


Powtórka

by isshi69nikkei



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Arthur Conan Doyle Canon References, Canonical Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Magical Realism, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Build, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 337,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isshi69nikkei/pseuds/isshi69nikkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po ponownym narodzeniu poprzedzonym wydarzeniami z HLV i TAB, Jim Moriarty i Sherlock Holmes żałują utraty poprzedniego życia i nie widzą w tym nowym kolejnej szansy. Poprawka (to tytuł roboczy, prawdopodobnie go zmienię) będzie Mormorem, przy czym pojawi się tu również Johnlock, którego będzie znacznie więcej niż w którymkolwiek moim tekście wcześniej - zacznie się od piątego rozdziału, takie info dla tych, którzy to na Johnlocka czekają ;)). Oraz małe, platoniczne-hipotetyczne momenty Sheriarty.<br/>Na razie nie przewiduję wyjątkowo graficznych scenek łóżkowych, ale jakieś 'momenty' na pewno będą w dalszej części tekstu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nowy początek

**Author's Note:**

> Wspominałam w komentarzach do poprzednich tekstów o pomyśle na to opowiadanie, ale zabranie się za to trochę mi zajęło, tym bardziej że rozbiłam się ostatnio na inne fandomy; jest to rodzaj AU, które starałam się w miarę sensownie opisać tagami, a akcja rozgrywa się po wydarzeniach trzeciego sezonu i speciala – ich zakończenie zmieniłam i więcej informacji co dokładnie zmieniłam pojawi się w najbliższych rozdziałach. Ach, „Poznajcie Jima” nie poszło w odstawkę i kiedyś je dokończę ;)  
> Z ostrzeżeń/uwag – część postaci będzie trochę inna niż w serialu, lecz będą ku temu powody wynikające bezpośrednio z fabuły. Nigdy nie pisałam tekstu tego rodzaju (kolejne wyzwanie…) i nie do końca wiem, na ile uda mi się zrealizować wizję, jaką mam w głowie. Rozdziały będą krótsze niż w Zaprzeczeniu i Drugiej grze, gdyż tam wielokrotnie byłam przytłoczona ich objętością i obiecałam sobie więcej nie powtarzać tego błędu ;) 
> 
> W korekcie tekstu pomaga mi Tazkiel i mam nadzieję że dzięki temu uniknę ogromu literówek i błędów z jakimi zmagałam się poprzednio ;D
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT 2016-08-06  
> Ze względu na sporą ilość utworów wykorzystanych w tym tekście, poniżej lista z numerami rozdziałów, którą będę na bieżąco aktualizować - tak w razie gdyby ktoś chciał posłuchać, co mnie tutaj inspirowało ;)  
> Bee Gees - Staying Alive /1,2,6,7  
> The Beatles - Yesterday /1  
> Nirvana - Smells Like Teen Spirit /1  
> Britney Spears - Oops, I Did It Again /1  
> Taylor Swift - (I Knew You Were) Trouble /1,4  
> Ellie Goulding - Anything Could Happen /1  
> Adele - Skyfall /5,10  
> Of Monsters & Men - Little Talks /6  
> Train - Drive By /6,25  
> Carly Rae Jepsen - Call Me Maybe /6  
> The Beatles - Oh!Darling, Come Together, Maxwell's Silver Hammer (album Abbey Road) /7  
> Marilyn Manson - No Reflection /9  
> 4 Non Blondes - What's up /13  
> The Cure - In Between Days /13  
> Belinda Carlisle - The same thing /13  
> Rihanna – We found love /15  
> Alexander Rybak – Europe Skies /19  
> The Beatles – Help! /25  
> 

***

 

Deszcz wyglądał zawsze tak samo przygnębiająco i to pogoda jak ta za oknem najczęściej sprawiała, że Jim Moriarty zaczynał spoglądać na pistolet, na opakowania z tabletkami i dachy wysokich budynków. Zwykle przychodziło rozproszenie jakiegoś rodzaju, bo życie, wbrew temu co wmawiał ostatnim razem Sherlockowi, pełne było rozproszeń – drobiazgów, które sprawiały, że odrywał wzrok od przynoszących śmierć przedmiotów i które leczyły go na moment z myśli, by już teraz ze sobą skończyć i spróbować kolejny raz, w nowej rzeczywistości. Po wszystkich tych momentach, rozpoznawał czasem nadejście rozpraszacza, który miał go ocalić i teraz stało się tak samo.

Deszcz za oknem padał coraz mocniej, telefon milczał, a pustka biura przygnębiała w porażająco przykry sposób. Jeszcze raz spojrzał na pistolet w szufladzie, a potem przymknął oczy. Czuł sie stary, chociaż dla większości ludzi wiek trzydziestu dwóch lat był dopiero rozkwitem dorosłości, gdzie plany stabilizowały się i gdy świat miał już sens, do emerytury było wciąż daleko, ale bolączki młodości miało się już za sobą. Rzadko udawało mu się dożyć tego wieku i przez moment czuł, że może tym razem nie ma sensu dłużej się starać. Że może lepiej dać sobie kolejną szansę, może osiągnie coś więcej, spotka Sherlocka w innych okolicznościach, znów się z nim zabawi i tym razem się nim nie znudzi; że może pojawi się ktoś inny, kto wyrwie go z rutyny, że może następny raz będzie lepszy od tej stagnacji... To było smutne, przerażająco nudne życie. Tym razem nie zbudował sobie gigantycznej sieci, był doradcą przestępczym w bardziej cichy i wyważony sposób, zajmował się tylko planami a nie organizacją, nie zgromadził rzeszy wyznawców i miał nieprzyjemne poczucie, że tutaj przegrał walkowerem, nawet nie próbując walczyć.

Sięgał po pistolet, chociaż intuicja coraz silniej tętniła poczuciem, że zaraz coś go wyrwie z tego stanu – a zanim pochwycił go dłonią, usłyszał piknięcie karty magnetycznej na jego piętrze. Pospiesznie zatrzasnął szufladę i poderwał wzrok, a parę chwil później w drzwiach do swojego oszklonego gabinetu ujrzał przemoczoną postać. Sebastian Moran nacisnął klamkę i cicho wszedł do środka, a z jego cienkiej, skórzanej kurtki posypały się na drogi dywan krople deszczu.

– Padł mi telefon. Sprawa załatwiona, szefie – powiedział mężczyzna i przejechał palcami po mokrych, jasnych włosach, które przykleiły mu się do czoła.

– Zapomniałeś parasolki? – spytał, skinąwszy tylko głową na pomyślne wieści; depresyjne myśli wciąż się w nim tliły i nawet wiadomość o zamknięciu przez Sebastiana tematu, co do którego był pewien, że się nie powiedzie, nie potrafiła wykrzesać z niego entuzjazmu.

– Wyobrażasz sobie snajpera z parasolką? – spytał mężczyzna spokojnie, a kąciki jego ust nawet nie drgnęły, pomimo żartu. Jim odwrócił wzrok i zerknął na deszcz zacinający coraz mocniej w okno, nie będąc w stanie powiedzieć, co ten poważny, chłodny i racjonalny facet tu robił... z nim, w pomniejszonej wersji sieci, pilnując go i zjawiając się kolejny raz w krytycznym momencie.

Poprzednim razem nie miał go przy sobie, w ogóle nie dostrzegłby go nawet jeśli gdzieś by się pojawił, bo tamto życie skupione było na Sherlocku Holmesie, planowaniu dla niego upadku i przegranej rozgrywce, która kazała mu pociągnąć za spust na dachu Barts. Sebastiana spotkał w przeszłości tylko raz, nie zainteresował się nim, minęli się, sprawa zapomniana. Dziwne życie w dawnych czasach, dziwny, zimny psychol z pobliźnioną wówczas twarzą, skłonnością do bójek i nieprzemyślanych zachowań. Całe to tło, powtarzalne postaci o tych samych twarzach i imionach często wracały, lecz nie pojawiały się zawsze, a gdy się pojawiały – różniły się zwykle przynajmniej częściowo od innych swoich wersji. Tamten Moran różnił się od obecnego dość wyraźnie, chociaż miał podobne, zabójcze talenty. Był równie wysoki, jego krytyczne spojrzenia były identyczne, a na twarzy zazwyczaj gościł beznamiętny wyraz, bo mężczyzna rzadko odsłaniał się przed kimkolwiek emocjonalnie, chociaż w obu wydaniach wydawał się na swój sposób lubić Jima zarówno jako szefa jak człowieka. Teraz nie miał blizn z dziewiętnastowiecznych wojen na wschodzie, chodził wyprostowany, był zadbany, był _współczesny_ , a swojej muskulatury nie zbudował podczas bójek, w spelunach, gdzie siłował się z bandziorami na rękę ani w azjatyckiej dżungli, lecz na siłowni pod okiem trenera personalnego.

Jako pokrzywiony i niezrównoważony zabijaka nie był dla Jima nikim ważnym i teraz, jako prawa ręka i specjalista do zadań specjalnych też nie powinien być – ale tkwił tutaj, patrzył na niego w tej swojej racjonalnej, spokojniejszej wersji, trochę zaniepokojony, zmęczony i _ludzki_ , bardziej ludzki niż jakikolwiek bliski współpracownik Jima w całej jego historii. Spojrzenie jasnych oczu było chłodne, przynajmniej powierzchownie, lecz za fasadą profesjonalizmu panującego nad sobą ochroniarza i płatnego zabójcy dostrzec się dało coś, co niemal przypominało troskę.

– Wszystko w porządku? – spytał mężczyzna, wyrywając go z rozmyślań, a jego spojrzenie przez moment stało się bardziej czujne, jakby zdawał sobie sprawę, co przed chwilą Jim planował, jakby wiedział, że w jego biurku jest pistolet i że miał przed sobą niedoszłego samobójcę. Niedoszłego…! W tym życiu, tak, na razie jeszcze niedoszłego.

– Tak. Nie lubię deszczu – odparł i oderwał wreszcie wzrok od okna, w którym obserwował odbicie Sebastiana. – Dziękuję za informację. Postaraj się na przyszłość pilnować telefonu.

– Jasne – powiedział, nie próbując się spierać, jak zwykle przyjmując wyrzut spokojnie i beznamiętnie; Jim znał go jednak na tyle, by wiedzieć, że jego jedno słowo wypowiedziane bez specjalnych emocji znaczyło więcej niż dziesiątki zapewnień innych ludzi. – Wracam do Greenwich. Podrzucić cię do domu, czy będziesz jeszcze pracować?

– Nie musisz...

– I tak mam po drodze – przerwał mu spokojnie, na co Jim zamarł, gdyż nawet po kilku latach ich luźnej współpracy, która stopniowo się zacieśniła chociaż o to nie zabiegał, a w ciągu ostatnich paru tygodni stała naprawdę bliska, wciąż nie przyzwyczaił się, że ten człowiek potrafi wejść mu w słowo bez lęku. Cóż... w tym wydaniu _Moriarty_ nie wydawał się tak przerażający jak ostatnio, ludzie nie trzęśli się przed nim aż tak, ale jednak szanowali go i zwykle nie pozwalali sobie na podobne zachowania.

Zadziwiające, że nigdy nie potrafił go zbesztać i że tak naprawdę nie przeszkadzało mu, że mężczyzna traktuje go zupełnie normalnie, bez jakiejś żałosnej uniżoności i pochylania głowy. Może wciąż pamiętał go w tej jego wybuchowej, niebezpiecznej wersji, jaką ujrzał kiedyś, gdy raz jedyny urodził się w czasach wiktoriańskich zamiast w dwudziestym wieku. A może po prostu było mu za bardzo wszystko jedno, by przejmować się czymś, co niegdyś uznawał za objaw braku respektu i karał za to bez litości.

– Daj mi chwilę. Zejdę na parking za parę minut – oznajmił, na co mężczyzna skinął głową, ale zawahał się i dopiero po kilku sekundach odwrócił się i zostawił go samego.

Jim ponownie zagapił się w okno, ale nie pozwolił, aby fala przygnębienia i poczucia bezsensu znów go zalała i nasunęła myśli samobójcze. Zamknął szufladę na klucz, podniósł się z miejsca i ruszył do wyjścia, gasząc po drodze światła. W recepcji minął uśmiechniętą Janine, która trajkotała z kimś przez telefon i przez moment nie wiedział, jak ma zareagować na jej obecność; poprzednim razem była jego bliźniaczką, a w tym życiu wiele lat sądził, że w ogóle nie istnieje. Miesiąc temu zjawiła się jednak nagle w jego _legalnym biurze_ na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną, nosząc nazwisko Hawkins – fałszywe nazwisko z poprzedniego życia. Nie pamiętała go, _oczywiście_ że nie pamiętała, przecież należała do tła, do tej masy cieni, które pojawiały się czasem w różnych rolach i znikały nic nie znacząc. Do setek ludzi, których twarze kojarzył, ale które, zobaczywszy go, nie czuły absolutnie nic, żadnego przebłysku dawnych wcieleń.

– Udanego weekendu, panie Moriarty – rzuciła w jego stronę z szerokim uśmiechem i poprawiła wymownie kołnierzyk malinowej koszuli, celowo nieco odsłaniając przy tym dekolt.

– Możesz wyjść wcześniej. Nie sądzę, że coś się będzie działo – odparł i pospiesznie odwrócił wzrok, a następnie skierował się do windy, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że kobieta, która w innej rzeczywistości była jego siostrą, tutaj uważała go za atrakcyjnego; znając jej preferencje, nie miałaby nic przeciwko romansowi z prezesem firmy, w której pracowała, choćby miał traktować ją jak przelotną, nieznaczącą przygodę.

Taka była wówczas, taka była teraz, bo pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniały, a tylko ironia losu sprawiła, że jego dawna siostra teraz próbowała być kochanką. Sherlock Holmes zawsze był detektywem, jego brat prawdziwym rządem brytyjskim, królowa zawsze była tą samą królową w kapeluszach, jedenasty września zawsze zmieniał oblicze świata, druga wojna światowa zaczynała się i kończyła w te same dni i z tych samych przyczyn, zaś Bee Gees w każdej wersji świata nagrywało Staying Alive w siedemdziesiątym siódmym; gdy żył w czasach, kiedy telefony już istniały, zawsze ustawiał ich na dzwonek – bo nieważne, co się stało i ile razy się zabijał, należał do tych, którzy _pamiętali_ , a w efekcie byli wiecznie żywi, wciąż od początku, wciąż na nowo _żywi_.

Bez względu na wersję rzeczywistości, największe przeboje były niemal takie same. Elvis porywał tłumy z równą mocą, _Wczoraj_ u Beatlesów _zmartwienia_ _wydawały się tak odległe_ , w latach dziewięćdziesiątych dzieciaki w podartych dżinsach wywrzaskiwały za Kurtem by _załadować pistolety i przyprowadzić przyjaciół_ , a parę lat później Britney, _ups, zrobiła to jeszcze raz_. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdy setki dat tworzących swoisty wielowarstwowy kalendarz przypomniały mu, że już za parę dni Taylor zaśpiewa, że _wiedziała, że będzie problemem odkąd się zjawił_ – i że wszystkie stacje radiowe będą powtarzać to za nią. Paskudny nastrój zaczął się rozpływać, powoli, ale skutecznie, gdyż czasem powtarzalność dawała mu maleńkie radości. Nie każda identyczność była tak samo nudna, na niektóre za każdym razem, gdy tylko zjawił się we właściwych czasach, czekał.

Kiedy na zalanym wczesno październikowym deszczem parkingu Sebastian zapytał go, czy dobrze się czuje i czy ma jakieś plany na wieczór, nie zbył go jak robił to zazwyczaj – i ku zaskoczeniu blondyna oznajmił, że ma ochotę z okazji zaczynającego się weekendu przejść się do baru. I w sumie nie ma poza nim towarzystwa.

– Powiedziałeś to tak, jakbyś w wyjątkowo mało romantyczny sposób zapraszał mnie na randkę – zauważył Sebastian i powiedział to _tak po prostu_ , jakby była to kolejna naturalna oczywistość, chociaż akurat to, że się znali i mieli ze sobą nieco bliższą niż pracownicy relację było nowością. Nie był skrępowany własnymi słowami ani faktem, że musiał domyślać się orientacji Jima, chociaż nigdy nie podejmowali tego tematu. Sam był mało zainteresowany związkami i fizycznością, do niezbyt częstego, przygodnego seksu prawie zawsze wybierał kobiety i Jim nie miał pewności, czy mężczyzna faktycznie ma gdzieś fakt, że jego szef jest gejem, czy skutecznie ukrywa niechęć. Podejrzewał co prawda, że Sebastian parę razy poszedł do łóżka z facetem, ale sądził również, że zrobił to we wczesnej młodości albo po pijanemu, gdzie było mu wszystko jedno czyje dłonie dobierają mu się do rozporka.

– Ktoś próbował mnie zaprosić spojrzeniami – odparł, starając się brzmieć równie swobodnie, mimo że sprawa Janine nieprzerwanie go krępowała, a o doświadczeniach Sebastiana w sumie nie chciał zbyt wiele wiedzieć i był zły na siebie, że w ogóle pozwolił myślom popłynąć w tym kierunku. – Ale do picia wolę ciebie. Kobiety mają strasznie słabe głowy.

– Ty też masz słabą głowę – stwierdził i po raz pierwszy od początku wieczoru kąciki jego ust odrobinę się uniosły i wydawało się, że na słabo oświetlonym parkingu nie dostrzegł, że twarz Jima w jednej chwili stała się maską.

– Ja też – potwierdził i, utkwiwszy spojrzenie w desce rozdzielczej, zagryzł wargi, powstrzymując się z całych sił przed powiedzeniem czegoś więcej.

Raz urodził się kobietą. Zabił się wtedy w dwudzieste piąte urodziny, jedyny raz nie używając do tego broni ani leków, lecz zapijając się na śmierć.

 

***

 

Było tylko kilkaście osób, które poznał i o których wiedział, że pamiętają poprzednie światy tak samo jak on. Tacy ludzie zawsze byli tym samym, a nie cząstkami rzeczywistości, które krążyły wokół niego jak aktorzy z przypadkowymi rolami. Widział to w ich oczach, kiedy tylko w nie spojrzał i nigdy nie miał wątpliwości, że ma przed sobą takiego samego potępieńca, jakim sam jest.

Pierwszą i prawdopodobnie najważniejszą był Mycroft Holmes, który – w przeciwieństwie do niego, świeżaka w drugim wcieleniu – miał wówczas za sobą wiele żyć, ogromną wiedzę i spostrzegawczość, która stanowiła automatyzm tak całkowity, że wydawało się, że nigdy nie ma wątpliwości w żadnych swoich osądach. Mężczyzna wydawał się wiedzieć o ludziach wszystko, był zgorzkniały, był jak stary człowiek, który za dużo przeżył i którego życie już nudziło, ale miał w sobie zbyt wiele perfekcjonizmu, by odpuścić i przekazać rzeczy, które zbudował, komuś młodszemu. Nic go nie zaskakiwało, ludzie stanowili dla niego złote rybki, bezmyślne, nieciekawe i do bólu przewidywalne.

Z jakichś przyczyn Sherlock jeszcze wtedy… _nie powstał_. Jim nie potrafił tego inaczej nazwać, detektyw po prostu jeszcze się nie pojawił, był tylko jego starszy brat z całą jego władzą i potrzebą, by równać rzeczywistość w zgodne z prawem ramy. Trafił na Jima Moriarty’ego, który dopiero uczył się tego, kim jest, nie rozumiał, dlaczego akurat on odrodził się na nowo i szalał, nie bojąc się konsekwencji. Dostrzegł w nim zagrożenie – i uznał, że musi je zlikwidować.

Było to najbardziej niezrównoważone z wcieleń Jima, a fakt, że sądził wówczas, że jego pamięć o poprzednim, dość zwyczajnym życiu jest objawem choroby psychicznej i urojeń, jeszcze pogarszał jego stan. Wszystko działo się współcześnie, a przebudził się z wiedzą o poprzednim życiu gdy był nastolatkiem, w połowie lat dziewięćdziesiątych. Gdy wszystkie wspomnienia zaczęły napływać… nie lubił wspominać tamtego momentu, tego pierwszego ze wszystkich, jakie miały go spotkać. Skreślił swoją rodzinę i uciekał przed wszystkim, również przed samym sobą, przez kilka lat, nie chcąc nic wiedzieć, pragnąc po prostu być _normalny_. Testował swoją wiedzę chaotycznie, wciąż nie wierząc, że jego wspomnienia to prawda i że świat faktycznie będzie w najważniejszych punktach układać się tak, jak widział to w pałacu myśli poprzedniego życia, który jak pasożyt pożerający jego zdrowe zmysły wyrósł mu w głowie. Nie miał jeszcze sieci ani niczego, co miałoby ją przypominać, ale to szaleństwo i wyjątkowa wiedza zaprowadziły go ku nielegalnym przedsięwzięciom, w których nie miał jeszcze szczególnego doświadczenia.

Z perspektywy czasu wiedział, że Mycroft go obserwował, mając pewne podejrzenia, ale nie próbując go ruszać. Tylko patrzył i nie interweniowałby, gdyby trzydziestoletni wówczas Jim nie trafił do szpitala – przypadek, moment myśli samobójczych i splot okoliczności, które sprawiły, że wjechał na autostradzie w barierkę, rozbił się i cudem uszedł z życiem. Lekarz prowadzący rozpoznał, że coś było z nim nie tak i skierował go do psychiatry – tej samej kobiety, która w poprzednim świecie przesłuchiwała Johna Watsona i leczyła go z PTSD. Wówczas była znacznie zdolniejsza niż ostatnio i po wielu tygodniach walki ze stopniowo dochodzącym do siebie mężczyzną udało jej się dotrzeć do jego psychiki i nakłonić go do zwierzeń.

Opowiedział jej na kozetce o tym, iż pamięta swoje poprzednie wcielenie i każdą sekundę tamtego życia, otrzymał leki na schizofrenię i skierowanie na terapię, wrócił do domu i przez moment wierzył, że może faktycznie jest chory i że ktoś wreszcie mu pomoże.

Nie minął tydzień, a został wywleczony przez służby specjalne ze swojego niewystarczająco ukrytego lokum i zabrany do tajnego więzienia. Tam poznał Mycrofta Holmesa i tam, tylko patrząc na niego, przekonał się, że to nie choroba, że takich ludzi jak on jest więcej, a spowiadając się nieświadomej lekarce wydał na siebie wyrok. Był torturowany pierwszy raz w swojej historii – i nie potrafił jeszcze tego przetrwać bez szwanku. Wytrzymał kilkanaście dni. Zabił się, kiedy tylko zrozumiał, że już nie opuści tego miejsca i że Holmes nie zamierzał pozwolić, by świat poznał prawdę o ludziach takich, jak on. Podejrzewał, że jego psychiatra skończyła podobnie jak on przez sam fakt, że wiedziała – ale nie robiło mu to żadnej różnicy, umierał z nadzieją, że to koniec i że jego dziwaczne bytowanie już się nie powtórzy. Ani wtedy ani nigdy później nie przejmował się i nie interesował tym, co nastąpiło po jego śmierci.

Mycroft Holmes chyba nie wierzył, że Jim może wrócić i że naprawdę jest on _pamiętającym_. Może nikogo takiego wcześniej nie spotkał, może sądził, że jest wyjątkowy, może było ich wówczas niewielu – Jim zauważył, że w swoich kolejnych życiach rozpoznaje więcej osób takich jak oni, więc możliwe, że faktycznie _było_ ich więcej. Gdy spotkali się ponownie w ich następnym wcieleniu, próbowali się początkowo ścinać, ale potem – wiedząc, że szkodzą sobie nawzajem, obserwowali się tylko z daleka i starali, by na siebie nie wpadać i by ich konflikty interesów nie stawały się zbyt niebezpieczne. Jim zaczął budować sieci, dopracowując je za każdym razem lepiej, bez względu na to, jak wyglądał świat, do którego trafił; zrozumiał szybko, że wcale nie był szalony, a przynajmniej nie jeśli chodziło o pamięć o swoich poprzednich życiach. Nie szukał pomocy, nie szukał bliskich ludzi, z nikim już szczerze nie rozmawiał i nikomu nie pozwalał do siebie dotrzeć. Zajmował się swoimi biznesami i chociaż te nigdy nie były legalne, Mycroft nie zamierzał mu niczego przerywać, dopóki nie próbował odkryć się przed kimś jak przed tamtą lekarką.

Od ich pierwszego starcia mijali się, chociaż nie przestawali nawzajem obserwować swoich działań. Czasem los popychał ich ku sobie, czasem pozbywali się wspólnie – nawet nie prowadząc konkretnych dyskusji – innego _pamiętającego_ , który jak Jim pierwszym razem mógł ich zdradzić albo stanowił innego rodzaju zagrożenie. Ludzie jak oni pojawiali się jednak sporadycznie i zazwyczaj nikomu nie szkodzili, bo rozumieli, że mogą żyć po swojemu i cieszyć się wiecznością, o ile aktualny świat się o nich nie dowie. _Pamiętający_ nie szukali wspólnej bliskości: każdy z nich był samotny i samodzielnie budował sobie życie w danej rzeczywistości, używając do tego celu _złotych rybek_. Obawiali się sobie podobnych i uciekali od siebie, chociaż prawdopodobnie – tak jak Jim na samym początku – czasem czuli, że może powinno być inaczej. Pozbył się złudzeń, ale w przeciwieństwie do innych nigdy nie próbował być naprawdę blisko ze zwykłymi ludźmi, z całym tłem, które nic nie znaczyło i które następnym razem mogło się pojawić, ale wcale nie musiało. Nie angażował się naprawdę, bo nie potrafił znieść myśli, że ktoś, kogo wybrał, mógłby po prostu umrzeć, nie pojawić się już nigdy więcej i rozpłynąć w niebycie. Jego psychika starzała się, tło stawało coraz bardziej mdłe i bezsensowne, a _pamiętający_ , na których trafiał, byli zwykle pragmatyczni jak Mycroft Holmes, inteligentni ale nieciekawi, nudni, po prostu… nudni.

Być może całą wieczność spędziłby z dala od ludzi, wycofując się coraz bardziej i zabijając w coraz młodszym wieku, gdy tylko uznał, że danego świata ma już dość. Poprzednim razem wszystko stało się jednak inaczej, bo Jim odkrył, że brat Mycrofta Holmesa, który w jakimś życiu stał się stałym punktem ich rzeczywistości, również _pamięta_. Nie miał o tym pojęcia przez kilka wcieleń, sądził, że brat słynnego Holmesa, chociaż utalentowany, jest tylko elementem tła – Sherlock był przecież zaćpanym dzieciakiem i jakiegoś rodzaju pomocnikiem w policji, zwyczajnym detektywem, który nigdy nie docierał do jego spraw i który przy Mycrofcie nie wydawał się ani genialny ani interesujący. Ostatnim jednak razem coś się zmieniło: los połączył ich już w dzieciństwie za sprawą Carla Powersa, kazał im być bliżej i bliżej, a Mycroft jakimś cudem nie próbował tym razem ich od siebie separować. Poznali się, spotkali kilka razy, zafascynowani i zachwyceni sobą nawzajem. Prowadzili gierki i rywalizację i były momenty, gdy Jim czuł, że to może znaczyć coś więcej, że może w końcu trafił na kogoś wartościowego, na _pamiętającego_ , który go przypominał i z kim relacja miałaby sens…

Ale pojawił się John Watson, pociągnął Sherlocka w stronę aniołów, zmienił go w chłopca, który woli jednak złote rybki i który jest boleśnie zwyczajny. Jim tymczasem został sam, bez genialnego rozproszenia, a pod koniec nie patrzył już na nikogo wokół i nic go nie obchodziło. Zastrzelił się na jego oczach, sfrustrowany, nieszczęśliwy i zgnębiony, mając dość świata, który znów go zawiódł, marząc o tym, by tym razem się nie przebudzić ponownie i obiecując sobie, że jeśli stanie się inaczej, już nie będzie próbować i że nigdy więcej się do nikogo nie zbliży. Nie miał pojęcia, jak potoczyły się wypadki w tamtym świecie, bo świadomość dawnych wydarzeń zostawała ucięta w momencie, gdy umierał – i nie obchodziło go nawet, czy Sherlock faktycznie się zabił w Barts czy też pozwolił, aby to jego bliscy zginęli.

Przebudził się w obecnej rzeczywistości mając czternaście lat i jedyne, co czuł, to wszechogarniającą i przykrą rezygnację. Nie próbował być wyjątkowy, nie stworzył nic wielkiego ani niesamowitego, szedł utartym szlakiem, nie czując, że życie i sukcesy to jakiekolwiek wyzwanie. Od kilku lat nachodziły go myśli samobójcze, bo wszystko nie miało sensu, tak absolutnie _nie miało sensu_. Prowadził firmę, miał pieniądze, które nic nie znaczyły, zajmował się konsultacjami kryminalnymi, bo tego nie potrafił sobie odmówić, a świat wokół niego szedł tymi samymi, szarymi ścieżkami, które znał w takiej czy innej wersji z poprzednich żyć. Podejrzewał czasem, że gdyby był zwyczajny, w obecnym stanie psychicznym powinien udać się do lekarza prosząc o antydepresanty, na terapię leczącą uzależnienia – czasem zbyt dużo pił, a miękkie narkotyki smakowały bardziej niż powinny – albo po prostu po receptę z witaminami na szczęście. Tyle że nie zamierzał tego robić – bo po co się starać i walczyć, skoro _łatwiej jest po prostu się zabić_.

Dotychczas nigdy nie był aż tak zobojętniały i martwy w środku. Kiedyś potrafił znajdować sobie rozrywki i cieszyć się życiem, a teraz wszystko było szare; po prostu nie umiał już jak w poprzednich wcieleniach zmotywować się do szaleństw, do nocnych zabaw w klubach, rozwoju ani tworzenia z tłem luźnych i kompletnie nieznaczących, ale przyjemnych relacji towarzyskich. Tutaj przez większość dorosłego życia, które przemierzał po linii najmniejszego oporu korzystając z dawnych doświadczeń, nie miał nawet przelotnych znajomych, z którymi mógłby pójść do baru, na elegancki bankiet czy do łóżka. Alkohol całymi latami pił do lustra, ani razu nie spróbował nawet znaleźć sobie jednorazowego kochanka, nikogo nie szukał i był najbardziej introwertyczny ze wszystkich swoich wydań. W tym życiu, w aktualnym ciele, tak jak Sherlock był dziewicą i myśl ta kiedyś pewnie by go bawiła – ale tutaj był na tyle zobojętniały, że nie czuł w związku z tym faktem zupełnie nic. Postrzegano go jako aspołecznego, chłodnego i pozbawionego zdolności towarzyskich inteligentnego gościa, który nie miał w sobie charyzmy niezbędnej do prowadzenia biznesów; ludzie z jego legalnej firmy chyba dziwili się często, że ktoś tak wycofany do czegoś doszedł.

Dziwili się wszyscy z wyjątkiem Sebastiana Morana, który pojawił się w jego życiu niespodziewany i nieproszony i po prostu przy nim tkwił, chociaż ich relacji nie można było nazwać typowo przyjacielską. Był jego bezpośrednim podwładnym, pierwszym zabójcą i prawą ręką do ciemnych interesów, a w tym zalążku sieci przestępczej, jaki Jim tu zbudował, robił chyba więcej od niego; zwłaszcza w ostatnim czasie, kiedy to fale depresji i poczucia bezsensu sprawiały, że miał coraz mniejszą ochotę robić cokolwiek. Sebastian dbał więc o jego interesy i jako jedyna osoba na świecie potrafił spojrzeć na niego i zapytać czy wszystko w porządku naprawdę chcąc to wiedzieć.

Sebastian nie miał oporów przed zapraszaniem go do baru, kilkakrotnie zachęcił go do zalania się w trupa, lubił go i nie przeszkadzała mu jego tajemniczość ani chłód emocjonalny. Był… był zupełnie niewymagającym rodzajem pracownika i znajomego, nie potrzebował dla nich konwenansów, nie narzucał się a jednocześnie – nie miał też własnego, prywatnego życia, żadnych partnerów, rodziny ani bliskich i chyba ich nie potrzebował. A mimo to nie miał nic przeciwko zbliżeniu się przynajmniej na krok do Jima Moriarty’ego i to on utrzymywał ich znajomość w bezpiecznym, średnim dystansie psychologicznym.

Cóż… obaj byli zimnymi facetami, którzy nie potrzebowali czuć, nie umieli tworzyć bliskości, nie mieli w sobie czułości ani potencjału emocjonalnego. Para wykolejeńców życiowych, z których jeden był płatnym zabójcą i zdegradowanym żołnierzem, a drugi pamiętał swoje poprzednie wcielenia i czuł się przez to stary, zmęczony i zrezygnowany życiem. Umieli ze sobą pracować i w kwestii sieci Jim całkowicie mu ufał; rzadko mu się to zdarzało, ale też nigdy nie było mu tak bardzo wszystko jedno odnośnie jego pracy i gdyby nawet Sebastian miał go zdradzić albo zamordować by przejąć jego interesy, nie robiło to na nim żadnego wrażenia. Spędzali ze sobą trochę czasu prywatnie, znali się i czasem – tak jak poprzedniego wieczoru – wychodzili wspólnie się napić, wymienić poglądami na bezpieczne tematy i zasadniczo odciąć myślami od świata, do którego nie pasowali i z którym nie czuli się związani.

Jim westchnął i zmarszczył brwi, starając się odgonić falę bólu głowy, który rozsadzał mu czaszkę po libacji z poprzedniego dnia i przywoływał dziwne myśli o jego przeszłościach. Wypił i wypalił za dużo, a potem nastąpiła czarna dziura, w trakcie której Sebastian musiał przywieźć go do domu, pomóc zdjąć mu wierzchnie okrycie i marynarkę i załadować go do łóżka. Nie pamiętać czegoś…! Zaśmiał się martwo, bo cieszenie się ze swoich poalkoholowych utrat świadomości nie było objawem normalności. Dla niego była to jednak odskocznia po całym tym pamiętaniu zbyt wiele – i dlatego czasem zaglądał do kieliszka w zaciszu domowym albo w towarzystwie Morana i wlewał w siebie tak dużo alkoholu, by _zapomnieć_.

Odrzucił kołdrę na bok i skrzywił się, dostrzegając pomięte spodnie i koszulę oraz stopy ze zsuniętymi częściowo skarpetkami. Słońce, jakimś cudem przedzierające się przez październikowe chmury, roztańczyło się cieniami na pościeli i wydawało się dręczyć go jaskrawością, gdy sunął pod prysznic, a potem wisiał nad ekspresem do kawy. Odpisał Sebastianowi, który pytał go smsem, czy doszedł już do siebie, a potem, ubrany w szlafrok frotte i bez zamiaru zakładania dziś czegokolwiek więcej, usiadł w swoim obszernym salonie ze śniadaniem, po drodze bezmyślnie uruchamiając telewizor.

W wiadomościach porannych pokazywano Mycrofta Holmesa, który z ramienia Izby Lordów wypowiadał się w kwestii zawetowanej w ostatnich dniach ustawy, a jego widok na ekranie jak zwykle rozbawił Jima. Uśmiechał się krzywo, słuchając jednym uchem jego politycznych, pokrętnych słów służących do mamienia mas, czując się z tym dość dziwnie. Mężczyzna dotychczas zawsze tkwił w cieniu, zaś tym razem zechciał być postacią może mniej ważną niż zazwyczaj, ale bardziej medialną i rozpoznawalną. Na ile Jim był w stanie stwierdzić mając do dyspozycji ograniczone zasoby sieci i swoje zdolności hakerskie, jak zwykle był powiązany ze służbami specjalnymi, ale tym razem nie był uosobieniem cichej władzy. Tyle że pojawiał się czasem na ekranie a Jim lubił myśleć, że mężczyzna po poprzednich wspólnych przygodach pozazdrościł mu sławy; w końcu on odważył się ujawnić jako psychopata-kryminalista, a Mycroft zawsze tkwił poza linią frontu i nikt nie znał jego twarzy. Może tak właśnie było, a może mężczyzna na ten świat miał po prostu inne plany. Nie miał pojęcia i tak na dobrą sprawę nie interesowało go to na tyle, by się do niego zbliżać. Unikał w końcu obu braci Holmes, starszego widywał w telewizji, zaś młodszego obserwował tylko z daleka z nieuśpionym po dziś dzień żalem, że kiedyś coś mogło ich połączyć a nie połączyło i że ich poprzednie życie było smutnym, zmarnowanym potencjałem.

Kiedy czasem zerkał na Sherlocka, gdy ten motał się w graciarni przy Baker Street, robiło mu się nieswojo i szybko się wycofywał. Życie dawnej gwiazdy nie miało już w sobie nic z jego splendoru z poprzedniej wersji rzeczywistości: tutaj był niemal pospolity i poza ponadprzeciętnym intelektem wcale nie miał w sobie wyjątkowości, jaką charakteryzował się ostatnio. Nie miał Johna, nie miał gosposi, nie miał przyjaciół w Barts ani we wszystkich londyńskich melinach. Nie konsultował się na szerszą skalę z policją, nie miał aż tak licznych wrogów, prowadził własną praktykę detektywistyczną i poza ekscentryzmem w stylu bycia nie dało się odczuć, że to wciąż geniusz-konsultant, który kiedyś pomiędzy kolejnymi sprawami zajmował się głównie obrażaniem ludzi i wylegiwaniem w szlafroku na kanapie.

Był bardziej zwyczajny niż ostatnio – zabawne, dokładnie tak jak Jim. Ukończył studia terminowo, policjantów z którymi poprzednio współpracował spotkał w tym świecie podczas rutynowej sprawy, znał się z nimi _tak po prostu_ i chyba nawet z nimi przyjaźnił, jeśli w przypadku człowieka tego rodzaju można było tak nazywać jego relacje z ludźmi. Jima trochę to bawiło a trochę mierziło – bo wiedział, jak bardzo Sherlock nie trawił ostatnio pewnej pary kochanków, Andersona i Donovan, którzy wówczas przyczynili się do jego upadku. Teraz… znał się z nimi i nie żywił do nich szczególnie negatywnych uczuć.

Już lata temu zorientował się, że detektyw jest tutaj samotny i wydaje się tęsknić za tamtym życiem. Nie miał Johna Watsona – Jim nie wiedział, czy ten człowiek istnieje w jakimkolwiek wariancie – nie miał ukochanej gosposi, nudnej przyjaciółki Molly Hooper ani nawet przyjaciółki-dominy w postaci Irene Adler, bo tutaj Kobieta pojawiła się w innej roli i nie miała żadnego interesu ani spotykać się z Moriartym ani którymkolwiek z Holmesów. Jego i Mycrofta rodzice nie byli ciepłymi, normalnymi ludźmi lecz parę znudzonych snobów, a Sherlock nie miał nawet zaprzyjaźnionego właściciela włoskiej restauracji a w dzieciństwie nie miał psa, po którego uśpieniu mógłby cierpieć. Wiedział o istnieniu Jima Moriarty’ego, musiał wiedzieć, przecież go pamiętał, a w tym świecie odnalezienie go nie było już niemożliwością… ale nie próbował się do niego zbliżać. Nigdy nie spotkał pokręconego taksówkarza ani chińskiego gangu, gdyż te nie zaistniały, bo Moriarty tym razem nie uczynił ich znajomości teatrzyku i fascynującej gry. Nie rozwiązał sprawy Carla Powersa, bo ten nie został zamordowany jako dziecko, nie szukał współlokatora do zbyt drogiego lokum, a narkotyki pojawiały się w jego życiu tylko epizodycznie, nie zaś jako lekarstwo na nudę.

Wydawało się, że dla niego to życie również okazało się puste i tęsknił za wrażeniami i tamtą wersją rzeczywistości tak bardzo, że zbliżył się do policjantów których nie znosił, bo stanowili cząstkę łączącą go z utraconą przeszłością. Kiedy Jim na niego spoglądał z oddali, widział, że jego życie też nie miało sensu i było raczej bytowaniem niż prawdziwym życiem, ale nie zamierzał nic z tym robić, bo w sumie po co miałby się w to bawić…? Spróbował poprzednio, skończył z mózgiem wypełnionym ołowiem.

Chyba najbardziej bolał go fakt, że Mycroft, zawsze tak nudny, perfekcyjny i sztywny wydawał się mieć barwniejsze życie od nich obu; tyle jednak, że zanim zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać głębiej, emocja przemijała i znów była zastąpiona obojętnością. Tak po prostu było, nic nie mógł z tym zrobić, został mu dany kolejny, powtarzalny świat, z którym nie miał siły wojować i który nie był wystarczająco interesujący, by szukać w nim sensu. Myśl o użyciu broni i zakończeniu tego tu i teraz pojawiła się w jego umyśle i zgasła, a Jim osunął się głębiej w wygodną kanapę, czując, że pogrąża się w letargicznym otępieniu, gdzie nie zabije się tylko dlatego, że sięgnięcie po pistolet jest zbyt dużym wysiłkiem.

 Popił łyk kawy i wbił wzrok w sufit, ale po paru chwilach zaczął odpływać w półsen, znudzony głosem Mycrofta, którego dziennikarz zapytał o kwestię stanowiska NATO w sprawie wycofania kilku brytyjskich jednostek z terenu Afganistanu; mężczyzna zbił to lakonicznym, suchym stwierdzeniem o braku kompetencji do udzielania takich informacji. Jim zastrzygł uszami, gdyż coś w jego tonie przykuło jego uwagę, a gdy zerknął w ekran, miał wrażenie, że spojrzenie chłodnych oczu Mycrofta przewierca go na wskroś.

– Stanowisko brytyjskiego rządu jest jasne i nie stanowi żadnej tajemnicy – powiedział mężczyzna twardo. – Od sześciu miesięcy ograniczamy aktywność w tamtych rejonach, a do końca września do kraju wróciła połowa naszych żołnierzy. Konkretne plany są dyskutowane w departamentach odpowiedzialnych za kwestie militarne i współpracę z NATO i jeśli ma pani jakiekolwiek pytania, należy porozumiewać się z nimi lub ich rzecznikami prasowymi. To wszystko, co mam do powiedzenia.

Jim zmniejszył głośność w telewizorze, a po chwili wahania przełączył go na kanał muzyczny, na najnowszą listę przebojów, z których większość znał całkiem dobrze i nic go nie zaskakiwało. Jakiś czas wpatrywał się w ekran, gdzie Ellie Goulding śpiewała, że _wszystko może się zdarzyć_ z trochę innym niż w poprzednich jego życiach tekstem i teledyskiem. Nie przepadał za tym utworem, a sam jego tytuł zwykł go przygnębiać, jednak fakt, że tym razem różnił się od dotychczasowej wersji, sprawił, że coś w nim drgnęło. Kiedy utwór się skończył, uruchomił go ponownie na youtubie i bezwiednie przypominał sobie, jak słowa zwrotek brzmiały poprzednio. Włączył tryb repeat, a przy trzecim przesłuchaniu zorientował się, że wypił kawę do końca i że jego depresyjny nastrój gdzieś zniknął. Może i świat był powtarzalny i wciąż popadał w te same schematy, ale mógł przecież próbować coś zmienić, wyciągnąć z przeszłych żyć wnioski, spojrzeć z dystansu na utracone ostatnio szanse i chociaż sprawdzić, czy tutaj również nie czekało go już nic dobrego.

W ciągu następnych paru kwadransów walczył z włamaniem się i sprawdzeniem danych żołnierzy, o których wspominał Mycroft w telewizji i wreszcie udało mu się pokonać blokady; systemy były zabezpieczone całkiem nieźle, ale niewystarczająco jak na jego umiejętności, zaś gdy dotarł do Johna Watsona w archiwach wojskowych, poczuł, że _było warto_. Zapisał w pałacu myśli wszystkie informacje i podczepił je pod to, co wiedział o jego przeszłości z poprzedniego życia, a następnie ruszył z nimi w Internet i zaczął metodycznie odszukiwać jego aktywność oraz tworzyć sobie nowy profil.

Mężczyzna tkwił w Afganistanie przeszło dwa lata dłużej niż ostatnio, gdyż uniknął _tamtej kuli_ , ale ostatecznie tutaj również wrócił z wojny poraniony – bo widocznie bycie weteranem było mu przeznaczone; tym jednak razem nie czekał w Londynie na cud, który pozwoliłby mu się utrzymać i w ogóle się tutaj nie zatrzymał, lecz od razu zwrócił do siostry, z którą miał cieplejsze niż ostatnio relacje. Psychicznie trzymał się lepiej niż ostatnio i nie miał żadnych psychosomatycznych problemów z nogą, fizycznie – gorzej, bo zarobił nie jeden strzał w bark, lecz trzy w różne części ciała i dopiero w ostatnim miesiącu odzyskał sprawność na tyle, by myśleć o ponownym podjęciu pracy; mieszkał z siostrą w Leatherhead, ale – sądząc po informacjach na jego blogu, do którego teraz jego terapeucie udało się namówić – ciągnęło go do stolicy i szukał właśnie kontaktów z dawnymi znajomymi, by jakoś się tam zaczepić. Mike Stamford, który mógłby go zapoznać z Sherlockiem, nie istniał i mężczyzna prowadził z samym sobą dyskusje, czy wynająć coś względnie cywilizowanego na przedmieściach, obskurną klitkę w centrum, czy może jednak spróbować zorganizować sobie lokum przez kogoś znajomego i dopiero potem iść na swoje.

Jim poczuł się dziwnie, gdy udało mu się włamać najpierw na bloga, a potem skrzynkę pocztową Watsona i gdy trafił na jego aktualne zdjęcia; tutaj mężczyzna nie wydawał się zgnębionym weteranem, wyglądał przez to na młodszego, pomimo problemów ze zdrowiem patrzył na świat z większym optymizmem i nie zamierzał się poddawać. Prawie na pewno nie spoglądał jak Jim na pistolet, zapomniał o wojsku, skupił na tym, że potrafił leczyć też normalnych ludzi, a nie tylko zszywać zdjętych z pola walki, poranionych żołnierzy. Był boleśnie zwyczajny, a pomimo to wydawał się tutaj silniejszy psychicznie od niego, wielkiego Jima Moriarty’ego, który kiedyś nie widział żadnych granic, a tutaj nie widział niczego poza szarością powtarzalnych, identycznych dni. _Wszystko może się zdarzyć_ i może w tym życiu jednak też coś mogło, bo przecież Sherlock nadal istniał, nawet jeśli nie fascynował go tak jak kiedyś i wydawał się zupełnie pospolity; on sam tutaj również taki się czuł. I może warto było spróbować zadziałać.

_John wraca do Londynu. Zamierzasz coś z tym zrobić?_ Napisał i wysłał wiadomość, zanim zdołał się rozmyślić. Nie kontaktował się z nim tutaj ani razu, Sherlock mógł go zignorować, nie skojarzyć, kto właściwie do niego pisał i po prostu żyć dalej swoim nudnym życiem; gdy telefon odezwał się po paru chwilach, kilka sekund trzymał go tylko w dłoni, nie będąc pewnym, czy powinien odczytywać odpowiedź i kontynuować… cokolwiek właśnie się zaczynało.

_Spotkajmy się dziś na dachu Barts._

_Tęskniłeś za mną?_ Wystukał, nie wiedząc, dlaczego to robi i skąd takie słowa przyszły mu do głowy; musiał czekać na odpowiedź tak długo, że niemal pożałował wysłania wiadomości. Przeklął się w myślach, za swój fatalny stan psychiczny, słabość i bezwładność – w innych życiach, w tym poprzednim w szczególności, był niezależny od cudzych zachowań, a emocje związane z innymi ludźmi, te wszystkie fascynacje, wściekłość i namiętności dawały mu siłę; teraz miał zaś wrażenie, że jedyne co czuje to melancholia i tęsknota, a to paraliżowało go tak jak w tym momencie, gdzie dziwne słowa które przecież sam napisał i które uciszyły Sherlocka, wywołały nieprzyjemne poczucie dejavu. Nie powinien czuć dejavu, nie kiedy był już przebudzony i przypomniał sobie wszystko – i tylko logiczny chłód pozwolił mu pozbyć się z głowy natrętnej myśli, że _tęskniłeś za mną_ znaczyć mogło więcej niż faktycznie znaczyło.

Czekał na odpowiedź kolejnych kilka minut, wciąż trwając w napięciu, którego ponadnaturalne przyczyny starał się spychać na bok racjonalnością. Komórka w końcu jednak zabrzmiała ponownie, cicho, ale z jakichś przyczyn natrętnie, jakby czyniła mu o coś wyrzuty, a on, całkiem wbrew sobie, doznał poczucia winy, które nie dotyczyło niczego konkretnego, stanowiło jednak echo przeszłości; wzdrygnął się, kiedy objął palcami telefon, a wyrzuty sumienia powróciły ze zdwojoną mocą i niespodziewanie ustały całkowicie.

_Południe. Tym razem nie bierz ze sobą broni._

Jego usta ściągnęły się w wąską linię i przez parę sekund walczył z samym sobą, aby nie wspiąć się na dach własnego domu i tam ponownie strzelić sobie w usta. Ostatnim razem, gdy to zrobił, też był październik, tyle że pogoda była ładniejsza, znacznie mniej brytyjska niż miało to miejsce teraz. Za oknem siąpiła nieprzyjemna, drobna mżawka, chmurzyło się tak, jakby miała się ona w każdej chwili zmienić w ulewę, a Londyn chyba już zapomniał, jak wygląda słońce.

Wpatrywał się w okno, po raz pierwszy żałując, że poprzednim razem pociągnął za spust. Gdyby wiedział, że po tamtym życiu nadejdzie nowe, w którym będzie się czuł tak, jakby ciągle padał deszcz… gdyby miał możliwość cofnąć czas… Rozegrałby to inaczej.

Żałował, że się wtedy zabił. Żałował straconych wówczas szans. Był rozgoryczony, rozczarowany i zły, a myśli o poprzednim życiu stawały się coraz bardziej gorzkie. Może nie powinien widzieć się z Sherlockiem i przywracać zbędnych wspomnień – może, może, _może_. Tyle że przecież i tak uznał to życie za stracone więc _może_ warto było popełnić parę paskudnych błędów, przekonać się, że naprawdę nie ma dla niego ratunku i znów odejść. Z jednej strony żałował poprzedniego życia, z którego tak łatwo zrezygnował, z drugiej jednak – w przeciwieństwie do zwykłych ludzi miał kolejne szanse i jedna z nich właśnie nadeszła.

***


	2. Barts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Początkowe rozdziały mam napisane i się korygują, więc aktualizacja znacznie szybciej niż zwykle :)  
> Jedna uwaga: nie, to naprawdę nie będzie Sheriarty xd

 

***

 

Pojawienie się na dachu Barts wzbudziło w Jimie więcej emocji niż się spodziewał. Dotarł tu przed Sherlockiem i w pierwszej kolejności ruszył do miejsca, w którym czekał na niego poprzednim razem, w trakcie upadku, który skończył się dla niego samobójstwem; zawahał się i ostatecznie nie przysiadł na balustradzie ani nie uruchomił w telefonie Staying Alive. Zamiast tego wycofał się, aby nie spoglądać w dół i aby śmiertelna wysokość nie stała się zbyt kusząca. Rozglądał się po sąsiednich budynkach, które były prawie takie same jak w poprzedniej rzeczywistości, ale gdy potrafiło się patrzeć, dostrzec można było subtelne różnice. Inny odcień elewacji, dodatkowe piętro, więcej lub mniej sklepików na dole; niedokładna kalka, gdzie artysta za każdym razem dodawał coś od siebie, bez względu na to, jak układała się reszta świata. Zawsze tak było: kolejne światy były podobne, ale nigdy identyczne, mimo że zazwyczaj rodził się około roku 1980 i obserwował ten sam rozwój technologii, słuchał tych samych piosenek i oglądał te same seriale i twarze polityków. W szkole uczył się prawie tej samej historii, która, im bardziej odległa, tym mniej posiadała różnic jeśli porównać do siebie kolejne rzeczywistości, w jakich przyszło mu żyć. Odstępstwa od tej reguły były nieliczne, a jeśli chodziło o pojedynczy, najbardziej drastyczny przypadek, kiedy to – mimo iż były to czasy współczesne – znalazł się w kompletnie obcym świecie nieprzypominającym w żaden sposób tego, w jakim żył teraz… przetrwał w nim dramatycznie krótko i przez traumę, jaką w nim wywołał, starał się nigdy do niego nie wracać myślami.

Nie wiedział, kiedy tu dotarł, ale nagle zorientował się, że stoi dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, w którym poprzednim razem się zabił. Utkwił wzrok w swoich butach i fragmencie dachu, gdzie w innej czasoprzestrzeni ciekła krew z jego przestrzelonej czaszki. Cofnął się o pół kroku, wyobrażając sobie, jak cienka strużka przesuwa się po betonie, a zaciśnięcie powiek nie odgoniło natrętnych wizji, w których widział oczyma wyobraźni swoje zwłoki, zabrane prawdopodobnie przez kogoś z jego ludzi i pogrzebane później gdzieś po kryjomu w grobie podpisanym innym nazwiskiem. Nawet gdyby wytężył pamięć, nie przypomniałby sobie, którzy z jego ludzi byli wtedy w pobliżu; przez wiele miesięcy przed śmiercią był tak sfiksowany na punkcie Sherlocka, że nic innego nie miało znaczenia, ani praca, ani zabawa, ani tym bardziej bezwzględne bezpieczeństwo i anonimowość, których wcześniej tak pilnował. Ufał wówczas samemu sobie, że wcześniej dopilnował lojalności swoich ochroniarzy – ale tak naprawdę nie miał żadnej pewności i gdy czasem o tym myślał, dziwił się, że z jego podejściem z ostatnich miesięcy życia nie został zamordowany ani zdradzony przez najbliższych pracowników. Nie interesowały go wtedy praktyczne kwestie, nie przygotował sieci na swoją śmierć i pewnie została rozszarpana na części przez jego ludzi a potem rozbita doszczętnie przez Mycrofta Holmesa. Gdy teraz patrzył na poprzednie życie z perspektywy czasu, widział, jaki był szalony – ale był też na swój sposób szczęśliwy i tak na dobrą sprawę oddałby wszystkie zdrowe zmysły, aby poczuć emocje takie jak wtedy, by po prostu jeszcze raz poczuć, że żyje.

Pogrążony w rozmyślaniach, tkwiąc w przenikających się pałacach myśli różnych przeszłości, nie usłyszał zbliżających się kroków i gdy poczuł na ramieniu czyjąś dłoń, odskoczył w bok jak oparzony. Poderwał głowę i spojrzał na stojącego tuż przed nim Sherlocka, który przypominał samego siebie właściwie tylko przez fakt, że tutaj również nosił swój charakterystyczny płaszcz. Nie wyglądał najlepiej, miał lekko podkrążone oczy, jego loki oklapły smętnie z powodu wilgoci… cały wydawał się oklapnięty, jego szczupłe zazwyczaj ciało wydawało się zbyt chude i żylaste, co potęgował fakt, że nosił ubrania w swoim standardowym, a tutaj przydużym rozmiarze. Nie wydawał się ani chory ani podstarzały, to zupełnie nie o to chodziło; był jednak poważniejszy i zmęczony, a jego oczy, które powinny lśnić ekscytacją, były jakieś matowe i pozbawione życia. Być może Jim wspomniałby na głos o którymś ze swoich spostrzeżeń, gdyby nie fakt, że w twarzy Sherlocka dostrzegał odbicie samego siebie i miał pełną świadomość, że mężczyzna widzi go – pewnie słusznie – w podobny sposób. Gdyby się nie znali i nie potrafili patrzeć, zastanawialiby się, dlaczego druga strona sprawia tak przygnębiające wrażenie, ale nie musieli pytać; obaj widzieli w sobie poczucie rezygnacji i porażki, bo po prostu byli w tym momencie swoimi lustrami.

– Cześć – odezwał się w końcu Jim i zaśmiał się nerwowo, gdy spojrzenie Sherlocka stało się zbyt wszechwiedzące, jakby to jedno słowo, jego ton i głośność poruszyły w nim kolejne dedukcje.

– _Tak_ – odparł mężczyzna, a Jim dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że właśnie odpowiedział mu na pytanie zadane smsem. Tęsknił, ale nie wypowiedział tego słowa tak, jak mówiono je w ckliwych filmach czy na spotkaniu z dawno niewidzianym kochankiem lub przyjacielem; wyrzucił je z siebie ze złością i żalem, jakby zamierzał dopowiedzieć _tęskniłem, ale nie jestem szczęśliwy, że cię widzę_ – Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek się odezwiesz – dodał z kolejną dwuznacznością w tonie. _Wolałbym, żebyś się nie pojawiał, nie wybaczyłem ci i sam nie wiem, dlaczego w ogóle odpowiedziałem na twoją wiadomość._

– Ja nie sądziłem że wybierzesz na spotkanie to miejsce – odparł Jim, na co Sherlock wydał z siebie krótkie parsknięcie. – Dlaczego tutaj? – nacisnął.

– Tutaj ostatnio umarłeś, tu poznałem Johna, tu się wszystko kończy i zaczyna. To jedyne miejsce, gdzie nasza dwójka powinna spotkać się ponownie po tym, jak nagle się odezwałeś, w tym samym roku i miesiącu, w którym ostatnio mnie tu przyprowadziłeś, żeby ze sobą skończyć.

– Sentymenty? – spytał, a to krótkie słowo sprawiło, że rysy detektywa się ściągnęły.

– Milczałeś całe to życie – odparł, ignorując jego pytanie. – W poprzednim ani razu nie powiedziałeś mi wprost, że należysz do Pamiętających…

– Nie warto było stwierdzać oczywistości.

– Naprawdę? – warknął. – Momentami myślałem, że wariuję, że tylko mi się przyśniłeś i że tak naprawdę byłeś tylko najbardziej niesamowitym i genialnym elementem tła, na jaki trafiłem. Mycroft nie chciał o tobie rozmawiać, nigdy wcześniej się nie spotkaliśmy, nigdy wcześniej o tobie nie słyszałem niczego konkretnego…

– Nigdy wcześniej nie byłeś kimś, kto mógł mnie zainteresować. Do poprzedniego życia też sądziłem, że młodszy Holmes to tło, ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, żeby wiedzieć, że nim nie jesteś.

– I jedna kula, by to skończyć – wytknął mu, na co Jim pospiesznie odwrócił wzrok, wiedząc już, że nawet jeśli Sherlock miał ochotę porozmawiać o tym, co obaj wiedzieli, dziś nie zamierzał tego robić. – Rozbiłeś mi poprzednie życie na kawałki i zniknąłeś, milczałeś całe lata, a dziś bez wstępów odzywasz się i piszesz o Johnie. Co się stało? Coś musiało się stać, że po całym tym czasie przypomniałeś sobie, że istnieję.

– Widziałem w telewizji twojego brata, a potem niewłaściwe teledyski. Coś mnie tknęło, żeby poszukać Johna, znalazłem jego nowego bloga, dowiedziałem się, że chce zamieszkać w Londynie i pomyślałem o spotkaniu z tobą. _Cała historia._

– Dopiero dziś.

– Dopiero dziś – potwierdził i cofnął się o krok, gdyż oczy Sherlocka zwęziły się w irytacji, po raz pierwszy ujawniając emocje. Stopniowo za całą ich bladością rodziła się tęsknota i rozgoryczenie – dotyczące poprzedniego życia i tego co działo się teraz, prawdopodobnie Johna i samego Jima, wszystkich wydarzeń, które mogły pójść inaczej i doprowadzić ich obu do innego końca. Tęsknił za sensem, a Jim doskonale rozpoznawał to uczucie, bo wiedział je w lustrze we własnych oczach każdego dnia. On pragnął znów umieć się bawić pracą, zaszaleć, założyć maskę kryminalisty i naprzemiennie wygłupiać się i straszyć ludzi; Sherlock zaś chciał znów mieć interesujące życie, interesujące sprawy, coś poważniejszego niż śledzenie niewiernych kochanków i zaginionych nastolatków… tęsknił za czymkolwiek, co nie było mdłe, nudne i powtarzalne – ale żadne sprawy inne niż to, co szykował mu Jim, _nie były_ , bo z taką czy inną ich wersją już się kiedyś spotkał i prawdopodobnie w tym życiu czuł się tak, jakby rozwiązywał wciąż tę samą, znaną na pamięć krzyżówkę.

– Myślałem o tym, że zabiłeś się na moich oczach każdego dnia i nigdy się z tym nie pogodziłem – odezwał się w końcu Sherlock. – Gdy umarłeś, nic już nie było takie samo i wszystko poszło do diabła. Jak możesz po prostu stać przede mną i patrzeć mi w oczy jakby wszystko było w porządku?

– Nie wiem, co się wydarzyło po mojej śmierci. Skąd niby mam wiedzieć? – rzucił, a jego głos był na tyle niepewny i łagodny, że detektyw pohamował swoją złość i ucichł, a następnie westchnął ciężko i skinął na Jima, by ruszyli w stronę jednego ze słupów wentylacyjnych. Powoli przysiadł na wilgotnym betonie, nie zważając na to, że jego płaszcz był zbyt drogi na takie traktowanie; był też bardziej niż zazwyczaj wytarty, a Sherlock nie wydawał się traktować go jak swojego symbolu, który należy czyścić w najlepszych pralniach. Czy to się zmieniło teraz, czy już poprzednim razem, w czasie, gdy Jim nie żył…? Nagle uderzyło go, że nie zwykł zastanawiać się, co się działo, gdy umierał. Światy kończyły się dla niego w momencie śmierci, a potem nic już dla niego nie istniało, rodził się na nowo, po kilkunastu latach wybudzał z uśpienia i przypominał sobie kimś jest, więc zaczynał z nową szansą i nowymi możliwościami; do tego momentu nie myślał o tym, że byli ludzie, których jego strata mogłaby w jakikolwiek sposób poruszyć i nagle poczuł się z tą myślą nieswojo.

– Chcesz to ode mnie usłyszeć? Nie jesteś kimś, kto patrzy za siebie i nigdy o tym nie myślałeś, prawda?

– Masz w tym życiu mityczne zdolności jasnowidzenia, w które zwykli ludzie wierzyli ostatnim razem?

– Nie i tutaj nikt nie traktuje mnie jak geniusza. Tam pod koniec chyba też nie traktowano – dokończył cicho i zamilkł, wpatrując się w pochmurne niebo ponad dachami londyńskich budynków; znów robiło się ciemnawo i chociaż na razie nie padało, wiatr przynosił z innej części miasta wilgotne powietrze, zwiastujące, że z chmurami nadejść miał deszcz. Jim wzdrygnął się, gdy mocniej zawiało i otulił się szalikiem, lecz niewiele to dało, bo wciąż czuł się tak, jakby chłód nie pochodził z zewnątrz, lecz mroził go od kości.

– Co się stało, gdy umarłem? – odezwał się w końcu, chociaż nie był pewien, czy chciał znać odpowiedź.

– Gdybyś nie przestrzelił sobie głowy, to byś wiedział – odparował Sherlock, a jego pełna żalu irytacja powróciła z pełną mocą; po chwili jednak westchnął z rezygnacją i przejechał obiema dłońmi po wilgotnych, poskręcanych włosach. – Wszystko mogło się ułożyć inaczej, gdybyś nie próbował mnie wtedy zniszczyć, gdybyś nie zabawił się tę idiotyczną grę w upadek i nie udawał większego szaleńca niż byłeś nim naprawdę.

– _Byłem_ szalony i doskonale to dostrzegałeś, do samego końca wiedziałeś…

– Nie byłeś szaleńcem – warknął Sherlock – a ja nie chciałem z tobą walczyć w taki sposób. Podobała mi się rywalizacja na początku, ale pod koniec zmieniłeś się w pokręconego kryminalistę z pozbawioną sensu obsesją na moim punkcie i siałeś tylko destrukcję, zamiast tworzyć. Jesteś z tego dumny? Doprowadziłeś do upadku nas obu, chociaż gdybyś wtedy zachował się inaczej… gdybyś wszystkiego nie zepsuł, moglibyśmy… – zająknął się i zacisnął usta, nie będąc w stanie mówić nic więcej.

– Mówisz, jakbyśmy mogli się do siebie zbliżyć w inny sposób niż rywalizując – powiedział Jim. – _Nie mogliśmy_ , bo wolałeś Johna i do ostatniego momentu wybierałeś jego, a my byliśmy dla siebie tylko rozproszeniem, które u ciebie bladło gdy pojawiali się zwykli ludzie, którzy zawsze byli ważniejsi niż idea o genialnym przestępcy. Miałeś Johna, a ja…

– A on wolał kobiety i dobrze o tym wiesz – przerwał mu ostro Sherlock. – Strzeliłeś sobie w łeb, chociaż wiedziałeś, że nigdy z nim nie będę i ostatecznie wybierze sobie którąś z nich a ja zostanę sam i nie będę miał nawet ciebie! Mogliśmy mieć siebie nawzajem, gdybyś tylko… gdybyś chociaż przez chwilę popatrzył na mnie tak, jak ja próbowałem patrzeć na ciebie i gdybyś się nie zabił, przekreślając tym wszystko, co mogło się między nami wydarzyć, gdybyśmy na dachu Barts powiedzieli sobie wprost, kim jesteśmy i spróbowali… spróbowali coś z tym zrobić!

– Jesteś inny niż ostatnio – zauważył Jim, wpatrując się w napiętą i wykrzywioną przez emocje twarz Sherlocka.

– Pewnie tak – przyznał, nie próbując się nawet z tym spierać. – W poprzednim życiu, które było dla mnie pierwszym, gdzie robiłem coś poza ćpaniem, spotkałem ciebie i Johna, dwóch jedynych facetów spośród wszystkich wersji rzeczywistości, z którymi coś mogłoby mnie połączyć. Ty się zabiłeś na moich oczach, on znalazł sobie żonę, gdy tylko wyjechałem rozbijać na zlecenie Mycrofta twoją sieć. Tak, nie skoczyłem wtedy – oznajmił, wzruszając ramionami, chociaż akurat tego Jim zdołał się domyślić, skoro mężczyzna żywił aż tyle żalu odnośnie wydarzeń z tamtego świata. – Mycroft pomógł mi sfingować samobójstwo, zniknąć i zniszczyć wszystko, co zbudowałeś. Wróciłem do Londynu po dwóch latach, a John poślubił kobietę, która okazała się byłym płatnym zabójcą i której przeszłość poprowadziła mnie do smutnego końca. Czasem czuję, że wszystko dobre, co miało się wydarzyć w moim życiu, wydarzyło się zanim poprzednim razem umarłeś.

– Czasem czuję dokładnie to samo – odparł i zaśmiał się gorzko na myśl, że on i Sherlock naprawdę byli podobni; ostatnim razem byli pokręconymi geniuszami nieprzystosowanymi do świata, tutaj byli przystosowani, ale bardziej niż kiedykolwiek samotni i nieszczęśliwi. Nie wierzył, że cokolwiek ich tu czeka, jednak mimo to czuł, że dobrze, że się z nim spotkał, bo był jedyną osobą, z którą mógłby porozmawiać naprawdę, bez masek i bez poczucia, że każde słowo to kłamstwo. Wiedzieli o sobie, kim są, mieli wspólną przeszłość, na przyszłość patrzyli w podobny sposób. Sherlock czuł w stosunku do niego złość i żal, ale rozumiał go i samo to sprawiało, że coś znaczył; gdy teraz na niego patrzył, czuł, że może powinien był w tym życiu zacząć szukać go lata temu – ale tutaj ich historia po prostu się nie zazębiła, bo nie było Carla Powersa i nie wpadli na siebie, gdy sprawy każdego z nich zaczęły ze sobą kolidować. – Jesteś jedyną osobą, której mogę to powiedzieć. Że nic więcej mnie nie czeka, a na pewno nie w tym życiu.

– Odezwałeś się tylko po to, żeby mi to powiedzieć? Że ta wersja rzeczywistości jest stracona dla nas obu i przyznać, że popełniłeś błąd, zabijając się?

– Też się nie odzywałeś, chociaż nie kryję się i mogłeś do mnie uderzyć w dowolnym momencie żeby porozmawiać.

– Pewnie mogłem, zwłaszcza gdy nadchodziły momenty, gdy w ciebie wątpiłem. Czasami wydawało mi się, że tak naprawdę nie jesteś nikim wyjątkowym i że po prostu trafiłem w tle na geniusza. Ale tak, wystarczyło cię poszukać i napisać, tyle że po tym, co się stało, nie miałem motywacji, by do tego wracać – odparł cicho i na parę chwil zapanowało między nimi milczenie. – Mycroft twierdzi, że kolejne powtórki życia są po to, by się doskonalić i w jego wypadku to wydaje się działać – podjął w końcu. – Nie mam pojęcia, jak to robi. Spytałem go kiedyś, dlaczego wracamy i to właśnie powiedział, że po to, abyśmy stawali się coraz lepsi… bo mamy dar i jesteśmy wyjątkowi i genialni. Że stanowimy niezbędne punkty czasu i przestrzeni i że tylko dzięki ludziom jak my światy mają szanse posuwać się naprzód.

– Wierzysz w te bzdury?

– Za każdym razem odpowiadam mu, że wracają ludzie jak my, których życia nie mają żadnego sensu, a los się lituje dając nam nowe szanse by poradzić sobie z samotnością.

– Co odpowiada?

– Zwykle nazywał mnie głupim dzieciakiem. Gdy kłóciłem się z nim parę lat temu, powiedział, że miałem już _szansę_ z tobą, a przez _szansę_ z Johnem się zaćpałem – oznajmił, na co Jim zamarł, ale nie odważył się ciągnąć go za język. – Że ludzie nie są nam do niczego potrzebni i powinienem skupić się na czymś konstruktywnym, zamiast żyć przeszłością, która w dodatku nie wpływa w żaden sposób na tu i teraz, bo przecież pamiętających jest tak niewielu.

– Teoretycznie powinienem powiedzieć, że jest od nas starszy i bardziej doświadczony i może wie lepiej – zauważył Jim. – Jest znacznie starszy, prawda? Może po tylu życiach, ile ma za sobą on, też się tego nauczymy.

– Powiedziałeś to tak, jakbyś pytał, czy chcę z tobą teraz skoczyć – stwierdził Sherlock. _– Nie chcę._ Naprawdę próbowałem się poprawić, tak jak on to robi. Zachowuję się bardziej _ludzko i normalnie_ , ale to wcale nie działa.

– Co nam po byciu lepszymi, skoro nie jesteśmy przez to bardziej szczęśliwi? Daruj sobie jego recepty na szczęście, jest od nas różny i co ci dadzą jego przepisy, jeśli…

– Jeśli tak naprawdę chcę przyrządzić sobie z życia coś innego niż on – dokończył Sherlock i krzywo uśmiechnął się do Jima, nie dopowiadając jednak, że się rozumieją tak bardzo, że są w stanie kończyć po sobie zdania. _Co nam po zrozumieniu, jeśli do niczego dobrego nas ono nie zaprowadziło?_ Wydawał się mówić, a Jim nie miał na tyle siły psychicznej, by podjąć ten wątek.

– Szkoda, że nie mamy własnych sprawdzonych przepisów – wymamrotał więc.

– Jak jakieś znajdziesz, daj mi znać – odparł Sherlock i zaśmiał się krótko i gorzko, gdyż słowa wiązały się z realizacją, że na razie magicznych przepisów nie mają i tkwią w życiach, które nie daje im żadnej satysfakcji i po prostu nie smakuje tak, jak powinno. – Nie wiem, czy w moim idealnym przepisie w ogóle powinni być ludzie. Ostatnim razem działało tylko do pewnego momentu, ale potem… – westchnął i ostatecznie nie dokończył tego zdania. – Nie chce mi się powtarzać, że wszystko się posypało, gdy odszedłeś, ale tak właśnie było.

– Co ty tam konkretnie nawyprawiałeś? – spytał Jim, lecz nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. – Rozbiłeś mi z bratem sieć, John cię porzucił, a potem z powodu jakiejś historii z jego żoną też się zabiłeś. Kim konkretnie była, że niby zaprowadziła cię do śmierci?

– Wątpię, czy coś ci to powie.

– Jeśli była płatnym zabójcą, może powiedzieć mi całkiem sporo.

– Mary Morstan – odparł niechętnie. – Jej prawdziwe inicjały to podobno AGRA, ale nigdy nie dowiedziałem sie...

– Znałem ją – uciął Jim, przypominając sobie tę zimną, wyrachowaną kobietę, która przez krótki czas dla niego pracowała. – Ale to nieważne. Wolny strzelec, pracowała dla wielu osób i tak naprawdę nie miała ze mną wiele wspólnego, a poza tym to tło i tutaj jej nie ma – uściślił, gdy napotkał wzrokiem podejrzliwe spojrzenie Sherlocka. – Co tam się stało? – spytał ponownie, z jakichś przyczyn czując, że to ważne. – Wróciłeś do Londynu w blasku chwały i… – urwał, kiedy Sherlock roześmiał się nieprzyjemnie.

– Nigdy nie odzyskałem dobrego imienia i zaufania, wiesz? Nieważne, co bym zrobił, podejrzenia nigdy nie znikają całkowicie, a niektórzy ludzie i tak sądzili, że jestem oszustem, chociaż śledztwo policyjne jasno wskazało, że Richard Brook nigdy nie istniał.

– Nie uwierzę, że to przez pracę się stoczyłeś.

– Oczywiście, że nie, stało się tak, bo straciłem was obu i wszystko, na czym mi zależało i nie dostałem nic w zamian. Gdy wróciłem, John się ożenił, Mary zaszła w ciążę, a ja wdałem się tam w starcie z Magnussenem i przez głupi błąd w dedukcjach zabiłem go na oczach policji. Wysłali mnie na wygnanie, ale ponieważ wiedziałem, że po powrocie i tak nic na mnie nie czeka, darowałem sobie zabawy i oszczędziłem wszystkim czasu. Naćpałem się przed wejściem do samolotu, nie zdołali mnie uratować, koniec mojej żałosnej historii. Jak ci się podobała? – spytał ironicznie, na co Jim zwiesił głowę, nie mając pojęcia co niby ma powiedzieć.

– Mam cię przeprosić? – odezwał się po kilkunastu sekundach.

– Daruj sobie, akurat tamto samobójstwo nie miało już z tobą bezpośredniego powiązania. Każdy jest kowalem własnego życia, zwłaszcza tacy jak my. Ostatecznie obaj się wtedy zabiliśmy, więc to już nieważne. – Zamilkł na moment i przekrzywił głowę, po czym uśmiechnął się złośliwie. –Mycroft wciąż jest na mnie wściekły za problemy, jakie mu narobiłem. Pomaga mi tutaj finansowo, ale…

– Mycroft...

– Rozmawiałem z nim o świecie po mojej śmierci – nie dał sobie przerwać. – John popadł w depresję a Mary zabrała ich dziecko i go zostawiła. Zastrzelił sie kilka miesięcy później. To nie był udany świat, dla żadnego z nas – oznajmił i zamilkł na parę chwil. – Mycroft zawsze mi mówi, co się działo po mojej śmierci. Nie wiem, czy mówi prawdę, ale zawsze próbuje wyciągnąć najbardziej paskudne rzeczy, by wzbudzić we mnie wyrzuty sumienia. John śmiał się, że niby jakaś przeszłość miała nas poróżnić i sądzi, że jako dzieci kłóciliśmy się o kredki i w najśmielszych snach nie mógł przypuszczać, że cała moja relacja z Mycroftem zaczyna się zawsze i kończy w momencie, gdy jako nastolatek uświadamiam sobie, kim jestem, a on uświadamia mi, co się działo, gdy kolejny raz się zabijałem i ile żyć to zniszczyło. Ostatnich kilka razów doszedłem do siebie szybko, bo na nikim naprawdę mi nie zależało i jego słowa nie robiły na mnie wrażenia, ale zarówno z tobą jak i Johnem było inaczej i… napisałeś, że John tu wraca, a ja nie wiem, czy mam prawo znów rozwalać mu życie. I nie chcę znów patrzeć, jak odchodzi z kimś innym.

– Szukałeś go w ogóle? – spytał cicho, czując się przytłoczony historią, jaką opowiedział mu Sherlock. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że czuje wyrzuty sumienia, ale na pewno nie cieszył się tym, co usłyszał.

– Tak, lata temu. Ale Mycroft pilnuje mnie najwyraźniej lepiej od ciebie, skoro mi się nie udało.

– Odezwiesz się do niego? Skoro to _poprawka_ , tym razem może się ułożyć inaczej.

– Z poprzedniego życia straciłem prawie wszystkich innych i… – urwał, gdy Jim roześmiał się gorzko.

– Ty miałeś kogo tracić i wciąż masz w pobliżu przyjaciół z policji, a ja właśnie położyłem ci na tacy kogoś jeszcze. W tym świecie pojawił się ponownie ktoś, na kim zależało ci ostatnio, nie czujesz, że to coś znaczy?

– Jeśli się nie ułoży, znów zniknie i tym razem może zniknąć na zawsze. John to tylko tło, które nie jest stałe, a ja nie chcę znów przeżywać jego straty.

– Nie jest stałe i dlatego w tym świecie tym świecie nie ma kobiety, która zabierze ci pieska… zaręczam ci, kobieta, którą znałeś jako Mary Morstan, tutaj nigdy się nie urodziła. Ty za to nie znikniesz, bo ja nie zamierzam cię do tego zmuszać. Nie mam wielkiej sieci, nie jestem smokiem do pokonania. Po raz pierwszy nie starałem się, żeby być kimś, więc nie stanowię dla ciebie żadnego zagrożenia.

– Masz ludzi i prowadzisz swoje biznesy po cichu – prychnął Sherlock, jakby nie do końca wierzył, że Jim jest w tym momencie szczery. – Nikomu nie zawadzasz i masz szansę na normalność, która tak bardzo nas brzydziła, a która tutaj wydaje mi się najpiękniejszą rzeczą, jaka mogłaby mnie spotkać. Masz pieniądze i w przeciwieństwie do mnie coś osiągnąłeś.

– Zrezygnowałem z walki o sens, a całe te osiągnięcia to odprysk doświadczeń i nawet nie setna mojego potencjału – odparował natychmiast. – Coś o tym wiesz, bo sam nawet się nie starasz. Zwykły prywatny detektyw, żaden konsultant-jasnowidz. Aż dziwne, że udało ci się zamieszkać znów przy Baker Street.

– Mycroft kupił mi to mieszkanie, a właściwie całą kamienicę, żebym mógł wynajmować pozostałe dwa mieszkania i był w stanie się utrzymać. Czasem mam wrażenie, że tylko aby budzić we mnie wyrzuty sumienia, że pani Hudson po mnie płakała, a tym razem nie istnieje. Nie wiem, czy w jakimś kolejnym życiu znów ją spotkam i…

– Wydaje mi się, że ludzie, którzy mieli coś znaczyć, pojawiają się ponownie, czego Watson jest najlepszym dowodem – przerwał mu Jim, na co Sherlock uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie.

– Mówisz to z własnych doświadczeń? – spytał, co sprawiło, że twarz Jima ściągnęła się w grymasie.

– Moja siostra wróciła tu jako sekretarka. Wolałbym, żeby nie wracała, bo próbuje mnie podrywać – zakończył z przekąsem.

– Miałeś siostrę? – zdziwił się Sherlock, na co Jim wzruszył ramionami.

– To nieistotne, i tak jej nie znałeś. Zresztą, poza nią nie miałem żadnych bliskich, ale czuję, że gdybym miał, byłoby inaczej. W sieci w każdym życiu przewijają się naprzemiennie podobne twarze. Ludzie którzy kiedyś w ogóle dla mnie istnieli, jeśli mają wrócić, zwykle pojawiają się w pobliżu. Nic nie znaczyli, ale zawsze mam ich pod ręką. Gdybym miał kogoś takiego, kim John był dla ciebie, nie miałbym oporów, by do niego wrócić, jeśli tylko nadarzyłaby się okazja. Teoretycznie mogłoby się też ułożyć z tobą, skoro tu jesteś, tyle że jesteśmy parą znudzonych potępieńców, którzy nie widzą w swoim życiu żadnego sensu. W tym życiu moglibyśmy tylko ściągnąć się na samo dno.

– To ty chcesz spadać – uściślił detektyw, a Jim nie próbował zaprzeczać, doskonale wiedząc, że mężczyzna ma rację. – Myślisz o samobójstwie każdego dnia i czekasz tylko na właściwy moment. W mieszkaniu, biurze i pewnie nawet ulubionym samochodzie masz środki, by zabić się w szybki i skuteczny sposób. Broń i leki… planujesz jedno z powyższych, bo nadal nie lubisz brudzić sobie rąk i nie byłbyś w stanie zrobić czegoś bardziej makabrycznego, krwawego czy obrzydliwego jak choćby podcięcie sobie żył czy powieszenie. Masz mieszane odczucia odnośnie skoczenia z wysokości czy utopienia się, nie chciałbyś też zapić się na śmierć, bo kiedyś już to zrobiłeś – wyrecytował, zbijając tym Jima z tropu i sprawiając, że mężczyzna nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa, bo nie sądził, że wszystko to jest aż tak widoczne. – Zapomniałeś już? Jestem geniuszem dedukcji i widzę takie rzeczy, szczególnie że dobrze cię znam i że teraz umiem cię czytać zdecydowanie lepiej niż ostatnio. Masz tu po prostu jakiś cholerny gen samobójcy i nie wyobrażasz sobie, że mógłbyś skończyć inaczej niż z własnych rąk i zadręczasz się tym, zamiast się starać. Nie lubisz spadania, ale nie wierzysz, że można robić cokolwiek innego.

– Uwierzyłbym, że da się nie spaść, gdyby tobie się udało – powiedział cicho, wciąż nie mogąc dojść do siebie po wszystkim, co usłyszał a co było boleśnie prawdziwe. Parę chwil milczał, a wreszcie przywdział na twarz maskę i wymusił fałszywy uśmiech. – A może i na mnie czeka jakiś John, który w tym życiu jest znacznie bardziej optymistyczny i zrównoważony niż ostatnio – stwierdził kpiąco, naprawdę traktując to jako żart, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu, Sherlock nie roześmiał się, lecz spojrzał na niego czujnie.

– Mówisz te wszystkie rzeczy o samotności, ale wiesz? Sądziłem, że jesteśmy ze sobą _szczerzy_ , skoro jesteśmy tutaj i rozmawiamy otwarcie. Przecież był ktoś poprzednim razem i jeśli któryś z nas powinien szukać kogoś konkretnego, to ty nim jesteś.

– Co…? – wymamrotał Jim, marszcząc brwi i wpatrując się w niego bez zrozumienia. – O czym ty mówisz?

– O człowieku, który przejął resztki sieci po twojej śmierci i chciał cię pomścić – odparł powoli. – Ty… nie zaplanowałeś tego…? – dodał z niedowierzaniem.

– _Czego_?

– Gdy umarłeś, ja rozbrajałem sieć i wydawało się, że udało mi się ją ostatecznie zamknąć – odparł Sherlock, wypowiadając słowa tak, jakby nie był pewny, czy powinien o tym mówić. – Kiedy jednak wróciłem, z biegiem czasu okazywało się, że nadal tkwi wokół nas jakaś nienazwana siła, która po prostu nie ma już twojego nazwiska ani twarzy. Ktoś obserwował mnie od miesięcy i cały czas sądziłem wtedy, że ma to jakieś powiązanie z Magnussenem i dopiero Mycroft uświadomił mnie w tym świecie, że to wciąż był ktoś od ciebie. Gdy zamordowałem Magnussena i zaćpałem się w samolocie na wygnanie, ten ktoś włamał się do sieci telewizyjnej i pokazał twoje zdjęcie z napisem _tęskniliście za mną?,_ a potem przeprowadził w Londynie serię zamachów terrorystycznych. Mycroft o wszystkim mi opowiedział. Twierdzi, że mogłem im zapobiec, gdybym nie postanowił umrzeć.

– Czy to ma jakieś znaczenie, skoro to tylko poprzednie życie…?

– Pewnie żadnego. Ale i tak czuję, że to moja wina i osobista porażka – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. – Ktoś się za ciebie mścił. Wykorzystał resztki sieci, żeby dokopać Mycroftowi, bo ja już nie żyłem… i całemu światu, bo nie żyłeś _ty_.

– Jak się nazywał? – wydusił Jim, kompletnie skołowany wszystkimi tymi informacjami, bo tak naprawdę jeszcze do niego nie dotarło w pełni, co znaczyły.

– Chyba ty sam powinieneś wiedzieć, dla kogo byłeś na tyle ważny, że opłakiwał cię i postanowił cię pomścić – powiedział z rozdrażnienie.

– Nie mam pojęcia, kim był ten człowiek – wymamrotał Jim, na co Sherlock uniósł brwi z zaskoczenia. – Nie miałem w tamtym życiu żadnych bliskich w sieci i _nie mam pojęcia_ , kto z moich ludzi mógł poczuć się moim spadkobiercą na tyle, by zrobić coś takiego. Co wiesz o tym człowieku? Jak się nazywał? Kto to w ogóle był?

– Nie znam jego nazwiska – odparł detektyw natychmiast. – Mycroft mówił tylko, że w twojej sieci nie był nikim aż tak ważnym, bo dopiero po jego schwytaniu poznano jego twarz, a wcześniej nie rzucał się służbom specjalnym w oczy. Zwykły ochroniarz albo płatny zabójca, ale miał na twoim punkcie obsesję na tyle silną, by pozbierać resztki twojej siatki i próbować nimi zniszczyć ludzi, których obarczał za twoją śmierć, czyli _mnie i Mycrofta_.

– Miałem dziesiątki takich ludzi i z żadnym nie byłem blisko – wyrzucił z siebie desperacko, dopiero po chwili orientując się, że podnosi głos. – Moi ochroniarze nie mieli dla mnie twarzy, a odkąd cię poznałem, wszyscy oni tym bardziej byli tylko tłem. Jeśli któryś się zaangażował, to nie miałem o tym pojęcia…! – zakończył, po czym wziął głęboki oddech i chwycił się za głowę. – Jesteś w stanie… dowiedzieć się od Mycrofta czegoś więcej?

– To takie ważne? Sam mówisz, że to tylko _element tła i nikt istotny_ , bo podobno nie miałeś tam ważnych ludzi.

– Właśnie usłyszałem od ciebie, że w poprzednim życiu był ktoś, dla kogo coś znaczyłem, a nie miałem nawet pojęcia, że istnieje – odparł i zaśmiał się jak wariat, że w sytuacji zupełnie oczywistej Sherlock nie dostrzega czegoś tak jaskrawego. – _Oczywiście że to ważn_ e…! Ty miałeś Johna, a ja nigdy nie miałem nikogo.  Nawet jeśli był to jakiś psychol z mojej sieci, który wyobraził sobie, że jest nowym Moriartym, co jest całkiem możliwe… po prostu muszę to wiedzieć…!

– Spróbuję dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej – wyrzucił z siebie Sherlock, chyba wciąż nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego było to aż tak ważne. – Na razie mogę ci tylko powiedzieć, że został uciszony przez służby specjalne w tajnym więzieniu i że wydawał się cieszyć, że go zabiją zamiast zamknąć.

– Miałem rację, psychol z mojej sieci, wannabe psychola-samobójcy Moriarty’ego – wymamrotał, na co Sherlock roześmiał się krótko, w jakby sztuczny sposób i przysunął do niego.

– Nigdy mi nie przeszkadzało, że jesteś szurnięty i gdybyś się nie zabił…

– To co? Z dachu Barts powędrowalibyśmy do sypialni? – spytał, sprawiając, że detektyw momentalnie zesztywniał.

– Nie zmieniłem się aż tak, żeby zrobić coś podobnego.

– Ale uważasz, że coś mogło między nami być. W pewnym sensie sam to powiedziałeś, moment po tym, jak uświadomiłeś mi, że poprzednim razem _przegapiłem swojego Johna_.

– Nie chodziło o seks – wymamrotał i teraz to on był przytłoczony słowami, nie zaś Jim. – A na pewno nie _tylko_ o seks. Byłeś pierwszym Pamiętającym jakiego znałem poza bratem i cały czas liczyłem na to, że spotkamy się, że opowiemy sobie o poprzednich życiach, że…

– Naprawdę sądzisz, że między nami mogłoby coś być? Nie w tamtym życiu. Pewnie nie w tym, bo to też nie jest udane. _Kiedyś_.

– Nie wiem. Mycroft twierdzi, że nie można wiązać się z Pamiętającymi. Że to bezsensowne i niebezpieczne. Żebym szukał sobie coraz to nowszych złotych rybek i nie koncentrował się na tych, które znałem kiedyś… nie będzie zachwycony, gdy usłyszy, że znalazłeś mi Johna.

– Wierzysz w to? O relacjach z Pamiętającymi? – spytał, chociaż tak naprawdę nie robiło mu różnicy, jaką usłyszy odpowiedź, skoro obaj mieli świadomość, że w tym życiu i tak do niczego nie dojdzie… tym bardziej w sytuacji, kiedy te _stare złote rybki_ ponownie nabrały dla nich obu znaczenia.

– Mój brat rzadko się myli. Chciałbym, żeby się mylił, ale tym razem nie mam siły czegokolwiek mu udowadniać.

– Ja też nie, mimo że podesłałem ci Johna właśnie po to żebyś coś udowodnił nam obu – powiedział, a potem zaśmiał się martwo. –  Ale może to faktycznie nie ma sensu. Może naprawdę powinniśmy skoczyć tu i teraz i darować sobie to życie.

– Zamierzasz się poddać? Wielki Jim Moriarty? – spytał wyzywająco, chociaż wydawało się, że nie miał takiej intencji i był po prostu zaskoczony letargicznym nastawieniem Jima, który po krótkim skoku emocjonalnym ponownie stał się obojętny i depresyjny.

– Obaj już się poddaliśmy w tym życiu – wytknął mu. – Żaden z nas nawet nie zaczął walczyć. Gdybym nie podesłał ci Johna, nigdy byś go nie znalazł. Równie dobrze można by było to skończyć , bo może kolejne życie będzie lepsze przynajmniej dla mnie.

– Wiesz… – zaczął Sherlock, a słaby uśmiech na jego ustach po raz pierwszy od początku ich spotkania wyglądał szczerze. – Kolejna gra, nowe zadanie, zegar tyka bez konkretnego końca, po prostu do godziny, w której uznam, że już nie ma sensu się starać. Zawsze byłeś wyzwaniem i mam wrażenie, że może tak właśnie powinienem potraktować te słowa. Spróbuję odnaleźć Johna, skoro gdzieś tujest. A tobie poszukam faceta, który ostatnio się za ciebie mścił.

– Może tutaj nawet nie istnieć.

– Nie przekonamy się, jeśli nie spróbujemy – odparł, po czym podniósł się i ku zaskoczeniu Jima wyciągnął do niego rękę i pomógł mu wstać. Ściskał jego dłoń dłuższą chwilę, znacznie dłużej, niż było to wymagane.

– Teoretycznie możemy też spróbować tym razem czegoś innego niż rywalizacja – rzucił testowo Jim, co momentalnie zawstydziło Sherlocka, który pospiesznie się odwrócił. – Obiecaj mi, że jak znów nie wyjdzie, następnym razem spotkamy się i spróbujemy. Jeśli tutaj nam się nie uda z kimś innym, to znaczy że mamy tylko siebie.

– Obiecaj mi, że nie zabijesz się zanim nie spróbujesz _tutaj_ – poprosił, po czym spojrzał na ich splecione wciąż dłonie. – Przez ciebie za każdym razem, gdy trzymałem kogoś w ten sposób, przypominałem sobie, jak strzelasz sobie w usta. Mam ochotę przytrzymać cię i przeszukać, żeby upewnić się, czy aby na pewno nie masz przy sobie broni.

– Nie mam, ale możesz spróbować przeszukania.

– Masz rację, nie w tym życiu. Ściągnęlibyśmy się na dno. A poza tym nie wybaczyłem ci jeszcze na tyle, by chcieć czegoś więcej – oznajmił i z cichym westchnieniem puścił jego palce i cofnął się o krok. – Kiedyś jednak ci wybaczę i mam nadzieję, że wtedy będziemy mogli spotkać się tu jeszcze raz i…

– _Porozmawiać_.

– Porozmawiać – potwierdził Sherlock i zrobił kolejny krok do tyłu, po czym zerknął na wyjście, a potem w górę, na zbierające się, ciemne chmury, które w każdej chwili mogły przemienić mżawkę w ulewę. – Do zobaczenia. Kiedyś – dodał, okręcając się na pięcie, a gdy ruszył przed siebie, Jim zawahał się, ale ostatecznie postanowił powiedzieć coś jeszcze zanim rozstaną się na nie wiadomo jak długo.

– Sherlock! – krzyknął, a gdy detektyw odwrócił się w jego stronę, wymusił lekki uśmiech. – Powodzenia.

 

***


	3. Adres to Baker Street 221b

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Widzę, że jeszcze o tym nie wspominałam w notatkach, ale cały fik będzie pisany mniej-więcej naprzemiennie z perspektywy Sherlocka i Jima (tym razem czas na Sherlocka:)) i będę starała się tak prowadzić akcję, żeby nie wprowadzać więcej postaci prowadzących, bo to powoduje, że ciężko mi się potem połapać w tym, co przekazałam za pomocą którego bohatera.   
> Osoby które lubią Mycrofta... pozostaje mi z góry przeprosić, że znów robię z niego szuję, ale chyba to już jego stała rola we wszystkich moich fikach...

***

 

Spotkanie z Jimem Moriartym początkowo napełniło Sherlocka goryczą tak przejmującą, że pierwszego dnia nie był w stanie ruszyć się ze swojego mieszkania na krok. Samo zobaczenie go poruszyło w nim dawne emocje, które wydawały się pogrzebane, a teraz wróciły z pełną mocą wraz ze wspomnieniami. Całe obecne życie robił wszystko, by zepchnąć na bok myśli o tym, jak wiele utracił w porównaniu do poprzedniego – co było znacznie trudniejsze, zwłaszcza że tak wiele rzeczy wyglądało tak samo. Jako zwyczajny, prywatny detektyw trafiał raz po raz na sprawy identyczne jak te, które rozwiązał ostatnio i teraz były one tym nudniejsze, a on nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie entuzjazmu by szukać całkiem nowych. Nawet gdy jakaś wydawała się obiecująca, szybko okazywała się bladą kalką z przeszłości, a jej rozwiązywanie nie dawało mu radości, gdy nie miał przy sobie Johna… i gdy to nie Jim podsyłał mu sprawy w wydaniu, które potrafiło być wyzwaniem.

Najgorsza była jednak nie powtarzalność, bo do niej może by przywykł, gdyby ten świat dał mu wszystko to, co w poprzednim go cieszyło i potrafiło wyrwać z ciągów narkotycznych. Dostał tutaj kiepską kserokopię poprzedniego życia, lecz wymazano z niej całą jego sławę a przede wszystkim bliskich mu ludzi. Każdego dnia tęsknił za tymi, którzy tutaj nie istnieli, po prostu nie narodzili się lub nie byli sobą, zmienili się w przyblakłe i kompletnie bezwartościowe tło. Nie było sensu, by przypominał sobie ich wszystkich, bo kolejny raz cierpiał od początku: dlatego że w mieszkaniu na dole nie mieszkała pani Hudson, że nie nawiązał żadnych relacji z bezdomnymi, że nie miał nawet Molly i Stamforda – ostatnio nic dla niego nie znaczyli, ale teraz dałby naprawdę wiele, by jeszcze raz ich spotkać. Nie trafił na Janine ani Billa i nie miał pojęcia, czy istnieli, Irene nie była tajemniczą dominą, która się nim zauroczyła i nie było tu żadnego ważnego dla niego klienta, któremu mógłby pomóc w trudnej sytuacji i w efekcie się do niego zbliżyć.

Przede wszystkim nie miał swojego nemezis w postaci Jima Moriarty’ego, bo tutaj mężczyzna nie stanowił wyzwania, całe lata milczał prowadząc nudne i w większości legalne biznesy, tkwiąc w cieniu, tak samo jak Sherlock. I nie było Johna, chociaż tak długo go szukał… i pewnie dlatego gdy jeden sms od Jima uświadomił mu, że może z powrotem mieć ich obu, popadł w dziwny stan, gdzie wątłą nadzieję przygaszało paskudne poczucie, że jeśli spróbuje jeszcze raz i znów się nie uda, może boleć o wiele bardziej niż ostatnio.

Najgorsze w zmianie życia było to, że z poprzednich miał tylko wspomnienia i zupełnie nic namacalnego. Pałac myśli to tylko obrazy wyrwane z przeszłości, a on pragnąłby czegokolwiek, czego można dotknąć… chociaż jednego przedmiotu, na który mógłby spojrzeć i objąć palcami, kartki z czyimś pismem albo zdjęcia. Pielęgnował wspomnienia, ale myśli o poprzednich wcieleniach to nie prawdziwe doświadczenia i nie dało się nimi żyć, a cokolwiek widział oczami wyobraźni było nieodmiennie tylko ulotną, blednącą fantazją.

Momentami czuł, że zapomina twarze ludzi, na których kiedyś mu zależało, bo pewne szczegóły, bez względu na to, jak bardzo były mu drogie, zaczynały się rozmywać z biegiem lat. Pod koniec studiów prowadził drobną sprawę, w której skorzystać musiał z portretu pamięciowego dostarczonego przez Lestrade’a. _Lestrade’a_ … Grega. Kiedyś nie potrafił zapamiętać jego imienia, a tutaj bliskich było tak niewielu, że zapamiętał od razu i myślał o nim używając nazwiska tylko z powodu przyzwyczajenia. To wtedy postanowił skorzystać z usług portrecisty, który na podstawie jego opisów narysował mu nieistniejących tu ludzi; trzymał te kartki w ukryciu i spoglądał na nie w krytycznych momentach, czując politowanie wobec samego siebie, że robi coś tak żałośnie sentymentalnego. Wytarte już obrazki były jedynym, co łączyło go z tamtym światem i czasem miał wrażenie, że to jedyna rzecz, która w tym przykrym, pozbawionym sensu miejscu ma jeszcze znaczenie.

Było grubo po północy, kiedy wyrwał się z letargicznego odrętwienia, podniósł się z łóżka i ruszył do skrytki, gdzie trzymał ukryte obrazki. Przerzucił kartki na bok, na moment zatrzymując się na rysunku z twarzą uśmiechniętego szaleńczo Jima, który wcale nie przypominał tej swojej poważnej, przygnębionej wersji, z jaką spotkał się rano na dachu Barts. Odłożył ją tyłem na bok i jakiś czas wahał się, zanim ruszył dalej. Obrazek z Johnem trzymał w plastikowej koszulce na samym spodzie teczki i gdy zdecydował się go wyciągnąć i spojrzeć w naszkicowane ołówkiem oczy naznaczone wokół siatką zmarszczek, poczuł, jak coś w środku zaczyna go dusić. Zrezygnował z poszukiwań tak dawno temu, pogrążając się w beznadziejnym poczuciu, że może nigdy więcej go nie zobaczyć. Tymczasem jego najbliższy przyjaciel jednak tu istniał, Jim do niego dotarł, przekazał mu tę informację i zostawił go z nią kompletnie rozstrojonego. Uderzyło go jeszcze raz, jak bardzo brakowało mu ich obu, całego tamtego życia, które na pewnym etapie wydawało się tak obiecujące i dało mu nadzieję, że może odnalazł właściwe miejsce… a potem utracił wszystkie wartościowe rzeczy i bolało to tak bardzo, że nie potrafił w nim pozostać ani chwili dłużej i przed wejściem do samolotu zrobił to, co robił zawsze, gdy kolejne życie okazywało się rozczarowaniem: zażył śmiertelną dawkę narkotyków i czekał, aż zniknie.

Położył się do łóżka poruszony i długie godziny słuchał odgłosu deszczu za oknem i przewracał się w pościeli. Całe lata żył w samotności, nie mając już nadziei, że cokolwiek może się zmienić i nie próbując nawet pomagać losowi. Odsuwał od siebie nowych ludzi bardziej niż poprzednio, był wycofany i stłumiony społecznie i po prostu nie wierzył, że ma jeszcze szanse na przywołanie tamtej przeszłości. Tymczasem zjawił się Jim, który mimo wszystkiego, co mu zrobił, wciąż poruszał w nim emocje, jakich nie żywił do nikogo innego. _Pojawił się_ i zamiast naciskać na bliskość dwuznacznościami i flirtem w stylu kryminalisty, podsunął mu Johna, którego poprzednio nawet nie uważał za człowieka; teraz zaś mówił, że jest ważny i pokazywał każdym swoim gestem, że zazdrości Sherlockowi, bo sam nigdy nikogo takiego nie miał.

Przypomniał sobie wytarty rysunek, wiedząc, że jeśli nie odnowi go albo nie zleci wykonania na jego podstawie nowego, twarz Johna może rozmyć się w jego wspomnieniach całkowicie i wiedział już, że po prostu nie może na to pozwolić, choćby znów miało boleć. Poszuka go, żeby chociaż na niego spojrzeć; nie wierzył, że przyjaźń jaka ich łączyła może rozkwitnąć na nowo, ale jeśli nie wykona żadnego kroku, nigdy się o tym nie przekona i będzie żył w żalu aż uzna, że tego świata również nie może już znieść i ze sobą skończy.

Usypiał, mając przed oczami urywki ich wspólnego mieszkania, obiadów we włoskiej restauracji, ganiania po mieście za przestępcami a potem – dzień jego ślubu z Mary Morstan i ten, gdy strzelał do Magnussena, by chronić ich oboje po swoim idiotycznym błędzie. Może i nie mógł przywrócić najlepszych chwil, ale mógł powstrzymać te paskudne. Gdy obudził się po nocy spędzonej na sennych marzeniach o utraconej przyszłości, nie był tak przygnębiony jak może powinien być, za to czuł w sobie niespodziewaną energię do działania i motywację tak silną, że niemal nie poznawał samego siebie. Nie robił tego od lat, bo przecież dał za wygraną i nie szukał Johna w sieci ani _nigdzie_ – ale tym razem zaczął szukać z pełnym zaangażowaniem. Z jakichś przyczyn czuł się zbyt dumny, by poprosić Jima o pomoc, chociaż ten zapewne mógłby podać mu kontakty i wszelkie informacje na tacy… a poza tym wciąż nie potrafił w pełni wybaczyć mu tego, co nawyprawiał i wolał ograniczyć ich relacje do minimum, przynajmniej dopóki nie upora się z przygasłymi emocjami.

Po niespełna godzinie znalazł blog Johna założony kilka miesięcy temu po jego powrocie z Afganistanu i spędził cały dzień i pół nocy na czytaniu kolejnych notek, które z jednej strony sprawiały, że nie chciał psuć mu względnie normalnego życia ponownie go poznając, z drugiej pragnął tego tak bardzo, że po prostu nie potrafił już temu zaprzeczać. Chciał, aby przeszłość wróciła, aby znów spotkali się w Barts, zamieszkali tu i żeby jeszcze raz spróbować… czegoś, _czegokolwiek_ , co mogło ich wówczas połączyć a nie połączyło. Dlatego gdy zobaczył najnowsze notki, te mówiące o jego planach zaczepienia się do pracy gdzieś w Londynie i ułożenia tu sobie życia, bo wolał duże miasto niż prowincjonalne miasteczko, podjął ostateczną decyzję. Wystarczyło włamanie na skrzynkę pocztową Johna – nawet się nie roześmiał, gdy okazało się, że ma to samo hasło co poprzednio – a dysponował jego aktualnym CV i numerem telefonu. W Barts wszystko się zaczęło i skończyło i tym razem znów miało zaczynać – a on, chociaż nie miał tam przyjaciół, miał jednak neutralnych znajomych, którzy nie uważali go za bezczelnego świra. Jeden telefon, a miał pełny obraz obecnych poszukiwań kadrowych: brakowało im obecnie pół etatu na chirurgii oraz ortopedii, na izbie przyjęć brakowało kogoś zawsze. Od słowa do słowa przekazał znajomej kadrowej informację, że ma dla nich kogoś, kogo _kiedyś znał i może go polecić z całego serca_. Wyrecytował z CV Johna wszystkie potrzebne informacje, trochę je ubarwił i poprosił o dyskrecję, bo _ten jego dawny przyjaciel nie lubi, gdy ktoś załatwia cokolwiek za jego plecami_. Już dwie godziny później kobieta wysłała mu wiadomość, że skontaktowała się z _tym lekarzem,_ przesłał jej CV, poczytała o jego doświadczeniach i podejrzewa, że po rozmowie kwalifikacyjnej zostanie zatrudniony od ręki.

Wieczorem z bloga Johna dowiedział się za to, że został on zaproszony na rozmowę do szpitala, do którego nie przypomina sobie, żeby aplikował, ale najwyraźniej wysyłał CV z rozpędu, nie sądząc, że się nim zainteresują. Sherlock jako anonimowy gość zapytał go, o której godzinie i w jaki dzień ma trzymać za niego kciuki, a kiedy otrzymał odpowiedź i uświadomił sobie, że to właśnie jego pierwszy kontakt z Johnem od czasu, gdy zaćpał się w samolocie trzydzieści lat życia temu – poczuł, że odważenie się na to było najlepszą decyzją z możliwych i że tego nie pożałuje.

Dwa dni później wpadł na niego w kafejce przy szpitalu Barts, celowo ustawiając spotkanie tak, aby John usłyszał go, gdy mówił znajomej, młodej lekarce, że szuka lokatora do swojego wolnego lokum. Kwadrans później wypowiadał upragnione od tak dawna słowa _nazywam się Sherlock Holmes, a adres to Baker Street 221B_ – i gdy zobaczył w oczach Johna zainteresowanie, a jego usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu, czuł każdą komórką ciała, że dostaje nową szansę na ich znajomość i że tej nie zmarnuje jak poprzedniej.

 

***

 

Mycroft odezwał się do niego parę dni później, kiedy Sherlock obserwował przez otwarte drzwi swojego mieszkania, jak John wnosi na górę, do osobnego lokum, nieliczne pakunki. Żądał spotkania i długiej rozmowy, lecz Sherlockowi udawało się unikać go i wymigiwać przez blisko dwa tygodnie, zaś mężczyzna przez charakter pracy nie miał czasu żeby nachodzić go na Baker Street. Gdy od nowa przeżywał początek znajomości z Johnem i jeszcze raz go poznawał w tej nowej, mniej depresyjnej wersji, nie miał ochoty na widzenie się z bratem i nawet fakt, że Jim poprosił go o rozmowę z Mycroftem, nie był dostateczną motywacją. Wiedział, co usłyszy – brat będzie próbował odciągnąć go od Johna, sabotować ich znajomość i straszyć go konsekwencjami, a on tak na dobrą sprawę nie miał żadnych argumentów poza sentymentalnymi. O tych z kolei wiedział, że po prostu nie zadziałają i zostaną jak zwykle uznane za żałosną słabość i bezmyślność i że żadnemu z nich nie pomogą.

Brat zjawił się u niego w niedzielny wieczór, gdy późno-październikowy deszcz siekł wściekle w szyby, a mieszkanie zrobiło się na tyle chłodne i ponure, że Sherlock po raz pierwszy tej jesieni zdecydował się rozpalić w kominku. John był już u siebie w mieszkaniu, wysypiając się przed pierwszo-zmianowym dyżurem, jaki czekał go w poniedziałek, toteż nie udało mu się zignorować Mycrofta wymawiając się obecnością gościa – który mimo iż zajmował sąsiednie lokum, wolne popołudnia zwykle spędzał u niego w salonie.

Mężczyzna zostawił w przedsionku wierzchnie okrycie i nieodłączną parasolką, która wrosła w jego styl we wszystkich wersjach, jakie Sherlock widział w przeszłości. Rozejrzał się po zabałaganionym salonie, a potem zerknął do kuchni, gdzie na stole stał niewielki, wysłużony zestaw sprzętu laboratoryjnego, obrastający kurzem od dwóch tygodni – detektyw nawet raz go nie tknął, odkąd popołudnia przestały być boleśnie samotne. Zajął miejsce w jednym z foteli i jakiś czas milczał, wpatrując się w twarz Sherlocka i dedukując go, prawdopodobnie wyciągając z jego spojrzeń i rysów wszystko, co wydarzyło się w ostatnim czasie. Był zirytowany i spięty jednocześnie i pomimo swoich niebywałych dyplomatycznych zdolności, nie potrafił ukryć tych emocji.

– Dlaczego zacząłeś go szukać? – spytał wprost, nie bawiąc się we wstępy ani grzeczności.

– Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, że żyje? – odparował Sherlock, wiedząc już, że ta rozmowa będzie nawet gorsza niż początkowo się spodziewał.

– Chciałem oszczędzić tobie cierpienia, a sobie problemów – stwierdził tonem tak zimnym, że detektyw wiedział, że tylko drugi argument był prawdziwy, bo mężczyźnie było zupełnie obojętne, czy jego młodszy brat jest _szczęśliwy_. – Czy naprawdę chcesz kolejny raz przeprowadzać tę samą rozmowę, którą już odbywaliśmy w poprzednich życiach i tutaj? Przestań żyć przeszłością. Nie przywiązuj się do ludzi pochodzących z tła, bo to nie ma sensu. To że tym razem John się urodził nic nie znaczy, bo to może być jego ostatnie życie i gdy uświadomisz sobie, że więcej możesz go nie zobaczyć…

– Mam nawet nie próbować? Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, co mówisz? – uciął ostro. – Poprzednie życie było jedynym, gdzie miałem kogoś bliskiego i gdzie byłem szczęśliwy, a ty mówisz mi, że mam nigdy więcej tego nie robić?

– Tak, _było_ – odparł mężczyzna sucho. – Ale przestało być i dlatego się zabiłeś, a tutaj nie jesteś w stanie poradzić sobie ze stratą ludzi, których miałeś tam i…

– Nie musiałbym radzić sobie ze stratą kogokolwiek, gdybyś powiedział mi, że John żyje! – wybuchnął rozżalonym tonem. – Nie złamałem żadnych zasad, byłem przy nim _zwyczajny_ , nawet raz nie przeszło mi przez myśl, żeby powiedzieć mu prawdę o tym, kim jesteśmy, a ty i tak próbowałeś mi zakazać do niego dostępu!

– Nie chcę nawet słuchać sugestii o tym, że mógłbyś mu to powiedzieć – warknął, a w jego głosie pojawiło się wyraźniejsze napięcie.

– Nie zamierzałem tego robić, bo w tej jednej rzeczy nigdy nie zamierzałem się buntować, mimo że nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi, dlaczego konkretnie mam tego nie robić. I wiesz? Gdy o tym mówisz, mam ochotę powiedzieć mu prawdę z czystej złośliwości.

– Sherlock… – zaczął Mycroft, niespodziewanie starając się brzmieć łagodniej i ostrożniej. – Nie mamy żadnej pewności co się stanie, gdy ktoś z tła dowie się prawdy. Czy nie dojdzie do jakiegoś rodzaju paradoksu i czy wszystko się nie rozpadnie. Nie znamy planów jakie ma dla nas wszechświat i nie mamy prawa ingerować w to, kto się budzi a kto…

– _Budzi_? – przerwał mu Sherlock i wbił w niego wzrok, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszał. – John może się _obudzić_ , jeśli pozna prawdę…?

– Nie mam pojęcia, co się stanie i właśnie _dlatego_ , że tego nie wiemy, nie możesz ryzykować – odparł, a potem wydał z siebie krótkie, złośliwe sapnięcie. – Gdyby nie fakt, że tutaj nie uczyniłeś sobie z niego wiernego pieska, który ci we wszystko uwierzy, bałbym się nawet, że może uwierzyć również w to.

– To… to tego bałeś się poprzednim razem – wymamrotał kompletnie zszokowany tą informacją Sherlock. – John nie miał długi czas nikogo poza mną i dlatego bałeś się, że jeśli powiem mu coś nawet tak abstrakcyjnego, może zacząć w to wierzyć i że może się stać coś, czego nie jesteś w stanie przewidzieć. Panicznie boisz się eksperymentów, mimo że mogą przynieść coś dobrego i…

– Ryzyko jest tak ogromne, że jako chemik powinieneś pohamować swoje zapędy. Gdy nie wiesz, jak dwie substancje ze sobą zareagują, nie powinieneś ich ze sobą mieszać.

– Bo co?

– Bo jeśli nawet uwierzy, to nie przyszło ci do głowy, że może tego nie zaakceptować i oszaleć? Chcesz jeszcze raz mieć go na sumieniu? – spytał i chociaż Sherlock jeszcze moment temu miał ochotę ruszyć do Johna i zacząć kawałek po kawałku pokazywać mu prawdę, ten argument rozbił jego plany w pył. – To właśnie może się stać, drogi bracie. Mówisz, że boję się eksperymentów? Tak, boję, bo raz eksperymentowałem i…

– Na mnie – wymamrotał Sherlock. – Powiedziałeś mi prawdę, tyle że… że ty wcale nie wiedziałeś, że należę do pamiętających. Nie miałeś pojęcia, że się obudzę, a obudziłem tylko dlatego, że poznałem prawdę i następnym razem, gdy się urodziłem, jako nastolatek zacząłem przypominać sobie poprzednie życie i…

– I nie poradziłeś sobie z tym psychicznie przez tamto i dwa kolejne życia i dopiero w czwartym byłeś w ogóle w stanie świadomie dożyć do wieku dorosłego.

– Zawsze twierdziłeś, że należę do pamiętających… że obaj jesteśmy wyjątkowi i tylko dlatego to zadziałało. Że gdybym był tłem, żadne słowa o reinkarnacji nie mogłyby mnie obudzić – wydusił, czując się bardziej zdradzony niż przez całe swoje istnienie.

– Nadal tak sądzę, nadal uważam, że tylko wybrani mogą się budzić – odparował Mycroft. – Tyle że wtedy nie miałem jeszcze pojęcia, że tak się faktycznie stanie! Nie mam pojęcia, kto jeszcze ma nasz dar, bo dopóki ktoś się nie obudzi, nie jestem w stanie tego poznać i nie wiem, do czego mogłoby dojść, jeśli ktoś z tła to usłyszy i…

– John może nie być tłem – przerwał mu Sherlock. – Może tło nie istnieje, może _każdy_ ma możliwość, żeby się obudzić, jeśli tylko uwierzy… Może świat mógłby wyglądać inaczej i może gdyby ludzie zrozumieli, kim są…

– Czy ty naprawdę nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z ryzyka i sentymenty zaślepiły cię do reszty? – przerwał mu podniesionym głosem. – Wytęż wszystkie swoje szare komórki mój głupszy bracie i wyobraź sobie, że oto wystarczy komuś powiedzieć prawdę, a ten budzi się w kolejnym wcieleniu i od tego momentu wszystko pamięta. Wyobraź sobie, że kolejne osoby zaczynają się dowiadywać i że większość z nich będzie chciała zachować to dla siebie gdy znajdzie sobie szczęście… to taki najbardziej optymistyczny wariant, bo osobiście wątpię, że ktokolwiek może być szczęśliwy znając prawdę. I wyobraź sobie, że jednak trafi się ktoś, komu to nie będzie wystarczać, bo nie będzie potrafił znaleźć sobie miejsca… ktoś, kto będzie szaleńcem albo zakompleksionym idiotą, który będzie potrzebował poklasku. Kto pójdzie do mediów i ogłosi, co odkrył.

– Uznają go za wariata – powiedział natychmiast.

– Tak, część ludzi uzna. Ale część _uwierzy_ i się obudzi i poinformuje kolejnych. Najdalej trzy pokolenia, trzy światy, a uwierzą w to całe rzesze. Jeśli każdego da się obudzić, to nagle okaże się, że wszyscy będą pamiętać poprzednie życia, wszyscy będą wiedzieć, że mają kolejne szanse, wszyscy rodziliby się w kółko na nowo i nie byłoby przed tym żadnej ucieczki.

– Świat by się rozwinął w kierunku którego nie da się przewidzieć i nic nie byłoby już takie samo – wymamrotał Sherlock. – Zakładając, że same słowa i wiara wystarczyłyby do przebudzenia.

– Oczywiście, cały czas trzymamy się tej hipotezy. Wiesz, co by się stało? – nacisnął, a za chwilę zaczął mówić dalej. – Powstałby komplety chaos, a ludzie poczuliby się absolutnie bezkarni i niezniszczalni, bo przestaliby bać się śmierci. Nie przyniosłoby to nic dobrego. Nadal sądzisz, że takie ryzyko to za mało, by utrzymywać wszystko w tajemnicy dopóki się da?

– Mnie obudziłeś. Zrobiłeś to, nie znając konsekwencji – wymamrotał, na co Mycroft odwrócił wzrok.

– I był to błąd, który powinien uświadomić ci, że nie masz prawa nikomu robić tego samego. Zanim poznałeś prawdę – pochyli się w jego stronę i ściszył głos – byłeś szczęśliwszy. Nudny i zwyczajny, ale szczęśliwy i bez względu na to, jak szczycisz się czasem swoją wyjątkowością, wolałbyś być bardziej podobny do normalnych ludzi. Popełniłem błąd, dostałem nauczkę. Nie powielaj moich błędów wciągając w to kogokolwiek, kto jest dla ciebie ważny i zapomnij o nim, żeby nie kusiło cię, aby to zrobić.

– Zależało ci na mnie? – spytał, lecz nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. – Kto obudził ciebie? – podjął, lecz Mycroft zaśmiał się w dziwny, chłodny sposób, bez krzty wesołości w głosie.

– Nikt, Sherlock – odparł cicho. – Niektórzy budzą się samoistnie i ja do nich należałem. Bardzo, bardzo dawno temu, kiedy obudziły się pierwsze osoby. Byłem pośród tej pierwszej grupy, ale nigdy nie dowiedziałem się, dlaczego tak się stało.

– Kto jeszcze tak się obudził? Jestem absolutnie pewny, że było was znacznie więcej i że nie jesteś jedyny.

– Znacznie więcej? Zaręczam ci, było nas naprawdę niewielu – odparł, a jego spojrzenie nagle stało się odległe; Sherlock rzadko spoglądał mu w oczy, ale teraz widział, że stały się stare i zmęczone zbyt wielką ilością wspomnień. – Nie zdradzę ci nazwisk. Nie zamierzam pozwalać byś dotarł do kolejnych pamiętających, bo nie przyniesie to nic dobrego. Wystarczy, że dotarłeś do Jima Moriarty’ego, a…

– To on do mnie dotarł, nie ja do niego – uściślił Sherlock z przekąsem.

– Moriarty też obudził się sam, ale później niż ja – oznajmił Mycroft i wbił wzrok w twarz brata. – Nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego do tego doszło, ale obserwowałem go wystarczająco długo, by wiedzieć, że pozornie niegroźny wariat dostał wiedzę, której nigdy nie powinien był dostać.

– Jak to się stało? Dlaczego nie należał do pierwszej grupy… i skąd masz pewność, że to inna eksperymentująca osoba go nie obudziła?

– Moriarty obudził się po tym, jak oszalał – odparł cichym, zmęczonym głosem. – Jego mózg nie działał właściwie, nie działał jak u zwykłych ludzi. Nie wiem, dlaczego zwarcia neuronów spowodowały coś takiego, bo nie mamy odpowiednich narzędzi medycznych ani nie przeprowadzamy eksperymentów, by to zweryfikować. Świat, w którym zazwyczaj przychodzi nam żyć, nie jest tak zaawansowany w dziedzinie medycyny, ale na ile zdołałem stwierdzić przy dostępnej wiedzy… – wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął wpatrywać się w swoje dłonie. – Choroba psychiczna jest dla mózgu jak zwarcie, które potrafi wypalić z niego cały sens i poprawność działania, ale może też dać zastrzyk ogromnej mocy. Tak właśnie stało się z Moriartym. Oszalał, jego mózg miał zwarcie i to spowodowało jego przebudzenie – zakończył i zamilkł kompletnie.

– Dlatego… – Sherlock zająknął się na moment, przypominając sobie, jak kilka żyć temu, wtedy, gdy sam został przebudzony, Mycroft nie był politykiem, ten jeden jedyny raz, lecz psychiatrą, który w zamkniętych ośrodkach odnajdował świeżo przebudzonych i próbował dotrzeć do przyczyn ich stanu. – Dlatego ich szukałeś tam gdzie szukałeś, w tych wszystkich zakładach dla obłąkanych. Ale przestałeś to robić. Czemu? Dlaczego nie szukałeś dalej, żeby nabrać pewności, dlaczego niektórzy samoistnie zaczynają pamiętać i czy da się w kogoś tchnąć taką zdolność?

– Chciałem i wciąż chcę to wiedzieć, ale eksperymenty jakie zacząłem nie były warte ryzyka – powiedział, a do jego tonu powrócił chłód i nieprzyjemna twardość. – Czasem trzeba pogodzić się z niewiedzą. Obserwować i stosować działania prewencyjne. Uznałem… ja i wiele innych osób… że nie potrzeba nam więcej pamiętających, a gdy jako lekarz wyciągnąłem tych ludzi z szaleństwa, następnym razem rodzili się zdrowi, ale _pamiętali_ to poprzednie, szalone życie. Gdybym ich nie uleczył, być może za każdym razem rodziliby się jako wariaci, byli zamykani i w efekcie niegroźni. Nie zamierzam przykładać ręki do zwiększenia ich populacji i dlatego teraz nikogo już nie leczymy, bo nad ubezwłasnowolnionymi szaleńcami znacznie łatwiej zapanować.

– Rejestrujesz ich jakoś? Za każdym razem od nowa? – spytał, na co Mycroft zacisnął wargi, co starczyło mu za całą odpowiedź. – Musisz z kimś współpracować. Rozpoznajesz ich lepiej ode mnie, lepiej czytasz ludzi, znasz więcej ważnych osób i za każdym razem szukasz pamiętający od nowa, by wiedzieć, co wyprawiają w danym świecie i by ich pilnować – stwierdził, lecz jego brat ponownie nie odezwał się ani słowem. – Powiedz mi, też jestem w tych rejestrach?

– Nie, Sherlock. Przez wszystkie te życia cię ukrywałem i żadna z osób, które mogłyby się tobą zainteresować tego nie zrobi.

– Bo gdyby ktoś mnie odkrył musiałbyś przyznać, że to ty mnie obudziłeś i boisz się konsekwencji?

– Nie ma na świecie osoby, która mogłaby ukarać mnie za ten błąd – warknął, ale nie trzeba było być geniuszem, żeby zorientować się, że panicznie boi się takiej opcji.

– Ale może się pojawić – powiedział Sherlock wyzywająco.

– Ale może się pojawić – powtórzył po nim martwym tonem. – I dlatego nie chcę, żebyś kontaktował się z pamiętającymi ani żebyś szukał sobie w tle bliskości, która może pobudzić cię do nadmiernej szczerości. Nie przyjmujesz tego do wiadomości, ale Jim Moriarty i John Watson są dla ciebie tak samo wielkim zagrożeniem, chociaż każdy innego rodzaju – oznajmił, czego Sherlock nie zamierzał komentować, bo nie zgadzał się z nim w tej kwestii, ale tak na dobrą sprawę nie miał argumentów, dzięki którym mógłby się z nim kłócić. – Widziałeś się z nim, prawda?

– Zakładam, że to pytanie retoryczne.

– Cokolwiek ci nagadał, to niebezpieczny wariat i nie możesz…

– _Uleczony z halucynacji_ wariat, to mogę ci zaręczyć. Jedyne co zrobił, to powiedział mi o Johnie – uciął ze złością. – Wiesz, jak długo czekałem na jakikolwiek sygnał, że żyje? A ty wiedziałeś, ile dla mnie znaczył i ukrywałeś go przede mną, bo nie uwierzę, jeśli powiesz, że niby nie miałeś świadomości, że gdzieś tu był. Jim poinformował mnie o tym, gdy tylko go znalazł. Mój dawny wróg zrobił dla mnie więcej niż ty kiedykolwiek…

– Na pewno ma ukryte motywy i nie możesz mu ufać.

– Nie jest niebezpieczny – warknął Sherlock ze zniecierpliwieniem. – Jest nieszczęśliwy i samotny i podejrzewam, że cierpi na depresję albo dowolne inne zaburzenie, prawdopodobnie chce się zabić i prawdopodobnie niebawem to zrobi, jeśli nic się nie zmieni w jego życiu i psychice. Nie ma tu nikogo i nigdy nie miał nic poza swoją siecią, a ty zawsze widziałeś w nim diabła wcielonego.

– Poprzednim razem jakoś sobie kogoś znalazł i w efekcie zrobił nam po śmierci burzę, z którą ledwo udało mi się uporać…!

– Na litość, on nie ma pojęcia, że poprzednim razem ktoś się za niego mścił! – wybuchnął Sherlock, na co Mycroft oniemiał i dłuższą chwilę nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie nawet słowa.

– Co…? – wymamrotał wreszcie.

– Nie było mnie przy tym i wszystko wiem od ciebie, ale najwyraźniej popełniłeś żałosny błąd zakładając, że ten tajemniczy mściciel to jakiś człowiek bliski Moriarty’emu i skatowałeś go bez powodu – syknął Sherlock, mrużąc oczy. – Oto właśnie Mycroft Holmes i jego praworządne serce. Ktoś wydaje się groźny, więc lepiej go zabić. Mnie też zabijesz, jak zacznę ci zagrażać? – spytał oschle.

– Nie zadawaj pytań, na które nie chcesz znać odpowiedzi – odparł krótko. – Tamten człowiek w więzieniu sam przyznał, że zrobił to wszystko, żeby pomścić Moriarty’ego i zgadzały się wszelkie jego powiązania z siecią. Nie nazywaj go niewinnym, bo to żałosne. Działał z premedytacją, zabił mnóstwo ludzi i zasługiwał na śmierć.

– Tyle że Jim nie wie, kim był ten człowiek, nic nikomu nie zlecał na czas po swojej śmierci, bo miał to gdzieś i kimkolwiek był tamten facet, działał na własną rękę – oznajmił, z zaskoczeniem stwierdzając, że jego brat po tych słowach jakby zapadł się w sobie. – Mycroft, kim był ten człowiek? Powiedziałeś mi tylko szczątkowe dane. Jak się nazywał i kto to…

– Nie powiem ci tego ani teraz ani nigdy – uciął mężczyzna. – Wiesz dlaczego? Po pobiegłbyś do Moriarty’ego i mu przekazał jego dane, a nie przyczynię się do tego, by ponownie znalazł sobie do pary psychopatycznego mordercę.

– Ten człowiek tu żyje, prawda? – wyrzucił z siebie Sherlock, lecz Mycroft zmrużył oczy, a następnie podniósł się z miejsca. Nie potrzebne były żadne słowa, aby detektyw zrozumiał, jak brzmi odpowiedź.

– Koniec rozmowy, drogi bracie – oznajmił oschle, a następnie szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę drzwi. – Dla własnego dobra, radzę zapomnieć ci o wszystkim, co wiesz na ten temat, bo nie będę tolerował twoich wybryków – zakończył, po czym zgarnął swój ociekający wodą płaszcz oraz parasol, a następnie odrobinę za głośno zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Przez parę chwil Sherlock wsłuchiwał się w odgłos kroków i przymknął oczy, gdy również drzwi wejściowe zostały zatrzaśnięte, odcinając go w ten sposób od brata, z którym rozmowa poszła… zupełnie nie tak jak powinna, mimo iż usłyszał wiele ważnych informacji. Gdyby z nim nie porozmawiał i nie odkrył kart, mógłby po cichu dalej działać i tkwić tu z Johnem w nowej wersji rzeczywistości… ale też nie dowiedziałby się o sprawach, które wszystko zmieniały. Właściwie gdy się nad tym zastanowił, zorientował się, że obaj powiedzieli za dużo, przetasowali sobie karty i każdy miał inne szanse i zagrożenia niż wcześniej w tej dziwnej, milczącej rozrywce, którą toczyli ze sobą od wieków.

Rozmowa z Mycroftem sprawiła, że Sherlock inaczej spojrzał na Jima, którego uczucia i problemy z powodu obecności Johna przez ostatnie tygodnie pomijał. Nie zdołał wyciągnąć z Mycrofta nic istotnego w kwestii, w której mężczyzna poprosił go o pomoc i nie czuł się z tym dobrze, bo chociaż był na niego zły za całą przeszłość, to on oddał mu Johna i Sherlock uważał, że powinien w jakiś sposób się odwdzięczyć. Nie wiedział, czy powinien dzielić się z nim innymi informacjami, jakie pozyskał od Mycrofta – dotąd nie zagłębili się w tę tematykę w rozmowach, bo Sherlock, kiedy już zaakceptował swój los, nie chciał z nim dyskutować i dopiero dziś usłyszał o sprawach, na które do tej pory był głuchy. Wciąż jednak pamiętał, że Jim nadal był Moriartym i że kiedyś chciał go zniszczyć, toteż podawanie mu na tacy pewnych informacji nie było bezpieczne i akurat tutaj musiał przyznać bratu rację.

Długo myślał o tym, co ma mu napisać, by nie powiedzieć mu o wszystkim, ale też nie kłamać; miał początkowo zamiar ukryć przed nim fakt, że ten nieznany, bliski mu człowiek żyje, ale potem przypomniał sobie, że to samo Mycroft robił jemu przez całe to życie odnośnie Johna – i uznał, że w tej kwestii jest mu winien prawdę, chociaż innych kart nie zamierzał odkrywać. Jeśli Jim sam odszuka tamtego człowieka wykorzystując swoje wpływy, będzie mógł z czystym sumieniem powiedzieć bratu, że nie przyczynił się do jego odnalezienia wspominając o tajemniczej bazie pamiętających… o możliwości, że da się obudzić kogoś z tła oraz o tym, że część ludzi budziła się samoistnie lub z powodu choroby psychicznej a część ktoś do tego popchnął.

_Rozmawiałem z Mycroftem. Wie, że się z tobą widziałem i oznajmił wprost, że nic mi nie powie na temat tamtego człowieka, bo nie zamierza dawać ci do dyspozycji mściwego szaleńca, który zrobi dla ciebie wszystko i zmieni cię w Moriarty’ego jakiego znaliśmy. Prawdopodobnie ten człowiek znów istnieje, a on nie chce, żebyś dowiedział się, kto to jest, więc jego obawy są uzasadnione. Nie mam jednak pojęcia, jak do niego dotrzeć. Przepraszam. Mogę próbować, ale znam mojego brata. Jeśli postanowił sobie, że nie powie mi prawdy, to nie zmienię jego decyzji choćbym postawił świat do góry nogami._

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolejny rozdział postaram się dodać przed weekendem, bo jest już napisany i w trakcie korekty u Tazkiel (jeszcze raz tak bardzo, bardzo dziękuję za ogarnianie moich błędów przed publikacją rozdziałów :D). W weekend jadę na wesele-daleko-wyjazdowe i fik będzie musiał te dwa dni poczekać, stąd chciałabym zrobić aktualizację w miarę możliwości wcześniej.


	4. Wiadomość

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2016-06-16  
> Pisalam to w komentarzach do poprzedniego rozdzialu, ale dodam to rowniez tutaj zeby moje znikniecie nie wygladalo jakbym umarla.  
> Mialam dzis wlamanie do mieszkania. Wszystko jest spladrowane, stracilam laptop i dysk zewnetrzny z kopiami zapasowymi wiekszosci plikow. Nie wiem kiedy odtworze przynajmniej promil tego co tam mialam, kupie nowy sprzet i w ogole dojde do siebie, bo od kilku godzin jestem w koszmarnym stanie i boje sie klasc do łóżka i obudzić.  
> Nie porzuce tego tekstu, tym bardziej ze od poczatku byl dla mnie terapia w kiepskim okresie zycia, ale mam do odtworzenia od zera i bez zadnych notatek - wszystko bylo na laptopie... - rozdzialy 5-7 (czwarty mialam dzięki Tazkiel na mailu, ale nie potrafie sie zdobyc na jego korekte) i nie wiem kiedy uda mi sie ponownie spojrzec w worda.  
> Przepraszam za te koszmarne wynurzenia. I mam nadzieje ze nikogo z Was nigdy to nie spotka to, co mnie i moja rodzine dzisiaj.  
> ish
> 
> EDIT 2016-06-22  
> Nie chcę kasować tej notki-nie-rozdziału, żeby nie stracić Waszych komentarzy ze wszystkimi słowami wsparcia za które jeszcze raz bardzo, BARDZO Wam dziękuję.  
> Moglam wrzucić rozdzial jako piąty, uznalam jednak, ze głupio aby w środku fika wisiało coś takiego, bo to mi zaburza numerację 'prawdziwych' rozdziałów;)  
> Od tego cholernego włamania minął prawie tydzień, czuję się już lepiej i (chyba...) zaczęłam godzić z utratą skradzionych rzeczy. Więc... jest lepiej i dzięki wsparciu bliskich i magii relanium wracam do normalności, bo w sumie jaki mam wybór.  
> W ciągu ostnich dni zmobilizowałam się do poprawienia czwartego rodziału (dziękuję Tazkiel za korektę, bo ten chapter desperacko jej potrzebował...) i terapeutycznie piszę dalej na pożyczonym tablecie i zdezelowanej klawiaturze. Aktualizacje będą pojawiać się w miarę moich możliwości czasowych i sprzętowych, bo chociaż idę do przodu, piaty rozdzial prawie gotowy a szósty jakoś w połowie, to zacinająca się spacja i ALT doprowadzają mnie do szału, a nie zebralam sie jeszcze w sobie by kupić nowy laptop.
> 
> Tag 'Suicide Attempt' dotyczy tego właśnie rozdziału... to tak w ramach ostrzeżenia przed trudnymi treściami.

 ***

 

Spotkanie z Sherlockiem, w którym Jim pokładał nadzieję na odnalezienie czegoś, _kogoś_ , kto pozwoli mu na nowo odnaleźć sens, odniosło skutek przeciwny do oczekiwanego. Zamiast ożywić się, uświadomił sobie z nową mocą, że to życie było dla niego stracone, skoro nawet ktoś, z kim coś mogło się udać, nie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego; taka bowiem była prawda: chociaż potrafili porozmawiać kilkanaście minut i wyrzucić z siebie emocje, jakie dusili w tym świecie od lat, mężczyzna miał do niego zbyt wiele słusznego żalu o zniszczenie poprzedniego życia, aby umieć mu wybaczyć i pozwolić ich relacji rozwinąć się w jakikolwiek sposób. Sherlock obiecał mu rozmowę z Mycroftem, ale Jim podejrzewał, że nie dotrzyma słowa, skoro mijały właśnie trzy tygodnie, a wciąż nie otrzymał od niego żadnych wieści.

Sherlock wyszedł na tym znacznie lepiej, bo jego z kolei odnowienie znajomości z Jimem wyrwało z letargu i samotności. W ciągu kilku dni zorganizował spotkanie z Johnem Watsonem, w jakiś sposób podrzucając mu ofertę pracy w Barts; komuś go polecił, bo chociaż nie miał w szpitalu tak bliskich osób jak kiedyś, najwyraźniej utrzymywał tam jakieś znajomości. Na ile Jim zdołał się zorientować na podstawie biegu wydarzeń, mężczyźni wpadli na siebie w Barts, gdy doktor odbył rozmowę kwalifikacyjną, a Sherlock rozpuścił wieści o szukaniu lokatora i… zaczęło się na nowo. Były żołnierz znów miał zamieszkać przy Baker Street, znów między nimi zaiskrzyło, dostali nową szansę i Jim czuł po kościach, że tym razem ich losy potoczą się inaczej niż poprzednio: John nie będzie szukać kobiecych ramion, a Sherlock nie będzie uciekać przed emocjami i bliskością fizyczną.

Im dłużej na nich patrzył wszechwidzącymi oczami kamer CCTV tym bardziej czuł, że im się uda, a on zostanie parę kroków z tyłu, znów samotny, pogrążając się w autodestrukcji, która w kolejnych wcieleniach raz po raz prowadziła go do przedwczesnej śmierci. Nie chciał takich myśli, ale nie potrafił odgonić paskudnego poczucia, że może tak po prostu miało być i że taki los każdemu z nich jest pisany. Sherlock miał mieć swojego Johna, skoro ponownie przecięły się ich ścieżki, Mycroft miał swoją władzę którą kochał bardziej niż ludzi, a jemu pewnie była przeznaczona tylko wypełniona kryminalistami sieć, która w tym świecie zupełnie go nie obchodziła. Zazdrościł Sherlockowi szczątkowej normalności bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, nie radził sobie z tym i czuł się coraz gorzej. W poprzednim życiu w takich momentach wysadzał coś widowiskowego albo planował naprawdę parszywą zbrodnię czy akt terroru, teraz zaś nie miał ani weny ani sposobności, by zrobić coś podobnego. Jego sieć niemal nie służyła do celów innych niż oszustwa finansowe i ucieczki z kraju, a gdy Sebastian kogoś dla niego zabijał, były to drobniejsze sprawy, nic, co miało trafić na pierwsze strony gazet. Załatwiał więc bez krzty satysfakcji nudne konsultacje, uśmiechał się sztucznie do klientów odwiedzających go w biurze oraz na spotkaniach z dyrektorami finansowymi, którym doradzał, jak ukryć pewne nieścisłości w rozliczeniach.

 _Doradca dla nieudolnych księgowych_. Wielki Jim Moriarty, przed którym drżała niegdyś ziemia. Ściskając dłonie kolejnych nudnych finansistów w źle skrojonych, niemodnych garniturach i garsonkach czuł się jak najbardziej żałosna istota na ziemi. 

Patrzenie na Sherlocka, który odnalazł nadzieję oraz powrót zniechęcenia do pracy nie były jedynymi przyczynami jego złego stanu. Po głowie nieprzerwanie tłukły mu się pytania odnośnie tajemniczego mściciela, który po jego śmierci musiał zgarnąć resztki sieci i przyczaić się na parę lat, aby w odpowiednim momencie napsuć krwi wielu ludziom. Tak na dobrą sprawę ciekawość utrzymywała go przy życiu, ale też pogrążała w paskudnej szarzyźnie – bo nieważne, jak bardzo pragnął poznać prawdę, wciąż nie miał pojęcia, kim był ten człowiek, a najgorsze było, że poza Sherlockiem nie miał żadnego źródła, z którego mógłby się dowiedzieć, co zaszło. Mycroft znał szczegóły, ale uderzanie do niego nie miało sensu i nie zamierzał próbować się przed nim upokarzać, by uzyskać tę informację i… nie radził sobie z tym.

Nigdy dotąd nie potrzebował docierać do szczegółów wydarzeń z poprzednich żyć, zaś w aktualnym świecie, dzięki swoim talentom hakerskim i sieci, mógł dowiedzieć się niemal wszystkiego, co go interesowało. Teraz chciał wiedzieć tylko jedną, jedyną rzecz, poznać tamto nazwisko, zobaczyć twarz człowieka, który tutaj mógł znów istnieć, ale którego mógł przegapić tylko dlatego, że nie wiedział, że ma go szukać. Pragnął wiedzieć, kim była _złota rybka, co zmieniła się w rekina_ – ale nie miał źródeł, cała jego dedukcja nie przydawała się do niczego, a spacerowanie po pałacu myśli z poprzedniego życia nie przynosiło żadnych rezultatów. Twarze większości jego ludzi były zamazane, gdyż nie obchodzili go na tyle, by zachować je w swojej obszernej i rozrastającej się pamięci o licznych przeszłościach; gdy trafiał na kogoś, kogo kiedyś znał, ale nie był on ważny, czasem czuł od razu, że już spotkał tę osobę, chociaż same wspomnienia były mgliste. Czasem wspomnienia przychodziły z czasem, czasem były tylko mglistym wrażeniem, intuicją, która pozwalała mu stwierdzić, czy dana osoba była godna zaufania czy też narobi problemów.

Był jednak niemal pewien, że niektórych osób mógł nie rozpoznać. W końcu nie da się zapamiętać tysięcy twarzy i nazwisk, z których większość nie była ważna nawet przez chwilę, bo żaden pałac myśli nie był aż tak pojemny. Tyle że ten ktoś musiał być ważny, musiał coś znaczyć, być w jakiś sposób charakterystyczny… ale nie był, _nie był_ , a Jim miał w głowie kompletną pustkę i nie potrafił wytypować nawet jednej osoby, która by pasowała do przedstawionego przez Sherlocka profilu. Miał ochotę krzyczeć z frustracji i rozbijać przedmioty o ściany, ale zamiast tego ściskał dłonie i słał pozbawione szczerości uśmiechy kolejnym nudnym ludziom.

Gdy wracał do domu i znikało nawet mdłe rozproszenie, jakie potrafiła dawać praca, czuł się jeszcze bardziej osamotniony. Obserwował obrazy z kamer CCTV i słuchał szeptów, a Sherlock dobijał go coraz bardziej faktem, że potrafił… że po prostu u niego rzeczy zaczęły na powrót działać. Minął zaledwie tydzień od ich spotkania, a John Watson wprowadzał się do drugiego, obecnie wolnego mieszkania przy Baker Street, które detektyw musiał mu zaoferować po atrakcyjnej cenie, aby ściągnąć go do siebie; dzień później jedli razem obiad w restauracji, którą niegdyś prowadził jego znajomy Włoch, a która tutaj serwowała baraninę i mezze; po paru kolejnych spędzali ze sobą każde popołudnie. John wykręcił się, gdy lekarka ze szpitala, Sarah, ta sama, którą poprzednim razem poznał w przychodni, zaproponowała mu randkę, co więcej – mówiąc wprost, że w jego życiu pojawił się niedawno ktoś ważny i nie chce grać na dwa fronty. Sherlock bez żalu odrzucił jakąś wyjazdową sprawę, gdy okazało się, że musiałby opuścić Londyn bez Johna na blisko tydzień.

Wszystko wyglądało dla tej dwójki inaczej niż ostatnio, inny początek, inne momenty życia i całkiem inne priorytety – ale gdy się spotkali ponownie, los natychmiast popchnął ich ku sobie. Sherlock pomógł mu osiąść w Londynie, John sprawił, że detektyw ponownie zaczął ubierać się starannie i elegancko, mieszkali w tym samym miejscu – chociaż nie we wspólnym lokum – a ich przyjaźń budowała się od zera i zapewne mieli się zbliżać do siebie coraz bardziej. Detektyw wiedział w końcu, jakie popełnił błędy i mógł ich uniknąć, zależało mu i zbyt mało angażował się w inne sprawy, by od bliskości odciągały go zagadki i bieganina po mieście. A poza wszystkim innym: tutaj seksualność Johna nie tkwiła w wymuszonej heteronormatywności, był on bardziej otwarty, a Jim był niemal pewny, że nawet jeśli nie sypiał jeszcze z mężczyznami, to ta myśl go nie odstręczała ani nie przerażała. Podejrzewał, że nie zajmie im więcej niż kilka tygodni, _może_ miesięcy, a pójdą do łóżka.

Jim myślał o tej dwójce i działo się to częściej niż by sobie tego życzył; miał problemy z koncentracją i co chwilę powracały paskudne wizje, że poprzednie życie miało potencjał, a on pogrążył się w obsesji na punkcie Sherlocka i ostatecznie się zabił, przegapiając w ten sposób całkiem innego człowieka, dla którego najwyraźniej coś znaczył.

W niedzielny wieczór, gdzie może powinien zrelaksować się w dowolny sposób przed zbliżającym się tygodniem, tkwił w swoim domu, słuchając jednym uchem Sebastiana, który następnego dnia miał odwiedzić trudnego dłużnika jego klienta; przyjechał tutaj, by ustalić pewne szczegóły i poradzić się, jak daleko może akurat z nim posunąć się w windykacji należności. Jim ignorował jego obecność, nie mając ochoty ani siły zastanawiać się nad tą nieciekawą i zupełnie pozbawioną potencjału sprawą, co nie uszło uwadze drugiego mężczyzny. W pewnym momencie urwał  w pół zdania i zaczął wpatrywać się w niego czujnie i na tyle natarczywie, że Jim wyrwał się wreszcie z letargu.

– Słyszałeś chociaż jedno słowo, jakie powiedziałem? – spytał, na co Jim odwrócił głowę, nie mając ochoty kłamać. – Coś się stało? Od paru tygodni nie jesteś sobą. Ta sprawa jest ważna, a ty…

– Jestem pewny, że jutro sobie poradzisz z…

– Od kwadransa nie mówiłem o jutrzejszym spotkaniu, tylko o biznesie w Edynburgu, a ty tylko kiwałeś głową i zerkałeś na ekran komputera – zauważył Sebastian z cieniem wyrzutu w głosie. - To jakaś nowa sprawa?

– To… – zająknął się. – W pewnym sensie. Raczej prywatna – dodał, sądząc, że to pohamuje natrętną ciekawość Sebastiana, lecz tak się nie stało.

– Mogę ci pomóc? Widzę, że się tym zadręczasz, cokolwiek to jest – stwierdził, a gdy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, z ciężkim westchnieniem okrążył stół i przysiadł na oparciu fotela, spoglądając w ekran, na którym znajdowało się zrobione w restauracji zdjęcie Sherlocka i Johna; twarz doktora skryta była w cieniu i niewidoczna, zaś detektyw tkwił na pierwszym planie, tak, że Sebastian mógł dokładnie mu się przyjrzeć. – Kim jest ten człowiek? – spytał, a w jego głosie pojawiło się ostrzeżenie i chłód; gdyby Jim go nie znał, uznałby to za zazdrość, ale to było coś _innego_. Sebastian nie musiał mówić tego na głos, bo i tak widać było, że z jakichś przyczyn, których sam nie rozumie, czuje do mężczyzny na zdjęciu silną niechęć.

– To znany detektyw. Kiedyś… zrobił parę spektakularnych rzeczy – oznajmił, co sprawiło, że zmarszczka na czole Sebastiana wyraźnie się pogłębiła.

– _Znany_? Jestem pewny, że widzę go pierwszy raz w życiu – oznajmił, na co Jim wzruszył ramionami, nie wiedząc, co niby miał mu odpowiedzieć. – Zagraża ci w jakiś sposób?

– Nie – uciął krótko, ale przeliczył się, sądząc, że obojętny i chłodny ton sprawi, że Sebastian da mu spokój.

– Ale cię przygnębia – stwierdził, lecz ponownie odpowiedziało mu milczenie. – Kim on jest?

– Prywatnym detektywem. Nazywa się Sherlock Holmes, ale pewnie o nim nie…

– Holmes? Jak ten polityk? –  przerwał mu Sebastian, a Jim krótko skinął głową, czując coraz silniejszą niechęć, by kontynuować tę dyskusję.

– Są braćmi – odparł, na co Seb zaśmiał się oschle.

– Pewnie _dlatego_ tak mi się nie podoba, chociaż nie wydają się być szczególnie podobni – oznajmił, po czym wyjął mysz z dłoni Jima i paroma kliknięciami powiększył zdjęcie, by przyjrzeć się twarzy Sherlocka. – Mycroft Holmes… nie znoszę gada – rzucił nagle, na co Jim uniósł lekko brwi.

– Nie twoje gusta polityczne?

– Nie wiem, politykę mam gdzieś. Po prostu gdy widzę jego twarz, mam ochotę go zamordować bez względu na to, co mówi – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. – Masz problem z tym facetem ze zdjęcia przez jego brata?

– Nie. Tak. _W pewnym sensie_ – wyrzucił z siebie, po czym odtrącił dłoń Sebastiana i ściągnął okno ze zdjęciem na listwę, by dłużej na nie nie patrzeć. – To mój dawny znajomy. Sherlock, nie Mycroft – oznajmił, uznając, że tyle może powiedzieć.

– Nigdy o nim nie mówiłeś – zauważył mężczyzna z podejrzliwością w głosie.

– Bo to naprawdę bardzo dawny znajomy. Stare dzieje. Właściwie poprzednie życie – powiedział szybko, na co Sebastian znieruchomiał i zaczął przyglądać mu się z niepokojem.

– I te stare dzieje tak cię rozstroiły, że od jakiegoś czasu jesteś cieniem samego siebie?

– Widziałem się z nim trzy tygodnie temu – odparł, nie mając pojęcia, dlaczego w ogóle ciągnie tę rozmowę; coś w spojrzeniu Sebastiana jednocześnie uspokajało go i sprawiało, że czuł potrzebę, by wyrzucić z siebie pewne słowa, choćby szczątkową część prawdy, chociaż jeszcze moment temu marzył tylko o tym, by jak najszybciej ją zakończyć. – Gdy się widzieliśmy, usłyszałem od niego, że gdy… że gdy kiedyś zamknąłem pewną sprawę i zniknąłem… po moim odejściu działy się rzeczy, których nie przewidziałem a które wtedy mogły mieć znaczenie, tyle że mnie tam nie było, żeby przeżyć… cokolwiek mogło się stać – zakończył niemrawo, domyślając się po samej minie Sebastiana, że jego wyjaśnienia zabrzmiały pokrętnie i bełkotliwie.

– Nie mam pojęcia, co chcesz mi powiedzieć. _Stare dzieje_ … jesteś młodszy ode mnie, kiedy to niby było? Dziesięć lat temu? Jakie ważne sprawy mogłeś mieć jako student czy uczeń?

– _Prywatne_ – uciął Jim i zacisnął ze złością pięści. – Porzuciłem coś ważnego z głupich powodów i tego żałuję. Taka odpowiedź ci wystarczy?

– Chodziło o kogoś bliskiego?

– Nie mam pojęcia. Nie wiem, o kogo chodziło, bo mnie tu nie było! – wybuchnął, zaskakując swoim podniesionym tonem Sebastiana. Wziął głęboki oddech i kolejne słowa wypowiedział spokojniej, ale jego głos wciąż zdradzał wyraźne napięcie. – Młodszy Holmes miał sprawdzić dla mnie nazwisko, tyle że do tej pory tego nie zrobił, mimo że wiedział, jak mi na tym zależy.

– Nie możesz sam tego zrobić? Przecież potrafisz dotrzeć do każdych danych, jakie istnieją.

– Do tych nie potrafię, bo nie ma ich w żadnym konkretnym miejscu, tylko w głowach ludzi, do których nie mam dostępu, a Sherlock ma.

– O kogokolwiek chodzi, mogę go dla ciebie porwać i zmusić, żeby…

– Nie. Zostaw tę sprawę i nie próbuj się wtrącać, bo mi narobisz problemów, a sam stracisz głowę – uciął ostro i przez moment widział w oczach Sebastiana coś pomiędzy złością a poczuciem odrzucenia, ale zniknęło tak szybko jak się pojawiło.

– Nawet jeśli nie mogę ci pomóc, może byłoby ci łatwiej, gdybyś powiedział mi, o co chodzi, zamiast bełkotać kompletnie bez sensu – stwierdził i chociaż może nie miał takiej intencji, Jim odczytał te słowa jako _poza mną nie masz nikogo, komu mógłbyś się zwierzyć_. Zabolało, ale nie zamierzał tego komentować.

– To bardzo stara, pokręcona historia, w którą i tak byś nie uwierzył. Podejrzewam, że nie wolno mi o tym mówić, więc daj temu spokój i skończmy tę rozmowę.

– W porządku – odparł Sebastian, w końcu kapitulując, chociaż widać było, że się z nim nie zgadza w żadnej z powyższych kwestii. – Proszę, jeśli zmienisz zdanie, po prostu mi powiedz.

– Jasne – wymamrotał Jim, wycofując się i przyjmując defensywną postawę, jasno tym pokazując, że nie zamierza się spoufalać i nie uważa go w tej kwestii za partnera do rozmowy. Poczuł ulgę, gdy Sebastian podniósł się i pojawił się między nimi nieokreślony dystans; nie chciał z nim bliskości, tak naprawdę wolał zostać sam ze swoimi myślami i może jeszcze raz spróbować zagłębić się w kolejnych pałacach myśli i szukać dalej zagubionych twarzy. Nie potrzebował do tego tła, jakim był Sebastian i nie ufał samemu sobie, gdy był w tak kiepskim stanie.

– Zajmę się tym facetem, o którym wcześniej mówiłem, a ty… zajmij się tym swoim Sherlockiem Holmesem, kim by nie był i czego by nie zrobił. Widzimy się jutro?

– Daj mi tylko znać, gdy z nim skończysz – wymamrotał i odprowadził Sebastiana wzrokiem, gdy ten, mruknąwszy krótkie pożegnanie, ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

Dźwięk zamykanych drzwi nastąpił w tym samym momencie, gdy na jego telefon wpłynęła wiadomość od Sherlocka. Wymuszona, sztuczna, momentami zbyt formalna i z przeprosinami, które jego zdaniem nie brzmiały szczerze. Z wyznaniem, że gdzieś tutaj był tajemniczy mściciel z poprzedniego świata, ale nikt poza Mycroftem nie miał do niego dostępu. Sherlock zaś – co Jim wyczytał między wierszami – w momencie gdy o niego spytał, pogrzebał bezpowrotnie szansę na wyciągnięcie od brata tej informacji mimochodem, bo mężczyzna zamierzał teraz bronić tych danych jak lwica.

Wydawało się, że detektyw wiedział coś więcej, czym nie zamierzał się z nim dzielić i… chyba to właśnie sprawiło, że i tak kiepski nastrój Jima popsuł się jeszcze bardziej. Podejrzewał, że Sherlock nie miał takiego zamiaru, ale wiadomość, jaką mu przesłał, spowodowała u jej adresata najczarniejsze i najbardziej ponure myśli. Sherlock miał Johna, z którym budował sobie nowe gniazdko przy Baker Street, miał brata, który wiedział tak wiele i od którego mógł się uczyć oraz dowiadywać rzeczy dla nikogo innego niedostępnych; miał źródło wszelkich tajemnic pod samym nosem i nie potrafił z niego korzystać, zmarnował swoją szansę i przez swoją nieudolność zaprzepaścił możliwość, by do czegoś dotrzeć.

Gdzieś tutaj był ważny dla niego człowiek – ale co z tego, skoro Jim miał nigdy do niego nie dotrzeć? Tak, poddawał się, ale po prostu nie miał siły na walkę ani nadziei na to, że przyniesie ona cokolwiek poza frustracją i bólem. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie indziej szukać informacji, zapadał się w sobie, żałował, że w ogóle usłyszał o tamtym człowieku i pragnął zapomnieć o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, w tym i przeszłych życiach, skoro nie pamiętał tej jedynej rzeczy, która była dla niego istotna.

Gdy sięgał po pistolet, działał jak automat. Parę sekund przyglądał się wypolerowanej lufie, jego dłoń zaciskała się na kolbie, a palec wskazujący sunął po spuście. Podniósł się z miejsca i zrobił parę kroków w stronę okna, z jakiś przyczyn czując, że nie chce, aby jego ulubiony fotel został zachlapany krwią; wpatrywał się w deszcz, a potem przymknął oczy i tylko słuchał jego szumu, sunąc przy tym lufą pistoletu po szyi, brodzie i wargach; skierował się jednak na skroń, nie chcąc strzelać w usta jak ostatnim razem – bo może taki strzał był jakiś pechowy, skoro dostał po nim tak mało satysfakcjonujące życie… _Skroń_. To strzałem w skroń skończył ze sobą dwa życia temu i tamten przyniósł mu w następnym wcieleniu więcej szczęścia.

Gdy jego palec zaczął się uginać, myślał o tym, że gdy urodzi się na nowo, przez kilkanaście lat będzie po prostu dzieckiem i że czas ten będzie błogą nieświadomością; pójdzie do szkoły, będzie przemądrzałym, zamkniętym w sobie dziwadłem grającym ludziom na nosach, będzie uczył się życia od nowa… zanim się obudzi, nie będzie niczego pamiętał, a teraz pragnął zapomnienia tak desperacko, że nie liczyło się absolutnie nic innego.

Od strzału dzielił go ułamek sekundy, gdy drzwi do jego salonu otworzyły się tak nagle, że ręka Jima zadrżała, a pistolet zachwiał mu się w dłoni. Tuż przy jego skroni świsnęła kula, otarła się o włosy, a potem wbiła się w ścianę obok. Odwrócił się gwałtownie, a jego serce zaczęło bić jak szalone, gdy ujrzał zszokowanego Sebastiana, który biegł już w jego stronę; nie zdołał wycelować ponownie, ani wykonać jakiegokolwiek ruchu, gdy mężczyzna dopadł go, a następnie chwycił jego lewy nadgarstek i wykręcił tak ostro, że Jim zawył z bólu i opadł na kolana. Coś strzeliło w jego stawie łokciowym, a potem poczuł na policzku trzaśnięcie dłonią, tak silne, że gdyby Sebastian nie trzymał go drugą ręką, prawdopodobnie zwaliłby się na podłogę.

– Co ty wyprawiasz, do jasnej cholery?! – wrzasnął, a następnie wyrwał z zesztywniałych palców Jima pistolet, jednym ruchem opróżnił magazynek i cisnął broń na bok; chwycił Jima ponownie, gdy ten szarpnął się w tamtym kierunku i tym razem zrobił to jeszcze mocniej niż przed chwilą.

– Puszczaj! – krzyknął rozpaczliwie i zaczął się szamotać, lecz jedyne, co osiągnął, to to, że Sebastian kompletnie unieruchomił jego ramiona i próby wyrwania się z uścisku nie przynosiły niczego poza bólem.

– Nie, dopóki jesteś dla siebie zagrożeniem! Co ty wyprawiasz?!

– Gdybyś mi nie przeszkodził, nie byłbym już zagrożeniem dla nikogo! – wybuchnął i ignorując palące napięcie w stawach, podjął kolejną, bezskuteczną próbę uwolnienia się. – Wszystko… wszystko zepsułeś! Po co w ogóle tu…

– Na litość, bo wyglądałeś koszmarnie jak wychodziłem i uznałem, że jednak z tobą zostanę i _miałem rację_ , skoro wróciłem i zobaczyłem cię jak celujesz sobie w ten pusty łeb z naładowanej broni! Mogłeś się zabić, gdybym nie…

– Taki miałem zamiar! Puszczaj mnie, ty cholerny…

– Mam cię jeszcze raz sprać po pysku, ty pieprzony świrze, czy uspokoisz się bez tego?! – syknął Sebastian, a coś w jego tonie sprawiło, że Jim wreszcie znieruchomiał i wbił nieprzytomne spojrzenie w jego twarz. Mężczyzna miał kompletnie bladą twarz, był wściekły i przerażony jednocześnie. Jim widział go w takim stanie po raz pierwszy w tym życiu i nigdy nie podejrzewał, że w ogóle jest zdolny do takich reakcji. Twarz płonęła mu z emocji, oczy błyszczały w niepokojący sposób i przypominał ponownie wiktoriańskiego, niebezpiecznego zabijakę, który potrafił robić ludziom straszne rzeczy. Parę chwil obaj milczeli, dysząc ciężko, ale Sebastian w końcu zrozumiał, że Jim nie zamierza już się szarpać; puścił wreszcie jego wykręconą rękę, a następnie przeniósł dłonie na jego ramiona i przytrzymał go w miejscu, wpatrując się w niego z minimalnej odległości. – _Dlaczego?_ – spytał w końcu.

– Bo jestem szalony i mam dość tego świata – odparł, a gdy spojrzenie Sebastiana ponownie stwardniało, odwrócił wzrok i zerknął na porzucony pistolet.

– Nawet o tym nie myśl i nie waż się więcej tego robić – oznajmił ostro, a potem przyciągnął Jima do siebie i objął go jednym ramieniem, mocno, znacznie mocniej niż powinien, zwłaszcza że jego wykręcona ręka wisiała pod nienaturalnym kątem i promieniowała przejmującym bólem. Podciągnął Jima do pionu, a następnie zaprowadził go na kanapę i popchnął go na nią bez zbędnej delikatności; kiedy jednak pochwycił jego uszkodzoną rękę, wydawał się trochę łagodniejszy i zerknął na Jima przepraszająco, zanim złapał ją w dwóch miejscach. – Nastawię to, więc pewnie zaboli – uprzedził, ale nie dał mu czasu na zastanowienie, bo zaledwie sekundę później szarpnął jego rękę wyćwiczonym ruchem, nastawiając przesunięty staw; Jim nie zdążył nawet krzyknąć, chociaż zabolało tak bardzo, że jego oczy momentalnie się zaszkliły. – Pewnie będziesz mieć na niej parę siniaków – kontynuował Sebastian, przyglądając się jego ręce.

– Nie usztywnisz mi tego? – wyrzucił z siebie, dopiero po wypowiedzeniu tych słów orientując się, że brzmi jak nadąsany, przestraszony dzieciak.

– Nic ci nie będzie. Zresztą, nie zamierzam cię zostawiać samego i szukać bandaży, zanim nie upewnię się, że nic sobie nie zrobisz – oznajmił i wziął głęboki oddech, kiedy Jim znieruchomiał na te słowa i zaczął wpatrywać się w przestrzeń niewidzącymi oczami. – Co się dzieje? To przez tego faceta? Co on ci…

– Dostałem złe wieści. Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać – powiedział i nieopatrznie zerknął na komórkę; zanim zdołał zareagować i powstrzymać Sebastiana, ten chwycił urządzenie i pospiesznie sprawdził ostatniego smsa; Jim zmartwiał, chociaż tak naprawdę w wiadomości nie było nic konkretnego, niczego co mogłoby… co mogłoby w jakikolwiek sposób zasugerować Sebastianowi o co chodziło.

– _Ten człowiek znów istnieje?_ – odczytał mężczyzna, marszcząc brwi. – Co to za dobór słów? O co chodzi? O tego nie-wiesz-czy-bliskiego faceta, którego nazywa _mściwym szaleńcem_? To jego szukasz i głupia wiadomość, że odnalezienie go może być trudniejsze niż sądziłeś sprawiła, że postanowiłeś się zabić? – spytał z niedowierzaniem, na co Jim zacisnął tylko usta. – Wybacz, ale to chyba najbardziej popieprzony powód, by popełniać samobójstwo, ze wszystkich, o jakich słyszałem.

– Jest cała lista powodów – warknął i przymknął oczy, nie będąc w stanie znieść jego palącego spojrzenia.

– Więc mi o nich powiedz i razem spróbujemy je rozwiązać – odparł spokojniej, ale z niesłychaną wręcz determinacją, po czym zacisnął palce na ramieniu Jima. – Pomogę ci. Cokolwiek się dzieje, _pomogę ci_ , a ty znasz mnie wystarczająco długo, żeby wiedzieć, że jak się w coś zaangażuję, to nie odpuszczę, dopóki nie wygram.

– Nie jestem problemem do rozwiązania, a poza tym tak naprawdę znamy się… bardzo, bardzo krótko – powiedział i uchylił powieki, a następnie zaczął wpatrywać się martwo w twarz Sebastiana. W poprzednich życiach ludzie byli przerażeni, gdy patrzył na nich w ten sposób, lecz na siedzącym przy nim mężczyźnie nie robiło to żadnego wrażenia.

– Co ty znów wygadujesz? – spytał, a jego ton, cała postawa i to przykre, bezsensowne próbowanie, by dotrzeć do Jima, sprawiły, że ten ponownie zaczął się wycofywać w głąb siebie. Wiedział, że jeśli ktokolwiek mógł mu pomóc, to osobą tą nie był Sebastian, bo on niczego nie pamiętał, stanowił tylko tło, nie miał pojęcia o poprzednim świecie i tak naprawdę nic nie znaczył. Pojawił się w tym świecie jako ktoś inny niż narwany zabijaka, którym raz był… ale wtedy nie był nikim ważnym i teraz też tak miało być. Nie wiedział, czemu mężczyzna wciąż przy nim tkwił, po co do niego wrócił i dlaczego aż tak go poruszyło to, że zamierzał ze sobą skończyć, po co… po co w ogóle się angażował i nim interesował.

– Czym jest nasza znajomość przy całej reszcie życia? – rzucił w końcu bezmyślnie, co ponownie poirytowało Sebastiana.

– Cała reszta, którą masz jeszcze przed sobą, zależy tylko od ciebie. Nie zachowuj się, jakby _cała reszta_ była zawsze przeszłością – powiedział i Jimowi przez moment wydawało się, że te słowa nie należały do Sebastiana i w ogóle do niego nie pasowały. – Zresztą, gdy cię wreszcie poznałem osobiście, miałem wrażenie, jakbym znał cię od zawsze – dodał po chwili i tym razem on również wyglądał na zaskoczonego swoim stwierdzeniem. Jim znieruchomiał i zaczął wpatrywać się w jego jasne oczy zupełnie skołowany. Podejrzewał, że to tylko dejavu, bo tło czasem mogło je miewać i może… może w jakiś sposób cała sytuacja i te dziwne słowa pochodziły z jego poprzedniej wersji; tyle że do człowieka, jakim Sebastian Moran był w czasach wiktoriańskich _również_ kompletnie nie pasowały. Zaczął odpływać myślami w tamto życie coraz głębiej, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać ciągu wizji, wszystkich momentów, gdy Moran łamał ludziom ręce zamiast je nastawiać, gdy nie bawił się w filozofa i gdy był tylko pracownikiem i narzędziem, a nie jakimś rodzajem przyjaciela a już na pewno nie wsparciem. Tyle że wszystko to i tak nie miało znaczenia, bo Sebastian tego nie pamiętał, nawet sekundy z tamtego życia, nie był tamtym człowiekiem, nie był z nim związany, był cholernym, nieświadomym tłem i niczym więcej i tłem miał pozostać. – Przestań! – odezwał się znów mężczyzna. – Znów to robisz i kompletnie odpływasz. Co z tobą?

– Wspomnienia – westchnął i spróbował się odwrócić, tak naprawdę mając ochotę pogrążyć się w letargu i myśleć dalej o tamtym Moranie, lecz Sebastian ze zniecierpliwieniem chwycił go za podbródek i unieruchomił.

– Znowu zmieniasz się w letargiczną mimozę, ale tym razem nie popełnię błędu i nie wyjdę. Nie wiem, z czym masz problem, ale nie zostawię cię z tym. Czego chcesz? Mam cię zabrać do psychiatry? Terapeuty? Zorganizować ci długi urlop w ciepłych krajach, zapisać na pieprzoną jogę? Co mam z tobą zrobić, żeby ci pomóc?

– Sebastian, czy ty masz ze sobą jakiś problem, że nie możesz dać mi spokoju i zająć się własnym życiem?

– Nie mam własnego życia i dobrze o tym wiesz – warknął. – Tak, pewnie mam ze sobą _jakiś problem,_ ale z naszej dwójki to ty zamierzałeś dziś rozwalić sobie łeb, więc chyba ze mną jest jednak trochę lepiej – stwierdził z ironią.

– Jesteś tak samotny, że gdy mnie poznałeś, przyczepiłeś się jak rzep i przejmujesz się mną, chociaż nie masz żadnych powodów. Strasznie to niezdrowe, wiesz? Może sam się wyślij na terapię – prychnął, co sprawiło, że Sebastian zmrużył ze złością oczy, ale potem zupełnie bez powodu jego rysy się wygładziły, a palce, którymi wciąż przytrzymywał jego podbródek rozluźniły się; jego dłoń opadła w dół, a mężczyzna parę chwil milczał, nieprzerwanie wpatrując się w Jima, któremu pod wpływem tego spojrzenia zaczęło robić się nieswojo.

– Masz rację. Poznałem cię i pomieszało mi się w głowie. Ale patrzę teraz na ciebie i wiem, że tu jest moje miejsce i nie przyjmuję do wiadomości, że mógłbyś zniknąć, rozumiesz? – rzucił i parę chwil milczał, chociaż nie wydawało się, że czeka na odpowiedź Jima. – Wiesz że pięć razy aplikowałem do twojej… firmy? – oznajmił nagle, na co Jim uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem, bo akurat o tym nie miał pojęcia. – Zarówno legalnej jak i tej mniej. Odpadałem nawet wtedy, gdy próbowałem zostać ochroniarzem, ale ciągle coś mnie do ciebie pchało. To strasznie durne, ale czułem jakbym to robił już setki razy i jakby to było przeznaczenie, a ja nie wierzę w takie bzdury. Jednak odkąd o tobie usłyszałem, ciągle wpadały mi wszelkimi kanałami oferty od twoich ludzi. Miałem obsesję na punkcie pracy dla Jima Moriarty’ego i gdy rzadkie, przypadkowe zlecenia zmieniły się w stałą współpracę i kiedy potem cię poznałem, w końcu poczułem, że jestem we właściwym miejscu. Możesz mówić, że to niezdrowe i że jestem psycholem, skoro tak się zaangażowałem, ale taka jest prawda i gdy kolejny raz pomyślisz, że nic nie ma sensu, to chcę, żebyś wiedział, że dla mnie skończyłby się cały sens, gdybyś zniknął ze świata żywych – wyrzucił z siebie a następnie zamilkł kompletnie i wyglądało na to, że jest jednocześnie zaskoczony i zawstydzony swoim wybuchem i całą litanią wyznań.

– Wypowiedziałeś na raz więcej słów niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej od ciebie usłyszałem – stwierdził w końcu Jim, gdy cisza zaczęła się przedłużać i robić krępująca.

– Chcę po prostu wiedzieć, jak mam ci pomóc, bo _potrzebujesz_ pomocy, a nie umiesz o nią poprosić – oznajmił, na co Jim mocno zacisnął usta, nie zamierzając mu ułatwiać tej rozmowy. Zwłaszcza że nie miał pojęcia, jak sobie pomóc, bo tutaj nie było magicznych rozwiązań, które mógłby mu wskazać i pozwolić, by Sebastian je zrealizował. – Po Internecie krąży obrazek z dwiema rybkami w akwarium, które postanawiają pobawić się w ludzi – dodał mężczyzna nagle, tonem, jakim mógłby opowiadać komuś bajkę, w zabawny, ale jednocześnie budzący zaniepokojenie sposób. Jim podejrzewał, że sam używał identycznego, gdy czytał poprzednim razem bajkę, którą uruchomił Sherlockowi w taksówce; to przykuło jego uwagę, a chwilę później niepewnie spoglądał na Sebastiana będącego w tym dziwnym i niezrozumiałym dla niego, filozoficznym nastroju. – Jedna mówi do drugiej _och nie, pomocy, mam problemy_ a tamta odpowiada _pomocy, pomocy też mam problemy._

– Pierwsza pyta _czy powinniśmy zrobić coś razem, żeby rozwiązać nasze problemy?_ – odparł Jim, przypominając sobie wspomniany obrazek i cytując kolejne słowa, jakie z niego zapamiętał. – Nie chcę, żebyś mi pomagał i nie potrzebuję…

– Druga odpowiada _powinniśmy się upić i iść na zakupy_ – przerwał mu Sebastian. – Rybki mają rację, bo tak robią ludzie, wiesz? Gdy nie mają ochoty na rozwiązywanie czegokolwiek, ale mają obok kogoś, z kim mogliby przetrwać najgorszy okres.

– I to ma mi pomóc? – spytał z powątpiewaniem.

– Nigdy nie pomaga, ale odsuwa problemy w czasie i może się zdarzyć tak, że z biegiem czasu rozwiązują się same albo dostajemy od losu narzędzia do ich rozwiązania – oznajmił i chociaż słowa te nie brzmiały racjonalnie ani szczególnie logicznie, coś w tej naiwnej wierze w samo-rozwiązywalność trudności spodobało się Jimowi. – Chodź ze mną na zakupy. I kupmy tam alkohol.

– Nie ma takiej ilości alkoholu, która by mi pomogła – powiedział, mimo iż tak naprawdę zgodził się już w myślach na jego propozycję i nie miał siły ani ochoty by dłużej protestować i uciekać.

– Masz do wyboru zwierzenia albo picie. Możemy tu siedzieć całą noc – oznajmił Sebastian z dziwnie zdeterminowanym, krzywym uśmieszkiem; Jim jęknął tylko, ale potem, gdy mężczyzna skinął na niego ponaglająco, posłusznie podniósł się z miejsca.

Gdy opuszczał salon, dostrzegł kątem oka, jak Sebastian podnosił z podłogi rozładowany pistolet; ich spojrzenia spotkały się, a potem w tym samym momencie odwrócili głowy. Jeśli Jim miał być ze sobą szczery, to dopiero w tym momencie dotarło do niego w pełni, że dla Sebastiana strzał w głowę był nie tylko zamknięciem nieudanego życia i metodą na nowy start – lecz ostatecznym końcem; że miał prawo się przejąć i że prawdopodobnie naprawdę chciał mu pomóc. Jego palce zacisnęły się na milczącym telefonie, lecz nie odpisał Sherlockowi ani słowa. Nie miał pojęcia, co dalej, ale spadek emocjonalny minął i…

I w sumie gdy Sebastian zabrał go do swojego domu mieszczącego się nieopodal, przygotował mu ulubionego drinka, rzucił na nogi polarowy, miękki koc i uruchomił w telewizji kanał muzyczny, gdzie Taylor śpiewała, że _wiedziała, że będzie problemem_ , Jim cieszył się, że nie udało mu się odejść. _Nie tym razem._ Nadal nie wierzył, że w tym życiu może go spotkać coś wartego zapamiętania i podejrzewał, że następny spadek emocjonalny doprowadzi go do ponownej próby samobójczej. Natomiast Sebastian przestanie się martwić, znudzi się nim i postanowi nie wracać, by zapytać go, czy wszystko w porządku.

Na razie był jednak obok i wydawał się być zdeterminowany, by się nim zająć, a Jim bezwiednie wszedł w rolę kogoś, kogo należy pilnować i nie mógł powiedzieć, żeby mu to przeszkadzało. Tym bardziej, że kolejne porcje alkoholu pozwalały mu zapomnieć o wszystkich powodach, dla których, gdyby Sebastian do niego nie wrócił, to mógł być jego ostatni wieczór w tym świecie.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obiecuję, że rozdział piąty będzie mnie depresyjny, za to bardziej... johnlockowy:)


	5. Powinieneś do niego zadzwonić

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starałam się szybko uporać z korektą, tym bardziej że to - wreszcie! - długo wyczekiwany Johnlock w moim wykonaniu. Mam nadzieję że ich wersja w nowej rzeczywistości się spodoba ;]

***

Zarówno spotkanie z Jimem sprzed trzech tygodni jak to z Mycroftem z poprzedniego dnia wzbudziło w Sherlocku silne emocje. Rozmowa na dachu Barts początkowo przygnębiła go i przywołała złe wspomnienia, ale potem - pobudziła go do działania i sprawiła, że poczuł w sobie siłę do odnalezienie Johna, zapoznania się z nim, pozwolenia na rozkwitnięcie ich znajomości na nowo. Wizyta brata na Baker Street miała zaś jednoznacznie negatywny wydźwięk, wprawiła go w fatalny nastrój i ponownie pociągnęła na dno. Najgorszym nie był fakt, że niczego nie osiągnął, bo tego się przecież spodziewał – ale że przez swoją nieostrożność sprawił, że jego brat wzmógł czujność i, jakiekolwiek podejmował dotychczas środki bezpieczeństwa względem tajemnic z przeszłości, zapewne zajął się nimi jeszcze poważniej.

Nie liczył na jego pomoc, tak naprawdę nie wierzył, że brat cokolwiek mu zdradzi, bo przecież w tak wielu ważnych dla niego sprawach zawodził we wszystkich poprzednich rzeczywistościach… ale teraz swoim długim językiem i nadmierną, zbędną emocjonalnością sprawił, że jego brat zrobi wszystko, aby uniemożliwić jemu i Jimowi dotarcie do tamtego człowieka, _tajemniczego mściciela_. Sherlock popełnił w tej rozmowie masę błędów, odsłonił się emocjonalnie, a poza wszystkim innym – nieopatrznie zdradził bratu, że Jim nic nie wiedział o tamtym człowieku; wzbudził w Mycrofcie uśpione lęki dotyczące możliwości masowego przebudzenia. Zimny, zwykle racjonalny perfekcjonista w stanie paranoi? Połączenie najgorsze z możliwych.

Mycroft mógł być teraz większym zagrożeniem dla nich wszystkich niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Mógł sabotować jego znajomość z Johnem, mógł po prostu utrudnić im życie, tylko dlatego że pożerał go strach i miał środki, aby zwalczyć jego źródło. Wiedział, że jego brat jest zdolny do wszystkiego włączając w to morderstwo – i chociaż pewnie nie posunąłby się do zabicia Johna, który był całkowicie niewinny, mógł już wydać na tamtego terrorystę z poprzedniego świata wyrok śmierci za grzechy, których mężczyzna, będący tylko tłem, nie mógł przecież pamiętać. _Tajemniczy mściciel_ mógł już nie żyć, nawet jeśli w tym świecie był kimś zupełnie niegroźnym - ogrodnikiem, nauczycielem czy zwykłym ojcem i mężem, który nigdy nawet nie tknął broni. 

To samo dotyczyło Jima, jednak Sherlock tak na dobrą sprawę czuł, że jeśli w życiu jego dawnego nemezis nic się nie zmieni, to jest on na prostej drodze do samobójstwa i że sam ze sobą skończy, oszczędzając Mycroftowi fatygi. Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział na jego smsa ani słowem, chociaż od jego wysłania mijała już doba. Milczał, nie pojawił się tego dnia w swojej pracy – o tym dowiedział się od jego sekretarki, gdy zadzwonił do biura consultingowego, którego Moriarty był właścicielem – a detektyw po raz pierwszy w życiu bał się odezwać bezpośrednio do osoby, która go interesowała. Po prostu dlatego, że bał się usłyszeć ciszę lub informację, że numer nie jest już aktywny i pożerały go wyrzuty sumienia, że temu nie zapobiegł. Te same wyrzuty sumienia zwykł wzbudzać w nim brat opowiadając mu o poprzednich światach – i czuł się tym gorzej ze świadomością, że te dotyczą _aktualnej_ rzeczywistości, tej, w której on sam właśnie zaczynał układać sobie życie i znajdować szczęście.

 _Układać życie z Johnem_. Brzmiało to nierealnie i niemal bajkowo za każdym razem, gdy mężczyzna zjawiał się u niego w mieszkaniu, czy to na poranną kawę ze śniadaniem – twierdził, że Sherlock jest wychudzony i należy coś z tym zrobić – czy to na popołudniowe herbaty czy wieczorne przesiadywanie przed telewizorem z alkoholem lub jedzeniem na wynos. Zjawiał się u niego z uśmiechem na ustach w każdej wolnej chwili - w zależności od tego, którą miał zmianę w Barts; siadał przy nim na kanapie, gdyż w tym życiu nie separował się od niego fizycznie wybierając sobie własny fotel, i po prostu znów był przy nim.

Opowiadał o swoim życiu i przeszłości, siostrze, która pomagała mu przez ostatnie tygodnie, rehabilitacji i utraconych przez wieloletnią nieobecność w kraju znajomościach. Potem naciągał na zwierzenia Sherlocka, naprawdę chcąc go poznać, chłonąc jego słowa i uśmiechając się łagodnie, gdy detektyw milkł, nie potrafiąc mówić o pewnych rzeczach. Zachwycał się jego dedukcjami, w przeciwieństwie do zdecydowanej większości świata, a jego oczy lśniły przy tym tak jak w poprzednim życiu: gdy siadali razem w restauracji czy przechadzali się ulicą, a detektyw mówił mu co widzi w ludziach wokół, dedukując z ich fryzur, stanu mankietów czy sposobu w jaki mieli starte podeszwy ich profesje, problemy i status związku. John nie krył swojej fascynacji. Nawet nie naśmiewał się nadmiernie z jego niebudzących czyjegokolwiek zainteresowania blogów o sztuce dedukcji. Twierdził, że sam niczego takiego by nie potrafił, choćby uczył się tego całe życie, i że nie dostrzega w ludziach setnej części tego, co widzi w nich Sherlock… i że to najbardziej fascynująca zdolność, z jaką kiedykolwiek się spotkał.

Mógł mówić, że nie dostrzega w ludziach tego co Sherlock, widział jednak, że tego dnia detektyw był przygaszony i nieswój i dostrzegł to gdy tylko wczesnym wieczorem przekroczył próg jego mieszkania. Nie był geniuszem i nigdy nim nie będzie, ale w przeciwieństwie do niegdyś słynnego detektywa potrafił dostrzegać emocje oraz pomóc, gdy ktoś sobie z nimi nie radził. Nie naciskał, nie dopytywał się o nic, zaproponował jednak, by pooglądali telewizję i trochę się zrelaksowali – tak po prostu, jakby była to najbardziej naturalna i oczywista rzecz na świecie. Parę chwil skakał po kanałach, a wreszcie włączył nowy odcinek Doktora Who, co nieco zaskoczyło Sherlocka; w poprzednim życiu John wolał komedie romantyczne, głupawe sitcomy i pogramy dla znudzonych gospodyń domowych, tutaj zaś – był szczerze zafascynowany fantastyczno-naukową, niesłychanie mało realistyczną produkcją, o której Sherlock słyszał parę razy w poprzednich wcieleniach, gdyż z jakichś przyczyn zawsze cieszyła się dużą popularnością. Słuchał słów kolejnych bohaterów jednym uchem i nie koncentrował się na fabule; wszechmocne, mordercze roboty o kształcie odwróconego kubła na śmieci wydawały mu się najbardziej idiotyczną rzeczą na świecie i nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie entuzjazmu, a jego przygnębienie sprawiało, że nie potrafił również zdobyć się na to, by ironicznie komentować absurd każdej ze scenek.

\- Przyniosę piwo i może po prostu pogadamy, co? – zaproponował nagle John, na co Sherlock skinął głową, mimo że tak na dobrą sprawę nie miał szczególnej ochoty na alkohol. Dopiero w tym momencie zorientował się, że na ekranie pojawiły się napisy końcowe i że mógł przestać wpatrywać się w telewizor niewidzącym wzrokiem i udawać, że ogląda serial.

Kiedy John przyniósł ze swojego mieszkania cztery butelki a dwie z nich od razu wstawił do lodówki, przyjął od niego jedną ze świeżo otwartych i ponownie zagapił się w ekran telewizora. Po seansie i reklamach rozpoczynały się wiadomości, w których, jak na ironię losu, już w pierwszym reportażu pokazano jego brata. Wpatrywał się w jego zimne oczy i beznamiętną twarz zaledwie parę chwil, a stwierdził, że nie zniesie jego widoku nawet sekundy dłużej. Ze złością chwycił pilot i wyłączył urządzenie, ignorując zaskoczone spojrzenie Johna, który przykładał właśnie butelkę z piwem do ust.

\- Jest ostatnią osobą, jaką chcę oglądać – powiedział, nie próbując ukrywać złości i żalu, jaki wywołał widok brata.

\- Wspominałeś, że za sobą nie przepadacie, ale nie sądziłem, że to aż tak… - zerknął na rzucony na stolik pilot – ekstremalne.

\- Dawne urazy. Proszę, nie mów, że pewnie kłóciliśmy się o kredki – rzucił bezmyślnie, na co John uniósł lekko brwi, wyraźnie zaskoczony jego słowami.

\- Życie różnie się układa – powiedział po chwili. - To, że ja i moja siostra dogadujemy się świetnie i że nie wyobrażam sobie, że mogłoby być inaczej, nie znaczy, że każdy ma to szczęście – powiedział, a Sherlock parę chwil nie potrafił zareagować na te słowa, bo przecież doskonale pamiętał, że w poprzednim życiu relacje Johna i Harry wyglądały całkiem inaczej. Mężczyzna błędnie zinterpretował ciszę z jego strony, bo odchrząknął i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. – Gdybym miał za brata takiego gada, też bym się z nim pewnie nie dogadał. To on był u ciebie wczoraj i tak cię rozstroił? Słyszałem stukanie tej jego idiotycznej parasolki i… - zająknął się na moment. - Jesteś dziś cieniem samego siebie i mam wrażenie, że to może być jego wina.

\- Tak, był tutaj – potwierdził Sherlock, nie widząc sensu, by to przed nim ukrywać. - Pokłóciliśmy się, jak zwykle. Nie wiem… czy chcę o tym rozmawiać.

\- Nie chcesz czy nie możesz? – spytał John, a w jego oczach pojawiło się nagłe… zrozumienie i akceptacja. Całkowite, bezsprzeczne i będące jednoznacznym dowodem, że cokolwiek usłyszy, nie będzie naciskał i postara się go zrozumieć. - To tajemnica rządowa? Cokolwiek by to było…?

\- Nie… nie do końca – odparł Sherlock niepewnie. - Nie wiem. Po prostu jak zwykle odmówił mi pomocy w sprawie, na której mi zależało. Pewnie poza udzielaniem wywiadów jedyne, czym się teraz zajmuje, to jak utrudnić mi życie i uniemożliwić załatwienie sprawy, która jest dla… dla mnie i dla kogoś jeszcze ważna. Jestem na niego wściekły i nie chcę obecnie oglądać go nawet w telewizji.

\- Szczerze? Ja nie mam ochoty oglądać go nigdy, więc zupełni ci się nie dziwię. Czego by nie wyprawiał, zawsze głosowałem na tę partię, która miała poglądy dokładnie przeciwne do jego. To taka wstrętna szuja, że nie mogę uwierzyć, że to naprawdę twój rodzony brat – stwierdził John i zaśmiał się dziwnie. – Nie macie absolutnie _żadnych_ wspólnych cech.

\- Niektórzy twierdzą, że jesteśmy całkiem podobni.

\- Daj spokój – parsknął John, nieco rozbawiony tym stwierdzeniem. – To zimny, wyrachowany skurwiel, który zachowuje się, jakby pochodził z innej epoki. Nie ma w sobie krzty empatii ani czegokolwiek ludzkiego. Gdy mówi o zwykłych ludziach, mówi to tak jakbyśmy… - zająknął się, a do jego tonu wkradło się coś dziwnego, jakby nie używał własnych słów albo jakby nie czuł, że naprawdę pochodziły z jego głowy. - Jakbyśmy nie byli żywi i prawdziwi, lecz stanowili wyłącznie pionki w jakiejś ważniejszej rozgrywce. Jakbyśmy byli irytującym tłem, które dla takich _wielkich_ jak on kompletnie nic nie znaczy… jakby sam nie był stworzony z krwi i kości i nie oddychał tym samym powietrzem co reszta śmiertelników. A ty jesteś świetnym facetem i… - zatrzymał się na moment, zaś jego ton złagodniał, a na zaciętej twarzy ponownie pojawił się uśmiech. – Nigdy nikogo takiego nie spotkałem. Jesteś najbardziej niesamowitą osobą jaką kiedykolwiek znałem. Wiesz? – rzucił, chyba nie do końca dostrzegając, że jego słowa sprawiły, że Sherlock zaczął patrzyć na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Powinieneś być kimś. Ty, a nie ten zimny potwór, jakim jest twój brat. Jesteś geniuszem dedukcji, a zamiast wykorzystać swój talent do czegoś niesamowitego, jesteś zwykłym prywatnym detektywem, o którym niewiele osób słyszało. Stać cię na więcej. Powinieneś… - wziął głęboki oddech – wykorzystać to, wiesz? Wspominałeś, że masz w policji przyjaciół, więc skoro skończyłeś studia chemiczne, zapewne udałoby ci się tam zaczepić, bo, na litość… powinieneś rozwiązywać wielkie sprawy, a nie śledzić niewiernych kochanków. Gdyby tylko więcej ludzi zobaczyło twoje dedukcje…

\- Kiedyś je oglądali – przerwał mu, a jego twarz zastygła w kamiennym wyrazie. Kiedyś. _Kiedyś_. W poprzednim życiu, innej rzeczywistości, gdzie jeszcze miał odwagę to robić, a tutaj nie potrafił, bo przed spotkaniem Johna nie pozwalał sobie wypowiadać dedukcji na głos. Kiedy tylko próbował, natychmiast przypominał sobie poprzedni świat: to, jak pani Hudson nad nim wzdychała, jak szokował tym i trochę straszył policjantów, przyprawiał klientów o zdezorientowanie a znajomych oraz Andersona i Donovan o wściekłość… jak kiedyś zachwycało to _tamtego Johna_. I dlatego nie potrafił dedukować na głos, zachowywał tu swoje spostrzeżenia dla siebie i dopiero kiedy _nowy John_ się pojawił, zrobił to ponownie, pokazując mu swoje dedukcyjne sztuczki.

\- I jak reagowali? – spytał mężczyzna, przerywając ciąg jego myśli. - Musieli być zachwyceni, że…

\- Zwykle kazali mi się odpieprzyć i nazywali mnie świrem – odparł, na co John spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem.

\- Sherlock… - zaczął i pokręcił głową. – Na jakich ty ludzi trafiałeś? Nie jesteś świrem tylko introwertykiem. Niezbyt towarzyskim, ale to, że nie przepadasz za tłumami nie znaczy, że coś jest z tobą nie tak. Masz niesamowity talent, którego niektórzy nie pojmują i ci zazdroszczą. Jesteś wyjątkowy i… - urwał, a następnie przysunął się do niego i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. - Zresztą, wiesz? Nawet jakbyś był _świrem_ , to to zupełnie by mi nie przeszkadzało, bo jesteś pierwszą osobą… - zająknął się ponownie. - Po prostu gdy tylko cię zobaczyłem w szpitalu, wiedziałem, że jesteś kimś, do kogo chciałbym się zbliżyć. A potem okazało się, że szukasz lokatora wtedy gdy ja szukałem mieszkania, los nas połączył i to niby tylko zbieg okoliczności a nie żadna magia… ale chociaż znamy się niecałe trzy tygodnie, każdego dnia gdy cię widzę i gdy rozmawiamy, mam wrażenie, że to przeznaczenie, że znam ciebie całe życie… i chciałbym każdego dnia poznawać cię lepiej, bo przy nikim nie czułem się tak jak przy tobie – dokończył, a coś w tonie jego głosu, spojrzeniu lub sposobie, w jaki jego palce sunęły po ramieniu Sherlocka, sprawiło, że detektyw kompletnie znieruchomiał.

W oczach Johna widział odbicie całej ich poprzedniej historii. Wiedział, że to niemożliwe, ale nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że mężczyzna, chociaż jest tylko tłem, odczuwa w postaci łagodnego dejavu przebłyski przeszłości. Doświadczał tego czasem przy Gregu i innych znajomych policjantach, przy przypadkowych osobach, które kiedyś gdzieś spotkał i miał pełną świadomość, że wszyscy ci ludzie są całkowicie nieświadomi i to tylko jego pamięć może odbijać się w ich źrenicach na skutek bliskości. Przy Johnie było to silniejsze, bo on był ważniejszy niż ktokolwiek na świecie i ulotna, absurdalna i nierealistyczna myśl, że może mógłby go pamiętać, choćby jakąś podświadomą cząstką jestestwa, zupełnie sparaliżowała Sherlocka. To, w połączeniu z lękami Mycrofta o możliwość, że tło również może się w jakiś sposób przebudzić, pozbawiło go zdolności do artykułowania słów. Miał ochotę wykrzyczeć Johnowi prawdę i liczyć na jego przebudzenie, ale bał się tak samo jak jego brat – tyle że nie jakiegoś kataklizmu, bo to zupełnie go nie obchodziło, ale że John uzna go za wariata i zniknie… albo, co gorsza, że uwierzy mu. I że obudzi się w kolejnym życiu pozbawiony zdrowych zmysłów.

Przedłużająca się cisza ze strony Sherlocka oraz jego coraz silniejsze napięcie zostało zinterpretowane przez Johna w zupełnie niewłaściwy sposób. Uśmiech na jego ustach powoli przygasał, w oczach pojawiła się niepewność, a potem – zażenowanie. Wycofał rękę i chwycił za butelkę piwa, ale nie upił nawet łyka, lecz wydawał się po prostu mieć potrzebę, by jakoś zająć swoje dłonie. Dopiero w tym momencie do detektywa dotarło, że John, który w tym świecie nie udawał zadeklarowanego heteryka, próbował z nim właśnie flirtować, a on, zamiast podjąć rozmowę i odpowiedzieć jakąś właściwą dwuznacznością, tkwił przy nim jak słup soli. Głos uwiązł mu w gardle – bo po prostu nie znał właściwych słów. Umiał flirtować, gdy grał przed klientami, uwodził Janine czy po prostu musiał przyjąć na moment jakąś rolę i coś wymusić choćby na zadurzonej w nim Molly, ale nie potrafił tego zrobić _naprawdę_ , kiedy zależało mu na kimś i kiedy miał być sobą, a nie cytować teksty zasłyszane w serialach. Dziwacznych, morderczo-zagadkowych flirtów z Jimem nie brał w ogóle pod uwagę, gdyż obaj byli specyficzni i żadnych ich rozmów nie można było porównywać do dyskusji z innymi ludźmi… a teraz miał przed sobą coraz bardziej zawstydzonego Johna, na którym zależało mu najbardziej na świecie,  a z którym nie umiał, po prostu nie potrafił wskoczyć w ciąg flirtowych dwuznaczności. Mężczyzna odwracał głowę, a jego twarz stała się spięta i lekko zaczerwieniona z zażenowania.

 - Jezu, przepraszam – wydusił mężczyzna w końcu, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie i nie będąc w stanie unieść głowy i spojrzeć Sherlockowi w oczy. – Sądziłem, że… cholera, po prostu… podobasz mi się. Nie zamierzam tego ukrywać i udawać, że jest inaczej i… i najwyraźniej nadinterpretowałem to, że mnie zapraszasz i że tak się dogadujemy, bo chciałem wierzyć, że ty też… - uniósł wreszcie głowę, by napotkać oniemiałe spojrzenie Sherlocka i je również zinterpretować błędnie, bo resztki jego uśmiechu przybladły całkowicie. – Ale myliłem się i chyba zaraz umrę ze wstydu. Przepraszam. Nie zamierzałem cię osaczać i po prostu… _przepraszam_.

Sherlock otworzył lekko usta, pragnąc odpowiedzieć mu, używając _tych właściwych słów_ ; zapewnić go, że niczego nie nadinterpretował ani sobie nie wymyślił, lecz nie potrafił przywołać żadnego stwierdzenia, które oddałoby w pełni jego emocje. Wiedział, że oto nadeszła chwila, gdy otrzymał drugą szansę od losu, by coś się między nimi zaczęło budować, ale miał w głowie kompletną pustkę. Bał się, że cokolwiek powie, będzie niestosowne lub idiotyczne, bo w takich chwilach wiedza z seriali, rzeczy które zapamiętał z zachowania innych ludzi ani cały jego geniusz nie były do niczego przydatne. Wiedział, że każda sekunda milczenia oddala go od Johna i że za chwilę mężczyzna wymówi się pracą – mimo że następnego dnia zaczynał zmianę dopiero w południe – wyjdzie stąd i jeszcze raz zniknie z jego życia i po prostu nie mógł do tego dopuścić. Kiedy John odstawił butelkę na stół i wykonał ruch, jakby chciał się podnieść, zawstydzony coraz dłuższym milczeniem Sherlocka, ten chwycił go za nadgarstek i przytrzymał w miejscu. Wziął głęboki oddech – a potem zaczął wyrzucać z siebie kolejne słowa, starając się zostawić z boku cały swój paraliżujący lęk przed emocjami i, na ile był w stanie, wyrazić szczerze swoje uczucia… bez względu na to, jak będzie się w tym motał i jak głupio może zabrzmieć.

\- John, ja… - zaczął i przełknął ślinę, czując, jak zasycha mu w gardle. – Kompletnie nie wiem, co powinienem powiedzieć – oznajmił i zbladł, kiedy po minie Johna stwierdził, że to zdecydowanie nie brzmiało dobrze i że mógł zrozumieć to stwierdzenie zupełnie inaczej niż Sherlock miał intencję. – Chodzi o to, że… nie umiem się normalnie zachowywać w takich sytuacjach. Nie znam właściwych słów, ale _chciałbym znać,_ tyle że naprawdę jestem aspołecznym świrem i nie umiem pokazać ani powiedzieć… - zająknął się i mocniej zacisnął palce na jego nadgarstku. – Gdy ktoś próbuje rozmawiać ze mną tak jak ty, nie to, żeby w ostatnich latach ktokolwiek próbował, to po prostu nie umiem odpowiadać i prowadzić tej całej ludzkiej zabawy we flirty, bo jestem w tym beznadziejny. Znam masę błędnych słów i takich którymi odstraszam od siebie cały świat a teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek chciałbym powiedzieć te właściwe, bo zaczyna mi zależeć i chciałbym umieć to okazać ale po prostu _nie umiem_. Jestem fatalny w relacjach. Międzyludzkich. Jakichkolwiek _bliskich_ relacjach. Chcę tylko żebyś wiedział, że jeśli znałbym odpowiednie słowa, to teraz bym je powiedział, ale musisz wiedzieć, że moje doświadczenia w tej kwestii są zerowe i…

\- Spokojnie – przerwał mu cicho John, gdy Sherlock zaczął coraz bardziej się motać i po raz pierwszy od paru chwil ponownie się uśmiechnął. - To… to nie jest problem. Wszystko w porządku – dodał łagodnie. – Nie byłeś nigdy z facetem, prawda? – spytał, zamilkł na moment i po zerknięciu w napiętą twarz Sherlocka zaśmiał się niepewnie. – Ani z nikim – dodał lekko zaskoczonym tonem, ale nie było w nim potępienia ani zażenowania. – W porządku. Rozumiem. Nie będę naciskał i…

\- Może powinieneś nacisnąć, bo ja na pewno nie będę umiał wykonać pierwszego kroku – wyrzucił z siebie Sherlock desperackim tonem i z jakichś przyczyn to rozluźniło wreszcie Johna, bo mężczyzna roześmiał się krótko i pokręcił głową.

\- Nie. Nie tędy droga – odparł spokojnie. - Dajmy sobie czas. Rzuciłem się na ciebie chociaż znamy się tak krótko, bo chyba sądziłem, że tak należy postępować  z facetami. Albo coś w tym rodzaju. Wiesz? Nigdy się z żadnym nie umawiałem na serio, miałem kilka dziewczyn na studiach i niedługo po nich ale z facetami… przelotne przygody to tak naprawdę żadne doświadczenie. Jedziemy na tym samym wózku, przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o związki.

\- U mnie nie chodzi tylko o związki – wymamrotał Sherlock, na co John westchnął cicho, a wyraz jego twarzy świadczył o tym, że zdołał się tego domyślić. – I naprawdę nie wiem, jak powinienem się teraz…

\- Gdy nadejdzie właściwy moment, będziesz wiedział – przerwał mu łagodnie. – Nie zadręczaj się tym. Nie zamierzam niczego przyspieszać, mamy czas, by poznać się lepiej i jeśli jest nam to pisane, to nadejdą dla nas obu właściwe momenty, a wtedy nie będziemy mieć wątpliwości, czy to właśnie one. Ale dziś jeszcze żaden z nich nie nadszedł, więc uspokój się i nie patrz na mnie, jakbyś obawiał się, że… - parsknął, jakby bawiła go sama myśl o tym, co zamierzał powiedzieć – zaraz się na ciebie rzucę.

\- Więc wypatruj tych właściwych momentów i daj znać, gdy je zobaczysz – odparł Sherlock, na co John roześmiał się, ale wydawało się, że słowa detektywa raczej go rozczuliły niż wydały mu się śmieszne.

\- Obiecuję być czujny – odparł, a jego napięte dotąd ciało wreszcie się rozluźniło; przekręcił się na kanapie w stronę Sherlocka, podkurczając przy tym jedną nogę i detektywowi przez moment wydawało się, że mężczyzna sięgnie po niego i przyciągnie go do pocałunku. Wizja w jednakowym stopniu pociągała go i przerażała, lecz John nie zrobił nic podobnego i zamiast tego krótko zacisnął palce na kościstym kolanie Sherlocka a potem podał mu ledwo napoczętą butelkę z piwem. – Za dużo myślisz. Zostawmy to, ok? Czekamy na właściwe momenty, ja ich pilnuję. Wszystko ustalone – powiedział spokojnie, z lekko uniesionymi kącikami ust. – Zamiast się tym zadręczać i nadmiernie analizować… zajmijmy się czymś innym. Może powiesz mi jednak, co w wizycie twojego brata tak cię przygnębiło, że rzucasz pilotem i warczysz na telewizor?

\- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć wszystkiego, bo częściowo… - zamilkł na moment. – Częściowo to jednak _jest_ tajemnica rządowa.

\- Więc powiedz mi, ile możesz, nawet jeśli to będą tylko ogólniki. Nawet jeśli nie pomogę, to samo zwierzenie się komuś może sprawić, że poczujesz się lepiej.

\- Wątpię w to, ale… - wziął głęboki oddech. – Ale możemy spróbować – powiedział, a potem długo milczał, rozglądając się po pokoju, ale co chwilę zerkając to na twarz Johna, to na jego dłoń wciąż spoczywającą mu na kolanie. - Trzy tygodnie temu odezwał się do mnie mój dawny znajomy, z którym nie widziałem się ani nie kontaktowałem od wielu lat – oznajmił wreszcie. - Nasza znajomość zakończyła się z jego winy i cały czas byłem na niego o to wściekły i chyba wciąż mam do niego żal o to, co zrobił, chociaż minęło tak wiele czasu. Kiedy… kiedy zniknął z Londynu, namieszał w życiu nie tylko mi, ale też paru innym osobom i tak naprawdę nie miałem ochoty znów go oglądać, ale mimo to zgodziłem się z nim spotkać.

\- Czy dobrze rozumiem, że ten znajomy to jakiś… niedoszły-ex? – spytał John, na co Sherlock zamrugał nerwowo, nie mając pojęcia, jak rozumieć te słowa. – Ktoś, z kim w pewnych okolicznościach mógłbyś się związać, ale tak się nie stało – uściślił, dostrzegając zdezorientowanie Sherlocka.

\- Ewentualne _mógłbym z nim być_ to promil całej naszej pokręconej znajomości i akurat to nie jest ważne, bo po tym co nawyprawiał, nawet jeśli kiedyś w jakiś pokrętny i niezdrowy sposób mi się podobał, to bezpowrotnie przestał – odparł szczerze. – To zupełnie nieistotne. W tym życiu nie zamierzam tknąć go nawet palcem – stwierdził i z jakichś przyczyn John roześmiał się na to stwierdzenie. - Gdy się spotkaliśmy, okazało się że jest obecnie w bardzo kiepskiej kondycji psychicznej. Jest samotny, depresyjny i ma skłonności samobójcze, chociaż akurat to ostatnie to u niego nie nowość – stwierdził z przekąsem i udał że nie widzi, iż jeszcze przed chwilą rozbawiony John lekko zbladł na te słowa. – Powspominaliśmy dawne czasy, z okresu, gdy z dnia na dzień zniknął stąd, zostawił wszystko, całe swoje wielkie biznesy i ludzi i całkowicie porzucił Londyn, zdawałoby się, że na zawsze. Nie miał pojęcia i przez te wszystkie lata nie interesował się tym, co się działo po jego… - w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język, gdy niemal już użył słowa _śmierci_ – zniknięciu. Tymczasem ja trochę wiedziałem, bo posypało się przez niego wiele ważnych dla mnie rzeczy i… tak naprawdę w tej konkretnie sprawie istotna jest tylko jedna rzecz: Jim odszedł stąd, bo sądził, że nie ma tu nikogo bliskiego i że to życie nie ma sensu, więc postanowił wcisnąć reset i zacząć od nowa w innej rzeczywistości. Tymczasem ja wiedziałem, że jakiś czas po jego odejściu, w ważnej dla niego sprawie… nie mam pojęcia, jak to inaczej nazwać, ale tu właśnie wkraczamy w tajemnice rządowe… wstawił się za nim pewien człowiek. Jim nie miał o tym pojęcia i gdy to ode mnie usłyszał, rozpadł się na kawałki i za wszelką cenę chce go odnaleźć.

\- Kim był tamten człowiek? – spytał John ostrożnie, a w jego oczach ponownie pojawiła się iskra podejrzliwości.

\- Nie był aniołem, nie zamierzam tego ukrywać, ale to właściwie jedyne, co wiemy. Problem w tym, że żaden z nas nie ma pojęcia ani nawet typów, kim konkretnie był – westchnął Sherlock. – Nie znamy jego nazwiska ani twarzy, a Jim upiera się, że nie kojarzy ani jednej osoby, która pasuje do profilu, jaki kiedyś zdradził mi nieopatrznie Mycroft. Obiecałem, że spróbuję mu pomóc, bo tak się składa, że mój brat doskonale wie, kim był tamten facet, a co więcej: wie chyba również, gdzie go znaleźć, tyle że on i Jim… - zaśmiał się martwo – powiedzieć, że za sobą nie przepadają, to bardzo silne niedomówienie. Gdy Mycroft usłyszał, że Jim nie wiedział o tamtym człowieku i że chce go teraz odnaleźć, oznajmił mi wprost, że mam się nie wtrącać i że zrobi wszystko, by nam to uniemożliwić.

\- Skoro to tak dawna sprawa… to czy w ogóle jest sens się nią zajmować? – spytał John. – No i tamten człowiek… Może cała sprawa już dla niego przebrzmiała. Z tego co mówisz, ten cały Jim chyba mieszka teraz gdzieś w pobliżu. Gdyby tamtemu gościowi na nim zależało, może zacząłby go szukać?

\- Tamten gość wstawił się za Jimem w momencie gdy sądził, że on już nie żyje. To taka najbardziej skrócona wersja. Nie ma żadnych szans, że zacznie go szukać, bo po prostu nie wie, że Jim tu jest i… - jęknął, a potem chwycił się za włosy. – Wybacz te ogólniki, ale o niektórych konkretach naprawdę nie mogę ci powiedzieć.

\- Rozumiem – wydusił John, mimo że wydawało się, że robi się coraz bardziej skołowany tymi wieściami i jednak _nie_ rozumie. – Ale… tak czy inaczej… minęło ileś lat, Jim nawet nie pamięta tego gościa, więc czemu to dla niego takie ważne, żeby go odnaleźć?

 - Bo przed swoim zniknięciem i teraz również jest cholernie samotny i przez całe życie nie wierzył, że komukolwiek mogło na nim zależeć, a jednak komuś kiedyś _zależało_. Jakie by jednak nie były powody, poprosił mnie o pomoc, a ja, rozmawiając z Mycroftem, wszystko pogmatwałem. Jestem mu to winien i… - przerwał, kiedy oczy Johna rozszerzyły się, a mężczyzna zadrżał, jakby nagle zrobiło mu się zimno.

\- Dlaczego powiedziałeś, że jesteś mu to winien? – spytał dziwnie odległym tonem. – Nie wiem dlaczego, ale… na te słowa przeszły mnie ciarki, jakby… - zająknął się i zaśmiał nerwowo. – Jakby znaczyły więcej niż naprawdę znaczą – wydusił wreszcie.

\- Nic więcej nie znaczą – odparł Sherlock szybko, chociaż jego umysł natychmiast wypełniły wspomnienia z poprzedniego życia. Pocięte jabłko. Napis w oknach. Szalony Jim Moriarty, który ubzdurał sobie, że będzie z nim rywalizować, aż obaj się wykończą. Poprzednie życie, które nie powinno mieć znaczenia, a którego odpryski zalały jego umysł, ale wpłynęły również na jakąś uśpioną cząstkę świadomości Johna, który był przecież tłem i… Przymknął na parę chwil oczy i zaczął przypominać sobie innych, zwykłych ludzi, których czasem dopadało dejavu; może więc stan ten faktycznie pojawiał się również u tła, stanowiąc przebłysk zapomnianych, poprzednich wcieleń…? – Jestem mu to winien, bo gdy się z nim spotkałem, to on zasugerował mi, żebym poszukał sobie lokatora. Widzisz? To nie do końca ślepy los, tylko, przynajmniej częściowo, zasługa konkretnej osoby – powiedział, aby uspokoić Johna i jednocześnie postanawiając sobie, że zastanowi się głębiej nad tą kwestią, gdy zostanie sam. – Gdyby nie on, nigdy byśmy się nie spotkali. Dlatego chcę się odwdzięczyć i mu pomóc. Dzięki niemu jesteś tutaj, a on wciąż jest sam, a dodatkowo gdy napisałem mu, że rozmowa z moim bratem poszła fatalnie, kompletnie zamilkł i boję się, że mógł coś sobie zrobić.

\- Zadzwoń do niego – odparł John szybko. – Zaproś go tutaj. Porozmawiajcie, poszukajcie innych rozwiązań. Na pewno ktoś poza twoim bratem coś pamięta, bo jeśli to jakaś wielka sprawa, to na pewno nie jest on jedynym źródłem. Na pewno są inne możliwości. A nawet jeśli nie ma, to po prostu niech tu przyjedzie i zrozumie, że nie jest sam. Wiesz…? Z chęcią bym go poznał. Nie znamy się, ale…

\- Nie, ty go nie znasz – przerwał mu Sherlock, na co John zmarszczył brwi, zaskoczony tymi dziwnymi słowami, chociaż wydawało się, że nie jest pewny, co mu w nich nie pasuje.

\- Nie znam – potwierdził ostrożnie. – I nie wiem, jakim jest człowiekiem. Ale skoro jest z nim źle, to spotkaj się z nim jeszcze raz, bo sama obecność i rozmowa potrafią pomóc. Jesteś geniuszem i może jak zobaczycie się i na spokojnie wszystko przeanalizujecie, jak wypytasz go o wszystkie szczegóły, to przypomni sobie coś, co naprowadzi cię na jakiś trop.

\- Wątpię. Też jest geniuszem i z całą pewnością niczego nie pominął. Jest znakomitym hakerem, a poza tym ma znacznie większe środki, zarówno jeśli chodzi o pieniądze jak ludzi, ode mnie i gdyby mógł do tego dotrzeć, to zrobiłby to bez mojej pomocy.

\- Więc tym bardziej próbujcie dalej, bo jeśli jest w połowie tak inteligentny jak ty, to razem możecie zdziałać naprawdę dużo. Tym bardziej, skoro mówisz, że ma kasę i możliwości…

\- W przeszłości rywalizowaliśmy – wymamrotał Sherlock pod nosem. - Nie za bardzo widzę możliwość, żebyśmy nagle zaczęli ze sobą współpracować.

\- Mimo to powinieneś do niego zadzwonić – powiedział John z naciskiem. – Wymieńcie się wszystkim, co wiecie i jeśli nie będziecie umieli działać razem, to każdy z was użyje swoich możliwości i będziecie wymieniać się efektami waszych działań. Jeśli chcesz, gdy już zaczniesz szukać… tamtego człowieka albo ludzi, którzy mogli go znać… może mógłbym ci jakoś pomóc…?

\- Zdolny lekarz biegający z dziwacznym detektywem po największych londyńskich spelunach i dziurach i rozwiązujący zagadki…? – spytał, a wówczas oczy Johna zalśniły.

\- Zdolny lekarz jako dziecko nie planował być ani lekarzem ani żołnierzem – odparł, a na jego ustach zaczął się pojawiać uśmiech. – Gdy byłem dzieciakiem, całymi wieczorami pochłaniałem kryminały i książki detektywistyczne. To jedyne, w co bawiliśmy się z Harry, kiedy byliśmy mali: ona była Herculesem Poirotem albo Colombo albo jeszcze innym znanym detektywem, a ja jej pomocnikiem, który zachwycał się jej zdolnościami, nosił torbę ze sprzętem i kiwał głową z podziwem, gdy rozwiązywała kolejną zagadkę. Nabijała się ze mnie niemiłosiernie, że nie chcę być głównym bohaterem i że wolę stać w cieniu jako wsparcie, zamiast działać. W dorosłym życiu nie trafiłem na kogoś, dla kogo miałbym być pomocnikiem. I pewnie dlatego wylądowałem na medycynie, a że brakowało mi wrażeń – po studiach zapisałem się do armii. Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz się ze mnie nabijał tak jak ona, że będąc facetem po trzydziestce chce spełnić parę marzeń z dzieciństwa – powiedział, na co Sherlock parę chwil nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa. Potem jednak zachichotał i sięgnął po butelkę z piwem.

\- Ja jako dziecko chciałem być piratem. Ale Mycrofta kompletnie to nie ruszało ani nie bawiło. No i nie chciał kupić mi papugi – wyznał i wykrzywił usta w udawanym grymasie, a moment później obaj wybuchli głośnym śmiechem.

\- Mogę ci kupić opaskę na oko i plastikowy miecz. Pojutrze jest Halloween i jestem pewny, że gdzieś jeszcze znalazłyby się miejsca na jakimś balu maskowym – powiedział, a Sherlock spojrzał na niego niepewnie, nie wiedząc, czy nadal żartują, czy znaczy to cokolwiek więcej. – Tak, Sherlock – dodał, obróciwszy oczami. - Właśnie zaprosiłem cię na randkę. Poszukam czegoś… jeśli oczywiście masz ochotę gdzieś wyjść. _Ze mną_.

\- Znajomy z policji zapraszał mnie na małe przyjęcie u niego w domu – odparł. – Zawsze zaprasza mnie z osobą towarzyszącą i zawsze odmawiam – dodał, a gdy John zaczął wpatrywać się w niego wyczekująco, zaśmiał się cicho i spuścił wzrok na kolana. – Napiszę do niego, że tym razem się z kimś zjawię.

\- Mogę się przebrać dla ciebie za księżniczkę – zażartował John, lecz Sherlock pokręcił głową.

\- Będą tak zaskoczeni, że przyszedłem i że nie jestem sam, że na twoją płeć nie starczy im już szoku. Część podejrzewa zresztą , że jeśli interesuje mnie ktokolwiek, to faceci i nie będą mieć z tym problemu – oznajmił, zerknął na butelkę piwa a potem ponownie na Johna, który wciąż uśmiechał się, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. – John, nie chcę, żebyś przebierał się za księcia, księżniczkę ani nikogo kto nosi koronę, bo to kompletnie do ciebie nie pasuje – powiedział całkowicie poważnie, mając przed oczami zarówno Mycrofta na herbatkach u królowej jak Jima w klejnotach korony i nie chcąc, aby John miał z tym cokolwiek wspólnego.

\- Coś wymyślę – powiedział i puścił do niego oko. - A ty napisz do tego znajomego policjanta. I do Jima. W porządku?

\- W porządku – potwierdził ugodowo, po czym chwycił butelkę z piwem i upił parę łyków, jakoś nie czując już, że nie ma ochoty na alkohol ani że nie przepada za tym akurat trunkiem.

Nie zaprotestował, kiedy John uruchomił radio z popularną muzyką, gdzie na liście przebojów kobieta z całkiem niezłym wokalem zawodziła coś o _opadającym niebie_. Nie zaprotestował, kiedy ten, wsłuchując się w piosenkę, z jakichś przyczyn nagle zaproponował mu wypad do kina _na nowego Bonda_ kiedy tylko przewalą się najgorsze tłumy. I nie zaprotestował, kiedy mężczyzna, wychodząc z jego mieszkania koło jedenastej wieczorem, krótko musnął wargami jego policzek i życzył mu dobrej nocy.

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Szósty rozdział jest prawie napisany, czeka jednak na poważne szlify i korektę. Mam nadzieję, że pójdzie z nimi sprawnie, tym bardziej że siódmy będzie trochę zagmatwany i pewnie zajmie mi nieco dłużej.
> 
> Poprawki do rozdziału pomogła mi ogarnąć Tazkiel, ale jak coś jeszcze przegapiłam to dajcie znać :)


	6. Siedem żyć

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pierwszy rozdział zamieszczany z nowego laptopa, a nie męcząc się tabletem ;) Prace nad odtworzeniem straconego fragmentu fika są już w ostatniej fazie i następny rozdział (który podzielę na dwa chaptery) niebawem wyślę do korekty. A potem W KOŃCU pisanie świeżego tekstu, za czym coraz bardziej tęsknię, bo odtwarzanie poprzedniej wersji do której notatki miałam tylko w głowie było momentami męczarnią. Czekam na nowe wątki do opisania tym bardziej, że rozrastają mi się pomysły na tę opowieść i kolejne postaci serialowe w ich nowych wydaniach ;))

***

 

Po wyjściu Johna, Sherlock długo tkwił na kanapie, błądząc wzrokiem po ścianach i co chwilę zatrzymując wzrok na jakimś szczególe. Butelka z jego niedopitym piwem, kominek, w którym trzaskał cicho ogień, deszcz uderzający w szyby i lekko poruszana wiatrem zza nieszczelnego okna zasłona. Radio uparcie wygrywało wyłącznie piosenki o miłości, czasem ckliwe i przygnębiające, jak ta o _małych rozmowach_ z nieżyjącym kochankiem, ale też bardziej żywe, optymistyczne czy wręcz zabawne, jakby jakaś nienazwana, magiczna cząstka świata uparła się, aby pokazać mu, że zakochanie nie musi być nieszczęśliwe. W pomieszczeniu wciąż wyczuwalny był zapach wody toaletowej, której John używał zarówno tutaj jak i w poprzednim świecie, a Sherlock miał wrażenie, że każde miejsce, którego mężczyzna dotknął, nadal było rozgrzane i promieniowało ciepłem na resztę ciała.

Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że łagodna i niewinna fizyczność może dawać przyjemność, a tymczasem miał wrażenie, że gdy w końcu położy się spać, wciąż będzie czuć mrowienie na policzku, który John musnął wargami na pożegnanie.

Pozwolił sobie na sentymenty i pogrążenie się w odkrytych na nowo emocjach, jednak po niedługim czasie wróciła racjonalność i niejako _przypomniał_ sobie, że John nie tylko był blisko, wyraził na głos swoje uczucia i dał mu jasny sygnał, że chce zacząć z nim coś budować – i że pozwoli sprawom rozwijać się w ich własnym tempie. Rozmawiali również o Jimie, który gdzieś w innej części miasta pogrążał się w depresji i poczuciu, że jest sam, a jedyna osoba, która mogła mu pomóc – zawiodła. Wiedział, że powinien się z nim skontaktować jak najszybciej, ale miał również świadomość, że jego brat mógł obserwować każdy jego krok, sprawdzać komputer i telefon i używanie do tego celu niepewnych urządzeń było zbyt ryzykowne. Tak, John i wszystkie te wirujące wciąż emocje rozproszyły go, jednak nie na tyle, by w innej ważnej sprawie jeszcze raz popełnić błąd.

Potrzebował planu działania, dopracowanego w każdym szczególe i dającego pewność, że Mycroft nie zorientuje się w jego poczynaniach. Nie ufał swoim zdolnościom w zakresie zabezpieczenia sprzętu elektronicznego, a godzina była zbyt późna, by udać się do sklepu po telefon na kartę – zamierzał jednak zrobić to z samego rana. Ale co potem? Nie wiedział, w jakim Jim był stanie i czy w ogóle znajdzie w sobie siłę, by próbować wspólnie działać, bo na dachu Barts był boleśnie bliski poddania się i odpuszczenia sobie tego życia. Z ich dwójki to na nim spoczęło więc popchnięcie spraw do przodu i przejęcie inicjatywy – i w tym celu musiał przeanalizować całą swoją dotychczasową wiedzę i zastanowić się, jak przy pomocy Jima dotrzeć do czegoś więcej. Mógł wmawiać sobie, że chodziło tylko o pomoc w odnalezieniu jego człowieka z poprzedniego życia, ale tak naprawdę było coś jeszcze, a ostatnie wydarzenia… odnalezienie Johna… rozmowa z Mycroftem… wszystko to sprawiło, że zaczął zadawać sobie pytania, na które tak wiele lat, w tym i poprzednich życiach, nie chciał znać odpowiedzi.

Istniała więc baza pamiętających. Tajemnicza baza, która mogła mieć materialną czy elektroniczną postać – w takim wypadku zdolności hakerskie Jima, jego pieniądze i ograniczone w porównaniu z poprzednim życiem, ale wciąż znaczące wpływy, byłyby pomocne. Mogła istnieć wyłącznie w głowie Mycrofta, ale mogła również w głowach innych ludzi. Jakich? Jego brat sugerował, że nie był jedyny i że istnieli inni pamiętający, którzy mogli sporo wiedzieć i stanowić zagrożenie, gdyby dowiedzieli się, że Holmes nieopatrznie obudził swojego młodszego brata. Mycroft obawiał się ich. W sumie nie było pewności, czy z nimi współpracował, czy też odseparował się od nich z jakichś przyczyn i działał na własną rękę. Pomijając przecież Antheę, w różnych życiach nie miał stałego, bliskiego człowieka, a ona była elementem tła. Tak przynajmniej twierdził jego brat, ale Sherlock nie był pewien, czy może mu ufać. W różnych światach wyglądała i nazywała się różnie, tyle że maski i coraz to nowe nazwiska były częścią jej wizerunku; bez względu jednak na to, kim była – może nawet nie  był to _ten sam_ element tła, lecz wyjątkowo inteligentna, ale za każdym razem inna złota rybka – była absolutnie wierna jego bratu i nie mogła służyć im pomocą.

Nie, Antheę mógł całkowicie wykreślić z grona ludzi, którzy mogli być użyteczni. Czy w ogóle miał jednak jakieś typy? Nie potrafił rozpoznawać pamiętających. Tutaj jego dedukcje zawodziły, o tożsamości Jima powiedział mu Mycroft, a oni obaj wydawali się mieć pewność odnośnie tego, kto jest tłem a kto _pamięta_. Skoro jego brat znał tożsamość im podobnych osób i miał ich całą listę, Jim również mógł kojarzyć przynajmniej kilku – w końcu obaj byli od niego starsi i przykładali znacznie większą uwagę do tego, kto może być im przydatny a kto nie. Jim… Jim rozpoznał w nim pamiętającego od razu, więc może naturalnie rozpoznawał też innych albo po prostu lepiej od Sherlocka pozyskiwał takie dane… Musi go o to zapytać, bo to zawsze był jakiś punkt zaczepienia, skoro sam w tej kwestii niewiele mógł zrobić.

Kolejną niejasną, a jednak ważną kwestią, było budzenie się. Sherlock przez poprzednie życia nie chciał o tym myśleć i uciekał przed Mycroftem, gdy ten próbował z nim rozmawiać o reinkarnacji – tak, wyłącznie przez urazy z przeszłości. Teraz mógł tylko pluć sobie w brodę, że nie słuchał brata, kiedy ten jeszcze chciał z nim rozmawiać. Tyle że Sherlock coś jednak wiedział na ten temat, tym bardziej, że kiedyś jego brat, jako słynny psychiatra, _leczył_ ludzi z _urojeń_ dotyczących poprzednich żyć.

_Leczył_ prawdopodobnie tak, aby utwierdzili się oni w przekonaniu, że są szaleni. Teraz było to dla Sherlocka jasne: tak właśnie Mycroft kilka żyć temu zapobiegał masowemu przebudzeniu. Prowadząc klinikę, do której sprowadzał przebudzonych, eksperymentował na nich, robił im pranie mózgu… a przez następne życia, już jako polityk, wykorzystując swoje wpływy w służbach specjalnych, prawdopodobnie pilnował tych ludzi i dbał o to, aby żaden się nie wychylił. Sherlock wolał nie myśleć o tym, jak często pamiętający przypłacali swoją wiedzę życiem lub wolnością.

Aby usystematyzować wiedzę, zrobił coś, na co prawie nigdy się nie porywał, bo wycieczki po dawnych pałacach myśli nigdy nie przynosiły nic dobrego. Teraz jednak potrzebował przespacerować się po nich wszystkich, po sześciu zamkniętych na wieki i siódmym, obecnym, starając się wyłuskać z nich wszystkie potencjalnie przydatne dane.

Siódme życie wstecz, a jego pierwsze. Wtedy jeszcze nieświadome, spokojne, nudnawe i względnie normalne, z rzadka wspomagane miękkimi narkotykami – chociaż nie mógł powiedzieć, że było szczególnie wartościowe czy szczęśliwe. Jak zwykle mieszkał przy Baker Street, wszystko działo się w czasach współczesnych, był młodym, cenionym i odnoszącym pewne sukcesy detektywem; około czterdziestego roku życia na skutek wypadku podczas jednej ze spraw znacznie podupadł na zdrowiu i opuścił Londyn, by odbyć rekonwalescencję w urokliwych Sussex Downs. Spędził tam kilka sielankowych miesięcy na łonie natury, szwendając się po okolicznych lasach i pasiekach z jakąś dawną wersją Janine Hawkins – której nie spotkał ponownie aż do poprzedniego życia, kiedy to pojawiła się jako druhna na ślubie Johna i Mary oraz sekretarka Magnussena. Za pierwszym razem również próbowała go uwieść i zaciągnąć do łóżka i gdyby nie fakt, iż Sherlock niedomagał fizycznie – było to jedyne życie, gdy pewnie dałby się skusić kobiecym, nachalnie eksponowanym wdziękom. Może gdyby miał tam więcej czasu, tak właśnie by się stało, a on oświadczyłby się pewnej siebie i niezrażonej jego chłodem brunetce _naprawdę_ , a nie po to, by dostać się do gabinetu jej szefa. Sielankę okraszoną zalotami Janine przerwał jednak śmiertelny wypadek samochodowy ich obojga – wypadek, który powinien był zakończyć tamto życie i nie dać mu z niego żadnych wspomnień.

I tak by się pewnie stało, gdyby nie wydarzenie z wczesnej młodości Sherlocka, głupie, dziwaczne i pozbawione dla niego wówczas krzty logiki. Oczywiście nie mógł mieć pewności, może miał się obudzić tak czy inaczej, może po prostu był pamiętającym, był wyjątkowy i dlatego tamten świat odrodził się w jego pamięci w następnym życiu… Faktem było jednak, że to w tamtej rzeczywistości, gdy Sherlock zaczynał studia i nie wiedział jeszcze, jaką drogę życiową obierze, ani że przyjdzie mu umrzeć z Janine na trasie szybkiego ruchu w zderzeniu czołowym z ciężarówką, Mycroft – starszy, genialny brat, będący jego niedoścignionym wzorem – postanowił zdradzić mu swój sekret. Był wówczas w kiepskiej kondycji, partia polityczna, którą wspierał, dramatycznie przegrała wybory, jego nerwy szwankowały i najwyraźniej potrzebował zrzucić chociaż część ciężaru ze swoich barków. Po dwóch lub trzech porcjach bożonarodzeniowej whisky oznajmił Sherlockowi bez żadnych wstępów czy ostrzeżeń, że reinkarnacja istnieje, a on sam pamięta wszystkie swoje poprzednie wcielenia. Wpatrywał się w ogień w kominku i wyrzucał z siebie nieprawdopodobnie brzmiące słowa o dawnych światach, jakie oglądał; tych podobnych do obecnych czasów i innych, zupełnie dziwnych i wyglądających jak jakaś przerażająca bajka.

Światy podobne współczesnym, ale trapione przez dziesiątkujące ludność epidemie na które nie było lekarstwa. Jeden, w którym zimna wojna zmieniła się w trzecią wojnę światową i stała się dla ludzkości początkiem końca. Zupełnie fantastyczny i podobno niedawny, gdzie ludzie nie posiadali dwóch płci a sześć i dzielili się ze względu na nie na koszmarne kasty – oniemiałego Sherlocka nie zdziwiło jednak, gdy Mycroft stwierdził, iż w hierarchii tej znalazł się na samej górze. Rzeczywistość sprzed bardzo, bardzo dawna, w której podobno przebudzili się pierwsi pamiętający, a o której jego brat nie chciał powiedzieć mu nic więcej poza faktem, że ludzie mieli wówczas moce, które nazwać można było magicznymi; możliwe, że to one spowodowały przebudzenie i zapoczątkowały reinkarnację, ale Mycroft w żadnych późniejszych rozmowach nie poruszył już z nim tego tematu.

Mnogość światów, które nie charakteryzowały się niczym szczególnym. Kilka takich, gdzie Mycroft urodził się nie w latach sześćdziesiątych czy siedemdziesiątych dwudziestego wieku, ale znacznie wcześniej – lecz tutaj również nie odważył się powiedzieć Sherlockowi nic więcej poza tym, że zawsze bardzo kiepsko radził sobie bez telefonów i dobrego dentysty.

Sherlock nie chciał wierzyć w to wszystko i po tamtej rozmowie – a raczej monologu, jakiego przyszło mu wysłuchać – odsunął się zarówno od Mycrofta jak i reszty rodziny. Zepchnął wieści, które usłyszał, na samo dno świadomości, ale gdzieś w głębi ducha wiedział, że jego brat nie kłamał. Był na to zbyt racjonalny, poukładany i pozbawiony poczucia humoru, był zagorzałym, wojującym ateistą wyśmiewającym zabobony, jak nazywał wszelkie religie i nagle… ot tak, oznajmiał, że wielokrotnie przeżył reinkarnację i mówił to beznamiętnym, poważnym głosem. Sherlock uciekał od tamtej wiedzy najdalej jak się dało; usamodzielnił się szybko, zatracił w pracy i zamknął w pałacu myśli tamten wieczór na cztery spusty, nie chcąc i nie zamierzając do tego wracać. Mógł zasłaniać się logiką i całą racjonalną wiedzą, jaką posiadał, ale uwierzył bratu, nawet jeśli całe dalsze życie próbował wmówić sobie, że jest inaczej.

Po głupim wypadku w Sussex urodził się ponownie jako dziwne, gnębione koszmarami i bólami głowy przypominającymi migreny dziecko. Większość czasu spędzał nie w szkole, ale pod okiem kolejnych lekarzy, którzy nie potrafili dojść, co jest z nim nie tak; jako dziesięciolatek trafił pod skrzydła Mycrofta, który, starszy wtedy od niego o blisko dwadzieścia lat – tylko w tamtym życiu braci dzieliła aż tak duża różnica wieku – był jednym z najbardziej znanych i szanowanych psychiatrów w Londynie, posiadał własną klinikę i specjalizował się w nietypowych przypadkach pacjentów cierpiących na urojenia. Przygarnął młodszego brata, przeprowadzał na nim kolejne testy i eksperymenty, obserwował go dzień i noc i bladł za każdym razem, gdy wychudzony, zmarniały Sherlock z zeszklonymi oczami opowiadał mu o swoich koszmarach i dręczącym go coraz częściej dejavu. Był przy nim, gdy któraś z migren nie minęła po dwóch dniach, lecz rozciągnęła się w tydzień i skończyła atakiem wściekłego, rozsadzającego czaszkę bólu.

To wtedy Sherlock obudził się po raz pierwszy, a na jego dwunastoletni umysł spłynęły z siłą wodospadu wspomnienia o poprzednim życiu. Jego psychika tego nie wytrzymała i od tego momentu rozpoczął się trwający kilka lat koszmar. Zaczęły się ucieczki z domu i szpitala, próby zabijania niechcianych wspomnień wykradzionymi lekami psychotropowymi i narkotykami i wojny z bratem, którego, jak się okazało słusznie, winił za swój stan. Jego życie było krótkie i skończyło się tak, jak musiało się skończyć – złotym strzałem w zapomnianej przez świat melinie. Wstrzykiwał w żyłę śmiertelną dawkę kokainy myśląc tylko o tym, że w ten sposób zakończy cały ten koszmar i modląc się to bogów, w których nie wierzył, aby – skoro reinkarnacja istniała – następnym razem odrodził się z czystą kartą i w błogim zapomnieniu.

Rzecz jasna, los nie był tak łaskawy i jedyne, co przyniosły mu dwa kolejne wcielenia, to fakt, że budził się gdy był kilka lat starszy i w efekcie zachował przynajmniej część zdrowych zmysłów, a jego psychika nie rozpadła się na kawałki. Również popadał w narkomanię, uciekał przed bratem i samym sobą, ale robił to z premedytacją, a nie z powodu dręczących go koszmarów i wspomnień; chyba robił to też na złość Mycroftowi, który bezskutecznie próbował do niego dotrzeć i z nim rozmawiać. To nie działało, a ich relacje stopniowo się ochładzały; jego brat w chwilach złości nie próbował go wspierać, lecz zarzucał go opowieściami o tym, jak ich rodzice cierpieli, gdy się zabijał. Sherlock gasił go stwierdzeniem, że tamci rodzice już nie istnieją, są nieświadomym tłem i nie ma powodów, by ich żałować. W obu tych wcieleniach nie dożył ćwierćwiecza i w nielicznych przebłyskach trzeźwości próbował bawić się w detektywa, jednak nie było spraw, które stanowiłyby wystarczające wyzwanie i dlatego ostatecznie i tak kończył umierając samotnie na skutek spowodowanego nudą, zgryzotą i poczuciem bezsensu przedawkowania.

Jego piąte z kolei życie prawdopodobnie wyglądałoby tak, jak poprzednie i już nigdy nie wyrwałby się z ciągów narkotycznych i wiecznej ucieczki. Tym jednak razem nie urodził się na początku lat osiemdziesiątych, lecz razem z Mycroftem trafił do czasów wiktoriańskich, kiedy to londyńskich mgieł nie rozświetlały neony i reflektory samochodów, lecz mdłe światło lamp naftowych. Brak elektryczności, zacofanie w medycynie i kwestiach społecznych oraz wszelkie utrudnienia jakie pociągał za sobą brak znanych Sherlockowi technologii wywołały u niego odmienne niż u jego brata skutki. Podczas gdy Mycroft męczył się w tamtym świecie, niemal nie ruszał z domu i wpychał w siebie kolejne porcje nieciekawych słodyczy, które popijał likierami, Sherlock po raz pierwszy od momentu swojego przebudzenia poczuł, że chce pozostać w tym miejscu dłużej. Był to jedyny świat, gdy przeżył swojego brata, którego wykończył niedługo po czterdziestce paskudny, siedzący styl życia. Morderstwa i rabunki w czasach wiktoriańskich wyglądały inaczej niż we współczesnych, a ograniczenia tamtych czasów zamiast go przygnębiać okazały się odświeżające i to one wyrwały go z trwającego trzy życia narkotycznego letargu. Nie to, żeby zachował tam trzeźwość, ale używki traktował rekreacyjnie, biegał po ciemnych zaułkach z pełnym zapałem, pomagał policji – to tam po raz pierwszy spotkał Lestrade’a i Gregsona, którzy pracowali w Scotland Yardzie; to tam przy Baker Street pojawiła się pani Hudson. Przy okazji którejś ze spraw usłyszał nawet o kryminaliście-geniuszu, będącym profesorem matematyki i chociaż obecnie wiedział, że był to Moriarty, nigdy na siebie nie trafili.

Chociaż nie nawiązał tam żadnych bliskich relacji, życie w czasach wiktoriańskich w pewien sposób go uleczyło i pozwoliło pogodzić się z losem, który kazał mu wciąż rodzić się na nowo. Uwierzył, że mogą jednak istnieć w przyszłości interesujące i wartościowe światy. Gdy na urlopie w nieszczęsnym Sussex jego dorożka staczała się do rowu, po tym jak woźnica stracił panowanie nad końmi spłoszonymi nagłą burzą, zamknął oczy i czekał na kolejną śmierć i kolejne przebudzenie, zamiast liczyć na to, że to życie jest ostatnie. W ostatnim przebłysku świadomości przed tym, jak dorożka roztrzaskała się na kamieniach, obiecał sobie w duchu, że od tej pory będzie unikać okolic Sussex Downs, skoro miejsce to już dwukrotnie sprowadziło na niego śmierć.

Potem zaś nastały czasy Johna, Jima Moriarty’ego, gry i upadku – życie, co do którego żywił tyle nadziei, a które rozkruszyło się, straciło cały sens i zakończyło w samolocie, którym miał dotrzeć na samobójczą misję na wschodzie. Kiedy zażywał śmiertelną dawkę narkotyków, nie miał już wcześniejszej wiary w szczęście i usypiał zrezygnowany, przegrany i nieszczęśliwy.

W obecnym życiu przez całe lata nie dostrzegał nowej szansy, aż do momentu, gdy nękany depresją Jim Moriarty, w którym niewiele już było z morderczego psychola, postanowił oddać mu Johna – i oto dotarł do chwili obecnej. Zrobił sobie wycieczkę po dawnych pałacach myśli, ale tak naprawdę nie dała ona odpowiedzi, lecz wzbudziła na nowo złość na Mycrofta, sentymenty do Johna śpiącego w sąsiednim mieszkaniu i sprawiła, że pojawiły się w jego głowie nowe pytania. Cała lista kwestii, o które powinien był zapytać wieki temu, ale był zbyt uparty i rozgoryczony, by udać się do brata po pomoc lub by zacząć samemu szukać na nie odpowiedzi.

Dlaczego się obudził? Czy była to wina Mycrofta czy przypadek?

Czy można było obudzić każdego, czy tylko wybranych? I kto mógł tego dokonać, bo na pewno nie każdy, skoro dalekowschodnie cywilizacje wierzące w reinkarnację jakoś nie były wypełnione pamiętającymi. Czy w ogóle można było kogoś obudzić, a jeśli tak, to co konkretnie powodowało przebudzenie? Słowa, wiara, jakiś gest, autorytet budzącego?

Jeśli on został obudzony przez Mycrofta, dlaczego inni budzili się samoistnie? Stwierdzenie, że u Jima spowodowała to choroba psychiczna nie wydawało mu się wystarczające; może gdyby dotarli do większej liczby przebudzonych w ten sposób byliby w stanie odszukać jakiś stały punkt i na jego podstawie odnaleźć wzór?

Czy dla przebudzonych kolejne rzeczywistości następowały po sobie w tej samej kolejności? Niby zawsze miał przy sobie Mycrofta, ale to mógł być przecież przypadek.

Dlaczego tło się zmieniało i nie zawsze ci sami ludzie się pojawiali wokół niego? Dlaczego rodzili się w różnych wariantach, dlaczego czasem nie rodzili się w ogóle? Czy może istniały inne rzeczywistości, gdzie tło nie było tłem, a pamiętający pamiętającymi?

Czy Mycroft to wszystko wiedział? A Jim? Albo ktokolwiek poza nimi…?

Dlaczego w ogóle istnieli pamiętający, po co się budzili i czy miało to jakiś cel, czy było tylko pomyłką wszechświata i zwarciem w paru umysłach, którymi potem zarazili inne…?

Pytania, na które niegdyś nie chciał znać odpowiedzi, bo wiązały się z bratem, który go unieszczęśliwił, nagle zaczęły być ważne. Wszystko sprowadzało się do odszukania człowieka Moriarty’ego, ale cała ta otoczka i wszelkie poszlaki też były ważne i chciał do nich dotrzeć… żeby wiedzieć, co go czekało, jak ma żyć, jak dać sobie szansę, by to spotkanie z Johnem nie było ostatnim. I jak tę samą szansę dać Jimowi.

Radio wciąż przygrywało z kuchni, racząc go kolejnymi, popularnymi przebojami, kiedy gorączkowy ciąg jego myśli wreszcie się zatrzymał. Podniósł się z kanapy, chwytając ostatniego na dziś papierosa, z zamiarem wyciszenia muzyki, kiedy usłyszał ostatnie powtórzenie refrenu wyjątkowo optymistycznie brzmiącej piosenki. Zbyt skocznej jak na jego gust, ale kiedy wokalista o przyjemnej barwie głosu wyśpiewywał coś o _nieśmiałym facecie, miłości, która nie jest tylko przelotnym zakochaniem_ i opisanych łagodnie i nienachalnie fizycznych wrażeniach, na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech.

Przeczekał, aż piosenka się skończy, mając przed oczami twarz Johna opuszczającego jego mieszkanie, a papierosa dopalał już przy następnym utworze; równie skocznym i nieco irytującym, gdzie wokalistka prosiła, by _może do niej zadzwonił_. Dogasił peta pod kranem i tkwił w kuchni jeszcze parę chwil, a wreszcie wyciszył radio, nie wyłączając go jednak całkowicie.

– Nie musisz mnie namawiać – rzucił w stronę urządzenia i zaśmiał się z lekkim zażenowaniem, że _rozmawia z radiem_.

We wtorkowy poranek, mimo że wieczorem zmusił umysł do pracy na najwyższych obrotach, obudził się bardziej niż zwykle wypoczęty i pełen energii do działania. Zjadł z Johnem późne śniadanie w kafejce na dole i odprowadził mężczyznę wzrokiem, gdy ten kierował się do mieszkania, przyszykować się na południową zmianę w Barts. Potem zaś wystartował do jednego z pobliskich kiosków, takiego, którego kamery CCTV nie obejmowały zbyt wyraźnie i zakupił kartę telefoniczną, którą dwa kwadranse później umieszczał w tanim aparacie naprędce wybranym w komisie.

Gdy oczekiwał na sygnał połączenia z numerem Jima, w jego głowie nie grała żadna z piosenek, jakich nasłuchał się w popularnej stacji radiowej, lecz nieśmiertelne _Staying Alive_ – bo tym razem zamierzał dopilnować, by ten pokręcony, zaburzony kryminalista i fan Bee Gees w jednym naprawdę _pozostał żywy_ i nie rozwalił sobie głowy tylko dlatego, że życie mu się znudziło i nie miał sprawy, która mogłaby skupić jego uwagę.

 

***

 

Niedzielna wyprawa po alkohol nie skończyła się dla Jima i Sebastiana kilkoma drinkami, lecz całonocnym szwendaniem się po okolicznych barach i znieczulaniem aż do momentu, gdy dawny kryminalista całkowicie stracił poczucie rzeczywistości. Mgliście pamiętał, że nad ranem, gdy dowlekli się do domu Sebastiana w Greenwich, kazał mu poinformować swoją sekretarkę, że nie zjawi się w biurze do środy. Potem zaś, tylko częściowo rozebrany do snu, padł na łóżko w gościnnej sypialni i natychmiast pogrążył się w niespokojnym śnie, wybudzany co chwilę mdłościami i najlżejszym nawet odgłosem zza okna.

Ocknął się wczesnym popołudniem, dał sobie zaaplikować napój izotoniczny, porcję witamin i aspirynę i jakiś czas dochodził do siebie przed cicho szumiącym telewizorem, otulony szlafrokiem Sebastiana i polarowym kocem. Przyjął lekki obiad i zieloną herbatę, wysępił od niego parę papierosów – własną paczkę zgubił w jakimś lokalu, a nie miał siły ruszyć się do sklepu. Telefony z biura odbierał za niego Sebastian i chociaż Jim nie przywiązywał specjalnej uwagi do jego słów, wydawało się, że mężczyzna radzi sobie całkiem nieźle jako jego _asystent_ nie tylko w sytuacjach, gdy należało kogoś zabić lub zastraszyć.

Wieczorem zażądał kolejnego drinka, ale nie zamierzał już nigdzie się ruszać i najchętniej nie podnosiłby się z kanapy w ogóle. Sebastian przygotował mu napój, znacznie słabszy, niż Jim zwykł pijać, ale na jego niemrawe protesty zareagował kąśliwą uwagą, że poprzedniej nocy i tak wyczerpał swój miesięczny limit alkoholu. Jim patrzył na niego wyzywająco, ale z jakichś przyczyn nie zaczął się spierać. Było mu z tym dziwnie, bo nie był przyzwyczajony, że ktoś mu czegoś odmawia i jasno pokazuje, że lepiej zna jego potrzeby – a teraz nie próbował się o to wykłócać i nie czuł, że to z jego strony oznaka słabości.

Ulegał komuś, kto wiedział, jak o niego zadbać, gdy jego własna racjonalność szwankowała i wcale nie czuł się w tej roli źle czy aż tak nieswojo. Przyjmował szklanki ze słabymi drinkami i wodę, a także papierosy, kiedy nadąsaniem zdołał zmusić Sebastiana do dostarczania mu również tej używki. Koło północy dał się zaprowadzić do łazienki i tym razem poszedł spać nie w dziennych, niekompletnych ubraniach, lecz żałośnie przydługiej koszulce Sebastiana i jakichś nieużywanych jeszcze bokserkach, które smętnie wisiały mu na wąskich biodrach.

Chociaż spędzili ze sobą nieprzerwanie półtorej doby, przez całe poniedziałkowe popołudnie i wieczór nie rozmawiali zbyt wiele, bo obaj wycofali się w swoje małomówne wersje. Jim odpoczywał, Sebastian zajmował się praktycznymi sprawami zupełnie automatycznie – i gdy były kryminalista obudził się we wtorkowy poranek z dwudniowym kacem, jego pierwsza myśl dotyczyła właśnie cichej, chłodnej opiekuńczości jego podwładnego.

Mężczyzna sprawił sobie za pieniądze z dawnej działalności snajperskiej spory dom, nawet większy od tego, który Jim miał nieopodal. Piętrowy, z czterema zadbanymi sypialniami, dwiema łazienkami, wielkim salonem, kuchnią, jadalnią i siłownią w piwnicy. Wszystko wyglądało schludnie i było urządzone ze smakiem – widać jego dobry gust dotyczył wystroju wnętrz, ale ubrań już niekoniecznie, bo mężczyzna nie przykładał szczególnej wagi do tego, co na siebie wkładał. Stworzył sobie ładne, obszerne gniazdko w cichym Greenwich, z dużą posesją obrośniętą drzewami, zadbał o wszelkie szczegóły i wygody, ale wszystko to było pozbawione duszy. To nie był dom dla jednej osoby, lecz rodziny z dziećmi – a przecież mężczyzna nigdy nie miał nikogo na stałe, był chłodny i zachowawczy i przez swoją profesję i zamknięcie w sobie nie przyciągał osób pragnących by zbudować im bezpieczną przystań.

Nie sprawiał wrażenia kogoś, kto potrzebuje do funkcjonowania bliskich ludzi i w efekcie los mu ich nie dał – tyle że tak naprawdę było inaczej, a on ewidentnie pragnął mieć kogoś kim mógłby się zaopiekować, do kogo mógłby wracać i kto wypełniałby swoją obecnością, głosem i przedmiotami zbyt ciche i puste pomieszczenia. To dlatego tak dobrze sprawdzał się w roli opiekuna i wszedł w nią tak naturalnie, gdy miał pod swoimi skrzydłami niedoszłego samobójcę, który poczuł potrzebę zresetowania się alkoholem. Jimowi przyszła do głowy dziwna myśl, że Sebastian pewnie byłby dobrym ojcem – i zaśmiał się z absurdalności tej wizji.

Przypomniał sobie bowiem wiktoriańskiego Morana, który nigdy nie potrzebował więcej własnego miejsca niż skrawek podłogi wynajęty w gospodzie. Tam nie czuł potrzeby by posiadać cokolwiek własnego, mimo że urodził się i wychował w szanowanej, zamożnej rodzinie posiadającej służbę i rozległą rezydencję. Jim nigdy nie zrozumiał do końca, dlaczego wtedy z syna ambasadora, ucznia Eton, studenta Oxfordu i pułkownika walczącego w wojnach na wschodzie przeistoczył się w bezwzględnego, zimnego mordercę, bijącego się w spelunach i wiernego jak pies introwertycznemu profesorowi matematyki, stojącemu na czele kryminalnej siatki dziewiętnastowiecznego Londynu.

W tym świecie jego los wyglądał inaczej, bo urodził się w dysfunkcyjnej rodzinie, gdzie alkohol lał się strumieniami a sąsiedzi raz po raz wzywali policję, gdy awantury stawały się nie do zniesienia; zaliczył kilka rodzin zastępczych, z których żadna z nim sobie nie radziła, poszedł do wojska by się wyszaleć i zabijać i z tych samych powodów został z niego wydalony. Zyskał sławę jako znakomity snajper i gdy się poznali z Jimem osobiście, w jego oczach nie było morderczego, zimnego szaleństwa jak u jego wiktoriańskiej wersji. Nie był dobrym człowiekiem – ale wydawał się pragnąć normalności, której ten śliczny, rodzinny, ale pusty dom miał być namiastką.

Jim zaś miał być substytutem kogoś bliskiego i ta rola… była dziwnie wygodna i prosta. Wylegiwał się w miękkiej, świeżej pościeli i wpatrywał w sufit, słuchał odgłosów z drugiej części domu, zerkał co jakiś czas na butelkę wody i kolejną porcję witamin i środków przeciwbólowych. Sebastian staranie wydzielił mu tabletki, nie zostawiając całych opakowań, zostawił też otwarte drzwi do jego sypialni i… mężczyzna niemal wybuchnął śmiechem. Pilnował go, nie pozwalał, by został całkiem sam. I wydzielił mu leki, jakby co? Bał się, że Jim spróbuje przedawkować witaminę C, magnez i aspirynę?

Prawdopodobnie powinien czuć, że takie zachowanie wobec niego było uwłaczające, ale tak na dobrą sprawę zupełnie mu ono nie przeszkadzało. Ani w tym życiu ani żadnym poprzednim nie pozwalał nikomu się sobą zajmować i odcinał się od wszystkich ludzi, z którymi coś mogło zacząć go łączyć. Z żadną swoją rodziną nie był blisko, miał przygodnych kochanków, ale nigdy partnerów, a gdy któryś próbował wejść z nim w związek i zaczynał bawić się w dom, natychmiast uciekał, bojąc się zaangażowania bardziej niż samotności. Teraz zaś tkwił w tym pustawym domu i wypełniał cząstkę jego pustki swoją obecnością, wsłuchując się w krzątaninę Sebastiana, który – sądząc po odgłosach i zapachach – szykował sobie kawę i śniadanie. Przez moment miał ochotę się podnieść i ruszyć do niego, ale zamiast tego sięgnął tylko po kilka tabletek i popił je wodą, a następnie wygodniej wyciągnął się na poduszkach i przymknął oczy; nie miał jeszcze siły się podnosić, tym bardziej, że dochodziła prawdopodobnie dziesiąta a i tak nie zamierzał dziś jechać do biura. Może i poprzedniego wieczoru nie wypił aż tyle, ale wciąż odczuwał skutki niedzielnej libacji i domyślał się, że wygląda dość żałośnie – takie sesje alkoholowe zawsze sprawiały, że jego oczy były przekrwione, znaczyły je głębokie cienie, pierwsze zmarszczki stawały się bardziej widoczne, a twarz była lekko opuchnięta. Od wypalonych papierosów bolało go gardło i płuca, więc pewnie jego głos brzmiałby chrapliwie i jednoznacznie świadczył o tym, że _prezes poimprezował_. Jak zareagowałaby zauroczona nim Janine na ten widok…! A dyrektor administracji, ten nudny wąsaty facet w okropnych prążkowanych garniturach, które pamiętały chyba czasy gdy powstawał węgiel? Pewnie miałby przez niego koszmary.

Autoironiczne rozmyślania przerwał dźwięk telefonu dobiegający z salonu, jednak Jim nie zamierzał się podnosić i go odbierać, skoro Sebastian z takim powodzeniem radził sobie z jego sprawami. I faktycznie – już po paru chwilach dały się słyszeć pospieszne kroki, a telefon zamilkł; Jim jednym uchem słuchał strzępków krótkiej rozmowy, z której i tak nic nie dało się wywnioskować i zdziwił się, kiedy usłyszał, że Sebastian zbliża się do jego sypialni, bo dotąd nie zawracał mu głowy biurowymi problemami.

Mężczyzna stanął w drzwiach pokoju z opuszczoną komórką, lecz jej świecący ekran świadczył o tym, że zawiesił rozmowę, a nie że się rozłączył. Przyglądał się Jimowi czujnie i podejrzliwie, a jego twarz miała wyraz tak nieokreślony, że mężczyzna momentalnie poczuł się nieswojo. Wyprostował się i przeczesał palcami rozczochrane włosy, a potem wygładził za duży t-shirt, jakby tym chciał dodać sobie nieco godności.

– O co chodzi? – spytał w końcu, na co Sebastian zmarszczył brwi, jakby nie do końca wiedział, co ma mu odpowiedzieć.

– Sądziłem, że to ktoś z twojej firmy i tylko dlatego odebrałem – oznajmił, a jego palce zacisnęły się mocniej na telefonie i widać było, że nie ma ochoty oddawać go Jimowi.

– A kto…

– Sherlock Holmes – nie dał mu dokończyć. – I mówił rzeczy tak dziwne, że zastanawiam się, czy dać ci ten telefon czy roztrzaskać go o ścianę, żebyś znowu sobie czegoś nie ubzdurał.

– Co mówił…? – wydusił martwo i wyciągnął rękę, lecz Sebastian nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, by oddać mu telefon.

– Coś jak… _nie byłem z tobą do końca szczery, mój brat ma jakąś bazę pamiętających, powiedział mi o budzeniu się i musimy się spotkać_. Nie zorientował się, że to nie ty odebrałeś  i bełkotał coś o _tajemniczym mścicielu_ i _innych przebudzonych, których chce z tobą odszukać_ i dopiero wtedy zdołałem się odezwać. Kiedy dotarło do niego, że nie rozmawia z tobą, zaczął panikować. Mam wrażenie, że to taki sam wariat jak ty i nie sądzę, że powinieneś z nim rozmawiać, bo tylko ściągnięcie się nawzajem na dno, a ja nie zamierzam patrzeć, jak upadasz.

– Ty… nie powinieneś… tego usłyszeć – wymamrotał Jim, kiedy doszedł do siebie po słowach Sebastiana, zwłaszcza tych ostatnich, dotyczących upadku. – Daj mi ten telefon.

– Nie chcę, żebyś słuchał tych wariactw.

– Sebastian, przypominam ci, że ja tu jestem szefem – odparł, starając się brzmieć sucho i ostro i zawodząc na całej linii. Sebastian uniósł brwi z lekkim politowaniem i zlustrował go wzrokiem; na pewno dostrzegał w nim wszelkie objawy dwudniowego kaca i ogólnie żałosny widok, jaki prezentował sobą Jim w za dużych ubraniach. – _Daj mi ten telefon_. Obiecuję, że nie zrobię nic głupiego – stwierdził, a kiedy Sebastian nadal nie wykonał żadnego ruchu by wypełnić jego polecenia, postanowił sięgnąć po argument cięższego kalibru – i obiecuję, że _zrobię_ , jak mi go nie dasz.

– Skoro doszedłeś już do tego, że szantażujesz mnie emocjonalnie, to chyba jednak nie jest z tobą aż tak źle – mruknął mężczyzna i z nieskrywaną niechęcią ruszył w stronę Jima, by podać mu komórkę. – Cokolwiek powie, pamiętaj, że to tylko znajomy z przeszłości, a ja naprawdę jestem obok i…

– Tak, tak, jesteś rybką, która będzie bawić się ze mną w ludzi i zabierze mnie na zakupy i picie – powiedział i uśmiechnął się do niego blado. – Doceniam to i twoje akwarium, ale daj mi już tę pieprzoną komórkę. Zostaw mnie z tym i zapomnij o tym, co od niego usłyszałeś. Budzenie, pamiętający… po prostu daj temu spokój.

– Jasne, szefie – odparł Sebastian z nutką ironii w głosie, ale widać było, że słowa Jima nieco przygasiły jego niepokój. Prawdopodobnie próbował też uwierzyć, że słowa Sherlocka były jakimś kodem, a nie objawem, że mężczyzna ma nierówno pod sufitem. – Zawołaj mnie, jak będziesz czegoś potrzebował.

– Zrób mi kawę – rzucił, gdy mężczyzna zaczął się wycofywać, a kiedy stał już w drzwiach, odezwał się ponownie. – I usmaż mi jajecznicę na maśle, bo nienawidzę boczku. – Na jego słowa Sebastian obrócił tylko oczami, ale Jim miał wrażenie, że tę informację odnośnie jego preferencji żywieniowych mężczyzna zapamięta na zawsze i dostosuje do niej wszelkie przyszłe posiłki, jakie mu zaserwuje. Zamarł na moment, gdy ponownie uświadomił sobie, że nie ma nic przeciwko temu, by budzić się w tym domu i dawać sobą zajmować.

Parę sekund wpatrywał się w drzwi, a potem otrząsnął się z głupich myśli i przypomniał sobie o wciąż trzymanym w ręku telefonie z zawieszoną rozmową. Kiedy odblokował go i przyłożył aparat do ucha, natychmiast rozbrzmiał w nim głos Sherlocka, wyraźnie zirytowanego długim oczekiwaniem.

– Chyba nie jesteś tak samotny jak twierdzisz, skoro twój telefon odbiera obcy facet i mówi, że nie wie, czy już wstałeś – oznajmił na wstępie, a w jego głosie pojawiła się nutka ironii.

– Nie sypiam z nim, a chyba to próbujesz sugerować – mruknął Jim, po czym usiadł na łóżku i postawił stopy na podłodze.

– Nie próbuję…!

– Jasne – parsknął, rozbawiony tym, jak ostro Sherlock zaprzeczył. – A _browning w kieszeni_ oznaczał tylko pistolet?

– Zrozumiałem tamten żart, więc nie musisz…

– Ile czasu zajęło ci, zanim zrozumiałeś? – spytał, na co Sherlock prychnął, a gdy odpowiedział, w jego głosie brzmiało ledwo skrywane zażenowanie.

– John mi wyjaśnił, o co chodziło – przyznał. – Ale nie dzwonię tu, żeby przypominać sobie sprawę Carla Powersa i naszej gry. Ten facet, który odebrał, kim by nie był…

– Nie zrozumiał, o czym mówisz – przerwał mu szybko, nie rozumiejąc jednak, dlaczego nagle poczuł obawę, że Sherlock mógłby uznać, że Sebastian czegoś się domyślił i dostrzec w nim zagrożenie. – O co chodzi? Jaka baza? Jakie niby wiadomości przede mną ukryłeś? – wyrzucił z siebie nerwowo, wciąż czując, że bardziej porusza go tutaj kwestia nieopatrznie zasłyszanych słów niż to, że może dowiedzieć się czegoś ciekawego. Przypomniał sobie życie, gdy zdradził się przed swoją psychiatrą i to jak wówczas skończył i jak prawdopodobnie skończyła tamta kobieta.

– To nie jest rozmowa na telefon – odparł Sherlock, a Jim w myślach natychmiast przyznał mu rację. – Mam nowy numer, ale Mycroft jakimś cudem i tak może mnie wytropić, więc musimy się spotkać w zabezpieczonym miejscu i porozmawiać, jeśli…

– _Stop_. Masz rację, zabezpieczone miejsce i szybkie spotkanie, ale zakładam, że nie jesteś na tyle głupi by rozmawiać w miejscu gdzie ktokolwiek może cię podsłuchać. Zanim się jednak zobaczymy… co ty właściwie chcesz mi powiedzieć? W skrócie?

– Mycroft prowadzi od przynajmniej pięciu, sześciu żyć, bazę pamiętających – oznajmił i wziął głęboki oddech, jakby sądził, że zaskoczy tym Jima; ten jednak milczał, gdyż sam miał w pamięci wszystkie kilkanaście osób, które w przeszłości odkrył i czasem na nie spoglądał z oddali; jasnym więc było, że Mycroft może robić coś podobnego. – Przypadkiem zdradził mi parę rzeczy na temat budzenia się i tego, że nie zawsze jest samoistne. Zasugerował wyraźnie, że jest nas więcej i że oprócz niego są ludzie, którzy mogą coś wiedzieć o człowieku, którego szukasz – kontynuował Sherlock, chyba odrobinę zawiedziony jego brakiem reakcji. Tym razem również się jej nie doczekał, bo jego słowa sprawiły, że Jim wstrzymał oddech i czekał na kolejne wieści. – Na pewno wiesz coś więcej i jak połączymy to wszystko, może wspólnie… – zająknął się na parę sekund. – Dzwonię żeby powiedzieć, że pomogę ci ich znaleźć. Chcę dowiedzieć się więcej o reinkarnacji, chociaż uciekałem przed tą wiedzą przez wszystkie życia i wierzę, że możemy nawzajem sobie pomóc, jeśli…

– Co się stało, że jednak mi to mówisz? – przerwał mu, zszokowany do głębi tą propozycją, bo samo stwierdzenie, że istniała wiedza dla niego niedostępna, którą podobnie jak Sherlock od dawna ignorował, nie była dla niego nowością. Ale wypowiedziane wprost słowa, że mieliby działać wspólnie…? Oni, z tą ich fascynacją, która zawsze opierała się na rywalizacji…? Chyba mniej zaskoczyłoby go, gdyby Sherlock zaproponował mu, że jednak chce spróbować _być z nim bliżej już w tym życiu_ , bo pewnie tak określiłby seks.

– John się stał – westchnął Sherlock cicho, z jakąś dziwną i niespotykaną u ludzi takich jak oni czułością. – Oczywiście nie powiedziałem mu, o co chodzi, ale gdy ogólnikami wspomniałem mu o tobie… to on mnie namówił, żebym zadzwonił i zaczął szukać innych możliwości, bo przecież jestem geniuszem i na pewno je znajdę.

– Nie miał oporów, żeby proponować ci… – urwał, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że John go przecież nie pamięta i nie ma powodów by żywić do niego nienawiść.

– Nie podobały mu się słowa, że _jestem ci to winien_ – odparł Sherlock, jakby czytał mu w myślach. – I to również coś, o czym chciałbym z tobą pomówić. Dejavu u tła. Na pewno też to dostrzegasz i…

– Czasami. Ale zwykle to ignoruję – oznajmił i zamilkł na moment. – Tak, Sherlock. Musimy się spotkać. Za chwilę wyślę ci adres, pod którym zjawisz się za parę godzin, a mój człowiek podjedzie tam i zabierze do zabezpieczonego mieszkania. Weź ze sobą wszystkie swoje telefony i elektronikę, wyjmując wcześniej baterie, a ja trochę je usprawnię, by nikt się do nich nie włamał.

– Też miałem to zaproponować.

– Świetnie. Czekaj na adres i godzinę i się nie spóźnij. Zgarnie cię czarna honda prowadzona przez wysokiego blondyna. Nie ma sensu ciągnąć tej rozmowy, bo lepiej, żebyśmy powiedzieli sobie wszystko bezpośrednio. Chyba że jest jeszcze coś ważnego, co powinienem wiedzieć?

– Wybacz, że nie powiedziałem ci od razu, że Mycroft przekazał mi…

– Daruj sobie – przerwał mu z nutką zniecierpliwienia i zaczął podnosić się z łóżka, dostrzegając przez otwarte drzwi Sebastiana, który krążył podejrzanie blisko jego sypialni; nie na tyle, by go podsłuchać, ale wystarczająco blisko, aby zareagować, gdyby Jim źle zareagował na jakieś wieści. – Omówimy wszystko na miejscu, telefon to naprawdę kiepska forma komunikacji. Na razie – powiedział, a potem szybko zakończyli rozmowę.

 Wystukiwał adres, pod który zamierzał wysłać Sebastiana sunąc w kierunku kuchni; automatycznie sięgnął najpierw po na wpół wypitą kawę, a potem papierosy, niemal pustą już paczkę. Dopiero gdy wysłał wiadomość, zerknął na mężczyznę, który przez cały czas wpatrywał się w niego wyczekująco.

– O pierwszej odbierzesz Sherlocka Holmesa spod Coretec Cars w ich punkcie niedaleko Regents Park i zawieziesz do mojego mieszkania przy Abbey Road. Zadbam o kamery CCTV.

– Pokażesz mu tamto mieszkanie?  – odparował Sebastian, od razu przyjmując defensywną postawę. – To nie jest dobry pomysł. Nie ufam mu – oznajmił, jego oczy zmrużyły się, a twarz nagle stała się zimna, podobnie jak głos. Znów przypominał groźnego szaleńca z czasów wiktoriańskich i jego współczesne ubrania i fryzura nagle wydały się Jimowi kompletnie do niego nie pasować. – Nie podoba mi się ten facet i nie chcę, żebyś się z nim spotykał.

– Sebastian, zaręczam ci, że Sherlock Holmes nie jest dla mnie żadnym zagrożeniem – powiedział spokojnie, chociaż był w równym stopniu zaniepokojony jak rozbawiony jego ostrą reakcją. – Muszę z nim porozmawiać w miejscu, gdzie jego brat nie dotrze i jeśli masz ochotę czegokolwiek się obawiać, to właśnie sytuacji, w której starszy Holmes się dowiaduje o…

– Chcesz się spotkać na osobności z kimś, przez kogo próbowałeś się zabić...! – przerwał mu Sebastian podniesionym głosem. – Na litość, nie boję się, że coś ci zrobi, ale że znów nagada ci głupot i ubzdurasz sobie, że chcesz ze sobą skończyć!

– Nie nagada mi niczego, na co mógłbym zareagować gorzej niż ostatnio. Próbowałem się zabić, bo przyniósł złe wieści a teraz… – zerknął na telefon – wydaje się mieć dobre albo przynajmniej warte uwagi. Nie wierzę, że cokolwiek zmienią, nie mam zamiaru kłamać. Ale chcę dać sobie szansę. Widzisz? Mam lepszy nastrój i się nie poddaję, powinieneś się cieszyć a nie dramatyzować – oznajmił i spróbował się uśmiechnąć, lecz zimne spojrzenie Sebastiana go powstrzymało. – Ogarnę się, wstąpię do domu po jakieś ciuchy i pojadę do tamtego mieszkania przygotować sprzęt do zabezpieczenia paru telefonów i laptopa, a ty wyjdziesz…

– Chyba sobie kpisz, jeśli sądzisz, że pozwolę ci prowadzić w takim stanie – warknął Sebastian, ale widać było, że niechętnie, ale jednak pogodził się z decyzją Jima. – Piłeś dwa dni i ledwo trzymasz się na nogach. Zawiozę cię do twojego domu i na Abbey Road, razem zajmiemy się sprzętem, a potem po niego pojadę, skoro faktycznie musisz się z nim spotkać – oznajmił, po czym ruszył w stronę lodówki. – I będę czatował na dole, a jak poczuję chociaż cień podejrzeń, że stanowi dla ciebie zagrożenie, zamorduję go gołymi rękami.

– Jasne – zaśmiał się Jim na tę pogróżkę, po czym ponownie przyssał się do kawy Sebastiana, kątem oka obserwując, jak mężczyzna szykuje śniadanie zgodnie z jego wskazówkami. Zawahał się przy wyjmowaniu warzyw, a potem odłożył na bok ogórki, o których wiedział, że powodują u Jima alergię, z półki na górze wyjął pieczywo tostowe z ziarnami a nie zwykłe. Kiedyś wspominał mu pewnie również o tym, podobnie jak o fakcie, że woli earl greya od czarnej herbaty oraz soki owocowe od napojów – bo na stole pojawiały się właśnie te produkty, które lubił najbardziej.

Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że kolejny przejaw obsesyjnej troski ze strony Sebastiana nie tylko mu nie przeszkadza, ale wręcz porusza w nim pewne spychane zawsze gdzieś na bok emocje. Zdarzało się to w jego życiu niezwykle rzadko – ale gdy tkwił tutaj, w tej ładnej kuchni, popijając cudzą kawę chociaż dostał już ulubioną herbatę, otulony za dużym t-shirtem i lecząc kaca, czuł się _bezpieczny_. Zerknął na krzątającego się po pomieszczeniu Sebastiana, a potem komórkę, na którą wpłynęło potwierdzenie od Sherlocka, że zjawi się na miejscu o umówionej porze.

Ponownie czuł się _zaopiekowany_. I ponownie było mu z tym lepiej niż miał ochotę to przyznać przed samym sobą.

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W rozdziale pojawia się określenie "w urokliwych Sussex Downs" nad którym długo zastanawiałyśmy się z Tazkiel. Powiem szczerze, nie mam pojęcia, czy poprawna jest ta forma czy powinno być "w urokliwym Sussex Downs". Internet nie pomógł, zarówno po polsku jak po angielsku stosowana jest czasem i liczba mnoga i pojedyncza :( jeśli ktoś ma jednoznaczną odpowiedź, co jest poprawne, prośba o info. Pozostawiłam mnogą, bo jej używałam w Drugiej Grze i mam do niej sentyment, ale jak okaże się że to błąd - poprawię to w obu tekstach...  
> ...albo napiszę do Bralczyka, bo już kiedyś na swoim vlogu wyjaśnił mi jeden problem z odmianą, który mu wysłałam xD


	7. Współpraca cz.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział podzieliłam na 2 chaptery, bo wyszedł trochę za długi a nie chciałam zakopać się w korekcie :) część druga - najpóźniej pojutrze.

***

 

Gdy Sherlock dotarł na miejsce wskazane przez Jima, przez moment poczuł się tak, jak prawdopodobnie czuły się osoby, które były zgarniane przez jego brata z ulicy na _poważną rozmowę_. Ciemny samochód wyjechał zza najbliższego rogu, a prowadzący go uzbrojony mężczyzna, skinąwszy przez otwarte okno, kazał mu wsiąść do środka. Sherlock uchwycił tylko parę szczegółów i wykonał polecenie, sadowiąc się z tyłu i próbując dostrzec w lusterku wstecznym coś więcej. To jednak było ustawione tak, że mógł tylko spoglądać w zimne, jasnoniebieskie oczy przystojnego mężczyzny o ostrych, odrobinę nieregularnych rysach. Niepokojący odcień tęczówek, w połączeniu z włosami w chłodnym odcieniu blondu oraz niedokładnie ogoloną szczęką, nadawał mu wygląd czarnego charakteru z filmu dla nastolatek, w którym dziewczęta kochały się jednak bardziej niż w głównym bohaterze.

Mężczyzna poinformował go oschłym tonem, że kamery CCTV zostały _dostosowane do ich trasy_ , a przez trwającą kilkanaście minut podróż nie odezwał się więcej ani słowem. Sherlock miał więc czas na dedukcje i spróbował przypomnieć sobie jak najwięcej z tego, co zaobserwował, zanim wsiadł do auta, co nie było aż tak trudne, gdy miało się do czynienia z kimś przykuwającym uwagę i charakterystycznym. Mężczyzna był introwertyczny, zamknięty w sobie i oszczędny w okazywaniu uczuć. Był samotny i stan ten trwał od wielu lat, ale miał w sobie rodzaj _potencjału emocjonalnego_ , któremu jednak zwykle nie pozwalał się ujawniać, gdyż był na to zbyt pragmatyczny… albo bał się swoich uczuć, bo kiedyś przez nie cierpiał i to go przytłumiło, albo po prostu nie miał, z różnych powodów, osoby, dla której mógłby się otworzyć. Były wojskowy – to było oczywiste, a skoro pracował dla Jima, prawdopodobnie został zdegradowany za jakieś przewinienia. Snajper? Na to wskazywała budowa jego dłoni i nienaturalnie sztywny sposób, w jaki trzymał kierownicę.

Ktoś praktyczny do bólu i nieprzykładający szczególnej wagi do wyglądu – włosy miał ścięte dość krótko, ale zaniedbał fryzjera od przynajmniej miesiąca. Ubrania, na które składały się znoszone dżinsy i rozpinana bluza w nieciekawym odcieniu szarości, nie były ani modne ani eleganckie, jednak wyglądały na wygodne. Na siedzeniu pasażera leżała wytarta kurtka w stylu military, o rozmiar na niego za duża, chyba że był bardziej umięśniony niż było to widoczne w workowatej bluzie. Albo po prostu kupował rzeczy dopasowane do jego dość imponującego wzrostu – nie musiał wstawać, by Sherlock miał pewność, że ma powyżej sześciu stóp – ale nie postury.

Prowadził samochód poprawnie i pewnie, ale dało się w nim dostrzec pewną nerwowość. Miał napięte mięśnie ramion i karku, a za każdym razem, gdy wyczuwał w lusterku spojrzenie Sherlocka, jego i tak ostre rysy ściągały się w nieprzyjemnym grymasie. Nie był zadowolony z tego, że wykonuje to zadanie. Nie ufał mu – albo przez jakieś absurdalne uprzedzenia, albo dlatego, że Jim naopowiadał mu na temat Sherlocka dziwnych rzeczy. To drugie wydawało się mało prawdopodobne, a detektyw nigdy wcześniej go nie spotkał, jednak miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna po prostu go nie lubi… i że sam nie rozumie, dlaczego jego pasażer działa mu na nerwy.

Nie był w stanie powiedzieć tego na pewno, bo telefon zniekształcał głos, ale wydawało mu się, że to z tym człowiekiem rozmawiał, gdy parę godzin temu zadzwonił do Jima. Cóż, może po prostu ten wojskowy sztywniak o twarzy złego Adonisa uważał go za wariata i dlatego się tak zachowywał.

Kiedy dojechali na miejsce, na skrzyżowanie Carlton Hill i Abbey Road, Sherlock nie potrafił powstrzymać się przed skrzywieniem. W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego Londynu, ulica nie była zabudowana zadbanymi domkami jednorodzinnymi, a ciągiem biur i nieciekawych wieżowców. Mężczyzna wjechał na parking podziemny i, co zaskoczyło Sherlocka, zamiast wskazać mu wejście – wysiadł z samochodu i stanął tuż przed detektywem; oparł dłoń o maskę samochodu i spojrzał na niego z góry. Sześć stóp i trzy lub cztery cale. Możliwe, że czasem się garbił, ale teraz stał wyprostowany, jakby chciał przytłoczyć Sherlocka i pokazać mu, jak bardzo nad nim góruje.

– Wjedziesz windą administracyjną na górę. Wygląda na niesprawną, zatrzymuje się tylko na piętrze z jego mieszkaniem i nie ma do niej żadnego innego dojścia. Chwilowo ją odblokował, ale w żadnym innym momencie nie będzie czynna. Alarm jest połączony z moim telefonem. Tkniesz go małym palcem, a połamię ci wszystkie kości, łącznie z tymi, o których nie miałeś pojęcia, że istnieją – powiedział i po samym wyrazie jego twarzy widać było, że mówi poważnie. Sherlock rzadko dawał się zastraszyć, jednak teraz ugryzł się w język, zanim oznajmił, że każdą kość w ludzkim ciele potrafi nazwać po angielsku i łacinie i dokładnie opisać.

– Nic mu nie zrobię – odparł, unosząc podbródek i zerkając na jego twarz, która przez jeden krótki moment wyraziła wreszcie emocje i dedukcje nie były już tylko mdłymi, mało istotnymi szczegółami o jego temperamencie, profesji i stylu. Mężczyzna ukrywał się za fasadą chłodu, ale kiedy mówił o Jimie, było oczywiste, że były kryminalista jest mu bliski. Martwił się o niego, a odczucia te były dość świeże; żadne wieloletnie zauroczenie ani miłość, po prostu niedawno stało się coś, przez co mógł go stracić i uświadomił sobie, że to zabolałoby go bardziej niż dotychczas przypuszczał. Od dłuższego czasu blisko współpracowali, może nawet się przyjaźnili, jednak właśnie to niedawne wydarzenie uświadomiło temu poważnemu żołnierzowi jego sentymenty. Zależało mu, ale jeszcze nie przywykł do tej myśli, nie był przekonany, czy wie co czuje i chyba nie był nawet pewien, czy interesuje go związek z facetem w kontekście…

Sherlock otrząsnął się z tych rozważań, bo tak naprawdę nie chciał zbyt wiele wiedzieć ani o orientacji tego człowieka ani charakterze jego relacji z Jimem – a raczej tego, w jakim mogła pójść kierunku, bo widział teraz, że mężczyzna nie kłamał i jeszcze z nim nie sypiał. Dlaczego jednak po niewinnym w sumie komentarzu, jaki detektyw rzucił przez telefon, pomyślał o seksie, skoro on i ten wyrośnięty gość nie wydawali się… zgrywać ze sobą fizycznie? O czym on w ogóle myślał…! Tym bardziej, że sam w tych kwestiach był żałosnym ignorantem i jakiekolwiek ocenianie innych nie miało pewnie zbyt wiele sensu.

– Przestań się na mnie gapić i idź do niego – warknął blondyn, wyrywając go z dziwnych rozważań, a jego ton, wzrok i coś w postawie sprawiło, że Sherlock, co zdarzało się niezwykle rzadko, nie wyrzucił z siebie dedukcji tylko dlatego, że obawiał się ich obiektu. Uśmiechnął się nieszczerze i wyminął mężczyznę, który odprowadził go rozzłoszczonym spojrzeniem aż do windy. Nie musiał mówić nic więcej i nie trzeba było geniusza by stwierdzić, że najchętniej wyjąłby w tym momencie pistolet i rozwalił mu głowę.

Kierując się oszczędnymi wskazówkami, już po paru chwilach znalazł się przed mieszkaniem Jima, od którego dzieliły go jedyne drzwi na niewielkim, pozbawionym okien korytarzyku. Nie zdążył zapukać, a usłyszał chrzęst licznych zamków, zaś moment później jego oczom ukazał się Jim – którego w tym momencie dedukować było nawet łatwiej niż faceta na dole.

Cienie pod oczami i pobladła cera, której nie próbował maskować kosmetykami, jak w Barts, kiedy poznał Sherlocka jako chłopak Molly Hooper. Odrobinę chwiejny krok, włosy uczesane bez użycia żelu, wysokogatunkowe i modne, ale nieszczególnie eleganckie ubrania; postawił na wygodę a nie na wygląd. Przekrwione białka i zapadnięta, blada twarz. _Dwudniowa libacja i długotrwałe zmęczenie psycho-fizyczne_.

– Wyglądasz strasznie – stwierdził wprost Sherlock, gdyż jakiekolwiek powitanie zawierające głupawe pytanie _jak się miewasz_ wydawało mu się nie na miejscu.

– I tak się czuję. Właź – odparł, po czym skinął na niego i ociężałym krokiem ruszył do salonu, dając Sherlockowi czas, by zdjął w przedsionku płaszcz i przyjrzał się nieciekawemu mieszkaniu. Na oko dziesięcioletnie meble, żadnych osobistych przedmiotów, trochę użytecznych sprzętów, ale nic szczególnego; brudne okna i smugi kurzu. Jim ogarnął mieszkanie przed jego przybyciem i czasem tu sypiał, ale z całą pewnością nie mieszkał na stałe… Jednak kiedyś chyba mieszkał, bo wystrój jakoś do niego pasował, nawet jeśli nie był ostatnim krzykiem mody. Sherlock zerknął w stronę otwartej kuchni połączonej z jadalnią, zaś w dalszej części korytarza dostrzegł drzwi do łazienki i dwóch osobnych pokoi, wszystkie jednak były zamknięte, więc nie mógł nic na ich temat powiedzieć. Salon, w którym po chwili się znaleźli, był przestronny i jasny i nosił ślady niedawnego użytkowania. Porozstawiany był tu sprzęt komputerowy, na półkach stało trochę równo ułożonych książek, a telewizor i głośniki ktoś wytarł całkiem przyzwoicie. Interesujące… mieszkanie sprzątały najdalej godzinę temu dwie osoby, przy czym jedna robiła to sumiennie i starannie, a druga zostawiała smugi kurzu i brud w miejscach, do których dotarcie było niewygodne. Był niemal pewny, że wie, którą z tych dwóch osób jest Jim.

– Jestem zaskoczony, że twój snajper w ciuchach jak z wyprzedaży to pedant – oznajmił, co sprawiło, że Jim, rozlewający właśnie kawę do filiżanek, spojrzał na niego z irytacją.

– Zapomniałem już, że jesteś geniuszem dedukcji – mruknął z przekąsem. – Gdyby tu ze mną nie przyszedł, odkurzyłbym tylko kanapę i stół, żeby się nie pobrudzić, a reszty w ogóle bym nie tknął. Nie zadziałała na niego informacja, że mieszkasz w znacznie większym chlewie niż ta paskudna dziura.

– To po co ją trzymasz? Na pewno stać cię na lepszą lokalizację na mieście na takie spotkanie.

– Połączenie sentymentów i lenistwa – odparł, po czym wskazał mu fotel naprzeciwko siebie i gestem pokazał, by torbę ze sprzętem na razie zostawił na podłodze. – Nie chciało mi się bawić w zabezpieczenia w nowym miejscu ani tym bardziej przerabiać tego lokum i szukać kupca.

– A sentymentalna część? – zainteresował się Sherlock, nie mając pojęcia, jakie niby sentymenty mogły skierować Jima na tak nieciekawe i brzydkie osiedle.

– Żyjemy w jedynym Londynie, jaki widziałem, w którym Beatlesi nie nagrali _Abbey Road_ – powiedział, na co Sherlock zamrugał bez krzty zrozumienia. – Rozpadli się wcześniej niż zwykle i nie zdążyli tego nagrać. Za każdym razem, gdy się budzę, zaczynam szukać muzyki, którą kiedyś kochałem. Miałem siedemnaście lat, gdy zorientowałem się, że tutaj nigdy nie usłyszę _Oh!Darling_ ani _Come Together_. Byłem zdruzgotany, a facet w sklepie płytowym uznał mnie za wariata, gdy upierałem się, że ta płyta istnieje i zacząłem mu nucić ulubione kawałki… Chyba wtedy pierwszy raz pomyślałem, że to życie pójdzie na stracenie. Kupiłem mieszkanie właśnie przy _Abbey Road_ , gdy tylko na nie zarobiłem przekrętami jako dwudziestolatek. Od początku go jednak nie znosiłem i chyba nie był to najlepszy pomysł, bo zamiast wspomnień o _Oh!Darling_ , gdy tu jeszcze mieszkałem w głowie tłukło mi się tylko _Maxwell's Silver Hammer_. Boję się, że może nadejść świat, gdzie Bee Gees nie nagra _Staying Alive_. Obiecuję, zabiję się natychmiast, gdy do takiego trafię.

– Oprócz tego, że wspomniałeś Bee Gees, nie zrozumiałem z tego ani słowa.

– Kupię ci _Abbey Road_ w prezencie, jeśli następnym razem uda im się nagrać ten album – zaśmiał się Jim, ale szybko spoważniał. – Wyniosłem się stąd do Greenwich. Kupiłem dom w tym samym miejscu, gdzie miałem go trzy życia temu.

– Nie brakuje ci ludzi i miejskiego hałasu? No i dojazdy do biura…

– Ustawiłem je tak, aby mijać rano korki – odparł i zawahał się, a potem zaśmiał dziwnie, jakby nie był przekonany, czy chce się zwierzać. – Mój snajper mieszka niedaleko.

– Uroczy gość, który mnie tu przywiózł i odbiera twoje telefony.

– Jest w porządku – powiedział z jakby wymuszoną obojętnością, co od razu przykuło uwagę Sherlocka.

– Sprawia wrażenie faceta, który wbiłby mi nóż w plecy gdybym tknął cię małym palcem.

– Mówiłem ci, że z nim nie sypiam – prychnął Jim, co sprawiło, że kąciki ust Sherlocka się uniosły; może i był ignorantem w sprawach seksu, ale pewne rzeczy nawet dla niego były oczywiste.

– _Wiem_ , ale on raczej nie miałby nic przeciwko.

– Daj spokój. Nie sypiam z nim i nie zamierzam. Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, moje zainteresowanie seksem jest tu na mniej więcej takim poziomie jak u ciebie w poprzednim życiu, czyli właściwie zerowe – oznajmił, a potem parsknął krótko. – Pewnie gdybyś na dachu Barts trzy tygodnie temu dał się zaprosić do sypialni, to czytalibyśmy w łóżku książki odwróceni do siebie plecami – dodał i to krótkie stwierdzenie sprawiło, że w głowie Sherlocka zaczęły się pojawiać zawstydzające, chociaż całkiem nieśmiałe wizje o tym, co w sypialni robiłby z Johnem; nieporadne próby wyobrażenia sobie, jak smakowałyby pocałunki i jakie wrażenie wywierałby dotyk na karku, plecach, ramionach… policzek, w który mężczyzna musnął go na pożegnanie ponownie zapiekł i Sherlock był niemal pewny, że za moment zacznie się rumienić.

– Pewnie tak – wydusił, starając się ukryć zażenowanie.

– _John się stał_ – powiedział Jim z nutką rozbawienia, ale nie kontynuował tematu. – Zostawmy to i przejdźmy do rzeczy, bo nie spotkaliśmy się, żeby wymieniać się złośliwościami na temat naszego marnego życia seksualnego. Konkrety. Co powiedział ci Mycroft, że uznałeś, że może mi to pomóc? Co konkretnie wiesz o tej niby-bazie?

– Dokładnie tyle, co powiedziałem przez telefon i nic więcej. Mój brat prawdopodobnie sześć żyć temu zaczął ją prowadzić i systematyzować. Nie wiem, czy skłoniło go do tego moje przebudzenie czy fakt, że się do tego przyczynił, ale…

– Przyczynił…?

– Przejdziemy do tego później. Sześć żyć temu był psychiatrą i prowadził szpital, do którego ściągał pamiętających, testował ich i prawdopodobnie badał, skąd się w ogóle wzięli i jak działają ich umysły. Nie mam pojęcia, do czego dotarł, ale jestem niemal pewny, że dopilnował, aby wiedza ta nigdy nie ujrzała światła dziennego, bo chociaż wielokrotnie próbował podejmować ze mną temat reinkarnacji, o tej kwestii nigdy nie wspominał, bał się wniosków, do których doszedł i z premedytacją zaprzestał dalszego eksperymentowania. Czegokolwiek się dowiedział, nie chciał dzielić się tym z nikim. Ale zgromadził pokaźną bazę i odtwarza ją oraz uzupełnia w każdym kolejnym życiu. Pilnuje tych ludzi… w jakiś sposób.

– Coś o tym wiem – odparł Jim. – Tyle że baza, znacznie mniejsza, ale jednak… istnieć musiała w jego głowie już wcześniej, bo mnie pilnował od samego początku.

– Co ci dokładnie zrobił…? – wymamrotał Sherlock, od razu wyczuwając, czym pilnowanie musiało się skończyć.

– To, co uznał za oczywiste. Zamknął, torturował i doprowadził do samobójstwa – powiedział, a detektyw zmartwiał, gdyż w tym momencie dotarło do niego w pełni, że jego brat jest ze strachu zdolny do wszystkiego. Wiedział to już wcześniej, ale wypowiedziane beznamiętnym tonem słowa uświadomiły mu to z nową mocą. – Gdy teraz na to patrzę, widzę, że błądził po omacku i że nie miało to sensu – kontynuował po chwili Jim. – Przecież skoro i tak miałem się narodzić ponownie, moja śmierć nic nie znaczyła.

– Chciał cię zastraszyć, tak jak wszystkich tych ludzi, którym skutecznie wmówił, że są wariatami i że tylko wyobrażają sobie reinkarnację.

– Cóż, ze mną mu nie wyszło – odparł i zamilkł na moment. – Ale masz rację, to mogło być jego celem, przy czym kompletnie nie rozumiem, po co mnie uciszał. Powinien raczej zostawić mnie w spokoju żebym się nie mścił. Czego niby miałem się bać, jeśli śmierć dla mnie nie istnieje? Bólu i uwięzienia? Zabiłem się wtedy i następnym razem też…

– Bał się czegoś innego. I wciąż się boi. _Masowego przebudzenia._

– Co…? – wymamrotał Jim ze zdumieniem. – Skąd… skąd przyszło ci do głowy coś takiego?

– Powiedział mi to wprost i dokładnie opisał swoją apokaliptyczną wizję świata składającego się z samych pamiętających. Z tego co mówił, wnioskuję, że z każdym kolejnym światem pojawia się nas więcej. Ja tego nie dostrzegałem, ale on to widzi i podejrzewam, że uważa, że przyczyną nie są wyłącznie samoistne przebudzenia, lecz przede wszystkim takie, które ktoś sprowokował i to ich się boi.

– Jak… przecież pamiętającym jest się lub nie. Kto niby miałby je wzbudzać?

– Jeszcze nie załapałeś? Jim… To on mnie przebudził, a przynajmniej tak sądzi – wyznał, co sprawiło, że Jim wytrzeszczył na niego oczy i kompletnie znieruchomiał, zszokowany tą informacją do głębi. – Całe życie wmawiał mi, że jestem wyjątkowy i dlatego się obudziłem, ale stało się tak prawdopodobnie z innej przyczyny: dlatego że w poprzednim życiu powiedział mi, kim jest. A ja w to uwierzyłem. I to w jakiś sposób, do którego jednak nie potrafił do końca dotrzeć, stało się katalizatorem mojego przebudzenia. Podejrzewam, że nigdy nie zrozumiał, co konkretnie zrobił, ale uważa, że to kwestia wiary... tak sądzę. W następnym życiu, tym, w którym był psychiatrą, przez całe dzieciństwo coś było ze mną nie tak, a w wieku dwunastu lat dostałem ataku i przypomniałem sobie poprzednie ze wszystkimi szczegółami.

– To… nie miałem pojęcia, że coś takiego jest możliwe.

– Ja za to myślałem, że wszyscy pamiętający to ludzie, którzy są wyjątkowi – tak w końcu wmawiał mi Mycroft przez wszystkie życia – i mieli się obudzić tak czy inaczej, ale potrzeba im było do tego impulsu a takim impulsem było niby usłyszenie od innego pamiętającego, że reinkarnacja istnieje. Tyle że teraz już wiem...

– ...że to nie jest prawda – dokończył za niego Jim. – Ja się tak nie obudziłem. Nie miałem pojęcia, że coś takiego się może wydarzyć i nikt niczego mi nie powiedział, _nigdy_.

– Wiem, Mycroft wyznał mi, że podejrzewa, że obudziłeś się samoistnie, bo _oszalałeś i twój umysł miał zwarcie_.

– Ja znałem tylko taką wersję i byłem pewny, że wszyscy tak właśnie się budzą – powiedział i zamilkł na moment, marszcząc brwi i ewidentnie segregując w głowie zasłyszane wieści. – Ale… w porządku. Uznajmy, że przebudzenie może nastąpić z czyjegoś powodu. Pewnie tak jest, ta cała _teoria katalizatora_ … skoro jesteś przede mną i mówisz to wszystko, pewnie tak właśnie jest. Tyle że to nie wyjaśnia jego lęku przed masowym przebudzeniem…

– Mycroft boi się i wyznał mi to dopiero teraz, że może nie istnieją naturalni pamiętający. I że jest ryzyko, że każdy fragment tła może się nim stać, jeśli… jeśli jakiś pamiętający powie im prawdę i w nią uwierzą.

– Sherlock, to nie jest możliwe – odparł szybko Jim. – Pomyśl o wszystkich wschodnich religiach, gdzie istnieje powszechna wiara w reinkarnację. Gdyby wiara wystarczyła, to wszyscy oni byliby przebudzeni i na pewno wyszłoby to na jaw!

– Żadna z religii nie widzi reinkarnacji tak, jak faktycznie ona wygląda.

– Ale wierzą jednak w coś podobnego, uczą się tego od rodziców i mentorów i nic się nie dzieje. Zresztą, nawet pomijając religie, na litość… gdyby każdy pamiętający mógł ot tak budzić innych, szpitale psychiatryczne byłyby wypełnione samymi pamiętającymi uznanymi za wariatów, bo zarażaliby się tam nawzajem swoim wariackim bełkotem o poprzednich życiach, a wiemy, że tak nie jest.

– Jestem pewien, że część pamiętających tam właśnie się znajduje…

– Ale nikogo nie zaraża. Na litość, Sherlock, gdyby to było takie proste, to już dawno świat byłby _masowo przebudzony_. Widziałem pamiętających, którzy wchodzili w bardzo bliskie relacje z tłem i jestem pewny, że nie wszyscy zdołali ukryć przed nimi i rodziną prawdę, tymczasem ty jesteś jedynym znanym mi człowiekiem, który zaraził się tym od kogoś konkretnego właśnie z rodziny.

– I niby z każdym pamiętającym, jakiego spotkałeś, rozmawiałeś o tym jak powstał, że jesteś tego taki pewny?

– Punkt dla ciebie – mruknął. – Nie rozmawiałem z żadnym, bo wydawało mi się oczywiste, że powstał tak, jak ja. A może po prostu nie interesowało mnie, jak powstawali, bo tak naprawdę nigdy nie próbowałem się do żadnego zbliżyć po kontakcie z twoim bratem. Zwykle byli tacy jak on, pragmatyczni, zimni, niebezpieczni i nieciekawi i nie było powodów, by się do nich zbliżać.

– Ilu ich właściwie spotkałeś?

– Kilkunastu? Może dwudziestu. Niektórych mogę nie pamiętać, jeśli nie miałem z nimi kontaktu.

– Aż tylu…?

– To… raczej niewielu, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nigdy ich aktywnie nie szukałem a wręcz unikałem ludzi, o których słyszałem i podejrzewałem, że...

– Jim… ja znam tylko ciebie i Mycrofta i nikogo więcej – przerwał mu Sherlock.

– Co…? – wymamrotał, zupełnie zszokowany tą informacją. – Co ty wygadujesz?

– Nie rozpoznałbym nawet ciebie, gdy brat nie powiedział mi prawdy. Dlatego w chwilach słabości sądziłem, że może jednak byłeś tłem, a nie…

– Jak mogłeś mnie nie rozpoznać przy całym swoim geniuszu?

– Gdy czegoś przede mną nie grałeś, jak wtedy w Barts z Molly, nie potrafiłem dostrzec w tobie zupełnie nic i byłeś dla mnie czystą kartą, dopóki nie poznałem prawdy. Potem jednak czytałem cię całkiem nieźle, ale wcześniej…

– Kiedy niby się coś zmieniło?

– Po rozprawie sądowej Mycroft miał ze mną długą rozmowę na twój temat i kiedy powiedział mi prawdę, zacząłem _umieć cię czytać_. Ale to było za późno by zrozumieć, jakie szaleństwa dla mnie planujesz. Przejrzałem cię na dachu…

– I wygrałeś, a ja się zabiłem. Daj temu spokój. Czegoś nie rozumiem. Czy ty naprawdę tego nie dostrzegasz w ludziach? Mi wystarczy jedno spojrzenie, a mam absolutną pewność, czy mam do czynienia z tłem czy z pamiętającym. Kiedyś i ty byłeś tłem i faktycznie, kilka żyć temu się to zmieniło. I tak było z paroma innymi osobami i… Czekaj. Czekaj… – zamyślił się i chwycił za głowę, a potem roześmiał dziwacznie. – Sherlock, ty… ty i większość pamiętających z wyjątkiem Mycrofta, faktycznie… faktycznie mnie nie rozpoznaje. Sądziłem, że każdy pamiętający, który jest inteligentny, to widzi i dlatego paru z nich uważałem za idiotów, ale może to nie ma nic wspólnego z geniuszem, tylko z czymś innym? Może to nie jest ani twoja wina ani moja lub Mycrofta zasługa? Pomyśl sam… co nas różni?

– Ty się obudziłeś samoistnie a ja przez mojego brata…

– Więc może jest tak, że przebudzeni samoistnie mają… sam nie wiem, naturalną zdolność dostrzegania innych a wy nie? Wy widzicie w nas czyste karty, co sam wspomniałeś, bo wasze umysły z jakichś przyczyn nie przebijają się przez nasze. Powiedz… czy spotkałeś więcej takich _czystych kart_?

– Dwie, których nie zapomnę i pewnie parę takich, które nie zainteresowały mnie na tyle, żeby o nich pamiętać.

– _Kogo?_

– Irene Adler i Charlesa Magnussena – odparł, chociaż tak na dobrą sprawę nie miał ochoty wspominać teraz żadnej z tych osób, bo obie były jego porażkami, jeśli chodziło o zdolności dedukcji. I nawet jeśli to nie była jego wina, co właśnie sugerował Jim, wciąż czuł z tego powodu zażenowanie.

– Sherlock… – zaczął Jim, a jego oczy zalśniły. – I jesteśmy w domu.

– Co…?

– Oboje są pamiętającymi – parsknął, a Sherlock aż zaniemówił z wrażenia, gdyż była to ostatnia rzecz, jaką spodziewał się usłyszeć. – I żadne mnie nie rozpoznało. Bagatelizowałem obydwoje, bo uważałem że nie są dla mnie wystarczająco inteligentni, skoro nie dostrzegają oczywistości, a prawdopodobnie po prostu tak jak ty nie są _samoistni_ lecz _przebudzeni przez kogoś_.

– Irene Adler… Przecież to teraz zwykła aktorka...! – zaprotestował Sherlock. – Nie ma w sobie nic z Kobiety, nie może być tą samą...

– Przestań się ekscytować, listą osób do sprawdzenia i naszą własną bazą zajmiemy się później. Skupmy się na dedukcjach – przerwał mu Jim, odrobinę rozdrażniony wybuchem Sherlocka. – Ja w jakiś sposób rozpoznaję i czytam pamiętających, podobnie jak Mycroft, natomiast ty, Irene czy nawet Magnussen, macie z tym problem, mimo że doskonale dostrzegacie pewne sprawy związane z ludźmi z tła.

– To za mała próbka, żeby wyciągać pewne wnioski – odparował, co wyraźnie przygasiło entuzjazm Jima. – Przyznaję, brzmi wiarygodnie, ale może jest też coś więcej, sam nie wiem, jesteście starsi? Ty i Mycroft na pewno jesteście. Mówił, że z każdym wcieleniem jest więcej pamiętających, ale może po prostu w miarę jak dojrzewa nabiera pewnych umiejętności i lepiej ich widzi...?

– Możesz mieć rację – niechętnie przyznał mu rację Jim. – U Magnussena i Irene to by się zgadzało, bo o ile wiem, oboje mają za sobą nie więcej niż dwa-trzy życia. Ty masz sześć, ja mam jedenaście, a Mycroft jeszcze więcej. Na początku też nie widziałem nas zbyt wielu, więc albo się tego nauczyłem albo ich liczba wzrastała. Tak naprawdę nie mamy żadnej pewności i dlatego...

– Musimy odnaleźć jak najwięcej innych i wyciągnąć z nich, co wiedzą.

– Ale listą zajmiemy się na koniec, gdy już ustalimy, co właściwie wiemy. Wróćmy do tego, co dostrzegamy. Wszyscy pamiętający, _bez wyjątku_ , dość dobrze odczytują tło i jednocześnie – wszyscy są dla tła zagadką.

– Ale tło również czytamy tylko częściowo – wytknął mu Sherlock. – Wiemy o nich tylko to, co pokazują _tu i teraz_ , ale nic o tym, kim mogli być wcześniej, jeśli widzimy ich na oczy pierwszy raz – stwierdził, na co Jim pokiwał głową i zamyślił się na parę chwil.

– Ja i Mycroft widzimy w pamiętających również poprzednie wcielenia, przynajmniej w pewnym zakresie, a ty? – odezwał się w końcu.

– Widzę niewiele, ale mniej-więcej potrafię powiedzieć kim mogłeś być wcześniej. Nie ma jednak żadnych konkretów.

– Więc mamy kolejną różnicę, dość słabą, ale jednak może coś znaczyć. Potrafię określić, kim pamiętający był kiedyś, ale z tłem masz rację: jeśli kogoś nie znaliśmy, nie mamy pojęcia, kim był w poprzednim życiu, bo umysły tła nie są połączone z ich poprzednimi wcieleniami. Mamy niby fantastyczne zdolności i większe niż reszta ludzi doświadczenia i wiedzę, ale…

– Ale do pewnych informacji nie dotrzemy, bo w tym świecie _nie istnieją_ – dokończył za niego Sherlock. – Tło zapomina, kim było i dane znikają, o ile nie przechowaliśmy ich we własnych umysłach.

– Stanowimy żywe twarde dyski? To brzmi naprawdę fatalnie.

– Nie, jeśli uświadomisz sobie, że na jakimś innym dysku są dane, których potrzebujesz. Tak naprawdę człowiek, którego szukasz, może być wszędzie i ktoś może coś wiedzieć...

– I dlatego niby tu jesteś? – spytał a coś w jego głosie brzmiało tak, jakby nie wierzył, że usłyszy potwierdzenie.

– Właśnie dlatego – odparł Sherlock. – Nie ma go na naszych twardych dyskach, bo już nie żyliśmy, gdy zaczął szaleć. Tak naprawdę może mijasz go każdego dnia, bo skoro go nie zapamiętałeś ty, _pamiętający_ , to jego poprzednie wcielenie...

– Nie istnieje – stwierdził Jim cicho.

– _Istnieje_ , tyle że nie w twojej głowie, a cudzej. Po prostu wie o nim...

– Tylko twój brat lub nieliczne osoby, do których nie wiemy jeszcze jak dotrzeć, bo może inni pamiętający, tak jak ja, po prostu o nim zapomnieli. Dane wyrzucone do kosza, skasowane i nie do odzyskania, a jedyna kopia jest w głowie Mycrofta, zaszyfrowana i niedostępna.

– Poprzednie wcielenia tła istnieją tylko dopóki my o nich pamiętamy a jeśli nikt o nich nie pamięta, umierają naprawdę – wymamrotał Sherlock, uświadamiając sobie, że może gdzieś, w innych przeszłościach, żyły i umarły inne wersje Johna. Takie, których nigdy nie dane mu było poznać i które w efekcie przepadły bezpowrotnie. Nie myślał o tym nigdy wcześniej i świadomość, że może zmarnował ileś żyć na narkotyki i wojnę z bratem, zamiast rozejrzeć się wokół, co w efekcie _zabiło na wieki jakąś wersję Johna_ , była koszmarna.

– Jeśli przyszedłeś mnie pocieszyć i napełnić entuzjazmem, to ci nie wyszło. To najbardziej przygnębiająca rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek usłyszałem – odparł Jim, gdyż ciąg jego myśli najwyraźniej ruszył w tym samym kierunku co Sherlocka. – Umierają naprawdę… i ze wszystkiego, czym byli w poprzednim świecie lub światach nie zostaje kompletnie nic. Facet, który miał na moim punkcie obsesję, być może żyje już tylko w głowie twojego brata i nigdy sobie o tym nie przypomni, nawet jeśli wciąż tu jest… bo nikt go nie obudził w tamtej rzeczywistości.

– Chyba że obudziłby się samoistnie i przypomniał sobie...

– Daj spokój, przebudzenie następuje w wieku nastoletnim – powiedział z rozdrażnieniem i żalem, zamykając tym Sherlockowi usta. – A gdyby facet, który niby miał na moim punkcie obsesję się przebudził, na pewno by mnie szukał. Cokolwiek czuł, mszcząc się za mnie… tamte emocje już nie istnieją. Kimkolwiek jest, nie ma pojęcia, co zrobił, bo jest tylko tłem. Nawet jeśli go znajdę, może...

– Przestań – uciął Sherlock. – Nie ma pojęcia, bo nie należy do pamiętających, ale to wciąż ten sam człowiek i potencjał, więc skończ z tym czarnowidztwem. Istnieje zresztą coś jeszcze, o czym chciałem z tobą porozmawiać i o czym już wspominałem – oznajmił, lecz wydawało się, że Jim mu nie wierzył, bo jego oczy matowiały coraz bardziej. – Posłuchaj mnie. Czasem tło przeżywa dejavu. Nie uwierzę, jeśli powiesz, że nigdy tego nie zauważyłeś.

– Czasem widzę – odparł martwo i przymknął oczy. – Ale co to ma do rzeczy?

– Sądziłem, że masz jakąś teorię – powiedział, lecz odpowiedziało mu milczenie. –Ja mam taką, że gdzieś na dnie tożsamości, pamięci czy jakkolwiek to nazwać, nawet u tła mogą być odpryski poprzednich światów.

– Może masz rację – powiedział obojętnie. – Czasem mnie to drażni, czasem niepokoi, ale nie przykładałem do tego aż takiej uwagi.

– John miewa przebłyski odkąd mnie poznał – wyznał Sherlock, na co Jim poderwał głowę, ale jego twarz pozostała chłodna i pozbawiona emocji. – W jakiś sposób pamiętał słowa _jestem ci to winien_ i miał przez nie dreszcze. Twierdzi, że czuje, jakby znał mnie dłużej. Gdy wprowadził się na Baker Street od razu poczuł się jak u siebie i nawet nie zauważył, że zna rozkład mojego mieszkania i szafek lepiej niż powinien.

– Nie rób sobie zbędnych nadziei, nie spotkałem żadnego przypadku, gdzie ktoś obudził się jako dorosły – spróbował go zgasić Jim, jakby chciał przelać swój zły nastrój na niego, ale Sherlock postanowił nie reagować na prowokację.

– Nie chodzi mi o to, że może się obudzić, bo nie wiem, czy bym tego chciał. Mówię o tym, że jeśli John coś odczuwa, to może tamten człowiek podświadomie _również_. Że gdzieś tu jest mamy niemal całkowitą pewność i...

– O ile twój brat już go nie zabił.

– Jeśli mamy w ogóle zacząć poszukiwania, to zakładamy, że żyje – odparował, mając coraz bardziej dość pesymizmu Jima. – Inaczej to nie miałoby sensu. Wróćmy do tego, co mówiłem. Tło miewa przecież dejavu i ciągnie je do ciągle tych samych sytuacji i ludzi. My ich przyciągamy, więc poza wszystkim, co robimy, szczególnie uważnie musimy przyglądać się ludziom wokół, bo może być wśród nich ktoś, kogo przyciągnęliśmy a nie tylko zjawił się przypadkiem.

– Całe _przyciąganie_ i _dejavu_ … to naprawdę nic więcej nie znaczy i jedyne, co powoduje, to dziwne myśli u mnie i... – urwał, po czym odwrócił wzrok.

– Kto? – spytał Sherlock krótko.

– Mój snajper – parsknął, a na jego ustach po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu pojawił się blady uśmiech, z którego Jim chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy. – Gość z dołu. Już kiedyś dla mnie pracował, ale jest zupełnie inny niż wtedy. Może to kwestia czasów, może środowiska. Ale sam przyznał, że odkąd o mnie usłyszał, czuł potrzebę, by dla mnie pracować. Dwa życia temu był wierny jak pies i zafiksowany na punkcie służenia mi jak wariat…a to wszystko mimo tego, że pochodził z wpływowej rodziny i mógłby korzystać z ich majątku do końca życia, a ja byłem tylko sztywnym, samotnym _profesorkiem_.

– Zafiksowany? – spytał Sherlock, gdyż słowo natychmiast z czymś mu się skojarzyło. – Czy to nie brzmi ci podejrzanie podobnie do _szalony mściciel, który miał na twoim punkcie obsesję?_

– Sebastian w ogóle nie istniał w poprzednim świecie – powiedział ostro, a po uśmiechu nie został już nawet cień. – Daruj sobie wygłaszanie takich teorii, bo tylko mnie wkurzasz.

– W porządku. Wściekasz się tylko dlatego, że głupio ci przyznać, że jest dla ciebie ważny? Zwykła złota rybka?

– Sherlock, spójrz mi w oczy i pobaw się w dedukcję. Piłem dwa dni, od dawna jestem w złym stanie, nie było mnie w pracy, moje telefony odbiera mój snajper. Jak sądzisz, co się stało _dwa dni temu_? – rzucił ze złością, po czym wbił w niego wzrok. Sherlock zaczął wpatrywać się w jego twarz i dedukować, tak daleko, jak potrafił to z nim robić i... kolejne informacje spłynęły na niego z siłą wodospadu. Widywał już takie spojrzenie w przeszłości, w spelunach i szpitalach, na samym dnie, u ludzi, których życie się posypało i uznali, że nie mają już chęci z nim wojować.

– Próbowałeś się zabić po mojej pierwszej wiadomości – wymamrotał w końcu i poraziło go, że nie zobaczył tego, gdy tylko wszedł do mieszkania i spojrzał w podkrążone oczy Jima; przecież czuł to wszystko i martwił się, że mężczyzna może chcieć sobie coś zrobić. I faktycznie _chciał_ i posunął się do tego, że targnął się na swoje życie.

– Sebastian wrócił w ostatniej chwili i tylko dlatego tu jeszcze jestem – odparł Jim i odwrócił wzrok, chyba nie mając ochoty, by Sherlock wyciągnął z niego coś więcej dedukcjami. – Nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy chciałem się zabić, a on się pojawiał się w momencie, gdy miałem ochotę sięgnąć po pistolet. Teraz dotarł, gdy celowałem sobie w głowę i naciskałem spust, a ponieważ się zjawił, straciłem koncentrację i… – urwał na moment. – Kula wciąż tkwi w mojej ścianie. Jest dla mnie ważny o tyle, że dzięki niemu żyję i jednak nie spieszy mi się do śmierci tak bardzo jak wcześniej sądziłem – powiedział, wzruszając ramionami i robiąc to w tak obojętny sposób, że Sherlock aż się skrzywił. – To logiczne, że jestem mu _wdzięczny_. Nie doszukuj się w tym drugiego dna.

– Powiedziałeś to tak, jakby nadal było ci wszystko jedno. Czeka nas mnóstwo pracy, a ty nie wydajesz się mieć w sobie zbyt wiele entuzjazmu, za to ten facet, ten cały Sebastian jest dla ciebie ważny i może powinieneś się...

– Skupić na nim tak jak ty na Johnie, bo romantyczne uniesienia dają energię do działania? – powiedział ironicznie. – Mam w sobie entuzjazm bez takich bzdur i dlatego w ogóle tu jestem, chociaż momentami ponownie słyszę świst kuli i żałuję, że trafiła w ścianę. Sherlock, chcę czegoś szukać, ale nie zajmować się sentymentalnymi głupotami. Nie doszukuj się teraz rzeczy, których nie ma. Sebastian i John mają tylko przebłyski i nic więcej. Jeśli powrót twojego pieska w biseksualnym wydaniu ci pomaga, _świetnie_ , ale nie projektuj na mnie swoich potrzeb i doświadczeń. Poszukajmy konkretów i pewnych danych, może objawi nam się wówczas jakiś wzór, dotrzemy do źródeł i przyczyn tego wszystkiego i na koniec dostaniemy magiczny sposób na budzenie tła, a wówczas zrobisz z Johnem co będziesz chciał. Nadal nie wiemy, czy w jakikolwiek sposób można wybudzać tło, a jeśli tak, to kto tego może dokonać i w jaki sposób. A dopóki ktoś się nie obudzi, masowo, pojedynczo czy jakkolwiek inaczej, niczego nie wiemy na pewno. I cokolwiek może nam pomóc dotrzeć do tej wiedzy, to na pewno nie rozmowy o Sebastianie.

– Ale nie zaprzeczysz, że dejavu istnieje i może coś znaczyć.

– Ty po prostu chcesz wierzyć, że znaczy – warknął, ale nie wydawał się być już poirytowany, lecz raczej zmęczony jego naciskaniem. – Może i widzisz w Johnie i swoich policjantach coś więcej, może nagle bawią ich dowcipy, które bawiły kiedyś albo przerażają rzeczy, których kiedyś się bali, ale...

– Pewnie gdyby niektórzy zobaczyli twoje zdjęcie dostaliby dreszczy i...

– Zdjęcie? Sam nie wiem. Mi zdjęcia nie wystarczają – oznajmił i wydawało się, że zmiana tematu przyniosła mu ulgę; gdy Sherlock spojrzał na niego bez zrozumienia, skrzywił się, jakby był z czegoś niezadowolony. – Nie potrafię rozpoznawać pamiętających po zdjęciach, filmach ani głosie przez telefon. Muszę kogoś zobaczyć, żeby mieć pewność. Jednak nie na zasadzie _zobaczyć z daleka gdzieś w tłumie_ , muszę mieć go przed sobą i mieć chociaż te dwie-trzy sekundy, w trakcie których skupię się tylko na nim.

– John krzywi się na widok Mycrofta w telewizji, chociaż na żywo nigdy go nie widział. Może u tła nie potrzeba spotkania, aby pojawiło się dejavu.

– Może – powiedział, a potem zaśmiał się dziwnie. – A może po prostu John ma inne gusta polityczne i nie ma w tym nic więcej. Sebastian pluje jadem, gdy go widzi na ekranie, chociaż dwa życia temu, w czasach wiktoriańskich, nic ich nie łączyło i to nie jest nic więcej niż zwykłe _nie lubię tego polityka_. Zostawmy tło i dejavu, bo zmierzamy w ślepy zaułek. Wróćmy do przebudzenia i tego, jak do tego u nas doszło, żebyśmy mieli komplet informacji na ten temat zanim zaczniemy sporządzać listę osób, które będzie trzeba odwiedzić i przepytać a która na razie jest żałośnie krótka. Więc... zanim zajmiemy się tworzeniem _listy_ , wróćmy do początku. Opowiedz mi o swoim przebudzeniu. A ja powiem ci o moim.

 

***

 


	8. Współpraca cz.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wspominałam, że wykorzystam i wprowadzę tu dużo postaci? Cóż… nie kłamałam, obiecując, że spróbuję użyć moich ulubionych OC, jeśli tylko będzie się dało ;)

***

Jim słuchał słów Sherlocka o jego rozmowie z Mycroftem, w trakcie której brat wyznał mu, kim jest, chłonąc każde słowo i tym razem nie pozwalając, by zbędne myśli i negatywne emocje zaprzątały jego umysł. Przez całą ich rozmowę miał gorsze momenty i nie zamierzał wmawiać sobie, że było inaczej. Nie potrzebował tego, a sentymenty mogły blokować niezbędną racjonalność. Próbował wyczuć, czy jakikolwiek fragment opowieści o dyskusji z bratem jest tym najbardziej istotnym, ale Sherlock już na samym starcie rozwiał jego wątpliwości: podczas tamtej rozmowy nie czuł zupełnie nic szczególnego, żadnego magicznego przebłysku, żadnego poczucia, że oto jego życie się zmienia. Był zdezorientowany, przestraszony i nie wiedział, jak zareagować, a potem próbował o tym zapomnieć. Nie było w tym nic więcej – co w jakiś sposób zawiodło Jima, który skrycie liczył na to, iż Sherlock w jakiś sposób _poczuł_ , że ktoś inicjuje w nim właśnie przebudzenie.

Detektyw nie skupiał się jakoś wyjątkowo na swoich emocjach z tamtych chwil, lecz starał opowiedzieć mu dokładnie o wszystkim, co usłyszał wówczas od brata, zaś Jim milczał, chłonąc każde słowo. Większość kataklizmów, których doświadczył Mycroft, jemu nie była znana, ale z drugiej strony – był młodszy od Holmesa i zaczął zastanawiać się, jak wiele żyć miał on za sobą. Kilkadziesiąt...? Niektóre z tamtych historii były przerażające i dotyczyły masowych epidemii, aktów terroru oraz kolejnych wojen światowych; część – o tych Mycroft nie powiedział Sherlockowi zbyt wiele, a coś mówiło Jimowi, że ten urodzony racjonał nie wytrzymał w nich zbyt długo – była zupełnie fantastyczna, pełna magii i bajkowa. Sam jednak nie doświadczył niczego takiego. I jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery, cieszył się, że wówczas był pozbawionym pamięci tłem albo w ogóle nie istniał.

Wszystko to były przerażające i interesujące jednocześnie, ale mimo to nic im nie dawało. Mycroft zarzucił Sherlocka sześć żyć temu mnóstwem odprysków różnych światów, ale informacje pozbawione  były spójności i konkretów, na których można byłoby się oprzeć. Nie mówił nic o swoim pierwszym przebudzeniu, o tym jak bardzo jest stary i czy zna przyczyny tego stanu rzeczy. Zarzucił tylko młodszego brata abstrakcyjnymi fragmentami opowieści, które nie miały już znaczenia i których nie pamiętał prawie nikt. Jim czuł się, jakby słuchał dziwnej baśni, a nie czyjegoś zwielokrotnionego życiorysu – i pewnie dlatego nawet najbardziej paskudne fragmenty nie potrafiły go naprawdę poruszyć. Jego to nie dotyczyło, on tego nie przeżył. Co by się tam nie działo, nie było częścią jego własnej historii. Nie miał pewności, czy Sherlock przywołuje słowa Mycrofta chronologicznie, ale wreszcie nadeszła opowieść, która momentalnie wywołała u niego dreszcze, bo akurat tamten świat był stosunkowo niedawny – miał miejsce pomiędzy przebudzeniem ich dwójki. Jim go pamiętał. A Sherlock, szczęśliwie dla niego, _nie_.

– ...Mycroft twierdził, że był na samym szczycie hierarchii w świecie sześciu płci – mówił detektyw, który nie patrzył teraz na Jima i nie zorientował się, że mężczyzna robi się coraz bardziej spięty. – Nie opowiedział mi o nim zbyt wiele, tylko tyle, że ci z samego dołu byli traktowani jak podludzie, a jego ówczesny układ hormonalny sprawiał, że też ich za takich uważał… chociaż potem, w kolejnych życiach, czuł do siebie obrzydzenie, że w jakiejkolwiek swojej wersji był zdolny do tego, by kupować sobie niewolników.

– Żyłem w tamtym świecie – powiedział Jim, nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać się przed wyrzuceniem z siebie tych słów i przymknął oczy, kiedy tylko Sherlock ponownie skierował na niego wzrok. – Ósme życie wstecz. Moje czwarte świadome, więc miałem już absolutną pewność, że samobójstwo po prostu ucina mój los i przenosi mnie do nowej rzeczywistości.

– Nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać – zauważył, a Jim parę chwil milczał, zanim mu odpowiedział.

– Nie... nie do końca – wymamrotał wreszcie. – _Nie do końca_. Nigdy o tym nie mówiłem, bo od momentu pierwszego przebudzenia nikomu się nie zwierzałem. Ale tobie może powinienem o tym powiedzieć, żebyś miał świadomość, że… – urwał i zaśmiał się głucho. – Że są światy dużo gorsze niż te, których doświadczyłeś.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę już po samej opowieści mojego brata.

– Tak, ale może gdy usłyszysz to ode mnie, teraz, gdy jesteś już pamiętającym i wiesz, że narodzisz się ponownie, to zdasz sobie z tego sprawę _bardziej_ – oznajmił i wziął głęboki oddech. – Ludzie dzielili się na sześć płci, trzy rodzaje mężczyzn i kobiet, ale wtedy nawet nie używano określenia _kobieta_ i _mężczyzna_. Były męskie i kobiece... – urwał, gdyż samo wypowiadanie tamtych słów przyprawiało go o mdłości – alfy, bety i omegi. Alfy rządziły, bety były normalne, omegi były niewolnikami. Płeć, jaką my nazwalibyśmy mężczyznami nazywano _dodatnimi_ , kobiety – _ujemnymi_. Byłem _dodatnią omegą_ , dnem dna. _Ujemne omegi_ były cenione za płodność i cudowną urodę, więc stanowiły ubezwłasnowolnione, ale w sumie przydatne laleczki do bzykania i zapładniania. Dodatnie nie służyły kompletnie niczemu, bo tylko niektóre mogły zachodzić w ciążę, były wyjątkowo słabe fizycznie i psychicznie i... były nikim. _Ja_ byłem nikim. Najgorszą rzeczą, jaka mogła się przytrafić w rodzinie, to narodziny _+omegi_. Ujemne omegi sprzedawano na aukcjach w marmurowych salach jak dzieła sztuki, a nas na targach jak kulawe psy. Ludzie woleli, żeby ich dziecko urodziło się chore lub martwe niż jako dodatnia omega. Parodia człowieka. Parodia _dodatniej płci_.

– Nie musisz o tym mówić, wiesz...? – wydusił Sherlock.

– Gdy miałem jakieś czternaście lat, od mojego dotychczasowego właściciela kupiła mnie dodatnia alfa. Nie wiem dokładnie, w jakim byłem wieku, bo byłem dla społeczeństwa człowiekiem w tak niewielkim stopniu, że nie miałem żadnych dokumentów i nie znałem nawet daty swoich urodzin – kontynuował jednak Jim. – Dowiedziałem się z plotek, że ujemni nie interesują tamtej _+alfy_ , więc miałbym być dla niego seksualnym niewolnikiem i doskonale wiedziałem, że mój młody wiek nie będzie żadną przeszkodą, mimo że _-omegi_ do takich celów sprzedawano dopiero, gdy były pełnoletnie. Obudziłem się kilka tygodni wcześniej, mój umysł już się ustabilizował i scalił z poprzednimi życiami i miałem pewność, że samobójstwo to nie koniec... więc zabiłem się, zanim jeszcze zobaczyłem tamtego człowieka. Podobno wyjątkowo mu się spodobałem – oznajmił i pożałował, że ma przed sobą kawę, a nie dowolny alkohol. – Dostaję mdłości, gdy tylko o tym myślę.

– Naprawdę nie musisz mówić nic więcej – powiedział cicho Sherlock, takim tonem, jakby miał wyrzuty sumienia, że tego słuchał i że sam nie musiał tego przeżyć.

– To było moje najkrótsze i najgorsze życie – oznajmił tylko Jim po czym zamilkł na moment. – W obecnym nic nie ma sensu, w innych czasem dopadała mnie nuda tak wszechogarniająca, że miałem ochotę wyć, ale przynajmniej dostawałem od losu szansę, żeby mieć jakikolwiek wpływ na to, co się ze mną dzieje. Tam nie dostałem nawet tego. Cieszę się, że wykorzystałem okazję i zdołałem się zabić, zanim ktoś odebrał mi nawet tę możliwość – powiedział, a coś w jego tonie sprawiło, że Sherlock zebrał się na odwagę i, mimo wszystko, zadał mu pytanie.

– Jak się zabiłeś?

– Ostatniej nocy przed wysłaniem mnie do nowego właściciela zostawiono mnie w osobnej komnacie, żebym się wyspał i prezentował następnego dnia wystarczająco ładnie. Zwykle tak właśnie robiono z _–omegami_ i wiedziałem, że ze mną zrobią podobnie, bo nigdy żadna nie odstawiła wówczas gorszego numeru niż przepłakanie całej nocy, w czasie której miała _wyładnieć_ – powiedział i po raz pierwszy od początku opowieści się uśmiechnął. – Wiedziałem, że skok z okna jest ryzykowny, bo drugie piętro mogło nie zapewnić mi śmierci a jedynie kalectwo, do broni ani leków nie miałem dostępu, a na odgryzanie sobie języka czy inną równie makabryczną rzecz nie byłem w stanie się zdobyć. Parę dni wcześniej udało mi się ukraść małą spinkę z ostrym zakończeniem i czekałem na odpowiedni moment. Wiedziałem, że nikt nie będzie do mnie wchodził, więc miałem całą noc, by podciąć sobie żyły i się wykrwawić. Wolę pistolet lub środki nasenne, ale to i tak nie była moja najgorsza śmierć. No i umierałem z satysfakcją, że wykiwałem tę bandę skurwysynów – zakończył, parsknął zduszonym śmiechem i zacisnął pięści. Sherlock nie odpowiedział na jego wyznanie ani słowem, cisza zaczęła się przedłużać a wreszcie Jim wziął głęboki oddech i uniósł głowę. – Tamto życie to jedna z przyczyn, dla których nie szukałem ani pamiętających ani przyczyny tego wszystkiego. Nie chciałem tego wiedzieć i wolałem prowadzić kolejne życia w słodkiej ignorancji i po prostu się bawić, nie myśląc o niczym, co działo się wcześniej. Zawsze miałem więc podejście w rodzaju _jak coś nie wychodzi, najłatwiej jest się zabić_.

– Ale jesteś tutaj i tym razem chcesz wiedzieć.

– Tak, bo chociaż zabijanie się jest takie łatwe, czasem żałuję, że robię to zbyt pochopnie – oznajmił i zmrużył oczy. – Może wtedy powinienem poczekać parę dni, poznać mojego właściciela, pozwolić mu się skrzywdzić, a potem odnaleźć go w kolejnym życiu i skatować – rzucił, a na te słowa Sherlock wyraźnie pobladł. – Tak, wiem. To mogłoby być strasznie w stylu twojego brata, który za przeszłe życia byłby w stanie zabić _na wszelki wypadek_. Ja po prostu zrobiłbym to z zemsty i to jedyne, co nas w tej kwestii różni.

– Kiedyś zabiłeś kogoś z takich powodów?

– Nie, bo nigdy nie pozwoliłem się do siebie zbliżyć i nikt nie miał szansy mnie skrzywdzić. Ale, nie ukrywam, dla fragmentów tła, które kiedyś przysporzyły mi problemów, miałem zawsze znacznie mniej cierpliwości niż dla innych. Dajmy temu spokój, bo skoro mamy współpracować, to dalsza dyskusja w tym kierunku może sprawić, że zaczniesz mieć wątpliwości, czy faktycznie tego chcesz.

– Masz racje, zostawmy to – przyznał mu Sherlock i obaj zamilkli na dłuższą chwilę i zaczęli rozglądać się nerwowo po pomieszczeniu. Jim poczuł chęć, by zapalić i zająć tym ręce, a gdy dostrzegł, że detektyw zerka na stojącą na parapecie popielniczkę, bez słowa podniósł się, by ją przynieść a następnie wyciągnął papierosy Sebastiana, które miał w kieszeni bluzy; poczęstował Sherlocka i kiedy obaj dogasili pety, zdecydował się wreszcie odezwać.

– Czy usłyszałeś od Mycrofta coś jeszcze? Te kataklizmy, epidemie... to wszystko jest mi zupełnie obce, _na szczęście_. Oprócz świata sześciu płci nie trafiłem na taki, który przewracał wszystko do góry nogami i gdzie działo się coś kompletnie odrealnionego i koszmarnego.

– Nie urodziłeś się w czasach wiktoriańskich...? – spytał z zaskoczeniem Sherlock.

– Urodziłem, ale nie wydawały mi się szczególnie szokujące – oznajmił. – Wyglądały dokładnie tak, jak wyglądają zwykle w książkach historycznych, więc nie traktuję ich jako ewenementu tylko odskocznię... nie wiem, błąd czasoprzestrzeni czy jakiejkolwiek magicznej mocy, która steruje tym wszystkim i sprawiła, że staliśmy się tym, czym jesteśmy. Tak naprawdę... – zmarszczył brwi, gdy pewna myśl przyszła mu do głowy. – Może całe to samodoskonalenie pamiętających, o którym mówił ci brat, nie dotyczy nas, lecz _reszty świata_. Spójrz sam... – podjął, kiedy Sherlock spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie – ktoś zapobiegł tamtym koszmarom… wojnom, zamachom i epidemiom i przez ostatnich kilkanaście żyć, jakie znam, już do nich nie doszło.

– Sądzisz, że w kolejnych światach pamiętający temu zapobiegli?

– Może poprzedni pamiętający, którzy zwykle żyją na początku dwudziestego wieku...

– Próbują zapobiec obu wojnom? Ciężko mi w to uwierzyć, chociaż… Trzecia pojawiła się wedle słów Mycrofta tylko raz, więc może jednak coś w tym jest.

– Obchodzi cię to?

– Ani trochę – odparł Sherlock. – Ja nie zamierzam niczemu zapobiegać. Obchodzi mnie to, co wiąże się z nami, a cała reszta to tylko strzępki tego, co pamiętam ze słów mojego brata. Zajmijmy się tym, co działo się za czasów _naszego_ istnienia, a całą resztę zostawmy w spokoju. Wiesz już, jak było ze mną. Mycroft naopowiadał mi czegoś, co wydawało się bajką, następnym razem urodziłem się i obudziłem będąc jeszcze dzieckiem.

– W jakim wieku budziłeś się w kolejnych życiach? – spytał Jim.

– Zawsze byłem starszy, na tyle, by jakoś radzić sobie z całą tą wiedzą i by psychika mi się nie rozpadła, chociaż trochę czasu zajęło mi, zanim się z tym pogodziłem.

– Tak, przez jakieś dwa życia byłeś zupełnie niewidoczny. Domyślam się, dlaczego – powiedział, na co Sherlock skinął głową i jakiś czas milczał; potem jednak kontynuował swoją opowieść o tym, że długo nie mógł zaakceptować swojego przebudzenia i fakcie, że czasy wiktoriańskie pomogły mu pogodzić się z losem. Uśmiechał się, opowiadając o tym, jak wyjechał na kilkumiesięczne wakacje do Sussex Downs, gdzie zawsze go ciągnęło; chociaż Jima nieszczególnie obchodziły rzewne historie o sielankowej prowincji i hodowli pszczół, nie przerywał mu. Tak naprawdę wolał słuchać niż opowiadać własną historię, której najgorszy element wcześniej z siebie wyrzucił.

– Byłem tam szczęśliwy. Widać w Sussex Downs przeznaczone jest mi szczęście, które jednak skończy się przedwczesną śmiercią, więc postanowiłem więcej tam nie jeździć.

– Kiedyś już cię to spotkało?

– Tak, w moim pierwszym życiu, tym nieświadomym. Pojechałem tam wówczas na rekonwalescencję po wypadku, który miałem w Londynie. Wiesz, co jest najzabawniejsze? Gdyby nie to, że zginęliśmy wspólnie pod kołami ciężarówki, prawdopodobnie wziąłbym w tamtych czasach ślub z kobietą – oznajmił, na co Jim uniósł brwi ze zdumieniem. – W Sussex poznałem wtedy kilka lat młodszą, ładną rozwódkę, która szybko się mną zauroczyła. Mieszkała niedaleko i nagabywała mnie tak skutecznie, że byłbym się jej oświadczył. Los zatacza koło, bo w poprzednim życiu, już po twojej śmierci... Gdy walczyłem z Magnussenem, była jego sekretarką i próbowałem przez nią do niego dotrzeć. Żeby to zrobić, wyciągnąłem pierścionek zaręczynowy... potem wszystko poszło do diabła i skończyłem z raną postrzałową, z której ledwo się wylizałem, a Janine w nagrodę za to, co nawyprawiałem...

– Janine...? – wydusił Jim i natychmiast zaschło mu w ustach na sam dźwięk tego imienia.

– Tak miała na imię. Sprzedała do gazet informację, że _Sherlock Holmes miał z nią płomienny romans, w łóżku jest niewyżytym dziwakiem i wykorzystał jej miłość_. Zarobiła na tym krocie i wyprowadziła się do rezydencji, którą kupiła sobie w Sussex Downs. Nie miałem jej tego za złe. Gdybym niedługo później się nie zabił, mógłbym się z nią zaprzyjaźnić – stwierdził i dopiero w tym momencie dostrzegł, że Jim wpatruje się w niego jakby zobaczył ducha.

– Jak wyglądała ta kobieta? – wymamrotał, wciąż zszokowany tymi informacjami i jednocześnie będąc niemal pewny, że wie, jaką za chwilę usłyszy odpowiedź.

– Ciemne włosy i oczy. Irlandka. Miała kiepski gust, co uważałem w sumie za urocze. I podobne do ciebie poczucie humoru, więc... jak na kobietę, można uznać, że mi się podobała. Na pewno bardziej niż jakakolwiek inna.

– Nazywała się Janine Hawkins – powiedział Jim, a gdy Sherlock z zaskoczeniem przytaknął, wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem. – _Nie wierzę_.

– Znałeś ją? Miałeś jakiś związek z tym, że zbliżyła się do mnie i...

– Jakkolwiek podejrzewaliście pewnie z Mycroftem, że zostawiłem kryminalny testament, to kompletna bzdura – przerwał mu i obrócił oczami. – Nie wysłałem ani jej ani mściciela. Po prostu ją dobrze znałem, tyle że nie miałem pojęcia, że po mojej śmierci zacznie pracować dla tamtego gada i że się poznacie.

– Nadszedł ten moment, gdy powinieneś powiedzieć mi, o co chodzi, wiesz?

– Wspominałem ci, że moja siostra wróciła tu jako moja sekretarka i mnie podrywa. Sherlock... Janine była w poprzednim świecie moją bliźniaczką. Poza poprzednim światem zwykle nie miałem rodzeństwa albo się z nim zupełnie nie dogadywałem, więc darzyłem ją pewnym sentymentem, mimo że nie byliśmy sobie… sam nie wiem. Emocjonalnie bliscy, jak to czasem bywa w przypadku rodzeństwa. A teraz słyszę, że kiedyś niemal ją poślubiłeś, gdy jeszcze obydwoje byliście tłem i... – ponownie się roześmiał. – Wybacz, ale to najzabawniejsza rzecz, jaką dziś usłyszałem. Mówiłeś, że tło do nas wraca. Teraz widzę, że to bardziej prawdziwe niż kiedykolwiek sądziłem.

– Gdy wiem już, że była twoją siostrą, wiele rzeczy wydaje się mieć… znacznie więcej sensu – wymamrotał. – Wiedziała, że jesteś Moriartym? _Tym_ Moriartym, który zrobił szopkę z klejnotami korony, w telewizji i na sali sądowej?

– Oczywiście, że wiedziała – parsknął z rozbawieniem. – Należała do sieci i nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego pracowała jako sekretarka, bo za mojego życia zarabiała pieniądze, o jakich nawet ci się nie śniło i z całą pewnością mogłaby żyć wygodnie z odsetek na jej szwajcarskich kontach.

– Ktokolwiek o niej wiedział? Mój brat mógł dotrzeć do…

– Z całą pewnością nie dotarł, zadbałem o to – przerwał mu spokojnie. – Ani do niej ani do kogokolwiek z mojej przeszłości, bo w poprzednim życiu, zanim dorosłem, zatarłem za sobą szlaki, aby żaden z pamiętających nie mógł do mnie dotrzeć. A wracając do Janine… – kontynuował i zmarszczył brwi. – Dobrze nam się razem pracowało, ale nie widywaliśmy się częściej niż raz na parę miesięcy, bo nie mieliśmy takiej potrzeby. Przed moją śmiercią nie widzieliśmy się przynajmniej półtora roku. Raczej po mnie nie płakała, chociaż domyślam się, że była zła, że zniknąłem czy tam umarłem, w zależności od tego, co podano mediom do informacji i jaką opcję zaakceptowała moja sieć.

– W telewizji powiedziano, że _zniknąłeś_ , ale co stało się po zamachach tego mściciela… nie mam pojęcia.

– Tego dowiemy się od dowolnego pamiętającego, który nas przeżył. Jeśli sprawa była medialna, a moja twarz pojawiła się na ekranach… musieli podać jakąś wersję i wiedzą to wszyscy. To nawet nie będzie szczególne wyzwanie. Tyle że nurtuje mnie teraz, jaki udział miała w tym wszystkim Janine, a tego…

– Będzie znacznie trudniej się dowiedzieć, skoro nikt nie wiedział o waszym pokrewieństwie. Cokolwiek stało się później, dopóki żyłem, jestem pewny, że Mycroft nie miał o tym pojęcia… on i Janine nawet się lubili i jakimś sposobem nie przejrzał jej, chociaż była tłem, które czytał zwykle tak dobrze. Nie doceniłem jej. Była znakomitą aktorką i…

– Mówisz o mojej siostrze, nie zapędzaj się – zażartował. – Za to o tym, jaki był jej udział w tym wszystkim niebawem się dowiemy, bo mamy przecież Magnussena.

– Listę zostawiamy na koniec – odparł na to Sherlock i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco. – Ja już się zwierzyłem. Może czas, żebyś opowiedział o tym, jak sam się obudziłeś, żeby mieć porównanie, zanim przejdziemy do konkretów?

– O czym tu mówić? Obudziłem się podobnie jak ty, tyle że ja nie miałem katalizatora w poprzednim życiu. Moje pierwsze, nieświadome życie, było normalne. Zajmowałem się oczywiście nielegalnymi rzeczami, miałem pieniądze i oddanych ludzi, ale nikogo ważnego. A następnym razem – trach! Moja głowa, psychika, jestestwo, cokolwiek, czym tak naprawdę jesteśmy i co czyni nas nami, miało zwarcie. Przypomniałem sobie życie, w którym nikt mi nic nie powiedział. Wcześniej, przez kilka miesięcy, miałem dejavu, bóle głowy, poczucie, że coś się nie zgadza, a gdy nastąpił atak i przebudzenie, po prostu sądziłem, że zwariowałem. Uciekałem przed samym sobą kilkanaście lat, aż twój brat trafił na mój trop, dorwał mnie i wykończył. Kolejne życia były podobne i z wyjątkiem tego, o czym już wspomniałem, rzadko coś się zmieniało – oznajmił, jakoś nie mając ochoty przyznawać się, że kiedyś był kobietą i że to dlatego jego stosunek do tej płci był dość specyficzny. – Zawsze budziłem się w podobnym wieku, zwykle rodziłem na przełomie lat siedemdziesiątych i osiemdziesiątych, pomijając tę wiktoriańską odskocznię. Byłem coraz bardziej znudzony powtarzalnością, ale to już wiesz, chociaż sam doświadczyłeś tego w znacznie mniejszym zakresie. Ileż można być geniuszem świata przestępczego? Ileż można być znanym detektywem? – westchnął i odwrócił wzrok.

– Skoro z jakichś przyczyn rozpoznajesz pamiętających a tło cię tak nudziło, dlaczego nigdy ich nie szukałeś?

– Bo oprócz ciebie prawie wszyscy przypominają twojego brata – powiedział wprost. – Irene jest wyrachowaną suką, Magnussen nie ma nawet kawałka serca. Inni, jakich spotkałem, też nie wchodzą sobie w drogę i też nie prezentują sobą nic, z czym chciałbym mieć do czynienia. Znajdują sobie fragment świata, który należy tylko do nich albo spadają na dno, gdy mają akurat kiepskie życie. Nie jesteśmy dla siebie nawzajem interesujący... z jakichś przyczyn po prostu nie ma między nami chemii.

– Z nami było inaczej – zauważył Sherlock, ale tym razem było to tylko zwyczajne stwierdzenie, a nie nie do końca świadomy flirt, jaki czasem detektyw stosował, gdy z nim rozmawiał.

– Bo jesteśmy jak dwie strony tej samej monety – odparł. – To było fascynujące. I to ewenement. Uwierz mi... ci pamiętający, których spotkałem, wcale tacy nie byli. Otaczali się tłem i byli z nim blisko i potem cierpieli, jeśli nie potrafili go ponownie odnaleźć, albo tak jak ja czy twój brat – realizowali się w czymś całkiem innym niż relacje, czy to z tłem czy z innymi pamiętającymi. Oprócz tego, co wspomniałeś o eksperymentach w szpitalu psychiatrycznym twojego brata, żaden nigdy nie odważył się na coś podobnego. A raczej: żaden, o którym bym wiedział.

– I oni cię nie rozpoznawali, więc tym bardziej nie byli ciekawi...

– Pewnie w tym również coś było. Gdy o tym myślę, mam wrażenie, że wszyscy, których spotkałem, byli albo młodsi albo przebudzeni przez kogoś i dlatego mnie nie rozpoznawali.

– Najlepiej byłoby, gdyby udało nam się dotrzeć do kogoś samoistnego, bo on może wiedzieć więcej.

– Albo starszego, kto więcej _widział_ i może jednak eksperymentował jak twój brat, bo skoro przybywa przebudzonych sztucznie, to ktoś musi tych przebudzeń dokonywać. Wciąż zastanawiam się, jak to w ogóle jest możliwe – powiedział Jim. – O ile samoistne mogę sobie wytłumaczyć tak, że to zwarcie w umyśle, to bardziej interesujące jest sztuczne.

– Co, chcesz w ramach zemsty na moim bracie dokonać masowego przebudzenia?

– Żeby mieć konkurencję? Daj spokój. Chcę po prostu wiedzieć, jakie ja mam możliwości a jakie on. Gdyby dało się... – sapnął pod nosem. – Gdyby dało się obudzić kogoś, kto poprzednio był tłem, ale był blisko twojego brata i wiedział, co się działo po naszej śmierci i kim był mściciel...

– To możemy wykluczyć – przerwał mu Sherlock. – Mycroft był niemal pewny i mój przykład to potwierdza, że gdy ktoś nawet pozna prawdę, to staje się pamiętającym dopiero w _następnym_ życiu. Dlatego tak się tego boi: bo nie może przewidzieć konsekwencji a na wynik eksperymentu musi czekać do kolejnego życia.

– Tak czy inaczej musi być jakiś wzór czy stały element i chcę je poznać. Cały czas musimy mieć w pamięci religie wschodu, które są naturalnym materiałem do masowego przebudzenia, które jednak nie nastąpiło.

– Masz rację, gdyby to było takie proste jak tylko powiedzenie paru słów, a przecież tego boi się mój brat, to ludzie by się zarażali z niesamowitą prędkością. Może jednak to kwestia tego, że nie każdy przebudzony może budzić innych?

– Albo potrzeba czegoś konkretnego, dokładnych słów, gestów czy okoliczności, więzów krwi z budzonym tłem – tak było w twoim przypadku – albo jeszcze czegoś innego. Nie wiem, czy chodzi o osobę czy okoliczności, a chcę wiedzieć.

– Mycroft uważa, że najważniejsza jest wiara – odparł Sherlock i oparł podbródek na złożonych dłoniach, by odezwać się po kilku sekundach. – Nie jestem tego pewny, ale wydaje mi się, że to może być prawda.

– Z jakichś przyczyn czuję, że coś w tym może być... – potwierdził Jim. – Ale nie możemy zamykać się na inne opcje. Wydaje się, że w słowach Mycrofta nie było nic magicznego, że to nie był określony moment czy coś konkretnego, a jednak zadziałało.

– A ja myślę że jednak _był_ to konkret: nie jego stwierdzenie że reinkarnacja istnieje, jak ma to miejsce w różnych wierzeniach, ale że on osobiście jej doświadczył i opowiedział mi o poprzednich życiach bez ogródek. Że powiedział tak dużo i że _chciał_ wywołać reakcję.

– I że nie potrafiłeś mu _nie_ uwierzyć, bo za bardzo szanowałeś wtedy jego intelekt i racjonalizm, by podejrzewać go o urojenia czy tak dziwaczne kłamstwo.

– Nawet jeśli poza moją wiarą coś było ważne, to nie skupiałbym się na samych rytuałach, bo mam wrażenie… po prostu czuję, że nie tego obawia się mój brat – powiedział i ponownie zamilkł, a Jim nie próbował się wtrącać, bo widział, że mężczyzna jest skupiony i być może właśnie w tym momencie jego umysł podąża tą jedyną właściwą ścieżką. – On skupia się na kwestii wiary budzonego i dlatego nikomu poza mną się nie zwierzył; dopiero wtedy przekonał się, że w ogóle jest zdolny do obudzenia kogoś, jeśli ta osoba mu ufa. Ale ja zastanowiłbym się szczególnie nad konkretnymi osobami zaangażowanymi w budzenie i tym, że budzenie to nie jest przypadkowym procesem. To po prostu _nie może_ być przypadek i nie przyjmuję do wiadomości, że same słowa wypowiedziane do dowolnej osoby przez dowolnego pamiętającego zadziałają.

– Skąd ta pewność? – spytał zdziwiony tonem Sherlocka Jim.

– Jim… byłem ćpunem – westchnął detektyw. – Czy myślisz, że nie bełkotałem o przeszłych życiach, gdy byłem naćpany? Na pewno ktoś spośród wszystkich ludzi z melin, gdzie przesiadywałem, mnie słyszał. A nadal są tłem, nic się nie wydarzyło. Spotkałem ponownie większość tych ludzi, nie są dla mnie czystą kartą ani niczym szczególnym i domyślam się, że Mycroft również to sprawdził, bo w przeciwnym wypadku panikowałby znacznie bardziej. Jakkolwiek dochodzi do przebudzenia, albo nie mogę tego zrobić albo to nie może być przypadkowy, nieświadomy bełkot tylko… sam nie wiem, działanie z premedytacją. Albo zwierzenie się komuś z konkretami i jakąś intencją, albo… pewnie dałoby się wymyślić jeszcze całą listę. Musielibyśmy komuś powiedzieć i czekać do przyszłego życia na efekty, a nie zamierzam eksperymentować w ten sposób, dopóki mam tak mało danych, bo akurat tu przyznaję rację mojemu bratu i… o co chodzi? – urwał swój monolog, gdy zorientował się, że Jim od paru chwil siedzi kompletnie nieruchomy. – Ty… rozmawiałeś o tym kiedyś…? Z kimkolwiek? Do tej pory sugerowałeś, że jestem pierwszą osobą poza Mycroftem, z którą w ogóle o tym dyskutowałeś…

– Bo jesteście jedynymi _pamiętającymi_ , z którymi rozmawiałem – wyznał powoli i cofnął się myślami do swojego pierwszego świadomego życia. – Gdy twój brat mnie dorwał… dotarł do mnie nie przez swoje nadzwyczajne zdolności, ale przez moją psychiatrę. Po tym, jak się obudziłem, musiał mnie obserwować od dłuższego czasu, ale nie zbliżał się do mnie a ja długo nie wiedziałem nawet, że istnieje. Pamiętaj, że przez całe tamto życie miałem poważne zaburzenia, tyle że bałem się pójść do lekarza. Koło trzydziestki miałem jednak poważny wypadek samochodowy, trafiłem do szpitala i tam wysłano mnie do psychiatry, bo lekarze, którzy składali mnie do kupy, dostrzegli, że z moją psychiką coś jest nie tak i potrzebuję specjalisty. Trafiłem na kobietę, która… która była tłem, ale jakoś do mnie dotarła i powiedziałem jej o przebudzeniu. Nie uwierzyła mi – zastrzegł, kiedy Sherlock już otwierał usta. – Nie mogła uwierzyć, bo przecież byłem pacjentem z urojeniami. Mycroft musiał ją śledzić i sprawdzać jej notatki, bo dowiedział się, że z kimś rozmawiałem i spanikował. To dlatego mnie zamknął.

– I co się stało z tą kobietą…?

– Nie powiedział tego wprost, ale z półsłówek wywnioskowałem, że skończyło się to dla niej więzieniem lub egzekucją. Zawsze to czułem, a gdy mówisz, że Mycroft od dawna podejrzewał, że to wiara może sprowadzić przebudzenie, chciał się pozbyć tej kobiety, zanim… zanim ona uwierzy i się obudzi. Nie miał wtedy żadnej pewności, bo działo się to kilka żyć przed tym, jak zebrał się na odwagę i cię obudził, ale musiał już wtedy coś podejrzewać i dlatego się jej pozbył.

– Co się z nią działo w kolejnych życiach?

– Problem w tym, że nie mam pojęcia – odparł z rozdrażnieniem. – Usłyszałem o niej dopiero w poprzednim świecie, ale nie widzieliśmy się, więc na podstawie samego nazwiska nie mogłem stwierdzić, czy… czy nadal jest tłem – zakończył i położył łokcie na stoliku, po czym oparł podbródek na splecionych dłoniach. – Muszę ją odnaleźć. Gdy spotkałem ją dziesięć żyć temu była psychoterapeutką. Jeśli ponownie wybrała ten zawód, to dotarcie do niej nie będzie problemem.

– Sądzisz, że może… że mogła się obudzić na skutek waszej rozmowy? – spytał Sherlock ostrożnie, a Jim zawahał się, zanim odpowiedział.

– Wątpię – powiedział w końcu. – Nie mogła mi uwierzyć. To psychiatra, nie mogła wierzyć w urojenia swoich pacjentów, bo sama by oszalała.

– Zakładamy wciąż, że wiara jest niezbędna…

– I intencja budzącego oraz jego trzeźwość, skoro narkotyczny bełkot nie działał – odparł Jim. – Na razie to jedyna spójna teoria. Spotkam się z nią i to w pierwszej kolejności, bo jeśli jest nadal tłem – to sprawa zamknięta, a jeśli należy do pamiętających z powodu rozmowy ze mną… to otwiera to przed nami wiele możliwości. Od niej zaczniemy.

– Jeśli pamięta i Mycroft o niej wie i jej pilnuje, a ty się do niej udasz…

– Zrobię to tak, by nie dowiedział się o tym spotkaniu. Umiem się ukrywać, zaręczam ci, że nie ma pojęcia, gdzie w tym momencie jesteś a Sebastian dopilnuje, żebyś wrócił do mieszkania niezauważony. Jeśli jednak ona się obudziła na skutek moich słów, a Mycroft eksperymentował na tobie dlatego, że się o tym dowiedział, miał pewność, że to możliwe i chciał cię obudzić…

– Nie chciał mnie budzić – przerwał mu Sherlock. – Chciał się zwierzyć, bo miał spadek emocjonalny i konsekwencje go przeraziły.

– Więc są duże szanse że albo o niej nie wie, albo ta babka nadal jest tłem – podsumował ich argumenty Jim. – Tak czy inaczej, musimy się nią zająć i chyba nadszedł ten moment, gdy należy wykonać listę. W pierwszej kolejności zajmę się właśnie tą kobietą, tym bardziej, że być może łatwo będzie mi ją odnaleźć. Tobie zostawię Irene Adler…

– Jak niby mam dotrzeć do znanej aktorki, która nie ma prawdopodobnie pojęcia, że należę do pamiętających?

– Zajmę się tym, chociaż może to chwilę potrwać. Moje wpływy są ograniczone, ale _wystarczające_ , by doprowadzić do waszego spotkania – powiedział z przekonaniem. – Ze mną nie będzie chciała dyskutować, bo ma do mnie uraz i prawdopodobnie sądzi, że to ja sprowadziłem na nią w poprzednim świecie wszystko co najgorsze, a do ciebie zawsze miała sentyment. Zakładam, że z Magnussenem nie zamierzasz się widzieć, więc jego biorę na siebie.

– Skąd pomysł, że w ogóle będzie chciał z tobą rozmawiać?

– Nienawidzi twojego brata – parsknął i obrócił oczami. – Nigdy z nim nie pracowałem, ale gdy zorientuje się, że jestem w przeciwnej drużynie niż Mycroft, odpowie mi przynajmniej na część pytań. Wspólni wrogowie łączą bardziej niż wspólni przyjaciele.

– A co potem?

– Zobaczymy, czego się dowiemy i jak będzie rozwijać się sytuacja.

– Spotkasz się z pozostałymi pamiętającymi, o których wiesz?

– Nie mam pewności, czy uda mi się odszukać ich wszystkich. Zresztą nie miałem z nimi większych kontaktów, więc… cóż. Z tych kilkunastu pewniaków, których jestem w stanie zlokalizować, przychodzą mi do głowy tylko dwaj faceci, którzy w ogóle podejmą rozmowę i nie zaczną uciekać, gdy zacznę drążyć temat… – powiedział i skrzywił się na samą myśl, że miałby spotkać się akurat z nimi. – Tyle że na skutek pewnych zaszłości mogą nie mieć do mnie na tyle szacunku, aby _współpracować_.

– Kim są?

– Czuję się jak na przesłuchaniu – mruknął Jim, ale po chwili zdecydował się odpowiedzieć. – Trafiłem na nich trzy razy. Po raz pierwszy spotkałem ich w świecie sześciu płci. Nie mam pewności, czy rozpoznali we mnie pamiętającego, ale raczej nie zapomnieli, że istniałem. Podejrzewam, że to oni znaleźli moje zwłoki, gdy się zabiłem, bo pośredniczyli w sprzedaniu mnie i to oni mieli mnie dostarczyć nowemu właścicielowi. Omegi po sprzedaży były obrączkowane bransoletkami magnetycznymi wpływającymi na układ nerwowy i pozbawione częściowo wolnej woli, więc fakt, że udało mi się popełnić samobójstwo, musiał być ewenementem i czymś naprawdę godnym zapamiętania. Drugi raz… już wtedy byłeś przebudzony, ale to było twoje drugie świadome życie i jedyne, co robiłeś, to ćpałeś… trafiłem na nich w relacjach biznesowych i nie przypadliśmy sobie do gustu, ale nie zapamiętali mnie z całą pewnością, bo nazywałem i wyglądałem… – przełknął ślinę, nie zamierzając wyznawać, że to _wtedy_ urodził się w żeńskim ciele, a tamta dwójka była parą szowinistycznych homoseksualistów, którzy kobiety, zwłaszcza młode, traktowali jak śmieci i kompletnie ich nie szanowali. – I wyglądałem całkiem inaczej niż teraz.

– To możliwe…? – zdziwił się Sherlock.

– Tak. Zdarza się, że ktoś różni się wyglądem, ale zwykle to subtelne różnice, a tam wyglądałem całkiem inaczej.

– Dotyczy to również tła, na ile zdołałem się zorientować – odparł detektyw. – Anthea… wydaje mi się że to ten sam element tła, a czasem zdarza się jej nawet być facetem. I zawsze nazywa się inaczej. Nazywam ją tak tylko dlatego, że z jakichś przyczyn Mycroft nie lubi tego imienia i go tym wkurzam. Ale… to tylko dygresja – rzucił, orientując się, że odeszli od tematu. – Co z tą dwójką?

– Nie dało się z nimi wtedy pracować, a że zawadzali zarówno mi jak i twojemu bratu, pozbyliśmy się ich wspólnie. To znaczy… ja ich sprzątnąłem, jeszcze jako dzieciak, bo miałem wtedy ze dwadzieścia dwa lata, a on przymknął na to oko, chociaż miał dużą władzę i wiedział, że to zrobiłem. Mogli mnie nie rozpoznać fizycznie, ale chyba rozpoznają na płaszczyźnie emocjonalnej, bo gdy trafiłem na nich w poprzednim życiu, minęliśmy się, chociaż działali w podziemiu kryminalnym na terenie, gdzie prowadziłem trochę spraw i oni mogli być użyteczni dla mnie a ja dla nich. Nie widzę specjalnej możliwości porozumienia z tymi ludźmi, ale jeśli nie będę mieć wyboru, to do nich uderzę, bo reszta pamiętających, o których wiem, to zupełnie przegrana sprawa – obiecał niechętnie.

– Co robią teraz? – spytał Sherlock. – Fakt, to brzmi jak przesłuchanie, ale wiesz znacznie więcej ode mnie i…

– Naprawdę wolałbym uniknąć spotkania z nimi. Ale, jeśli musisz wiedzieć, to para mafiosów ze Szkocji. Nie mój teren, tutaj mam kontakty wyłącznie w Anglii i Irlandii i nie spieszy mi się, żeby wchodzić w gniazdo os. Mają sieć zbliżoną rozmiarami do mojej, są inteligentni i jest ich dwóch.

– Mogę pojechać do nich z tobą, jeśli to mogłoby ułatwić porozumienie.

– Pomyślę o tym, ale zostawmy ich na sam koniec, jak wyczerpiemy inne opcje – powiedział nerwowo. – Na razie ta psychiatra, Adler i Magnussen. Jeśli nam nie pomogą, dowiem się czegoś o innych pamiętających, których znałem, ale moim zdaniem to ślepe uliczki. Lepiej byłoby poszukać kogoś całkiem nowego, ale nad tym pomyślimy jak skończymy z pewniakami.

– Których nie mamy zbyt wielu. Masz jakiekolwiek pomysły, jak szukać kolejnych? – spytał, lecz Jim pokręcił głową; nie szukał dotychczas, nie chciał ich widzieć i nie wiedział jeszcze, jak się za to zabrać. – Ty ich rozpoznajesz, ja w nich widzę białe karty. To jest możliwość. Masz większe ode mnie wpływy i znajomości, więc możesz szukać pamiętających _na górze_ , a ja ruszę w niziny, bo łatwiej będzie mi się dogadać z bezdomnymi i szalonymi ćpunami, których dobijają urojenia. Czasem ktoś z samego dołu dostrzega najwięcej, bo łatwiej mu pozostać niewidzialnym.

– Ale nie dotyczy to kwestii tajemnic rządowych z poprzedniego świata, a to na zbliżeniu się do nich najbardziej nam zależy.

– Kluczem nie jest ten człowiek sam w sobie, ale zrozumienie całej reszty. Wierzę, że dotrzemy do niego, jeśli rozgryziemy wszystko inne – odparł Sherlock z dziwną determinacją, a Jim przez moment nie wiedział, co ma na to odpowiedzieć.

– Nie chodzi tylko o to, że chcesz mi pomóc – stwierdził w końcu. – Chcesz dotrzeć do samych źródeł i grzebać w przeszłości znacznie głębiej niż ja. Po co ci ta wiedza?

– Bo dotarło do mnie, jakim byłem ignorantem, uciekając od tej wiedzy, chociaż kiedyś Mycroft z chęcią by mi ją przekazał. Skupiałem się na sprawach i rozpraszaczach i to w nich szukałem sensu, podczas gdy cały czas byłem częścią największej zagadki. To wpływa na moje życie, chociaż próbowałem sobie wmawiać, że jest inaczej. Ty też to robiłeś, nie widzisz tego…? Rozumiesz doskonale, co robiło z nami pamiętanie. Może gdy dotrzemy do przyczyn…

– Przestaniemy cierpieć? Dziwi mnie to, co mówisz, bo gdy znalazłeś Johna, sądziłem, że dostałeś wszystko, czego ci potrzeba do szczęścia.

– Tak, w tym życiu. Ale co z następnymi? – rzucił, na co Jim zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę, nie mając na to żadnych argumentów.

– Myśl o następnych sprawia, że przestajemy się starać, bo przecież mają nadejść nowe szanse – powiedział wreszcie, rozumiejąc już, do czego dążył Sherlock. – I sądzisz, że dopiero gdy zrozumiesz, po co to wszystko istnieje, będziesz potrafił w pełni docenić każdą daną ci chwilę. A raczej – zaśmiał się martwo – sądzisz, że ja docenię, bo akurat ty już swój sens znalazłeś. Masz Johna i w kolejnych światach będziesz go szukał do skutku i na nowo cieszył się waszym związkiem. I myślisz, że ja też mógłbym, jeśli kogoś bym sobie znalazł i że _z tą właściwą osobą_ już bym się nie nudził i nie zabijał się raz za razem.

– To nie musi być tamten człowiek, ale może faktycznie nim jest. Z jakichś przyczyn my pamiętamy wszystkie poprzednie życia, ale tło czuje ich odpryski i ciągnie ich do osób, na których im zależało i jeśli ten facet miał na twoim punkcie obsesję, jestem niemal pewny, że znów się gdzieś pojawi – powiedział i spojrzał Jimowi w oczy. – Poprzednim razem się minęliście, ale wiesz, co sobie uświadomiłem? To osoby z tła mają prawdziwe nowe szanse, bo nie są skażeni pamięcią o poprzednich życiach i nie mają żalu, że coś zmarnowali. My znamy pełne historie i to nas ogranicza, ale jeśli dowiedzielibyśmy się, dlaczego tak jest…

– Nie wiem, czy to pomoże i wchodzę w to _tylko_ dlatego, że chcę znaleźć tamtego faceta, bo… – urwał, kiedy dotarło do niego coś dziwnego, czego do tej pory nie rozważał. Nie zamierzał się z tego zwierzać, a poza tym był niemal pewny, że Sherlock już to dostrzegł: że w tym momencie miał obsesję na punkcie tamtego człowieka, podczas gdy w poprzednim życiu było odwrotnie. – Jeśli zrozumienie przeszłości jest do tego niezbędne, to jestem na to gotowy.

– Przyznaj, że wzbudziłem w tobie zainteresowanie – nacisnął Sherlock, na co Jim zaśmiał się krótko.

– Przyznaję. Zadowolony? – mruknął i rozluźnił się odrobinę, a potem wziął głęboki oddech, ponownie woląc zmienić temat i zająć się czymś, co nie wiąże się z jego odczuciami ani historią. – Konkrety. Ja zajmę się tą psychiatrą, ty Irene. Na początek, zanim w ogóle cię do niej wyślemy, musisz wiedzieć parę rzeczy, jakie udało mi się ustalić albo sam dostrzegłem. Jest młodą pamiętającą, ale jako tło istniała wcześniej. Zawsze przyciągała do siebie zarówno mężczyzn i kobiety i kochała być uwielbiana przez tłumy, dlatego zawsze wybierała zawód, gdzie mogła być podziwiana i sławna. W czasach wiktoriańskich, gdzie _prawdopodobnie_ się obudziła, była śpiewaczką operową gdzieś w centralnej Europie, wcześniej działała w mediach, kiedyś widziałem ją jako gwiazdkę w kasynie w Vegas. Była charakterystyczna nawet jako tło. Jak wspomniałem, obudziła się niedawno i przeceniła swoje możliwości, sądząc, że pamiętający znaczy wszechmocny – i dlatego przegrała z tobą i Mycroftem. Jeśli nasza teoria o sztucznym budzeniu się jest słuszna, to tak właśnie powstała. Obudził ją albo ktoś bliski albo jakiś jej zagorzały fan i może będzie chętna, by powiedzieć ci, kto to jest. To wszystko, co wiem. Skontaktuję cię z nią… myślę, że do weekendu mi się uda, ale nie mam pewności. Zdaje się, że właśnie kręci nowy serial, gdzie będzie grała seksualną dominę, więc dostęp do niej może być utrudniony.

– Pewnie bawi się przednio – powiedział Sherlock z przekąsem.

– Też tak sądzę – parsknął Jim, ale potem szybko spoważniał. – A Mycroft pewnie tym bardziej ją obserwuje, bo obawia się, że przesadzi z tą zabawą w swoje poprzednie wcielenie, więc musisz być ostrożny. Dam ci znać. Do tego czasu staraj się nie wychylać i nie dawać mu powodów, by o cokolwiek cię podejrzewał.

– I do tego potrzebuję, żebyś zabezpieczył mi sprzęt.

– Zaraz się tym zajmę. Najchętniej wezwałbym do pomocy Sebastiana, ale… – uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Nie przypadliście sobie do gustu, więc oszczędzę wam obu męczarni.

– Ile ci to zajmie? – spytał Sherlock, po czym zaczął rozpakowywać torbę, w której, jak się okazało, przyniósł dwa laptopy, tablet i kilka komórek, najwyraźniej wszystkie, jakie w ogóle miał w mieszkaniu.

– Parę godzin – mruknął Jim, widząc, że sprzętu jest więcej niż się spodziewał.

– I ten facet będzie cały czas czekał na dole?

– Od tego jest – odparł i zmarszczył brwi, kiedy Sherlock spojrzał na niego z czymś, co wydawało się wyrzutem. – Co?

– Każ mu odstawić mnie w bezpieczne miejsce, wrócę na Baker Street i przyślecie mi to wszystko, gdy skończycie. Nie ma sensu, żebyśmy tracili czas, kiedy pewnie potrzebujesz się skupić, a ja i tak nie pomogę ci w tym, co zamierzasz… – urwał, jakby coś sobie uświadomił, a Jim przez parę chwil próbował dojść, o co chodziło. Kiedy uderzyła go prawda, parsknął krótkim, zduszonym śmiechem.

– Uciekasz, bo tak samo dobrze jak ja wiesz, że o ile jesteśmy w stanie być po tej samej stronie, to tak naprawdę nie będziemy w stanie _pracować razem_ , choćby chodziło o założenie głupich zabezpieczeń na twoje sprzęty. Nie chcesz patrzyć, jak pracuję ja, bo to jak oglądać sztuczki magika zza kulis.

– Nie sądziłem, że to zabrzmi tak źle.

– Ale to prawda i masz rację – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. – Spędziliśmy na gadaniu i wymienianiu się poglądami dobre półtorej godziny, ale jeśli chodzi o akcję… lepiej, żeby każdy z nas ruszył własną drogą. Tym bardziej, że zależy nam na tym, aby Mycroft nie dostrzegł podobieństw w naszych działaniach, a całkowicie nie zdołamy ich przed nim ukryć.

– Tak naprawdę… – urwał na chwilę. – Masz rację. Nie chcę z tobą _współpracować_ i nie wierzę, że to możliwe. Co innego słowa, a co innego…

– _Akcja_ – dokończył za niego Jim i podniósł się z miejsca, dając mu znać, że czas się pożegnać. – Przekażę Sebastianowi, żeby cię gdzieś odstawił. Będzie wiedzieć, co robić. A na razie… pozostaje mi życzyć ci udanego tygodnia w ramionach wyczekiwanego od lat współlokatora.

– I miłej zabawy – westchnął Sherlock, a gdy Jim spojrzał na niego z uniesionymi brwiami, machnął ręką. – Idę z nim na imprezę z okazji Halloween do Lestrade’a i reszty. Zdaje się, że to będzie randka – oznajmił tonem mieszającym w sobie niepewność, wyczekiwanie i chyba odrobinę zawstydzenia.

– Więc życzę żebyście szybko się zwinęli i wrócili razem na Baker Street – powiedział, mając niemal całkowitą pewność, że Sherlock nie załapie, co konkretnie miał na myśli. Niezmieniony wyraz twarzy detektywa był jednoznacznym dowodem na to, że się nie mylił. – Sprzęt dostaniesz przed wieczorem, a na razie… – sięgnął w stronę szafki, gdzie leżał już przygotowany i zabezpieczony wcześniej telefon – przełóż tu kartę SIM, z której korzystasz. Precyzyjna lokalizacja tego aparatu nie jest możliwa, ale gdy dostaniesz resztę rzeczy, nie używaj go do rozmów, których nie chcesz, aby zostały podsłuchane. Ustalmy, że to twój _oficjalny numer_. Dla mnie, Johna, pamiętających i wszystkich, którzy łączą się z tą sprawą, będziesz mieć nowy.

– Chyba wciąż do mnie nie dociera, że naprawdę to robimy.

– Wolałbyś wrócić na stronę aniołów? – spytał Jim i coś w tonie głosu i słowach sprawiło, że w oczach Sherlocka pojawiła się determinacja, a mężczyzna najwyraźniej nabrał pewności, że postępuje słusznie.

– Jeśli po stronie aniołów jest mój brat, to z całą pewnością nie zamierzam na nią wracać.

 

***

 


	9. Mam uraz do Szkocji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział jest krótszy niż zwykle, ale kolejny już prawie skończony, więc pojawi się najdalej pojutrze :)

***

 

W większości swoich dotychczasowych żyć, Jim wolał pracować w samotności. Zamknąć się w ukrytym mieszkaniu lub cichym biurze, położyć laptop na kolanach, podłączyć niezbędne sprzęty, myśleć i działać, nierozpraszany czyjąkolwiek obecnością. Lubił spektakularne pokazy, które z zewnątrz wydawać się mogły chaotyczne i szalone, ale w istocie były wcześniej okupione godzinami samotnego, pełnego skupienia planowania.

Gdy zabezpieczał sprzęty, programował czy włamywał się do obcych baz, zwykle lubił robić to sam, bez zbędnej widowni i pomocy, ale tym razem było inaczej. Od miesięcy miał problemy z mobilizacją, a prace, które niegdyś wykonywał samodzielnie, nie ufając nikomu na tyle, by mu je powierzyć, przekazywał Sebastianowi. Coraz bardziej lubił go mieć przy sobie nie tylko wtedy, gdy potrzebował ochroniarza czy zabójcy i przy innych związanych z zarządzaniem siecią sprawach, ale także w tych bardziej prozaicznych. Dlatego właśnie gdy mężczyzna odstawił Sherlocka w bezpieczne miejsce, wezwał go do siebie i za zabezpieczanie pozostawionej elektroniki zabrali się wspólnie. Sebastian może nie był mistrzem, jeśli chodziło o szeroko rozumianą technikę, ale był w tym dobry, szybko się uczył i potrafił wykonywać polecenia. Milczał, kiedy należało, pytał, gdy była taka potrzeba, a kiedy nie miał co zrobić z rękami, donosił im kawę, papierosy i przekąski, zaś późnym popołudniem zorganizował obiad, który Jim pochłonął nawet nie patrząc w talerz.

Po prostu był obok, odwracając jego uwagę tylko wtedy, kiedy nadmiar niechcianych myśli paraliżował Jima i sprawiał, że jego dłonie nieruchomiały nad klawiaturą, a spojrzenie stawało się odległe i nieobecne. Rozpraszał go wówczas paroma chwilami rozmowy o niczym, lecz jego oczy pozostawały czujne i poważne. Jim nie musiał mu się przyglądać, by wiedzieć, że Sebastian się o niego martwi i obserwuje każdy ruch, jakby sądził, że wizyta Sherlocka mogła odnieść negatywne skutki; nie miał siły tłumaczyć mu kolejny raz, że jest w błędzie.

Wczesnym wieczorem to Sebastian spakował przygotowany do użytkowania, zabezpieczony jak serwery w Pentagonie sprzęt, zjechał na dół i po kilkunastu minutach wrócił do mieszkania, przekazawszy wszystko zaufanemu kurierowi. Jim nie musiał nawet wydawać mu polecenia, gdyż mężczyzna zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest w sieci zbyt ważną osobą, aby kręcić się z pakunkami w okolicach Baker Street i że należy to zlecić nierzucającej się w oczy osobie.

– Wracamy do Greenwich? – zapytał, stając nad kanapą, gdzie Jim na wpół leżał, wpatrując się w sufit.

– Najchętniej upiłbym się jeszcze raz, ale mam coś do załatwienia – oznajmił, a Sebastian właściwie odczytał jego słowa jako _mam coś do zrobienia, ale nie mam siły ani chęci, by się za to zabrać._

– Co mam zrobić?

– Potrzebuję kogoś znaleźć – odparł po paru chwilach milczenia. – I spotkać się z tym kimś. Ale musiałbym się podnieść i podłączyć laptop, bo rozładował się, gdy wyszedłeś –oznajmił, na co Sebastian obrócił oczami i już miał sięgnąć po kabel, kiedy Jim powstrzymał go ruchem dłoni. – Zostaw. Zrób mi drinka i włącz telewizję. Coś, co zmobilizuje mnie do podniesienia się z miejsca – oznajmił i przymknął oczy. Po paru chwilach usłyszał kroki, a potem telewizor włączył się na kanale informacyjnym, nadającym wiadomości, które Sebastian zniósł tylko przez parę sekund, zanim zaczął chaotycznie skakać po kanałach. Zwykle coś takiego denerwowało Jima, ale teraz z jakichś przyczyn zupełnie mu nie przeszkadzało. Mężczyzna minął kilka stacji informacyjnych, kulinarnych i dotyczących stylu życia oraz podróży, a wreszcie dotarł do muzycznych, których nie przełączał w tak szybkim tempie. Jim uchylił jedną powiekę, gdy usłyszał fragment jakiegoś przeboju z lat siedemdziesiątych, ale Sebastian minął kanały zarówno z hitami sprzed lat jak i te z modnym popem i zatrzymał się na czymś ostrzejszym, a następnie wyzywająco rzucił pilot na stolik.

Podłączył laptop do prądu, a gdy piosenka zaczęła się rozkręcać, usiadł na kanapie tuż przy nogach Jima i sięgnął po papierosy, ewidentnie pokazując mu, że nie zamierza podawać mu więcej alkoholu. Nie dopytywał o Sherlocka przez te kilka godzin, które tu spędzili pracując, ale Jim nie musiał nawet na niego patrzeć, by wiedzieć, co mężczyzna miał ochotę powiedzieć. Detektyw mu się nie spodobał i pokazywał to każdym swoim gestem i mrugnięciem oka. Nie chciał, aby Jim się z nim kontaktował, pomagał mu i by mieli jakiekolwiek wspólne sprawy. Nie zamierzał jednak się powtarzać, dopóki Jim nie podjął tematu, bo słusznie uznał, że to przegrana sprawa.

– Nie dasz mi drinka, prawda? – odezwał się Jim, kiedy utwór w telewizorze stał się dla jego uszu zbyt bolesny, i poczuł chęć by zagłuszyć go swoim głosem.

– Wyczerpałeś limit alkoholu na najbliższy miesiąc. Zamierzasz jutro iść do biura, czy…

– Zastanowię się. Ale spokojnie dadzą sobie radę beze mnie – odparł. – Naprawdę chcę drinka, jeśli mamy słuchać tego czegoś, a ja mam słuchać twoich wynurzeń o tym, jak bardzo Sherlock Holmes nie przypadł ci do gustu. Uważałeś, że będzie mi gorzej jak się z nim spotkam… czy wyglądam, jakby było mi gorzej?

– Nie, ale dobrze też nie wyglądasz, a ja wciąż mam przed oczami scenkę z niedzieli i nie chcę, żeby się powtórzyła – powiedział z wymuszonym spokojem, po czym uruchomił laptop i niespodziewanie poderwał głowę. Wokalista zaczynał kolejną zwrotkę, a słowa przykuły uwagę ich obu, tyle że Jim omal się na nie roześmiał, zaś Sebastianowi cała krew odpłynęła z twarzy.

_...mogę pokazać samemu sobie, jak zapleść pętlę. Rewolwer to banał, tak jak żyletka; nie ruszam na wakacje w zaświaty, lecz tkwię na opuszczonej stacji, zbudowanej z blizn i wypełnionej dawnymi ranami._

– Ha…! Nawet ten potwór z teledysku mówi, że nie zamierzam się zabijać, chociaż nie jest ze mną najlepiej i o tym myślę – stwierdził Jim z rozbawieniem. – Chyba zacznę słuchać przy tobie więcej rocka.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to mnie nie bawi?

– Jasne. Dlatego mnie bawi tym bardziej – powiedział, po czym podciągnął się do pozycji siedzącej i zerknął w ekran uruchomionego już komputera, nie zamierzając dłużej koncentrować się na tekście utworu. – _Ella Thompson_. Terapeutka, psycholog lub psychiatra. Może specjalizować się w PTSD lub leczeniu urojeń, ale to nie jest pewne – oznajmił i już miał ruszyć do kuchni, będąc pewnym, że w lodówce znajdzie białe wino lub piwo, kiedy pochwycił zaskoczone spojrzenie Sebastiana.

– Zdecydowałeś się jednak iść do specjalisty?

– Potrzebuję się z nią spotkać w prywatnej sprawie – odparł i udał, że nie dostrzega, jak twarz blondyna robi się zacięta. – Poszukaj jej dla mnie, a ja wezmę sobie coś do picia.

– Kim jest? – spytał Sebastian tonem, który wydał się Jimowi trochę zbyt natarczywy, ale jakoś nie potrafił go za to zbesztać.

– Dawną znajomą, która może pomóc mi w sprawie poszukiwanego przeze mnie człowieka – oznajmił i po wypowiedzeniu tych słów wiedział już, że popełnił błąd używając akurat ich.

– Kolejna _dawna znajoma_ związana ze sprawami, które rozwalają ci psychikę?

– Kolejna gadka o tym, że nie podoba ci się to, co robię i że się martwisz? – rzucił opryskliwie, ale szybko się zreflektował, że jego ton jest zupełnie nie na miejscu, skoro tak naprawdę cenił jego wsparcie w ostatnich dniach i wolał mieć go teraz przy sobie niż zostać z tym wszystkim całkiem sam. Odrzucanie pomocy i troski było jednak czymś tak zakorzenionym w jego tożsamości, że stanowiło pierwszy odruch w podobnych sytuacjach… a to, że troska i wsparcie w wykonaniu Sebastiana mu nie przeszkadzały, nie powodowało zmiany starych nawyków. – Nie… nie musisz się o mnie martwić – dodał, ale jego ton był tylko odrobinę łagodniejszy i wciąż brzmiał nieprzyjemnie. Wziął głęboki oddech, a potem odwrócił się na pięcie, zły na siebie, Sebastiana i cały świat, że nie panuje nad swoim głosem i słowami, chociaż gdzieś w środku wie, że nie są właściwe i wie też, jakich należałoby użyć.

Znalazłszy się w kuchni wyciągnął z lodówki piwo i zaczął nerwowo rozglądać się za otwieraczem, bezsensownie miotając się po pomieszczeniu; zajęło mu to przynajmniej dwie minuty i stawał się coraz bardziej podminowany faktem, że nie może przypomnieć sobie, w której szafce może się znajdować. Zanim złość zmieniła się w nieuzasadnioną furię, usłyszał odgłos kroków, a potem szmer otwieranej szuflady i krótki trzask drzwiczek szafki. Sebastian wyciągnął butelkę z jego dłoni, otworzył ją i bez słowa rozlał po równo do dwóch wąskich, wysokich szklanek, robiąc to ze zbędną zdaniem Jima precyzją.

– Musisz się napić, żeby zachowywać się normalnie – rzucił i zmarszczył na moment brwi; wydawało się, że miał intencję, aby zaintonować te słowa jako pytanie, ale nie potrafił się do tego zmusić.

– Nie piłem od wczoraj.

– _Brawo_ – zakpił Sebastian i westchnął ciężko. – Wolałbym, żebyś szukał psychiatry dlatego, że tego potrzebujesz a nie ponieważ przypomniałeś sobie jakiegoś znajomego z przeszłości i znów popadasz w obsesję. Wyjaśnisz mi, w czym może pomóc ta kobieta?

– Tylko jeśli darujesz sobie wygłaszanie umoralniających gadek dotyczących picia i mojej chorej głowy – powiedział, po czym sięgnął po szklankę, krytycznie oceniając ilość płynu. Oto doszedł do momentu, gdy ktoś wydzielił mu pół piwa jako odpowiednią dawkę alkoholu, a on zamiast awanturować się, pokornie ją przyjmował, lekko tylko ironizując i udając, że go to złości. – Sherlock przyjechał, aby pomóc mi w znalezieniu tamtego człowieka i odkryciu paru tajemnic z przeszłości, którymi powinienem był… obaj powinniśmy byli zająć się wieki temu, ale ponieważ nas przygnębiały i złościły jednocześnie, trwaliśmy sobie w bezsensownej ignorancji, jakby udawanie, że problemy nie istnieją, mogło sprawić, że faktycznie przestaną istnieć. Nie wszystkie problemy da się przeczekać, jak mówiły rybki – oznajmił i odwrócił wzrok, kiedy Sebastian wykonał krótki ruch, jakby chciał wyciągnąć do niego rękę, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał. Jim wziął głęboki oddech, a potem odgonił krótką, niechcianą myśl, że nie miałby w tym momencie nic przeciwko temu, by Sebastian faktycznie go objął. – Postanowiliśmy pogrzebać w przeszłości i odszukać jeszcze raz ludzi, których kiedyś znaliśmy i którzy może będą w stanie nam pomóc. Zrobiliśmy listę, która jest na razie żałośnie krótka, ale każda z tych osób może poprowadzić nas do kolejnych. Ella Thompson jest pierwsza u mnie, Sherlock zajmie się kimś innym i każdy z nas pójdzie swoją drogą, bo… nie zamierzam z nim pracować, więc pewnie nie będziesz musiał zbyt często go oglądać.

– Ale będziecie się kontaktować.

– Tak. Stąd cała zabawa w zabezpieczanie sprzętu dla niego. To, co robimy… lepiej, aby nie dowiedział się o tym Mycroft Holmes. Nie kłamałem, gdy mówiłem ci, że to coś, za co można stracić głowę. Ale… – wzruszył ramionami – obaj robimy wiele niebezpiecznych rzeczy a za nasze przewinienia, gdyby nas złapano…

– Czeka nas dożywocie. Za same zabójstwa, które ty zleciłeś a ja wykonałem – dokończył za niego spokojnie i zupełnie obojętnie. – Nie rusza mnie, że coś jest nielegalne albo niemoralne, ale wolałbym wiedzieć, jeśli jakaś sprawa jest ryzykowna bardziej od innych – powiedział i spojrzał Jimowi w oczy, oczekując na pełną i jednoznaczną odpowiedź.

– Ta jest, o ile nie zachowam należytej ostrożności – powiedział, nie zamierzając kłamać i bagatelizować tej kwestii. – Może ściągnąć na nas uwagę służb specjalnych i dlatego… po prostu musisz wiedzieć, że stąpamy po kruchym lodzie i w pewnych kwestiach chciałbym cię mieć przy sobie, dopóki mogę, bo… – parsknął krótko – wydaje mi się, że ty lepiej pływasz w zimnej wodzie – oznajmił, na co Sebastian uniósł z zaskoczeniem brwi. – Tak, to _jest_ niebezpieczne. Nie, nie musisz w tym uczestniczyć, bo to wciąż sprawa prywatna a nie służbowa. Poprosiłem cię o pomoc, ale w każdej chwili możesz odmówić, bo to nie jest polecenie.

– Uważasz, że zostawiłbym cię samemu sobie po tym, co usłyszałem i po niedzielnej akcji? – powiedział takim tonem, jakby sama sugestia, że mógłby mu odmówić, w jakiś sposób go obrażała. – Skoro to niebezpieczne to tym bardziej zamierzam być w pobliżu. Mam z tobą pojechać do tej kobiety?

– Ona sama w sobie nie będzie niebezpieczna, ale czułbym się lepiej, gdybyś częściowo w tym uczestniczył – odparł szybko, jednak nie powiedział mu wprost, że chciałby z nim jechać, gdyż tak naprawdę nie był przekonany, czy to dobry pomysł. – Poprosiłem, żebyś ją dla mnie znalazł, bo nie jestem w stanie się za to zabrać, chociaż powinienem i wiem, że jeśli cokolwiek ma mnie _uleczyć_ , to właśnie zamknięcie nierozwiązanych spraw, a ona stanowi część jednej z nich.

– Dziwi mnie tylko, że jeszcze dwa dni temu nie chciałeś, żebym się wtrącał, a teraz mówisz, że w sumie jednak tego potrzebujesz – zauważył Sebastian i zaczął wpatrywać się w Jima intensywnie. – Nadal nie powiesz mi, o co konkretnie chodzi.

– I tak uważasz mnie za wariata, a przez tę sprawę uznałbyś mnie za wariata z urojeniami – stwierdził i uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Tyle że na ile jest to możliwe, chcę, żebyś był w pobliżu. Dlatego chciałem, żebyś jej dla mnie poszukał i…

– Wystarczyło wpisać to nazwisko w wyszukiwarce. Jeśli to Afroamerykanka koło czterdziestki – zaczął, a gdy Jim skinął krótko głową, kontynuował – to nie jest ani terapeutą ani lekarzem, ale wykładowcą na Uniwersytecie Edynburskim, wydział nauk społecznych i humanistycznych. Jeśli kiedykolwiek prowadziła praktykę, wygląda na to, że już tego nie robi. Mam dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej?

– Znajdź jej adres albo… – urwał na moment. – Dowiedz się, czy ma rodzinę, gdzie mieszka, gdzie pracuje i gdzie najłatwiej mógłbym ją dorwać tak, aby pozostać niezauważonym.

– Spróbuję, ale jeśli to ktoś, kto ma wgląd w jakieś tajemnice rządowe, to może zachowywać dodatkowe środki bezpieczeństwa. Chwilę to potrwa, bo nie masz w Szkocji struktur ani ludzi, którzy mogliby po prostu zgarnąć ją niepostrzeżenie z ulicy i zawieźć w bezpieczne miejsce.

– Dlatego proszę o to ciebie, bo ty z kolei miałeś tam kiedyś znajomości – powiedział oschle i odwrócił wzrok; Sebastian, nie pierwszy zresztą raz, wpatrywał się w niego pytająco, nie mając pojęcia, dlaczego Jim nie chce prowadzić w Szkocji żadnych spraw i zawsze wysyła tam jego.

– Masz jakiś uraz do Szkocji?

– Tak – odparł cicho, a jego umysł zalały wspomnienia targu w Edynburgu, gdzie trafił jako kilkuletnia omega i został sprzedany po raz pierwszy. Wzdrygnął się, po czym zacisnął palce na szklance i odwrócił się, a następnie zrobił krok w stronę salonu. – Z bardzo dawnej przeszłości.

 

***

 

Następnego dnia Jim wstąpił do biura na kilka godzin, aby pozamykać kilka spraw, które odpuścił sobie na początku tygodnia. Zostawił Sebastianowi odszukanie Elli Thompson oraz organizację lotu do Szkocji – miał to zrobić za pośrednictwem którejś z prywatnych linii ich klientów, aby ich wyjazd nie został nigdzie zarejestrowany – sam zaś utonął w dokumentach i korespondencji mailowej. Wykonywał telefony i wypijał kolejne kawy, które donosiła mu Janine. Po rewelacjach, jakie usłyszał od Sherlocka na jej temat, spoglądał na nią częściej niż zazwyczaj i nie mógł powstrzymać się od głupawych uśmieszków. Co jeśli sześć żyć temu faktycznie by się pobrali, mieli dzieci i dożyli starości? Czy zbliżyliby się do siebie na tyle, by szukać się w kolejnych rzeczywistościach? Czy to Janine, a nie John, stałaby się dla niego najbardziej istotnym fragmentem tła? I czy Sherlock w ogóle by się przebudził, gdyby utonął w normalności…? Może z biegiem lat przestałby wierzyć w słowa brata i w efekcie w następnym życiu wciąż byłby tłem?

Kiedy zaczął wyobrażać sobie, jak wyglądałyby dzieci tej dwójki i jakie miałyby charaktery, zamknął laptop, uznając, że potrzebuje przerwy, bo i tak nie jest w stanie skoncentrować się na pracy. Dał znać drugiej sekretarce, że wychodzi na dłuższy lunch, poprosił o notowanie telefonów i opuścił biuro, starając się, by nie wpaść po drodze na swoją dawną siostrę i partnerkę Sherlocka. Niedługo później przeżuwał bezmyślnie smakujący jak papier posiłek – od wielu miesięcy wszystko tak smakowało, a jadł właściwie tylko z przyzwyczajenia – kiedy jego telefon krótkim sygnałem obwieścił nadejście smsa. Sebastian informował go, że ma już wszystkie dane kobiety, której szukają, sprawdził rozkład jej zajęć na uczelni i konsultacji i uznał, że najłatwiej będzie dorwać ją w jej służbowym mieszkaniu w pobliżu uczelni, gdzie obecnie spędzała większość czasu i zajmowała się pisaniem książki, gdyż wokół nie było kamer CCTV ani monitoringu, a samo lokum było położone tak, że można było z łatwością się przyczaić i dopilnować, by była sama; że lot i nocleg w Edynburgu są zorganizowane i jeśli Ella Thompson nie zdecyduje się wyjść ze znajomymi na jakąś imprezę z okazji Halloween, to jeszcze dziś uda się do niej dotrzeć.

Jim parę chwil nie był w stanie odpisać na wiadomość i wpatrywał się tylko w ekran telefonu. Dopiero teraz docierało do niego, co zamierzał zrobić i… nawet jeśli miałoby okazać się, że Ella wciąż jest tłem i ich rozmowa tego nie zmieniła, to wiedział już, że spotkanie z nią będzie początkiem drogi prowadzącej do odkrycia tajemnic z przeszłości. Że to ostatni moment, aby się wycofać, bo gdy machina ruszy, a on wpadnie w ciąg działania to nie będzie w stanie porzucić tej sprawy. Przymknął oczy, a w jego głowie pojawiły się najpierw strzępki obrazów z poprzednich żyć, potem zaś – z obecnego, gdzie on tkwił w nudnej restauracji i samotnie dłubał w pozbawionym smaku lunchu, podczas gdy Sherlock Holmes szykował się na halloweenową randkę ze swoim doktorem. Wziął głęboki oddech i rzucił jedzeniu ostatnie spojrzenie, wiedząc, że nic więcej nie tknie, po czym skinął na kelnerkę i poprosił o rachunek.

 _O której mam samolot?_ Wystukał pospiesznie i z jakichś przyczyn gdy odpowiedź nie nadeszła od razu, jego głowę zalały kolejne myśli, tym razem bliskie i realne: Sebastian nokautujący go po jego próbie samobójczej, ciągający go po barach, szykujący śniadanie i wpatrujący się w niego z napięciem i troską. Uświadomił sobie kolejny raz, że jego psychika szwankuje i pewnie potrzebuje pomocy, a moment później przed jego oczami stanął straszący ciszą i pustką zbyt duży dom Sebastiana, które tak naturalnie wypełniał swoją obecnością. Gdy zjawili się tam, na chwilę obaj wyleczyli się przynajmniej z samotności i uderzyło go, że chętnie znalazłby się tam ponownie, w jasnej, otwartej sypialni i obudził czując zapach kawy i słysząc szum prysznica. Gdyby poszedł do kuchni, nie byłaby ona pusta, Sebastian pytałby, co chce zjeść i jakie mają na dziś plany...

Zupełnie bezwiednie przypominał sobie rysy jego twarzy, odcień włosów i oczu, drobne zmarszczki mimiczne, postawę i nieliczne blizny; jego nieciekawe ubrania, sposób, w jaki czesał włosy, niedokładnie ogoloną szczękę i budowę dłoni oraz to, jak zaciskały się na broni a jak na jego ramionach, gdy potrząsał Jimem, przestraszony jego stanem i okazujący emocje – co w jego przypadku zdarzało się tak rzadko. Wyglądał lepiej, gdy był pobudzony, bo gdy jego twarz była chłodną, beznamiętną maską odpowiednią dla snajpera czy ochroniarza, Jim widział w nim narzędzie a nie człowieka, zaś ostatnie dni sprawiły, że dostrzegł jednak coś więcej.

Przypomniał sobie spojrzenie Sebastiana, gdy ten mówił mu, że są dwiema rybkami z kłopotami, w których mogliby sobie pomóc; jak rozglądał się za kocem i ulubionymi sokami Jima, jak jego dłonie w szybkich, oszczędnych ruchach wykonywały wszystkie te drobne, prozaiczne czynności; to, jak potargane włosy opadały mu na czoło i jak odgarniał je, gdy był podenerwowany, jak marszczył brwi, gdy się uśmiechał a jak gdy złościł, jak okazywał zmartwienie, smutek i ulgę i nagle Jim poczuł, że jest jeszcze cała masa rzeczy, których na jego twarzy nie widział nigdy a _chciałby_ je zobaczyć.

Po raz pierwszy uświadomił sobie, że Sebastian _nie był_ narzędziem, a gdy dostrzegł w nim po wielu miesiącach – a może i latach – człowieka, który był mu pewnie najbliższą w tym świecie osobą, dotarło do niego, że… lubił go. Nie poczuł jakiegoś przypływu silnych uczuć ani niczego magicznego, po prostu _lubił go_ , chciał go mieć przy sobie, doceniał jego bliskość i gdyby Sebastian kiedyś zaproponował związek, pewnie by przed tym nie uciekał, tym bardziej, że do wszystkich kwestii psychologicznych dochodził jeszcze wygląd i fakt, że mężczyzna obiektywnie rzecz biorąc był pociągający, nawet jeśli Jim dotychczas nie szukał sobie facetów tego typu. Sebastian zaś pewnie nie szukał takich ludzi jak on, może nawet nie szukał sobie mężczyzny, ale mimo to los powiązał ich ścieżki, a Jim wcale nie czuł potrzeby, by więzy te natychmiast uciąć, jak robił to w przeszłości z każdą osobą, która próbowała się do niego zbliżyć.

Zanim zdołał się rozmyślić, chwycił telefon i wybrał numer Sebastiana, który, chociaż nie odpowiedział na wiadomość, odebrał już po pierwszym sygnale.

– Poleć ze mną do Edynburga – wyrzucił z siebie. – Porozmawiam z tą babką sam, ale chcę, żebyś odnalazł ją razem ze mną. O której _mamy_ samolot?

– O ósmej – powiedział Sebastian po paru chwilach, wyraźnie zaskoczony jego propozycją, tym bardziej że przecież w smsie mężczyzna dawał jasny sygnał, że chce ruszyć do Szkocji samotnie. – Przyjechać po ciebie do biura, żebyś zdążył się spakować?

– Walizkę na jedną noc mam spakowaną zawsze i nie musisz… – urwał, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że znów go odtrąca, chociaż Sebastian wyciąga do niego rękę. Zerknął na zegarek, który wskazywał drugą i pospiesznie przypomniał sobie, co jeszcze musi zrobić, a czym może zająć się zdalnie. – Wiesz? Pozamykam parę spraw i jednak chcę, żebyś przyjechał. Bądź tu za półtorej godziny. Po drodze… – obrzucił wzrokiem niemal nieruszony posiłek i sięgnął po portfel. – Po drodze wstąpimy coś zjeść – dokończył, a przed jego oczami ponownie pojawiła się twarz Sebastiana, z momentu, gdy stawiał przed nim śniadanie i świeżo zaparzonego earl greya. Nie pamiętał smaku tamtego posiłku, ale pamiętał, że – co zdarzało mu się tak rzadko – zjadł go do końca, zamiast rozgrzebać porcję i potem bezmyślnie nabijać puste kalorie słodyczami.

– Dobrze się czujesz…? – spytał po chwili milczenia Sebastian, jakby po samym tonie Jima zorientował się, że coś się zmieniło i nie był pewny, czy mężczyzna nie ma kolejnego, niebezpiecznego spadku nastroju.

– Tak. _Tak_ – zaśmiał się, po czym, nie czekając na rachunek, wyciągnął kilkanaście funtów i zostawił na stoliku, a następnie poderwał się z krzesła tak gwałtownie, że to niemal się przewróciło. – Przyjedź po mnie. Muszę dokończyć parę spraw i poinformować wszystkich, że przynajmniej do jutra nie będę dostępny.

– Na pewno wszystko w porządku?

– Na pewno – odparł i wziął głęboki oddech, po czym skierował się w stronę wyjścia, mijając zaskoczoną jego dziwnym stanem kelnerkę. – Zobaczymy się w recepcji – zakończył, po czym szybkim krokiem ruszył z powrotem do znajdującego się przecznicę od restauracji biura.

Miał rzadką u niego w ostatnim czasie energię do pracy, toteż udało mu się sprawnie załatwić spotkanie z dyrektorem administracji, odpisać na kilkanaście maili i umówić dwie obiecujące i potencjalnie dochodowe konsultacje. Nie wiedział nawet, kiedy minął mu czas i gdy w drzwiach jego gabinetu stanął Sebastian i wymownie spojrzał na zegarek, z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że był już blisko kwadrans po godzinie, na którą byli umówieni.

Mężczyzna wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak zwykle, gdy wpadał do jego biura w godzinach pracy – aby aż tak nie odstawać od innych pracowników, założył ciemne dżinsy i krótki płaszcz, który przy sporej ilości dobrej woli można było nazwać eleganckim. Jego twarz była chłodna, a ruchy szybkie i oszczędne, prawdopodobnie znów przestraszył swoim spojrzeniem jakąś młodą asystentkę oraz przyprawił którąś ze starszych stażem pracownic o rumieńce.

– Jesteś gotowy? – spytał, a wówczas Jim zerknął na niedokończonego maila a potem z powrotem na Sebastiana. Po chwili wahania zamknął laptop i wrzucił do stojącej przy biurku torby.

– Tak – oznajmił krótko i zaczął zbierać się do wyjścia, mając świadomość, że wykonuje znane czynności chaotycznie i że nie uszło to uwagi Sebastiana. Po paru chwilach udało mu się zebrać wszystkie rzeczy i walczył z guzikami płaszcza, które przez jego niespokojne dłonie jakoś nie chciały z nim współpracować. – Chodźmy – powiedział wreszcie i wyminął Sebastiana, podczas gdy ten przytrzymał mu drzwi. Po paru chwilach dotarli do recepcji, gdzie Janine kończyła właśnie rozmowę telefoniczną i uśmiechnęła się do Jima, ignorując całkowicie Sebastiana. – Nie będzie mnie jutro w biurze. Jak wyskoczy coś pilnego, zadzwoń do mnie, a resztę spraw wyślij mi na maila.

– Oczywiście, panie prezesie – zaszczebiotała i, jak robiła to zwykle, odprowadziła go wzrokiem do drzwi. Kiedy Sebastian przepuścił w nich Jima, ten zerknął za siebie i dostrzegł, jak Janine unosi brwi; nie zrozumiała oczywiście, dlaczego konkretnie nie ma u niego szans, ale wydawało mu się, że zaczęło do niej docierać, dlaczego jej szef jest tak skryty i zamknięty na wszelkie flirty ze strony jej czy innych kobiet.

– Naprawdę jej się podobasz – stwierdził Sebastian, kiedy znaleźli się poza biurem i ruszyli przez parking w stronę jego samochodu.

– A ona naprawdę nie jest w moim typie.

– Kto jest? – spytał, na co Jim znieruchomiał z ręką na klamce auta.

– Wiesz dobrze, że żadna kobieta – powiedział cichym, nerwowym tonem; nigdy nie miał problemów z akceptacją swojej orientacji, ale przeszywający, nieodgadniony wzrok Sebastiana, kiedy po raz pierwszy wyznał mu to na głos, sprawił, że poczuł się niepewnie.

– Zastanawiam się jednak, jaki facet – odparł po paru sekundach milczenia, a Jim poczuł, jak robi mu się sucho w gardle. Twarz Sebastiana pozostała chłodna, gdy spoglądał na niego nad maską samochodu, ale kiedy milczenie ze strona Jima zaczęło się przedłużać, spuścił wzrok i zaśmiał się krótko. – Nie powiesz znów, że za bardzo się spoufalam i zapominam, że jesteś szefem?

– To ma jakieś znaczenie? – spytał w końcu, nie zamierzając odnosić się do ostatniego przytyku.

– Nigdy z nikim cię nie widziałem. Po prostu jestem ciekawy – powiedział, a gdy Jim nie odezwał się ani słowem przez kilka sekund, wydał z siebie krótkie westchnienie i zaczął otwierać drzwi do samochodu. Chwila szczerości pojawiła się i właśnie mijała, a Jim nieoczekiwanie poczuł potrzebę, by jednak ją zatrzymać i dokończyć tę rozmowę.

– Nie umawiałem się z nikim tak długo, że zapomniałem już, jak to jest mieć jakikolwiek typ – wyrzucił z siebie, co sprawiło, że Sebastian znieruchomiał. – Nie pamiętam nawet, kiedy ostatnio byłem w klubie, żeby kogoś wyrwać. Nie tylko ty nie umiesz budować relacji i nie tylko ty jesteś samotny. Starczy ci taka odpowiedź?

– Szczerze powiedziawszy liczyłem na coś jak _lubię brunetów, zielone oczy i garnitury, nie lubię zarostu i białych adidasów_ – stwierdził, próbując chyba rozładować atmosferę tym słabym żartem.

– Lubię _myślących._ Raczej wyższych ode mnie, ale to akurat średni wyczyn. Cała reszta nie ma znaczenia – odparł, na co Sebastian skinął głową, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc, jak zareagować na wyznanie, które sam wymusił. Jeszcze parę chwil stali przy samochodzie, wpatrując się w siebie ponad maską w krępującej ciszy, a wreszcie wsiedli do środka, nie wiedząc, co jeszcze mieliby sobie powiedzieć. Sebastian odpalił silnik i chwilę później byli już na ulicy, a na najbliższym skrzyżowaniu skręcił w stronę Greenwich. Jim przypomniał sobie, że mieli wstąpić gdzieś na obiad, ale nie zamierzał się o to dopytywać, bo ta dziwna rozmowa sprawiła, że nie był pewny, czy faktycznie ma apetyt i chęć na oglądanie obcych ludzi.

– Zamówiłem sushi na twój adres – przerwał jego rozmyślania Sebastian. – Po twoim tonie stwierdziłem, że chyba nie masz ochoty na włóczenie się po restauracjach i znoszenie kogokolwiek, ale mogę to odwołać, jeśli wolisz zjeść na mieście i…

– Zawsze sądziłem, że wolę brunetów – przerwał mu Jim, po czym zerknął na Sebastiana, a potem utkwił wzrok w przedniej szybie – ale ostatnio chyba bardziej podobają mi się blondyni – zakończył cicho. Mężczyzna nie odezwał się na to ani słowem, jednak Jim dostrzegł kątem oka, że po jego słowach się uśmiechnął.

 

***

 


	10. Piosenka o spadającym niebie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolejny johnlockowy rozdział, który prezentuję (jak zwykle bywa to u mnie z Johnlockiem xD) z lekkimi obawami. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba:)

***

 

Pomimo faktu, iż Sherlock nie spodziewał się złośliwości ani głupich spojrzeń, był skrępowany, gdy zbliżał się do domu Lestrade’a z towarzyszącym mu Johnem.  Nigdy wcześniej nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek z własnej woli ruszy na przyjęcie do znajomych w czyimkolwiek towarzystwie i denerwował się – bo tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, jak powinien się zachowywać. Zacisnął palce na butelce wina, które podobno należało przynieść, a potem poprawił czapkę myśliwską sprezentowaną mu parę godzin temu przez Johna; mężczyzna wpadł do jego mieszkania z przepraszającym wyrazem twarzy i oznajmił, że wszystkie stroje piratów zostały wypożyczone, a kostiumy, które pozostały dostępne, zupełnie nie pasowały do żadnego z nich. Sherlock nie miał pewności, co miał na myśli, twierdząc, że każdy z nich byłby kiepskim _człowiekiem-pająkiem_ czy _człowiekiem-nietoperzem_ , więc uśmiechał się tylko i przyznał mu rację skinieniem głowy.

– Znalazłem jednak coś innego – powiedział wówczas John, a następnie wyciągnął z torby czapkę myśliwską. Sherlock znieruchomiał, wpatrując się w absurdalną część garderoby zupełnie oszołomiony, co natychmiast przygasiło entuzjazm doktora. – Przepraszam, po prostu jak to zobaczyłem, z jakichś przyczyn poczułem, że do ciebie pasuje i…

– Jest… w porządku – przerwał mu Sherlock, wyciągając rękę po czapkę identyczną jak ta, którą nosił na potrzeby mediów w poprzednim życiu.

– Mówiłeś, że nie musimy mieć pełnych kostiumów, więc… założysz ją na przyjęcie? – spytał, na co Sherlock wcisnął czapkę na głowę, zerknął w lusterko i zamarł, uświadamiając sobie, że gdyby zarzucił na ramiona płaszcz, wyglądałby dokładnie tak jak na okładkach gazet – najpierw po osiągnięciu sławy, potem jako oszust, który wymyślił sobie Moriarty’ego, jako samobójca i jako cudownie ocalały detektyw, wracający do Anglii w blasku i chwale po powstrzymaniu zamachu terrorystycznego. Zastanawiał się, jakie jego zdjęcie pojawiło się w gazetach, gdy umarł naprawdę i czy prasa w ogóle o tym wspomniała i… wziął głęboki oddech. Nie potrzebował teraz takich myśli, miał nowe życie i nową szansę, by detektyw w czapce nie skończył zaćpany po zamordowaniu magnata prasowego. – _Wszystko w porządku_? – spytał John, gdy byli jeszcze na Baker Street i pytał o to teraz, kiedy stanęli przed drzwiami Lestrade’a, należało zadzwonić lub zapukać i pojawić się przed wszystkimi tymi ludźmi w czyimś towarzystwie i czapce myśliwskiej na głowie.

Zerknął niepewnie na Johna, który pod pikowaną kurtką miał założony kitel lekarski i eleganckie spodnie. Twierdził, że przebrał się za naukowca, gdyż tak jak Sherlock nie miał w sumie pomysłu ani czasu na przygotowanie jakiegokolwiek kostiumu. Zresztą – gdy detektyw napisał do Lestrade’a poinformować go, że jednak się zjawi i przyjdzie ze swoim nowym lokatorem, ten entuzjastycznie zapewnił go, że nie muszą się nawet przebierać, jeśli to miałby być problem.

– Nie musimy zostawać długo – powiedział John uspokajająco, dostrzegając jego niepokój. – Zapoznam się ze wszystkimi, porozmawiamy i napijemy się wina. Możemy wrócić na Baker Street wcześniej i pooglądać seriale, jeśli masz się męczyć. W porządku? – spytał, a Sherlock przypomniał sobie słowa Jima o wcześniejszym powrocie i w tym momencie zrozumiał wreszcie, co mężczyzna miał na myśli.

– Zostaniemy… ile będziemy chcieli i… tak. Ile będziemy chcieli – wymamrotał nerwowo, po czym roześmiał się, wziął głęboki oddech i nacisnął dzwonek przy drzwiach.

Kiedy po chwili otworzył mu Lestrade, zaśmiewając się z czyjegoś dowcipu, poczuł, jakby czas na moment się zatrzymał. Policjant wbił wzrok w Johna i obaj mężczyźni równocześnie zmarszczyli brwi, zaskoczeni swoim widokiem; nie pamiętali się, ale w obu uderzyło dejavu, a Sherlock miał wrażenie, że ze względu na jego obecność i pamięć o ich wspólnej historii było ono nawet silniejsze niż zwykle u tła.

– Greg Lestrade – powiedział policjant, wyciągając do Johna rękę. – Czy my się skądś znamy…? – dodał, marszcząc brwi.

– Dopiero niedawno wróciłem do Londynu, ale… też mam wrażenie, że… kiedyś się spotkaliśmy – odparł niepewnie, ściskając jego dłoń. – John Watson.

– Miło mi poznać. Wejdźcie – rzucił policjant, reflektując się, że wciąż stoją w drzwiach. Wziął od nich płaszcze i powiesił w przedsionku, po czym zaprosił ich gestem do środka. – Nie sądziłem, że Sherlock kiedykolwiek przyjmie moje zaproszenie, a już na pewno że kogoś ze sobą przyprowadzi – dodał z lekkim rozbawieniem, na co Sherlock obrócił oczami, przez moment żałując, że się tu zjawili, skoro miał ponownie tego słuchać.

– Wiem – odparł jednak John z uśmiechem. – Użył dokładnie takich słów, gdy powiedział mi o tym przyjęciu i twojej reakcji – dokończył, po czym puścił do Sherlocka oko, a następnie skinął na niego, by ruszył za nim do środka.

John zapoznał się z pozostałymi gośćmi szybko, a gdy przedstawiał się Donovan i Andersonowi, a raczej _Andersonom_ – Sherlock wciąż nie mógł przywyknąć, że byli małżeństwem a Sally zmieniła nazwisko – po jego twarzy przemknął cień. Oboje policjanci również poczuli przebłysk dawnych wydarzeń i chociaż cała trójka starała się zachowywać poprawnie, przez pierwszą godzinę zachowywali wyraźny dystans i starali się nie wchodzić sobie w drogę. Reszta towarzystwa, jakieś piętnaście osób, głównie zatrudnionych w Scotland Yardzie, nie dostrzegła jednak niczego nietypowego w ich relacjach. Wkrótce powoli sączące drinki i wino towarzystwo podzieliło się na grupki – John i Lestrade rozprawiali o tym, skąd mogli się kojarzyć, gdzie studiowali, pracowali i mieszkali, a Sherlock uznał, że pozostawi ich samym sobie aby mogli się poznać. Sam jakiś czas krążył po mieszkaniu, nie potrafiąc znaleźć sobie miejsca. W końcu jednak usiadł niedaleko Sally i dwóch innych policjantów, w rogu salonu, z którego mógł obserwować bawiących się gości, słuchać rozmów, ale nie uczestniczyć w tym wszystkim aktywnie.

Nawet gdyby próbował bawić się z resztą gości, wiedział, że kompletnie się do tego nie nadaje. Nie lubił większych skupisk ludzi, a tutaj było ich za dużo o przynajmniej dziesięciu, gwar rozmów szybko zaczął go męczyć, tym bardziej, że do ogólnego szumu szybko dołączyła muzyka z włączonego telewizora; pod koniec drugiej piosenki dostrzegł, że John szuka go wzrokiem, więc wymusił lekki uśmiech, sądząc, że tym wmówi mu, że wszystko jest w porządku. Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi i powiedział do Lestrade’a parę słów, a potem zrobił krok w kierunku Sherlocka, przelotnie zerkając w telewizor. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, a gdy detektyw podążył wzrokiem w tym samym kierunku, dostrzegł, że zaczyna się właśnie blok reklamowy. Na ekranie pojawiła się Irene Adler, która stąpała po błyszczących schodach w białym kostiumie i niebotycznie wysokich szpilkach, reklamując markę perfum firmowanych jej nazwiskiem. Kamera przesunęła się na jej twarz, pomalowane krwistoczerwoną szminką usta i przenikliwe, niebieskie oczy, które wydały się prześwietlać wszystko na wylot.

Sherlock dłuższą chwilę nie mógł oderwać wzroku od ekranu, nie dlatego, że zobaczył ponownie _Kobietę_ , z którą Jim miał go niebawem umówić, ale ponieważ po raz pierwszy był w stanie ją czytać. Było dokładnie jak poprzednim razem: usłyszał, że ktoś jest pamiętającym i rzeczy stały się wreszcie jasne, zaś Irene przestała być czystą kartą. Mimo iż reklama była wyreżyserowana i stanowiła tylko grę, w czasie jej trwania zdołał dostrzec, że kobieta w czasie jej kręcenia miała za sobą nieprzespaną noc, wyglądająca nieskazitelnie cera była wynikiem korzystnego oświetlenia i mocnego makijażu, zaś białka pozbawione były widocznych naczynek krwionośnych dzięki zakropieniu nafazoliny. Była rozdrażniona, ktoś na planie ją zdenerwował, dostała lekkiego uczulenia od zbyt ciężkich kolczyków i chociaż uśmiechała się do kamery, myślała tylko o powrocie do domu i miała ochotę na mocnego drinka przy relaksującej muzyce i kominku.

Sherlock oderwał wzrok od ekranu dopiero, gdy rozpoczął się kolejny spot i spojrzał na Johna, którego twarz stała się napięta i wydawało się, że jest o krok od tego, by zacząć się krzywić. Któryś z gości rzucił pochlebnym komentarzem na temat ostatniego filmu, w którym wystąpiła Adler, na co doktor zaśmiał się sztucznie i wymamrotał coś o tym, że nigdy za nią nie przepadał i raczej unika filmów z jej udziałem. Był w nowym towarzystwie i starał się zrobić dobre wrażenie, więc nie wdawał się w dyskusję, gdzie mogłyby wystąpić różnice zdań – coś, czego Sherlock nigdy do końca nie opanował, ale w tym życiu częściej niż kiedyś gryzł się w język.

Gdy Irene zniknęła z ekranu, a część towarzystwa przerzuciła się na rozmowę o filmach, John ruszył z miejsca, skierował się w stronę wąskiej kanapy w rogu i usiadł koło Sherlocka. Sobie tylko znanym sposobem naturalnie włączył się do dyskusji Sally i jej znajomych, rzucił paroma zgrabnymi anegdotkami, opowiadał o sobie i słuchał pozostałych osób. Momentami wciągał do rozmowy również Sherlocka, ale nie robił tego na siłę i za każdym razem gdy dostrzegał, że ten wolałby się wycofać, przekierowywał oś rozmowy na inne osoby. Potrafił bez problemów odnaleźć się w nowym otoczeniu i zjednać sobie ludzi, których widział pierwszy raz w życiu i chociaż czasem on i Sally zawieszali na sobie wzrok, wydawało się, iż nieprzyjemne poczucie dejavu już minęło i obydwoje starali się nie uprzedzać do siebie z jakichś nieracjonalnych powodów. Zwłaszcza od momentu, gdy pozostałe dwie osoby oddaliły się do kuchni po świeże drinki, a John został z policjantką i milczącym Sherlockiem sam.

Detektyw co jakiś czas łapał się na tym, że więcej uwagi poświęca barwie głosu, gestykulacji i mimice Johna niż jego słowom. Jednym uchem zarejestrował, że w tym momencie Donovan opowiada o jakiejś rodzinie Andersona, której, sądząc po jej tonie, nie lubiła, a także o jakimś sprawiającym problemy dzieciaku. Jego skupienie powróciło jednak w ułamku sekundy, kiedy w rozmowie padło znajome nazwisko.

– …nigdy nie lubiłam Wigginsa i nie raz mówiłam Philipowi, że jego siostra popełniła straszny błąd wychodząc za tego palanta. Nie dziwię się, że ich dzieciak ma problemy z psychiką, bo przy takim ojcu każdy by miał. Bett jeździ z synem do różnych specjalistów, głównie neurologów, ale jego stan zamiast się poprawiać jest coraz gorszy i jak tak dalej pójdzie, będą musieli umieścić go w ośrodku.

– Zorientuję się w Barts, jacy są najlepsi psychiatrzy dziecięcy w Londynie i spróbuję cię z jakimś skontaktować – odparł John poważnym, zatroskanym tonem. – Mówisz, że zachowuje się dziwnie i opowiada niestworzone historie, ale… co tak właściwie dolega temu dzieciakowi? I kiedy się to zaczęło?

– Zaczęło się ponad miesiąc temu, niedługo przed jego czternastymi urodzinami – odparła Donovan. – Bill już wcześniej sprawiał problemy, nie dogadywał się z rówieśnikami i żył z głową w chmurach, ale wtedy nagle się rozchorował, kilka dni miał wysoką gorączkę i silne bóle głowy… zrobiono mu później rezonans i wszelkie badania, ale nie wykryto żadnych nieprawidłowości. Od tamtego momentu twierdzi, że… – zająknęła się i zerknęła na Sherlocka, który słuchał jej teraz uważnie, chociaż wcześniej co chwilę odpływał myślami i był dość nieobecny. – _Że to nie jest jego pierwsze życie_ – dokończyła i skrzywiła się na samo brzmienie tych słów. – Ma silne urojenia i twierdzi, że pamięta _inny Londyn_. Wydaje mu się, że był chemikiem uzależnionym od narkotyków, że znał jakichś dziwnych ludzi, wie rzeczy, których czternastolatek nie ma prawa wiedzieć. Wyobraża sobie… nie wiemy nawet, skąd bierze to wszystko. Nie uwierzysz – zwróciła się do Sherlocka – ale sądzi, że w tamtym świecie z tobą pracował i że byłeś najbardziej znanym detektywem na Wyspach. Skąd on w ogóle wie, że istniejesz?

– Teraz wszystko można znaleźć w Internecie – wymamrotał Sherlock, nie będąc w stanie wymyślić niczego bardziej sensownego.

– Mówisz, że zawsze miał dziwne fantazje i problemy, możliwe, że sporo czytał i za dużo czasu spędzał przed komputerem – podjął John. – Jeśli jest chory, rzeczywistość, nawet przypadkowe dane, mogły zmieszać się i… i taki właśnie jest efekt. Skoro naprawdę wierzy w to, co mówi, to nie wzięło się znikąd. Naprawdę kogoś poszukam, bo jestem pewny, że są ludzie, którzy zajmują się takimi przypadkami – powiedział łagodnie, wyraźnie próbując uspokoić Sally.

 _Kogoś poszukają_. Lekarza, który może być pod obserwacją Mycrofta, a gdy jego brat usłyszy, że dzieciak nazywający się Bill Wiggins ma urojenia o poprzednich życiach i opowiada o nich na prawo i lewo, z całą pewnością zareaguje. Kiedy Sherlock uświadomił sobie, co to może oznaczać, momentalnie przeszły go dreszcze; John dostrzegł, że coś jest nie tak i kiedy Sally odwróciła się, by przyjąć od kogoś drinka, dyskretnie spytał go, czy chce już wracać do domu. Sherlock pokręcił głową i nie pozwolił policjantce na zmianę tematu, stosując w tym celu wszystkie sztuczki, których używał, kiedy kogoś przesłuchiwał. Techniki zaprzeczania, pozornego braku zainteresowania i koncentrację na rzeczach nieistotnych.

Dzięki temu w ciągu kilku minut dowiedział się, że Wigginsowie mieszkają w Bromley przy Prince’s Plain, w pobliżu skrzyżowania z Brewery Road, poznał nazwę gimnazjum, do którego uczęszczał Bill oraz dwóch szpitali, w których odbywał konsultacje. Zapisał to wszystko w myślach i przy pierwszej sposobności uciekł do toalety, skąd wysłał do Jima zdawkowego smsa z informacją, że prawdopodobnie trafił właśnie na kolejnego pamiętającego i potrzebuje wyczyścić dane na temat jego konsultacji lekarskich ze wszystkich miejsc, gdzie te się pojawiły, aby Mycroft nie mógł do nich dotrzeć. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Jim oddzwonił niemal natychmiast, a sądząc po odgłosach, był właśnie w samochodzie, w towarzystwie przynajmniej jednej osoby, która również rozmawiała z kimś przez telefon.

– Widzę, że nie próżnujesz i już od pierwszego dnia po naszej rozmowie wziąłeś się do poszukiwań na poważnie – powiedział z lekkim rozbawieniem; wydawało się, że poprawił mu się humor, chociaż Sherlock nie miał żadnego pomysłu, jaka mogła być przyczyna.

– Jestem na imprezie u znajomych – odparł przyciszonym tonem. – Przed chwilą przypadkiem usłyszałem, że siostrzeniec jednego z nich ma _urojenia o poprzednich życiach_.

– Ktoś, kogo znamy? – spytał, szybko poważniejąc.

– Ja tak, ty nie. Nazywa się Bill Wiggins i znałem go w poprzednim życiu jako dorosłego faceta, a ponieważ tu jest jeszcze dzieckiem, nie udało mi się go odnaleźć i, jeśli mam być szczery, nie sądziłem, że w ogóle się urodził.

– Wspominałeś, że kiedyś też urodziłeś się później niż zwykle, więc to nie aż tak nietypowe…

– Tak, ale jednak większość ludzi jest zawsze w prawie tym samym wieku, zresztą… – urwał na moment i machnął z irytacją ręką – to nieistotne. Najbardziej niebezpieczne jest to, że opowiada o swoich urojeniach na głos i to w każdej chwili może dotrzeć do mojego brata. Musimy coś z tym zrobić, bo chociaż mój brat nie posunie się raczej do zabicia dziecka, może odseparować go do końca życia od reszty świata.

– Mam więc włamać się do szpitali, gdzie się konsultował i usunąć dane na jego temat, żeby z tym dzieciakiem nie stało się to, co ze mną – powiedział spokojnie. – A ty pojedziesz do niego i przemówisz mu do rozumu.

– _Właśnie_.

– Prześlij mi dane tych miejsc i spróbuj się czegoś jeszcze dowiedzieć. Zabiorę się za to, jak tylko dotrę do hotelu – powiedział i przeklął pod nosem. – Ella Thompson musi poczekać na mnie do jutra, bo skasowanie tych danych jest ważniejsze.

– Kto…? – spytał, gdyż nazwisko wydawało mu się znajome.

– Psychiatra, o której wspomniałem.

– Czy tak nie nazywała się terapeutka Johna?

– Tak, bo to ona – powiedział Jim z rozdrażnieniem. – Musiałem zapomnieć ci powiedzieć, że chodziło o nią. Tak czy inaczej, Sebastian znalazł ją w Szkocji. Wylądowaliśmy w Edynburgu pół godziny temu i planowałem złapać ją jeszcze dziś, ale to musi poczekać, bo sprawa Wigginsa jest pilniejsza.

– Jesteś tam z nim? – zdziwił się Sherlock i syknął ze złością, gdy dostrzegł w wywietrzniku na dole drzwi, że ktoś nerwowo przebiera nogami pod łazienką.

– Nie będzie go przy mojej rozmowie z Ellą, to oczywiste, ale nie miałem ochoty przylatywać tu sam. Słuchaj, muszę kończyć, bo zaraz będę pod hotelem.

– Też muszę kończyć – odparł Sherlock przyciszonym głosem, kiedy osoba po drugiej stronie zapukała w drzwi. – Jesteśmy w kontakcie. Odezwę się, gdy będę jechał do Wigginsa, bo będę potrzebować twojego wsparcia z kamerami CCTV – rzucił, po czym pospiesznie się rozłączył, a potem, aby uzasadnić swoją wizytę w toalecie, spuścił wodę i na kilkanaście sekund odkręcił wodę w kranie. Minął się w drzwiach z Andersonem, który najwyraźniej przesadził z ilością piwa, bo był już zaczerwieniony i wystartował do toalety, jakby ktoś go gonił.

Sherlock wrócił na swoje miejsce obok Johna i próbował skupić się na jego rozmowie z Sally, jednak myśli o Billu nie dawały mu spokoju. Potrzebował odnaleźć go jak najszybciej i tak naprawdę najchętniej opuściłby imprezę, na której i tak w ogóle się nie bawił i już teraz pojechał do Bromley – mimo iż było to absurdalne, bo przecież było już późno, ten dzieciak zapewne był w domu, a nie było możliwości, aby o tej porze zapukał do drzwi Wigginsów i poprosił o rozmowę z ich synem. Najłatwiej byłoby mu dorwać go w drodze ze szkoły i taki właśnie był jego wstępny plan, którego szczegóły zaczął opracowywać już teraz, mimo iż powinien pewnie sprawiać pozory, że interesuje go przyjęcie.

Układał sobie w głowie, co mu powie, jakie zada pytania i jak w ogóle może wyglądać to spotkanie, przez co był nawet bardziej nieobecny niż do tej pory. Nie uszło to uwagi Johna, który w pewnym momencie, gdy Sally się oddaliła, lekko zacisnął palce na jego kolanie i pochylił się w jego stronę. Miał odrobinę podwyższone tętno i rozgrzaną skórę, przez co jego woda toaletowa stała się bardziej wyczuwalna, a kilka drinków sprawiło, że jego źrenice były rozszerzone.

– Chyba nie bawisz się najlepiej. To sprawa z siostrzeńcem Andersona tak cię rozstroiła? – spytał, na co Sherlock skinął krótko głową, nie będąc w stanie odpowiedzieć mu wprost. – Chcesz wracać?

– Nie jest za wcześnie?

– Dochodzi jedenasta, a ja zawsze mogę wymówić się, że rano mam dyżur – powiedział i uśmiechnął się do niego, a potem ściszył głos. – Na wszelki wypadek nie mówiłem nikomu, że jutro zaczynam pracę dopiero w południe. Więc… jak będzie? Zbieramy się? – spytał, a jego palce na moment zacisnęły się mocniej na kolanie Sherlocka. Gest był wystarczająco wymowny i jednoznaczny, by było jasne, że współlokatorzy nie zachowują się względem siebie w ten sposób, co sprawiło, że detektyw zaśmiał się nerwowo i zesztywniał.

– John, czy oni wszyscy mają nas już za parę? – spytał poważnie, rozglądając się dyskretnie po pomieszczeniu, lecz nikt nie wydawał się zwracać na nich szczególnej uwagi.

– Są tego absolutnie pewni od momentu, gdy przekroczyliśmy próg, a ty pomogłeś mi zdjąć płaszcz – odparł John, na co Sherlock zamrugał kilkakrotnie, nie wiedząc, co ma powiedzieć, bo tak naprawdę spodziewał się, że mężczyzna zaprzeczy.

– I nie mają nic przeciwko? – upewnił się po chwili, co wyraźnie rozbawiło Johna.

– Spodziewali się, że wolisz facetów i to dla nich żaden problem – powiedział spokojnie, po czym westchnął i spojrzał mu w oczy. – Sherlock… większość z tych ludzi to twoi przyjaciele i zależy im, żebyś był szczęśliwy. Są zachwyceni, że ktoś pojawił się w twoim życiu i naprawdę nie robi im różnicy, jakiej płci będzie osoba, jeśli to ktoś w miarę normalny i sympatyczny.

– Polubili cię chyba bardziej niż mnie – zauważył, na co John obrócił oczami.

– Daj spokój – parsknął, po czym poklepał go lekko po udzie i wycofał dłoń. – Są po prostu mili, a poza tym widzą, że jesteś niepewny i nie chcą cię dodatkowo stresować zadając głupie pytania.

– Są mili, bo w przeciwieństwie do mnie zachowujesz się normalnie – zauważył, na co John westchnął pod nosem, szybko dopił drinka i podniósł się z miejsca, a następnie wyciągnął do niego rękę. Sherlock pochwycił jego palce z pewnym zawstydzeniem, ale gdy rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, szybko zorientował się… że John miał rację. Dla nikogo nie było to problemem, stojąca przy drzwiach kuchni Donovan uśmiechnęła się do nich, a Anderson i Lestrade jednocześnie unieśli w górę szklanki z jakimś alkoholem. W spojrzeniach reszty policjantów, których znał nieco słabiej, nie było ani potępienia ani zażenowania, nie słyszał spodziewanych chichotów, nikt nie nazywał go świrem ani nie ostrzegał przed nim Johna. Wszyscy ci ludzie akceptowali go, chociaż był aspołeczny i zachowywał się prawdopodobnie dziwacznie.

Kiedy zaczęli się zbierać do wyjścia, parę osób zapytało, czemu uciekają tak szybko, ale nikt nie naciskał zbyt natrętnie, aby zostali dłużej, za co Sherlock był im tym bardziej wdzięczny. Lestrade, żegnając ich w drzwiach, krótko poklepał go po plecach i życzył im udanego wieczoru oraz w żartach zażądał, aby kiedyś zaprosili go na Baker Street.

– Tak, Sherlock – powiedział John, kiedy znaleźli się na ulicy, a gdy detektyw uniósł brwi i zamachał w stronę zbliżającej się taksówki, parsknął krótkim śmiechem. – Gdy życzył nam udanego wieczoru, z całą pewnością miał na myśli seks.

– Czy to ten moment, kiedy niby miałem poczuć, że jest właściwy…? – wymamrotał i, ponaglany przez Johna, wsiadł do samochodu, który właśnie się przed nimi zatrzymał.

– A czujesz, że jest? – spytał cicho, po czym zwrócił się do taksówkarza i podał mu adres przy Baker Street.

– Nie mam pojęcia – wydusił Sherlock i po chwili poczuł, jak John uspokajająco kładzie dłoń na jego napiętym ramieniu.

– Więc nie jest. Uspokój się. Włączymy jakiś serial… możemy wybrać coś innego niż Doktor Who, bo chyba nie przypadł ci do gustu. Mam na DVD parę części Bonda, więc możemy zacząć od tego, żebyś wiedział, o co chodzi w Skyfall – oznajmił, na co Sherlock zmarszczył brwi bez krzty zrozumienia. – Pamiętasz, że sobotę idziemy do kina, prawda?

– Jasne. James Bond, piosenka o spadającym niebie – wyrzucił z siebie, przypominając sobie moment, kiedy John zaproponował wspólne wyjście.

– Nie oglądałeś żadnej części, co? – spytał, a Sherlock przez chwilę nie wiedział, co ma mu odpowiedzieć. W poprzednim życiu oglądali razem przynajmniej trzy filmy z tej serii, a on kłócił się z aktorami i co chwilę wytykał scenarzystom błędy i brak realizmu. Nie miał jednak pewności, czy w tej rzeczywistości fabuła była choćby zbliżona do tamtej, więc jakiekolwiek odniesienie się do niej było zbyt ryzykowne.

– Kiedyś widziałem kilka, ale podejrzewam, że nic już nie pamiętam – odparł więc ostrożnie. – Z chęcią… zobaczę je z tobą jeszcze raz – dodał po chwili i zerknął na Johna, nie będąc pewny, czy ten dobór słów był właściwy.

 _Był_ , z całą pewnością, bo mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, a jego dłoń zsunęła się z ramienia Sherlocka w dół; splótł ich palce w łagodny, pozbawiony natarczywości sposób i przez resztę trasy milczał. Cisza, jaka zapanowała, nie była w żaden sposób krępująca, a wręcz pozwoliła Sherlockowi uspokoić nerwy i wyciszyć się po całym hałasie i wieściach, jakie usłyszał w domu Lestrade’a.

Jutro pojedzie szukać Billa Wigginsa na osiedlu domków jednorodzinnych w Bromley, ale na razie mógł na chwilę zostawić za sobą całą przeszłość i sprawę reinkarnacji, zajmując się tylko tym, co działo się _tu i teraz_.

 

***

 

Podczas seansu filmowego, który zakończyli już po pierwszej w nocy, wróciły stare dobre czasy i momentami Sherlock miał wrażenie, że ponownie znalazł się w poprzedniej rzeczywistości. Czuł się już przy Johnie na tyle swobodnie, że wytykał twórcom nieścisłości fabularne i głośno protestował, gdy efekty specjalne czy działania bohaterów były niezgodne z zasadami fizyki czy po prostu nielogiczne. Doktor zaśmiewał się co chwilę z jego wzburzenia i z chęcią wdawał się w dyskusje, czy z medycznego punktu widzenia z danym rodzajem zranienia dało się wykonać pewną czynność i jaki udział w zwalczaniu bólu mogła mieć adrenalina. Kiedy pojawiły się napisy końcowe, byli zgodni co do tego, że Bond najwyraźniej był nieśmiertelny, a Ziemia, na której żył, posiadała zmienną grawitację.

Pomimo późnej godziny, gdy John zaproponował lampkę wina, Sherlock nie zaprotestował i chwilę później rozsiedli się wygodnie na kanapie, podczas gdy w telewizji cicho szumiała powtórka jakiegoś programu o dekoracji wnętrz. Jakiś czas porozmawiali o osobach, które spotkali na przyjęciu, a Sherlock dał się namówić na dedukcje dotyczące kilkorga z nich – komentując związek wybranych przez nich, częściowych kostiumów z cechami charakteru, stan mankietów i paznokci z ich hobby, a fryzury – ze statusem związku. Ze względu na tematykę programu telewizyjnego, który co jakiś czas przykuwał jego uwagę, gładko przeszedł na temat dedukowania z wystroju czyjegoś lokum, tego, jak można było wykryć wzrost i wiek domowników ze względu na układ półek i kurzu przy książkach oraz co mówiły o nich kolory ścian, tapicerki i fakt posiadania rolet zamiast firanek.

– Gdybyś miał dedukować własne mieszkanie, co byś zauważył? – spytał John, na co Sherlock zamarł, a potem zaśmiał się krótko, nie będąc pewnym, czy pytanie zostało zadane na serio. – Naprawdę, chciałbym wiedzieć. Dla mnie to po prostu przytulne, trochę zabałaganione miejsce w twoim stylu, ale tak naprawdę nie potrafiłbym powiedzieć nic więcej. Więc…? Gdybyś wszedł do takiego lokum, co byś stwierdził?

– Że mieszka tu wysoki facet bez rodziny – powiedział Sherlock po chwili wahania, po czym rozejrzał się i zastanowił, co jeszcze mógłby wywnioskować, po raz pierwszy widząc takie miejsce. – Nie ma żadnych kwiatów, co zwykle świadczy o braku kobiecej ręki, kuchnia jest słabo wyposażona, gdybym zajrzał do szafek w kuchni, zorientowałbym się, że ten ktoś nie umie gotować i prawie nigdy tego nie robi, bo nie trzyma tu żadnych przypraw. Wystarczyłoby zajrzeć do lodówki, żeby mieć pewność, że rzadko chodzi na zakupy i nie przykłada wagi do zdrowego żywienia… ani trybu życia, bo popielniczki stoją w trzech miejscach w całym mieszkaniu. Nie zarabia najlepiej albo nie przejmuje się swoim wyglądem, o czym świadczą marki kosmetyków, ale ma trochę kosztownych przedmiotów, które są prezentem od osoby, za którą nie przepada, bo większość nie jest używana. Gdybym miał więcej czasu na dedukcje, poszukałbym jakichś zapisków, bo jestem całkiem niezły z odczytywania charakteru pisma i…

– To tylko nudne konkrety. Co byś powiedział o nim jako o człowieku? – wtrącił John, po czym odstawił kieliszek z winem i przysunął się do Sherlocka, wpatrując się w niego z niewielkiej odległości z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

– Że długie lata był samotny i zamknięty w sobie, ale coś się zmieniło – powiedział cicho i uciekł wzrokiem przed spojrzeniem Johna. – W ostatnim czasie sprzątał więcej niż przez całe życie, więc pewnie częściej ma gości, na których chce zrobić dobre wrażenie. Przestawił meble tak, by dwie osoby mogły komfortowo siedzieć przy stoliku, ale na podłodze wciąż są ślady po poprzednim ustawieniu, typowym dla jednej osoby, do której prawie nikt nie przychodzi. W łazience znalazłbym nową wodę toaletową i otwarty przed dwoma tygodniami, lepszy niż zwykle szampon, a w szafie wyczyszczone w pralni płaszcze, których nie zanosił tam od bardzo dawna, bo było mu wszystko jedno, jak wyglądają. Na stole leży czapka myśliwska, której sam nigdy by sobie nie kupił, a obok dwa kieliszki czerwonego wina, więc w tym momencie nie jest sam. Po ustawieniu kieliszków i odległości od krawędzi stołu mogę stwierdzić, że jego gość jest leworęczny, a także że są dla siebie ważni, bo stawiają je bliżej niż stawialiby zwykli znajomi i…

– Zmyśliłeś to ostatnie, prawda? – przerwał mu John, a jego usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu, który poszerzył się jeszcze, gdy Sherlock spojrzał na niego ze zdezorientowaniem.

– Nie zmyśliłem, wielokrotnie trafiałem w sprawach na… – urwał, kiedy John wyciągnął do niego rękę i położył ją na jego ramieniu.

– Brzmiało całkiem jak flirt, wiesz?

– To tylko dedukcje. Nie umiem flirtować – wymamrotał, co z jakichś przyczyn jeszcze bardziej rozbawiło Johna.

– Właśnie to robisz – stwierdził. – I całkiem nieźle ci idzie. Możesz teraz spróbować wydedukować mnie, a od razu zobaczysz, jak dobrze – zakończył, po czym uniósł podbródek i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

Źrenice Johna ponownie były rozszerzone, ale teraz nie był to z całą pewnością wpływ alkoholu. Sherlock nie musiał nawet przykładać kciuka do jego przegubu, by zorientować się, że mężczyzna miał podwyższone tętno, a rozchylone wargi i błyszczące białka były jednoznacznym dowodem, że ma on ochotę na bliskość… jakiegokolwiek rodzaju. Że zrobi wszystko i dokładnie tyle, na ile Sherlock ma w tym momencie ochotę, że będzie go prowadzić bez naciskania i że to właśnie chwila, kiedy powinien go pocałować i pozwolić rzeczom po prostu się dziać, zamiast analizować wszystko i bawić się w dedukcje. Chciał tego, dokładnie w tej chwili i okolicznościach: zbliżyć się do Johna, gdy ten ponownie zachwycał się jego słowami i wiedzą, siedzieli przy sobie na kanapie w jego ciepłym salonie, z dala od gwaru nadmiaru osób i obcych bodźców, które nie miały żadnego znaczenia.

– Widzę, że to dla ciebie właściwy moment – oznajmił, nie widząc potrzeby, by całą resztę spostrzeżeń wypowiadać na głos. – I czuję, że dla mnie też – dodał cicho, po czym ostrożnie, wciąż walcząc ze swoją niepewnością, objął dłonią szczękę Johna, a następnie pochylił się w jego stronę. Zamarł na moment, kiedy ich wargi dzieliło ostatnich parę milimetrów, ale gdy poczuł, jak mężczyzna przesuwa uspokajająco palcami po jego ramieniu, resztki oporów i wątpliwości zniknęły.

Gdy ich usta się połączyły, wszystkie przeszłe lęki odpłynęły, wyparte w ułamku sekundy tym, czego doświadczał w tej chwili. Wargi Johna miały wciąż cierpki posmak czerwonego wina, jego skronie pulsowały, a Sherlock wyczuwał palcami szorstkość jego policzków i szczęki. Przymknął oczy, zupełnie obezwładniony bliskością i dotykiem, a gdy John naparł mocniej na jego usta i rozsunął je językiem, nie miał najmniejszych oporów, by otworzyć się przed nim i zacząć powoli oddawać pieszczotę.

Wiedział, że nie ma wprawy, że każdy jego ruch jest ostrożny i zachowawczy, ale na skutek wszystkich emocji, jakie rozpływały się po jego ciele, nie był w stanie przywołać z pałacu myśli wskazówek i obrazów; wydawało się jednak, że te były zupełnie zbędne, bo po paru chwilach John objął go ramionami i nacisnął na jego szyję, wzdychając przy tym z przyjemności. Sherlock odwzajemnił uścisk, a resztki wątpliwości rozpłynęły się całkowicie. Nie wiedział, kiedy jego dłonie znalazły się we włosach i na karku Johna, ani kiedy ten naparł na niego mocniej i przycisnął jego plecy do oparcia kanapy, nawet na moment nie odrywając się od jego ust.

Pozycja, w jakiej się znajdowali, powoli stawała się niewygodna, a raczej – _niewystarczająca_. Sherlock po raz pierwszy w życiu czuł coś podobnego i gdy do jego ogarniętego emocjami umysłu dotarło, czego pragnie, pomimo całej przyjemności, jaką odczuwał, wróciły wszystkie wątpliwości, jakie dręczyły go od tak dawna; że nie zna kolejnych kroków, że nigdy nie potrafił ich wykonać i nie próbował, bo nie miał takiej potrzeby, teraz jednak _potrzeba nadeszła –_ a on nie miał nawet pojęcia, jak zasygnalizować Johnowi że… że chce mieć go bliżej. Zatrzymać go w swoich ramionach, położyć się przy nim, móc go dotykać, poznawać powoli jego ciało i mieć go przy sobie każdego wieczoru, gdy będą kłaść się spać, a potem – każdego ranka, gdy będą się budzić. Nie miał pojęcia, na co jest gotowy jeśli chodziło o samą fizyczność i nie potrafił określić, czego konkretnie chciał i jak daleko mógłby się posunąć i…

– Za dużo myślisz – wyszeptał John, który musiał wyczuć napięcie Sherlocka, bo odsunął się od niego na niewielką odległość i dał mu odrobinę przestrzeni.

– Nie wiem, czego chcę, ale chcę _więcej_ – wyrzucił z siebie, desperacko zaciskając palce na jego ramionach.

– Mamy mnóstwo czasu na _więcej_ i nie musimy niczego przyspieszać, jeśli nie jesteś tego pewny – powiedział spokojnie, po czym przeczesał obiema dłońmi jego splątane loki i zatrzymał obie na jego karku. Sherlock niemal słyszał, jak dodaje w myślach, że mają na to wiele tygodni, miesięcy i lat, że jest przed nimi całe życie, ale po wszystkich utraconych szansach, nie zamierzał kolejny raz czekać i ryzykować, że którąś przegapi.

– Chcę mieć cię obok, obejmować cię i patrzeć na ciebie, gdy będziesz zasypiał. Jestem pewny – odparł, a szczerość i bezpośredniość jego wyznania w pierwszej chwili zaskoczyła Johna; moment później mężczyzna uśmiechnął się jednak i krótko musnął wargami kącik jego ust. Wyglądał, jakby chciał zapytać Sherlocka, czy wie, o co prosi i powiedzieć, że nie musi do niczego poważniejszego dojść, ale ten wyczytał to wszystko w jego oczach i nie potrzeba było im dodatkowych słów. Dlatego też detektyw uprzedził go i odezwał się pierwszy. – Zostań na noc. Przynieś swoje rzeczy i _zostań_.

 

***

 


	11. Psychiatra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skończenie tego rozdziału zajęło mi sporo czasu, mimo że spore fragmenty rozmowy z Ellą Thompson miałam już wcześniej napisane. Po pierwsze wyszedł dwa razy dłuższy niż standardowo, a nie dało się go sensownie podzielić na dwie części, po drugie - po korekcie Tazkiel uznałyśmy, że trzeba wprowadzić w nim trochę poprawek fabularnych. W końcu się udało i mam nadzieję, że efekt się Wam spodoba:)

***

 

Sebastian nie zadawał zbędnych pytań, gdy Jim oznajmił, iż dostał telefoniczne zlecenie wyczyszczenia danych dotyczących młodego pacjenta kilku londyńskich szpitali. Przełożyli spotkanie z Ellą Thompson na poranek następnego dnia, kiedy spodziewali się, że kobieta pozostanie w domu i będzie zajmować się książką, którą aktualnie pisała – i to tam zamierzali ją odwiedzić. Podczas gdy Jim włamywał się do kartotek lekarskich, Sebastian ruszył na miasto, by samodzielnie rozejrzeć się po okolicy, gdzie mieszkała psychiatra i upewnić, że teren naprawdę jest pozbawiony kamer i można się tam dostać niepostrzeżenie.

Mężczyzna wrócił do ich pokoju hotelowego przed północą, zrzucił z siebie przemoczoną od deszczu kurtkę, a zanim udał się pod prysznic, ruszył w stronę kanapy, którą zajmował Jim. Zanim ten zdołał zapytać, o co chodzi, Sebastian pochylił się nad nim i podał mu niewielkie płaskie pudełko, zawinięte w błyszczący papier z drobnym motywem kwiatowym. 

– Oryginalny tablet, jeśli wierzyć w to, co piszą w Internecie, najlepszy w Edynburgu. Udało mi się go dostać w cukierni zaraz przez zamknięciem. Gdy lecieliśmy tutaj, wspomniałeś, że jedyne, co lubisz w Szkocji to słodycze i… – urwał na moment, kiedy oniemiały Jim nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, by przyjąć od niego prezent. – Pomyślałem o tobie, gdy tamtędy przechodziłem – dokończył cicho.

– Kupiłeś mi słodycze. Opakowane jak prezent walentynkowy – stwierdził Jim, a gdy Sebastian z zażenowaniem cofnął rękę, zaśmiał się niepewnie i chwycił go za nadgarstek. – _Daj_. Po prostu mnie zaskoczyłeś – powiedział i tym razem udało mu się pozbyć jego standardowego, odrobinę opryskliwego tonu, jakiego zdarzało mu się nieopatrznie używać, gdy ktoś po prostu był dla niego miły i starał się sprawić mu przyjemność. Przez parę chwil wpatrywali się w siebie, a on zorientował się, że wciąż trzyma rękę Sebastiana; rozluźnił palce i wyjął z jego dłoni paczuszkę, którą pospiesznie odpakował. Uśmiechnął się na widok równo poukładanych w eleganckim pudełku kosteczek i sięgnął po pierwszą z brzegu, lecz zanim wsunął ją do ust, zerknął na Sebastiana, który nadal stał przed nim z nieokreślonym wyrazem twarzy. – To naprawdę najlepsza szkocka rzecz, jaka istnieje – oznajmił, chociaż wiedział, że jest znacznie lepsze słowo na wyrażenie wdzięczności. – Dziękuję – wydusił w końcu, na co Sebastian skinął głową i wydawało się, że nagle nie wie, co ma ze sobą zrobić.

– Skończyłeś z tym klientem, dla którego miałeś wyczyścić jakieś dane? – spytał wreszcie, by przerwać przedłużającą się ciszę.

– Tak. Wszystko załatwione, temat zamknięty – odparł i z jakichś przyczyn nagle poczuł się źle z faktem, że nie jest z Sebastianem do końca szczery. – To… nie był do końca klient – wyznał, a gdy mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, westchnął krótko i dla zyskania czasu, wpakował sobie w usta pierwszą kostkę i parę chwil milczał. – To ta sprawa z Sherlockiem Holmesem. Do szpitala trafił na konsultacje ktoś, kto za dużo wiedział i należało go ukryć, zanim Mycroft do niego dotrze. Ja miałem zająć się danymi w szpitalu, a Sherlock jutro jedzie do niego, żeby kazać mu milczeć. Znają się i powinno zadziałać.

– Mogłeś mi powiedzieć od razu, że o to chodzi – powiedział, na co Jim niechętnie skinął głową. – Pomagam ci i w tym też mógłbym pomóc. Na przyszłość… nie musisz kłamać, wiesz?

– Sebastian, chciałbym móc powiedzieć ci, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, ale to nie takie proste i…

– W porządku – przerwał mu mężczyzna. – Powiesz mi, jeśli będziesz mógł. Ale bądź przynajmniej szczery. Naprawdę nie musisz walczyć z tym sam – dokończył i kolejny raz wykonał nieokreślony ruch dłonią, jakby chciał się do niego zbliżyć, ale nie wiedział, czy może sobie pozwolić na taką poufałość. Jim poczuł, że to właśnie właściwy moment, by powiedzieć mu wprost, że nie ma nic przeciwko bliskości fizycznej; że chciałby, aby Sebastian odważył się zrobić coś więcej niż tylko opiekować się nim, przynosić mu słodycze i pilnować go, kiedy pogrążał się w depresji tak jak w niedzielę, gdy poddał się i chciał popełnić samobójstwo.

Nie potrafił jednak powiedzieć ani słowa, bo wciąż nie wiedział, czym to _więcej_ miałoby być. Dopiero poprzedniego dnia uświadomił sobie, że chciałby, aby ich relacje przestały być platoniczne i chociaż miał świadomość, że powinien spróbować, nie był jeszcze tego wystarczająco pewny. Znali się osobiście od wielu miesięcy, ale wcześniej nie patrzył na niego jak na potencjalnego partnera czy kochanka i wciąż był zaskoczony, że jednak potrafi tak na niego spojrzeć i w efekcie poddać się uczuciom jak zakochana nastolatka. Nie był przyzwyczajony do takich odczuć, bo doświadczał ich zbyt rzadko aby umieć sobie z nimi radzić; nie chciał też, aby wszystko się posypało, kiedy po raz pierwszy od wieków jego emocje w stosunku do drugiego człowieka miały nie tylko fizyczny, ale też _romantyczny_ charakter. Wahał się za długo i zanim zdecydował się wyciągnąć do Sebastiana rękę, ten cofnął się o krok i zerknął w stronę łazienki, a chwila przeminęła i znów utknęli w bezsensownym zawieszeniu, z którego nie mieli odwagi się wydostać. Jim w środku krzyczał ze złości, że zabrakło mu odwagi, ale jego twarz nie odzwierciedlała emocji, które się w nim kłębiły.

– Wychodzimy jutro o dziewiątej, jak planowaliśmy? – spytał Sebastian, na co Jim skinął krótko głową i spuścił wzrok na opakowanie tableta, które od paru chwil nieco zbyt mocno ściskał w palcach.

Poczekał, aż Sebastian zniknie w drzwiach łazienki, a jego umysł wypełniły sprzeczne pragnienia. Miał ochotę pójść za nim albo cofnąć czas i przyciągnąć go na kanapę; powiedzieć mu prawdę lub przy najbliższej okazji objąć dłońmi jego twarz i liczyć na to, że mężczyzna zareaguje… miał ochotę zniknąć i zapaść się w sobie, albo wrócić do poprzedniego świata i nie zmarnować tamtych szans, skoro po te, które być może dostawał tutaj, nie miał odwagi sięgnąć.

Wyciągnął z pudełka drugą kostkę, a potem następną, bez powodzenia próbując koncentrować się na słodkim smaku, który tak lubił, a nie swoich głupich, chaotycznych myślach. Przed oczami raz po raz stawała mu twarz Sebastiana, którą pragnął poznać lepiej, używając do tego nie tylko wzroku, ale też dłoni i ust. Nie pamiętał już, kiedy ostatnio czuł coś podobnego. Na pewno w tym świecie nie zdarzyło się to ani razu, a w poprzednim…? Gdy pojawił się tam Sherlock, reszta ludzi przestała mieć znaczenie, a jego obsesja na punkcie słynnego detektywa, chociaż zabarwiona erotycznie, miała jednak bardziej wymiar intelektualny. Może i chciał z nim seksu, ale była to raczej abstrakcyjna idea, bo tak naprawdę wiedział, że zbliżenie nie przyniosłoby satysfakcji żadnemu z nich. Nie widział również możliwości, aby kiedykolwiek się z nim związał, a myśl o tym, że mogliby obudzić się razem, wspólnie zjeść śniadanie i wziąć się do pracy, wciąż tkwiąc w szlafrokach, była zupełnie absurdalna. Z Sebastianem… nie wiedział, jak wszystko mogło wyglądać, a chciał się o tym przekonać. Namiastkę tego, jaki był w związku, zdążył już dostać przez ostatnie kilka dni i wiedział, że ktoś taki by mu odpowiadał, mimo że w żadnym z poprzednich żyć nie szukał sobie podobnych do niego ludzi, ani do sypialni ani do imprezowania. Jak ten wycofany emocjonalnie, ale pragnący uczuć _chłodny opiekun_ zachowywałby się w łóżku…? Nie potrafił sobie tego wyobrazić. I tym bardziej chciał się o tym przekonać, dostając go w pełnym pakiecie: z jego pustym domem, śniadaniami, świeżą pościelą, kolekcją broni snajperskiej i siłownią w piwnicy. Nie poznawał samego siebie, a wszystko to było tak nowe i obce, że zupełnie nie wiedział, jak zwykli ludzie radzili sobie z tym wszystkim, a co więcej – byli zdolni coś z tym robić, tworzyć relacje i być w nich szczęśliwi.

Gdy Sebastian wyszedł z łazienki, ponownie ruszył w stronę Jima, ale zachowywał dystans fizyczny i nie wchodził w jego strefę osobistą. Mimo iż nie lubił słodyczy, poczęstował się tabletem, a potem zerknął na zegarek i chociaż było już po północy, zaproponował Jimowi drinka. Ten ponownie potrafił jedynie przytaknąć, a gdy trzymał w dłoni porcję whisky rozcieńczonej colą, nie mógł przestać zastanawiać się, jak połączenie alkoholowego napoju i słodyczy tableta smakowałoby na ustach Sebastiana. Wpatrywał się w nie tak nachalnie, że mężczyzna kilkakrotnie go na tym przyłapał, jednak udawał, że tego nie dostrzega, bo odwracał wzrok, uśmiechał się i zaglądał do szklanki.

Wątpił, czy mężczyzna wykona w jego stronę jakiś krok, nawet jeśli miałby na to ochotę. Sebastian umiał reagować odpowiednio na każdą sytuację, ale zwykle ich nie prowokował. Wiedział też, że sam nie umiał jeszcze zaproponować mu czegokolwiek, bo w tym świecie nie był pewną siebie wersją Jima Moriarty’ego, ani razu z nikim nie był i miał wrażenie, że nie wie już, jak się podrywa… _kogokolwiek_. A zwłaszcza swojego przystojnego pracownika, który co prawda ma do ciebie słabość, ale nie potrafił określić, jaki mogła mieć charakter. Czy w ogóle czuł do niego cokolwiek, co związane było z szeroko pojętym romantyzmem czy seksualnością…?

Po raz pierwszy zrozumiał, jak musiał czuć się w poprzednim życiu Sherlock z tym jego zakochaniem w heteroseksualnym Johnie. Nadal nie był pewny orientacji i doświadczeń Sebastiana – ale wiedział, że nie ma to większego znaczenia, bo obaj byli tu tak wycofani, że bez wyraźnego katalizatora nigdy nie wyjdą poza swoją dziwną, chłodną przyjaźń. Powoli sączył drinka, zerkał co chwilę na pochylonego nad laptopem Sebastiana i bezskutecznie zastanawiał się, co mogłoby się stać tym katalizatorem. I czy w ogóle powinien go szukać, czy darować sobie na razie konkretne działania, skoro wciąż wisiały nad nim zagadki z przeszłości, których rozwiązanie mogło obrócić wszystko do góry nogami.

 

***

 

Ella Thompson otworzyła drzwi wynajętego mieszkania na cichym osiedlu po pierwszym dzwonku i gdy ujrzała w nich Jima, nie wydawała się zszokowana. Zaskoczona – może, ale w jej spokojnym, beznamiętnym spojrzeniu lekarza, który na co dzień spotykał się z przypadkami beznadziejnymi, nie było zbyt wiele emocji. Wystarczyło jedno dłuższe spojrzenie w jej ciemne oczy, by Jim był absolutnie pewny, że kobieta należy do pamiętających: w jej źrenicach była głębia, która nie pojawiała się w oczach tła, wspomnienia licznych minionych rzeczywistości, odbryzgi obrazów dotyczących nieistniejących tutaj ludzi i miejsc. Jego myśli wypełniły drobne przebłyski dotyczące jej przeszłych żyć, te najbardziej wyraźne ich fragmenty: śluby i pogrzeby, dzieci biegające przy jej nogach, szpitale i pacjenci, którzy zapadli jej w pamięć. Wszystko zgasło tak szybko, jak się pojawiło, a na ustach Elli pojawił się łagodny uśmiech, jakby doskonale wiedziała, że Jim ją czytał, ale nie miała nic przeciwko temu.

Kobieta cofnęła się o krok i zaprosiła go gestem do środka, a następnie zamknęła drzwi, sięgnęła po jego płaszcz i starannie powiesiła go w ascetycznie urządzonym przedpokoju. Parę chwil wpatrywała się w niego z góry – byli prawdopodobnie podobnego wzrostu, ale miała na stopach domowe klapki na kilkucentymetrowym koturnie, a uniesione, krótkie włosy sprawiały, że wydawała się tym wyższa.

– Jim Moriarty – odezwała się wreszcie, a na jej ustach pojawił się lekki uśmieszek. – Czekałam na ciebie od _dziesięciu żyć_. Co się stało, że wreszcie zdecydowałeś się mnie odwiedzić?

– Po raz pierwszy przyszło mi do głowy, że należy zmierzyć się z przeszłością, zamiast przed nią uciekać – odparł. – A gdy zacząłem to robić, dość szybko zorientowałem się, że przeze mnie możesz należeć do _pamiętających_.

– Pamiętających…! – powtórzyła z rozbawieniem, po czym pokręciła głową i wskazała mu drzwi do salonu. – Tak się nazywamy?

– Jak ty o nas mówisz?

– Zawsze używałam w myślach określenia _świadomi reinkarnowani_. Ale może _pamiętający_ faktycznie lepiej oddaje to, czym jesteśmy. Czego się napijesz? – spytała, kiedy Jim, rozejrzawszy się po pomieszczeniu, zajął najbliższy fotel. Poprosił o kawę, a gdy Ella oddaliła się do kuchni, spróbował zinterpretować jej stoickie zachowanie i absolutny spokój, gdy po tylu latach i minionych światach ponownie się spotkali. Kobieta nie bała się go, wydawało się jej oczywiste, że Jim kiedyś ją odwiedzi i przystąpiła do ugoszczenia go jakby byli długoletnimi znajomymi, którzy umówili się na kawę. Wydało mu się to dość zabawne, bo gdyby to ona zjawiła się pewnego dnia w jego progu i oznajmiła, że po dziesięciu życiach postanowiła poszperać w przeszłości i odnowić znajomość, byłby absolutnie zszokowany.

– Mówisz, że czekałaś na mnie, ale nigdy mnie nie szukałaś – stwierdził, kiedy Ella postawiła przed nim kwadratową, pozbawioną ozdób filiżankę i usiadła przy stoliku naprzeciwko niego.

– Nie tak łatwo znaleźć tajemniczego szefa kryminalnej sieci, gdy jest się zwykłym lekarzem. Przez większość czasu ukrywałeś się tak skutecznie, że nawet nie miałam pewności, czy istniejesz, zresztą… – zawahała się, zanim podjęła swoją wypowiedź – musiałam być ostrożna. Jeśli zaczęłabym cię szukać, mogłabym skierować na siebie uwagę niewłaściwych osób, a nie po to ukrywałam się przez tyle lat, by podać się służbom specjalnym na tacy.

– Sądzisz, że do ciebie nie dotarł? – spytał, spoglądając na nią kpiąco.

– Mycroft Holmes? Z całą pewnością nie – odparła pewnym tonem i sięgnęła po filiżankę z kawą. – Po to przyszedłeś? Upewnić się, że nikt do mnie nie dotarł, po wszystkich tych życiach?

– Przez _wszystkie te życia_ nie miałem pojęcia, że jestem w stanie kogoś obudzić – odparował, odrobinę zirytowany jej tonem. – Dowiedziałem się o tym niedawno i od razu zacząłem cię szukać.

– Wielki Jim Moriarty ignorujący coś tak istotnego?

– Nie prosiłem o to, by stać się pamiętającym i za każdym razem zaczynałem życie na nowo, tak, jakbym nim nie był – odparł, na co kobieta cicho przytaknęła i spojrzała na niego wyczekująco, licząc na parę słów więcej. – Czerpałem z dawnych doświadczeń, ale nigdy nie próbowałem dotrzeć do innych pamiętających. Moje przypadkowe kontakty z nimi nie kończyły się dobrze i wolałem być ignorantem niż szukać ludzi, którzy mogli napsuć mi krwi, a którzy nie mieli dla mnie znaczenia.

– Coś się zmieniło.

– Tak – odparł krótko, na co kobieta skinęła głową; wiedziała, że Jim sam jej o wszystkim powie i że akurat w tej kwestii nie musi naciskać. Cierpliwie poczekała, aż mężczyzna zbierze się w sobie, a następnie w ciszy wysłuchała skróconej wersji wydarzeń z ostatnich tygodni: o tym, że Jim spotkał się ponownie z Sherlockiem, dowiedział od niego o człowieku z sieci, który w poprzednim życiu postanowił go pomścić i tym, jak postanowili wspólnie dowiedzieć się czegoś o przeszłości, zaczynając od samych źródeł i odszukując w tym celu pamiętających, których kiedyś znali.

– Wiem o tych atakach, bo byłam ich świadkiem – powiedziała, kiedy Jim zakończył swoją opowieść i spojrzał na nią wyczekująco. Na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraźny grymas i wydawało się, że nie jest już tak spokojna jak na początku spotkania. – Ale do wiadomości publicznej nigdy nie podano personaliów terrorysty, który był za to odpowiedzialny. Jeśli ktokolwiek z pamiętających coś o nim wie, to musisz szukać odpowiedzi u kogoś ważniejszego niż zwykła terapeutka.

– Nawet jeśli nie wiesz nic o tamtym człowieku, możesz okazać się bardziej ode mnie świadoma praw, jakie rządzą reinkarnacją i budzeniem się – powiedział, starając się ukryć przed nią swój zawód i prawdopodobnie zawodząc na całej linii. Tak naprawdę nie liczył na to, że Ella będzie znać szczegóły tamtej sprawy, ale miał nadzieję, że jednak w mediach podano w poprzednim świecie więcej informacji.

– Z tym się zgodzę, skoro nie wiedziałeś nawet, że jesteś w stanie kogoś obudzić. Tyle że na początku chciałaby wiedzieć, po co w ogóle chcesz znaleźć tamtego terrorystę, skoro, z tego co mówisz, jest tłem i nie może pamiętać.

– Bo nigdy wcześniej nie miałem nikogo takiego, jak on, a mimo to go przegapiłem – powiedział, rozdrażniony, że w ogóle musi tłumaczyć jej coś, co wydawało mu się oczywiste. – Ze słów Mycrofta wynikało, że gdzieś tu jest i _muszę_ go odnaleźć, bo po prostu nie jestem w stanie znieść myśli, że znów go nie zauważę. Nieważne, kim jest teraz. Jeśli w poprzednim życiu jakiś element mojej sieci, ktoś niewidzialny i pozornie nieznaczący, w ramach zemsty za moją śmierć był w stanie zrobić coś takiego, to chcę go poznać… chcę zobaczyć jego twarz i dowiedzieć się, kim był i dlaczego wtedy nie zauważyłem, że jestem dla niego ważny.

– Czy masz świadomość, że to może nie być już ten sam człowiek i że tutaj wcale nie musisz stać się dla niego ważny?

– Mimo to, potrzebuję…

– I zdajesz sobie sprawę, że odnalezienie go niczego nie zmieni? – przerwała mu. – Poprzednie światy to zamknięte sprawy, a wspólną przeszłość można mieć tylko z pamiętającymi. Poznaliśmy się tak dawno, ale nie szukałeś mnie ani razu, za to pojawiłeś się, bo szukasz faceta, który w tej rzeczywistości nie wie nawet, kim jesteś i nie ma pojęcia, że kiedyś był psychopatą, który urządził w Londynie Armagedon. To nie brzmi zdrowo, wiesz? – spytała, lecz Jim nie odpowiedział jej ani słowem. Ella jakiś czas czekała na reakcję, a gdy zorientowała się, że ona nie nastąpi, kontynuowała swoją wypowiedź, a raczej – zaczęła opowieść od samego początku. – Gdy do mnie trafiłeś jedenaście żyć temu… od razu dostrzegłam, że nie jesteś kolejnym zwykłym pacjentem i że muszę cię poznać lepiej, niż kogokolwiek wcześniej. Nawiązałam z tobą… _więź_. Nie powinno się tego robić z pacjentami, ale nie potrafiłam traktować cię jak jednego z nich i stało się. Im dłużej rozmawialiśmy, tym bardziej czułam, że jesteś inny i że to, o czym mi mówisz, to nie mogą być urojenia. Kiedy zniknąłeś, wiedziałam, że coś się święci i chciałam uciec z kraju, ale nie zdążyłam.

– Porwał cię tak jak mnie, przesłuchiwał i doprowadził do twojej śmierci – powiedział Jim, na co kobieta skinęła głową. Nie miała do niego pretensji ani nie czuła żalu, jednak nawet gdyby było inaczej, nie byłby w stanie jej przeprosić. – Wierzyłaś mi?

– Jeśli miałam wątpliwości, pozbyłam się ich, gdy komandosi weszli do mojego domu i zawlekli mnie do więzienia tydzień po twoim zniknięciu – odparła spokojnie. – Tak, Jim. Umierałam, wierząc w reinkarnację i myśląc o tobie. Jednak na przesłuchaniach byłam ostrożna i upierałam się raz po raz, że masz schizofrenię i tak też zapisałam we wszystkich notatkach lekarskich, jakie po tobie zostały, bo gdy zniknąłeś zniszczyłam wszelkie odręczne zapiski. Holmes nie miał żadnych podstaw, by sądzić, że ci wierzę, bo naprawdę skutecznie udawałam ignorantkę.

– Holmes jest najstarszym i najsilniejszym pamiętającym, jakiego znam i czyta tło bez problemu. Musiał wiedzieć, że kłamałaś…

– Albo obawiać się, że zacznę wierzyć. Albo chciał sprawić, żebym _przestała_ wierzyć. Próbował zrobić mi pranie mózgu i sprawić, że oszaleję, jednak to niczego nie zmieniało. Jim, _wierzyłam ci_ , gdy umierałam i _dlatego_ stałam się pamiętającą. Czego by nie zrobił, nie mógł już tego cofnąć.

– I dlatego jestem pewny, że sprawdził cię w kolejnym życiu, bo musiał się bać, że możesz się przebudzić – oznajmił Jim. – Ale… w jakiś sposób udało ci się przekonać go, że tak się nie stało, bo kilka żyć później nieopatrznie obudził Sherlocka, nie spodziewając się, że to możliwe. Tak jak ja długi czas unikał innych pamiętających i prawdopodobnie wierzył, że wszyscy jesteśmy samoistni, a mimo to _bał się_ , gdy powiedziałem ci prawdę. Musiał cię szukać, ale sądzisz, że do ciebie nie dotarł.

– Nie _sądzę_ , lecz _wiem_.

– Jak udało ci się go przechytrzyć? – spytał, na co Ella zaśmiała się krótko.

– W następnym życiu los dał mi najlepszą z możliwych szansę na ukrycie się – odparła, a jej spokojna, łagodna twarz przybrała triumfalny i nieco złośliwy wyraz. – _Urodziłam się chłopcem._ Obudziłam się mając dwanaście lat i chociaż było mi ciężko, musiałam się trzymać i nikomu nie wyznać, kim jestem, bo wiedziałam przecież, co stało się z nami w poprzednim świecie. Domyślałam się, że Holmes musi należeć do reinkarnowanych… _pamiętających_ i że będzie mnie szukał. Nie miałam pewności, czy mnie rozpozna skoro mam inną płeć, ale los wydawał się działać na moją korzyść, bo dwa lata później moim rodzicom urodziła się córka. Przekonałam ich, by nazwali ją Ella, bo wiedziałam już, że na zwykłych ludzi…

– Tło – poprawił ją bezwiednie Jim.

– Że na _tło_ mam całkiem spory wpływ i moja psychika jest znacznie silniejsza niż ich. Poszłam na studia lekarskie, bo byłam w tym dobra, ale nie specjalizowałam się w psychiatrii lecz pediatrii. Dopilnowałam też, żeby Ella wybrała moją dawną ścieżkę kariery i gdy Holmes ją odnalazł, uznał, że to ja. Była do mnie dość podobna i była całkowicie nieświadomym tłem. Prawdopodobnie obserwował ją całe życie, ale nie zrobił jej krzywdy, tylko _patrzył_. Wiem, że ją narażałam, ale uznałam, że to w imię wyższego dobra. Nie miałam wyrzutów sumienia, jeśli chcesz o to spytać.

– Nie zamierzałem pytać – powiedział, rozbawiony samą sugestią. – Czy Mycroft obserwował cię później?

– Nie, tak jak przypuszczałam, dał sobie spokój, gdy uznał, że Ella Thomson się nie obudziła i jest niegroźna. W następnym świecie urodziłam się ponownie kobietą, ale nie przykuwałam niczyjej uwagi. Uciekłam z Londynu na studia do Stanów i uciekałam za granicę w prawie każdym z kolejnych żyć, o ile tylko była taka możliwość.

– Ale ostatnio tutaj byłaś. Rozmawiałaś z Johnem Watsonem. Mycroft…

– Dotarł do moich notatek na jego temat, tak – przyznała, a jej usta wykrzywił nieprzyjemny grymas. – Więcej, niemal się z nim spotkałam. Ale widzisz…? Jestem psychiatrą w prawie każdym ze swoich żyć. Miałam tysiące pacjentów, wiem o ludzkiej psychice prawie wszystko i dzięki temu umiem się doskonale kamuflować – oznajmiła, po czym zaczęła powoli mieszać łyżeczką kawę. Sięgnęła po jeden z herbatników ułożonych na talerzyku w równym rzędzie i odezwała się dopiero po paru długich chwilach. – Widzisz… ostatnio zostałam w Londynie ze względów prywatnych, więc nie pokazywałam, ile potrafię, bo obawiałam się, że to ściągnie jego uwagę. Udawałam miernego terapeutę, chociaż bolało mnie, że trywializuję problemy moich pacjentów. Uciekłam stamtąd i zajęłam się psychiatrią naprawdę, gdy tylko miałam taką możliwość. Miałam szczęście. Jestem dzieckiem szczęścia, bo los prawie zawsze mi sprzyjał i pozwalał uciekać. Może to wynagrodzenie za moje pierwsze życie, gdy zostałam porwana i zamordowana przez służby specjalne. A może po prostu niektórym szczęście jest pisane – dokończyła, a Jim uśmiechnął się krzywo na jej filozoficzny ton.

– Edynburg, w którym mieszkasz, też jest w zakresie jego wpływów, więc może nie powinnaś aż tak polegać na szczęściu.

– Jestem tu tylko czasowo i nie zajmuję się tym razem urojeniami ani w ogóle chorobami psychicznymi. Jestem raczej naukowcem niż praktykiem, a w dodatku rozszerzyłam swoje zainteresowania na socjologię i w tym życiu na niej się skupiłam. Jeśli nawet coś by podejrzewał, nie miałby podstaw, by łączyć mnie z moimi poprzednimi wersjami.

– Jak długo tu zostaniesz?

– Za miesiąc wyjeżdżam do Kanady, prawdopodobnie na stałe – odparła i westchnęła, po czym zerknęła w okno. – Szkoda, bo lubię Szkocję. Pamiętasz, jak raz w 2015 udało im się jednak odłączyć od Wielkiej Brytanii po referendum? Od razu się tu przeprowadziłam, tym bardziej, że Mycroft Holmes był wówczas skończony jako polityk i…

– Kiedy się to stało? – przerwał jej Jim ze zdezorientowaniem.

– Piąte życie wstecz.

– Nie dożyłem wtedy 2015 roku – wymamrotał i skrzywił się, przypominając sobie swoje kobiece wcielenie. – Zabiłem się dziesięć lat wcześniej.

– Żałuj, bo układy polityczne były wówczas… interesujące.

– Zabiłem się, bo inne układy, chociaż _interesujące_ , zupełnie mi nie odpowiadały. – mruknął, a gdy Ella uniosła brwi, jęknął w duchu, jednak zdecydował się powiedzieć jej prawdę, chociaż przy Sherlocku nie był w stanie się na to zdobyć. – Rozrodcze. Byłem kobietą. 

– Ja byłam facetem trzy razy – odparła z pewną obojętnością, jakby nie uważała, że ma to jakiekolwiek znaczenie. – Nic szczególnego, chociaż większości pamiętających, jakich leczyłam, to się nie zdarzało. Na dziesięć świadomych i jedno jako tło, gdy się poznaliśmy. Ty miałeś…

– O jedno świadome więcej.

– Więc jest tak, jak zawsze przypuszczałam: pamiętający rodzą się w kolejnych, takich samych światach. Nigdy nie miałam wystarczającej próby, by to potwierdzić, a wszyscy pamiętający, którzy do mnie trafili, byli od nas młodsi. Więc… w jedenastym życiu wstecz się obudziłeś i trafiłeś do mnie, w dziesiątym obudziłam się ja i byłam mężczyzną. W dziewiątym byłam z powrotem kobietą i mieszkałam w Stanach…

– … a ja byłem już pewny, że samobójstwo sprawia, że rodzę się ponownie – wtrącił Jim i niemal się roześmiał, gdy Ella spojrzała na niego tak, jakby ją obraził. – Po raz pierwszy zdołałem zbudować silną sieć przestępczą, nie obawiając się ryzykować, bo przecież śmierć nie oznacza końca.

– Mycroft Holmes nie był wtedy zbyt widoczny – stwierdziła, najwyraźniej chcąc zmienić temat.

– Pracował w służbach specjalnych na kontynencie i nie wchodziliśmy sobie w drogę. Całkiem udany świat, znacznie lepszy od…

– Ósmego wstecz. Świat sześciu płci – powiedziała i skrzywiła się. – Byłam +omegą. Och… sądząc po twojej minie, ty też.

– Naprawdę chcesz rozmawiać akurat o tym?

– Miałam to szczęście, że mój właściciel w ataku szału wyrzucił mnie z dziesiątego piętra i nie musiałam zbyt długo się męczyć. A ty… – wbiła w niego wzrok i spojrzała na niego współczująco – też nie przetrwałeś tam zbyt długo, prawda?

– Zabiłem się, zanim trafiłem do +alfy, która zamierzała zrobić ze mnie seksualnego niewolnika. Będziesz patrzeć na mnie z wyrzutem, bo moje życia mają tendencję kończyć się samobójstwem?

– Nie – odparła. – To był najgorszy świat ze wszystkich, jakie widziałam.

– Chyba że ktoś urodził się alfą. Jestem pewny, że żadna z nich nie narzekała – oznajmił i zamilkł na moment. – Mycroft Holmes był jedną z nich i opowiadał o tym świecie Sherlockowi… wtedy, gdy mu się zwierzył i w efekcie doprowadził do jego przebudzenia. Jestem pewny, że życie w świecie sześciu płci ułożyło mu się znacznie lepiej niż nam.

– Nazwałabym go szczęściarzem, gdyby nie to, że w siódmym życiu wstecz po raz pierwszy trafiłam w swojej praktyce na pamiętającego  – wyznała, a gdy Jim uniósł brwi i skinął głową, by kontynuowała, kobieta się zawahała. – Byłam z powrotem zwykłą kobietą a nie dziwaczną hybrydą jaką stanowiły +omegi. Trafiła do mnie młoda dziewczyna, która obudziła się samoistnie właśnie wtedy i przypomniała sobie świat sześciu płci, gdzie była +alfą i morderczym tyranem. Zadręczała się wyrzutami sumienia, sądziła, że to urojenia i tylko dzięki temu, że ze wszystkich psychiatrów trafiła akurat na mnie, udało się wyleczyć jej paskudną depresję i powstrzymać ją od samobójstwa. Zaręczam ci, Jim, gdy ktoś z pamiętających wspomina, jakim był wtedy potworem, wcale nie uważa, że to szczęście, chyba że jest zimnym skurwysynem bez serca.

– Czyli Mycroftowi nie mogło być tam tak źle. Ani dwóm innym pamiętającym alfom, na jakie trafiłem – mruknął mężczyzna ironicznie. – Miałaś później kontakt z tą dziewczyną?

– Tak i jestem pewna, że w tym świecie również uda mi się do niej dotrzeć, ale nie zdradzę ci jej personaliów, dopóki mi na to nie pozwoli. _Tajemnica lekarska_ – zaznaczyła, akcentując te słowa z nadmiernym, zdaniem Jima, naciskiem. – Ja i wszyscy moi pacjenci ufamy sobie nawzajem, chronimy swoje tożsamości, nikomu ich nie podajemy, nigdzie nawet nie zapisujemy swoich danych, aby ktoś niepowołany nie mógł ich znaleźć. Gdy trafiałam w swojej praktyce na kogoś, kto miał jakiekolwiek wizje dotyczące poprzednich żyć, nie prowadziłam żadnych pisemnych notatek dopóki nie upewniłam się, że nie jest pamiętającym, aby nie powtórzyć błędu, który zrobiłam z tobą. Mogę ci tylko powiedzieć, że oprócz _samoistnej_ , trafiłam w tamtym świecie na jeszcze trzech pamiętających, ale wyłącznie przebudzonych, podobnie jak ja, przez kogoś. Wszyscy obudzili się, bo inny pamiętający opowiedział im o reinkarnacji, a oni byli z tą osobą na tyle blisko, by im uwierzyć. Pracowałam z tą dziewczyną i pozostałymi długie lata, próbując nauczyć ich, że nowe wcielenia to nowa szansa na szczęście, ale tak naprawdę nie miałam dla nich jeszcze odpowiednich słów i dopiero uczyłam się, jak im pomagać. Było to trudne tym bardziej, że nie wiedziałam, dlaczego do reinkarnacji w ogóle dochodzi i dlaczego niektórzy z nas są jej świadomi.

– Więc tak naprawdę…

– Jeśli przyszedłeś do mnie licząc, że dowiesz się czegoś przełomowego, to pewnie się zawiedziesz – powiedziała przepraszająco. – Zostawmy to, bo na razie nie dojdziemy do żadnych sensownych wniosków, a naprawdę chciałabym przeanalizować nasze historie. Jak tobie ułożyło się życie w siódmym świecie?

– Kolejne budowanie sieci, jeszcze silniejszej niż wcześniej – odparł Jim automatycznie. – Początkowo wydawało się interesujące, ale szybko zacząłem się nudzić, że wszystko jest takie jak w dziewiątym i dziesiątym.

– _Szóste życie_ – odparła, skinąwszy głową. – Akurat to… może cię zainteresować. Ponownie urodziłam się jako mężczyzna, w dodatku znacznie wcześniej niż zwykle. Zazwyczaj rodziłam się około siedemdziesiątego piątego roku, a tam stało się to w pięćdziesiątym drugim. Byłam znanym psychiatrą, bardzo szanowanym w środowisku medycznym. Mieszkałam w Nowym Yorku, a około roku dwutysięcznego zostałam zaproszona na konferencję w Londynie dotyczącą urojeń. Wiedziałam, że Mycroft Holmes z jakichś przyczyn również zajmuje się w tym świecie psychiatrią zamiast polityką, ale nie miałam pojęcia, że również się tam zjawi.

– Spotkaliście się?

– Nie – powiedziała szybko, jakby sama sugestia ją przestraszyła. – Już wcześniej podejrzewałam, że należy do samoistnych, a przykład tamtej dziewczyny oraz kolejne przypadki, na jakie trafiłam w kolejnych życiach, utwierdziły mnie w przekonaniu, że rozpoznają oni innych pamiętających, a osoby obudzone przez kogoś – nie.

– Tak przypuszczałem, ale sądziłem, że może być w tym coś więcej… że chodzi o wiek lub doświadczenie danego pamiętającego.

– Nie. Nie ma w tym nic magicznego ani żadnych dodatkowych czynników. Akurat tego jestem absolutnie pewna – powiedziała z przekonaniem. – Tylko samoistni rozpoznają wszystkich pozostałych, bo są… bo _jesteście_ naturalnie silniejsi. Dlatego bałam się Mycrofta i dlatego na tamtej konferencji ukrywałam się przed nim. Tamta dziewczyna z poprzedniego świata uświadomiła mi, że rozpoznanie może nastąpić tylko przy kontakcie osobistym, więc wiedziałam, że muszę unikać spotkania z Holmesem. Jego działania były jednak na tyle niepokojące, że postanowiłam się czegoś dowiedzieć nie wchodząc mu bezpośrednio w drogę. Korespondowałam z nim w sprawie kilku przypadków i po pewnym czasie udało mi się zrozumieć, że ściąga on do swojej kliniki pamiętających, tyle że w przeciwieństwie do mnie nie zamierza ich leczyć.

– I zrobiłaś z tym coś, prawda…? – spytał, na co kobieta skinęła głową, ale nie powiedziała ani słowa. – W następnym życiu i wszystkich kolejnych nie prowadził już żadnych eksperymentów i ograniczał się do odszukiwania i pilnowania pamiętających, na których kiedyś trafił. Sądziliśmy, że postanowił zostać psychiatrą i prowadzić badania, bo podejrzewał, że Sherlock się obudzi gdy tylko ten się urodził, chociaż nie miał pewności, co do tego doprowadziło. Tak jak ty doszedł do wniosku, że chodziło o wiarę, ale sądziliśmy, że… doszedł do czegoś więcej.

– Kontynuuj – zachęciła go, gdy Jim na chwilę zamilkł.

– Chciał się dowiedzieć, jak udało mu się tego dokonać i czy możliwe jest przypadkowe przebudzenie na szerszą skalę. Doszliśmy do wniosku, że zaprzestał badań, bo coś go przestraszyło, tyle że wygląda na to, że nie chodziło o nic namacalnego. Ci ludzie nie mieli żadnych fizycznych objawów, a wszelkie próby eksperymentowania na tle dałyby efekty dopiero w kolejnym świecie, czego za bardzo się bał. Sądził, że tylko niektórzy mogą się obudzić na skutek działań innego pamiętającego, ale nie wiedział i wciąż nie wie, jak ich odróżnić od reszty i wydaje się, że to go przerosło.

– Wcześniej się aż tak nie bał, skoro obudził swojego brata…

– Nie miał takiej intencji – odparł Jim. – Powiedział mu prawdę, bo podobno był wtedy samotny, przeżywał trudne chwile i potrzebował zwierzyć się komuś bliskiemu z czegoś, co go gnębiło od tak dawna. Nie miał pojęcia, że sprowadzi na niego przebudzenie. Przynajmniej tak wywnioskowałem ze słów Sherlocka, gdy opowiadał mi o ich pierwszej rozmowie.

– Skoro był przekonany, że chodzi o wiarę, może kiedyś komuś powiedział, ale nie zadziałało, bo ta osoba _nie uwierzyła_ i dlatego nie sądził, że z Sherlockiem _zadziała_. Jeśli wierzyć słowom Johna Watsona z poprzedniego świata, Sherlock jest logicznym aż do bólu ateistą i Mycroft mógł sądzić, że kto jak kto, ale on mu nie uwierzy.

– Tak czy inaczej… nieopatrznie doprowadził do jego przebudzenia, zaczął badać pamiętających w swojej klinice, a potem coś się zmieniło i widzi w nas zagrożenie. A ty wydajesz się mieć z tym coś wspólnego. Co więc zrobiłaś?

– Przede wszystkim musisz wiedzieć, że pozwoliłam mu poczuć się pewnie i gdy dowiedziałam się, co robi, nie zaczęłam działać od razu. Obawiałam się, że może dowiedzieć się, kim jestem, więc wstrzymałam się z tym kilka lat. Czy… – urwała na moment – w którym roku umarłeś w tamtym świecie?

– 2016 lub 2017, nie pamiętam dokładnie.

– Niewiele po mnie, więc prawdopodobnie już nie mogłeś tego zobaczyć, ale moja pamiętająca przyjaciółka wie, co się wówczas stało. Niedługo przed śmiercią spowodowaną nowotworem złośliwym, który wykończył mnie w kilka tygodni, wysłałam doniesienie do komisji lekarskiej, szeroko omawiając praktyki stosowane przez Holmesa. Powołałam się w nim również na to, że parę lat wcześniej doprowadził swojego młodszego brata, którego _leczył_ , do samobójstwa przez przedawkowanie… a poza tym pamiętaj, że byłam szanowanym psychiatrą, z którego opinią się liczono, więc taka informacja z mojej strony, gdy leżałam na łożu śmierci, musiała zostać potraktowana poważnie. Resztę wiem od tej dziewczyny, bo skontaktowałam się z nią w kolejnym życiu. Klinikę Mycrofta przeszukano i odnaleziono dokumentację potwierdzającą, że wykonywał na osobach cierpiących na urojenia niezgodne z etyką eksperymenty. Sprawa była dość medialna, niemal tak, jak _słynny detektyw Sherlock Holmes jest oszustem_. Został osadzony w więzieniu, gdzie, jak można się domyślić, szybko popełnił samobójstwo, bo wiedział, że w tym życiu niczego już nie osiągnie.

– Nie bałaś się, że dorwie cię w kolejnym świecie?

– Znał mnie jako starszego mężczyznę i nigdy nie rozpoznał we mnie pamiętającego, bo nigdy się nie spotkaliśmy. Nie było żadnych powodów, żeby skojarzył _tamtego mnie_ z Ellą Thompson. Zresztą… oprócz doniesienia do komisji lekarskiej, do niego również coś wysłałam. Pojedynczą, niepodpisaną wiadomość o treści _Wiem, co zrobiłeś. Nie próbuj tego nigdy więcej, a w kolejnym świecie będę udawać, że nic się nie wydarzyło_. Co…? – spytała ze zdziwieniem, gdy Jim wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.

– On… zrozumiał tę pogróżkę całkiem inaczej – parsknął, rozbawiony tym, że zachowanie Mycrofta było skutkiem pomyłki i zbiegu okoliczności. – Ella, Holmes nie miał pojęcia, że chodzi o klinikę, chociaż pewnie bał się, że jakiś uczciwy i dociekliwy psychiatra ponownie dotrze do jego metod i na niego doniesie i to mogło wpłynąć na to, że podjął dodatkowe środki ostrożności. Ważniejsze było jednak, że to w tamtym świecie jego brat się obudził na skutek ich rozmowy z poprzedniej rzeczywistości. Uznał, że kimkolwiek była osoba, która mu groziła, dowiedziała się o Sherlocku, podczas gdy akurat o tym nie miałaś pojęcia. Zastanawialiśmy się, dlaczego Mycroft _aż tak_ boi się, że może kogoś obudzić… i teraz mamy odpowiedź.

– Sam przeciwdziałał budzeniu się, więc w tym musi być coś więcej.

– Tak, boi się, że obudzi się zbyt wiele osób i to akurat jestem w stanie zrozumieć i częściowo przyznaję mu rację. Jego lęki mają jednak również charakter prywatny, a Mycroft sądzi, że pamiętający pilnują się nawzajem i że ktoś pilnuje _jego_ tak jak on pilnuje _innych_ , podczas gdy nie sądzę, że ma to miejsce. Obawia się też, że ktoś mógłby znacznie utrudnić mu życie, gdyby wyszło na jaw, że obudził Sherlocka, a możliwe, że to innych pamiętających w najmniejszym stopniu nie obchodzi.

– Nie masz jednak pewności.

– Nie, ale to byłoby logiczne. Większość pamiętających, jakich spotkałem, nie jest zainteresowana kontaktami z innymi… – zająknął się, gdy Ella spojrzała na niego z lekkim politowaniem – no, ty jesteś wyjątkiem. Za to Mycroft od lat prowadzi bazę pamiętających i ucisza ich, gdy sprawiają problemy, czego sam byłem świadkiem i uczestnikiem… ale nie wychyla się, bo dostał nauczkę, że do pewnych tajemnic nie można poznać siłą i wbrew etyce.

– Nie groziłabym mu, gdyby mnie nie skatował kilka żyć wcześniej, więc… coś w tym jest. Gdyby był etyczny, nie miałby wrogów.

– Nie on jeden – odparł Jim, wzruszając ramionami. – To, co powiedziałaś wyjaśnia całkiem sporo i możemy przejść do tego, co pamiętasz z poprzedniego świata, bo to może mi w jakiś sposób pomóc, skoro…

– Nie, przeanalizujmy w skrócie kolejne światy – przerwała mu. – W piątym wiele lat mieszkałam na kontynencie, ale przeprowadziłam się do Szkocji. Poza tym, że Holmes się stoczył, a polityka wyglądała inaczej niż w jakimkolwiek innym świecie, nie działo się tam dla mnie nic szczególnego. Trafiłam na kilku pamiętających w swojej praktyce, ale do nikogo się tak nie zbliżyłam jak do mojej pierwszej pacjentki lub ciebie. A ty?

– To wtedy byłem kobietą, ale działałem w nim jako Jim Moriarty. Pracowałem w podziemiu i zwykle nie pokazywałem twarzy prawie nikomu, a moje urazy z przeszłości dotyczące Mycrofta zdążyły przygasnąć, zwłaszcza że bardziej męczyłem się wtedy ze swoją płcią niż nudą czy przeszłością – wyznał i po chwili zastanowienia, zdecydował się powiedzieć coś więcej. – Dwóch pamiętających zaczęło utrudniać wtedy rządowi życie, a ponieważ utrudniali je również mi, dostałem milczące przyzwolenie od Mycrofta, by się ich pozbyć. Sieć nie miała pojęcia, że jestem kobietą, a oni bagatelizowali mnie jako osobę, bo byłem dla nich tylko sporo młodszą, niegroźną dziewczynką. Nie jestem pewny, czy wyczuli, że _ja to ja_ , mimo że parę żyć wcześniej się spotkaliśmy. Dzięki temu mogłem ich zabić, bo po prostu… stracili czujność.

 _– Nie jesteś pewny, czy cię poznali_ – powtórzyła po nim Ella. – Nie wiesz też, czy byli samoistni, czy przebudzeni sztucznie?

– Nie mam pojęcia. Akurat tego nie jestem w stanie rozpoznać, a nigdy nie byłem z nimi wystarczająco blisko, by szczerze porozmawiać – powiedział z przekąsem. – Wydaje mi się jednak, że czuli, że jestem pamiętającym, ale nie mam takiej pewności, bo po prostu nigdy nie spędziliśmy ze sobą wystarczająco dużo czasu. Jeden z nich mógłby, ale… nie wiem, czy gdy mam inną płeć, nazywam się i wyglądam całkiem inaczej, jestem dla pamiętających z którymi się spotykam rozpoznawalny jako ta sama osoba. Mówiłaś jednak, że czasem rodziłaś się facetem, a znałaś samoistną pamiętającą i…

– Nigdy nie miałyśmy okazji tego przetestować – ucięła, na co Jim westchnął z rozczarowaniem. – Informowałam ją, że _ja to ja_ , gdy chciałam do niej dotrzeć, więc wiedziała, z kim ma do czynienia, zanim się spotkałyśmy. Tak czy inaczej, skoro wydaje ci się, że cię wyczuwali, prawdopodobnie przynajmniej jeden z nich faktycznie jest samoistnym. Czy jest jeszcze coś ważnego odnośnie tych dwóch pamiętających, czy przechodzimy dalej?

– W poprzednim świecie jak zwykle działali w mafii i ze wszystkich pamiętających poza Mycroftem są jedynymi, którzy mogą znać konkrety dotyczące człowieka, którego szukam – przyznał Jim, a na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas. – Tyle że nie mam absolutnie żadnej ochoty widzieć się akurat z nimi. Idźmy dalej – poprosił.

– Czwarte wstecz, całe życie mieszkałam w Brazylii, nie słyszałam o Holmesie ani słowa.

– Nie był widoczny, pracował na kontynencie jako aktywny agent MI6 – powiedział Jim. – Od Sherlocka wiem, że ich relacje, tak jak w poprzednim świecie, były fatalne, bo wciąż miał mu za złe swoje przebudzenie. U mnie nie wydarzyło się nic, co mogłoby cię zainteresować. Trzecie to…

– Okres wiktoriański.

– Tak – odparł i tym razem to Ella przybrała taką minę, jak Jim, gdy wspominał świat sześciu płci. – Tam byłam kobietą. Fatalny czas dla kobiet, zwłaszcza czarnych.

– Zabiłaś się? – spytał, chociaż wiedział, że kobieta jest przewrażliwiona na punkcie samobójstwa, mimo że dla pamiętających właściwie nic ono nie znaczyło.

– Nie zdążyłam. Wykończył mnie tyfus zanim dożyłam dwudziestych urodzin. Zakładam, że ty miałeś się lepiej.

– Tak, to nie było… najgorsze życie. Ostatecznie i tak ze sobą skończyłem, jak zawsze, ale bawiłem się tam nieco dłużej niż zwykle, bo dopiero przed czterdziestką uznałem, że mam dość, że tęsknię za Bee Gees i telefonami tak bardzo, że nie ma sensu dłużej tkwić w tej bajce.

– Było inne, więc tam nie mogłeś się nudzić – stwierdziła Ella, a Jim przez chwilę poczuł się, jakby cofnął się w czasie i jeszcze raz tkwił w jej gabinecie, opowiadając o swoich urojeniach. Kobieta zaczęła zachowywać się jak terapeuta i odezwała się do niego dokładnie takim tonem, jakiego psychiatra mógłby użyć w stosunku do pacjenta. – Co cię tam trzymało, Jim? Kim byłeś?

– Miałem sieć, jak zawsze – powiedział. – Ale tamte czasy dawały inne możliwości i jednocześnie w inny sposób ograniczały. Byłem profesorem matematyki i pod taką przykrywką zarządzałem półświatkiem w całej Anglii, co akurat było zabawne i stymulujące, ale… – skrzywił się i odwrócił wzrok.

– _Ale…?_

– Ale pod względem światopoglądowym to był inny świat. Nie istniały ogólnodostępne kluby, gdzie możesz tak po prostu wejść i poszukać sobie kogoś na seks. Kobiety jak zwykle w ogóle mnie nie interesowały, więc żeby znaleźć sobie kogoś do seksu, zwykle musiałem mu płacić i ukrywać się jak złodziej, chociaż nie robiłem niczego złego. Niby było to możliwe, gdy miało się wpływy i pieniądze, ale było cholernie frustrujące, zwłaszcza że w poprzednim życiu bawiłem się bardziej intensywnie niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej i przyzwyczaiłem się, że seks jest prosty, oczywisty i _dostępny_. W dwudziestym pierwszym wieku możesz sypiać z chętnymi, pewnymi swojej orientacji facetami, a tam były tylko prostytutki i ukrywający się w małżeństwach kolesie, którzy podczas schadzek trzęśli się ze strachu, że ktoś pozna ich orientację, wyda ich i wyśle do więzienia. Ta cała konspiracja szybko przestała mnie bawić i jeszcze przed trzydziestką uznałem, że wolę nie sypiać z nikim niż zadowalać się byle jakim seksem.

– Miałeś kogokolwiek bliskiego? Nie mówię tutaj o seksie.

– Nie, to znaczy… – urwał na parę chwil. – Miałem ochroniarza i prawą rękę, który był wyjątkowo zafiksowany na moim punkcie i towarzyszył mi przez wiele lat, chociaż momentami miałem ochotę go odesłać, bo jego obsesja czasem przerażała nawet mnie. Zdegradowany żołnierz i morderczy szaleniec. Paskudny typ, w którym zdecydowanie nie chciałbym mieć wroga. Zwykle nie pozwalałem nikomu krążyć tak blisko mnie, ale w tamtych czasach siła była ważniejsza od wiedzy i bez kogoś takiego jak on nie byłbym w stanie stać na czele kryminalnej siatki.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to pierwszy element tła, o którym mi opowiedziałeś?

– Bo sama spytałaś…! – rzucił z oburzeniem.

– Bo zobaczyłam, że to coś, o co należy spytać – odparła, nic sobie nie robiąc z jego podniesionego tonu. – Jest w tym coś jeszcze, prawda? Ten człowiek jest ważny z innych przyczyn niż tylko dlatego, że dla ciebie pracował w czasach wiktoriańskich?

– Spotkałem go tutaj ponownie – przyznał Jim niechętnie, tym razem trzymając emocje na wodzy. – To on pomógł mi cię znaleźć.

– Powiedziałeś mu…

– Daj spokój – mruknął z rozdrażnieniem. – Teraz również jest moją prawą ręką, ale jest znacznie bardziej stabilny i spokojny niż wtedy. Wie tylko, że szukam obecnie człowieka z dalekiej przeszłości, który _kiedyś się za mną wstawił w ważnej sprawie_ i chociaż tego nie pochwala, chce mi w tym pomóc – oznajmił i odwrócił wzrok, gdy dostrzegł w oczach Elli, że widzi ona więcej i nie ma sensu przed nią tego ukrywać. – Sądzi, że z moją psychiką nie jest najlepiej i że powinien mnie pilnować, żebym sobie czegoś nie zrobił. Gdyby usłyszał, że szukam faceta z poprzedniej wersji rzeczywistości, który pomścił mnie po tym, jak się zabiłem, uznałby mnie za wariata.

– A tobie zależy, żeby tak się nie stało – odparła kobieta łagodnie. – Może poprzednim razem, w czasach wiktoriańskich, nie udało wam się zbliżyć, ale widzę, że teraz jest inaczej. Jest dla ciebie ważniejszy niż przyznajesz to przed samym sobą.

– Nie przyszedłem rozmawiać o nim tylko o kimś, kto pojawił się w poprzednim świecie. Daj temu spokój.

– Przyszedłeś do mnie rozmawiać o tym wszystkim nie dlatego, że tu i teraz poczułeś, że to ważne, ale ponieważ uważasz, że obecne życie ma dla ciebie tak mało sensu, że postanowiłeś poszukać go w poprzednim. Tyle że wystarczyło mi parę słów rozmowy, by przekonać się, że okłamujesz samego siebie, gdy twierdzisz, że ten człowiek, którego poznałeś w czasach wiktoriańskich i którego masz przy sobie teraz jest mniej ważny od jakiegoś nieznanego mściciela ze świata, który zdecydowałeś się opuścić – powiedziała, na co Jim zacisnął ze złością usta. – Widzę w tobie to samo, co widziałam, gdy przyszedłeś do mnie po raz pierwszy. Jest źle, prawda? – spytała.

– Jest źle, ale może być lepiej, jeśli zrozumiem, dlaczego podlegamy świadomej reinkarnacji i znajdę sposób by odszukać człowieka, który…

– Który co? – przerwała mu. – Jim, chcesz wiedzieć, co dokładnie się stało w poprzednim świecie? Kilka lat po twoim zniknięciu w Anglii doszło do serii obrzydliwych zamachów, które wycelowane były w zwykłych ludzi. Zginęło mnóstwo osób, a Londyn stał się ruiną i cieniem miasta, którym był kiedyś. Jeśli ktokolwiek dokonał tego w ramach zemsty za twoją śmierć… to na twoim miejscu wcale nie chciałabym wiedzieć kim był ten człowiek. Media nie podały żadnych informacji poza tym, że sprawa była z tobą powiązana, nie wskazano konkretnych motywów, nie podano do publicznej wiadomości żadnych istotnych informacji, mimo że media szalały. Nie jestem w stanie utworzyć jego profilu. Mogę jednak powiedzieć ci jedną rzecz: ktoś, kto morduje tysiące ludzi w ramach zemsty za to, że jego szef się zabił, nie jest zrównoważony. Czym innym jest szukanie źródeł i próba zrozumienia, kim jesteśmy i jakie prawa nami rządzą, a czym innym chęć odnalezienia psychopaty , który w poprzedniej rzeczywistości miał na twoim punkcie obsesję. Na twoim miejscu zostawiłabym tę sprawę i zapomniała, że ktoś taki w ogóle istniał.

– Nie przyszedłem tu po rady, tylko po informacje.

– Jestem lekarzem psychiatrą i terapeutką i, zaręczam ci, wiem, co mówię – powiedziała z uporem. – Widzę, w jakim jesteś stanie i widziałam to przez całą naszą rozmowę. Możesz być geniuszem zbrodni, ale nie zapominaj, że ja na specjalizowanie się w swojej dziedzinie miałam również bardzo dużo czasu. Jestem w stanie ci pomóc, jeśli tylko…

– Najbardziej pomogłabyś mi, gdybyś znała jego nazwisko.

– Chodzi mi o rozmowę na temat tego, co przeżywasz _obecnie_ , bez powiązania z każdą z rzeczywistości, które już się dla nas skończyły.

– Nie chcę rozmawiać – odparł nieco ostrzej niż do tej pory. – Nie chcę psychoanalizy, leków ani porad. Znalazłem sobie coś, czym zamierzam się zająć i to mi pomaga.

– Serio, pomaga? – spytała. – Odnoszę zupełnie inne wrażenie. Powiedz mi jednak, co potem, gdy już go znajdziesz? Znów się zabijesz, bo osiągniesz cel, mimo że w tym życiu mogłoby się coś zmienić, gdybyś tylko dał sobie szansę?

– Nic się nie zmieni, bo w tym świecie urodziłem się _popsuty_ i nie potrafię robić rzeczy, które kiedyś były oczywiste. Nie potrzebuję…

– Więc posłuchaj tego, co mam ci do powiedzenia, bo to ważne. Nie jesteś _popsuty_ , tylko _zaburzony_ i jeśli coś ma cię uleczyć, to z całą pewnością nie będzie to wracanie do przeszłości. Żadnemu pamiętającemu, którego leczyłam, nie pomogło życie rzeczywistością, która przeszła już do historii, bo aby wyzdrowieć i pogodzić się z losem trzeba nauczyć się patrzeć w przód i cieszyć tym, co masz dostępne w świecie, w którym w danym momencie się znalazłeś. Dopóki nie zaczniesz tego robić, to poznanie nazwiska nic ci nie da. Rozejrzyj się wokół siebie. Upierasz się przy znalezieniu tamtego szaleńca, chociaż masz kogoś wartościowego tutaj. Dlaczego wolisz badać przeszłość, zamiast działać?

– Dziękuję za radę. Ile płacę, pani doktor? – spytał, na co Ella westchnęła ciężko i pokręciła głową, najwyraźniej uznając go za przypadek beznadziejny.

– Skontaktuję się z tymi spośród moich dawnych pacjentów, do których mogę dotrzeć i zorientuję się, czy któryś z nich chce z tobą rozmawiać. Czy chciałbyś spytać o coś jeszcze?

– Czy kontakty z którąkolwiek z osób przebudzonych sztucznie dały ci odpowiedź, kto i w jaki sposób może dokonać przebudzenia?

– Jedyne, co wiem, to że inny pamiętający zwierzył się im i opowiedział o swojej przeszłości, a oni ufali mu na tyle, by w to uwierzyć. Ja ci uwierzyłam, bo się do siebie zbliżyliśmy i wydawałeś mi się szczególny, ale być może są dodatkowe czynniki, do których nie potrafiłam dotrzeć. Sama nigdy nie zamierzałam nikogo budzić, bo doskonale odnajdowałam się otaczając się tłem a później korespondując z dawnymi pacjentami spośród pamiętających.

– Więc nie wiesz, kto i na kim może dokonać przebudzenia.

– Nie mam pojęcia. Ale… – zawahała się i milczała parę sekund. – Ale wśród pamiętających jest jedna osoba, która może wiedzieć. Samoistna, którą poznałam na samym początku – powiedziała, na co Jim uniósł brwi z zaskoczeniem.

– Dlaczego akurat ona?

– Widzisz… część moich pacjentów wracała do mnie raz po raz, w każdym życiu, gdy zdołali mnie odnaleźć. Wiesz dlaczego? Bo nie radzili sobie z samotnością, gdy nie potrafili odnaleźć osoby, która ich przebudziła albo gdy ich drogi się rozeszły. Szukali bliskich w tle, a potem nie potrafili pogodzić się z ich śmiercią i zniknięciem. Próbowali obudzić kogoś nowego, ale z jakichś przyczyn to nie działało, nawet gdy wydawało się, że ta osoba uwierzyła. Ostrzegałam ich, że ściągną na siebie kłopoty i że ktoś może ich dorwać tak jak było z nami, jednak zanim udało mi się ich wyleczyć, mieli obsesję taką jak ty masz teraz na punkcie szukania terrorysty z poprzedniego świata. Tamta samoistna była jedyną z moich pacjentek, której udało się kogoś obudzić. Zwierzyła się komuś w czasach wiktoriańskich i w poprzednim świecie ta osoba przebudziła się, pamiętając tamto życie. Wcześniej próbowała dwukrotnie i nic z tego nie wyszło, ale nie znam szczegółów tych nieudanych prób.

– Skontaktuj się z nią, bo muszę to wiedzieć.

– Zrobię co w mojej mocy – odparła, po czym podniosła się z miejsca. – A ty, proszę, pamiętaj o tym, co ci powiedziałam. Nawet jeśli się ze mną nie zgadzasz, przynajmniej to przemyśl.

 

***

 

Jim spędził w hotelu resztę popołudnia samotnie, podczas gdy Sebastian spotkał się w jego imieniu z paroma osobami, które współpracowały z siecią. Zadzwonił do Sherlocka, by przekazać mu, czego się dowiedział i zanim streścił mu całą rozmowę i dopytał o plany detektywa dotyczące odnalezienia Billa Wigginsa – minęło dobre pół godziny. Ustalili, że Sherlock pojedzie do Bromley dopiero następnego dnia po południu, gdy Jim będzie z powrotem w Londynie i będzie mógł zająć się zabezpieczeniem odpowiednich kamer CCTV ze swojego sprzętu, a potem zamilkli i wyrzucili z siebie krótkie, chłodne pożegnanie – bo tak naprawdę nie mieli sobie nic więcej do powiedzenia.

Po skończeniu rozmowy, Jim próbował pracować, ale szło mu to opornie i zupełnie nie potrafił się skupić. Po fali energii, jaką miał poprzedniego dnia, pozostało jedynie wspomnienie i pogrążał się w tak typowym dla niego w ostatnim czasie letargu. Miał ochotę teleportować się w magiczny sposób do Londynu, tym bardziej że widok pustych, hotelowych czterech ścian po wszystkim, czego nasłuchał się od Elli Thompson, był przygnębiający i powodował nawrót depresji. Jej rady mogły mieć sens, ale nie potrafił się do nich zastosować – kolejne życia mogły być nowymi szansami, ale za bardzo bał się, że nic z nich nie wyjdzie, by w ogóle po nie sięgnąć.

Najbardziej męczyło go, że w całej tej sytuacji nie rozumiał i nie poznawał samego siebie. Gdyby dawny Jim, ten słynny Moriarty spojrzał na jego obecną wersję, byłby zażenowany, że można upaść tak nisko i męczyć się i przejmować sprawami, które nie były tego warte. Tamten Jim uznałby jego obecną depresję za żałosną, ludzką słabość i w dużej mierze przyznawał _tamtemu sobie_ rację. Widział przecież, w jakim jest stanie psychicznym, był wystarczająco inteligentny, by rozpoznawać symptomy zaburzeń, ale mimo że to wiedział, nie potrafił sobie z tym poradzić. Był przyzwyczajony do innego rodzaju niezrównoważenia – bo gdy jego szaleństwo i obsesje przybierały na sile, był zdolny do wszystkiego, nie widział żadnych granic, nie bał się niczego ani nikogo. Wtedy wszystko było proste, wtedy cały jego chory umysł popychał go do działania, teraz zaś działo się odwrotnie: im było z nim gorzej, tym bardziej apatyczny się stawał. Kiedyś porażki motywowały go do dalszej walki, zemsty i szukania nowości, teraz sama myśl o nich go paraliżowała. Stracił całą swoją śmiałość i fałszywą towarzyskość a także energię do obcowania z ludźmi i próbowania… nie bliskich związków, bo do tych nie nadawał się nigdy, ale nawet do znajdowania sobie przelotnych, przyjemnych przygód.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że sabotuje właśnie możliwość osiągnięcia z kimś szczęścia i wiedział, że jego opory wynikają ze stanu psychicznego, który pewnie dałoby się poprawić, gdyby pozwolił Elli sobie pomóc, ale świadomość własnej nieracjonalności nie mogła niczego zmienić. Bał się kolejnej przegranej, dlatego nie umiał nawet spróbować i koncentrował się na przeszłości – bo ona była bezpieczna o tyle, że nie dało się jej zepsuć _bardziej_. Chciałby umieć wyrazić to wszystko na głos i czuł, że gdyby otworzył się przed Sebastianem, stałoby się to katalizatorem, dzięki któremu ich relacja ruszyłaby w bardziej konkretnym kierunku. Tyle że nie potrafił się do tego zmusić i wolał trwać w zawieszeniu, bo tak było łatwiej i tak nie dało się przegrać. Kolejny raz powróciły myśli, że dawno temu uznał to życie za stracone i oddawał walkę o szczęście walkowerem – ale dopiero teraz, na skutek samotności w pustym pokoju hotelowym i po rozmowie z Ellą Thompson zrozumiał coś jeszcze – że wszystko to było  samospełniającą się przepowiednią.

W poprzednim świecie nie miałby takich problemów jak tutaj i wiedział, że to bezpośredni skutek tego, co zobaczyła w nim Ella, co widział Sherlock i w dużej mierze również Sebastian. Wkurzała i dobijała go własna niemoc i cały ten paraliż wypływający z jego chorej psychiki. Kiedyś rzuciłby się w wir wydarzeń, zaryzykowałby i uderzył do Sebastiana bez zastanowienia, a teraz nie potrafił wyciągnąć do niego ręki, chociaż widział, że to byłaby najnaturalniejsza rzecz na świecie. Frustrował się tym wszystkim, a lęki sprawiały, że wycofywał się jeszcze bardziej, że wracało poczucie przegranego życia, o które nie było sensu walczyć i popadał w błędny krąg braku działania, a potem – złości, wiedząc że gdy nic nie robi, to niczego nie osiąga.

Może była to kwestia czasu, może potrzebował pozwolić ich pragnieniom się ustabilizować i nie powinien naciskać, skoro Sebastian nie był jeszcze pewny, czego chce; podejrzewał, że mężczyzna nie odmówiłby mu niczego, ale w momencie, gdy miał w tym świecie tylko jego, nie chciał ryzykować, że ich relacja stanie się dziwna i krępująca, bo ten zgodzi się na bliskość… z jakichkolwiek innych powodów niż pełne przekonanie, że ma na nią ochotę. Gdyby to Sebastian popchnął sprawy do przodu, Jim ruszyłby za nim bez oporów, ale mężczyzna miał podobnie jak on blokadę emocjonalną i w efekcie obaj mogli tylko krążyć wokół siebie, przynosić sobie słodycze i półsłówkami próbować okazać… _coś_. Tak naprawdę nie wiedział, czy chciałby relacji czy tylko chwili zapomnienia, Sebastian zaś wydawał się nie wiedzieć, czy ma ochotę na to, aby ich dziwna przyjaźń przeszła na wyższy poziom, czy też wolał dalej opiekować się Jimem całkowicie platonicznie. Każdy z nich potrzebował ludzi i jednocześnie ich od siebie odsuwał, każdy też miał nierealne marzenia – Jim o tajemniczym mścicielu, Sebastian o rodzinie, która wypełniłaby mu pusty dom. Podejrzewał, że mężczyzna również miał świadomość, że nie potrafiliby zapewnić sobie tego, czego pragną, ale w tej chwili w swoim wspólnym akwarium byli jedynymi _rybkami udającymi ludzi_ i nie zanosiło się, aby ktokolwiek jeszcze do niego trafił.

Nie byli swoimi ideałami, przy których nie istnieją wątpliwości. I nie potrafili _próbować_ , z całego szeregu przyczyn, które nie miały pewnie sensu, ale które były skuteczną blokadą przed prawdziwym otworzeniem się.

Jim westchnął z rezygnacją, a potem opadł plecami na kanapę i jakiś czas martwo wpatrywał się w sufit. Nawet kiedy zmobilizował się, żeby się podnieść, nie potrafił zabrać się do pracy – telefon czekał, aby zadzwonić do paru osób w sprawach służbowych, migotanie laptopa wydawało się kpić sobie z jego odrętwienia, a jego dłonie co chwilę nieruchomiały na klawiaturze, gdy próbował sklecić jakiegoś maila. Myślał o Sebastianie i tym całym niesprecyzowanym napięciu, które od niedzieli wisiało między nimi i które powodowało u Jima falowanie nastrojów. Znów miał przed oczami jego twarz, znów przypominał sobie barwę jego oczu i wyobrażał rzeczy, które pewnie nigdy nie miały szansy się wydarzyć.

Przez całe popołudnie nie zrobił nic konstruktywnego, chociaż czekała na niego długa lista spraw do załatwienia; wreszcie skapitulował i dał sobie spokój z pracą, wiedząc, że nie ma sensu wmawiać samemu sobie, że tego dnia jeszcze cokolwiek zrobi. Obiecał sobie w myślach, że zabierze się za zaległości gdy wróci do Londynu i, aby zająć się czymś w czasie oczekiwania na powrót Sebastiana, spróbował czytać, oglądać telewizję i słuchać muzyki, ale nic nie sprawiało mu przyjemności. Nudził się i męczył, a zależności mafijne, jakie panowały w Edynburgu, sprawiały, że obawiał się samotnego opuszczenia hotelu – chociaż tak naprawdę nie miał podstaw przypuszczać, że ktokolwiek wie o jego obecności i zdecyduje się zrobić mu krzywdę w biały dzień. Aby nie narobić sobie problemów, wolał jednak się nie wychylać, bo ostatnim, na co miał ochotę, było władowanie się pod sam nos jednemu z ludzi dwóch szkockich mafiosów, których niegdyś znał. I w efekcie nudził się dalej, zamknięty w pokoju hotelowym, który coraz bardziej kojarzył mu się z klatką.

O ósmej wieczorem Sebastiana wciąż nie było; mężczyzna ograniczył się do smsowego poinformowania go, że ma do załatwienia jeszcze jedno spotkanie i po nim wróci do hotelu. Jim liczył na to, że wróci wcześniej, a napięcie spowodowane nudą i samotnością sprawiło, że zamówił do pokoju dwie butelki ulubionego wina, wziął gorącą kąpiel i położył się w swojej sypialni z kieliszkiem w palcach i laptopem na kolanach. Popijał alkohol powoli, bezmyślnie oglądając teledyski z playlisty z przebojami z lat osiemdziesiątych. Czas płynął powoli i nie zauważył nawet, kiedy dokończył pierwszą butelkę i postanowił zabrać się za drugą. Walczył z korkociągiem, gdy usłyszał, jak drzwi do apartamentu się otwierają, a parę chwil później w progu jego sypialni stanął Sebastian, wyraźnie zmęczony i podenerwowany. Przyjrzał się Jimowi krytycznie, ale nie skomentował jego stanu, bo sam wyglądał, jakby również potrzebował alkoholu.

– Jak było? – spytał, dopiero teraz przypominając sobie, że Sebastian, korzystając z wizyty w Edynburgu, załatwiał sprawy szkockiej części sieci, chociaż tak na dobrą sprawę było to zadanie Jima.

– Stresująco – odparł mężczyzna, po czym zbliżył się do niego, wyjął z jego dłoni butelkę i korkociąg i szybko się z nimi uporał. – Zamów jeszcze jedną butelkę, a ja pójdę wziąć prysznic – poprosił, na co Jim skinął głową, nie zamierzając męczyć go pytaniami.

Pół godziny później wpół leżeli na łóżku Jima, popijając wino, a Sebastian opowiadał o licznych problemach personalnych, o jakich dowiedział się podczas kolejnych spotkań. Ktoś wpadł w ręce policji, jakiś dawny przekręt wyszedł na jaw, parę osób potrzebowało pożyczek, inne – alibi. Wszystko to wymagało sporo pracy i Jim zaczął żałować, że pozwolił Sebastianowi na rozeznanie się w terenie, zamiast żyć dalej w błogiej nieświadomości. Minęła północ, kiedy skończyli omawiać wszystkie istotne tematy i rozpoczęli trzecią butelkę wina. Jakiś czas obaj mężczyźni milczeli, wiedząc, że był najwyższy czas, aby się położyć, skoro rano mieli samolot do Londynu, ale żaden nie potrafił powiedzieć wprost, że dość już picia, bo to nie jest rozwiązanie.

– Rankin i Kesson. Mówią ci coś te nazwiska? – spytał nagle Sebastian, na co Jim zmartwiał, nie spodziewając się, że akurat dziś usłyszy o tej dwójce.

– Mówią aż nazbyt wiele.

– Wiedziałeś, że ich sieć ma powiązania z naszą? – kontynuował mężczyzna, udając że nie widzi jego zdenerwowania.

– Spodziewałem się tego, ale wolałem się nad tym nie zastanawiać.

– Jim… to ważne. Jakichkolwiek nie miałbyś urazów do Szkocji, nie powinieneś… – wziął głęboki oddech. – Uważam, że w najbliższym czasie przydałoby się z nimi spotkać – oznajmił, co sprawiło, że Jim gwałtownie odwrócił się w jego stronę i spojrzał na niego jakby zobaczył ducha. – Ty masz sieć na południu, a oni na północy, jednak pewne tereny się zazębiają i warto byłoby mieć w nich sojuszników a nie wrogów, z którymi walczysz o wpływy. Nasze problemy z siecią w tym regionie to w dużej mierze efekt starć ich i naszych ludzi. Dostałem jasny sygnał, że od dawna dochodzi do…

– Wiedzą, że tu jestem? – przerwał mu, nie mając ochoty dłużej tego słuchać.

– Wiedzą, że ja dla ciebie pracuję a dziś widziałem się z dwoma ich bezpośrednimi podwładnymi. Informacja zapewne już do nich dotarła.

– Cóż, jutro stąd znikamy – odparł, siląc się na spokojny ton głosu. – A starcia z nimi są, jak wiesz, od dawna i nie zamierzam nic z tym robić. Gdyby chcieli ze mną współpracować, odezwaliby się do mnie, a ja wiem, że nie chcą.

– Ich ludzie by chcieli.

– Ich ludzie nie mają nic do gadania, a Rankin i Kesson… – urwał na chwilę – to część _bardzo dawnej przeszłości_. Ta jej część, do której nie zamierzam wracać, o ile nie będzie absolutnej konieczności. Zostaw to, bo czuję się gorzej, gdy o tym myślę, a poza tym dziś otrzymałem już wystarczająco wiele dobrych rad, do których nie zamierzam się stosować i nie mam siły słuchać kolejnych.

– Nie zamierzałem pytać, co radziła ci ta lekarka, ale w tym momencie chyba powinienem. Co ona ci zrobiła?

– Kazała mi zerwać z przeszłością i skoncentrować się na tym, do czego mam dostęp tu i teraz. Zapomnieć o wszystkim, co stało się kiedyś, bo nie ma to już żadnego znaczenia, a odpowiedzi podobno wcale nie są mi potrzebne do szczęścia. Nie mogła pomóc znaleźć mi faceta, którego szukam i nie ma na to szczególnej ochoty, bo uważa, że szukanie go jest bezsensowne. Prawdopodobnie ma rację, ale jestem bardzo kiepski w szukaniu sensu w teraźniejszości, kiedy przeszłość wciąż jest zagadką.

– To powód, dla którego przymykasz oczy na ewidentne problemy, jakie masz _teraz_ z siecią?

– To powód, dla którego leżę z tobą w hotelu w Edynburgu i piję, rozckliwiając się nad ludźmi, których straciłem, zamiast zamknąć oczy i na fali alkoholowego uniesienia zrobić coś… – zająknął się i zerknął na niego, a następnie zaśmiał się gorzko. – Coś głupiego, co jednak mogłoby być przyjemne.

– Czasem warto robić po pijanemu głupie rzeczy – powiedział Sebastian cicho, na co Jim skinął głową, ale żaden z nich nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, chociaż wydawało się, że powietrze aż iskrzy od niedopowiedzianych _głupich rzeczy_ jakie w tym momencie można było zrobić.

– Sebastian… – zaczął wreszcie Jim i mocniej zacisnął palce na kieliszku. Spróbował przypomnieć sobie, ile wina w siebie wlał, ale po tym, jak Sebastian wrócił do hotelu i zaczęli pić razem, stracił rachubę. Opróżnił naczynie do końca, a następnie odstawił na szafkę nocną, czując, że jeśli wypije chociaż trochę więcej, będzie mieć problem, żeby rano podnieść się z łóżka. Alkohol coraz silniej uderzał mu do głowy i chociaż nie dał mu odwagi na wykonanie jakiegokolwiek gestu, dał odwagę, by wypowiedzieć pytanie, które wracało w jego myślach raz po raz, odkąd uświadomił sobie, że Sebastian mu się podoba i chciałby umieć spróbować. _Czegoś_. – Byłeś kiedyś z facetem? – wyrzucił z siebie, na co mężczyzna kompletnie znieruchomiał, a potem wbił wzrok w swoje kolana.

– Kiedyś – wymamrotał wreszcie. – Byłem strasznie pijany i w sumie niewiele z tego pamiętam.

– Jaki był?

– Starszy ode mnie. Bardziej doświadczony. Wszystkim się zajął – wydusił, na co Jim zagryzł wargi i zerknął na niego przelotnie, nie będąc w stanie określić, czy zażenowanie Sebastiana wynikało z faktu, że o tym mówił, czy że w ogóle to zrobił.

– Podobało ci się? – zapytał, gdy cisza między nimi zaczęła się przedłużać.

– Nie na tyle, żebym próbował tego ponownie z przypadkowymi facetami. A nieprzypadkowych facetów nie umiałem nigdy szukać. W sumie kobiet też nie. Jestem kiepski w budowaniu relacji, a im jestem starszy tym mniej satysfakcji daje mi seks bez zobowiązań. Fatalne połączenie, co?

– Czuję się, jakbym słuchał samego siebie. Pomijając to o kobietach – zaśmiał się niepewnie. Wiedział, że nadszedł kolejny moment, gdzie mógłby powiedzieć Sebastianowi, że on nie jest przypadkowy, wyciągnąć do niego rękę i doprowadzić do jakiegoś rodzaju bliskości. Nie ruszył się jednak nawet o cal, wciąż leżał nieruchomo, mając obok faceta, który tak jak on był zbyt wycofany, by umieć zrobić pierwszy krok, a ten dodatkowo właśnie wyznał mu, że jego doświadczenia homoseksualne są ograniczone do pojedynczej, pijackiej przygody. Która w dodatku dała mu średnią satysfakcję, nie próbował tego ponownie i ewidentnie nie wiedział, czy chce powtarzać to doświadczenie – bo gdyby chciał, nadarzyła się najlepsza z możliwych okazja, by powiedzieć o tym Jimowi, a _nie powiedział_ , uparcie milczał i nie patrzył na niego lecz w sufit. Zapadła między nimi kompletna cisza, a przez najbliższych parę minut nie ruszali się, wsłuchując się w swoje oddechy, zatopieni w myślach.

Kolejny właściwy moment pojawił się i minął, zastąpiony krępującym milczeniem, będącym skutkiem dziwnej chwili szczerości. Po jakimś czasie Sebastian westchnął cicho i podźwignął się do pozycji siedzącej, a Jim natychmiast przymknął oczy, nie będąc w stanie wytrzymać jego spojrzenia.

– Idę do siebie. O której cię obudzić?

– Wstanę przed siódmą i od razu jedziemy na lotnisko – odparł, chociaż wiedział, że wystarczyłoby krótkie _zostań_ , aby Sebastian położył się przy nim… nie musiałoby do niczego dojść, po prostu nie chciał być sam, jednak nie potrafił o to poprosić. Że wystarczyło zadać jakieś pytanie i pociągnąć go za język albo obrócić wszystko w żart i rozładować atmosferę. Wystarczyło _spróbować_ , ale w tym momencie nie był na to gotowy i nie miał pojęcia, czy Sebastian jest.

Miał w pamięci słowa Elli Thompson, te o rozglądaniu się wokół i szukaniu szczęścia w tej rzeczywistości; _patrzył_ , ale w jego otoczeniu był tylko Sebastian, beznamiętny element tła, który, wydawało się, że zaplątał się w jego życie przez pomyłkę. Niedopasowany element, z którym nie umieli się połączyć, bo emocjonalnie byli zbyt podobni i zbyt stłumieni.

Gdyby poznał go w poprzednim życiu i gdyby nie był jego szefem, pewnie nie miałby żadnych oporów, aby wyciągnąć do niego rękę i spróbować czegoś – pewnie nie długoterminowej relacji, ale może czegoś innego, przyjemnego i chwilowego, co dałoby mu rozproszenie, którego nie dał Sherlock Holmes. Żałował, że nie spotkał go właśnie wtedy – kiedy był w lepszej kondycji psychicznej i kiedy rzucał się bez zastanowienia na wszystko, co mogło dać mu radość. Desperacko pragnął umieć to samo zrobić tutaj, ale zamiast tego patrzył na plecy oddalającego się Sebastiana i milczał, nie będąc w stanie wykrzesać z siebie krótkiego _zostań_ , chociaż wiedział, że mogłoby być ono początkiem _nowej szansy_.

Leżał nieruchomo w łóżku, patrząc w sufit i nie będąc w stanie zdobyć się nawet na to, by zgasić światło i położyć się spać. Myśli i pragnienia kłębiły się w jego głowie, wciąż słyszał słowa Sebastiana, że kiedyś był z przypadkowym facetem, ale że _nieprzypadkowych nie umie szukać_.

Po jakiejś godzinie dotarło do niego, że jeśli czegoś nie zrobi, to tej nocy już nie uśnie, bo nerwy zaczynały go rozsadzać od środka. Ella kazała mu próbować _tu i teraz_ i zapewne miała rację, a skoro drugą stroną był ktoś, kto podobnych dobrych rad nie miał od kogo usłyszeć, musiał coś zrobić, jeśli nie chciał, by to życie również się zmarnowało. Jeśli nie znajdzie w nim czegoś nowego, będzie tak, jak mówiła: odszuka nazwisko człowieka z przeszłości i okaże się, że to niczego nie zmienia. Znów pogrąży się w letargu i zabije, a Sebastian będzie cierpiał tak, jak cierpieli bliscy Sherlocka, gdy ten przedawkował w samolocie.

Nie zamierzał na to pozwolić, po prostu… nie było możliwości, żeby odejść ze świadomością, że kogoś tu zostawia. Przez moment ponownie poczuł się tym Jimem Moriartym, który nie czuł lęku przed ryzykiem, służbami specjalnymi, całym kryminalnym światem ani śmiercią i na fali nagłej motywacji do działania, poderwał się z łóżka. Zarzucił na ramiona pozostawiony na krześle szlafrok i wystartował do drzwi; chwiejnym, szybkim krokiem przemierzył dzienny pokój wynajętego apartamentu i bez pukania wpakował się do sypialni Sebastiana. Zapalił światło i oparł dłoń o futrynę, wbijając wzrok w zaskoczonego jego najściem mężczyznę.

– Żałujesz, że się z nim przespałeś czy że mi o tym powiedziałeś? – wyrzucił z siebie, na co Sebastian najpierw zamarł, a potem podciągnął się do pozycji siedzącej i roześmiał się nerwowo.

– Niczego nie żałuję, po prostu… – urwał i zagryzł wargi. – To było cholernie dziwne, a przez ciebie myślę o tym stanowczo zbyt często i potrzebuję… przeanalizować wszystko i zastanowić się, czego chcę, zamiast…

– _Robić ze mną po pijanemu głupie rzeczy?_ – dokończył za niego Jim. Sebastian zamrugał, zaskoczony jego bezpośredniością, a potem skinął głową i gdy odezwał się ponownie, jego głos brzmiał ostrożnie, jakby obawiał się, że nie powinien wypowiadać tych słów.

– Nie chciałbym, żeby z tobą to była _głupia rzecz po pijanemu_ – powiedział, na co Jim znieruchomiał, przez moment sądząc, że się przesłyszał.

– A jaka miałaby być? – spytał wreszcie, a pewność siebie powoli zaczęła go opuszczać.

– _Trzeźwa_ – westchnął Sebastian. – I taka, która coś znaczy. Kiedy będę pewny, że dla ciebie _też_ znaczy.

– Znaczyłaby – powiedział cicho, na co mężczyzna nerwowo przeczesał palcami wygniecione od poduszki włosy i zaśmiał się dziwnie. Milczał parę chwil, a potem zaczął wyrzucać z siebie kolejne słowa, które musiały od jakiegoś czasu kotłować się w jego głowie, bo jego wypowiedź miejscami brzmiała tak, jakby dokładnie ją sobie ułożył.

– Przez całe lata nie dostrzegałeś, że istnieję, a przez ostatnie miesiące nie byłem dla ciebie nikim ważnym i nie chcę, żeby… cokolwiek miałoby się między nami wydarzyć… stało się tylko dlatego, że jesteśmy _samotnymi rybkami z problemami_. Seks niczego nie leczy tak samo jak alkohol i zakupy, wiesz? Pomaga tylko na chwilę i pozwala przeczekać kiepskie momenty, a ja nie chciałbym, żebyśmy stali się dla siebie zamiennikiem używek. Na Boga, ja wciąż nie wiem, czy byłbym w stanie pójść z tobą do łóżka…! – wyrzucił z siebie i wziął głęboki oddech, ale zanim oniemiały Jim zdołał coś odpowiedzieć, odezwał się ponownie. –Podobasz mi się, chociaż zwykle w ogóle nie patrzę na facetów w taki sposób. Od wielu tygodni próbowałem się do ciebie zbliżyć, _bo po prostu cię lubiłem_ , ale nie przyszło mi do głowy, że mogłoby z tego być coś więcej, zwłaszcza że nie pozwalałeś mi do siebie dotrzeć i w ogóle tego nie dostrzegałeś. Dopiero _teraz_ coś się zmieniło, a ja nie chcę tego spieprzyć na samym starcie i skrzywdzić cię, idąc z tobą do łóżka bez pełnego przekonania… mimo że przez ciebie po raz pierwszy od tego jednego razu sprzed lat zacząłem ponownie wątpić w swoją orientację. I jednocześnie po raz pierwszy od dawna czuję, że trafiłem na kogoś, z kim relacja miałaby sens, a ostatnich kilka dni… – zająknął się i zacisnął pięści na kołdrze. – Mogę nie być pewny tego, na co jestem gotowy jeśli chodzi o seks, ale przez to co stało się w niedzielę jestem _absolutnie pewny_ , że nie zniósłbym, gdybyś nagle zniknął z mojego życia. I nie pozwolę ci na to, a cała reszta… – ponownie zamilkł i roześmiał się dziwnie. – A z całą resztą dam sobie radę. Niektórzy ludzie powiedzieliby w mojej sytuacji, że potrzebują czasu, żeby wszystko sobie poukładać, ale wątpię, czy ze mną też tak jest.

– Więc czego potrzebujesz…? – wymamrotał Jim, zszokowany jego wyznaniem.

– Tego, żebyś zaczął mi ufać, zamiast uciekać i co chwilę się wycofywać. Z naszej dwójki to ty jesteś bardziej doświadczony i przeciwieństwie do mnie wiedziałbyś, co w ogóle…

– Może w seksie z facetami, ale na pewno nie w związkach – przerwał mu Jim, na co Sebastian skrzywił się i westchnął ciężko.

– Zaręczam ci, moje doświadczenia w związkach są dość żałosne.

– Podobnie jak moje w seksie od bardzo dawna – odparował natychmiast.

– Znów _bardzo dawna przeszłość_? – spytał, ale w jego tonie było raczej zmęczenie niż wyrzut. – Wybacz. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać, bo to kolejna rzecz, która nad nami wisi i z którą nie wiem, co mam zrobić.

– Chciałbym… móc wszystko ci powiedzieć – wyznał Jim ostrożnie, a potem zaśmiał się gorzko, po raz kolejny żałując, że jest pamiętającym, ale z innych niż zazwyczaj przyczyn. – Ale to wariactwo. To co usłyszałeś przypadkiem od Sherlocka… to coś, z czym musimy uporać się sami, rozwiązać zagadkę i zamknąć temat. Nie wiąże się z tobą w żaden sposób, ale to wiedza, którą mógłbym cię narazić na konsekwencje, których nie potrafię przewidzieć i po prostu nie mogę tego zrobić.

– Jeśli poznałbyś konsekwencje, to byś to zrobił?

– Uznałbyś mnie za szaleńca, gdybym…

– Kilka dni temu próbowałeś się zabić, naprawdę sądzisz, że mam cię za kogoś zrównoważonego? – przerwał mu Sebastian.

– To bardziej szalone niż samobójstwo.

– Chcesz mnie odstraszyć? Serio? – spytał i przez moment wydawał się niemal rozbawiony. – Jim, poszukaj tych swoich konsekwencji, poszukaj z Holmesem czego tylko potrzebujesz, facetów z przeszłości, kolejnych tajemniczych psychiatrów i ludzi, którym trzeba wyczyścić szpitalne kartoteki. A gdy z tym skończysz, _po prostu mi powiedz_ o co chodziło, bo naprawdę niewiele rzeczy jest w stanie mnie zszokować.

– Gdy… gdy z tym skończę… zastanowię się nad tym. To ten moment, kiedy powinniśmy pocałować się na zgodę? – spróbował zażartować dla rozładowania ciężkiej atmosfery i zmiany tematu. Sebastian parsknął śmiechem i pokręcił głową, po czym zerknął na zegarek.

– To ten moment, kiedy powinieneś iść spać, bo za najdalej pięć godzin musimy być już na nogach.

– Wątpię, czy dziś usnę po tym, co właśnie od ciebie usłyszałem.

– Mam zaśpiewać ci kołysankę? Zaręczam ci, wtedy tym bardziej nie uśniesz.

– Sebastian…

– Idź się położyć – powiedział łagodniejszym tonem. – Przesadziłeś z winem i nawet jak nie uśniesz, może przynajmniej uda ci się odpocząć przed lotem.

– Tak. Postaram się odpocząć – odparł, wiedząc, że Sebastian ma rację, tym bardziej, że gdy wytknął mu jego stan, poczuł w pełni, że ledwo trzyma się na nogach. Jego dłoń zawisła nad włącznikiem światła i uświadomił sobie, że znów niemal zapomniał o odpowiednich słowach. – Dobranoc – powiedział cicho, a gdy Sebastian uśmiechnął się i życzył mu, aby przespał się kilka godzin, zgasił górną lampę i wycofał się najpierw do salonu, a potem do własnej sypialni.

Nie zamknął drzwi ani do niej ani do pokoju Sebastian i chociaż nie mógł z tej odległości słyszeć jego oddechu, miał wrażenie, że chociaż dzieliła ich ściana, są bliżej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Gdy mimo nadmiaru emocji i alkoholu zaczął odpływać, ostatnią jego świadomą myślą było zaskoczenie, że chyba jednak uda mu się usnąć.

***

 


	12. Jesteś starszy, Shezza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział poszedł szybko, sprawnie i bezproblemowo i w efekcie zamieszczam go nawet wcześniej niż planowałam :) Mam nadzieję że przyczyny przebudzenia Billa okażą się... zaskakujące ;)

***

 

Potrzeba odnalezienia Billa Wigginsa i przemówienia mu do rozsądku, jakkolwiek paląca, nie była czymś, czemu Sherlock poświęcał od środowej imprezy swoje myśli. Minęły dwa dni, Jim miał niebawem wrócić do Londynu, podłączyć się do kamer CCTV i przypilnować, aby spotkanie przebiegło bez świadków w postaci służb specjalnych, a on powinien prawdopodobnie zastanowić się nad przebiegiem rozmowy – ale nie był w stanie się na tym skupić.

Wciąż powracały wspomnienia z wieczoru z Johnem, który nieoczekiwanie popchnął ich relacje do przodu. Cały czas czuł na ustach smak jego pocałunków, a każdy fragment ciała, którego mężczyzna dotknął, wydawał się mrowić. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że wielu ludzi powiedziałoby, że tak naprawdę nic wielkiego się między nimi nie wydarzyło – bo czymże było parę pocałunków i wspólne położenie się do łóżka, jeśli nie zamierzali jeszcze uprawiać w nim seksu? Jednak dla niego to zdecydowanie nie było nic. Janine w poprzednim życiu wielokrotnie pakowała mu się do pościeli w kusych koszulkach i przytulała do niego całym ciałem, ale powodowało to u niego tylko skrępowanie i bezsenność; z Johnem było zupełnie inaczej i kiedy udali się wspólnie do jego sypialni i po prostu przytulili, czuł, że po wszystkich jego bezsensownych życiach, które nigdy nie kończyły się dobrze, wreszcie znalazł się we właściwym miejscu.

Długo nie mógł spać, chociaż John odpłynął już po kilkunastu minutach, jednak nie walczył z samym sobą, a tym bardziej nie zamierzał faszerować się lekami nasennymi. Cieszył się bliskością w cichej, ciemnej sypialni i chłonął każdą sekundę tego pozornego _niczego_. Ostatecznie udało mu się usnąć nad ranem, z twarzą wtuloną we włosy obejmującego go Johna – i w takiej pozycji się również obudzili.

W pierwszej chwili nie potrafił zareagować na całkowicie dla niego nową sytuację. Był zaspany i niezbyt przytomny, było mu za ciepło, a alkoholu wypity wieczorem wciąż szumiał mu w głowie – lecz zanim emocje zdążyły przejąć nad nim władzę, John wszystkim się zajął. Pocałował go krótko i całkowicie naturalnie, uśmiechnął się, zaproponował, że zrobi kawę, a potem ruszył do kuchni, zarzuciwszy na ramiona pożyczony od Sherlocka szlafrok. Widział skrępowanie detektywa, ale poradził sobie z nim, pokazując każdym swoim gestem, że wszystko jest w porządku i zachowując się przy nim… zwyczajnie. Bez jakiegokolwiek wymuszania czułości, nachalnych spojrzeń i zaznaczania co chwilę, że coś się zmieniło i że oficjalnie są teraz w związku. Janine robiła to nagminnie, czego nie znosił, i podświadomie obawiał się, że nowe relacje z początku muszą być nienaturalnie podkreślane przez każdą ze stron. Nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Zjedli śniadanie w barze na dole, obejrzeli w telewizji przedpołudniowe wiadomości, wspólnie skrytykowali pokazane w nich wieczorne wystąpienie Mycrofta dotyczące zmian w administracji publicznej, a potem John poszedł do pracy. Sielankowe, zwyczajne przedpołudnie, pozbawione wszystkiego tego, czego w bliskich relacjach zawsze się obawiał. Idealne. Dokładnie takie, na jakie czekał przez całe to i wszystkie poprzednie życia.

Niedługo po wyjściu Johna trafił się klient, z którym opuścił mieszkanie na dwie godziny, by zająć się sprawą będącą nędzną piątką, a gdy wrócił na Baker Street zadzwonił do niego Jim opowiedzieć mu o spotkaniu z Ellą Thompson. Sherlockowi wydawało się, że mężczyznę ponownie coś gnębi, jednak nawet nie próbował wyciągać od niego czegokolwiek przez telefon. Upewnił się tylko, że nie jest w Szkocji sam, a informacja o tym, że poleciał tam ze swoim ochroniarzem uspokoiła go. Sebastian mógł nie przypaść Sherlockowi do gustu, ale ewidentnie żywił do Jima jakieś cieplejsze uczucia; to on uchronił go przed samobójstwem i z całą pewnością można było liczyć na to, że przypilnuje, by mężczyzna nie zrobił sobie krzywdy.

Resztę dnia spędził z nosem w książkach, ale przez sytuację z Johnem był na tyle mało skupiony, że tak naprawdę nie był to produktywnie spędzony czas. Po jego dyżurze w szpitalu zjedli późną kolację, ale nie mieli szansy się sobą nacieszyć, bo mężczyzna w ramach zastępstwa musiał następnego dnia zjawić się w szpitalu wcześniej. Sherlock starał się nie okazywać zawodu, tym bardziej, iż John wyjaśnił mu, że pracuje w Barts na tyle krótko, że nie wypada mu protestować, kiedy ktoś poprosił go o pomoc.

– Jutro wrócę normalnie – obiecał doktor, kiedy nadszedł moment, gdy powinien się położyć, jeśli nie chciał zaspać następnego dnia do pracy. – I zadbałem, żeby sobotę mieć wolną.

– Pamiętam o kinie – odparł na to Sherlock i uśmiechnął się niepewnie, nie wiedząc, co powinien zrobić: czy ma prawo ponownie poprosić Johna, aby z nim został czy też istnieje jakaś niepisana zasada, według której należałoby się tym razem udać do niego albo zrobić sobie dzień przerwy albo… jeszcze coś innego. Mężczyzna wstał tymczasem z kanapy i wyglądało na to, że zamierza opuścić jego mieszkanie, a gdy dostrzegł spojrzenie detektywa, obrócił oczami i lekko pogładził go po ramieniu.

– Jeśli mam znów zostać, to pójdę na górę po piżamę. I szczoteczkę do zębów, żeby rano nie biec na górę boso – oznajmił spokojnie, na co Sherlock skinął głową, nie będąc jednak w stanie się odezwać. – Coś nie tak?

– To w porządku, że śpisz u mnie drugą noc z rzędu? – spytał wreszcie, uznając ponownie, że postawienie na szczerość to przy Johnie najlepsza metoda z możliwych.

– Jeśli obaj mamy na to ochotę, to jak najbardziej w porządku – roześmiał się. – Nie analizuj. Wszystko jest w porządku.

Sherlock analizował tak czy inaczej, bo skłonność do analizowania była właściwie częścią jego osobowości. Kiedy ponownie usypiał w ramionach Johna, był szczęśliwy, ale również pełen obaw. Czy tak będzie już zawsze, jak długo będzie trwać jego cierpliwość, czy nie przeszkadza mu, że nie wyszli jeszcze poza pocałunki oraz to, że Sherlock zachowuje się dziwacznie, a wiedział, że tak było.

Nadszedł piątek, a jego wciąż dręczyły myśli i emocje, nad którymi nie potrafił zapanować, co znacznie obniżało jego produktywność. Przed południem Jim napisał do niego, że jest już w swoim mieszkaniu i czeka na informację, jaką trasą Sherlock zamierza dostać się w okolice, gdzie mieszka Bill Wiggins; czy ma jakiś plan poza tym, że chce go złapać o czwartej po południu, gdy chłopak kończył zajęcia kółka szachowego, na które uczęszczał w piątki. Zaproponował, że wyśle po niego samochód, ale detektyw odmówił, gdyż czułby się dziwnie, gdyby miał poruszać się po mieście z kierowcą Jima Moriarty’ego. Jakiś czas nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, a w końcu jego telefon zadzwonił. Gdy usłyszał w słuchawce głos Jima, brzmiał on zupełnie inaczej niż poprzedniego dnia; nie wydawał się już nieobecny ani przygnębiony, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewało rozbawienie.

– _Sherly_ , nie ma innej możliwości. Jeśli pojedziesz taksówką, samochodem z wypożyczalni albo, o zgrozo, metrem, Mycroft będzie w stanie się zorientować, gdzie jedziesz, a nie możemy sobie pozwolić na błąd. Wysyłam do ciebie Sebastiana i zaczekacie pod ośrodkiem, gdzie ten dzieciak ma iść na swoje kółko dla nieciekawych kujonów. Jeśli okaże się, że nie będzie sam albo dowolna inna przyczyna uniemożliwi ci spotkanie się z nim, jesteśmy w kontakcie i wymyślimy coś innego.

– Uważasz, że wysyłanie mnie z tym człowiekiem to dobry pomysł?

– Ufam mu bardziej niż komukolwiek innemu.

– Ale nie wie o pamiętających i jeśli coś przypadkiem usłyszy…

– Chyba nie zamierzasz rozmawiać z tym dzieckiem przy nim – parsknął. – Będzie w bezpiecznej odległości i jest częściowo wtajemniczony w sprawę. Wie, że kogoś szukam i że mi na tym zależy, więc stanie na głowie, żeby mi pomóc. A poza tym… – zająknął się, a Sherlock usłyszał w tle odgłos otwieranych drzwi. – A poza tym świetnie strzela, co może się przydać, w razie gdyby problemy były poważniejsze niż tylko nieodnalezienie tego Wigginsa. Będę was pilnować. Za półtorej godziny czekaj na niego tam gdzie ostatnio. Dojazd trochę wam zajmie, a chciałbym, żebyście byli na miejscu wcześniej.

– Nie jesteś moim szefem – powiedział sucho Sherlock, na co Jim roześmiał się, szczerze rozbawiony tym stwierdzeniem.

– _Jasne_. Ale z nas dwojga to ja częściej musiałem umykać służbom specjalnym i robiłem to zwykle z dużym powodzeniem, więc radziłbym ci zdać się na mnie, jeśli chodzi o kwestie bezpieczeństwa. W tej konkretnej sprawie braciszek cię nie uratuje, jak coś zawalisz.

– Wiem – westchnął, mając pełną świadomość, że Jim ma rację. – W porządku. Będę na miejscu za półtorej godziny.

 

***

 

Sebastian był milczący jak ostatnio, ale, co zaskoczyło Sherlocka, nie wydawał się aż tak ponury i nieprzystępny. Pozwolił detektywowi siedzieć z przodu samochodu – tym razem był to bordowy, kilkuletni smart – włączył radio i prowadził spokojnie, bez napięcia, jakie okazywał poprzednim razem. Sherlock był mu właściwie wdzięczny za to, że nie próbuje z nim rozmawiać, bo tak na dobrą sprawę nie mieli sobie nic do powiedzenia. Nie znał tego człowieka, jednak sporo wydedukował na jego temat i wiedział już, że łączyła ich przynajmniej jedna rzecz: żaden nie lubił prowadzenia bezsensownych pogawędek tylko dla zabicia czasu.

Przeszło godzinna podróż na przedmieścia, gdzie mieszkał i uczył się Bill, upłynęła im w ciszy, a Sherlock w końcu miał sposobność, by przemyśleć przebieg spotkania i ułożyć sobie w głowie wszystko, co należało mu powiedzieć. Tak naprawdę nie wiedział, jak mężczyzna… a raczej chłopak zareaguje na jego widok. Jak on sam by zareagował, gdyby w którejś z rzeczywistości jako dziecko trafił na dorosłego Jima…? Oczywiście Bill, skoro o nim mówił, prawdopodobnie znalazł w Internecie informacje na jego temat, więc wiek niegdyś słynnego detektywa nie mógł go zaskoczyć, jednak… jaki właściwie się okaże? Obudził się pierwszy raz i to stosunkowo niedawno, mógł być w kiepskiej kondycji psychicznej i mógł jeszcze nie rozumieć w pełni tego, kim się stał. Więcej, mógł mieć wciąż mentalność nastolatka a nie dorosłego faceta, co było tym bardziej prawdopodobne, skoro Bill, chociaż był znacznie bardziej inteligentny od większości znanych mu osób, nie zachowywał się zbyt dojrzale nawet gdy poznał go jako dwudziestoparolatka.

Co jeśli nie będzie chciał współpracować albo nie da się przekonać, że ściąga na siebie niebezpieczeństwo? Jeśli nie będzie chciał go słuchać i tym bardziej zacznie przekonywać swoich bliskich, że doświadczył reinkarnacji i rozmawiał z Sherlockiem, który również ją przeżył? Gdy naszły go wszystkie te wątpliwości, zaczął żałować, że ostatnie dwa dni spędził śniąc na jawie, zamiast zastanawiać się nad czekającą go rozmową.

Kiedy dojechali do odpowiedniej dzielnicy, Sebastian wpisał w GPS-ie dokładny adres, pod który mieli trafić i zmarszczył brwi, kiedy odczytał na mapce w telefonie, że znajduje się pod nim szkoła. Nie skomentował tego jednak w żaden sposób i dopiero gdy po paru minutach znaleźli się na miejscu zerknął na Sherlocka podejrzliwie.

– Ten tajemniczy facet, którego masz dorwać, to nauczyciel? – spytał, na co detektyw jęknął w duchu.

– Jim nie powiedział ci, kim jest?

– Prawdopodobnie nie uznał, że to istotne. Więc? – nacisnął, a jego spojrzenie stwardniało i Sherlock nie potrafił użyć opryskliwego tonu i kazać mu nie wtrącać się w sprawy, które go nie dotyczą.

– To czternastolatek – oznajmił i spróbował wyczytać reakcję na tę wieść z twarzy Sebastiana. Ten jednak stał się ponownie chłodny i nieprzystępny, patrzył na Sherlocka nieprzyjaźnie i ewidentnie był o krok, by przycisnąć go bardziej stanowczo.

– Co czternastolatek może wiedzieć o dawnych znajomych Jima Moriarty’ego? – spytał cichym, ostrzegawczym tonem, a gdy Sherlock nie zareagował, zacisnął pięści. – Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo wkurwia mnie ta sprawa. Musiałeś zauważyć, bo podobno jesteś inteligentny i spostrzegawczy, że kontakty z tobą źle na niego wpływają. Gdy wysłałeś mu jakąś cholerną, pokręconą wiadomość…

– Wiem, próbował się zabić – przerwał mu Sherlock. – A ty go uratowałeś – dodał i gdy dostrzegł w zimnych oczach Sebastiana cień emocji, postanowił uderzyć właśnie w nie, bo wydawało się, że był to jedyny sposób, by dotrzeć do tego człowieka. – Cieszę się, że ma przy sobie kogoś takiego jak ty i że z nim wtedy byłeś. Gdy rozmawialiśmy, kiedy pojechał do Szkocji, odczułem ulgę, gdy usłyszałem, że tam jesteś, bo wiem, że nie był wtedy w najlepszym stanie i że twoja obecność mu pomogła. Dzisiaj brzmiał znacznie lepiej i sądzę… – urwał, przyglądając się oniemiałemu Sebastianowi bardziej wnikliwie. – Sądzę, że to twoja zasługa.

– Umiesz czytać w myślach?

– Umiem _dedukować_ , a poza tym całkiem nieźle go znam.

– Z _bardzo dawnej przeszłości_? – spytał z lekką kpiną, ale po chwili spoważniał. – Co was łączyło w tej dawnej przeszłości?

– Rywalizowaliśmy, ale rozumieliśmy się nawzajem, podczas gdy reszta świata nie rozumiała żadnego z nas – odparł i zreflektował się, że mogło to zabrzmieć dwuznacznie. – Nie byliśmy w związku, jeśli o to pytasz i zdecydowanie nie masz powodów, żeby być zazdrosnym.

– Nie jesteśmy razem, dlaczego miałbym być zazdrosny? – odparował, a jego nieprzyjemny i defensywny ton jednoznacznie świadczył o tym, że jednak _był_.

– Ale chciałbyś żebyście byli.

– Skąd…

– To po prostu widać – westchnął, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że ktoś, kto jest tak oczywisty, dziwi się, że da się czytać jego uczucia jak książkę. – Mam nadzieję, że Jim też to widzi i coś z tym zrobi. Pomagam mu w tej sprawie z przeszłością, abyśmy wspólnie mogli ją zamknąć i zacząć żyć naprawdę tym, co mamy tutaj. Dobrze byłoby, aby miał wtedy dla kogo żyć – zakończył, na co Sebastian nic już nie powiedział, chociaż wydawało się, że analizuje jego słowa i próbuje doszukać się w nich drugiego dna. Było oczywiste, że nie lubił Sherlocka i nie potrafił do końca powiedzieć, co w nim działało mu na nerwy, a w tym momencie detektyw powiedział jasno, że trzyma jego stronę. Nie wiedział, czy Sebastian mu wierzy, ale nie miało to znaczenia – cokolwiek działo się między nim a Jimem, nie zamierzał się w to wtrącać, a mężczyźni musieli sami się z tym uporać.

Gdy dostali od Jima potwierdzenie, że kamery w okolicy są zabezpieczone, opuścili samochód, aby się rozejrzeć, jednak nic nie wskazywało na to, że ktokolwiek ich śledzi czy w ogóle jest zainteresowany ich obecnością. Aby się nawzajem nie drażnić, rozdzielili się i po chwili Sherlock dostrzegł Sebastiana po drugiej stronie placu szkolnego, jak wyjmuje z kieszeni papierosy i zaczyna walczyć na wietrze z zapalniczką. Sam również zapalił, chociaż wyglądało to dziwnie, bo przecież przyjechali tu razem a teraz w odległości kilkudziesięciu metrów poddawali się temu samemu nałogowi.

Przez najbliższe czterdzieści minut krążyli po okolicy, a Sherlock stawał się coraz bardziej czujny w miarę jak zbliżała się godzina, gdy Bill miał kończyć zajęcia. Pożałował, że nie umówił się z Jimem, by ten obserwował z kamer CCTV tereny wokół szkoły od samego rana, bo może Billa w ogóle tu nie było, a tak byłby w stanie go dostrzec i… Cóż, z czasem nauczą się współpracować, a na razie pozostawało liczyć, że plan wypali.

Gdy wybiła czwarta, z budynku wyszło kilkoro uczniów, rozdzielili się na dwie grupki i część skierowała się Prince’s Plain w stronę osiedla, gdzie mieszkał Bill, reszta zaś ruszyła w poprzek boisk do Griffiths Way. Po nich szkołę opuściły dwie chichoczące nastolatki i jakiś młodszy chłopiec, który poszedł na parking, z którego ktoś z rodziców miał go prawdopodobnie odebrać. Na placu zrobiło się pusto, minął kwadrans po czwartej i Sherlock zaczął już tracić nadzieję, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się ponownie, a z budynku wyszedł przygarbiony chłopak, wpatrujący się w komórkę i niewidzący świata wokół. Szedł na oślep, dwukrotnie potknął się o krawężniki, a potem niemal wszedł w latarnię i dopiero wówczas poderwał głowę. Spojrzał wprost na twarz stojącego parę metrów dalej Sherlocka – i obaj momentalnie znieruchomieli.

Telefon wysunął się z rąk młodego Billa Wigginsa i tylko szczęście sprawiło, że przypadkiem spadł na trawę zamiast roztrzaskać się na chodniku. Chłopak, nie spuszczając wzroku ze zbliżającego się do niego Sherlocka, podniósł urządzenie i wcisnął je do kieszeni, a następnie przetarł oczy i wybuchnął krótkim, zduszonym śmiechem.

– Jesteś starszy, Shezza – powiedział i ponownie zachichotał, a jego błędne spojrzenie sprawiło, że Sherlock zaczął obawiać się o jego zdrowie psychiczne i był gotów przyznać rację jego matce i Sally, że potrzebował pomocy.

– Chodź – powiedział, nie komentując tego idiotycznego stwierdzenia. – Musimy porozmawiać. W pobliżu jest jedna kamera CCTV i ktoś ją dla mnie kontroluje, ale nie może tego robić w nieskończoność.

– Za boiskami jest park, gdzie o tej porze i przy takiej pogodzie nikogo nie będzie – odparł Bill, tym razem brzmiąc bardziej normalnie. Sherlock skinął głową i szybkim krokiem ruszyli we wskazanym kierunku. Kątem oka dostrzegł Sebastiana, który poszedł za nimi, trzymając się jednak w bezpiecznej odległości. Bill, pomimo swojego rozkojarzenia, również go dostrzegł, zanim jednak zdążył się odezwać, Sherlock wyjaśnił obecność ich towarzysza.

– Jest ze mną. Coś w rodzaju ochroniarza – oznajmił i westchnął z ulgą, kiedy dotarli do skweru gęsto obsadzonego zaroślami. Przeszli kilka metrów wzdłuż szpaleru krzewów i drzew i dostali się do parku w miejscu, gdzie te były przerzedzone. Po chwili znaleźli się na trawniku, zupełnie ciemnym o tej porze dnia w listopadzie. W oddali widoczna była ścieżka, którą oświetlało mdłe światło latarń i aby nie rozmawiać w kompletnych ciemnościach, ruszyli właśnie tam. Usiedli na najbardziej osłoniętej przed wzrokiem ewentualnych spacerowiczów ławce i tam parę chwil tylko przyglądali się sobie. Bill wydawał się wciąż zszokowany tym spotkaniem, zaś Sherlock czuł się dość dziwnie, widząc go w tak młodej wersji. Nie ulegało jednak wątpliwości, że chłopak był tą samą osobą, z którą w poprzednim życiu szwendał się po narkomańskich dziuplach i która próbowała pomóc mu w dorwaniu Magnussena.

– Więc… też taki jesteś – odezwał się wreszcie Bill. – Musisz być. Z jakiego innego powodu miałbyś się tu zjawić… – stwierdził i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Pomyśleć, że momentami naprawdę sądziłem, że oszalałem.

– Dlaczego nie skontaktowałeś się ze mną kiedy tylko to zaczęło się dziać? – spytał Sherlock, na co chłopak obrócił oczami i wzruszył ramionami w tak dziecinny sposób, że był to nawet bardziej dobitny dowód, że znajduje się w ciele czternastolatka, niż jego młoda twarz.

– Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że jesteś taki jak ja? Sam powiedz, gdybyś był zwykłym człowiekiem, jak byś zareagował, gdyby obcy gówniarz do ciebie zadzwonił i oznajmił, że pamięta cię z poprzedniego wcielenia? – spytał, a Sherlock skinął głową, milcząco przyznając mu rację. Jeśli nie należałby do pamiętających, uznałby to za głupi żart, zignorował i z całą pewnością nie wyniknęło by z tego nic dobrego. – Ostatecznie zamierzałem cię znaleźć, ale najpierw potrzebowałem wszystko sobie poukładać. Twój brat był jedynym, o którym wiedziałem, że jest jednym z nas, ale dotarcie do słynnego polityka to nie taka prosta sprawa, zresztą nie zamierzałem iść do niego.

– Skąd o nim wiesz? – spytał oniemiały Sherlock, dopiero po chwili odzyskując głos po informacji, której zdecydowanie nie spodziewał się usłyszeć.

– Może powiem wszystko po kolei? – zaproponował Bill.

– Tak, zacznijmy od tego, dlaczego o tym rozpowiadałeś, zanim skontaktowałeś się ze mną. Wydawałeś mi się kiedyś inteligentny i chociaż wyglądasz jak dziecko to nim nie jesteś, więc powinieneś…

– Niczego nie rozpowiadam! – przerwał mu rozżalonym, podniesionym tonem. – Matka przetrząsnęła moje rzeczy, gdy uznała, że zaczęło mi odbijać. Zacząłem spisywać w zeszycie ważne wydarzenia z życia, które zwaliło mi się na głowę i nie miało żadnego sensu. Uznałem, że poukładanie sobie wszystkiego może mi pomóc, skoro czułem, że oszalałem i, niestety, musiała znaleźć ten cholerny zeszyt i wszystko przeczytać, a potem posłać mnie do lekarza – wyrzucił z siebie i zagryzł wargi. – Na samym początku też sądziłem, że lekarz jest mi potrzebny, ale mimo to zacząłem szukać w Internecie ludzi, których znałem w poprzednim życiu i wszystko zaczęło się zgadzać. Najpierw znalazłem ciebie i dowiedziałem się, że jesteś prywatnym detektywem, twojego brata nie musiałem szukać, bo pojawia się w telewizji cały czas. Tak jak Irene Adler. Mój wujek to policjant, który przyczynił się do twojego upadku, a jego żona to babka, o której mówiłeś mi wtedy, że ma z nim romans. Parę dni temu znalazłem nawet bloga doktora i dowiedziałem się, że znów wprowadził się na Baker Street. Dotarłem do Moriarty’ego, który tutaj, na litość…! Prowadzi firmę konsultingową. Gdyby nie to, że przez większość czasu rodzice mnie pilnują, zacząłbym cię szukać, żeby przekonać się, czy też to wszystko pamiętasz. Naprawdę zamierzałem to zrobić – zakończył przepraszająco, na co Sherlock westchnął ciężko; wyjaśnienie było sensowne, zwłaszcza że nigdy nie udało mu się nauczyć Billa tworzenia pałacu myśli i logicznym było, że zapisywał informacje na papierze, skoro nie mógł tego zrobić we własnej głowie. Gdyby w poprzednim życiu miał tę zdolność, wspomnienia kiedyś już poukładane prawdopodobnie przybrałyby uporządkowaną formę samoistnie, jak działo się to u Sherlocka po każdym obudzeniu, a że Bill tego nie potrafił – automat nie mógł zadziałać.

– Co mówiłeś lekarzom? – spytał, starając się, by nie brzmiało to jak wyrzut.

– Nic. To moja matka powiedziała im o moich notatkach.

– A jej co mówiłeś? I reszcie rodziny?

– Że _wydaje mi się_ , że pamiętam swoje poprzednie wcielenie. Byłem przerażony i nie możesz… mieć o to pretensji. Szybko zorientowałem się, że powinienem był utrzymać to w tajemnicy, bo mogą się tym zainteresować nieodpowiedni ludzie, ale nie dało się cofnąć tego, co już powiedziałem.

– Masz świadomość, że ludzie, którym powiedziałeś prawdę, mogli się od ciebie _zarazić_? Że w kolejnym świecie mogą również się obudzić? – wyrzucił z siebie Sherlock, na co Bill aż się skulił. – Mój brat tropi takich jak my i ich pilnuje. W przeszłości albo łapał tych ludzi i ich wykańczał, albo zamykał w szpitalach psychiatrycznych, by nie stanowili zagrożenia. Panicznie boi się, że kolejne osoby mogą się budzić, gdy dowiedzą się, że istnieje reinkarnacja i dlatego musisz z tym skończyć, bo…

– Tak jak było ze mną? – przerwał mu Bill, a Sherlock z zaskoczeniem uniósł brwi. – W poprzednim życiu to właśnie się stało, usłyszałem o reinkarnacji i naprawdę dziwi mnie, że akurat twój brat zajmuje się ich łapaniem.

– Kto… kto powiedział ci o pamiętających? I co ma z tym wspólnego mój brat? Skąd w ogóle o nim wiesz? – wydusił. Z jakichś przyczyn założył na samym starcie, że Bill należy do samoistnych, chociaż nie miał ku temu żadnych przesłanek i wieści, które teraz usłyszał, zupełnie nie pasowały mu do tego, co założył.

– I tu zaczyna się najzabawniejsze, Shezza – odparł chłopak i zawiesił głos, po czym pochylił się w stronę Sherlocka. – Dowiedziałem się o _pamiętających_ właśnie od twojego brata – oznajmił, a wówczas detektyw zamrugał kilkakrotnie, sądząc, że się przesłyszał.

– Co…? – wymamrotał wreszcie, podczas gdy Bill napawał się faktem, że prawdopodobnie pierwszy raz w historii udało mu się czymś go zaskoczyć.

 – To długa historia, która zaczyna się w momencie gdy dałeś ciała z Magnussenem – odparł. – No, tuż po twojej śmierci, gdy Mycroft rozpaczał… gdy na pogrzebie właściwie _nie_ rozpaczał. Zachowywał się dziwnie, kompletnie ignorował waszych rodziców, którzy byli zdruzgotani, a kondolencje przyjmował tak beznamiętnie, że robiło mi się na jego widok niedobrze. Podszedłem do niego po pogrzebie i zapytałem, jak może po tobie nie płakać, chociaż ma świadomość, że nigdy więcej cię nie zobaczy. Był blady i chyba przesadził z relanium, ale i tak wydawał się spokojny, _zbyt_ spokojny, skoro chował swojego młodszego, jedynego brata…! Wiesz, co odpowiedział? Że _ma absolutną pewność, że jeszcze cię zobaczy_. Zdziwiłem się i spytałem go o to, bo nie sądziłem, że jest religijny i wierzy w te bzdury o piekle i niebie.

– Jak zareagował?

– Powiedział, że _nie potrzeba mu wiary, gdy ma wiedzę_ – odparł, po czym prychnął pod nosem. – A potem kazał mi spadać i zajął się, sam rozumiesz… przyjmowaniem kondolencji i robił to z miną, jakby kompletnie nic go nie obchodziło i myślał już o tym, czym zajmie się jak wróci do domu. Musiało minąć parę tygodni, zanim zorientowałem się, że na pogrzebie po prostu dobrze udawał zimnego sukinsyna, który nie czuje kompletnie nic… a może dopiero potem dotarło do niego, że _naprawdę_ nie żyjesz.

– Nie udawał i tego akurat…

– Zabawne, że przy całym swoim geniuszu nigdy nie chciałeś przyjąć do wiadomości, że mu na tobie zależy w ten jego mycroftowy, popieprzony sposób – przerwał mu Bill. – Widzisz, Shezza… po twojej śmierci był nawet bardziej samotny i zgorzkniały niż wcześniej. Przychodził na Baker Street, oglądał twoje rzeczy, tak samo jak doktor… na samym początku, zanim rozstał się z żoną i skończył tak jak ty. Pomieszkiwałem u ciebie, bo przecież zostawiłeś mi klucze, a twoja gosposia potrzebowała towarzystwa, bo strasznie przeżyła twoją śmierć. Czasem z nimi rozmawiałem, wiesz… z twoim bratem i Johnem. No i z panią Hudson, która traktowała mnie jak wnuka. Albo coś w tym rodzaju – zaśmiał się nerwowo, jakby było mu głupio, że wyznaje coś takiego. – Miałem wrażenie, że pomagał im wszystkim fakt, że… że tamto mieszkanie nie stoi puste i ktoś o nie dba, nawet jeśli mnie nie znosili. To wszystko trwało kilka miesięcy, Mycroft mimo upływu czasu wciąż się u mnie zjawiał, a nawet parę razy pomógł mi finansowo, chociaż wiedział, że większość jego pieniędzy wydam na ćpanie. Gdy ciebie zabrakło, dbał o mnie, pozwolił mi tam mieszkać i chyba stałem się dla niego twoim substytutem, sam wiesz… gówniarz, który sprawia problemy i w każdej chwili może się wykończyć narkotykami. To pewnie zabrzmi dziwnie, ale w pewnym sensie nawiązaliśmy więź, chociaż nawet się nie lubiliśmy i pochodziliśmy z zupełnie innych światów. Wpadłem tam na niego w twoim mieszkaniu kilka dni po tych atakach terrorystycznych… to znaczy nie wiesz, bo nie żyłeś, ale po twojej śmierci w Londynie…

– Ktoś wysadził pół miasta – uciął Sherlock. – To właśnie ta sprawa mnie tu sprowadziła. Potem do tego wrócimy, ale najpierw powiedz mi o moim bracie.

– Miasto wciąż było zrujnowane i właśnie wtedy spotkałem u ciebie Mycrofta. – podjął Bill. – Był w dziwnym nastroju, patrzył w kominek i pił jakąś whisky, z całą pewnością nie pierwszą porcję. Wiesz jak wyglądał? Jakby _przegrał_ i nie chciał dłużej tu być. Przez chwilę bałem się, że może coś sobie zrobić, a on spojrzał na mnie jakby czytał mi w myślach.

_– W przeciwieństwie do mojego brata, nie zabijam się, gdy świat zaczyna mnie przerastać tylko walczę do samego końca._

_– Powiedziałeś to tak, jakby to nie był pierwszy raz._

_–Tak się dzieje za każdym razem_ – oznajmił, a ja sądziłem, że się przesłyszałem albo narkotyki robią mi z głowy sieczkę. Twój brat widział, że jestem naćpany i faktycznie ledwo trzymałem się na nogach, bo widok zdewastowanego Londynu nawet na mnie zrobił wrażenie i brałem więcej niż kiedykolwiek… Wyglądałem źle, ale byłem przytomny i chłonąłem każde jego słowa, a raczej te dziwaczne półsłówka. Miał wyrzuty sumienia z powodu tego, co się stało w mieście. Nie wiem dlaczego, przecież nie może być odpowiedzialny za wszystko?

– Akurat w tamtej sytuacji był odpowiedzialny. Ale do samych ataków przejdziemy za chwilę – powiedział, rozdrażniony faktem, że Bill nie potrafił trzymać się tematu i jednocześnie porażony tym, że Mycroft pod wpływem emocji i alkoholu zrobił coś tak bezmyślnego. – To dla mnie niepojęte, że w ogóle z tobą rozmawiał i powiedział ci coś takiego, bez względu na sytuację i cokolwiek, co się między wami działo.

– Musisz wiedzieć, że był w naprawdę beznadziejnym stanie – odparł Bill z naciskiem. – Nawet jak o tym słyszałeś, to nie widziałeś na własne oczy, jak wtedy wyglądał Londyn. To było jak z filmu katastroficznego. W tych atakach zginęła… ta ślicznotka, która wokół niego krążyła i o której kiedyś mi wspomniałeś. Wygląda na to, że przeżył to bardziej niż dawał po sobie poznać, wiesz?

– Gdy ze mną o tym rozmawia, nie wydaje się przygnębiony lecz wściekły.

– Cokolwiek czuł, to nie była złość, ale… rozumiem, że przed tobą próbuje udawać teraz, że jest inaczej. Uważał, że to on sprowadził na ciebie śmierć i że jej nie zapobiegł, mimo że na pogrzebie jeszcze jakoś się trzymał. Po atakach i całym tym piekle załamał się kompletnie i trafiłem na odpowiedni moment, by mi się zwierzył. To wtedy, gdy na niego patrzyłem, przybitego i postarzałego o jakieś dwadzieścia lat, miałem wrażenie że mówi mi coś, czego nigdy nikomu nie mówił i że w żadnym innym momencie nie usłyszałbym ani słowa. Pierwszy raz widziałem go w takim stanie. Spytałem go nawet, czy wziął coś z moich zapasów, ale zaprzeczył, jednak był pijany i chyba nafaszerowany lekami na uspokojenie, bo naprawdę nie zachowywał się jak on. I cały czas sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie do końca uważał, że zwierza się żywemu człowiekowi. Powiedział nawet coś takiego… co wtedy wziąłem za dziwne określenie mojego stanu. _Przecież ty i tak nie umiesz pamiętać_.

– Co…?

– Też go o to spytałem, a on roześmiał się jak szaleniec i powiedział coś jak _Sherlock mówił ci to samo w poprzednich życiach, a i tak się nie ocknąłeś._

– _Nie obudziłeś._ Podejrzewam że powiedział _nie obudziłeś_ – wymamrotał detektyw, bezwiednie go korygując.

– Możliwe – potwierdził Bill. – Czy to ważne?

– Nie, ale moment gdy przypominamy sobie poprzednie życia lub życie nazywamy _przebudzeniem_. Nie miałem… nie miałem pojęcia, że w poprzednich światach rozmawiałem akurat z tobą – dodał, z zażenowaniem przypominając sobie te, które spędził w długim ciągu narkotycznym, a inni narkomani, przebywający w tych samych melinach co on, nie mieli dla niego twarzy. Rozmawiali na ten temat z Jimem, dochodząc do wniosku, że w stanie nietrzeźwości budzenie prawdopodobnie nie było możliwe, ale najwyraźniej się mylili. Mycroft musiał wiedzieć coś więcej, naprawdę pilnować wszystkich tych narkomanów i wiedzieć, że żaden się nie obudził. Że _Bill_ się nie obudził. Powoli w jego umyśle dojrzewała myśl, co mogło to oznaczać, tym bardziej że dotychczasowe sztuczne przebudzenia z jakimi się zetknął potwierdzały teorię dotyczącą tego, kto może budzić innych. – Co jeszcze ci powiedział?

– Bardzo mało. A ja nie pamiętam absolutnie wszystkiego, bo, sam wiesz… w pewnym momencie poczęstował mnie tą whisky, a ja byłem tak nafaszerowany narkotykami, że dziwne, że po takiej mieszance w ogóle się obudziłem. Powiedział, że _znów zabiłeś się, gdy przestałeś sobie radzić, a on jak zwykle musi po tobie sprzątać_. Że _w takich chwilach ma ochotę odpuścić i nie oglądać dłużej tego świata._ Powiedziałem mu, że jeśli wypije jeszcze szklankę whisky, to jest na dobrej drodze, żeby faktycznie go dłużej nie oglądać, ale zupełnie się tym nie przejął. Wypalił pół paczki moich papierosów i potem milczał. Zgarnąłem go do twojej sypialni, kiedy zaczął odpływać, a sam przespałem się u doktora.

– Tak po prostu poszedłeś spać, po tym, jak…

– A co miałem zrobić? Sytuacja w Londynie była znacznie bardziej ekstremalna niż pijacki bełkot brata zmarłego przyjaciela – powiedział tak naturalnym i zwyczajnym tonem, że Sherlock znieruchomiał; wiedział, że Bill go lubił, ale nigdy nie sądził, że mężczyzna mógłby nazwać go _przyjacielem_. – Dopiero następnego dnia coś mnie tknęło. Obudziłem się przed nim, bardziej trzeźwy niż bym chciał, przypomniałem sobie tamtą rozmowę i uświadomiłem sobie, że on nie powinien był mówić mi tego wszystkiego, że nie mam prawa tego wiedzieć i że tak naprawdę lepiej, abym nie pokazywał mu się na oczy. On sądził, i tego jestem całkowicie pewny, że gdy wstanę, nie będę pamiętał naszej rozmowy, a _pamiętałem_ i ten cholerny jasnowidz na pewno wyczytałby mi to z ułożenia włosów albo sposobu zapięcia guzików. Dlatego jeszcze tego samego dnia wziąłem z twojego mieszkania wszystkie zapasy i pieniądze, zniknąłem z Londynu i ruszyłem na północ. Było lato, więc nocowałem w jakichś dziurach i stodołach, unikałem głównych tras i miast, a gdy w kraju trochę się uspokoiło, popłynąłem promem do Norwegii, bo czułem, że to bezpieczniejsze niż samolot, gdzie wszyscy są rejestrowani. W Europie po zamachach w Londynie był taki bałagan, że udało mi się zorganizować nową tożsamość używając twoich fałszywych dokumentów, wiesz… nauczyłem się od ciebie paru sztuczek i odpowiednio zachowałem się przed odpowiednimi ludźmi. Ostatecznie wylądowałem na przedmieściach Oslo, w podstawówce dla dzieci imigrantów i uczyłem tam po angielsku chemii. Po kilku latach przez ćpanie w młodości siadła mi wątroba i trzustka, ale miałem wygodną, spokojną śmierć w ekskluzywnej klinice, gdzie pielęgniarki były śliczne jak modelki. Nigdy więcej nie spotkałem twojego brata ani nie wróciłem do Wielkiej Brytanii.

– A on nie zaczął cię od razu szukać, bo miał inne zajęcia i nadal sądził, że tego nie pamiętasz i że nic się nie stanie, tyle że… nie mogę uwierzyć, że zrobił coś tak głupiego – mruknął, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. – Bill, on panicznie boi się, że może kogoś obudzić i nie wiem, skąd jego przekonanie, że skoro _ja_ cię nie obudziłem to on _też_ tego nie zrobi. Kolejny raz popełnił błąd, co jest dla mnie szokujące tym bardziej, że popchnęły go do tego używki i zły stan psychiczny.

– Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz, ale zakładam, że wszystko mi wyjaśnisz – stwierdził Bill, na co Sherlock niemrawo skinął głową. – Shezza, wiesz, dlaczego w ogóle zapamiętałem tę rozmowę, nie wmówiłem sobie, że to narkotyczne omamy i gnębiła mnie przez całą resztę życia? Bo od ciebie słyszałem o poprzednich światach za każdym razem, gdy wspólnie ćpaliśmy po ślubie doktora. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, zwykle nie mam dziur w pamięci, gdy jestem naćpany. I nagle twoje powtarzające się, narkotyczne wizje potwierdza twój racjonalny do bólu brat. Tego nie da się zapomnieć. Gdyby podobnie absurdalną rzecz powiedział mi ktokolwiek inny, to w ogóle nie zrobiłoby to na mnie wrażenia, ale powiedział mi to Mycroft, któremu nie mogłem nie uwierzyć, tym bardziej że przez tamte miesiące zbliżyliśmy się do siebie i naprawdę miałem w nim jakieś… oparcie. A on we mnie. Tak sądzę – dokończył cicho. – Był dla mnie ważny, ale czułem, że jeśli zorientuje się, co pamiętam, nie będzie mieć oporów, by się mnie pozbyć i tak zapewnić sobie moje milczenie.

– Zapewne masz rację i uciekając zrobiłeś najlepszą rzecz z możliwych. Chociaż dlaczego nie szuka cię tutaj i tam sobie darował upewnienie się, co się z tobą stało, jest dla mnie niepojęte – westchnął Sherlock. – Chyba czas na moją część opowieści – dodał, a następnie wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął skrótowo przekazywać Billowi swoją historię, od momentu rozmowy z bratem sześć żyć temu. Nie wdawał się w szczegóły tak jak przy Jimie i mówił tylko o tym, co było najistotniejsze, aż dotarł do momentu, gdy spotkał się z byłym wrogiem ponownie w obecnej rzeczywistości i jak, namówiony przez Johna, postanowił mu pomóc w odszukaniu terrorysty z sieci Moriarty’ego. – I tu dochodzimy do sedna sprawy, która mnie do ciebie sprowadziła… bo pewnie gdyby nie ona, nie poszedłbym przedwczoraj na przyjęcie do Lestrade’a i w ogóle bym się o tobie nie dowiedział. Albo dowiedziałbym się po moim bracie, a wówczas byłoby już za późno. Co wiesz o tych atakach, które miały miejsce w Londynie, poza tym, że miasto zostało wówczas zrujnowane?

– Niewiele – powiedział Bill przepraszająco. – W czasie, gdy toczyło się śledztwo i dorwali jakiegoś faceta, który był podobno za to odpowiedzialny, byłem w drodze i myślałem tylko o tym, żeby stamtąd uciec i żeby twój brat nie przypomniał sobie, co mi wygadał.

– Ale coś musiało do ciebie dotrzeć.

– Tylko tyle, że po śmierci Moriarty’ego jakiś człowiek przejął jego sieć i to on wszystko zorganizował. Ekrany, kolejne zamachy i wreszcie Armagedon. Tyle powiedział mi sam Mycroft i było to jeszcze przed główną falą ataków. Wszystko zaczęło się tuż po twojej śmierci, kiedy to w całej Anglii na wszystkich ekranach pojawiła się twarz Moriarty’ego, po której nastąpiły ataki terrorystyczne, początkowo sporadyczne i niewielkie, a potem coraz bardziej spektakularne, aż do momentu, gdy kilka miesięcy później rozwalono pół miasta.

– Kto był ofiarą? Przypadkowi ludzie, czy…

– Politycy, mafiosi, wojskowi, parę osób z dalszej części rodziny królewskiej. Zwykle były to strzały z broni snajperskiej, czasem otrucia. Nie wiadomo, kto był sprawcą, ale w plotkarskich mediach cały czas przewijało się nazwisko Moriarty. Zabawne, że najwięcej na ten temat pisało wydawnictwo, którego właścicielem był wcześniej Magnussen i Mycroft zwrócił na to uwagę, ale albo nie dotarł do tego, kto przejął tam wpływy, albo mnie okłamywał i tylko udawał, że poszukiwania niczego nie przyniosły.

– Miał jakieś typy?

– Nic. Kompletnie nic. Albo mi tego nie mówił. Tak czy inaczej, sprawców tych pojedynczych ataków nigdy nie ujęto, a jeśli chodzi o masowy, ostatni, po jakichś… nie wiem, trzech tygodniach? Służby specjalne kogoś dorwały, mimo że przez pół roku nie mogły znaleźć nawet śladu tego człowieka.

– Nie wydało ci się to podejrzane?

– Teraz się wydaje, jednak… byłem wtedy w trakcie ucieczki i martwiłem się o swoją skórę, a nie o jakiegoś psychola. Istniały teorie spiskowe, że ten facet sam się ujawnił, ale szybko je zdementowano. Jedyne, co wiem na pewno, to że nigdy nie podano do wiadomości jego danych ani nie pokazano twarzy, mimo że media szalały, żeby do tego dotrzeć.

– Domyślasz się, dlaczego? W kontekście tego, co wiesz o pamiętających?

– To chyba jasne… – parsknął Bill, a Sherlock niemal się uśmiechnął, gdy uświadomił sobie kolejny raz, że mężczyzna naprawdę nie jest idiotą. – Skoro Moriarty jest pamiętającym, mógł być w kontakcie z jakimś innym pamiętającym, który w momencie ataków żył i który mógłby mu w następnym świecie przekazać szczegóły. Tamten mściciel w sumie też mógł być jednym z nich, ale sądzę, że jest inaczej, że jest, no… zwykły.

– _Tło_. Tak nazywamy zwykłych ludzi.

– Że jest _tłem_. Mycroft musiał dopilnować, żeby go nie pokazano, aby żadni ewentualni pamiętający z sieci nie dowiedzieli się, kim jest i nie szukali go w następnych światach… żeby nie dowiedzieli się, do czego jest zdolny i nie wykorzystali go ponownie. Tak to widzę, ale może masz lepszą teorię.

– Ta brzmi całkiem nieźle – przyznał Sherlock. – Mycroft nie miał żadnego interesu, by ujawniać jego tożsamość, a fakt, że nie chciał mi jej zdradzić gdy zacząłem się tym interesować, wydaje się potwierdzać tę teorię. Tym bardziej, że wie, że teraz to ja bym zdradził wszystko Jimowi. Powiedz mi… czy była jeszcze jakaś rzecz, osoba, cokolwiek, co wydało ci się podejrzane? Wiem, co stało się z Johnem i panią Hudson, ale o innych ludziach, których znałem, nie wiem prawie nic, a może ich historie na coś mnie naprowadzą.

– Lestrade awansował i parę razy widziałem go z twoim bratem, więc pewnie miał w tym swój udział, ciotka Sally i… to znaczy… tamta jej wersja, Donovan… no i wujek… – zająknął się i zaśmiał nerwowo – oboje zaginęli w trakcie ataków, ale nie było mnie już w Londynie, kiedy wciąż znajdowano nowe ciała, więc ostatecznie nie mam pewności, co się z nimi stało. Doktor już wtedy nie żył, z jego żoną urwał mi się kontakt, kiedy go zostawiła, ale wydaje mi się, że Mycroft jej szukał, tyle że czy do niej dotarł – nie mam pojęcia.

– A Janine? – spytał Sherlock cicho, aby zmienić temat, bo coś zakłuło go w klatce piersiowej, gdy Bill obojętnym tonem powiedział _doktor już nie żył_.

– Ostatni raz widziałem ją na twoim pogrzebie – odparł Bill w zamyśleniu i zmarszczył brwi. – Trzymała się na uboczu, tak jak ja. Chwilę z nią rozmawiałem przed nabożeństwem, ale niewiele pamiętam. Wspominała, że urwała się z biura tylko na godzinę i…

– Wróciła do pracy? – wtrącił Sherlock, co wydało mu się podejrzane; o ile jej zainteresowanie Magnussenem i pracę sekretarki pewnie dałoby się wyjaśnić, skoro pracowała dla sieci, to po co do tego wracała, skoro zarówno magnat prasowy jak i Sherlock już nie żyli, a ona musiała dysponować znacznymi pieniędzmi…?

– Tak, powiedziała, że wróciła do biura Magnussena, gdy tylko zabiłeś tego gada.

– Co…? – wymamrotał Sherlock. – Skąd niby wiedziała, co stało się w Appledore?

– W sumie jak teraz o tym myślę, też wydaje mi się to podejrzane, ale wtedy w ogóle nie zwróciłem na to uwagi – parsknął Bill i spojrzał na niego niepewnie. – Powiedziała jeszcze, że dzięki temu awansowała z kierowniczki sekretariatu na jakieś stanowisko dyrektorskie. A potem wysępiła ode mnie papierosa i ponieważ ktoś do niej zadzwonił, została przed kościołem, kiedy ja wszedłem do środka. Co z nią? To ważne, że się tam pojawiła?

– Ważne o tyle, że Janine była siostrą Jima i dla niego pracowała – odparł Sherlock i machnął ręką, gdy Bill wytrzeszczył na niego oczy. – Nie wiedział o tym nawet mój brat, ja dowiedziałem się dopiero od Jima. Z jakichś przyczyn po jego śmierci trafiła do Magnussena, a gdy go zlikwidowałem, wróciła do wydawnictwa na znacznie lepsze stanowisko. Swoją drogą, wcześniej nie była żadną kierowniczką, tylko zwykłą sekretarką, ale pewnie skłamała tylko po to, żeby zaspokoić swoją próżność. Jak się zachowywała?

– Jak ona – odparł Bill, obracając oczami. – Nachalna, gadatliwa, trochę sukowata. Niezbyt przejęta tym, że nie żyjesz, ale nie wyglądało też, żeby ją to cieszyło. Miała drogie ciuchy, ale za pieniądze nie kupiła sobie gustu, bo wyglądała… niby elegancko, ale jednocześnie tandetnie. Nie wiem, co jeszcze mam powiedzieć. Rozmawiałem z nią ze trzy minuty, tylko dlatego, że stanęliśmy blisko siebie, a z dala od całej reszty ludzi.

– Po nabożeństwie ją jeszcze widziałeś?

– Mignęła mi chyba na cmentarzu i… – zmarszczył brwi i potarł palcami skronie intensywnie myśląc. – Przez moment widziałem ją potem na parkingu. Wsiadła do samochodu… och, nie ona prowadziła, tylko jakiś wysoki, podejrzany facet.

– Byłbyś w stanie go rozpoznać?

– Z całą pewnością nie. Widziałem ich ułamek sekundy, a on był w płaszczu z kapturem. Przypominał jakiegoś cholernego lorda Sith i tylko dlatego w ogóle zapamiętałem, że z nią był – powiedział, a gdy Sherlock spojrzał na niego bez zrozumienia, otworzył usta i zamknął, a potem krótko się zaśmiał. – To z Gwiezdnych Wojen. Nawet nie będę próbował ci tego tłumaczyć.

– Czy jeszcze cokolwiek pamiętasz na jej temat z mojego pogrzebu? Kto do niej dzwonił, jakim była samochodem, czy zachowywała się jakby coś ukrywała albo…

– Wtedy, przed samym pogrzebem, dzwonił do niej facet o jakimś arabsko brzmiącym imieniu. Samir? Numir? Powiedziała coś w stylu _cześć samir, tak, już jestem_ … a reszty nie słyszałem. Na samochodach się nie znam, zresztą, czy to ważne…? W tej chwili nic więcej nie przychodzi mi do głowy.

– Pomyśl nad tym i odzywaj się do mnie, jeśli cokolwiek wyda ci się istotne.

– Jak mam się z tobą kontaktować?

– Trzymaj – powiedział Sherlock, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni jeden ze starych telefonów, które zabezpieczył mu Jim. – To model na tyle archaiczny, że nie zwróci niczyjej uwagi.

– Miałem kiedyś podobny. Jak zamienię obudowy, rodzice nie zorientują się, że to inny telefon. Będę udawać, że gram na nim w starego węża… albo coś w tym rodzaju – powiedział, na co Sherlock skinął głową.

– Pilnuj, żeby nikt cię nie słyszał ani…

– Nie jestem idiotą. I ukrywałem się pomyślnie w poprzednim świecie, więc tutaj też uda mi się nie ściągać niczyjej uwagi – oznajmił, po czym wziął głęboki oddech. – Rodzicom powiem, że tylko się wygłupiałem. Pisałem książkę albo _fantazjowałem z nudów, bo nie mam dziewczyny i przyjaciół_. Albo jakiś inny kretynizm, jaki mógłby wymyślić czternastolatek.

– Nie przesadzaj z dziwactwami, niech to będzie coś zwyczajnego.

– Jasne – wymamrotał i nastała między nimi cisza. Bill wiercił się jednak niespokojnie i widać było, że chce powiedzieć coś jeszcze. – Kurwa. Dopiero teraz to do mnie dotarło. Dla nich mam czternaście lat i muszę grać dziecko przynajmniej do pełnoletniości, chociaż nim nie jestem.

– Przyzwyczaisz się… – powiedział Sherlock, mimo że jego przykład wskazywał, że to nie takie proste.

– I zajmie mi to trzy życia, jak tobie? Wiesz, na co mam ochotę? Upić się, naćpać albo chociaż wypalić pół paczki papierosów, ale pewnie moja normalna dawka jakiejkolwiek używki by mnie teraz zabiła. Chciałbym wyrwać i stuknąć jakąś fajną laskę z baru, a nawet nie mogę do niego _wejść_ … co, mam podrywać rówieśniczki i liczyć, że któraś na mnie poleci? Przecież teraz to dla mnie dzieci i czułbym się jak pedofil. Jak niby mam dożyć pełnoletniości zachowując się jak normalny nastolatek, skoro pamiętam, kim jestem naprawdę…?

– Zadawałem sobie to samo pytanie za każdym razem, ale po paru tygodniach czy miesiącach…

– Nawet nie próbujesz wiarygodnie kłamać. Czeka mnie koszmarna młodość, nikt nie będzie mnie rozumiał, a wszyscy będą wydawać mi się cholernie ograniczeni. Przeżyłem więcej lat niż moi rodzice. Jak niby mam być normalny…? Tak jest za każdym razem, prawda? – spytał, na co Sherlock przymknął oczy i krótko skinął głową.

– Odezwij się, gdy tylko coś wyda ci się podejrzane. Albo jeśli… – zająknął się, czując, że jest ostatnią osobą, która powinna komukolwiek proponować wsparcie emocjonalne – jeśli będziesz po prostu potrzebował porozmawiać.

– Chcę wracać do domu – wymamrotał Bill i zgarbił się, a Sherlockowi ponownie wydał się dzieckiem, które przerosła jakaś sprawa i wcale nie trzymał się tak dobrze, jak próbował udawać. Znał to uczucie doskonale. I nie miał dla niego żadnej innej rady, jak tylko taką, żeby przeczekać to i pozwolić, by czas wyleczył mu młody umysł, na który spadło zbyt wiele wspomnień, które nigdy nie powinny były powrócić.

 

***

 


	13. To nie jest twój dom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział zajął mi trochę więcej czasu niż zwykle - miałam wenę, ale spożytkowałam ją w ostatnim tygodniu w dużej mierze na spisywanie i porządkowanie notatek na dalszą część opowiadania i w efekcie bieżąca akcja zeszła na dalszy plan ;)  
> Ponieważ użyłam kilka utworów zarówno w tym rozdziale jak w poprzednich, w notatkach do pierwszego chaptera wrzucam listę, którą będę aktualizować - to tak jakby ktoś chciał posłuchać klimatu tego fika ;))

***

 

Kiedy Sherlock i Bill wrócili do głównej drogi, Sebastian wyłonił się z zarośli i jakiś czas obserwował ich z bezpiecznej odległości, nie próbując się jednak zbliżać. Poczekał, aż się pożegnają, a potem jak cień ruszył w stronę detektywa i stanął przy nim, wpatrując się w plecy oddalającego się chłopaka. Nie odezwał się ani słowem, a po chwili wyciągnął z kieszeni papierosy i zapalił jednego. Gdy po chwili wahania podsunął Sherlockowi paczkę, ten od razu zauważył, że to ta sama marka, którą palili z Jimem, gdy spotkali się w jego mieszkaniu.

– Gdzie mam cię odstawić? – spytał Sebastian po jakieś minucie milczenia. – Jim się niecierpliwi, a zakładam, że nie zadzwonisz do niego przy mnie.

– Zawieź mnie do niego. To nie jest rozmowa na telefon.

– Powinien być w domu. Muszę zapytać go, czy mogę pokazać ci jego prawdziwe lokum, czy spotkacie się gdzieś indziej – powiedział sucho, po czym zaciągnął się papierosem i wolną ręką zaczął wystukiwać na telefonie wiadomość. Odpowiedź nadeszła natychmiast i chociaż nie skończyli jeszcze palić, Sebastian skinął na Sherlocka, by ruszył z nim do samochodu. – Jedziemy do Greenwich – rzucił, a następnie wsiadł do środka i dopiero po przejechaniu kilkuset metrów dogasił peta w samochodowej popielniczce; detektyw po krótkiej chwili zrobił to samo i uchylił okno, aby trochę wywietrzało, skoro mieli przejechać w porze korków dobrych dziesięć mil przez środek miasta. – Napisz do niego, przynajmniej skrótowo, co powiedział ci ten dzieciak, bo Jim się niecierpliwi, a wiedzę po twojej minie, że to coś ważnego.

– Co mnie zdradziło? – mruknął kpiąco, nie licząc na odpowiedź.

– Po raz pierwszy wyglądasz jak normalny, przejmujący się czymś facet, a nie jak przemądrzały dupek, który trochę się mnie boi – odparł bezceremonialnie. Sherlock zaśmiał się krótko, rozbawiony jego szczerością, tym bardziej, że już bardzo dawno nie słyszał, aby ktoś tak go określił. Nie skomentował jego stwierdzenia, ale posłuchał Sebastiana i faktycznie napisał do Jima wiadomość, aby ten poznał najistotniejsze fakty zanim się spotkają.

_Jestem prawie pewny, że tylko samoistni mogą kogoś obudzić. Potrzebna jest wiara, ale nie trzeźwość ani jakiekolwiek intencje. To Mycroft obudził Billa, ale zrobił to przypadkiem i jeszcze o tym nie wie. Zwierzył mu się tylko dlatego, że Bill nie obudził się, gdy w poprzednich życiach zrobiłem to samo i błędnie uznał, że jest prawdziwym tłem, którego nikt nie może obudzić, a nie że to ja nie mogę tego zrobić._

_Oficjalnie wykreślam twojego brata z listy geniuszy. Czekam._

Sherlock uśmiechnął się krzywo, ale postanowił nic nie odpisywać i poczekać z rozmową, aż się zobaczą. Siłą rzeczy podróż mu się dłużyła, tym bardziej, że kilkakrotnie utknęli w popołudniowych, piątkowych korkach. Zdarzało się to rzadko, ale tym razem nie potrafił skupić się na układaniu w pałacu myśli pozyskanych danych, bo jakkolwiek spotkanie z Billem przyniosło wiele cennych informacji, wspomnienie o nim powodowało pewną gorycz. Doskonale wiedział, co ten obecnie przeżywał i czuł się nieswojo z faktem, że zostawił go samemu sobie, kiedy chłopak przechodził pierwszy poważniejszy kryzys – którego wyłączną przyczyną było ostateczne uświadomienie sobie, że naprawdę przeżył reinkarnację i zrozumienie, co to dla niego oznacza.

W poprzednim życiu Sherlock nie zrobiłby nic i troska o kogoś nawet nie przyszłaby mu do głowy. Obecnie jednak automatycznie sięgnął po telefon i, zanim zdołał się rozmyślić, wystukał krótką wiadomość na nowy numer Billa pytając go, czy wszystko u niego w porządku.

_Bywało lepiej, właśnie dostałem szlaban za spóźnienie. Chcę zamknąć oczy i obudzić się jako dorosły facet. Bycie dzieckiem to najbardziej gówniana rzecz na świecie._

Sherlock jakiś czas nie wiedział, co ma odpowiedzieć w sytuacji, gdy Bill najwyraźniej liczył na pocieszenie albo wsparcie, a tych nie potrafił nigdy nikomu zapewniać. Wpatrywał się w telefon przez dobrych parę minut, nie będąc w stanie wystukać ani słowa i tylko patrząc martwo na ekran. W pewnym momencie usłyszał zniecierpliwione westchnienie, a gdy zerknął na Sebastiana, zorientował się, że ten, odkąd stanęli w kolejnym korku, wpatruje się w niego z rozdrażnieniem.

– Masz dokładnie taką samą minę jak Jim, gdy należy zachować się po ludzku w relacjach innych niż służbowe i gdy nie potrafi się na to zdobyć, chociaż może nawet by chciał.

– Jak mam pocieszyć kogoś bliskiego, kto ma problem, z którym musi się uporać i w którym nie mogę mu pomóc? – wyrzucił z siebie Sherlock, nie zamierzając komentować przytyku, za to postanawiając wykorzystać fakt, że Sebastian wydaje się doskonale wiedzieć, co powinien w tym momencie zrobić.

– Zapytać, _czy jednak możesz pomóc_ i nie dać się zbyć, gdy w pierwszej chwili zaprzeczy. A potem powiedzieć, że może na ciebie liczyć. I że _może wydajesz się chłodny i pozbawiony uczuć, ale jak cię potrzebuje, to zawsze może się odezwać, choćby w środku nocy, bo sama rozmowa potrafi pomóc_. A potem że _nie jest sam_ i że _jesteś jego przyjacielem_.

– Nie chcę, żeby dzwonił do mnie w środku nocy – mruknął Sherlock, mocniej zaciskając palce na telefonie.

– Jeśli nie jest takim typem jak ty czy Jim, to nawet nie przyjdzie mu to do głowy – prychnął Sebastian. – A zabrzmi dobrze i usłyszeć takie słowa w trudnych chwilach naprawdę dużo znaczy. Jak ty dożyłeś… – zająknął się i przyjrzał mu się krytycznie – trzydziestki, nie mając elementarnej wiedzy dotyczącej zachowań międzyludzkich?

– W ten sam sposób, co Jim. W samotności i pogrążając się w depresji, dopóki nie trafiłem na kogoś, kto jest ode mnie jakieś tysiąc razy bardziej społeczny. Nie tylko Jim znalazł sobie byłego żołnierza, który ma całkiem niezłe pojęcie o uczuciach – odparł, po czym wskazał na przednią szybę, gdy oniemiały Sebastian nie ruszył z miejsca. – Masz zielone światło – rzucił, na co mężczyzna skinął głową i pospiesznie włączył się do ruchu.

Sherlock odczekał parę minut, wciąż trzymając komórkę w dłoni, a gdy Sebastian skupił się całkowicie na jezdni, napisał do Billa wiadomość – używając niemal tych samych słów, które przed chwilą usłyszał. Na koniec dodał, że wolałby jednak nie dostawać telefonów w nocy, ale że w krytycznej sytuacji je odbierze.

Kiedy otrzymał odpowiedź, w której Bill informował go nastoletnim slangiem i paroma emotikonami, że chyba jednak poczuł się lepiej, musiał powstrzymać się od parsknięcia śmiechem. Nigdy nie przyznałby się przed nikim, że porady dotyczące wyrażania uczuć smsami przyjmuje od faceta, który jest ochroniarzem i prawą ręką Jima Moriarty’ego. Ani tym bardziej – że te wydają się działać.

 

***

 

Jim krążył po domu Sebastiana, co chwilę spoglądając na zegarek i mając wrażenie, że zaraz coś rozsadzi go od środka ze zniecierpliwienia. W tym momencie nienawidził londyńskich korków bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej i żałował, że zarówno on jak i Sebastian mieszkali na odludziu, zamiast gdzieś w centrum. Zdecydował się skierować obu mężczyzn tutaj, a nie do swojego lokum, z przyczyn dość prozaicznych – bo tu pomieszkiwał przez ostatnie dni i nie miał ochoty wracać do siebie. Zresztą, u niego panował kompletny bałagan, nawet gorszy niż na Baker Street, sprzątać nie miał zamiaru i po prostu wolał przyprowadzić Sherlocka do Sebastiana niż odsłaniać się przed nim jeszcze bardziej, pokazując, jak wygląda jego dom.

To, co przeczytał w jego zwięzłej wiadomości… wyjaśniało tak wiele kwestii dotyczących budzenia, że miał wrażenie, jakby właśnie poznał rozwiązanie najważniejszej zagadki, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że to rodziło kolejne pytania. Jak wielu było przebudzonych sztucznie, o których nikt nie wiedział? Takich, których ktoś obudził przypadkiem, których historii nikt nie znał, gdzie nawet oni sami nie byli pewni, co spowodowało przebudzenie? Czy intencje faktycznie nie miały żadnego znaczenie, czy chodziło więc tylko o wiarę, a samoistni mogli inicjować przebudzenie właściwie bez żadnych ograniczeń? Czy on sam nigdy, poza Ellą, nie zdradził komuś w stanie nietrzeźwości prawdy? Aż wzdrygnął się na samą myśl, że ktoś mógłby uwierzyć w jego pijacki czy narkotyczny bełkot i że chodzi teraz gdzieś po świecie jego _pamiętające dziecko_ , a on nic o tym nie wie. A sam Mycroft? Skoro dwukrotnie zdarzył mu się wypadek, czy czasem nie obudził kogoś jeszcze, skoro żył od niego znacznie dłużej?

Kwestia masowego przebudzenia okazała się jednocześnie właściwie nierealna. Samoistnych było stosunkowo niewielu, tak naprawdę był pewny tylko Mycrofta, zaś Ella wspomniała zaledwie o jednej takiej kobiecie – cała reszta jej pacjentów przebudzona została sztucznie i w efekcie nie miała zdolności budzenia kogokolwiek. Samoistni byli silniejsi, rozpoznawali Mycrofta i mogli go unikać jak ognia, byli więc bezpieczniejsi. Część zresztą z całą pewnością była odważniejsza jeśli chodzi o eksperymentowanie i pewnie już wiedziała, jak dokonać przebudzenia i że sztuczni nie mogą tego robić. Możliwym było również, że Holmes męczył w swojej klinice wyłącznie sztucznych, czyli takich, którzy i tak nie mogli zrobić komukolwiek krzywdy, skoro samoistni wiedzieli, jak się przed nim ukryć.

Oczywiście, należało to wszystko potwierdzić. Przeanalizować przebudzenia wszystkich pamiętających, na jakich trafią, dowiedzieć się, kto ich obudził, a najlepiej – dotrzeć do tej osoby i ostatecznie zweryfikować, czy obudził ich samoistny. Jim czuł jednak, że tak właśnie było, bo to sprawiło, że elementy układanki wpadały na swoje miejsce. Dlaczego jednak Mycroft do tego nie dotarł? Nawet jeśli badał wyłącznie przebudzonych sztucznie, a samoistni przed nim uciekali, żył na tyle długo, że powinien był to w jakiś sposób zweryfikować wcześniej. Tyle że… tak naprawdę Jim, gdy się nad tym zastanowił, nie znał nikogo, kto byłby od niego starszy, więc może przed jego przebudzeniem innych pamiętających było naprawdę niewielu? Może nowe osoby zaczęły budzić się stosunkowo niedawno i nawet dla Mycrofta było to zaskoczeniem?

Po raz kolejny pożałował, że przez wszystkie swoje życia nie interesował się przeszłością i szukał rozproszenia, zamiast konkretów, bo w innym przypadku prawdopodobnie wiedziałby to wszystko… więcej: prawdopodobnie w jego sieci znajdowaliby się pamiętający, bo przykład Elli Thompson był dowodem, że współpraca z innymi mogła zapewnić idealny łącznik między światami i dawać profity, których nigdy nie rozważał. Kobieta ze swojego przebudzenia uczyniła swoją najmocniejszą stronę i prawdopodobnie nie była jedyna, zaś on wolał pogrążać się w szaleństwie i chaosie, zamiast _przerobić cytryny na lemoniadę_.

Spędził na niespokojnych rozmyślaniach cały czas oczekiwania na Sebastiana i Sherlocka i gdy usłyszał wreszcie na podjeździe odgłos silnika samochodu, był już tak poruszony, że niemal pobiegł do drzwi, by im otworzyć. Powstrzymał się przed tak jawnym okazaniem emocji i zacisnął palce na oparciach fotela w salonie. Wpatrywał się w stronę przedsionka, wsłuchując się w kolejne dźwięki: trzaśnięcie drzwiami samochodu, szczęk zamka i wreszcie odgłos kroków w korytarzu. Sądząc po odgłosach, Sebastian wskazał Sherlockowi, gdzie może powiesić płaszcz, sam rzucił broń na szafkę, a następnie zostawił wierzchnie okrycie w garderobie. Chwilę później obaj mężczyźni stanęli w progu salonu, zaś Jim poczuł nagłą, palącą chęć, aby tu i teraz wyznać Sebastianowi, czego szukali, opowiedzieć mu o reinkarnacji, o Mycrofcie i wszystkim, czego się właśnie dowiedzieli… nie chciał tylko patrzeć mu w oczy, gdy mężczyzna nazwałby ich obu szaleńcami, a potem mówił, że nie chce mieć do czynienia z ich urojeniami.

Przybrał neutralny i pewnie dość chłodny wyraz twarzy, kiedy Sebastian zbliżył się do niego i wykonał gest, jakby miał ochotę położyć mu rękę na ramieniu albo zdobyć się na jakąś inną, drobną czułość. Sherlock rozglądał się po salonie z zainteresowaniem, udając, że na nich nie patrzy, ale jasnym było, że cokolwiek zrobią, zostanie to przez niego zauważone.

– Idę do kuchni po jakiś energetyk. Chcesz coś ciepłego? – spytał Sebastian, zerkając na pustą już filiżankę stojącą przed Jimem.

– Zrób nam herbatę i…

– I sobie stąd idź i nie podsłuchuj? – dokończył za niego mężczyzna, na co Jim kompletnie zamarł.

– Nie mam raczej prawa dyrygować tobą, gdy jesteś we własnym domu – odparł, na co Sebastian roześmiał się krótko i nachylił na nim, opierając dłoń na zagłówku i na chwilę zapominając o Sherlocku.

– Pójdę pobiegać, żeby się trochę rozruszać. Zupełnie zesztywniałem w tych pieprzonych korkach – stwierdził, nieprzerwanie wpatrując się Jimowi w oczy. – Zajmę się tą herbatą – dodał po chwili, orientując się wreszcie, jak dwuznacznie muszą wyglądać. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie był do końca przekonany, czy chce, aby tak wyglądali… jednocześnie mając chęć pokazać Sherlockowi, że Jim _należy do niego_.

Jim oczywiście dostrzegł to wszystko, jego wahanie dotyczące tego, co właściwie chce osiągnąć oraz cień zazdrości, jaki pojawił się w oczach Sebastiana, gdy poczuł na sobie rozbawione spojrzenie detektywa. Przez moment sam miał ochotę przytrzymać go przy sobie, aby udowodnić… właściwie całej ich trójce, że nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, aby _faktycznie_ do niego należeć. Tyle że tak samo jak Sebastian nie był pewny, czy powinien się na to odważyć, a już zwłaszcza w obecności osób trzecich. Bliskość kogoś, kto odpowiadał mu pod względem charakteru i dodatkowo podobał mu się fizycznie, dopóki relacje nie stały się fizyczne i jednoznaczne, powodowała pewne skrępowanie. Dlatego też gdy Sebastian się wyprostował, Jim poczuł mieszankę ulgi i zawodu…

Chyba jednak bardziej _zawodu_. Gdy mężczyzna się oddalił, a Sherlock zająwszy miejsce przy stole, wpatrywał się w niego z rozbawieniem i miną mówiącą jednoznacznie, że wyczytał z tej dziwnej scenki wszystko, co było do wyczytania. I że zastanawia się, dlaczego ani Jim ani Sebastian nie próbują popchnąć wszystkiego do przodu, skoro obaj wydawali się być gotowi na coś więcej niż tylko patrzenie sobie w oczy i niewinne gesty, które nie prowadziły nawet do dotyku.

– Nic nie mów – mruknął Jim z zażenowaniem.

– To nie jest twój dom – odparł bez związku z czymkolwiek Sherlock i obrócił oczami. – Pasuje do niego i wszystkich moich dedukcji na jego temat tak bardzo, że czuję, jakbym wszedł mu do głowy a nie do mieszkania.

– I jednocześnie to miejsce kompletnie nie pasuje do mnie?

– _Pasuje_ , ale nie jako twoja własność, a jako uzupełnienie. Pasujesz tu jak… – zająknął się, a potem uśmiechnął i nachylił nad stolikiem. – Jak John pasuje do Baker Street. I bywasz tu ostatnio równie często jak on u mnie. W całym tym idealnym, żołnierskim porządku widzę tymczasowe elementy _ciebie_. Nie wiem, czemu próbujesz zaprzeczać.

– Bo ani on ani ja nie jesteśmy gotowi, żebym stał się jego Johnem – odparował cicho Jim i bezwiednie zerknął w stronę kuchni. Sherlock uniósł brwi, zaskoczony tym nagłym wyznaniem, po czym roześmiał się.

– Zobaczyłem was razem po raz pierwszy i od razu widzę różnice w waszym wyglądzie i zachowaniu. Jego ruchy robią się wolniejsze i bardziej płynne, a gdy tylko dojechaliśmy, miał wręcz łagodniejsze rysy twarzy. Ty próbujesz się wycofywać, ale widać, że cieszysz się na jego widok. Macie tak modelowe objawy zakochania, że naprawdę dziwi mnie, że słynny Jim Moriarty nie sięga po coś, na co ma taką ochotę.

– Jak się nie zamkniesz, poproszę go, żeby cię zastrzelił i to zrobi, bo właśnie na to mam ochotę – warknął Jim, ale powstrzymał się przed rzuceniem mu w twarz _i kto to mówi_ , chociaż Sherlock również bał się podjąć jakichkolwiek działań wobec Johna przez całe poprzednie życie.

– Nie dowiedziałbyś się wtedy wszystkiego, co usłyszałem od Billa, a było tam całkiem sporo interesujących rzeczy, poza tym, co już ci napisałem – odparł Sherlock i zerknął w stronę kuchni.

– Nie słyszy nas – powiedział cicho. – Zaczynaj. Od samego początku, od rozmowy z tymi znajomymi na przyjęciu, gdzie dowiedziałeś się o Wigginsie. Chcę, żebyś przekazał mi każde słowo – oznajmił, na co Sherlock skinął głową, a następnie oparł łokcie na stole i zaczął ze szczegółami opowiadać mu o przyjęciu u Lestrade’a.

Detektyw nie skończył jeszcze przytaczać opowieści Donovan dotyczącej bratanka Andersona, kiedy Sebastian przyniósł im herbatę, a następnie poszedł do swojego pokoju. Parę minut później zniknął za drzwiami wyjściowymi przebrany w dres do biegania, a oni mogli wreszcie rozmawiać normalnie, bez ściszania głosów i nasłuchiwania każdego kroku. Detektyw miał świetną pamięć i bez problemu cytował Jimowi wszystko, co usłyszał podczas spotkania z Billem, od jego tłumaczeń, przez całą opowieść dotyczącą Mycrofta, aż do szczątkowych danych dotyczących ataków oraz obecności Janine na jego pogrzebie.

Kiedy Sherlock skończył, obaj zamilkli, a Jim oparł podbródek na dłoniach i, marszcząc brwi, zaczął analizować każde jego słowo i próbować powiązać wszystko, co usłyszał, z tym, co już wiedzieli. Wnioski dotyczące możliwości budzenia były oczywiste i akurat tę informację już przetrawił w samotności po otrzymaniu smsa; nie mógł jednak pozbyć się wrażenia, że to, co robiła Janine i że z kimś się kontaktowała oraz że przejęła wydawnictwo Magnussena – czego był niemal pewny – miało jakieś dodatkowe znaczenie. Kim miał być Samir, Numir czy dowolny inny człowiek, którego imienia Bill nie zdołał zapamiętać? Kim podejrzany człowiek, z którym się zjawiła na pogrzebie?

– Myślisz, że Janine się z nim kontaktowała? – spytał Sherlock, na co Jim poderwał głowę. – Z tym mścicielem?

– Czuję, że… że miała z tym związek. Inaczej jej działania i zachowanie nie miałyby żadnego sensu – powiedział i zagryzł wargi w zamyśleniu. – Po mojej śmierci musiała kontaktować się z siecią – kontynuował po chwili. – Znała osobiście mnóstwo ważnych osób, czasem takich, do których nawet ja nie miałem dostępu. Kimkolwiek był tamten człowiek, jego _również_ mogła znać. Nawet jeśli nie byłem z nią blisko, jeśli ktoś chciał mnie pomścić, z całą pewnością mogła go w tym wspierać, bo po prostu lubiła zemstę.

– Wiem coś o tym – parsknął Sherlock i skrzywił się ironicznie. – Była sobą zachwycona, gdy sprzedała do gazet fałszywe informacje na mój temat, po tym gdy odkryła, że ją okłamałem. Sam mówiłeś, że nie chodziło jej o pieniądze, więc to… po prostu wszystko zaczyna się zgadzać, jeśli przyjmiemy, że w jakiś sposób brała udział w tamtych atakach, choćby miała być tylko wsparciem w mediach. Nie doceniłem jej.

– Nie ty jeden – odparł Jim z ciężkim westchnieniem. – Najgorsze jest to, że nie mam żadnego pomysłu, od kogo mielibyśmy dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. Mycroft o niej nie wiedział, tego jestem pewien, więc może nie być nikogo, kto cokolwiek wie.

– Musimy poszukać pamiętających z półświatka. To jedyna możliwość. Zdobyć kontakty, poczekać na informacje od Elli, sprawdzić tych ludzi… ja muszę porozmawiać z Irene, bo ona też może coś wiedzieć i… – urwał, kiedy zobaczył w oczach Jima napięcie, które natychmiast rozszyfrował. – _Znasz_ kogoś takiego. Dlaczego twierdziłeś przed chwilą, że nie?

– Bo to właśnie dwójka ludzi, z którymi wyjątkowo nie mam ochoty się spotykać – westchnął Jim i nerwowo przeczesał włosy palcami. – Zresztą, szczerze wątpię, że Janine współpracowała akurat z nimi. Nieszczególnie szanują kobiety i nie widzę możliwości, aby…

– Kimkolwiek są, mogła im kogoś podesłać do współpracy i mogą wiedzieć coś istotnego. Naprawdę mogę spotkać się z nimi w twojej obecności, skoro…

– Nie, Sherlock – uciął ostro. – Najpierw Magnussen, od którego mogę dowiedzieć się czegoś na temat Janine, a w międzyczasie spróbuję dotrzeć do Irene i cię z nią umówić.

– Co oni ci zrobili? – spytał Sherlock, na co Jim zacisnął usta, ale po paru chwilach zdecydował się wyznać prawdę, uznając, że inaczej mężczyzna nie odpuści.

– Spotkałem ich w świecie sześciu płci. To oni byli handlarzami, którzy sprzedali mnie tamtej +alfie – powiedział, nie patrząc mu w oczy. – Mam wszelkie powody, by nie chcieć ponownie ich oglądać choćby z tego względu, a nasze kontakty w następnych życiach również nie były poprawne. Taka odpowiedź ci wystarczy i dasz temu spokój? – spytał i uniósł wzrok. Sherlock wpatrywał się w niego ze współczuciem, przez co momentalnie pożałował, że w ogóle się odezwał. – Zostawmy to. Zostawmy na razie Janine i skoncentrujmy się na tym, co mamy. Wiemy już, że nie trzeba mieć żadnych intencji, by kogoś obudzić, o ile jest się samoistnym. Nie trzeba być ani trzeźwym ani mówić aż tak konkretnych rzeczy. To nie jest kwestia rytuałów, ale właściwej osoby, samoistnego, który rozmawia z osobą otwartą na coś, co wydaje się niemożliwe i kto potrafi w to uwierzyć. Dlatego Mycroft mógł zarazić Billa, chociaż był pijany i nie kontrolował swoich słów, a ty nie mogłeś. Mógłbym, jak twój brat, upić się i mamrotać o reinkarnacji, a jeśli jakiś wariat by mi uwierzył, to w kolejnym życiu by się obudził.

– O ile uwzględnilibyście ewentualny dodatkowy czynnik, który prawie na pewno istnieje, bo inaczej pamiętających obudzonych sztucznie byłoby znacznie więcej – odparł Sherlock. – Wydaje mi się oczywiste, że sama wiara i samoistność budzącego to zbyt mało. Nie wierzę, że żaden szaleniec nigdy nie przekonał innych o reinkarnacji, nawet jeśli dotyczyłoby to tylko samoistnych a nie wszystkich pamiętających.

– Tak, teoretycznie może być to jakiś drobny rytuał, coś, co przegapiliśmy, bo to pozornie nieistotna rzecz – przyznał Jim niechętnie. – Sam nie wiem… może trzeba patrzeć tej osobie w oczy albo rozmawiać tylko we dwoje, może to jakieś dwa-trzy następujące po sobie słowa. Na razie mamy jednak za mało konkretnych przykładów. Ty i Bill uwierzyliście Mycroftowi, Ella uwierzyła mi. Dopiero gdy usłyszymy o większej liczbie przebudzeń będziemy w stanie wyciągnąć jakieś konkretne wnioski i ustalić wspólne punkty.

– Tak, bez kolejnych przykładów nie ruszymy do przodu. Ale w tym momencie… wciąż jednak pozostaje dla mnie zagadką, dlaczego Mycroft w ogóle z nim rozmawiał – odparł Sherlock w zamyśleniu. – Nie wierzę, że aż tak poruszyło go to, co stało się w Londynie ani że poczuł potrzebę zwierzeń, a z Billem był blisko i _tak wyszło_.

– Sądzisz, że to eksperyment?

– Może chciał przekonać się o tym, co my właśnie podejrzewamy, że tylko samoistni mogą kogoś obudzić – stwierdził i skrzywił się, kręcąc głową. – Powiedziałem Billowi prawdę, a pewnie nie zrobiłem tego po raz pierwszy, bo znałem go również w poprzednich światach i też z nim ćpałem… Mycroft o tym wiedział, a Bill się nie obudził. On jest samoistnym, ja nie. Jeśli chciałby kogoś przetestować, to była najlepsza osoba ze wszystkich, które były dostępne.

– Zwłaszcza że skoro się do siebie zbliżyli, to w jakiś sposób mu ufał – przyznał mu rację Jim. – Ten dzieciak mówił, że się widywali i że Mycroft pomagał mu finansowo, więc może jednak ta relacja była dla nich ważniejsza niż sądzimy. W porządku, był pijany i był w kiepskim stanie psychicznym, ale ze wszystkich ludzi świata zwierzył się akurat _jemu_ , komuś, kogo ty wcześniej znałeś i co do kogo sądził, że się nie obudzi. Lub sądził, że jeśli się obudzi, to będzie jednoznaczny dowód na to, że przebudzeni sztucznie nie są w stanie budzić innych.

– Dwie pieczenie przy jednym ogniu. Jeśli Bill by się nie obudził, miałby pewność, że pijani, naćpani czy inne osoby niebędące w danym momencie świadome swoich słów nie mogą budzić. Jeśli by się obudził _przez niego_ , to miałby pewność, że tylko samoistni mogą to robić. Tak czy inaczej, wykluczyłby znaczną grupę osób i okoliczności mogących doprowadzić do przebudzenia i może uznał, że jest to warte ryzyka.

– Jeśli tak jest w istocie i to był eksperyment, Mycroft z całą pewnością obserwuje tego dzieciaka. Skasowałem dane na jego temat, ale jeśli mamy rację, to tak czy inaczej dotrze do prawdy. Może jeszcze nie dotarł, ale na pewno sprawdza go raz na jakiś czas. Tak naprawdę prędzej czy później i tak by do niego dotarł, bo nawet jeśli wyczyściłem dane a on po rozmowie z tobą zamilknie, wszystkie informacje na pewno nie zniknęły. Kupiliśmy sobie trochę czasu i to wszystko. Jeśli Mycroft prowadzi bazę i pilnuje ileś osób, jego też powinien. Tyle tylko, że jeden człowiek, który nie ufa nikomu na tyle, by powierzyć mu część zadań, nie jest w stanie upilnować wszystkiego, więc pewnie co jakiś czas sprawdza każdego z ludzi ze swojej listy. A jeśli to wypadek, a on naprawdę sądził, że Bill jest prawdziwym tłem, skoro ty go nie obudziłeś…

– To mój brat jest idiotą albo ignorantem.

– Albo dostał kiedyś błędne dane i w efekcie wyciągnął błędne wnioski, ale o tym za chwilę – powiedział Jim. – Sherlock, chociaż Mycroft jeszcze nie wie, do czego dotarłeś, to niebawem się o tym dowie, a my po prostu mieliśmy szczęście, że dotarłeś do Billa przed nim.

– Teoria o eksperymencie brzmi prawdopodobnie, ale z drugiej strony, obaj wiemy, że przez to, co zrobiła Ella albo z powodu innych, dodatkowych przyczyn, bał się eksperymentów – odparł Sherlock, na co Jim skinął głową i zachęcił go tym gestem do kontynuowania. – Zapewne zorientował się przed nami, że przebudzeni sztucznie go nie rozpoznają, ale unikał jak ognia przebudzonych samoistnie, zwłaszcza od momentu gdy przebudził mnie. Nie chce się ujawniać przed niepowołanymi i dlatego tak bardzo straszył mnie pamiętającymi, bo nie chce, aby dowiedzieli się o tym, co zrobił. Ponadto nie dotarł do tego, że tylko samoistni mogą budzić innych. Wie, że on może budzić i sądzi też, że nie wszyscy to potrafią, a przede wszystkim słusznie obstawia, że ważna jest wiara.

– I co w związku z tym?

– Dlaczego mój brat do tego nie dotarł, skoro jest tak stary i skoro ostrożnie, ale jednak, eksperymentował? Przecież też mógł przepytać odpowiednie osoby. Jego wszystkie badania, to, co robił w swojej klinice, nie uwzględniały elementu budzenia, bo panicznie bał się tego, że to go przerośnie, ale przecież badał mózgi tych ludzi i sondował ich na wszelkie możliwe sposoby.

– I nic nie znalazł, bo to nasze dusze, nasze…

– _Jestestwo_ jest najlepszym słowem – wtrącił Sherlock.

– Bo nasze _jestestwo_ nie jest w żaden sposób materialne. Tutaj nie działa logika ani medyczne eksperymenty na pamiętających. Prawdopodobnie badał wyłącznie sztucznych, zresztą… – zamilkł na chwilę. – Kiedyś on nie chciał nic wiedzieć. Gdy się obudziłem i mnie dorwał, przesłuchanie nie dotyczyło niczego istotnego. On chciał mnie złamać, a nie dowiedzieć się, skąd się wziąłem. W tamtych czasach w ogóle się tym nie interesował, byłem dla niego nowym samoistnym, byłem dla niego _pomyłką_. Mam wrażenie, że jeszcze nie był pewny, dlaczego w ogóle powstałem. I że byłem dla niego zaskoczeniem.

– I…?

– Nie wiem – wyrzucił z siebie z irytacją Jim. – Nie rozumiem twojego brata. Jest stary, ma w głowie bazę pamiętających i ma mnóstwo możliwości, by coś zdziałać i czegoś się dowiedzieć, a nie szuka odpowiedzi, zaś innych, a niekoniecznie prawdziwych czy istotnych rzeczy, jest pewny. Nie znam nikogo tak starego jak on. Nie znam ani jednego pamiętającego starszego ode mnie, a może odpowiedzi, dlaczego twój brat jest jaki jest, znajdują się w przeszłości, która dla mnie jest nieznana.

– Będziemy ich szukać i może dotrzemy do prawdy.

– Może – westchnął Jim i ponownie zamilkł. – Sherlock, gdy będziecie rozmawiać, nie ma sensu ukrywać, że nie wiesz o Billu, bo jeśli Mycroft będzie tego nieświadomy, może uznać, że należy go skasować. Jeśli powiesz mu wprost, że do niego dotarłeś, moralność nie pozwoli mu zabić przyjaciela młodszego braciszka. Umiesz go okłamywać, więc jeśli będziesz z nim rozmawiać, po prostu udaj, że to całkowity przypadek, a nie śledztwo i zapytaj wprost, co chciał osiągnąć rozmawiając z nim w poprzednim życiu.

– Nie chcę do niego dzwonić.

– Nie dzwoń, ale jeśli się spotkacie albo _on_ zadzwoni, to nie ukrywaj przed nim, że wiesz o Billu i powiedz mu o rozmowie z Donovan.

– Jasne – odparł Sherlock, chociaż wydawało się, że nie jest zachwycony tym, że Jim ponownie wydaje mu polecenia. – Więc… oto okazało się, że możesz budzić innych i znamy przynajmniej część warunków, by móc to zrobić. Prawdopodobnie mógłbyś obudzić niemal każdego, jeśli tylko zmusiłbyś go, by uwierzył w twoje…

– Tylko? – przerwał mu Jim z niedowierzaniem. – Zmusić kogoś do uwierzenia to właśnie najtrudniejsza rzecz ze wszystkich. Powiedz, znasz chociaż jedną osobę, która by uwierzyła? Z twoich bliskich, z ludzi, których w ogóle chciałbyś obudzić?

– Nie – odparł Sherlock cicho. – John jest racjonalny i… to nie wada, ale ma takie przyziemne podejście do wszystkiego. Lestrade nawet bardziej. Może uwierzyłaby mi pani Hudson, ale jej tu nie ma. I pewnie Molly, ale jej nie chciałbym budzić, zresztą… też się tu nie urodziła. Wszystkie ważne dla mnie osoby uznałyby mnie za wariata. Bill był prawdopodobnie jedyną, która mogła mi uwierzyć i tak właśnie się stało.

– No właśnie – powiedział Jim. – Dla nas to tylko teoria, a ja nie zamierzam nikogo uświadamiać, kim jestem, bo… bo nie chcę być kolejny raz wzięty za szaleńca.

– Nikogo? Przecież widzę, że w tym momencie myślisz tylko _o nim_.

– Och, zamknij się – mruknął ewidentnie zażenowany Jim. – Zostawmy ten temat i zajmijmy się tym, co należy zrobić teraz, a nie mrzonkami i emocjami.

– W porządku – powiedział Sherlock ugodowo, najwyraźniej uznając, że wystarczająco już zakpił z Jima. – Więc… ty zajmujesz się Magnussenem i kontaktem z Irene, a ja czekam na sygnał od ciebie i się nie wychylam, żeby mój brat nie nabrał podejrzeń.

– Dokładnie tak – odparł krótko. – Tyle że Magnussen to właśnie ta jedna rzecz, która mi się nie zgadza i o której wspomniałem wcześniej mając na myśli _błędne dane i błędne wnioski_.

– To znaczy…?

– Wiem, że Magnussen eksperymentował w czasach wiktoriańskich i wydaje mi się, że to właśnie wtedy znalazł kogoś, kto go obudził – odparł i uśmiechnął się krzywo, wracając wspomnieniami do tamtego świata. – Wcześniej sądziłem, że już wówczas mógł być pamiętającym, bo ewidentnie dowiedział się jakoś o reinkarnacji, ale gdy teraz o tym myślę, mam wrażenie, że mógł jeszcze nim nie być. A Mycroft w ogóle nie zwrócił na niego uwagi w tamtym świecie, bo nie zdążył tego zrobić.

– Mycroft o nim nie wie, bo wtedy… umarł zaraz po czterdziestce, jeszcze przede mną. Ile ty miałeś lat?

– Zabiłem się przynajmniej pięć lat po nim, a byłem od niego ponad dziesięć lat młodszy. I to… – urwał i parsknął krótkim śmiechem. – I Mycroft nie mógł wiedzieć o eksperymentach Magnussena, bo sam już nie żył. Uznał go za samoistnego w poprzednim życiu i popełnił błąd.

– Skąd to wiesz?

– Sherlock, proszę cię – zaśmiał się Jim. – Mogłem uważać Magnussena za oślizgłego, odrażającego gada, ale w poprzednim świecie parę razy się z nim widziałem, już w czasach, gdy moja twarz stała się znana. Chciał robić ze mną interesy, jak wszyscy ludzie wówczas. Rozpoznałem w nim pamiętającego, on we mnie _nie_. Zgrywał samoistnego, przede mną też próbował to udawać i nie chciał przyznać się, w jaki sposób się obudził, chociaż teraz jestem pewny, że to było sztuczne przebudzenie i to dokonane w jakiś obrzydliwy sposób i dlatego tak bardzo chciał to ukryć.

– Kolejny błąd mojego brata.

– Nie rozpatrywałbym tego w kategorii błędu. Nie jesteś w stanie kontrolować wszystkiego i wszystkich, zwłaszcza gdy już nie żyjesz. Magnussen, podobnie jak Irene, zadarł w poprzednim świecie z niewłaściwymi ludźmi, ale teraz obydwoje się wycofali i nie są już zagrożeniem. A jeśli upierasz się, że Mycroft _popełnił błąd_ , przegapiając ważne osoby, ja popełniłem identyczny, nie zauważając mojego mściciela, kiedy jeszcze żyłem – oznajmił i westchnął, wiedząc, że czas przejść do konkretów. – Niebawem muszę spotkać się z Magnussenem, więc ponieważ go przeżyłeś, nawet jeśli tylko o kilka dni, potrzebuję dokładnych informacji, na temat tego co nawyprawiał i dlaczego musiałeś go zabić. Jaki związek z tym wszystkim miała Janine, jak wyglądały wasze ostatnie chwile i co zamierzał.

– Zamierzał szantażować mojego brata i zdobyć jeszcze więcej władzy.

– Pamiętające dziecko szantażującego najstarszego z nas? To jak przedszkolak krzyczący, że nie zje obiadu. Powiedz mi wszystko. Od samego początku. Odkąd uznałeś, że chcesz z nim walczyć – powiedział, wpatrując się w twarz Sherlocka. Ten jakiś czas zaciskał pięści i wpatrywał się martwo w ścianę, ewidentnie nie mając ochoty przypominać sobie swojej ostatniej sprawy, która doprowadziła do jego śmierci. Potem jednak zaczął mówić – o ślubie Johna, narkotykach, Janine, kolejnym poznaniu Billa oraz o pani Smallwood, która zleciła mu sprawę Magnussena, co stało się dla niego początkiem końca.

 

***

 

Sherlock opuścił dom Sebastiana po przeszło godzinie, parę minut po tym, jak ten wrócił z biegania. Pożyczyli detektywowi samochód, polecając odstawić go pod Coretec Cars w okolicach Baker Street; potem włączyli stację muzyczną i usiedli do kolacji, na razie nie próbując jeszcze rozmawiać o zajściach z popołudnia, chociaż obaj wiedzieli, że nie będą w stanie długo odwlekać tej rozmowy.

W telewizji wyświetlano kolejny program z przebojami sprzed dwudziestu lat, a Jim co chwilę łapał się na tym, że aby oczyścić głowę z niechcianych myśli, wsłuchuje się w teksty utworów, czasem zmienione, a czasem identyczne jak te, które znał z poprzednich światów. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie Sebastiana, gdy bezwiednie zaczął podśpiewywać pod nosem _What’s up_ i już w pierwszej zwrotce dwukrotnie pomylił słowa, chociaż utwór był tutaj równie znany jak w każdej innej rzeczywistości.

– _Czasem leżąc w łóżku próbuję wyrzucić wszystko z głowy_. Dlaczego śpiewałeś, że _czasem płaczesz_? – spytał Sebastian, kiedy utwór 4 Non Blondes się skończył, a na ekranie pojawiło się The Cure.

– Znałem kiedyś inną wersję tej piosenki – wymamrotał i odsunął od siebie talerz, z zaskoczeniem stwierdzając, że chociaż nie miał szczególnego apetytu, udało mu się skończyć porcję.

– Ta piosenka nie ma innych wersji – zauważył Sebastian, na co Jim wzruszył ramionami.

– _Wczoraj poczułem się tak stary, że wydawało mi się, że umrę –_ zanucił razem z wokalistą, aby uniknąć odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

– Przestań – warknął mężczyzna i sięgnął po pilot, jednak Jim powstrzymał go gestem dłoni.

– Daj spokój. To całkiem optymistyczna piosenka – powiedział z fałszywą beztroską, próbując obrócić wszystko w żart, jednak Sebastian wciąż patrzył na niego poważnie.

– Znowu to robisz. Coś od niego usłyszałeś i stajesz się… po prostu nie jesteś sobą.

– Tym razem nie usłyszałem nic złego, a raczej zaskakującego. Chociaż z drugiej strony, to coś, co mógłbym odkryć już dawno, gdybym nie był takim ignorantem – westchnął i skrzywił się, po chwili jednak machnął ręką, gdy dostrzegł, że Sebastian stał się jeszcze bardziej niespokojny. – Wszystko w porządku. Mogłem do tego dotrzeć dawno temu, gdybym się postarał, ale i tak jesteśmy krok przed Mycroftem, więc w sumie to raczej pozytywne wieści.

– Nie wyglądasz, jakbyś usłyszał cokolwiek pozytywnego – stwierdził Sebastian i zerknął na ekran ze złością, kiedy wokalista zaczął refren, w którym przyznawał, że _wiedział, że nie ma racji, chociaż upierał się, że to prawda._ – I co zrobisz z tym, czego się dowiedziałeś? Przybliżyło cię to w jakikolwiek sposób do znalezienia człowieka, którego szukasz?

– Nie, ale czasem wiedza jest ważna sama w sobie.

– Więc co zamierzasz zrobić… z czymkolwiek, do czego dotarliście dzięki _dziecku_ , które Holmes przesłuchał? – spytał z cieniem wyrzutu w głosie. – Dlaczego wmawiałeś mi…

– Niczego ci nie wmawiałem – odparował z irytacją, ale szybko się opanował. – Zapomniałem cię uprzedzić, że to nastolatek. Nie zamierzałem tego przed tobą ukrywać. Naprawdę – zakończył, starając się brzmieć spokojnie i spojrzał na niego przepraszająco. Sebastian westchnął, chyba wciąż mu nie wierząc, ale nie próbował dalej się spierać. – Ten dzieciak naprowadził nas niespodziewanie na pewne informacje, ale teraz czas wrócić do założeń, które przez niego zeszły na dalszy plan. Muszę skontaktować się z pewną kobietą i wysłać do niej Sherlocka. Kiedyś się znali, a ponieważ może coś wiedzieć, więc dotarciem do niej zajmę się w pierwszej kolejności.

– Ale jeśli o ciebie chodzi, żadnych dziwnych wyjazdów?

– Przez weekend żadnych, ale potem będę musiał zmobilizować się do lotu do Danii i…

– Jakie interesy masz w Danii? – spytał zdumiony Sebastian.

– Wpisz w Internecie nazwisko Magnussen – westchnął Jim i ze zmęczeniem potarł skronie. – Nie mam ochoty widzieć tego gada, ale skończyły nam się pomysły, a on jest właściwie pewniakiem, jeśli chodzi o pewne dane, a ponadto z całą pewnością dysponuje kontaktami do sprawdzenia. Ella Thompson miała podesłać mi parę osób, ale na razie milczy. Nie mam pojęcia, czy w ogóle kogoś mi znajdzie, a nie chcę wysyłać Sherlocka na poszukiwania w ciemno ani tym bardziej samemu działać na oślep i bez planu, więc w pierwszej kolejności musimy odhaczyć te osoby, które mogą mi dać konkrety, a Magnussen jest jedną z nich.

– W porządku – odparł Sebastian niechętnie, ewidentnie mając ochotę powiedzieć, że nie chce, aby Jim leciał do Danii ani gdziekolwiek, jeśli miało się to wiązać z poszukiwaniami dotyczącymi tajemniczej przeszłości jego i Sherlocka. – Mamy więc wolny weekend i… co teraz? Chcesz się z nim jeszcze spotkać, czy…

– O ile zdołałem się zorientować, weekend spędzi z facetem, z którym właściwie jest już w związku, więc nie będę przeszkadzał mu w romantycznych uniesieniach.

– Ma kogoś? – spytał Sebastian, nawet nie próbując ukryć zaskoczenia.

– _Prawie_. Jeszcze raczej ze sobą nie sypiają, ale zapewne niebawem zaczną. To coś w rodzaju _niespełnionej miłości z ogólniaka_. Lekarz. I były żołnierz, jak ty – powiedział i szybko ucichł, zdając sobie sprawę, że właśnie pokrętnie zasugerował, że skoro aspołeczny geniusz jakim był Sherlock wybrał sobie akurat kogoś tej profesji, to ich dwójkę mogłoby połączyć to samo. Brzmiało to jak tani podryw i chociaż Sebastian raczej tak tego nie odebrał, Jim momentalnie zaczął marzyć, aby móc cofnąć te słowa. – Spędziłeś z nim trochę czasu. Co o nim sądzisz? – spytał, aby zmienić temat, na co mężczyzna zawahał się i parę chwil milczał.

– Z jednej strony widzi cholernie dużo rzeczy, z drugiej jest upośledzony emocjonalnie. Nadal wkurza mnie bez powodu. Wydaje mi się ostatnią osobą, jaka mogłaby być w związku. Gdy na niego patrzyłem, byłem wręcz gotów powiedzieć, że jest prawiczkiem, a związki średnio go interesują. Gdy wspomniał mi w samochodzie o tym żołnierzu, sądziłem, że to przyjaciel, a nie… – urwał i zaśmiał się dziwnie. – Ale widocznie się myliłem, a on sugerował coś bardziej jednoznacznego niż wtedy przypuszczałem – oznajmił i obaj zamilkli.

Siedzieli na kanapie blisko siebie, nie dotykając się jednak; błądzili wzrokiem po ścianach, a atmosfera stawała się coraz bardziej napięta, chociaż tak naprawdę nie było żadnych powodów, żeby tak się stało. The Cure w telewizji zostało zastąpione Belindą Carlisle, która śpiewała, że _marzą o tym samym_ , a Jim poczuł, że najbardziej chciałby mieć odwagę zaśpiewać właśnie to, a nie któryś z poprzednich utworów. Sebastian zacisnął pięści i spojrzał na ekran z wyrzutem, a coś w jego postawie i mimice wydawało się mówić, że _jeszcze tak nie jest_ , że na takie słowa jest za wcześnie i wokalistka nie powinna sobie tak z nich kpić.

– Jim, ja… – odezwał się nagle i wykonał ruch, jakby chciał się do niego przysunąć, ale nie potrafił się na to zdobyć – Wczoraj w Szkocji powiedziałem ci, że chcę być pewny, zanim cokolwiek się wydarzy i, uwierz… naprawdę chciałbym _już_ być. Sherlock mnie wnerwiał od samego początku, ale teraz do mnie dociera, że nie chodzi tylko o to, że uważam go za zagrożenie. Jest geniuszem jak ty, macie wspólną przeszłość i tajemnice, wydaje się być facetem, który mógłby ci się podobać i im dłużej na niego patrzyłem, tym bardziej rozumiałem, że po prostu… – zająknął się i krótko zacisnął dłonie na kolanach – jestem o niego zazdrosny – wydusił w końcu.

– Ma kogoś i zupełnie mnie nie interesuje – wymamrotał Jim, kiedy po paru sekundach odzyskał głos po usłyszeniu słów, których zupełnie się nie spodziewał, a już na pewno nie w tym momencie. – Nie pasuje do mnie i nie chciałbym być z kimś takim. I nie wiem, jak w ogóle mógł mnie pociągać, gdy… – urwał, nie wiedząc, czy dalsze wyznanie to dobry pomysł. Kiedy jednak pochwycił niepewne spojrzenie Sebastiana, jego wątpliwości natychmiast się rozwiały. – Gdy jesteś ty, to już nie ma znaczenia i… – _i chciałbym móc powiedzieć ci o bardzo dawnej przeszłości, o moich poszukiwaniach i o tym, dlaczego znam inne wersje piosenek_ – …i chciałbym, żebyś wiedział, że naprawdę nie masz powodów do zazdrości – dokończył cicho.

– Teraz to ja mam ochotę spytać, czy nadszedł moment, gdy powinniśmy się pocałować – odparł Sebastian, na co Jim zaśmiał się nerwowo i pokręcił głową.

– Chciałeś wszystko sobie poukładać i jeśli cokolwiek powinieneś robić, to właśnie zająć się _układaniem_. Będziesz mieć czas na _układanie_ , gdy… oderwiemy się od wszystkiego na parę dni – dodał i chociaż za każdym razem, gdy miał ochotę zbliżyć się do Sebastiana, nie był w stanie się na to zdobyć, teraz udało mu się zebrać na odwagę. Wyciągnął do niego rękę i zawahał się na parę chwil, a potem położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i lekko zacisnął palce. – Poleć ze mną do Kopenhagi. Nie mam żadnych urazów, jak w przypadku Szkocji, ale chcę, żebyś tam ze mną był.

– Nie widzę innej opcji niż wspólny wyjazd. Żebyś tylko wiedział… – zaczął Sebastian i zaśmiał się niepewnie; spuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie, ale potem uniósł głowę i spojrzał Jimowi prosto w oczy. – Co sobie w tym momencie wyobraziłem… odnośnie tego, po co chcesz mnie mieć w Danii, jeśli nie wyłącznie dla… wsparcia czy ochrony…

– Jeśli to to, o czym myślę, to _marzymy o tym samym_ – odparł Jim śpiewnie, powtarzając słowa piosenki z ekranu; uśmiechnął się do Sebastiana, nagle czując, że to wszystko, całe te wyznania i ustalenia wcale nie były tak trudne, jak jeszcze niedawno mu się wydawało. – Załatw nam prywatny samolot na wtorek po południu – powiedział po chwili. – Zrobię sobie wolny weekend, a na początku tygodnia załatwię w biurze parę rzeczy, bo nie jestem pewien, ile czasu spędzimy za granicą i nie chcę zostawiać niedokończonych spraw. Byłeś kiedyś w Kopenhadze?

– Raz i tylko przejazdem, ale czułem, jakbym już tam kiedyś był – odparł Sebastian, a gdy Jim dostrzegł, że jego twarz robi się nieobecna i ewidentnie czuje w tym momencie dejavu, uznał, że to pytanie chyba nie było najlepszym pomysłem. – Chciałbym wstąpić do Ogrodów Tivoli i Zamku Rosenborg… zobaczyć Fontannę Gefion i pospacerować po wybrzeżu. Od dawna mnie tam ciągnęło. W sumie tak jak do Amsterdamu. Nie masz jakichś zleceń w Holandii? – spytał żartobliwie, na co Jim wymusił uśmiech, nieszczery i maskujący jego prawdziwe odczucia.

Oczywiście, że Sebastian mógł czuć, że kiedyś tam być, bo przecież _był_. W czasach wiktoriańskich, w jakich przyszło żyć im obu, Sebastian mieszkał w Kopenhadze blisko pół roku, a wszystkie miejsca, które wymienił, wiązały się ze sprawami, jakie zlecił mu wówczas Jim. W tamtym świecie Fontanna została uruchomiona już w 1895 roku zamiast, jak mówiła obecna wersja historii, trzynaście lat później, a _pułkownik Moran_ był na jej uroczystym otwarciu i zabił tam trzech kłopotliwych handlarzy, z którymi _profesor Moriarty_ prowadził interesy. W Amsterdamie był zaś aż czterokrotnie, raz nawet byli tam wspólnie i kiedy Jim przymknął powieki, mógł niemal poczuć zapach drewna płonącego w kominku, starych, klasycznych podłóg i licznych kwiatów, jakie rozstawione były w eleganckim apartamencie, który wynajęli na kilka tygodni.

Pospiesznie otworzył oczy i ponownie był _tu i teraz_ , obok mężczyzny, który zupełnie niespodziewanie stał się dla niego ważny i bliski, a czasy wiktoriańskie, w których nie łączyło ich nic poza pracą, tutaj nie miały już znaczenia. Kiedy z lekko wymuszonym uśmiechem zapytał Sebastiana, czy przyniesie im wina, mężczyzna bez słowa skinął głową, a po chwili zniknął w kuchni. Jim rozejrzał się po salonie i nie mógł powstrzymać dziwnej myśli, że cieszy się, że nie ma tu kominka, że podłogi są wyłożone zwykłym, lakierowanym na wysoki połysk parkietem, a jedynymi kwiatami, jakie tu stały, były nieco przerośnięte sukulenty na parapecie, nie zaś wydzielające duszący zapach hiacynty i róże, jakie pamiętał z Amsterdamu.

 

***

 


	14. Opowieść o napoju z Lete

***

 

Kopenhaga okazała się jednym z miast, które znacznie różniły się od tego, co Jim widział w poprzednich rzeczywistościach. To nie było tylko Abbey Road, na którym zamiast domków jednorodzinnych wyrosły wieżowce, lecz całe dzielnice zaprojektowane w inny sposób, rozkład ulic nieprzypominający tego, co widział wcześniej, drapacze chmur w miejscach słynnych niegdyś muzeów oraz park pokrywające obszary, które powinny stanowić centrum miasta. Chociaż stolica Danii nie przypominała wersji z żadnego z poprzednich światów, miejsca, które w swojej podświadomości zachował Sebastian i wspomniał o nich przed paroma dniami, różniły się tylko szczegółami: Zamek Rosenborg położony był bliżej śródmieścia, Fontanna Gefion miała nieco inny kształt, zaś Ogrody Tivoli niemal w całości zachowały swoją dawną formę.

Po przylocie do Danii we wtorkowe popołudnie, za namową Sebastiana zajęli się zwiedzaniem i Jim zauważył, że mężczyzna również czuje, że coś mu się nie zgadza, że Kopenhaga _nie wygląda tak, jak powinna_. Sam wiedział, dlaczego miasto wydaje się nie być tym, czym powinno, jednak Sebastian – nie. I w efekcie chodził po ścieżkach, które niegdyś przemierzał, coraz bardziej rozbity i nieswój. Mieli odwiedzić Magnussena w jego biurze wczesnym wieczorem, lecz ze względu na jego stan, Jim zdecydował się przesunąć to na następny poranek, uznając, że snajper musi być absolutnie skupiony i że lepiej poczekać niż ryzykować, że coś się nie uda przez kiepski stan psychiczny jednego z nich.

Kiedy położyli się do łóżek we wspólnym apartamencie hotelowym, Jim długo nie mógł zasnąć. Powtarzał w myślach listę pytań, jakie powinien zadać byłemu magnatowi prasowemu i przypominał sobie kolejny raz wszystko, co już wiedział na temat jego przebudzenia. Znał pobieżnie jego historię, wielu rzeczy się domyślał i pozostało wypełnić luki szczegółami. Zmusić go do mówienia, zastraszyć, ale jednocześnie nie zrobić sobie z niego wroga, bo nie potrzebował kolejnych, zwłaszcza wśród pamiętających. Należało być ostrożnym, ale twardym, założyć na twarz maskę pewności siebie i stać się ponownie groźnym Moriartym, bezwzględnym biznesmenem i kryminalistą, z którym nie można zadrzeć, jeśli nie chce się w ciągu doby stać pokarmem dla ryb w najbliższym zbiorniku wodnym. Potrafił to zrobić i chociaż przeciwnik był trudny, tę małą bitwę zamierzał zakończyć chłodnym sojuszem, a nie wypowiedzeniem wojny. Inna opcja w ogóle nie wchodziła w grę.

Obawiał się spotkania z Magnussenem – byłby idiotą, gdyby bagatelizował zagrożenie – ale nie napełniało go ono paraliżującym strachem i wiedział, że da sobie radę. I tak naprawdę coś zupełnie innego sprawiało, że tego wieczoru miał problemy ze snem. Od piątkowego spotkania z Sherlockiem bezskutecznie szukał możliwości kontaktu z Irene Adler, bo chociaż spodziewał się, że nie uda mu się skontaktować z nią w ciągu paru godzin, nie przypuszczał, że będzie to aż tak trudne. Kobieta otoczyła się murem nie do przebicia i była kompletnie niedostępna, tak, że nawet jego znajomości nie zdały się na nic. Po każdym kontakcie z osobami, które mogły ją znać a które okazywały się być ślepą uliczką, Jim stawał się bardziej sfrustrowany. Irene była tak chroniona, że wydawało mu się to coraz bardziej podejrzane, a każdy kolejny telefon i mail zakończony niepowodzeniem silniej uświadamiał mu, że musiało być w tym coś więcej. Był niemal pewny, że kobieta coś wiedziała i że była w jakiś sposób ważna, może nawet że spodziewała się, że któryś z pamiętających będzie próbował do niej dotrzeć… miała coś do ukrycia, tak więc tym bardziej musiał się do niej dostać.

Sherlock milczał i nie naciskał na zorganizowanie spotkania z dawną _przyjaciółką_ , zaś Jim domyślał się, czym było to spowodowane: detektyw miał w sobotę kolejną udaną randkę z Johnem, mieszkanie doktora na Baker Street było coraz mniej używane, a życie tej dwójki właściwie całkowicie przeniosło się do lokum na pierwszym piętrze. Oczywiście wiedział, że Sherlock czeka na sygnał od niego i że gdy pojedzie do Irene postara się wyciągnąć z niej informacje i nie będzie wówczas rozproszony z powodu emocji; dopóki jednak nie musiał się tym zajmować, koncentrował się na swojej domowej sielance, a nie na śledztwie.

Jim sam zasugerował mu, żeby siedział cicho, nie wychylał się i nie budził podejrzeń Mycrofta, ale w środku był poirytowany, że mężczyzna go posłuchał zamiast działać na własną rękę. Zajął się _teraźniejszym Johnem_ i budował sobie przyszłość, więc nie myślał o przeszłości, a Jim zazdrościł mu, że może to robić. Był właściwie pewny, że ta dwójka jeszcze nie zaczęła za sobą sypiać, ale wiedział też, że stawiali w kierunku seksu kolejne, drobne kroki. W sobotni wieczór obserwował ich na kamerach CCTV, czując się przy tym jak nawiedzony stalker, ale nie potrafił sobie tego odmówić. Widział, jak czekali na taksówkę stojąc znacznie bliżej siebie niż staliby przyjaciele, jak po wyjściu z kina chwycili się za ręce na parę chwil, jak na siebie patrzyli i jak John łagodnym ruchem objął Sherlocka, gdy ten wsiadał do samochodu. W niedzielny wieczór dostrzegł, jak siedzieli przy parapecie w salonie na Baker Street, najpierw tylko rozmawiając, potem przytulając się, a wreszcie całując. Wiedział, że spali w jednej sypialni, chodzili na śniadania do kawiarni na dole i że spędzali ze sobą cały wolny czas, jaki John miał poza pracą… że w poniedziałek wstąpił do nich na drinka Lestrade oraz że w momencie, gdy spacerował z Sebastianem po pochmurnej Kopenhadze, byli u Donovan i Andersona na obiedzie, prawdopodobnie oficjalnie występując tam jako para.

Spędzając kolejną, bezsenną godzinę, spoglądał to na sufit, to na wskazujący już trzecią zegarek, a wreszcie na drzwi do sypialni. Ponownie dzieliła go od Sebastiana ściana, a chciałby, żeby jej nie było, a po kilku kolejnych dniach, jakie spędzili razem, jego myśli stały się bardziej konkretne niż tylko _chcę_ , _żeby coś się między nami zadziało i chcę poznać go bliżej_. Pragnął przekonać się, jaki Sebastian ma sen, czy w nocy jest tak spokojny jak za dnia, którą stronę łóżka zwykle wybiera, czy zabiera partnerowi kołdrę czy też zwykle leży przykryty tylko częściowo; czy w nocy odwraca się plecami do osoby, z którą śpi, czy ma tendencję do zgniatanie jej w silnym uścisku. Czy lubi przytulać się do czyichś pleców, czy też woli być w tym układzie małą łyżeczką – w to ostatnie jakoś wątpił, ale nie dane było mu jeszcze przekonać się o tym osobiście. A niesamowicie chciał to sprawdzić, to i wszystkie jego nocne nawyki, których na razie mógł się tylko domyślać.

Wszystko to było irytujące tym bardziej, że Sherlock wyprzedzał go w tym momencie o krok w zbliżaniu się do swojego żołnierza i chociaż w tym świecie nie byli przeciwnikami, nie mógł pozbyć się poczucia, że jednak jest to jakaś rozgrywka – i że ją przegrywa.

Tymczasem wiedział tylko, że Sebastian lubił w nocy chłodne pomieszczenia i każdego wieczoru mimo paskudnej, listopadowej pogody, otwierał okno na przynajmniej godzinę. Że nie chrapał – któregoś razu jeszcze w jego domu cierpiał na bezsenność tak silną, że całą noc szwendał się po całym lokum i nasłuchiwał wszelkich dźwięków. Dotąd nie zdarzyło się ani razu, by Sebastian wstawał w nocy w jakimkolwiek celu, zaś rano budził się dość wcześnie, czasem od razu szedł biegać lub ćwiczyć w siłowni na dole, a czasem czekał na Jima ze śniadaniem. Jim wiedział, że mężczyzna nie ma problemów ani ze wstawaniem ani z usypianiem, że najczęściej śpi w slipkach i rozciągniętej koszulce bez rękawów, że lubi jasną pościel oraz że jego materac jest nieco twardszy niż wybrałby Jim, ale nie na tyle, że mógłby powodować dyskomfort, gdyby kiedyś został zaproszony do jego sypialni...

Łóżko hotelowe było wyjątkowo miękkie i kiedy wyobraził sobie, że Sebastian się w nim kładzie, przed oczami pojawił mu się obraz, jak mężczyzna marszczy brwi z irytacją i jakiś czas próbuje znaleźć wygodną pozycję. Może przeklina pod nosem, przelotnie myśli o przeniesieniu się na podłogę i jak ostatecznie zasypia w łóżku, ale trwa to dłużej niż zwykle. Miał ochotę podnieść się i pójść do niego, po prostu parę chwil popatrzeć, jak śpi, chociaż doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że brzmiało to naprawdę źle. Cóż, jednak _był_ stalkerem, obserwował Johna i Sherlocka razem, a w poprzednim życiu, gdy miał na punkcie detektywa obsesję, niejednokrotnie zakradał się na Baker Street, dotykał jego rzeczy, przeglądał książki i przymierzał w przedpokoju czapkę myśliwską, szaleńczo szczerząc się do lustra.

W tym momencie miał ochotę zakraść się do Sebastiana, zabrać mu bluzę czy wilgotny ręcznik, pobawić się którymś z jego pistoletów albo po prostu usiąść na parapecie i wpatrywać się w jego śpiącą sylwetkę. To już nawet nie było żałosne, lecz upiorne. Jim jęknął i zerwał się z łóżka, po czym boso skierował się do środkowego pomieszczenia ich apartamentu. Bez zapalania światła wygrzebał ze swojej walizki kosmetyczkę, wyciągnął z niej leki nasenne i pospiesznie zażył jedną tabletkę. Spojrzał na niedomknięte drzwi sypialni Sebastiana i przez kilka chwil wpatrywał się w nie, zanim podniósł się i ociężałym krokiem wrócił do swojego pokoju. Opadł na materac i zakrył głowę kołdrą, a potem zaczął w myślach liczyć minuty do momentu, gdy zolpidem powinien zadziałać.

 

***

 

Biuro Charlesa Magnussena położone było na obrzeżach miasta w dzielnicy biurowców, na ostatnim piętrze jednego z najwyższych w okolicy. Usytuowano je tak, że Sebastian nie miał najmniejszych problemów, aby ulokować się z bronią snajperską na dachu kilkaset metrów dalej. Nie był oczywiście zachwycony tym pomysłem i upierał się, że wolałby po prostu pójść z Jimem w charakterze ochroniarza – ten jednak nie zamierzał na to pozwalać i ujawniać twarzy najbardziej zaufanego człowieka oślizgłemu gadowi, jakim był Magnussen.

Nie ukrywał swojej wizyty, bo nie było takiej potrzeby. Znali się w poprzednim świecie, a ich relacje były poprawne, nie wchodzili sobie w drogę i pomogli sobie w paru drobnych sprawach. Byli tam jak dwa drapieżniki, nie stanowiące dla siebie konkurencji, bo polowali na całkiem inne gatunki zwierząt i nie przeszkadzali w łowach drugiej stronie. Spoglądali na siebie z pewną rezerwą, bo charakterologicznie zupełnie do siebie nie pasowali. Jim wydawał się Magnussenowi chaotycznym świrem, on z kolei uważał magnata prasowego za najbardziej odrażającą istotę na świecie. Szanowali swój intelekt i swoją władzę oraz wpływy i nie było żadnych powodów, aby w tym świecie coś się zmieniło. Dlatego też gdy Jim włamał się do sieci telefonicznej w kopenhaskim biurze i zadzwonił wprost na biurko Magnussena, omijając wszystkie sekretarki i zabezpieczenia, ten nawet nie czynił mu wyrzutów. Spytał, kiedy może się go spodziewać i nie okazał najmniejszym drgnięciem głosu, że odpowiedź _za kwadrans_ go zaskoczyła.

Kiedy Jim zjawił się w recepcji, kobieta siedząca za biurkiem przekazała mu kartę magnetyczną gościa VIP i płynnym angielskim, z aż nazbyt przesadną uprzejmością, wskazała mu windę, dzięki której mógł pojechać bezpośrednio do biura prezesa. Jim uśmiechnął się do niej nieszczerze, a zanim się oddalił, postanowił… wejść w rolę, która w poprzednim świecie tak bardzo go bawiła. Oparł dłoń na blacie recepcji i nachylił się w stronę siedzącej za nim kobiety, po czym z szalonym uśmiechem puścił do niej oko i, nie spuszczając wzroku z jej tylko pozornie niewzruszonej twarzy, sięgnął po karmelowy, miękki cukierek z logo wydawnictwa. Wsunął go do ust powoli, w najbardziej flirtujący sposób, na jaki był w stanie się zdobyć, a gdy młoda kobieta spuściła wzrok, zachichotał i odskoczył do tyłu, po czym szybkim, celowo trochę chwiejnym krokiem, skierował się do windy. Gdy zobaczył w wiszącym w niej lustrze swoje odbicie, jego uśmiech jeszcze się poszerzył: oto wrócił Jim Moriarty, genialny wariat, jedyne jego wcielenie, jakie mogło zmierzyć się z człowiekiem takim jak Charles Augustus Magnussen.

Ostatnie piętro było przestronnym biurem, przypominającym w wystroju to, które mężczyzna posiadał w Londynie. Było tu więcej światła, gdyż budynek był w całości oszklony, gdzieniegdzie wyeksponowano nowoczesne, pozbawione duszy, abstrakcyjne rzeźby z jasnego granitu, było też sporo wysokich, palmowatych roślin o ciemnozielonych, bujnych pióropuszach. W centrum tego wszystkiego znajdowało się ciężkie, ogromne biurko, za którym siedział Magnussen i wpatrywał się w swojego gościa z twarzą pozbawioną wyrazu. Jim uśmiechnął się kpiąco, po czym spokojnym krokiem zbliżył się do niego, co jakiś czas trącając palcami którąś z ozdób, doskonale wiedząc, jak bardzo irytuje tym mężczyznę naprzeciwko.

Zwolnił przy ascetycznej rzeźbie przedstawiającej trzy karykaturalne postaci. Jim uniósł brwi, kiedy dostrzegł niewyraźny napis na dole... _Amfilogia_. Demony rywalizacji, co doskonale pasowało do Magnussena. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, wyciągnął dłoń do najbliższego z nich i pogładził figurkę po kroczu, wymownie spoglądając na mężczyznę za biurkiem. Ten nie zareagował, co trochę zawiodło Jima, ale darował sobie dalsze wygłupy. Zbliżył się do Magnussena i nonszalancko usiadł na obrotowym krześle naprzeciwko niego, a wówczas jego uwagę przykuło jeszcze jedno dzieło sztuki – wiszący metr od głowy magnata prasowego niewielki obraz, przedstawiający zmarłego, który znalazł się w Hadesie i miał napić się wody z Lete. Postać uśmiechała się kpiąco, patrząc na obserwatora i wylewała napój na ziemię.  Ktokolwiek był autorem, musiał namalować to na konkretne zlecenie Magnussena, co niesamowicie rozbawiło Jima. Oczywiście wiedział, że mężczyzna z jakichś przyczyn jest dumny z tego, że dołączył do grona pamiętających, ale nie miał pojęcia, że tak bardzo był przywiązany do symboliki.

– Nie sądziłem, że jest pan wielbicielem greckiej mitologii, _panie Magnussen_ – oznajmił, wpatrując się w obraz. – Wylewanie wody z Lete, która po śmierci miała sprowadzić na duszę zapomnienie, aby w trakcie reinkarnacji nie pamiętała poprzednich żyć. Jakże wymowne. Aż tak cieszy cię, że ty przechytrzyłeś los, wylałeś ją i _pamiętasz_? Swoją drogą, kto jest autorem? Myślę, że mógłbym sprawić sobie coś podobnego.

– Przyszedł pan rozmawiać o sztuce, _panie Moriarty_? – spytał mężczyzna, a na jego wąskich ustach pojawił się nieprzyjemny uśmiech.

– Nie. Po prostu nie mogłem nie skomentować tego dzieła.

– Więc cóż innego niż dyskusja o zdolnym malarzu, który był uprzejmy stworzyć dla mnie parę drobiazgów, sprowadza cię do Kopenhagi?

– Propozycja współpracy. Nie ścisłej współpracy, doskonale wiem, że nie jesteś przestępcą – powiedział konspiracyjnym szeptem i zachichotał, gdy w oczach Magnussena pojawiło się rozdrażnienie. – Tak naprawdę nie będzie to nawet współpraca, lecz zwykła wymiana informacji. Ja powiem parę słówek i ty też powiesz parę słówek, a potem uściśniemy sobie dłonie i w tym życiu więcej się nie spotkamy.

– Nie widzę ani jednego powodu, abyśmy _współpracowali_ w tym świecie. Jim Moriarty nie jest tutaj geniuszem zbrodni, którego wpływy mogłyby mi zagrozić. I z całą pewnością nie wie niczego, czym mógłbym być zainteresowany.

– Mycroft Holmes – odparł i te dwa słowa wydawały się mieć magiczną moc. Magnussen momentalnie zesztywniał, a potem zdjął okulary, sięgnął po czystą chusteczkę i zaczął starannie je wycierać. Wpatrywał się w Jima wzrokiem krótkowidza, a gdy po paru chwilach ponownie zerknął na niego zza szkieł korekcyjnych, jego spojrzenie stało się bystre i zimne.

– Myślę, że mogę jednak być zainteresowany. Jeśli to nazwisko pada z twoich ust, jestem absolutnie pewien, że nie ma mowy o przyjacielu.

– Jak zwykle się nie mylisz. Znasz to powiedzenie? Przyjaciel mojego przyjaciela… och, przepraszam. _Wróg mojego wroga_ jest moim przyjacielem.

– Zatem zamieniam się w słuch – odparł Magnussen i ponownie się uśmiechnął, fałszywie do bólu, w sposób, który zwiastował, że każdy niewłaściwy krok jego ewentualnego przeciwnika skończy się dla niego źle.

– Mycroft Holmes jest prawdopodobnie najstarszym pamiętającym, jakiego przyszło nam spotkać i dla żadnego z nas spotkanie to nie skończyło się dobrze. W moim przypadku nie chodzi wyłącznie o poprzednie życie – zaczął Jim. – Nie muszę chyba przekonywać cię, jak bardzo jest niebezpieczny i potężny, bez względu na to, czym zajmuje się w danym świecie. W ostatnim czasie dowiedziałem się, że od dawna prowadzi bazę pamiętających i pilnuje każdego z nas. To nie jest kilkanaście nieistotnych osób, które spotkałeś w czasach wiktoriańskich. Przypuszczam, że wie o niemal każdym przebudzonym mieszkającym w tej części globu i nie ma żadnych oporów, by po cichu usuwać tych, którzy zaczynają sprawiać problemy.

– Zabicie kogoś, kto podlega reinkarnacji, niczego nie zmieni. Wróciłbym w kolejnym życiu i zemścił się, gdyby ktoś…

– Są lepsze metody niż zabójstwo – przerwał mu i uśmiechnął się fałszywie. – Sześć żyć temu, o czym nie możesz wiedzieć, bo byłeś jeszcze tylko tłem, Holmes utworzył _klinikę_. Był psychiatrą i nauczył się wówczas nie tylko jak uleczyć kogoś z szaleństwa, ale też jak je na ludzi sprowadzić. To właśnie robił i, o ile mi wiadomo, robi do tej pory. Nie potrzebuje broni, nie potrzebuje zgód na egzekucję. Wystarczy mu zamknąć kogoś. I rozmawiać. Aż do skutku. A następnym razem – Jim rozłożył ręce, zachichotał szaleńczo, a potem klasnął w dłonie – puf! Budzisz się i jesteś szaleńcem. Nie wierzysz już w reinkarnację. Myślisz, że wariujesz. Pozbawienie ofiary zdrowych zmysłów to właśnie lepsza broń niż kule i trucizny– zakończył i wyszczerzył zęby. Był pewny, że Magnussen sądzi w tym momencie, że jest on jedną z ofiar Mycrofta, skoro zachowuje się jakby brakowało mu piątej klepki.

– Po co mi to mówisz? – spytał mężczyzna, na co Jim obrócił wymownie oczami.

– _Przyjacielska rada, przyjacielskie ostrzeżenie_. To właśnie grozi nam z jego strony i właśnie na to musisz uważać. To on jest zagrożeniem, a nie żaden inny członek rządu. Straszenie pani Smallwood nie miało więc najmniejszego sensu – dokończył, na co Magnussen zamarł, jednak nie skomentował żadnym słowem faktu, że Jim już wtedy nie żył i nie powinien tego pamiętać. – Mycroft jest starszy, ma większe od nas moce i wie znacznie więcej niż my, a ja stwierdziłem, że czas poszukać sojuszników wśród potężnych pamiętających.... takich jak ty. Warto być po jednej stronie barykady, gdy mamy przeciwnika, który tak bardzo przewyższa nas doświadczeniem.

– O jakich niby mocach mówisz?

– Ależ _panie Magnussen_ , nie mogę na starcie odsłaniać wszystkich dobrych kart.

– Jeszcze nie zdecydowałem, czy ja chcę pokazywać jakiekolwiek – odparł mężczyzna i zmrużył oczy. – Jestem tutaj, bo historia z Mycroftem w pełni pokazała mi, że odkąd się obudziłem, należy jak ognia unikać innych pamiętających. Zwłaszcza tak silnych jak Holmes. Czy _pan_.

– Anglia była dla ciebie tylko przystankiem, a nie docelowym miejscem, więc nie powiedziałbym, że kogokolwiek unikałeś.

– _Oczywiście_. Nie zamierzam tam wracać, bo wolę mieć rzeczy na własność niż dzielić się nimi z moralnymi żołnierzykami. Niesamowicie mnie dziwi, że skoro Holmes zawłaszczył sobie kraj ugrzecznionych dżentelmenów, nie poszukałeś sobie czegoś innego. Ciekawszego. Dziwię się, że wybrałeś akurat Londyn, mając tam tak, jak sam twierdzisz, niebezpieczną konkurencję.

– Tak, tutaj Mycroft ma całą Anglię i niech ją sobie trzyma. W tym świecie nie wchodzę mu w drogę, bo postawiłem przed sobą inne cele niż zbudowanie przestępczego imperium. I, żeby nie było… Londyn nawet na sekundę nie przestał być interesujący – oznajmił. – Żałuj, że nie widziałeś miasta kilka miesięcy po naszej śmierci – dodał przyciszonym tonem, nachylając się w stronę Magnussena. – Liczne ptaszki wyćwierkały mi, jakie cuda się tam wydarzyły. Jakże przykre, że młodszy braciszek Holmesa pozbawił cię możliwości, byś to obejrzał… – wymruczał i zabujał się na krześle.

– Też tego nie widziałeś – powiedział oschłym, ale zaniepokojonym tonem.

– Moi _pamiętający przyjaciele_ mają pamięć fotograficzną i potrafią opowiadać… naprawdę barwnie, gdy odpowiednio mocno ich przycisnę. Nie chciałbyś się przekonać, _jak mocno_ potrafię naciskać, gdy wyjątkowo chcę się czegoś dowiedzieć – powiedział, a na jego usta wypłynął szeroki uśmiech. – Tak czy inaczej, nie po to przyszedłem. Tutaj żyję sobie z Mycroftem na wspólnym podwórku, a on tylko mnie obserwuje, jednak on jest wiernym psem królowej, a ja nie jestem szkodnikiem ani kuną wykradającą gospodarzowi tłuste kurczaki. Jestem małym ptaszkiem, który zajmuje się swoimi sprawami i co najwyżej irytuje psiaka, gdy za głośno ćwierka. Nawet on nie waży się skazać mnie za moje poprzednie życie, skoro jestem taki grzeczny i nie stanowię zagrożenia. Mam firmę! Daję ludziom pracę! A rządowi podatki, które uczciwie płacę…! To przecież tak ważne dla polityków.

– Jesteś _grzeczny_ i niebywale… – Magnussen zająknął się – naiwny. Holmes toleruje cię, ale tylko dopóki nie wchodzisz mu w drogę i nie rozwijasz skrzydeł.

– W tym życiu nie zamierzam naprawdę latać. Zbudowałem sobie gniazdko i spaceruję wokół niego. Zostawiłem skrzydła na dachu szpitala Barts w poprzednim świecie i na razie nie będę po nie wracać – powiedział śpiewnie, zachichotał, a potem w ułamku sekundy spoważniał. – Przejdźmy do rzeczy. Ty i ja, para poważnych biznesmenów, a nie jacyś potępieńcy z urojeniami o poprzednich życiach, którzy rozmawiają o ptaszkach i pieskach, prawda? I tu przechodzimy do sedna sprawy. Chcę, abyś opowiedział mi o swoim pierwszym przebudzeniu. Mycroft zbiera same nazwiska, ja zbieram opowieści. _Baśnie_. Pamiętasz naszą rozmowę ostatnim razem? Kocham gazety, bo są jak bajki. A ja chciałbym posłuchać tej o przebudzeniu _Złego Pana_. _Opowieść o Królu Szantażu i napoju z Lete_. Taki nadałbym jej tytuł, gdybym znów stał się Richardem Brookiem i nagrywał bajki dla dzieci.

– Po co ci ta wiedza? – spytał chłodno.

– Po to, aby być krok przed Holmesem. Wprowadziłeś go w błąd i sądzi, że jesteś samoistnym, co nie jest prawdą. Jak udało ci się wmówić mu, że obudziłeś się bez niczyjej pomocy? – rzucił z pozorną obojętnością i przez parę chwil musiał czekać na odpowiedź. Magnussen nie był już tylko poirytowany, a na jego gadziej twarzy dało się dostrzec złość, że Jim dotarł do tej informacji.

– W przeciwieństwie do wielu osób, które próbował przesłuchiwać, umiem kłamać – odparł wreszcie. – Umiałem nabrać nawet takiego geniusza jak Mycroft Holmes.

– Mnie nie nabrałeś – wytknął mu Jim i roześmiał się głośno. – Cóż, trochę oszukiwałem, nie każdy jest uczciwy, co poradzić? Mycroft nie żył, gdy eksperymentowałeś, a ja _tak_. Obserwowałem cię już w czasach wiktoriańskich i nie trzeba było geniusza, by dodać dwa do dwóch – oznajmił, bez problemu kłamiąc mu żywe w oczy. Zresztą, nawet jeśli Magnussen rozpoznałby blef, Jim wiedział na jego temat wystarczająco dużo, by móc zgrywać się, że wie niemal wszystko, a przyszedł tutaj wyłączenie uzupełnić pozornie nieistotne luki. – W przeciwieństwie do niego, nigdy nie bałeś się eksperymentów, ale z chęcią usłyszałbym o nich coś więcej. Jak trafiłeś na pamiętających? Wiem, że dotarłeś tam do ludzi, którzy powiedzieli ci o reinkarnacji, a ty zacząłeś szukać kolejnych. Biorąc po uwagę twoje metody, jestem niemal pewny, że zmusiłeś ich by nauczyli cię… ach, jak po śmierci wylać wodę z Lete, zamiast grzecznie ją pić i raz po raz wracać jako tło.

– Ma pan rację, _panie Moriarty_ – powiedział sucho Magnussen, z naciskiem wracając na chwilę do formalnej formy. – Już w młodości trafiłem przypadkowo na informacje o reinkarnacji, na tyle wyraźne, że postanowiłem poszukać danych na ten temat.

– Gdzie na nie trafiłeś? To nie jest coś, o czym ktokolwiek głośno mówi.

– Niektórzy mówili. A czasem warto słuchać szaleńców – oznajmił i ponownie zdjął okulary, tym razem jednak odłożył je na stolik bez zamiaru czyszczenia i zakładania ponownie. Jego spojrzenie stało się niemal całkowicie martwe i pozbawione wyrazu, ale Jim wytrzymał to, nie dając po sobie poznać, jak bardzo nieswojo się pod nim czuł. – Po raz pierwszy usłyszałem o reinkarnacji od mojego młodszego, zdegenerowanego brata, którego w końcu musieliśmy ze względu na jego obrzydliwe skłonności zamknąć i odciąć od ludzi, aby nie przynosił rodzinie wstydu. Od czternastego roku życia bredził o poprzednich światach, a ponieważ zmuszano mnie do zajmowania się tym zwyrodnialcem a odkąd nasza najstarsza siostra wyszła za mąż, to ja najczęściej musiałem tego słuchać. Nie mieliśmy innej służby niż stara, głuchawa kucharka, więc spędzałem z tym dzieciakiem wszystkie popołudnia, za każdym razem, gdy wracałem ze szkoły a potem z uniwersytetu. Trwało to niemal pięć lat, a jego opowieści, chociaż początkowo wydawały mi się niczym więcej jak tylko bełkotem, stopniowo zaczęły składać się w spójną całość i mieć sens. Twierdził, że to jego piąte życie i gdy opowiadał o poprzednich, o tych wszystkich fantastycznych światach z zaawansowanymi technologiami… to było coś, czego szaleniec nie byłby w stanie wymyślić. A był szaleńcem, o tym mogę pana zapewnić.

– Bo miał urojenia?

– Bo był zwyrodniałym potworem. Gdy zamknęliśmy go w ośrodku po jego dwudziestych urodzinach, wszystkie dziwaczne zbrodnie, do jakich dochodziło w Kopenhadze, wreszcie się skończyły. Nikt nie wiązał tego z nim, ale… – urwał i zerknął w okno oczami krótkowidza, chociaż po mocy jego szkieł można było wnioskować, że na odległość większą niż dwa metry nie widzi prawie nic. – Ale to nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Ma za to fakt, że nie mogłem pozbyć się z głowy jego opowieści i gdy skończyłem studia i podjąłem pracę w ratuszu, zacząłem szukać wariatów takich jak on. I znalazłem, chociaż początkowo nie potrafiłem odsiewać tych tylko szalonych od takich, którzy naprawdę _pamiętali_. Gdy trafiłem na pierwszego pamiętającego, poczułem się tym bardziej zdeterminowany, żeby znaleźć kolejnych. Poświęciłem całe dorosłe życie, żeby przemierzyć Europę i dowiedzieć się, skąd się wzięli, aż dotarłem do człowieka, który pod odpowiednim naciskiem wyznał mi, że da się obudzić zwykłych ludzi, nie wiedział jednak, jak i kto może tego dokonać. W sumie na kontynencie odnalazłem piętnaście osób, ale przez cały czas starzałem się i byłem coraz bardziej zdesperowany, bo wiedziałem, że kończy mi się czas w tym życiu. W wieku pięćdziesięciu lat przyjechałem do Anglii i to tutaj trafiłem na ostatnie cztery osoby, z których jedna, gdy zorientowała się, co chcę osiągnąć, wyśmiała mnie i powiedziała, że nigdy nie uda mi się obudzić, bo _z nikim nie spełniam warunku_. Cóż, najwyraźniej się mylił i niepotrzebnie mnie zirytował, bo przez jego złośliwości postarałem się, aby trafił do więzienia oskarżony o obrazę moralności.

– Na ilu osobach wymusiłeś szantażem czy w inny sposób wyznania?

– Nie wiem. Większość to nie byli pamiętający a zwykli wariaci, ale to nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Istotne było, że miałem pewność, że reinkarnacja istnieje, że istnieje tło i że sam do niego należę, ale mogę to zmienić, jeśli trafię na kogoś, kto będzie potrafił mnie obudzić. Nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć, kiedy zacząłem to podejrzewać, ale… mniej więcej w połowie moich poszukiwań uświadomiłem sobie, że może w poprzednich, nieświadomych życiach już tego próbowałem jednak bez powodzenia. I nie myliłem się, bo jeden z pamiętających, na których trafiłem we Francji, tuż przed moim wyjazdem na Wyspy, dostał ataku paniki gdy tylko mnie zobaczył. Gdy był już na granicy wytrzymałości, _wypłakał_ mi, że już dwukrotnie go odnalazłem i torturowałem, ale nie mógł mnie przebudzić wtedy i obecnie też nie potrafił. Błagał mnie, żebym dał mu spokój, bo to i tak nie zadziała.

– I co zrobiłeś?

– Kazałem mu powiedzieć, co _zadziała_ , ale potrafił tylko wybełkotać, że należy znaleźć _właściwą osobę_. I że nie ma pojęcia, jak szukać tych właściwych. To on wyznał mi, że nie każdy ma zdolność budzenia innych, ale nie potrafił powiedzieć, kto potrafi, chociaż sugerował, że powinienem szukać _starszych_ – oznajmił i fuknął pod nosem. – Nie umiał jednak wyjaśnić mi, kim są _starsi_. Ale tak naprawdę nie było to istotne, bo w gronie wszystkich tych ludzi był najwyraźniej jakiś starszy, skoro w poprzednim życiu się obudziłem.

– I osiągnąłeś cel.

– _Tak_. A gdyby młodszy Holmes mnie nie zabił, cały świat leżałby u moich stóp po tym, co stało się w Appledore. Miałem wiedzę z poprzedniego świata, większe doświadczenie, widziałem więcej z różnych perspektyw i nauczyłem się łączyć ze sobą fakty, których zwykli śmiertelnicy by nie połączyli i nie było dla mnie żadnych granic.

– Szukałeś kolejnych pamiętających? – spytał Jim, nie mając ochoty słuchać zachwytów Magnussena nad jego własną osobą.

– Nie, bo planowałem zająć się tym później, ale czasem na nich trafiałem przypadkiem. W poprzednim świecie miałem jednak ciekawsze zajęcia niż grzebanie w tych, które już się dla mnie skończyły.

– Jak ich rozpoznawałeś? Nie należysz do _starszych_ i nie masz naturalnej zdolności, by poznawać. Mnie _nie poznałeś_ , chociaż widzieliśmy się ostatnio wielokrotnie – oznajmił, wpatrując się w jego twarz. Magnussen uśmiechnął się kpiąco, a potem sięgnął po okulary, które wcisnął na nos i pochylił się w stronę Jima.

– Nie rozpoznałem pana, _panie Moriarty_ , bo zawsze umiał pan nosić maski jakby była to prawdziwa twarz. Jednak bardziej zwyczajni ludzie zawsze się czymś zdradzali, a ja po prostu łączyłem fakty. Nie miałem magicznej zdolności, o której wspominasz i gdy na kogoś patrzę, zanim nie przeszukam pałacu myśli, nigdy nie mam pewności, że jest pamiętającym, nawet gdy stałem się jednym z nich.

– Czy podejrzewasz, że któryś z pamiętających, jakich przesłuchiwałeś w czasach wiktoriańskich ją miał?

– Z całą pewnością nie – odparł mężczyzna pewnym tonem, na co Jim uniósł brwi.

– Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?

– Od pewnego momentu cały czas miałem przy sobie młodą pamiętającą, którą zatrudniłem jako pomoc domową. Była ze mną przy każdym z przesłuchań i jestem absolutnie pewny, że nikt nie dostrzegł, że była taka jak oni. Ja też tego nie dostrzegam, więc przypuszczam, że to naprawdę rzadka zdolność.

– Jednak tożsamości Mycrofta Holmesa byłeś pewien od samego początku.

– Nie byłem pewny nawet przez moment i dopiero ty potwierdziłeś mi to, co mogłem podejrzewać. Był silniejszy od innych i w jego działaniach po prostu można było dostrzec… coś więcej. Nie w oczach czy jakiejkolwiek innej sentymentalnej bzdurze. Jestem wystarczająco inteligentny by wiązać fakty i to wszystko, a ty dziś uzmysłowiłeś mi, że miałem rację.

– Więc pewnie zainteresuje cię fakt, że on rozpoznał cię od razu i rozpoznaje _magicznie_ wszystkich. Rozpoznał mnie wiele, wiele żyć temu i doprowadził do samobójstwa. Rozpoznaje pamiętających po dziś dzień i to dzięki _magicznej zdolności_ jest w stanie nas odnajdować. To właśnie potrafią _starsi_ , silniejsi pamiętający.

– Co jeszcze potrafią? – spytał Magnussen, a w jego oczach, zwykle tak beznamiętnych, po raz pierwszy pojawił się lęk i szczere zainteresowanie jednocześnie.

– Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć i z nimi zadzierać? Nie wolisz dalej budować samotnego, bezpiecznego gniazdka? – spytał, lecz nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. – Wystarczy ci wiedzieć, że to oni stanowią zagrożenie. Ci, którzy są _starsi_ i rozpoznają innych. Cała reszta, dzieci, do których też należysz odkąd ktoś zdołał cię obudzić, nie stanowią aż takiego zagrożenia, bo tak naprawdę nic nie mogą. Pomyśl jednak… istnieje grupa pamiętających, która cię rozpozna i przejrzy _magicznie_. Wyczyta ci przeszłość i tożsamość _z oczu_. Nie wsadzą żadnego z nas do więzienia, ale tylko dopóki będziemy grzeczni. Gdy przestaniemy, skatują nas i zamordują. Sam to powiedziałeś. I musisz wiedzieć, że są tacy, którzy zobaczą w twoich oczach najdrobniejsze nawet przewinienie z tego i wszystkich poprzednich światów.

– Jeśli próbujesz mnie straszyć…

– Holmes we mnie kiedyś zobaczył. W tamtym życiu nie zrobiłem zupełnie nic, a mimo to zamknął mnie i torturował aż zabiłem się dusząc własnym językiem – przerwał mu i obrócił oczami, gdy Magnussen uśmiechnął się krzywo, ewidentnie pokazując, że wolałby nie słyszeć takich rewelacji. – Mówię ci to, żebyś nie wchodził w drogę silniejszym, którzy cię rozpoznają i pilnują nas wszystkich. Może i masz listę kilkunastu pamiętających w głowie. Ale inni mają całą bazę i czuwają nad znacznie większą liczbą niż poznałeś. Tak jak ja znajdujesz się w niej… więc po prostu uważaj, co robisz. Możesz wmawiać sobie, że rozpoznajesz pamiętających po działaniach, ale to bzdura. Częściowo udało ci się z Mycroftem, ale, przyznaj sam… kogo jeszcze ze znanych Brytyjczyków odkryłeś? Znanych, których oglądamy codziennie w telewizji i których na pewno spotkałeś? – spytał, a po minie Magnussena wywnioskował, że _żadnego_. Nie rozpoznał więc ani Irene Adler ani Sherlocka, bo gdyby było inaczej, na pewno czymś by się zdradził albo spróbował popisać swoją wiedzą. Jego przecież również nie rozpoznał i dowiedział się prawdy dopiero przed kilkunastoma minutami, kiedy Jim wkroczył do jego gabinetu i zaczął mówić o poprzednich życiach. Wszystko to potwierdzało teorię, której był już właściwie pewien – że tylko samoistni mają tę zdolność. Jedynym, co pozostało więc zrobić, to dowiedzieć się, kto go obudził… lecz miał już pewien typ i zamierzał o to wypytać, gdy skończą się inne, istotne tematy. – Tamten pamiętający miał rację – podjął po chwili. – Tylko starsi mogą budzić innych, jednak ty nie masz możliwości, by rozpoznać, który z pamiętających do nich należy, a który jest dzieckiem jak ty. Co zamierzasz zrobić ze świadomością, że istnieją pamiętający, którzy mogą obserwować cię z ukrycia, a w których ty niczego nie zobaczysz, bo jesteś na nich ślepy?

– Nic – odparł mężczyzna. – Wiem, co potrafię i dzięki temu, co mi powiedziałeś, wiem, co potrafią inni. Mam przed sobą wieczność, w której będę mieć władzę i pieniądze i tym samym osiągnąłem cel. Wiem z kim nie zadzierać, ale z kim można pogrywać sobie całkiem śmiało. I dotyczy to również Mycrofta Holmesa – oznajmił i uśmiechnął się kpiąco, gdy Jim uniósł z politowaniem brwi. – Widzisz… jest inteligentny i niebezpieczny, ale to typowy Anglik. Jak oni wszyscy, żyje w ciasnych ramach. Boi się eksperymentów, nie umie się przeciwstawić regułom. Ja nigdy nie miałem takich oporów i dlatego żyję w luksusie, a on męczy się z całą tą nudną polityką i próbuje utrzymać tło w ryzach, aby się nie zagryzało. To tak naprawdę śmieszny, chociaż taki mądry żołnierzyk. Przeżył prawdopodobnie kilkadziesiąt żyć, a na ile się zdołałem zorientować, za bardzo bał się eksperymentów, żeby dowiedzieć się prawdy. Ja jestem znacznie młodszy, a dotarłem do przebudzonych, sprawdziłem ich możliwości i sprawdziłem swoje. Jego wciąż pożerają lęki i w efekcie nie jest w stanie niczego osiągnąć i cieszyć się nieśmiertelnością.

– Boi się, bo widział więcej od każdego z nas.

– Nie. Bo rządzi nim głupia moralność i bardziej obchodzi go wyższe dobro niż jego własne. Będę trzymał się od niego z daleka _na wszelki wypadek_ , ale tak naprawdę nie wierzę, że mógłby mi zaszkodzić.

– Popełniasz ogromny błąd, sądząc, że Mycroft jest tylko Anglikiem i że nie potrafi eksperymentować. Zaręczam, nie chciałbyś przekonać się, do czego jest zdolny, gdy postanawia zrobić komuś pranie mózgu.

– Śmiem wątpić – parsknął ironicznie.

– Sześć żyć wstecz został psychiatrą, by odnaleźć jak największą liczbę pamiętających i sprawić, by oszaleli – oznajmił Jim. – Unieszkodliwił ich niemal w białych rękawiczkach. Poświęcił się dla _wyższych celów_ , które uznał za słuszne i gdy ktoś go odkrył, dożył swoich dni w więzieniu, ale z poczuciem wykonanej misji. Ty możesz nie mieć żadnych zasad moralnych, ale te, którymi żyje on, czynią go tym bardziej niebezpiecznym, bo gdy jest przekonany o słuszności swoich racji, nie cofnie się przed niczym i będzie zdeterminowany jak samobójca wysadzający się w tłumie.

– Zrozumiałem już, że nie powinienem się do niego zbliżać – warknął Magnussen. – Nie potrzebuję dodatkowych pogróżek. Po co się u mnie zjawiłeś? Naprawdę tylko po to, by mnie ostrzec i posłuchać bajek o przeszłości? Ciężko mi uwierzyć w czyste intencje Jima Moriarty’ego.

– Przyszedłem, bo wiedziałem o twoich eksperymentach – odparł i odchylił się na krześle. – Chcę listę nazwisk. Przyszedłem właśnie po nią i to jedyne, co mnie w tym momencie interesuje.

– Co niby będę z tego miał?

– Będziesz mnie mieć po swojej stronie.

– Potrzebuję się nad tym…

– Oferta straci aktualność, gdy wyjdę z tego pokoju – uciął Jim, nie mając zamiaru pozwolić mu się wymknąć i tracić na niego więcej czasu niż było to konieczne.

– Jesteś bardzo pewny siebie, a ja nie lubię, gdy ktoś w moim biurze…

– Mój snajper ma cię na celowniku, więc nie mam powodów, żeby nie być – przerwał mu, po czym spojrzał w okno, na budynek, na dachu którego Sebastian czekał tylko na jeden gest dłoni. – To geniusz, bo nie zatrudniam amatorów, więc strzeli tak, żebyś umierał w męczarniach wiele godzin i nie był w stanie wezwać pomocy. Wystarczą mi imiona i nazwiska oraz miejsce, w którym spotkałeś daną osobę i dwa zdania o jej wyglądzie. Czy to aż tak wiele za pewność, że zyskasz potężnego przyjaciela… no i, oczywiście, nie skończysz z dziurą w jakiejś wyjątkowo bolesnej części ciała? Więc jak będzie?

– W porządku – powiedział Magnussen po długiej chwili milczenia i sięgnął po kartkę, lecz Jim powstrzymał go gestem dłoni.

– Pałac myśli. Przydatna zdolność, gdy jest się pamiętającym. _Nazwiska_ – nacisnął i uśmiechnął się, gdy człowiek, który niegdyś był w Wielkiej Brytanii postrachem, bez mrugnięcia okiem zaczął wykonywać jego polecenie i po prostu _mówić_.

– Ester Skovgaard – zaczął Magnussen, a Jim wyszczerzył zęby, gdy jego zdolności samoistnego niespodziewanie się odezwały i już po tych dwóch słowach był absolutnie pewny, że to zwykłe _pamiętające dziecko_ nie jest w stanie go okłamać. – Młoda pielęgniarka spod Kopenhagi. Niska, w poprzednim świecie w ogóle jej nie spotkałem. Jesper Carlsen, w czasach wiktoriańskich znalazłem go w duńskim przytułku dla obłąkanych jako starca, w poprzednim świecie był dość znanym grafikiem w Ålborg, obecnie również tam mieszka i też jest artystą. Po schwytaniu tych dwojga i wyduszenia z nich wszystkiego, udałem się do Królestwa Prus. Tam w ciągu kilku lat dorwałem cztery osoby, a ostatnią z nich była Käthe Salzwedel, przebudzona w poprzednim świecie pamiętająca, która została wyrzucona z klasztoru, gdy _oszalała_ jako szesnastolatka. Przygarnąłem ją i od tamtej pory to ona jeździła ze mną wszędzie jako służąca. Nikt inny nie zatrudniłby przecież wariatki – kontynuował martwo, po czym wymienił pozostałe nazwiska i skrótowo opowiedział o swoich poszukiwaniach w tej części Europy. Mówił o swoich podróżach po Imperium Niemieckim, Austro-Węgrach i Niderlandach, w których odnalazł w sumie siedem osób, a wreszcie Francji, gdzie trafił na samotną cygankę, która mówiła o sobie Talaitha oraz pamiętającego nazywającego się Louis Lemaire, który okazał się być jego ofiarą po raz trzeci; wreszcie dotarł do momentu, gdy przeniósł się na Wyspy, gdzie Mycroft Holmes już nie żył i gdzie mógł poczynać sobie całkiem śmiało dzięki pieniądzom, wpływom i zdolności do manipulacji. Jim skończył ze sobą niedługo po przybyciu Magnussena do Anglii, jednak zanim to nastąpiło, doszły go o nim słuchy i to wówczas dowiedział się o jego eksperymentach; nie zainteresowało go to jednak i była to kolejna rzecz, której żałował, że nie zrobił, bo uznał śmierć za bardziej pociągającą od życia. – Edgar Green, mężczyzna, który ośmielił się powiedzieć mi, że _nie spełniam warunku_. I Heath Parker. Ostatni pamiętający, na jakiego trafiłem. Najstarszy z nich wszystkich i najtwardszy. Podejrzewam, że to dzięki niemu się obudziłem, chociaż upierał się, że on nie potrafi budzić. Uważam, że się mylił albo próbował mnie okłamać, bo wiedział zbyt dużo, by być… _młodszym_. To wszystko. Co jeszcze chce pan usłyszeć, _panie Moriarty_? – spytał sucho.

– Poza tym, co już usłyszałem, interesują mnie jeszcze dwie osoby. Pierwsza to twój brat, który jako nastoletni świr opowiadał o reinkarnacji. Co się z nim działo w kolejnych życiach? Spotkaliście się później?

– Nie, bo był tylko szalonym tłem, które przypadkowo naprowadziło mnie na prawdę. Ani w poprzednim życiu ani w tym nie miałem brata – oznajmił, a Jim musiał powstrzymać się przed wybuchnięciem śmiechem i uświadomieniem mu, że fakt posiadania rodzeństwa w jednym świecie nie oznaczał, że będzie się je mieć w pozostałych. – Ten popapraniec naprawdę miał tylko urojenia, ale za każdym razem, gdy o nich mówił, miałem dejavu i to kazało mi szukać kolejnych ludzi. Cieszę się, że nigdy więcej na niego nie trafiłem.

– Oczywiście. Nie potrzeba mi nic więcej – odparł Jim, chociaż w tym momencie był już właściwie pewny, że brat Magnussena był samoistnym i że to on go obudził, a w efekcie całe jego dalsze poszukiwania i podróże po Europie nie miały sensu. Tak naprawdę mógłby wymusić na nim, by podał również to nazwisko… ale nie chciał kusić losu. Skoro samoistny, który go obudził, był na tyle odrażający, że nawet ktoś taki jak Magnussen za takiego go uważał, nie chciał mieć z nim do czynienia i nie zamierzał nigdy go szukać.

– Kim jest ta druga osoba? – spytał mężczyzna, a wówczas Jim odegrał krótką scenkę; wzruszył ramionami i przybrał znudzony wyraz twarzy, aby udać, że to niby nic istotnego, chociaż tak naprawdę przyszedł do niego właśnie z tą sprawą, a cała reszta informacji i nazwisk, jakie pozyskał, była tylko bonusem, którego tak na dobrą sprawę nie spodziewał się dostać.

– Och, to jedna mała rzecz, właściwie mała pchełka, która w ogóle nie wiąże się z pamiętającymi – powiedział wreszcie. – Trafiła do ciebie ostatnio Janine Hawkins. Interesująca sprawa… – zaśmiał się. – Czy wiesz, że po twojej śmierci przejęła ci wydawnictwo?

– Janine Hawkins była tylko sekretarką i…

– Była składową mojej sieci – przerwał mu z rozbawieniem. – Tłem, to jasne. Ale pracowała dla mnie i z jakichś przyczyn trafiła pod twoje skrzydła i budowała tam sobie nowe imperium, które dzięki jednemu wystrzałowi byłego chłopaka w postaci Sherlocka Holmesa przypadło jej w spadku. Naprawdę nic nie zauważyłeś? – spytał kpiąco.

– Janine Hawkins miała świetne referencje jako sekretarka i wiele miesięcy nie mogłem…

– Fałszywe – uciął, czując, że bawi się coraz lepiej. – Nigdy nie pracowała w tym charakterze, ale najwyraźniej umiała wykorzystać swoje zdolności i oszukać nawet ciebie. Przezabawne, biorąc pod uwagę, że ty byłeś geniuszem a ona nie.

– Jeśli to co mówisz jest prawdą, zaręczam ci, nie zrobiła tego sama – oznajmił Magnussen z irytacją. – Mogła mnie okłamać na początku, ale jeszcze zanim poznała Sherlocka Holmesa i dała się mu uwieść, zacząłem podejrzewać, że nie jest wobec mnie  lojalna. Niejednokrotnie próbowałem zmusić ją do wyznań, ale szantaże nie działały, bo to dziewczę nie miało żadnych bliskich, których zniszczenie mogłoby ją zaboleć. Nie dotarłem do jej rodziców, bo nie utrzymywała z nimi żadnych kontaktów, a w okolicach wesela Watsonów byłem już pewny, że nie urodziła się pod nazwiskiem Hawkins. Pojawiła się jako dwudziestodwulatka na londyńskiej uczelni, ale cała jej przeszłość została spreparowana, bo wcześniej kobieta nazywająca się Janine Hawkins nie istniała.

– Dlaczego ją trzymałeś, skoro wiedziałeś już, że jest niebezpieczna?

– Bo wiedziałem, że to nie ja jestem jej celem – odparował. – Wiedziałem też, że może mi się przydać. Nie spodziewałem się, że naprawdę się zakocha w tym socjopatycznym ćpunie ani że sprzeda cudzym gazetom fałszywe opowieści. Nie mam pojęcia, co było jej celem, ale to na pewno nie były wyłącznie _jej_ cele.

– Więc czyje? – spytał Jim z naciskiem.

– Kogoś z twojej sieci, skoro była jej składową. W okresie gdy zamieszkała w Sussex z byłym facetem, wiedziałem już, że…

– Z kim…? – wymamrotał Jim, marszcząc brwi.

–Wyglądało na to, że Janine Hawkins spotykała się z kimś przez wiele miesięcy, jednak charakter tej relacji… – Magnussen zająknął się i po raz pierwszy od początku ich rozmowy wydawało się, że nie wie, co ma powiedzieć. – Obecnie jest dla mnie oczywiste, że nie był romantyczny, skoro wybrała się na wesele przyjaciółki samotnie i skoro ukrywała przed nią, że kogoś ma. Na przyjęciu weselnym poznała Holmesa, zaczęła się z nim umawiać i naprawdę poczuła do niego słabość, mimo że wciąż widywała się z _tamtym_. Wówczas uznałem, że jest dwulicową żmijką, ale najwyraźniej tak nie było.

– Kim był tamten mężczyzna? Jak wyglądał?

– Nigdy nie zdradziła mi jego nazwiska, nie rozmawiała z nim w pracy ani w żadnym innym miejscu, gdzie mógłbym ją podsłuchać czy zobaczyć, w telefonie miała go wpisanego jako _N._ i to właściwie wszystko co o nim wiem. Gdy szła z nim na spotkanie, unikała kamer CCTV i potrafiła znikać moim ludziom z oczu.

– Więc skąd pewność, że w ogóle kogoś miała?

– Umiem rozpoznać, kiedy kobieta zamierza spotkać się z mężczyzną, który się jej podoba – powiedział i uśmiechnął się w tak obrzydliwy sposób, że Jim aż się wzdrygnął. – Chociaż najprawdopodobniej nie łączył ich jednak romans, zawsze wyglądała dla niego _ładnie_. Przynajmniej na tyle, na ile była w stanie przy jej braku gustu. Kilka razy wymknęło jej się parę nieostrożnych słów, ale potem pierwsze miejsce zajął Holmes, o którym z kolei trajkotała z równie pustymi laleczkami z mojego biura cały czas.

– Skąd więc pomysł, że zamieszkała w Sussex z tamtym?

– Ten jeden raz udało się moim ludziom ją śledzić – odparł Magnussen. – Jej dom był zabezpieczony i miał duży garaż, tak, że dało się tam dostać nie opuszczając samochodu i ciężko było cokolwiek zobaczyć z góry. Był również tak usytuowany, że osoba przebywająca w środku miała idealny widok na całą okolicę i nikt obcy nie mógł tam dotrzeć niepostrzeżenie, zaś sama posiadłość pozostawała w większej części niewidoczna, gdy docierało się do niej od strony drogi. Mój człowiek wyśledził Janine w Brighton, gdy wychodziła z drogerii i wsiadała do cudzego auta… jakiś tydzień przed pamiętnymi świętami, kiedy ten zaćpany świr mnie zabił – powiedział, a do jego głosu wkradło się rozdrażnienie; po chwili jednak kontynuował opowieść. – Mój człowiek ruszył za nimi i zadzwonił do mnie z informacją, że ich śledzi, jednak gdy wjechali do lasu, tamci zorientowali się, że ktoś za nimi jedzie – oznajmił i tym razem zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę. Jim spodziewał się, co za chwilę usłyszy i wiedział, że Magnussen nie żałował swojego człowieka, o którego śmierci zamierzał opowiedzieć, a cała sytuacja poruszyła go z całkiem innych względów. – Rozmawiał ze mną, kiedy tamci zatrzymali się, blokując mu drogę. Ostatnie, co zdołał mi powiedzieć, to że spróbuje udawać zabłąkanego turystę i że z samochodu Janine wyszedł jakiś wysoki facet w wojskowej kurtce. Wypuścił telefon, który musiał upaść w jakimś niewidocznym miejscu, a ja się nie rozłączyłem, więc sporo usłyszałem. Trzaśnięcie drzwiami samochodu, szamotaninę, odgłosy uderzeń i jęki a potem wrzaski tego człowieka. Janine, która stała kawałek dalej i powtarzała _daj mu już spokój i po prostu go zabij_. Nie była przestraszona tylko znudzona i rozdrażniona, a widok katowanego człowieka w ogóle jej nie zszokował. Tamten facet odpowiedział, że nie ona tu rządzi, a mój człowiek zaczął moment później wrzeszczeć tak głośno, że przez następny kwadrans nie potrafiłem rozróżnić już ani jednego słowa. Jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem po odgłosach, zapakowali zwłoki do bagażnika i zadzwonili po kogoś, by pozbył się samochodu.

– Nie wysłałeś za nią kolejnych osób?

– Nie zdążyłem, bo zająłem się planowaniem sprawy Holmesa, a tydzień później już nie żyłem – warknął Magnussen. – I nie udało mi się wyśledzić komórki mojego człowieka, chociaż próbowałem to zrobić.

– Czy padło tam chociaż jedno nazwisko? Coś? _Cokolwiek_? – spytał Jim, na co mężczyzna wyprostował się, jakby próbował ocenić, czy warto jest odpowiadać na to pytanie. – Pamiętaj o moim snajperze. Wystarczy jedno moje słowo, a będziesz musiał zaczynać w kolejnym świecie od zera. Więc?

– Gdy go zabili i przeszukiwali samochód, Janine powiedziała, że _McQueeney wspominał, że Rankina też ktoś śledził_ i spytała _czy powinna się z nimi skontaktować_ – odparł niechętnie. – Tamten facet zirytował się jej pytaniem, powiedział, żeby nie gadała bzdur i że nią nie interesują się służby specjalne lecz były szef, więc nie ma sensu robić z tego afery i kogokolwiek niepokoić. Chwilę potem usłyszałem po odgłosach, że są bliżej, a ponieważ wspomnieli o mnie, szybko się rozłączyłem. Nie usłyszałem już o nich i miałem pewność, że cokolwiek robili, nie chodziło o mnie – zakończył, na co Jim skinął głową. Wiedział, że Magnussen nie przekazał mu wszystkiego, bo tę właśnie zdolności rozszyfrowywania innych pamiętających dawała mu _samoistność_. Być może Janine lub jej towarzysz obrazili go w jakiś sposób i ego nie pozwalało mu na powtórzenie ich słów albo po prostu uznał, że zdradziłby zbyt wiele własnych spraw, gdyby powiedział coś więcej. Jima jednak zupełnie to nie obchodziło, bo co innego było ważne: dla Janine i tamtego faceta Magnussen nie miał w tamtym momencie żadnego znaczenia i można było przypuszczać, że wtedy nie planowali jeszcze przejęcia jego wydawnictwa, bo po prostu nie mieli pojęcia, że dzięki Sherlockowi za pół miesiąca pojawi się taka okazja.

Wszystko to nie było jednak istotne i tak naprawdę nie było już nic, co mógłby wyciągnąć z Magnussena – i nie zamierzał próbować, bo chociaż rozmawiał z nim beznamiętnie i spokojnie, mężczyzna zawsze napawał go odrazą. Dlatego właśnie po usłyszeniu ostatnich zdań Jim wymienił z nim fałszywe uprzejmości i szybko zakończył spotkanie. Na pożegnanie krótko uścisnął dłoń byłego szantażysty, starając się nie skrzywić z obrzydzenia, gdy dotknął jego wilgotnej od potu skóry.

Gdy wracał na dół windą, po jego głowie wciąż tłukło się jedno słowo, jedno nazwisko, które było ważniejsze niż wszystko, co tutaj usłyszał. _Rankin_. Współpracował z Janine i tamtym człowiekiem. McQueeney był tylko tłem, w dodatku facetem, z którym jego siostra często pracowała, więc jego nazwisko nie było żadnym zaskoczeniem, jednak Rankin był pamiętającym… ostatnim człowiekiem, jakiego Jim miał ochotę oglądać, a który mógł wiedzieć na temat _mściciela_ znacznie więcej niż początkowo przypuszczał. Chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że w tym momencie rządzą nim słabości, zamierzał odsunąć to spotkanie w czasie jak najdalej się dało. Dostał w końcu listę kilkunastu nazwisk, może któraś z tych osób była istotna, może któraś była w Londynie w czasie ataków i coś wiedziała… musiał to sprawdzić. Dopóki były jakiekolwiek inne opcje, nie zamierzał widzieć się z parą szkockich mafiosów ani nawet wspominać Sherlockowi, że dostał kolejne wskazówki, z których wynikało, że mogą się okazać przydatni.

Kiedy wysiadał z windy na parterze, złapał się na tym, że co chwilę wyciera dłonie o marynarkę, starając się zatrzeć w ten sposób obrzydliwe wrażenie, jakie wywołał dotyk Magnussena. Znalazłszy się przy recepcji, nie potrafił tak po prostu wyjść, wciąż czując na sobie zapach cudzego potu i dlatego zapytał kobietę za biurkiem o drogę do toalety, tym razem nie próbując krępować jej udawaniem flirtującego wariata. Kiedy zamknął za sobą drzwi, zanurzył dłonie w strugach gorącej wody i namydlał je migdałowym mydłem tak długo, aż od słodkawego zapachu zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na koniec zagadka za sto punktów ;)) ktoś domyśla się, kim jest brat Magnussena? Od razu mówię, że w dalszej części historii się nie pojawi i nie będzie mieć żadnego znaczenia (więc to żaden spoiler;)) W ramach podpowiedzi, to postać z innego, dość znanego serialu.
> 
> I krótkie info: w piątek wyjeżdżam przed południem do rodziny na mini-urlop, nie będę mieć za bardzo internetu poza komórką i nie będę mieć też możliwości, żeby cokolwiek pisać. Kolejny rozdział pojawi się więc pewnie dopiero w okolicy następnego weekendu. Życzcie mi, żeby pogoda na wyjeździe była chociaż trochę lepsza niż pokazują prognozy ;))
> 
>  


	15. Angelo’s Ristorante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, że tyle zeszło z aktualizacją, ale w długi weekend sierpniowy byłam na wyjeździe, gdzie właściwie nie miałam szans usiąść do laptopa i w efekcie 4 dni mi umknęły. Samo pisanie też się jakoś rozciągnęło, ale! Pisałam naprzemiennie dwa rozdziały, drugi też jest już właściwie skończony i pojawi się najdalej pojutrze:) No i w obydwu będzie trochę więcej 'akcji' i mam nadzieję, że to wynagrodzi czekanie ;))

***

 

W poprzednim świecie Sherlock poznał dzięki Johnowi wiele ludzkich odruchów i zwyczajów – obserwując, jak mężczyzna wchodzi w związki i z nich ucieka, jak denerwuje się bałaganem i brakiem mleka, jak odczuwa strach i ekscytację podczas akcji. Wspólne mieszkanie z kimś mniej od niego logicznym a bardziej uczuciowym nauczyło go empatii, tolerancji dla przywar i niedoskonałości innych osób a na koniec uświadomiło mu, że czasem sentymenty mogą dotyczyć nawet geniuszy, którym wydaje się, że nie czują kompletnie nic. W tamtym świecie nauczył się teorii dotyczącej uczuć i relacji międzyludzkich, ale nie potrafił jeszcze korzystać z tej wiedzy a emocje sprawiały, że wszystko było trudniejsze a nie prostsze.

Tutaj John uczył go praktyki – i okazywało się, że gdy zaczął kierować się sercem i pozwalał sobie na okazywanie tego, co czuje, wcale nie było tak trudno, jak wtedy, gdy tylko o tym myślał, ale tego nie doświadczał. Każdego dnia dowiadywał się _z praktyki_ nowych rzeczy: że można kłaść się przy kimś bez kotłujących się w głowie myśli o prowadzonych sprawach i że po zamknięciu drzwi sypialni można odciąć się od reszty świata i zrelaksować dzięki czyjejś bliskości; że poranki mogły być najprzyjemniejszym momentem dnia, że można czekać na kogoś zajmując się codziennymi sprawami, że te najbardziej prozaiczne, ale wykonywane wspólnie, mogą dawać radość i nie nudzić. Nauczył się, że czasem można było po przebudzeniu wylegiwać się z kimś w pościeli, przynieść sobie do łóżka kawę i wypić ją z laptopem na kolanach, podczas gdy osoba obok przeglądała jakieś czasopismo lub czytała.

Niby zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że osoby żyjące w związkach tak robią, ale nigdy nie doświadczył niczego podobnego, a jego wyobraźnia nie pozwalała mu do końca zrozumieć, czemu ludzi cieszą takie rzeczy. Prawdopodobnie dlatego każdy kolejny poranek wciąż go zaskakiwał nawet po tygodniu od momentu, gdy John po raz pierwszy został u niego na noc.

We wtorkowy wieczór byli u Andersona i Donovan na kolacji, gdzie Sherlock zgodził się pójść przede wszystkim dlatego, by dowiedzieć się, jak sprawa Billa wyglądała z boku. Nie było trudno namówić policjantów do zwierzeń, tym bardziej że, jak się okazało, chłopak zagrał przed rodziną całkiem skutecznie. Anderson był rozdrażniony i rozbawiony jednocześnie, kiedy opowiadał, jak jego bratanek oznajmił rodzicom, że wszystko, co ostatnio opowiadał i pisał _było tylko dla jaj_ i że _nie sądził, że aż tak się przejmą jego fantazjami, że będą chcieli wysłać go do wariatkowa_. Donovan rzuciła żartobliwie, że pewnie mają z Billem wspólny gen, który daje im bujną wyobraźnię, na co policjant obrócił oczami, ale wydawał się zupełnie niezrażony przytykiem. Sherlock wpatrywał się w nich, czując się trochę jak intruz, gdy wymieniali spojrzenia i gdy – po poprzednim życiu, gdzie byli tylko kochankami spotykającymi się po pracy na seks – utworzyli stały i długoterminowy związek, pełen intymności i wewnętrznych żartów, których nikt poza nimi nie rozumiał. Zastanawiał się, czy on i John będą się zachowywać ponownie albo może czy już się tak zachowują, ale wolał o to nie pytać, żeby nie wzbudzić powszechnej wesołości.

Po spotkaniu z przyjaciółmi, zdecydowali się nie wracać od razu na Baker Street. John w środę miał popołudniową zmianę, toteż nie musieli nigdzie się spieszyć ani wstawać wcześnie. Ponieważ noc była nieprawdopodobnie ciepła i pogodna jak na wczesny listopad, zamiast wezwać taksówkę poszli na długi spacer, zupełnie przypadkowo wybierając trasę przebiegającą w pobliżu basenu, gdzie w poprzednim świecie doszło do konfrontacji z Jimem Moriartym. Budynek widoczny w oddali był słabo oświetlony, ale mimo to, gdy John go dostrzegł, jego rysy stały się napięte i z wymuszonym śmiechem zaproponował, aby wybrali inną drogę, a potem przeprosił Sherlocka za swoje dziwaczne zachowanie.

– Nie lubię tej części miasta. Kilka razy byłem tutaj przelotnie i zawsze czułem… nazwij to dejavu albo jakkolwiek inaczej i wiem, że dejavu nie istnieje, ale po prostu… naprawdę nie lubię tego miejsca – zakończył, na co Sherlock skinął głową i zaproponował powrót do domu taksówką. John odmówił, ale przez najbliższych parę minut wydawał się nieswój i rozluźnił się dopiero, kiedy oddalili się od basenu na niemal milę.

Ulice Londynu wydawały się prowadzić ich same i zmuszać, by mijali kolejne miejsca, które znali z poprzedniego świata. John czasem na moment robił się niespokojny, gdy zbliżali się do jakiegoś budynku, gdzie wspólnie badali kiedyś krwawe morderstwo, a czasem nieświadome wspomnienia poprawiały mu humor, kiedy mijali lokal czy osiedle, gdzie spotkało ich coś przyjemnego albo bawili się podczas danej sprawy wyjątkowo dobrze. Sherlock dostrzegał cienie wspomnień w jego oczach, ale nie odważył się w jakikolwiek sposób tego komentować, nawet kiedy jego przyjaciel pytał go, czy wygląda inaczej, bo z jakichś przyczyn czuje się dziwnie.

Wybijała druga w nocy, gdy uznali, że czas wrócić do domu i jednak się położyć, a John zaproponował drogę na skróty, prowadzącą obok lokalu, w którym niegdyś urzędował Angelo, a w którym jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu serwowano dania bliskowschodnie. Ku zaskoczeniu Sherlocka, lokal był w trakcie remontu, a na kartce przy drzwiach widniała informacja, że w niedzielę osiemnastego listopada planowane jest otwarcie włoskiej restauracji. Jego serce na moment się zatrzymało, kiedy dostrzegł adres strony internetowej i jej profilu na facebooku.

_Angelo’s Ristorante._

– Włoska restauracja? – rzucił John. – I otwierają niedługo. Możemy się tutaj wybrać. Zdecydowanie wolę makaron niż mezze, które jedliśmy tu jakiś czas temu – zaśmiał się, na co Sherlock był w stanie wymamrotać tylko, że w sumie również miałby ochotę na coś włoskiego. – I podoba mi się to miejsce. Jak ten nieszczęsny basen sprawia, że robi mi się chłodno, tak tutaj… czuję, coś zupełnie przeciwnego. Ha…! I ty mówiłeś, że niektórzy mają cię za świra, podczas gdy ja na trzeźwo opowiadam takie bajki.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się tylko na to ostatnie stwierdzenie, gdy zaś wrócili do mieszkania, a John poszedł wziąć szybki prysznic, pospiesznie otworzył laptop i drżącymi palcami wystukał nazwę restauracji. Na profilu facebookowym zobaczył twarz młodszego o dobre dziesięć lat niż w poprzednim świecie Angelo, który w opisie informował, że idąc za głosem serca i miłością swojego życia przeniósł się z Neapolu do chłodnego Londynu i otwiera tu pierwszą restaurację – a wówczas coś w nim pękło. Długo nie był w stanie zmusić się, by zamknąć stronę i dopiero kiedy usłyszał, jak John wychodzi z łazienki, odłożył laptop i sięgnął po rzuconą na kołdrę piżamę.

Gdy obudził się następnego dnia przed południem, na ścianę naprzeciwko okna padały nieśmiałe promienie słoneczne, którym jakimś cudem udało się przedrzeć przez jesienne chmury nad Londynem. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie i spróbował przypomnieć sobie, dlaczego jest tak jasno i ciepło – a wówczas do jego zaspanego jeszcze umysłu napłynęły wspomnienia z minionej nocy. John przytulał się do jego boku, wciąż śpiąc, a laptop, na którym wyszukał stronę restauracji Angelo leżał na podłodze przy łóżku. Gdzieś za oknem zaczęła grać muzyka – najwyraźniej jakiś dwudziestolatek zostawił otwarte drzwi w samochodzie i maksymalnie podkręcił głośność, pragnąc zaprezentować całemu światu swój ulubiony utwór. Sherlock znał tę piosenkę, była jedną z tych, jakie pamiętał w pijackich przebłyskach z wieczoru kawalerskiego Johna.

_Znaleźliśmy miłość w beznadziejnym miejscu._

Miał ochotę podnieść się z pościeli i zatrzasnąć uchylone okno, aby nie słyszeć tych słów, bo tak naprawdę utwór stanowił przykre wspomnienie i nic więcej. Przeszłość wracała do niego od momentu, gdy pojawił się Jim, oddał mu Johna i kazał rozejrzeć się wokół… znów pojawił się Bill, a wczoraj Angelo, niebawem miał odwiedzić Irene. Leżał w ciepłej pościeli i uświadamiał sobie, że oto znalazł się w lepszej wersji rzeczywistości i nie było sensu, aby mąciła ją nostalgia.

Muzyka urwała się tak nagle, jak została uruchomiona, a parę chwil później słońce, które ośmieliło się pojawić wczesnym listopadem i przerwać ciąg deszczowych dni, nieco przygasło. Sypialnia ponownie stała się cicha i ponura, ale zanim Sherlock zdążył to zauważyć, poczuł, jak John porusza się przy nim i przyciska go do siebie mocniej. Po chwili mężczyzna uchylił oczy i spojrzał na niego z niewielkiej odległości, a następnie ziewnął krótko i wyciągnął dłoń, by odgarnąć mu z opadające na czoło, przydługie loki.

– Dobrze, że nie musimy jeszcze wstawać – powiedział sennie i podciągnął się w górę, aby ich twarze znalazły się na tym samym poziomie. – Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio tyle chodziłem i czuję to już w nogach. Pomijam Afganistan… – rzucił i zaśmiał się krótko, a jego spojrzenie na moment przygasło.

– Nie mówiłeś wczoraj, że jesteś zmęczony… – odparł Sherlock, na co John zamrugał kilkakrotnie, a następnie roześmiał się głośniej.

– Daj spokój. Przydało nam się trochę ruchu. Czuję się znacznie lepiej niż zaraz po powrocie do Anglii i zaczyna mi brakować aktywności. Czasami mam ochotę na coś więcej. Jakąś akcję, bieganie, _cokolwiek_ … praca lekarza w miejskim szpitalu to zdecydowanie za mało wrażeń – stwierdził i bezwiednie przejechał palcami po szyi Sherlocka. Detektyw był niemal pewny, że nie próbował tym niczego sugerować, ale ten lekki dotyk w połączeniu ze słowami sprawił, że przez jego ciało przeszła fala ciepła.

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, chwycił nadgarstek Johna i pociągnął go tak, aby mężczyzna położył dłoń na jego karku. Dostrzegł w jego oczach zaskoczenie, lecz po chwili na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech. Dotychczas rano ograniczali się do paru krótkich pocałunków, po których John podnosił się z łóżka i proponował śniadanie, wyjście gdzieś lub po prostu _wstanie_ ; często wracali tu z kawą czy gazetami, ale czułości i bliskość zostawiali na wieczory i…

Jasne. Kolejna niepisana zasada? Sherlock w to wątpił, chociaż filmy i seriale sugerowały, że od seksu były wieczory i noce, a nie poranki. Miał ochotę na coś więcej, tak naprawdę chciał więcej już od jakiegoś czasu i dostawał to w małych dawkach przez ostatnie dni. Teraz potrzeba była silniejsza niż zazwyczaj, jednak nie był pewny, co należało zrobić, zawahał się i ostatecznie zamiast pocałować Johna, pochylił głowę i przytulił się do jego szyi. Poczuł, jak mężczyzna zaczyna przeczesywać mu włosy palcami i pewnie to coś znaczyło, jednak nie umiał określić, co dokładnie ani tym bardziej – zareagować tak, jak należało. W efekcie robił się coraz bardziej spięty, co John po paru chwilach wyczuł, bo jego dłoń znieruchomiała.

– O co chodzi?

– Co można robić rano? – spytał Sherlock, dopiero po zadaniu pytania orientując się, jak głupio zabrzmiało.

– Dokładnie to, co o każdej innej porze dnia, może oprócz mówienia na przywitanie _dobry wieczór_ – powiedział John z rozbawieniem.

– Potrafiłbym wymienić całą listę rzeczy, których nie da się zrobić rano za to da wieczorem. Oglądać zachód słońca, jeść kolację, bo posiłek rano nie będzie kolacją tylko śniadaniem, rano nie da się jechać nocną linią autobusową, bo nie kursuje, nie da się wejść do większości klubów ani wjeżdżać ciężarówkami do centrum miasta i na pewno jest jeszcze masa innych…

– Zaręczam ci, seks można uprawiać o absolutnie każdej porze dnia i nocy – przerwał mu John; przez ostatnie tygodnie zdołał doskonale poznał charakter różnego rodzaju wątpliwości Sherlocka dotyczących związków i w tym momencie również zorientował się, z czego wynikało jego napięcie... co ostatecznie nie powinno go już dziwić. – O ile ma się ochotę, można to robić zawsze i… no, może nie wszędzie. Ale we własnym mieszkaniu z całą pewnością można.

– Tak. To pewnie oczywiste – wymamrotał Sherlock z zażenowaniem i jeszcze mocniej wcisnął twarz w szyję i ramię Johna, by ten nie dostrzegł na niej zawstydzenia.

– Sherlock… relacje międzyludzkie nie opierają się na uniwersalnych instrukcjach co kiedy wolno. Przez większość czasu robi się to, na co ma się ochotę i jeśli dana relacja jest tą właściwą, to wszystko układa się samo – powiedział, a jego palce ponownie zaczęły gładzić włosy Sherlocka.

– Nie wiem, czy cokolwiek dzieje się samo. Teraz nie chce się zadziać – wydusił z siebie, na co John musnął wargami jego skroń i pozostał na parę chwil w tej pozycji.

– Chcesz, żeby się zadziało? – spytał cicho i tym razem brzmiał poważniej i bardziej łagodnie niż przed chwilą. – Sherlock…

– Pewnie tak. Żeby coś… – zająknął się i poruszył w objęciach Johna, czując, że pomimo skrępowania, bliskość zaczyna na niego działać – się zadziało – dokończył i przymknął oczy, doskonale wiedząc, że nie odważy się popchnąć spraw do przodu i pozostaje mu liczyć, że John to za niego zrobi.

Przez jakiś czas mężczyzna leżał przy nim nieruchomo, nie licząc łagodnych ruchów dłoni na włosach Sherlocka. W pewnym momencie jego pieszczota przeniosła się niżej, najpierw na kark a potem plecy detektywa, a w końcu lekko nacisnął na jego krzyż, jednocześnie przysuwając swoje biodra do jego. Sherlock westchnął, kiedy wyczuł, że John również jest odrobinę pobudzony, nie na tyle, by potrzeba zrobienia z tym czegoś była paląca czy konieczna… ale wystarczająca, by mieć ochotę zająć się nią. _Z kimś_. Z całą pewnością z kimś, bo chwilę później John poruszył się i przekręcił ich, łagodnie popychając Sherlocka na pościel.

Zanim detektyw zdążył poczuć wstyd i wątpliwości spowodowane faktem, że John, który zawisł teraz nad nim, wpatruje się teraz prawdopodobnie w jego twarz – nie miał pewności, bo jego oczy pozostały zamknięte – mężczyzna schylił się i pocałował go w usta. Pieszczota była łagodna, znacznie łagodniejsza od pocałunków, które wymieniali w ciągu ostatnich dni; wtedy jednak byli zawsze kompletnie ubrani, robili to również w bardziej neutralnych miejscach niż sypialnia. Sherlock zaczął oczekiwać na falę lęków, że za chwilę zrobi coś nieodpowiedniego albo głupiego, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu, nic takiego się nie stało. John powoli muskał jego wargi, opierając się jednym ramieniem o materac, a wolną dłonią gładząc szyję i klatkę piersiową Sherlocka. Co jakiś czas poruszał biodrami, nienachalnie i ostrożnie, ale musiał wyczuwać, że każde jego drgnięcie działa na leżącego pod nim mężczyznę.

W pewnym momencie znieruchomiał i oderwał się od ust Sherlocka, a następnie podniósł o parę cali – i chociaż detektyw przez moment sądził, że może zrobili już dość i teraz należałoby przerwać, jego dłonie sięgnęły po Johna automatycznie i bez udziału jego woli. Objął go ramionami w talii i przycisnął do siebie, a gdy uchylił wreszcie powieki, dostrzegł, że mężczyzna, chociaż był zaskoczony, uśmiechał się do niego i nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Po podbrzuszu Sherlocka rozlało się przyjemne ciepło, które sprawiło, że wątpliwości wreszcie odpłynęły i po chwili wciągnął Johna do pocałunku, tym razem mocniejszego i głębszego. Bez wcześniejszych oporów rozchylił wargi i pozwolił, by mężczyzna wsunął pomiędzy nie język, a gdy John ponownie poruszył biodrami, odpowiedział mu tym samym.

Jednocześnie jęknęli, kiedy ich krocza otarły się o siebie, a moment później wszystko zaczęło przyspieszać. Pocałunek stawał się coraz bardziej namiętny, dłonie Johna błądziły po klatce piersiowej i ramionach Sherlocka, ten zaś przyciskał go do siebie mocno i z zachłannością, o którą nigdy się nie podejrzewał. Z każdym kolejnym muśnięciem warg i drgnięciem stawali się bardziej rozpaleni i gdy wszystko to faktycznie się działo, nagle okazało się oczywiste i proste. Sherlock nie czuł nawet cienia wątpliwości, kiedy John poderwał się w pewnym momencie do pozycji siedzącej i pociągnął go za sobą, a następnie chwycił brzeg bluzy jego piżamy i pozbył się jej paroma szybkimi ruchami rozedrganych dłoni; jego koszulka po chwili również została zrzucona i gdy spojrzeli na siebie, rozgorączkowanych i częściowo rozebranych, na ułamek sekundy zamarli – jednak tylko po to, by po chwili ponownie się do siebie zbliżyć.

Kiedy przywarli do siebie, a ich nagie klatki piersiowe się zetknęły, Sherlocka przeszły dreszcze. Rozchylił usta, chcąc powiedzieć coś, cokolwiek, co mogłoby sprawić, że siedzący okrakiem na jego udach John sięgnie między ich ciała i zajmie się nim bardziej zdecydowanie. Pierwszy raz w życiu pragnął tego tak bardzo i pierwszy raz ktoś spełnił jego pozbawioną słów prośbę. John zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem, znacznie łagodniejszym niż te sprzed paru chwil, a moment później objął szyją Sherlocka ramieniem, zaś wolną ręką chwycił jego dłoń i pociągnął ją w dół.

Wyobrażał sobie tę sytuację wielokrotnie. Kiedyś sądził, że seks jest męczący, krępujący i nieco obrzydliwy, potem że jest pozbawiony sensu i po prostu nieciekawy, a potem w ogóle o nim nie myślał. Nawet gdy poznał Johna w poprzednim świecie, jego fantazje zwykle nie sięgały dalej niż do pocałunków, kiedy ktokolwiek mówił o czymś więcej był zażenowany i dopiero stosunkowo niedawno jego podejście się zmieniło i zapragnął sprawdzić jak to jest kochać się z tą konkretną osobą. Było zupełnie inaczej niż wyobrażał sobie w jakimkolwiek momencie życia. Wrażenia fizyczne, jakie odczuwał, zupełnie go obezwładniły, ale w tym wszystkim nie było nieprzyjemnego zawstydzenia ani poczucia, że nie ma pojęcia, co robić. Każdy ich dotyk i pocałunek stanowił mieszankę czułości i namiętności, która niegdyś wydawała mu się niemożliwa, a teraz była zupełnie oczywista – zarówno gdy sunęli dłońmi po wszystkich tych bezpiecznych rejonach ciała, jak kiedy dotykali się przez materiał spodni, a wreszcie – gdy te dołączyły do rzuconych na bok bluzek.

Leżeli na pościeli naprzeciwko siebie, niemal nie odrywając się od siebie ust i pieszcząc się nawzajem dłońmi. Ich ruchy stawały się nerwowe i pośpieszne, a gdzieś na dnie świadomości Sherlock wiedział, że nie ma wprawy i że w każdym jego dotyku da się odczuć, że robi to wszystko po raz pierwszy w życiu; żadnemu z nich nie przeszkadzało to jednak w najmniejszym stopniu. Ich oddechy przyspieszały, pocałunki były coraz bardziej gorączkowe, a podniecenie, jakie odczuwali, stawało się niemal nie do wytrzymania.

Ostatnią trzeźwą myślą Sherlocka było to, że zmarnował całe lata życia, tego i wszystkich poprzednich, żyjąc w bezsensownej skorupie, przez którą nikogo do siebie nie dopuszczał emocjonalnie ani fizycznie – i że gdyby wiedział, co traci, wieki temu by się na to zdecydował. Zaledwie parę sekund później szarpiąca jego ciałem przyjemność osiągnęła apogeum, a wówczas szczytował, znacznie mocniej i dłużej niż podczas którejkolwiek z dawnych samotnych przygód pod prysznicem, gdzie zmuszał się do tego kiepskimi i mało satysfakcjonującymi fantazjami.

Bardziej poczuł niż dostrzegł, że John doszedł niedługo po nim, a pokój stał się nagle niesamowicie cichy i jasny tak bardzo, że jego oczy same się przymknęły. Robił się coraz bardziej senny i ledwo zarejestrował, że blondyn wyciera jakąś częścią garderoby jego podbrzusze i uda, a potem przykrywa ich obu kołdrą. Był na granicy drzemki i wciąż dochodził do siebie, wtulony w półnagie ciało Johna, kiedy jego telefon niespodziewanie się odezwał. Zignorował go, bo było mu zupełnie obojętne, kto dzwonił i w jakiej sprawie, nie obchodziła go właściwie żadna rzecz, jeśli nie wiązała się z tym, co przed chwilą przeżył.

Komórka zamilkła i jakiś czas mógł dalej trwać w błogim rozleniwieniu, wymieniać z Johnem łagodne pocałunki, w trakcie których tylko ocierali się wargami, nie mając siły na nic więcej. Mężczyzna gładził palcami jego loki i uśmiechał się, a jego powieki co chwilę przymykały się sennie. Sherlock miał ochotę również zamknąć oczy i odpłynąć i byłby to zrobił, gdyby telefon nie zaczął ponownie dzwonić; tym razem ktoś nie zrezygnował po kilku sygnałach, a melodyjka wydawała się brzmieć coraz bardziej wściekle. John westchnął ciężko i ponieważ miał bliżej do szafki nocnej, sięgnął po komórkę i podał ją rozdrażnionemu detektywowi.

– Obcy numer. Odbierz – powiedział i ziewnął, siadając niechętnie na łóżku. Sherlock mógł nie wpisać numeru do książki, jednak po układzie cyfr od razu rozpoznał, kto do niego dzwoni. Wiedział, że skoro Jim tak natrętnie chce się z nim skontaktować, to sprawa jest ważna – inaczej napisałby wiadomość i nie przejmowałby się, kiedy dostanie odpowiedź.

– Słucham – rzucił i niepewnie zerknął na Johna, a w jego głowie pojawiło się naiwne życzenie, by Jim magicznie rozpoznał, że nie jest sam i nie palnął czegoś głupiego. _Rozpoznał_ , to akurat było oczywiste. Ale niestety najwyraźniej był teraz w swoim błaznowatym nastroju, bo zamiast pohamować swoje zapędy, uznał najwyraźniej, że to doskonała okazja, by zabawić się jego kosztem.

– Gdy kobieta nie odbiera o tej porze telefonu za pierwszym razem, najczęściej zostawiła go w torebce, nie słyszy go lub maluje paznokcie – oznajmił mężczyzna kpiącym, rozbawionym tonem, a Sherlock już widział, że jego nadzieje nie zostaną spełnione. – W przeciwieństwie do mężczyzn, którzy zwykle nie odbierają, kiedy naprawdę są zajęci albo uprawiają seks, kobiety w takich sytuacjach rzucają czasem wszystko i udają, że wcale tego nie robiły… mówię tu zwłaszcza o seksie. Nie uwierzyłbyś, jak usilnie próbują czasem udawać przez telefon grzeczne, niewinne dziewczynki moment po tym, jak się z kimś przespały. Nie brzmisz na zajętego, nie odebrałeś za pierwszym razem, ale za drugim już tak, słyszę że jesteś zmęczony i wciąż masz przyspieszony oddech, nie jesteś też kobietą, więc wykreśliłem opcję z malowaniem paznokci, więc pozostaje mi spytać… _jak doktor się dziś sprawił_?

– Cześć, Jim – wymamrotał Sherlock z zażenowaniem, całkowicie świadomy, że siedzący obok John słyszał każde jego słowo. – Po co dzwonisz o tej porze?

– Jest prawie południe, _Sherly_ – roześmiał się. – Widzę, że miałeś cudowny, leniwy i wyjątkowo długi poranek. Komu mam pogratulować łóżkowej sprawności i talentów?

– Masz dobry nastrój, więc czy mam przypuszczać, że twój poranek był równie udany jak mój? – mruknął, rozdrażniony jego tonem i zawstydzony tak jednoznacznymi pytaniami o seks.

– Och, był udany, ale nie w tym kierunku. Gdybym przespał się z Magnussenem, od którego właśnie wracam, tkwiłbym teraz w toalecie wymiotując – oznajmił, na co Sherlock zesztywniał i postanowił wstać i wyjść do salonu, aby rozmowa stała się bardziej prywatna, lecz John powstrzymał go, krótko pocałował w ramię, a następnie wciągnął spodnie od piżamy i pokazując gestem, że pójdzie zrobić im herbatę, cicho opuścił sypialnię. – Wyszedł i możemy już rozmawiać?

– Tak. Mogłeś darować sobie te komentarze, bo wszystko słyszał – warknął ze złością.

– Gratulowanie komuś udanego życia seksualnego to nic złego – roześmiał się Jim. – Serio, niemal ci zazdroszczę, chociaż z całą pewnością nie poszedłbym do łóżka akurat z nim.

– Ach tak…? Na razie chyba nie chodzisz z nikim, więc może masz zbyt duże wymagania?

– Och, wyostrzył ci się język – parsknął z rozbawieniem. – Zapytałbym, co robiłeś ustami, że stały się takie niewyparzone, ale _nie będę złośliwy_. A co do moich wymagań, po prostu wolę wysokich i nie tak grzecznych jak doktor facetów.

– Takich jak twój żołnierz, do którego nie masz odwagi uderzyć? – prychnął, na co Jim zacmokał do słuchawki i Sherlock niemal zobaczył, jak wydyma usta z urazą.

– Zostawmy naszych blondwłosych żołnierzyków. Magnussen. Skup się, bo mam ci sporo do powiedzenia, gdyż usłyszałem od niego parę naprawdę interesujących rzeczy – oznajmił, a gdy Sherlock kazał mu przejść do rzeczy, zaczął streszczać przebieg swojego spotkania z duńskim magnatem prasowym. Nie był nadmiernie szczegółowy, ale tak naprawdę wystarczyły tutaj konkrety: mężczyzna wiedział o reinkarnacji, przebudził się na skutek rozmowy z bratem, ale błędnie uznał, że było to efektem wymuszenia zeznań na którymś z ludzi, których przepytywał później. Był młodym pamiętającym, był jak Irene zbyt odważny i pewny siebie i tak jak ona popełniał głupie błędy. Dla niej skończyły się jednak koniecznością ukrywania, a dla niego śmiercią z rąk Sherlocka.

Kiedy Jim przeszedł do momentu, gdy zaszantażował mężczyznę i zmusił do wymienienia nazwisk wszystkich pamiętających, z jakimi się spotkał, na ustach detektywa pojawił się uśmiech. Zabił Magnussena w poprzednim świecie, ale go nienawidził i życzył mu wszystkiego, co najgorsze, bo uważał, że śmierć nie była wystarczającą karą za jego występki. Chciał go pokonać i gdy tutaj zrobił to za niego Jim, czuł niesamowitą satysfakcję, że komuś udało się ponownie wygrać z tym odrażającym gadem. Miał nadzieję nigdy więcej go nie spotkać – i chociaż wciąż był zły na Jima i nie zamierzał mówić tego na głos, to był mu niesamowicie wdzięczny, że wziął rozmowę z Magnussenem na siebie, a co więcej, zdołał z niego wyciągnąć istotne informacje. Oraz, co było jeszcze ważniejsze, _nazwiska_.

– Gdy od niego wyszedłem, miałem wrażenie, że cały się lepię. To najbardziej obrzydliwy człowiek, jakiego przyszło mi spotkać i cieszę się, że mam to już za sobą – oznajmił Jim na koniec. – Zanim przejdziemy do kwestii odszukania ludzi, których nazwiska mi podał, chcesz coś jeszcze wiedzieć?

– Po wszystkim co mi powiedziałeś, zastanawiam się – zaczął Sherlock – czy ktokolwiek z pamiętających ma w ogóle świadomość, kto go obudził? Bill był pewny, że nastąpiło to na skutek rozmowy z Mycroftem a nie ze mną, ale Magnussen przepytał niemal dwudziestu pamiętających i prawie na pewno doszedł do błędnych wniosków.

– Do czego dążysz? – spytał Jim, zaskoczony, że Sherlock zamiast zająć się konkretami, zaczyna ogólne rozważania.

– Magnussen nie wie i nie czuje w żaden sposób, kto dokonał przebudzenia i ani przez chwilę nie widział w tym działań swojego brata. Prawie na pewno nie spotkał po nim żadnego samoistnego, ale gdyby spotkał… zastanawiam się, czy samoistni mogą rozpoznać, że ktoś… że ktoś już usłyszał o reinkarnacji od innego samoistnego i tak naprawdę należy już do pamiętających, ale obudzi się dopiero w następnym życiu?

– Nie ma takiej możliwości – powiedział po chwili zastanowienia. – Jeśli tak by było, każdy samoistny wiedziałby, że kogoś budzi, a ja nie wiedziałem, że zrobiłem to Elli, zaś Mycroft nie wiedział, że zrobił to tobie czy Wigginsowi.

– W porządku, przebudzająca strona tego nie widzi, ale może inni samoistni mogą to wyczuć? A jeśli nie, to co by się stało, gdyby ktoś spotkał w życiu kilku samoistnych, a każdy z nich niezależnie od pozostałych powiedziałby mu o reinkarnacji?

– Nie mam pojęcia – powiedział Jim z rozdrażnieniem. – I nie wiem, czy ma to jakieś znaczenie. Magnussen wymusił na którymś z pamiętających informację, że istnieją inni i w nią uwierzył. Uwierzył na skutek opowieści brata i szukał kolejnych osób, ale nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, kto konkretnie go obudził. Tak naprawdę takie zastanawianie się rodzi kolejne pytania, ale do niczego nie prowadzi. Co jeśli spotkasz w życiu kilku pamiętających? Co jeśli spotkasz samoistnego, ale mu nie uwierzysz, a potem przebudzonego sztucznie i mu uwierzysz i przypomnisz sobie tego pierwszego? Czy wtedy moc samoistnych zadziała czy nie? A jeśli spotkasz się naraz z dwoma pamiętającymi, sztucznym i samoistnym, przy czym samoistny nie będzie mówił w twoim języku albo będzie niemową, to czy jeśli w jego obecności sztuczny opowie ci o reinkarnacji to zadziała, o ile samoistny będzie chciał, abyś to usłyszał? A co jeśli jakiś sztuczny będzie chciał kogoś obudzić i będzie dyktował samoistnemu, co ma mówić albo sterroryzuje go w jakiś sposób, by mówił? A jeśli samoistny będzie obok nieprzytomny? A w drugim pokoju? A jeśli będą mówić naprzemiennie? A jeśli spotkamy samoistnego, który będzie mówił w języku, który znamy słabo i nie wszystko zrozumiemy, to czy dojdzie do przebudzenia i jeśli tak, to jak wiele musimy zrozumieć, żeby się obudzić? A może zadziałałoby nawet, gdy samoistny opowie nam wszystko w języku, którego nie znamy w ogóle, a ktoś, może nawet tło, będzie nam to tłumaczyć? A może wystarczy przeczytać jakiś zapis samoistnego dotyczący reinkarnacji? W takim wypadku, czy musi to być zapis odręczny, czy wystarczyłoby przeczytać od niego smsa? I czy słowa muszą być skierowane bezpośrednio do nas, czy też można je podsłuchać lub wykraść i również zadziała, o ile tylko uwierzymy?

– Ile nad tym myślałeś…? – odparł Sherlock, na co Jim zaśmiał się krótko.

– _W ogóle_. Wszystko to przyszło mi do głowy w tym momencie, a na żadne z tych pytań nie wymyślimy odpowiedzi i po prostu musimy spotkać właściwe osoby i poznać wystarczająco dużo historii. Możemy też nie odnaleźć odpowiedzi nigdy, jeśli nie zdecydowalibyśmy się na eksperymenty…

– Planujesz eksperymentować? – przerwał mu detektyw.

– Z całą pewnością _nie_. Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że skoro tło nie czuje zupełnie nic w momencie, gdy poznaje prawdę i gdy przychodzi ta godzina, minuta czy sekunda, dzięki której obudzi się w kolejnym świecie, to do pewnych odpowiedzi możemy nie dojść nigdy.

– Bo może to wszystko nie ma żadnego znaczenia, za to ważny jest ten dodatkowy poza wiarą czynnik, do którego nie dotarliśmy, a który może istnieć bądź nie…

– I który tak na dobrą sprawę może być różny dla każdego samoistnego, który decyduje się na obudzenie kogoś lub też robi to przez przypadek. Zostawmy to. Priorytetem jest odnalezienie i zmuszenie do rozmowy tylu pamiętających, ilu zdołamy, bo bez tego drepczemy w miejscu i bawimy się w teoretyzowanie. Nadal nie mogę skontaktować się z Irene Adler, a Ella wciąż nikogo do mnie nie skierowała, więc zmieniamy wcześniejszy plan, że to tymi kontaktami zajmiemy się w pierwszej kolejności – oznajmił Jim. – Nie mam na to szczególnej ochoty, bo obawiam się, że możemy wejść na minę, ale należy zająć się teraz nazwiskami, które podał mi Magnussen, a całą niepewną resztę zostawimy na później.  Najważniejszy jest ostatni człowiek, ten stary pamietający i pewnie to od niego powinniśmy zacząć. Nazywa się Heath Parker, a Magnussen ostatnio spotkał go w Wielkiej Brytanii, więc chciałbym, żebyś poszukał kogoś o takim nazwisku. Skoro to ktoś stary, w dodatku szantażowany w czasach wiktoriańskich przez tego gada, istnieje ryzyko, że gdzieś się ukrył…

– To dość popularne imię i nazwisko i może się okazać, że jest kilkadziesiąt osób takie nosi.

– Wiem. Dlatego w razie problemów, nie trać czasu. Pozostali Brytyjczycy, jakich spotkał Magnussen, to Edgar Green, gość, który wspominał o _spełnianiu warunku_ , a także jakaś Clover Charlton, podobno drobna i wyszczekana dziewczynka z południowej Walii i facet nazywający się Madison Duncombe, wysoki osiłek, który pracował w czasach wiktoriańskich jako stolarz w Sussex. To już znacznie mniej pospolite nazwiska i nie sądzę, że będziesz mieć problem z odszukaniem ludzi, którzy tak się nazywają.

– Zanim się rozłączymy, chciałbym wiedzieć jedną rzecz – odparł Sherlock i chociaż nie widział Jima, czuł podświadomie, że na twarzy mężczyzny pojawiło się w tym momencie napięcie. – Dlaczego nie chcesz szukać jego brata? To samoistny i…

– Sherlock, chciałbyś spotykać się z człowiekiem, który brzydzi kogoś takiego jak Magnussen? – przerwał mu ostro. – Ja nie. Odkąd wróciłem do hotelu, trzy razy myłem ręce i jeśli ten człowiek jest gorszy nawet od niego, to po prostu nie chcę go oglądać ani nawet wiedzieć, co wyprawiał w czasach wiktoriańskich, zanim został zamknięty.

– I nie chcesz również spotkać się z żadnym z mężczyzn, o których wspomniała Janine podczas zabicia człowieka Magnussena, który śledził ją i jej… faceta, szefa czy kimkolwiek był ten człowiek – wytknął mu Sherlock. – Kim są McQueeney i Rankin?

– McQueeney to zwykłe tło, był składową mojej sieci – powiedział niechętnie. – Niezbyt istotny, współpracował zwykle bezpośrednio z Janine, więc to, że o nim wspomniała, zupełnie mnie nie dziwi. Możemy o nim zapomnieć.

– A Rankin? – nacisnął detektyw, lecz odpowiedziała mu cisza. – Jim, kim jest Rankin…?

– To jeden z dwóch pamiętających, których spotkałem w świecie sześciu płci i z którymi wybitnie nie mam ochoty się spotykać – powiedział wreszcie, cicho i bez wcześniejszej pewności siebie. – Dopóki nie będzie absolutnej konieczności, nie zamierzam się widzieć z nim ani z tym drugim.

– Mimo że masz podstawy przypuszczać, że coś wiedzą? – spytał ostrożnie Sherlock, nie chcąc nadmiernie go naciskać, skoro wiedział o powodach, dla których Jim aż tak ucieka przed spotkaniem z tymi mężczyznami.

– Wciąż mam nadzieję, że znajdę kogoś innego, kto będzie wiedział równie dużo – odparł po paru sekundach. – Są… ostatni na mojej liście. I odezwę się do nich dopiero w momencie, gdy nie będziemy już mieli ani jednego nazwiska do sprawdzenia.

– W porządku – powiedział Sherlock po chwili wahania i westchnął ciężko, wiedząc doskonale, że nie ma sensu proponować, że pojedzie do tego Rankina oraz jego wspólnika. – Kim się więc zajmiesz, kiedy ja będę szukał tej czwórki?

– Jak tylko wróci mój snajper, poszukamy Duńczyków, o których mówił Magnussen. Jednego już znalazłem w Internecie, to podobno znany artysta, Jesper Carlsen, mieszkający w Ålborg. Zanim do niego pojadę, spróbuję odnaleźć dziewczynkę nazywającą się Ester Skovgaard, bo ostatnio mieszkała w Kopenhadze i może uda mi się oszczędzić trochę czasu, jeśli wciąż gdzieś tu jest. Potem pojeżdżę trochę po Europie i spróbuję odnaleźć resztę osób, o których mi powiedział. Cały czas będę próbował dotrzeć do Adler, ale coraz bardziej czuję, że nie będzie to tak proste jak sądziłem. Nie interesuj się jednak tym, co ja będę robić, tylko zajmij osobami, które ci podałem, a jeśli masz jakieś kontakty, których mógłbyś użyć, tego też spróbuj.

– Znów mi rozkazujesz – zauważył z przekąsem.

– Jestem przyzwyczajony do wydawania poleceń, więc czas żebyś…

– Ale ja nie jestem od ich wypełniania – oznajmił, zirytowany jego władczym tonem i absolutnym przekonaniem, że to on jest szefem w ich układzie. Miał ochotę dodać coś jeszcze, jakoś dobitnie powiedzieć Jimowi, aby nie zapędzał się w swoich rozkazach… w tym samym jednak momencie zerknął na swoją dłoń wyciągniętą na wymiętej pościeli i uderzyło go, że znajdował się teraz w bezpiecznym miejscu, ktoś, na kim mu zależało był za ścianą, a Jim… tkwił za granicą, mając za towarzysza mężczyznę, który mu się podobał, ale z którym nie potrafił posunąć spraw do przodu; będąc po spotkaniu z Magnussenem, który brzydził go tak samo jak Sherlocka, z listą nazwisk do odszukania oraz nawrotem przygnębienia spowodowanego faktem, że przypomniano mu o Rankinie, z którym wiązały się traumatyczne przeżycia. Poczuł potrzebę, by wyrwać go ze złego nastroju i skończyć ze złośliwościami, które od jakiegoś czasu wymieniali, a które do niczego nie prowadziły, postanowił więc zażartować i zażegnać rodzący się konflikt. – Gdy się zabiłeś, powstały różne teorie spiskowe. Że z tobą pracowałem i stałem się zły. Teraz wydaje mi się to śmieszne. Nigdy nie byłbym w stanie zostać częścią twojej sieci, bo udusiłbym cię gołymi rękami za takie odzywki.

– Nie wątpię – parsknął Jim i wyglądało na to, że to wyznanie szczerze go rozbawiło. – Swoją drogą, gdybym miał takiego pracownika, pewnie odstrzeliłbym mu łeb za niesubordynację. Świat może być spokojny: para geniuszy-konsultantów nie postanowi go zdobyć i rzucić sobie do stóp. Szkoda, że nie powiedziałeś mi o tych teoriach spiskowych wcześniej, bo miałbym materiał do tworzenia komediowych fantazji w ciężkich momentach – parsknął i wydawało się, że chce coś dodać, jednak Sherlock chwilę później usłyszał odgłos zamykanych drzwi po drugiej stronie telefonu. Gdy Jim odezwał się moment później, brzmiał jakby łagodniej niż przed chwilą. – Zajmij się tym, o co proszę i dawaj znać w razie problemów. Odezwę się, jeśli dowiem się czegoś interesującego. I Sherlock… – zamilkł na chwilę i zachichotał. – Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że doktor się sprawił.

– _Sprawił się_. Skończ z tym i zajmij się _swoim_ byłym żołnierzem. Słyszę, że właśnie przyszedł, więc może spróbuj nakłonić go, żeby odczarował zły urok dotyku Magnussena. Miłego popołudnia – powiedział, na co Jim prychnął pod nosem coś niezrozumiałego, a potem się rozłączył.

W kuchni czekała na niego herbata, a John był już pod prysznicem; jeśli Sherlock dobrze słyszał, mężczyzna coś podśpiewywał i nagle… rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu, po rzeczach ich obu porozkładanych w różnych miejscach, zerknął na parujące kubki i dwa talerze, nową cukierniczkę, którą kupił mu John, gdy potłukli kilka dni temu jego starą… Prozaiczne, zwyczajne rzeczy i przedmioty, które jednak miały większe znaczenie niż powinny. To co razem budowali było _ważne_ , było najistotniejszą rzeczą, jakiej doświadczył w tym świecie, ale wszystko to przyćmiewał w tym momencie fakt, że zamierzał go okłamywać. Wiedział, że gdy tylko mężczyzna pojedzie do szpitala, sam zasiądzie do laptopa i zacznie wyszukiwać w sieci osoby, których nazwiska Jim mu podał, potem ruszy na ich poszukiwania, a gdy John zapyta, gdzie był, bez mrugnięcia okiem skłamie i opowie o jakiejś drobnej sprawie… a nawet jeśli powie, że to sprawa Jima, nie poda szczegółów ani tego, czego się dowiedział.

Jasne, wiedzieli już, że nie może obudzić Johna, bo nie jest samoistnym. Ale mówienie mu prawdy o reinkarnacji i tak nie wchodziło w grę. Mężczyzna uznałby go za wariata i prawdopodobnie by odszedł. W poprzednich światach nie sprawiało mu problemu, że tak często kłamał, teraz jednak powodowało dziwny dyskomfort, na tyle silny, że wcale nie miał ochoty zajmować się śledztwem… oczywiście, chciał się czegoś dowiedzieć, ale w takich momentach jak ten wolałby, aby Jim zajął się wszystkim sam i nie angażował go w tę sprawę.

Tyle że to dzięki Jimowi miał w ogóle czym ryzykować, bo bez niego minęliby się z Johnem i prawdopodobnie w ogóle tu nie spotkali. _Był mu to winien._ Bez względu na to, jak złe wspomnienia przywoływały te słowa.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zauważyłam przypadkiem, że niejednolicie używałam jednostek miary - skoro jesteśmy w Anglii, bohaterowie powinni posługiwać się calami, stopami i milami, a ja stosowałam to zupełnie przypadkowo i czasem trafił mi się bezsensownie jakiś metr. Przerzucam się na ich miary i postaram się tego pilnować, a dotychczasowe błędy pozmieniam gdy skończę ten tekst. Jak ktoś dostrzega jeszcze jakieś nieścisłości tego typu, prośba o sygnał, poprawię:)


	16. Kolding

***

 

Sebastian nie był zachwycony, gdy usłyszał, że Jim zamierza zostać na kontynencie dłużej i szukać kolejnych tajemniczych i potencjalnie niebezpiecznych osób. Na sugestię, by w takim razie sam wrócił do Londynu, zareagował krótkim prychnięciem i pełnym uporu zapewnieniem, że _tym bardziej_ zamierza z nim zostać. Głośno wyraził swoją niepochlebną opinię na temat Magnussena, którego widział w obiektywie broni snajperskiej – nazwał go wstrętnym gadem, którego wolałby oglądać po naciśnięciu spustu – i dwukrotnie spytał, czy sprawa z nim aby na pewno jest zakończona. Nie krył również ulgi, kiedy usłyszał, że Jim nie zamierza nigdy więcej się z nim spotykać.

Kiedy zjedli zamówiony do pokoju hotelowego lunch, Jim usiadł z laptopem, bezskutecznie próbując znaleźć kobietę nazywającą się Ester Skovgaard, która pasowałaby do przedstawionego przez Magnussena profilu. Sebastian zaproponował mu pomoc i w efekcie obaj spędzili popołudnie przetrząsając kolejne portale społecznościowe i bazy danych, do których udało im się włamać. Jim powoli tracił nadzieję, że kobietę w ogóle uda im się odnaleźć, a skoro Magnussen w poprzednim świecie na nią nie trafił, być może należało dać za wygraną.

– Jesteś pewny, że ktoś taki w ogóle istnieje? – spytał z irytacją Sebastian, kiedy zbliżyła się pora kolacji, a oni wciąż nie trafili na najmniejszy nawet ślad Ester.

– Tak. Ale nie mam pojęcia, czy wciąż się tak nazywa i czy w ogóle da się ją odszukać – mruknął i odsunął od siebie komputer, a potem ze zmęczeniem potarł oczy. – Kwadrans przerwy i bierzemy się za pozostałe nazwiska, które dostałem. Mam jednego pewniaka w Ålborg, którego udało mi się odszukać w parę minut zanim tu przyjechałeś, ale może nie ma sensu ruszać się jeszcze z Kopenhagi, zwłaszcza że wolałbym wynająć samochód i w miarę możliwości nie korzystać z samolotów dopóki jesteśmy w zasięgu wzroku Magnussena.

– Ålborg to drugi koniec kraju i podróż tam…

– To prawie pięć godzin jazdy. Dlatego właśnie najpierw sprawdzimy, czy któryś z ptaszków, jakich spodziewam się w Zachodniej Europie, nie fruwa obecnie gdzieś po drodze – oznajmił, sięgając po papierosy. – Zająłeś się czujkami dymu na balkonie? – spytał, na co Sebastian tylko się uśmiechnął, a następnie podniósł z miejsca i bez słowa chwycił własną paczkę.

Kiedy skończyli palić, zasiedli przed komputerami z nową energią, położyli w zasięgu rąk trochę przekąsek i słodyczy, a Jim dodatkowo nalał sobie kieliszek słabego wina. Podzielili się pozostałymi trzynastoma nazwiskami, jakie przekazał Magnussen, Jim dopisał również te cztery, które podał Sherlockowi – na wszelki wypadek, w razie gdyby któraś z tych osób okazała się mieszkać teraz na Kontynencie.

Do północy odnaleźli w sumie siedem osób, jednak próba dotarcia do którejkolwiek z nich była na razie skazana na porażkę. Sebastian, który z obcych języków względnie dobrze znał tylko niemiecki, dostał do odszukania osoby o nazwiskach sugerujących, że pochodzą z krajów germańskich. Znalazł w zamkniętym zakładzie psychiatrycznym w Berlinie dwóch mężczyzn, będących jednymi z pierwszych ofiar Magnussena; w podobnym miejscu znajdowała się dawna służąca magnata prasowego, Käthe Salzwedel, a także starszy Austriak, który nie wyróżnił się z jego opowieści niczym poza tym, że był _jednym z najsłabszych psychicznie pamiętających, na jakich przyszło mu trafić_.  Oczywiście Jim mógłby udać się do któregoś ze szpitali, jednak akurat to wolał zrobić bez Sebastiana – bo mężczyzna robił się coraz bardziej podejrzliwy z każdą kolejną osobą, jaką znalazł. Nawet jeśli mógłby od kogoś z tej czwórki dowiedzieć się czegoś interesującego, obecnie spotkanie z nimi było zbyt ryzykowne.

Jimowi udało się odszukać mieszkającego obecnie w Szwajcarii Louisa Lemaire, który robił karierę w policji i zajmował się przestępczością zorganizowaną; cieszył się nieposzkalowaną opinią i z całą pewnością nie dałby się namówić na zwierzenia człowiekowi takiemu jak James Moriarty, którego zapewne pamiętał z poprzedniego świata jako morderczego psychopatę. W Amsterdamie znalazł dziesięcioletnią dziewczynkę, która pasowała do profilu podanego przez Magnussena, ale była za młoda, aby przebudzić się w tym świecie i to samo dotyczyło dzieciaka z Antwerpii, który dopiero zaczynał podstawówkę.

Mijała druga w nocy, Jim robił się coraz bardziej sfrustrowany kolejnymi niepowodzeniami, które były tym bardziej irytujące, że dostał od Sherlocka informację o tym, iż względnie szybko odszukał w Internecie Clover Charlton i zamierzał pojechać do niej następnego dnia oraz że trafił na trop Madisona Duncombe, który musi jeszcze potwierdzić. Oczywiście załatwił Sherlockowi samochód i rozpływał się w fałszywych gratulacjach, że tak szybko udało mu się do czegoś dojść, jednak był już na granicy wybuchu wściekłości, że znowu na jakiejś płaszczyźnie z nim przegrywa. Kiedy był już na tyle podminowany, że byłby w stanie chwycić laptop i cisnąć nim w okno – zdarzało mu się to w przeszłości – Sebastian niespodziewanie wydał z siebie triumfalny okrzyk i przekręcił swój komputer w jego kierunku. Na ekranie znajdował się profil więzienny rzezimieszka o głupawym uśmieszku, nazywającego się Friedrich Leitzke i zdecydowanie pasującego do opisu piątego z kolei pamiętającego, na jakiego trafił Magnussen.

– Mówiłeś, że tego policjanta z Lozanny nie uda się zmusić do współpracy, jednak z nim chyba nie będzie takiego problemu. Leitzke rok temu wyszedł z niemieckiego więzienia, gdzie spędził blisko pięć lat za brutalne pobicie na tle rabunkowym. W aktach policyjnych, do których się włamałem, znalazłem jego adres, który potwierdził się, gdy sprawdziłem jego konto na e-bayu. Obecnie prowadzi jakiś względnie legalny, drobny biznes, a co najważniejsze… – zawiesił głos – po odsiadce wyniósł się z Flensburga, gdzie się urodził i, jeśli wierzyć facebookowi, poznał w klubie przy granicy jakąś dwudziestoparoletnią Dunkę, z którą zamieszkał w Kolding. To dwie i pół godziny jazdy, w dodatku w sumie po drodze, jeśli mamy potem jechać do Ålborg. Dobrze znam te okolice, bo parę lat temu ścigałem z Pletcherem jednego faceta od Rendsburga aż do Vejle i miałem okazję poznać jego rodzinne strony, więc tym bardziej możemy się nim zająć w pierwszej kolejności.

– Jesteś fantastyczny – parsknął Jim i teraz, gdy wreszcie osiągnęli jakiś cel i znaleźli kogoś, z kim mógł się spotkać, zamknął zamaszyście laptop, nie mając zamiaru spędzić przy nim ani minuty dłużej. – Wyjeżdżamy z samego rana. Dorwiemy go w Kolding, pogadam z nim godzinę i jedziemy prosto do Ålborg. Zamów nam tam na jutro hotel. Nie ma sensu tracić czasu na zatrzymywanie się w Kolding, bo nie ma tam nic więcej, a nie lubię tego miasta. A za odnalezienie tego gościa…  – pochylił się w stronę Sebastiana i roześmiał głośno. – W ogóle za znalezienie kogokolwiek przydatnego szybciej ode mnie, należy ci się ogromna premia i coraz bardziej cieszę się, że cię tu wziąłem.

– Zaraz się biorę za rezerwację, _szefie_ – odparł Sebastian kpiąco, ale widać było, że pochwała od Jima ucieszyła go bardziej niż to okazywał.

– Nie ciesz się tak, tym razem nie będzie ci potrzebna broń snajperska – odparł z rozbawieniem, po czym przeciągnął się i zerknął w kierunku sypialni. Ociężale podniósł się z miejsca, pocierając przy tym obolały od wielu godzin siedzącej pracy kark. – Idę spać. Nie mam siły się dziś pakować – oznajmił, na co Sebastian skinął tylko głową, a gdy Jim wstąpił do sypialni po piżamę i skierował się do łazienki, zobaczył, jak mężczyzna sprząta środkowe pomieszczenie i starannie składa rzeczy ich obu tak, aby rano tylko włożyć je do walizek.

Kładł się do łóżka starając się odgonić natrętne myśli o ścianie dzielącej go od Sebastiana – i niemal mu się to udało, a zmęczenie sprawiło, że usnął względnie szybko. W nocy budził się jednak dwukrotnie z powodu dręczących go snów. W pierwszym tkwił z Sherlockiem z poprzedniego świata w mieszkaniu przy Baker Street, popijał przestudzoną, niesmaczną herbatę i słuchał jego kpin, że naprawdę powinien znaleźć sobie na własność jakiegoś pieska. Z drugiego obudził się zaś zgrzany i boleśnie podniecony, próbując pochwycić ostatnie przebłyski fantazji, w której Sebastian w swojej wiktoriańskiej, agresywnej wersji przyciskał go do pościeli, całował i gwałtownie ściągał mu spodnie, powtarzając raz po raz kompletnie pozbawione sensu słowa, że _nie pozwoli mu kolejny raz zniknąć_. 

 

***

 

Kolding przywitało ich następnego dnia ponurymi, listopadowymi chmurami i ostrym wiatrem, niosącym marznący, nieprzyjemny deszcz. Jim trząsł się z zimna w zbyt cienkim, drogim płaszczu i z zazdrością zerkał na Sebastiana, który jak zwykle nie robił sobie nic z elegancji i miał na sobie sięgającą uda, grubo ocieploną znoszoną kurtkę z wybitnie niegustownej skóry ekologicznej. Materiał ukrywał broń oraz sprzęt audio, za pomocą którego Jim miał się z nim skontaktować w razie problemów podczas spotkania z Friedrichem Leitzkem… i był ciepły, z całą pewnością, a Jim momentami robił się skostniały tak bardzo, że tylko poczucie honoru zabraniało mu wejść do najbliższego sklepu odzieżowego, żeby kupić cokolwiek pasującego do aury. Gdy wyjeżdżali rano z Kopenhagi, na pełne politowania spojrzenie Sebastiana oznajmił, że jego ubranie jest odpowiednie i zamierzał się tego trzymać, choćby miał z powodu swojego głupiego uporu coś sobie odmrozić.

Odnalezienie domu Leitzkego i niewielkiego sklepu mechanicznego, który, co wiedzieli z Internetu, prowadził, nie nastręczyło im żadnych problemów, jednak dotarcie do niego samego było znacznie trudniejsze. Tego dnia mężczyzna krążył po mieście, załatwiając jakieś sprawy, wyjechał z domu zanim się tam zjawili, zaś w jego miejscu pracy zastali tylko pracownika, będącego kolejnym typem spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Nastrój Jima wyraźnie się pogorszył, gdy okazało się, że muszą tu poczekać – tym bardziej że okolica była nieciekawa, a jedynym punktem, z którego można było wygodnie obserwować sklep, była obskurna kawiarnia, która, sądząc po wyposażeniu i zapachu, wieczorami zmieniała się w tanią spelunę.

Stracili na bezproduktywnym czekaniu wiele godzin, a Jim nudził się tak bardzo, że w desperacji uruchomił służbową skrzynkę mailową i zaczął odpowiadać na wiadomości dotyczące kolejnych, żałosnych oszustw finansowych, z którymi walczył za pomocą kreatywnej księgowości. Powróciło poczucie, że w tym momencie jest jednym z tych źle ubranych sztywniaków zajmujących się rachunkowością… cóż, on przynajmniej był _dobrze_ ubrany. A lokal, w którym siedzieli, był na tyle ciepły, że odzyskał czucie w skostniałych palcach i przestał mieć dreszcze.

Leitzke pojawił się w swoim sklepie z nowym towarem dopiero koło trzeciej po południu, gdy Jim sądził już, że tego dnia nic tu nie wskórają i że stracili cały dzień, chociaż mogli już być w Ålborg. Opuścili z Sebastianem kawiarnię i zbliżyli się do budynku naprzeciwko, aby móc obserwować z mniejszej odległości jak mężczyzna rozmawia ze swoim pracownikiem, a potem wspólnie wnoszą kartony do budynku sklepu. Przez cały ten czas Jim powtarzał w duchu życzenie, by tamten oddalił się jako pierwszy – w innym wypadku musieliby prawdopodobnie dorwać Leitzkego gdzieś na mieście, co zawsze było ryzykowne, tym bardziej, że mężczyzna budził jego niepokój i gdzieś na dnie zaczął żałować, że nie spróbował jednak spotkać się z kimś takim jak policjant ze Szwajcarii. Sebastian wydawał się podzielać jego obawy, a gdy obserwowany przez nich mężczyzna odprawił swojego pracownika i zaczął porządkować sklep, stał się tym bardziej czujny.

– Uważaj na siebie – powiedział przyciszonym głosem, kiedy Jim poprawił płaszcz oraz wilgotne od mżawki włosy, wyraźnie dając tym znać, że czas ruszyć na spotkanie.

– Będziesz nas widział i wystarczy jeden niewłaściwy ruch, a będziesz wiedzieć…

– Wolałbym, żebyś uruchomił podsłuch, abym słyszał waszą rozmowę i mógł zareagować… – urwał i skrzywił się. – Jasne. Bardzo dawna przeszłość i tajemnice, których nie mogę usłyszeć.

– Uwierz, chciałbym móc ci wszystko powiedzieć – wymamrotał Jim, po czym niechętnie ruszył przed siebie, czując, jak każdy krok przynosi kolejną falę złych przeczuć.

Kiedy znalazł się tuż przy uchylonych drzwiach sklepu, miał już całkowitą pewność, że coś pójdzie nie tak, mimo iż nie było żadnych racjonalnych przesłanek, by tak sądzić. Słyszał, że Leitzke krząta się po pomieszczeniu beztrosko pogwizdując, toteż gdy przekroczył próg, ostatnim, czego się spodziewał, był mocny cios w tył głowy, po którym zachwiał się i osunął na kolana. Zanim zdołał zorientować się, co się dzieje, Leitzke chwycił go za włosy i szarpnął je do tyłu, patrząc na niego z wściekłością.

– Co tak bardzo cię we mnie interesuje, że od kilku godzin kręcisz się tu ze swoim przydupasem? – warknął po niemiecku, a spojrzenie jego jasnych, rozbieganych oczu sugerowało, że mógł być bardziej szalony niż czterech pamiętających, których  Sebastian znalazł w szpitalach psychiatrycznych w Niemczech.

– Przyszedłem porozmawiać – wydusił, próbując ocenić swoje szanse na dyskretne uruchomienie sprzętu i przeklinając w myślach swoją nieostrożność i fakt, że gdyby mógł powiedzieć Sebastianowi prawdę, mogliby zjawić się tu razem i w tym momencie to nie on a Leitzke klęczałby na brudnej podłodze, próbując skupić wzrok na swoim napastniku. Co gorsza, mężczyzna okazał się profesjonalistą i, zdając sobie sprawę, że Jim ma ochronę, dorwał go w miejscu niewidocznym z okien, toteż nawet jeśli Sebastian doszedłby do wniosku, że coś jest nie tak, minie parę minut, zanim tak się stanie.

– Jesteś gliną? – syknął mężczyzna. – Nic na mnie nie macie.

– Jestem pamiętającym – wydusił Jim, pragnąc jak najszybciej przejść do rzeczy; jęknął, kiedy to jedno słowo, zamiast uspokoić Leitzkego, jeszcze bardziej go rozwścieczyło.

– _Pamiętającym_? Kolejnym pamiętającym po tym zwyrodnialcu Magnussenie? – wyrzucił z siebie, będąc już na granicy krzyku. Spojrzenie jego szarych oczu stało się nieprzytomne i gdy Jim skupił na nich wzrok, wszystko stało się jasne. Zobaczył tortury, jakim mężczyzna był poddany w poprzednich życiach, zobaczył śliczną, rudowłosą dziewczynę, na której skupiły się szantaże Magnussena i dwójkę małych dzieci, które zostały im odebrane. Lata cierpień i niesprawiedliwości, jakich niegdyś doświadczył oraz obecne życie, w którym stoczył się z powodu tęsknoty za bezpowrotnie utraconymi ludźmi, jakich w poprzednich światach kochał. Nigdy do końca nie pogodził się z tym, że podlega reinkarnacji i jednocześnie – że nie potrafi nikogo przebudzić i sprawić, by do niego dołączył w kolejnych rzeczywistościach, czuł niesamowity żal do człowieka, przez którego się obudził… kim tamten był…? Jim spróbował skupić się i wyczytać w oczach, które stały się na moment bramą do jego poprzednich istnień coś więcej, jednak tego nie potrafił odkryć.

– Nie zamierzam wyciągać z ciebie więcej niż powiesz mi z własnej woli – odparł, jednak te słowa także okazały się nieprawidłowe, bo moment później Leitzke zamachnął się i wymierzył mu potężny cios w szczękę.

– Wiesz, co mogę zrobić z własnej woli?! Zabić cię, ty cholerny wariacie! Nie chcę mieć z tobą ani podobnymi tobie do czynienia, ani w tym życiu ani w żadnym innym! To przez was wszystko pamiętam, to wasza wina, że jestem tym kim jestem! Za każdym razem jestem szczęśliwy tylko do momentu, gdy się budzę, a potem zawsze wszystko zaczyna się walić! Za każdym razem, gdy spotykam któregoś z was, wszystko się pieprzy! Magnussen dorwał mnie dwukrotnie i za każdym razem doprowadził mnie do samobójstwa, wcześniej trafiłem do jakiegoś psychopatycznego doktorka, trzykrotnie ktoś zamknął mnie w psychiatryku i nie pozwolę, żebyś ty też mi to…

– Puść go i cofnij się o krok – usłyszał Jim zza drzwi a kiedy zerknął za siebie i dostrzegł tam Sebastiana z wyciągniętym pistoletem, poczuł ulgę tak silną, że na moment zapomniał, jak się oddycha. Trwało to jednak tylko parę sekund, bo gdy Leitzke wyrwał się z szoku, zupełnie stracił zdrowe zmysły. Jim rozpoznawał to, wiedział, że czasem również tak reagował w krytycznych sytuacjach, przestawał myśleć o konsekwencjach, po przecież i tak miał narodzić się ponownie. W jego dłoni błysnął długi nóż sprężynowy i Jim nie zdążył nawet krzyknąć, kiedy Leitzke rzucił się w stronę Sebastiana i zamachnął się, mierząc w jego gardło. Moran uchylił się, jednak ostrze trafiło jego lewe ramię z pełnym impetem i przesunęło się aż do owiniętej szalikiem szyi. Gdyby nie fakt, że był grubo ubrany i że zdołał odskoczyć o te parę cali, zranienie mogło okazać się śmiertelne – i Sebastian doskonale to wiedział, zaś jego kolejne ruchy były skutkiem gwałtownego skoku adrenaliny i wyuczonego w wojsku odruchu, który w obliczu zagrożenia jego życia kazał mu działać z całą bezwzględnością.

Snajper nie dał Leitzkemu nawet chwili na zastanowienie, przerzucił pistolet do lewej ręki i sprawnym kopnięciem wytrącił mu z dłoni nóż a potem chwycił go prawą, niezranioną, za gardło. Przeciwnicy wymienili kilka ciosów, a Sebastian, pomimo rany na ramieniu i faktu, że był odrobinę drobniejszy od wyjątkowo rosłego przeciwnika, szybko okazał się górą. Jego precyzyjne uderzenia trafiały w najbardziej wrażliwe miejsca – nos, kolana i krocze – i już po kilkunastu sekundach Leitzke jęcząc z bólu, osunął się półprzytomny na ziemię.

Gdyby w tym momencie znieruchomiał i poddał się, Sebastian nie próbowałby go znokautować i zdołałby się uspokoić na tyle, by poczekać na polecenia od Jima. Leitzke popełnił jednak błąd, bo gdy jego kolana zderzyły się z betonem, sięgnął ostatkiem sił po pistolet i spróbował wymierzyć – a ten krótki gest sprawił, że Sebastian wystrzelił pierwszy, celując tak, aby zabić. Kula utkwiła w czole Leitzkego, który moment później zwalił się bez życia na podłogę, a pod jego głową natychmiast zaczęła się tworzyć kałuża krwi. Jim poczuł, jak na ten widok robi mu się niedobrze, ponownie wróciła wizja, jak on sam leży na dachu Barts po przestrzeleniu sobie czaszki, jak umiera raz po raz z własnej ręki, tylko dlatego, że znudził się życiem albo stracił chęć, by dalej z nim walczyć.

Kiedy krew zaczęła zbliżać się do jego stóp, poczuł, jak Sebastian obejmuje go ramieniem i pomaga mu wstać. Zanim zdołał zorientować się, co się dzieje, mężczyzna przyciągnął go do siebie i tym razem nie był to pozbawiony czułości uścisk taki jak ten, którym chciał go unieruchomić po jego próbie samobójczej sprzed półtora tygodnia. Dłonie Sebastiana lekko drżały, jego oddech był przyspieszony, a skóra rozpalona, co Jim mógł doskonale wyczuć, gdy mężczyzna pochylił się i wtulił twarz w jego szyję.

– Krwawisz… – zdołał wydusić Jim, dokładnie w tym samym momencie, gdy Sebastian również się odezwał.

– Nic ci nie jest?

– To ja powinienem o to pytać – wymamrotał i wykonał niepewny gest, wskazując na rozciętą, wilgotną od krwi kurtkę Sebastiana.

– Cholernie boli, ale to powierzchowne – odparł i chociaż nadszedł moment, by odsunęli się od siebie i jak najszybciej opuścili to pomieszczenie, przytulił Jima jeszcze mocniej i położył prawą dłoń na jego karku.

– Musimy stąd wyjść – szepnął, nagle czując, jak pod wpływem bliskości zasycha mu w gardle; Sebastian zaśmiał się ochryple i skinął głową, jednak wciąż nie wykonał żadnego ruchu wskazującego, że zamierza się od niego odsunąć. – Sebastian…

– Gdyby zrobił ci krzywdę, rozerwałbym go na strzępy, a nie po prostu strzelił mu w łeb – przerwał mu, a potem poderwał głowę i spojrzał na Jima z góry. – I to samo zrobiłbym każdemu, kto by ci zagroził, czy dotyczyłoby to twojej cholernej przeszłości czy czegokolwiek innego.

– Musimy stąd wyjść… – powtórzył ledwo słyszalnie.

– Wiem – odparł Sebastian i zaśmiał się dziwnie. – Wyjść stąd jak najszybciej, żeby nie posypały się kolejne głowy. Zostawianie za sobą trupów zawsze jest ryzykowne, zwłaszcza na obcym terenie. Lepiej żeby nikt nas tu nie zobaczył. Powinniśmy wyjść i natychmiast wyjechać z Kolding.

– Musisz mnie puścić, jeśli mamy stąd… – wymamrotał Jim nerwowo, lecz jego słowa sprawiły, że Sebastian mocniej objął go ramieniem, a dłoń, którą trzymał mu na karku, przesunął na jego podbródek i lekko uniósł go do góry.

– _Muszę cię puścić_ – powtórzył, a w jego oczach na ułamek sekundy zabłysnęło to samo szaleństwo, które miała jego wiktoriańska wersja, ta ze świata, w którym się spotkali pierwszy raz i ze snu, przez który Jim się obudził. 

Chwilę później wszystko zaczęło bardziej przypominać sen z poprzedniej nocy niż rzeczywistość. Sebastian nie próbował już nic mówić i skupił się na działaniu, tak samo jak przed paroma chwilami, gdy adrenalina obudziła w nim zdegradowanego żołnierza i mordercę. Teraz obudziło się w nim coś całkiem innego, a działanie nie miało na celu pozbycie się zagrożenia – lecz ruszenie do przodu z akcją, która wiele dni czekała, aż któryś z nich się na nią odważy. Szorstkimi palcami przesunął po szczęce i policzku Jima, a potem objął dłonią jego twarz. Przelotnie zerknął na swoją zranioną rękę, do której po zastrzeleniu Leitzke przerzucił pistolet i zaśmiał się dziwnie, a Jim był niemal pewny, że wie, co go rozbawiło: oto stali poturbowani na miejscu zbrodni, leżały za nimi zwłoki, a Sebastian trzymał w zakrwawionej ręce broń.

Byli parą bandytów, którzy właśnie kogoś zamordowali, a stali naprzeciwko siebie, ich usta dzieliło nie więcej niż dwa cale, wpatrywali się sobie w oczy i ciężko oddychali. Wciąż buzowały w nich emocje, otarli się o śmierć i Jimowi wydawało się, że to właśnie to ostatnie sprawiło, iż Sebastian chciał dobitnie poczuć, że wciąż żyją. Jego dłoń przesunęła się na kark Jima, a palce zacisnęły się na jego włosach, tracąc całą delikatność. Moment później pochylił głowę, mocno przywarł do jego ust i natychmiast rozdzielił jego wargi językiem, nie tracąc czasu na przyzwyczajenie go do dotyku i delikatność. Jim jęknął z przyjemności i zaczął odpowiadać na pieszczotę z taką samą namiętnością, a całe napięcie z ostatnich dni, gdy wpatrywał się w drzwi sypialni i czekał na jakikolwiek ruch, samemu obawiając się go zrobić, momentalnie go opuściło. Chwycił palcami kurtkę Sebastiana i przyciągnął go do siebie, pragnąć mieć go jeszcze bliżej, bez względu na okoliczności, w jakich się znaleźli. Nagły ruch z jego strony sprawił, że blondyn stał się jeszcze bardziej namiętny i agresywny. Jeszcze parę sekund całował go zapamiętale, całkowicie nad nim dominując, a wreszcie gwałtownie oderwał się od ust Jima. Zanim przytulił go jedną ręką, mężczyzna dostrzegł, że źrenice jego niebieskich oczu są wyraźnie rozszerzone, a policzki zaczerwienione. Może wcześniej miał wątpliwości i nie był pewny, czy cokolwiek fizycznego z innym mężczyzną mu się spodoba, lecz teraz było jasne, że spodobało znacznie bardziej niż się tego spodziewał.

Pocałunek trwał nie dłużej niż dziesięć sekund i był boleśnie niewystarczający, jednak o ile u Jima spowodował miękkość kolan i pragnienie czegoś więcej, to wydawało się, że Sebastiana otrzeźwił. Dał sobie tylko parę chwil na uspokojenie, mocno przytulając do siebie Jima, a potem odsunął się od niego – zdecydowanie zbyt szybko, bo ten po prostu nie zdołał się nacieszyć tym krótkim zbliżeniem. Moment później trzymał Jima za nadgarstek i ciągnął go w stronę wyjścia, rozglądając się wokół i szybkim krokiem kierując się do samochodu pozostawionego przecznicę dalej. Schował już broń i rozmawiał z kimś przez komórkę, którą trzymał w zranionej ręce, ale do Jima docierały tylko strzępki słów o konieczności znalezienia nowego samochodu i wyczyszczeniu zapisków dwóch kamer, które mogły zarejestrować ich obecność w tych okolicach. Zanim jeszcze znaleźli się w wynajętym aucie, przeprowadził mieszanką angielskiego i łamanego niemieckiego dwie rozmowy, a trzecią rozpoczął, przyciskając dłoń do zranionego ramienia, kiedy Jim odpalił silnik.

– Skręć w Hylkedalvej i zatrzymaj się przed zjazdem na E45, pod fabryką Hydrema Center Syd. Za parę minut będzie tam na nas czekać nowy samochód, którym podjedziemy do Christansfeld, a tym ktoś się zajmie.

– To nie w Christansfeld mieszkał ostatnio Pletcher? – spytał, nerwowo ruszając z miejsca.

– Dokładnie tam, a ponieważ ostatnio z nim korespondowałem, wiem, że nadal mieszka i nigdzie się nie wybiera. W tym cholernie pechowym dniu są jednak jaśniejsze chwile, a nasz zaufany człowiek mieszka rzut beretem od duńskiego miasta, w którym władowałem się na cholerną kosę – odparł Sebastian i spróbował wystukać na telefonie numer, mimo że na jego twarzy co chwilę pojawiał się grymas bólu.

– Znam go lepiej od ciebie i mogę się z nim skontaktować, żeby…

– Patrz na drogę – warknął Sebastian, po czym wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał krytycznie na swoje ramię, które wciąż krwawiło, a plama na ciemnej skórze była coraz bardziej widoczna. – Załatwi mi lekarza, bo ktoś musi jednak obejrzeć to świństwo. Za to twoje Ålborg musi poczekać.

– Droga zajmie nam przynajmniej pół godziny – wyrzucił z siebie Jim, co chwilę zerkając na Sebastiana, który przykładał już komórkę do ucha, oczekując na połączenie.

– Więc gdy dodzwonię się do Pletchera, będę miał pół godziny na myślenie o tym, że gdy znajdziemy się w bezpiecznym miejscu i ktoś mnie opatrzy, będę mógł pocałować cię ponownie, nie martwiąc się, że leżą za nami zwłoki i że mogę dostać sepsy – oznajmił tonem, który sprawił, że Jim momentalnie poczuł, jak przechodzą go dreszcze. Chwilę później głos Sebastiana zmienił się całkowicie, a z mężczyzną, który odebrał telefon, rozmawiał sucho i rzeczowo, informując go w kilku zdaniach, że jest ranny po mokrej robocie i potrzebuje zaufanego lekarza oraz bezpiecznego lokum, w którym będzie mógł zatrzymać się na dzień lub dwa.

Gdy zmienili samochód pod fabryką, gdzie Sebastian najwyraźniej miał jakiś zaufany kontakt, rana na ramieniu mężczyzny wciąż krwawiła. Zanim wsiadł do czarnego, nierzucającego się w oczy i nieco odrapanego Golfa, zdjął rozciętą kurtkę i przyjrzał się krytycznie jasnoszarej bluzie, na której wciąż powiększająca się, czerwona plama wyglądała naprawdę paskudnie. Wyciągnął z apteczki samochodowej bandaż elastyczny i z niezdarną pomocą Jima opatrzył ramię, by chociaż trochę zatamować krwotok i ostrożnie zapiął pasy bezpieczeństwa. Przykrył się kurtką, aby jakiś przechodzień lub co gorsza policjant nie dostrzegł, że w aucie znajduje się zakrwawiony mężczyzna i nie zaczął się nim interesować. Próbował sprawiać wrażenie twardego, ale nie trzeba było geniusza, by stwierdzić, że od upływu krwi robi się coraz słabszy, a adrenalina straciła już swoją przeciwbólową moc; krzywił się za każdym razem, kiedy wydawało mu się, że Jim na niego nie patrzy, a jego głos, kiedy w połowie drogi do Christansfeld odebrał telefon od Pletchera, był cichy i niezbyt wyraźny.

– Nic nie mów – powiedział po skończeniu rozmowy dziwnie świszczącym głosem. –  Lekarz już do niego jedzie i za kwadrans będę leżał u niego na kanapie i radośnie przyjmował zastrzyk z ketonalem.

– To moja wina – zdołał wydusić Jim, na co Sebastian westchnął ciężko, a następnie wyciągnął do niego rękę i krótko zacisnął palce na jego kolanie.

– Jestem twoim ochroniarzem, a ochroniarze czasem obrywają za swoich szefów. Wychodziłem z gorszych akcji bez szwanku.

– Nie jesteś dla mnie ochroniarzem, tylko…

– Tylko…? – spytał Sebastian.

– Przecież wiesz – powiedział cicho, na co blondyn parsknął zduszonym śmiechem.

– Więc nie popełniłem błędu, całując cię? – spytał, a na jego skrzywionej z bólu twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

– Myśl o tym, jak będziesz mnie całować, gdy zamknę drzwi w jakimś pokoju w domu Pletchera i zostaniemy sami – powiedział i tym razem Sebastian roześmiał się głośniej.

– Gdybym wiedział, że to pozwoli mi zebrać się na odwagę, już wcześniej dałbym się pociąć jakiemuś psycholowi z urojeniami – oznajmił, a w jego rozbawionym tonie pojawiło się napięcie. – Jim, nie jestem idiotą – dodał cicho. – Słyszałem co mówił, pamiętam, że czyściłeś dane medyczne tego dzieciaka, z którym widział się Holmes, a wczoraj okazało się, że na liście… ważnych z dowolnych powodów ludzi jest przynajmniej czwórka od lat leczących się psychiatrycznie na schizofrenię, rozdwojenie jaźni i podejrzanie podobne urojenia. Przygotuj się na to, że niebawem będziesz musiał zdradzić mi, dlaczego te same, absurdalne motywy wciąż przewijają się przez twoją i Holmesa _bardzo dawną przeszłość_. A jeśli zamierzasz kłamać, proszę, miej szacunek dla mojej inteligencji i wymyśl coś przekonującego i sensownego.

– Wolałem cię, gdy miałeś zajęte usta i nie mogłeś nic mówić.

– Mogę być upośledzony emocjonalnie i opatrznie rozumieć twoje intencje, ale jednego jestem pewny: relacje to czasem również niekoniecznie przyjemne gadanie.

– Jeśli wcześniej ty się wahałeś, to teraz chyba ja zacznę – wymamrotał, na co Sebastian obrócił oczami, a następnie lekko pogładził go po udzie i cofnął rękę.

– Nie aż tyle gadania. W mojej romantycznej wizji mieszkasz ze mną i wszystko jest tak jak przez ostatnie półtora tygodnia. Minus zbędna, gościnna sypialnia. I plus bonusy, na które i tak musimy poczekać, zanim ktoś mnie nie nafaszeruje prochami i nie pozszywa – powiedział, po czym przymknął oczy, a kiedy na jego twarz padło światło zapalonej właśnie latarni ulicznej, okazała się znacznie bardziej blada niż wcześniej.

– Sebastian, wszystko…

– W porządku. _Tak_. Za parę minut ktoś się mną zajmie. Wszystko… – zająknął się, a jego głos ponownie osłabł – będzie w porządku – zakończył i krótko zakasłał. Jim nie odważył się spojrzeć na niego ponownie, a gdy dostrzegł przed sobą duży rozjazd, na którym krzyżowały się Sønderjyske Motorvej, Frørup Landevej i Forbindelsesvejen, nacisnął pedał gazu, odliczając w myślach minuty do momentu, gdy znajdą się na obrzeżach Christansfeld, gdzie mieszkał Pletcher. Wpatrywał się w punkt migający na ekranie GPS-u i stale zmniejszającą się liczbę mil pozostałych do celu podróży, co jakiś czas zerkając na Sebastiana, który robił się coraz mniej przytomny i widać było, jak bardzo potrzebuje lekarza, nawet jeśli rana nie była raczej na tyle głęboka, by stanowić zagrożenie dla życia.

 _Raczej_. Nie był lekarzem. I przeklinał teraz wszystkie momenty z tego i poprzednich żyć, gdy uznał, że medycyna i zasady pierwszej pomocy są za mało interesujące, by tracić na nie czas.

 

***

 


	17. Kobiety cz.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pisanie tego rozdziału zajęło mi więcej czasu niż się spodziewałam, bo drodze zaliczyłam grypę żołądkową i falowanie weny, przez które nie byłam pewna, czy to, co napisałam, w ogóle trzyma się kupy. Ostatecznie "Kobiety" okazały się na tyle długie, że podzieliłam to na dwa chaptery, a druga część (dłuższa od tej!:) pojawi się najdalej pojutrze - zasługa Tazkiel, która niesamowicie szybko uporała się z korektą i baaardzo podbudowała mnie po moich kłopotach z dokończeniem tego rozdziału:)

***

Sherlock pojechał do Walii wynajętym samochodem odszukać Clover Charlton w środowe popołudnie, gdy tylko John wyszedł z domu na kolejną w tym tygodniu, drugą zmianę w szpitalu. Czuł się naprawdę źle, gdy powiedział mu, że ma niezbyt interesującą sprawę wyjazdową i jego stan jeszcze się pogorszył, gdy mężczyzna spojrzał na niego łagodnie i z naiwną szczerością życzył mu powodzenia. Nie chciał go okłamywać, a wiedział, że będzie musiał, gdy John później zapyta, czego dotyczyło jego śledztwo, jednak zepchnął te myśli na bok – bo tylko niepotrzebnie się rozpraszał, a w tej sytuacji nie mógł pozwolić sobie na brak skupienia.

Zamierzał spotkać się z dwudziestoletnią pamiętającą, która, sądząc po jej profilu na facebooku, pasowała do opisu Jima, a w szczególności do stwierdzenia, że jest _wyszczekana_. Dziewczyna zamieszczała tam agresywne, liberalne posty, często antyrządowe, pacyfistyczne lub zawierające satyrę tak złośliwą, że pewnie czasem ktoś zgłaszał niezgodność z regulaminem. Przypuszczał, że dziewczyna była taka sama na żywo i, jak się okazało, miał rację.

Planował złapać Clover na Uniwersytecie Cardiff, gdzie dziewczyna studiowała inżynierię i, sądząc po jej mniej politycznych a bardziej naukowych postach, była w ten temat naprawdę zaangażowana, a jej wiedza daleko wykraczała poza tę, którą zwykle posiadali jej rówieśnicy. Nie powinno go to dziwić, skoro miała za sobą przynajmniej kilka żyć i prawdopodobnie przewyższała doświadczeniem większość profesorów, tak samo jak on, gdy studiował chemię. Spodziewał się, że Clover będzie do niego podobna i że z chęcią mu pomoże, jednak akurat w tych kwestiach zupełnie się pomylił.

Czekał na placu uniwersyteckim, ze znudzeniem paląc papierosa i zerkając na zegarek, wiedząc, że Clover niebawem kończy zajęcia. Znał ją ze zdjęć i gdy z uczelni wylała się fala studentów, zaczął wypatrywać czarnowłosej, szczupłej dziewczyny, lubującej się w krzykliwych kolorach strojów i t-shirtach z kontrowersyjnymi hasłami. Niemal ją przegapił, gdyż rozglądał się zbyt _wysoko_ , a Clover, którą dostrzegł na schodach, jak grzebie w ogromnej, patchworkowej torbie, okazała się mieć zaledwie pięć stóp wzrostu; przez zbyt mocny jak na jej wiek makijaż i rozczochrane włosy do ramion przypominała dziecko szykujące się na imprezę halloweenową. Ruszył w jej stronę a gdy dostrzegł w jej ustach papierosa i zorientował się, że dziewczyna poszukuje zapalniczki, podsunął jej własną.

– Nie potrzebuję… – zaczęła, podrywając głowę, a kiedy zobaczyła przed sobą twarz Sherlocka, jej ciemne oczy za szkłami okularów korekcyjnych zwęziły się w szparki. – Czego chcesz? – warknęła i w jednej chwili stało się oczywiste, że pamięta go z poprzedniego świata, gdzie zyskał niechcianą sławę jako detektyw-konsultant.

– Wiesz, kim jestem – rzucił, na co dziewczyna zacisnęła pociągnięte purpurową pomadką usta i przestała już przypominać dziecko, za to zaczęła małego, dzikiego kota, gotowego rzucić mu się do gardła.

– Jasne – syknęła i wyrwała mu z dłoni zapalniczkę, po czym zapaliła papierosa, mocno się zaciągnęła i dmuchnęła mu w twarz dymem. – Sherlock Holmes. _Detektyw_.

– Jestem pamiętającym, tak jak ty – powiedział przyciszonym głosem, na co dziewczyna parsknęła ochrypłym śmiechem.

– I co, ty _też_ chcesz porozmawiać? – warknęła, po czym bezczelnie chwyciła połę jego płaszcza i wcisnęła mu zapalniczkę do kieszeni. Rozejrzała się wokół, ale w promieniu kilkudziesięciu stóp nie było ani jednej osoby. – Pamiętający. Kolejny pamiętający. Kolejny, nadziany geniusz, który zamierza mnie przepytać i doprowadzić do szaleństwa. Jak do mnie dotarłeś?

– Dostałem twoje nazwisko od zaufanej osoby i…

– Więc powiedz swojej zaufanej osobie i samemu sobie, gdy staniesz przed lustrem, żeby się wypchała – przerwała mu i odskoczyła o krok, gdy Sherlock wykonał dłonią łagodny gest, chcąc ją jakoś uspokoić.

– Skoro pamiętasz mnie z poprzedniego świata, na pewno wiesz, że nie jestem jak Magnussen i…

– Nie waż się wymawiać przy mnie nazwiska tego skurwysyna…! – syknęła wściekle, a kolejne słowa wyrzuciła z siebie histerycznym szeptem. – Mam dość was wszystkich i nigdy więcej nie zamierzam z kimkolwiek z was rozmawiać na _jakikolwiek_ temat. Za każdym razem, gdy się budzę, mam ochotę odszukać i zamordować tę dziwkę, która mnie _zmieniła_ , ale potem zawsze wygrywa racjonalność i myśl _hej, Clover, jesteś genialna, więc bądź też normalna_. Więc za każdym razem idę grzecznie na studia, robię doktorat, piszę cudowne prace naukowe i kolejny raz _odkrywam_ rzeczy, które odkryłam już wcześniej a które sprawiły, że świat stał się lepszy i za które zdobywałam nagrody Noble’a. Za każdym razem odbierając wyróżnienie używam tej samej mowy, dziękując wymyślonym ludziom, bo odkąd się obudziłam nie mam żadnych bliskich. Za każdym razem mam ochotę płakać, że nie potrafię wyrwać się ze schematu i porzucić swoich prac, bo wiem, jakie są potrzebne. Całe moje życie to powtórka, to cholerna klatka z napisanym scenariuszem i…

– Za każdym razem można coś zmienić i…

– Och, tak, można – parsknęła ironicznie. – Można przecież odpuścić sobie i się zabić, jak pewien słynny detektyw, który wolał wykorzystywać swój umysł do walki z wiatrakami zamiast do czynienia świata lepszym miejscem.

– Gdybyś spróbowała poszukać sensu tego wszystkiego…

– To nie ma sensu – przerwała mu, a jej oczy stały się błyszczące. – Odpieprz się. Nie chcę tego słuchać. Poszukaj sobie innych ofiar, cholerny psycholu – zakończyła, po czym wyminęła go i zbiegła ze schodów, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Mógłby podążyć za nią, próbować nakłonić ją do rozmowy, przymusić do tego… ale wiedział, że gdyby spróbował to zrobić, niewiele różniłby się zarówno od Magnussena, jak kobiety, która przebudziła Clover, kimkolwiek by nie była tamta samoistna. Wpatrywał się w jej sylwetkę, nie będąc w stanie wykonać nawet kroku. Przypominał sobie, jak na początku nie potrafił pogodzić się ze swoim losem i pogrążał się w narkotykach i autodestrukcji. Dziewczyna pogrążała się w powtarzalności i najwyraźniej nie znalazła w czasach wiktoriańskich ani jakichkolwiek innych odskoczni, która pozwoliłaby jej zacząć naprawdę _żyć_ w swojej nowej wersji. W tym świecie, a może również we wszystkich kolejnych, miała pozostać nieszczęśliwą frustratką, dla której reinkarnacja była przekleństwem. Przymknął oczy i odrzucił myśl, aby od razu napisać do Jima, że jego pierwsza wyprawa zakończyła się niepowodzeniem. Jakiś czas stał nieruchomo na schodach, a potem powoli ruszył z miejsca i wrócił do pozostawionego na parkingu samochodu. Powinien był się tego spodziewać i tak naprawdę wiedział, że nie każde spotkanie będzie udane – tyle że akurat Clover był niemal pewny, a porażka na starcie i wzbudzenie w dziewczynie tak skrajnie negatywnych emocji nie nastroiło go optymistycznie.

Skoro o Clover należało zapomnieć i w najbliższym czasie poinformować Jima, że nie ma sensu, by on się z nią kontaktował, zamierzał zająć się Madisonem Duncombe z Sussex. Do miasteczka Singleton, gdzie znalazł jedynego nazywającego się tak człowieka w Wielkiej Brytanii, mógł wstąpić w drodze powrotnej do Londynu, więc jeśli udałoby mu się do niego dotrzeć, mógłby wrócić na Baker Street bez poczucia, że nic nie osiągnął. Zbliżała się piąta po południu i jeśli zdołałby uniknąć korków – na co nie było sensu liczyć – dotarłby tam o ósmej, więc liczył się z tym, że będzie musiał zatrzymać się w jakimś hotelu na noc.

Nie powiedział o tym Jimowi, gdy poprzedniego wieczoru chwalił mu się swoim pierwszym sukcesem, ale jedna informacja dotycząca Madisona kompletnie mu się nie zgadzała. Miał to być osiłek, który w czasach wiktoriańskich był stolarzem, tymczasem tutaj… zerknął na telefon, w którym zapisał sobie profil z LinkedIn poszukiwanej przez niego osoby. Tutaj Madison Duncombe była zadbaną, czterdziestoletnią agentką nieruchomości, która niedawno wyniosła się z Chichester na wieś z trzema nastoletnimi córkami, mężem, złotym labradorem i młodą kotką rasy mainkun, której zdjęcie miała ustawione zamiast własnego na blogu dotyczącym kuchni wegańskiej. Nie miał pojęcia, co o tym sądzić, bo ani Jim ani Mycroft nawet raz nie wspomnieli mu o przypadku, by ktoś z pamiętających urodził się jako osoba innej płci, ale z drugiej strony… gdy przypomniał sobie opowieść dotyczącą historii Elli Thompson, były w niej pewne dziury i nieścisłości, o które nie dopytał. Były też słowa Jima, gdy mówił, że dwóch pamiętających nie poznałoby go, bo kiedyś znali go gdy _wyglądał i nazywał się całkiem inaczej_.

Musiał spotkać Madisona czy też Madison. To samo imię, które w czasach wiktoriańskich było męskim, a które obecnie nadawano niemal wyłącznie dziewczętom. Do tego nazwisko na tyle rzadko spotykane, że nie mógł to być zbieg okoliczności, w końcu _wszechświat rzadko bywa tak leniwy_.

Z nową determinacją wjechał z A48 na autostradę M4, po czym ustawił w GPS-ie w komórce wieś Singleton; nie udało mu się zdalnie ustalić dokładnego adresu, toteż musiał liczyć, że w tak niewielkiej miejscowości odszukanie Madison Duncombe nie będzie problemem. Los jednak mu nie sprzyjał, bo na obwodnicy Newport władował się w popołudniowe korki, a gdy udało mu się po przeszło godzinie minąć miasto – w okolicach Underwood trasa została zablokowana z powodu poważnej stłuczki dwóch samochodów dostawczych. Stracił kolejną godzinę, a wciąż nie opuścił jeszcze Walii i w efekcie o ósmej wieczorem, gdy w najlepszym wypadku byłby już na miejscu, docierał dopiero do Swindon i wciąż miał przed sobą dobre sto mil drogi.

Nie było sensu, by jechać do Madison o tej porze, bez względu na to, czy okazałaby się pamiętającym, którego szukał, czy nie. Dlatego na rozwidleniu B2141 i A286 skręcił w stronę Chichester i przed dziesiątą zameldował się w niewielkim hotelu, w którym spędził noc, a rano zjadł śniadanie, zastanawiając się, co dalej. Wcześniej napisał do Johna, że nie wróci do Londynu, bo sprawa na południu się przedłużyła i poczuł kolejną falę wyrzutów sumienia, gdy mężczyzna życzył mu powodzenia i napisał, że zrobił mu zakupy, aby po powrocie do Londynu nie zastał pustej lodówki. Należało wymyślić listę kłamstw – i na samą myśl robiło mu się gorzej, chociaż kiedyś uwielbiał robić z ludzi idiotów opowiadając im bajki.

Gdy wyszedł z hotelu i wsiadł do samochodu, uznał, że najlepszą opcją będzie odwiedzenie Madison w jej biurze w Chichester, skoro i tak był w mieście, a prawdopodobnie w dzień roboczy była właśnie tutaj, nie zaś w domu na prowincji. Los wydawał się z niego kpić, bo gdy dotarł na miejsce, usłyszał od sekretarki, że akurat tego dnia szefowa biura pracuje zdalnie i nie pojawi się na miejscu aż do poniedziałku.

– Jeśli pan sobie życzy, mogę zadzwonić do niej i spytać, czy jest w stanie spotkać się z panem wcześniej.

– Jeśli byłaby pani tak uprzejma… to prywatna sprawa, a niestety nie mam kontaktu do pani Duncombe – powiedział ugodowo i uśmiechnął się w sposób, w który zawsze zjednywał sobie kobiety. Sekretarka pospiesznie wykręciła numer, ponownie spytała go o nazwisko i oczekując na połączenie stukała długopisem w blat biurka.

– Cześć, Madison. Nie, nic się nie stało, ale przyszedł jakiś pan, Sherlock Holmes, który chciałby się spotkać w jakiejś prywatnej sprawie – oznajmiła i poczekała parę chwil, słuchając drugiej strony. – Sherlock Holmes… nie, nie wiem, czy jest detektywem – oznajmiła, a wówczas Sherlock skinął głową. – Mówi, że jest. Jasne, przekażę. Jak tam Lizzy, lepiej się już czuje? To cudownie. Jasne. Wszystko pod kontrolą, za pół godziny wpadają Jonesowie, ale mamy wszystkie materiały i Archie cię zastąpi. Tak. Tak, do zobaczenia – wyrzuciła z siebie, po czym odłożyła słuchawkę, a następnie chwyciła wizytówkę agencji nieruchomości, a na jej odwrocie zapisała dodatkowy numer telefonu. – Pani Duncombe prosiła, aby zadzwonił pan do niej za kwadrans. Z tyłu ma pan jej prywatny numer. Była zaskoczona, że chce się pan z nią zobaczyć, ale powiedziała, że chęcią w końcu pozna kogoś takiego jak pan – oznajmiła i wbiła w niego wzrok, ewidentnie licząc na jakieś interesujące zwierzenia dotyczące szefowej.

– Słyszeliśmy o sobie, ale jeszcze nie dane było nam się spotkać. Dawne dzieje – odparł uprzejmie i przyjął wizytówkę, którą następnie wsunął sobie do kieszeni. – Bardzo dziękuję za pomoc – zakończył i ponownie się uśmiechnął, a następnie pożegnał z sekretarką i szybko opuścił biuro.

Odczekał w samochodzie dwanaście minut, a następnie wystukał podany numer, drżąc w nerwowym oczekiwaniu na połączenie. Madison odebrała telefon po czterech dzwonkach, gdy obawiał się już, że może w ogóle go zignorować, krótko się przedstawiła, a gdy zrobił to samo – zamilkła na moment, a jej głos, miły, uprzejmy i spokojny, stał się bardziej energiczny.

– W czym mogę panu pomóc, panie Holmes? – spytała i zaśmiała się krótko. – Może przejdziemy na ty. Nie lubię nadmiernej formalności – oznajmiła z rozbawieniem.

– Domyślam się, że wiesz, kim jestem.

– Kim jesteś, kim byłeś. Chyba nie ma sensu ukrywać… Lizzy, za pięć minut do ciebie przyjdę, poczekaj chwilę! – krzyknęła do kogoś po drugiej stronie. – Wybacz, moja córka jest lekko przeziębiona i strasznie marudzi. Wyjdę przed dom i będziemy mieli czas porozmawiać – oznajmiła, a po chwili Sherlock usłyszał kroki, dźwięk zamykanych drzwi oraz trzask zapalniczki. – Już. Tak, wiem, kim jesteś i chociaż mam świadomość, że byłeś ostatnio słynnym detektywem i nie powinno mnie dziwić, że mnie odnalazłeś… powiedz, jak trafiłeś na mój trop?

–To temat na dłuższą rozmowę. Chyba nie na telefon – odparł. – Chciałbym się z tobą spotkać, bo to bezpieczniejsze niż komórka. Chodzi o wydarzenia z poprzedniego świata oraz kwestię pamiętania… po prostu chciałbym wymienić się wiedzą, ale wszystkie szczegóły chyba lepiej byłoby przekazać ci osobiście.

– Masz rację, to nie jest rozmowa na telefon – westchnęła. – Czy możemy się spotkać za jakiś tydzień lub dwa? Odwiedzam siostrę w Londynie i będę mieć więcej czasu. Zapiszę twój telefon i odezwę się, gdy będę wolna. Nadal mieszkasz przy słynnym Baker Street?

– Tak. Obecnie nie jest tak słynne – stwierdził, na co Madison wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem, jakby stwierdzenie rozbawiło ją bardziej niż powinno. – Możemy jednak spotkać się w twoich okolicach, bo i tak jestem w Chichester.

– Przepraszam cię, ale… wolałabym trzymać nasze sprawy z dala od rodziny. Mój mąż i tak czasem podejrzewa, że jestem inna od całej reszty kobiet, jakie znał. I wolę nie dawać jemu lub dzieciom powodów do podejrzeń. Moi sąsiedzi są wścibscy, a w Chichester mam pecha wpadać na znajomych w najbardziej niestosownych momentach. Wolałabym anonimowy Londyn.

– Nie ma pośpiechu. W końcu mamy przed sobą…

– Wiele czasu w tym życiu i w kolejnych – zaśmiała się. – Dam znać, kiedy będę mogła podjechać na nie-tak-słynne Baker Street. Wybacz, że nie mogę się umówić z tobą wcześniej, ale mam teraz urwanie głowy z dzieciakami i pracą i naprawdę wolałabym spotkanie możliwie najdalej od moich rodzinnych stron. – Zamilkła na chwilę, a gdy odezwała się ponownie, po raz pierwszy od początku ich rozmowy nie miała w głosie rozbawienia i nie wydawało się, że zaraz zacznie chichotać. – I Sherlock… cieszę się, że mnie znalazłeś. Nie widziałam się z żadnym z nas od dawna, a chciałabym móc wreszcie porozmawiać z kimś otwarcie. Powspominać. Wspólnych wspomnień ostatnio brakowało mi najbardziej.

 

***

 

Sherlock wracał do Londynu z poczuciem, że ostatnią dobę można uznać za straconą. Spotkanie z Clover wciąż sprawiało, że coś ściskało go w gardle, zaś z Madison w ogóle nie udało mu się zobaczyć i musiał czekać na sygnał od niej, że znajduje się w Londynie – więc nawet jeśli nie była to porażka, to sukces też tylko częściowy. Wiedział, że może zabrać się za poszukiwania Edgara Greena oraz Heatha Parkera, jednak były to tak pospolite imiona i nazwiska, że właściwie nie wierzył, iż uda mu się ich odnaleźć, o ile nie będzie mieć niesamowitego szczęścia albo ktoś go na nich nie naprowadzi.

Gdy wczesnym popołudniem znalazł się na Baker Street, odstawiwszy samochód od Jima w wyznaczone miejsce, napisał do niego zwięzła wiadomość, że sprawa Clover jest przegrana, zaś z Madison zobaczy się w drugiej połowie listopada w Londynie, rozmawiał z nią telefonicznie i potwierdziła, że należy do pamiętających. Nie zdobył się na to, by zapytać, czy Jim zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że pamiętający mogą mieć różną płeć w kolejnych życiach, ale gdy nie otrzymał od niego odpowiedzi przez dwie godziny – wysłał kolejną wiadomość, gdzie poinformował go o tym i rzucił krótkim pytaniem, czy miał tego świadomość i czy czasem tego przed nim nie ukrywał.

_Wiedziałem, ale nie miałem ochoty o tym mówić. Zajmij się kolejnymi osobami samodzielnie, bo mój pobyt na Kontynencie się przedłuży._

_Coś się stało?_ Odpisał, ale na odpowiedź musiał czekać niemal kwadrans, w trakcie którego zaczął coraz bardziej obawiać się, że to coś poważnego, bo inaczej Jim pewnie zbyłby go jakąś złośliwością w stylu _a co, martwisz się o mnie?_

_Sebastian został wczoraj ranny. Jeden z pamiętających od Magnussena okazał się wściekłym psycholem, rzucił się na niego i poharatał mu ramię. Wyglądało to powierzchownie, jednak nie jest aż tak powierzchowne. Jest uziemiony u naszego człowieka na południu Danii._

Kiedy wiadomość wreszcie nadeszła, po pierwszym jej przeczytaniu kompletnie znieruchomiał, nie mając pojęcia, co powinien odpowiedzieć ani jaka jest właściwa reakcja. Ironia losu sprawiła, że z pomocą przyszły mu porady samego Sebastiana dotyczące radzenia sobie z cudzymi problemami – przypomniał sobie, jak ten chłodny mężczyzna z rezygnacją mówił mu, co należy napisać Billowi. I z jakichś przyczyn nie było trudno wyobrazić sobie, co poradziłby mu w tej sytuacji.

 _Jesteś tam z nim? Jak się teraz czuje?_ Wystukał i tym razem odpowiedź otrzymał znacznie szybciej i wydawało się, że Jim pisał ją na fali emocji, bo była sklecona z krótkich zdań, mniej starannych, niż mężczyzna zazwyczaj używał.

_Lepiej niż wczoraj. Ale mogło się to skończyć fatalnie. Gdyby został zabity dlatego, że mnie bronił, nigdy bym sobie tego nie wybaczył. Dostaję szału, gdy o tym myślę. Nie miałem prawa go tu ze sobą ciągnąć. Ani tym bardziej narażać z powodu przeszłości, która dla niego nie istnieje. Nosi mnie tak bardzo, że robi się nawet bardziej podejrzliwy niż był wcześniej. Nie mam pojęcia, jak się teraz przy nim zachowywać i co mu mówić._

_Nie wiem, co mam ci powiedzieć._ Napisał, a po chwili wysłał drugą wiadomość, uznając, że pewnie należy to zrobić. _Mam nadzieję, że szybko dojdzie do siebie._

_Nie musisz nic mówić. To ja dałem dupy, a on nawet nie ma do mnie żalu i wciąż powtarza, że jest moim ochroniarzem, a ochroniarze czasem obrywają._

_Powiedziałeś mu, że dla ciebie nie jest ochroniarzem i dlatego tak reagujesz?_ Szybko pożałował tych słów, bo po ich wysłaniu jego komórka ponownie zamilkła, tym razem na dziesięć minut i niemal zobaczył oczyma wyobraźni, jak Jim wpatruje się w telefon z niedowierzaniem, nie mając pojęcia, jak zareagować na takie słowa.

_Doskonale o tym wie i przez to wszystko robi się jeszcze bardziej popieprzone. Nie baw się w swatkę ani psychologa. Zajmij się Johnem, a ja zajmę się szambem, jakie mam tutaj. Daj znać, gdyby coś się działo._

Sherlock oszczędził sobie wytknięcia mu, że to ostatnie powinien raczej poradzić samemu sobie, skoro w momencie, gdy Sebastian miał wypadek, nie uznał, że może się do niego odezwać… i natychmiast uderzyło go, że Jim nigdy nie miał osób, do których mógłby zwrócić się z prywatnymi problemami. Umiał rozwiązać każdy inny legalnymi bądź nie środkami oraz swoimi wpływami, ale gdy z nim samym było źle, a los rzucał mu kłody pod nogi, był zupełnie samotny i nie nawykł do proszenia o pomoc.

Z nim samym było zupełnie inaczej, bo tak naprawdę, mimo swoich dziwactw, w poprzednim życiu miał wielu bliskich, a wcześniej zawsze nawiązywał jakieś osobiste relacje – choćby były to tylko znajomości z innymi narkomanami w spelunach, które odwiedzał – a w krytycznych sytuacjach zawsze mógł liczyć na pomoc Mycrofta, nawet jeśli wzbraniał się przed proszeniem go o nią. Jim nie przywykł do tego, że ktokolwiek może interesować się jego życiem prywatnym i kiedy coś się w nim działo, nie chwytał za telefon, by szukać wsparcia. Sherlock zwykle tego nie robił, ale w poprzednim świecie uciekał przecież do mieszkania Molly, dawał się sobą zajmować pani Hudson… no i miał Johna, nawet jeśli na koniec wszystko się między nimi posypało. Jim nie miał nawet tego, a gdy Sherlock przypomniał sobie rozmowę z Johnem sprzed paru tygodni, kiedy ten zachęcił go, by pomógł swojemu _dawnemu znajomemu_ , poczuł, że powinien pokazać Jimowi, że również w takich kwestiach mógłby na niego liczyć. Nawet jeśli na psychologa się nie nadawał, a swatką nie zamierzał dla niego być.

 _Ty też się odzywaj. Trzymaj się i pozdrów go ode mnie._ Wysłał mu w końcu, uznając, że to najlepsze słowa, jakie jest w stanie z siebie wykrzesać, gdy nie ma przy sobie doradcy jak John czy Sebastian. Popatrzył na smsa krytycznie, mając wrażenie, że zabrzmiał jak bohaterka słodkiego serialu dla nastolatek, ale nie dało się go już wycofać.

Jim nie odpowiedział na tę wiadomość, ale akurat to go nie zdziwiło – sam kiedyś również nie wiedziałby, jak zareagować i ostatecznie uznałby, że coś takiego nie wymaga odpowiedzi. Miał nadzieję, że cokolwiek wydarzyło się w Danii, gdy zobaczą się z Jimem kolejny raz, usłyszy od niego tę historię, tym bardziej, że była skutkiem nieudanego spotkania z jakimś pamiętającym – to, które przeżył z Clover, przynajmniej nie skończyło się dla niego tak źle, jak dla Sebastiana. Oczywiście znał Magnussena i swojego brata i wiedział, że inni pamiętający mogą być równie niebezpieczni jak oni, ale Jim sprawiał wrażenie niezniszczalnego i nie brał pod uwagę, że coś mogłoby mu się nie udać albo że ktokolwiek mógłby mu zagrozić.

Dyskusja smsowa przypomniała mu kolejny raz o wszystkich ludziach, jakich miał wokół siebie teraz i uświadomiła, że nie powinien, jak w poprzednim świecie, ignorować tego, jak są cenni i odpuszczać sobie tych znajomości. Zanim John wrócił z kolejnej popołudniowej zmiany, odpisał na smsa od Lestrade’a z poprzedniego dnia, w którym mężczyzna pytał, czy chciałby wyskoczyć na sobotnie piwo, skontaktował się z Billem, aby ten mógł sam opowiedzieć mu, jak poszło załatwienie sprawy z rodzicami i lekarzami, a na koniec odezwał się do kilku klientów czekających na jego odpowiedź. Przez krótką chwilę rozważał nawet kontakt z bratem, ale tę myśl pospiesznie odpędził, gdyż jego uspołecznienie miało jednak swoje granice. Mężczyzna milczał od dłuższego czasu, a jemu było lepiej, gdy nie wchodzili sobie w drogę; oczywiście cisza ze strony Mycrofta budziła w nim pewne podejrzenia, bo po prostu nie wierzył, że nie zdaje on sobie sprawy z jego poczynań i kontaktów z Jimem. Na pewno nie mógł podsłuchiwać ich rozmów ani śledzić, bo akurat o takie kwestie Moriarty umiał zadbać, jednak musiał _coś_ wiedzieć, a mimo to nie próbował się wtrącać ani interweniować i od czasu ich ostatniego spotkania nie dawał znaku życia.

Ponieważ John musiał wziąć w szpitalu nadgodziny, do weekendu miał sporo czasu i wykorzystał go na rozwiązanie dwóch drobnych spraw, które podratowały jego domowy budżet; w sobotę zaś, w ramach uspołeczniania się, faktycznie poszli z Lestradem do baru, gdzie wmusił w siebie piwo i udało mu się nawet przeprowadzić kilka rozmów z policjantami, którzy się tam zjawili. Kilkoro z nich pamiętał z poprzedniego świata, większość z nich uważała go wtedy za przemądrzałego dupka, a teraz w najgorszym wypadku podchodzili do niego neutralnie. W tej rzeczywistości rzadko spotykał się z kimkolwiek innym niż Lestrade czy Andersonowie, zaś na imprezie halloweenowej prawie z nikim nie rozmawiał, okazało się jednak, że wśród ich współpracowników jest naprawdę dużo osób, które były szczerze zainteresowane jego dedukcjami i metodami prowadzenia śledztw. Dotychczas nie zdradzał się z tym przed nikim, aby nie robić sobie wrogów również tutaj, kiedy jednak John przy trzecim piwie zaczął dyskusję o jego talentach, okazało się, że da się je przedstawić tak, by budziły podziw, a nie irytowały.

Początkowo luźne rozmowy skoncentrowały się na pracy, kilka osób opowiedziało o swoich najdziwniejszych, nierozwiązanych sprawach i zaczęło zachęcać Sherlocka by wypowiedział się na ich temat; przez jakiś czas wzbraniał się przed tym, nie chcąc stracić normalności, jaką przed nimi próbował prezentować, ale wreszcie skapitulował. Za namową Johna i wtórującego mu Andersona przeprowadził ciąg dedukcji dotyczących machlojek kochanki prezesa jednego z londyńskich banków, potem sprawy trzech dziwnych zabójstw na miejskich ogrodnikach, a wreszcie – serii fałszerstw dokumentacji procesowej rozpracowywanego właśnie gangu narkotykowego.

Gdy Donovan opowiedziała o sprawie tajemniczego włamania do oddziału miejskiego muzeum, nad którym właśnie pracowała i poprosiła go, aby po weekendzie przejrzał z nią dokumentację zdjęciową, bezwiednie sięgnął po drinka, którego sączył od dwóch godzin i opróżnił szklankę do samego końca. Zaschło mu w gardle i jakiś czas nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa, bo sytuacja była tak surrealistyczna, że nie mógł uwierzyć, że to faktycznie jawa a nie sen.

– O której mam przyjechać do Scotland Yardu? – spytał w końcu, kiedy spojrzenia wszystkich zebranych skupiły się na nim.

– Dziesiąta? Zdążę załatwić zgodę na wgląd do akt, żeby nikt się nie przyczepił, że działasz nielegalnie. Nadinspektor zwykle nie robi problemów, gdy raz na jakiś czas konsultujemy się z jakimś prywatnym detektywem, ale woli wiedzieć o takich rzeczach, więc pogadam z nim z samego rana.

– Tak naprawdę w wydziale śledczym szukają obecnie kogoś na ćwierć etatu do laboratorium – zauważył jeden z policjantów, którego nazwiska Sherlock nigdy nie mógł zapamiętać. – Philip notorycznie załamuje ręce nad głupotą laborantów i pracowników technicznych i… oczywiście wątpię, że ktokolwiek chciałby porzucić prywatną praktykę detektywistyczną dla pracy na garnuszku państwa, ale Greg wspominał, że skończyłeś chemię, jesteś świetny, a nam cholernie brakuje kogoś takiego. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że prywatne sprawy są ciekawsze i…

– Gdy nie ma się wyrobionego nazwiska, prywatne sprawy to najczęściej śledzenie zdradzających małżonków i pracowników na lewych zwolnieniach lekarskich – przerwał mu Sherlock, a następnie zacisnął palce na pustej już szklance. – Zastanowię się nad tym. A w poniedziałek wpadnę do Sally w sprawie tego muzeum – zakończył i uśmiechnął się nieszczerze, wciąż nie wiedząc, jak powinien się zachowywać.

Chociaż mieli wstąpić do baru na _jedno małe piwo_ , obaj wypili z Johnem dużo więcej i wrócili na Baker Street grubo po północy; momentu, gdy kładli się do łóżka, Sherlock niemal nie pamiętał i tylko mgliście zdawał sobie sprawę, że w sypialni przy zgaszonym świetle rozmawiali o propozycji współpracy ze Scotland Yardem, traktując to półżartem-półserio. Sen nadszedł zdecydowanie szybciej niż kiedykolwiek, co po kilku mocnych drinkach, jakie w siebie wlał, nie powinno być dla niego zaskoczeniem…

Zaskoczeniem było jednak, kiedy obudził się z koszmarnym bólem głowy, przez który wrzaski młodzieży za oknem były niemal nie do zniesienia. Zerknął na śpiącego wciąż Johna i sięgnął po telefon, aby sprawdzić, która jest godzina, a potem – pójść po coś przeciwbólowego i położyć się z powrotem. Zmarszczył brwi, próbując skupić wzrok na ekranie i skrzywił się, kiedy zobaczył, że jest dopiero ósma. Wyraz zaskoczenia na jego twarzy pogłębił się, kiedy dostrzegł migającą ikonę wiadomości. Był jeszcze zbyt senny i nieprzytomny, by od razu rozpoznać numer, który wydawał mu się znajomy – ale nie był to numer Jima.

Świadomość spłynęła na niego moment po tym, jak otworzył wiadomość i już po pierwszym zdaniu przypomniał sobie, kto jest właścicielem tego numeru. Jego dłoń zadrżała i przez parę sekund nie był w stanie skupić się na tyle, by przyswajać kolejne słowa. W końcu przymknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech, a następnie przeczesał palcami poplątane i domagające się umycia loki. Uchylił powieki i zaczął czytać wiadomość jeszcze raz, mając wrażenie, że trzeźwieje dzięki niej szybciej niż miałby ochotę.

_Dostałam z dwóch godnych zaufania źródeł informację, że prowadzisz z Jimem Moriartym interesujące poszukiwania. Naprawdę, Sherlock? Wy dwaj i współpraca? Ten świat coraz bardziej mnie zaskakuje. Z nim nie zamierzam się spotykać, bo wydaje się przynosić mi pecha, ale chociaż mam obawy, czy to dobry pomysł, biorąc pod uwagę wspólną przeszłość całej naszej trójki, z chęcią ponownie zobaczę się z tobą. Mieszkam przy Hillsleight Road, biały budynek zaraz za skrzyżowaniem z Aubrey Walk. Poinformowałam ochronę, by cię wpuścili. Zapraszam na kawę dziś w południe. Irene A._

Przeczytał wiadomość dwukrotnie, a następnie cicho odłożył telefon na szafkę nocną i zerknął na Johna. Musiał wymyślić kolejne kłamstwo, bo przecież nie mógł mu powiedzieć, że jedzie dziś na spotkanie ze słynną aktorką, którą znał w poprzednim życiu jako kurtyzanę zajmującą się BDSM… Powoli podniósł się z łóżka i chwiejnym krokiem poszedł do kuchni, gdzie połknął podwójną porcję aspiryny, magnezu , witaminy C i popił całość mocną kawą. Następnie skierował się pod prysznic i spędził w strugach wody pół godziny, zastanawiając się, jaką wymówkę podać, gdy przed południem wyjdzie z domu.

Skupił się na tym, co należało ustalić teraz, odpychając jednocześnie myśli o wciąż aktualnej propozycji pomocy w śledztwie dotyczącym przeszłości Jima. Unikał tego tematu jak tylko się dało i tak naprawdę wciąż nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć Johnowi, gdy ten wprost zapyta o powodzenie ich poszukiwań i jeszcze raz spyta, czy mógłby jakoś ich wesprzeć, bo chciałby, jak w dzieciństwie, _stać się pomocnikiem zdolnego detektywa_.

 

***

 


	18. Kobiety cz.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zgodnie z obietnicą druga część "Kobiet" pojawia się szybko :D Mam nadzieję, że paroma rzeczami... uda mi się Was zaskoczyć ;)

***

 

Sherlock nie zdecydował się napisać do Jima o tym, że Irene sama się do niego odezwała, uznając, że zadzwoni do niego, gdy będzie już po spotkaniu i będzie miał już dla niego konkrety. Po poinformowaniu Johna, że musi zająć się zaległą sprawą, która nagle powróciła, wezwał taksówkę i pojechał na osiedle położone kilka przecznic od Hillsleight Road, resztę drogi klucząc zaułkami, w których nie był widoczny na kamerach CCTV. Gdy znalazł się na miejscu, od razu rozpoznał dom Irene, bo prezentował on wszystko to, z czym kobieta mu się kojarzyła – dużo bieli, kilka egzotycznych roślin przy wejściu, marmury i pozornie niewidoczne, ale liczne zabezpieczenia. Ochroniarz przy wejściu wpuścił go zgodnie z informacją bez problemu i wskazał mu otwarty salon, do którego wchodziło się bezpośrednio z obszernego holu. Wnętrze było urządzone znacznie bardziej bogato niż lokum Irene z poprzedniego świata, a Sherlock z przekąsem pomyślał, że to w sumie zabawne, że praca aktorki jest o tyle bardziej dochodowa i jednocześnie mniej niebezpieczna niż zabawa w dominę-szantażystkę.

Kiedy zdjął płaszcz i usiadł na kanapie z kremowej skóry, zaczął rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu i naszła go dziwna myśl, czy Irene znów zaskoczy go swoim ubiorem a raczej jego brakiem. Powątpiewał w to ostatnie, bo w końcu sztuczki działały tylko raz, jednak wiedział, że kobieta zaprezentuje kolejne, godne zapamiętania wejście… i w sumie za bardzo się nie pomylił – tyle że w salonie nie zjawiła się Irene, a jej rudowłosa asystentka. Kobieta postawiła przed nim tacę z trzema filiżankami kawy i niewielkimi, bezowymi ciasteczkami, a następnie usiadła po drugiej stronie stolika i uśmiechnęła się kpiąco i jakby pobłażliwie. Skrzyżowała nogi i splotła dłonie na szczupłym kolanie, wpatrując się w niego z rozbawieniem i nawet nie próbując ukrywać tego, co było oczywiste: pamiętała go z poprzedniego świata. _Pamiętała_. Przyglądała mu się, czytała go i dedukowała, dokładnie tak, jak on robił to zwykłym ludziom. Nie dostrzegł tego wszystkiego automatycznie, bo przecież nie miał tej zdolności, jednak kobieta każdym spojrzeniem i najdrobniejszym nawet gestem pokazywała mu, kim jest, jakby chciała, by dostrzegł to sam i by nie musiała wysilać się i mówić tego na głos. Mógł tylko pluć sobie w brodę, że w poprzednim świecie nie zwrócił na nią najmniejszej uwagi i skupił się wyłącznie na Irene, podczas gdy miała ona koło siebie kogoś równie wyjątkowego.

– Irene dołączy do nas za chwilę – oznajmiła kobieta, odzywając się po raz pierwszy. – Rozczula mnie, jak bardzo starała się zawsze być dla ciebie ładna, chociaż wiedziała, że cię nie poderwie. Teraz _tym bardziej_ nie poderwie, skoro kogoś masz.

– Aż tak dobrze idzie ci dedukcja? – spytał, na co kobieta roześmiała się perliście.

– Nie przeceniaj mnie. Mogę być pamiętającą, ale nie należę do was, _geniusze_ – oznajmiła. – Dostrzegam wiele rzeczy, ale o twoim radosnym związku z doktorem wiem dlatego, że razem z Irene podglądałyśmy was przez ostatnich kilka dni, zanim zdecydowała się do ciebie odezwać.

– _Podglądałyście_ – powtórzył z przekąsem.

– Nie martw się, obserwowałyśmy tylko salon. Nie jesteśmy na tyle wścibskie, by zaglądać do cudzych sypialni nieproszone – parsknęła, coraz bardziej rozbawiona. – Ale i tak bawiłyśmy się przednio. No, Irene lepiej, bo ona od poprzedniego świata stawiała, że w końcu uda wam się zejść, a ja przegrałam zakład, twierdząc, że żaden z was nigdy się na to nie odważy.

– Nie powiedziałbym, że przegrałaś. John z poprzedniego świata nie był mną zainteresowany, a _tamten ja_ nie odważył by się na nic.

– Niektórzy twierdzą, że chociaż tło nie może pamiętać poprzednich wcieleń, jest cały czas tą samą osobą.

– Więc najwyraźniej w ramach tej samej osoby można być różnej orientacji – odparł Sherlock, na co kobieta kpiąco uniosła brwi.

– Ty wiesz swoje i my wiemy swoje. Nie będę się jednak spierać i, cóż… pozostaje mi pogratulować, że w tym świecie wam się udało. Kiedy zamierzasz spróbować go obudzić? – wypaliła zupełnie niespodziewanie, na co Sherlock znieruchomiał, w pierwszej chwili sądząc, że się przesłyszał.

– Nie mogę tego zrobić… – wydusił wreszcie.

– Dlaczego? – usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos, a gdy obrócił głowę, zobaczył Irene, która wyłoniła się od strony drugiego korytarza i szła w jego stronę. Chciała ponownie go zaskoczyć i udało jej się to tak samo jak w momencie, gdy wysłała tu swoją rudowłosą przyjaciółkę; nie była oczywiście naga i nie miała pretensjonalnej fryzury, a jedynym podobnym elementem jej garderoby były szpilki na przynajmniej pięciocalowym obcasie. Włożyła do nich bladoniebieską sukienkę kopertową, znacznie mniej elegancką niż stroje, jakie zwykle nosiła, a włosy rozpuściła. Jej makijaż był mniej wyrazisty niż podczas ich pierwszego spotkania, a w efekcie, mimo iż była dokładnie w tym samym wieku co wówczas, wyglądała znacznie młodziej. I, chociaż nie był znawcą w tej materii, _ładniej_.

Sherlock jakiś czas wpatrywał się w nią, potem zaś zerknął na rudowłosą asystentkę i po raz pierwszy od początku spotkania przyjrzał się jej dokładniej, nie jako zaskakującej pamiętającej, ale po prostu człowiekowi. Momentalnie uderzyło go, że w jakiś sposób do siebie pasowały, a wręcz uzupełniały się wizualnie. Irene miała zimny typ urody, co jeszcze podkreślała odcieniem farby do włosów i strojami, barwy drugiej kobiety były zaś znacznie cieplejsze. Obie jednak lubowały się w wysokich obcasach i miały podobny gust; rdzawa, krótka sukienka rudowłosej prawie na pewno pochodziła z tej samej kolekcji co strój Irene, a ich dyskretne kolczyki z małymi diamentami różniły się tylko odcieniem złota, z jakiego były wykonane. Poza tym wszystkim, kobiety spoglądały na siebie ze zrozumieniem charakterystycznym dla osób żyjących w długoterminowych relacjach i wydawało się, że spojrzeniami wymieniały jakieś wewnętrzne żarty, coś, co przed paroma dniami widział u Andersona i Donovan – i wreszcie wszystko poskładało się w całość. Były parą, zarówno w tym jak w poprzednim świecie, a może nawet dłużej. Coś pozornie oczywistego, co przegapił – tylko dlatego, że nie wiedział, że są pamiętającymi i dotychczas nie potrafił ich czytać.

– Sherlock, dlaczego nie możesz go obudzić? – przerwała jego rozważania Irene i zbliżyła się do nich, a następnie usiadła obok rudowłosej kobiety i również skrzyżowała nogi; w odwrotną stronę niż tamta, co jeszcze nasiliło wrażenie, że są swoim odbiciem.

– Witaj, Irene – powiedział, na co kobieta uśmiechnęła się zdawkowo. – Nie przedstawisz mnie swojej przyjaciółce?

– Kate, Sherlock – oznajmiła krótko. – Dlaczego nie możesz go obudzić? – powtórzyła kolejny raz, z większym naciskiem.

– Nie dotarłaś do tej informacji? Kto może budzić innych, a kto nie?

– Gdybyśmy to wiedziały, poprzedni świat wyglądałby zupełnie inaczej i uniknęłybyśmy prawdopodobnie wielu błędów – odparła Kate i sięgnęła po cukierniczkę. Wpatrując się w Sherlocka, nasypała dwie czubate łyżeczki cukru do jednej z kaw i podsunęła ją Irene, do własnej filiżanki nalała zaś nieco mleka. – Oświecisz nas, w czym rzecz?

– Na początku chciałbym się dowiedzieć, dlaczego to dla was takie ważne. Obudziłaś Irene, jeśli się nie mylę, więc… – urwał, kiedy dotarła do niego kolejna rzecz. – To ty jesteś samoistną,  którą znała Ella Thompson. To dlatego napisałyście, że usłyszałyście o mnie z dwóch zaufanych źródeł, bo ona chciała się skontaktować z tobą, Kate, zaś ludzie Jima szukali Irene.

– Bingo.

– I to ty obudziłaś Irene.

– Kolejny poprawny strzał – potwierdziła kobieta, a następnie skinęła na Irene, aby ta podjęła wątek.

– Czasy wiktoriańskie. Długa historia, którą z chęcią opowiemy, gdy raczysz odpowiedzieć mi na pytanie. Dlaczego nie możesz obudzić Johna?

– Nie mogę obudzić nikogo – odparł i zawahał się, nie wiedząc, na ile może im zaufać i jak wiele może powiedzieć. Z drugiej strony, jeśli miał wyciągnąć z nich jakiekolwiek informacje, kłamstwa i niedomówienia na samym starcie mogły wszystko utrudnić i zamknąć im usta. – Od kilku tygodni ja i Jim poszukujemy pewnych informacji dotyczących poprzedniego świata i przy okazji postanowiliśmy poszukać też odpowiedzi na kwestie dotyczące samej reinkarnacji. Jesteśmy pewni, że tylko samoistni mogą budzić osoby z tła i że warunkiem, aby się to stało, jest sprawienie, by osoba ta nam uwierzyła. Podejrzewamy, że mogą występować dodatkowe czynniki lub rytuały, ale nie dotarliśmy do tego, wiemy jednak i mamy na to przynajmniej kilka przykładów, że budzenie kogoś może lecz nie musi być intencjonalne i czasem zdarza się to przez zupełny przypadek, a pamiętający, który tego dokonał, nie ma pojęcia, co zrobił.

– Więc… skoro Kate mnie obudziła, to nie jestem samoistna i sama nie mogę tego zrobić? – spytała Irene, ale nie wydawało się, że szczególnie się tym przejmuje.

– Ja też nie mogę, bo też zostałem przez kogoś przebudzony sztucznie.

– Przez kogo? – spytała kobieta, wpatrując się w niego czujnie. – I kiedy się to stało?

– Stało się to w siódmym życiu wstecz, więc obudziłem się w szóstym – odparł powoli, na co Kate uniosła brwi, natomiast Irene nie dała po sobie poznać w żaden sposób, że prawdopodobnie sądziła, iż jest starszy.  – Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to, co teraz powiem, nie może nigdy opuścić tego pokoju?

– W momencie, gdy zdradzam ci własne sekrety, to dla mnie oczywiste.

– Obudził mnie mój brat – powiedział, na co obie kobiety znieruchomiały i przybrały identyczny, zaskoczony wyraz twarzy. – Nie miał takiego zamiaru. I nie wiedział nawet, że jest w stanie tego dokonać.

– Przecież on nie chce, abyśmy kogokolwiek budzili – wydusiła wreszcie Kate. – Jest temu całkowicie przeciwny i walczył z tym od dawna, to po to były jego eksperymenty i to wtedy…

– Skąd wiesz o tym, co robił?

– Coraz więcej pytań, ale… może faktycznie powinniśmy od tego właśnie zacząć i opowiedzieć ci wszystko chronologicznie. Powiedz mi, jak wiele wiesz od Elli i tym, o czym rozmawiała z Moriartym?

– Że byłaś samoistną, która obudziła się w siódmym życiu wstecz, przypomniała sobie ósme i jednocześnie wiem, że ósmym był świat sześciu płci. Byłem jeszcze tłem, ale Jim opowiedział mi o tamtej rzeczywistości więcej niż chciałbym wiedzieć – powiedział i zmarszczył brwi. – Twierdził, że tamta samoistna nie przyjęła najlepiej swoich wspomnień z poprzedniego świata i dlatego właśnie trafiła do psychiatry. Nie zagłębiał się w ten temat, nie mieliśmy pojęcia, że to ty i nie ciągnąłem go za język.

– Powinieneś, bo wiem, że Ella, nie zdradzając moich personaliów, poinformowała go, że przyjęłam to tak źle, bo w moim ostatnim życiu tła byłam +alfą, czyli odrażającym tyranem, który kupował sobie niewolników i nie traktował omeg jak ludzi – powiedziała i odwróciła wzrok. – Do tej pory czuję się obrzydliwie z myślą, że tamten facet to też byłam ja.

– Więc… zmiana płci podczas reinkarnacji to naprawdę możliwe – powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do nich.

– Moriarty ci o tym nie powiedział? – zdziwiła się Irene, na co Sherlock zacisnął ze złością usta, a kobieta głośno się roześmiała. – Wypytaj może swojego przyjaciela o powody, bo wydaje się to niesamowicie interesujące, że ukrył przed tobą coś takiego. Tak, zmiana płci po reinkarnacji jest możliwa, chociaż akurat ja zawsze byłam kobietą, a Kate była mężczyzną tylko w świecie sześciu płci, gdy była jeszcze tłem i nigdy więcej się to nie powtórzyło.

– Ella jednak zmieniała się kilkakrotnie – zauważyła Kate.

– O czym Sherlock pewnie również nie miał pojęcia – dodała Irene i wzruszyła ramionami, w jakiś sposób sprawiając, że nawet ten pospolity gest w jej wykonaniu wydawał się elegancki. – Cóż… akurat to nie jest w tym momencie istotne. Musisz tylko wiedzieć, że to jest możliwe i to jedna z przyczyn, dla których odnajdowanie innych pamiętających bywa tak trudne. Mężczyźni stają się kobietami, kobiety zmieniają nazwisko po ślubie albo robią to wielokrotnie, gdy mają kilku mężów i w efekcie dostajemy osobę nazywającą się i wyglądającą zupełnie inaczej.

– I jeśli jakiś pamiętający im się dobrze nie przyjrzy, nie ma wówczas szans ich rozpoznać… – stwierdził Sherlock.

– Z plotek i zasłyszanych pokątnie informacji wiemy, że niektórzy pamiętający wykorzystują to właśnie po to, by się ukrywać przed innymi. Ella zresztą również to robiła, ale szczegóły może przekazać ci Moriarty. Nie chcę zdradzać jej tajemnic, a skoro coś powiedziała jemu, to znaczy, że akurat ta rzecz tajemnicą nie jest.

– Nie proszę o zdradzanie cudzych tajemnic. Chciałbym dowiedzieć się, co wiecie _wy_. Jak wygląda _wasza_ historia – powiedział Sherlock, na co Kate skinęła głową, upiła łyk kawy, a następnie cicho odstawiła filiżankę.

– Wiesz już, że moje pierwsze świadome życie przypadło na świat sześciu płci i że obudziłam się w kolejnym jako samoistna. Żeby zrozumieć, jak się wszystko zaczęło, musisz usłyszeć parę rzeczy, chociaż nie mam szczególnej ochoty o tym…

– Nie muszę słuchać tego ponownie, bo wiem, jak wyglądał, mimo że obie osoby, które mi o nim opowiadały, były dość oszczędne w słowach – wtrącił detektyw, kiedy zauważył, że Kate robi się spięta, gdy tylko wspomina tamtą rzeczywistość.

– Coś jednak musisz ode mnie usłyszeć, zwłaszcza że w opowieści przewija się twój brat, a o tym, co zaraz ci powiem, nie słyszałeś od niego z całą pewnością. A pewnie powinieneś – stwierdziła i zamilkła na parę chwil. – Byłam typową +alfą, żadnym z tych nielicznych wojujących aktywistów, którzy mieli serce i nie zgadzali się z niewolnictwem i tym, co robiono omegom. Gdy na granicy ze Szkocją wybuchła wojna domowa, która potem rozlała się na cały kraj, stałam po stronie tych alf, które nie chciały pozbywać się swoich przywilejów i uważały buntowników, którzy popierali zmiany, za zdrajców – zaczęła wreszcie, a z samego faktu, że od razu przeszła do środka historii, nie siląc się nawet na nakreślenie Sherlockowi szerszego tła, dało się wywnioskować, jak bardzo nie miała ochoty o tym rozmawiać. –Po tym, jak zaczął się bunt, siły rozłożyły się mniej więcej po równo, większość bet opowiedziała się za uwolnieniem omeg, większość alf, znacznie mniej licznych niż bety, ale mających większe wpływy i środki, była przeciwko. Omegi oczywiście nie miały nic do powiedzenia, chociaż to jedna z nich była przyczyną tego wszystkiego – oznajmiła i znów zamilkła, a odezwała się ponownie dopiero kiedy Irene wyciągnęła do niej rękę i lekko uścisnęła jej dłoń. – Jednym z przywódców buntowników była podobno +alfa, która kupiła sobie omegę, ale nie dostała jej, bo tamta umarła w noc przed dostarczeniem do nowego właściciela przez handlarzy. Nie znam szczegółów tej historii, bo traktowano to raczej jako romantyczną bajkę niż prawdę i tak naprawdę nikt nie wie, czy wszystko zaczęło się właśnie dlatego. Nikt nie zna też szczegółów, ale jedno jest pewne: pojawiła się +alfa, która kogoś straciła, jakimś cudem zależało jej na tej omedze i postanowiła zemścić się na całym świecie za jej śmierć, obracając wszystko do góry nogami. Wszczęła bunt, a że była prawdopodobnie wpływowa i umiała znajdować sobie sojuszników, zebrała grupę alf oraz bet, które z różnych przyczyn miały interes w tym, by skończyć ze zniewoleniem omeg. Gdy zaczęły się rozruchy, tamta alfa zeszła do podziemia, stała się cieniem, który mordował z ukrycia najbardziej brutalne alfy i najgłośniej krzyczących zwolenników niewolnictwa. Jedną z pierwszych ofiar był twój brat, z którym mieli podobno jakieś prywatne porachunki… a potem ginęli kolejni: handlarze niewolników, szlachta, politycy i sławy, ważne, wpływowe osoby, takie, dzięki którym buntownicy szybko uzyskali rozgłos. Był moment, kiedy alfy bały się o swoje życie, a za głowę tamtego gościa wyznaczono miliony.

– Został złapany?

– Nie wiem, bo byłam jedną z ich ofiar, już w czasach, gdy bunt wzniecony przez jednego wariata zmienił się w wojnę, do której włączały się czasem nawet omegi – powiedziała i wbiła wzrok w swoje kolana. – Zostałam otruta. Jestem niemal pewna, że przyczyniła się do tego któraś z moich omeg, która weszła do lisiego spisku i…

– Do czego…? – przerwał jej Sherlock.

– _Fuchs_. Tak nazywano tego człowieka, gdy był już w podziemiu, a cały bunt nazywano właśnie _lisim spiskiem_ – odparła z rozdrażnieniem. – Z całą pewnością nie było to jego prawdziwe nazwisko i w sumie nie wiem nawet, czy nadał je sobie sam czy też to ktoś mu je nadał. _Lis wchodzący niepostrzeżenie do budynków gospodarczych i zagryzający najtłustsze kurczaki._ Alfy, które nie były najgorszymi tyranami, dostawały najpierw ostrzeżenie, kopertę z rysunkiem lisa zabijającego koguta, w której znajdowało się pięć pestek pomarańczy. Jeśli potraktowały je poważnie i dołączyły do buntowników lub chociaż sprzeciwiły się starej władzy i uwolniły swoich niewolników, byli oszczędzani. Jeśli nie, po pięciu dniach byli mordowani na najróżniejsze sposoby, czasem tak wymyślne, że nikt nie byłby w stanie się przed nimi uchronić.

– Też dostałaś ostrzeżenie?

– Nie. Ja należałam do tych, na których lis polował i którym nie zamierzał dawać szansy. Miał powody, uwierz… miał powody – powiedziała i przymknęła oczy. – Nigdy nie spotkałam tego człowieka, nie mam pojęcia, jak wyglądał, czy w ogóle Fuchs był osobą, czy była to tylko nazwa całej organizacji, pająk o wielu odnóżach, tysiącu rąk i z romantyczną historią o alfie mszczącej się za omegę, w której się zakochała i którą straciła. Nie miało to jednak żadnego znaczenia, bo gdy się obudziłam w kolejnym świecie jako samoistna, byłam małą dziewczynką z biednej rodziny, która nie miała nic wspólnego z potężnym alfa-szlachcicem, który zakatował przynajmniej dziesięciu swoich niewolników z nudy albo złości. Całą młodość dręczyły mnie wizje, czułam, że wariuję i budziłam się w nocy z krzykiem, gdy widziałam twarze omeg, które zamordowałam. W końcu moje urojenia, bo tak to odbierałam, skierowały mnie do psychiatry, a po kilku porażkach trafiłam do Elli Thompson. Wyleczyła mnie. Zaprzyjaźniła się ze mną. Sprawiła, że zrozumiałam kim jestem i powoli zaczęłam się z tym godzić. Nie będę opowiadać ci o wieloletniej terapii, jaką przeżyłam, bo  to kolejna sprawa, o której nie chcę rozmawiać. Ważne jest tylko, abyś zdawał sobie sprawę, że Ella mnie uratowała i sprawiła, że w kolejnym świecie zaczęłam od nowa i zaczęłam walczyć o siebie i bliskich.

– Zanim przejdziemy dalej… powiedz mi, czy chodziły również jakiekolwiek plotki o tożsamości tej omegi, przez którą wszystko się zaczęło i handlarzach, którzy się nią zajmowali? I czy mój brat miał z tą konkretną sprawą jakiś związek?

– Mycroft? Nie, na pewno nie – powiedziała i wydawało się, że gdy nie mówi o sobie, jest jej łatwiej wrócić do tamtej historii. – Był po prostu modelowym przykładem _tej złej alfy_ , był w Anglii kimś w rodzaju króla, chociaż wówczas stosowaliśmy inne nazewnictwo. Jego śmierć była kamykiem, który wywołał lawinę. O tej omedze nie wiadomo prawie nic, chociaż niektóre opowieści mówiły, że była to +omega, co jednak nie wydaje mi się możliwe.

– Dlaczego?

– Sherlock… – pokręciła głową – nie widziałeś tamtego świata, więc nie wiesz, jak nisko w hierarchii stały +omegi. Zabić dla –omegi? To jeszcze było możliwe, bo niektóre alfy faktycznie się w nich zakochiwały i traktowały je po ludzku, chociaż nadal były one niewolnikami. Ale +omegi były dla nas jak psy. Nikt nie zrobiłby tego wszystkiego dla kogoś tak nieważnego jak +omega, nawet najbardziej szalona alfa, jaką był Fuchs. Zaś odnośnie handlarzy, podobno zostali zabici gdy tylko wyszło na jaw, że tamta omega nie żyje, jeszcze zanim zaczął się bunt, ale to już tylko luźne domysły. Niektórzy twierdzili, że to któryś z nich zainspirował Fuchsa, by nazwać złe alfy kogutami, że niby… – zaśmiała się dziwnie – był takim napuszonym, pewnym siebie kogucikiem, który sądzi, że jest panem świata, a w rzeczywistości jest tylko panem w swoim śmierdzącym kurniku. To tylko domysły. Nie wiadomo, co się faktycznie stało i czy w tej bajce jest chociaż słowo prawdy. Możemy zostawić ten temat? Nie znam ani jednego nazwiska i chociaż byłam tam _złym kogutem_ , nie byłam ani ważna ani wpływowa na tyle, by mieć dostęp do jakichkolwiek istotnych informacji.

– W porządku. Zostawmy to – wymamrotał Sherlock, wiedząc już, że koniecznie musi odezwać się do Jima i przekazać mu te informacje, a przede wszystkim wypytać go o człowieka, który go wówczas kupił. – Opowiedz mi, co się działo w kolejnym świecie. Do tamtego nie musimy już wracać.

– Przypadkiem dowiedziałam się wtedy, że niektórzy pamiętający mogą kogoś obudzić, ale nie miałam pojęcia, jak tego dokonać, poza tym, że należało w jakiś sposób przekonać kogoś z tła do wieści o reinkarnacji. Wielokrotnie próbowałam to zrobić, bo byłam niesamowicie samotna i poza Ellą, która ostrzegała mnie przed takim postępowaniem, nie miałam nikogo bliskiego, a desperacko tego potrzebowałam. Za każdym razem uznawano mnie za wariatkę. Trwało to przez dwa życia, a wreszcie o moich eksperymentach dowiedziały się służby specjalne, złapano mnie i spędziłam resztę swojego krótkiego już życia w więzieniu. Chcesz znów zapytać, czy twój brat miał z tym bezpośredni związek? Tak, z tym akurat miał – powiedziała i wzięła głęboki oddech. – I to właśnie powód, dla którego Mycroft Holmes w poprzednim świecie stał się naszym celem… ale nie uprzedzajmy faktów.

– Domyślam się, że nie chcesz mi również powiedzieć, co konkretnie ci zrobił.

– Myślę że akurat to jesteś w stanie sobie wyobrazić – odparowała ostro, a potem parę chwil milczała, próbując się uspokoić. – Nadszedł kolejny świat, czasy wiktoriańskie, gdzie nadal byłam cholernie samotna, a dodatkowo byłam _nikim_. Pracowałam we Wschodniej Europie jako pokojówka i nikomu nic nie mówiłam, bo wiedziałam już, że w takich czasach sprowadzę tym na siebie naprawdę paskudną śmierć, jeśli jako dziewczynka na posyłki zacznę opowiadać bajki o innych światach.

– Ale się to nie stało i jakimś sposobem udało ci się poznać Irene, mimo tego iż była tam sławna,  a ty, jak sama mówisz, nie pochodziłaś z jej sfer.

– Miałam niecałe dwadzieścia lat, kiedy na siebie trafiłyśmy… przypadek, moment. Zostałam polecona i dostałam pracę jako jej służąca, co wydawało mi się szczytem marzeń. Irene była sławna we wszystkich poprzednich światach i zawsze ją podziwiałam, kim by nie była i w najśmielszych snach nie przypuszczałam, że kiedykolwiek się poznamy.

– Od razu się polubiłyśmy – podjęła Irene, odzywając się po raz pierwszy. – Byłam młodą gwiazdą opery, żyłam od dzieciństwa w złotej klatce i nagle pojawiła się rudowłosa ślicznotka, która wodziła za mną wzrokiem jak fani, ale jednocześnie jako jedyna traktowała mnie jak człowieka i wydawała się… znacznie bardziej postępowa od całej reszty. Po prostu inna niż zwykli ludzie. Niesamowita. Byłyśmy w podobnym wieku… w ogóle okazało się, że pod wieloma względami byłyśmy podobne. Ludzie widzieli w niej moją służącą, ale tak naprawdę była moją asystentką i najbliższą przyjaciółką, bliższą niż którykolwiek z mężczyzn, z którymi się umawiałam i którym łamałam serca.

– I dlatego po wielu latach postanowiłam spróbować ją obudzić, bo nie byłam w stanie dłużej dusić w sobie prawdy o tym, kim jestem – kontynuowała Kate. – Po prostu nie mogłabym zaprzepaścić szansy i uznałam, że jeśli odrzuci mnie jak wszyscy pozostali, to odejdę z tego świata, skoro była tam wszystkim, co miałam. Powiedziałam jej, kim jestem, gdy skończyła karierę śpiewaczki, rozstała się z trzecim mężem i w końcu przestała bawić się facetami…

– I dostrzegłam _ciebie_ , o dobre dwadzieścia lat za późno – dokończyła za nią Irene. – Byłyśmy sobie niesamowicie bliskie, nawet zanim nasza przyjaźń zmieniła się w związek. A ja byłam otwarta na zjawiska paranormalne, bo… to były zupełnie inne czasy. Wierzyłam w tarota, czytałam z herbacianych fusów i chodziłam do wróżek. Kiedy najbliższa mi osoba powiedziała, że to nie jest jej pierwsze życie, nie miałam powodów, by jej nie uwierzyć.

– Ale nie obudziłaś się. I sądziłam, że to kolejna porażka, jednak ze mną zostałaś i słuchałaś moich opowieści jakby były to najpiękniejsze bajki a nie majaki wariatki. Byłyśmy szczęśliwe i byłyśmy razem do samego końca, a ja przez cały czas nie miałam pojęcia, że pierwsze przebudzenie następuje dopiero w kolejnym świecie a nie w tym, w którym ktoś uwierzył w reinkarnację.

– Ella ci tego nie powiedziała? – zdziwił się Sherlock.

– Ella nie mówiła mi nic o swoim przebudzeniu i dopiero gdy do mnie zadzwoniła jakiś czas temu, przyznała się, że obudził ją Jim Moriarty i chce, żebym mu pomogła w dotarciu do ważnych dla niego informacji. Wahałyśmy się, ale to już wiesz. I zdecydowałyśmy się pomóc tylko dlatego, że ty również w tym uczestniczysz. Ale wróćmy do poprzedniego świata, aby wszystko poukładać chronologicznie. Opowiesz o tym, jak się spotkałyśmy w poprzednim życiu, gdy czasy wiktoriańskie odeszły w zapomnienie?

– Zostawisz mi to? Najcudowniejszy moment wszystkich naszych żyć? – zaśmiała się Irene i przysunęła się do Kate, po czym spojrzała Sherlockowi w oczy. – Poznałyśmy się w prywatnej szkole, gdy miałyśmy trzynaście lat i od razu zaczęło nas do siebie ciągnąć. Żadna z nas nie była jeszcze przebudzona, bo byłyśmy na to za młode. Obie miewałyśmy w swoim towarzystwie dejavu, jednocześnie zaczęłyśmy czuć się gorzej, cierpieć na zawroty głowy i dziwne, przedwczesne migreny, bo przecież nastolatki prawie nigdy nie miewają migren. Jakieś półtora roku po tym, jak się poznałyśmy, siedziałam w naszym pokoju w internacie z okładem na czole, z wyjątkowo silnym atakiem, kiedy zjawiła się Kate, która była wtedy w równie złym stanie… ale gdy się do siebie zbliżałyśmy, chociaż nienaturalne wrażenia się pogłębiały, czułyśmy się lepiej – oznajmiła, a jej zazwyczaj chłodne i beznamiętne oczy zalśniły. – Obudziłyśmy się jednocześnie właśnie tamtego dnia, w momencie, gdy dejavu było już nie do zniesienia, popychało nas do siebie coraz mocniej i pocałowałyśmy się po raz pierwszy. Patrzyłyśmy na siebie, gdy wspomnienia na nas spływały i wszystko zaczynało mieć sens. Przypomniałam sobie opowieści Kate, całe nasze poprzednie życie, wszystkie jej słowa…

– Jeszcze tego samego dnia postanowiłyśmy, że w tym świecie dokonamy wielkich rzeczy, bo to już nie czasy wiktoriańskie, gdzie kobieta jest tylko świecidełkiem i czyimś gadżetem – dodała Kate.

– Miałyśmy wiele celów i zniszczyłyśmy wiele żyć tylko dlatego, że _mogłyśmy_ i że ktoś nam podpadł lub chciałyśmy przejąć jego wpływy. Ja byłam gwiazdą i naszą twarzą, bo zawsze byłam w tym dobra, ale Kate była tak samo istotna w stworzeniu dominatrix. Zawsze stała za mną…

– Zawsze w cieniu, bo moja twarz była znana Holmesowi i nie chciałyśmy, by na mnie trafił. W czasach wiktoriańskich umarł młodo i chociaż znał mnie z poprzednich światów, nie wiedział, że tam byłyśmy blisko.

– Już w czasach wiktoriańskich Kate opowiedziała mi, co jej kiedyś zrobił, a ja patrzyłam na nią i mówiłam, że jeśli spotkamy go ponownie, zniszczymy mu reputację i rozbijemy życie na kawałki. Oczywiście nie miałam pojęcia, że się obudzę, ale kazałam jej, w razie gdy znów mnie spotka, by powiedziała mi to wszystko jeszcze raz i nakłoniła do współpracy, choćbym miała być tylko tłem i pozostać nim na wieki. Kiedy więc się obudziłam, już w okresie nastoletnim zaczęłyśmy szukać sposobów, by w niego uderzyć i ukarać za to, że kiedyś uwięził Kate i ją skatował. Nie spodziewał się ataku, chociaż pod koniec wydaje mi się, że wiedział, dlaczego zrobiłam wszystko, co zrobiłam. Popełniłam wówczas wiele błędów, ale jego pokonałam, a przegrałam wyłącznie przez ciebie. Napsułam mu krwi i w sumie osiągnęłam swój cel, ale więcej się na to nie zamierzam porywać, bo w sumie nie zależy nam już na zemście.

– Bo lepiej żyć jako szczęśliwa para pamiętających, która ma zamiar szukać się po każdym kolejnym przebudzeniu i być razem w każdym życiu, jakie nas czeka – zakończyła Kate i objęła palcami szczupłą dłoń Irene. – Poprzedni świat nauczył nas, co jest w życiu najważniejsze. I że lepszą zemstą na wrogach nie jest skrzywdzić ich, ale pokazać im, że potrafi się być szczęśliwym. Jestem niemal pewna, że twojego brata bardziej niż szantaże ruszyło to, że są pamiętający, którzy potrafią wzbudzić w kimś miłość i kochać, podczas gdy sam jest zgorzkniałym starcem, który nigdy nie miał nikogo bliskiego.

– Nie wiem, czy kogoś takiego jak on obchodzą cudze związki – stwierdził Sherlock, na co kobiety jednocześnie obróciły oczami, jakby opowiedział naprawdę kiepski żart.

– Och, Sherlock… – zaśmiała się Irene. – Zaręczam ci, obchodzą. I niesamowicie zazdrości ludziom, którzy potrafią mieć bliskich. Nie mówię tylko o miłości, ale o każdej relacji. Mogłam popełnić wiele błędów w poprzednim świecie i nie rozpoznać wszystkiego tak, jak należało… mogłam przegapić ciebie i Jima Moriarty’ego i nie dostrzec w was pamiętających, ale akurat emocje potrafię rozpoznawać lepiej od większych ode mnie geniuszy.

– To, że nie rozpoznałaś mnie i Jima to akurat nie jest twoja wina – powiedział Sherlock. – To kolejna różnica między samoistnymi a przebudzonymi sztucznie, do której doszliśmy z Jimem: tylko samoistni mają naturalną zdolność i rozpoznają innych automatycznie, podczas gdy my tego nie potrafimy.

– To… miałoby sens – stwierdziła Kate, która nie wydawała się być zaskoczona tą informacją. – Gdy się u nas zjawiłeś poprzednim razem, od razu dostrzegłam, kim jesteś, a Irene nie do końca mi wierzyła.

– Nie doceniłam cię i z tobą przegrałam. W sumie nigdy nie byłam przekonana, że Kate miała rację, bo nigdy nie potrafiłam cię rozszyfrować do końca, podczas gdy Mycrofta mogłam i…

– Mogłaś tylko dlatego, że Kate powiedziała ci, że jest pamiętającym, zanim jeszcze go poznałaś. To kolejna rzecz, do której dotarliśmy: że gdy wie się już, że ktoś jest jednym z nas, nieważne czy samoistnym czy nie, można zacząć go czytać. Do tego czasu przebudzeni sztucznie, tacy jak my dwoje, widzą w innych pamiętających białe karty. Powiedz sama, czy kiedykolwiek rozpoznałaś Jima?

– Nie – przyznała z zażenowaniem. – I nigdy nie zaczęłam go czytać. Dowiedziałam się, kim jest, dopiero gdy Ella mi o nim opowiedziała. Kate nigdy go nie spotkała, bo nie chciałam narażać jej na spotkanie z nim.

– Ella zadzwoniła do ciebie i ot tak, powiedziała, że Jim Moriarty jest pamiętającym i…

– Ella nie zdradza tożsamości swoich pacjentów – przerwała mu Kate. – Skontaktowała się z nami nie wymieniając żadnych nazwisk. Powiedziała tylko, że dwóch pamiętających, z których jeden jest jej pierwszym i najważniejszym pacjentem-pamiętającym, szuka informacji o poprzednim świecie i zamachach, które miały tam miejsce, a że akurat coś o nich wiedziałyśmy… zaczęłyśmy się tym interesować, zwłaszcza że wiedziałyśmy, że przynajmniej jeden pamiętający o którym wiedziałyśmy, maczał w tym palce. Wszystko to wiązało się z Moriartym, bo to jego twarz pojawiła się na ekranach telewizyjnych bezpośrednio po twojej śmierci.

– Dlatego zapytałyśmy jej wprost, czy chodzi o ciebie – podjęła Irene. – Dopiero wtedy potwierdziła, że tak, jedną z osób, która się tym interesuje, jest Sherlock Holmes i od razu zastrzegła, że nie ty byłeś jej pacjentem, tylko ta druga osoba. Miałam coraz więcej wątpliwości, przez moment podejrzewałam nawet, że to może Mycroft i że powinnyśmy trzymać się od tego z daleka.

– Ale twoja ciekawość jak zwykle zwyciężyła – stwierdziła z przekąsem Kate, na co Irene obróciła oczami. – Dlatego pojechałyśmy do Elli i powiedziałyśmy jej, że gdy poznamy nazwisko tej drugiej osoby, to spotkamy się z tobą kim by nie była. Wciąż miała opory, więc zaczęłam rzucać nazwiskami wszystkich wpływowych ludzi z tamtego świata, jacy przyszli mi do głowy. Na słowie Moriarty… po prostu poczułam, że mam rację. To znów jakaś moc samoistnych, że przebudzeni sztucznie nie będą w stanie nas okłamać?

– To całkiem możliwe – przyznał niechętnie Sherlock. – Samoistni są po prostu silniejsi i potrafią znacznie więcej. Jeśli ktoś jest w stanie do końca przejrzeć przebudzonego sztucznie, to właśnie samoistny.

– Cóż… gdy rzuciłam Elli w twarz nazwiskiem, skapitulowała i przyznała, że chodzi właśnie o niego. Że to jego leczyła. I że gdy się poznali, była jeszcze tłem i to on nieopatrznie ją obudził. Oczywiście wahałyśmy się, czy mieszanie się w to wszystko jest dobrym pomysłem i wiedziałyśmy, że nie spotkamy się z nim, bo jemu nie można ufać…

– To ciebie uznałyśmy za bezpiecznego – dokończyła za nią Irene. – Dałyśmy jej słowo, że to zrobimy i dlatego tu jesteś i rozmawiamy. Cokolwiek łączy cię z Moriartym, skoro ty mu ufasz, to jesteśmy gotowe wam pomóc. Wyciągnęłyśmy z Elli, czego szukasz. I zanim zaczniemy o tym rozmawiać… powiedz mi tylko jedną rzecz. Dlaczego mu pomagasz w sprawie, która w ogóle cię nie dotyczy i szukasz człowieka, który był odpowiedzialny za ataki w poprzednim świecie?

– Bo znalazł mi Johna, którego Mycroft przede mną ukrywał i którego mógłbym więcej nie spotkać – powiedział. – Spotkaliśmy się miesiąc temu, to wtedy powiedziałem mu o mścicielu i gdy poznał tę częścią historii, o której mówił mi wcześniej Mycroft, koniecznie chciał dowiedzieć się, kim był tamten człowiek. Obiecałem mu pomoc, bo byłem mu ją winny. I próbuję pomóc. Wiem, że w poprzednim świecie wasza znajomość nie skończyła się dla ciebie dobrze i pewnie uważasz, że to on wsadził cię na minę, kierując cię na mnie i mojego brata, ale zaręczam ci, jest teraz inny i zdecydowanie nie jest morderczym szaleńcem – oznajmił, ale po spojrzeniu Irene wiedział, że nie jest do tego przekonana. Kate jednak westchnęła i odezwała się z wyraźną niechęcią.

– Masz rację. Można się zmienić. Kiedyś byłam +alfą, z którą nie mam już nic wspólnego. Skoro twierdzisz, że Moriarty nie jest tym kim był w poprzednim świecie, nie mam powodów, by ci nie wierzyć. Prawdopodobnie niewielu pamiętających jest zawsze identycznych.

– Z wyjątkiem mojego brata. Mam wrażenie, że on w ogóle się nie zmienia.

– Jeśli się nie mylę, jest jednym z najstarszych wśród nas. Jest tak stary, że możemy nie dostrzegać zmian – stwierdziła Kate, na co Sherlock skinął z wahaniem głową. – Jest tak stary i potężny, że nie boi się robić sobie z innych pamietających wrogów, bo jestem pewna, że nie byłam jedyną, która trafiła do jego więzień. Przez wszystkie swoje życia musiał podpaść ogromnej ilości osób.

– Ile właściwie ma ich za sobą? – wtrąciła Irene.

– Nie wiem – odparł Sherlock. – Nigdy mi tego nie powiedział. Przynajmniej dwadzieścia, biorąc pod uwagę ilość światów, o których mi wspominał, ale podejrzewam, że było ich znacznie więcej.

– A nas cały czas przybywa i prawie na pewno z każdym kolejnym rośnie liczba osób, które życzą mu jak najgorzej – podjęła Kate. – Pamiętających przybywa, Ella wielokrotnie mi o tym mówiła, chociaż sama nie trafiłam na aż tak wielu innych. O ile wiem, żadni pamiętający nie znikają. Jeśli się zastanowić nad motywacjami twojego brata i rozbić jego historię na czynniki pierwsze… wiesz, co chcę powiedzieć?

– Prawdopodobnie pamięta światy, gdy była nas garstka, a znając go można przypuszczać, że był wtedy na tyle ważny, że nikt nie stanowił dla niego zagrożenia. Gdy zaczęliśmy się budzić, czy to jako samoistni czy sztuczni… był zaskoczony – powiedział w zastanowieniu i zmarszczył brwi. – Nie wiedział, jak reagować na pojawianie się kolejnych osób. Nie umiał mi pomóc, kiedy się przez niego obudziłem, a z całą resztą walczył, bo nie chciał, aby powstawali kolejni.

– I czuł się na tyle silny, że nie spodziewał się kontrataku – odparła Kate. – Jestem jednak pewna, że nie byłyśmy jedynymi osobami, które zdobyły w jakimś świecie na tyle duże wpływy, by móc mu zaszkodzić w ramach zemsty za to, co nam robił.

– Więzienia, fałszywe szpitale… wiemy o tym wszystkim – podjęła Irene. – Szuka sobie wrogów i wydaje się być zdziwiony, że ich znajduje, a mimo to nie wyciąga z przeszłości wniosków.

– Bo boi się nowych reinkarnowanych i masowego przebudzenia – powiedział Sherlock, lecz w jego własnych ustach zabrzmiało to mało przekonująco.

– Boi się, że powstaną, ale nie boi się, że będą się próbowali mścić za to, że w poprzednich światach spróbował ich zniszczyć?

– On… zdaje sobie z tego sprawę – odparł powoli i przypomniał sobie wszystkie momenty i strzępki wspomnień, gdy rozmawiał z bratem o poprzednich światach. – Ale… jemu jest chyba wszystko jedno, co się z nim stanie, bo przecież wie, że ma przed sobą kolejne życia i całą wieczność. Robi to, co uważa za jedyną słuszną rzecz i wykorzystuje do tego wszelkie dostępne środki. Nie nazywaj go jednak głupcem. Gdy w niego uderzyłyście, to było tak samo naiwne jak jego poczynania i ostatecznie was pokonał.

– Ty nas pokonałeś, a nie on – wytknęła mu Irene. – Ale to nieistotne. Nie przyszedłeś w końcu rozmawiać o Mycrofcie, a dla mnie jego sprawa jest zamknięta na wieki . Chciałeś wiedzieć, co stało się po twojej śmierci. Powiedz mi, czego konkretnie szukasz i do czego jeszcze nie dotarliście, a ja powiem… wszystko, co będę mogła powiedzieć.

– Tak naprawdę moja wiedza jest na tyle szczątkowa, że najlepiej jak powiecie mi wszystko, co sobie przypomnicie. Zamachy, Moriarty i tajemniczy mściciel, który zorganizował to wszystko

– _Tajemniczy mściciel?_ – powiedziała Kate, marszcząc brwi. – To brzmi podejrzanie podobnie do _Fuchsa_ i jego _lisiego spisku_.

– Wiem – potwierdził Sherlock, który starał się odpychać od siebie tę myśl, aby się nie rozpraszać, ale podobieństwa były zbyt wyraźne, by je ignorować… naprawdę musiał porozmawiać z Jimem i dowiedzieć się czegoś o alfie, która go kupiła oraz zmusić go do rozmowy z Rankinem i drugim mafiosem. Co jeśli okazałoby się, że świat zatoczył koło i po raz drugi człowiek, którego Jim nigdy nie spotkał, miał na jego punkcie obsesję i po jego śmierci postanowił mordować w ramach zemsty? Jeśli Jim był tą +omegą, która zapoczątkowała spisek? Skoro istniała taka plotka, a Kate stanowczo twierdziła, że +omegi były dla reszty świata podludźmi, ile mogło być podobnych historii…?

– Zamyśliłeś się – stwierdziła Kate. – O co chodzi? Czy to ważne, że te dwie historie na pierwszy rzut oka wydają się podobne?

– Możliwe. Mam za mało nazwisk i danych, by to stwierdzić, a wy wiecie znacznie więcej ode mnie.

– To tylko pozorne podobieństwo. To co stało się w świecie sześciu płci było właściwe i każdy kto zginął z rąk Fuchsa zasłużył sobie na śmierć, a zemsta z poprzedniego świata była chaotyczna i jednoznacznie zła. Nie świadczy o mnie najlepiej, że obu światach stałam po stronie złych, raz jako ofiara ukarana za swoje grzechy, a raz jako mściciel.

– Brałyście udział w tych zamachach…? – spytał Sherlock.

– W sumie… – zaczęła Irene i zerknęła na rudowłosą kobietę, która zacisnęła usta, ewidentnie nie mając ochoty zabierać głosu. – Nie widzę powodów żeby nie podzielić się z tobą wszystkim co wiem, tym bardziej, że, jak wspomniała Kate, miałyśmy w tym swój drobny wkład. Wbrew temu, co pewnie teraz sądzisz, nie brałyśmy w tym czynnego udziału, ale byłyśmy w kontakcie z siecią Moriarty’ego. A raczej z ludźmi, którzy z nią współpracowali. Na tyle blisko, że zanim zaczęły się ataki, zostałyśmy uprzedzone i wiedziałyśmy, aby być wtedy z dala od Londynu. Nie robiłyśmy nic istotnego, po prostu… kilka miesięcy po śmierci Moriarty’ego znalazł się ktoś, kto zaproponował nam dożywotnią ochronę w zamian za drobną pomoc. Miałyśmy robić to co wcześniej, podrywać ważnych facetów, uwodzić ich i naciągać na zwierzenia. Politycy i dyplomaci, mafiosi i biznesmani. Ludzie stojący u samego szczytu, zabezpieczenia pewnych miejsc, hasła, drobne kradzieże kart dostępu. Jestem pewna, że tamten człowiek miał liczne wsparcie, a nie tylko nas, bo tak naprawdę wszystko, co zdołałyśmy zdobyć, nie było niczym aż tak ważnym.

– Kim był ten człowiek?

– Nie mam pojęcia, bo nie przyjmowałyśmy poleceń bezpośrednio od niego – odparła. – A facet, który się z nami kontaktował, chronił jego tożsamość i nazwisko, mimo że nigdy nie widział go na oczy. Z tego, na ile się zorientowałyśmy, to nie była jego sprawa, w ogóle nie obchodziła go sieć Moriarty’ego i czyjaś zemsta, ale lubił rozróby i popierał wszystko to, co miało nadejść. Nazywał faceta, który przejął sieć _nowym Moriartym_ i to jedyna rzecz, którą od niego usłyszałyśmy na temat tamtego człowieka.

– Więc nie znasz żadnych nazwisk? Zgodziłaś się na współpracę z człowiekiem bez imienia, nie wiedząc nawet…

– Nie jestem głupiutką dziewczynką, Sherlock – przerwała mu Irene. – Obie od dawna znałyśmy człowieka, który był pośrednikiem między nami a siecią.

– Jak się nazywał? – spytał z naciskiem i w tym momencie Irene się zawahała i niepewnie zerknęła na Kate.

– To pamiętający – zaczęła po chwili kobieta – który w tym świecie ma większe wpływy niż w poprzednim i chcę, żebyś wiedział… że gdy zdradzimy ci to nazwisko, nigdy nie może do niego dotrzeć informacja, że je ujawniłyśmy.

– Pracuję z Jimem, a tamten facet był po jego stronie. Nie sądzę, że miałby pretensję, że ta informacja wyszła na jaw.

– W porządku – powiedziała Irene i wyglądało na to, że jej wątpliwości wreszcie przygasły. – Szukacie ludzi i nazwisk, czegokolwiek, co wiąże się z tamtymi atakami. Oto jedyne, jakie znam: James Kesson. Szef szkockiej mafii, zarówno w tym jak poprzednim świecie. Mieszka w okolicach Edynburga, utrzymujemy luźne relacje do tej pory, chociaż nie widzieliśmy się od całych wieków. Niebezpieczny, ale jednocześnie godny zaufania facet. Nigdy nas nie zdradził i, tak jak obiecał, otoczył nas ochroną, gdy my zgodnie z ustaleniami byłyśmy ślicznotkami, które potrafią zmuszać zaślepione seksem szychy do zwierzeń. Jeśli ktokolwiek wie coś o tych atakach… o pamiętaniu w ogóle…

– To właśnie on – podjęła Kate. – Jest ode mnie starszy. I też jest samoistnym. Znał Moriarty’ego, wydaje mi się, że osobiście i gdy teraz o tym myślę, jestem niemal pewna, że wiedział, że należy on do pamiętających, chociaż nigdy się z tym przed nami nie zdradził. No i znał kogoś z jego sieci, to znaczy… miał z nim kontakt. Z _nowym Moriartym_ , czyli _tajemniczym mścicielem_ , który przejął to wszystko. Osobiście zaś kontaktował się z jakąś kobietą, bo przypadkiem usłyszałam, jak z nią rozmawia i umawia się na spotkanie, ale ona była kolejnym łącznikiem, podczas gdy tożsamość mściciela i jego twarz… mam wrażenie, że znała tylko ona.

– Ona nie była pamiętającą – powiedziała Irene. – Kesson o tym wspomniał i powiedział, że to względy bezpieczeństwa, aby w kolejnym świecie niepowołani ludzie nie mogli dotrzeć przez nią do najważniejszych twarzy.

– Sugerujesz, że mściciel był pamiętającym…?

– To… nie wydaje mi się możliwe, ale… – zająknęła się – było w tym wszystkim coś dziwnego. Mam wrażenie, że mściciel z jakichś przyczyn zdawał sobie sprawę z istnienia pamiętających, mimo że był tłem a Kesson skądś wiedział, że nim pozostanie. Nie wierzył w to, tego jestem pewna. Może usłyszał o tym od kogoś z przebudzonych sztucznie, skoro mówisz, że oni nie mogą nikogo nowego obudzić. A może po prostu, mimo że był tłem, dostrzegał więcej niż przypuszczaliśmy.

– A może Kessonowi udało się nas okłamać i wie jednak więcej niż wydawało się, że wie. Jeśli chcesz się czegoś dowiedzieć, to skieruj Moriarty’ego do niego, bo my nie wiemy już nic więcej. Tak jak powiedziałyśmy na początku, zajmowałyśmy się drobiazgami, wiedziałyśmy, że dojdzie do jakiegoś przewrotu, że stoi za tym jakiś wariat bliski Moriarty’emu i… to wszystko.

– Jim mówił mi o parze Szkotów z mafii i ich nieprzyjemnych zaszłościach, ale nie wspominał o człowieku o tym nazwisku – powiedział Sherlock, na co Kate i Irene spojrzały po sobie, jakby szukały w swoich oczach potwierdzenia, że mogą zdradzić mu coś jeszcze; zirytowała go ta rozmowa pozbawiona słów, ale postanowił tego nie komentować.

– O ile wiem, za życia Moriarty’ego on i Kesson nie przepadali za sobą, ale wspomniał nam kiedyś, że to dawne urazy, które nie mają już znaczenia – powiedziała wreszcie Irene.

– Więc mogły to być urazy z poprzednich światów.

– Skoro Moriarty to pamiętający, to prawdopodobnie tak właśnie było – przyznała. – Kesson był oszczędny w słowach i nie zdradził nigdy, co ich poróżniło, ale wspierał działania jego sieci, gdy Moriarty już nie żył. Byłam ciekawa, jaka była ich relacja, ale milczał jak grób, a ja wolałam z nim nie zadzierać.

– Nie mogłaś wykorzystać którejś ze swoich… sztuczek? – spytał, na co Irene i Kate jednocześnie się roześmiały.

– Jest pewien typ mężczyzn, na których moje wdzięki nigdy nie działały – odparła z rozbawieniem. – Sherlock… Kesson od wielu żyć ma faceta. Nie znam jego nazwiska ani twarzy, ale podejrzewam, że to jego partner zawodowy. I jeśli wierzyć plotkom, drugi z szefów ich szkockiej sieci jest _przecudnej urody brunetem o oczach jak najszlachetniejszy akwamaryn._

– _Podobnym do ciebie_ – dodała Kate i wydęła lekko usta. – Kesson raz wspomniał, że gdybyś była mężczyzną, to byś mu się podobała, bo masz _odpowiednią kolorystykę_.

– Dobrze że nie jestem. Gdy spotykałam się z facetami, miałam znacznie wyższe standardy niż Kesson – odparła, puszczając oko do kobiety obok, a Sherlock ponownie poczuł się przy nich tak, jak przy Andersonach, z tymi ich wewnętrznymi flirtami i żartami, które nie były dla niego przeznaczone. Był tym zmęczony i chociaż wiedział, że warto było się tu zjawić, miał coraz większą ochotę opuścić to miejsce.

– Kochana, po prostu przyznaj, że chciałabyś go zobaczyć i ocenić go swoim krytycznym spojrzeniem, a potem powiedzieć, że ty i tak byłabyś znacznie przystojniejsza, gdybyś urodziła się facetem.

– Gdy kiedyś obudzę się jako mężczyzna, z całą pewnością będę – parsknęła, a potem zerknęła na Sherlocka i jakby dopiero w tym momencie przypomniała sobie, że nie są same. – Moriarty z całą pewnością zna nazwisko Kesson. Skieruj go do niego, bo jeśli ktokolwiek może wam pomóc w sprawie, o której mówiła Ella, to tylko on, a kontakty z kimkolwiek innym to strata czasu. Jedyne, co wiemy, to że wasz _tajemniczy mściciel_ wykorzystał resztki jego sieci i kontaktów, że była przy nim jakaś kobieta, dla której sprawa wydawała się również personalna i że w budowaniu całego tego chaosu wzięły udział nawet osoby, którym na Moriartym nigdy nie zależało, jak właśnie Kesson i jego chłopiec. Nie mam pojęcia, czy sieć pracowała wówczas z innymi pamiętającymi. A jeśli nawet jacyś byli, prawdopodobnie tak jak my nigdy nie dowiedzieli się, w czym _dokładnie_ biorą udział.

– A w czym brali? – spytał Sherlock. – To również wiesz. Dlaczego nie możesz mi powiedzieć wprost, o co w tym chodziło? – nacisnął na co Irene zerknęła na Kate, a potem spuściła wzrok, zaś jej głos przycichł.

– W udowodnieniu twojemu bratu, że zawsze będą istnieć ludzie, którzy są zdolni do absolutnie wszystkiego, skoro śmierć tak naprawdę nic nie znaczy – powiedziała, tracąc całą pewność siebie i jeśli Sherlock dobrze to rozpoznał, czuła wstyd z powodu tego, co wówczas robiły z Kate i jaki był tego skutek. – Tak naprawdę tylko dlatego zgodziłyśmy się w tym uczestniczyć: bo usłyszałyśmy, że to Mycroft jest celem. W przypadku kogokolwiek innego nie zawracałybyśmy sobie tym głowy i odrzuciłybyśmy ochronę oraz pieniądze, bo nie były nam aż tak potrzebne. Wtedy nie przejmowałyśmy się, że jakiś wariat, który uznał, że twój brat jest winny śmierci Jima Moriarty’ego, zamierza się mścić. Chciałyśmy go skrzywdzić, nawet jeśli ktoś z tła miałby zginąć, ale nie sądziłyśmy, że to przybierze aż takie rozmiary. A poza tym… kimkolwiek był ten człowiek, tak naprawdę miał rację. Śmierć nie ma dla pamiętających żadnego znaczenia i fakt, że miałam wyrzuty sumienia gdy zobaczyłam, do czego się przyczyniłyśmy, nie może tego zmienić.

– Mściciel nie był pamiętającym…

– Nie – przyznała i poderwała głowę, a jej oczy stały się kompletnie nieruchome. – Ale dla niego śmierć też nie miała znaczenia, gdy Moriarty był martwy. My możemy nigdy nie umrzeć, ale on wiedział, że bez niego już nigdy nie będzie _żyć naprawdę_. Tak jak my nie miał nic do stracenia. Postanowił więc ukarać Mycrofta, którego oskarżał o doprowadzenie Moriarty’ego do samobójstwa i sprawić, by cierpiał chociaż przez chwilę, skoro prawdziwej krzywdy nie był mu w stanie zrobić. Ukarał go rozbijając w pył jego ukochane miasto. Umierał w więzieniach służb specjalnych z poczuciem, że osiągnął cel. Ile osób umiera, czując satysfakcję? Gdybym wciąż była tłem… chciałabym móc umierać w taki właśnie sposób – zakończyła i przymknęła zaszklone oczy, a gdy otworzyła je ponownie po blisko minucie, jej spojrzenie było chłodne i uprzejme.

Tak samo chłodny i uprzejmy był jej głos, gdy zaproponowała Sherlockowi, by poczęstował się ciasteczkiem bezowym i powiedziała, że jego kawa stygnie. Detektyw uśmiechnął się zdawkowo, a potem spytał, co ją tak zirytowało, gdy kręciła reklamę, którą widział podczas imprezy halloweenowej. Jeszcze kwadrans męczyli się w swoim towarzystwie po zwierzeniach, które poruszyły całą ich trójkę, a gdy Sherlock wychodził z domu Irene i Kate, czuł, że kolejny raz spotkają się dopiero w następnym życiu.

 

***

 


	19. Niepotrzebne podróże

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na początek: przepraszam, że aktualizacja zajęła tak długo, ale rozdział był trochę ‘rozproszony konstrukcyjnie’ i zajął mi sporo czasu;) poza tym wyszedł 2x dłuższy niż zamierzałam i mam nadzieję, że to wynagrodzi czekanie. Dziękuję w tym miejscu wszystkim komentującym i kudosującym, bo dzięki Wam naprawdę czuję, że cała ta zabawa w pisanie fików ma sens:)
> 
> Bonus: kolejny chapter pojawi się prawdopodobnie dość szybko, bo maleńki urlop okazał się pełen weny i przez ostatnie cztery dni napisałam tyle, ile czasem piszę w dwa tygodnie :]

***

 

Jim Moriarty miał wyrzuty sumienia tak rzadko, że uczucie to było mu niemal całkowicie obce i kompletnie nie potrafił sobie z nim radzić – i tak właśnie było w tym momencie. Jego sumienie było obciążone tak bardzo, że każde dłuższe zatrzymanie wzroku na Sebastianie sprawiało, że robiło mu się niedobrze. Nie był w stanie skupić się na niczym, nosiło go i chociaż wiedział, że jego reakcja jest przesadna, tym bardziej że mężczyzna nie miał do niego żadnych pretensji, nie potrafił sobie z tym poradzić. Palił za dużo, błądził wzrokiem po ścianach i czekał na wieści od lekarza, który zabrał się do pracy gdy tylko dotarli do domu Pletchera na przedmieściach Christansfeld. Medyk oczyścił, zszył i zaopatrzył ranę Sebastiana, nafaszerował go antybiotykami i środkami przeciwbólowymi, a ze względu na sporą utratę krwi – podłączył mu kroplówkę z surowicą. Potem łamanym angielskim wygłosił mówkę o dbaniu o siebie i odpoczynku, ale miał na tyle przyzwoitości i zdrowego rozsądku, by nie wypytywać o okoliczności powstania rany, a Jim był niemal pewny, że gdyby to zrobił, źle by się to dla niego skończyło.

 _Przynajmniej do niedzieli nie powinien się ruszać z łóżka. Zadzwońcie, jeśli jego gorączka wzrośnie. Stracił sporo krwi, ale za najdalej tydzień stanie na nogi. Jutro przyjadę sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku._ Słuchał tego wszystkiego, beznamiętnie kiwając głową i starając się nie okazywać emocji, ale te buzowały w nim na tyle silnie, że założenie maski twardego przestępcy nie wydawało mu się możliwe.

Leki, które otrzymał Sebastian, sprawiły, że gdy po wyjściu lekarza położył się w cichym, jasnym pokoju i czystej pościeli, usnął niemal natychmiast; jego bladość, połączona z opatrunkami oraz czołem zroszonym z powodu gorączki potem sprawiała, że po raz pierwszy nie wydawał się Jimowi silnym facetem, którego nic nie może złamać. Jego oddech był płytki i niespokojny, a pięści co jakiś czas zaciskały się przez sen, zaś twarz była wykrzywiona w bolesnym grymasie. Jim odwrócił głowę i, czując, że z powodu wyrzutów sumienie coś ściska go w gardle i pozbawia oddechu, po kilkunastu minutach zadręczania się, uznał, że musi przynajmniej na chwilę się od tego oderwać. Wycofał się cicho z pomieszczenia, a następnie dołączył do Pletchera, który półleżał na kanapie w salonie, zerkając w telewizor, w którym wyświetlano jakiś mecz Bundesligi. Na widok Jima zmniejszył głośność, po czym przesunął się, by zrobić mu miejsce i podsunął mu popielniczkę oraz papierosy.

– Nieźle go trzasnęli, co szefie? – rzucił po angielsku, z tak silnym niemieckim akcentem, że Jim aż się skrzywił. Skinął głową i aby chociaż na chwilę zająć myśli czymś innym niż rozgorączkowany, półprzytomny Sebastian, zmusił umysł do dedukcji na temat snajpera, którego kilkakrotnie przyszło mu zatrudnić w sprawach mających miejsce w Danii lub Niemczech: Pletcher miał niemieckie obywatelstwo, ale któryś z jego dziadków był Duńczykiem i zazwyczaj mieszkał w pobliżu granicy tych dwóch krajów. Znał go z poprzednich światów, mężczyzna pracował dla niego wielokrotnie i zawsze był godnym zaufania, doświadczonym płatnym zabójcą, sporo od niego starszym. Tutaj on i Sebastian byli po raz pierwszy w podobnym wieku, a sam Pletcher był nawet bardziej otwarty i gadatliwy niż zazwyczaj; niezbyt typowe cechy u snajpera i w normalnych okolicznościach miałby opory przed szukaniem pomocy u kogoś takiego, jednak doświadczenia z poprzednich rzeczywistości oraz brak alternatyw sprawiły, że musiał go zaakceptować. – Sebby ma coś pecha, jeśli chodzi o Danię – kontynuował tymczasem mężczyzna. – Gdy ostatnio byłem tu z nim i szukaliśmy jakiegoś skurwiela, też dał się rąbnąć. Nie tak, jak dziś, ale też szył go mój ulubiony doktor. Naprawdę strasznie zaufany facet. Moja była panna się z nim kiedyś umawiała i wciąż się kumplowali, gdy ją poznałem, chociaż nie byli już razem. Ona poszła w siną dal, bo ją wkurwiałem, a ja do tej pory chodzę na chlanie z nim. Ostatnio wdaliśmy się w barze w taką bójkę, że obaj musieliśmy wstawić sobie po trzy zęby, a ortodonta krzyknął taką cenę, że szczerbaci pojechaliśmy do Frankfurtu  i skoczyliśmy za wschodnią granicę, żeby coś z tym zrobić po normalnych kosztach. Zaopatrzyłem się w polską wódkę i potem trzy dni nie…

– Możesz się na chwilę zamknąć? – warknął Jim po niemiecku, nie będąc w stanie znieść jego koszmarnej angielszczyzny ani chwili dłużej. Zapalił papierosa i jakiś czas wpatrywał w swoje drżące z nerwów dłonie, a potem spojrzał ze złością na mężczyznę, którego aż nosiło, by coś znów powiedzieć.

– Zawsze dużo mówię, gdy się denerwuję – powiedział przepraszająco, a gdy użył niemieckiego, który brzmiał w jego ustach znacznie naturalniej i mniej irytująco, Jim westchnął ciężko i machnął ręką, dając mu znać, że może kontynuować. – Nie lubię widoku krwi.

– Dziwna cecha u płatnego zabójcy.

– Dlatego wolę strzelać z broni snajperskiej – odparł z głupawym uśmiechem. – Zresztą, nie przeszkadza mi gdy kogoś rozwalę i to on krwawi. Kiedy jednak ktoś zostanie ranny, chce mi się rzygać. Mój doktor zawsze ma z tego polewkę, gdy kogoś przy mnie naprawia.

– Gdy tutaj był, wydawał się zupełnie normalny i nieszczególnie dowcipny – mruknął Jim, na co Pletcher obrócił oczami, a następnie z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy przeczesał palcami półdługie, ciemne włosy i przejechał dłonią po niedokładnie ogolonej szczęce.

– Jajcarzem jest prywatnie. W pracy jest absolutnym profesjonalistą. No i… nie zamierzam ukrywać, obawia się facetów, których czasem dla mnie składa do kupy. Wie, kim jestem i nie jest to dla niego najmniejszym problemem, ale kiedy przewijają mi się przez dom typy spod ciemnej gwiazdy… cóż. Gdy ostatnio zszywał dwóch moich zleceniodawców, z którymi sprawa nie poszła dobrze, naprawdę nie był zachwycony – oznajmił, po czym zaśmiał się głośno. – A może to nie Seb ma pecha w Danii, tylko wszyscy Brytyjczycy. Tej jesieni zwaliliście mi się z Wysp z przedziwnymi problemami.

– Nie wiedziałem, że przyjmujesz zlecenia z Londynu od kogoś poza mną – powiedział Jim, stając się natychmiast czujny i w pewnym sensie… ciesząc się, że Pletcher zajął go rozmową, której w innych okolicznościach w ogóle by nie kontynuował, bo oto dowiadywał się rzeczy, o których warto było posłuchać.

– Nie z Londynu. Zresztą, jestem wolnym strzelcem, a ty i oni macie w Europie tych samych wrogów, więc nie myśl, że to jakiś objaw nielojalności.

– To ktoś kogo znam? – spytał, marszcząc brwi, coraz bardziej zaintrygowany.

– To twoi dobrzy znajomi z Edynburga, przynajmniej ten normalniejszy z nich tak twierdził, bo jego ślicznotka akurat w tej jednej kwestii była bardziej oszczędna w słowach – oznajmił i roześmiał się, kiedy Jim na te słowa znieruchomiał.

– Kesson i Rankin – wymamrotał, natychmiast orientując się, o kogo może chodzić. Pletcher wyszczerzył zęby i sięgnął po papierosa, którego zapalił z błogim uśmiechem.

– Dziwi mnie, że nie współpracujecie, skoro widać, że wasze obszary wpływów ze sobą graniczą i skoro nie ma między waszymi działaniami konfliktu interesów. Znacie się, a w kupie siła. Cała wasza trójka zyskałaby na współpracy.

– Nie potrzebuję doradców biznesowych – warknął, na co Pletcher natychmiast przestał się uśmiechać.

– Wybacz. Zapędziłem się. Po prostu oni wspominali o tobie i wygląda na to, że nie mieliby nic przeciwko sojuszowi. Nie wnikam, jakie zaszłości sprawiły, że się od siebie odseparowaliście, ale naprawdę warto czasem zakopać topór wojenny dla obopólnych korzyści.

– _Znów_ się zapędzasz – zauważył, a następnie dogasił dopalonego tylko do połowy papierosa i spojrzał w ciemne oczy Pletchera. – Kesson i Rankin to zamknięta przeszłość i nie chcę o nich słuchać.

– Co, byłeś z którymś w ogólniaku i cię rzucił dla drugiego?

– Prosisz się, żebym obciął ci ten niewyparzony język – odparł, na co Pletcher zmierzył go wzrokiem w którym, chociaż pewnie zrobił to nieświadomie, było pewne politowanie; podobnie jak Sebastian był od Jima wyższy o głowę, a dodatkowo Moriarty nie był w tym świecie tym samym człowiekiem co kiedyś i pogróżki tego rodzaju nie miały dawnej mocy.

– Nie chodziło mi o to, że cała wasza trójka lubi dawać dupy innym facetom, bo akurat na to mam wyjebane. Po prostu śmieszy mnie, że ty i Rankin zachowujecie się jak poobrażane na siebie nastolatki.

– Kompletnie nie dziwi mnie, że jakaś panienka cię zostawiła bo jesteś wkurwiający. Przyjechałem tu z wykrwawiającym się z mojej winy ochroniarzem, który jest moją prawą ręką, a muszę wysłuchiwać kretyńskich, homofobicznych komentarzy – warknął, na co Pletcher defensywnie wyciągnął przed siebie ręce.

– Jezu, daj już spokój, naprawdę mam to gdzieś – powiedział podniesionym i trochę nerwowym głosem. – Nie przeszkadza mi co z nim robisz, po prostu wciąż wychodzę z szoku, że Seb przez ciebie stał się gejem.

– _Stał się gejem_? Na litość, co ty pieprzysz – jęknął i opadł plecami na oparcie kanapy. Przymknął oczy, a jego myśli momentalnie wróciły do sypialni, w której spał odurzony lekami Sebastian. Jego pięści zacisnęły się w bezsilnej złości, a wyrzuty sumienia, które przygasły, gdy zajął się sprzeczką z Pletcherem, wróciły z podwójną mocą. To on był winny, Sebastian mógł zginąć, był uziemiony tutaj na przynajmniej tydzień… naraził go na niebezpieczeństwo, okłamywał i ukrywał przed nim niewiarygodną prawdę. Nie miał pojęcia, jak spojrzy mu w oczy, gdy mężczyzna ocknie się i zapyta, o czym mówił Leitzke przed śmiercią lub gdy ponownie poruszy kwestię ludzi, których znaleźli w szpitalach psychiatrycznych i którzy mieli _podejrzanie podobne urojenia_. Gdy będzie na niego spoglądał bez jakiegokolwiek wyrzutu, bo przecież _był ochroniarzem, a ochroniarze czasem obrywają_.

– Hej, wszystko w porządku? – usłyszał nagle zaniepokojony głos Pletchera, który ponownie przeszedł na angielski. Gdy Jim otworzył oczy, mężczyzna nachylał się nad nim, a po chwili wahania położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Przepraszam za te bzdury. Nie wiedziałem, że jest taki ważny dla ciebie. Gadałem głupoty, a ty się martwisz. Masz prawo. A jemu nic nie będzie.

– Twój angielski brzmi strasznie – wymamrotał, na co Pletcher parsknął cichym śmiechem, a potem przeszedł, chyba z pewną ulgą, na niemiecki.

– Znam go i wiem, że nie będzie mieć do ciebie pretensji za to, co się stało.

– I właśnie to mnie dobija, bo _powinien_ mieć pretensje – odparł, po czym lekko odtrącił jego dłoń i podniósł się z miejsca. – Nie powinienem był narażać go w akurat tej sprawie, bez względu na to, kim dla mnie jest. I, dla twojej informacji, nie jesteśmy jeszcze parą, więc byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś podczas mojej nieobecności go tym nie zadręczał.

– Nieobecności?

– Sprawa, z powodu której odwiedziliśmy faceta, który go zranił, nie jest jeszcze zamknięta. Sebastian nie byłby zachwycony, gdybym oznajmił mu, że wyjeżdżam bez niego, ale teraz jest nieprzytomny i nie ma nic do gadania, a ja nie zamierzam go w to angażować. Muszę odwiedzić jednego faceta w Ålborg i to najlepszy moment. To tylko sto czterdzieści mil, pojadę tam dziś i wrócę przed północą. Zajmij się nim w tym czasie. Jeśli się obudzi… – urwał na parę chwil – powiedz mu, że byłem wykończony i poszedłem spać. Dzwoń do mnie, gdyby coś się działo.

– Jasne, szefie – powiedział Pletcher bez przekonania.

– Ten stary Volkswagen, którym tu przyjechaliśmy, nie nadaje się na taką podróż, więc potrzebuję czegoś sprawniejszego. Zorganizuję sobie coś i wyjeżdżam za najdalej… – urwał, kiedy Pletcher bez słowa komentarza sięgnął po rzucone na stół kluczyki od samochodu i dokumenty.

– Mam czterolitrowego Range Rovera. Autostradą dojedziesz tam w niecałe dwie godziny. Nie jestem do niego aż tak przywiązany, ale postaraj się w nim nie rozbić, bo Seb by mnie wykastrował a potem urwałby mi głowę, gdybyś zabił się w moim aucie.

 

***

 

Wyjazd do Ålborg okazał się całkowicie bezproduktywny, a podróż była dla Jima koszmarem. Okazało się, że SUV Pletchera, mimo iż zaledwie dwuletni, był zaniedbany, panowała w nim duchota spowodowana walającymi się wszędzie śmieciami i petami, a wszędzie unosił się zapach niegustownych, kobiecych perfum, świadczących o tym, że właściciel samochodu często zabawiał się w nim z panienkami na telefon. Radio okazało się być zepsute, a podłączona do odtwarzacza karta pamięci była lekko pęknięta i nie dało się jej wyciągnąć. Nie chcąc spędzić drogi w kompletnej ciszy, Jim uruchomił muzykę z dysku Pletchera i po pierwszych kilku milach, gdy próbował znaleźć cokolwiek sensownego, dał za wygraną. Mężczyzna miał tu zapisane wyłącznie niemieckie i duńskie szmatławe disco, trochę amerykańskiego popu i pomiędzy tym wszystkim – piosenki ludowe oraz jodłowanie. Jim zmniejszył głośność i starał się wybierać tylko mniej irytujące utwory. Zupełnie się nie dziwił, że Pletcher musiał płacić kobietom, aby w tym samochodzie i przy takiej muzyce uprawiały z nim seks.

Jesper Carlsen, którego znalazł w Ålborg bez najmniejszych problemów, okazał się czterdziestoletnim, zmanierowanym artystą wspomagającym wenę ogromnymi ilościami trawki i okazyjnie twardszymi narkotykami. Nie miał oporów, aby poopowiadać o swoich poprzednich życiach, bo żył w swoim świecie, nie interesował się polityką ani żadnymi newsami innymi niż dotyczące sztuki i w efekcie nie rozpoznał w nim człowieka, który w poprzedniej rzeczywistości był czarnym charakterem z pierwszych stron gazet. Był niemal tak rozgadany jak Pletcher, ale jego chaotyczne opowieści niemal nie zawierały konkretów. O Magnussenie mówić nie chciał, podobnie jak o samoistnym, który go niegdyś obudził. Palił jednego skręta za drugim, chichotał w irytujący sposób, niemiecki znał słabo, a jego angielski był momentami mało zrozumiały, zaś duński Jima był na poziomie tak podstawowym, że również do niczego się nie przydał w trakcie trwającej dwie godziny dyskusji o niczym.

W drodze powrotnej zatrzymał się w restauracji w Støvring i wmusił w siebie kolację oraz kawę, która miała postawić go na nogi. Miał ze sobą laptop, a wi-fi w lokalu szczęśliwie działało, nie stracił więc czasu i wrócił do listy osób, których wcześniej szukał z Sebastianem. W szpitalu psychiatrycznym w okolicach Berlina znajdowała się Käthe Salzwedel oraz dwie inne osoby i tam zamierzał się skierować po powrocie do Christansfeld, przespaniu się i ustaleniu planu, jak spotkać się z tymi ludźmi. Na skutek impulsu, przejrzał jeszcze raz listę pacjentów szpitala, do którego zamierzał się udać, z jakichś przyczyn czując, że to miejsce mogło ściągać osoby, jakich szukał, sprawdził więc wszystkie kobiety o imionach, które wskazał Magnussen, lecz innych nazwiskach. Los uśmiechnął się do niego po raz pierwszy od początku dnia, bo okazało się, że dwie z nich kilkukrotnie zmieniały nazwisko, zaś ich historia choroby wskazywała, że mogły być pamiętającymi. W jednym miejscu miał więc aż pięć osób, z którymi mógł porozmawiać; Sherlock miał zająć się czwórką na Wyspach, zaś jemu pozostałaby tylko Ester Skovgaard, której nie udało mu się odszukać i pewnie należało ją sobie odpuścić, cyganka z Francji, która w czasach wiktoriańskich nosiła miano Talaitha oraz dwóch mężczyzn, których Magnussen dopadł na terenach obecnego Beneluxu. Poza tym było jeszcze dwóch nieprzebudzonych na pewno dzieciaków, Louis Lemaire do którego może powinien był się jednak zwrócić i jeden Austriak, którego Sebastian odnalazł w innym szpitalu niż pozostałą piątkę.

Jego plany krystalizowały się powoli, a druga kawa, jaką właśnie w siebie wlewał, przynosiła rozproszenie zamiast skupienia. Ponieważ Sebastian na razie był wyłączony i nie mógł mu przeszkodzić, najbardziej logiczną opcją byłoby zajęcie się w pierwszej kolejności osobą, która przebywała najdalej, czyli Austriakiem przebywającym w zakładzie w Tyrolu. Sprawdził loty i okazało się, że najszybsze połączenie miał z Billund, które leżało w pobliżu Christansfeld. Teoretycznie gdyby się pospieszył, za trzy godziny siedziałby już w samolocie, mógłby przespać się gdzieś w Austrii, a do szpitala pójść z samego rana i wrócić do Sebastiana wczesnym popołudniem – jednak poczucie winy nie pozwoliło mu zostawić mężczyzny aż do następnego dnia. Logiczne argumenty na nic się nie zdały, bo po prostu potrzebował być blisko niego, a z powodu emocji nie potrafił uwierzyć Pletcherowi, który przez telefon powiedział mu, że gorączka Sebastiana spadła, a gdy obudził się na parę chwil, był w stanie zjeść niewielką kolację i rozmawiać z nim w miarę przytomnie; był też jednak na tyle osłabiony, że bez mrugnięcia uwierzył, że Jim śpi w pokoju obok i szybko dał się przekonać, by odpoczywał dalej.

Jim wrócił więc do Christensfeld, gdzie spędził przy łóżku Sebastiana blisko godzinę tylko wpatrując się w niego – spał teraz spokojnie, ale wyglądał nawet słabiej  niż gdy opuścił go po południu – i czując, że wyrzuty sumienia nie dadzą mu zasnąć. Nie potrafił na niczym się skupić, jednak ostatecznie wziął laptop i zajął się pracą, którą zostawił w Londynie, a potem wrócił do swoich planów i dalszych, bezproduktywnych poszukiwań osób, których dane podał mu Magnussen. Czując się zdesperowanym, koło północy napisał do Elli, by wypytać ją, czy któryś z jej pacjentów się odezwał, na co kobieta odparła, że niemal przekonała swoją samoistną przyjaciółkę do pomocy, ale inne osoby zupełnie nie mają na to ochoty, a samo wspomnienie zamachów z poprzedniego świata zamyka im usta. Wspomniała też, że z wieloma dawnymi pacjentami nie udało jej się nawiązać kontaktu i przeprosiła, że nie może tak po prostu podać mu nazwisk – ale że tajemnica lekarska jest dla niej zbyt istotna, by to zrobić.

Ponieważ poszukiwania osób z listy Magnussena były tak bezproduktywne, Jim, coraz bardziej zmęczony, zaczął działać mniej metodycznie. Włamał się na serwery kilku największych szpitali psychiatrycznych w zachodniej Europie, by poprzeglądać karty pacjentów, próbując odszukać takich, którzy mogli być dla niego interesujący. Wiele było podejrzanych, jeszcze więcej takich, którzy prawie na pewno mieli tylko urojenia i nie było w tym nic więcej. Czytał jednak karty, gdzie zawarte były niestworzone opowieści, czasem faktycznie dotyczące światów, które znał, ale często zawierające tak mało konkretów, że równie dobrze mogło to być tło i niewielkie dejavu spowodowane zawirowaniami w psychice. Czy był sens sprawdzać tych wszystkich ludzi? Czy szukanie na oślep w ogóle miało sens, skoro, jak na razie, jedyne co osiągnął, to sprowadzenie na Sebastiana niebezpieczeństwa…? Czym innym było spotykanie się z ludźmi, którzy naprawdę mogli coś wiedzieć, ale tracenie czasu na takich, których należałoby dopiero sprawdzić…?

Kolejny raz utkwił wzrok w leżącym na łóżku mężczyźnie, a potem pospiesznie zerknął w ciemne okno. Za dwie godziny miało zacząć świtać, robił się coraz bardziej senny, a litery skakały mu już przed oczami, jednak nie potrafił zdobyć się na to, by podnieść się z fotela i skierować do sąsiedniej, gościnnej sypialni. _Tracił czas_. On mógł mieć go nieograniczoną ilość w kolejnych życiach, ale Sebastian go nie miał. Nie potrafiłby powiedzieć mu prawdy, aby skazać go na wieczną tułaczkę po kolejnych rzeczywistościach ani aby mężczyzna uznał go za szaleńca i zostawił. Żadna opcja nie była właściwa, więc może najlepszą było zapomnieć o poprzednim świecie i mścicielu, aby przynajmniej w tym nie być samotnym…? Zacząć szukać przeszłości dopiero w kolejnej rzeczywistości, kiedy ponownie nie miałby nikogo ważnego, zamiast ryzykować, że tutaj jedyna ważna osoba odejdzie?

Ponownie spuścił wzrok na laptop i chociaż jego oczy były już tak przemęczone, że niemal nie widział tekstu, wrócił do czytania, momentami czując, jak zaczyna przysypiać. Nie pamiętał momentu, kiedy odstawił komputer na podłogę i usnął w niewygodnej pozycji na fotelu.

Śniło mu się, że jest jednym z licznych szalonych pacjentów, przepytywanym przez Magnussena i Mycrofta, którzy ubrani w kitle lekarskie pochylali się nad nim z szatańskimi uśmieszkami na ustach. Sam miał na sobie kaftan bezpieczeństwa, w którym bezskutecznie próbował się szamotać, podczas gdy obaj mężczyźni stawali się coraz bardziej natarczywi; w miarę przebiegu snu, ich twarze się rozmywały, a pytania zmieniły w słowotok – i nagle obaj mówili łamaną angielszczyzną głosami Pletchera i malarza z Ålborg, zadręczając go pozbawionymi sensu opowieściami, które zupełnie nikły w pamięci Jima i potem nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie ani jednego słowa. Obaj lekarze po raz kolejny się zmienili i jakby urośli – lub to on zmalał – i miał teraz przed sobą Rankina i Kessona ze świata sześciu płci, którzy wpatrywali się w niego ze strachem i wściekłością, raz po raz powtarzając, że _powinni lepiej go pilnować_ i że _ta cholerna alfa ich ukatrupi, gdy zorientuje się, że pozwolili omedze zdechnąć_.

Obudził się gwałtownie, kiedy jako +omega ze snu spojrzał w dół i zobaczył, że leży w zakrwawionej pościeli z rozszarpanymi spinką do włosów nadgarstkami.

W pokoju było już całkiem jasno, bolały go absolutnie wszystkie mięśnie i był tak sztywny, że nie dziwił się, że wyobraźnia podsunęła mu senną wizję, w której ubrany był w kaftan bezpieczeństwa i nie mógł się ruszać. Jego wzrok natychmiast skierował się na Sebastiana, który wciąż spał, ale jego twarz odzyskała wreszcie trochę koloru. Widać było, że, tak jak przed chwilą Jimowi, coś mu się śni i znajdował się w fazie, z której mógł się wybudzić w każdej chwili.

Domagać się wyjaśnień, chcieć rozmawiać, albo co gorsza – przekonywać Jima, że nie ma mu za złe, że to przez niego został zraniony. Nie chciał tracić ich wspólnego czasu, ale nie był jeszcze w stanie budować ich relacji, mimo iż pragnął, aby Sebastian mógł spełnić obietnicę _o całowaniu się naprawdę_. Bał się i wiedział, że opuszczenie domu Pletchera w tym momencie to ucieczka, jednak zepchnął te myśli na bok.

Godzinę później był już wykąpany, miał zamówione bilety lotnicze i szykował się do lotu do Tyrolu. Pletcher wodził za nim wzrokiem i trajkotał, mówiąc o lekarzu, który miał zjawić się tu za kwadrans, wyrzucając z siebie pretensje, że Jim znów wychodzi, a zamówił na dziś obiad ze swojej ulubionej restauracji i że Sebastian nie będzie zachwycony, gdy obudzi się a jego nie będzie.

– Powiedz mu, że wrócę do niego wieczorem.

– Mógłbyś go obudzić i sam z nim…

– A ty mógłbyś się nie wtrącać. Do zobaczenia – uciął, po czym zamknął laptop i wrzucił go do niewielkiej torby, którą brał ze sobą na podróż. Gdy wychodził z domu, czuł na sobie spojrzenie Pletchera, ale tym razem mężczyzna wyjątkowo milczał.

 

***

 

Wyprawa do Tyrolu okazała się tak samo bezproduktywna jak ta do Ålborg, przy czym spowodowała frustrację tym większą, że podróż zajęła mu znacznie więcej czasu i była bardziej męcząca. Nie był to pierwszy raz w jego historii, gdy przyszło mu włamać się do szpitala, jednakże rzadko bywał na oddziałach psychiatrycznych i widok był dla niego wyjątkowo przygnębiający. Przebrany za technika z firmy hydraulicznej krążył po korytarzach, udając, że sprawdza instalację – której drobną awarię sam spowodował, włamując się do systemów alarmowych szpitala – wpatrywał się we wszystkich tych ludzi, którzy zapadli się w swoich umysłach i tkwili tu od lat, sam czując się coraz gorzej. Znalezienie pamiętającego, którego dane podał mu Magnussen, zajęło mu więcej czasu niż przypuszczał, a nie osiągnął niczego, bo mężczyzna okazał się mieć w nocy atak, po którym otrzymał silną dawkę leków i był zbyt otępiały, by z nim rozmawiać. Nie rozpoznał w Jimie pamiętającego, więc zgodnie z jego przypuszczeniami był kolejną osobą przebudzoną sztucznie… albo był w stanie tak złym, że nawet jako samoistny nie dostrzegałby oczywistości.

Po krótkim spotkaniu, Jim ulotnił się ze szpitala, gdyż po prostu psychicznie nie miał siły szukać tu czegokolwiek więcej. Im dłużej słuchał majaków osób snujących się po korytarzach, tym wyraźniej widział, jak bardzo są chore i pogrążone w urojeniach. I jednocześnie wiedział, że Sebastian na jego zwierzenie zareaguje tak, jak on na bełkot tych pacjentów – chęcią ucieczki jak najdalej bez oglądania się za siebie. Jeśli przed przyjazdem tutaj czuł się źle z powodu wyrzutów sumienia, teraz było mu nawet gorzej, gdyż dołączył do nich nawrót depresyjnych myśli oraz poczucie samotności, która trwać miała przez całą wieczność.

Właśnie w tym momencie, gdy jego melancholia osiągnęła swój szczyt, a on jechał taksówką na lotnisko, gdzie miał oczekiwać na samolot powrotny przeszło dwie godziny, zadzwoniła jego komórka. Zerknął na wyświetlacz i imię Sebastiana oraz migającą ikonę wiadomości, które przegapił, będąc w szpitalu… jednak ich odczytanie musiało poczekać, aż skończy rozmowę, bo uciekanie miało swoje granice.

– Nie odpowiadasz na smsy. Gdzie jesteś? – spytał mężczyzna bez przywitania, na co Jim mocniej zacisnął palce na telefonie, przez moment szukając jakiegoś wiarygodnego kłamstwa, ale ostatecznie decydując się powiedzieć prawdę.

– W Austrii – odparł, na co Sebastian sapnął pod nosem krótkie przekleństwo.

 _– W Austrii_. Świetnie. Wiedząc już, że ta twoja prywatna sprawa jest bardziej niebezpieczna niż początkowo sądziłeś, poleciałeś beze mnie…

–Kiedy ostatnio byłem z tobą, naraziłem cię i mogłeś umrzeć.

– Jestem od tego, żeby cię chronić i lepiej, że to mnie ten szaleniec pociął mnie, bo radziłem sobie z gorszymi zranieniami, niż żeby coś miało stać się tobie! – krzyknął, tracąc nad sobą panowanie. – Nie miałbyś z nim szans, gdyby postanowił cię zabić! Nie chcę, żebyś szukał majaczących wariatów samotnie, bo to może skończyć się…

– Byłem w szpitalu, tam nic by się…

– Domyślam się, że w szpitalu w Tyrolu, u faceta, którego dla ciebie znalazłem – przerwał mu ostro. – Chcę wiedzieć, o co tu chodzi, Jim. Dlaczego szukasz chorych psychicznie osób, cierpiących na urojenia? Nie jestem w stanie dłużej pokornie czekać na wyjaśnienia, gdy robisz coś tak… kompletnie pozbawionego sensu! Do czego potrzebujesz wszystkich tych ludzi? Czemu nagle zacząłeś interesować się bajkami wariatów opowiadających jakieś brednie, że niby przeżyli reinkarnację i pamiętają swoje poprzednie życia?

– To nie jest rozmowa na telefon – zdołał wydusić Jim.

– Więc jak przyjedziesz, to mi to wyjaśnisz? – spytał, lecz nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. – Na litość, Jim… o co w tym chodzi…? – powiedział spokojniej, a potem westchnął ciężko. – Wracaj do mnie i, błagam… przygotuj się na długą rozmowę, bo to nie może tak dłużej wyglądać. Sprawdziłem ludzi, których szukaliśmy, po raz kolejny i skupiłem się na ich opowieściach i to…  to zupełnie chore.

– Sebastian…

– Magnussen miał w tym udział? W tym, że ludzie, których nam wskazał, stali się szaleńcami? – spytał wprost, a Jim jęknął w duchu, bo Sebastian potrafił łączyć fakty znacznie lepiej niż go o to podejrzewał.

– Być może. Ale nie był najważniejszy – przyznał i jakiś czas musiał czekać na odpowiedź.

– Mycroft Holmes również się z tym wiąże, prawda? I ten dzieciak z Bromley, z którym widział się ten detektyw. Dlatego chcieliście dotrzeć do niego przed nim. Szpitale, kolejne chore psychicznie osoby, ta psycholog czy tam psychiatra z Edynburga… gadanie o dawnej przeszłości i na koniec facet, który twierdzi, że kilka razy się zabił i że się budzi i… – urwał i zaśmiał się dziwnie. – Wszystko zaczyna się ze sobą łączyć.

– I… co o tym sądzisz? – wydusił ledwo słyszalnie.

– Że to zbiorowa paranoja, a wszyscy oni byli ofiarami… nie wiem, jakiegoś zwyrodnialca albo cholernej sekty, która zrobiła im sieczkę z mózgów i kazała wierzyć w coś takiego. Chcesz do tego dotrzeć, bo i ty i młodszy Holmes trafiliście na to w przeszłości i z jakichś przyczyn, których nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, próbujecie odszukać tych ludzi, bo niby coś może być w tym bełkocie. Twierdzisz, że szukacie jakiegoś ważnego człowieka? Pewnie to też ktoś od nich, facet, któremu zrobiono pranie mózgu i który zniknął.

– To znacznie bardziej skomplikowane – powiedział Jim.

– Nie rób ze mnie głupka – mruknął Sebastian i westchnął. – Wracaj jak najszybciej. Pletcher doprowadza mnie do szału. Czym innym była praca z nim a czym innym jest spędzanie czasu pod jednym dachem. Od trzech godzin nie zamknął się nawet na chwilę, więc powiedziałem mu w końcu, że źle się czuję i muszę się położyć – oznajmił, na co Jim zamarł, gdyż na samo przypomnienie o zranieniu Sebastiana zrobiło mu się gorzej. – Nic mi nie jest – zapewnił go pospiesznie. – Jestem zmęczony a po lekach przeciwbólowych chce mi się spać, jednak poza tym wszystko jest w porządku. Skończ z wyrzutami sumienia, bo naprawdę nic takiego się nie stało.

– Ale mogło.

– _Mogło_ – przyznał spokojnie. – Ale to nie powód, żebyś wyjeżdżał, kiedy śpię i nie mogę zaprotestować. Wracaj do mnie. Mamy sobie sporo do wyjaśnienia. Wiem, że mówiłeś, że nie możesz mi o wszystkim powiedzieć, ale… proszę, miej chociaż świadomość, że nam obu byłoby naprawdę dużo łatwiej iść dalej, gdybym wiedział, co jest dla ciebie tak ważne. Jasne, nie zmuszę cię do mówienia prawdy i przepraszam, że tak się na ciebie rzuciłem na początku rozmowy… jednak przemyśl to, skoro… w Kolding stało się co się stało – oznajmił, a w jego poważnym głosie pojawiło się coś więcej, cień rozbawienia i emocji jednocześnie. – Nie mówię o zabiciu tego porąbanego skurwysyna. Gdy cię pocałowałem i mówiłem, że chcę to zrobić jeszcze raz… to naprawdę nie była adrenalina ani skutek utraty krwi i zaburzenia myślenia. Dałbym sobie rozwalić drugą rękę, jeśli to mogłoby magicznie sprawić, żebyś się do mnie teleportował z tej cholernej Austrii, bo naprawdę chcę cię znów zobaczyć.

– To było strasznie ckliwe i romantyczne – powiedział Jim, ale na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech.

– Faceci nie mogą być romantyczni wobec siebie nawzajem?

– Mogą. Po prostu wobec mnie żaden ważny nigdy nie był – wyrzucił z siebie i natychmiast pożałował tych słów.

– Ja bym był. Chociaż wypadłoby to pewnie zupełnie żenująco – odparł cicho i zaśmiał się w dziwnie zduszony sposób. – Chociaż… akurat w tym momencie nie myślę o rzeczach szczególnie romantycznych – oznajmił, na co Jim zacisnął pięści, przypominając sobie o tym, że gdy wróci do Christansfeld, prawdopodobnie czeka go przesłuchanie.

– Nie przypominaj mi o tej rozmowie.

– Nie mówię o rozmowie, zresztą… naprawdę nie zamierzam cię do niej zmuszać – odparował natychmiast, a Jim zamarł na te słowa, nie będąc pewien, czy czasem się nie przesłyszał. – Nie każ mi mówić tego na głos. Mogę nie mieć już wątpliwości odnośnie… _nas_ … ale jeszcze nie doszedłem do tego, by otwarcie powiedzieć… – zająknął się – ile rzeczy poza całowaniem chciałbym z tobą robić.

– Prawda sprawi, że możesz stracić jakąkolwiek ochotę, aby…

– Wątpię czy cokolwiek mogłoby jeszcze sprawić, żebym stracił ochotę. Boże… kończmy. Jak Pletcher tu wejdzie, przeżyję najbardziej żenującą sytuację z możliwych – oznajmił a jego głos zabrzmiał nieco ochryple. Jim zamrugał z niedowierzaniem, a gdy wyobraził sobie scenkę z Sebastianem i to, co mężczyzna najwyraźniej sugerował… tak, zdecydowanie powinni kończyć, skoro nie chciał podobnego wstydu przeżyć w taksówce.

– Będę w Christansfeld po siódmej – wydusił w końcu.

– Czekam. Trzymaj się – odparł Sebastian, a gdy rozłączyli się, przez jakiś czas był tak rozbity, że wpatrywał się w komórkę, niezdolny by zabrać się za sprawdzanie wiadomości i nie do końca wierząc, że ich rozmowa faktycznie miała miejsce i z awantury przeszła w dziwaczny, krępujący dla nich obu flirt.

Kiedy doszedł do siebie, przejrzał smsy od Sebastiana, który od paru godzin wypytywał go, dlaczego wyjechał bez słowa, a potem przeczytał dwie wiadomości od Sherlocka – na które, na fali emocji, odpowiedział bardziej szczerze niż zrobiłby w normalnych okolicznościach. Potrzebował wyrzucić z siebie to, czym się denerwował i chociaż nie byłby w stanie napisać mu o wszystkim… o tym, że Sebastian chciał z nim być i niemal wprost proponował seks, ale chciał też prawdy – nawet jeśli nie zamierzał go przyciskać w tej kwestii tak bardzo, jak pewnie powinien. A te dwie rzeczy prawie na pewno wzajemnie się wykluczały. Przez jakiś czas wymieniał z nim wiadomości, czując, że brzmi trochę tak, jakby się nad sobą użalał – ale potrzebował tego, chociaż tak rzadko czuł, że rozmowa z kimkolwiek może mu pomóc. Detektyw, co go zaskoczyło, wydawał się próbować go wesprzeć, co oczywiście było absurdalne i wypadało zupełnie nienaturalne – ale mimo to odrobinę go podbudowało i sprawiło, że zanim wsiadł do samolotu, którym miał wrócić do Danii, nie znajdował się na samym dnie dołka, w który wpadł w Tyrolu.

Nadal obawiał się spotkania z Sebastianem, tak bardzo, że na samą myśl o tym, że mężczyzna będzie namawiać go do mówienia, robiło mu się niedobrze. Jasne, nie zmusi go do tego. Sebastian po prostu taki nie był, nie w tym życiu. Ale chciał znać prawdę, a jej brak zacznie w końcu być problemem. Wiedział już i tak za dużo i zbyt szybko składał fakty więc w końcu mogło też dotrzeć do niego, że Jim jest jednym z nich, kolejnym z wariatów z urojeniami, których poszukiwał.

Najgorsze zaś było, że chociaż był on tylko tłem… Jim jakoś nigdy nie potrafił go okłamać, co przecież powinno być banalne, skoro był samoistnym. Tak było w tym świecie i w czasach wiktoriańskich. Wystarczyło, by spojrzał w jego niebieskie, przenikliwe oczy, a kłamstwa i nieścisłości zamierały mu na ustach, zaś gdy mówił tylko część prawdy, Sebastian, nawet jeśli tego nie komentował, zwykle wydawał się czuć, że coś zostało przed nim ukryte.

Nie miał więc pojęcia, co mu powiedzieć. A obawiał się, że w tej sytuacji szczątkowa prawda nie wchodzi w grę, bo każde słowo więcej pociągnie za sobą całą resztę.

 

***

 

Ze względu na wichurę nad południową częścią Danii, samolot Jima miał opóźnienie, a ostatecznie został skierowany na lotnisko w Ålborg. Fakt ten doprowadził go do białej gorączki, bo przecież był w tym mieście poprzedniego dnia, stracił mnóstwo czasu i dodatkowo musiał ponad trzy godziny spędzić w podstawionym busie, który na skutek paskudnej pogody wlókł się niemiłosiernie. Do portu Billund dotarł z pięciogodzinnym opóźnieniem, a zanim dojechał do Christansfeld Range Roverem Pletchera, było już grubo po północy, zaś obaj mężczyźni, poinformowani o jego problemach z powrotem, już spali.

Był wykończony i zmarznięty, a jego eleganckie buty, w których przyszło mu przemierzać mokry parking w Billund, nadawały się do wyrzucenia. Wziął długi, gorący prysznic i przed udaniem się do własnej sypialni, postanowił zerknąć do pokoju Sebastiana. Paliła się w nim lampka nocna, a mężczyzna spał w niezbyt naturalnej pozycji, z laptopem i książką w zasięgu rąk. Podszedł do niego cicho, wyłączył komputer i odłożył go na podłogę a następnie zerknął na okładkę i uniósł brwi, gdy zobaczył oryginalne wydanie _Wunschpunsch_ Michaela Ende. Sięgnął po wyjątkowo zużyty egzemplarz, zdziwiony zarówno faktem, iż facet w rodzaju Pletchera ma u siebie książkę dla dzieci jak i tym, że Sebastian sięgnął po akurat taką lekturę, zamiast obejrzeć na laptopie jakiś film. Umiał się porozumieć po niemiecku, a z pomocą translatora google był w stanie w miarę płynnie rozumieć teksty w komputerze bez względu na ich tematykę, jednak nie sądził, że przy średniej znajomości tego języka snajperowi będzie chciało się czytać jakąkolwiek prozę.

Sebastian poruszył się przez sen i wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego, jakby wyczuł, że nie jest sam, a wówczas Jim pospiesznie odłożył książkę i wycofał się z pokoju. Wiedział, że czekała ich rozmowa, na którą wciąż nie miał pomysłu, ale wolał odłożyć to na następny dzień niż ryzykować, że mężczyzna się obudzi i że będzie musiał odpowiedzieć na jego pytania już teraz. Nie miał na to siły, był wykończony podróżą i faktem, że poprzedniej nocy spał krótko i w dodatku w niewygodnej pozycji na fotelu. Skierował się więc do przygotowanej dla niego sypialni, gdzie zrzucił z ramion szlafrok i w krótkiej piżamie wszedł pod cienką kołdrę. Mimo zmęczenia przewracał się z boku na bok, było mu niewygodne na zbyt twardym jak na jego gust materacu, było mu chłodno, a poza wszystkim innym pościel pachniała zbyt mocno konwaliowym płynem do płukania, od którego kręciło mu się w nosie. Na zegarze wybiła trzecia a potem czwarta, kiedy zdecydował się zażyć leki nasenne, a żeby zadziałały bardziej skutecznie, wcześniej poszedł do kuchni, by popić je małą porcją alkoholu.

Nie spał dobrze i obudził się w sobotnie południe tak samo zmęczony jak w momencie, gdy kładł się spać. Pogoda wciąż była paskudna i nie nastrajała optymistycznie, jednak mimo to zwlekł się z łóżka w miarę szybko, gdzieś w duchu licząc na to, że Pletcher będzie kręcił się po domu, a moment rozmowy z Sebastianem przesunie się przynajmniej kilka godzin. Tak w istocie się stało, toteż do wczesnego wieczoru miał wymówkę, by nie podjąć żadnych działań – mimo iż spojrzenie Sebastiana momentami wypalało mu dziurę w czole. Widok opatrunku wystającego spod koszulki bez rękawów raz po raz sprawiał za to, że Jim miał dziwne pragnienie, by przy pierwszej sposobności wykraść się z domu i uciec na kolejne poszukiwania. Kiedy Pletcher koło siódmej oznajmił, że jest umówiony na mieście i wróci rano, więc zostawia dom pod ich opieką – miał ochotę pod byle pretekstem uciec do swojej sypialni popracować. Robił się coraz bardziej nerwowy, a gdy niemiecki snajper zostawił ich samych, stres sięgnął zenitu; kiedy wykonał ruch, by podnieść się z fotela i uciec z salonu, Sebastian, pomimo kontuzji i chwiejności ruchów spowodowanej silnymi lekami, poderwał się z miejsca z szybkością przerośniętego kota i zdecydowanie chwycił go za nadgarstek.

– Zachowujesz się w ten sposób, bo boisz się ze mną rozmawiać? – spytał, nachylając się nad nim, a gdy Jim skinął głową, westchnął ciężko, a następnie pociągnął go w stronę kanapy i zerknął na telewizor, który Pletcher zostawił włączony na kanale sportowym. Zmienił stację na pierwszą muzyczną, jaką udało mu się znaleźć i zmniejszył głośność, a następnie spojrzał Jimowi w oczy i wyciągnął do niego dłoń. – Obiecałem ci, że nie będę cię dręczyć. No i obserwowałem cię dziś cały dzień i widzę, że to dla ciebie trudne i wiem, że nie chcesz mi o tym mówić.

– Wyglądam, jakbym chciał?

– Zdecydowanie nie. Dlatego… odpowiesz mi chociaż na parę podstawowych pytań, jeśli w dowolnym momencie zdecyduję się je zadać?

– Zależy, jakie to będą pytania.

– Jeśli… – zaczął i zacisnął palce na ramieniu Jima. – Jeśli masz kłamać, wolę, żebyś nic nie mówił. Naprawdę, czasem wystarczy powiedzieć coś jak _przepraszam, nie chcę o tym mówić_ , zamiast stosować uniki.  Powiem ci, czego oczekuję: dopóki nie dojdę do siebie, żadnych samotnych wyjazdów, to po pierwsze. Żadnych ściem i ucieczek, bo nie znoszę takich gierek. Nie możesz mi mówić wszystkiego z dowolnych powodów… rozumiem. Ale chcę wiedzieć, że jesteś bezpieczny. I o czym nie rozmawiałbyś z tymi ludźmi, kiedy już wiem, że to jakieś niestworzone historie i urojenia, chcę być obok ciebie za każdym razem gdy się z kimś widzisz a nie czekać za jakimiś drzwiami i bać się, że jakiś wariat znów spróbuje się na ciebie rzucić.

– To był wypadek przy pracy…

– Jim, niecałe dwa tygodnie temu próbowałeś się zabić. Wybacz, ale nie ufam ci na tyle, by wierzyć, że gdy ładujesz się w coś niebezpiecznego, to nie jest to w żaden sposób… intencjonalne – powiedział powoli, na co Jim wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.

– Uważasz, że podświadomie chciałem, żeby Leitzke mnie zabił…?

– Uważam, że nadal nie jesteś stabilny i w krytycznym momencie coś takiego może przyjść ci do głowy, a czasem wystarczy ułamek sekundy wahania, by zginąć.

– Sebastian… – wydusił, zupełnie oniemiały. – Nie chcę umierać. Istnieje sprawa, na której rozwiązaniu mi zależy i jesteś ty i… nie mam teraz powodów, żeby chcieć zniknąć.

– Więc dlaczego gdziekolwiek jechałeś beze mnie? Bo nie chcesz mi mówić prawdy, a to, że leżałem nieprzytomny, było dobrym momentem, żeby się ode mnie uwolnić?

– To brzmi strasznie, ale tak właśnie było – przyznał, na co Sebastian skinął krótko głową i zaśmiał się, bezwiednie zerkając na ekran telewizora, gdzie młody mężczyzna ze skrzypcami zaczynał śpiewać piosenkę, której jedne z pierwszych słów brzmiały _chcę cię poznać w każdym calu._ Sebastian odwrócił wzrok i ponownie zaczął wpatrywać się w Jima, nawet bardziej intensywnie niż do tej pory. Gdy uniósł dłoń do jego policzka i ostrożnie oparł się zranioną ręką o kanapę, w jego oczach na moment pojawiło się wahanie, szybko jednak zniknęło, zupełnie jakby mężczyzna przypomniał sobie o ich poprzednim pocałunku i tym, że wszelkie obawy, jakie żywił, okazały się bezpodstawne. Po chwili objął palcami szczękę Jima i przejechał opuszkami po zaniedbanym przez ostatnie dwie doby zaroście; uśmiechnął się, jakby coś tak jawnie _męskiego_ go rozbawiło.

– Pewnie zabieram się za to zbyt wcześnie – powiedział, nieprzerwanie wpatrując się Jimowi w oczy i raz po raz gładząc palcami szorstką skórę.

– Pewnie tak – przyznał i przełknął ślinę, nagle denerwując się tym, co za moment mogło nastąpić. Teraz nie był pijany i alkohol nie mógł dać mu odwagi do działania, zaś Sebastiana nie popychała do niego adrenalina i zaczął nabierać pewności, że żaden z nich nie odważy się na cokolwiek więcej. Że za chwilę drugi mężczyzna zaśmieje się nerwowo, odsunie od niego, zaproponuje herbatę albo drinka, zmieni kanał w telewizji lub zapyta o coś związanego z pracą… Zamiast tego mężczyzna zerknął krótko na ekran, a słowa wokalisty _nie znam cię, lecz potrzeba mi czasu, obiecaj, że będziesz moja_ , wydawały się kpić z nich obu. Jim wyczuł, jak dłoń Sebastiana zadrżała, a moment później nachylił się on w jego stronę i przysunął usta do jego szyi. Jim poczuł, jak przechodzą go dreszcze, a napięcie drugiego mężczyzny sprawiało, że bliskość działała na niego tym mocniej.

Ostatnie wątpliwości były w tym wszystkim wciąż wyczuwalne, gdy Sebastian musnął wargami szyję Jima, a potem miejsce tuż pod szczęką. Zamarł, kiedy natknął się ustami na zarost i przez moment nie poruszał się, jakby wciąż uświadamiał sobie, że właśnie całkowicie na trzeźwo całuje drugiego faceta.

_Obiecaj mi że, będziesz moja._

Sebastian niespodziewanie zaśmiał się przy powtórzeniu refrenu i zanim Jim zdążył zareagować w jakikolwiek sposób, poderwał głowę i połączył ich usta. Nacisnął na jego kark i zaczął go całować w zachłanny i namiętny sposób, dominując całkowicie i początkowo nie dając mu nawet możliwości na odpowiedź. Wolną ręką przyciągnął go do siebie, a jego palce zacisnęły się na krótkich włosach Jima u podstawy czaszki. Otarł się o niego, jakby chciał w pełni poczuć, że naprawdę ma przed sobą mężczyznę, a Jim z jakichś przyczyn poczuł, że jest to celowe, bo Sebastian nie zamierzał wmawiać sobie, że _jest dokładnie tak, jak z kobietą_ , co czasem próbowali robić niepogodzeni ze swoją orientacją biseksualiści. Była to jednak ostatnia jego przytomna myśl, bo moment później Sebastian popchnął go na kanapę i, nie odrywając się od jego ust, położył się na nim całym ciałem. Pod wpływem bliskości i coraz silniejszych wrażeń, jakie powodowała, Jim jęknął z przyjemności i wyciągnął do niego ręce. Kiedy objął Sebastiana ramionami, ten zdecydowanie poruszył biodrami, pokazując mu, że sytuacja naprawdę na niego działa i że nie miałby nic przeciwko, by coś z tym zrobić…

I prawdopodobnie by _zrobił_ , gdyby drzwi wejściowe nie otworzyły się z hukiem, a Pletcher nie wpadłby do salonu, wykrzykując coś o telefonie, którego zapomniał zabrać. Sebastian oderwał się od Jima, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się z bólu, gdy nieopatrznie oparł cały ciężar ciała na zranionym ramieniu, zaś mężczyzna w drzwiach wybuchnął nerwowym śmiechem.

– Macie do dyspozycji dwie sypialnie, więc może przenieście się do którejś, co? Wolę prać pościel niż zapaskudzoną tapicerkę na kanapie – oznajmił, po czym z głupawą miną chwycił komórkę i pospiesznie wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zostawiając ich ponownie samych.

Przez jakiś czas tkwili zupełnie nieruchomo, obawiając się, że Pletcher może znów po coś wrócić, a atmosfera prysła, zastąpiona zażenowaniem. Sebastian wyprostował się niezgrabnie i usiadł na kanapie, po czym potarł bolące ramię i niepewnie zerknął na sparaliżowanego ze wstydu Jima.

– Będzie mieć używanie, gdy wróci – stwierdził, na co Jim skinął głową i również usiadł prosto. – Ale miał rację z tą sypialnią. Byłoby… wygodniej – wydusił i zaśmiał się dziwnie, a gdy Jim odważył się mu przyjrzeć, uderzyło go, jak bardzo Sebastian był rozgorączkowany i pobudzony. Jego policzki były zaczerwienione, włosy zmierzwione a źrenice – wciąż rozszerzone z podniecenia. Niemal nie przypominał faceta, który zawsze wydawał mu się tak chłodny i wycofany, a zaledwie tydzień wcześniej nie był jeszcze pewny, czy byłby w stanie uprawiać z nim seks i Jim nie mógł się powstrzymać przed powiedzeniem tego na głos.

– Już nie boisz się, że skrzywdzisz mnie, idąc ze mną do łóżka bez pełnego przekonania?

– Gdy teraz na to patrzę… przekonany byłem już gdy mówiłem te słowa – odparł. – Gdybym nie był, pewnie nawet nie przyszłyby mi to do głowy. Potrzebowałem tylko impulsu takiego jak ta akcja z Leitzkem, żeby to do mnie dotarło – dokończył i wyciągnął do Jima rękę, by krótko zacisnąć palce na jego kolanie. – Pewnie jednak warto poczekać chociaż parę dni, żebym nie był pół-kaleką – spróbował zażartować, wskazując na swoje ramię, ale szybko spoważniał, gdy Jim zesztywniał na te słowa. – Daj już spokój z głupimi wyrzutami sumienia. Jeśli to miało nas do siebie zbliżyć, to naprawdę nie żałuję, że się wydarzyło.

– To nie zmienia faktu, że przeze mnie mogło ci się coś stać.

– Każdemu z nas może się coś stać, gdy co rano podnosi się z łóżka. Życie jest krótkie i tylko jedno, więc szkoda czasu na rozważanie takich rzeczy i wątpliwości. Niebezpieczeństwo uświadomiło mi po prostu, że nie warto tracić nawet jednego dnia – powiedział, a jedyną reakcją, jaką Jim był z siebie wykrzesać, było niemrawe przytaknięcie.

Sebastian faktycznie miał przed sobą tylko jedno życie, a śmiertelność, którą uważał za oczywistość, sprawiała, że nie mógł zrozumieć odczuć Jima i jego reakcji. Dla Sebastiana śmierć była końcem bez możliwości powrotu, ale też naturalną koleją rzeczy, zaś Jim traktował własną jako jeden z licznych restartów; śmierć kogoś z tła była czymś nieodwracalnym, była _prawdziwym umieraniem_ i gdy docierało do niego, że kiedyś dotknie Sebastiana, czuł się jak sparaliżowany ze strachu. Mężczyzna nie wiedział tego wszystkiego i nie mógł wczuć się w jego sytuację, bo nie miał przed sobą samotnej wieczności, która mogłaby wypełnić się tęsknotą i poczuciem winy.

– Byłoby ci łatwiej, gdybym ci to wypominał i był na ciebie wściekły? – odezwał się nagle Sebastian. Jim poderwał głowę i parę chwil wpatrywał się w niego bez słów.

– Gdy próbowałem się zabić, dostałeś furii, a gdy ktoś mógł pozbawić życia ciebie, nie byłeś nawet zły – powiedział w końcu.

– Ty za to jako niedoszły samobójca masz strasznie duży sentyment do cudzych żyć i jednocześnie żadnego do własnego – odparł. – Obaj mamy w sobie paradoksy. Obaj jesteśmy _rybkami z problemami_. Może dlatego trafiliśmy do tego samego akwarium – zakończył, próbując rozładować atmosferę żartem, ale w jego głosie nie było zbyt wiele rozbawienia.

– Tak, byłoby mi łatwiej, gdybyś przyłożył mi tą zdrową ręką, a potem siłą zmusił do powiedzenia ci prawdy.

– Bicie kogoś, z kim chciałbym być? To zupełnie nie moje klimaty, nawet jeśli druga strona ma na to ochotę. Mam mnóstwo przemocy w pracy i w sypialni nie jest mi potrzebna – odparł i tym razem udało mu się uśmiechnąć. – A co do mówienia prawdy… powiedz mi tylko, gdzie zamierzasz teraz jechać. I, proszę, poczekaj te parę dni, abym doszedł do siebie na tyle, by móc jechać z tobą.

– Szpital w Berlinie. Skoro i tak wiesz, że szukam ludzi z _tymi konkretnymi urojeniami_ , nie ma sensu tego odwlekać. Jak tylko poczujesz się lepiej, to się tym zajmiemy.

– A lista od Magnussena?

– Obawiam się, że reszta osób to przegrana sprawa. Ale skoro jesteśmy tu uziemieni, bo nie ma sensu wyjeżdżać dopóki mamy zaufanego lekarza na miejscu, możemy jeszcze czegoś spróbować. Z listy Magnussena zostały mi do odszukania cztery osoby oraz dwie, które przebywają prawdopodobnie w Wielkiej Brytanii. Tak naprawdę… – zerknął na laptop – możemy zacząć choćby zaraz.

 

***

 

Czasu spędzonego u Pletchera nie można było nazwać sielanką, bo mężczyzna był gadatliwy i irytujący do granic możliwości. Brakowało mu towarzystwa, gdyż nikogo nie zapraszał do siebie, gdy miał pod swoim dachem Sebastiana i Jima, więc tkwił przy nich niemal cały czas i nie dawał zbyt wiele prywatności. Nie odważyli się na jakąkolwiek wyraźniejszą bliskość i w sobotę nie zmienili dwóch sypialni na jedną, mimo iż tkwiła między nimi niedopowiedziana obietnica, że gdy w końcu będą sami, coś z tym zrobią.

Sebastian, gdy nie mógł wyżyć się na treningu czy choćby pobiegać, robił się niespokojny i nerwowy, a jego stan jeszcze się pogorszył, gdy w niedzielny poranek okazało się, że jego zranienie nie goiło się zbyt dobrze; wciąż miał lekki stan zapalny, przyjmował antybiotyki i środki przeciwbólowe po których był osłabiony i – Jim nie mógł znaleźć na to innego słowa – marudny. 

Niedziela upływała im na pracy zdalnej oraz dalszych poszukiwaniach osób z listy Magnussena – właściwie bezowocnych, ale dających im przynajmniej jakieś zajęcia. Z czwórki osób, jakich poszukiwali, trafili tylko na wyraźny ślad kobiety o mianie Talaitha, jednak nie udało im się nawiązać z nią kontaktu ani jej namierzyć. Bywała w ostatnim czasie we Francji, Bułgarii i Rumunii, ale nie dało się stwierdzić nic więcej. Jima coś jednak do niej ciągnęło i było mu z tym dość dziwnie: czuł, że niebawem ją spotka, chociaż nie było żadnych racjonalnych przesłanek, aby tak sądzić. Pewne tropy prowadziły również do Edgara Greena, jednak mężczyzna pasujący do profilu wydawał się mieszkać obecnie na jakimś kanadyjskim odludziu i odszukanie go bez wyjazdu tam nie było raczej możliwe. Ella milczała, Sherlock nie miał również dla niego żadnych wieści i jedyną rzeczą, o którą mógł się zaczepić, był szpital, do którego obiecał nie jechać sam , a ciągnięcie tam Sebastiana w jego stanie nie wchodziło w grę.

Późnym popołudniem, gdy telefon Jima rozbrzmiał sygnałem Staying Alive, a na ekranie pojawił się numer Sherlocka, w pierwszej chwili miał ochotę odrzucić połączenie i napisać, że woli się kontaktować smsowo. Miał kiepski nastrój, od trajkotania Pletchera dostawał migreny, a jego dom powoli stawał się dla niego klatką. Nie miał ochoty słuchać nikogo, ale mimo to wyszedł z salonu do sypialni i z rezygnacją odebrał telefon.

– Na początek powinien być złośliwy i zapytać cię, jak miałeś na imię, gdy urodziłeś się dziewczynką, _Jim_ – oznajmił detektyw zirytowany koniecznością długiego oczekiwania na jego zgłoszenie się. Jim momentalnie znieruchomiał, a potem ciężko usiadł na łóżku.

– Skąd o tym wiesz? – wydusił niemrawo.

– Irene Adler, z którą widziałem się parę godzin temu, uświadomiła mi, że ukryłeś przede mną informację o możliwości odradzania się w odmiennej płci. Dodałem dwa do dwóch, zrobiłeś to, bo ciebie również to spotkało i się tego wstydziłeś. Więc? _Jak miałeś wtedy na imię?_

– Jillian. Nazywałem się Jillian Moriarty – wymamrotał z zażenowaniem. – Zadzwoniłeś tylko po to?

– Zadzwoniłem, bo od Irene dowiedziałem się jeszcze całej masy innych, interesujących rzeczy. Samoistna znająca Ellę Thompson to _Kate_ , asystentka, pomocnica i partnerka Irene. Same się do mnie odezwały.

– Ella… wspominała, że ktoś jest chętny do pomocy, ale nie sądziłem…

– Że chodzi o nią? Cóż, chodziło. Tyle że wolały zobaczyć się ze mną niż z tobą, co akurat nie powinno dziwić żadnego z nas. A teraz słuchaj uważnie, bo naprawdę mam ci sporo do przekazania, a dwie najważniejsze kwestie zostawię na koniec – oznajmił, a gdy Jim ze zniecierpliwieniem kazał mu przejść do rzeczy, Sherlock zaczął opowiadać, jak w ogóle znalazł się u Irene i Kate, streścił ich wspólną historię, pomijając jednak poprzednią rzeczywistość oraz zastrzegając, że do świata sześciu płci wróci później. W tym, co mówił, były oczywiście interesujące i zaskakujące fragmenty, jak choćby to, że Irene nie obudziła się w czasach wiktoriańskich, jak podejrzewał Jim, lecz dopiero później; że ona i Kate były aż tak bliskie… że Kate była w ogóle pamiętającą, o czym nie miał pojęcia, bo przecież nigdy się z nią nie spotkał i nie mógł tego wyczuć. Cóż, nie zamierzał sobie tego wyrzucać i uważał, że miał prawo się pomylić: Irene sprawiała wrażenie tak wszechwiedzącej, a on jej nie znał jej w czasach wiktoriańskich osobiście i tylko o niej słyszał. Może było w niej odbicie samoistnej Kate. A może była tak otwarta na wieści o pamiętających, że sprawiała wrażenie jednego z nich jeszcze gdy była tłem.

Na tej najbardziej ckliwej części opowieści zaczął czuć się nieswojo i niemal popędził Sherlocka, aby przeszedł do rzeczy, wtedy jednak detektyw sam to zrobił – i zaczął opowiadać o planach Kate i Irene, które postanowiły zemścić się na Mycrofcie za to, że niegdyś uwięził i skatował jedną z nich. I że dlatego właśnie gdy dostały z sieci parę szpiegowskich zleceń, zgodziły się na to i brały pośredni udział w przygotowaniu ataków.

– Jedno nazwisko, Jim. _Kesson_. Zdołałem się domyślić, że to drugi z mężczyzn, których nie chciałeś spotykać. _Rankin i Kesson_ , dwaj szkoccy mafiosi, którzy współpracowali z twoją siecią, a bezpośrednio kontaktowali się z jakąś kobietą… jestem niemal pewny, że chodziło o Janine, skoro wspominała o Rankinie w Sussex. Ona z kolei miała kontakt z kimś jeszcze, człowiekiem, który zamordował szpiega Magnussena, jakimś człowiekiem zapisanym w jej komórce jako _N._ , tym mężczyzną, którego imienia Bill nie zapamiętał a co brzmiało jak _Samir_ lub _Numir_ – może więc był to faktycznie Numir albo coś podobnego – i jeszcze z tym, który był na moim pogrzebie. Oraz jako jedyna widywała się z samym mścicielem, którego tożsamości ani twarzy nikt inny nie znał, bo mówiono o nim tylko _nowy Moriarty_.

– Podejrzanie dużo istotnych kontaktów.

– Mam przeczucie, że ten tajemniczy facet w pobliżu Janine to właśnie Mściciel – stwierdził Sherlock. – Jego obecność na moim pogrzebie wydaje mi się wątpliwa, ale mogła do niego wówczas dzwonić i cała reszta również wydaje się prawdopodobna. Może i nie byliście sobie bliscy, ale sam mówiłeś, że miała w sieci wpływy i mogła bezpośrednio współpracować z człowiekiem, który chciał cię pomścić, tym bardziej, że coraz więcej rzeczy o tym świadczy, a dane zaczynają się scalać w spójną całość. A ty masz klucz, by powiązać to wszystko, bo wystarczy, żebyś pojechał do któregoś z nich i wszystkiego się dowiedział.

– Moje zdanie na temat spotkania ich się nie zmieniło i…

– Jest coś jeszcze i wiąże się właśnie z nimi – przerwał mu Sherlock. – Pominąłem tamtą część historii, bo gdy mi o niej mówiłeś, nie wiązała się z mścicielem, którego tak szukasz, o której w ogóle nie chciałeś rozmawiać, ale która… może jednak mieć z nim znacznie więcej wspólnego niż przypuszczałeś. A ponadto to kolejny powód, abyś skierował się do Rankina i Kessona i wyciągnął z nich coś więcej niż tylko dane dotyczące poprzedniego świata.

– Możesz przejść do rzeczy?

– Powiedz, jak nazywała się alfa, która cię kupiła w świecie sześciu płci? – wypalił, a samo brzmienie tych słów sprawiło, że Jimowi zrobiło się zimno.

– Po co ci to? – wydusił ledwo słyszalnie.

– Po prostu powiedz mi to, zanim ja powiem ci całą resztę.

– Nie… nie wiem, jak się nazywał – odparł w końcu, czując, jak jego gardło robi się ściśnięte. – Żadna omega nie miała prawa wiedzieć, jak nazywa się jej alfa, zanim jej nie poznała. Wiedział to tylko handlarz… nie cała organizacja, ale ten konkretny, który pośredniczył w sprzedaży.

– Więc Kesson i Rankin będą to wiedzieć?

– Będą… znać jego… przydomek – zdołał wymamrotać po paru chwilach milczenia. – W świecie sześciu płci omegi nie miały nawet imion, lecz numery i przezwiska. Alfy zaś miały tytuły i nazwy rodów, a w handlu posługiwano się… różnym nazewnictwem, w zależności od ich pozycji. O twoim bracie nikt nie mówił Mycroft Holmes, chociaż pod takim nazwiskiem się urodził, lecz _Pierwsza Alfa_. Rankina i Kessona nazywano również zupełnie inaczej. Tak naprawdę w tamtym świecie imiona i nazwiska nie miały żadnego znaczenia. Po co ci to? – powtórzył martwo.

– Jim… alfa, która cię kupiła, mogła być zupełnie innym człowiekiem niż przypuszczałeś, gdy zdecydowałeś się zabić. Kate i Irene twierdziły, że kupno +omegi jako…

– Jako seksualnego niewolnika – dokończył za niego, gdy Sherlock zamilkł, szukając właściwego określenia.

– Że zdarzało się to niezwykle rzadko. Ty mówiłeś, że samobójstwa u omeg prawie w ogóle się nie zdarzały. Ile mogło być sytuacji, gdzie pojawiły się oba te czynniki…? Twoja alfa… albo alfa, która stała się tam legendą… po śmierci omegi, którą kupiła, a która umarła w noc przed przekazaniem jej do nowego właściciela… rozpoczęła rewolucję, która skończyła się wojną domową i zamordowaniem masy alf, które sprzeciwiały się uwolnieniu omeg. Była przywódcą gigantycznego spisku, który zmienił tamten świat i podzielił całe społeczeństwo na dwa obozy. Zabiła obu handlarzy, mojego brata, zabiła również Kate, która wówczas była +alfą – wyrzucił z siebie, a gdy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, gdyż Jim nie był w stanie wydusić nawet słowa, zaczął opowieść, którą usłyszał od partnerki Irene Adler, od samego początku. Jim słuchał kolejnych słów o tajemniczym Fuchsie, romantycznych legendach i symbolu z kogutem i lisem coraz bardziej skołowany. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to wszystko, gdyż nie pasowało do świata sześciu płci, jaki przyszło mu zobaczyć – tyle że nikt, kto żył w tamtych czasach, nie zmyśliłby czegoś takiego. I była to prawda. A jakaś +alfa faktycznie mordowała, by pomścić martwą omegę i naprawdę domagała się praw i wolności dla całej reszty, wspierana przez bety i ciche omegi, które wcześniej nie były nawet dla swoich właścicieli ludźmi.

– To… nie mogłem być ja – powiedział zachrypniętym z emocji głosem, kiedy Sherlock skończył swoją opowieść. – Nie byłem jedyną +omegą, jaka została kupiona przez alfę. Zdarzało się to rzadko, ale nie aż tak rzadko, by było niemożliwe.

– Kesson i Rankin będą w stanie potwierdzić lub zaprzeczyć. Jedź do nich, bo jeśli okaże się, że to faktycznie był Fuchs, to… na litość, sam przyznasz, że to brzmi dokładnie tak, jak sprawa mściciela. I tamten człowiek również mógł się mścić właśnie za twoją śmierć. Nasze życia mają stałe, powtarzalne elementy i to wszystko…

– Sherlock… nawet jeśli to prawda… to niczego nie zmienia, bo tym bardziej nie jestem w stanie jechać do nich i pytać… o tamten świat, skoro…

– Skoro ktoś cię tam pokochał, a ty zabiłeś się, zanim go poznałeś? Co jeśli to ta sama osoba, co mściciel? – przerwał mu Sherlock. – Jeśli znali jego prawdziwe nazwisko, wiedzieli jak wygląda. Może miał jakieś charakterystyczne cechy, dzięki którym mógłbyś go zidentyfikować? Ten człowiek może wciąż gdzieś istnieć i może to jego szukamy. Spotkanie się z tą szkocką parą mafiosów mogłoby…

– Wszystko rozwiązać. Tak, wiem – odparł Jim i przymknął oczy. – Tyle że dopóki będzie chociaż jedna osoba, która mogłaby mi pomóc w inny sposób, nie pójdę do nich. Wciąż mogę się spotkać z jednym policjantem ze Szwajcarii, w niemieckim szpitalu znalazłem dwie osoby poza tymi, które wskazał Magnussen, wydaje mi się że wpadłem też na trop Talaithy, jakiejś tajemniczej wróżki, do której od początku mnie ciągnęło, gdzieś w Wielkiej Brytanii musi znajdować się Heath Parker, a wieści o Edgarze Greenie pochodzą z Ameryki Północnej, więc jeśli nie będziemy mieć innej opcji, odnajdziemy go i…

– Jim, dlaczego utrudniasz sobie życie, zamiast pójść najprostszą ścieżką? I skoro masz tyle osób do sprawdzenia, czemu do żadnej nie jedziesz?

– Bo… – zaczął i zająknął się, zerkając na drzwi sypialni, które jak zwykle były uchylone. – Bo obiecałem, że nie ruszę się już nigdzie sam, a Sebastian nie jest jeszcze w formie, aby gdziekolwiek ze mną jechać. Nie chcę go narażać, ale kłamstwa i ucieczki nie wchodzą już w grę.

– Nie boisz się ryzykować, że czegoś się dowie, jeśli…

– Bardziej się boję, że gdy zacznę szperać w przeszłości samotnie, stracę nawet jego – odparł i niemal roześmiał się histerycznie, gdyż kiedy podobną rzecz zasugerowała Ella Thompson, zupełnie się z nią nie zgodził. – Gdy nadejdzie pora, ruszę z poszukiwaniami dalej i spotkam się z ludźmi, których mam dostępnych. Na razie… – kolejne zerknięcie na drzwi – na razie mam co robić – dokończył, na co Sherlock westchnął, a w jego głosie pojawiło się rozdrażnienie.

– Czy tobie jeszcze w ogóle zależy na odnalezieniu tamtego człowieka, czy mam sobie darować poszukiwania?

– Szukaj Heatha Parkera, bo może uda ci się trafić na jakiś trop. I czekaj na Madison, skoro się z nią umówiłeś w Londynie. Każda nowa osoba to nowe szanse – wyrzucił z siebie, gdyż sama myśl, że Sherlock mógłby go zostawić samemu sobie była paraliżująca. Jeszcze gorsza wydała mu się świadomość, że nagle, po tylu samotnych życiach, w tym potrzebuje ludzi i myśl o utracie ich wsparcia go przeraża.

– Będę go szukać. I będę mieć oczy szeroko otwarte – powiedział Sherlock łagodniej, jakby wyczuł w jego tonie desperację. – W tym tygodniu będę mieć parę spraw, ale jeśli chodzi o kogoś nazywającego się tak pospolicie, nie wierzę, że coś innego niż szczęście może mnie na niego naprowadzić.

– Jasne – wymamrotał, nie wiedząc, co innego miałby powiedzieć.

– I… – Sherlock zająknął się, jakby nie był pewny swoich słów. – Jak on się czuje?

– Lepiej – wydusił Jim, zaciskając palce i czując, że jego gardło również robi się ściśnięte, a wyrzuty sumienia powracają. – Mimo że beznadziejna ze mnie pielęgniarka.

– Jeśli cię to pocieszy, ze mnie byłaby równie beznadziejna – odparł. – Będziemy w kontakcie. Daj znać, kiedy dowiesz się czegokolwiek ważnego – zakończył, a gdy Jim przytaknął, nastała między nimi cisza, a potem równocześnie wymamrotali słowa pożegnania.

Po odłożeniu telefonu na bok, myśli krążyły w głowie Jima jak szalone, w tempie sprawiającym, że czuł, że za moment zwariuje. Nie chciał słuchać o świecie sześciu płci, nie chciał wiedzieć tego wszystkiego, robić sobie nadziei ani tym bardziej szukać jej u dawnych oprawców. Świadomość, że w tamtej rzeczywistości mógł być ktoś, dla kogo był jednak człowiekiem, wbrew oczekiwaniom Sherlocka, wcale go nie pocieszyła, ale wręcz sprawiła, że poczuł się gorzej: bo być może kolejny raz zabił się za szybko i nie zdążył zobaczyć kogoś, kto mógł stać mu się bliski. Bo nie mógł zobaczyć, jak najpaskudniejszy świat ze wszystkich, w jakich przyszło mu żyć, nabiera jednak barw, bo nawet jeśli to nie jego alfa była Fuchsem, ktoś taki istniał i walczył o omegi… cokolwiek stało się później, może było fascynujące i może warto było na to poczekać, zamiast poddawać się i uciekać w śmierć, jak robił to tak wiele razy.

Po wszystkim, co usłyszał, nie był w stanie podnieść się z miejsca i tkwił w pokoju tak długo, że zaniepokojony jego nieobecnością Sebastian postanowił sprawdzić, co się z nim dzieje. Widząc, jak bardzo Jim jest rozbity, bez słowa zamknął drzwi sypialni, po czym podszedł do niego i ostrożnie przysiadł obok niego na łóżku. Nie zadawał żadnych pytań, ale po paru chwilach objął go zdrowym ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie; trochę sztywno i w jakby wymuszony sposób, bo przecież żaden z nich nie był jeszcze przyzwyczajony do bliskości. Jim był pewny, że jego uściski również by takie były, chłodne, nienaturalne i nie niosące ze sobą dla obserwatora żadnych czułości. Kiedy jednak Sebastian lekko zacisnął palce na jego skórze i niepewnie oparł podbródek na jego ramieniu, tym prostym gestem okazując jednak _czułość_ , dotarło do niego, że nie potrzebuje niczego więcej, a wręcz że taka wersja bliskości ze strony tej konkretnej osoby jest dokładnie tym, czego potrzebował.

Wiedział, że niebawem będzie musiał powiedzieć mu prawdę. Wyznać wszystko, kim był i prosić, aby ruszył z nim do Szkocji, kiedy tylko wydobrzeje. Oczywiście, wciąż jeszcze był Berlin, który można było załatwić w ciągu jednego dnia… gdy tylko Sebastian poczuje się lepiej. A potem będzie musiał z nim porozmawiać, bo po wszystkim, co usłyszał, wiedział już, że samotna wyprawa do Rankina i Kessona nie wchodzi w grę i że po prostu musi mieć tam kogoś bliskiego i zaufanego. Mógł przed tym uciekać i żałować, ale gdy dostał strzępy prawdy, nie potrafiłby ich zignorować i żyć dalej, nie dając sobie szansy, by poznać ją w całości.

– Zostaniesz ze mną, jeśli okażę się, że jestem bardziej szalony niż sądziłeś? – odezwał się cicho, na co Sebastian lekko potarł dłonią jego przedramię, robiąc to trochę tak, jakby próbował nieudolnie pocieszyć rozżalone dziecko.

– Nie wiem, czy jesteś w stanie czymś jeszcze mnie odstraszyć – powiedział i wymusił słaby uśmiech, gdy Jim poderwał głowę i spojrzał w jego czujne i niespokojne oczy. – Jasne, że będę. I pomogę ci jeśli tylko dasz sobie pomóc. Bardzo dawna przeszłość…?

– Cholernie dawna. Dawniejsza niż początkowo sądziłem – wymamrotał i przymknął oczy. Kiedy Sebastian wyciągnął do niego drugą, opatrzoną rękę i przytulił go do siebie, w pierwszej chwili zupełnie zesztywniał, nie potrafiąc tego odwzajemnić. Mijały jednak kolejne sekundy, wyższy mężczyzna pochylił się w jego stronę i zamknął go w objęciach pewniej, ale w pozbawiony nachalności sposób. Czekał, aż Jim się rozluźni, a gdy tak się wreszcie stało, krótko musnął wargami jego szyję a potem przysunął usta do jego ucha.

– Gdy dorwę ludzi, którzy skrzywdzili cię w tej cholernej _dawnej przeszłości_ , wszyscy oni pożałują, że kiedykolwiek się urodzili – powiedział ledwo słyszalnie, tonem tak ostrzegawczym i lodowatym, że przez moment ponownie przypominał swoją wiktoriańską wersję. Jim zerknął na niego z niepokojem, jednak Sebastian wciąż był _sobą_ , a nie tamtym wypełnioną furią zabijaką. Chłodnym, spokojnym i absolutnie godnym zaufania. Racjonalnym aż do bólu. Jednak był też człowiekiem, który nie skreślił go na samym starcie, gdy zorientował się, że Jim ma zaburzenia psychiczne i skłonności samobójcze, więc może, paradoksalnie, właśnie ktoś taki był najodpowiedniejszą osobą do wyznania, które jednoznacznie świadczyłoby, że naprawdę jest się szaleńcem.

Po kilkunastu sekundach ciszy, Jim oparł się bokiem o klatkę piersiową Sebastiana i przymknął oczy. Usłyszał krótkie westchnienie z jego strony, a potem poczuł, jak mężczyzna pochyla głowę i przytula twarz do jego włosów. Nagle zapragnął, by zostać w jego ramionach już na zawsze, by zapomnieć wszystkie swoje przeszłe życia i mieć tylko to obecne – bo wówczas im obu byłoby znacznie łatwiej walczyć z wątpliwościami i zacząć budować relację, której każdy z nich chciał… i, prawdopodobnie, _potrzebował_.

 

***

 


	20. Witam na moim oddziale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział, w którym (prawdopodobnie) najsilniej ze wszystkich zrealizuję tag "magical realism". Mam nadzieję że nie poległam na elementach fantastycznych, a jeśli poległam, na swoje usprawiedliwienie mam tylko fakt, że dość rzadko je opisuję ;)  
> Tak czy inaczej: miłego czytania:)

***

 

Kolejne dni spędzone w Christansfeld nie przyniosły żadnej zmiany. Jim i Sebastian przyzwyczaili się do tego miejsca i pracy zdalnej i tak na dobrą sprawę zajmowali się wszystkim tym, co normalnie robiliby w Londynie. Sebastian czuł się coraz lepiej, a w czwartek usłyszał od swojego lekarza, że w weekend może wziąć ostatnią dawkę leków, nic mu nie grozi i – czego już nie dodał – że kolejna wizyta kontrolna raczej nie ma sensu. Kazał mu się oszczędzać i unikać alkoholu, zdjął część szwów, pozostawiając tylko głębsze, wchłanialne, dał mu zapas środków przeciwbólowych i zakazał jakichkolwiek ćwiczeń i wymagających użycia siły aktywności przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie . Sebastian nie był zachwycony wieściami, tym bardziej że twierdził, że czuje się świetnie i co jakiś czas napomykał, że prawdopodobnie powinni już opuścić dom Pletchera i podjąć kolejne działania.

Jim nie był jeszcze gotowy na wizytę w Berlinie i trwał w zawieszeniu, które momentami zmieniało się w letarg. Powrót do Londynu nie miał większego sensu, jeśli wciąż miał kogo odwiedzać na kontynencie, ale potrzebował impulsu, który popchnąłby go w którymś kierunku. Pomimo faktu, iż chciał mieć przy sobie Sebastiana, przejmował się ostrzeżeniami lekarza znacznie bardziej od niego i nadal, gdzieś w głębi serca, miał poczucie, że nie ma prawa go narażać. Unikał więc rozmów i obiecał, że jeśli  w weekend, gdy Sebastian skończy brać leki i nadal będzie z nim w porządku, zdecyduje, co robić.

Jego poszukiwania nowych pamiętających ustały, lecz poświęcał więcej czasu na przetrząsanie kartotek pacjentów rozmaitych szpitali, szukając wzmianek o urojeniach dotyczących reinkarnacji. Czasem trafiał na drobiazgi, na tyle nieistotne, że nie można się było o nie zaczepić i właściwie tylko w szpitalu w Berlinie, który mieli odwiedzić, były osoby, co do których przeszłości był pewny. Był też oczywiście mężczyzna z Tyrolu, o którym, jak się okazało, więcej dowiedział się zdalnie niż mając go przed oczami tydzień wcześniej. W obszernej dokumentacji znalazł wzmianki o tym, iż wspomina on kataklizmy w Londynie, czasy wiktoriańskie i potwora, który go wówczas uwięził i katował, a nawet – o świecie sześciu płci, w którym był _zwykłą betą, która straciła życie z rąk alfy_. Żadnych nazwisk. Ale jednoznaczne dowody, że gdyby mężczyzna był bardziej przy zdrowych zmysłach, mógłby mu coś istotnego powiedzieć.

Do weekendu jego poszukiwania nie przyniosły nic istotnego, a Pletcher wówczas po raz pierwszy wspomniał, że byłby wdzięczny, gdyby Jim i Sebastian już zniknęli z jego domu, skoro nie potrzebują dłużej zaufanej pomocy medycznej. Atmosfera nie była napięta i tak naprawdę mężczyzna mówił to w żartach, jednak Jim czuł się coraz mocniej przyciskany, by zdecydować co dalej – a coraz ciężej było mu się za to zabrać. Jego relacja z Sebastianem trwała w zawieszeniu tak jak poszukiwania; były małe kroki, drobne momenty bliskości, ale ograniczały się one do jedynie do nieznacznego dotyku i – ze względu na wścibstwo Pletchera – unikali nawet pocałunków, zaś o czymś więcej nie było nawet mowy.

Nadeszła jednak sobota, która w końcu dała Jimowi tak potrzebny impuls, a stało się to za sprawą pamiętającej, której nie potrafił odnaleźć, a każda wzmianka o niej w sieci była lakoniczna i zupełnie niepewna. Dzień zaczął się pierwszymi w tym roku opadami śniegu, który przygnębiał go i sprawiał, że miał ochotę zagrzebać się w pościeli i nie podnosić się z łóżka. Tam też zjadł wczesne śniadanie i wypił mocną kawę, która zamiast dodać mu energii, pobudziła go w niezdrowy sposób, tak, że zrobił się rozdrażniony. Czuł, że coś się stanie, a oczekiwanie powodowało mrowienie w dłoniach i poczucie niepokoju tak silne, że kiedy ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi o jedenastej rano, po prostu wiedział, że _to ta osoba, na którą czekał_.

Kiedy Pletcher dziwnym głosem zawołał go do przedpokoju, Jim ruszył tam tak szybko i chwiejnie, że boleśnie uderzył się o futrynę drzwi; potem zaś stanął jak wmurowany, gdy jego oczom ukazała się brunetka w nieokreślonym wieku, o śniadej cerze, mająca na sobie długą sukienkę, wełniany, kolorowy szal i ciężkie, złote kolczyki w uszach. Słuchał jednym uchem, jak Pletcher trajkocze coś o tym, czy zamawiał sobie wróżkę, żeby doradziła mu w sprawach sercowych, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy kobiety, o której po prostu wiedział, że jest to _Talaitha_.

– Ubierz się. Wolałabym porozmawiać na zewnątrz – oznajmiła po angielsku z trudnym do określenia akcentem i poczekała, aż Jim zarzuci na siebie płaszcz i założy buty; gdy Pletcher wycofał się w głąb mieszkania, jej usta wykrzywiły się w grymasie. – Ten dom ma złą aurę. Nie wchodzę do domów morderców, bo ze ścian zbyt głośno słychać krzyki ofiar, które mają na sumieniu.

– Też jestem mordercą – powiedział, przestępując próg, na co Talaitha uniosła pobłażliwie brwi.

– Śmierć rządzi się innymi prawami, gdy chodzi o pamiętających. Nasze serca nie zostają skażone cudzą krwią tak jak serca tła – odparła, a Jim musiał powstrzymać się, by nie obrócić oczami na jej dziwną mowę. Zresztą kobieta budziła jego niepokój i gdy zmierzyła go martwym spojrzeniem ciemnych oczu, śmiech zamarł mu na ustach. – Chodź. Nie zajmę ci dużo czasu – dodała po chwili, a następnie obróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła chodnikiem przed siebie, nie oglądając się, by sprawdzić, czy Jim idzie za nią.

– Jak mnie znalazłaś? – spytał, gdy zrównał się z nią, a wówczas kobieta uśmiechnęła się po raz pierwszy, milczała jednak dłuższą chwilę, zanim nie oddalili się od domu przynajmniej kilkaset stóp.

– Umiem dostrzegać i czuć rzeczy, które dla innych są niedostępne – powiedziała wreszcie. – Wiem, że mnie szukałeś. I wiem również po co. A ponieważ odległości nic dla mnie nie znaczą, postanowiłam zjawić się sama. _Porozmawiać_. Gdy wrócisz do domu, nie mów swoim morderczym przyjaciołom, że tu byłam, bo i tak żaden z nich już nie pamięta, że ktokolwiek się u nich zjawił. Nie patrz na mnie, jakbyś zobaczył ducha. Powinieneś już przyzwyczaić się, że niektórzy pamiętający mają pewne szczególne zdolności.

– Nie… nie jesteś samoistną – powiedział ostrożnie. – Magnussen nie trafił na samoistnych. Czuję to, że nie jesteś, a mimo to… potrafisz robić niedostępne dla większości rzeczy.

– Nie jestem samoistną – przyznała. – Ale szczęśliwie należę do osób, których zdefiniowało ich pierwsze życie jako tło. Jestem od ciebie jedną rzeczywistość starsza. Nie pytaj, skąd to wiem. Po prostu… wyczuwam takie banały jak wiek pamiętających. – Wzruszyła ramionami i zarzuciła szal na włosy, by ochronić je przed drobnym śniegiem. – Moje pierwsze świadome życie było ważne dla wszystkich pamiętających, niemal… rewolucyjne. Wielu pamiętających nie wspomina go dobrze, bo było dla nich _zbyt magiczne_.

– Co przez to rozumiesz? Co było szczególnego w trzynastym świecie wstecz?

– To wtedy zaczęli się budzić nowi samoistni w ilości znacznie większej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Tło miewało tam talenty, których nie mieliśmy podobno nigdy wcześniej. Niektórzy potrafili czuć cudze emocje, jakby byli membraną, od której wszystkie one się odbijają. Miłość, nienawiść, przeszłość, doświadczenia… dostrzegaliśmy w teraźniejszości więcej niż niektórzy samoistni, a przyszłość nie była dla nas tajemnicą. Korzystając ze swoich szczególnych zdolności, wizjonerstwa, jakie wielu z nas, chociaż nie wszystkim, były dane… Wiele osób odkryło rzeczy, jakie kiedyś mogą się stać.  Budziliśmy wśród pamiętających słuszny lęk. Starsi kłócili się o nas coraz bardziej, a wreszcie zaczęły się ciche, coraz bardziej niebezpieczne wojny. Pamiętający, ci najstarsi, przeciwko ich dzieciom, które powstawały w niekontrolowany sposób. Był to jedyny świat, gdzie część osób obudziła się jako dorośli, bo był to też jedyny, gdy potrafiliśmy budzić innych... stwarzać nowych pamiętających nie prawdą, lecz naszą magią. Tło zmieniało się w pamiętających z poczucia straty. I dzieje się tak do tej pory – powiedziała, a jej cichy, momentami trudny do zrozumienia głos wieszczki stał się wreszcie bardziej zwyczajny. – Nie chcę i nie mogę powiedzieć ci nic więcej. Sam należysz do tej właśnie fali, tła, które zaczęło się budzić po trzynastym świecie, bo coś utraciło i miało do odnalezienia nowy sens, co nie było możliwe, gdy powtarzało się życie bez świadomości.

– Wiesz, jak brzmisz? – spytał Jim, na co kobieta zachichotała, a jej twarz na moment zaczęła wydawać się aż nienaturalnie młoda.

– _Racjonaliści_. Zawsze było z wami najtrudniej. Może to cię przekona, że naprawdę widzę istotne rzeczy – oznajmiła, po czym zatrzymała się, obróciła w jego stronę i chwyciła go za ramiona. – Ktoś zadzwonił do ciebie w niedzielę i powiedział o czymś dotyczącym przeszłości, któregoś z twoich dawnych żyć i było to ważniejsze niż jakakolwiek rzecz, na jaką trafiliście w swoich poszukiwaniach z detektywem z Londynu. Czekasz na objawienie i jednocześnie wmawiasz sobie, że to nie może być prawda, a jeśli nawet jest, to niczego już nie zmieni. Wiesz, że musisz pojechać do Szkocji, ale nie jesteś jeszcze w stanie się na to zdobyć – wyrzuciła z siebie, a jej twarz, jeśli było to w ogóle możliwa, teraz nie była już tylko młoda, ale wręcz dziecinna. – Nie wiesz, czy chcesz odkrywać prawdę? Jak najszybciej jedź do Berlina. Tam wyjaśnią się twoje wątpliwości, czy powinieneś ruszać dalej.

– Ktoś, z kim mam tam jechać…

– Został zraniony z twojego powodu, ale czuje się już dobrze i czeka na sygnał do działania – przerwała mu. – Musisz jednak wiedzieć, że masz ostatnią szansę, by go od siebie odsunąć. Jeśli go tam zabierzesz, niebawem pozna o tobie prawdę. Jesteś na to gotowy?

– I tak kiedyś będzie musiał poznać prawdę – oznajmił, odwracając wzrok, a gdy spojrzał na Talaithę ponownie, znów wydawała się nie mieć określonego wieku; jej oczy były wypełnione wspomnieniami i lekko podkrążone oraz umalowane opalizującym cieniem, którego moment temu prawie na pewno nie było, zaś usta, mimo brązowej szminki, wciąż wyglądały jak usta dziecka. Jej kolczyki zadzwoniły na wietrze, gdy potrząsnęła głową i poprawiła wielobarwny szal, a w ciemnych tęczówkach pojawiło się oczekiwanie, jakby wiedziała, że Jim chce o coś spytać. – Skoro tyle potrafisz zobaczyć, powiedz mi, kim był w poprzednim świecie człowiek, którego szukam.

– Widzę ułamki przyszłości, widzę w tobie to, co ci się przytrafiło i co sam pamiętasz. Przeszłość niepochodząca z bliskich mi umysłów jest dla mnie tajemnicą.

– Więc przyjechałaś tu, chociaż wiedziałaś, że mi nie pomożesz.

– Przyjechałam by powiedzieć ci, że osoba, której szukasz, pojawi się w najmniej oczekiwanym miejscu. Nie wiem, kim był ten człowiek, ale wiem, że wróci. Pamiętający, tło… my zawsze przyciągamy ludzi, których szukamy. Dlatego tu jestem. Dlatego po tylu życiach, gdzie niemal nie widziałeś pamiętających, teraz w tak krótkim czasie udało ci się dotrzeć do tak wielu. Chciałeś ich znaleźć i znajdujesz.

– Chcę odnaleźć tylko jego – odparł, a Talaitha westchnęła i odwróciła głowę, by wbić wzrok w oprószony śniegiem dom Pletchera, oddalony od nich znacznie bardziej niż powinien, biorąc pod uwagę odcinek, jaki przeszli. Jim zamrugał oczami, a wówczas złudzenie optyczne minęło, wciąż jednak nie był pewny, czy to, co widzi, jest prawdziwe czy też jest skutkiem dziwnych zdolności Talaithy.

– Odnajdziesz i okaże się, tak jak się spodziewasz, najważniejszą osobą w twoim życiu... we wszystkich twoich życiach. Obawiasz się, że możesz przez tę sprawę stracić kogoś, kto jest dla ciebie ważny tu i teraz, ale… nie widzę w tobie straty. Była jeszcze niedawno. Ale przygasła w momencie, gdy parę tygodni temu próbowałeś uciec z tego świata, a gdy odnajdziesz mściciela, zniknie całkowicie – oznajmiła, a kiedy ponownie spojrzała na Jima, spod chusty wyfrunęło kilka kosmyków jej włosów i mógłby przysiąc, że nie są już czarne, lecz siwe. – Patrzenie w przyszłość zaburza moją teraźniejszość – wyznała, jakby dostrzegła jego skonsternowane spojrzenie, po czym upchnęła włosy pod chustą. – Wracaj do domu, nic im nie mów i wyjedź stąd samotnie. Naprawdę nie sądzę, żeby w Berlinie ktokolwiek był ci potrzebny, jeśli nie chcesz mieć kłopotów z tłem.

– Zrobię to, co uznam za słuszne – odparł, wpatrując się w jej twarz tak chłodno, że po raz pierwszy to Talaitha zrobiła się niespokojna a nie on. – Powiesz mi coś jeszcze, czy jedyne, co dla mnie masz, to _dobre rady_?

– Gdybym mogła ci pomóc, to bym to zrobiła, bo zawsze cię lubiłam – powiedziała, jakby przepraszającym tonem, a Jim nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, że przecież nigdy jej nie poznał, bo odezwała się ponownie. – Wiesz, dlaczego tu jestem? Gdy zobaczyłam w poprzednim świecie, że ktoś z tła tęskni za jednym z pamiętających tak bardzo, że jest dla niego gotów poruszyć niebo i ziemię, wiedziałam, że to ważne i zupełnie niespotykane. Wciąż czuję, że wy nie jesteście zwyczajni i sama chciałabym się dowiedzieć… co jest w was tak szczególnego. Gdy go odnajdziesz – zamilkła na chwilę i cofnęła się o krok, a jej twarz stała się jakby niewyraźna i Jim potarł oczy, sądząc, że to kolejne złudzenie – proszę… pomyśl o mnie chociaż przez moment. Gdy będziesz czegoś potrzebować, również możesz to zrobić.

– Potrzebuję nazwisk – rzucił desperacko, gdy Talaitha zaczęła cofać się coraz bardziej.

– Nie potrzebujesz. Masz już wszystkie, które mogą ci się przydać. Powodzenia _Jillian_ – rzuciła i zaśmiała się głośno a moment później Jim uświadomił sobie, że kiedyś ją spotkał: w świecie, gdzie sam był kobietą, ona urodziła się jako mężczyzna, dziwaczny błazen, jeden z tak nielicznych pamiętających, na jakich kiedykolwiek trafił i nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek może go odnaleźć. Tak naprawdę przypomniał go sobie dopiero teraz, bo samo wspomnienie zawsze było zamglone i umykało z jego pamięci jakby było tylko snem.

– W piątym świecie wstecz byłaś właścicielem cyrku, tym samym, który mnie zatrudnił wtedy do pozbycia się konkurenta bez zabijania. _Till_. Tak się nazywałeś.

– Bingo.

– Dlaczego cię nie rozpoznałem, a ty mnie tak?

– Bo aby móc poznać kogoś, kto wygląda inaczej, trzeba otworzyć coś więcej niż tylko oczy, a wy, _racjonaliści_ , akurat tego nigdy nie potrafiliście. Pewnych rzeczy nie da się zrozumieć, gdy nie zacznie się czuć. I gdy to pojmiesz, klapki spadną ci z oczu – oznajmiła, wciąż stawiając kroki wstecz i rozmywając się. Oczy zapiekły Jima, jakby był zmuszony patrzeć w zepsuty telewizor i gdy nerwowo je potarł, usłyszał chichot po raz ostatni. Gdy poderwał głowę, kobiety już nie było, zaś wiatr rozwiewał ślady jej stóp na śniegu szybciej niż było to uzasadnione prawami fizyki.

Wracał do domu na kompletnie sztywnych nogach, a gdy znalazł się w środku, Sebastian jakby nigdy nic zapytał go, czemu nie zawołał go, skoro zdecydował się wyjść na papierosa. Był pewien, że spacer trwał przynajmniej dwadzieścia minut, lecz dostrzegł, że wskazówki zegara niemal nie drgnęły, zaś jego ubranie było bardziej suche niż powinno biorąc pod uwagę czas, jaki wydawało mu się, że spędził z Talaithą na zewnątrz. Wbił wzrok w Sebastiana, który nie dostrzegał w nim niczego podejrzanego, a potem zerknął na Pletchera, który wpychał do ust kanapkę, wpatrując się w telewizor i z całą pewnością nie pamiętając nadejścia jakiegokolwiek gościa.

– Sebastian, zamów nam bilety na najbliższy samolot do Berlina i hotel na dzisiejszą noc – powiedział, po czym minął mężczyznę, kierując się w stronę sypialni. Wyczuwał w jego spojrzeniu zaskoczenie i niepokój oraz niewypowiedziane pytanie, czy wszystko z nim w porządku, ale mężczyzna nie zdecydował się wypowiedzieć żadnych swoich wątpliwości na głos.

Kiedy znalazł się w pokoju, wziął głęboki oddech, przez jakiś czas dochodząc do siebie po spotkaniu, które rozpływało się w jego myślach tak, jakby było snem a nie rzeczywistością. Zaczął powoli i niepewnie zbierać swoje rzeczy, wiedząc, że musi się stąd ruszyć i walcząc, aby wspomnienie Talaithy nie umknęło mu całkowicie. Gdy jednak za kwadrans Sebastian stanął w drzwiach, oznajmiając, że mają samolot z Billund za niecałe cztery godziny, więc muszą się pospieszyć z pakowaniem, nie dowierzał sam sobie, że faktycznie z kimkolwiek widział się tego dnia.

Nierzeczywistość tego spotkania jeszcze utwierdziła go w przekonaniu, żeby nie jechać nigdzie samemu, bo nie zamierzał pozwolić, aby Sebastian stał się dla niego tylko słodkim przerywnikiem pomiędzy jego depresją a odszukaniem mściciela z przeszłości. Nie zamierzał wierzyć cholernej wróżce, która mówiła w dziwaczny sposób, zrobiła im z umysłów sieczkę i twierdziła, że Sebastian jest tylko tłem i nie jest ważny.

Byli już w drodze na lotnisko, na które Pletcher zdecydował się ich podrzucić, kiedy dostał smsa z nieznanego numeru, a gdy go odczytał, jego usta ściągnęły się w wąską linię. _Przesadziłam z czyszczeniem twojemu tłu pamięci. W ciągu paru godzin powinieneś wydobrzeć, a twoje wspomnienia z naszego spotkania się ustabilizują. Oni nigdy mnie sobie nie przypomną, bo nad tłem jestem w stanie w pełni zapanować i to w nich celowałam, a ty mogłeś oberwać rykoszetem._

Nie zdecydował się odpisać jej ani słowem i szybko wcisnął telefon do kieszeni płaszcza, a następnie zerknął na Sebastiana, który siedział obok niego na tylnym siedzeniu i wydawał się w jakiś sposób rozbity, jakby całe to czyszczenie pamięci mu zaszkodziło. Zacisnął wściekle pięści, wiedząc, że jeśli kiedyś jeszcze spotka Talaithę czy też Tilla, pożałuje on, że zrobił Sebastianowi krzywdę, bo uważał tło za mniej wartościowe i istotne od pamiętających.

Gdy dotarli na miejsce, Pletcher poczekał z nimi do odprawy, a przy pożegnaniu w żartach zaprosił ich do siebie ponownie, w nieco lepszych okolicznościach. Spytał również, czy będzie mógł kiedyś wpaść do nich do Londynu, uśmiechając się przy tym głupkowato i ewidentnie nie mając takiego zamiaru. Kiedy wreszcie zniknął im z oczu, Jim odczuł ogromną ulgę, że nieprędko ponownie go zobaczy i już chciał to jakoś skomentować, kiedy Sebastian, chwycił go za ramię i spojrzał na niego czujnym, podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

– Dlaczego Pletcher o niej zapomniał? – spytał dziwnym tonem, a jego spojrzenie stało się nieobecne.

– O czym ty…

– O kobiecie, która się u niego zjawiła i wyciągnęła cię na rozmowę. Dała nam jakiś narkotyk? Rozpyliła w powietrzu jakieś świństwo, że mam dziury w pamięci, a on nie ma pojęcia, że cokolwiek się wydarzyło? Dopiero gdy wyjechaliśmy stamtąd, zacząłem cokolwiek sobie przypominać i chcę wiedzieć…

– Pamiętasz… że ktokolwiek tam był? – wydusił Jim.

– _Nie pamiętałem_. Byłem pewny, że poszedłeś na papierosa, ale stopniowo przypominałem sobie, że przecież Pletcher powiedział mi, że zjawiła się jakaś dziwaczna babka wyglądająca na cygankę, że poprosiła o ciebie i że oznajmiła, że musi z tobą porozmawiać poza miejscem z tak złą aurą. Chyba… chwilę o niej rozmawialiśmy, ale reszta jest zamglona. Słabo pamiętam moment, gdy oznajmiłeś, że wyjeżdżamy i dopiero teraz dotarło do mnie, że nie spytałem nawet, dlaczego tak nagle się na to zdecydowałeś.

– Faktycznie… widziałem się z kimś – powiedział powoli, wpatrując się w oczy Sebastiana i walcząc ze sobą, by już w tym momencie nie chwycić telefonu i nie poinformować Talaithy, że jej _czary_ coś kiepsko działały. – Ta kobieta jest powiązana z popaprańcami, których szukamy. Rozmowa z nią uświadomiła mi, że nie ma sensu odkładać Berlina na później. I że niebawem będę musiał ruszyć dalej.

– Co nam dała, że straciliśmy pamięć?

– Chodźmy, jest nasza kolej – odparł i skinął na wolną już bramkę. Sebastian przeklął pod nosem, ale nie zrobił mu awantury przy strażnikach, podobnie zresztą jak w prawie pełnym samolocie, w którym tylko dzięki szczęściu poprzedniego dnia zwolniło się kilka miejsc ani w berlińskiej taksówce, którą jechali do mieszczącego się na Marzahn hotelu, położonego parę przecznic od graniczącego z Ogrodami Świata szpitala, do którego mieli się udać.

Zameldowali się i ruszyli do wspólnego pokoju po krótkiej szarpaninie z bagażami, kiedy to Sebastian spróbował chwycić obie ich walizki i własną torbę podręczną mimo iż jego ręka nie doszła jeszcze do pełnej sprawności. Gdy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi i wreszcie znaleźli się sami, otworzył usta, najprawdopodobniej zamierzając wrócić do rozmowy przerwanej na lotnisku, lecz Jim spojrzał na niego błagalnie.

– Nie pytaj, jeśli nie chcesz słyszeć kłamstw – powiedział, na co mężczyzna jęknął, ale ostatecznie skapitulował i zapytał go, jaki mają plan włamania się do szpitala.

 

***

 

Z kilku opcji, które rozpatrywał Jim – fałszywe dokumenty, udawanie lekarzy, udawanie rodzin pacjentów czy ekipy technicznej – wybrali z Sebastianem inną, taką, którą uznali za najlepszą na sobotni, późny wieczór. Szpital psychiatryczny był oczywiście chroniony i monitorowany, ale to nie było dla nich problemem i dostanie się do środka poza godzinami przyjęć wejściem przeznaczonym dla firm zaopatrzeniowych poszło im sprawnie i szybko. Przebrali się w stroje, których używały tutaj osoby zatrudnione w dziale administracji jako woźni czy sprzątaczki i z wózkami ze sprzętem czyszczącym ruszyli na oddział neurologiczny, gdzie leżały wszystkie osoby, które zamierzali odwiedzić. Z informacji, do których dotarli, dowiedzieli się tylko na którym są piętrze, że wszyscy mają pojedyncze pokoje i kto jest ich lekarzem prowadzącym, jednak numery pokojów były niedostępne.

– Mam nadzieję, że lekarz, który się nimi zajmuje, nie ma dziś dyżuru i na niego nie wpadniemy – powiedział Sebastian przyciszonym głosem, kiedy stanęli przed windą dla personelu i za pomocą podrobionej karty zbliżeniowej dostali się do środka.

– Daj spokój, to ordynator. Nie wziąłby sobie dyżuru w sobotni wieczór – odparł Jim, wzruszając ramionami.

– Według informacji z ich kadr, ma nienormowany czas pracy. Dość dziwna sprawa, jak na lekarza.

– Przecież sprawdzałeś go w sieci i to podobno jakiś słynny profesor, który w dodatku ma udziały w tej klinice. Może mieć swoje fanaberie – stwierdził, a gdy drzwi windy otworzyły się na właściwym piętrze, uśmiechnął się szeroko. Już z tego miejsca widoczny był pokój pielęgniarek, w którym młoda kobieta, co chwilę ziewając, wpatrywała się w monitor komputera. Na świeżo wyremontowanym korytarzu o nowoczesnym wyglądzie nie było nikogo więcej, a sale wokół były ciche i niesłychanie spokojne, jeśli porównać je z tym, co Jim zobaczył w państwowym, szpitalnym molochu w Tyrolu. Los uśmiechał się do nich, bo taka sytuacja znacznie ułatwiała im obu sprawę, dał więc Sebastianowi znać, by odwrócił uwagę personelu drobnym zamieszaniem po drugiej stronie korytarza, zaś sam przyczaił się w pobliżu wejścia do pomieszczenia, które go interesowało.

Sebastian oddalił się, pchając przed sobą wózek, a Jim odliczył dwadzieścia sekund, zaś uśmiech na jego ustach jeszcze się poszerzył, kiedy w odległości kilkudziesięciu stóp usłyszał brzdęk sprzętu do sprzątania. Zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami, zaniepokojona pielęgniarka poderwała się z miejsca i ruszyła w tamtym kierunku, dając Jimowi czas i możliwości działania. Oczywiście nie zablokowała komputera ani nie zabezpieczyła żadnych dokumentów – typowo ludzki działanie w sytuacji, gdy tkwiło się na nocnej zmianie na nowoczesnym oddziale, gdzie w każdej sali znajdowały się czujniki ruchu, drzwi były zablokowane i nikt nie spodziewał się problemów, tym bardziej, że w każdej chwili można było uruchomić alarm. Zwykle można było i zwykle wszystko działało, ale akurat nie tego dnia – w końcu Jim i Sebastian zadbali o to, by zająć się odpowiednimi sprzętami przed zjawieniem się tutaj.

Lista z aktualnym spisem pacjentów, numerami pokojów, zapiskami z poprzedniej doby na temat przyjmowanych przez nich leków i podstawowymi zaleceniami leżała spięta klamrą razem ze stosem innych dokumentów niewprowadzonych jeszcze do systemu , a zrobienie kilku fotografii zajęło mu parę sekund. Usłyszał w głębi korytarza, jak Sebastian bełkocze łamanym i celowo skażonym wschodnim akcentem niemieckim, że to jego pierwsze dni pracy, a potem, wykorzystując swój wygląd, czaruje pielęgniarkę, zgrywając nieudolnego, przerośniętego chłopca. Kobieta brzmiała początkowo na rozdrażnioną, ale potem powiedziała mu, aby uważał, gdzie chodzi, bo jeśli wpadłby w środku nocy na ordynatora, sprawa skończyłaby się dla niego znacznie gorzej.

Jim zaklął pod nosem, uświadomiwszy sobie, że sprawa może być trudniejsza niż początkowo sądził, ale nie zamierzał rezygnować ze swojego planu. Zostawił w pokoju pluskwę, którą przypiął do worka w koszu na śmieci, tak, aby została wyrzucona przez prawdziwą ekipę sprzątającą następnego dnia, a następnie bezgłośnie wycofał się z gabinetu. Zgodnie z planem ukrył się w łazience dla personelu, podczas gdy Sebastian został odprowadzony przez pielęgniarkę do windy i poinstruowany, jak ma się dostać na właściwy oddział. Jim natychmiast wysłał mu smsa z numerami pokojów, w których miał stopniowo wyłączać czujniki ruchu, gdy przyczai się na niższym piętrze i z laptopa ukrytego pod stosami środków czyszczących włamie do odpowiednich systemów. W jednej z wersji planu zamierzali wyłączyć wszystkie na oddziale, ale ryzyko, że ktoś zwróci uwagę na całkowity bezruch na neurologii było zbyt duże, aby się na to porwać. Spędził parę chwil na podłączaniu głośników, a następnie wsunął do lewego ucha maleńką, niemal niewidoczną słuchawkę, dzięki której Sebastian mógł się z nim komunikować. Potem poczekał w kabinie przeszło kwadrans, dokładnie tyle, ile się spodziewał, biorąc pod uwagę zdolności hakerskie jego snajpera i potrzebny do włamania czas.

– _Sprawdziłem, że profesorek ma gabinet w rogu, blisko sali 521, więc może ten jeden pokój sobie daruj. Wyłączyłem 505 i 514 i odblokowałem drzwi do obu, a ta germańska ślicznotka jest już z powrotem u siebie_ – usłyszał wreszcie w uchu, a wówczas na jego ustach momentalnie pojawił się uśmiech.

– Słyszysz mnie? – spytał, zerkając na przypięty pod jednym z guzików mikrofon.

– _Idealnie_.

– Możesz włamać się do komputera tej pielęgniarki i sprawdzić, co robi?

– _Co można robić na nocnym dyżurze?_ – zaśmiał się Sebastian. – _Gra w pasjansa._

– A profesorek?

_– W jego gabinecie nie ma żadnego sprzętu podłączonego do sieci. Jedyne co mogę zrobić to pobawić się czujnikiem dymu i zraszaczami przeciwpożarowymi. Chyba nie lubi technologii, bo jako jedyny na piętrze ma drzwi na klucz a nie kartę magnetyczną._

– Kamerka na korytarzu?

_– Teren czysty._

– W porządku, wychodzę. Trzymaj za mnie kciuki – powiedział, po czym wyłączył mikrofon, który w razie potrzeby kontaktu z Sebastianem mógł wygodnie uruchomić jednym, niezauważalnym dla postronnego obserwatora ruchem. Słuchawki, rzecz jasna, nie wyciszał, aby mężczyzna w każdej chwili mógł go uprzedzić o ewentualnych problemach.

W pokoju 508 znajdował się mężczyzna o nazwisku Edelstein, który w czasach wiktoriańskich był podstarzałym dzierżawcą ziemskim na terenie ówczesnego Królestwa Prus, od którego Jim nie spodziewał się usłyszeć zbyt wiele. Magnussen powiedział tylko, że mężczyzna nie był chętny do rozmów i jedyne, co zdradził, to że ma za sobą zaledwie jedno życie. Mimo przeczucia, iż akurat to spotkanie będzie bezproduktywne, Jim skierował się do niego, przemykając korytarzem w stronę właściwej sali. Mieściła się ona w niewidocznym z pokoju pielęgniarskiego miejscu, toteż dotarcie do drzwi nie nastręczyło mu żadnych problemów. Wszedł do pomieszczenia cicho i przez parę chwil musiał przyzwyczajać się do panujących ciemności; podszedł do łóżka i zerknął w twarz starszego mężczyzny, który spał tak głęboko, że było to aż nienaturalne. Zmarszczył brwi i zanim choćby spróbował zacząć go budzić, podszedł do łóżka i zerknął na kartę pacjenta, a wówczas stan Edelsteina szybko się wyjaśnił – godzinę wcześniej mężczyzna dostał ataku paniki i zaaplikowano mu taką dawkę środka nasennego, że obudzenie go byłoby zwyczajnie niemożliwe. W pokoju pielęgniarskim znajdowały się dane o lekach z poprzedniej doby, więc nie mógł tego sprawdzić, ale i tak był na siebie zły, że w ogóle stracił czas.

– Zaraz wychodzę z 508. Za dwie minuty możesz uruchomić czujniki ruchu – powiedział szeptem do uruchomionego na chwilę mikrofonu.

– _Teraz 514?_

– Tak, Käthe Salzwedel, żeńska część oddziału. Upewnij się, że nikt się tam nie kręci. Mam nadzieję że z nią pójdzie mi lepiej – oznajmił.

– _Nic się nie dzieje, możesz ruszać._

– Więc przygotuj następny pokój.

– _531 i 535 już są gotowe. W razie gdyby z tą dziewczyną coś nie wyszło, wymiń środkowy łuk oddziału od strony łazienek dla pacjentów. Uważaj na tę dwójkę, bo od pokoju 530 pokoje są oddzielone od reszty. Zorientowałem się dopiero gdy to zobaczyłem, bo w planach szpitala nie było tej informacji._

– Prawdziwi wariaci, odseparowani od reszty – mruknął Jim. – Wychodzę. Facet z 508 śpi jak zabity – zakończył, po czym wyłączył głośnik i cicho wyszedł z pokoju, a następnie przemierzył odcinek korytarza dzielący żeńską i męską część oddziału. Drzwi dzielące obie części były już odblokowane, toteż chwilę później stał pod drzwiami pamiętającej, z którą wiązał największe nadzieje. W końcu to ona podróżowała wiele lat z Magnussenem i po prostu musiała coś wiedzieć na temat jego czy pamiętających w ogóle; nie spodziewał się, że pomoże w jego sprawie, ale wierzył, że będzie mieć mu do przekazania coś interesującego.

Sala, w której przebywała Käthe, była urządzony prawie jak pokój hotelowy, jasna i przytulna, zaś młoda kobieta nie spała, lecz przeglądała jakieś czasopismo. Na jego widok uniosła głowę, uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na niego błędnym wzrokiem osoby cierpiącej na chroniczną bezsenność, po czym odrzuciła gazetę na bok i poprawiła okulary krótkowidza, które miała na nosie. Zmrużyła oczy i zachichotała, gestem pokazując mu, by wszedł do środka.

– Jim Moriarty. Cześć! – zapiała kpiącym głosem, nieudolnie naśladując jego irlandzki akcent. – Czytałam w poprzednim świecie blog doktora. Podobno tak właśnie powiedziałeś. _Jim Moriarty, cześć!_ Nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek odwiedzą mnie tu takie sławy!

– Nie udawaj bardziej szalonej niż jesteś – powiedział po niemiecku, po czym przysunął sobie krzesło i usiadł przy niej, z zainteresowaniem wpatrując się w jej niebieskie oczy.

– Porozmawiajmy po angielsku, chciałabym porozmawiać z prawdziwym Anglikiem po raz pierwszy od świata wiktoriańskiego, gdy…

– Nie jestem Anglikiem – uściślił z irytacją, a gdy kobieta spojrzała na niego kompletnie zszokowana, zaczął zastanawiać się, czy czasem nie jest jednak bardziej szalona niż sądził… albo może po prostu głupia.

– Porozmawiajmy po angielsku – powtórzyła. – Lubię wasz język. Za tę jego uniwersalność. Gdy jest się normalnym, można podróżować i porozumieć się w nim na całym niemal świecie – powiedziała. – I druga osoba…! Po niemiecku musiałabym do ciebie mówić _Sie_ , _Herr Moriarty_ , _bla, bla, bla_.

– Domyślasz się, po co przychodzę? – przerwał jej bełkot.

– By wypalić mi serce? – zakpiła, a jej oczy stały się bardziej przytomne; w jej zachowaniu było pewne… niezrównoważenie. Ale zdecydowanie nie była idiotką, skoro potrafiła żartować.

– Też jestem pamiętającym – powiedział spokojnie, na co kobieta skinęła głową.

– Domyśliłam się. Nikt poza pamiętającymi mnie nie odwiedza.

– Kto jeszcze cię odwiedzał…?

– _Nikt_. No właśnie, jakie to przykre. Nikt mnie nie odwiedza, bo dla tła nigdy nie byłam ważna, ha, ha, ha – powiedziała, lecz nie było w tym gorzkiej kpiny, lecz raczej obojętne rozbawienie. – Spotkanie doktora było najlepszym, co mnie spotkało. Dla niego przynajmniej jestem interesująca.

– Dla mnie też jesteś. Podróżowałaś z Magnussenem i…

– Ciii… – szepnęła, przykładając palec do ust, po czym odgarnęła do tyłu długie, ciemne loki i potrząsnęła głową. – Cicho-sza. Chcemy porozmawiać? Rozmawiamy o miłych ludziach. O kim chciałbyś porozmawiać… James? Jim? Jimmy?

– Żaden _Jimmy_ – warknął. – O poprzednim świecie i zamachach w Londynie… jeśli cokolwiek o nich pamiętasz.

– Chyba już wolę rozmawiać o Magnussenie. Z jednej strony był popapranym potworem, z drugiej, akurat mnie lubił i dzięki niemu nie wylądowałam jako pierwszy raz przebudzona dziewczynka w rynsztoku.

– Obudziłaś się dopiero wtedy?

– Tak – westchnęła i zabujała się na łóżku. – Przez moją starszą siostrzyczkę. Opowiadała bajki, a ja w nie wierzyłam. Rodzice zamknęli ją w psychiatryku w czwartym życiu wstecz. A potem bęc! I ja też rodzę się jako pamiętająca wariatka.

– Jak się nazywa? – spytał Jim, czując ekscytację na samą myśl, że może uda mu się w końcu spotkać kogoś samoistnego.

– Fritzi Fassnacht. To była przyrodnia siostra. Tak, wiem, skrzywdzono ją imieniem. W szkole mówiono na nią Fi-fi – wyrzuciła z siebie z dziwnym uśmieszkiem. – Co, będziesz jej szukać? Nie radzę. Była znacznie bardziej zwariowana ode mnie.

– Skoro cię stworzyła, dlaczego w czasach wiktoriańskich jej przy tobie nie było?

– W czasach wiktoriańskich nie miałam siostry. I nie wiem, czy zdawała sobie sprawę, że rozsiewa przebudzenie jak ospę.

– Spotkałyście się jeszcze kiedyś? W poprzednim świecie, albo…

– Nie. To już nie jest moja siostra. Los połączył nas tylko na chwilę, tylko przez chwilę byłyśmy dla siebie najbliższe na świecie, tylko przez chwilę nasze ścieżki splątały się na tyle, by była moim światłem i bym jej uwierzyła. Po co żyć ze swoim stwórcą? Aby czuć na sobie oddech swojego boga? Jak nie jesteś z kimś w związku, to nie ma to żadnego sensu. Uwierz, _Jimmy_ , naoglądałam się z Magnussenem różnych pamiętających. Żaden z nich nie dbał o swojego stwórcę, większość ich nienawidziła albo po prostu miała gdzieś, bo wolała iść własną drogą. A może to samoistni mieli gdzieś swoje dzieci? Potrafili się ukrywać. Byli podobno silniejsi od każdego z nas. Nie wiem. Nie znam ich. Za to ofiary Magnussena… większość była też bardziej szalona nawet ode mnie. W sumie Magnussen się do tego przyczynił, bo gdy kogoś dorwał w swoje szpony, potrafił zrobić wariata z kogoś całkiem normalnego.

– Czy… miałaś kiedykolwiek kontakt z którymkolwiek z nich? – spytał, skołowany jej niespójną wypowiedzią, w której skakała z tematu na temat.

– Żartujesz? – parsknęła. – Przecież uważali mnie za zdrajczynię. Nawet ich nie dotykałam, ale pomagałam Magnussenowi. Nie odważyłabym się pójść do któregokolwiek z nich i powiedzieć, _hej, to ja, tak, ta służąca twojego kata, która przynosiła mu wymyślne kolacje, a tobie miskę z czymś, czego przyzwoity człowiek nie dał by nawet psu, jestem pamiętającą, tak jak ty, zaprzyjaźnimy się? –_ rzuciła kpiącym tonem. – Szukasz informacji o tamtych zamachach? – powiedziała, nagle zmieniając temat. – Wątpię, czy ktokolwiek z nich, z ofiar Magnussena, brał w tym udział.

– A pamiętający? Co o nich wiesz? O budzeniu się lub…

– Masz strasznie miły głos, jak na kryminalistę, którego fan rozpieprzył pół miasta na kawałki – przerwała mu i uśmiechnęła się. – A ja jestem tylko zwariowaną dziewczynką. Chcesz się czegoś dowiedzieć? A cóż mogę widzieć z okna psychiatryka? Jeśli miałabym cię do kogokolwiek skierować, z tych pamiętających, o których wiem, to tylko Edgar Green lub Heath Parker. Zwłaszcza Heath Parker. – Na jej twarzy pojawił się dziwny wyraz, którego Jim nie potrafił odczytać. – Był jak magiczny, kolorowy ptak. Feniks, który odradza się raz po raz. Stary, silny, niesamowity. I milczący, gdy chciał milczeć. Tortury nie zrobiły na nim wrażenia, bo… bo on potrafił robić rzeczy, jakie potrafiła tylko jedna z tych osób, które znalazł Magnussen.

– _Talaitha_ – wymamrotał Jim, na co Käthe spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem.

– Tak. Talaitha. Któregoś dnia po prostu rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, jakby nigdy nie istniała, a Magnussen nie próbował jej szukać. Ten gad niczego się nie bał, oprócz… – Jim nie usłyszał dalszej części jej wypowiedzi, gdyż w tym samym momencie Sebastian odezwał się w jego słuchawce.

_– Jim, ten cholerny profesorek wyszedł z gabinetu._

– Możesz powtórzyć…? – wymamrotał, wpatrując się w kobietę.

– Nie bał się niczego, ale Talaitha go przerażała i chyba cieszył się, że odeszła.

_– Zajrzał do pokoju 521 i idzie… kurwa mać, idzie w stronę 514. Jim, jesteś tam?_

– Sprawdza pokoje pamiętających… – wydusił Jim.

– Co…? – zdziwiła się Käthe.

– Twój doktor. Sprawdza pokoje, w których się znajdujecie. Wie że tu jestem. Musi wiedzieć, że…

– Nie jest ani magiczny ani samoistny – przerwała mu kobieta, a Jim zamarł, zupełnie zszokowany.

_– Na litość, Jim, włącz ten cholerny mikrofon, jest zaraz przy twoich drzwiach!_

– Jest pamiętającym…?

– A kto inny niż pamiętający dałby mi domek jak dla księżniczki? – oznajmiła, a gdy Jim usłyszał, że ktoś faktycznie staje pod drzwiami i naciska na klamkę, włączył głośnik, aby Sebastian wiedział, że… co właściwie miał wiedzieć? Że zaliczyli wpadkę, bo czegoś nie dopilnowali?

– Seb, wszystko pod kontrolą – powiedział najspokojniejszym tonem, na jaki był w stanie się zdobyć, a potem spojrzał Käthe w oczy. – Ten doktor to kolejna osoba, która może mi… – urwał, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły – pomóc – zakończył, po czym pospiesznie się rozłączył, nie zważając na protesty Sebastiana.

Kiedy obejrzał się za siebie, zobaczył niewysokiego mężczyznę koło pięćdziesiątki, na którego wątłych ramionach wisiał za duży o pół rozmiaru kitel lekarski; jego jasne włosy były przyprószone siwizną, zaciśnięte dłonie miał natomiast drobne jak nastolatek. Szare oczy ukryte za okularami w czarnej oprawce, jako jedyne nie wydawały się łagodne i niegroźne, bo doktor wpatrywał się w niego z zimną wściekłością i nawet jego niezbyt imponująca postura i dość miękkie rysy twarzy nie mogły zburzyć wrażenia, że mężczyzna potrafił być niebezpieczny jeśli tylko chciał.

– Goście o tej porze? – spytał płynnym angielskim, w którym pobrzmiewał ledwo wyczuwalny szkocki akcent, który natychmiast wzbudził w Jimie złe skojarzenia. – Käthe, wszystko w porządku? – rzucił po niemiecku.

– Jasne. Tylko rozmawiamy. Ja i Jimmy z Anglii – odparła jakby dziecinnym głosem, zupełnie innym niż ten, którego używała przy nim; lekarz uśmiechnął się zdawkowo, po czym skinął na Jima i wskazał mu drzwi.

– Zapraszam do gabinetu, panie Moriarty – powiedział spokojnie i poczekał, aż mężczyzna podniesie się z miejsca. Przyjrzał się krytycznie jego strojowi pracownika firmy sprzątającej, a kąciki jego ust uniosły się złośliwie. – Znacznie lepiej wyglądałeś w Westwoodzie na sali sądowej – zauważył, na co Jim zacisnął usta i ruszył w jego stronę. – Käthe, połóż się. Przyjdę do ciebie rano.

– Dobranoc, doktorze – odparła śpiewnie, a gdy Jim zerknął w jej stronę, gdy lekarz na nią nie patrzył, pokazała mu gestem, że nie ma się czego obawiać. Wątpił, czy kobieta miała rację, ale nie zamierzał tego komentować.

– Powiedz swojemu blondwłosemu, pięknemu chłopcu, że nic ci nie zrobię i wyłącz swój piękny sprzęt, którym się obwiesiłeś – powiedział mężczyzna, gdy znaleźli się na korytarzu, a drzwi do pokoju Käthe zostały zamknięte. – No dalej – zachęcił go spokojnie. – Jestem drobniejszy od ciebie, nie jestem przestępcą i w przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie mam przy sobie broni. Gdybym chciał się ciebie pozbyć, ochrona już wywlekałaby cię stąd do czekającego na dole radiowozu. Porozmawiamy na osobności, bo wolałbym, żeby moja głupiutka i ślepa jak kura pielęgniarka nas nie usłyszała.

– Sebastian, wszystko w porządku – powiedział do uruchomionego ponownie mikrofonu, wpatrując się w nieprzeniknioną twarz lekarza.

_– Jim, co się…_

– _Pan doktor_ to jedna z osób, które mogą mi pomóc. Możesz zebrać rzeczy i poczekać na mnie w samochodzie. Nie będę odwiedzać pozostałych osób.

_– Jeśli się rozłączysz, urwę ci łeb, gdy tylko…_

– Wybacz, Sebastian, ale z resztą muszę poradzić sobie sam – przerwał mu, po czym wyłączył mikrofon i wyjął słuchawkę z ucha, a następnie spojrzał na lekarza, który wydawał się być usatysfakcjonowany jego posłuszeństwem. – Prowadź.

– Może na początek uprzejmości, panie Moriarty?

– Jim – odparł, wyciągając do niego rękę, a wówczas mężczyzna zaśmiał się krótko.

– Albo Jillian, jeśli wierzyć pewnym ptaszkom, z którymi czasem przyszło mi się kontaktować – odparł, ściskając jego dłoń; miał delikatne, chłodne palce, ale jego uścisk był niespodziewanie pewny. – Po raz pierwszy urodziłem się jako Chloe, ale we wszystkich kolejnych światach… – uśmiechnął się w fałszywie uprzejmy sposób. – Craig Lennox. Witam na moim oddziale, Jim.

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planowałam z początku, że z Lennoxem spotka się Sherlock i to on będzie jeździć po szpitalach i szukać tam pacjentów a trafi na doktora; już od paru tygodni miałam przygotowane wstępnie dialogi w następnym rozdziale właśnie ‘pod niego’; uznałam jednak, że znacznie lepszą i bardziej logiczną opcją będzie skierować do niego Jima. Ze względu na konstrukcyjne poprawki czeka mnie tam trochę więcej szlifów niż przypuszczałam, ale rozdział tak czy inaczej jest już na ukończeniu i również nie będzie trzeba na niego aż tak długo:)


	21. Neurolog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział zgodnie z planami poszedł mi (względnie) szybko i sprawnie, mimo że jest dłuższy niż standardowo. Zapraszam więc do gabinetu Craiga Lennoxa ;) Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się zaskoczyć Was paroma pomysłami.

***

 

Gabinet Craiga Lennoxa urządzony był w pozbawionym duszy, zimnym i ascetycznym stylu – pasowałby do Charlesa Magnussena, gdyby nie brak epatowania bogactwem, ale również do Mycrofta Holmesa, jeśli do całej tej ascezy dodać nieco klasyki i ciemniejszych barw. Brakowało ozdób, pomijając kilka nieciekawych kwiatów, których jednak raczej sam nie pielęgnował, pamiątek ani zdjęć. Panował porządek, ale mężczyzna chyba nie był pedantem, lecz po prostu kimś do bólu praktycznym, kogo chaos rozprasza.

Poukładany, spokojny i profesjonalny. Chłodny, fałszywy, skłonny do manipulacji i niebezpieczny. Na pewno nie był zły, o czym świadczyły jednoznacznie słowa Käthe, ale nie był też dobry… a im dłużej Jim na niego patrzył, tym bardziej czuł, że bliżej mu do starszego Holmesa niż Magnussena. Idealista. Zdolny do zabójstwa, ale niechętny do brudzenia sobie rąk. Schludny, wycofany emocjonalnie, niezbyt zainteresowany związkami…

_Miał skłonności homoseksualne, ale seks rzadko wydawał mu się wystarczająco interesujący, by tracić na niego czas._

_Uważał, że jego praca stanowiła wyższy cel, któremu trzeba podporządkować wszystko inne._

_Pokrętna moralność i wiara, że cel uświęca środki._

_Pamiętający przebudzony sztucznie, który, tak jak Ella, uważał, że leczenie innych jest jego powinnością._

 – Skończyłeś z dedukcjami? – spytał mężczyzna sucho, wskazując Jimowi miejsce na kanapie pod oknem. – To oczywiście fascynujące, ale gdy robi to samoistny, to oszukiwanie a nie talent.

– Jestem niemal pewny, że to samo robisz wobec tła – odparował, na co Lennox uśmiechnął się, ale nie skomentował jego stwierdzenia.

– Napijesz się czegoś? – odparł, stając przy szafce częściowo zasłoniętej pokaźnym fikusem stojącym w białej donicy na podłodze. Uchylił drzwiczki, a Jim, ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, dostrzegł, poza drogą herbatą i kilkoma rodzajami kawy mielonej, parę napoczętych butelek wysokoprocentowych alkoholi. Więc jednak ten perfekcyjny lekarz nie był aż tak idealny.

– _Szkockiej_ – powiedział, co na moment sprawiło, że Lennox stracił cały swój chłód i pewność siebie. – Pijesz w pracy, _doktorze_?

– Za chwilę zacznę rozważać wezwanie ochrony i policji – odparł z rozdrażnieniem, po czym wyciągnął z szafki jedną z kaw i, nie pytając Jima o zdanie, wsypał podwójną porcję do ekspresu. – Nie będę pytał, jak znalazłeś moją klinikę, bo tego się domyślam. Nie muszę również pytać, co chcesz wiedzieć, bo to z kolei wiem.

– Widzę że wiesz całkiem sporo – warknął Jim nieprzyjemnie, zirytowany jego zbyt pewnym siebie i trochę przemądrzałym tonem.

– A ja widzę, że gdybyś był trochę milszy, ja również bym był. W innym świecie i innych okolicznościach, mógłbyś nawet mi się podobać. Naprawdę moglibyśmy się dogadać, a może nawet polubić, gdyby nie te niepotrzebne złośliwości. Więc… zacznijmy od początku. Witaj, Jim, nazywam się Craig Lennox i z chęcią z tobą porozmawiam – powiedział sztucznie.

– Cześć Craig, jakie to szczęście, że na ciebie trafiłem. Szukałem odpowiedzi wśród pacjentów szpitali psychiatrycznych i nie przyszło mi do głowy, że powinienem był szukać jej wśród personelu – odparł z takim samym, nachalnym fałszem w głosie. – Powygłupialiśmy się – dodał już normalnie – więc możemy przejść do rzeczy?

– Oczywiście – odparł spokojnie, wyciągając z szafki filiżanki. – Z chęcią podzielę się z tobą pewnymi informacjami, ale, tak na początek… musisz wiedzieć, że jeśli jeszcze kiedyś spróbujesz się dobrać do moich pacjentów, nie będę tak miły jak dziś.

– Dziękuję za ostrzeżenie, ale już dotarło do mnie, że u pacjentów nie ma sensu szukać odpowiedzi.

– Więc moja Käthe nie była pierwszą twoją próbą i zrozumiałeś już, że od chorych nie wyciągniesz nic wartościowego, za to od lekarzy… – urwał nagle i odwrócił wzrok. – O ile są tacy jak ja czy Ella, można dowiedzieć się całkiem sporo. Tak, tak, znamy się. Dziwi cię to?

– Biorąc pod uwagę twoje usposobienie i jej niechęć do dzielenia się nazwiskami – ani trochę – mruknął.

– Widzę w twoich oczach, że wolałbyś o niej nie rozmawiać, ale chyba nie ma już między nami miejsca na tajemnice?

– Rozmawiałeś o mnie z Ellą Thompson – stwierdził, na co Lennox tylko się uśmiechnął. – Co ci powiedziała?

– Ella obudziła się przez jednego z pacjentów i to podejrzewałem już od dawna, ale nigdy nie chciała mi zdradzić, kim był, bo tajemnica lekarska jest dla niej świętością. Jednak gdy tylko wspomniała o twoich odwiedzinach, straciłem wątpliwości. Jedno, co muszę przyznać, byłem zaskoczony, że chodziło akurat o słynnego kryminalistę, Jima Moriarty’ego – powiedział z rozbawieniem, jakby akurat ten fakt śmieszył go bardziej niż powinien. – Zawsze czułem z Ellą więź i to zabawne, że łączy nas aż tak wiele. Ja obudziłem się… poniekąd również przez pacjentów, dłuższa historia, którą również z chęcią się podzielę. Swoją drogą, wiem jeszcze o trzech takich przypadkach – oznajmił i przez jego bladą twarz przebiegł skurcz świadczący o irytacji. – Moi dawni stażyści, którzy trochę zbyt mocno zafascynowali się pewną _cierpiącą na urojenia_ ślicznotką i uwierzyli jej, gdy opowiedziała im o poprzednich życiach. Mógłbym być na nich wściekły, ale jestem pewny, że to nie jedyne przypadki, a pięciu lekarzy zajmujących się chorobami psychicznymi obudzonych z powodu ich pacjentów to i tak całkiem sporo, biorąc pod uwagę moje szacunki dotyczące liczby pamiętających. Podejrzewam, że lekarze, a zwłaszcza psychiatrzy, to najczęściej przypadkowo budzona grupa zawodowa.

– Prowadzisz statystyki? Bazę pamiętających? – spytał Jim.

– Paskudne określenie, ale pewnie tak to można nazwać. Ale po kolei, po kolei… – zaśmiał się i zaczął wpatrywać w strużkę kawy, która ściekała z kraniku w ekspresie do przezroczystego zbiornika. – Ella Thompson mówiła mi o tobie i po prostu czułem, że niebawem na siebie trafimy. Kiedyś sceptycznie podchodziłem do stwierdzenia, że gdy się kogoś szuka, a ta osoba chce, by ją znaleźć, to tak się dzieje, ale najwyraźniej coś w tym jest.

– Zabawne, że słyszę to dziś po raz drugi.

– Ha! Może faktycznie jest w tym nawet więcej prawdy niż sądziłem.

– Przejdziemy do konkretów? Wciągnąłeś mnie w rozmowę, w pewnym sensie czekałeś na mnie i w sumie zastanawiam się, dlaczego.

– Rozmawiam z tobą tylko dlatego, że Ella zrobiła dla mnie więcej niż jakikolwiek inny pamiętający i gdy prosi mnie o pomoc, musiałbym mieć naprawdę ważne powody, by jej nie udzielić. Powiedziała mi, że pewna dwójka pamiętających szuka informacji o poprzednim świecie i spytała, czy mógłby spotkać się z nimi i byłbym w stanie udzielić jakichkolwiek informacji o zamachach w Londynie. Nie miałem na to szczególnej ochoty, ale Ella domyślała się, że jestem jedną z niewielu osób jakie zna, które mogłyby ci pomóc, a jest dla mnie na tyle ważna, że obiecałem jej, że jeśli któryś z was do mnie trafi, to podzielę się z nim informacjami. Zanim przejdziemy dalej, musisz mi obiecać jedną rzecz – poderwał wreszcie głowę i zmierzył go spojrzeniem jasnych oczu. – Mycroft Holmes nigdy nie może dowiedzieć się o tej rozmowie, moim oddziale, moich pacjentach i całej mojej przeszłości.

– Nie mam ani jednego powodu, by dzielić się informacjami z tym człowiekiem – odparł, zaskoczony, że Lennox wspomina akurat o nim.

– Mimo że najwyraźniej pracujesz z jego bratem?

– Sherlock jest…

– Całkiem inny. Wiem – powiedział, po czym sięgnął po filiżanki, ascetycznie białe i pozbawione czegokolwiek charakterystycznego. – Znałem go – dodał ciszej, a Jim zaskoczony uniósł brwi  . – Dawno temu. W jego pierwszym życiu po przebudzeniu. Oraz moim pierwszym świadomym. Usiądź wygodniej i przygotuj się na ciąg dalszy bajki o klinice Mycrofta Holmesa i jego eksperymentach. I… – zająknął się – byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś nie rozmawiał o tym również z Ellą. Powiedziałem jej o sobie sporo, ale nie wszystko, a są rzeczy, których wolałbym, aby o mnie nie wiedziała.

– Ukryła przede mną tyle spraw, że z całą pewnością nie czuję się zobligowany, by zdradzać jej czyjeś tajemnice – powiedział z przekąsem i po minie Lennoxa stwierdził, że jego słowa z jakichś przyczyn mu się spodobały.

– Oczywiście. _Oczywiście_ – zaśmiał się, po czym przymknął oczy i przez parę chwil nie poruszał się ani nie odzywał; dopiero kiedy ekspres ciśnieniowy skończył pracę, ożywił się ponownie. Sprawnie rozlał kawę, po czym postawił obie filiżanki w zasięgu ich rąk i, ku zaskoczeniu Jima, nie zajął miejsca na fotelu naprzeciwko, lecz usiadł po drugiej stronie niewielkiej kanapy. – Historia reinkarnacji zaczyna się dla mnie w szóstym życiu wstecz, gdy byłem młodziutką stażystką w klinice psychiatrycznej Mycrofta Holmesa. Byłem najlepszą studentką na roku i trafiłem pod skrzydła jednego z najbardziej utalentowanych i szanowanych lekarzy w Londynie, a może nawet w całej Anglii. Byłem oczywiście całe wieki od niego młodszy i byłem w niego zapatrzony tak bardzo, że zakrawało to na obsesję – wyznał i zamilkł, kiedy dostrzegł zdegustowane spojrzenie Jima.

– Podobał ci się _Mycroft Holmes_ – powiedział, zdumiony faktem, że ktokolwiek na świecie mógł być zafascynowany tym człowiekiem; gdy jednak przypominał sobie wszystko, co dostrzegł w Lennoxie, cały jego chłód, skłonność do manipulacji, a nawet sposób wysławiania się – może nie powinno go dziwić, że mężczyzna inspirował się starszym Holmesem, do którego wiele żyć temu miał słabość.

– Oczywiście że mi się podobał – odparł, wzruszając obojętnie ramionami, jakby było to oczywiste, ale obecnie nie miało już znaczenia. – Był moim mentorem, był _geniuszem_ , a nic nie kręciło mnie nigdy tak, jak wiedza i intelekt. Najinteligentniejszy facet, jakiego poznałem w tamtym świecie. Ciągnęło mnie do niego i byłem zaślepiony tak bardzo, że początkowo nie widziałem oczywistości. Na pewno wiesz o tym, że jego eksperymenty, jego badania… bardzo daleko było im do etyczności, ale ja nie widziałem w nich wówczas nic złego, bo przecież mój mistrz nie mógł nie być ideałem pod każdym względem – powiedział i skrzywił się, po czym zerknął w swoją kawę, a Jimowi wydawało się, że żałuje, że nie nalał im jednak alkoholu. – Gdy patrzę na to z perspektywy czasu, nie mogę uwierzyć, że emocje mogły aż tak skutecznie nałożyć mi klapki na oczy. Podążałem za nim krok w krok, robiłem dla niego wszystko i długo, _długo_ wierzyłem w jego niewinność. Ella… powiedziała ci, co zrobiła przed śmiercią…?

– Doniosła na niego, by zemścić się za dawne krzywdy – odparował, a Lennox skinął głową.

– Gdy został aresztowany, byłem jednym z bardzo nielicznych świadków obrony i wierzyłem w swoje słowa, gdy próbowałem przekonać ławę przysięgłych o jego niewinności. Wiesz już zapewne od Elli, że…

– Na nic się to nie zdało – dokończył za niego Jim, gdy Lennox ponownie się zająknął.

– Tak. Ale walczyłem o niego dopóki mogłem. Nawet gdy widziałem dowody, widziałem jego pacjentów, jego _ofiary_ … gdy miałem wszystko podane jak na tacy. Pod koniec procesu wiedziałem już, że to co robił pamiętającym… tak, wiedziałem, kim jesteście, ale o tym za chwilę… że to co im robił było złe i niemoralne i już nie próbowałem wmawiać sobie, że jego charakter jest odbiciem jego siły i geniuszu. Zależało mi na nim jednak tak bardzo, że po raz pierwszy i ostatni w życiu postąpiłem całkowicie wbrew swojemu sumieniu i broniłem w sądzie kogoś, kto na to nie zasługiwał, do samego końca.

– Nikt ci nie wierzył, więc i tak nie miało to znaczenia.

– Z perspektywy czasu zastanawiam się, czy wręcz nie zaszkodziłem mu bardziej. Wiele osób sądziło, że Holmes mnie szantażował i że byłem kolejną ofiarą jego knowań, a niektórzy dziennikarze uważali wręcz, że zrobił mi pranie mózgu, molestował lub płacił, bo jak inaczej wytłumaczyć nienaturalne oddanie komuś takiemu jak on ze strony ślicznej dziewczynki, którą czekała świetlana przyszłość w medycynie? Nic nie mów – powiedział ostro, kiedy Jim otwierał już usta. – Wiem, jak wygląda i jakim jest człowiekiem. W sumie gdzieś w głębi serca wiedziałem, jak parszywe cechy charakteru ujawniły się gdy prowadził klinikę. Ale siła psychiczna i inteligencja to cechy które sprawiały i sprawiają do tej pory, że jestem w stanie przymknąć oczy na całą masę czyichś niedoskonałości.

– Musiałeś bardzo mocno przymykać oczy, a raczej chodzić z całkowicie zamkniętymi – stwierdził Jim, ale Lennox nie wydawał się ani zaskoczony ani obrażony tym stwierdzeniem. – Znów jednak wybiegłeś opowieścią w przód, więc może wróć do początku, skoro uparłeś się na zwierzenia, zamiast zająć się tym, co mnie interesuje. Jak dowiedziałeś się o pamiętających? I kto cię obudził?

– Nie bez powodu wybiegłem w przód – odparował. – Chciałem, żebyś wiedział, że do samego końca byłem w jakiś sposób wierny Holmesowi, ale tamte emocje są już kompletnie martwe. Wiem, że działasz przeciwko niemu i chcę, żebyś wiedział, że od dawna jestem zawsze po innej stronie niż on – powiedział i zamilkł, jakby oczekiwał, że Jim jakoś na to odpowie, ten jednak milczał. – Mycroft doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z moich uczuć, ale nie miał żadnych oporów, by to wykorzystywać, a wreszcie wziąć mnie na rozmowę i wprost powiedzieć mi, że ceni mnie jako pracownika, ale nie mam u niego żadnych szans. Okropne słowa dla przekonanej o swojej urodzie i wszelkich zaletach dwudziestoparolatki, zwłaszcza gdy słyszy je od swego idola, ale nawet gdy byłem ślepo zakochany, nie przestałem być analitycznym do bólu naukowcem. Widzisz, wydawało mi się nielogiczne, że samotny facet koło czterdziestki nie ślini się do mnie, do ślicznej Chloe, będącej obiektem westchnień całego szpitala, chociaż nie jest gejem. Chciałem znać powody i dręczyłem go o to całymi tygodniami. _Czego mi brakuje? Jestem przecież taka ładna, taka mądra i tak cię podziwiam! Zrobię dla ciebie wszystko, czego jeszcze byś chciał?_ W końcu miał mnie dość i powiedział, że po prostu kiedyś był ktoś inny i nie zamierza więcej ładować się w związki, nawet z kimś z moim _potencjałem_.

– Mycroft Holmes z całą pewnością nikogo…

– …nie miał. Oczywiście że nie – kontynuował Lennox. – Byłem dociekliwy i chociaż udawałem przed nim z zadawalającą skutecznością, że przyjąłem jego wyjaśnienie do wiadomości... że niby żyje przeszłością i dlatego mnie odtrąca… nie zostawiłem tego. Zabawiłem się w detektywa i korzystając ze swoich zdolności i ślicznej buźki, która zawsze otwiera wiele drzwi, zacząłem szukać ludzi, którzy kiedyś go znali. Osoby ze studiów, poprzedniej pracy, z dalszej rodziny… podróżowałem, obserwowałem, szperałem w starych papierach i cudzych albumach zdjęciowych. Wszystko to wskazywało, że nikogo nigdy nie miał i jedyną względnie bliską mu osobą był jego młodszy, uzależniony od narkotyków brat. O jakąkolwiek przeszłość chodziło, była to – zmrużył oczy i uśmiechnął się dziwnie – jakaś niezwykle dawna i tajemnicza przeszłość. Nie przestawałem jednak szukać. Śledziłem go, kilka razy włamałem się do jego biura kiedy był na urlopie, podsłuchiwałem jego rozmowy a w końcu udałem się do Sherlocka, który był zamknięty w klinice, zaś Mycroft podejmował bezskuteczne próby uporania się z jego narkomanią. To od niego, od tego dzieciaka, po raz pierwszy usłyszałem coś, co mnie zaintrygowało. Powiedział, że Mycroft _w tym życiu nikogo nie miał, ale może miał w poprzednich_. Był już w bardzo złym stanie i teoretycznie powinienem był uznać, że to majaki, ale te słowa dręczyły mnie całymi miesiącami, a moja obsesja zamiast przygasnąć stała się jeszcze silniejsza. Skończyłem w międzyczasie studia i zacząłem specjalizację, a ponieważ Mycroft wiedział, jaki jestem dobry i jak bardzo potrafię wypruwać sobie dla niego żyły, zatrudnił mnie na stałe jako zaufanego lekarza pierwszego kontaktu w jego przychodni. Moim zadaniem było kierować do niego pacjentów, którzy zdradzali objawy urojeń, opisywać je jak najbardziej szczegółowo i robić z tego obszerną dokumentację. Robiłem to, _oczywiście_ , a potem analizowałem, którymi z pacjentów się zajmował osobiście, a których odsyłał do kogoś innego. Część pozostawiał dla pozorów, ale dość szybko zorientowałem się, że interesował go tylko jeden typ: ci, którzy wierzyli w reinkarnację.

– I wtedy dotarło do ciebie, z jak dawnej przeszłości możesz mieć konkurentkę, mimo że to burzyło cały twój światopogląd.

– Nie masz nawet pojęciach, jak bardzo mój światopogląd się wtedy załamał – odparł Lennox i zaśmiał się, najwyraźniej przypominając sobie coś zabawnego. – Drążyłem coraz głębiej, nadal go śledziłem, ale jednocześnie gdy byliśmy razem, starałem się pokazywać, że nasza relacja jest już całkowicie służbowa. Nie wiem, czy mi wierzył, ale w tamtym okresie miał inne problemy i to na nich się skupiał. Sherlock był już na ostatniej prostej by wpędzić się do grobu złotym strzałem, prawie nie kontaktował i raz po raz znajdował sposoby, by uciec z kliniki. Mycroft szalał z niepokoju i skupiał się coraz bardziej na nim, pozostawiając pracę nieco z boku, więc miałem tym większe możliwości, by szperać w jego dokumentach i zapiskach. Tak naprawdę jednak, to, że poznałem _prawdę_ i w nią uwierzyłem było raczej przypadkiem niż efektem moich działań. Domyślasz się, co się stało?

– Musiałeś… usłyszeć, jak Mycroft komuś o tym mówi, bo jestem pewny, że nie powiedział tego tobie. A skoro go śledziłeś, to tym bardziej możliwe.

– Usłyszałem jego rozmowę z Sherlockiem, która miała miejsce dosłownie kilka dni przed samobójstwem tego dzieciaka – odparł, wyraźnie zadowolony, że Jim tak szybko łączy fakty. – Jak wspomniałem, chodziłem za Mycroftem wszędzie, a klinikę znałem jak własną kieszeń. Jakkolwiek wiem już, że pamiętający mają pewne szczególne zdolności, to nie mają, sam nie wiem, nadprzyrodzonych mocy, wyjątkowego słuchu czy wzroku. Da się po prostu przyczaić gdzieś i ich podglądać lub podsłuchiwać i dokładnie to zrobiłem, gdy kolejny raz szedł w środku nocy do swojego braciszka. Jeśli wcześniej miałem wątpliwości, ich rozmowa je rozwiała. Nie jestem w stanie zacytować ci każdego słowa, nie słyszałem jej również od samego początku. Ale stwierdzenia Sherlocka były oczywiste… podobnie jak odpowiedzi Mycrofta. I to nie było uspokajanie szaleńca, że _w pokoju naprawdę jest smok, lecz nie zrobi ci krzywdy_ , ale dyskusja dwójki porysowanych, nieszczęśliwych ludzi. Sherlock był pod wpływem narkotyków, jak zwykle, gdy brat zgarnął go z ulicy i wątpię, czy w ogóle wiedział, co mówi. Powtarzał, że ma dość tego świata, że skoro ma urodzić się ponownie, nie zamierza dłużej się męczyć. Że nienawidzi go za to, że go obudził i nigdy mu tego nie wybaczy.

– A Mycroft...?

– Słuchał większości wyrzutów w milczeniu, a wreszcie powiedział coś jak… _gdybym wiedział, co się stanie, nigdy bym cię nie obudził i będę szukał metody by cię uśpić, bo to musi być możliwe_. Sherlock wyśmiał go i zanim kazał mu się wynosić i więcej nie pokazywać mu na oczy, powiedział, że jeśli ceną za jego spokój ma być robienie z innych pamiętających królików doświadczalnych, to nie chce nawet o tym słyszeć. Oraz żeby… ż _eby Mycroft nie próbował mu wmawiać, że to on jest jego motywacją, bo tak naprawdę chciałby uśpić tak wielu, jak się da, unieszkodliwić ich i pozbyć się konkurencji_ – powiedział i ucichł na parę chwil. – Rozmowa była znacznie dłuższa, streściłem ci to najlepiej, jak pamiętam, ale działo się to tak dawno temu, że wiele rzeczy mogło mi umknąć. Przekaz był jednak jasny: Mycroft obudził Sherlocka w poprzednim świecie i teraz próbował to odkręcić, a cała jego klinika służyła poznaniu mechanizmów budzenia się i usypiania. Na ile zdołałem się zorientować… zdawał sobie sprawę, że istnieje metoda by kogoś uśpić, ale z jakichś przyczyn nawet jej nie rozpatrywał i szukał innych. Coś jakby pokazywał swoją postawą _to za dużo nawet na mnie_. A może po prostu nie wiedział, jak użyć tamtej albo nie miał z dowolnych przyczyn możliwości by to zrobić. Tak czy inaczej, ani jednej osoby nie udało mu się uśpić, lecz osiągnął coś innego: wiele osób straciło zmysły przez eksperymenty, którym poddawał ich mózgi posługując się farmakologią, radiologią i masą innych metod, o których nie ma sensu, abym ci opowiadał. Jeśli więc Sherlock mówił prawdę, a podejrzewam, że tak było… jego brat osiągnął swój cel przynajmniej częściowo. Nikogo nie uśpił, nikogo _nie zabił naprawdę_ , ale unieszkodliwił wiele osób. Chociaż po co to robił, do chwili obecnej pozostaje dla mnie zagadką – powiedział i utkwił wzrok w twarzy Jima.

– To akurat nie jest żadną tajemnicą – odparł, trochę zaskoczony, że skoro Lennox obserwował Holmesa tyle czasu, nie dotarł do tej informacji. – Mycroft boi się, że istnieje możliwość masowego przebudzenia, sam nie wiem… globalnego zarażenia się wiarą w reinkarnację. Wydaje mi się to absurdalne, ale z jakichś przyczyn się tego boi. I skoro szukał możliwości uśpienia kogoś… to wydaje mi się to całkiem możliwe. Dziwne tylko… – zmarszczył brwi – że Sherlock akurat tego mi nie powiedział.

– Sherlock najprawdopodobniej nie pamięta nawet dnia z ostatniego roku swojego życia. Może i nie krył przed tobą, że ćpał, ale ja go widziałem i wiem, jakim był wtedy wrakiem. Z jego szarych komórek niewiele już zostało, bo wypalił je skutecznie mieszanką wszelkich dostępnych narkotyków.

– To brzmi logicznie, bo w sumie wspominał, że ma czarne dziury w pamięci spowodowane ciągami narkotykowymi – odparł Jim, ale zapisał w myślach, by spytać Sherlocka, czy cokolwiek słyszał o _usypianiu pamiętających_. – Co stało się później? Po tej rozmowie, którą podsłuchałeś i która najwyraźniej doprowadziła do twojego przebudzenia? Umarłem w podobnym okresie co Ella i do niedawna nie miałem pojęcia, że Mycroft trafił do więzienia, a chciałbym wiedzieć, jak do tego doszło.

– Później? Przede wszystkim tydzień później Sherlock targnął się na swoje życie kolejny raz i tym razem mu się to udało. Mycroft zaś stracił resztki człowieczeństwa i chyba przestało mu zależeć na czymkolwiek poza rozszerzeniem swojej wiedzy dotyczącej reinkarnacji. Sherlock darował sobie tamto życie, więc się zabił, zaś Mycroft tak naprawdę zrobił to samo, bo musiał wiedzieć, że _przesadza_ i że ktoś w końcu zainteresuje się jego działalnością. Jeśli miałbym jakieś wątpliwości, _a nie miałem_ , to, co robił później, utwierdziłoby mnie w przekonaniu, że pamiętający istnieją, a nasi pacjenci są zupełnie zdrowi i jeśli czyjś stan się pogarszał, to był to skutek _leczenia_ , któremu został poddany w klinice. Mycroft nie bał się więzienia ani śmierci i zbierał wiedzę, którą zamierzał wykorzystać w kolejnych światach, bo wiedział, że w tamtym nie ma już po co utrzymywać pozorów. Był zaślepiony swoimi badaniami tak jak ja moim zakochaniem, on nie dostrzegał świata wokół ani moich spojrzeń, ja nie widziałem wtedy, że skoro stoi na równi pochyłej, to może ściągnąć mnie na dno ze sobą. Tyle że – zaśmiał się i uniósł wzrok znad filiżanki z kawą – było mi wszystko jedno, tak samo jak jemu. Miałem wystarczająco dużo materiałów, by wiedzieć, że ludzie budzili się, ponieważ w poprzednim życiu uwierzyli jakiemuś innemu pamiętającemu. Wtedy bardzo mało wiedziałem o samoistnych i sądziłem, że wszyscy zostają obudzeni przez kogoś, a ponieważ wiedziałem, jaki jest warunek, wiedziałem też, że w kolejnym świecie obudzę się jako pamiętający po raz pierwszy. Główna część historii za nami. Pytania publiczności?

– Czyli nie trzeba mieć intencji… – zaczął Jim, gdyż tak naprawdę z całej opowieści Lennoxa, chociaż były w niej interesujące momenty, istotna była tylko ta informacja. – Nie trzeba nawet… cholera, nie trzeba nawet mówić wprost do kogoś z tła. Wystarczy, żeby ten zainteresowany ci uwierzył, a się obudzi, więcej…! Jeśli ma taką wiedzę jaką ty miałeś, może być nawet świadomy, że tak się stanie. To dlatego w ostatnich światach liczba pamiętających rosła w niekontrolowany, według Mycrofta, sposób. Samoistni zdarzają się sporadycznie, ale budzą niektórych ludzi z tła zupełnie przypadkowo, a obawy Mycrofta są przynajmniej _częściowo_ uzasadnione, skoro sam obudził trzy osoby, których jestem pewny…

– A mogło być ich więcej – stwierdził Lennox, który nie wydawał się zaskoczony trzecim wypadkiem Mycrofta, poza nim i Sherlockiem i nawet o niego nie zapytał.

– Tak. Mogło – odparł. – Szukałeś ich wtedy? Kolejnych przebudzonych, żeby potwierdzić tę teorię?

– Nie trzeba było szukać, skoro wiedziałem o Sherlocku i po prostu czułem w kościach, że mam rację. Gdy Ella doniosła na Mycrofta, zaczęło się śledztwo i został aresztowany, jego klinikę zamknięto dla nowych pacjentów, a starych stopniowo przenoszono w nowe miejsca, ale cała dokumentacja jakiś czas była dostępna, a ja doskonale wiedziałem, gdzie szukać najbardziej interesujących mnie rzeczy, które wcześniej były przede mną ukryte. Byłem już doświadczoną, szanowaną lekarką, specjalizowałem się w neurologii, tak jak obecnie, a pod pretekstem pomocy pacjentom, których przecież tak dobrze znałem, miałem możliwość dostać się wszędzie. Zanim jeszcze policja zabezpieczyła dowody, skopiowałem całą dokumentację medyczną, do jakiej zdołałem dotrzeć. Zapisałem dane wszystkich jego pacjentów, również tych, którzy nie wyglądali na pamiętających, ale którymi Mycroft zajmował się osobiście i prześledziłem, gdzie trafili, by móc ich pilnować z daleka. Poczekałem, aż zabije się w więzieniu – byłem właściwie pewny, że to zrobi – by mieć pewność, że nie zagrozi mi ani w tym życiu ani w kolejnych, a potem zacząłem działać. Thompson, który go zniszczył, już nie żył, wszelkie wyniki badań Mycrofta zostały unieważnione, ja zaś byłem z nim powiązany, więc nie mogłem rzucać się nikomu w oczy. Działałem ostrożnie i stopniowo, ale dotarłem do większości jego pacjentów. To był już… 2025 lub 2026 rok, a technologia bardzo poszła do przodu, zwłaszcza w zakresie neurologicznych uwarunkowań chorób psychicznych. Przez ponad dwadzieścia lat badałem tych ludzi, rozmawiałem z nimi, poznawałem prawdę, ale wciąż byłem cichy i nie robiłem kariery, aby osoba nazywająca się Chloe Lennox nie rzuciła się w oczy nikomu niepowołanemu. Oczywiście, prawie wszyscy zostali obudzeni przez kogoś, kto jedno życie wcześniej powiedział im prawdę. Bardzo często osoby te się powtarzały. Był jeden pamiętający, który był ojcem siedmiu osób, na jakie trafiłem.

– Podasz mi jego nazwisko?

– Przepraszam, ale nie podam ci żadnego – westchnął i przez moment Jimowi wydawało się, że był zły na samego siebie i swoją być może zbędną moralność. – To tajemnica lekarska. Mogę ci tylko powiedzieć, że z ponad czterdziestu pamiętających pacjentów Mycrofta, których byłem pewny, dotarłem do dwudziestu pięciu. Dopiero po wielu latach dowiedziałem się o istnieniu samoistnych, ale wówczas nie wiedziałem jeszcze, że tylko oni mogą budzić innych, bo z tego zdałem sobie sprawę stosunkowo niedawno. Wiedziałem to, co da się dostrzec: samoistni są silniejsi i potrafią skutecznie się ukrywać, jeśli tylko tego pragną, dlatego nawet Mycroft odnalazł ich tak niewielu.

– A czy w ogóle ich szukał? _Budzących_?

– Tak, ale nawet jeśli znalazł, to do kliniki ściągnął… uznajmy, że dwoje. I w obu przypadkach po prostu miał szczęście.

– Jednak jeśli dzięki przebudzonym sztucznie poznał ich nazwiska, mógł dotrzeć do samoistnych, którzy ich przebudzili w kolejnych życiach i… – urwał, po czym zaśmiał się złośliwie – albo i nie dotarł, skoro nie ma pojęcia, że jego paranoiczne lęki o masowe przebudzenie są przesadne i wciąż wierzy, że budzenia może dokonać każdy z nas, a nie tylko samoistny.

– Jak wspomniałem: samoistni potrafią się ukryć. Wiedzieli o klinice i słusznie uciekali przed Holmesem, ale uciekali również przede mną i znajomość ich nazwisk nigdy nic mi nie dała. Nazwisk… – prychnął pod nosem coś niezrozumiałego – samoistni ukrywają się dokładnie tak jak ty, gdy byłeś królem przestępczego imperium. Imiona pozbawione twarzy. Zwykle nie przywiązują się do miejsc, krążą po świecie i nie wchodzą sobie w drogę. Przebudzeni sztucznie są inni. Samoistni to samotnicy, którzy raz na jakiś czas kogoś obudzą, ale potem potrafią kompletnie się nim nie interesować. Są bezpieczni, a Mycroft z całą pewnością zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie chcą z nim dyskutować i nie zamierzają mu ulegać. – zamilkł na chwilę, a Jim poczuł, że jednym z powodów dla których Lennox z nim rozmawia, była właśnie jego samoistność, która doktora wyraźnie fascynowała. – Widzisz, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Holmes jest samoistnym, wszyscy oni mają tylko jeden problem i słabość: uważają tło za ślepych idiotów. Nie rozumieją, że ktoś może ich dostrzec i odkryć ich sekrety. Byłem zakochanym, zdeterminowanym dzieciakiem, inteligentnym ale nie genialnym, a mimo to mi się udało. Jestem pewny, że na przestrzeni dziejów nie byłem jedyną osobą, która była wystarczająco spostrzegawcza, by zobaczyć _reinkarnowanych_ i w nich uwierzyć.

– Wiesz to, bo jakiegoś spotkałeś czy to tylko podejrzenia? – spytał, nie mając zamiaru wspominać mu, że znał kogoś takiego i opowiadać o swoim spotkaniu z Magnussenem w Kopenhadze.

– Myślę, że tutaj powinniśmy skończyć temat tożsamości pamiętających z naszego otoczenia – odparł Lennox spokojnie. – Poza tobą dobrze znałem tylko Mycrofta oraz… oraz kogoś, o kim powiem za chwilę – oznajmił, jakiś czas siedział nieruchomo, a wreszcie podniósł się z miejsca i skierował się ponownie do szafki, gdzie trzymał napoje. Zerknął na Jima, a gdy ten pokręcił głową, wyciągnął z dolnej półki butelkę z jakimś alkoholem i napełnił nim do połowę niewielką szklankę z grubego szkła.

– Nie zamierzasz już dziś pracować? – spytał Jim, aby przerwać jakoś ciszę, gdy Lennox zamilkł, wpatrując się w ciemny płyn.

– Zamierzam. Muszę przejrzeć dokumenty, których nie mam ochoty oglądać i będę potrzebował wsparcia – oznajmił, po czym wypił połowę alkoholu i wrócił ze szklanką na kanapę. – Dopiero po wielu latach dostrzegłem, jak niezdrowa była moja relacja z Holmesem i gdy to wspominam _również_ potrzebuję wsparcia. Moje zaślepienie było prawdopodobnie najgłupszym, co mi się przytrafiło w trakcie wszystkich moich żyć – stwierdził i zaśmiał się krótko. – W świecie, w którym się obudziłem, pierwsze lata były dla mnie trudne, mimo że się tego spodziewałem, ale Ella postawiła mnie na nogi, gdy trafiłem na staż do oddziału psychiatrycznego w szpitalu w Edynburgu, gdzie wówczas pracowała.

– Zabawne, bo nie wspomniała mi o tobie nawet słowem – powiedział Jim ze złością, na co Lennox spojrzał na niego ponad szkłami okularów i głośno się roześmiał.

– Byłbym zaskoczony, gdyby powiedziała. Zjawiasz się u niej niespodziewany, nie jest przygotowana do rozmowy, nie wie, czego się po tobie spodziewać. Nie jest idiotką. Nie zdradziłaby nikogo ze swoich _bliskich_.

– Biorąc pod uwagę twoje skłonności, dziwi mnie, że byliście sobie _bliscy_. Chyba że poznaliście się w którymś z żyć, gdzie była facetem.

– Nie, nic z tych rzeczy – parsknął, wyraźnie rozbawiony. – Słyszałem o niej, o jej męskiej wersji i podstarzałym profesorze, gdy byłem jeszcze tłem i pracowałem dla Mycrofta i chociaż sprowadziła na niego więzienie i śmierć, nie potrafiłem jej potępiać, bo przecież postąpiła słusznie, wydając go władzom – powiedział, po czym sięgnął po kawę i skrzywił się, gdy zorientował się, że jego filiżanka jest już pusta; wahał się chwilę, a następnie upił łyk ze szklanki z alkoholem. – A poza tym później zrobiła dla mnie więcej niż którykolwiek pamiętający, również była dla mnie mentorem, ale gdy ją poznałem, nie było w tym tej chorej obsesji, która pchała mnie do Holmesa. W przeciwieństwie do niego nie traktowała mnie jak powietrza, dostrzegła we mnie zdolnego dzieciaka, pobudziła moje ambicje i sprawiła, że mogłem zrobić karierę, zaczynając od zera. Nie rozpoznaliśmy się, bo niewiele rozmawialiśmy na tematy prywatne, a żadne z nas nie miało naturalnej zdolności, by rozpoznawać innych. Zmieniło się to w kolejnym życiu, bo znów na siebie trafiliśmy, w nieco innych okolicznościach niż za pierwszym razem. Widziałem w jej oczach i po sposobie, w jaki się do mnie zwracała, że nie jestem dla niej obcy i któregoś razu zebrałem się na odwagę i spytałem, czy mnie pamięta. Jedno z naszych najzabawniejszych, wspólnych wspomnień. Czułem się jak w momencie, gdy spotykam nowe towarzystwo i po jednym spojrzeniu podejrzewam, że ktoś też jest gejem, chociaż niczym się nie wyróżnia, lecz po prostu patrzy na mnie a ja na niego i to jest ten moment… _czy myślę o tym samym_ _co_ _ty_?. Tak było z Ellą. Nie rozpoznaliśmy się magicznie, ale odważyliśmy się zaryzykować i zapytać wprost. W czasach wiktoriańskich nie udało nam się spotkać, za to w poprzednim świecie byliśmy nawet małżeństwem, bo wyjątkowo kobiety interesowały mnie trochę bardziej, a poza tym byliśmy w zbliżonym wieku, podczas gdy wcześniej byłem od niej zawsze sporo młodszy.

– O ile wiem, Ella była singielką – zauważył Jim, na co Lennox parsknął krótkim śmiechem.

– Już nie żyłeś, gdy zdecydowaliśmy się pobrać, więc nawet jeśli śledziłeś ją jako terapeutkę Johna Watsona, to nie mogłeś o tym wiedzieć.

– Więc tak naprawdę nigdy nie byłeś jej pacjentem, zatem wymawianie się z jej strony tajemnicą lekarską nie było uzasadnione.

– Słuszna uwaga. Szczerze powiedziawszy, nie wiem, dlaczego mnie przed tobą ukrywała. W tym świecie urodziłem się prawie trzydzieści lat wcześniej niż zwykle. Wczesne lata sześćdziesiąte, podczas gdy zwykle byłem dzieckiem Internetu – roześmiał się i mimo jego słów, na moment zaczął wydawać się Jimowi znacznie młodszy. – Po raz pierwszy jestem od niej starszy i to ja mogę być dla niej naukowym autorytetem, osiągnąłem sukces, zarabiam krocie i wiedziała, że nikt nie jest w stanie mi zaszkodzić, nawet ty, słynny przestępca-konsultant. A mimo to ukryła moją tożsamość.

– Może ma do ciebie więcej sentymentu niż sądziłeś.

– Wolę się nad tym nie zastanawiać i tak naprawdę nie wiem, czy mam jeszcze ochotę rozmawiać o Elli – stwierdził, a jego ton stał się defensywny, jakby sama sugestia, że ktoś może darzyć go uczuciem była przerażająca czy deprymująca. Jim niemal się roześmiał, bo akurat tę cechę mieli wspólną, a on przez wiele żyć czuł dokładnie to samo.

– W porządku. Powiedz mi więc o tych swoich niesłychanych osiągnięciach w tym świecie, skoro jesteś chętny do zwierzeń, ale nie na każdy temat masz ochotę rozmawiać.

– Dzięki temu, że urodziłem się wcześniej, zdołałem zrobić coś dla pamiętających, którzy zwykle byli ode mnie starsi i już nie zdążyłem im pomóc. W poprzednim świecie dożyłem lat czterdziestych dwudziestego pierwszego wieku, a w czwartym i piątym wstecz umarłem jeszcze później. Technologia, neurologia, psychiatria, jak pewnie się domyślasz, znacznie się rozwinęły i dlatego gdy nagle pojawiłem się ponad ćwierć wieku wcześniej, mogłem wykorzystać tamtą wiedzę w zaciszu prywatnego gabinetu a potem w szpitalu, gdzie mam większą władzę niż jego właściciel i dyrektorzy.

– Skoro technologia tak się rozwinęła, czy udało ci się cokolwiek wykryć na temat reinkarnacji? Budzenia się lub… usypiania…?

– Nie wykryłem tam powodów, dla których istniejemy ani niczego, o co pytasz, chociaż od dawna tego szukam. Skąd się wzięliśmy, co potrafimy, na czym polega proces budzenia się i jakie warunki są niezbędne, by go dokonać. Każdy, kto szuka przeszłości, w pewnym momencie zadaje sobie bardziej filozoficzne pytania. Na twoje szczęście, nie szukasz odpowiedzi eksperymentując tak, jak Mycroft, bo wówczas byłbym znacznie mniej chętny do pomocy. Oczywiście twoje najście było zupełnie niepotrzebne i naprawdę nie radzę ci tego powtarzać, ale wiem, że nie zdążyłeś jeszcze narobić nieodwracalnych szkód – oznajmił z uśmiechem. – O budzeniu wiemy, jak sądzę, tyle samo. Może go dokonać tylko samoistny na kimś z tła, o ile ta osoba mu uwierzy.

– Podejrzewałem, że istnieje dodatkowy czynnik lub rytuał… ale biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności w jakich ty się obudziłeś, zaczynam w to wątpić.

– Niestety w tej kwestii ci nie pomogę, bo pamiętający z którymi rozmawiałem sami nie wiedzą, dlaczego udało im się obudzić. Więcej… niektórzy twierdzili, że gdy dowiedzieli się o reinkarnacji, nie byli jedynymi, którzy w nią uwierzyli, a z jakichś przyczyn obudzili się tylko oni.

– Myślisz że ktokolwiek zna przyczyny…? Czy to możliwe, że nie każda osoba z tła jest zdolna się obudzić?

– Myślę że i ty i ja… a także Mycroft, Sherlock i nawet Ella, nie mówiąc już o naszej parze szkockich przyjaciół, patrzymy wąskotorowo i nie dostrzegamy jakiegoś pozornie banalnego czynnika. Jesteśmy na tyle inteligentni, że komplikujemy proste rzeczy.

– Sądzisz, że ktokolwiek zna te dodatkowe czynniki?

– Zapewne ktoś ze starszych. Ale do nich nigdy nie miałem dostępu – odparł i potrząsnął głową w zamyśleniu. – Zostawmy teoretyzowanie i wróćmy do konkretów, bo to wychodzi nam znacznie lepiej. Gdy szukam odpowiedzi, wolę to robić w samotności dzięki własnym badaniom niż bawić się w naukowe dyskusje. W trakcie moich testów, przeprowadzonych na chętnych i świadomych pamiętających, którzy zgodzili się na badania z własnej woli, udało mi się stwierdzić, że samoistni, przebudzeni sztucznie i tło generują nieco inne fale mózgowe, ale – zaśmiał się krótko i machnął ręką. – To medycyna i technologie, o których nie słyszałeś, więc i tak nic z tego nie zrozumiesz. Wystarczy ci wiedzieć, że samoistni, ci bardzo nieliczni, którzy do mnie trafili, mieli wyraźnie wyższą aktywność wielu obszarów mózgu, które u tła a częściowo nawet przebudzonych sztucznie są, no właśnie… uśpione. Może za sto czy dwieście lat technologia umożliwiłaby przebudzenie czy uśpienie kogoś za pomocą skalpela czy nawet tabletek. A może w reinkarnacji działają siły nadprzyrodzone, a ja jestem naukowcem i lekarzem a nie szamanem i nie nadaję się do zabawy w wieszczkę czy znachora. Nie miałem możliwości aby pójść dalej, więc dałem sobie spokój, a teraz ważne jest dla mnie tylko to, że dzięki swojemu doświadczeniu wiem, jak mogę komuś pomóc i… – urwał i ostatecznie nie dokończył zdania, jednakże Jim miał wrażenie, że Lennox robił to wszystko i tłumaczył mu się z powodu poczucia winy, ponieważ niegdyś wspierał Mycrofta w krzywdzeniu pamiętających. Może chciał jego przebaczenia, bo skądś wiedział, być może właśnie od Elli, że Jim również był kiedyś jego ofiarą…? Jakikolwiek był powód, nie zamierzał naciskać, aby nie zamknąć mu ust i nie stracić szansy na dowiedzenie się czegoś istotnego, do czego mężczyzna najwyraźniej dążył. – Robię to co robi Ella, tyle że ona zajmuje się tylko psychiką i spotyka się cicho i na osobności z osobami, które są w stanie funkcjonować w świecie, chociaż jest im trudno. Ja przygarniam do swojej kliniki najcięższe przypadki, które już tego nie potrafią. Mycroft Holmes nauczył mnie jak ich szukać, a sam dotarłem do kolejnych… i znalazłem ich naprawdę wielu. W kolejnych światach urodzą się zdrowi, _zdrowsi_ … a ja będę szukał dalej, aż dojdę do momentu, gdy żaden pamiętający nie będzie musiał być szalony. Tylko to mnie interesuje. Cóż za różnica, skąd się wzięliśmy? Liczy się tylko to, co zrobimy z szansą, jaką dał nam los i czy wykorzystamy ją do słusznych czy nie celów.

– Zakładam, że nie uważasz za słuszny cel podanie mi jakichkolwiek kontaktów do osób, które mogłyby mi pomóc. Po to cały twój wywód? Żeby wyjawić mi powody dla których ani ty ani Ella nie chcecie mnie skierować w żadne konkretne miejsce?

– Kto powiedział, że nie chcę nigdzie cię skierować? – spytał, wyglądając na zdziwionego. – Powiedziałem, że jestem idealistą i że chcę pomagać innym pamiętającym, a nie że najważniejsze jest dla mnie ukrywanie wszystkiego, do czego doszedłem. W tym momencie pomagam tobie. Spokojnie możesz potraktować nasze spotkanie jak wizytę lekarską.

– Moi lekarze zwykle nie piją podczas wizyt.

– Nie jestem _zwykłym_ lekarzem – powiedział, ale na widok powątpiewającego spojrzenia Jima, westchnął i obrócił oczami z rezygnacją. – W porządku, potraktuj to więc jak przyjacielskie spotkanie przy kieliszku. Chociaż, przyznaję, z chęcią bym cię zbadał, zwłaszcza że Ella twierdziła, że nie jest z tobą dobrze, zaś ja wiem, że gdy pamiętający szaleją, w ich głowach tworzą się zwarcia, które…

– Nie przyjechałem tu szukać swoich zwarć, ale znaleźć wskazówki i nazwiska.

– Niestety, nazwisk ode mnie nie dostaniesz. No… oprócz jednego, które może cię zainteresować – powiedział, a jego oczy zalśniły ekscytacją, jakby czekał na ten właśnie moment rozmowy, zabawiając go opowiastkami… po co? Żeby zyskać jego zaufanie? Żeby z kimś porozmawiać, gdy czuł się samotny? Żeby mu zaimponować lub poszukać przebaczenia? – Wspominałem, że Holmes dotarł do dwóch samoistnych. Jeden z nich nie ma żadnego znaczenia, jest daleko stąd i na swoje nieszczęście pojawił się w Wielkiej Brytanii akurat w momencie, gdy Holmes tropił pamiętających. Sprawa otwarta i zamknięta, tym bardziej że potem rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Natomiast drugi jest znacznie bardziej intrygujący. Niesamowita historia, bo widzisz? Mycroft wierzył przez cały ten czas, że ten człowiek to samoistny i ja również w to wierzyłem, bo dlaczego miałbym sądzić inaczej? Był przekonujący. Był przebudzony sztucznie, ale manipulacyjny bardziej niż ja, niesamowicie inteligentny i zdeterminowany by chronić tożsamość swojego twórcy na tyle, by wmówić Mycroftowi Holmesowi, że należy do samoistnych i nie istnieje osoba, która go przebudziła. Ja dowiedziałem się prawdy dopiero po dłuższym czasie. Może pobawimy się w zagadki, co Jim? Znasz go. Mój bliski przyjaciel, niemal… edynburski sąsiad – powiedział, a jego szkocki akcent ponownie stał się słyszalny.

– Neil Rankin… – wydusił Jim, gdyż już sam profil nakierował go na Edynburg, a ostatnie stwierdzenie potwierdziło jego przypuszczenia i obawy.

– I jesteśmy w domu. I właśnie dotarliśmy do drugiego z powodów, dla których nie jesteś właśnie wieziony na komisariat razem ze swoim blondwłosym Adonisem. Kiedyś Mycroft był mi bliski, ale przestał być. Gdy ponownie spotkałem Rankina, szukał możliwości, by mu dokopać w jakiś sposób, lecz miałem opory, by to robić i by udzielać mu na jego temat informacji. Ale przełamałem się, gdy Rankin powiedział jedno, krótkie zdanie. _Czy naprawdę chcesz być tylko bierną laleczką?­_ – zapiał głosem, który Jim znał aż zbyt dobrze. – Kiedyś usłyszałem, jak Mycroft określa mnie w trakcie rozmowy z jednym ze swoich lekarzy. To było na początku mojej kariery, gdzie chociaż tak się starałem i tyle wiedziałem, ludzie widzieli we mnie przede wszystkim śliczną buźkę. Powiedział, że _czasem irytuje go ta lalka, która krąży wokół niego jak pies_. A gdy okazało się, że ktoś może mnie tak nazwać ponownie, wiedziałem już, że bierność i wierność komuś, kto cenił moje umiejętności, ale nigdy mnie nie szanował, nie ma sensu. Do tego momentu nie walczyłem otwarcie z Mycroftem, ale wtedy zacząłem działać po cichu i wspierałem działania Rankina i jego faceta, gdy potrzebowali mojej pomocy. Wiedziałem o planowanych zamachach i uprzedziłem wszystkich moich bliskich pamiętających, żeby uciekali z Londynu, gdy nadejdzie właściwy moment. Wiem doskonale, że obaj brali udział w atakach w Londynie i kontaktowali się za czyimś pośrednictwem z facetem, który przejął twoją sieć. Byli tam jednymi z ważniejszych ludzi i należą do pamiętających. Po co szukasz kogokolwiek więcej, skoro się znacie i możesz pojechać do nich w każdej chwili?

– Widzę że wiesz na ich temat całkiem sporo – powiedział cicho Jim, nie będąc w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy.

– Znamy się od dawna. Wiedzą, że jestem pamiętającym, ja wiem kim są oni. Działamy w różnych branżach i nawet gdy wszyscy mieszkaliśmy w Edynburgu, nigdy nie wchodziliśmy sobie w drogę. Znajomość idealna, mimo że w sumie za sobą nie przepadamy. Więc? Skoro wiesz o nich, czemu jeszcze się do nich nie zwróciłeś?

– Są między nami pewne zaszłości, o których nie zamierzam ci mówić, a ponadto cały czas liczę na to, że trafię gdzieś na inne możliwości i ludzi innych niż oni, którzy pamiętają…

– Daj sobie spokój – przerwał mu Lennox. – Weź Sherlocka albo dziesiątkę ochroniarzy, którzy obstawią budynek i jedź do nich, bo nie ma sensu, abyś tracił czas, skoro rozwiązanie masz na wyciągnięcie ręki. Nie jestem pewny czystości ich intencji i wiem, jak potrafią być niebezpieczni, czego najlepszym dowodem jest fakt, że Rankin, zwykły przebudzony sztucznie, był w stanie okłamać Mycrofta Holmesa. Tyle że są też jedynymi osobami, oczywiście, poza Mycroftem, który podobno był osobiście zaangażowany w sprawie mściciela, które znają szczegóły tamtej historii.

– Skąd ta pewność, że są jedyni?

– Jim… – zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową. – Gdy Ella Thompson odszukała mnie kilka dni temu i powiedziała, że jej bliski pamiętający szuka informacji o tej sprawie, od razu chwyciłem za telefon i zadzwoniłem do Rankina. Był rozbawiony i od razu powiedział, że domyśla się, kto może szukać tych danych, chociaż wydawał się zaskoczony, że w ogóle utrzymujesz kontakty z jakimś pamiętającym, który wspomniał, że coś takiego miało miejsce. Wymienił twoje nazwisko i tym swoim kpiącym głosem piał mi do telefonu, że już nie może się doczekać, aż dasz sobie spokój z szukaniem kogokolwiek innego i skontaktujesz się z nimi, by odnowić znajomość. Powiedział wprost, że nikt inny ci nie pomoże, bo nie było nikogo innego wśród pamiętających. To oni stali się dla mściciela łącznikiem między światami i źródłem wiedzy o reinkarnacji. Nie trać czasu. I nie waż się więcej tu przychodzić i mącić moim pacjentom w głowach.

– Powiedzieli, że mściciel wiedział o reinkarnacji…? – wymamrotał, zupełnie zaskoczony tą informacją.

– Tak. W jakim innym celu miałby zabawiać się z Mycroftem? Zarówno on jak jakaś dziewczyna, która się z nimi kontaktowała o tym wiedzieli. Nic więcej nie byłem w stanie wyciągnąć z jego… – skrzywił się – _radosnego bełkotu_.

– Skoro o tym wiedział i w to wierzył...

– Teoretycznie mógł się obudzić, też o tym myślałem.

– Tyle że wówczas na pewno by mnie odszukał.

– Chyba że urodził się dużo wcześniej lub później niż ty i jest jeszcze dzieckiem albo już nie żyje. No i, oczywiście, jeśli dowiedział się tego od samoistnego, skoro słowa prawdy usłyszane od przebudzonych sztucznie nic nie zmieniają – odparł Lennox. – Ale tego też się nie dowiesz, jeśli po prostu do nich nie pojedziesz i nie wyciągniesz od nich nazwiska, które zapewne znają. Nawet jeśli to ktoś, kto teraz nie jest dla ciebie dostępny, może się taki stać w kolejnym życiu. Nie przesadzam jednak, twierdząc, że powinieneś pojechać do nich z obstawą. Znam tę dwójkę, ale wolałbym nie zostać z człowiekiem takim jak Rankin sam w pokoju. 

– Jesteś kolejną osobą, która mnie do nich wysyła – zauważył Jim, nie mając zamiaru przyznawać, że żywił wobec Rankina podobne obawy, na co Lennox westchnął i spojrzał na niego krytycznie.

– Więc może czas skończyć podchody i wziąć te rady pod uwagę, co? Czasem pamiętającym wydaje się, że mają nieskończenie wiele czasu, ale tak nie jest. Mamy go więcej niż tło, ale co jeśli kiedyś zostanie nam odebrany? Jeśli nagle przestaniemy się budzić? Jeśli ktoś nas uśpi? Jesteś logikiem, Jim, a gdy patrzę jak logiczne umysły są blokowane przez emocje i lęki, to najbardziej przykra rzecz na świecie – oznajmił i zerknął do szklanki. – Nie bądź taki jak Mycroft, który utracił swoją Księżniczkę sprzed wielu żyć i postanowił pozostać obojętny na osoby mające potencjał… takie jak Chloe Lennox. Ciebie też hamuje jakaś przeszłość więc zamiast pójść najprostszą drogą do swojego mściciela, bawisz się w wycieczki, które mogą się dla ciebie źle skończyć.

– Chyba usłyszałem już dość.

– Jasne, przede mną też uciekaj – zaśmiał się Lennox, kiedy Jim podniósł się z miejsca. – Tak czy inaczej, powodzenia – oznajmił, a następnie przechylił szklankę i wypił alkohol do końca. Kiedy Jim zrobił parę kroków w stronę drzwi i trzymał już rękę na klamce, uświadomił sobie jedną rzecz i uznał, że warto o to spytać… a raczej wytknąć coś Lennoxowi i wygrać ich pozbawioną reguł rozgrywkę.

– Sądzisz, że ty nie uciekasz? – spytał chłodno, a wówczas dłoń doktora trzymająca szklankę zamarła. – Nawet nie próbowałeś znów go zdobyć. Gdybyś nie był słaby i gdyby nie rządziło tobą zranione serduszko, skierowałbyś się ponownie do Mycrofta, ujawnił swoje pełne możliwości i połączył z nim siły. Gdy już nie jesteś tylko tłem, może wreszcie dostrzegłby w tobie coś więcej niż _Lalkę_. Mógłbyś też przekonać go do swoich racji i udowodnić mu, że łatwiej byłoby mu panować nad pamiętającymi, gdyby pomagał im tak jak ty i Ella niż gdyby posługiwał się przemocą. Szuka sobie wrogów i skutecznie ich znajduje, jest przyzwyczajony do posłuchu i uważa, że stoi ponad nami wszystkimi. Sądzę że jesteś jedyną osobą, która mogłaby go zmienić i przekonać go, że nie wszyscy zawsze będą go słuchać.

– Zadręczałem się tą myślą przez wiele żyć i jeśli chciałeś uderzyć w mój czuły punkt, to gratuluję, udało ci się – odparł Lennox powoli i spojrzał Jimowi w oczy. – Ale ostatnio los zadecydował za mnie. Mycroft przez cały ten czas nie wiedział, że się obudziłem, ale przypadek połączył nasze ścieżki i wpadliśmy na siebie kilkanaście lat temu. Nie rozpoznał we mnie Chloe, ale wiem, że zobaczył we mnie pamiętającego i dostrzegł… sam nie wiem. _Że to nie jest nasze pierwsze spotkanie_. Może wyczuł również, czym się zajmuję. A może stało się coś zupełnie innego. – Wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił głowę, jakby nie mógł znieść widoku Jima, przez co ten natychmiast nabrał wątpliwości co do prawdziwości jego słów. – Był przestraszony moim widokiem, jakby znał nie tylko twarz Chloe, ale też Craiga. Rozmawialiśmy bardzo krótko, nie powiedzieliśmy sobie prawie nic, ale dał mi jasno do zrozumienia, że nie chce mieć ze mną do czynienia i że zostawia mi wolną rękę, bylebym się do niego nie zbliżał.

– To nie wydaje mi się do niego podobne… – zauważył Jim ostrożnie.

– Bo nie było. Nigdy wcześniej się w ten sposób nie zachowywał – stwierdził i zagryzł wargi, udając, że nie jest pewny, czy powinien wyznać coś więcej, podczas gdy było widać, że doskonale _wie_ co chce powiedzieć. – Gdy się żegnaliśmy, zamiast odezwać się do mnie w jakiś formalny sposób albo po imieniu, z rozpędu nazwał mnie… – ponownie się zająknął i ponownie wydało się to Jimowi jakąś grą – _Lalkarzem_. Poczułem wtedy dziwny przebłysk jakichś dawnych żyć i wspomnień, coś podobnego do dejavu, które czuje tło, jednak po prostu wiedziałem, że nie chodzi wcale o _Lalkę_ , którą dla niego byłem jako tło, lecz właśnie o… _Lalkarza_. Mycroft dopiero po chwili zorientował się, jakiego użył określenia i wówczas zakończył nasze krótkie spotkanie szybciej niż było to kulturalne.

– Może to faktycznie przebłyski dejavu z któregoś żyć, gdy byłeś jeszcze tłem…?

– To ma sens, jednak powiedz mi, Jim, co w takim razie _błyskało_ u Mycrofta, u jednego z najstarszych pamiętających jacy stąpają po ziemi? – spytał z przekąsem i obaj zamilkli, Jim z ręką na klamce, a Lennox zaciskając palce na pustej już szklance. Atmosfera zrobiła się napięta i okazało się, że cała ta rozgrywka nie miała ani zwycięzcy ani przegranego, a remis był gorzki dla nich obu. – Powodzenia z Rankinem. Obawiam się, że może ci być potrzebne.

– Powiesz mu, że tu byłem oraz o czym rozmawialiśmy?

– Nie mam w tym interesu – odparł, a Jim zrozumiał te słowa jako ostrzeżenie, że jeśli uzna, że jednak ma interes, przestanie wspierać Ellę, bardzo szybko zmieni strony i stanie po tej reprezentowanej przez Rankina i Kessona, Mycrofta lub jeszcze kogoś innego, jak choćby Talaitha, która – mimo że twierdziła, że widzi przyszłość – wysłała go tu i naraziła jego i Sebastiana na niebezpieczeństwo.

O ile do tej pory sądził, że może ufać swoim zdolnościom dedukcji, to przy pamiętających, których ostatnio spotkał więcej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, nie działały one perfekcyjnie i wiedział, że nie może wierzyć bezkrytycznie każdemu ich słowu. W tym momencie szczerze wątpił, czy może ufać komukolwiek poza Sebastianem i Sherlockiem. Każdy z pamiętających, pomijając tych zamkniętych w zakładach, miał swoje cele, których nie chciał zdradzać i niewielu z nich było godnych zaufania; Mycroft, Magnussen, Talaitha, Lennox, Irene i Kate, a nawet do pewnego stopnia Ella – wszyscy oni mieli swoje priorytety, byli inteligentni i niebezpieczni, wszyscy żyli na swoich bezpiecznych wyspach, które należały wyłącznie do nich. Jim podejrzewał, że jeśli stanąłby im na drodze albo wkroczył na ich teren o pół kroku za daleko, mogliby sabotować jego działania albo po prostu szukać okazji, by wbić mu nóż w plecy. Z Rankinem i Kessonem było prawdopodobnie tak samo, tyle że oni podobno wiedzieli wszystko, co było istotne więc jeśli miał już ryzykować… to pewnie przynajmniej powinien to robić gdy miał cokolwiek do zyskania.

Musiał działać szybko, zanim Lennox podejmie niekorzystną dla niego decyzję i pokrzyżuje mu plany. Zadzwonić do Elli i wypytać ją o tego człowieka. Zadzwonić do Sherlocka, by wszystko mu przekazać, a może nawet się z nim spotkać. Wrócić do Londynu, bo na kontynencie nie miał już czego szukać, skoro wszystko sprzysięgło się przeciwko niemu i musiał walczyć z kłodami rzucanymi mu pod nogi.

Musiał zabrać stąd Sebastiana, ukryć się z nim w cichym Greenwich i dać sobie dobę na ustalenie wszelkich za i przeciw. Teoretycznie wciąż była możliwa opcja, aby do Edynburga pojechać z Sherlockiem lub anonimowymi ochroniarzami i przez parę chwil szczerze to rozważał – ale tylko do momentu, gdy znalazł się na parkingu pod szpitalem i zobaczył przy samochodzie szaleńczo zdenerwowanego Sebastiana, który na widok Jima podbiegł do niego, a chwilę potem przytulał go i wypytywał, czy wszystko w porządku.

– Wracajmy – szepnął, kiedy obejmujący go mężczyzna zaczął wreszcie się uspokajać.

– Tak. Za parę minut będziemy z powrotem w hotelu i…

– I zamówimy bilety na samolot, a potem pierwszym lotem wrócimy do domu – przerwał mu Jim i mocno zacisnął palce na jego ramionach a potem poderwał podbródek, desperacko wpatrując się w jego twarz i błagając w myślach, aby mężczyzna zgodził się poczekać z dręczeniem go pytaniami do momentu, gdy znajdą się u siebie.

Dopiero kiedy poczuł na swoich ustach gorące, niespokojne wargi Sebastiana, zorientował się, że jego lokum w Greenwich nazwał domem i że naprawdę tym się dla niego stało.

 

***

 


	22. Marionetki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pisanie rozdziału rozciągnęło się w czasie, wyszedł dłuższy niż miał być, a jeszcze na koniec dorwała mnie kolejna w tym sezonie grypa żołądkowa i trochę opóźniła mi korektę. Na szczęście w końcu się udało i mam nadzieję, że kolejny pójdzie sprawniej, tym bardziej że akcja tak się urywa ;)

***

 

Tydzień od spotkania z Irene Adler minął Sherlockowi tak szybko, że niemal nie zauważył upływających dni. W poniedziałek, zgodnie z ustaleniami z Sally Donovan, zjawił się w Scotland Yardzie i pomógł jej w jednej ze spraw, z którą nie mogła się uporać, spotkał z kilkoma innymi policjantami, a wreszcie – trafił do komendanta, tego samego człowieka, który w poprzednim świecie kazał go aresztować. Mężczyzna traktował go początkowo podejrzliwie, prawdopodobnie wyczuwając podświadomie ich dawną, wzajemną niechęć, jednak Donovan, Lestrade a nawet Anderson stali za nim murem i przekonali szefa do zmiany zdania na temat detektywa. W trakcie trwania rozmowy nie dostrzegł, że można było ją nazwać _rozmową kwalifikacyjną_ , ale gdy wyszedł z gabinetu mężczyzny z propozycją pracy na pół etatu w laboratorium, w której miałby okazyjnie się konsultować się z osobami z wydziału zabójstw – zorientował, że chyba faktycznie nią była.

Był dość skołowany tym faktem, ale gdy wrócił do domu i opowiedział wszystko Johnowi, ten zaczął gorliwie zapewniać go, że to świetny pomysł i okazja, aby się rozwinął. Podawał mu kolejne argumenty – że zrobił na komendancie wrażenie, że policjanci z zespołu Lestrade’a go lubią, że przecież zna się na tym, a śledztwa prywatne nie zajmują mu na tyle czasu, by nie mógł dwudziestu godzin w tygodniu spędzać w Scotland Yardzie. Był podekscytowany i szczerze go wspierał, a kiedy Sherlock następnego dnia rano dzwonił na służbowy numer Lestrade’a by poinformować go, że zdecydował się na współpracę, mężczyzna był tak zachwycony, że natychmiast zaproponował, aby w weekend przeszli się gdzieś to świętować i obiecał, że za chwile przekaże wszystkim dobre wieści.

– Nowa włoska restauracja – rzucił John, kiedy usłyszał o reakcji Lestrade’a. – Mogę zarezerwować stolik na wieczór, bo przecież otwierają się właśnie w niedzielę. Zjemy coś, a potem przejdziemy się do baru. Co ty na to?

Co miał odpowiedzieć? Uśmiechnął się i skinął głową, czując się coraz dziwniej, że oto sprawy działy się wokół niego tak po prostu, a jego życie po latach stagnacji nabrało rozpędu na wszystkich możliwych płaszczyznach – zawodowej, towarzyskiej, uczuciowej… Nawet rodzinnej, bo w środę, gdy był już w Scotland Yardzie i palił podczas przerwy papierosa, zadzwonił do niego Mycroft i pogratulował mu nowej pracy. Wydawało się, że był szczery, nie wspominał o Jimie, a na koniec zapytał z przekąsem, jak układa mu się z Johnem. Był jednak… miły, jak na niego, a drobne złośliwości były właściwie dowodem, że nie udaje, gdy życzy mu szczęścia. Sherlock spytał go, czy maczał palce w sprawie jego zatrudnienia, jednak jego brat był tak zaskoczony samą sugestią, że akurat to nie mogło być udawane.

Reszta tygodnia upłynęła mu na wdrażaniu się w nowe obowiązki, poznawaniu kolejnych osób i zabawianiu policjantów dedukcjami podczas przerw i lunchu. Filtrował to, co dostrzegał i nie pozwalał sobie na słowotok, koncentrując się na rzeczach, które ludzie lubili słyszeć albo były neutralne: o zmianie fryzjera, sukcesach muzycznych czyjegoś dziecka, nowym partnerze czy jakichś nieznaczących drobiazgach, jakie dostrzegał przyglądając się sznurówkom, guzikom i mankietom, kolorowi paznokci i blednącej po dawno minionym lecie opaleniźnie. Sobotę spędził z Johnem na mieście, robiąc duże zakupy, szwendając się po parku i ulicach – wykorzystali fakt, że ten listopadowy dzień był względnie ładny jak na Londyn i tę porę roku; w domu Sherlock przypadkowo odebrał telefon Johna, gdy dzwoniła do niego siostra i od słowa do słowa umówili się na spotkanie z nią w następny weekend, gdyż kobieta serdecznie zaprosiła ich do siebie na wieś.

Wszystko to było tak oczywiste i proste, że Sherlock momentami czuł, że to musi mu się śnić, że któregoś razu otworzy oczy i okaże się, że Johna nie ma obok, to wszystko co przeżył w ostatnim czasie było snem, bo było przecież zbyt piękne, aby mogło być prawdą.

W niedzielny poranek obudził się z takim właśnie poczuciem – i pierwszym, co zrobił, było spojrzenie za siebie i sprawdzenie, czy nie jest sam; jego serce na moment zamarło, gdy zobaczył puste miejsce, ale chwilę później dostrzegł górę od piżamy Johna zwiniętą przy poduszce oraz usłyszał odgłos prysznica. Jakiś czas nie ruszał się z miejsca, oddychając ciężko i wciąż czując niepokój, bo chociaż to nie był sen, to przecież wszystko mogło okazać się nietrwałe, skoro między nim i Johnem były tajemnice i cała przeszłość, którą pamiętał tylko jeden z nich. Nie myślał o tym przez ostatni tydzień, bo pochłonęły go inne zadania niż pomoc Jimowi – który w tym czasie całkowicie zamilkł – ale tego dnia z jakichś przyczyn coś się zmieniło.

Poranek i wczesne popołudnie chodził podminowany, czekając na jakieś wydarzenia, co John oczywiście dostrzegł i był zmartwiony jego stanem na tyle, że zaproponował nawet, aby odwołali wieczorne wyjście ze znajomymi, skoro Sherlock nie czuł się najlepiej. Odmówił mu i trwał dalej w nerwowym oczekiwaniu na _cokolwiek_ , zerkał w telefon i na drzwi, mając wrażenie, ze wybuchnie, jeśli coś się nie wydarzy. Około trzeciej John poszedł do mieszkania na górę, aby wykąpać się i ogolić oraz wyprasować rzeczy na ich wyjście, a wówczas podenerwowanie Sherlocka osiągnęło apogeum. Palił papierosa w kuchni, wpatrując się w okno, kiedy od strony korytarza na dole usłyszał niepokojący odgłos. Pospiesznie dogasił niedopałek, po czym cicho wyszedł z mieszkania, zerknął w górę i dół schodów i zmarszczył brwi, nasłuchując kolejnych odgłosów, które dobiegały z mieszkania na parterze, niegdyś należącego do pani Hudson, a obecnie niewykończonego i pozbawionego lokatora. Sięgnął po klucze wiszące przy drzwiach, aby sprawdzić, co się działo, lecz zanim to zrobił, drzwi do mieszkania się otworzyły i stanął w nich Jim, który natychmiast uniósł wzrok, a spojrzenia jego i Sherlocka się spotkały.

– Co tu… – zaczął, po czym nerwowo zerknął w górę i przywołał Jima gestem, a kiedy mężczyzna pokonał schody, bacznie mu się przyjrzał. Mężczyzna był wyraźnie zmęczony i zżerały go nerwy oraz niepewność; ubrany był w zupełnie nierzucające się w oczy rzeczy, zmoknięty i wyglądało na to, że ostatniej nocy nie spał.

Kiedy weszli do mieszkania, Sherlock odebrał od Jima przemoczoną kurtkę, a gdy przyjrzał się podłodze, która wyglądała na względnie czystą, zaproponował mu zdjęcie butów i postawienie ich przed kominkiem do wyschnięcia. Podał mu również ręcznik aby mężczyzna wytarł lepiące mu się do policzków włosy oraz przyniesiony z sypialni koc, zrobił im obu gorącą herbatę, a wreszcie usiadł naprzeciwko niego, z niepokojem obserwując, jak Jim pociera skostniałe dłonie nad ogniem.

– Okno do mieszkania pani Hudson znajduje się w miejscu, do którego da się dostać niepostrzeżenie i nie są na nie skierowane żadne kamery CCTV. Nie przewidziałem jednak, że będzie aż tak padać, gdy zostawiłem samochód kilka przecznic stąd – wyjaśnił, sięgając po świeżo zaparzoną herbatę, nie napił się jej jednak, lecz objął kubek palcami, by trochę je rozgrzać.

– Mogłeś wziąć parasolkę – zauważył Sherlock, na co Jim uśmiechnął się słabo.

– Przyjechałem samochodem Sebastiana. Wyobrażasz sobie snajpera z parasolką? – spytał, po czym pochylił głowę nad kubkiem, tak, że para z herbaty ogrzewała jego zaczerwienioną z zimna twarz. – Wróciłem wreszcie do Londynu po tej koszmarnej wyprawie na kontynent, patrzyłem na cztery ściany zbyt długo i po prostu musiałem wyjść z domu – oznajmił i nie musiał dodawać, że był czymś zupełnie rozstrojony, bo to było widać jak na dłoni. – Sebastian wysłał mnie do ciebie, bo byłem tak rozkojarzony i nieznośny, że uznał, że przyda mi się to, skoro z tobą potrafię być szczery a z nim nie.

– Pokłóciliście się?

– Nie… – zaśmiał się Jim niemrawo. – Po prostu… spędzamy ze sobą chyba za dużo czasu i zanim podejmę pewne decyzje… muszę trochę się od tego oderwać. Był _spokojny i szczery_ , bo w przeciwieństwie do nas nie jest zakłamanym, ukrywającym prawdę o swojej przeszłości dupkiem.

– Na pewno się nie ścięliście…? – ponowił pytanie Sherlock, zaniepokojony tonem Jima.

– Na pewno – powiedział i tym razem wymusił słaby uśmiech. – Sebastian po prostu doskonale wie, kiedy należy cofnąć się o krok i dać mi przestrzeń oraz czas do namysłu. Widzisz… obiecałem mu rozmowę, a nie potrafię się na nią zdobyć, a on zamiast złościć się z powodu moich wykrętów, martwi się o mnie – powiedział i westchnął, ponownie wbijając wzrok w herbatę. Jakiś czas milczał, a w końcu chwycił palcami włosy na skroniach i szarpnął nimi, wydając z siebie sfrustrowany jęk. – Miałby prawo urządzić mi awanturę i chyba byłoby mi łatwiej, gdyby się wściekał a nie martwił, a tymczasem on zamiast krzyczeć, wmusił we mnie obiad i kawę, poszedł do sklepu żeby kupić mi ulubione słodycze i częstował papierosami, gdy moje się skończyły. Zaproponował nawet, że mnie tu przywiezie, gdy niemal chodziłem po ścianach i zbierałem się, żeby do ciebie zadzwonić, chociaż wiedziałem, że to zbyt długi temat do rozmowy na telefon. Tak czy inaczej w końcu przyjechałem sam i nawet nie wiem, od czego zacząć, tym bardziej, że… – zająknął się i opuścił dłonie, a jego krótki emocjonalny wybuch pozostawił go jakby zmęczonego i zobojętniałego – myślami jestem z nim, a nie z tobą.

– Co oprócz jego zranienia wydarzyło się w Europie? – spytał ostrożnie, na co Jim jęknął i parę chwil milczał, a wreszcie parsknął nieprzyjemnym śmiechem i pokręcił głową.

–Pieprzone _wszystko_ – wymamrotał, jeszcze raz zacisnął pięści na włosach a potem wziął głęboki oddech, sięgnął po herbatę i po wypiciu paru łyków zapytał Sherlocka, czy może zapalić, bo desperacko potrzebuje ulgi jaką daje nikotyna.

Potem zaś zaczął mówić, opowiadając po kolei o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się od ich ostatniej rozmowy po spotkaniu z Magnussenem w Kopenhadze. Sherlock domyślał się już wcześniej, że poszukiwania pamiętających z listy od magnata prasowego nie przyniosły oczekiwanych efektów, ale nie sądził, że szły aż tak opornie i większość wyjazdów okazała się kompletnie bezcelowa. Do tego wszystkiego, Jim w swojej opowieści co chwilę wspominał o Sebastianie, z którym w trakcie pobytu w Danii utknęli w jakimś nieokreślonym punkcie znajomości, krążyli wokół siebie i potrzebowali impulsu, który mógłby ich do siebie popchnąć.

Gdy Sherlock powiedział to na głos, Jim roześmiał się gorzko i obrócił oczami, po czym zamilkł na jakiś czas i wbił wzrok w żarzącą się końcówkę kolejnego papierosa.

– Takim impulsem był moment, gdy został zraniony. I kolejny, gdy wylądowaliśmy w szpitalu psychiatrycznym w Berlinie, a ja zostałem tam przyłapany przez cholernego lekarza-pamiętającego, który jeszcze bardziej wszystko pogmatwał. Ale zanim ci o tym opowiem, musisz usłyszeć o kimś jeszcze i błagam… nie mów, że to mogły być halucynacje, bo im dłużej myślę o całej tej sytuacji, tym większe mam obawy, że faktycznie _były_ – stwierdził i zagryzł nerwowo wargi. – Wczoraj po południu w domu, w którym przebywaliśmy, zjawiła się jedna z kobiet z listy Magnussena. Twierdziła, że sama mnie znalazła, mówiła jakieś bzdury że _gdy kogoś szukamy, to w końcu na siebie trafimy_. Miałem przez nią złudzenia optyczne i zaburzenia czasoprzestrzenne. Nie dowiedziałem się od niej niczego, oprócz tego, że trzynaste życie wstecz, w którym podobno powstała, było _magiczne_. Oznajmiła mi również, że skoro nie chcę jechać do Szkocji, mam pojechać po informacje do Berlina, do tego samego szpitala, do którego i tak zamierzałem się udać, ale czekałem, aż Sebastian wydobrzeje. Sugerowała też, żebym go ze sobą nie brał.

– Posłuchałeś jej?

– Chyba żartujesz – mruknął z irytacją. – Nie będę przecież słuchał dzwoniących kolczykami, dziwacznych wróżek, które próbują robić mi pranie mózgu iluzjami. Najgorsze było jednak to, że korzystając ze swoich _magicznych mocy_ zrobiła coś Sebastianowi i facetowi, u którego mieszkaliśmy, tak, że w ogóle nie pamiętali, że się u nas zjawiła, a Sebastian… miał potem przez chwilę przebłyski, ale później już o tym nie wspominał. Widzę, co chcesz powiedzieć. Powinienem go zapytać, czy coś pamięta. Ale…

– Boisz się, że odpowie, że nic takiego nie miało miejsca i że będzie na ciebie patrzył jak na wariata.

– Może powinienem jednak spróbować, bo ostatecznie i tak do tego dojdzie – parsknął, a w jego głosie pobrzmiało jakieś nieprzyjemne, histeryczne rozbawienie.

– Powinieneś się przespać i odpocząć, bo zachowujesz się…

– _Jak świr? –_ podpowiedział mu. – Próbowałem spać gdy rano wróciliśmy do Anglii, ale nic z tego nie wyszło, a po lekach nasennych, które nie zadziałały, wciąż kręci mi się w głowie. Pewnie nie powinienem był prowadzić – zaśmiał się i potarł skronie palcami, a następnie rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Do Sherlocka dopiero teraz w pełni dotarło, w jak kiepskim stanie jest Jim, a jego błędny wzrok jednoznacznie świadczył o tym, że nie powinien był wybierać się gdziekolwiek sam nawet piechotą. – Dziwi cię, że tak to odbieram? – spytał nagle. – Cholera, jak ty byś zareagował na wieszczkę, która wydaje się czytać ci w myślach? Łamie zasady fizyki i logiki i miesza w psychice komuś, kto jest ci bliski?

– Jestem pewien, że też nie zareagowałbym na nią najlepiej i chyba wiem już, co musiał czuć mój brat, gdy trafiał do któregoś z tych magicznych światów – odparł Sherlock i, aby zająć czymś ręce, sięgnął bezwiednie po paczkę papierosów, którą Jim rzucił na stolik. Zanim zdążył zapytać, czy może się poczęstować, mężczyzna skinął głową i podsunął mu zapalniczkę.

– I o to właśnie mi chodzi – powiedział z lekką irytacją, ale wydawało się, że po krótkim wybuchu już się uspokoił. – To było koszmarne i im częściej wracam myślami do tamtej sytuacji, tym bardziej widzę, jak jest to niepokojące. Po spotkaniu z tą pamiętającą, Talaithą, faktycznie pojechaliśmy do Berlina, potem wróciliśmy do hotelu się przepakować, a rano łapaliśmy już samolot do Anglii – oznajmił i potarł ze zmęczeniem skronie. – Nie spałem od nocy z piątku na sobotę. Mam wrażenie, że jak w końcu uda mi się usnąć, nie podniosę się z łóżka przez dwanaście godzin – spróbował się roześmiać i upił parę łyków herbaty, zerknął na papierosy i zapalił kolejnego, chociaż nie wydawało się, że ma na to ochotę. – Zostawmy na razie Talaithę, a ty powiesz mi, co sądzisz, gdy skończę tę historię. Gdy znaleźliśmy się w Berlinie, ustaliliśmy plan dostania się do szpitala, wszystko było dopracowane, zresztą znasz mnie i wiesz, że musiało być. Nie będę zanudzał cię szczegółami, musisz tylko wiedzieć, że gdy znalazłem się w pokoju pierwszej pamiętającej, z którą udało mi się porozmawiać, doktorek o którym wspomniałem, jakimś sposobem dowiedział się, że tam jestem, a ja nie miałem już czasu, by się ulotnić. Gdyby nie wiedział, czego szukać i gdzie, nie mógłby mnie znaleźć, bo naprawdę o to zadbaliśmy. Od tej dziewczyny nie dowiedziałem się niczego istotnego, mimo że to ona była dawną pomocnicą Magnussena i wiązałem z nią ogromne nadzieje. Była wyraźnie zaburzona, i na ile zdołałem się zorientować, od dwóch żyć niemal nie opuszczała murów szpitala psychiatrycznego. Obudziła ją jej przyrodnia siostra, nazywająca się Fritzi Fassnacht i pewnie można by było spróbować jej poszukać, ale…

– Ale wiesz, że to nie ma sensu, bo to nie ona ma dla nas odpowiedzi – wyrzucił z siebie Sherlock, doskonale rozpoznając, co Jim ma na myśli; był tak zmęczony brakiem snu i dwoma lotami w ciągu doby, że odkąd przestał próbować utrzymywać na twarzy jakąś maskę, był dla niego jak otwarta książka. – Opowiedz mi o tym lekarzu – zaproponował cicho i cierpliwie poczekał, aż Jim uspokoi się i przestanie wyrzucać sobie, że w szpitalu coś poszło niezgodnie z planem.

– Craig Lennox – powiedział, a Sherlock na te słowa zmarszczył brwi, gdyż znał to nazwisko i wiedział, że kiedyś musiał spotkać kogoś, kto tak się nazywał, choćby przelotnie… bezskutecznie szukał w pałacu myśli odpowiedzi, ale zanim pochwycił nić jakiegoś konkretu, Jim westchnął ciężko i odezwał się ponownie. – Kiedyś miał na imię Chloe i to pod takim imieniem powinieneś go kojarzyć, ale nadal jest neurologiem i nadal zajmuje się pamiętającymi, jednak teraz robi to…

– …świadomie – wydusił, kiedy pałac myśli podsunął mu wreszcie odpowiedź. – _Chloe Lennox_. Była tłem, gdy pracowała dla mojego brata. Utalentowana, parę lat ode mnie starsza kobieta, którą wielokrotnie widywałem w jego klinice, ale pewnie nie wszystko pamiętam, bo niezbyt już wówczas kontaktowałem. Była… – urwał, przez parę chwil próbując przypomnieć sobie twarz młodej lekarki… a może jeszcze stażystki? – naprawdę ładna. Obiektywnie i według wszelkich uniwersalnych standardów. Drobna blondynka w okularach, wyglądała przez nie na przemądrzałą i chłodną, ale i tak była _śliczna_ , a pielęgniarki często kpiły sobie z niej, że gdyby nie jej niski wzrost, lepiej by się sprawdziła jako modelka a nie lekarka. Ludzie nie spodziewali się, że ktoś taki może pracować umysłowo i być inteligentny. Spora część personelu i niemal wszyscy pacjenci nazywali ją lalką, co doprowadzało ją do szału.

– Teraz Craig Lennox nie ma w sobie nic z lalki – odparł Jim.

– Dla mnie też nie miała. Powtarzam tylko słowa innych  – powiedział. – Czego się od niej dowiedziałeś? – spytał, dopiero po wypowiedzeniu tych słów orientując się, że pewnie powinien używać względem Chloe-Craiga rodzaju męskiego, ale wciąż nie przywykł do myśli, że zarówno tło jak pamiętający mogli rodzić się w kolejnych światach z różną płcią, zaś Chloe w jego umyśle już na zawsze miała pozostać kobietą.

– Zaraz wszystko ci opowiem i… proszę, o nic nie pytaj zanim nie skończę, zastanów się nad tym i powiedz mi, co sądzisz, bo ja mam kompletny mętlik w głowie i dlatego uznałem, że muszę tu przyjechać. Gdy Lennox wyciągnął mnie z sali tamtej pamiętającej do swojego gabinetu, już w pierwszej sekundzie uderzyło mnie, że ma w sobie coś z Mycrofta i, jak się okazało, nie myliłem się – oznajmił, sięgnął po filiżankę i dopił herbatę do końca, a następnie dogasił wypalonego do połowy papierosa, wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął opowieść.

Mówił o rozmowie z Chloe-Craigiem szczegółowo i rzeczowo, dość oszczędnie wspominając o swoich wrażeniach, prawdopodobnie nie chcąc Sherlockowi niczego sugerować; o wyznaniach Lennoxa dotyczących kliniki Mycrofta, rzekomych poszukiwaniach metod na uśpienie kogoś oraz odszukiwaniu i leczeniu pamiętających w celu _odkupienia winy_. Opowieść skończyła się w momencie, gdy lekarz zasugerował mu spotkanie ze szkockimi mafiosami, a przez cały czas jej trwania głos Jima był zmęczony i dość cichy. Pomimo jego prób, by ukryć emocje, te co chwilę w nim pobrzmiewały – dyskusja z Lennoxem nie zestresowała go tak, jak ta z Talaithą, ale wykończyła go sama ilość danych, jakie otrzymał, a które ostatecznie sprowadzały się do stwierdzenia, że musi pojechać do Szkocji rozmawiać ze swoimi dawnymi oprawcami. Że mieli oni bezpośredni związek z zamachami i tajemniczym mścicielem, prawdopodobnie go oczekiwali i byli przygotowani na jego wizytę.

– Sebastian był tak przestraszony tym, że zostałem przyłapany w szpitalu, że początkowo nawet nie myślał o tym, żeby mnie zadręczać pytaniami. Zajął się wszystkim, pakowaniem, biletami i samochodem z lotniska, a gdy dotarliśmy późnym rankiem do jego domu, zadbał nawet o to, by chwilę później dostarczono nam śniadanie, żebyśmy nie musieli się nigdzie ruszać. Przygotował mi pieprzoną piżamę i łóżko i siedział przy mnie, aż usnął w fotelu. Nie wiem, jak fatalnie musiałem wyglądać i… tak naprawdę sama rozmowa z Lennoxem wcale mnie aż tak nie poruszyła, jednak im bardziej oddalałem się od szpitala, tym silniej docierało do mnie, że to koniec podchodów i zabawy w chowanego i czas wziąć się w garść i zrobić to, co należało, a nie przygotowywać kolejną, pozbawioną sensu wycieczkę. Wszystko popycha mnie do Szkocji i wiem, że muszę tam jechać, ale momentami zastanawiam się, czy całe to _popychanie_ to aby na pewno przypadek.

– Wszechświat rzadko bywa tak leniwy…

– Właśnie – odparł Jim, podrywając głowę i spoglądając na Sherlocka z mieszanką strachu i przygnębienia. Sherlock doskonale widział, że jego stan psychiczny ponownie się pogorszył, nadeszły lęki i na razie łagodna fala depresji, a wszystko to mogło się jeszcze pogłębić, skoro Jim tak bardzo obawiał się wyjazdu do Szkocji a jednocześnie postanowił już, że to zrobi. Nie było pewnie sensu szukać innych rozwiązań, należało więc uspokoić go i… nie, nie nadawał się do pocieszania. A Jim nie wydawał się osobą, którą należało pocieszać pustymi frazesami. Chciał konkretów, bo był zbyt logiczny na to, by wierzyć komuś na słowo, że _wszystko będzie dobrze_. Dopiero teraz Sherlock dostrzegł, że Jim nie bez powodu wspomniał o tym, co robił dla niego Sebastian, tych wszystkich prozaicznych rzeczach, których pewnie nie robił dla niego nikt wcześniej: zwykłe zajmowanie się nim i zapewnianie mu komfortu i bezpieczeństwa, rzeczy, których Jim nie potrafiłby zapewnić sobie sam, gdy był w takim stanie.

Teraz nie potrzebował opieki w takim najbardziej zwyczajnym wydaniu, bo to już dostał – gorącą herbatę, ręcznik i koc oraz ciche, ciepłe miejsce i drugiego człowieka, który chciał go wysłuchać. Potrzebował zaś rozmowy z kimś, z kim może być szczery, bo tej jednej rzeczy Sebastian nie mógł mu zapewnić i to dlatego Jim był teraz tutaj, nie zaś w domu swojego snajpera w Greenwich.

– Pierwsze, czego jestem pewny, to że Lennox w wielu kwestiach musiał kłamać lub naginać fakty – odparł wreszcie, gdy Jim zaczął wpatrywać się w niego wyczekująco, licząc na pomoc, rady i po prostu żywą dyskusję, która wyrwałaby go z jego kiepskiego stanu. – Mówił prawdę o zauroczeniu moim bratem, bo akurat to, że Mycroft miał w nim wielbicielkę, nie było dla mnie tajemnicą, ale w ogóle mnie to nie obchodziło i nie wiem, co dokładnie między nimi zaszło. Prawdę powiedziawszy sądziłem, że mój brat jednak wykorzystał okazję, ale to mogły być równie dobrze narkotyczne majaki – powiedział i wytężył umysł, aby wywołać z pamięci cokolwiek więcej na temat Chloe Lennox. – Próbuję przypomnieć sobie momenty, gdy widziałem ją na trzeźwo i odtworzyć wrażenie, jakie na mnie wywarła, chociaż dedukowanie kogoś kogo nie widziało się od kilku żyć to… ciężka sprawa – parsknął, wiedząc, że żart jest kiepski, ale Jim mimo to się uśmiechnął i zachęcił go gestem, by kontynuował. – Jasne, była tłem, nie widzę opcji, by w tej kwestii kłamała. Faktycznie wydawała się węszyć, ale nie robiła nic, co przykułoby uwagę mojego brata – powiedział i zagłębił się w pałacu myśli jeszcze bardziej, szukając w nich jakichkolwiek obrazów, czy pojedynczych scenek…

Trwało to parę chwil, ale wreszcie wydobył coś, czego szukał: scenkę z Chloe, która stoi przy biurku w swoim maleńkim, zagraconym gabinecie i wyciąga ze starej drukarki jakieś dokumenty. Miała własny pokój, w fatalnym miejscu, pozbawiony okna i z najgorszym sprzętem z całej kliniki, ale jak na stażystkę i tak była to niezwykła nobilitacja; przymknął oczy i zaczął odtwarzać szczegóły obrazka z pałacu myśli, dosłownie paru klatek, które jego umysłowi udało się zachować. Stał w drzwiach pomieszczenia w szpitalnym szlafroku, nie wiedząc, jak dotarł w to miejsce i wpatrywał się w niewiele od niego starszą kobietę, która niespodziewanie poderwała głowę i zmierzyła go spojrzeniem tak przeszywającym, że na samo wspomnienie dostawał dreszczy. Zadała mu jakieś pytanie, a potem odprowadziła go do jego sali, mówiąc do niego fałszywie łagodnym głosem, z nieszczerym uśmiechem na pociągniętych pomadką ochronną ustach. Pamiętał jej gładko zaczesane, jasne włosy, parę rys na oprawce niemodnych okularów, które zsuwały jej się z nosa i kolczyki ze srebra niskiej próby w uszach, ale niewiele pamiętał z samych rysów twarzy – a im dłużej próbował je odtworzyć, tym silniej docierało do niego, że…

– W Chloe Lennox było coś dziwnego – powiedział, otwierając oczy i ponownie wpatrując się w Jima. – Jej zainteresowanie moim bratem było momentami tak obsesyjne, że nie przypominało zakochania, ale mimo że potrafiła na niego patrzeć jak szalony bazyliszek, po chwili uśmiechała się, robiła spokojna i przytakiwała mu w uprzejmy sposób, tak jak stażystka powinna przytakiwać profesorowi prowadzącemu. Była jakaś rozstrojona i gdy kiedyś odprowadzała mnie do pokoju jak nieposłuszne dziecko, miałem wrażenie, że jest bardziej niezrównoważona od niektórych pacjentów. Niby nie była okrutna i zachowywała się grzecznie, ale miało się wrażenie, że pod całą jej chłodną logiką, bez przerwy wrze coś szalonego i desperackiego i wcale nie tak logicznego jak wyglądało to z zewnątrz. Ten typ człowieka, któremu wydaje się, że do cudzego serca można się dostać tylko otwierając komuś klatkę piersiową, a wręcz uważa, że wyświadczy mu się tym przysługę. Nie była zła ani krwiożercza i absolutnie nie sprawiała wrażenia potwora takiego jak Magnussen, ale była manipulantką i cały czas coś grała. Ponieważ była inteligentną ślicznotką, mogła wręcz wydawać się podobna do Irene Adler, gdyby nie to, że Irene cieszyło wykorzystywanie swoich wdzięków, a Chloe, chociaż wiedziała, jakie budzi odczucia, była zażenowana, kiedy cokolwiek osiągała za pomocą urody. Typowa, perfekcyjna kujonka w jakimś dziwnie dominującym jak na tak młodą i niedoświadczoną osobę wydaniu. Była zafascynowana badaniami mojego brata bardziej niż należało, a nim samym była zafascynowana jeszcze bardziej, jakby gdzieś w środku wiedziała, że jest ciekawszy od któregokolwiek z pacjentów. Uważam, że Lennox mówił prawdę, jeśli chodzi o to, jak dowiedział się o pamiętających, przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o tę wstępną część i podsłuchiwanie nas, ale i tak dostrzegam tu sporo dziur i uważam że wiele przemilczał. Kolejna rzecz: gdy mój brat zamykał się na nią i kompletnie ignorował jej uczucia, to jego przeszłość i dawna relacja, które są dla mnie kompletną zagadką, były prawdopodobnie tylko jednym z powodów. Obawiał się Chloe, bo była naprawdę genialna i gdy Lennox mówił ci, że _był po prostu inteligentny_ , kłamał jak z nut, bo dorównuje Mycroftowi, a każdego z nas prawdopodobnie przewyższa. Czy mój brat faktycznie kiedyś kogoś miał i go stracił? Jestem w stanie w to uwierzyć, bo to by wyjaśniało, dlaczego tak negatywnie podchodzi do moich relacji z tłem i jestem niemal w stanie przyznać mu rację, skoro coś takiego go spotkało… ale po co w ogóle mówił to Chloe? Bez względu na to, jak bardzo była natrętna, mój brat rzadko daje się namówić do robienia rzeczy, na które nie ma ochoty. To wszystko, co przychodzi mi do głowy, więc teraz ty możesz powiedzieć, jak go odebrałeś.

– Przede wszystkim w tym człowieku było więcej niż pokazywał – odparł Jim po chwili zastanowienia, a jego głos, gdy wysłuchał monologu Sherlocka, brzmiał już lepiej niż kiedy mówił o tym, jak Sebastian próbował się nim zajmować. – Wiedział o wielu rzeczach, których mi nie zdradził i możliwe jest nawet, że zna część odpowiedzi na nasze pytania. Nie potrafiłem go w pełni czytać, mimo że nie jest samoistnym. Były momenty, kiedy stawał się dla mnie niedostępny jak… jak ktoś stary i silny _, jak twój brat_ i mam wrażenie, że ich podobieństwo sięgało głębiej niż dostrzegłem to w pierwszej chwili. Naprawdę czułem się, jakbym rozmawiał z samoistnym, a poza tym… – zająknął się i zagryzł wargi. – Cały poprzedni dzień był jak sen. Najpierw pojawiła się u mnie ta cholerna wróżka, nakłoniła mnie, żebym jechał do szpitalu Lennoxa a odchodząc zrobiła coś Sebastianowi i facetowi, u którego mieszkaliśmy, tak, że mieli dziury w pamięci. Potem szybkie pakowanie się i wyjazd, starcie z Sebastianem i godziny w berlińskim hotelu, gdzie szykowaliśmy plany, które powinny były być perfekcyjne, a najwyraźniej nie były… całe to zamieszanie w szpitalu, Käthe Salzwedel i jej zachowanie, jej… – ponownie urwał, nie będąc w stanie wydusić z siebie nawet słowa przez dobrych kilka sekund. – A wreszcie Lennox, który opowiedział mi zupełnie nieistotne historyjki o zakochaniu w twoim bracie i namawiał mnie, żebym jechał do Szkocji, jakby miał w tym jakiś interes. Pod koniec, gdy zakpił sobie ze mnie, że jestem tchórzem, skoro nie chcę spotkać się z Rankinem i Kessonem, powiedziałem mu, że również nim jest, skoro nie skontaktował się z Mycroftem i nie spróbował z nim czegoś jeszcze raz, teraz, gdy nie jest już _tylko tłem_. A wtedy powiedział, że widzieli się w tym życiu kilkanaście lat temu i…

– I…? – spytał Sherlock, kiedy Jim zmarszczył brwi i zamilkł.

– I tutaj wszystko przestaje mi się zgadzać. Jest dla mnie jasne, a ty to potwierdziłeś, że Lennox faktycznie był zakochany w twoim bracie i że zakrawało to na obsesję, wydaje się również prawdopodobne, że moralność kazała mu odkupić winy, za to logika – poczekać z tym do momentu, gdy Mycroft umrze i robić to w kolejnych życiach pod przykrywką.

– Skoro rodził się jako mężczyzna, a Mycroft znał go jako Chloe, to jest to logiczne i uzasadnione, bo wówczas było mu łatwo się przed nim  ukryć.

– Przy czym to nie jest do końca tak, że nie jest się w stanie rozpoznać kogoś, kogo kiedyś się znało tylko dlatego, że zmieni płeć – wyznał Jim niechętnie. – Talaithę kiedyś spotkałem właśnie w jej męskiej wersji. Świetnie, dała mi podpowiedź, ujawniając, że zna imię Jillian i tym samym sugerując, że spotkała mnie właśnie w tamtym świecie, ale gdy zostałem nakierowany, rozpoznałem ją _od razu_. Za to twój brat… tylko pomyśl. Miał w swoim ośrodku wiernego lekarza, którzy wiedział o jego badaniach niezwykle dużo. Czy skoro utworzył sobie listę pamiętających, nie pomyślałby, żeby sprawdzić człowieka o nazwisku Lennox?

– Lennoxów może być na świecie całkiem sporo, a skoro teraz przebywa w Niemczech, mógł nigdy nie siedzieć na Wyspach poza tamtym światem, w którym się poznali.

– Tak, ale nie zapominaj, że Lennox był zakochany. _Zadurzony_. Sądzisz, że skoro obudził się w dość zdrowy i świadomy sposób i nie miał za złe Mycroftowi, że przyczynił się do jego przebudzenia, nigdy by go nie szukał? Przecież chciał z nim być. Dlaczego go sobie odpuścił?

– To faktycznie dziwne, tym bardziej że z tego co mówiłeś wynika, że nawet gdy wiedział, że Mycroft zrobił coś złego, nie potrafił go nienawidzić. Byli sobie bliscy właściwie do samego końca.

– Dlatego w momencie, gdy Lennox mówił mi o ich spotkaniu, musiał kłamać – odparł Jim. – Twierdził, że spotkali się przypadkiem kilkanaście lat temu, że Mycroft dostrzegł w nim pamiętającego, ale nie dostrzegł Chloe oraz że nazwał go z rozpędu określeniem _Lalkarz_ , przestraszył się swoimi słowami i nie chciał mieć z nim więcej do czynienia.

– A ty powiązałeś _Lalkarza_ z _Lalką_?

– Tak i chyba taki był zamiar Lennoxa: dał mi szczątkową prawdę, być może faktycznie przypadkowo spotkał się kiedyś z twoim bratem, ale mam wrażenie, że przedstawił mi tę wersję tak, abym wyciągnął z niej błędne wnioski. Sugerował, że to dla niego tajemnica, ale… – zająknął się i zerknął na Sherlocka.

– Ale masz wrażenie, że on doskonale wiedział, czy mój brat rozpoznał w nim Chloe, dlaczego został nazwany Lalkarzem i dlaczego mógł się go przestraszyć.

– Pytanie, po co Lennox w ogóle mi o tym mówił.

– _Po co w ogóle o tym mówił_ – powtórzył po nim Sherlock i zamyślił się na dłuższą chwilę. – Lalkarz… z czym ci się kojarzy to słowo?

– Z teatrem. Marionetkami, które lalkarz tworzy i którymi potem steruje – powiedział, na co detektyw skinął głową, gdyż jego skojarzenie było identyczne.

– Mam wrażenie, że kiedyś mogłem je słyszeć – wyznał z pewnym wahaniem. – Miało to miejsce całe wieki temu, ale wydaje mi się, że Mycroft wspominał to słowo, gdy opowiadał mi po raz pierwszy o swoich poprzednich życiach, przy czym wątpię, czy wymienił je jeszcze kiedyś i… – zaśmiał się, kiedy Jim zaczął przyglądać mu się podejrzliwie. – Może tylko sobie to wyobrażam, bo chciałbym, aby tak było i mózg podsyła mi fałszywe wskazówki, aby wypełnić luki. Moja pierwsza rozmowa z Mycroftem jest zamglona, bo sporo musiałem zapomnieć podczas czyszczenia pałacu myśli z niechcianych wspomnień.

– Co sugerujesz? Że Lennox faktycznie jest jakiegoś rodzaju _lalkarzem_ , a mnie potraktował jak marionetkę, aby coś osiągnąć?

– A co osiągnął?

– To, że utwierdziłem się w przekonaniu, że muszę jechać do Szkocji.

– Może właśnie na tym mu zależało.

– Tylko po co miałby to robić? – spytał Jim. – Żeby wsadzić mnie na minę? A może mi pomóc? Albo osiągnąć jakieś własne cele, które dla mnie są neutralne? Jakie jeszcze masz teorie na jego temat?

– Nie mam teorii, za to czuję, że mój brat nie nazwał go tak bez powodu. Inaczej: że były powody, by Lennox wspomniał, że człowiek taki jak mój brat nazwał go przydomkiem, który może oznaczać kogoś pociągającego za sznurki.

– Jakieś propozycje…? To się wiąże z Chloe, prawda? Znałeś ją, a przynajmniej widywałeś i jak na ciebie patrzę, wyglądasz jakbyś dostał właśnie woreczek zaginionych puzzli do układanki, o której sądziłeś, że nie da się jej ułożyć.

– Bo tak właśnie jest. Gdybyś opowiedział mi o spotkaniu z Lennoxem i nie wspomniał ostatniej scenki, nie dostrzegłbym aż tyle podobieństw z Chloe, ale jeśli kłamała albo wyciągnęła akurat taką historię jak to spotkanie z moim bratem… widzisz… – zatrzymał się na chwilę, nie do końca wiedząc, jak ubrać w słowa to, co chciał powiedzieć. – Jaka była Chloe? Oczywiście, sztywna, zaślepiona i fanatyczna, ale miała też dziwne poczucie humoru, jeśli w ogóle można to tak nazwać. Lubiła żarty słowne, które rozumiało naprawdę niewiele osób, kochała aluzje, a czasami bawiło ją, że przez swoją urodę była niedoceniana, chociaż zwykle ją to wkurzało. Dzięki temu, że ludzie nie brali jej na poważnie, mogła zajmować się swoimi sprawami nie budząc podejrzeń, że jest zdolna do pewnych rzeczy. Najprawdopodobniej faktycznie miała wyrzuty sumienia, kiedy wykorzystywała wygląd w innym celu niż by sobie z kogoś zakpić, ale była na tyle inteligentna by wiedzieć, że ignorowanie pewnych zalet z powodów etycznych czasem nie ma sensu. Tak czy inaczej… czasem robiła z lekarzy głupków udając mniej inteligentną niż była, a czasem chwaląc się swoimi wynikami na studiach sugerowała, że może nie zdobyła ich uczciwie, tylko po to, by poczekać jakiś czas, a potem zaskoczyć kogoś posiadaną wiedzą. Faktycznie umiała sterować ludźmi za pomocą manipulacji, a mój brat akurat tę jej cechę lubił i kilkakrotnie mi to powiedział, gdy przychodził do mnie, przesiadywał całymi godzinami i nie dawał się wyrzucić z pokoju. Gdy sugerowałem mu, żeby poszedł do innych pacjentów, mówił, że Chloe się wszystkim zajmie i że za jej śliczną twarzą wydaje się kryć znacznie większy potencjał niż na to wygląda. Że byłaby świetnym szefem oraz że nie chciałby mieć w niej wroga. Mówił… – urwał na dłuższą chwilę. – Gdy leżałem w jego klinice i leżałem nieruchomo, gapiąc się w sufit i obmyślając kolejny plan ucieczki, zadręczał mnie wieloma opowieściami o swoich zwykłych problemach, zajęciach i ludziach, którzy go otaczali.

– Do czego dążysz?

– Że Mycroft, chociaż jej ufał, to wiedział, że może być niebezpieczna i domyślał się, że to knująca manipulantka, którą warto mieć po swojej stronie. Jeśli nazwał ją Lalkarzem, a ona ci to przekazała, cytując tę fragmentaryczną i pewnie częściowo przekłamaną rozmowę, podejrzewam, że sugerowała… podejrzewam, że cieszyła się, że została tak określona. I zakpiła sobie z ciebie, tak jak ty kpiłeś sobie z ludzi w poprzednim świecie. Wszyscy słyszeli tam o Jimie Moriartym, Chloe zapewne obserwowała cię z daleka gdy dowiedziała się, że masz zatargi ze mną i moim bratem i teraz, gdy jesteś znacznie słabszy, nazwała samą siebie Lalkarzem: kimś, kto pociąga za sznurki, żeby dyrygować ludźmi, rządzić i obserwować co się stanie. Jest tym, kim był Moriarty, który robił pewne rzeczy tylko dlatego, że mógł i który traktował ludzi jak…

– Marionetki – dokończył za niego Jim. – I _tamten ja_ też mógłby zostać nazwany Lalkarzem.

– Ale nowa Chloe nazwała tak samą siebie, a nie starego Moriarty’ego. I wiesz, jak to widzę? Gdy byłeś Lalkarzem-pająkiem, byłeś wrogiem Mycrofta, nie moim, bo ze mną tylko rywalizowałeś a nie toczyłeś wojnę. Mam wrażenie, że Lennox, porównując się do ciebie, mógł sugerować, że jest wrogiem mojego brata, ale z jakichś przyczyn nie chciał powiedzieć tego wprost.

– Albo sugerował to, żebyśmy doszli do takich właśnie wniosków, a w efekcie to blef lub podwójny blef i jest po jego stronie, a do Szkocji wysyła mnie, żeby wsadzić mnie na minę.

– Nie wydaje mi się, że…

– Sherlock, uczyłem tego taksówkarza _podwójnego blefu_ – przerwał mu i obrócił oczami. – A Craig przypomina nie tylko sztywnego Mycrofta Holmesa. W swoich skłonnościach do manipulacji mógłby przypominać fanatycznie moralną wersję dawnego mnie. Może i był to żart, a może część planu. Skoro zagadkami powiedział mi, że _jest manipulantem, jest wrogiem Mycrofta i jest taki jak dawny ja_ , to na pewno nie wróży nic dobrego.

– A może nie ma w tym zupełnie nic, a my idziemy z dedukcjami zbyt daleko i może komplikujemy zupełnie proste rzeczy. Może Lalkarz to metafora, może przypadek, a może ktoś taki istniał i Mycroft użył tego słowa, bo Lennox mu go przypominał, ale nie kryje się za tym nic więcej.

– Uważasz, że Lalkarz to prawdziwa, konkretna osoba?

– Nie mam pojęcia, ale coraz bardziej chciałbym się tego dowiedzieć.

– A ja najbardziej chciałbym się dowiedzieć skąd, jeśli istniał, Lennox mógł się o nim dowiedzieć i zorientować się, że jest lub był ważny dla Mycrofta i… cholera – urwał i wybuchnął krótkim, zduszonym śmiechem, a potem niespodziewanie się ożywił. – Talaitha… Till… kimkolwiek nie byłaby ta pieprzona wróżka, przecież to ona wysłała mnie do Berlina. Jest starszą ode mnie pamiętającą i mogła znać Mycrofta w czasach, kiedy ty się jeszcze nie obudziłeś, a ja miałem gdzieś sprawy reinkarnacji.

– Uważasz że Talaitha mogła być jedną z pamiętających, których więził w klinice mój brat i tak Lennox na nią trafił? Że powierzyła mu jakieś dawne tajemnice, bo czuła, że ją _uratował_?

– Im dłużej o tym myślę, tym bardziej jestem tego niemal pewny. Czy w ogóle miałeś kontakt z innymi pacjentami?

– Znikomy. Mycroft starał się ich separować od reszty – powiedział, a Jim natychmiast przygasł. – Ale… możesz jeszcze raz opisać mi, jak wyglądała ona, a jak Till? – spytał, a potem przez parę chwil słuchał słów Jima, który opisał najpierw zmieniającą się, _magiczną_ kobietę, potem zaś – młodego mężczyznę o śniadej skórze i ostrych, romskich rysach. Jakiś czas Sherlock próbował dopasować opis do kogokolwiek z tamtego pałacu myśli, ale nie był pewny żadnych swoich wspomnień. – Nie wiem, czy kogoś takiego spotkałem i raczej nie ma szans, abym to sobie przypomniał. Ale skoro Rankin był w klinice i miał na tyle siły, by oszukać mojego brata, mógł dostrzec więcej niż ja.

– Zostawmy Rankina, bo to odrębna sprawa. Mam odnośnie Lennoxa bezpieczniejsze źródło, a jest nim Ella Thompson – powiedział Jim i zmrużył oczy. – Za chwilę do niej zadzwonimy, ale najpierw dokończmy tę rozmowę.

– Właśnie mnie uderzyło, że mój brat wiedziałby jeszcze więcej – westchnął Sherlock. – Gdyby chciał ze mną rozmawiać, wystarczyłby jeden telefon do niego, a wszystkie zagadki zostałyby rozwiązane.

– Wiesz? Gdy już tyle się dowiedzieliśmy, chociaż na początku nie mieliśmy praktycznie żadnego punktu zaczepienia, wyciąganie informacji z niego byłoby pójściem na łatwiznę i zniszczyłoby wszystko, czego dokonaliśmy do tej pory. Nasza lista pomocników się wydłuża i mam nadzieję, że nadejdzie moment, kiedy dzięki informacjom z  innych źródeł dowiemy się wszystkiego, czego twój brat nam odmówił. Jest jeszcze jeden szczegół odnośnie zakończenia mojej rozmowy z Lennoxem – powiedział i pochylił się nad stołem. – Twierdził, niemal na pewno opowiadając mi bajki, że gdy usłyszał słowo Lalkarz, poczuł przebłyski dejavu, a gdy zasugerowałem, że to odpryski czasów, gdy był nieświadomym tłem, spytał mnie, _co w takim razie błyskało u Mycrofta_.

– I co o tym sądzisz?

– Że gdybyśmy jednak zdecydowali się przesłuchać twojego brata tak, jak on ma w zwyczaju prowadzić przesłuchania, moglibyśmy usłyszeć nazwisko Lennox oraz słowo Lalkarz w kontekstach, które są tak nieprawdopodobne, że nie jesteśmy w stanie ich sobie wyobrazić.

– Sądzisz, że to może być ta sama osoba? – spytał, na co Jim skinął głową. – Może Lennox był kiedyś istotnym elementem tła, może był Lalkarzem, kimkolwiek by nie był Lalkarz… pamiętasz naszą rozmowę? To, że jeśli ktoś jest tłem, to jego dawne życia przepadają we wszystkich umysłach i nawet samoistny nie jest w stanie ich odszyfrować. Ale może jednak _czuć_ jakieś elementy tych zapomnianych żyć. I może kilkanaście lat temu Mycroft poczuł, że Chloe Lennox to ta sama osoba co Craig oraz jakiś człowiek, którego mógł znać w innym świecie i który był Lalkarzem i…

– I Talaitha mogła powiedzieć Lennoxowi, że kiedyś jako tło był Lalkarzem, a on pochwycił to i, tak jak sugerowałeś, postanowił sobie ze mnie zakpić, używając symboliki…

– O której mógł sądzić, że ją znasz.

– Albo o którym wiedział, że nie wiem – mruknął, kręcąc głową. – I oto, co wkurza mnie najbardziej: osoby, które chcą z nami rozmawiać, nic nie wiedzą, kłamią jak Lennox lub nie mówią całej prawdy, jak Ella Thompson.

– A jeśli nie chcą, to są wariatami jak facet, który zranił Sebastiana…

– Albo są niebezpiecznymi tchórzami jak twój brat – zakończył i wydął usta ze złością. – Tak naprawdę jedyna osoba, która nic przede mną nie kryła, to Magnussen i biorąc pod uwagę to, jakim jest człowiekiem, to naprawdę ironia losu, że akurat od niego dowiedziałem się czegoś przydatnego.

– Oraz Kate i Irene, bo one także wydawały się chcieć rozmawiać – zauważył Sherlock. – Jest również Madison Duncombe, która chce się ze mną spotkać i może coś wiedzieć.

– Oraz Rankin i Kesson, którzy na pewno wiedzą, ale których intencji nie znamy i wątpię, czy są czyste.

– Zamierzasz do nich jechać mimo wszystkich obaw? – spytał Sherlock, gdzieś w środku pragnąc usłyszeć zaprzeczenia albo prośbę, aby pojechali do Szkocji razem.

– Tak, inna opcja nie wchodzi w grę, nawet jeśli Lennox wsadził mnie na minę. Muszę tylko… – zająknął się – wziąć obstawę i się zabezpieczyć, bo na pewno nie udam się tam samotnie.

– Jak zamierzasz to sobie zorganizować?

– Po pierwsze poinformuję sieć, że jeśli urwie się ze mną kontakt, mają znaleźć Craiga Lennoxa i sprawić, że pożałuje, że się urodził, a potem to samo zrobić z Rankinem i Kessonem. A poza tym wezmę ze sobą Sebastiana i tym razem będzie przy mnie i nie zostawię go za sobą, bo gdyby był ze mną w szpitalu, to mógłby znokautować Lennoxa a potem moglibyśmy stamtąd uciec, zanim doktorek wszcząłby alarm. Więcej nie zamierzam powtarzać tego błędu. Chcę go mieć przy sobie. Chcę żeby stał za mną, gdy będę z nimi rozmawiał. Chcę żeby stłukł ich kiedy choćby krzywo na mnie spojrzą – oznajmił chłodnym tonem, a potem skrzywił się, gdy coś sobie uświadomił. – Mam teraz wrażenie, że odzywa się we mnie mała Jillian, której brakowało rycerza, który ochroniłby ją przed szaleństwem.

– Jim… jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz…? – wydusił Sherlock, kiedy wyszedł z szoku po wyznaniu Jima odnośnie jego planów dotyczących obecności Sebastiana podczas rozmowy z parą niebezpiecznych pamiętających. – Zamierzasz wziąć tam nieświadomego człowieka z tła? Pokazać go tej dwójce i pozwolić, aby słuchał…

– Sebastian pomagał mi szukać pamiętających i wie, że tropię ludzi z urojeniami o poprzednich światach – przerwał mu. – Uważa, że to wszystko ofiary jakiejś sekty, która zrobiła im pranie mózgu, a ja powiedziałem mu tylko, że jest w tym coś więcej, ale nie wyprowadzałem go z błędu.

– Więc po prostu rozszerzysz to kłamstwo?

– Nie zamierzam powiedzieć mu ani jednego słowa, które nie będzie prawdą – powiedział i przymknął oczy, gdy Sherlock spojrzał na niego w osłupieniu.

– Więc chcesz go obudzić…? – wymamrotał.

– Nie obudzi się, bo mi nie uwierzy – odparł, zaciskając nerwowo pięści. – I nie odmówi mi pomocy, mimo że uzna mnie za szaleńca. A jeśli potem mnie zostawi, bo nie będzie w stanie tego znieść… to może relacja z nim nie jest warta tyle, ile chciałbym, by była – dokończył.

– Zaryzykujesz związek z kimś, na kim ci zależy, aby odkryć przeszłość, która nie jest aż tak ważna…?

– Tak samo będę ryzykował okłamując go całe życie – odparł, podrywając głowę i ponownie spoglądając na Sherlocka. – Sebastian nie jest jak _typowe tło_. Widzi, kiedy kłamię i nie będzie tego tolerował wiecznie, mimo że teraz mam u niego taryfę ulgową. Nie naciska mnie tylko dlatego, że boi się, że mogę znów próbować się zabić.

– Nie… nie uważam, żeby był to dobry pomysł – powiedział Sherlock, a po jego słowach spojrzenie Jima momentalnie stwardniało.

– Powiedz mi, jak się czujesz, każdego dnia okłamując Johna? Wspaniała sprawa, co? Karmienie go bajkami, wykorzystywanie tego, co o nim wiesz z poprzedniego świata, by go sobie zjednać, naprawianie starych błędów, których on nie jest nawet świadomy?

– Mam wyrzuty sumienia, ale…

– I co, będziesz w stanie je ignorować? Jak długo? I jak długo będzie udawało ci się kłamać? Doskonale wiem, jak to jest. Nie czułeś wyrzutów sumienia wobec nikogo poza nim i ja mam tak samo z Sebastianem, a jedyne, co nas różni, to że wam się układa fantastycznie, a nam nie – zaśmiał się gorzko. – Wybacz, że kpiłem sobie z waszego seksu. Chyba po prostu wam zazdrościłem.

– Mógłbyś mieć wszystko to, co ja, gdybyś…

– Nie był psychopatycznym świrem, który nie radzi sobie z ludźmi, gdy ma być przy nich prawdziwym człowiekiem? – dokończył za niego. – Jakimś cudem to nie jest dla Sebastiana problemem, zresztą… nie jest on mistrzem budowania relacji i możliwe że właśnie to nas połączyło. Zostawmy jednak moje rozterki sercowe, bo nie chcę się dołować, gdy mamy coś do zrobienia – oznajmił i fuknął pod nosem ze złością, dostrzegając, że swoimi słowami absolutnie nie przekonał detektywa. – Sherlock, ja wiem, że miłość może zmieniać, ale na litość, nie zmieniaj mi się tu w Irene, którą głupie zakochanie pozbawiło zdrowego rozsądku.

– To ty jedziesz z tłem na spotkanie z dwoma niebezpiecznymi pamiętającymi, a nie ja – wytknął mu, na co Jim uniósł brwi, a potem zaśmiał się krótko.

– Zaręczam ci, nie jadę tam z miłości – parsknął, po czym sięgnął po filiżankę, a gdy zobaczył, że jest już pusta, chwycił paczkę papierosów i obrócił ją w palcach, ale ostatecznie nie zdecydował się zapalić. – Ostatnia rzecz, zanim zadzwonimy wspólnie do mojej jedynej córeczki. _Usypianie_. Lennox wspominał o tym, a do tej pory ani razu nie trafiliśmy na takie pojęcie i w ogóle nie rozważaliśmy, że coś takiego jest możliwe.

– Uważasz, że tutaj również kłamał?

– Akurat w tej kwestii, nie wydaje mi się. Po co miałby to robić? Żeby mnie zaintrygować? Przestraszyć?

– Skierować na błędny trop…?

– Tak, to jedyna sensowna opcja – przyznał. – Przyjmijmy jednak, że faktycznie istnieje jakaś metoda, o której twój brat wie, ale szuka innej, bo tamta jest dla niego nie do przyjęcia.

– Nie wiem, co mam powiedzieć, bo nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszałem. Może faktycznie Mycroft do tego dążył, a ja byłem zbyt naćpany, aby to zauważyć, bo akurat w kwestii ostatniego roku mojego życia Lennox _nie_ kłamał.

– Ukryłby przed tobą coś takiego, skoro zwierzał ci się ze swoich prywatnych spraw, takich jak zakochana w nim stażystka?

– Tak, bo mógłby obawiać się, że z moimi skłonnościami do autodestrukcji zrobię coś głupiego i wolał, abym nie wiedział, że da się mnie uśpić, dopóki nie pozna bezpiecznej metody by to zrobić.

– Lennox twierdzi, że to ciebie chciał uśpić i to z twojego powodu szukał sposobów, jak można to zrobić.

– Tak, w szóstym życiu wstecz może faktycznie tak było, ale wątpię, czy jest nadal. I… – zająknął się i zerknął na Jima. – Mnie i Mycrofta różni niemal wszystko, ale to jednak mój brat i chociaż się nie dogadujemy, a nasze charaktery zupełnie się nie zgrywają, to w krytycznych momentach mi pomagał albo sądził, że pomaga. Kiedyś pewnie chciał mnie uśpić, żebym nie cierpiał, ale podejrzewam, że teraz cieszy się, że należę do pamiętających i wcale nie cofnąłby tego, że mnie obudził, chociaż uważa, że postąpił niemoralnie. Jeśli zaś metoda uśpienia, jaką zna, wydaje mu się odrażająca, to może w tamtym czasie faktycznie chciał znaleźć lepszą, aby ją na mnie zastosować. Nie wiem tego i wątpię, czy Mycroft kiedykolwiek zamierzał mi o tym powiedzieć, bo biorąc pod uwagę jego przekonanie o tym, że zawsze ma rację, uśpiłby mnie gdyby uznał, że tego chcę, bez informowania mnie, że zamierza to zrobić. Jedno, czego jestem pewny, to że o ile w tamtym życiu mógł szukać metody by kogoś uśpić, to teraz już jej nie szuka i woli unieszkodliwiać pamiętających niż zabijać ich pamięć.

– Może tak jak z budzeniem istnieją jakieś prawa starych pamiętających, które zabraniają zabijać innych?

– Może. A może nie znaczy to kompletnie nic, a mój brat porzucił te eksperymenty tak jak całą resztę, bo od nauki bardziej interesuje go władza, a poza tym boi się niechcianej wiedzy – westchnął Sherlock i po raz kolejny zaczął żałować, że gdy Mycroft chciał z nim rozmawiać, ignorował go, teraz zaś pytanie go o cokolwiek nie miało sensu. – Gdybym mógł go zapytać o jego motywy, rozjaśniłoby się mnóstwo rzeczy, a ty nie musiałbyś ryzykować i jechać do Szkocji do pary mafiosów, którym tak samo jak Lennoxowi i większości pamiętających nie można ufać.

– Zapytać zawsze możesz – powiedział Jim i obrócił oczami gdy Sherlock spojrzał na niego jak na szaleńca. – Nie jest w stanie nas podsłuchać, ale powiedz szczerze, czy naprawdę sądzisz, że nie wie o twoich wyjazdach? Nie domyśla się spotkania z Irene, nie zauważa, że czasem znikasz, gdy kamery CCTV nagle stają się bezużyteczne w miejscu, w którym się znajdujesz? Musi mieć świadomość, że nie odpuściłeś sobie tej zagadki i że jesteśmy w kontakcie. Nawet jeśli zamilkł kompletnie, to na pewno cię…

– Odezwał się do mnie w połowie tygodnia – przerwał mu Sherlock. – I odniosłem wrażenie, że sądzi, że dałem sobie spokój z szukaniem przeszłości, bo zachowywał się niemal tak, jakby chciał być miły. Pogratulował mi nowej pracy i…

– Nowej pracy? – zdumiał się Jim.

– Drobiazgi w Scotland Yardzie – odparł, starając się brzmieć obojętnie, jakby nie było to nic istotnego, bo akurat to było ta część jego życia, o której Jim nie musiał zbyt wiele wiedzieć. – Życzył mi i Johnowi szczęścia i brzmiał szczerze, jakby przestał się przejmować tym, że mógłbym go obudzić. Nie wspomniał o tobie ani słowem i wydawał się… – zająknął się, kiedy uderzyła w niego nowa fala wątpliwości – aż podejrzanie… _spokojny_.

– _Podejrzanie_ – powtórzył za nim Jim, a spojrzenie jego podkrążonych oczu stało się bardziej czujne niż podczas któregokolwiek wcześniejszego fragmentu rozmowy. – Po tych jego początkowych lękach, nagle robi się _spokojny_ bez żadnego powodu? Dzwoni pogratulować ci pracy i chłopaka z tła? To _zdecydowanie_ brzmi podejrzanie.

– Sądzisz, że były powody?

– Sądzę, że ostatni kontakt Lennoxa z twoim bratem mógł wcale nie nastąpić kilkanaście lat temu – powiedział. – A druga opcja, to że śledzi nasze poczynania bardziej skutecznie niż przypuszczaliśmy.

– Uważasz, że wreszcie dowiedział się, że nie mogę obudzić Johna, bo tylko samoistni mogą to zrobić i dlatego przestał się nami przejmować – wydusił Sherlock, przeklinając się w myślach, że coś, co powinno być oczywiste, nie przyszło mu do głowy.

– Zastanów się nad tym, przeanalizuj sobie wszystko i zadzwoń do niego za parę dni w wolnej chwili – odparł Jim, wpatrując się w jego twarz. – Spotkaj się z nim. Nawet jeśli odmówi ci pomocy, nie będzie już w stanie nam zaszkodzić. Zrób to jednak dopiero wtedy, gdy załatwię spotkanie z Rankinem i Kessonem i jeśli nie dowiem się od nich wszystkiego, co mnie interesuje.

– Jeśli się dowiesz, też mogę do niego zadzwonić, aby uzupełnić luki.

– Po prostu zrób to, gdy będę mieć już za sobą Szkocję. Nie chcę, żeby przypadkiem _wyczytał ci z oczu_ , gdzie zamierzam jechać. Zanim jednak to zrobię, musimy skontaktować się z Ellą, bo akurat ona może dać mi przydatne wskazówki przed wyjazdem – oznajmił, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni komórkę i skinął na Sherlocka, by przysiadł się bliżej. – Włączę tryb głośnomówiący, żebyśmy nie musieli sobie streszczać kolejnej rozmowy – dodał, a gdy Sherlock usiadł na brzegu fotela i pochylił się w jego stronę, zaczął wyszukiwać w kontaktach numer Elli Thompson.

Nie zdążył jednak się z nią połączyć, gdyż zanim jeszcze dotarł do jej nazwiska, drzwi do mieszkania Sherlocka nagle się otworzyły i stanął w nich John. Uśmiechał się i otwierał już usta, by coś powiedzieć, kiedy dostrzegł ich obu – a detektyw momentalnie zorientował się, jak musieli w tym momencie wyglądać, siedząc tak blisko siebie, Jim otulony kocem, a on pochylając się nad nim. Jego serce zamarło, gdyż wiedział z seriali i własnych obserwacji, iż w takich sytuacjach kochankowie wybuchali zazdrością i urządzali awantury, niemal oczekiwał tego, gdy wyraz twarzy Johna się zmienił… jednak mężczyzna nie wydawał się zły, lecz raczej zaskoczony obecnością gościa. Chociaż w tym świecie nie znali się zbyt długo, wiedział, że Sherlock nie dałby mu prawdziwych powodów do zazdrości i całkowicie mu ufał w tej kwestii; ufałby prawdopodobnie również w innych, nawet gdyby powiedział mu coś nieprawdopodobnego i wyznał, kim jest. Gdyby był samoistnym, John by mu uwierzył i w kolejnym świecie by się obudził, a gdy Sherlock patrzył w jego ufną, otwartą twarz, po raz pierwszy pożałował, że nim _nie jest_. W jego umyśle pojawiła się szalona, desperacka myśl, by błagać Jima, by powiedział Johnowi prawdę, a wówczas potwierdziłby ją i jego przyjaciel mógłby uwierzyć i…

– Cześć – odezwał się mężczyzna i przestąpił próg, z zainteresowaniem wpatrując się w Jima. – Przedstawisz nas? – spytał Sherlocka, podchodząc do nich.

– To jest John, mój… – zająknął się tylko na moment, zanim dokończył myśl – mój chłopak, a to Jim, o którym ci wspominałem – powiedział ostrożnie, zerkając to na jednego, to na drugiego mężczyznę. Kiedy Jim zrzucił z ramion koc i podniósł się z fotela, by podać Johnowi rękę, przez twarz doktora przebiegł krótki skurcz i widać było, że tak jak początkowo przy Andersonie i Donovan poczuł rezerwę, której nie rozumiał i nie miał pojęcia, z czego się bierze.

– John Watson – przedstawił się, starając się brzmieć spokojnie, chociaż widać było, że gdy uścisnął dłoń Jima, jego niepokój jeszcze przybrał na sile.

– Jim Moriarty – odparł drugi mężczyzna, nerwowym, odrobinę podniesionym głosem. – _Cześć_ – dodał, bezwiednie używając śpiewnego akcentu, który w poprzednim życiu spędzał im obu sen z powiek, a który teraz sprawił, że John zrobił się całkiem blady i prawdopodobnie odczuł dejavu silniejsze niż w którymkolwiek momencie wcześniej.

 

***

 


	23. Decyzja

***

 

Jim stał naprzeciwko Johna, ściskał jego dłoń i wpatrywał się w jego twarz, przeczuwając, że w każdej chwili może dojść do katastrofy. Doktor miał przyspieszone z nerwów tętno, a jego dejavu było tak jaskrawe, że Jim niemal czekał, aż mężczyzna wybuchnie, bo po całej jego ufności, z jaką się tu zjawił, nie pozostał już nawet ślad. Zacznie domagać się informacji, spyta, kim _naprawdę_ jest Jim, dlaczego budzi w nim tak negatywne skojarzenia i co tu w ogóle robi. Kiedy puścili swoje ręce, doktor spojrzał na Sherlocka z wyrzutem, lekko mrużąc oczy, a wówczas Jim całkowicie znieruchomiał, czując, jak serce staje mu w gardle.

– Sherlock, dlaczego nie powiedziałeś, że będziemy mieć gościa? Pomógłbym ci sprzątać i przygotować coś do jedzenia – oznajmił, wyraźnie walcząc ze sobą, by jego głos brzmiał naturalnie, po czym zerknął ponownie na Jima i zaśmiał się w napięciu na widok jego miny. – Dobrze, że chociaż zrobiłeś herbatę. Mam u siebie w mieszkaniu jakieś ciastka i…

– Dziękuję, wystarczyła herbata – odparł Jim i bezskutecznie próbował się uśmiechnąć, a gdy zorientował się, że wciąż stoi przy stole, cofnął się i sztywno usiadł w fotelu, nie będąc w stanie ponownie sięgnąć po koc, chociaż po tym, jak przemókł, wciąż było mu chłodno.

– Poza tym niedługo miałeś się zbierać – odezwał się Sherlock, za co John zmierzył go oburzonym spojrzeniem.

– Daj spokój. Nie musi wychodzić, dlatego że ja przyszedłem – powiedział spokojnie. – Zrobię kawy. I jednak przyniosę coś z góry – oznajmił, po czym jeszcze raz uśmiechnął się w wymuszony sposób i skierował do kuchni, by nastawić wodę na kawą; kiedy opuszczał mieszkanie Sherlocka, wydawał się czuć ulgę, że może stąd zniknąć.

– Prawdopodobnie naprawdę powinienem wyjść– wymamrotał Jim, wpatrując się w pobladłego Sherlocka.

– Prawdopodobnie wyglądałoby to dziwnie, gdybyś teraz wyszedł – odparł detektyw. – Wypij kawę i bądź miły. To nie potrwa długo, bo na szóstą jesteśmy umówieni ze znajomymi w restauracji i za jakąś godzinę musimy się zbierać – zakończył, na co Jim skinął głową.

– Co mu o mnie mówiłeś? Na pewno o to zapyta, gdy tu wróci, w ramach luźnej pogawędki – powiedział z przekąsem.

– Że znaliśmy się _dawno temu_ , mieliśmy jakieś starcie, o którym nie mam ochoty rozmawiać, wyjechałeś z Londynu porzucając swoje interesy, a ktoś z twoich ludzi je przejął i tego właśnie człowieka szukamy. Długo cię tu nie było, więc nie wypal z czymś jak…

– _Że od czasów nastoletnich mieszkałem przy Abbey Road, ale parę lat temu przeniosłem się do Greenwich_? Jasne. Skoro sądzi, że mieszkam tu od niedawna, miejmy nadzieję, że nie postanowi poszukać informacji o mojej firmie w Internecie – zaśmiał się sztucznie i zamilkł, kiedy usłyszeli kroki na schodach; chwilę później John zjawił się ponownie z opakowaniem jakichś krakersów i puszką czekoladek. Wydawało się, że uporał się już ze stanem, w jakim znalazł się po spotkaniu Jima, bo już po chwili zaczął normalną rozmowę – o paskudnej pogodzie, wieczornych planach i liczbie łyżeczek kawy, którą miał nasypać do filiżanek każdemu z nich.

– Czym się zajmujesz? Sherlock był dość oszczędny w słowach, gdy mi o tobie mówił – powiedział, stawiając tacę z gorącymi napojami na stoliku, po czym przysiadł na kanapie i utkwił w Jimie wzrok. Ewidentnie starał się być uprzejmy i zachowywać tak, jak należało w takich sytuacjach, co zamiast ułatwić Jimowi zadanie, wywołało u niego nerwowość i pożałował, że jednak się nie ulotnił, kiedy mężczyzna wstąpił do mieszkania na górze. Oczywiście spodziewał się tego pytania i wiedział, co należało powiedzieć, jednak jego umysł wypełniły wspomnienia z poprzedniego świata i wszystkie momenty, gdy widział tam Johna – kiedy spotkali się po raz pierwszy w Barts, a mężczyzna uwierzył w inscenizację z żałosnym, nieśmiałym _Jimem z IT_ , na basenie, gdy stał owinięty materiałami wybuchowymi oraz gdy wpatrywał się w niego w sądzie, nienawidząc go prawdopodobnie bardziej niż jakiegokolwiek innego człowieka.

– Jestem… biznesmenem. Konsultantem, finansistą i informatykiem. Jim z IT, cześć! – wyrzucił z siebie, nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać tych słów. Ku jego uldze, dejavu u Johna już przeminęło i słysząc jego dziwny ton roześmiał się szczerze, sądząc, że ich gość tylko się wygłupia, aby rozładować atmosferę.

– I podobno dopiero niedawno wróciłeś do Londynu. Tak samo jak ja – powiedział z uśmiechem, sięgając po filiżankę z kawą. – Gdzie mieszkałeś wcześniej?

– W Irlandii – odparł bez zająknięcia i zerknął na Sherlocka, który całą swoją mimiką i postawą wyrażał pragnienie, by cofnąć czas o kilka minut i jednak kazać Jimowi się ulotnić.

Spędzili kwadrans na rozmowie, w trakcie której John próbował dowiedzieć się czegoś o Jimie, luźno opowiadając przy tym o sobie – nowej pracy, wojsku i studiach medycznych. Chciał się z nim zapoznać, tak, jak należało zrobić, gdy pierwszy raz wiedziało się dawnego przyjaciela swojego chłopaka. Jim stosował uniki jak mógł i starał się nie zdradzać konkretów ani nie podawać ram czasowych; wspomniał o studiach informatycznych i podróżach po Europie, a gdy John spytał go, czy kogoś ma, zająknął się, a potem zagryzł wargi, nie mając pojęcia, jakich użyć słów, aby właściwie oddać facebookowe określenie _to skomplikowane_.

– Próbuję mieć – odparł wreszcie i poczuł, że skoro już poruszył kwestię Sebastiana, to jest to najlepszy moment, aby się stąd ulotnić i nie pogrążyć w jakimś niebezpiecznym temacie. Pospiesznie dopił kawę, po czym uśmiechnął się w przepraszający i wyraźnie wymuszony sposób. – Jutro jadę z nim do Szkocji i musimy się przepakować, więc… – uśmiechnął się i spróbował wstać z miejsca, kiedy Sherlock powstrzymał go gestem dłoni.

– Mam nadzieję, że zamierzasz jechać taksówką.

– Nie pada tak jak wcześniej i jeśli pożyczysz mi parasolkę, spokojnie…

– Wspomniałeś, że nafaszerowałeś się parę godzin temu lekami nasennymi i z trudem tu dojechałeś, więc nie wchodzi w grę, abyś znowu prowadził. Twój jeszcze-nie-chłopak znalazłby mnie i urwałby mi głowę, gdybyś rozbił się na jakimś drzewie – przerwał mu, na co Jim ze złością zacisnął usta. Udawało mu się grać przed Johnem, że czuje się nieźle, tymczasem Sherlock postanowił powiedzieć prawdę na głos, ale z drugiej strony… wystarczyło jedno zerknięcie w twarz doktora, by zauważył, że to stwierdzenie w ogóle go nie zaskoczyło.

Zwykle nie przeszkadzało mu, gdy ktokolwiek uważał, że ma kłopoty z psychiką i uważał go za szalonego, ale gdy ktokolwiek dowiadywał się, że jego problemy obejmowały bezsenność, nadużywanie leków czy stany depresyjne, czuł się słaby i w jakiś sposób upokorzony. Dostrzegł w oczach Johna mieszankę zaniepokojenia i współczucia, a wówczas stało się dla niego jasne, że Sherlock powiedział mężczyźnie coś na ten temat już wcześniej. I to sprawiło, że zażenowanie przestało być _tylko krępujące_ , a zaczęło go paraliżować.

– Jeśli nie czujesz się najlepiej, możemy cię gdzieś podrzucić – zaproponował spokojnie John, głosem… _lekarza_ , tak najlepiej można było to nazwać. Nie narzucał się ze swoimi radami jak Ella, brzmiał łagodnie i spokojnie i w tym momencie nie miał w sobie nic z kalekiego żołnierza, któremu brakuje wrażeń, a którym był w poprzednim świecie. W każdej innej osobie wzbudziłby zaufanie, ale Jim czuł się zbyt oszołomiony, by cokolwiek mu odpowiedzieć.

– Możemy zawieźć cię do Greenwich, a potem wziąć taksówkę i wstąpić po Lestrade’a, bo będziemy mieć stamtąd do restauracji Angelo po drodze – podjął Sherlock, widząc jego zdezorientowanie. – Mamy wystarczająco dużo czasu, żebym zdążył się przebrać i zrobić sobie przejażdżkę na przedmieścia. Więc jak będzie? – spytał i nagle Jim poczuł się osaczony próbami opieki ze strony tej dwójki; nie był do tego przyzwyczajony i dopiero niedawno zaakceptował troskę Sebastiana, teraz zaś miał przed sobą nie jedną a dwie osoby, w dodatku takie, które… które w poprzednim życiu byłyby pewnie ostatnimi, jakie mogłyby się o niego troszczyć. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że obaj widzą, że nie jest w najlepszej formie, Sherlock dlatego że go znał i był geniuszem dedukcji, a John – bo był lekarzem i miał w sobie całe pokłady empatii, jakich próżno było szukać u większości ludzi.

– Możemy pojechać razem do Greenwich – oznajmił wreszcie, wiedząc, że nie dadzą mu spokoju. – A potem weźmiecie auto, wstąpicie po swojego znajomego i zostawicie je… gdzie wam będzie wygodnie. I ja i Sebastian mamy inne samochody i… – zająknął się, kiedy John na dźwięk tego imienia drgnął i zmarszczył brwi – i spokojnie poradzimy sobie bez jego służbowego forestera.

– Kto jeździ służbowo SUV-em wyższej klasy? – zażartował John, ale jego głos był z jakichś przyczyn napięty.

– Prawa ręka prezesa i człowiek do zadań specjalnych – odparł Jim z krzywym, wymuszonym uśmiechem. – Nie zaglądajcie do bagażnika – dodał konspiracyjnym szeptem i puścił do niego oko, aby mężczyzna uznał to za dowcip. Sherlock spojrzał na niego z niepokojem, ale nie skomentował tego stwierdzenia, aby nie budzić podejrzeń Johna.

– Czy ja kiedyś grzebałem w czyichś rzeczach? – rzucił detektyw, również siląc się na żart. – Pójdę się przebrać i… – urwał, a Jimowi wydawało się, że chciał dodać coś jak _nie pozabijajcie się, gdy mnie nie będzie_. – Wrócę za pięć minut – dokończył i, ewidentnie mając wątpliwości, czy powinien zostawiać ich samych, skierował się do sypialni, aby przyszykować się do wyjścia.

Kiedy zamknęły się za nim drzwi, twarz Johna stała się poważniejsza i jakiś czas wpatrywał się w Jima w milczeniu, jakby układał sobie w głowie, co chce powiedzieć i jak ubrać to w słowa. W końcu westchnął i pokręcił głową, a następnie odsunął od siebie pustą już filiżankę i oparł łokcie o stół. Walczył ze sobą i wyglądało na to, że nie wiedział, czy najlepszą opcją będzie kontynuowanie żartów, powrót do neutralnych tematów lub też zadanie pytań o jego i Sherlocka przeszłość.

– Co brałeś? – spytał jednak, co zaskoczyło Jima, bo akurat _tego_ się nie spodziewał.

– Diazepam – odparł po chwili, nie mając w sobie wystarczająco energii, by wysilić się na jakiekolwiek kłamstwo. – Pół dawki dwanaście godzin temu. Nie zadziałał, mimo krótkiego lotu, po powrocie z Berlina nocnym samolotem miałem koszmarny jet lag, nie byłem w stanie usnąć, więc koło dziesiątej wziąłem zaleplon, ale też nie pomógł. Nie śpię od ponad trzydziestu godzin, a w tym czasie dwa razy leciałem samolotem i miałem zbyt wiele stresów jak na moją szaloną główkę, o której Sherlock najwyraźniej ci opowiadał.

– A sześć godzin po wzięciu cholernych prochów nasennych wsiadłeś w samochód i tu przyjechałeś. Z Greenwich – powiedział John, mrużąc oczy. – Zakładam, że pomysłów o takim łączeniu leków i aktywności nie podsunął ci żaden lekarz i to twój autorski pomysł.

– Potrafię zdobyć receptę na każdy preparat, jaki istnieje na rynku i biorę różnego rodzaju specyfiki wystarczająco długo, by umieć ocenić, jak mój organizm na nie zareaguje – oznajmił, co wyraźnie zirytowało Johna.

– A potrafisz również czytać ulotki? – spytał ostro, lecz po chwili wziął głęboki oddech i gdy odezwał się ponownie, brzmiał znacznie spokojniej. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że robisz ze swojego organizmu worek na substancje psychotropowe zażywane na własną rękę i bez wskazań lekarskich?

– Chcesz zmienić spotkanie towarzyskie w wizytę lekarską? Zaręczam ci, gdybym chciał lekarza, jego również byłbym w stanie go sobie zorganizować – warknął.

– Nie mówię ci tego jako lekarz… no, nie tylko jako lekarz – powiedział, na co Jim zacisnął usta i odwrócił wzrok. – Ten facet, _Sebastian_ , niczego nie zauważył? Nie miał świadomości, w jakim stanie wsiadłeś do samochodu?

– Powiedziałem mu, że jadę taksówką i poczekałem, aż pójdzie się kąpać.

– I dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś?

– Teraz jesteś nie tylko lekarzem ale też psychologiem? Bo nie miałem ochoty kogokolwiek oglądać i kiedy pomyślałem, że musiałbym z kimś rozmawiać, uznałem, że nie jestem na tyle senny, by nie móc prowadzić. Daj mi spokój i w ramach poznawania się porozmawiajmy o pogodzie albo ulubionych filmach, co?

– Gdy wspomniałem o czytaniu ulotek, nie chodziło mi tylko o interakcje – odparł, najwyraźniej zamierzając kontynuować ten temat do skutku. – Tego rodzaju leki mogą…

– Powodować całe mnóstwo skutków ubocznych i mam tego świadomość. Obiecuję następnym razem nie tylko czytać, ale też brać pod uwagę zapisy z ulotek, _panie doktorze_ – powiedział ze złością i zerknął tęsknie w stronę drzwi do sypialni Sherlocka, żałując, że detektyw zostawił go tu samego. Wiedział, że podobnie jak John nie pochwala jego zachowań, ale był również pewny, że akurat on nigdy by go za to nie krytykował, skoro sam w przeszłości miał z farmaceutykami znacznie poważniejsze kłopoty niż tylko okazyjne nadużywanie środków nasennych. – Możemy skończyć ten temat?

– Chcesz porozmawiać o czymś innym? O tym dlaczego Sherlock tak mało mi o tobie mówi? O tym, czego szukacie? Po co naprawdę był ostatnio w Walii? Dlaczego zbywa mnie, gdy pytam o ciebie lub o postępy śledztwa? – wyrzucił z siebie i wziął głęboki oddech. – Mogę nie być geniuszem, ale nie jestem też idiotą. Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, że Sherlock ma prywatne sprawy, wiesz? I wcale nie muszę o tym wiedzieć, bo ufam mu na tyle, by wiedzieć, że musi mieć powody, aby coś przede mną ukrywać. Kiedy jednak próbuję z tobą normalnie rozmawiać, nie uciekaj od wszystkich normalnych tematów, bo zostaną tylko takie, o których pewnie lepiej, abyśmy ich  nie poruszali…!

– Naprawdę radzę wam nie zaglądać do bagażnika – odparł na całą jego litanię Jim, a gdy John sapnął pod nosem, w końcu, chyba po raz pierwszy, odkąd ponownie pojawił się w życiu Sherlocka, zaczął przypominać dawnego siebie, a nie tę swoją ugrzecznioną wersję.

– Kiedy cię zobaczyłem, przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że skądś cię kojarzę i że nie jest to pozytywne skojarzenie, ale starałem się nie uprzedzać, jednak zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem pierwsze wrażenie nie było słuszne.

– Jestem przyjacielem twojego cudownego, genialnego chłopaka, więc chyba powinieneś być nieco _milszy_ , bo gdy tylko na nas spojrzy, od razu zauważy, że się pokłóciliśmy – powiedział Jim kpiąco, a z jego nastrojem stało się coś dziwnego: skrępowanie i przygnębienie zmieniło się w irytację, a potem gładko przeszło w rozbawienie. John przez moment nie wiedział, jak zareagować, a wreszcie parsknął śmiechem i pokręcił głową.

– Och, zamknij się – odparł i przyjrzał mu się bardziej wnikliwie, ale wyglądało na to, że konflikt został na razie zażegnany i że zrozumiał wreszcie, że dyskusja z Jimem i dawanie mu dobrych rad nie ma najmniejszego sensu. – Nie jesteś _po prostu biznesmenem_ , prawda?

– A ty _nie jesteś idiotą_. Należycie z Sherlockiem do praworządnych żołnierzyków, którzy mają przyjaciół w policji, więc lepiej, żebyś zbyt wiele nie wiedział.

– I nie otwierał bagażnika, zwłaszcza przy inspektorze ze Scotland Yardu – odparł i zerknął w stronę drzwi sypialni Sherlocka, zza których wydobył się jakiś stukot. Jim w myślach poprosił wszystkie nadprzyrodzone moce, by detektyw przyszykował się jak najszybciej i wrócił – a niebiosa były tym razem litościwe i spełniły jego życzenie.

– John mnie chyba nie lubi – powiedział parę minut później, gdy doktor poszedł się przebrać do wyjścia i zostali z Sherlockiem sami. Detektyw westchnął ciężko, ale nie wydawał się ani zły, ani tym bardziej zaskoczony.

– Co masz w tym bagażniku?

– Nie ja, Sebastian – uściślił. – Niech wystarczy ci informacja, że jest to podręczny… sprzęt do sprzątania. Ale z tych dla _gosposi z piekła rodem_ , a nie _perfekcyjnej pani domu_. Miałeś świadomość, że wie, że nie mówisz mu prawdy?

– Nie jestem idiotą.

– Ostatnio otacza mnie chyba zbyt wielu nie-idiotów – powiedział, na co Sherlock westchnął ciężko, ale już tego nie skomentował.

– Pożyczę ci jakąś kurtkę, bo twoja jeszcze raczej nie wyschła.

 

***

 

Jim poczuł niesamowitą ulgę, kiedy dotarł z Sherlockiem i Johnem do domu Sebastiana. Był coraz bardziej zmęczony i otępiały i dopiero teraz odczuł w pełni, że nie byłby w stanie prowadzić w drodze powrotnej. Jakiś czas stał przed furtką, wpatrując się w samochód oddalający się ciemną drogą prowadzącą do posesji, a wreszcie wpisał kod wejściowy i wszedł na podwórko. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy dostrzegł, że okna w całym domu były ciemne, bo nie spodziewał się, że Sebastian gdziekolwiek wyjdzie. Pomacał kieszenie pożyczonej kurtki i zaklął głośno, gdy zorientował się, że klucze zostały w przemoczonej, którą zostawił u Sherlocka. Gdyby był to dom kogokolwiek innego, od razu poszukałby czegoś, co mogłoby posłużyć za wytrych, ale doskonale znał Sebastiana i wiedział, że jeśli chodzi o kwestie bezpieczeństwa jest niezawodny i miał świadomość ile alarmów uruchomiłby, gdyby coś poszło nie tak. W innej sytuacji, w innym stanie emocjonalnym, zrobiłby to pewnie tak czy inaczej, by nie moknąć w mżawce, która powoli zmieniała się znów w deszcz, ale nie miał na to siły psychicznej i zamiast podjąć jakiekolwiek działanie – osunął się na schody i przysiadł na najniższym stopniu. W bluzie znalazł paczkę papierosów z ostatnimi trzema sztukami, zaś w kurtce Sherlocka, której zbyt długie rękawy smętnie zwisały mu na ramionach, szczęśliwie znajdowały się zapałki. Stracił cztery, zanim udało mu się zapalić papierosa i wbił wzrok w ciemne zarośla przed sobą.

Robiło się coraz zimniej i bardziej deszczowo, jednak nie czuł chłodu ani padającego deszczu. Nie patrzył na zegarek, a czas mierzył kolejnymi gaszonymi na ziemi niedopałkami ; musiał minąć przynajmniej kwadrans, tymczasem miał wrażenie, jakby czas się zatrzymał. Długo mobilizował  się, aby sięgnąć po komórkę i skontaktować się z Sebastianem, by zapytać go, gdzie jest i kiedy wróci, ale kiedy w końcu miał w dłoni telefon, nie potrafił się na to zdobyć. Obawiał się rozmowy z nim i na samą myśl o tym, co zamierzał mu powiedzieć, coś dusiło go w gardle. Ponownie zazdrościł Sherlockowi i Johnowi, bo chociaż doktor był świadomy tego, że coś nie grało w opowieściach jego chłopaka, tajemnice nie powodowały między nimi konfliktów. I nie było to w sumie takie dziwne: sprawa odszukania mściciela nie dotyczyła detektywa bezpośrednio, a co więcej, skoro nie należał do samoistnych i nie miał żadnych szczególnych mocy, mógł żyć niemal tak, jakby był tłem. Pamięć o poprzednim świecie, który był jego niewykorzystaną szansą, motywowała go zamiast przygnębiać, stał się bardziej ludzki, pewnie stał się również _zwyczajny_ , lecz tym razem Jim nie uważał, że nazwanie tak kogoś jest obrazą.

Zacisnął palce na telefonie i przymknął oczy, wsłuchując się w odgłosy, jakie wczesny wieczór przynosił z odległego miasta oraz te, które pochodziły z otaczającego posiadłość lasku. Wszystkie one stopniowo stawały się mniej słyszalne w miarę jak deszcz przybierał na sile, a jego szum zagłuszał wszystkie inne dźwięki.

Naprawdę powinien zadzwonić, bo jego nie do końca wysuszone przy kominku buty ponownie przemokły i zaczęło robić mu się zimno. Otulił się szczelniej kurtką, w przypływie wisielczego humoru wyobrażając sobie, że może Sebastian dostał jakieś zlecenie i wyjechał na całą noc, a on, ponieważ nie potrafił zdobyć się na to, by do niego zadzwonić, przemarznie tu na kość i rano zostanie znaleziony nieprzytomny, z czterdziestostopniową gorączką lub parszywym zapaleniem płuc i pęcherza. W pewnym sensie to by wszystko ułatwiło, bo wówczas rozmowa z Sebastianem odsunęłaby się w czasie, a on miałby wymówkę, aby nie jechać do Szkocji i…

I chyba ta ostatnia myśl, że perspektywa ciężkiej choroby była dla niego metodą uniknięcia stresującej sytuacji, zmotywowała go do działania. Nie zamierzał dzwonić do Sebastiana, bo podejrzewanie, że mężczyzna wyszedł na dłużej niż półtorej godziny było niedorzeczne – w takiej sytuacji na pewno poinformowałby go o swoich zamiarach. Miał więc niebawem wrócić, co było tym bardziej uzasadnione, że na terenie posesji nie było śladów świadczących o tym, że ktokolwiek wyjeżdżał z niej samochodem – poza śladami subaru, który pożyczył Sherlockowi – więc Sebastian najwidoczniej chciał się przewietrzyć, a prawdopodobnie poszedł pobiegać; duński lekarz zakazał mu ćwiczeń, ale teraz nie było go w pobliżu, snajper upierał się przy tym że chce ćwiczyć i kiedy został sam, prawdopodobnie…

…założył buty sportowe, niebieskie, z charakterystycznie zaokrąglonymi noskami, które zostawiły wgniecenia na trawie oświetlonej teraz mdłymi lampkami ledowymi działającymi na podczerwień. Wyszedł stosunkowo niedawno, pół godziny temu? Może czterdzieści minut. Prawdopodobnie krążył po okolicy. Może nawet minął go gdzieś samochodem, gdy jechał tu z Sherlockiem, zapewne więc wróci niebawem, a on, zamiast marnować czas na umartwianie się, powinien spożytkować ostatnie chwile w samotności w konstruktywny sposób.

Co chwilę zerkając w stronę furtki, wybrał numer Elli Thompson i zaczął stukać palcami wolnej ręki w kolano, żałując, że skończyły mu się już papierosy. Kobieta najpierw miała nieaktywny numer, przy drugiej próbie dwie minuty później nie odebrała, ale po zaledwie kilkunastu sekundach sama oddzwoniła, kiedy Jim był już podminowany na tyle, że był gotów włamać się do domu Sebastiana choćby miał ściągnąć tym firmę ochroniarską albo uruchomić wszystkie alarmy.

– Przepraszam cię, dopiero weszłam do mieszkania i podłączyłam telefon do ładowarki. O co chodzi? – spytała zupełnie neutralnym, spokojnym głosem, a Jim poczuł jak na samo jego brzmienie robi mu się czerwono przed oczami.

– Powiedz mi, o czym sobie myślałaś, gdy ukryłaś przede mną, że znasz Craiga Lennoxa? – odparł bez przywitania i parę chwil musiał czekać na odpowiedź.

– Mówiłam ci, że to tajemnica lekarska – powiedziała, siląc się na spokój, chociaż w jej głosie dało się słyszeć zdenerwowanie.

– To nie jest żadna tajemnica – warknął Jim. – Byłem w nocy w jego klinice w Berlinie, odbyliśmy pogawędkę i jedną z interesujących informacji, jakie uzyskałem, jest to, że był twoim kochankiem, a nie pacjentem!

– Co konkretnie ci powiedział? – spytała, a tym razem zdenerwowanie zmieniło się w irytację.

– To nieistotne i…

– Co konkretnie powiedział ci _na mój temat_? – powtórzyła. – Znam go doskonale i jestem pewna, że podał ci jedną z licznych wersji prawdy. Więc?

– Że spotkaliście się po raz pierwszy pięć żyć temu, ale nie rozpoznaliście w sobie pamiętających. Byłaś jego mentorką, w kolejnym życiu się zaprzyjaźniliście, a w poprzednim pobraliście. Nie było mowy o żadnej tajemnicy lekarskiej.

– Tak ci powiedział? – warknęła. – Świetnie. Więc skoro podał ci zakrzywioną wersję wydarzeń, może ją uzupełnię – powiedziała a w jej idealnie wypracowanym, łagodnym zazwyczaj głosie pojawiła się wyraźna złość. – Początek tego, co ci powiedział, to prawda: poznałam go kilka żyć temu, nie wiedząc, że jest pamiętającym. Był niesamowicie zdolnym dzieciakiem, uwielbiał mnie, ale miał poważny problem z zaburzeniami ego i był skłonny do zachowań obsesyjnych. Jako jego _mentorka_ , tak, tu również nie kłamał, wysłałam go na leczenie psychiatryczne, a on szanował moje zdanie na tyle, że zgodził się na to, pracował nad sobą, a jego stan znacznie się poprawił i po kilkunastu miesiącach mogłam go zatrudnić jako wykwalifikowanego lekarza, mimo że cały czas był na cenzurowanym.

– Więc tak naprawdę nie był _twoim_ pacjentem.

– Oczywiście że nie. Wysłałam go do zaufanego psychiatry z innego szpitala i po zakończeniu jego terapii zapoznałam się z całą dokumentacją chorobową. Nie zdobyłam jej w legalny sposób, więc zostawmy ten temat – oznajmiła Ella, ale nie wydawała się zawstydzona tym, że zrobiła coś, co łamało tak dla niej ważną tajemnicę lekarską. – W kolejnym życiu znów się spotkaliśmy, tym razem przypadkowo, na konferencji neurologicznej w Ameryce Południowej, gdzie przyjechał z wykładem jako niesamowicie utalentowane, złote dziecko medycyny. Ponownie dzieliło nas przeszło dwadzieścia lat, ale tym razem żadne z nas nie potrafiło ukryć, że się znamy. Wyglądało na to, że jest z nim znacznie lepiej, a zaburzenia, na które cierpiał w poprzednim świecie zostały wyleczone. Wzięłam je za wynik niedawnego przebudzenia i może do pewnego stopnia prawdopodobnie miałam rację. Postanowił zamieszkać w Brazylii, gdzie wówczas prowadziłam praktykę i zbliżyliśmy się do siebie.

– Ale nie na tyle by ze sobą sypiać.

– To oczywiste, zresztą… każde z nas kogoś miało, innego pamiętającego, zresztą w ogóle niezwiązanego ze środowiskiem lekarskim. W czasach wiktoriańskich, jak możesz się domyślić, nie udało nam się spotkać, za to w poprzednim świecie nasze ścieżki wiele razy się przecinały, ale każde z nas miało własne życie i przez długi czas nie udało nam się ponownie pracować razem. Urodziliśmy się w podobnym czasie i byliśmy niemal rówieśnikami, ale jakoś nie udało nam się połączyć naszych dróg. Wpadliśmy na siebie gdy zaczęły się pierwsze, incydentalne zamachy w Londynie. Panowała panika, a wszelkiej maści lekarze i psychologowie byli potrzebni ludziom, którzy stracili tam bliskich oraz tym, którzy mieli problemy nerwicowe i lękowe z powodu atmosfery w mieście. Dopiero wówczas się do siebie zbliżyliśmy. Pobraliśmy się rok po zamachach, będąc już po czterdziestce i na pewnych płaszczyznach dogadywaliśmy się bez problemu, zwłaszcza że obydwoje byliśmy samotni i potrzebowaliśmy wówczas kogoś bliskiego.

– Więc z jakiej przyczyny całkowicie zataiłaś przede mną osobę twojego _męża_? Wiedziałaś kim jest i powinnaś mnie uprzedzić, że mogę na niego trafić oraz że może dużo wiedzieć, a tymczasem…

– Craig był moim mężem bardzo krótko, bo nasze małżeństwo nie przetrwało nawet roku – przerwała mu ostro. – Szybko okazało się, że powierzchowna bliskość, podobne uzdolnienia i profesja oraz częściowo zbliżone poglądy na sprawy pamiętających to zdecydowanie za mało, żeby zbudować bliską relację. W sądzie jako powód rozwodu podaliśmy różnice nie do pogodzenia i żadne z nas nie kłamało.

– Cóż to były za różnice? – zakpił Jim, a Ella, tak jak przypuszczał, zirytowała się jego tonem.

– Poznałeś go i się nie domyślasz? – spytała chłodno. – Dobrze wiesz, co jest moim celem: pomagać pamiętającym, którzy do mnie trafią, robić to cicho, nie mieszać się do polityki i nie wchodzić na świecznik. Rozmawiać z niepogodzoną ze swoim losem osobą, uświadomić jej, że nie jest szalona, że jest dokładnie taka jak tło i tak jak tło może ułożyć sobie życie.

– O ile wiem, Lennox też to robi.

– Nie, jego celem nie jest leczenie pamiętających i doprowadzenie ich do normalności, on ich przekonuje, że są od tła _lepsi_ – odparła. – Nie chce żyć cicho, nie chce się ukrywać. Nie widzisz tego? On nie ma nic przeciwko budzeniu kogokolwiek. Gromadzi wokół siebie kolejnych pamiętających, pilnuje ich…

– Faszeruje lekami i pozwala, by trafiali do niego raz po raz.

– Nie, Jim, to zupełnie nie o to chodzi – westchnęła, a w jej głosie pojawiło się zmęczenie i rezygnacja. – Osoby, które u niego zostają, to tacy, którzy nie są jeszcze gotowi, by ruszyć w świat i stać się jego oczami. Pamiętasz co mi powiedziałeś? Mycroft buduję _bazę_ , bazę wiedzy, spisuje w umyśle informacje, ale tak naprawdę niewiele z nimi robi i interweniuje tylko w niektórych przypadkach. Za to Craig uważa, że wie wystarczająco dużo, a jedyne, co buduje, prawdopodobnie od czasu świata wiktoriańskiego, to _armia_.

– Armia pamiętających? Po co…? – wydusił Jim.

– Sama chciałabym to wiedzieć – odparła a potem zaśmiała się nerwowo. – Chociaż wiesz? Nie, wcale bym nie chciała. I właśnie dlatego się z nim rozstałam: nie zamierzałam w tym uczestniczyć, nie chciałam nic wiedzieć, bo miałam świadomość, że czego by nie planował i tak go nie powstrzymam a nie chciałam się zadręczać. W poprzednim świecie szukał okropnych ludzi, kontaktował się z mafią i był ze mną nieszczery w tak wielu kwestiach, że czułam się, jakby to był inny człowiek niż dzieciak, którego kiedyś znałam.

– Rozmawiając ze mną też zadajesz się z mafią – zauważył Jim i po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy uśmiechnął się. Mafia…! Był niedzielny, wczesny wieczór, a on siedział zmoknięty na schodach domu swojego snajpera; pustego, smutnego miejsca, któremu brakowało uczuć i ludzi, a które on, niby-mafia, ostatnio uczuciami wypełniał. Ella również to wiedziała i nie omieszkała powiedzieć tego na głos.

– Mafią byłeś w poprzednim świecie – powiedziała. – A teraz jesteś dla mnie przyjacielem, któremu powinnam pomóc oraz pacjentem, który odmawia konkretnej terapii, chociaż jej potrzebuje.

– Dziś wyjątkowo nie mam ochoty na rozmowę na temat tego, że moi przyjaciele chcieliby być moimi terapeutami – odparł na to. – Co się potem działo z Lennoxem?

– Ani w poprzednim ani w tym świecie niemal nie miałam z nim kontaktu od czasu naszego rozwodu. Rozstaliśmy się kulturalnie, ale nasze relacje wyraźnie się ochłodziły. Znalazłeś go sam? Gratulacje. Zadzwoniłam do niego po raz pierwszy w tym świecie, żeby uprzedzić go, że możesz do niego trafić oraz poprosiłam, by nie robił ci krzywdy, bo jesteś mi bliski. Zgodził się, bo wciąż mnie szanuje i tak naprawdę zawsze mnie lubił i nie był zły, gdy zdecydowałam się odejść, ale to nie znaczy, że można mu ufać.

– To ostatnie sam zdołałem stwierdzić.

– Tylko jakoś nie wydajesz się brać tego pod uwagę ani przejmować się tym wystarczająco. Nie lekceważ go. To mistrz grania na wiele frontów, a ja nigdy nie rozumiałam jakie są jego cele. Wspomniałam, że na początku naszej znajomości uporał się ze swoimi zaburzeniami, ale tak naprawdę nigdy nie opanował kompulsywnej potrzeby manipulowania ludźmi, gdy uważa, że wie lepiej od nich, czego potrzebują. Chyba domyślasz się, jak niebezpieczna jest to mieszanka u lekarza, który ma dostęp do najbardziej zaburzonych spośród pamiętających.

– Uważasz że realizuje cele mafii, z którą pracuje od poprzedniego świata? – spytał w napięciu i parę długich chwil musiał czekać na odpowiedź, niemal czując po kościach, że za chwilę usłyszy nazwisko Kesson lub Rankin, jednak tak się nie stało.

– Uważam, że realizuje _własne_ i nigdy nie jest po żadnej ze stron, które znamy. Mówił ci o historii z Mycroftem Holmesem?

– Tak. O swoim zakochaniu oraz naprawianiu zła, które wyrządzone zostało pamiętającym w klinice w której pracował – powiedział, na co Ella westchnęła potakująco.

– Chociaż miał żal do Mycrofta i naprawiał jego błędy, nigdy otwarcie nie stanął przeciwko niemu. Nie zgadzał się z nim ale wolał wojnę podjazdową, na zasadzie _który z nas potrafi więcej_.

– Kontaktowali się? – zdziwił się Jim.– Lennox twierdzi, że spotkali się po raz pierwszy dopiero w tym życiu.

– Wybacz, ale to akurat z całą pewnością bujda. Wątpię, czy byli w kontakcie, ale z całą pewnością o sobie wiedzieli i obserwowali się niemal od samego początku.

– Lennox musiał wiedzieć, skoro to Mycroft go obudził.

– Och, przyznał ci się do tego? – spytała z zaskoczeniem. – Większości pamiętających wmawiał, że jest samoistnym. Mi też próbował, ale zapomniał chyba, że jestem naprawdę dobra w swojej dziedzinie i potrafię rozpoznać, gdy ktoś ma kompleksy na punkcie jakiejś swojej słabości. Zawsze uważał samoistnych za zdecydowanie silniejszych, a mnie to trochę bawiło, ta jego zazdrość względem nich… oczywiście mam świadomość, że potrafią więcej od przebudzonych sztucznie, jednak Craig był jedynym przypadkiem, na jaki trafiłam, który z tego powodu cierpiał i nie potrafił się z tym pogodzić. Być może pomaga pamiętającym, by odkupić swoje winy, a może robi to wyłącznie po to, by zgromadzić sobie wyznawców, którzy będą wierzyć że jest silniejszy niż faktycznie jest.

– Gdy się z nim widziałem, nie sprawiał wrażenia, że zazdrości mi samoistności – zauważył Jim, chociaż słowa Elli rozjaśniły wiele innych kwestii.

– Jakie więc sprawiał?

– Chętnego do zwierzeń i opowieści o przeszłości – powiedział i zamilkł na chwilę. – Wyraźnie chciał mi o tym opowiedzieć, o całej historii z Mycroftem i o tym, że od tamtej pory uważa się za _tego dobrego_. Utrzymywał, że nie chce mi pomagać, ale powoływał się na znajomość z tobą i twierdził, że go do tego namówiłaś. Podał mi kontakty, o których od dawna wiedziałem, ale których nie miałem ochoty wykorzystać i…

– Chodzi o tych dwóch mafiosów – przerwała mu Ella. – Ludzi, którzy uprzedzili go o zamachach w Londynie, a on uprzedził mnie i w efekcie mogliśmy uciec, zanim zaczął się Armagedon.

– Wiedziałaś, co się stanie i nie próbowałaś temu zapobiec…?

– Dostałam informację trzy godziny przed wybuchem pierwszych bomb w ostatecznym ataku. Już wcześniej dochodziło do incydentów, ale to przed tą serią dostałam ostrzeżenie bez żadnych szczegółów. Craig zadzwonił do mnie, kazał spakować dokumenty, laptop i pieniądze, a potem przyjechał do mnie i razem wyjechaliśmy do Sussex, gdzie mieszkała jakaś jego znajoma i udostępniła nam swój dom. Powiedział tylko, że zna paru złych ludzi, którzy mają u niego dług wdzięczności oraz odpowiednie dojścia. Nie we wszystko wierzyłam, ale w tamtym świecie nie byłam już jego mentorką i miałam na niego znikomy wpływ. Kieruje cię do tamtej dwójki? Pewnie ma w tym jakiś interes – powiedziała, a jej głos przycichł przy kolejnych słowach. – On zawsze ma w czymś jakiś interes.

– Zdołałem się zorientować – odparł i zagryzł wargi, nie mając pewności, w jakim kierunku powinien pociągnąć rozmowę. – Gdy się z nim widziałem, zażądał, żebym nie mówił o naszym spotkaniu ani tobie ani Mycroftowi. Nie mam pojęcia, po co wspominał Mycrofta, skoro akurat to było oczywiste.

– Ale dlaczego kazał nie mówić mi, jest akurat jasne – podjęła Ella. – Wiedział, że mogę skorygować jego kłamstwa i że to zrobię, bo nie mam powodów, by stać po jego stronie a nie twojej. Dziwne, że liczył, że tego nie zrobisz.

– Nie zna mnie. A poza tym skoro nie wiemy, po co to wszystko robi, może _chciał_ , abym się odezwał i poznał twoją wersję.

– Gdy mówisz to na głos, wydaje się tak samo prawdopodobne jak każda inna opcja – odparła i milczała parę chwil. – Po twoich odwiedzinach próbowałam nawiązać kontakty z wszystkimi pamiętającymi których leczyłam, ale wahałam się, czy powinnam odzywać się również do niego. Wiedziałam, gdzie go szukać, jednak dopiero kilka dni temu zdecydowałam się do niego odezwać. Wspomniałam mu o tobie i Sherlocku w najbardziej okrojony sposób z możliwych, nie podając żadnych konkretów, mówiąc tylko, że ktoś szuka informacji o tamtych zamachach, a mimo to niemal natychmiast skojarzył, że chodzi o ciebie. Gdy usłyszał, że się znamy, zrobił się podekscytowany w zupełnie niezdrowy sposób i jednocześnie był niesamowicie zdziwiony, że nie wiesz, kim był mściciel. Nie odpowiadał na pytania, za to wypytywał mnie o ciebie. Skąd cię znam, jak długo… stosowałam uniki, bo nie zamierzałam mu nic zdradzać. Interesował się, w jakim świecie się obudziłeś i czy kogoś masz. Wypytywał… – zająknęła się i mówiła dalej dopiero po paru sekundach. – Wypytywał o twojego ochroniarza, Bóg raczy wiedzieć, po co. Powiedziałam mu, że jeśli może ci pomóc odnośnie poprzedniego świata, to niech to po prostu zrobi, bo ja nie jestem upoważniona, by powiedzieć mu cokolwiek więcej, ale nie namawiałam go na spotkanie z tobą. Wolałam nie znać szczegółów, bo doskonale wiesz, że uważam szukanie pałającego zemstą psychopaty z tła za ogromny błąd.

– Nie dzwonię po radę, Ella. Proszę o informację. Wszystko, co wiesz na temat Lennoxa. Wszystko to jest interesujące i wiele wyjaśnia, jednak wciąż nie powiedziałaś mi, dlaczego mnie nie ostrzegłaś, dlaczego nie zadzwoniłaś do mnie od razu po rozmowie z nim i dlaczego tak bardzo unikasz odpowiedzi – powiedział Jim, siląc się na spokój i starając się nie zadręczać nadmiernie myślą, że gdyby wiedział to wszystko, przygotowałby się na wyjazd do Berlina w inny sposób albo w ogóle by tam nie jechał. Zdusił emocje, bo wiedział, że jeśli się nie opanuje, rozmowa z Ellą zmieni się w krzyki i wyrzuty, a wówczas nie miałby szans, aby jeszcze coś z niej wyciągnąć.

– Craig potrafi być niesamowicie przekonujący, a niektórych ludzi nie da się nie słuchać – odparła kobieta, dziwnie cichym i niepewnym głosem. – Chciałam być wobec niego lojalna, ale widzę, że popełniłam błąd i przepraszam, że nie byłam w stanie zdobyć się, by do ciebie zadzwonić. Nie zamierzał samodzielnie cię szukać, powiedział, że jeśli do niego trafisz przypadkiem, to zobaczy, czego od niego oczekujesz i…

– Nie sądzę, że trafiłem tam przypadkiem – przerwał jej i wahał się przez chwilę, ale ostatecznie stwierdził, że im więcej będzie miał tajemnic przed Ellą, tym trudniej będzie liczyć na szczerość z jej strony. – Czy słyszałaś kiedykolwiek imię Talaitha? – spytał, lecz odpowiedziało mu milczenie, co natychmiast wzbudziło jego czujność. – To stara pamiętająca, która być może skierowała mnie do niego używając jakichś magicznych sztuczek. To ważne i jeśli cokolwiek wiesz, chyba nadszedł czas, żebyś wreszcie przestała ukrywać przede mną informacje. Boję się, że Lennox, każąc mi jechać do Szkocji, wsadza mnie na minę i że wydarzenia z ostatnich dni były przez niego oraz mieszkających tam mafiosów ukartowane.

– Craig znał tę kobietę – odpowiedziała, wyraźnie walcząc z oporami… albo jakąś siłą, która zabraniała jej o tym mówić. – W czwartym świecie wstecz była mężczyzną o imieniu Till. Przyjechał do kliniki… jeśli dobrze pamiętam daty, o których rozmawialiśmy, parę lat po twojej śmierci. To on był facetem, który spotykał się z Craigiem, gdy ten był już lekarzem i razem pracowaliśmy. Nie lubiłam tego człowieka i nie ukrywałam, że budzi mój niepokój. Ponieważ już się rozpoznaliśmy i byliśmy sobie bliscy, przyznał mi że Till czy też Talaitha… – zaśmiała się dziwnie – rzadko używał tego imienia i zwykle nazywał go Wróżka. _Moja Wróżka_ , tak zwykle o nim mówił, z jakąś… pobłażliwością, mimo że był od niego młodszy… Przyznał mi, że poznał Wróżkę już w klinice Mycrofta Holmesa i że kiedy poznał prawdę na temat pamiętających i wiedział, że czego go przebudzenie, Till… wtedy Talaitha… opowiedział mu o dawnych dziejach, gdzie podobno miały miejsce _fascynujące rzeczy_. Ich relacja mnie dziwiła, bo gdy kilka razy widziałam ich razem, nazywał ją w bezpośredniej rozmowie _swoją Wróżką_ nawet gdy Talaitha była Tillem, wysokim, smagłym gościem o niepokojącym spojrzeniu, a przecież takie określenie zupełnie nie pasuje do mężczyzny, zwłaszcza o takim wyglądzie.

– Biorąc pod uwagę to, kim Talaitha jest teraz, to określenie zupełnie mnie nie dziwi.

– Jasne, to przecież zawsze może być jakiś wewnętrzny żart w związku – powiedziała, a w jej głosie pojawił się cień kpiny. – Ale są też określenia, których raczej nie można nazwać pieszczotliwymi, a również ich używali.

– Co masz na myśli?

– To, jak on sam był przez Talaithę nazywany – odparła, a dokładnie w tym samym momencie Jim dostrzegł, że lampy przy płocie sterowane fotokomórką zaczynają zapalać się od strony lasu. Nie dostrzegł jeszcze, kto nadchodzi, ale wiedział, że nie było szans, by ktokolwiek poza Sebastianem zabłąkał się w te okolice przy takiej pogodzie i o tej porze.

– Jak do niego mówiła? – spytał, wpatrując się z podenerwowaniem w rozświetlający się płot oraz furtkę.

– Lalkarz. Nie używała żadnego z jego imion. Zawsze mówiła do niego _Lalkarzu_ – powiedziała Ella, na co Jim kompletnie znieruchomiał i na moment stracił zdolność mówienia; dostrzegał w cieniach i deszczu, że Sebastian staje w oddalonej od niego o kilkadziesiąt stóp furtce i wiedział, że chociaż właśnie usłyszał coś tak istotnego, co wyjaśniało ogromną część kwestii, które poruszyli z Sherlockiem, musiał skończyć tę rozmowę jak najszybciej.

– Przepraszam cię, ale nie mogę dłużej rozmawiać więc zanim się rozłączę, powiedz mi jeszcze jedno. W czyim domu w Sussex byliście z Lennoxem? Pamiętasz nazwisko tej osoby?

– Co się dzieje?

– Wraca Sebastian. Proszę cię, to ważne.

– Nie znam nazwiska – powiedziała Ella szybko. – Ale wiem, że należał do kobiety o imieniu… Jean?

– Może Janine…? – podpowiedział jej martwo Jim, wpatrując się w Sebastiana, który wchodził już na podjazd, z rękami w dziwny sposób skrzyżowanymi na piersi.

– Może. Rozmawiał o niej z kimś przez telefon i zirytował się, że cokolwiek słyszałam, ale potem, gdy któregoś wieczoru wypił odpowiednio dużo, sam podjął temat. Powiedział, że ta dziewczyna jest jedyną osobą, która kontaktuje się osobiście z najbardziej interesującym fragmentem tła z kiedykolwiek istniejących i że niesamowicie chciałby ją spotkać. Oraz że zna kogoś, kto prawdopodobnie ma z nią osobisty kontakt, tyle że ta osoba zagroziła mu, że straci swoją siwiejącą główkę, jeśli będzie za bardzo naciskać. Współpracował z tym człowiekiem, ale się go obawiał. Nie wiem nic więcej. I jedyne, co mogę powiedzieć, to że jeśli Craig Lennox się kogoś boi, zapewne ma słuszne powody. Nie bał się nawet Mycrofta Holmesa, a to wiele o nim mówi.

– Dziękuję ci. Bardzo mi pomogłaś – powiedział Jim i spojrzał na zbliżającego się do niego Sebastiana, który przyspieszył kroku, gdy zobaczył go moknącego na schodach. – Muszę kończyć. Jesteśmy w kontakcie – oznajmił, po czym rozłączył się i opuścił dłoń, w której trzymał telefon.

– Co się dzieje? – spytał z niepokojem Sebastian, kiedy tylko znalazł się przed nim.

– Zostawiłem u Sherlocka klucze i… – urwał, kiedy zobaczył, że mężczyzna trzyma w ramionach… coś. Poruszającego się, zmokniętego i futrzanego. – Co to jest? – spytał w zdumieniu.

– _Elster_ – powiedział, po czym przykucnął przy Jimie i wyciągnął ręce, by postawić na najwyższym stopniu młodą, przemokniętą kotkę, która prezentowała sobą obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Nie zważając na jego zszokowane spojrzenie, sięgnął po klucze, a następnie wyciągnął do niego rękę i pomógł mu się podnieść. – Właź do środka – powiedział, otworzywszy drzwi, a Jim przez moment miał wrażenie, że mówi w tym momencie zarówno do niego jak i do kotki i…

Był zazdrosny o kota. Prawdopodobnie nie mogło być z nim gorzej.

– Dlaczego, na miłość boską, przyniosłeś do domu bezpańskiego kota? – wymamrotał, wpatrując się w mokrą kulkę, która nieporadnie przechodziła właśnie przez próg. Zrobił większy krok, by wyminąć kota i niemal przydeptał mu wówczas ogon; zwierzę spojrzało na niego z wyrzutem i miauknęło rozdzierająco, a Jim przez moment poczuł chęć, by chwycić go za sierść na grzbiecie i wystawić na zewnątrz.

– Nie jest bezpański, tylko dziki – oznajmił Sebastian, po czym zdjął sportowe buty i kurtkę, a następnie ruszył z nimi w głąb mieszkania. Rozwiesił mokry materiał na oparciu fotela, zaś adidasy postawił pod grzejnikiem i skinął na Jima, by zrobił to samo.

– _Dzika_ – powiedział Jim, wpatrując się zwierzę, które, wciąż pomiaukując, ocierało się o łydki Sebastiana. Mężczyzna uniósł brwi, a Jim sarknął pod nosem. – Ma trzy kolory, więc to z całą pewnością kotka. Wygląda na zaniedbaną i na pewno jest zapchlona, a ty pozwalasz, żeby chodziła ci po dywanie.

– Nie jest tu pierwszy raz i nosi obrożę przeciw robactwu, którą regularnie jej zmieniam – oznajmił, po czym pogłaskał kota po głowie i uśmiechnął się, gdy zwierzę przewróciło się na plecy, domagając się pieszczot. – Czasami się tu przybłąkuje i zwykle śpi wtedy w garażu albo komórce na narzędzia. Długo jej nie było i myślałem, że ktoś go przygarnął…

– Ją – skorygował go Jim.

– Ją. Ale chyba tak nie jest – odparł, po czym ruszył w stronę kuchni. Kotka obejrzała się za nim, ale nie ruszyła w tym samym kierunku, lecz podeszła do Jima i zaczęła ocierać mokrą główkę o jego stopy. Wzdrygnął się i cofnął, ale zwierzę nie dało za wygraną i zrobiło parę kroków w jego stronę, więc ostatecznie poszedł za Sebastianem do kuchni, licząc na to, że zainteresuje się drugim mężczyzną a jego zostawi w spokoju.

– Dlaczego opiekujesz się dziką kotką? – spytał, stając w drzwiach pomieszczenia.

– Nie jest pierwszym dzikim kotem, jaki się tu szwenda.

– Kup sobie rybki albo psa, zamiast pozwalać, żeby… – urwał, kiedy Sebastian spojrzał na niego ze złością.

– Czasami nie ma mnie w domu przez kilka dni, tak jak było teraz. Nie mam możliwości żeby trzymać zwierzęta wymagające opieki cały czas.

– Więc wybrałeś takie, które jest półdzikie i które tylko dokarmiasz? Jesteś jak stara, samotna baba, która karmi bezpańskie koty i gołębie i jest z tobą naprawdę źle. A wcześniej zajmowałeś się mną, bo ściągasz do siebie najbardziej żałosne istoty z możliwych. Zapchlone koty i niedoszły samobójca.

– Może po prostu lubię opiekować się słabszymi istotami, które opieki potrzebują – powiedział spokojnie, zupełnie niezrażony obraźliwymi słowami Jima. Pochylił się, by postawić przed kotką spodeczek z jakimś mięsem, po czym podniósł się i spojrzał wprost na Jima. – Idź się przebrać w coś suchego. Zrobię nam herbatę i podkręcę ogrzewanie.

– Sebastian… – zaczął a głos uwiązł mu w gardle, gdy mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi i widać było, że ma dość przekomarzania się.

– Mogłeś zadzwonić, że nie masz kluczy albo chociaż schować się pod jakimś zadaszeniem, jeśli nie miałeś ochoty rozmawiać. Dlaczego czekałeś na deszczu? Wiesz jak wyglądałeś, gdy przyszedłem?

– Prawdopodobnie tak samo jak _Elster_ , gdy znalazłeś ją w lesie. Gdybyś przygarnął nas na stałe, to nie musielibyśmy moknąć, czekając, aż przyjdziesz – powiedział, a coś w jego tonie sprawiło, że Sebastian spojrzał na niego z niepokojem, po czym pokonał dzielący ich dystans i chwycił go za ramiona.

– Dzikie koty nie potrzebują miejsca na stałe, ale ludzie tak. Chciałbym, żebyś tu został i dobrze o tym wiesz.

– Zawsze zostawisz mi otwarte drzwi? Dziś były zamknięte. Obawiam się, że możesz je zamknąć na wieki, gdy dowiesz się, że w mojej głowie szaleje więcej pcheł niż w sierści tego kota.

– Przestań pieprzyć takie bzdety, idź się przebrać i zmierz sobie temperaturę, bo w tej chwili jedyne, co może szaleć ci w głowie, to gorączka. Wynocha stąd i nie chcę cię widzieć, dopóki nie będziesz w suchych rzeczach, zrozumiano? – powiedział i, pomimo napięcia, spróbował się uśmiechnąć. Jim zagryzł kąciki warg, a potem zerknął na kota, który przestał jeść i zaczął im się przyglądać, co było w jakiś sposób krępujące.

– Wiesz, że gdy wrócę wysuszony i w jakiejś twojej bluzie, będziemy musieli porozmawiać? A potem zamówić bilety do Szkocji i spotkać się tam z ludźmi, z którymi nie mam absolutnie żadnej ochoty się spotykać i nie jestem w stanie pojechać do nich bez ciebie…?

– Słowa _musimy porozmawiać_ wisiały nad nami od czasu akcji w Kolding – odparł, po czym uspokajająco pogładził go po ramieniu. – Czego byś mi nie powiedział… – zająknął się, bo wiedział, że stwierdzenie w rodzaju _to niczego między nami nie zmieni,_ brzmiałoby jak z telenoweli. – Będę starał się to zrozumieć. I pomóc, jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy.

– Mam powody, by nie chcieć rozmawiać o swoich szaleństwach, przez które wydam ci się jeszcze większym świrem niż dotychczas. Jak czujesz się z faktem, że dzisiaj prawdopodobnie stwierdzisz, że jest ze mną znacznie gorzej niż sądziłeś? I że mimo to wyjedziesz ze mną do Szkocji, kontynuować to wariackie śledztwo, bo słusznie uznasz, że coś może mi się tam stać?

– Jim, jestem samotnym facetem mieszkającym na podmiejskim odludziu i dokarmiającym bezdomnego kota, który po prawie roku okazał się jednak kotką. A przy okazji jestem też snajperem i prawą ręką prezesa z depresją. Jeśli jesteśmy parą rybek bawiących się w ludzi, wybraliśmy sobie naprawdę fatalne role i, zaręczam ci, twoja wcale nie jest gorsza od mojej – oznajmił, po czym pochylił się nad nim i pocałował go w szczękę, parę chwil pozostając w tej pozycji. – Idź się przebrać – powiedział cicho i jakby proszącym tonem, na co Jim skinął głową i cofnął się o krok.

Po chwili odwracał się, by pójść do gościnnej sypialni, którą zajmował odkąd zaczął tu pomieszkiwać, ale po zrobieniu paru kroków znieruchomiał i zerknął przez ramię na Sebastiana, który cały ten czas się w niego wpatrywał. Spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale zupełnie mu to nie wyszło.

– Dlaczego nazwałeś kotkę _Sroka_? – spytał, na co Sebastian uniósł brwi i rozchylił usta, ewidentnie nie spodziewając się tego pytania i nie wiedząc, co na nie odpowiedzieć

– Gdy ją zobaczyłem, to było pierwsze, co przyszło mi do głowy. Użyłem niemieckiego, żeby ludzie nie patrzyli na mnie dziwnie, gdy będę ją wołał. Wtedy jeszcze sądziłem, że uda mi się nakłonić ją, żeby jednak nie była dzika.

– Nakłoniłeś mnie, bym nie był, a to znacznie większy wyczyn niż oswoić kota – odparł i odwrócił się ponownie, po czym na sztywnych nogach wszedł do swojego pokoju. Wziął głęboki oddech, a potem kilka kolejnych, zanim zaczął przeglądać pozostawione tu rzeczy, szukając czegoś możliwie ciepłego. Ostatecznie niczego takiego nie znalazł, a gdy wrócił do salonu po odświeżeniu się i wysuszeniu w łazience włosów, na oparciu fotelu leżała polarowa bluza, przyszykowana przez Sebastiana. Mężczyzna siedział na kanapie, wpatrywał się w kubki z parującą herbatą i nawet nie próbował ukrywać swojego niepokoju.

Jim założył przygotowaną bluzę, po czym usiadł obok Sebastiana i, ponieważ nadal było mu chłodno, otulił się kocem, tym samym, który dostał, gdy trafił tutaj trzy tygodnie temu po próbie samobójczej.

– Nawet nie wiem, od czego zacząć – wyznał, gdy cisza między nimi zaczęła się przedłużać.

– Od początku. Albo od momentu, gdy uznałeś, że przestrzelenie sobie głowy to tak naprawdę nic wielkiego.

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział sprawił mi pewne problemy konstrukcyjne, ale udało się go skończyć w miarę szybko :) Kolejny będzie dla mnie dość trudny i nie wiem, jak szybko się z nim uporam, jednak z drugiej strony - mam przed sobą całkowicie wolny weekend i jeśli będzie obfitował w wenę, to może jednak pójdzie gładko. Trzymajcie kciuki ^^


	24. Rozmowa cz.1

***

 

Sebastian zrobił wszystko, aby ułatwić Jimowi rozmowę. Nie naciskał, nie był nachalny ani nie rzucił się na niego jak harpia z mnóstwem pytań i domagając się od razu konkretów. Kiedy dostrzegł jego wahanie i obawy, włączył cichą muzykę, przyniósł papierosy, a gdy obaj wypili herbaty niemal do połowy, przyniósł też drinki, które zniknęły znacznie szybciej niż stygnący już napój w filiżankach. Usiadł blisko Jima, ale nie dotykał go. Udawał, że spogląda w telewizor, lecz tak naprawdę czekał na właściwy moment, w którym mężczyzna obok niego będzie gotowy na rozmowę.

Kiedy po całym tym ostrożnym krążeniu wokół siebie zapytał Jima, czy ma ochotę na skręta, ten uznał, że dał już sobie wystarczająco dużo czasu na wyciszanie się. Zresztą: było ono kompletnie bezskuteczne, bo im dłużej zwlekał, tym rozpoczęcie rozmowy wydawało mu się trudniejsze.

– Żadnych skrętów. To co mam ci do powiedzenia będzie wystarczająco popieprzone i bez tego rodzaju wspomagaczy – oznajmił i wziął głęboki oddech, wiedząc, że pewnie powinien po prostu wyrzucić z siebie wszystko i mieć to za sobą, a potem oznajmić, że do dwóch podobnych sobie wariatów zamierza jechać i…

– Początkowo nie zamierzałeś mi nic mówić – powiedział Sebastian, przerywając ciąg jego myśli. – Twierdziłeś, że nie możesz mi tego zdradzić, cokolwiek to jest. Że to dla mnie niebezpieczne, że to prywatna sprawa, do której nie masz prawa mnie mieszać i próbowałeś ukrywać przede mną swoje działania. Coś zmieniło się w Edynburgu, gdy spotkałeś się z Ellą Thompson i gdy dotarło do nas, że między nami coś… zaczyna się dziać. Albo że chcemy, żeby się zadziało, ale tajemnice w ważnych kwestiach to znacznie większy problem niż moje początkowe i kompletnie bezsensowne wątpliwości. Powiedz mi… _nie możesz_ czy _nie chcesz_ zdradzać mi tej całej _okropnej prawdy_?

– Nie powinienem – odparł ostrożnie, nie do końca rozumiejąc, do czego zmierza Sebastian.

– Nie powinieneś – powtórzył, przyglądając mu się czujnie. – Nie powinieneś też włączać mnie w swoje poszukiwania i żałowałeś, że to zrobiłeś, kiedy ten psychol w Kolding mnie uszkodził. Jednak to wtedy zrozumiałeś, że większym zagrożeniem jest dla nas obu, kiedy jestem nieświadomy i… – zająknął się i ostatecznie nie dokończył zdania. – Ale przecież nie byłem nieświadomy, bo szybko zacząłem się wielu rzeczy domyślać i tylko udawałem, że niczego nie widzę.

– Wiem, że widzisz i że uważasz, że ludzie, których poszukuję, cierpią na zbiorową paranoję.

– A mimo to kiedy siedzieliśmy u Pletchera gryzłeś się z myślami i nie potrafiłeś nic z tym zrobić – podjął Sebastian, jakby nie słyszał jego słów. – Pojechaliśmy do tego cholernego szpitala i coś w tobie pękło. Musiałeś coś usłyszeć, musiałeś zdecydować, że naprawdę nie ma już sensu ukrywać przede mną czego szukasz. Cały czas mówisz o _bardzo dawnej przeszłości_ i szukasz ludzi, którym wydaje się, że przeżywają reinkarnację. Szukasz informacji, które znajdują się wyłącznie w umysłach pewnego konkretnego rodzaju szaleńców. I wszystko to… zagrożenie ze strony służb specjalnych, psychiatrzy, szpitale i wariaci chodzący swobodnie po ulicach… oczywiście że to się ze sobą łączy. Przetrawiłem już to wszystko i patrzyłem, jak się zadręczasz i boisz… czego właściwie się boisz? Że nazwę cię kolejnym wariatem, gdy powiesz mi wprost, w czym rzecz?

– Boję się, że odejdziesz – odparł szczerze, a Sebastian westchnął ciężko i nerwowo przeczesał palcami włosy. Zwyczajny gest, na który Jim niegdyś nie zwracał uwagi, a który teraz wiązał się z paletą nowych emocji na twarzy mężczyzny, który jeszcze niedawno w ogóle go nie obchodził, a którego uczuć pragnął się teraz nauczyć, jednego po drugim.

– Zaręczam ci, nie zamierzam odchodzić. Domyślam się przynajmniej części spraw. Czy wyglądam, jakbym się gdzieś wybierał? – spytał, na co Jim pokręcił głową, ale nic nie powiedział. Sebastian ponownie westchnął i milczał parę chwil, a wreszcie wyciągnął do Jima rękę i chociaż wydawało się, że chce zrobić coś więcej, poprawił tylko koc, który mężczyzna miał zarzucony na uda. Jego chłodna zazwyczaj twarz wyrażała troskę i pewien smutek, jakby, mimo swoich zapewnień, obawiał się jednak, że prawda może ich od siebie odsunąć. Chwilę przytrzymał dłoń na jego kolanie, a potem cofnął rękę i zagryzł wargi. – Chcesz, żebym mówił do czego doszedłem i żebyś musiał tylko zaprzeczać lub potwierdzać? Jeśli będzie ci łatwiej, możemy tak zrobić.

– Jesteś dziś niesamowicie wyrozumiałą rybką – powiedział Jim, na co Sebastian uśmiechnął się blado i niezbyt szczerze. – Ale należy ci się komplet danych podanych po ludzku, a nie zgadywanka – zakończył i przymknął na parę chwil oczy. Sięgnął po drinka, upił łyk i powoli odstawił szklankę na stół. – Jutro jedziemy do Szkocji – wypalił, gdy dotarło do niego, że nadal nie wie, jak zacząć.

– Znów? – spytał Sebastian.

– Tym razem nie do łagodnej, bezpiecznej Elli Thompson i tym razem nie będziesz stał za drzwiami – powiedział i ponownie zamilkł. – Sytuacja z Kolding… oraz szpitala… to po prostu nie może się powtórzyć. Zdecydowałem się spotkać z Rankinem i Kessonem i chcę, żebyś był tam ze mną i zanim powiesz cokolwiek, chodzi wyłącznie o dawną przeszłość, a nie jakiekolwiek biznesy, bo robienie ich z nimi w ogóle mnie nie interesuje. I, uprzedzając pytanie, nie chodziło o wspólne czy sprzeczne interesy, kiedy mówiłem ci, że nie chcę się z nimi spotykać. Dawna przeszłość sprawiła, że cholernie się ich boję, ale wszystkie drogi prowadzą mnie właśnie do nich i udawanie, że jestem w stanie znaleźć odpowiedzi u kogokolwiek innego to z mojej strony żałosna naiwność.

– Naprawdę nie chcesz przejść do rzeczy, co? – westchnął Sebastian, na co Jim skinął głową, nie widząc sensu, by kłamać.

– Ale muszę, bo skoro masz być obok, to powinieneś wiedzieć, czego się spodziewać.

– Boisz się ich, bo to oni cię skrzywdzili? To oni sprawili, że jesteś… – urwał i wykonał nieokreślony ruch dłonią w powietrzu, a w końcu opuścił rękę na ramię Jima i lekko zacisnął na nim palce.

– Jeśli sądzisz, że mnie skrzywdzili i dlatego jestem wariatem – nie, to kompletnie nie o to chodzi, ale znają mnie z czasu… gdy ja byłem słaby a oni silni i prawdopodobnie już zawsze będą mnie przerażać. Długa i popieprzona historia. I jak nie uciekniesz po pierwszych rewelacjach, to do niej również dotrę.

– Poczujesz się lepiej, jak powiem ci, że jeśli któryś dotknie cię małym palcem, to wyrwę mu całe ramię? – spróbował zażartować, na co Jim zaśmiał się zduszonym głosem.

– Możesz wyrywać im co tylko chcesz. Rankinowi wyrwij język, jak spróbuje ze mnie kpić, a jestem pewny, że spróbuje – powiedział i uśmiechnął się krzywo i sztucznie; Sebastian westchnął i uspokajająco pogładził jego kark, ale gdy zorientował się, co robi, jego dłoń znieruchomiała. Tym jednak razem jej nie wycofał, tylko zsunął ją po ręce Jima na jego napięte przedramię. – To co powiem… wiem, że mi nie uwierzysz, a na pewno nie we wszystko, ale miej świadomość, że _ja_ wierzę i oni również i chciałbym… nawet jeśli stwierdzisz, że przekroczyłem limit wariactw, jakie jesteś w stanie zaakceptować, proszę, bądź ze mną chociaż w trakcie tego wyjazdu. Obiecałeś, że będziesz przy mnie nawet jeśli okażę się świrem i…

– Daj spokój i po prostu mi o nich opowiedz. O ludziach… – zaśmiał się niepewnie – którzy najwyraźniej wierzą, że nie urodzili się po raz pierwszy.

– Ja jestem jednym z takich ludzi – odpowiedział, wbijając wzrok w swoje kolana, na co Sebastian zamarł i wydawało się, że czegokolwiek się spodziewał, to nie tego i to powiedzianego tak szybko i dobitnie – Już przekroczyłem limit czy mam jeszcze pole do popisu? – spytał, nie będąc w stanie unieść głowy i spojrzeć na siedzącego przy nim mężczyznę, bo za bardzo bał się, co może zobaczyć na jego twarzy. Oto nadeszła chwila, której obawiał się tak długo, a razem z nią, zamiast krzyków, śmiechu lub dowolnych wyrazów niedowierzania nadeszło milczenie. Czekał na reakcję w koszmarnym napięciu, a każda sekunda ciszy wydawała się trwać całe wieki i gdy usłyszał ze strony Sebastiana zmęczone westchnienie, jego stres osiągnął apogeum.

– Gdy sprawdzałem ludzi, których dla ciebie szukaliśmy cały czas właśnie tego się najbardziej obawiałem – oznajmił mężczyzna, a w jego głosie nie było rozdrażnienia, złości a już na pewno nie wydawał się rozbawiony niewiarygodnym stwierdzeniem, które właśnie usłyszał. – W końcu… jaki miałoby sens, abyś szukał wszystkich tych ludzi, jeśli ich wspólne urojenia bezpośrednio by cię nie dotyczyły?

– Więc… jakie był opcje, których obawiałeś się mniej? – wydusił ledwo słyszalnie Jim.

– Sądziłem, że ta istotna rzecz której szukasz dotyczy samego momentu, gdy wszyscy ci ludzie… uwierzyli w cokolwiek wierzą. Albo dotyczy ich choroby, jeśli to jakaś choroba, która u różnych ludzi, zupełnie ze sobą niezwiązanych, daje podobne objawy tyle że to uznałem za niemożliwe, gdy… – zająknął się – gdy w kartotekach medycznych odkryłem, że pewne elementy powtarzają się u wszystkich. Nie jestem idiotą i umiem łączyć fakty, a tutaj łączyło się ze sobą zbyt wiele rzeczy by uznać to za przypadek. Większość tych ludzi, tych pacjentów, jakich znaleźliśmy, chociaż raz wspomniała o jakichś zamachach w Londynie. O czasach wiktoriańskich mówili wszyscy. Dwoje wspomniało identyczny świat sześciu płci i to coś, czego nie mogła przypadkowo spowodować schizofrenia i dlatego… nie, nie jestem zaskoczony, chociaż pewnie powinienem być, prawda…?

– Sądziłeś więc, że ktoś… sekta, jakieś stowarzyszenie, jakaś grupa zwyrodnialców w przeszłości dorwała ileś osób i zaszczepiła im w umysłach… pewne informacje? I że ja mogłem być jedną z nich…?

– Tak, w pewnym sensie… ­ _tak_ – powiedział z dziwną ostrożnością; Jima uderzyło, że Sebastian od tego momentu naprawdę widzi w nim szaleńca, skrzywdzonego… uszkodzonego. _Przez kogoś_. I chociaż spodziewał się, że tak właśnie się stanie, kiedy faktycznie się stało, znacznie trudniej niż przypuszczał było mu się z tym pogodzić. – Jim… cokolwiek ci się przytrafiło i cokolwiek jest w twojej głowie… pomogę ci tym bardziej, skoro wiem już… skoro powiedziałeś mi, jak głęboko to wszystko sięga – powiedział łagodnie, a jego dłoń zaczęła powoli sunąć po przedramieniu Jima. Gest miał być w założeniu uspokajający, ale w dotyku Sebastiana dało się wyczuć wyraźne napięcie i to, że nie miał pojęcia, jak właściwie powinien się zachowywać.

– Więc wystarczy ci wiedzieć, że Rankin i Kesson to tacy sami wariaci jak ja i że gdy się z nimi zobaczę, będziemy rozmawiać wyłącznie o rzeczach, które uważam za urojenia? Nie potrzebujesz całej reszty? – spytał, chociaż był niemal pewny, jaką usłyszy odpowiedź.

– Skoro powiedziałeś mi już to, co było najtrudniejsze – zaczął, a następnie wyciągnął do niego wolną rękę i chwycił go za podbródek, który następnie delikatnie przekręcił w swoją stronę, zmuszając Jima do spojrzenia mu w oczy – to tym bardziej chcę usłyszeć całą resztę. Wszystko, co wydaje ci się, że przeżyłeś. Jak to sobie tłumaczysz. Kim są ci wszyscy ludzie i czego konkretnie szukasz, dlaczego Rankin i Kesson są ci potrzebni, jaki udział ma w tym Sherlock Holmes, a jaki Ella Thompson i doktorek z Berlina. Nie chcę tajemnic. I postaram się… cholera, nawet nie wiem, co mam ci obiecać – wymamrotał zduszonym głosem. – Postaram się reagować właściwie, ale nie ręczę za efekty, bo nigdy… nigdy nikt nie zwierzał mi się z niczego, co w najmniejszym stopniu przypominałoby twoją historię.

– No nie mów – westchnął i zaśmiał się ledwo słyszalnie. – Pytaj o co chcesz. I jeśli chcesz rad odnośnie właściwego zachowania, to jeśli jesteś w stanie, ogranicz te wszystkie _wydaje ci się, że_. Czuję się jeszcze większym świrem niż jestem, gdy w każdym zdaniu powtarzasz, że mi nie wierzysz. To wszystko tutaj jest – powiedział, dotykając swojej skroni. – Wszystko co ty uważasz za urojenia jest dla mnie tak samo żywe i prawdziwe jak to, że siedzimy teraz na twojej kanapie a ty patrzysz na mnie tak, jak pewnie patrzy się na wariata, który w każdej chwili może rzucić ci się do gardła bez żadnego powodu. Więc, co chcesz wiedzieć? – spytał wpatrując się w napiętą twarz Sebastiana; z jakichś przyczyn przypomniał sobie, jak nie tak dawno temu pragnął zobaczyć na niej inne emocje niż widział do tej pory i niemal wybuchnął szaleńczym śmiechem na myśl, że akurat tego, co widział teraz, całej tej niepewności i strachu, wcale nie miał ochoty oglądać.

– Ile sądzisz… ile masz za sobą żyć? – spytał Sebastian po niemal minucie milczenia, w ostatniej chwili się poprawiając.

– Jedenaście świadomych, przy czym w pierwszym byłem tłem, a potem…

– Co to jest tło? – przerwał mu, a jego niespokojne oczy stały się bardziej czujne i skupione. Próbował odpędzić nierzeczywistość tej sytuacji konkretami i racjonalnymi, prostymi pytaniami, a Jim nie miał mu tego za złe. Również dla niego logika stanowiła strefę komfortu i chociaż obaj wciąż byli spięci, może ten kierunek rozmowy, jednoznaczne pytania i odpowiedzi, mógł im pomóc uporać się z sytuacją.

– Wy wszyscy. Normalni ludzie. Nie-pamiętający – wyrzucił z siebie. – W dwunastym życiu wstecz byłem tłem, a w jedenastym obudziłem się po raz pierwszy. Przypomniałem sobie to pierwsze życie, a potem po każdej śmierci rodziłem się ponownie i w okresie nastoletnim budziłem się i przypominałem sobie wszystkie poprzednie życia. Tak działa mechanizm reinkarnacji zarówno u mnie jak u wszystkich pamiętających, chociaż niektórzy…

– To następowało chronologicznie? – wtrącił ponownie Sebastian, a Jim poczuł cień irytacji, która zgasła jednak, kiedy mężczyzna łagodnie potarł palcami bok jego szyi. – Zacząłeś w dawnych czasach i rodzisz się w dniu, kiedy poprzednio umarłeś? Tak jak to ma być w reinkarnacji, którą znamy z religijnych bajek?

– Nie, rodzę się w podobnych czasach, z wyjątkiem wiktoriańskich i czegoś co nazywamy _światem sześciu płci_. Oprócz tak drastycznie odmiennych rzeczywistości, powtarzam cały czas podobną historię. I dotyczy to wszystkich pamiętających, bo światy następują dla nas w tej samej kolejności.

– I za każdym razem dzieje się to samo? W poprzednim życiu też siedziałeś tu ze mną i…

– Kolejne światy nie są identycznie. Podobne, ale nie takie same. Często spotykamy tych samych ludzi, którzy kiedyś byli dla nas ważni, a którzy teraz wracają, często w innej roli, ale znów mamy ich w pobliżu.

– Jakiś przykład, który znam…?

– Janine – odparł Jim, na co Sebastian uniósł brwi z zaskoczeniem – moja recepcjonistka. W poprzednim świecie była moją bliźniaczką, a w siódmym życiu wstecz narzeczoną Sherlocka Holmesa. Wiele osób z mojej sieci to nowe wydania kiedyś znanych ludzi z tła i należy do nich choćby Pletcher, któremu nie zaufałbym, gdybym nie znał jego starszych wersji, które nigdy mnie nie zawiodły.

– Jezu…

– Wygląda na to, że to będzie długi wieczór, co...?

– Opowiedz mi wszystko po kolei. Od tego… któregoś życia wstecz. Tego, gdy byłeś _tłem_. I momentu, gdy przestałeś nim być – odparł Sebastian i wziął głęboki oddech. – Chcę żebyś opowiedział mi wszystko co pamiętasz, bo jeśli mam zrozumieć, co czujesz i przeżywasz… jeśli mam dojść, kto ci to zrobił, muszę wiedzieć absolutnie _wszystko_.

– To będzie cholernie długi wieczór – wydusił Jim, zerkając w szklankę z drinkiem, niemal już opróżnioną. – Pytałeś serio, gdy proponowałeś trawkę? – spytał, na co Sebastian westchnął ciężko, a potem niechętnie skinął głową. – Pieprzyć to. Pieprzyć wszystko. Jeśli mam ci to mówić, to potrzebuję wspomagaczy. Planowałem lecieć do Szkocji z samego rana, ale przesuńmy to na wieczór lub wtorek, żebyśmy zdążyli wytrzeźwieć, a na razie – ponownie spojrzał na szklankę, paczki papierosów i barek, pod którym, o ile wiedział, znajdowały się mniej legalne niż alkohol używki – znieczulimy się, bo naprawdę będziemy tego potrzebować.

 

***

 

Sebastian usłyszał od Jima znacznie więcej na temat jego przeszłości niż Sherlock Holmes. Przy okazji tamtej rozmowy nie zagłębiał się w szczegóły, nie mówił o wszystkim, co przeżył, skupił się na kilku wydarzeniach i rzeczywistościach, a część całkowicie pominął; przy Elli również nie był do końca szczery, nie był też szczery gdy w jedenastym życiu wstecz Mycroft próbował go przesłuchiwać.

Czasami miał wrażenie, że nigdy nie był szczery nawet z samym sobą, za to był _teraz_ – kiedy siedział na kanapie w domu Sebastiana, kuląc się pod kocem i wpatrując się w półdziką kotkę, która najpierw tarzała się po podłodze z torebką herbaty miętowej, a potem położyła na dywanie przy jego stopach. Alkohol oraz niewielka dawka trawki rozwiązały mu język, a słowa płynęły same niemal nieprzerwanym strumieniem.

Zaczął od samego początku, od pierwszego życia, dwunastego życia wstecz, gdy był jeszcze tłem i nie miał pojęcia o reinkarnacji. Był Jimem Moriartym, profesorem matematyki, niesamowicie inteligentnym, ale samotnym. Miał pieniądze, charyzmę i mnóstwo nieciekawych ludzi wokół, brakowało mu _tego czegoś_ , co ubarwiłoby jego życie i nadało mu sens. Nie wiedział nic o Sherlocku Holmesie, nigdy nie spotkał jego starszego brata ani nikogo, kto później chociaż przez chwilę był dla niego istotny. Nie wszystkie jego interesy były legalne, często się nudził, jeszcze częściej przesiadywał w mieszkaniu całymi dniami wpatrzony w ekran monitora lub liczne notatki. Umarł zwyczajną, samotną śmiercią z przyczyn naturalnych nie dożywszy pięćdziesiątki, a gdy gasł, miał poczucie niespełnienia, chociaż podejrzewał, że wszyscy ludzie wokół uważali go za człowieka sukcesu.

Z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami opowiedział o jedenastym życiu wstecz, kiedy obudził się jako nastolatek, a wspomnienia z poprzedniego świata, który wcześniej wydawał się tak boleśnie zwyczajny, przytłoczyły jego i tak zaburzoną psychikę. Mówił o latach, gdy uciekał od samego siebie, zatapianiu się w przestępczym świecie i wypadku, który stał się dla niego początkiem końca; szpitalu, spotkaniu Elli Thompson, do której się zbliżył i którą nieopatrznie obudził gdy sprawił, że uwierzyła w jego _schizofreniczne urojenia_ , a także Mycrofcie, który odnalazł go i doprowadził do samobójstwa w więzieniu służb specjalnych. Milczący dotąd Sebastian zapytał go, czy starszy Holmes również wierzy w to wszystko, a gdy otrzymał twierdzącą odpowiedź, zacisnął palce na nadgarstku Jima tak mocno, że ten syknął z bólu.

Gdy rozmawiał z Sherlockiem na początku ich wspólnych poszukiwań, nie koncentrował się na dziesiątym i dziewiątym życiu wstecz, twierdząc, że _nic ważnego się wtedy nie wydarzyło_ , ale teraz powiedział znacznie więcej; w końcu w obu przypadkach miał kilkanaście lat życia jako tło i drugie tyle jako pamiętający i to właśnie był okres, kiedy zaczynał rozumieć kim jest, testował swoje możliwości i powoli godził się z tym, co dał mu los. Oba te światy były dla niego swego rodzaju kontynuacją: uczył się budowania sieci przestępczej i ukrywania, bo wiedział, że po sytuacji z Mycroftem Holmesem musi zapewnić sobie bezpieczeństwo. To w dziewiątym życiu po raz pierwszy stworzył przestępcze imperium, którym rządził i które stanowiło pajęczynę oplatającą go ze wszystkich stron i chroniącą przed atakami.

Obserwował tło i coraz lepiej potrafił dedukować zwykłych ludzi, dochodząc do etapu, gdzie wystarczało mu jedno spojrzenie, a był w stanie rozpoznać, czym dana osoba się zajmuje, jakim jest człowiekiem, jakie decyzje podejmie i jak może skończyć. Czasami dostrzegał kogoś interesującego, na tyle, na ile tło mogło być interesujące, czasem próbował sprawić, by ktoś był ważniejszy od innych, ale nic z tego nie wychodziło. Był mistrzem budowania relacji średniego i dalekiego dystansu psychologicznego i umiał zjednywać sobie ludzi, ale nie potrafił faktycznie się do kogoś przywiązać i być z nim do końca szczery. Wtedy jeszcze próbował, ale każda relacja, zwykle płytka i pozbawiona czegokolwiek istotnego, kończyła się tak samo: albo sam uciekał, kiedy druga strona była zbyt nachalna w swojej uczuciowości, albo to ten ktoś odchodził, bo miał dość pseudo-związku, braku długoterminowych planów i chłodu ze strony Jima. Nigdy z nikim nie zamieszkał, nigdy nie powiedział, kim naprawdę jest – ani w kwestii swojej profesji, która przynosiła mu zawsze znaczne dochody, ani tym bardziej odnośnie reinkarnacji. Oba życia składały się z mnóstwa prób i rozczarowań i oba skończyły się dla niego samobójstwem, gdy był znudzony i zawiedziony na tyle, że nie potrafił dłużej oszukiwać się, że cokolwiek interesującego może go tu jeszcze czekać.

W tamtym okresie nie miał żadnych bliższych kontaktów z innymi pamiętającymi i jedyne, co czuł, to stały oddech Mycrofta Holmesa na swoich plecach. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna go pilnuje, ale nie wchodzili sobie w drogę i unikał spraw, które mogłyby bezpośrednio zainteresować rząd. W dziewiątym świecie, gdzie jego dawny kat był szpiegiem MI6 działającym na terenie zachodniej Europy, kilka razy wpadli na siebie przy okazji eleganckich bankietów w różnych europejskich miastach, czasem nawet by nie budzić podejrzeń, gdy ktoś dostrzegał, że się znali, wdali się w nieznaczącą pogawędkę. Raz zostali wzięci za dawnych kochanków, co Jima rozbawiło, a Mycrofta zdegustowało, dwukrotnie ich ścieżki przecięły się tam niejako służbowo – i aby uniknąć schwytania i tortur ze strony wspólnych wrogów, które mogłyby się skończyć niebezpiecznymi wyznaniami, pomogli sobie mimo że żaden nie miał na to szczególnej ochoty. Gdy opowiadał o tym Sebastianowi, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna wracając do tamtego pałacu myśli, pewne kwestie niejako same się ułożyły w jego pamięci: to wówczas dowiedział się, że Mycroftowi po raz pierwszy urodził się młodszy brat i że prowadził on w Londynie praktykę detektywistyczną. To wtedy usłyszał ostrzeżenie, by się do niego nie zbliżać i to wtedy całkowicie zignorował tę informację, bo przecież co ciekawego mogło być w jakimś dzieciaku z tła?

Opowiadał swoją historię nieprzerwanie od niemal trzech godzin, co chwilę sącząc drinka lub wodę aby ulżyć zasychającemu gardłu, a ponadto im bardziej zbliżał się do kolejnego życia, do świata sześciu płci, tym palił więcej. To w tym momencie poprosił Sebastiana o jeszcze jednego skręta i wpatrując się w żarzącą końcówkę mówił o ostatnich dniach dziewiątego życia wstecz, kiedy to przebywał w Kopenhadze, przechodząc kryzys emocjonalny spowodowany nudą i bezsensem. W ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin życia wydał wiele dyspozycji dotyczących działania sieci po swojej śmierci i podzielił ją na regiony. W dniu, w którym popełnił samobójstwo, spotkał się też z krążącą wokół niego od jakiegoś czasu Niemką o nordyckich rysach, która pracowała dla niego jako płatna zabójczyni, ale której personaliów nie pamiętał, bo w środowisku znana była jako Löwin, _Lwica_.

– Zdaje się, że była mną zainteresowana jako facetem, ale ja nie byłem nią zainteresowany ani trochę. Była od mnie wyższa i prawdopodobnie silniejsza, przez co zawsze byłem przy niej skrępowany. No i była kobietą. Widywałem się z nią osobiście tylko dlatego, że była naprawdę dobra i godna zaufania oraz inteligentna na tyle, że zapisałem jej w testamencie całą zachodnioeuropejską i skandynawską część sieci. Podejrzewam, że gdy strzeliłem sobie w łeb, to ona znalazła mnie i list pożegnalny z dyspozycjami – powiedział, biorąc kolejnego papierosa do ust. Zakasłał głośno i ostatecznie dogasił go w popielniczce bez dopalenia, a następnie sięgnął po szklankę z drinkiem, która okazała się jednak prawie pusta.

– Starczy ci na dziś – powiedział Sebastian, kiedy Jim sięgnął po butelkę, aby dolać sobie alkoholu.

– Wypiłeś dwa razy więcej ode mnie – spróbował zaprotestować, lecz mężczyzna był nieugięty.

– Bo tego nie da się słuchać na trzeźwo. Zrób sobie chociaż przerwę, bo naprawdę nie wyglądasz najlepiej – oznajmił, po czym wyjął mu szklankę z dłoni i odstawił na stół. – Idź się wykąpać i jak będziesz na siłach, możemy kontynuować rozmowę.

– Jak dziś jej nie skończymy, nie odważę się do niej wrócić – wymamrotał Jim, na co Sebastian westchnął, po czym podniósł się z kanapy i zawahał, jakby chciał w jakiś sposób okazać mu wsparcie i czułość, jednak nie wiedział, co konkretnie należałoby zrobić.

– Idź się wykąpać. Zrobię herbatę i…

– Jak teraz przerwiemy, to _też_ nie powiem ci nic więcej – oznajmił i spojrzał na niego z pewną desperacją. Chciał być wysłuchany, bo gdy już zaczął mówić, potrzebował wyrzucić z siebie wszystko, mnóstwo rzeczy, którymi tak długo się zadręczał. Nie było istotne, że mężczyzna brał jego opowieść za koszmarne urojenia, fałszywe wspomnienia o wydarzeniach, które nigdy nie miały miejsca; istotne było, że Sebastian wiedział, że Jim naprawdę w to wszystko wierzy i że sterowało to od dawna całym jego życiem. – Zostań. Ósme życie wstecz jest moim najgorszym i chcę, żebyś tego wysłuchał, bo dopiero wtedy zrozumiesz, dlaczego boję się jechać do Szkocji.

Sebastian westchnął ciężko, po czym zerknął w stronę kuchni i wymamrotał, że przyniesie im coś do picia, a kiedy wrócił, nie pozwolił Jimowi mówić, dopóki nie zażył witamin i magnezu i nie popił ich szklanką wody. Butelkę z alkoholem odstawił na bok i usiadł obok niego, a gdy Jim zaczął opowiadać o tym, jak wyglądał świat sześciu płci westchnął ciężko, przysunął się do niego i mocno objął go ramionami. Nie przerwał mu ani słowem i tylko mocniej zaciskał wokół niego ramiona, kiedy Jim mówił o najgorszych momentach.

Wczesne dzieciństwo spędzone w ośrodku dla omeg, które miały zostać sprzedane, gdy tylko będą w stanie służyć komuś jako niewolnik do dowolnych celów. Pierwszy pobyt na targu w Edynburgu, wrzaski i płacz młodych, katowanych omeg oraz krzyki handlarzy i świszczący raz po raz bat. To, jak trafił do domu podstarzałej alfy w charakterze pomocy sprzątającej gdy był w wieku wczesnoszkolnym, trzy lata cichego koszmaru, z którego pamiętał tylko ciągłe zmęczenie oraz kolejna sprzedaż i zmiana miejsca, gdy jego właściciel popadł w długi i zaczął pozbywać się majątku, a w tym – najmniej przydatnych niewolników. Kolejny pobyt na bazarze, gdzie trafił pod skrzydła Rankina i Kessona, którzy byli parą alf, handlarzy zajmujących się pośrednictwem w sprzedaży omeg innych niż pochodzących z ośrodków oraz transport do nowego miejsca. Tym razem Jim trafił do domu szalonego, byłego wojskowego, który urządzał liczne przyjęcia dla alf, w trakcie których niejednokrotnie dochodziło do torturowania lub zabijania zniewolonych omeg.

To w tym miejscu, po kilku latach koszmaru i ciągłego strachu, Jim zaczął cierpieć na migreny, a w jego głowie pojawiły się pierwsze strzępki obrazów z poprzednich światów – których wówczas, jako niewolnik w świecie sześciu płci, nie był w stanie zrozumieć. Gdy zaś nastąpiło przebudzenie, w jego głowie natychmiast rozszalała tylko jedna myśl: musi uciec z tego świata, bo pozostanie tutaj dłużej nie wchodziło w grę, skoro gdzieś, poza tą odrażającą rzeczywistością, istniały normalne miejsca, gdzie mógł być z powrotem _człowiekiem_. Zaczął planować samobójstwo i szukać możliwości, by skończyć ze sobą stuprocentowo skutecznie i w miarę możliwości bezboleśnie, bo wycierpiał w tym świecie już wystarczająco dużo.

 To w tamtym okresie, kiedy nieprzerwanie wypatrywał możliwości, jego właściciel zorganizował kolejne przyjęcie, które skończyło się jatką. I prawdopodobnie to właśnie wtedy jakaś alfa zainteresowana seksualnie +omegami dostrzegła go i postanowiła wykupić. Nastąpiły dni przygotowań, w trakcie których wysłuchiwał plotek starszych niewolników, ujemnych i dodatnich omeg, które zerkały na niego ze współczuciem; może sądziły, że nie słyszy, gdy rozmawiały o tym, co +alfa będzie robić w łóżku z nieletnią +omegą, która wzbudziła emocje na tyle silne, by zdecydował się na jej kupno bez względu na cenę i w trybie natychmiastowym. A może doskonale wiedziały, że słyszy i dręczyły go z premedytacją, by chociaż przez moment poczuć, że mają władzę nad czyimiś emocjami i że czasem ofiarą jest ktoś inny niż oni.

Pamiętał każde rzucone w jego kierunku słowo, ale po trzech dniach straciły one jakiekolwiek znacznie. Trzeciego dnia wypatrzył wreszcie możliwość i gdy zaciskał pięść, niemal czuł w niej kształt spinki do włosów, którą ukradł jednej ze starszych niewolnic. Tania podróbka z odrobinę zardzewiałego metalu, z pękniętym, niebieskim szkiełkiem, której każdy fragment pamiętał tak, że gdyby miał talent plastyczny, byłby w stanie odtworzyć każdy jej element.

Ostra spinka i ostatnia noc spędzona samotnie w domu dotychczasowego właściciela, w osobnej komnacie, której pojedyncze łóżko stało się dla niego łożem śmierci. Pamiętał, jak umierając, powtarzał sobie w myślach, że _następnym razem będzie lepiej_ , że nigdy więcej nie pozwoli nikomu się zniewolić i że nigdy nie będzie od nikogo zależny.

Kiedy opowiadał o podcięciu sobie żył i wrażeniu słabnięcia i usypiania, Sebastian wtulił twarz w jego szyję i przycisnął go do siebie tak mocno, że Jim momentami miał problemy z oddychaniem. Mimo to dokończył opowieść ledwo słyszalnym głosem i za szczegółami opisał, co czuł, gdy umierał z palcami zaciśniętymi na szpilce, która uratowała go od przyszłości jaka miała go czekać w tamtym świecie, gwałtów, dalszego pomiatania i całkowitej utraty własnego ja, jakie było skutkiem wymuszonych relacji seksualnych z alfami i wiązań z nimi.

– I tak skończyło się moje życie w świecie sześciu płci – powiedział cicho. – Długim, samotnym umieraniem, które było jednak jednym z najbardziej wyzwalających doznań, jakich kiedykolwiek doświadczyłem. Długi czas nie byłem pewny, czy Rankin i Kesson rozpoznali we mnie pamiętającego lub Jima Moriarty’ego, którego znali z poprzednich światów, ale ostatnie wydarzenia utwierdziły mnie w przekonaniu, że tak właśnie było. Gdy do nich pojadę, będą we mnie widzieć omegę, którą sprzedali do łóżka prawdopodobnie dwa razy ode mnie starszej alfie, a przez którą potem musieli mieć problemy, bo zabiła się, zanim trafiła do nowego właściciela.

– To co powiedziałeś… – odezwał się Sebastian i rozluźnił uścisk, ale wciąż się nie odsunął i nie spojrzał Jimowi w oczy. – Nie mam pojęcia, jak coś tak obrzydliwego jak tamten świat mogło trafić do twojego umysłu i zagnieździć się w nim tak skutecznie, żebyś w to wierzył. To najbardziej koszmarna rzecz o jakiej kiedykolwiek słyszałem i sama myśl o tym, że coś takiego jest w twoich wspomnieniach… sprawia… – zamilkł na chwilę, a w jego głosie nagle pojawiła się wściekłość. – Mam ochotę rozerwać na strzępy każdego, kto jest winny, że te świństwa trafiły do twojej głowy. Tego nie ma prawa tam być, rozumiesz? I jeśli ta szkocka parka maczała w tym palce, to gdy do nich pojedziemy…

– To nie ich wina tak samo jak to nie jest moja wina, że to pamiętam – przerwał mu Jim. – Nie ma sensu, żebyś mi współczuł, bo to zamknięty rozdział. No… niemal zamknięty, bo prawdopodobnie powinienem poruszyć z nimi kwestię tego, co stało się tam po mojej śmierci.

– Po co? Na miłość boską, po co ci to wiedzieć? – spytał zdumiony i chyba trochę przestraszony tą informacją Sebastian. Odsunął się od Jima i po raz pierwszy od jakiegoś czasu odważył się spojrzeć mu w oczy. Był zatroskany, a lęki i niepewność niemal biły z jego spojrzenia i Jim przez moment stracił wątek, przypominając sobie, że kiedyś sądził, że te jasnoniebieskie oczy nie są w stanie wyrażać żadnych emocji.

– Chcę to wiedzieć, bo Sherlock przypadkiem dowiedział się od jednej z pamiętających strzępków historii, która zmieniła tamto miejsce – odparł wreszcie i milczał parę chwil, próbując ubrać w słowa i streścić wszystko, co powiedziała detektywowi kochanka Irene Adler. – Po mojej śmierci pojawiła się alfa, która straciła swoją omegę i przeżyła to tak silnie, że przestała się zgadzać z ustalonym porządkiem świata. Człowiek nazywany Fuchs kupił sobie niewolnika, który, tak jak ja, nie dożył spotkania z nim, co sprawiło, że wpadł w szał, który doprowadził go do wszczęcia buntu określanego jako _lisi spisek_. On i ludzie, którzy zgadzali się z nim , że zniewolenia omeg nie można dłużej tolerować, zaczęli mordować alfy najsilniej obstające przy niewolnictwie i traktujące swoje omegi najgorzej. Doszło do rzezi, w trakcie której, jak usłyszałem, został zabity również Mycroft Holmes, który żył tam w tych samych czasach co ja, jako wszechwładca całej Wielkiej Brytanii. Tylko dlatego, że wszystko to stało się w okresie, którego mógłbym doświadczyć, gdybym ze sobą nie skończył, ta sprawa mnie zainteresowała. Niemal zacząłem żałować, że nie dane mi było zobaczyć, jak mógł wyglądać świat sześciu płci, gdyby Fuchs osiągnął swój cel, wyzwolił omegi i zrównał prawa ich, bet i alf. Rankin i Kesson najprawdopodobniej znają tamtą historię i może gdy dowiem się…

– Jakie może mieć znaczenie, co stało się po twojej śmierci? – przerwał mu Sebastian. – Tamten świat był dla ciebie koszmarem i skoro w twoich wspomnieniach nastąpiło samobójstwo, to jest to najlepsze, co mogło ci się przydarzyć. Nie wiesz, jakie są to ramy czasowe i możliwe że zanim dożyłbyś lisiego spisku, zostałbyś skatowany i w twojej głowie śmierć nie byłaby spokojnym gaśnięciem, ale efektem pobicia przez jakiegoś zwyrodnialca, który kupił sobie dziecko i zamierzał z nim sypiać!

– Tyle że może jednak bym tego dożył, a wówczas uświadomiłbym sobie, że nawet w najbardziej obrzydliwym świecie jedna osoba może wszystko zmienić.

– Żeby się jeszcze bardziej zadręczać?

– Żeby uwierzyć, że w którymś świecie mój los może się odwrócić – odparł z przekonaniem. – Od tego właśnie zaczęły się moje poszukiwania. Mówiłem ci, że Sherlock powiedział mi o człowieku, który się za mną wstawił. Pewnie już się domyślasz, czym jest dla mnie _bardzo dawna przeszłość_ i że miało to miejsce w poprzednim życiu. Okazało się, że miałem tam kogoś, komu na mnie zależało, a ja po prostu go przegapiłem i być może w poprzednich światach również nie zobaczyłem możliwości, które miałem pod samym nosem. Chciałem go ponownie odnaleźć, bo chociaż jest tłem, to…

– To zgodnie z tym, co mówisz, niczego nie może pamiętać i istnieje tylko w głowach twojej i innych pamiętających – przerwał mu Sebastian, na co Jim znieruchomiał, zaskoczony  tym, że mężczyzna użył niemal tych samych słów, jakie on i Sherlock wypowiedzieli w trakcie rozmowy. – Szukasz czegoś, co istnieje na uszkodzonych twardych dyskach, człowieka, który nie należy do… do czegokolwiek, co sprawiło, że po świecie chodzi ileś ludzi skażonych… całym tym wariactwem. Może wy pamiętacie swoją wersję światów urojonych, ale on nie ma o tym pojęcia. Jeśli byś go znalazł, tylko byś się zawiódł, bo tutaj nic was nie łączy.

– Ale mogło i…

– Gdybyś skupił się na rzeczywistości i tym, co masz przed sobą, prawdopodobnie byłbyś wreszcie w stanie odsunąć od siebie tamtą historię i pójść do przodu. Pomogę ci, czego byś nie potrzebował. Wiesz doskonale, że…

– Że świetnie się sprawdzasz w roli opiekuna ratującego dzikie koty – dokończył za niego Jim. – Czego byś nie zrobił, nie sprawisz, że zapomnę. Chcesz usłyszeć ciąg dalszy? Wszystko, co doprowadziło mnie do chwili obecnej i kazało mi spotkać się ponownie z Sherlockiem, a potem razem z nim zacząć szukać odpowiedzi, chociaż nie chcieliśmy ich znać przez wszystkie poprzednie życia? – spytał, na co Sebastian niechętnie skinął głową.

– Skoro powiedziałeś mi aż tyle, bez sensu byłoby teraz przerywać. Mam nadzieję… że kolejne światy były lepsze i że nie pamiętasz więcej takich okropieństw jak to… – zająknął się – jak to, co właśnie usłyszałem.

– Kolejny świat siłą rzeczy był lepszy, bo przecież nie mogło być gorzej – westchnął Jim i sięgnął po papierosa; jego dłoń napotkała pustą paczkę, zaś w tej należącej do Sebastiana zostały dwie ostatnie sztuki. Mężczyzna bez słowa podniósł się i poszedł do kuchni, z której przyniósł zapas papierosów a także jakieś słone przekąski, chociaż pewnie wątpił, czy któryś z nich będzie miał tego wieczoru apetyt. – Jakiś czas dochodziłem do siebie po tym, co stało się w poprzednim świecie, ale jeszcze zanim osiągnąłem pełnoletniość, wszystko było ze mną w porządku i stałem się nawet silniejszy niż wcześniej – podjął, trzymając w ustach kolejnego tego wieczoru papierosa. – Zbudowałem kolejną sieć, która rozciągała się na niemal całą Europę, a jedynym miejscem, którego unikałem, była Szkocja. Rankin i Kesson działali tam w mafii, jak zwykle, więc w tamtych rejonach zatrudniłem kilku ludzi, którzy mieli większą niż jakakolwiek część mojej sieci autonomię i tak na dobrą sprawę nie interesowałem się nimi, skoro radzili sobie tak dobrze i sami dbali, by wszystko działało. Dużo podróżowałem i aby się wyleczyć z przeszłości, niewiele czasu spędzałem w Wielkiej Brytanii. Mieszkałem w Berlinie, Sztokholmie, Paryżu i Genewie, uczyłem się języków, prowadziłem interesy na szeroką skalę, a każdy wolny wieczór spędzałem w nocnych klubach, zabawiając się z przypadkowymi facetami. Na imprezach kilkakrotnie trafiłem na pamiętających, jednak gdy spoglądałem na nich, docierało do mnie, że to nie ma sensu, bo przecież nie szukałem długoterminowych znajomości i nie chciałem emocji ani szczerych rozmów. Gdy rozmawiałem z Sherlockiem, powiedziałem mu, że w przeszłości trafiłem na takich jak my, ale do żadnego nie byłbym w stanie dotrzeć ani wyciągnąć z niego informacji. Nie powiedziałem mu jednak, że to niemożliwe, bo pamiętających widziałem zazwyczaj gdy byłem zbyt pijany, by przypomnieć sobie jak się nazywali i jak wyglądali. Prawdopodobnie żyłbym tam całkiem długo, bo był to dla mnie naprawdę udany świat, lecz walczyłem z atakami nudy ryzykując, a moje nocne przygody poszły za daleko. Zaraziłem się HIV niedługo po trzydziestce i mimo leków mój stan szybko się pogarszał, a gdy pojawiły się pierwsze objawy AIDS, mimo że wszystko inne układało się dobrze, zabiłem się, bo miałem pełną świadomość, jak wyglądałoby moje życie, a nie zamierzałem do tego dopuścić.

Przymknął oczy i długi czas milczał, świadom, że Sebastian wpatruje się w niego z przerażeniem. Nie był w stanie kontynuować opowieści, sięgnął więc po kolejnego papierosa, parę sekund walczył z zapalniczką, a kiedy się zaciągnął, zakrztusił się dymem. Nie czuł się dobrze i miał świadomość, że może faktycznie należało iść pod prysznic i położyć się spać, ale… kiedy usłyszał, jak Sebastian rozlewa im do szklanek kolejną, znacznie słabszą niż poprzednie porcję alkoholu, wziął parę głębokich oddechów i zdecydował się mówić dalej.

– To było jedyne życie, gdzie umierałem z żalem, że się kończy. Kolejne, szóste wstecz, układało mi się gorzej, chociaż może nie powinienem na nic narzekać, bo przecież nie stało się nic szczególnego? Było po prostu nudne, stworzenie sieci nie było wyzwaniem, a ja miałem obawy przed tak skutecznym zabawianiem się w klubach jak poprzednio. Poznawałem różnych ludzi i podjąłem kilka prób czegoś, co przy dużej ilości dobrej woli można by było nazwać stałym związkiem, ale żaden się nie utrzymał, bo powróciły te same problemy, które miałem na początku. Czym innym jest przypadkowy seks z kimś, kogo nigdy więcej nie spotkasz, a czym innym relacja, randki, spacery do kina i wspólne wakacje. Nie nadawałem się do tego i wielokrotnie słyszałem, że robię fantastyczne pierwsze wrażenie, a potem to już równia pochyła, bo nie nadaję się ani do miłości ani do przyjaźni. Czasami dostrzegałem gdzieś na eleganckich bankietach czy spotkaniach biznesowych jakiegoś pamiętającego, ale tak jak w poprzednim życiu nawet się do niego nie zbliżałem. O ile w klubach może trafiłbym na kogoś zabawnego, to ludzie, których obserwowałem w szóstym świecie wstecz byli charakterologicznymi klonami Mycrofta Holmesa. Zimne, nudne padalce w sztywnych garniturach i garsonkach, cienie, które nagle znikały i pojawiały się potem w całkiem innym miejscu. Trzymali się ode mnie z daleka, ja od nich również, każde z nas miało swoje zajęcia i swój fragment rzeczywistości, którym mogłoby rządzić i w którym tworzyliśmy sobie taki świat, jakiego pragnęliśmy. O ile w siódmym świecie byłem zawsze w centrum wydarzeń, to w szóstym byłem cholernie samotny. Sądziłem, że nie dzieje się tam kompletnie nic godnego uwagi i tym razem skończyłem ze sobą z nudów.

– Co się działo w piątym? – westchnął Sebastian, po czym chwycił szklankę z drinkiem, przyglądał się jej parę chwil, a wreszcie wypił naraz całą zawartość.

– Zostańmy jeszcze chwilę przy szóstym. Podczas gdy ja _umierałem z nudów_ w Dublinie, w Londynie działy się, jak się okazało, całkiem interesujące rzeczy. W tamtej rzeczywistości Mycroft Holmes nie zajmował się polityką lecz psychiatrią, obiło mi się to o uszy, ale nie zająłem się tym… a szkoda, bo może wypadki potoczyłyby się całkiem inaczej. Nie będę zanudzał cię szczegółami dotyczącymi obudzenia Sherlocka i wystarczy ci wiedzieć, że to jego starszy brat się do tego przyczynił i w efekcie sprowadził na niego zaburzenia psychiczne oraz uzależnienie od narkotyków. Nieudolnie próbował naprawić swój błąd, skończył medycynę i otworzył klinikę psychiatryczną, do której zaczął ściągać pamiętających, wmawiając im, że cierpią na urojenia. Chciał znaleźć metodę na ich unieszkodliwienie… uśpienie, jak się niedawno dowiedzieliśmy. Opiekował się swoim bratem, a na reszcie pamiętających przeprowadzał eksperymenty. Popełnił jednak błąd, bo ściągnął na siebie uwagę kilku osób i w efekcie doprowadził do przebudzenia Craiga Lennoxa, doktorka z Berlina oraz sprawił, że Ella Thompson, która w tamtym świecie była mężczyzną, znanym w środowisku medycznym profesorem, postanowiła się na nim zemścić za dawne krzywdy. Przed naturalną śmiercią doniosła odpowiednim instytucjom, że działania Holmesa są nieetyczne, a gdy wszczęto śledztwo, został aresztowany i zabił się w więzieniu. Craig Lennox, chociaż nie był jeszcze przebudzony, bo to nastąpiło w kolejnym świecie, w pewnym sensie kontynuował jego dzieło, bo odszukał większość pamiętających z kliniki Mycrofta i próbował im pomóc. A przynajmniej tak twierdził, bo ja i Ella podejrzewamy, że robił coś całkiem innego i wcale nie zależało mu na wyleczeniu kogokolwiek, lecz raczej na zjednaniu sobie tych ludzi. W pewnym stopniu udało mu się to, bo prawdopodobnie to tam poznał kobietę nazywającą się Talaitha, która… – urwał, kiedy oczy Sebastiana zalśniły nienaturalnie.

– Która przyjechała do domu Pletchera w Kolding. I coś nam zrobiła – wymamrotał, wpatrując się w Jima ze zdziwieniem, jakby słowa te w ogóle nie pochodziły z jego głowy lub też pochodziły z jakiejś uśpionej części umysłu.

– Gdybym wiedział, że w jakiś sposób cię skrzywdzi, nie pozwoliłbym jej odejść tylko pokazałbym jej najbardziej dobitnie jak potrafię, że nikt nie ma prawa zadzierać z Jimem Moriartym – odparł, wpatrując się w niego z niepokojem; po paru chwilach spojrzenie Sebastiana stało się na powrót normalne i wydawało się, że po chwilowym zawirowaniu nie pozostał nawet ślad.

– Kim była ta kobieta?

– Kimś z przeszłości. Jakąś znajomą Lennoxa, jakąś… jego… – urwał, bo teraz to on czuł, że w tym, co zamierza powiedzieć, jest coś więcej – częścią jego armii. Jego _lalką_.

– Lalką – powtórzył Sebastian i Jimowi znów zaczęło się wydawać, że coś nietypowego się z nim dzieje. – Lalką, bo jest taka ładna, czy dlatego, że to marionetka sterowana przez lalkarza?

– Dlaczego… dlaczego użyłeś słowa Lalkarz…?

– Nie mam pojęcia – odparł Sebastian i zaśmiał się ochryple. – Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej użyłem tego słowa. Gdy je jednak wypowiedziałem, mam wrażenie, jakby znaczyło dla mnie więcej niż… – urwał i tym razem roześmiał się bardziej szczerze. – Cokolwiek ci dolega, czy to czasem nie jest zaraźliwe? Zaczynam mieć w głowie dziwne… rzeczy.

– Dejavu?

– Raczej poalkoholowe wizje. Po dzisiejszej mieszance wątpię, czy do wieczora do siebie dojdziemy i chyba trzeba będzie przełożyć wyjazd na wtorek.

– Zastanowimy się nad tym, gdy wstaniemy. Piąte życie. Wyjątkowe.

– Pod jakim względem?

– Fizycznym – odparł, a następnie chwycił butelkę z resztką alkoholu, wylał płyn do szklanki Sebastiana i podał mu ją bez rozcieńczania.

– Sądzisz, że będzie mi to potrzebne…?

– Z całą pewnością – oznajmił, po czym skończył swojego drinka i wziął głęboki oddech. – Obudziłem się mając piętnaście lat. W czasie wyjątkowo parszywego okresu, po trwającym przeszło miesiąc, nietypowym PMS – dokończył, a wówczas Sebastian bez słowa chwycił szklankę z alkoholem i, zgodnie z oczekiwaniami Jima, opróżnił ją paroma łykami. – Wystarczy ci wiedzieć, że w tamtym świecie również utworzyłem sieć, działałem jako Jim Moriarty i ukrywałem swoją tożsamość i płeć, kontaktowałem się z całym światem niemal wyłącznie zdalnie i z nikim nie spotykałem służbowo, jeśli nie zamierzałem go zamordować. Jakimś cudem los pokierował moimi ścieżkami tak, że w pewnym momencie miałam z Mycroftem zbieżne cele i w efekcie dostałem od niego przyzwolenie, aby zamordować dwóch sprawiających mu problemy pamiętających. I to właśnie drugi powód, dla którego nie mam ochoty jechać do Szkocji – oznajmił, po czym wyjął szklankę z zesztywniałych palców oniemiałego Sebastiana. – Zabiłem tam Rankina i Kessona jako drobna dziewczyna w wieku studenckim, ale o twarzy wyjątkowo niewyrośniętej licealistki. O ile po naszym pierwszym spotkaniu w świecie sześciu płci po prostu by mnie nie szanowali, to po tym mieliby wszelkie powody, by chcieć zrobić mi krzywdę. Nie mam stuprocentowej pewności, czy rozpoznali moją kobiecą wersję, ale nie zdziw się, jeśli któryś nazwie mnie _Jillian_ – zakończył, walcząc z chęcią, by zrobić sobie kolejnego drinka. Powstrzymał się, gdy spróbował skupić wzrok na wciąż wychodzącym z szoku Sebastianie i okazało się, że mężczyzna wciąż dwoił mu się w oczach. – Bycie kobietą jest okropne, wiesz? Jest się lekceważonym, trzeba walczyć o szacunek, trzeba każdego dnia udowadniać, że jeśli coś się osiągnęło, to zrobiło się to ze względu na swoje zdolności, a nie dzięki temu, że obciągnęło się właściwej osobie. Jeśli urodzisz się ładna, nazwą cię _tępą laleczką_ , jak trochę mniej – nazwą _grupą krową_ , a faceci będą szeptać niewystarczająco cicho, że jesteś marnym dwa na dziesięć i nie tknęliby cię butem nawet po pijanemu. I tak każdego dnia, przez całe życie, aż dojdziesz do wieku, kiedy jesteś _starą_ krową. Albo _starą, głupią_ krową. Nie dożyłem tego, bo życie w kobiecym ciele było dla mnie na tyle okropne, że zabiłem się w dwudzieste piąte urodziny. Młodszy zabijałem się tylko raz, w świecie sześciu płci.

– To dlatego nigdy nie pozwalałeś torturować kobiet – wymamrotał Sebastian. – Bo uważasz, że ich życie jest wystarczającą torturą.

– Pewnie dla większości nie jest, bo przyzwyczaiły się i nie doświadczyły na własnej skórze, o ile łatwiej jest facetom – powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. – Ale dla mnie było torturą. Wiesz, że menstruacja potrafi boleć bardziej od niektórych ran postrzałowych i połamanych żeber? A gdy dostałem w ogólniaku zapalenia przydatków, byłem pewny, że umieram.

– Jeśli pytałeś o moje granice i rzeczy ponad siły, to właśnie nadeszły – stwierdził Sebastian, na co Jim parsknął krótkim, nieprzyjemnym śmiechem.

– Bardziej zszokowało cię, że kiedyś miałem cycki niż że żyłem w świecie gdzie ludzie dzielili się na sześć płci i byłem tam niewolnikiem? – spytał z przekąsem. Chciał jeszcze coś dodać, coś złośliwego i niepotrzebnie okrutnego, ale wystarczyło mu jedno spojrzenie w oczy Sebastiana, by zorientować się, że chyba nie zrozumiał jego reakcji właściwie. Zanim jednak zdążył zapytać, o co chodzi, mężczyzna sam rozwiał jego wątpliwości.

– Nie, po prostu im dłużej wyobrażam sobie ciebie jako kobietę, tym większą mam ochotę iść z tobą do łóżka, a w tym momencie to chyba nie najlepszy pomysł – wyznał, co sprawiło, że Jim na parę chwil oniemiał. Domyślał się, że ta szczerość jest skutkiem nadużycia alkoholu, ale i tak poruszyła w nim emocje, co do których był absolutnie pewny, że w trakcie tej rozmowy pozostaną uśpione.

– Po wszystkim co ci powiedziałem nadal masz ochotę…? – zdołał wymamrotać, a wówczas Sebastian pochylił się w jego stronę; Jim zdołał dostrzec, że jego źrenice są nieco rozszerzone i doskonale wiedział, że w tym momencie nie jest to efekt używek.

– Mówiłem ci już, że spodziewałem się, że możesz mieć takie urojenia, a że w głowie masz… – zaczął Sebastian i zaśmiał się dziwnie – mnóstwo pcheł, wiedziałem od dawna. A na pewno od momentu, gdy próbowałeś się zabić. Serio, sądziłeś, że ucieknę z krzykiem?

– Prawdę powiedziawszy, tak – oznajmił i jakiś czas milczał, nie będąc w stanie kontynuować opowieści, gdy Sebastian patrzył na niego… tak jak patrzył, z przedziwną mieszanką fascynacji, podniecenia i niepokoju.

– Więc miałeś na imię Jillian – powiedział, wpatrując się w niego coraz bardziej intensywnie. – I wyglądałeś dziecinnie. Byłeś drobny, zresztą… teraz też jesteś. Poza tym wyglądałeś podobnie? Czarne włosy, ciemne oczy? Jakbyś był swoją własną siostrą?

– Można… można tak powiedzieć – wymamrotał. – Miałem strasznie małe dłonie, na tyle, że większość pistoletów wydawała mi się za wielka. I paliłem tylko cienkie papierosy, bo z grubym między palcami za bardzo przypominałem dziecko kradnące ojcu szlugi. Byłem naprawdę niski i pewnie sięgałbym ci… – wyciągnął dłoń i przymierzył ją do ramion Sebastiana a potem zjechał w dół i zatrzymał ją na jego mostku – jakoś do sutków. Ledwo przekraczałem pięć stóp. Co, lubisz niskie kobiety…?

– Jeśli powiesz jeszcze, że nosiłeś proste włosy do ramion, miałeś mały biust i malowałeś paznokcie na czerwono, to dziś w nocy nie usnę.

– Więc nie będę mówił – roześmiał się i, o ile to było możliwe, jasne oczy Sebastiana stały się jeszcze bardziej błyszczące, a jego głos wydawał się niższy, gdy odezwał się ponownie.

– Wystarczy. Uwierz, wystarczy – powiedział i odchrząknął, po czym wyprostował się i desperacko zerknął na butelkę z alkoholem. – Opowiedz mi o kolejnej… rzeczywistości, świecie, czymkolwiek. Który teraz? Czwarty wstecz…?

– Czwarty – odparł Jim, przez chwilę rozważając wspomnienie o męskiej wersji Talaithy, czyli Tillu, lecz zrezygnował z tego, uznając, że nie czuje się na siłach, by w tym momencie wyjaśniać całą historię Elli, Lennoxa i szczegółów ich relacji z Mycroftem. – Początkowo przede wszystkim cieszyłem się z tego, że znów posiadam penisa i bawiłem się znacznie bardziej intensywnie niż przez kilka poprzednich żyć, ale tym razem uważałem na siebie i niczym się nie zaraziłem. Mieszkałem w Greenwich i miałem dom w tym samym miejscu, co obecnie, znów miałem sieć, znów wszystko było takie samo. Wszystko stawało się coraz płytsze, cieszyło mnie coraz mniej rzeczy, a nuda przestała być już tylko nudą, za to stała się kompletnym bezsensem, który zaczął rozwalać mi psychikę i wpędzać w letarg. Pod koniec działo się ze mną to, co tutaj przez ostatnie miesiące. Nie zauważałem już niczego wokół siebie, moją sieć po kawałku przejmowali różni ludzie i zagryzali się, by wyrwać dla siebie kolejny jej fragment. Gdybym był w stanie zainteresować się tym, co się wokół mnie działo, wszystko to byłoby nawet zabawne, a jeszcze zabawniejsze byłoby wytropienie zdrajców i rozerwanie ich na strzępy tak jak oni rozrywali dzieło mojego życia. Było w sieci tylko kilka osób, które pozostały mi wierne i próbowały trzymać wszystko w ryzach, ale… – odwrócił wzrok. – Ale nie dane mi było doczekać efektów ich prób ratowania tego wszystkiego. Skończyłem ze sobą, by wyrwać się z letargu i zadziałało, bo kolejny świat był znacznie bardziej interesujący. Ciebie też powinien zainteresować – powiedział i pochylił się w stronę Sebastiana. – Bo też w nim byłeś. W trzecim życiu wstecz zobaczyłem cię po raz pierwszy. I w ogóle nie przypominałeś człowieka, którym teraz jesteś.

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Część druga Rozmowy pojawi się prawdopodobnie pod koniec tygodnia - jestem w połowie pisania i przed korektą, ale postaram się z tym uporać najszybciej jak będzie to możliwe:)


	25. Rozmowa cz.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pisanie rozdziału zajęło mi więcej czasu niż planowałam, ale ma również 20 stron zamiast 10, których się spodziewałam, więc uznaję, że jestem usprawiedliwiona z opóźnienia ;) Miłego czytania :)

***

 

Sebastian długo wpatrywał się w Jima niespokojnym i pełnym niedowierzania wzrokiem. Jeśli próbował sobie tłumaczyć, że wszystko, co przeżywał on i inni pamiętający było efektem jakiejś traumy czy działań sekty sprzed lat, prawdopodobnie z czasów dzieciństwa lub wczesnej młodości, jego teoria w tym momencie musiała poważnie się zachwiać. W końcu znali się dopiero od kilku lat, a wcześniej Jim po prostu nie mógł wiedzieć o jego istnieniu. Próbował, mimo stanu zanietrzeźwienia, poskładać to wszystko i znaleźć nowe wytłumaczenie, jakąś spójną i logiczną teorię – ale zawodził na całej linii. Alkohol i nadmiar nieprawdopodobnych danych nie sprzyjały racjonalizmowi i widać było, że mężczyzna się w tym momencie męczy i nie potrafi zebrać się w sobie i poprosić o ciąg dalszy.

– Chcesz o tym słuchać? – spytał w końcu Jim, gdzieś na dnie serca czując, że za chwilę usłyszy _nie_ , a Sebastian poprosi o opowieść o kolejnym świecie, ten woląc pominąć.

– Tak. Tak, oczywiście – wymamrotał nerwowo. Kolejny raz zerknął na szklanki, ale powstrzymał się przed dalszym piciem. – Więc… kim byłem? Co to był za świat? Mam nadzieję, że nie kolejny koszmar taki jak ten z niewolnikami.

– Nie. Nic w tym rodzaju. Ale również nie był podobny do naszego – odparł i przymknął oczy, przypominając sobie mgły nad źle oświetlonym, pozbawionym elektryczności Londynem, ciągły chłód i niepokojącą ciszę oraz ciemność, gdy w nocy wyjrzało się za okno. Godziny, jakie w miesiącach jesiennych i zimowych spędzał wieczorami nad książką przy słabym świetle lampy naftowej, plamy atramentu na palcach i mankietach, bo nigdy nie przyzwyczaił się, że tak banalny wynalazek jak długopis nie jest dostępny; konieczność ukrywania się ze swoją orientacją, niewygodna, sztywna bielizna, brak środków higienicznych oraz inne prozaiczne braki i niedogodności, przy których niedostępność Internetu i telefonów komórkowych okazała się najmniejszym problemem. Mimo tego wszystkiego, tamten okres nie był dla niego aż takim utrapieniem jak choćby dla Mycrofta Holmesa, który w czasach wiktoriańskich w ogóle nie potrafił się odnaleźć. Jim oraz Sherlock byli w stanie potraktować je jako ciekawostkę i nietypowe doświadczenie i chociaż nie było to najbardziej udane życie, nie było też w grupie najgorszych.  – W trzecim życiu wstecz obudziłem się w drugiej połowie dziewiętnastego wieku – powiedział wreszcie, otwierając oczy i wbijając wzrok w oniemiałą twarz Sebastiana. – Byłem profesorem matematyki, który zszedł na złą drogą. A ty byłeś moją prawą ręką, uczniem Eton i Oxfordu, byłym wojskowym wyrzuconym z armii za niesubordynację, który z syna ambasadora i studenta prestiżowej uczelni zmienił się w szalonego żołnierza. Trafiłeś pod moje skrzydła i zostałeś przy mnie aż do mojej śmierci. Wiele lat wykonywałeś każde moje polecenie, byłeś moim najbardziej zaufanym podwładnym, strzelcem idealnym i doskonałym taktykiem, tak jak ja byłem doskonałym strategiem. Uzupełniałeś wszystkie moje braki wynikające z faktu, że dla ciebie świat wiktoriański był jedynym znanym, a ja byłem skażony nowoczesnością. Byłeś… – zająknął się i jakiś czas zastanawiał się, co powinien powiedzieć.

– _Inny niż teraz._ Czyli jaki? – spytał zaciętym tonem, a w jego oczach na moment pojawił się dziki blask, przez który znacznie bardziej niż zazwyczaj przypominał swoją dawną wersję, od której tak się różnił.

– Morderczy, bezwzględny, sadystyczny i mściwy. Byłeś psycholem większym niż ja jestem teraz.

– _Cudownie_ – odparł, chyba nie wiedząc, co innego miałby powiedzieć. – A w poprzednim świecie albo drugim wstecz czy jakkolwiek inaczej to nazywasz?

– Spotkałem cię tylko w czasach wiktoriańskich i teraz. Ale wiele osób z tła powtarza się częściej. Zresztą _drugi wstecz_ i _poprzedni_ to ten sam świat. _Pierwszym_ pamiętający nazywają ten, w którym w danym momencie żyją – powiedział, przez co Sebastian zaczął przyglądać mu się podejrzliwie i wyglądało na to, że liczy coś w myślach.

– To niezgodne z logiką. Poprzednie życie należałoby nazywać _pierwszym_ a nie _drugim_ wstecz…

– A tło należałoby nazywać normalnymi ludźmi a nie tłem – odparł Jim, wzruszając ramionami. – Zaś pamiętających wariatami.

– Przepraszam, po prostu…

– W mojej głowie nie zgadza ci się nawet matematyka, co? – westchnął i zamilkł, zastanawiając się, czy powinien opowiedzieć o tym świecie w ogólnikowy sposób, tak jak w poprzednich przypadkach, czy też podać jednak więcej szczegółów. A może lepiej w ogóle o tym nie mówić i naprawdę pominąć to życie. Sebastian wpatrywał się w niego wytrwale i mimo wcześniejszych oporów szykował sobie kolejnego drinka ; zerknął na Jima pytająco, a ten, chociaż wiedział, że następnego dnia będzie tego żałował, skinął głową.

A potem zaczął mówić, tym razem nie ograniczając się do ogólników, nie cenzurując niczego i pozwalając, by słowa płynęły z jego ust bez żadnych zahamowań. Opowiadał o sprawach, jakie wspólnie prowadzili, o ich wrogach, wyjazdach na kontynent – do Kopenhagi i Amsterdamu oraz innych miast. Mówił o zimnym, dusznym, wiktoriańskim Londynie, który należał do nich obu i przestępcach, którzy drżeli na sam dźwięk nazwiska Moriarty, którego nikt nie ośmielał się wypowiadać na głos. O ciemnych, deszczowych wieczorach, gdy pułkownik Moran siedział przy kominku w domu słynnego profesora i rozmawiali o kolejnych planach zawodowych; o nocach, kiedy wyciągał go z aresztu po kolejnej burdzie w jakiejś spelunie oraz o łamaniu palców osobom, które ośmieliły się krzywo spojrzeć na któregokolwiek z nich.

Opowiedział mu o jednostkowej sytuacji z początków ich znajomości, gdy _tamten Moran_ znalazł go poturbowanego w pobliżu jednego z londyńskich domów towarzyskich, niemal zaniósł do dorożki i nigdy nie skomentował ani słowem, że ma świadomość jego odmiennych preferencji seksualnych. Nigdy nawet krzywo na niego nie spojrzał, a gdy kiedyś w rozmowie przypadkowo pojawił się ten temat w kontekście klienta skazanego na wiele lat więzienia za obrazę moralności, Moran był chyba po raz pierwszy od początku ich znajomości przygaszony i skrępowany. Kiedy Jim z rozdrażnieniem spytał, co się z nim dzieje, uniósł głowę i niemal przez minutę patrzył na niego wzrokiem kompletnie pozbawionym wyrazu, a potem burknął pod nosem coś o tym, że muszą skupić się na sprawie, jeśli zamierzają doprowadzić do uniewinnienia tego nieszczęśnika.

Od czasu poznania pułkownika Morana chadzał do przybytków nielegalnych uciech coraz rzadziej, a to, co powiedział Elli – że seks był byle jaki i niesatysfakcjonujący – było tylko częściowo prawdą. Nie zamierzał wyjawiać jej wszystkich powodów, jednak Sebastianowi również to opowiedział ze wszystkimi szczegółami. Bo tamten świat, mimo uroku mrocznej bajki, wypełniony był ograniczeniami i to nie tylko obyczajowymi; było to miejsce, gdzie taka rozmowa, jaką prowadzili w tym momencie, nie byłaby możliwa, bo nie było przyjęte, by spoufalać się w ten sposób ze swoim szefem. Mówienie o uczuciach i zaburzeniach emocjonalnych nie wchodziło w grę, za nadmierną szczerość, gdy psychika szwankowała, trafiało się do zamkniętych ośrodków bez możliwości ucieczki.

Wiktoriański świat był wyzwaniem i interesującą grą w innych niż zazwyczaj realiach i gdy Jim opowiadał o tym, że jak zwykle przegrał walkowerem i wcisnął reset pociągając za kolejny spust, było mu wstyd za tamtego siebie. Tylko dla zachowania pozorów zaprotestował , gdy Sebastian cichym głosem powiedział, że powinien się położyć, jednak mimo to pozwolił, by mężczyzna pociągnął go do pozycji stojącej i, chwiejąc się tak samo jak on, zaprowadził go do łazienki. Bez słowa podał mu szczoteczkę do zębów i rzucił na kosz na bieliznę ręczniki i świeże rzeczy do spania, które musiał uprać i wysuszyć, kiedy Jim był u Sherlocka. Wymamrotał niezbyt wyraźnie, że pójdzie wziąć prysznic do drugiej łazienki i zostawił go samego, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Jim długo wpatrywał się w swoje odbicie w lusterku, pomimo zamglonego wzroku dostrzegając, że wyglądał naprawdę fatalnie; był blady i zmęczony, a jego zapuchnięte i przekrwione oczy zwiastowały, że rano naznaczą je głębokie cienie. Ledwo trzymał się na nogach, ale mimo to zmusił się do krótkiej toalety, a potem niepewnym krokiem skierował się do gościnnej sypialni, gdzie, nie zapalając światła, podszedł do łóżka i padł na nie bez życia. I nie był w stanie zmusić się nawet do tego, by naciągnąć na siebie kołdrę i leżał nieruchomo na plecach, czując, że pomimo całego alkoholu jaki w siebie wlał i wielu godzin bez snu, dziś również będzie mieć problem z zaśnięciem. Gdy przymknął na parę sekund oczy, w jego głowie zapanował kołowrotek; słyszał przez otwarte drzwi, że telewizor wciąż jest uruchomiony na kanale muzycznym, że Sebastian wychodzi z drugiej łazienki, a potem zaczyna krzątać się po salonie i, prawdopodobnie, uprzątać butelki i zawartość popielniczek.

Gdyby nie był tak nieprzytomny, krzyknąłby do niego, żeby dał sobie spokój i że rano pomoże mu doprowadzić salon do porządku, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem i poczekał, aż odgłosy ucichną, licząc na to, że wtedy przyjdzie sen. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Sebastian nie poszedł od razu do siebie, lecz po pogaszeniu świateł cicho ruszył do jego pokoju i stanął w drzwiach. Jego sylwetka pozostała niewidoczna, ale Jim wyczuwał jego obecność i wiedział, że mężczyzna waha się, czy coś powiedzieć.

– Przyszedłeś zaśpiewać mi kołysankę? – spytał Jim, na co mężczyzna zaśmiał się nerwowo, a potem wszedł do pokoju i niepewnie przysiadł na materacu. Po omacku wyciągnął do niego rękę i przejechał palcami po wilgotnych włosach Jima, a potem zsunął dłoń niżej, trącając jego odsłonięte przedramię.

– Podnieś się. Jak zaśniesz nieprzykryty, obudzisz się chory, zwłaszcza że dziś przemokłeś – powiedział, a gdy Jim niechętnie spełnił polecenie, wyciągnął spod niego kołdrę i zarzucił ją na niego. Mógłby w tym momencie się podnieść i wrócić do siebie, byłoby to jak najbardziej uzasadnione, jednak jego dłonie pozostały zaciśnięte na kołdrze i pochylał się nad Jimem, który w panujących ciemnościach bezskutecznie próbował dostrzec wyraz jego twarzy. – Dlaczego _tamten ja_ nie powstrzymał cię przed samobójstwem? – spytał po niemal minucie milczenia.

– Nie miał pojęcia, co siedzi w mojej głowie i prawdopodobnie był tak zszokowany moją śmiercią jak ty moją opowieścią. Różnił się od ciebie pod wieloma względami, ale też był racjonalistą, a moje samobójstwo nie mogło się wydawać racjonalne – odparł i ponownie nastała między nimi długa cisza. Oddech Sebastiana był przyspieszony i niespokojny, a jego dłonie raz po raz zaciskały się na pościeli.

– Powiedz to jeszcze raz, bo… bo po prostu nie mogę tego ogarnąć. Przypomniałeś sobie czasy wiktoriańskie jako nastolatek, tak, jak wszystkie pozostałe? I te kilkanaście lat temu zobaczyłeś moją dorosłą wersję, chociaż wtedy ja również byłem jeszcze dzieciakiem, a ty nie wiedziałeś nawet, że istnieję? – wyrzucił z siebie wreszcie i wydawało się, że gryzł się z tymi wątpliwościami od dłuższego czasu.

– Sądzisz, że kłamię?

– Wiem, że nie kłamiesz – odparł natychmiast, a pewność w jego głosie była tak wyraźna, że zaskoczyła Jima. – Naprawdę… masz to w głowie. Jakieś cholerne trzysta lat życia, jeśli dobrze policzyłem. Masz to w głowie i te wspomnienia są dla ciebie tak samo prawdziwe jak wszystko co wydarzyło się tutaj naprawdę. Jutro nasza rozmowa trafi do pałacu myśli i pozostanie obok jakiegoś wiktoriańskiego furiata, obok twojej kobiecej wersji, świata sześciu płci i wszystkich pozostałych światów, jakby…

– To jest tylko w twojej głowie? – przerwał mu Jim i zachichotał zduszonym, pijackim śmiechem. – To chcesz powiedzieć? Najgorszy tekst, jaki można powiedzieć komuś choremu psychicznie, a chyba najczęściej wypowiadany.

– Cokolwiek masz w głowie to nie jest _tylko_. Czy chociaż raz powiedziałem ci, że to jest _tylko_? Tak jak mówiłeś, w twojej głowie to wszystko naprawdę… – przez chwilę szukał właściwego słowa – żyje. To że nie ma tego poza nią, nie znaczy, że dla ciebie nie jest rzeczywiste. Sądziłeś, że to zbagatelizuję? Wyśmieję cię? Co ty właściwie sobie myślałeś…?

– Nie wiem. Jestem zbyt pijany, by o tym myśleć – wydusił, na co Sebastian westchnął i wyprostował się, a Jim, chociaż nie mógł go zobaczyć, był niemal pewny, że w tym momencie z frustracją przeczesuje palcami włosy.

– A jutro nie będziesz chciał mówić dalej, co? Bo dziś był wieczór zwierzeń, przełamałeś się, ale w świetle poranka znów się wycofasz? Weźmiesz mnie do Szkocji i niczego więcej nie wyjaśnisz? A może będziemy musieli znów się upić, żeby…

– Chcesz żebym teraz opowiedział ci o poprzednim świecie? Ostatnim, jaki został nam do opowiedzenia?

– Wiesz, czego chcę? – spytał, a w jego głosie pojawiła się desperacja i emocje. – Chcę cię pocałować i pokazać ci, że to nie ma znaczenia, obejmować cię i mówić ci, że nie pozwolę ci już nigdzie jechać samemu i że jeśli chociaż przez chwilę rozważałeś samotny wyjazd do tej wesołej parki, to jesteś idiotą. A gdy już skończę mówić, chcę pocałować cię jeszcze raz, wymusić na tobie obietnicę, że resztę powiemy sobie na trzeźwo, a gdy już mi to obiecasz, całować cię, aż przestaniesz mówić cokolwiek. Tego chcę – zakończył, ściszając wreszcie głos. Parsknął krótkim, dziwnym śmiechem, kiedy przez parę chwil nie doczekał się żadnej reakcji i chyba zamierzał podnieść się w tym momencie z łóżka i zostawić go samego.

– Obiecuję, że dokończymy rano. Na trzeźwo. I że nigdzie nie pojadę sam. Spełniłem większość życzeń, więc możesz zająć się tym ostatnim – wyrzucił z siebie Jim, kiedy otrząsnął się z zaskoczenia po niespodziewanym wyznaniu Sebastiana. Mężczyzna zamarł, a potem po omacku wyciągnął do niego dłoń, przesunął nią po jego ramieniu i szyi aż dotarł do twarzy. Po chwili pochylił się nad nim, wolną ręką opierając o materac, który nieznacznie ugiął się pod jego ciężarem, a Jim poczuł jego ciepło i bliskość. W panującej ciemności nie trafił od razu na jego wargi i pocałował go najpierw w brodę a potem w kącik ust, kiedy zaś dotarł do celu, westchnął z przyjemności i natychmiast pogłębił pieszczotę.

Jim rozchylił wargi, jednocześnie mocno przyciągając go do siebie, nie zważając na to, że Sebastian stracił równowagę i opadł na niego całym ciałem. Nie zamierzał go wypuszczać, naciskał na jego kark i oddawał pocałunek, czując, jak całe jego ciało pulsuje z przyjemności, bo w końcu miał go blisko, po ostatnim tygodniu, w trakcie którego nie potrafili się do siebie zbliżyć, chociaż obaj mieli na to ochotę. Alkohol szumiał mu w głowie i doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Sebastian jest w podobnym stanie i że pewnie gdyby nie używki, nie odważyliby się dziś na… właściwie na cokolwiek.

Z drugiej strony, gdyby nie one, nie odważyłby się również na wyznania, o których sądził, że skutecznie odepchną od niego Sebastiana, a jednak tak się nie stało, bo był blisko, dotykał jego włosów, skroni, szyi i ramiona, ogrzewał go całym ciałem i zdecydowanie nie zamierzał znikać. Ich pieszczoty stopniowo łagodniały, a ciepło i bliskość, w połączeniu ze zmęczeniem, powoli brały nad Jimem górę.

Mgliście zarejestrował, że Sebastian położył się przy nim, kiedy zaczął przysypiać w jego objęciach, ale nie pamiętał już, czy został w sypialni na noc.

 

***

 

Jim obudził się kiedy na dworze było już całkiem jasno, wykończony, skacowany i w fatalnym stanie. W pustym łóżku – i zajęło mu parę chwil, zanim uświadomił sobie, że mogłoby nie być puste, bo prawdopodobnie nie usypiał w nim sam. Poczuł jednocześnie dziwne ciepło, że do czegoś w ogóle mogło dojść oraz rozczarowanie, że poprzedniego wieczoru był zbyt pijany, by tak się stało.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju, szukając telefonu, by sprawdzić godzinę, a jego wzrok od razu padł na napój izotoniczny i witaminy, pozostawione przez Sebastiana na szafce nocnej. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i, walcząc z zawrotami głowy, usiadł na łóżku. Dał sobie chwilę na dojście do siebie i gdy zażył przygotowaną mieszankę jakiś czas przeciągał się, starając się dobudzić; wreszcie ociężale wstał z miejsca i, trzymając w dłoni na wpół wypity napój, skierował swoje kroki do salonu. Mieszkanie okazało się puste, posprzątane i odświeżone po nocnej libacji, zaś na stoliku pod telewizorem leżał jego telefon – jak się zorientował, gdy chwycił urządzenie, wyciszony – obok zaś kartka od Sebastiana z pospiesznie skreślonymi słowami.

_Poszedłem pobiegać i wytrzeźwieć. W ekspresie jest kawa, w lodówce masz ugotowana jajka i surówkę. Jak poczujesz się lepiej, zadzwoń do biura, bo Janine bombardowała cię od siódmej rano telefonami. Twierdzi, że to ważne. Jeśli chcesz, mogę ją zabić. SM_

Jim roześmiał się głośno, przeczytawszy treść wiadomości i natychmiast tego pożałował, bo jego głowa zaczęła pulsować wściekłym bólem. Zerknął na telefon, gdzie w istocie było kilkanaście nieodebranych połączeń z biura, ale nie miał jeszcze siły się tym zajmować. Zrobił sobie kawę, wypalił papierosa i wmusił w siebie niewielkie śniadanie, uruchomił laptop i bezmyślnie popijając parujący napój zaczął przeglądać maile, aby przygotować się na cokolwiek, co mogło sprawić, że był w firmie tak potrzebny.

Gdy zdecydował się zadzwonić do Janine, zastrzegł z góry, że ma pięć minut na przedstawienie problemu, a potem liczy na maila ze szczegółami. Rozmowa trwała kwadrans, a sprawy… pewnie faktycznie były istotne, ale jego umysł był zbyt ociężały, aby się nimi przejmować. Obiecał wydać dyspozycje za pośrednictwem poczty mailowej, odłożył telefon, dopił kawę…

I chyba dopiero w tym momencie dotarło do niego w pełni, że poprzedniego dnia powiedział Sebastianowi, kim jest, a mimo to świat się nie zawalił, wzeszło słońce, w biurze sprawy toczyły się swoim torem, a jego snajper, chociaż przejął się wyznaniami, był w stanie żartować i robić mu śniadanie i kawę jakby zupełnie nic się nie stało. Poświęcił tej myśli kilkanaście minut, starając się jednocześnie odtworzyć, co konkretnie mówił poprzedniego wieczoru, gdy wlewali w siebie kolejne porcje alkoholu. Nie pamiętał wszystkiego, ale reakcji Sebastiana nie zapomniał i doskonale wiedział, że mężczyzna przede wszystkim się o niego martwił, a cała reszta odczuć – szok, niedowierzanie i wątpliwości – stały na drugim miejscu. Nie uwierzył w reinkarnację i to było oczywiste, wiedział, że tak będzie i tak na dobrą sprawę czuł ulgę, że mężczyzna był zbyt racjonalny, aby przyjąć jego słowa za prawdę i w efekcie się obudzić. Jednak uwierzył, że wszystko to co znajduje się w głowie Jima, wysłuchał go i nie stwierdził, że musi jak najszybciej znaleźć sobie psychiatrę, a najlepiej dać się zamknąć na oddziale, na którym ktoś wykwalifikowany zrobi mu w mózgu poważne porządki.

Wiedział, że powinien zająć się sprawami biurowymi, a potem zadzwonić do Sherlocka i powiedzieć mu zarówno o telefonie do Elli jak i o rozmowie z Sebastianem, może nawet poradzić się go lub po prostu wyrzucić z siebie wszystkie te informacje… zamiast tego ograniczył się do zdawkowego smsa, że rozmawiał z Ellą oraz Sebastianem, do Szkocji pojedzie dopiero następnego dnia i że spotkają się ponownie po jego powrocie, a wówczas wszystko mu przekaże. Powinien też popracować – ale na to również nie miał ochoty. W efekcie nie zrobił nic, a ponieważ Sebastiana wciąż nie było, skierował się do łazienki i zaczął nalewać wodę do wanny, gdyż uznał, że bez gorącej kąpieli jego umysł nie zacznie tego dnia pracować. Był na tyle osowiały i mało przytomny, że gdy pod nogami zaczęła mu się kręcić Elster, nie wygonił jej i pozwolił, by weszła za nim do łazienki. Kotka natychmiast wskoczyła na kosz z brudną bielizną i z lubością zagrzebała się w rzucone tam, nieświeże bokserki, a Jim momentalnie się skrzywił i przypomniał, dlaczego nigdy nie przepadał za zwierzętami. Rozebrał się szybko i natychmiast zanurzył w wodzie, z jakichś przyczyn czując się nieswojo, gdy w pomieszczeniu przebywała z nim jeszcze jakaś istota, nawet jeśli był to tylko kot.

O ile po przebudzeniu żałował, że jest sam, to gdy kawa i witaminy zaczęły działać, zaczął denerwować się spotkaniem z Sebastianą i perspektywą dalszej rozmowy – teraz, gdy nie było już między nimi tajemnic, a mężczyzna oficjalnie uznał go za wariata z osobliwymi urojeniami, którym należało się zaopiekować. Zerknął na kotkę, którą znudziło już wyszarpywanie nitek z bielizny Sebastiana i szwendała się po niewielkim pomieszczeniu, co jakiś czas wskakując na jakiś mebel i bałaganiąc w kosmetykach; ponownie _był zazdrosny o kota_ , bo chciałby tak jak ten nieświadomy niczego zwierzak nie mieć żadnych problemów ani nadmiaru niechcianych myśli w głowie. Potem utkwił wzrok w tafli wody, przelotnie zastanawiając się, jak by to było, gdyby zanurzył się pod powierzchnię i _zniknął_ , jednak szybciej niż zazwyczaj odpędził samobójcze myśli.

Mijały kolejne minuty, ale nie miał pewności, ile czasu faktycznie tu spędził. Kwadrans? Godzinę? Woda robiła się coraz chłodniejsza, jednak nie miał ochoty nigdzie się ruszać. Dopiero gdy Elster zaczęła spacerować po śliskim brzegu muszli klozetowej a potem nachyliła się i, jak to kot, zaczęła za bardzo interesować wodą w środku, uznał, że dość już wylegiwania się w wannie, w towarzystwie zwierzaka, który w każdej chwili mógł wpaść do sedesu i, nie daj boże, zachłysnąć się wodą i utopić.

– Złaź stamtąd, głupi kocie – warknął, po czym podźwignął się i sięgnął po ręcznik. Kotka prychnęła i spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem, a potem, ku zgrozie Jima, zaczęła go obserwować tak wnikliwie, że niemal zaczął wstydzić się swojej nagości. _Przed kotem_. – Nie gap się, zboczony futrzaku – wymamrotał, wychodząc z wody. Wytarł się pospiesznie i natychmiast zarzucił na siebie szlafrok Sebastiana, po czym ciasno zawiązał pasek w talii.

Trzymał już rękę na klamce, kiedy obawy wróciły ze zdwojoną mocą; nie wiedział, czy Sebastian już wrócił, ale z jakichś przyczyn czuł, że tak było. Ponownie bał się konfrontacji, ale uspokoił się dość szybko i zaczął myśleć racjonalnie: stał boso na zimnych kafelkach, ukrywając się w łazience z kotem, który znów zaczął interesować się wodą w muszli klozetowej i uznał, że dość już zamartwiania się i uciekania. Skinął na Elster, a gdy ta spojrzała na niego pogardliwie, ze złością podniósł ją, po czym na tyle pewnie, na ile było go stać, wyszedł z pomieszczenia i od razu skierował się do salonu. Już miał wypuścić niesforną kotkę, kiedy jego wzrok padł na suszące się przy kaloryferze kurtkę i buty do biegania, a chwilę później usłyszał odgłosy krzątaniny ze strony kuchni.

Zanim zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować, w progu ukazał się Sebastian, który na widok Jima trzymającego kota na rękach uniósł z zaskoczeniem brwi, a potem roześmiał się głośnym, szczerym śmiechem, tak zwyczajnym, że wydawał się niemal nierzeczywisty po ich nocnych rozmowach.

– Gdy wróciłem, a Elster nigdzie nie było, sądziłem, że drażniła cię tak bardzo, że wyrzuciłeś ją na dwór i zdecydowanie nie spodziewałem się, że się zaprzyjaźnicie.

– Nie przyjaźnię się z nią – prychnął, wypuszczając kota, który radośnie zeskoczył z jego rąk. Sebastian uśmiechnął się kpiąco, po czym skinął na kanapę i stolik, na którym czekały parujące filiżanki i kilka niewielkich rogalików.

– Siadaj. Widziałem, że prawie nic nie zjadłeś, a po wczorajszym przyda ci się trochę kalorii – powiedział spokojnie, ponownie zachowując się, jakby zupełnie nic się nie stało. Jim posłusznie podszedł do kanapy, chociaż wiedział, że powinien raczej pójść do swojego pokoju i założyć na siebie coś więcej niż cudzy szlafrok. Usiadł na kanapie i wbił wzrok w mocnego earl greya, a potem zerknął na Sebastiana, który zajął miejsce obok i jakby nigdy nic sięgnął po rogalik.

– Nie zamierzasz nic powiedzieć? – wypalił wreszcie. – Jednak nie chcesz rozmawiać o tym, co wczoraj…

– Spokojnie – przerwał mu mężczyzna łagodnym tonem. – Miałem cały poranek zanim wstałeś, żeby dojść do siebie po wczorajszych rewelacjach. Resztę powiesz mi, kiedy poczujesz się gotowy. Mamy całe popołudnie i wieczór, bo zakładam, że do Szkocji polecimy dopiero jutro. To znaczy… nie wyglądasz, jakbyś był już w stanie gdziekolwiek się ruszać.

– I nie jestem – przyznał, czując, jak jego gardło się zaciska, mimo spokoju Sebastiana i braku jakichkolwiek nacisków z jego strony. – Jak wyjedziemy, zostawisz tu tego kota? – wypalił, nie mając pojęcia, dlaczego w ogóle porusza ten temat.

– Da sobie radę.

– Gapiła się na mnie, gdy wychodziłem z wanny – dodał po chwili, na co Sebastian obrócił oczami – banalny, wyrażający rozbawienie gest, którego nie widział u niego chyba nigdy i niemal poprosił, by go powtórzył.

– Przejęła ode mnie gust odnośnie facetów – zażartował i wyciągnął do Jima rękę, zachęcając go, by się do niego przysunął. – Chodź – powiedział ciszej. – Jeśli nie chcesz jeszcze rozmawiać, możemy zająć się czymś innym i…

– Mam na sobie tylko szlafrok, twoja propozycja _innych zajęć_ zabrzmiała dość jednoznacznie.

– Może chciałem, żeby tak zabrzmiała – odparł i pospiesznie odwrócił wzrok, chyba dopiero teraz orientując się, że tym razem wyraża swoje zainteresowanie na trzeźwo i robi to w sposób niepozostawiający złudzeń. – Przepraszam, nie powinienem…

– Gdy wiesz już, że naprawdę jestem szurnięty, nie powinieneś… co? Zbliżać się do mnie fizycznie ani nawet sugerować, że byś tego chciał? Nie martw się, to nie jest zaraźliwe i… – urwał, kiedy, Sebastian odwrócił się w jego stronę i spojrzał na niego ze złością.

– Przez cały okres naszej współpracy ani razu nie obraziłeś mnie tak, jak w tym momencie – powiedział ostro, po czym wziął głęboki oddech, a potem następny, wyraźnie walcząc z podenerwowaniem. – Wiesz, chyba jednak musisz powiedzieć mi _wszystko_ już teraz, abyśmy pozbyli się wszelkich niejasności między nami, bo trwamy teraz w toksycznym zawieszeniu, które w każdej chwili może wszystko rozpieprzyć i którego nie zamierzam dłużej znosić.

– Nie sądziłem, że jesteś zdolny użyć określenia w rodzaju _toksyczne zawieszenie_ – zauważył Jim; parę sekund błądził wzrokiem po ścianach i suficie, na chwilę zatrzymując wzrok na kocie, który wylegiwał się pod kaloryferem przytulony do jednego ze sportowych butów. W końcu jednak spojrzał na Sebastiana, kolejny raz dzięki niemu przypominając sobie, że istniały _magiczne słowa_. – Przepraszam – wymamrotał w końcu. Sebastian skinął głową, ale nie odezwał się, ewidentnie czekając, aż Jim rozpocznie rozmowę. – Powiedz mi, co wydedukowałeś na temat poprzedniego świata? I jak do tego doszedłeś? – spytał w końcu, uznając, że gdy pozna jego perspektywę, to będzie mu łatwiej przedstawić własną.

– Byłem podejrzliwy odkąd pierwszy raz usłyszałem o _bardzo dawnej przeszłości_ i za każdym razem, gdy używałeś tego stwierdzenia, miałem wrażenie, że to istotne i że muszę się na tym skupić – odparł Sebastian i wydawało się, że odpowiedź na to pytanie przygotowywał odkąd się obudził. – Konkrety zauważyłem jednak dopiero wtedy, gdy zaczęliśmy wspólnie szukać osób z listy Magnussena. Nie dało się nie zauważyć, że jest tam kilku pacjentów szpitali psychiatrycznych, przez co natychmiast skojarzyłem to z tym dzieciakiem z Londynu. Chciałeś skasować jakieś dane na jego temat właśnie z kartotek medycznych i kiedy ponownie pojawił się ten motyw, zacząłem szukać wspólnego mianownika. Siedziałem nad niemiecką dokumentacją z translatorem w każdej wolnej chwili i przypominałem sobie fragmenty ich dziwacznych wspomnień i tego co usłyszałem od Sherlocka lub od ciebie. Cały czas pamiętałem o cholernej _bardzo dawnej przeszłości_ , w której musiałeś go poznać, a która, z tego co zrozumiałem, będzie wiązać się z ostatnim światem, o którym jeszcze mi nie powiedziałeś. Coś was połączyło w zbiorowym wspomnieniu _pamiętających_ , rywalizowaliście, ale byliście blisko, za to ty… – przerwał swój monolog po raz pierwszy. – Coś poszło nie tak i tamto wspomnienie zakończyło się dla ciebie kolejnym samobójstwem, a jemu również musiało się przytrafić coś złego, coś, o co… mam wrażenie, że cię obwiniał, chociaż akurat na to nie mam żadnych wyraźnych dowodów. Nie widzieliście się od dawna, od momentu, gdy w waszych umysłach zostały zaszczepione wspomnienia, a rozstaliście się w niezgodzie. Czy do tej pory mam rację? Idę w ogóle w dobrym kierunku?

– Mów dalej – powiedział cicho Jim.

– Po twojej… – ponownie się zająknął – śmierci, którą nazwałeś _zniknięciem i zamknięciem pewnych spraw_ , coś się zmieniło w tamtej rzeczywistości. Pojawił się ktoś, jakaś sprawa, jakiś kataklizm, o którym wspominali pamiętający, których dokumentację czytałem, ale przypuszczam, że Sherlock o tym nie wie, bo również już go tam nie było… gdyby był, po prostu by ci o niej powiedział, a skoro tak się nie stało, w momencie gdy nadeszły _kataklizmy_ , nie żył już prawie nikt, w czyjej głowie mogłyby pozostać tamte wydarzenia. Sherlock miał odszukać dla ciebie te dane, a ponieważ wielokrotnie wspominałeś o jego bracie, zakładam, że to od niego miał pozyskać te dane. I nie udało mu się, a ty się załamałeś i spróbowałeś się zabić. Bóg wie, po co, skoro według ciebie do starszych żyć jest prawdopodobnie o wiele trudniej dotrzeć i robią się zamglone, więc w kolejnym życiu mogłoby być jeszcze mniej osób, które mogłyby ci pomóc. To wszystko poskładałem z urywków, a ostatnie wydarzenia wreszcie zaczęły mieć sens gdy wczoraj… powiedziałeś mi o wszystkim, co pamiętasz – powiedział i spojrzał na Jima pytająco, a gdy ten niemrawo skinął głową, kontynuował. – Reszta jest już dla mnie oczywista. Ponieważ nie mieliście dostępu do pamięci jakiegoś istotnego pamiętającego poza Mycroftem, który nie był chętny do współpracy, zaczęliście szukać wspólnie innych pamiętających. Liczyliście na to, że któryś będzie w stanie wam pomóc, ale zamiast cokolwiek osiągnąć, raz po raz ładowałeś się w kłopoty i popadałeś w stany przygnębienia. Spotkanie z Ellą Thompson zamiast przynieść informacje przyniosło falę depresji, za to ten gad Magnussen dał ci listę nazwisk, zgodnie z którą przemierzyliśmy Europę i jak na razie to również nie przyniosło nic dobrego. Ja dałem się zranić, utknęliśmy w Kolding, a ty wciąż się miotałeś, szukając wspomnień w cudzych głowach. Coś cały czas pchało cię do Szkocji, do której nie chciałeś jechać, mimo że mam wrażenie, że to tam są wszelkie odpowiedzi… a potem pojawiła się cholerna Wróżka, która zrobiła mi z mózgu sieczkę, wysłała nas do Berlina do profesorka neurologii, a on z kolei namawiał cię na wyjazd do Szkocji na tyle skutecznie, że tym razem naprawdę postanowiłeś to zrobić. Ale najpierw uznałeś, że musisz powiedzieć mi prawdę, co, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, w jakich spotkałeś Rankina i Kessona po raz pierwszy, nie może mnie dziwić. Pomyliłem się gdzieś?

– Nie. Tak naprawdę doszedłeś znacznie dalej niż przypuszczałem, że będziesz w stanie – wyznał, na co Sebastian zaśmiał się krótko i odrobinę ostrożnie.

– Biorąc pod uwagę, że większość ludzi uważasz za znacznie głupszych od siebie, to pewnie największa pochwała intelektu jaką kiedykolwiek ktoś od ciebie usłyszał.

– Akurat ciebie nigdy nie uważałem za mało inteligentnego – odparł szybko Jim i spróbował się uśmiechnąć, jednak nie do końca mu się to udało. Sebastian natomiast wyszczerzył zęby z czymś, co chyba przypominało dumę… kolejny wyraz twarzy, którego być może nikomu wcześniej nie było dane oglądać na jego twarzy. – Nie bądź z siebie aż tak zadowolony, bo więcej nie dostaniesz już ode mnie żadnych komplementów – spróbował zażartować, by rozładować atmosferę, a wówczas Sebastian parsknął śmiechem, znacznie pewniejszym niż wcześniej.

– Będę więc rozkoszował się tym jednym, jedynym i poprawiał nim sobie nastrój, gdy będzie mi źle – oznajmił, a potem jego uśmiech przygasł, z twarzy jednak nie zniknęła łagodność. – Powiedz mi, kogo szukasz i jakie to wydarzenia sprawiły, że ruszyłeś w tę podróż i zacząłeś szukać odpowiedzi… popraw mnie, proszę, jeśli się mylę… odpowiedzi na pytania, których wcześniej nie chciałeś znać? Wy nie tylko szukacie przeszłości, prawda?

– Znów masz rację. Obaj z Sherlockiem nie chcieliśmy wiedzieć bardzo wielu rzeczy, bo każdy z nas miał żal do całego świata o to, że jesteśmy tym, kim jesteśmy. I być może to właśnie nas połączyło, gdy się poznaliśmy – powiedział i zamilkł na chwilę. – Nie bądź zazdrosny. Tamto życie i nasza wspólna historia nie ma już dla mnie znaczenia.

– Opowiedz mi wszystko po kolei. Tak szczegółowo, jak historię z czasów wiktoriańskich – poprosił, na co Jim skinął głową, dopił przygotowaną herbatę, a potem zaczął mówić.

 

***

 

Ostatnia rzeczywistość wciąż żyła w pamięci Jima jako coś istotnego i innego niż wszystko, czego doświadczył wcześniej. Miewał oczywiście lepsze i gorsze życia, ale to to poprzednie było dla niego szczególne, bo to wtedy po raz pierwszy od dawna poczuł, że coś może się dla niego zmienić i że tak długie unikanie pamiętających mogło być błędem.

Był całkowicie szczery, gdy mówił Sebastianowi o wszystkim, co się stało w poprzednim świecie, od momentu przebudzenia, które zbiegło się w czasie z szykanami ze strony Carla Powersa; gdyby nie przypomniał sobie poprzednich żyć, a do jego głowy nie trafiłyby wspomnienia o tym, do czego był zdolny, nie odważyłby się go zabić. Czy jakikolwiek dwunastolatek byłby w stanie wymyślić coś takiego i wprowadzić swoje plany w czyn…? Mówił o latach, jakie potem nastąpiły, kolejnej sieci, jaką zaczął budować z niespotykaną determinacją, zupełnie jakby wiedział, że w tym życiu stanie się coś istotnego. Cały okres nastoletni i wczesną dorosłość desperacko szukał czegoś, co czuł, że niegdyś utracił i gdy teraz mówił to na głos, uderzyło go, że coś podobnego działo się w jego pierwszym świadomym życiu, gdy był jeszcze tłem. Potem zagłuszał poczucie niedopełnienia, rozpraszając się pracą, zabawą i intelektualnymi rozrywkami, ale nigdy do końca mu się to nie udało i na dnie jego umysłu zawsze tkwiła na wpół uśpiona myśl, że gdzieś istnieje coś lub ktoś, kto mógłby nadać wszystkiemu sens. W poprzednim świecie po raz pierwszy miał zaś wrażenie, że jest bliski, by tego kogoś odnaleźć.

Poszukiwania zaprowadziły go do Sherlocka Holmesa, genialnego studenta a potem – genialnego detektywa, który bardzo szybko zaczął rozwiązywać sprawy zrealizowane przez sieć, sprawy, które we wszystkich poprzednich światach zwykle pozostawały nierozwiązane. Był nim zafascynowany, zarówno jego geniuszem jak i samym Sherlockiem; tym, że był, podobnie jak on, wycofany i upośledzony społecznie, a mimo to miał wielu bliskich ludzi, którzy żywili do niego ciepłe uczucia i którzy pomogliby mu w dowolnej sprawie, gdyby powiedział chociaż słowo.

– Byłem ślepy na całą resztę świata, odkąd pojawił się Sherlock – wyjawił i zaśmiał się, spuszczając wzrok. – Planowałem spotkanie z nim, czułem, że jest wyjątkowy i nie myliłem się. Gdy tylko, po miesiącach planowania, go zobaczyłem, byłem tak podekscytowany samym jego widokiem, że zachowywałem się jak idiota. A kiedy dostrzegłem, że należy do pamiętających, rozwaliło mnie to tak bardzo, że kompletnie zbłaźniłem się zarówno przed nim jak przed jego niedoszłym chłopakiem i zakochanym w nim dziewczęciem. Wypadające miski, głupawy chichot… a on tylko zerknął na mnie, oznajmił, że jestem gejem i kompletnie mnie zignorował. Teraz już wiem, że nie mógł rozpoznać we mnie pamiętającego, o czym powiem ci za chwilę, ale wtedy sądziłem chyba, że tylko udaje. Miałem obsesję na jego punkcie i jego obojętność tym bardziej sprawiła, że chciałem do niego dotrzeć.

Gdy mówił o swoich pokręconych planach, które z perspektywy czasu wydawały się tym bardziej szalone, momentami czuł cień zażenowania. Teraz nie był już dumny z gry, którą przygotował dla Sherlocka, z zagadek na czas, porwań, które przygotował i ze wszystkich zabójstw, jakie nastąpiły po drodze. Spotkanie na basenie było zabawne, ale skończyło się zawodem, gdy zobaczył, że dla detektywa zwyczajny John Watson zawsze będzie najważniejszy; wiedział, że gdyby nie telefon od Irene Adler, prawdopodobnie ich wspólna historia zakończyłaby się już wtedy. Gdy wspomniał, że słynna aktorka również należała do pamiętających, Sebastian nie potrafił ukryć szoku, ale nie zdecydował się tego skomentować, tylko poprosił go o ciąg dalszy.

Historia Kobiety, która, jak się niedawno okazało, miała drugie dno, bo Adler zdecydowała się wojować z Mycroftem Holmesem aby pomścić swoją partnerkę, rudowłosą i trochę niepozorną Kate, będącą pierwszą pamiętającą pacjentką Elli Thompson. Poświęcił parę chwil na dygresję i opowieść o spotkaniu obu kobiet z Sherlockiem a także działaniach psychiatry z poprzednich światów, ale potem wrócił do głównej historii i sprawy _Upadku_.

Chociaż Sebastian przez większość czasu był spokojny i słuchał go z uwagą, to kiedy Jim zaczął mówić o ostatnich miesiącach życia, o swoich klapkach na oczach, morderczych planach oraz pokazie na sali sądowej, mężczyzna zaczął robić się podenerwowany. Milczał, ale jego twarz była napięta i bledsza niż zazwyczaj, zaciskał palce raz po raz, a w końcu poprosił Jima o chwilę przerwy i wyjście na zewnątrz na papierosa. Nie odzywał się i ściskał filtr tak mocno, że prawdopodobnie ustnik nie był już w stanie przepuszczać dymu, ale Sebastian wydawał się tego nie zauważać.

– Coś nie tak? – spytał Jim, na co mężczyzna zaśmiał się dziwnie, a potem otworzył drzwi.

– Nie mam pojęcia – wymamrotał. – Czuję się… tak jak w momencie, gdy ta popieprzona Wróżka z Kolding coś mi zrobiła. Nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje – oznajmił, po czym przepuścił Jima w progu, wszedł za nim do środka i milczał, dopóki nie znaleźli się ponownie na kanapie w salonie. Niemal powiedział mu, że cokolwiek się z nim działo, należało podejrzewać, że był to jakiś odprysk poprzednich światów i dejavu, ale w porę ugryzł się w język; skoro rozmowa, mimo wszystko, szła im tak dobrze, nie zamierzał rzucać sobie kłód pod nogi sugerując, że może z umysłem Sebastiana coś również było nie tak. – Możesz mówić dalej. Zbliżamy się do końca, a ja chciałbym mieć już to za sobą – dokończył, a wówczas Jim skinął głową i kontynuował swoją opowieść. O ostatniej rozgrywce i ostatnich dniach życia, a wreszcie o spotkaniu z Sherlockiem na dachu i ostatnim strzale, jaki oddał w tamtym świecie.

Długo milczał, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie i czekając na reakcję Sebastiana, zanim zdecydował się unieść wzrok i niepewnie zerknąć w jego twarz. Mężczyzna był jeszcze bledszy niż wcześniej i cokolwiek czuł, ostatnia opowieść zrobiła na nim silniejsze wrażenie niż którakolwiek wcześniejsza, nawet ta dotycząca czasów wiktoriańskich, gdzie sam się pojawił. Jim spróbował go dedukować i zrozumieć burzę, jaka w tym momencie kłębiła się w jego umyśle, ale było to… trudniejsze niż zazwyczaj w przypadku kogokolwiek z tła. Widział tylko urywki emocji, jakąś niedookreśloną złość i zawód, widział lęki, determinację a nawet coś, co można było uznać za zazdrość – że Jim w jakimś miejscu w swoim umyśle przechowuje świat, w którym miał obsesję na punkcie Sherlocka. Wszystko to było bezpodstawnie intensywne oraz chaotyczne, a Sebastian wydawał się sam nie rozumieć, dlaczego te informacje aż tak go poruszyły.

– Powiedz mi, co czułeś, gdy się obudziłeś w tym świecie – odezwał się wreszcie. – Jak to jest, gdy wszystkie te informacje nagle pojawiły się w twojej głowie. Co wtedy robiłeś i jak to w ogóle wyglądało.

– To nie jest aż tak nagłe – odparł powoli, nie do końca wiedząc, jak ubrać w słowa wrażenia towarzyszące budzeniu się, chociaż przeżywał to już jedenaście razy. – Jako dziecko czułem, że jestem _inny_ i nie potrafiłem dogadywać się ani z dziećmi ani z dorosłymi, jednak pierwsze wyraźne symptomy pojawiły się gdy miałem niecałe czternaście lat. Tak jest za każdym razem, wszyscy pamiętający budzą się w wieku dwunastu – osiemnastu lat i nigdy nie spotkałem się z kimś, kto obudził się jako małe dziecko czy dorosły, mimo że ostatnio usłyszałem, że w jednym ze światów gdzie jeszcze nie istniałem było to możliwe. Coraz częściej pojawiało się dejavu, widziałem kogoś albo byłem świadkiem jakiegoś zdarzenia i czułem, że nie widzę tego po raz pierwszy, więcej…! Że wiem, co zaraz się stanie. O ile dzieciakiem byłem po prostu dziwnym, to jako nastolatek przez moje wizje kompletnie przestałem z kimkolwiek się porozumiewać, bo uważano mnie za świra. Do tego wszystkiego dochodziły coraz silniejsze migreny… wszystkie te objawy miałem za każdym razem i za każdym razem czułem gdzieś w środku, że to coś znaczy. Wszystko to trwało zwykle kilka tygodni lub miesięcy, a potem następowało przebudzenie, a wszystkie poprzednie wspomnienia zwalały się na mnie jak lawina. Gigantyczna fala poprzednich żyć, które najpierw były jednym wielkim chaosem, a potem w ciągu najwyżej kilku godzin składały się w odrębne pałace myśli. Z każdym kolejnym przebudzeniem następowało to szybciej i było mniej dotkliwe, chociaż można by przypuszczać, że skoro mam coraz więcej wspomnień, to poukładanie ich powinno zająć więcej czasu.

– I pamiętasz to wszystko ze szczegółami? Nawet rzeczy, które miały dziać się trzysta lat temu?

– Nie do końca tak jest – odparł po zastanowieniu. – Za każdym razem niektóre rzeczy… twarze i nazwiska, pewne motywy, które nie były istotne, zaczynają się rozmywać. Dawne pałace myśli wyodrębniają się szybko, ale żeby się uzupełniły i uporządkowały, muszę im poświęcić pełną uwagę. Inaczej pozostają zamglone… a raczej zakurzone, jak nieodwiedzane pokoje. We mgle są wszystkie moje dzieciństwa i muszę się naprawdę wysilić, żeby wyciągnąć z nich konkrety i dopasować pewne wydarzenie do konkretnych żyć.

– Więc nie pamiętasz swojego dzieciństwa?

– Pamiętam, ale mniej wyraźnie niż świadomą część poprzednich żyć. Potrafiłbym odtworzyć w pamięci porę dnia, temperaturę i wilgotność powietrza, światło i każdy szczegół każdego pomieszczenia, w którym się zabiłem w poprzednich światach, ale rzeczy jak skończenie podstawówki wyglądają bardziej jak powtarzający się sen.

– Mówisz, że z każdym kolejnym razem było łatwiej, więc jak było za pierwszym? Powiedziałeś mi, że przypomniałeś sobie życie w którym byłeś profesorem i okazyjnie mafiosem, ale nie mówiłeś, jak właściwie to wyglądało.

– Wyglądało na tyle źle, że naprawdę sądziłem, że zwariowałem i to mój mózg wytworzył sobie alternatywną rzeczywistość i męczyłem się z tym przez całe życie, aż poznałem Mycrofta i zrozumiałem, że jest identyczny, tyle że gdy to zrozumiałem, nie miałem czasu aby się tym nacieszyć.

– U wszystkich tak to przebiega?

– Nie… nie do końca. Istnieją dwa rodzaje pamiętających. Pierwszą grupę nazywamy _samoistnymi_ , niektórzy mówią o nich _starsi_ , a są to osoby, które obudziły się z nie do końca wyjaśnionych przyczyn bez udziału kogokolwiek. Mycroft twierdził, że jest to efekt zwarcia w umyśle, ale ta opcja nie do końca do mnie przemawia, a Talaitha, ta wróżka, twierdziła, że samoistni powstają z powodu poczucia straty, co brzmi jeszcze głupiej. Punkt wspólny to prawdopodobnie fakt, że budzą się w dzieciństwie i przypominają sobie poprzednie życie, w którym nie wydarzyło się nic szczególnego i w którym nie usłyszeli od żadnego innego pamiętającego o reinkarnacji. Samoistni są silniejsi od drugiej grupy, mają możliwość rozpoznawania i dedukowania innych pamiętających, mają również możliwość by _budzić tło._

– Sprawiać, że ktoś zacznie być taki jak oni. Mogą zarażać zwykłych ludzi – powiedział Sebastian z napięciem. – I w ten sposób mają powstawać kolejni, tak mam to rozumieć? Ktoś usłyszy w odpowiednich okolicznościach o reinkarnacji i też zaczyna się z nim dziać to, co z tobą?

– Tak… pewnie tak można to nazwać – przyznał i wziął głęboki oddech. – Zgodnie z prawami reinkarnacji, w które nie wierzysz, samoistny może stworzyć przebudzonego sztucznie, czyli pamiętającego z drugiej, słabszej grupy. Przebudzeni sztucznie, czasem nazywani _dziećmi_ , muszą jako tło usłyszeć od samoistnego informacje o reinkarnacji, muszą w nie uwierzyć oraz, podobno, spełnić jakiś nieznany przeze mnie dodatkowy warunek, a wówczas w kolejnym życiu się obudzą jako nastolatek i prawdopodobnie będą wiedzieli, że obudziła ich właśnie tamta rozmowa. Wiem, że samoistny nie musi działać intencjonalnie ani mieć zamiaru by kogoś obudzić, może nawet nie być tego świadomy. W jedenastym życiu wstecz obudziłem Ellę, a do niedawna nie miałem o tym pojęcia. Mycroft Holmes obudził przypadkiem Sherlocka w siódmym życiu wstecz, w szóstym doktorka z Berlina, Craiga Lennoxa, a w poprzednim Billa Wigginsa, tego dzieciaka z Bromley. Irene Adler została obudzona przez swoją kochankę w czasach wiktoriańskich, a Magnussen przez młodszego brata również w tamtym okresie. Dziewczyna ze szpitala w Berlinie była obudzona przez swoją siostrę. Inni sztuczni nie chcieli mówić, kto im to zrobił albo, jak facet z Kolding, nie chcieli rozmawiać w ogóle – powiedział, bezwiednie zerkając na zranione niedawno ramię Sebastiana, lecz ten wydawał się nie zauważać jego napięcia.

– W porządku. Można uznać, że zrozumiałem, jak wy wszyscy widzicie sprawę reinkarnacji i praw, które nią rządzą. Zostawmy całą resztę osób i wróćmy do ciebie. Opowiedz mi o wydarzeniach, które w poprzednim świecie miały miejsce po twojej śmierci i powodach, dla których są dla ciebie tak ważne. O wszystkim, co usłyszałeś od Holmesa, o Lennoxie i tej wróżce, bo wiem, że jest w tym coś więcej… o wszystkich twoich niedawnych spotkaniach z pamiętającymi i dalszych planach. Od czego się zaczęło?

– Od Johna Watsona – powiedział krótko Jim i zaśmiał się, kiedy w oczach Sebastiana ponownie zabłysła zazdrość. – A może od Mycrofta Holmesa, którego na początku października zobaczyłem w telewizji. Dzień po tym, jak Janine próbowała mnie poderwać, a ty zabrałeś mnie na picie.

– Więc całe to szaleństwo zaczęło się ponownie, gdy leczyłeś potwornego kaca i oglądałeś telewizję – stwierdził Sebastian, a do Jima dotarło, że o ile wcześniej mężczyzna mu nie wierzył, to gdy przyzna mu teraz rację, to tym bardziej straci na wiarygodności.

– Dokładnie tak było – powiedział jednak szczerze, patrząc mu w oczy.

A potem cofnął się w czasie nie o całe lata, ale zaledwie o półtora miesiąca i krok po kroku zaczął opowiadać o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło – pierwszym spotkaniu z Sherlockiem od jego samobójstwa w poprzednim świecie, usłyszeniu o Mścicielu, próbach dotarcia do przeszłości i wszystkim, do czego doszli z Sherlockiem podczas rozmów i spotkań z kolejnymi osobami. O stopniowym zazębianiu się pewnych wydarzeń, kolejnych tajemnicach dotyczących świata sześciu płci, a także wszystkich ludziach, jakich przyszło im spotkać i ich historiach, które niesłychanie często w mniejszym lub większym stopniu łączyły się z osobą Mycrofta Holmesa, z _dodatkowym warunkiem_ oraz ze Szkocją. Powiedział wszystko, czego dowiedział się o Billu, Irene i Kate, Magnussenie i osobach z jego listy, a na koniec – o _Lalkarzu_ i _Wróżce_ i urywkach dziwnych informacji dotyczących możliwości usypiania pamiętających.

– Pozwól mi podsumować najważniejsze rzeczy – odezwał się Sebastian, kiedy Jim skończył wreszcie opowieść, doprowadzając ich do chwili obecnej, w której zwierzał się z całej swojej przeszłości. – W poprzednim świecie jakiś szaleniec wściekł się na braci Holmes za twoją śmierć, co samo przez się jest absurdalne skoro zabiłeś się z własnej woli, a ponieważ Sherlock już nie żył, postanowił skupić się ma Mycrofcie. Znalazł parę osób, które z różnych przyczyn miały powody, by również chcieć zrobić mu krzywdę – tamta Kate była przez niego kiedyś torturowana, Rankin był kiedyś w jego klinice, Lennox również miał z nim jakieś emocjonalne, pokręcone zaszłości. Była przy nim Janine, twoja ówczesna siostra, która w sumie bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny miałaby powody, aby chcieć pomścić twoją śmierć, nawet jeśli nie byliście sobie aż tak bliscy. O Mścicielu w środowisku przestępczym mówiono _nowy Moriarty_ , a Janine nazywała go czymś co brzmiało jak Samir lub Numir. Miał na twoim punkcie taką obsesję, jak ty na punkcie Sherlocka i również dokonał strasznych rzeczy właśnie z powodu emocji. Możliwe również, że był zazdrosny o Holmesów, którzy cię interesowali, podczas gdy on był dla ciebie kompletnie niewidzialny, skoro w ogóle nie miałeś świadomości, że istniał. To oczywiście ktoś z twojej sieci, ktoś z góry, bo inaczej nie zdołałby zorganizować zamachów na taką skalę. Rankin i Kesson mogą znać jego tożsamość, ale nie muszą, natomiast Mycroft zna ją na pewno. Mycroft wie też o pamiętających więcej niż ktokolwiek inny, pomijam tutaj kilku pamiętających od Magnussena, do których nie zdołaliście jeszcze dotrzeć. Dużo wiedzą Talaitha i Lennox, ale obydwoje kłamią,  ty zaś nie potrafisz ich do końca przejrzeć, mimo że według twojej teorii obydwoje są przebudzeni sztucznie i ty, samoistny, powinieneś móc to zrobić. Lalkarz i Wróżka to zamknięte opcje, bo ewidentnie są manipulantami, którzy, cokolwiek ci powiedzą, zrobią to dla własnych celów i Ella Thompson zapewne słusznie cię przed nimi ostrzegała. Rankina i Kessona się boisz i wątpisz, czy będą chcieli rozmawiać, więc… – wziął głęboki oddech. – Skoro mam brać w tym udział, wytłumacz mi, bo czegoś nie rozumiem: zamierzasz narażać życie dla informacji o nieistniejącym lub niepamiętającym cię człowieku i spotykać się z osobami, które mogą zrobić ci krzywdę, podczas gdy mógłbyś, zakładając, że macie swoją wspólną przeszłość która nie była jednoznacznie negatywna, spotkać się po prostu z Mycroftem Holmesem. Nikt nie wie tyle co on i może mógłby powiedzieć ci…

– Mycroft to zaślepiony moralista, który wolał umrzeć niż tracić czas albo z czymś się zdradzić. Nic mi nie powie, skoro uważa, że taka wiedza dałaby mi niebezpieczną władzę, a perspektywa że będę szukał Mściciela go przeraziła. Jest bardziej niebezpieczny niż Rankin, Kesson, Talaitha i Lennox razem wzięci, a moje kontakty z nim zwykle były jednak złe lub bardzo złe.

– Czyli zostają Rankin i Kesson – westchnął Sebastian.

– Szybko skapitulowałeś…

– Nie umiem wymyślić argumentów w takiej sytuacji. Nie mam pomysłów na walkę ze światami, które powyrastały w głowach wybranych ludzi i pchają ich ku pozbawionym racjonalności działaniom. Jeśli uważasz, że mogą ci pomóc, jedyne, co mogę zrobić, to być przy tobie i cię wspierać, ale zanim skończymy tę rozmowę i zajmiemy się czymś co pozwoli mojemu mózgowi odpocząć, powiedz mi… czy naprawdę nie masz żadnych podejrzeń, o kogo chodzi? Numir, Samir… to brzmi jak jakieś arabskie słowo. Nie pamiętasz nikogo z Bliskiego Wschodu, kto mógłby być w twojej sieci? Absolutnie nic nie przychodzi ci do głowy?

– Nic – powiedział z lekką irytacją. – Zaręczam ci, wielokrotnie nad tym myślałem, ale po arabsku nie umiem się nawet przedstawić i nie mam pojęcia, jak choćby zacząć szukać słów, które mogłyby tak brzmieć i mogłyby coś dla mnie znaczyć.

– W porządku. Więc ostatnia rzecz, zanim dasz mi ostatnie wskazówki, zamówimy bilety na samolot a potem wyjdziemy na jakiś obiad, wróćmy jeszcze raz do tego świata omeg i…

– Świata sześciu płci. Tak go nazywamy – przerwał mu Jim i nagle poczuł cień czegoś, co przypominało dejavu, jakby jakieś _utracone wspomnienie_. – Nikt nie mówił o tym _świat omeg_. Niektórzy używali w tamtym miejscu określenia _świat alf_ , ale nigdy świat _omeg_. Omegi nic tam nie znaczyły.

– Dla Fuchsa, kimkolwiek był, znaczyły – powiedział Sebastian spokojnie. – Co wiesz o alfie, która cię kupiła? Rankin i Kesson musieli ją znać, ale może wiesz coś, czego nie wiedzą oni?

– Nic. Nie znam jej nazwiska, nie wiem jak wyglądał ani kim konkretnie był.

– Jak możesz nie wiedzieć zupełnie nic? – zdziwił się Sebastian. – Skąd więc te pogłoski, że zainteresował się tobą seksualnie? Przecież wspominałeś, że inne omegi plotkowały na ten temat.

– Bo to plotki, jakie mogły usłyszeć w sypialni mojego właściciela. Nazwisko alfy, gdy wybierała sobie nowego niewolnika będącego własnością kogoś innego było trzymane w tajemnicy, a jej tożsamość znali tylko handlarze, do których zwróciła się z prośbą o pośrednictwo w transakcji. Niektóre nie dochodziły do skutku, a procedura gwarantująca anonimowość kupującemu miała chronić alfy… nie wiem przed czym – zaśmiał się gorzko, przymykając oczy. – Tak czy inaczej… mój dotychczasowy właściciel nie wiedział _konkretnie_ , komu mnie sprzedaje, chociaż pewnie miał kilka typów spośród jego licznych gości. I te typy wystarczyły, by pewnych rzeczy się domyślał.

– Więc skąd miałby wiedzieć, zakładając, że faktycznie czymś się zdradził w sypialni, że człowiek, który zamierzał cię kupić, to zwyrodnialec, który zamierza sypiać z dzieckiem?

– Stąd, skąd pochodzą wszelkie plotki: z doświadczenia lub stereotypów. Dodatnie alfy były zainteresowane ujemnymi omegami, a gdy jakaś brała do sypialni dodatnią, to… po prostu było niemal pewne, że to będzie znacznie bardziej obrzydliwa relacja niż jakakolwiek inna.

– Więc tak naprawdę mogły nie być one zgodne z prawdą, a ty mogłeś mieć całkowicie błędny obraz tego człowieka – stwierdził Sebastian. – Skoro w tamtym świecie istniał człowiek taki  jak Fuchs, to znaczy, że wasze umysły… że w tamtym świecie nie wszystkie alfy były jednoznacznie złe.

– Do czego dążysz?

– Jim… – zaczął i zająknął się, zbierając myśli. – Już wczoraj o tym myślałem i chociaż uważam to za szaleństwo, we wszystkich rzeczywistościach jakie pamiętasz widzę różne wersje podobnej historii. Cały czas powtarzają się pewne motywy i może w słowach Holmesa o _zwarciu w twojej głowie_ coś jednak było, a przez to twój umysł nadpisał nieistniejące elementy do tego, co przeżyłeś naprawdę w tym świecie. Próby samobójcze, sieć przestępcza, powtarzający się ludzie i postać mściciela, którego być może ani razu nie spotkałeś, a który… Masz świadomość, że tamta alfa może być tym samym mścicielem, o którym… który podobno zburzył Londyn? Że cały czas możesz szukać osoby, która ciągle przewijała się  w twoich wspomnieniach? Może kiedyś faktycznie kogoś straciłeś, a to, że zaszczepiono ci wiarę w reinkarnację jest z tym związane? – wyrzucił z siebie, a Jim kompletnie zamarł, bo chociaż wypowiedź Sebastiana była chaotyczna i wydawała się listą luźnych skojarzeń, pewne stwierdzenia ponownie poruszały w nim coś, co wydawało się zapomniane i o czym nie miał pewności, czy chciałby sobie przypominać.

– Więc twoim zdaniem to miałby być ten sam człowiek? Fuchs i mężczyzna, który mnie kupił oraz Mściciel? To próbujesz powiedzieć, że mój umysł projektuje sobie człowieka, którego pragnę mieć, a którego nie dostrzegam lub odrzucam?

– Moim zdaniem w twojej głowie są straszne rzeczy – odparł Sebastian powoli. – I nie wiem, jak sobie z nimi radziłeś tak długo. Ale zastanów się nad tym, co powiedziałem, zanim ruszysz na dalsze poszukiwania, bo jak na razie nie wynikło z nich nic dobrego. Przynajmniej przyjrzyj się opcji, że możesz się mylić i spójrz na to tak z boku, jak ja próbuję to robić, poza całą historią o pamiętających i tle.

– Nie wierzę, że Fuchs był alfą, która mnie kupiła – powiedział, ignorując resztę jego wypowiedzi. – Przed tobą nigdy nie przyciągałem ludzi, którzy chcieli mnie przed czymkolwiek chronić, którzy cokolwiek dostrzegli we mnie gdy nie grałem i dla których byłem lub mogłem być ważny. Tak naprawdę… – urwał na parę chwil. – Nie wiem, czy jeszcze zależy mi, żeby go znaleźć czy chcę po prostu zamknąć tę historię i zająć się życiem, które mam teraz. Parę tygodni temu to wydawało mi się najistotniejszą rzeczą na świecie, ale w tym momencie…

– Więc po co chcesz jechać do Szkocji? – przerwał mu Sebastian.

– Bo czuję, że tam dowiem się czegoś ważnego. Chciałbym, żebyś miał rację – wyznał, na co Sebastian znieruchomiał i zaczął wpatrywać się w niego z zaskoczeniem. – Gdyby okazało się, że ktoś… jak to mówiłeś? Zaszczepił we mnie i wielu innych ludziach urojenia, wszystko byłoby prostsze i wtedy mógłbym się z tego wyleczyć. Ale to niemożliwe.

– To że w ostatnim czasie spotkałeś dwóch lekarzy, którzy cierpią na tę samą przypadłość, nie znaczy, że nie istnieje taki, który mógłby ci pomóc.

– Nie istnieje – odparł z uporem. – Zostawmy to. Mam w głowie jakieś pieprzone trzysta lat życia i to nie zniknie. No, chyba że znajdę kogoś, kto wie, jak można kogoś uśpić i zmuszę go, by mnie uśpił.

– Z jakichś przyczyn jestem niemal pewny, że _uśpienie_ wiąże się ze śmiercią, wiec nawet o tym nie myśl – powiedział Sebastian ostrzej.

– Bo co? – spytał wyzywająco, unosząc podbródek i mrużąc oczy.

– Bo znajdę cię w kolejnym życiu i zrobię ci krzywdę, jak mnie tutaj teraz zostawisz – powiedział i zaśmiał się cicho na widok zszokowanej miny Jima. – Jak nie nauczę się z tego żartować, to oszaleję zamartwiając się o ciebie – przyznał i wyciągnął do niego dłoń; jak zwykle zorientował się, że zbiera mu się na czułość, której zwykle nie potrafił okazywać, ale nie zatrzymał się, lecz pogładził opuszkami policzek i skroń Jima, a potem lekko potarł jego skórę brzegiem kciuka. – Ubierz się i przejedźmy się gdzieś, bo…

– Moje dawne życia to nie tylko koszmary – przerwał mu Jim, aby na sam koniec nieco rozjaśnić swoją opowieść i nie pozostawić w głowie Sebastiana zbyt wielu złych myśli. – Oczywiście wielokrotnie czułem nudę i bezsens i staczałem się na dno, ale są rzeczy, których powtarzalność lubię. Wyczekuję życie w życie premier ulubionych filmów i piosenek, wyszukuję niuanse, którymi się różnią, za każdym razem ustawiam na dzwonek w telefonie Bee Gees, a po obudzeniu się pierwsze zarobione pieniądze wydaję na zakupienie wszystkich płyt z klasykami, jakie kiedyś kochałem. Gdy okazało się, że w tym świecie Beatlesi nie nagrali mi Abbey Road, kupiłem sobie mieszkanie przy tej ulicy i zdecydowanie zbyt często próbowałem śpiewać piosenki, które tutaj nie istniały. _Och, kochanie, proszę, uwierz mi, że nigdy nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Och kochanie, jeśli mnie porzucisz, nie dam sobie rady_ – spróbował zaintonować i roześmiał się niepewnie, uświadamiając sobie, że chociaż słowa piosenki wciąż były w jego głowie, to melodia już się rozpływała, a on coraz słabiej ją odtwarzał. – No i czasem okazuje się, że jakaś szmira, która raz po raz staje się hitem w ogóle nie zostaje nagrana. Nigdy nie uwierzyłbyś, jaki koszmarek był na pierwszym miejscu list przebojów w 2007 we wszystkich dotychczasowych rzeczywistościach, a jaki obecnie, ku radości moich uszu, nie powstał. Jak okaże się, że w styczniu nie zostanie wydane Blurred Lines, będę mógł umrzeć szczęśliwy.

– Więc niby mam się w styczniu spodziewać takiej piosenki? – zaśmiał się Sebastian, kręcąc głową.

– Zaśpiewałbym ci to, abyś widział, dlaczego tak jej nienawidziłem, ale pewnie usechłby mi język – odparł, po czym parsknął śmiechem. – No i nie mam pojęcia, czy wolno mi to robić. Może już złamałem jakąś regułę wspominając o czymkolwiek, co może się stać.

– Bardziej niż informacje z list przebojów interesowałyby mnie wyniki Lotto – zauważył mężczyzna.

– Zawiodę cię, akurat tutaj działa przypadek, bo nigdy się nie powtarzają. _Sprawdziłem_. Pewnie każdy pamiętający sprawdził, sądząc, że ma tak wyjątkowy i genialny pomysł na szybkie wzbogacenie. Ja też kiedyś sądziłem, że jestem wyjątkowy, ale dawno temu dotarło do mnie, że tak naprawdę nikt nie jest. Ha! To że w ogóle o tym mówię pewnie sprawia, że wydaję ci się znacznie bardziej szalony, co?

– Po tym, co mi powiedziałeś, nie da się, abyś był bardziej. Na miłość boską, szef śpiewa mi piosenki Beatlesów z alternatywnej rzeczywistości – powiedział, udając, że nagle nadszedł szok, co rozbawiło Jima tak bardzo, że przez dobrych kilka sekund nie mógł przestać się śmiać.

– A poza tym jest ofiarą sekty, która zrobiła mu pranie mózgu i wtłoczyła jemu i dziesiątkom innych osób zbiorowe urojenia – powiedział, a wówczas Sebastian natychmiast spoważniał.

– Jim…

– Nie jestem zły, że tak sądzisz. Na twoim miejscu patrzyłbym na to identycznie i też próbowałbym żartami zepchnąć racjonalność i niedowierzanie na bok. No… zakładając, że w jakiejkolwiek wersji świata zależałoby mi na kimś na tyle, by starać się go nie ranić, tak jak ty teraz robisz – wyrzucił z siebie i tak nagła szczerość z jego strony momentalnie zawstydziła ich obu. – Starczy, co…? – spytał cicho, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

– Zdecydowanie starczy. I zdecydowanie potrzebuję to wszystko spokojnie przemyśleć, żeby nie jechać do Szkocji z poczuciem, że mam w głowie chaos i nie wiem, co robić – powiedział spokojnie. – Nadal nie wiem, jak reagować, żeby…

– _Och, kochanie, nie zrobić ci krzywdy_? – dokończył za niego Jim śpiewnym tonem, kiedy Sebastian się zająknął.

– Nie zamierzam robić. I _och, kochanie, nie zamierzam cię porzucać_ – odpowiedział mu z bladym, odrobinę niepewnym uśmiechem. – Bez względu na to, co sądzę na temat sekt i prania mózgu i wszystkich szaleństw, o których mi powiedziałeś, nie zamierzam cię z tym zostawiać.

– Wiesz, że dla wielu osób to byłby wystarczający powód, by odejść? To, że uważasz mnie za wariata? – spytał, na co Sebastian zacisnął pięści, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się napięcie.

– Może obaj jesteśmy _rybkami z problemami_ , ale to co mi powiedziałeś nie sprawiło, że mam ochotę uciec albo dalej bawić się w leczenie kłopotów używkami. Pojedziemy do Szkocji. Pojedziemy wszędzie, gdzie będziesz potrzebował. Może twoich problemów faktycznie nie da się rozwiązać, ale jeśli da się z nimi żyć tak, aby nie zakłócały wspólnej codzienności, to jestem na to gotowy. I byłem już wczoraj. I wiele tygodni temu, gdy zrozumiałem, że nie jest z tobą dobrze – oznajmił, a potem wyciągnął do Jima ręce i poczekał chwilę, aż mężczyzna odważy się do niego zbliżyć.

– Gdybym wiedział, że moje wariactwa wyzwolą w tobie tyle czułości, to nie zwlekałbym z tym tak długo – wymamrotał Jim, kiedy Sebastian mocno objął go ramionami. – Ty chyba naprawdę lubisz opiekować się nieszczęsnymi kotami i całą resztą potępieńców.

– Nie jesteś potępieńcem.

– Tylko rybką z problemami – odparł cicho, po czym zacisnął palce na ramieniu Sebastiana i spróbował rozluźnić się w jego objęciach; przypomniał sobie kilku swoich przelotnych partnerów, że _nie umie się przytulać_ , wypowiadane najpierw w żartach, a potem z chłodem lub złośliwością. Sebastiana nie wydawało się to ani śmieszyć ani drażnić, chociaż musiał wyczuwać, że Jim jest sztywny i nie do końca potrafi odwzajemnić uścisk. – Zanim powiedziałem ci o wszystkim, sądziłem, że to może rozpieprzyć… cokolwiek miałoby się między nami wydarzyć. W sumie spodziewałem się też więcej krzyków, że jestem świrem.

– Może jeszcze trzaskania drzwiami i rzucania przedmiotami o ściany? – spytał Sebastian, a Jim ugryzł się w język, zanim oznajmił, że wiktoriański Moran tak właśnie mógłby zareagować.

Potarł policzkiem o bluzkę obejmującego go mężczyzny, a potem powoli odsunął się od niego, stwierdzając, że naprawdę przydałoby się ubrać, wyjść stąd i zająć się czymś normalnym, obiadem na mieście, zamawianiem biletów i pakowaniem rzeczy na wyjazd do Szkocji. Zanim ruszył do swojej sypialni poszukać ubrań, sięgnął po pilot do telewizora i odruchowo go włączył; wciąż ustawiony był kanał muzyczny i gdy okazało się, że stacja nadawała właśnie playlistę z przebojami z lat sześćdziesiątych, a aktualna wersja Beatlesów śpiewała Help!, Jim zerknął na Sebastiana i roześmiali się jednocześnie, chociaż pierwsze słowa utworu w ich sytuacji chyba nie powinny wydawać się zabawne.

Gdy Jim przetrząsał komodę, do której Sebastian powkładał jego uprane rzeczy, cicho podśpiewywał fragmenty tekstu – czasem z obecnej wersji, czasem z pojedynczymi słowami, które znał z poprzednich światów. _Kiedy byłem młodszy, o wiele młodszy niż dziś, nigdy nie potrzebowałem niczyjej pomocy w żadnej sprawie… Doceniam, że jesteś obok, pomóż mi stanąć na nogi._ Jeśli los chciał dać im wskazówki albo popchnąć ich ku sobie, zsyłając dokładnie takie utwory jakie należało, to zdecydowanie mu się udało.

Kiedy po kilkunastu minutach Jim wrócił do salonu, przebrany, ogolony i uczesany, Sebastian siedział przy laptopie z komórką przy uchu, z otwartą mapą oraz stroną z biletami lotniczymi. Szybko skończył rozmowę, a potem zamknął okno przeglądarki i sięgnął po pilot, by, nie patrząc na telewizor, włączyć ponownie głośność.

– Jedziemy autem. W prognozie pogody zapowiadają na jutro mgły nad Edynburgiem i uprzedzają, że już od dzisiejszego wieczora przewidziane są problemy w ruchu lotniczym. Moim foresterem dojedziemy tam w siedem godzin, nie będziemy musieli się też tłuc rano   w korkach na lotnisko i…

– Pożyczyłem forestera Sherlockowi – powiedział Jim, wpatrując się w ekran i uśmiechając coraz szerzej, kiedy Patrick Monahan zaczynał właśnie refren, w którym śpiewał _przyrzekam ci, że będę przy tobie i że to nie jest nic przelotnego_. Tylko trochę zmodyfikowane słowa piosenki, której nigdy aż tak nie lubił, ale która teraz sprawiała, że miał ochotę dołączyć do wokalisty przynajmniej w kilku momentach.

– To weźmiemy coś twojego – powiedział Sebastian zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, że Jim dysponuje jego autami, jakby należały do niego. – Za godzinę mamy zamówiony stolik w Wagamama… to blisko, a szczęśliwie mieli wolne miejsca.

– Bardzo szczęśliwie, skoro to jedna z niewielu restauracji innych niż fast food, jakie mamy w okolicy – odparł Jim, z rozbawieniem słuchając ostatniego przejścia przed zakończeniem piosenki w telewizorze. Sebastian zmarszczył brwi, gdy zorientował się, że mężczyzna na niego nie patrzy, a kiedy rozpoznał utwór, zaśmiał się niepewnie, a potem odsunął od siebie laptop i podniósł się z miejsca. Po chwili stanął za Jimem i objął go od tyłu jednym ramieniem.

_Myślę, że to dejavu, bo to nie mogła być prawda._

– W tym momencie też czujesz, że coś się powtarza? Pamiętasz cokolwiek podobnego? – spytał Sebastian, pochylając się nad nim, a Jim, chociaż nie widział jego twarzy, wiedział, że mężczyzna się uśmiecha. Miał na to pytanie całą listę prostych, jednoznacznych odpowiedzi, ale nie zdecydował się na żadną z nich, uznając, że wypowiadanie oczywistości nie ma sensu. Jeszcze raz wróciły słowa o niezdolności do przytulania się i zrobiły na nim jeszcze mniejsze wrażenie niż poprzednio; oparł się o Sebastiana i z przymkniętymi oczami poczekał, aż utwór się skończy.

– Jeśli przed wyjściem do restauracji założysz koszulę, zamiast bluzy, może nawet powiem ci jakiś obrzydliwie ckliwy komplement w rodzaju _takiego faceta z całą pewnością bym zapamiętał_ – oznajmił, co sprawiło, że Sebastian głośno się roześmiał.

– Poszukam żelazka – odparł, odsuwając się od Jima; gdy ten zerknął przez ramię na jego twarz, dostrzegł, że mężczyzna, mimo rozbawienia, jest też odrobinę skrępowany – prawdopodobnie faktem, że okazuje czułości drugiemu facetowi, że właśnie flirtują a także że sytuacja ta jest dla niego bardziej przyjemna niż kiedyś przypuszczał. Nie dziwiło go to, bo przecież odkąd zaczęli być ze sobą blisko i w ogóle myśleć o relacji, minęło zaledwie parę tygodni, a fakt, że Sebastian łamał swoje opory odnośnie homoseksualnych zachowań był dla niego w jakiś sposób rozczulający. To on inicjował między nimi bliskość i jak na eksperymentującego _dawnego_ heteryka, który w dodatku w relacjach międzyludzkich wydawał się raczej chłodny i zachowawczy, był w tym wszystkim niesamowicie… czuły.

Być może tak właśnie powinna wyglądać romantyczność, przed którą Jim uciekał, widząc w tym coś żałosnego, krępującego i dość śmiesznego i nie rozumiejąc, jak ktokolwiek może czerpać przyjemność z takich bzdur – łagodnego dotyku, spojrzeń i uśmiechów. Gdy w siódmym życiu wstecz podróżował po Europie, spotykał się czasem z młodszym o parę lat, artystycznie usposobionym Belgiem i wielokrotnie słyszał od niego, gdy wylegiwali się w wymiętej pościeli, że _z tą właściwą osobą romantyzm ma sens, a seks jest kochaniem się – podczas gdy z całą resztą jest tylko seksem i niczym więcej_. Patrząc na Sebastiana, za którym Elster spacerowała domagając się pieszczot, a który przetrząsał szafki w poszukiwaniu żelazka i mamrotał pod nosem coś o tym, że nie wie, czy znajdzie jakąkolwiek czystą koszulę, po raz pierwszy był w stanie przyznać dawnemu kochankowi rację.

 

***


	26. Błędy

***

Odrzucanie połączeń od brata było dla Sherlocka Holmesa czymś oczywistym, automatycznym odruchem, wypracowanym przez wszystkie dotychczasowe życia. Gdy był czymś zajęty szybko zapominał, że w ogóle to zrobił, zresztą: gdy chodziło o coś istotnego, Mycroft ostatecznie kapitulował i pisał mu smsa, a czasem nawet zjawiał się u niego osobiście. Akurat w tym świecie mężczyzna nie był zbyt częstym gościem na Baker Street… polityka pochłaniała zbyt wiele czasu, by mógł sobie pozwolić na takie wycieczki, a ponadto wiedział, że Sherlock go unikał i że fatygowanie się do niego zwykle nie ma sensu.

Tego dnia powtórzyła się sytuacja z odrzucaniem połączeń wynikająca z faktu, że detektyw był bardziej niż zazwyczaj zajęty. Obudził się we wtorkowy poranek jeszcze przed Johnem, mając w głowie pomysł na rozwiązanie sprawy, nad którą pracował poprzedniego dnia z Andersonem. Chociaż dochodziła dopiero szósta rano, ubrał się w parę minut, zostawił w sypialni kartkę, że jedzie do Scotland Yardu i po paru minutach stał już na ulicy wypatrując taksówki. Zdołał dojechać na miejsce przed porannymi korkami i natychmiast pobiegł do laboratorium, gdzie tkwił nieprzerwanie do wczesnego popołudnia, raz po raz odrzucając połączenia od brata. Był tak skupiony na badaniu śladów pozostawionych przez mordercę, który w nocy z niedzieli na poniedziałek zaszlachtował młodego nauczyciela na przedmieściach Londynu, że dopiero kiedy doszedł do konkretnych wniosków i przekazał je Lestrade’owi, był w stanie zająć się czymkolwiek innym i zaczął dostrzegać świat wokół.

Wracał na Baker Street wykończony, przeklinając koszmarną mgłę, przez którą miasto stanęło w korkach. Z nudów sięgnął po telefon, na którym miał dziesięć nieodebranych połączeń od brata oraz jedną wiadomość, gdzie mężczyzna informował go, że gdy skończy swoją zabawę w policjanta, muszą się spotkać. Odpisał mu, zgodnie z prawdą, że nie wie, jak szybko dotrze do mieszkania i zapytał, o co chodzi, jednak nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.

Nie zdziwiło go w najmniejszym stopniu, że niespełna kwadrans po tym, jak przekroczył próg mieszkania przy Baker Street, do drzwi zapukał jego brat, zmoknięty, poirytowany i, jeśli dobrze odczytał emocje, które mężczyzna usilnie próbował ukrywać, również odrobinę przestraszony.

– Co cię do mnie sprowadza, drogi bracie? – spytał kpiąco, a wówczas mężczyzna spojrzał na niego zmęczonym wzrokiem, odstawił parasolkę i odwiesił płaszcz, robiąc to dziwnie starannie, jakby dzięki tym dokładnym , perfekcyjnie wykonanym czynnościom chciał mieć złudzenie panowania nad wszystkim.

– Zrób herbatę. Nasza rozmowa może potrwać – powiedział z nietypowym dla niego spokojem, nie pozwalając się sprowokować Sherlockowi. Gdy parę minut później usiedli naprzeciwko siebie w salonie, wyciągnął papierosy, ale na razie nie zdecydował się zapalić. – Nie chcę wiedzieć, jak trafiliście do Craiga Lennoxa, tak naprawdę nie chcę nawet wiedzieć, do czego już zdołaliście dotrzeć, ale zanim zarzucisz mnie pytaniami i pretensjami, musisz wiedzieć, że jestem tu w jednym celu: ostrzec cię, że oprócz mnie istnieją równie niebezpieczni pamiętający. I że większość z nich, w przeciwieństwie do mnie, nie ma w stosunku do ciebie żadnych sentymentów.

– To faktycznie będzie długa rozmowa – powiedział Sherlock, na co starszy mężczyzna skinął głową. – Mogłaby być krótsza, gdybyś powiedział mi wprost, kim był Mściciel z poprzedniego świata. Imię i nazwisko, które przekażę Jimowi, a następnie uściśniemy sobie ręce i rozejdziemy w dobrych stosunkach. Koniec śledztw i wycieczek, żadnych niebezpiecznych pamiętających, którzy mogą mi zagrozić. Więc jak będzie?

– Sprawa Craiga Lennoxa jest znacznie ważniejsza i sięga znacznie głębiej niż tylko do poprzedniego życia, gdzie pewne sprawy osiągnęły punkt krytyczny – powiedział Mycroft wymijająco.

– Cóż w nim było tak krytycznego? – spytał kpiąco Sherlock. – Skoro zamierzasz stosować uniki, to przynajmniej zainteresuj mnie czymś innym.

– Zachwianie równowagi doprowadziło pewnego człowieka do szaleństwa i w efekcie do zdemolowania Londynu. To nigdy nie powinno było się stać i nigdy nie może się powtórzyć, więc nie przyłożę ręki do tego, by się powtórzyło, bo Moriarty zdecyduje się obudzić człowieka, który kiedyś dałby się za niego pokroić.

– Już o to zadbałeś? Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby okazało się, że już go zabiłeś i…

– Nikogo nie zabiłem – warknął Mycroft. – Wbrew temu, co sądzisz, nie uważam że mordowanie tła jest słuszne i zwykle staram się tego unikać, jeśli tylko mogę. Zostawmy Mściciela, bo i tak nie zamierzam ci o nim mówić. Przyjechałem rozmawiać o Lennoxie i…

– Craigu Lennoxie? A może ślicznej Chloe? – przerwał mu Sherlock, co sprawiło, że mężczyzna kompletnie znieruchomiał.

– Do tego też dotarłeś?

– Nie ja, tylko Jim – oznajmił, przypominając sobie ich ostatnią rozmowę; mężczyzna radził mu, aby porozmawiał z bratem, jeśli będzie taka okazja. Właśnie się nadarzyła, nie miał pojęcia, kiedy Mycroft znów zjawi się u niego gotowy coś mu zdradzić i jedyne, czego musiał pilnować, to aby nie wspomnieć o planowanym wyjeździe Jima do Szkocji… i paru innych, istotnych sprawach. – Skoro po kilku tygodniach unikania mnie zebrało ci się na szczerość, zagrajmy chociaż raz w otwarte karty. Powiem ci ile mogę i liczę z twojej strony na to samo.

– Jeśli liczysz, że wyjawię ci tożsamość Mściciela…

– Zacznijmy od tego, co chcesz mi  powiedzieć a nie od tego, o czym od początku nie chciałeś. Przyszedłeś rozmawiać o Lennoxie, więc zamieniam się w słuch. A może… – pochylił się odrobinę i uśmiechnął do Mycrofta – powinienem nazywać go Lalkarzem?

– Gdzie usłyszałeś ten przydomek…? – wymamrotał Mycroft, zupełnie zaskoczony jego słowami.

– Podobno sam go użyłeś w rozmowie z Lennoxem. Podobno tak właśnie go nazwałeś. I prawdopodobnie dotyczy to kogoś z czasów zanim się obudziłem, a wszystko, co usłyszałem, każe mi się zastanawiać, czy czasem Lennox i Lalkarz to nie jedna i ta sama osoba.

– Na to pytanie mogę udzielić ci odpowiedzi od razu, bo właśnie po to do ciebie przyszedłem – westchnął Mycroft. – Tak, to jest ten sam człowiek. I zanim przejdziemy dalej, musisz wiedzieć, że Lennox… _Lalkarz_ … że nie jest tylko kimś z przeszłości.

– Przez _tylko ktoś_ masz na myśli _tło_? – spytał Sherlock, na co jego brat uniósł brwi, ale nie pozwolił sobie na wyrażenie głośno zdziwienia, że udało mu się dotrzeć aż tak daleko. – Przedwczoraj rozmawiałem z Jimem, który dotarł do informacji o możliwości uśpienia pamiętającego – powiedział wprost i tym razem twarz Mycrofta ściągnęła się w grymasie, ale nie wydawało się, że akurat ta informacja go zszokowała. – Jedyną logiczną opcją, która wiąże pewne dane, jest to, że Lennox należał do uśpionych i w świecie, gdy poznaliśmy go w twojej klinice jako Chloe, faktycznie był tłem. Skoro przyszedłeś rozmawiać o nim, zamieniam się w słuch. Kim był Lalkarz, dlaczego został uśpiony i co cię z nim łączyło. Wiem, że nie rozpoznałeś go w osobie Chloe, bo…

– Jako kobieta wyglądał całkiem inaczej, a jako tło nie miał w sobie wspomnień, które mógłbym wydedukować – dokończył Mycroft, potwierdzając wszystkie przypuszczenia Sherlocka. – Lalkarz należał do najstarszych pamiętających – podjął po chwili. – Nigdy nie zgadzaliśmy się w najistotniejszych kwestiach i skoro go odszukaliście i udało wam się z nim porozmawiać, musieliście to dostrzec. Nie będę się jednak bawić z tobą w zgadywanki: Lalkarz nie miał nic przeciwko eksperymentom, szukaniu metod na budzenie nowych pamiętających ani mówieniu tłu, kim jesteśmy. Byłem przeciwny temu wszystkiemu, bo za każdym razem, gdy przesadzał z zabawą w boga, dochodziło do zachwiania równowagi, a skutki… bywały opłakane. Wspominałem ci kiedyś o trzeciej wojnie światowej, prawda? To właśnie Lalkarz do niej doprowadził. Ale to przeszłość, która nie ma dla ciebie ani dla nikogo z żyjących obecnie znaczenia.

– Na czym polegały jego eksperymenty?

– Na tym, na czym zawsze polegają _eksperymenty_ – odparł z rozdrażnieniem. – Na robieniu rzeczy, których nikt przed nim nie zrobił, obserwowaniu skutków i wnioskowaniu. To on przeszło dwadzieścia żyć temu znalazł metodę budzenia, stworzył pierwszych pamietających innych niż _starsi_ i utrzymywał swoją wiedzę w sekrecie, dzieląc się nią tylko z wybranymi. Kolejni pamiętający przypadkowo dowiadywali się, że można tego dokonać zmuszając kogoś z tła do uwierzenia… a może to jakieś działania Lalkarza sprawiły, że to zaczęło działać. Wiedziałem jednak już wtedy, że nie ma pełnej kontroli nad budzeniem i niektóre jego eksperymenty okazały się nieudane. Mam również wrażenie, że nigdy do końca nie zapanował nad tym, czy ktoś się obudzi czy nie i że nie miał pewności, czy jego próba się powiedzie nawet w momencie, gdy druga strona mu uwierzyła.

– I dlatego sądziłeś, że nie każdy może się obudzić?

– Zostawmy temat budzenia, bo nie po to do ciebie przyszedłem. Wybacz, Sherlock, ale pewnej wiedzy nie mam prawa ci przekazywać, jestem tu w konkretnym celu i nie usłyszysz ode mnie nic ponadto co zamierzam ci powiedzieć – oznajmił i poczekał chwilę, jakby spodziewał się protestów, detektyw postanowił jednak ugryźć się w język, aby nie odstraszyć brata w momencie, gdy ten był tak chętny do zwierzeń. – Kilkanaście żyć temu zaczął szukać i znalazł metodę usypiania. Był to efekt jego nieudanego eksperymentu i postanowił przetestować swoje możliwości na człowieku, którego wcześniej obudził, a który podobno uciekł mu z grona marionetek z kimś z tła i nie zamierzał dłużej należeć do jego laleczek. Lalkarz był wściekły, że go stracił, a jego furia i zazdrość sprawiły, że postanowił go zniszczyć. Kiedy wziął się do działania, faktycznie udało mu się go uśpić. Nie wiedziałem, jak tego dokonał ani kiedy konkretnie się to stało, bo nie znałem tamtego człowieka, a moich przypuszczeń nie zamierzam ci zdradzać.

– Więc skąd w ogóle o tym wiesz, skoro go nie znałeś?

– Niegdyś… pamiętający tworzyli siatkę rozproszoną po całym świecie – zaczął Mycroft ostrożnie. – Niemal się ze sobą nie widywaliśmy, ale wiedzieliśmy o sobie i kontaktowaliśmy się ze sobą, często nie znając swoich twarzy ani nazwisk, niczego, poza przydomkami takimi jak Lalkarz.

– Jaki ty miałeś przydomek? – spytał Sherlock, lecz Mycroft odwrócił wzrok i udał, że nie usłyszał tego pytania.

– Gdy pozbył się swojej nieudanej lalki, poczuł się pewniej i to go zgubiło, bo nasza wojna… przybrała zły dla niego obrót – kontynuował. – Musiał przeczekać jedno życie, aby przekonać się, że jego lalka faktycznie została uśpiona, a wówczas… wykorzystał okazję i uśpił kogoś jeszcze – powiedział, a jego głos przez moment wyrażał emocje, które bardzo rzadko dało się w nim słyszeć. – Próbował wtedy uśpić również mnie, ale to mu się nie udało. W tamtym okresie dowiedziałem się, jak można kogoś uśpić, jednak nie… jednak nic nie mogłem zrobić z tą wiedzą. Nadszedł trzynasty świat, w którym jego pojedynczy eksperyment z uśpieniem nie spowodował wojny, lecz przewrót w świecie pamiętających. Wspominałem ci o magicznych światach i to był jeden z nich. Nie będę zagłębiał się w szczegóły, wystarczy ci wiedzieć, że właśnie wtedy ponownie zachwiana została równowaga, bo zabito już dwóch pamiętających, którzy nigdy nie powinni zostać zabici.

– Obudziło się znacznie więcej pamiętających niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej – powiedział cicho Sherlock, na co Mycroft skinął głową.

– Ruszyła lawina, bo wszechświat upomniał się o kolejnych pamiętających, którzy mogli zostać zabici, skoro jeden z nas dowiedział się, jak można to zrobić. Trwała przez kilka kolejnych światów, potem przygasła, a wszystko się ustabilizowało. Obecnie budzi się nieco więcej samoistnych niż przed trzynastym światem, bo wówczas samoistne przebudzenia były tak sporadyczne, że nie stanowiły niczego istotnego, natomiast czasy od trzynastej do dziesiątej rzeczywistości nazywamy _drugą falą_ , bo w zaledwie czterech rzeczywistościach narodziło się nas więcej niż do tej pory istniało. Dopiero gdy wszystko wróciło do normy, zacząłem szukać możliwości, by odnaleźć się w całkiem nowych realiach, gdzie nie byłem już w stanie panować nad całą społecznością pamiętających.

– Ilu was wtedy było?

– Samoistnych? Prawdopodobnie jakieś pięćset osób. Raczej więcej niż mniej – odparł z wahaniem. – Przestaliśmy to kontrolować. W trzynastym świecie wstecz wszystko się zaczęło i to wtedy straciłem… jakąkolwiek władzę nad tym wszystkim. Za to Lalkarz był w swoim żywiole, był absolutnie zachwycony tym, co się działo, bo lubił rewolucje i w pewien pokrętny sposób przypominał w tym Jima Moriarty’ego z poprzedniego świata.

– Z tego co o nim słyszę, nie są w najmniejszym stopniu podobni.

– Ale mogliby być. Nie bez przyczyny… – zająknął się i ostatecznie nie dokończył tej myśli. – W trzynastym świecie Lalkarz znalazł sobie magiczną towarzyszkę, która wspierała go w jego szaleństwach, ale do niej wrócimy za chwilę. Chcę dokończyć jego historię. Widzisz… Lalkarz był zawsze bardzo pewny swoich zdolności i władzy…

– Gdy patrzę na ciebie, stwierdzam, że to pewnie typowe dla najstarszych – wtrącił Sherlock, nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać się przed tą złośliwością.

– Tyle że na mnie los nie miał za co się mścić, a na Lalkarzu zemściły się jego własne działania – powiedział, nieprzyjemnie wykrzywiając twarz. – Uważał, że jest niezniszczalny i że po zlikwidowaniu zbuntowanej laleczki nikt mu nie zagrozi. W efekcie musiał zdradzić niepowołanej osobie, jak można dokonać uśpienia i wykorzystano to przeciwko niemu. Przypuszczam, że w jego otoczeniu znajdowało się więcej zbuntowanych lalek niż sądził i to jedno z jego dzieci z zemsty, zazdrości lub z powodu osobistych porachunków postanowiło się go pozbyć. Nie wszystkie jego dzieci akceptowały coraz to nowe osoby, jakie budził i otaczał względami, a gdy z wiekiem nabierały odwagi i doświadczenia, stawały się coraz silniejsze i odważniejsze. Jedyne, co wiem o jego uśpieniu, to że nastąpiło w dziewiątym lub ósmym życiu wstecz, bo to wówczas zniknął z horyzontu, zaś w siódmym spotkałem go już jako tło. Nie miał pojęcia, kim jestem, nie wiedział nic o reinkarnacji… po prostu nie był już pamiętającym. Ówczesna wiedza kazała mi sądzić, że ponowne przebudzenie nie jest możliwe, a uśpienie pamiętającego sprowadza go na wieki do roli tła. Gdy znalazł metodę usypiania, twierdził, że nie da się kogoś obudzić ponownie i chlubił się tym, że potrafi nas zabijać naprawdę, to on eksperymentował, łamał prawa wszechświata, a ja…

– A ty próbowałeś to zrobić w szóstym życiu, bo w siódmym mnie przypadkiem obudziłeś, nie wiedząc, że tak się stanie gdy powiesz mi prawdę i nie znając jego metod – wtrącił Sherlock.

– Dopiero wtedy zorientowałem się, że nie trzeba mieć intencji budzenia kogoś i że przez wszystkie te życia żyłem w błędzie. Możesz mi wierzyć lub nie, ale nigdy nie zamierzałem cię budzić i gdy powiedziałem ci, kim jestem, sądziłem, że to wspomnienie zgaśnie w tobie w momencie śmierci i że nic się nie stanie. Tak twierdzili wszyscy samoistni, którzy kogoś obudzili.

– Bo może nie wiedzieli, że obudzili – zauważył Sherlock, co sprawiło, że Mycroft pobladł, ale nie skomentował tego stwierdzenia.

– Nie zamierzałem cię budzić – powtórzył słabym, jakby zmęczonym tonem. – A nasza rozmowa w tamtym życiu nie miała z Lennoxem nic wspólnego. Nie wiedziałem jeszcze wtedy, że jego zniknięcie faktycznie oznaczało uśpienie, nie wiedziałem, co się stanie i nie miałem nikogo, z kim mógłbym być szczery. Po wydarzeniach ze świata sześciu płci, który zaistniał jedno życie przed naszą rozmową, relacje pamiętających rozluźniły się jeszcze bardziej i wówczas w ogóle nie byliśmy już ukrytą społecznością, lecz zbiorem samotnych jednostek, z których każda miała własne cele a z całą resztą nie chciała mieć do czynienia. Gdy spotkałem Lalkarza, a właściwie tylko Craiga Lennoxa, gdy zobaczyłem, że jest tłem, to było dla mnie jak koniec epoki. A ponieważ obudziłeś się w kolejnym świecie, zaś Lalkarz, mój największy rywal i jedna z niewielu osób, które byłyby w stanie mnie powstrzymać, został przez kogoś unieszkodliwiony, mogłem zająć się tobą i eksperymentami w takiej formie, jaką uznałem za akceptowalną.

– A co było nieakceptowalnego w metodach Lalkarza?

– Mówiłem ci, że nie uznaję zabijania tła za właściwą metodę – oznajmił, nie odpowiadając wprost na pytanie Sherlocka. – Sądziłem, że skoro zniknął z horyzontu i nie będzie już mógł mi zagrozić, to nie ma sensu czekać z decyzjami i zadaniami, które przez niego nie były możliwe, bo zawsze sabotował wszelkie moje działania. I sądziłem, że będę mógł ci pomóc, skoro nieopatrznie skrzywdziłem cię zaszczepiając ci wiarę w reinkarnację.

– Nie udawaj, że twoje zachowanie było objawem altruizmu, bo chociaż Lennox jest egoistycznym manipulantem, w niczym mu nie ustępujesz. Mam jedno pytanie i nie chcę, żebyś potraktował to jak atak – powiedział Sherlock. – Czy w trakcie swoich eksperymentów, których dobrze wiesz, że nie pochwalałem, próbowałeś kogoś uśpić?

– Skąd… skąd takie pytanie?

– Możesz po prostu odpowiedzieć? Skoro to możliwe, a ty uznałeś, że skrzywdziłeś mnie przebudzeniem, najbardziej logiczną opcją byłoby znaleźć metodę, by mnie uśpić.

– Tak, Sherlock – odparł niechętnie. – I próbowałem znaleźć metodę, dzięki której można pozbywać się niebezpiecznych jednostek, a także pomagać tym, które _chcą_ zapomnieć. Tyle że nie znalazłem alternatywnej, a ta, której się domyślałem, była dla mnie zbyt odstręczająca, za to…

– A sprowadzanie na pamiętających szaleństwa nie było dla ciebie odstręczające?

– Czy kolejny raz chcesz się kłócić?

– Nie. Chcę po prostu czegoś się dowiedzieć, prawdy o uśpieniu i przyczynach, dla których w kolejnym życiu już nie podejmowałeś takich prób i wróciłeś do polityki.

– Uśpienie kogoś to… obrzydliwa rzecz – powiedział powoli. – Możesz uważać, że jestem podły, ale mam swoje granice i pewnych rzeczy nie zamierzam robić. W szóstym świecie wstecz byłem zbyt wytrącony z równowagi po tym, jak przez przypadek cię obudziłem. I zrobiłem rzeczy, których już bym nie zrobił i z perspektywy czasu widzę, że w swoich działaniach niewiele różniłem się od Lalkarza. Kiedy zorientowałem się, że usypianie kogokolwiek nie ma sensu, bo w pewnych okolicznościach jest w stanie obudzić się ponownie, dałem sobie spokój i nie ma w tym nic więcej. Wyleczyłem się z desperackiej potrzeby zdobycia wiedzy i…

– I zamiast prowadzić kliniki, gdzie sprawiałeś, że pamiętający pozostawali szaleńcami, spisywałeś sobie w głowie ich listę, zamykałeś ich, przesłuchiwałeś i pozwalałeś, by wykończyli się sami, używając do tego celu wpływów w służbach specjalnych a nie psychiatrii. Mogłeś nikogo nie zabić osobiście, ale i tak masz krew na rękach– oznajmił Sherlock.

– Nie wiesz, czemu to robię, więc twoje płytkie myślenie…

– Oświeć mnie – przerwał mu Sherlock. – Zachwianie równowagi, budzenie się, usypianie… Jaki to wszystko ma cel? Jakie cele mogą usprawiedliwiać… cokolwiek co robisz?

– Wyższe dobro i mniejsze zło to pojęcia, które są ci obce, więc i tak byś tego nie zrozumiał – odparł Mycroft i sam ton jego głosu wskazywał, że ma coraz mniejszą ochotę na tę rozmowę. – Nie przyszedłem rozmawiać ani o dobru ani o złu. Chcę tylko powiedzieć ci, że wchodząc w drogę Lalkarzowi, narażasz się na niebezpieczeństwo. Widzę, że znów mąci, jak zwykle nie potrafię go przejrzeć i jedyne, co wiem, to że jeśli wycofacie się w tym momencie razem z Moriartym, to może jeszcze się wami znudzić i znaleźć sobie inne laleczki do zabawy.

– Nie wystarcza mu jego Wróżka? – rzucił Sherlock pozornie beztroskim tonem, a wówczas Mycroft jęknął i ze zmęczeniem potarł skronie. – Tak, o niej też słyszałem. I w jej przypadku to nie my szukaliśmy sobie kłopotów, lecz one same znalazły Jima, bo Wróżka zjawiła się u niego i nakłoniła go do odwiedzenia Lennoxa.

– Wróżka należy od zawsze do grzecznych lalek i dopóki się nie zbuntuje, nie będzie dla niego wyzwaniem. Za to wy…

– Co mogą nam zrobić? _Lalkarz i Wróżka_?

– Co? Tak naprawdę mogą zrobić wszystko. Skoro nie miał oporów by prowadzić eksperymenty nie dla wiedzy czy słusznych celów, lecz zwykłej uciechy…

– Dla ciebie to zwykła uciecha, ale z tego co mówił Jim, Lennox wydawał się wierzyć, że postępuje słusznie.

– Każdy psychopata sądzi, że postępuje słusznie.

– Słowa o jedynej słusznej drodze słyszałem od ciebie setki razy. Wiesz, że się pogrążasz? – spytał z przekąsem. – Co może zrobić nam Lennox? Jasne, może nas uśpić, skoro zna metodę. Skoro kiedyś był zdolny do usypiania osób, które stały mu na drodze, teraz też może być do tego zdolny. Mógłby spróbować któregoś z nas skrzywdzić albo odebrać nam kogoś ważnego tyle że… cóż. To nie ja go interesuję i nie do mnie wysłał swoją Wróżkę, aby mąciła. Jeśli ktokolwiek jest zagrożony, to jest to Jim i, mogę ci obiecać, przekażę mu ostrzeżenie, gdy tylko będę z nim rozmawiał.

– Gdy go dorwie, będziesz jego pierwszym celem.

– Doprawdy? – parsknął Sherlock. – Jim nie jest czyjąkolwiek marionetką i jest w stanie o siebie zadbać, a ja tylko mu pomagam i nie mieszam się do spraw pamiętających, które tobie i Lennoxowi wydają się tak ważne, bo tła nie potraficie doceniać. Zaręczam ci, nic mi nie grozi.

– Uważasz, że Lalkarza nie interesuje tło? Jakże się mylisz – warknął Mycroft. – Ze wszystkich starszych, właśnie _jego_ tło interesowało najbardziej i dlatego to on jako pierwszy podjął próby zarówno budzenia jak i usypiania. Fascynowała go możliwość otwierania zamkniętych umysłów wyjątkowych jednostek pochodzących z tła oraz władza, by potem móc zgasić je w dogodnym dla siebie momencie. Każda z jego lalek kiedyś była tłem, nawet Wróżka była kiedyś _tylko Talaithą_ , a Hea… – urwał i spróbował zmienić temat, lecz Sherlock nie dał mu dojść do słowa.

– Hea…? – powtórzył pytająco, uznając, że tym razem nie zdradzi mu, że od razu skojarzył, o kogo może chodzić.

– Jego pierwsza powiernica. Poprzedniczka Wróżki. Ale akurat ona nie ma z tą sprawą nic wspólnego – powiedział Mycroft sucho. – Wróżka pojawiła się jako _pani nikt_ , a Lalkarz, jeśli wierzyć pogłoskom, przekazał jej całą swoją wiedzę, zupełnie jakby spodziewał się, że kiedyś może potrzebować odzyskać swoje wspomnienia i postanowił przechować je w umyśle innego pamiętającego, takiego, który jest od niego uzależniony i któremu może całkowicie zaufać. Skoro wiedział, że można kogoś uśpić… może obawiał się, że pamiętającego można uśpić nieintencjonalnie, bo jestem pewny, że o wiele wcześniej niż ja wiedział, że tło można nieintencjonalnie _obudzić_. I tak faktycznie się stało, a od jego uśpienia do ponownego przebudzenia minęło stosunkowo niewiele czasu i dzięki Wróżce, którą tak szybko udało mu się odnaleźć, musiał poznać przeszłość i dowiedzieć się, kim kiedyś był.

– Co tak ważnego poza metodami budzenia i usypianie miałby od niej usłyszeć? – spytał, lecz Mycroft zacisnął tylko usta, nie zamierzając mu odpowiadać. – Dlaczego tak się go boisz? – odezwał się więc, a wówczas Mycroft zaczął podnosić się z miejsca, co zirytowało Sherlocka i, chociaż bardzo rzadko wchodzili sobie w przestrzeń osobistą, chwycił brata za nadgarstek i stanowczo przytrzymał. – Przychodzisz tu, rzucasz półsłówkami i straszysz mnie kimś, kogo ostatnio spotkałem kilka żyć temu, w dodatku gdy jeszcze był tłem. Co się stało, że nagle, po wszystkich tych życiach, zdecydowałeś się mnie przed nim ostrzec, skoro nigdy wcześniej o nim nie mówiłeś? Rozmawiałeś z nim ostatnio, prawda? I nagadał ci jakichś bzdur, przez które…

– Sherlock, zostaw tę cholerną sprawę, zajmij się swoim Johnem i daj sobie spokój – syknął Mycroft i spróbował się uwolnić, ale detektyw mu na to nie pozwolił.

– _Zajmij się Johnem?_ – powtórzył po nim ze złością. – Dlaczego nagle przestałeś się go czepiać? No dalej. Nie zdziwisz mnie, bo jestem niemal pewny, że wiem, co chcesz mi powiedzieć. Coś o samoistnych i przebudzonych sztucznie oraz możliwości budzenia – powiedział, wpatrując się Mycroftowi w oczy, a wówczas mężczyzna skapitulował i niechętnie usiadł z powrotem w fotelu. – Lennox w końcu powiedział ci prawdę dotyczącą budzenia, prawda? Skontaktował się z tobą kilka dni temu, prawdopodobnie już po tym, jak zdecydował, że wyśle Wróżkę do Jima. Z jakichś przyczyn, po wszystkich latach kłamstw albo ukrywania prawdy powiedział ci o możliwości budzenia, a ty wreszcie zrozumiałeś, jakim byłeś idiotą, że tyle czasu nie dotarłeś do tej informacji. Uciekałeś od eksperymentowania i oto efekt: żyłeś od nie wiem nawet jak dawna w błędzie. Jak czujesz się z faktem, że wystarczyło mi parę tygodni poszukiwań i zwykłych rozmów, by poznać prawdę, a ty nie dotarłeś do niej przez przynajmniej kilkanaście żyć?

– Lalkarz się do mnie odezwał, ale mylisz się, jeśli sądzisz, że z własnej woli powiedział mi o samoistnych i przebudzonych sztucznie – powiedział Mycroft. – Masz jednak rację, że byłem beznadziejnym ignorantem i popełniłem masę błędów. I, tak, zostawiłem ciebie i Johna w spokoju, bo zrozumiałem, że nigdy nie zdołasz go obudzić. Nie zachwiejesz światem. Ostatecznie okazało się, że nie jesteście zagrożeniem.

– Jak mogłeś nie dostrzec tego tak długo…! – wysyczał  Sherlock, a pierwszą reakcją Mycrofta było pełne irytacji prychnięcie.

– Bo zawsze uważałem, że w pewne kwestie nie mamy prawa ingerować, a eksperymenty związane z budzeniem i usypianiem są niemoralne – oznajmił wyniośle. – Budzenie tła to igranie z ogniem i coś absolutnie głupiego i nieuzasadnionego, usypianie pamietających jest rzeczą obrzydliwą, zaś jedno i drugie łamie uniwersalne prawa, jakie rządzą naszym światem. Nie mogłem się dowiedzieć, że tylko samoistni mogą kogoś obudzić, bo w przeciwieństwie do Lalkarza nie ośmieliłem się tego badać, a tylko własne eksperymenty i przepytywanie innych samoistnych, do których niemal nie da się dotrzeć, mogły otworzyć mi oczy. Czy taka odpowiedź wystarczy ci za usprawiedliwienie?

– Ja nie eksperymentowałem. Jim też nie. A nie krzywdząc nikogo wydedukowaliśmy, jaka jest prawda – zauważył, na co Mycroft zacisnął wściekle usta. – Nie dotarliśmy do wszystkiego. Ale przynajmniej nie żyliśmy w błędnym przekonaniu, że każdy pamiętający może budzić tło bez żadnych ograniczeń, wystarczy, aby zmusił daną osobę do uwierzenia. To tak nie działa. Potrzeba samoistnego i osoby, która jest w stanie otworzyć się na prawdę, a ty bez powodu wmawiałeś mi, że może tylko wybrani mogą się przebudzić i jednocześnie straszyłeś możliwością masowego przebudzenia. Dlaczego?

– Bo chciałem cię chronić przed eksperymentowaniem i zwróceniem na siebie uwagi niewłaściwych osób.

– Teraz znasz już prawdę. Nie jestem samoistnym, nic nie mogę zrobić, a poza wszystkim innym istnieje jakiś…

– Dodatkowy warunek – wymamrotał Mycroft – którego jeszcze żaden z nas nie odkrył.

– Lalkarz go zna?

– Nie – powiedział szybko, z dziwną satysfakcją. – Nigdy do niego nie dotarł. Pogłoski mówią, że to coś, do czego nie wystarczy wielki umysł i że trzeba otworzyć serce, aby to zrozumieć. To oczywiście bzdury, ale faktem jest, że ani ja ani Lalkarz tego nie wiemy.

– Pogłoski – powtórzył Sherlock. – Kim są _Pogłoski_? – spytał kpiąco. Wpatrywał się w oczy Mycrofta i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że mężczyzna naprawdę myśli o  jakiejś osobie, ale że za żadne skarby świata nie zdradzi jej tożsamości.

– To nie dotyczy naszej rozmowy – powiedział sucho, a twardość jego spojrzenia jednoznacznie świadczyła o tym, że jeśli Sherlock spróbuje coś z niego wyciągnąć, ich spotkanie szybko się skończy i niczego więcej sobie nie powiedzą.

– W porządku. Zostawmy to. I wróćmy do Lennoxa, bo myślę że po wszystkich rzeczach, jakie mi powiedziałeś, z mojej strony również należy ci się porcja szczerości. A raczej… przekazanie ci tego, co usłyszałem, bo skoro faktycznie jest on niebezpiecznym manipulantem, nie wszystko co powiedział Jimowi musiało być prawdą. Jak sądzisz, kiedy Lennox obudził się ponownie?

– Nie sądzę, _wiem_ , że musiało się to stać w szóstym świecie, jeśli jest przebudzony sztucznie lub piątym, jeśli jest samoistnym.

– Nie potrafisz tego rozpoznać? – spytał Sherlock, a Mycroft lekko zacisnął usta, niezadowolony, że jego brat wytknął mu brak jakiejkolwiek umiejętności.

– Przypuszczam, że jest sztucznym, bo… nie czuję już od niego tych zdolności, które miał kiedyś. Ale nie mam możliwości by sprawdzić, czy mam rację.

– Bingo. Ktoś przebudził go więc w szóstym świecie, kiedy był Chloe, twoją śliczną stażystką. Biorąc pod uwagę jego zainteresowanie tobą i fakt, że u ciebie pracował, musisz domyślać się, że dowiedział się o reinkarnacji właśnie w twojej klinice, gdzie miałeś kilkudziesięciu pamiętających, spośród których tylko samoistni mogli go przebudzić.

– Była tam jego Wróżka, ale ona jest sztuczna.

– A ilu było samoistnych?

– Poza mną dwie osoby i…

– Nie zajmujmy się tymi osobami. Nie wchodzimy sobie w paradę, jeśli chodzi o innych – przerwał mu Sherlock. – Powiedz mi, nic nie przychodzi ci do głowy? Kto mógł go obudzić i jak? Wśród pacjentów było dwóch pamiętających, ale czy Lennox miałby powód, by wierzyć któremukolwiek z nich? Przypomnij sobie, jaki był i jak cię traktował. Był w tobie zadurzony, miał obsesję. Obserwował cię. Śledził. – Zamilkł na moment i spojrzał bratu w oczy. – _Podsłuchiwał_ – zakończył, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego blednącej coraz bardziej twarzy. – Podsłuchiwał rozmowy naszej dwójki. Może sam coś podejrzewał. Może to Wróżka powiedziała mu, że ma cię słuchać, bo możesz powiedzieć coś ważnego i że musi w to uwierzyć bez względu na to, jak nieprawdopodobnie by brzmiało.

– Sherlock…

– To ty go obudziłeś. Przypadkowo i nieintencjonalnie, tak samo jak mnie. Tak samo jak… – zająknął się i parsknął krótkim, zduszonym śmiechem. Skoro zaszli tak daleko, dalsze sekrety nie miały sensu, bo właśnie w tym momencie powinien wyznać coś jeszcze. Aby Mycroft nie zaczął węszyć za jego plecami i nie zrobił Billowi krzywdy uznając, że stanowi zagrożenie, a Sherlock nic o nim nie wie. – Tak samo jak Billa Wigginsa w poprzednim świecie – zakończył.

Mycroft długi czas milczał, wpatrując się w niego, blady, cichy i nagle postarzały o kilka lat. Sięgnął po papierosy i zapalił, parę chwil walcząc o utrzymanie zapalniczki sztywnymi dłońmi, na których odznaczały się ścięgna i błękitne żyły. Był zszokowany i przerażony, a jego myśli prawdopodobnie biegły w szaleńczym tempie, bo oto w parę chwil dowiedział się, że przebudził przez nieostrożność dwie osoby, robiąc tym samym coś, z czym tak walczył przez wszystkie swoje życia, co uważał za niemoralne i co jego zdaniem mogło _zachwiać równowagę,_ cokolwiek miałoby to znaczyć.

– Skąd o tym wiesz? – spytał wreszcie, cichym i zupełnie nieswoim głosem.

– Dowiedziałem się przypadkiem i nie jest to w żaden sposób istotne. W ogóle go nie szukałem i nie miałem pojęcia, że w tym świecie się urodził. Bardzo kiepsko go pilnowałeś, skoro dotarłem do niego przez przypadek szybciej od ciebie.

– Obserwowałem go i wiem, że jest znacznie młodszy niż ostatnio. Nie zdradzał żadnych objawów pamietającego i…

– Obudził się nie więcej niż trzy miesiące temu – przerwał mu Sherlock. – Naprawdę miałem szczęście, że go znalazłem.

– Rozmawiałeś z nim?

– Oczywiście – powiedział. – I dobrze się stało, że go odszukałem, bo naprawdę potrzebował wsparcia i potwierdzenia, że nie jest szaleńcem. Od paru tygodni czasem się kontaktujemy. Radzi sobie już znacznie lepiej, udało mu się wmówić rodzicom i lekarzom, że tylko się wygłupiał i wychodzi na prostą. Nie potrzeba wielkich klinik i szukania metod uśpienia, aby wesprzeć przestraszonego dzieciaka, który nie rozumie, co się z nim dzieje, wiesz? – rzucił i westchnął, gdy zorientował się, że jego słowa, zamiast uspokoić Mycrofta, jeszcze bardziej go przybiły. – Pomogłem mu i nie stanowi dla ciebie ani dla nikogo zagrożenia. Mam nadzieję, że zostawisz go w spokoju. Zresztą, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że w poprzednim świecie się do siebie zbliżyliście po mojej śmierci, chyba nie miałbyś ochoty zamykać go i torturować w więzieniach służb specjalnych.

– Nie wiem, co masz na myśli, twierdząc, że się do siebie zbliżyliśmy – powiedział Mycroft nie patrząc mu w oczy. Detektyw parsknął krótkim, nieprzyjemnym śmiechem i nie był w stanie powstrzymać się przed drobną złośliwością.

– Nie martw się, nie sądzę, że go poderwałeś i sypialiście ze sobą w moim łóżku – oznajmił, po czym spoważniał. – Ale wiem, że się tutaj widywaliście i że zaprzyjaźniliście się, przynajmniej na tyle, na ile dwóch facetów takich jak wy może się zaprzyjaźnić. Wielokrotnie ze sobą rozmawialiście, a na ile znam Billa, prawdopodobnie w swoim towarzystwie raczyliście się ulubionymi używkami. Gdy zamknę oczy, niemal widzę go ze strzykawką i skrętem, a ciebie ze szklanką whisky i papierosami, jak wygrzewacie się w milczeniu przy moim kominku, a pani Hudson załamuje ręce i ucieka do swojego mieszkania, wypłakując się w chusteczkę, że to ja powinienem tam być – wyrzucił z siebie i wziął głęboki oddech. – Bałeś się masowego przebudzenia, straszyłeś mnie tym, ile? Miesiąc temu? A w poprzednim świecie ot tak, jakby nigdy nic, powiedziałeś Billowi, kim jesteś, bo miałeś cięższą chwilę i za dużo wypiłeś. Nie wiem, jak mogłeś być aż takim głupkiem, ty, mój niby mądrzejszy brat.

– Nie powiedziałem mu nic konkretnego – wydusił Mycroft niewyraźnie. – Miałem chwilę słabości i byłem pewny, że to nie zadziała. Tylko dlatego pozwoliłem sobie na zwierzenia.

– I na jakiej postawie sądziłeś, że nie zadziała?

– Wtedy nie miałem jeszcze pojęcia, że ty nie mogłeś nikogo obudzić, gdyż nie jesteś samoistnym i tutaj popełniłem błąd. Był ćpunem, jednym z wielu, którym w przeszłości pod wpływem narkotyków mówiłeś o reinkarnacji. Bill Wiggins trzykrotnie w przeszłości był w melinach, gdzie wspólnie ćpaliście i doskonale wiem, o czym rozmawialiście. Nie byłeś jedynym pamiętającym, który na skutek odurzenia powiedział komuś kim jest, a nic się nie stało. Byłem pewny, że gdy obie strony są pod wpływem narkotyków albo są tak pijane, że tracą kontakt z rzeczywistością, to nie może dojść do przebudzenia. Długo sądziłem, że trzeźwość to właśnie jest _dodatkowy warunek_ i nie miałem pojęcia, że w tej kwestii mógłbym się aż tak pomylić. A nawet gdyby nie był to warunek, uznałem, że skoro jest tłem, a tobie w poprzednich życiach nie udało się go obudzić, to że należy do tych osób, których w ogóle nie da się obudzić.

– I po prostu uznałeś, że potrzebujesz z kimś pogadać, więc wybrałeś jego. Gdy rozmawiałem z nim kompletnie naćpany, wierzył mi. Sam mi to powiedział a ty prawdopodobnie również to wiedziałeś. Twierdzisz, że po prostu był pod ręką, podczas gdy jeśli byłby to którykolwiek inny z moich przyjaciół z meliny, to też byś mu się zwierzył, tylko dlatego, że uznałbyś go za wygodnego i bezpiecznego?

– Wybrałem jego, bo jest inteligentny i ufałem mu bardziej niż komukolwiek innemu z ćpunów, z którymi się zadawałeś.

– Przyznaj po prostu, że od dawna szukałeś kogoś do przeprowadzenia bezpiecznego eksperymentu i uznałeś, że on jest odpowiedni.

– To był wypadek, a nie eksperyment…! – powiedział Mycroft z oburzeniem. – Nie masz pojęcia, jak wyglądał Londyn, ile osób zginęło i w jakim stanie...

– Jasne. Więc twierdzisz, że nie byłeś mu bliski i nie był to eksperyment – przerwał mu Sherlock kpiąco. – Cokolwiek to było, do jakich doszedłeś wniosków? Chyba to możesz mi powiedzieć. Wiesz już, że tylko samoistni mogą budzić innych, ale sytuacja z Billem chyba rozjaśniła ci parę rzeczy, co?

– Przebudzenia mogą dokonać tylko samoistni i tylko wobec właściwych osób, otwartych na taką wiedzę, czego Wiggins jest najlepszym dowodem. Ten zaćpany wariat mi uwierzył. Teraz wiem już, że nie ma dodatkowego warunku.

– Skąd w ogóle masz pewność, że chodzi konkretnie o wiarę? – spytał Sherlock, bardziej po to, żeby wyciągnąć z niego jakieś dodatkowe informacje niż argumenty na poparcie tej konkretnie tezy. – Powtarzasz to cały czas, ale czy masz choć cień pewności, że to o to chodzi? Znasz inne przypadki samoistnych, którzy próbowali kogoś budzić i im się nie powiodło tylko dlatego, że ktoś im nie uwierzył?

– Tak, Sherlock – powiedział oschle. – Takim pamiętającym był _Charles Augustus Magnussen_ – dodał, licząc chyba na jakąś reakcję Sherlocka, lecz ta nie nadeszła.– On, a także pewien samoistny, jakiego miałem w klinice – kontynuował więc, odrobinę poirytowany. – Ale do Magnussena, ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, nigdy nie pojedziesz, bo wiesz, że drugi raz nie uda ci się go pokonać. I że tym razem nie będzie mieć oporów, by kazać swoim ludziom strzelać, a ja nigdy nie zdołam odnaleźć twojego ciała.

– Nie zamierzam jechać do Magnussena, bo nie mam już takiej potrzeby. Jim również nim się zajął – oznajmił, na co Mycroft jęknął głośno i bez słowa sięgnął po kolejnego papierosa. – Zajął się wszystkimi trudnymi przypadkami, ani razu mnie nie naraził, a ty wciąż podejrzewasz go… o co?

– To, że ty nie możesz nikogo budzić… ty jesteś bezpieczny i nie zamierzam cię już w żaden sposób ograniczać, za to jego – muszę. _Bo jest samoistnym_. A ty pozwoliłeś mu zrozumieć, że ma siłę, aby budzić innych, jeśli tylko mu uwierzą.

– Do tej wiedzy doszliśmy wspólnie i nie jest to ani jego ani moja wyłączna zasługa – odparował natychmiast. – A poza tym Jim nie zamierza nikogo budzić i szukanie na to metody nigdy nie było naszym celem.

– Nie? – warknął Mycroft. – Więc po co szuka Mściciela? Mam ci uwierzyć, że gdy dowie się, że to ten człowiek, nie spróbuje go omotać i obudzić, aby znów mieć przy sobie swoją prawą rękę?!

– Znów…?

– Miał w poprzednim życiu – powiedział, odwracając wzrok, a Sherlock poczuł, że nie jest w tym momencie szczery i nie zamierzał porzucać tego tematu.

– Jest w tym coś więcej – odparł powoli. – Miał kogoś… _kiedyś_. Mściciel z poprzedniego świata nie był jedyny. Nie próbuj wmawiać mi, że się mylę.

– Masz rację, ale informacji o innych jego… prawych rękach, które po jego śmierci namieszały w naszej równowadze, nie usłyszysz ode mnie ani słowa, choćbyś kazał mnie torturować. Jeśli chcesz kontynuować tę rozmowę, zostawmy Billa Wigginsa, Jima Moriarty’ego, sprawę Mściciela i wszystkich pamiętających innych niż Lalkarz i Wróżka. Chcę wiedzieć dokładnie, co Lalkarz nagadał Moriarty’emu, bo wolałbym sprostować pewne kwestie, zanim stąd wyjdę, a wy będziecie bawić się dalej w dobrego i złego detektywa. Nie myśl, że nie wiedziałem, że coś kombinujesz a zabezpieczenie twoich sprzętów było tego najlepszym dowodem, podobnie jak twoje zniknięcia.

– Nie wiem, czy jestem w stanie wszystko ci powtórzyć.

– _Spróbuj_ – powiedział sucho. – Uściśleniem pewnych informacji pomożesz przede wszystkim samemu sobie.

– Masz świadomość, że jedną z pierwszych rzeczy, które powiedział, było coś jak _nie powtarzaj ani słowa Mycroftowi Holmesowi_?

– To dla mnie oczywiste. Jakiekolwiek ma cele, chciałby, abym znalazł się w innej drużynie niż Moriarty, bo doskonale wie, że tak osłabi nas obu. Nie zamierzam z nim współpracować – zastrzegł natychmiast. – Ale nie chcę mieć tutaj w nim wroga. Wystarczy mi do tego Lalkarz i Wróżka. Więc… zaczynaj. Co mu powiedział, gdy się spotkali?

Sherlock westchnął ciężko i zerknął na swój telefon, zastanawiając się, czy nie powinien w pierwszej kolejności skontaktować się z Jimem i powiedzieć mu o wizycie brata. Zrezygnował jednak z tego pomysłu, uznając, że akurat tymi informacjami nie zaszkodzi Jimowi w najmniejszym stopniu. Wziął papierosa z paczki Mycrofta, z ociąganiem go zapalił, a potem zaczął mówić o spotkaniu Jima z Lennoxem – od momentu, gdy Wróżka zjawiła się u niego i nakłoniła go do wyjazdu do Berlina.

Mycroft, gdy tylko chciał, potrafił być doskonałym słuchaczem. Był przecież politykiem, dyplomatą i szpiegiem, musiał więc rozwinąć u siebie tę umiejętność, ale przy Sherlocku wyjątkowo rzadko jej używał. Tym jednak razem milczał, nie przerywał mu, nie wtrącał się, nie prychał pod nosem, gdy jego brat mówił coś, co mu się nie spodobało. Co jakiś czas przytakiwał lub na pytające spojrzenie Sherlocka mówił, że przekaże mu własną wersję, gdy tylko skończy się jego opowieść.

Zasadniczo był z nim szczery i powiedział mu niemal wszystko oprócz kilku szczegółów: nie mówił o udziale w tym wszystkim Elli Thompson, o tym, gdzie Lennox wysłał Jima, a przede wszystkim – że przez cały ten czas Jim był z Sebastianem, bo o nim nie wspomniał w trakcie całej rozmowy nawet słowem. Unikał więc wymieniania nazwisk i konkretnych miejsc, bo ostatnim, czego potrzebowali, to aby Mycroft wpadł w Szkocji na trop Jima i Sebastiana. Może i był chętny do udzielenia informacji i jakiejś pomocy, ale Sherlock nie wierzył, że może mu do końca ufać i nie zamierzał kogokolwiek narażać swoją nadmierną szczerością.

– To… powinienem był tego właśnie się spodziewać. Fakt, że nie rozpoznałem Lalkarza w osobie Chloe, jest największym ze wszystkich moich błędów – skomentował Mycroft cały jego wywód.

– Jeśli wierzyć Wróżce…

– Trzeba _otworzyć serce na takie rzeczy_ , Sherlock, błagam… nie ma takiej rzeczy, w której uczucia wygrałyby z intelektem. Byłem ślepy, przegapiłem coś istotnego, popełniłem błąd. Umiem się do tego przyznać. Popełniłem błąd, pozwalając się do mnie zbliżyć młodej, obsesyjnie usposobionej dziewczynie, która przypadkowo, oprócz niespożytej energii i niestosownych zapatrywań seksualnych była również na tyle inteligentna, aby skończyć medycynę i rozpocząć staż w mojej klinice. Gdy powiedziałeś mi o wszystkim, tym bardziej jest dla mnie oczywiste, że Wróżka odpowiednio pokierowała Chloe, bo Lalkarz dał jej kiedyś najwyraźniej dokładne instrukcje. Nie wspomniał o tym, ale osoba Wróżki była tematem jego pierwszej pracy badawczej, a ja, oczywiście nieświadomy do czego doprowadzę, zgodziłem się, aby była jego pierwszą pacjentką. Jeśli chodzi o jego przebudzenie, pewnie nie kłamał: faktycznie przyczyniłem się do tego, bo Wróżka powiedziała mu, co ma robić. Prawdą było również, że bronił mnie na moim procesie. Myślę, że był też szczery, gdy twierdził, że po mojej śmierci zaopiekował się pamiętającymi z kliniki, ale czy robił to wyłącznie dla ich dobra…? Tu właśnie zaczynają się kłamstewka i półprawdy. On nigdy nie robił nic z dobroci serca i we wszystkim miał ukryte motywy.

– Budował armię?

– Nie nazwałbym tego armią – odparł pospiesznie, chyba odrobinę zaskoczony pytaniem Sherlocka. – On nie chce zbrojnej rewolucji, chce sprzymierzeńców, którzy poprą go w każdej kwestii, chce… w polityce nazwalibyśmy to budowaniem partii, a w wojskowości raczej szukaniem sojuszników lub zjednywaniem sobie cywili. To nie jest armia. Lalkarz nie potrzebuje armii, aby wpływać na bieg dziejów – oznajmił i uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Wojna to nie są jego metody. Lubi długie przygotowania i przedstawienia, którymi pociąga za sobą tłumy. Ale w bezpośrednich starciach nigdy się nie odnajdował i na front zwykle wysyłał kogoś innego, swoich powierników, takich jak Wróżka. Poprzedni również byli silni, bo zawsze znajdował osoby z ogromnym potencjałem, ale nikt przed nią nie był aż tak niebezpieczny. Wspomniałeś, że Wróżka powiedziała Moriarty’emu, że pochodzi z magicznych czasów i tak w istocie było, co daje jej pewne unikalne zdolności. Przygasły one oczywiście w zwykłych światach, gdzie magia nie ma już żadnego znaczenia, ale wciąż potrafi robić rzeczy, które dla nas są niedostępne. Za to jej dawna magia… jej… – zająknął się. – Jej klątwy, wciąż są żywe. Nie pytaj mnie o to. Wystarczy ci wiedzieć, że nie chciałbyś, aby kiedykolwiek dosięgnęła cię jej dawna moc.

– Jak mogą dosięgnąć mnie klątwy, które zostały rzucone na kogoś innego? – zakpił Sherlock, na co Mycroft zacisnął pięści i parę chwil wpatrywał się w niego z irytacją, zanim ponownie się odezwał.

– W przeciwieństwie do mnie, ani ty ani Moriarty nie widzieliście żadnych magicznych światów. O ile świat sześciu płci, o którym zapewne ci wspomniał bez względu na to, kim tam był, stanowił pewną odmianę, podobnie jak czasy wiktoriańskie, to od czasu rzeczywistości z której pochodzi Wróżka nie nastąpiła żadna, którą mógłbym nazwać magiczną. Nie jesteś w stanie zrozumieć reguł, jakimi rządziła się magia, bo stanowią zaprzeczenie wszystkiego, co wiesz o świecie. Jeśli mówię ci, że cudze klątwy mogą cię dosięgnąć, to, zaręczam ci, tak właśnie może się stać, nawet jeśli mam pewne dowody, że z każdym kolejnym światem dawne czary działają coraz słabiej.

– Cóż to za klątwy?

– Wolisz nie wiedzieć – powiedział, patrząc mu się w oczy; potem zaś odwrócił wzrok i zapatrzył się w okno, za którym z powodu mgły nie było widać nawet budynków po drugiej stronie ulicy. – Przed Wróżką byli inni, ale żaden z nich nie uczynił tyle zła, co ona. A tobie wystarczy tylko wiedzieć, że wcześniej _byli inni_ , bo oni nie mają znaczenia. Wróżka pojawiła się zanim przebudziłeś się zarówno ty jak Moriarty, więc wcześniejsze wydarzenia nie powinny was obchodzić. Zostawmy to i zajmijmy się tym, co Lalkarz ci powiedział, a dokładniej wszystkimi kwestiami, w jakich kłamał – powiedział, po czym ponownie usiadł prosto i wydawało się, że czuł ulgę, że zmienia temat. – Lalkarz skontaktował się ze mną kilka dni temu i to wówczas wyszły na jaw kwestie zdolności samoistnych, natomiast nie było prawdą, że widziałem się z nim kilkanaście lat temu. Co do ostatniego telefonu, w ogóle nie dzwonił do mnie, aby rozmawiać o budzeniu, ale aby z radością poinformować mnie, czego a raczej _kogo_ szuka Jim Moriarty. Nie miałem świadomości, że dotarł na Kontynent, ale Lalkarz opowiedział mi o jego wycieczce oraz o tym, że zamierza z nim porozmawiać. Kpił sobie, że przeciągnie go na swoją stronę i jednocześnie próbował wyczuć, co o tym sądzę, ale tutaj bardzo się zawiódł, bo oznajmiłem mu, że w tym świecie nie zamierzam opowiadać się po żadnej ze stron, mam własne zadania i cokolwiek robi, nie będę się w to wtrącać, bo nasza dawna rozgrywka kompletnie mnie już nie interesuje. Za każdym razem, gdy się ścinaliśmy, żaden z nas nie wygrywał, a na gorzki remis traciłem zbyt wiele energii, by ponownie się w to angażować.

– Zrezygnowałeś z walki z nim, bo w poprzednim świecie miał coś wspólnego z atakami albo znał ludzi, którzy mieli? – spytał Sherlock, co wydawało się, że zaskoczyło Mycrofta; oczywiście, nie wiedział o Elli i jej podejrzeniach dotyczących Craiga Lennoxa i jego związków z Rankinem i Kessonem oraz siecią, więc nie było żadnych szans, że jego brat się tego domyśli.

– Lalkarz ma coś wspólnego z każdą rzeczą, jakiej nie popieram, a jaka dotyczy pamiętających i nie chodzi ani o tamte ataki, ani budzenie i usypianie samo w sobie – powiedział po paru chwilach milczenia. – Nie rozmawiamy o poprzednim świecie. Ani tym, który mamy teraz. Lalkarz wmówił Moriarty’emu, że dopiero niedawno pokazał mi, że zdołał się obudzić ponownie ale… powiedz mi, czy masz mnie za idiotę? Naprawdę sądzisz, że go nie szukałem, że dałbym się komukolwiek nabrać w takiej kwestii? Nie rozpoznałem Chloe, ale Craiga rozpoznałbym _zawsze_ i w każdym świecie szukałem go w pierwszej kolejności, aby móc go pilnować, nawet, gdy był już tylko tłem. Nie zdołałby się przede mną ukryć od piątego życia wstecz i doskonale o tym wiedział. I, na litość, nie czekał, aż go znajdę, a to, że wmówił Moriarty’emu, że jednak _czekał_ , było najbardziej żałosnym z jego kłamstw. Przypuszczał pewnie, że ze mną nie porozmawiacie. I dlatego gdy dowiedziałem się, że niebawem któryś z was się z nim spotka, zrobiłem się czujny. I dlatego teraz tu jestem.

– Widziałeś się z nim wcześniej… Nie było żadnego przypadkowego spotkania w tym świecie. Skontaktował się z tobą, gdy tylko stał się ponownie pamiętającym.

– To oczywiste – parsknął Mycroft. – Nie darowałby sobie, gdybym sam na niego trafił i gdyby nie mógł zobaczyć mojej miny, gdy dowiaduję się, kim jest – powiedział z przekąsem. – Jeśli chociaż przez chwilę wierzyliście, że mogło być inaczej, to znaczy że Moriarty w ogóle nie zrozumiał, jakim typem człowieka jest Lalkarz. Kiedy pojawił się u mnie w piątym życiu wstecz, był z siebie tak dumny, że do tej pory robi mi się niedobrze kiedy o tym myślę. Wtedy nie wiedziałem jeszcze, że nie obudził się ponownie _samoistnie_ , ale i tak był dowodem, że szukanie metod usypiania nie ma żadnego sensu, skoro może dojść do ponownego przebudzenia. Przez chwilę sądziłem nawet, że w szóstym świecie to on przyczynił się jakoś do mojej klęski…

– Że to on na ciebie doniósł i to przez niego trafiłeś do więzienia – powiedział Sherlock. – Tak, wiem, co stało się tam z tobą po mojej śmierci.

– Tak sądziłem, ale obecnie wiem już, że to nieprawda. Nie zamierzam jednak cofać się w czasie i szukać prawdy, bo uważam to za kompletną stratę czasu. Wracając do naszego spotkania po jego przebudzeniu… od razu dostrzegłem, że nie pamięta swoich poprzednich żyć, ale szybko połączyłem go z Wróżką, bo przecież miałem ją pod swoimi skrzydłami w klinice i wiedziałem, że Chloe się nią zajmowała.

– Sam rozpoznałeś w nim Chloe czy tym też się…

– Oczywiście że rozpoznałem. Wystarczyło mi jedno spojrzenie, by pozbyć się wątpliwości, zresztą… szybko to potwierdził, sądząc chyba, że mnie zaskoczy. Nie rozpoznałem go, gdy był tłem, ale po przebudzeniu… cóż. Wtedy wystarczyły dedukcje i nie potrzebowałem mocy Wróżki, która potrafi rozpoznawać zarówno tło jak pamiętających pod każdą ich postacią. Dlatego właśnie to ona a nie ja rozpoznała w klinice Lalkarza w młodej lekarce, którą wówczas był i zrobiła to, co kazał jej zrobić, zanim został uśpiony.

– Skąd miała te zdolności? To całe dostrzeganie? To też skutek jej pochodzenia z _magicznego świata_? – spytał, starając się nie brzmieć ironicznie, ale nie do końca mu się to udało.

– Wróżka twierdzi, że potrafi patrzeć sercem, ale nigdy nie wierz w takie bzdury. Chodzi wyłącznie o zdolności, jakie posiadła w swoim pierwszym świadomym życiu, bo to ono zazwyczaj definiuje naszą przyszłość i talenty. Podobno są wyjątki, ale nigdy żadnego nie spotkałem, a Wróżka jest modelowym potwierdzeniem tej teorii.

– Co jeszcze potrafi? Widzieć niewidzialne, rzucać klątwy, przewidywać przyszłość? Wróży z fusów, ma czarnego kota i wskrzesza zmarłych? – wyrzucił z siebie, a ironia w jego głosie była już tak niepohamowana, że w oczach Mycrofta pojawiła się furia i mężczyzna przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby chciał go uderzyć.

– Radzę ci nigdy się do niej nie zbliżać, aby się o tym przekonać! – syknął z wściekłością. – Jest tak samo niebezpieczna jak…

– Jak ty? Jak Jim Moriarty, jak Chloe Lennox, jak Magnussen? Jak Irene? – parsknął Sherlock. – Powiedz, dlaczego nigdy nie uświadomiłeś mi, ile wokół mnie było pamiętających? Musiałeś zorientować się, że ja, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, żadnego z nich nie rozpoznaję!

– Nie zbliżaj się…

– Nie muszę. Widział się z nią Jim a nie ja _. Co jeszcze potrafi?_ Bez złośliwości, po prostu powiedz mi, co konkretnie może zrobić, bo nie potrafię bać się starej czarownicy z dawnej przeszłości.

– Wróżka naprawdę widzi fragmenty przyszłości i czyta ludzi dzięki swoim mocom lepiej niż my przy pomocy dedukcji i nie chodzi tu o żadne _wróżenie z fusów_ – warknął Mycroft. – Potrafi okłamać każdego geniusza. Podobno umie zmieniać postać, chociaż nigdy nie było mi dane tego zobaczyć, ma ogromny wpływ na tło i potrafi tworzyć doskonałe iluzje, którym mogą się oprzeć tylko pamiętający, a i to nie zawsze. Jest po prostu _silna_. I, na ile znam Lalkarza, który teraz nie jest jak się okazuje samoistnym, jest od niego znacznie bardziej potężna. Wykorzystuje ją, bo zawsze miał na nią ogromny wpływ, ale gdyby tylko chciała, mogłaby przeciwstawić mu się bez najmniejszych problemów.

– Dlaczego nie chce? Skoro ma takie moce, do czego potrzebny jej Lalkarz?

– Jak wszystkie marionetki, jest uzależniona od swojego twórcy, a w całej historii Lalkarza były tylko dwa przypadki, gdzie marionetka zerwała z nim całkowicie i zdołała się usamodzielnić.

– A ty pewnie nie zamierzasz mi o nich mówić – stwierdził Sherlock. – Dlaczego? Gdybym poznał historie osób, które mu się wyrwały…

– Uwierz mi na słowo, ucieczka od Lalkarza jest niesamowicie trudna a Wróżka jest mu wierna jak pies, niebezpieczna i zdeterminowana, by nie stać się laleczką, którą popsuła się i została porzucona. Zostaw tę sprawę i więcej do tego nie wracajmy. Dlaczego nie wystarczy ci, gdy powiem, że ktoś jest niebezpieczny, żebyś dał sobie spokój?

– Bo jestem twoim głupim bratem i zawsze twierdziłeś, że jestem jak dziecko, a dzieciom zakazany owoc smakuje najlepiej – prychnął Sherlock złośliwie, naśladując ton głosu Mycrofta. Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy, ale tym razem nie dał się sprowokować.

– Co jakiś czas w świecie pamiętających dochodzi do przewrotu, w tym świecie udało się osiągnąć ponownie stabilizację po tym, co stało się w poprzednim i nie chcę, by mój rodzony brat zniszczył coś, co z takim trudem zostało odbudowywane. To coś większego niż Moriarty z poprzedniego i wasza głupiutka gra, którą prowadziliście w Londynie. Jeśli będziesz się za bardzo interesował Lalkarzem i Wróżką, siłą rzeczy zostaniesz wciągnięty w wir wydarzeń i w klątwy, które kiedyś rozsiali po świecie. Skoro Moriarty chce sobie kogoś szukać… pozostaje mi mieć nadzieję, że będzie ostrożny, nie przyciągnie uwagi sił, które nie powinny być drażnione i ostatecznie do niczego ważnego nie dotrze. Liczę również na to, że zaspokoiłem twoją ciekawość, zapomnisz o poprzednim świecie i będziesz zabawiał się z tłem, a sprawy samoistnych…

– Ach, teraz, gdy masz już pewność, że nikogo nie obudzę, mogę zabawiać się z tłem? – przerwał mu Sherlock, ponownie nie będąc w stanie ugryźć się w język, gdy brat rozmawiał z nim w taki sposób, jakby miał do czynienia z dzieckiem, które naprawdę niewiele rozumie i trzeba mu rzucać półprawdy lub opowiadać bajki o pszczółkach i bocianach.

– Sherlock, nie to miałem na… – zaczął, lecz detektyw nie pozwolił mu dokończyć.

– Dziękuję za błogosławieństwo, drogi bracie. Obiecuję, że w tym świecie do końca życia będę zabawiał się z tłem, skoro nagle uznałeś, że akurat to mogę robić.

– Liczę na zaproszenie na ślub – powiedział Mycroft tak oschłym i nieprzyjemnym tonem, że Sherlock miał pewność, iż jeśli kiedykolwiek doszłoby do takiej uroczystości i tak by się na niej nie pojawił.

– Wykorzystaj swoje polityczne wpływy i zajmij się legalizacją małżeństw homoseksualnych w Wielkiej Brytanii. Ostatnio były dostępne w 2013, a teraz byłeś osobiście odpowiedzialny za zablokowanie tej ustawy – prychnął Sherlock, lecz odpowiedziała mu cisza. Przez chwilę miał ochotę pociągnąć ten temat, podręczyć go, wyciągnąć na wierzch kolejne ich dawne starcia i uderzyć w czułe punkty, ale… to nie miało żadnego sensu. Obaj byli poirytowani, obrzucali się niepotrzebnymi złośliwościami i każda kolejna jeszcze bardziej utrudniała jakiekolwiek porozumienie. – Mycroft, dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś, że Bill u mnie mieszkał i że z nim rozmawiałeś? Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi o Lalkarzu? O wszystkim tym, co zdradziłeś mi teraz? – spytał, starając się, by jego głos nie brzmiał oskarżycielsko, ale, jak zwykle w czasie starć z bratem, nie do końca mu się to udało.

– Bo nie chciałeś słuchać.

– A może dlatego, że nie chciałeś przyznać, że popełniłeś błąd i wstydziłeś mi się do niego przyznać? Oraz że używkami doprowadziłeś się do prawie tak fatalnego stanu jak ja i że po mnie płakałeś? – spytał, na co Mycroft zacisnął pięści i gwałtownie podniósł się z miejsca.

– Popełniłem mnóstwo błędów i nie zamierzam popełniać kolejnych. Usłyszałeś ode mnie wystarczająco i nie zamierzam rozmawiać z tobą o tym, co się ze mną działo, gdy kolejny raz postanowiłeś się zabić i zostawiłeś mnie w tym bagnie!

– Powiedz mi, jak ty wtedy umarłeś? – nacisnął Sherlock, co jeszcze bardziej wzburzyło jego brata, ale po kilku sekundach zdołał się opanować. Wziął głęboki oddech, a jego blada twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie.

– Zawał. Nie dożyłem tam pięćdziesiątki – zakończył, po czym bez dalszych komentarzy ruszył w stronę drzwi, a detektyw tym razem nie próbował go zatrzymać, czując, że nie ma to sensu, skoro doszli już do tego etapu rozmowy, gdzie każdy komentarz był początkiem nowej kłótni.

Kiedy Mycroft założył wciąż wilgotny płaszcz i chwycił swój parasol, zatrzymał się przy drzwiach i długo stał tam nieruchomo, odwrócony do Sherlocka plecami i milczący. Widać było, że na zakończenie chciałby powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale albo nie miał pewności, jak ubrać to w słowa, albo wahał się, czy w ogóle powinien o tym mówić. W końcu jednak odwrócił się i zaczął błądzić wzrokiem po ścianach i podłodze.

– Lalkarz może pamiętać z dawnej przeszłości tylko to, co powiedziała mu Wróżka, na pewno nie wie więc wszystkiego, bo nie wierzę, że wszystko jej zdradził – odezwał się wreszcie, ważąc każde swoje słowo. Wciąż nie patrzył na Sherlocka, jakby… wstydził się tego, co zamierza mu wyznać. – Na pewno nie usłyszał od niej jak wszystko się zaczęło i nie wie, jak dobrze go znam. Widzisz, drogi bracie,  na samym początku, zanim poróżniło nas absolutnie wszystko, przez krótki czas z nim byłem. Doskonale wiem, czego można się po nim spodziewać, więc potraktuj moją radę serio i unikaj go jak ognia. I… – zająknął się, po czym spojrzał w podłogę, a coś w wyrazie jego twarzy sugerowało, że w tym momencie walczy z całą swoją moralnością i kolejne słowa stanowiły dowód, że faktycznie tak jest. – Jeśli Lalkarz zagrozi któremukolwiek z was, wystarczy jeden telefon do mnie. Wykorzystam wszystkie swoje polityczne wpływy, aby go unieszkodliwić. Przekaż Moriarty’emu, że w tym życiu, jeśli jednak powstaną jakieś strony i zostanę zmuszony, by stanąć po którejś z nich, na pewno stanę przeciwko Lalkarzowi. I jeśli Moriarty też tak zrobi, może na mnie liczyć. Do zobaczenia, drogi bracie – zakończył i, nie czekając na reakcję kompletnie oniemiałego Sherlocka, odwrócił się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem opuścił jego mieszkanie.

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypływ weny sprawił, że rozdział powstał szybko mimo kompletnego braku czasu i dodatkowo wyszedł dłuższy niż planowałam:) Początkowo zamierzałam kolejny raz zrobić z Mycrofta Tego Złego, ale w miarę pisania coraz bardziej czułam, że w Powtórce może jednak nie być czarnym charakterem. A przynajmniej nie tak całkiem czarnym ;) Mam nadzieję, że opcja którą przyjęłam się spodoba:)


	27. Szkocja

***

 

Podróż samochodem do Szkocji nie wydawała się już Jimowi tak dobrym pomysłem jak poprzedniego popołudnia. Gęsta mgła, która utrudniła ruch lotniczy, to samo zrobiła z naziemnym – miasta stanęły w korkach, a na trasie dochodziło do większej liczby wypadków niż zwykle. Czterolitrowy silnik i trzysta pięćdziesiąt koni mechanicznych pod maską jego rocznego A8 nie zdawały się na nic, gdy średnio co dwadzieścia mil trafiali z Sebastianem na zwężenia i zatory, które spowodowane były blokadami założonymi przez służby porządkowe i holowniki uprzątające rozbite samochody co bardziej nieostrożnych kierowców, którzy przecenili swoje umiejętności przy paskudnej aurze. Zresztą, nawet gdy trafił się dłuższy odcinek, na którym nie doszło do żadnej stłuczki, śliska nawierzchnia i ograniczona widoczność nie pozwalały im na rozwinięcie satysfakcjonującej prędkości.

Wyruszyli z Greenwich we wtorek o ósmej rano i zgodnie z planem, powinni dotrzeć do Edynburga w siedem godzin, tymczasem po ośmiu docierali dopiero do zakorkowanego, tonącego w deszczu Newcastle i zdecydowali się zatrzymać tam na obiad. Jim był w fatalnym nastroju, głodny, zmęczony i rozdrażniony przedłużającą się podróżą, toteż wybór restauracji zostawił Sebastianowi, prosząc go, aby posiłkując się Internetem wybrał cokolwiek z listy najlepszych lokali w mieście, posiadających  w tym momencie wolne stoliki – i w ten sposób trafili do Silk Room, miejsca eleganckiego, klasycznego i romantycznego aż do bólu. Kelner bez mrugnięcia okiem zaprowadził ich do stolika, w żaden sposób nie dając po sobie poznać, że dwaj faceci w dżinsach i sportowych bluzach nie byli tutaj typowymi gośćmi. Szybko zorientowali się, że byli jedyną nieheteroseksualną parą w lokalu, do którego mężczyźni z całej okolicy przychodzili aby zaręczyć się, świętować urodziny drugiej połówki albo okrągłe rocznice ślubu. I, sądząc po cenach, oszczędzali na to miesiąc.

Sebastian złożył zamówienie od razu, a Jim długo przeglądał kartę dań, kątem oka obserwując, jak kelner zapala im świeczkę i walcząc ze sobą, by na niego nie warknąć. Już bukiecik z czerwonych róż był wystarczająco wymowny i krępujący, ale uznał, że nie będzie nikomu robił awantury, bo był na to zbyt głodny i zmęczony. Ostatecznie zamówił ostatnie spośród dań z ryb w karcie, kierując się tylko tym, że było najdroższe ze wszystkich pozycji w menu, była więc szansa, że również najlepsze.

– Czy życzą sobie panowie coś do picia? – spytał kelner uprzejmie, gdy zapisał w notesie jego wybór. – Posiadamy najlepsze wina, pasujące…

– Jesteśmy samochodem – przerwał mu Jim. – Poproszę kawę. I sok grejpfrutowy.

– Możesz się czegoś napić, skoro prowadzę – wtrącił Sebastian.

– Zmienię cię w drodze do Edynburga, bo już wystarczająco się męczyłeś w tych pieprzonych korkach – odparował, chociaż tak naprawdę miał ochotę przystać na jego propozycję.

– A ty jesteś tak wkurzony, że rozbijesz się na pierwszym drzewie – uciął tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. – Dla mnie podwójne espresso, a dla mojego chłopaka kieliszek jakiegoś białego wina na uspokojenie – oznajmił, wpatrując się w odrobinę skrępowanego kelnera, zaś słowo _chłopaka_ zaakcentował bardziej niż należało i ewidentnie bawiło go, że może to zrobić.

– Mamy obecnie kilka butelek _William Fevre Cha_ …

– Niech to będzie coś na tyle dobrego, żeby poprawił mu się nastrój – przerwał mu Sebastian i uśmiechnął się do młodego mężczyzny w sposób, który sprawił, że długopis zadrżał mu w dłoni, raczej ze strachu niż jakiegokolwiek innego powodu. – I proszę o przystawki… cokolwiek, co da się zrobić szybko.

– Oczywiście. Już podaję – wyrzucił z siebie kelner, odebrał im karty dań i ulotnił się z wyraźną ulgą.

– Będzie mu się należał wysoki napiwek – stwierdził Sebastian, po czym westchnął i spojrzał w okno, gdzie mżawka zdążyła zmienić się w ulewę. – Zamówię w Edynburgu hotel.  Biorąc pod uwagę to, co dzieje się za oknem, nie dotrzemy tam przed ósmą, a widzę po tobie, że nie będziesz na siłach widzieć się dziś z kimkolwiek.

– Wybierz coś, co nie będzie wyglądało jak miejsce, gdzie walentynki trwają cały rok – odparł Jim i zaśmiał się na widok miny Sebastiana. – Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś obudzę się w świecie, gdzie jakiś genialny naukowiec wynajdzie teleportery. Albo w takim, w którym nie istnieją korki.

– Jakiemuś naukowcowi podobno udało się już teleportować światło lasera, a testy samochodów autonomicznych wyglądają obiecująco. Poczekaj trzydzieści lat, a może się doczekasz takiego świata tutaj – zażartował Sebastian i chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, kiedy odezwała się komórka Jima. – Odbierz. Mam dobry humor, więc wybaczę ci, że odbierasz telefon na randce – powiedział, puszczając do niego oko. Jim parsknął śmiechem, który zamarł mu na ustach, kiedy zobaczył na ekranie numer Sherlocka. Rozejrzał się wokół, lecz w pobliżu nich nie było nikogo, kto mógłby usłyszeć rozmowę… zresztą, cała restauracja była zaprojektowana tak, aby zapewnić gościom intymność i ciszę.

– To Sherlock – powiedział, niepewnie zerkając na Sebastiana.

– Więc to pewnie ważne. _Odbierz_ – powtórzył łagodnie, po czym sięgnął do kieszeni. – Pójdę zapalić żeby…

– Daj spokój. Wszystko wiesz, więc nie musisz się ulatniać, gdy z nim rozmawiam – przerwał mu Jim, a następnie przyłożył telefon do ucha. – Słucham? – rzucił, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał neutralnie i nie wypełniały go zniechęcenie, zmęczenie i irytacja, które czuł z powodu przedłużającej się podróży.

– Był u mnie Mycroft – wypalił natychmiast detektyw, nawet się z nim nie witając. – Masz chwilę?

– Poniekąd. Jestem w restauracji – powiedział, marszcząc brwi. – Co się dzieje?

– Nawet nie wiem od czego zacząć… – parsknął Sherlock, chociaż prawdopodobnie przygotował się do tej rozmowy… przynajmniej tyle czasu, ile Mycroftowi zajęło opuszczenie jego mieszkania. – Przede wszystkim, potwierdził jednoznacznie, że Lennox to _Lalkarz_ i że to jego dawny rywal, naprawdę silny i niebezpieczny samoistny.

– Który teraz został przebudzony sztucznie, ale wygląda na to, że część jego mocy pozostała, skoro nie do końca potrafiłem go dedukować – stwierdził Jim. – Kontynuuj.

– Tego można się było tego spodziewać, ale Mycroft powiedział również, że to Lalkarz jakieś dwadzieścia żyć temu odkrył metodę budzenia, a niedługo później – metodę usypiania. Uśpił przynajmniej dwie osoby, na ile zdołałem się zorientować, kogoś w jakiś sposób istotnego.

– Dla pamiętających czy dla Mycrofta?

– Nie jestem w stanie do końca tego stwierdzić. Być może jedno i drugie – powiedział z wahaniem. – Lalkarz był naprawdę silny, ale najwyraźniej miał, poza moim bratem, wielu wrogów, bo około ósmego życia wstecz został przez kogoś uśpiony. Mycroft twierdzi, że nie wie, przez kogo, ale podejrzewa któreś z jego licznych dzieci. Wróżka jest jednym z nich, ale mam wrażenie, że wśród ważnych pamiętających znaleźlibyśmy ich całkiem sporo.

– Gdy to powiedziałeś, poczułem, że jeszcze na nich trafimy – odparł Jim i spróbował się zaśmiać, lecz głos uwiązł mu w gardle. – Opowiedz wszystko od początku. Po co do ciebie przyjechał? Co w ogóle się stało? Nie wierzę, że nagle postanowił zacząć zwierzenia, skoro unikał ich tyle czasu.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Tak naprawdę wcale nie miał ochoty się zwierzać, jednak dowiedział się jakoś, że spotkałeś się z Lennoxem i przeraziło go to tak bardzo, że od rana próbował się ze mną skontaktować – oznajmił, po czym parsknął krótko, a Jimowi wydało się, że w tym momencie kręci głową z niedowierzaniem. – Boi się go na tyle, że powiedział, że w razie problemów możemy się do niego zwrócić i _nam_ pomoże. Nie popiera naszych działań, ale wstawi się za nami, za _każdym_ z nas, gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba.

– Pomógłby, gdyby powiedział ci, kim jest Mściciel – odparł Jim ostrożnie, starając się nie dać po sobie poznać, że propozycja Mycrofta zszokowała go do głębi. Nieszczególnie mu się to udało, bo Sherlock roześmiał się krótko i od razu to skomentował.

– Też nie mogłem uwierzyć własnym uszom, gdy złożył tę obietnicę. Mycroft zdaje sobie sprawę, że najlepszą ochroną byłoby dla mnie poznanie prawdy, bo wówczas nie mieszałbym się w niebezpieczne jego zdaniem sprawy, ale nie zrobi tego, bo boi się jakiejś cholernej klątwy, która nad nami wisi…

– Klątwy…? – wymamrotał Jim, przez ułamek sekundy czując coś, co przypominało dejavu, było jednak tak słabe, że nie udało mu się uchwycić tej emocji i spróbować jej zrozumieć.

– Nie sprecyzował, o co w niej chodzi, ale to ewidentnie jest ważne. Obawia się, że jeśli będę mieszał się w sprawę Mściciela, klątwa się na mnie rozszerzy… a przynajmniej tak chyba powinienem rozumieć jego słowa. Tę całą klątwę podobno rzuciła _Wróżka_ – kontynuował Sherlock nieco poirytowanym tonem. – Talaitha. Till. Jakkolwiek nazwać tę wiedźmę, która nawiedziła cię w Danii. Że jest _córką_ Lalkarza nie powinno nas dziwić, jednak Mycroft powiedział również, że była jego powiernicą i prawą ręką. Prawdopodobnie przekazał jej całą wiedzę zanim został uśpiony, a gdy spotkali się ponownie w klinice w szóstym świecie wstecz, rozpoznała go w Chloe, i mogła przekazać mu informacje o jego przeszłości. Prawdopodobnie to ona kazała mu śledzić Mycrofta, bo wiedziała, że jego słowa mogą go obudzić. Och, a jeśli mam się streszczać, to, za pamięci… Mycroft tak jak się obawialiśmy już wie o tym, że tylko samoistni mogą budzić innych, podobno sam Lennox mu o tym powiedział kilka dni temu i to dlatego przestał się bać moich kontaktów z Johnem.

– Jeszcze jakieś rewelacje…? – wydusił Jim, kompletnie skołowany usłyszanymi wieściami, a przede wszystkim faktem, że Mycroft sam z siebie zdradził aż tyle, bo przecież części tych informacji nie musiał przekazywać, skoro chodziło mu tylko o to, by skłonić Sherlocka do ostrożności.

– Twierdzi, że _na samym początku_ był z Lalkarzem w związku i…

– Co…? – przerwał mu. – Te dwie zimne żmije były ze sobą w jakiejkolwiek relacji?

– Chyba nie chciał mi o tym mówić, bo nie powiedział mi nic poza tym, że zna dawnego Lalkarza lepiej niż obecny Lalkarz. Może i jest tam coś interesującego, ale skoro to jakaś reinkarnacyjna prehistoria, to raczej nic by nam nie dało poza zaspokojeniem ciekawości…

– Dotyczącej dwóch sopli lodu w tym samym łóżku. Co jeszcze mówił?

– Obawiam się że ważniejsze jest to, czego nie mówił – odparł Sherlock. – Zataił z całą pewnością mnóstwo rzeczy. A co do jego związku, podobno Wróżka o tym nie wiedziała, więc gdy oddała Lalkarzowi jego _uśpione wspomnienia_ , akurat tej informacji nie mogła mu przekazać, więc Lalkarz nie jest tak absolutnie świadomy wszystkiego, co zdarzyło się przed jego uśpieniem. Jednak czy ma to jakiekolwiek znaczenie – nie mam pojęcia. Zdaje się jednak, że zdaniem Mycrofta to ważne, że w jakiejś kwestii wie o Lalkarzu… coś takiego.

– Zna jego łóżkowe preferencje, to zawsze jest ważne, to dzięki temu Irene stała się Dominatrix – zakpił Jim, ale szybko spoważniał. – Wróćmy do Lalkarza. Co mówił Mycroft o jego uśpieniu? Że doszło do niego w ósmym świecie?

– Mówił, że w siódmym życiu wstecz na pewno był już tłem, więc został uśpiony w ósmym lub dziewiątym.

– Ósmym. W świecie sześciu płci. Czuję, że to się stało właśnie wtedy – odparł Jim, chociaż nie wiedział w sumie, dlaczego tak sądzi ani tym bardziej dlaczego powiedział to na głos.

– Bo był to na tyle dziwaczny świat, że może łatwiej niż kiedykolwiek dało się ukryć uśpienie kogoś? Wydaje się, że to jakaś okropna rzecz, więc idealnie wpasowywałaby się w tamto miejsce, prawda? – spytał; Jim zagryzł wargi, nie mając najmniejszej ochoty do tego wracać, a w końcu uznał, że najlepszą metodą będzie zmiana tematu.

– Zostawmy to. Co jeszcze ci powiedział? Mówił cokolwiek o Rankinie i Kessonie?

– Nie – odparł  szybko Sherlock. – W ogóle nie wymienił tych nazwisk i nie rozmawialiśmy o niczym, co mogłoby ich dotyczyć. Ale raz się zagalopował i wspomniał Heatha Parkera. To podobno jedno z dzieci Lalkarza, jego poprzedni powiernik i mam wrażenie… Sam nie wiem. Że budzi jakiś dziwny szacunek Mycrofta i że jest bardziej istotny niż sądziliśmy na samym początku. Czuję, że gdy mowa o zepsutych, zbuntowanych marionetkach, to Heath jest tego najlepszym przykładem – powiedział Sherlock ostrożnie. – Lalkarz nie mógł znieść, gdy jego lalki od niego odchodziły i te klątwy, o których wspominał Mycroft… po prostu mam wrażenie, że wiążą się z tym w jakiś sposób. Jeśli mimo uśpienia zachował swój dawny charakter…

– Wiem, o czym myślisz – podjął Jim, gdy Sherlock zaczął robić się coraz bardziej niepewny swoich słów. – Mógł fatalnie znieść również to, że Mycroft zignorował jego zaloty i może mieć więcej niż inni ludzie powodów, by chcieć się na nim mścić.

– Zatem to uzasadnione, że mój brat się go boi…

– Tym bardziej, że Lalkarz ma swoją Wróżkę, która, biorąc pod uwagę to, co wyprawiała ze mną w Danii, może mieć moc, by faktycznie go skrzywdzić. Jeśli Lalkarz buduje armię, to ona byłaby jego pierwszym generałem.

– Mycroft twierdzi, że Lalkarz niechętnie podejmuje walkę zbrojną, gdy jest reżyserem w swoim teatrze – wytknął mu Sherlock, na co Jim westchnął i znużonym gestem potarł skroń.

– Też tak czasem o sobie mówiłem, gdy byłem pająkiem w przestępczej sieci, ale to bzdura. Bez pieniędzy oraz ludzi od czarnej roboty plotki i pogróżki nic nie znaczą. Lalkarz potrzebuje silnych ludzi. I na pewno próbuje sobie takich zjednać, skoro za przeciwnika ma Mycrofta.

– Uważasz, że Kesson i Rankin mogą być jego sojusznikami?

– Nie dowiem się tego, dopóki się z nimi nie spotkam. Sherlock… – zająknął się i zagryzł wargi. – Zadzwoń do Irene Adler i uprzedź ją o wszystkim. Wiem, że miała zatargi z twoim bratem, ale już dokonały z Kate swojej zemsty i jeśli trzeba będzie kiedyś opowiedzieć się po którejś ze stron, Lalkarza lub Mycrofta, o dziwo wolę twojego brata, bo mimo wszystko ufam mu bardziej. Warto, aby te dwie ślicznotki stały po tej samej stronie co my.

– A Magnussen?

– Wolę o nim nie myśleć, bo w rozmowie z nim zagrałem wroga Mycrofta, co teraz nie jest mi na rękę. Uprzedź brata, że Magnussen może stać się ewentualnym sojusznikiem Lalkarza. Niech wie, kto niebawem może być jego wrogiem. I… – wziął głęboki oddech – wróć do poszukiwań Heatha Parkera, bo jest najwyraźniej ważniejszy niż przypuszczaliśmy. Może wie coś o klątwach? Czego one w ogóle dotyczą?

– Nie mam pojęcia – mruknął Sherlock z rozdrażnieniem. – Ale ze słów Mycrofta wynikało, że samo zbliżenie się do pewnych spraw może być niebezpieczne, bo narusza równowagę i… – zająknął się, jakby coś sobie uświadomił. – W sumie… dziwne, że nie próbował mnie powstrzymywać w bardziej zdecydowany sposób i nie powiedział ani słowa o tym, że ty również masz przerwać poszukiwania, bo ściągniesz na siebie klątwę. Nie chciał, abym ja się w to mieszał, ale…

– Mnie ma gdzieś, dlatego nie przeszkadza mu, że się narażam – przerwał mu Jim, a Sherlock parę chwil milczał, zanim zdecydował się mu odpowiedzieć.

– Wydaje mi się, że złamanie klątwy może zachwiać jakąś tajemniczą równowagę, co podobno było przyczyną ataków z poprzedniego świata, tyle że… – ponownie urwał – mam też wrażenie, że gdybyś sam odkrył o co w tym chodzi, to nie byłoby takich skutków. Gdyby każdy mógł zburzyć równowagę, to Mycroft próbowałby cię powstrzymać, a nie zamierza tego robić, więcej…! Obiecał ci pomóc gdyby sytuacja stała się krytyczna. To brzmi, jakby tak naprawdę chciał jakoś odwrócić klątwy naszymi rękami, ale nie chciał ich łamać… cokolwiek to znaczy.

– Będę to mieć w pamięci. Sherlock, gdy zadzwonisz do Irene, zapytaj jej, czy wie _cokolwiek_ o jakichś klątwach. A ja to samo zrobię z Ellą. No i mamy jeszcze tę Madison Duncombe, która może na coś nas naprowadzi. Na razie jednak czeka mnie Szkocja i na tym muszę się skupić. Potrzebujesz czegoś do poszukiwań? Pieniędzy, samochodu, ochrony?

– Samochodu – odparł bez zastanowienia. – Wezmę waszego forestera, jeśli nie odebraliście go jeszcze spod Coretec Cars.

– Nie odebraliśmy. Używaj go jeśli tylko będziesz potrzebował. Gdzie zamierzasz jechać?

– Do Billa? Może coś jeszcze sobie przypomni. A potem zrobię rundę po Londynie i spróbuję sprawdzić wszystkich Heathów Parkerów, jacy mieszkają w okolicy… poszukam również tej Fritzi Fassnacht, bo może jednak warto byłoby ją sprawdzić, gdziekolwiek się znajduje.

– Nie wychylaj się za bardzo, bo to, że Mycroft nie zamierza robić nam krzywdy, nie znaczy, że nie spróbuje cię powstrzymać w jakiś bardziej zdecydowany sposób, gdy uzna, że zamierzasz _zachwiać równowagę_ , cokolwiek to znaczy – powiedział i zerknął na Sebastiana, który w milczeniu przysłuchiwał się rozmowie. – Czy mówił, co w ogóle jest celem Lalkarza?

– Potwierdził jedną z naszych teorii, że chodzi mu o władzę, dzięki której może bawić się ludźmi… zarówno pamiętającymi jak tłem. Nie mam pojęcia, po co wysłał cię do Szkocji, bo nic o tym nie wspominał, ale podejrzewam, że naprawdę powinieneś na siebie uważać.

– Jest ze mną Sebastian, więc nic mi nie grozi – odparł Jim i uśmiechnął się lekko do mężczyzny naprzeciwko. – Zakładam, że wasza rozmowa była dłuższa, ale skoro nie było tam już nic aż tak istotnego, zrób sobie porządki w pałacu myśli i przygotuj się, że powiesz mi wszystko, gdy wrócę do Londynu.

– Ty też masz mi trochę do opowiedzenia, prawda? – spytał, a wówczas Jim spuścił wzrok, nie będąc w stanie zdobyć się na to wyznanie, gdy Sebastian się w niego wpatrywał.

– Powiedziałem mu prawdę – powiedział w końcu cicho i dopiero po chwili odważył się zerknąć na mężczyznę naprzeciwko. Westchnął z ulgą, gdy zorientował się, że na jego ustach pojawił się uspokajający uśmiech i że zdecydowanie nie ma pretensji, że dzieli się ich sprawami z Sherlockiem.

– Zdołałem się tego domyślić – odparł detektyw i zamilkł na moment. – Jak zareagował?

– Siedzi naprzeciwko mnie i jedzie ze mną do Edynburga. Zdecydowanie lepiej niż się spodziewałem – stwierdził, na co Sebastian obrócił oczami, a potem dał mu dłonią znać, że zbliża się do nich kelner, więc powinien uważać na słowa. – Zobaczymy się w Londynie… pewnie pod koniec tygodnia, bo skoro już będę w okolicy, mogę zajrzeć do Elli. Rozmawiałem z nią przez telefon gdy odstawiłeś mnie do Greenwich, ale może w obliczu tego, że to nie Mycroft a Lennox okazał się naszym największym wrogiem, powie mi jeszcze coś ciekawego.

– O czym rozmawialiście? – spytał Sherlock, kiedy kelner stawiał przed Jimem i Sebastianem napoje oraz zimne przekąski.

– O Lennoxie. Okazało się, że zataił przede mną kilka spraw, szczególnie to, że gdy poznał Ellę miał zaburzenia psychiczne i zanim zaczęła z nim pracować, wysłała go na leczenie, że ich małżeństwo nie było udane oraz że... – ściszył głos, mimo że kelner już się ulotnił - ma do niej sentyment i to on uprzedził ją, by wyjechała z Londynu przed atakami.  Znała Wróżkę, ale nie wydawała się dostrzegać, że jest niebezpieczna. O klątwach nic nie wspominała. A poza tym wszystkim, mieszkała z Lennoxem w domu Janine, chociaż nigdy się z nią nie spotkała i nie pamiętała dokładnie jej imienia. Sam Lennox nie znał jej osobiście, ale na ile zdołałem wydedukować, kontaktował się z nią przez Rankina lub Kessona… raczej Rankina, bo podobno trochę bał się tej osoby. I wiedział, że Janine ma kontakt z najbardziej fascynującym elementem tła, co musiało oznaczać Mściciela. Wiedział o atakach na Londyn i chyba wiedział, że wiążą się… z czymś…

– Mycroft twierdził, że ataki były skutkiem zachwiania równowagi, a skoro tak… Lennox musiał wiedzieć coś na ich temat. Może wiązało się to z klątwą. Może znał albo domyślał się tożsamości Mściciela, lecz nie był w stanie do niego dotrzeć.

– A może nie był pewny jego tożsamości, bo Wróżka o tym nie wiedziała i nie mogła mu przekazać tej informacji – odparł Jim i sapnął ze złością. – Mam ochotę wrócić do Berlina i urwać temu pieprzonemu doktorkowi łeb za jego kłamstwa.

–Jeśli cokolwiek co powiedział Mycroft mamy traktować poważnie, to właśnie to, żeby trzymać się od Lennoxa z daleka – powiedział szybko Sherlock. – Jedź do Edynburga, bo o tamtej parce Mycroft nie wspominał, prawdopodobnie nie wiążą się z klątwą, nie wie o nich albo nie są ważni i nie będzie się wtrącał. Jeśli coś wiedzą, to lepiej przeciągnąć ich na naszą stronę i poznać ich relację z Lennoxem.

– A jeśli okaże się, że są po jego stronie?

– To poproszę brata, żeby zajęły się nimi służby specjalne. Wystarczy jedno moje słowo i wskazówka, gdzie może ich znaleźć, a Rankin i Kesson przestaną zagrażać w tym świecie komukolwiek. Mimo to, uważajcie na siebie. Odezwij się, gdy z nimi skończycie.

– Jasne – odparł Jim, zerkając tęsknie na przystawki, na widok których od razu poczuł się bardziej głodny. – Muszę kończyć. Jesteśmy w kontakcie.

– Czekam na informacje – powiedział Sherlock, a gdy się rozłączyli, Jim pospiesznie odłożył telefon.

– Jak poszło? – spytał Sebastian, kiedy sięgnął po maleńką, wytrawną babeczkę, myśląc tylko o tym, by nie rzucić się na jedzenie jak wygłodniały pies. Sebastian zaśmiał się cicho i podsunął talerz w stronę Jima, a sam przyssał się do filiżanki z kawą.– Dowiedziałeś się czegoś ważnego?

– Poszło… dobrze. Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek będę w stanie rozmawiać z nim tak normalnie – oznajmił, gdy przełknął pierwszą porcję jedzenia. – Oraz że w społeczności pamiętających istnieją dwie strony: Lalkarza oraz Mycrofta. I że jeśli będziemy musieli kiedyś którąś wybrać… – wzruszył ramionami i upił łyk wina. – Przygotuj się, że niebawem będziesz musiał być po tej samej stronie co najmniej przez ciebie lubiany polityk.

– Mamy do wyboru tylko ich? Serio, nie ma innych kandydatów? – jęknął Sebastian.

– Żaden z nich nie wydaje mi się _aż tak_ zły.

– A mi się wydaje że to mniej więcej taki wybór jak między obcięciem sobie lewego lub prawego jądra – powiedział z przekąsem i obrócił oczami, gdy Jim ze śmiechu zakrztusił się kawałkiem kolejnej babeczki. – Z tego co zrozumiałem, gdy spotkamy się z Rankinem i Kessonem musimy wyczuć, na kogo oni postawili.

– Inaczej: na Mycrofta nie postawili na pewno, a jeśli postawili na Lennoxa, to był to dla nich bardzo zły wybór. Najlepiej aby okazali się całkowicie neutralni.

– Czy oni… wiedzą, że ty… obaj Holmesowie oraz Lennox jesteście pamiętającymi?

– Co do Sherlocka – raczej wątpię, ale na podstawie tego, co już wiemy, należy przypuszczać, że o Lennoxie i Mycrofcie wiedzą. Sebastian… – urwał na chwilę i rozejrzał się, lecz nikogo nie było w pobliżu. Spojrzał wygłodniałym wzrokiem na talerz z jedzeniem, ale uznał, że jeśli zacznie opychać się w niepohamowany sposób, dostanie niestrawności. – Zanim tam pojedziemy, musisz być świadomy jeszcze jednej rzeczy dotyczącej Rankina i Kessona.

– Po wszystkim, co mi powiedziałeś, naprawdę jest coś jeszcze?

– Tak i to ważne. Kesson jest samoistnym i prawie na pewno to on przebudził Rankina, a obaj są prawdopodobnie w moim wieku lub nawet starsi. Są silni i niebezpieczni, o czym już wiesz, jednak to na Kessona musisz bardziej uważać, bo jako samoistny ma więcej zdolności, od razu rozpozna w tobie tło i zapewne przekaże tę informację Rankinowi. Nie szanowali mnie, gdy byłem omegą i gdy byłem kobietą, więc ciebie, jako tło, nie będą szanować tym bardziej. Nie pozwól, żeby cię lekceważyli. Jeśli zajdzie konieczność, od razu im pokaż, że nie jesteś słaby i że nie warto z tobą zadzierać.

– Masz na myśli coś jak _skasuj pysk pierwszemu, który będzie wobec ciebie opryskliwy_?

– Coś w tym rodzaju – parsknął Jim. – Nie chodzi mi o to, żebyś wszczynał bójkę bez powodu. Po prostu pokaż im, że nie należy cię drażnić, jeśli nie ma się ochoty na kosztowną wizytę u ortodonty.

– Myślę, że wiem, co masz myśli – powiedział ze lekkim uśmieszkiem, tym samym, którym czasem straszył pracowników biura Jima. – Jak w ogóle się z nimi spotkamy? Nie kontaktowałeś się z nimi i…

– Liczę na ciebie. Masz w Szkocji kontakty w półświatku. Skoro podczas ostatniej wizyty w Edynburgu dostałeś sygnał, że Rankin i Kesson mogą mieć ochotę się ze mną zobaczyć, przypuszczam, że wystarczy abyś wysłał wiadomość, że faktycznie zamierzam zjawić się w Szkocji w tym celu – oznajmił, na co Sebastian skinął głową, po czym wyjął telefon i w ciągu najbliższej minuty wystukiwał wiadomości, nie odzywając się przy tym ani słowem.

– Załatwione. Zanim stąd wyjedziemy, zajmę się jeszcze hotelem, dosłownie… chwila – powiedział i, przegryzając przekąski i popijając kawę, wszedł na stronę internetową z rezerwacjami hotelowymi. Przeglądał ją krótko i załatwił sprawę tak szybko, jak się dało, a potem zlecił przelew, na ile Jim go znał – z któregoś z fałszywych, zagranicznych kont.

Ponieważ przystawki zniknęły w zastraszającym tempie, na główne danie musieli jeszcze czekać, zaś Sebastian odpisywał na kolejne wiadomości, z nudów zerknął w okno i z trudem powstrzymał się od skrzywienia, gdy dostrzegł, że deszcz pada nawet mocniej niż wcześniej. Mógłby oczywiście wyciągnąć laptop, połączyć się z siecią wi-fi i spróbować popracować, ale wciąż był zmęczony, zniechęcony i niezdrowo pobudzony rozmową z Sherlockiem na tyle, że nic by z tego nie wyszło; obserwował więc zalaną strugami deszczu ulicę, ludzi pod parasolami oraz tych bez, którzy, ukryci pod przemokniętymi kapturami, próbowali uciekać w suche miejsce. Po paru chwilach na parking przy restauracji wjechała czerwona micra, z której wyskoczyła młoda kobieta i zaczęła poganiać siedzącego na miejscu pasażera mężczyznę, aby pospieszył się i nie musieli dłużej moknąć.

– Współczuję temu gościowi – stwierdził Sebastian, spoglądając w tym samym kierunku, kiedy kobieta chwyciła swojego partnera za rękę i zaczęła ciągnąć w stronę restauracji z miną, jakby ona wygrała los na loterii, a on – jakby przegrał w karty cały majątek.

– Czego? Okropnego auta czy dziewczyny? – spytał Jim kpiąco.

– Ej, micra nie jest taka zła…

– _Jak na nissana_? – dokończył za niego i parsknął wymuszonym śmiechem. – Jedyna naprawdę fajna osobówka, jaką kiedykolwiek wyprodukowali, to pulsar C13.

– Nie ma takiego modelu – powiedział Sebastian ze zdumieniem, a wówczas Jim zreflektował się, co powiedział.

– No tak… produkcja rozpoczęła się w 2014. Naprawdę fajne auto, jeśli chodzi o tę klasę. Spodobałby ci się – oznajmił i przymknął oczy, uśmiechając się do wspomnień. – W kilku poprzednich życiach kupowałem pulsary na potrzeby sieci. Jeździli nimi moi zaufani ludzie w trakcie anonimowych akcji, gdzie rozlew krwi nie był konieczny i gdzie mieli udawać kogoś zwyczajnego a nie przestępcę z imperium Moriarty’ego. Gdybym cię tam miał, pewnie też byś taki dostał – zakończył, po czym westchnął i zerknął na ciepłe przystawki, które w międzyczasie pojawiły się na stole. – Szkoda, że cię nie miałem. Gdybym kiedyś miał przy sobie faceta takiego jak ty i gdybym wcześniej zdecydował się tobie zaufać…

– Nie ma sensu żałować przeszłości, bez względu na to, czy pochodzi z bieżącej rzeczywistości czy z twojej głowy – przerwał mu Sebastian. – Dopóki mamy przed sobą nadzieję na lepszą przyszłość, jakiekolwiek żale nie mają sensu. Zostawmy je sobie na moment, gdy będziemy umierać na raka płuc lub wątroby, którego nabawimy się przez wszystkie te używki, którymi mamy w zwyczaju leczyć smutki.

– Albo zawał. Bywam cholerykiem, więc zawał wydaje się bardziej do mnie pasować – powiedział Jim, na co Sebastian obrócił oczami. – Wiesz, że nigdy nie dożyłem starości?

– Ja też nie. Nikt nie dożył.

– Boję się starości – przyznał po chwili, na co Sebastian westchnął, a potem wyciągnął do niego rękę i krótko uścisnął jego palce.

– Wszyscy się boją. Często bardziej niż śmierci – powiedział cicho, po czym odchrząknął i zerknął na stojącą za oknem micrę. – Jeśli w 2014 faktycznie pojawi się pulsar C13, natychmiast ci takiego kupię.

– I mi uwierzysz?

– Liczę że do tego czasu… wszystko się wyjaśni odnośnie twojej przeszłości – odparł i uśmiechnął się pocieszająco. – Zarezerwowałem nam hotel, a ludzie Rankina i Kessona wiedzą już, że jutro będziemy chcieli spotkać się z ich szefami. Zamów sobie jeszcze jedno wino, zrelaksuj się i przez chwilę skoncentruj się na tym, co mamy tu i teraz.

– Na restauracji wyglądającej jak z reklamy walentynkowych czekoladek?

– Kupię ci szkockie czekoladki w opakowaniu w kształcie serduszka, żeby było do kompletu – zażartował. – Koniec z dołowaniem się. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

 

***

 

Edynburg, do którego dojechali dopiero przed ósmą, wyglądał nawet bardziej paskudnie niż Newcastle; temperatura oscylowała wokół zera, przedmieścia tonęły we mgle, a im bardziej zbliżali się do centrum, gdzie mieli zamówiony hotel, tym częściej zamieniała się w marznącą mżawkę, która sprawiała, że ulice były zdradliwie śliskie. Korki, mimo stosunkowo późnej pory, były koszmarne, a na domiar złego, fatalna aura sprawiła, że kilka sygnalizacji świetlnych uległo awarii, co jeszcze pogorszyło sytuację na drodze.

Jim nie miał już nawet siły przeklinać i jedyne, czego pragnął, to zagrzebać się w pościeli i zasnąć. No… lepiej by było, gdy pod tą samą pościelą położył się Sebastian, ale był tak zmęczony podróżą, że nie był w stanie rozweselić się fantazjami o tym, co mogłoby się wówczas wydarzyć. Jedyne, co go pocieszało, to wiadomości pogodowe, które czytał na komórce – aura sprawiła, że kolejne loty były odwołane albo przekierowane na odległe lotniska, zaś pociągi z południa miały ogromne opóźnienia spowodowane uszkodzeniem trakcji w dwóch miejscach. Zupełnie jakby los chciał im odradzić podróż do Edynburga i, jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery, gdyby nie fakt że Lalkarz z jakichś przyczyn chciał, aby tu przyjechali, byłby gotów przypuszczać, że wszystkie te opóźnienia i awarie są dziełem Wróżki.

Gdy dotarli do hotelu, najpierw nie mogli dostać się na podziemny parking – jakiś idiota w ogromnej terenówce staranował bramki przy głównym wjeździe a holownik był dopiero w drodze – zaś na naziemnym szukali wolnego miejsca przez kilka minut. W samym hotelu pomylono ich rezerwację i zamiast apartamentu z dwoma sypialniami o wysokim standardzie otrzymali ten przeznaczony dla pary z dzieckiem… co akurat nie było aż takim problemem, skoro Jim usłyszał od młodziutkiej, prawie płaczącej przed komputerem recepcjonistki, że w pokoju który im przypisano znajduje się łoże małżeńskie oraz łóżko dla, jeśli wierzyć opisowi, _dziecka w wieku do lat siedmiu_. Gdy Sebastian z grobowym spokojem, bez drgnięcia choćby jednego mięśnia mimicznego, powiedział dziewczynie, że nie wie, czy zdoła przeżyć noc pod jedną kołdrą ze swoim szefem, dziewczyna pociągnęła nosem a jej oczy zaczęły robić się wilgotne. Wówczas snajper parsknął śmiechem i przestał kpić sobie z bogu ducha winnej pracownicy, objął Jima ramieniem i powiedział tylko, żeby jak najszybciej dostarczono im kolację do pokoju i jeśli mieliby dostać jakąś klitkę z widokiem na śmietnik, to zdecydowanie wolą to, co zostało błędnie zarezerwowane.

Po wszystkich perypetiach związanych z dotarciem do Edynburga oraz zakwaterowaniem, działająca winda, która bez przygód dowiozła ich na szóste piętro, była niemal zaskoczeniem, podobnie jak fakt, że kolacja dotarła do nich szybko, a wi-fi w pokoju działało. Zanim jednak zdążyli się tym nacieszyć, Jim zorientował się, że zostawił w samochodzie zapasowy laptop – przy pakowaniu wrzucił go do osobnej torby, która leżała w bagażniku razem z cienką kurtką, która nie była mu potrzebna.

– Przejdę się tam i go przyniosę – zaproponował Sebastian, wyglądając przez okno i krzywiąc się na widok deszczu, który ponownie zaczął padać mocniej.

– Wyjdę z tobą i przy okazji zapalę. Nie mamy balkonu a z naszym dzisiejszym szczęściem, nie uda nam się wyłączyć czujników dymu i sprowadzimy tu ochronę albo straż pożarną – mruknął, po czym niechętnie sięgnął po płaszcz. – Chodź. Im szybciej to załatwimy tym lepiej. – Sebastian skinął głową i również zaczął się ubierać, bezwiednie sięgając po pistolet; Jim uniósł brwi, na co mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

– Przy dzisiejszym szczęściu pewnie powinniśmy założyć również kamizelki kuloodporne, kaski ochronne, płaszcze przeciwdeszczowe i maski gazowe, bo może przytrafić się wszystko – zażartował, a po chwili wahania przytwierdził broń do paska. – Chodź. Im szybciej to załatwimy, tym szybciej będziemy tu z powrotem i…

– I…? – spytał Jim, kiedy Sebastian się zająknął.

– I mam nadzieję, że uda mi się poprawić ci nastrój po podróży – odparł, po czym zerknął na łóżko i zaśmiał się cicho. – Gdyby nie to, że byłeś szczerze zaskoczony błędem w rezerwacji, pomyślałbym, że coś zmajstrowałeś w ich systemach, żebyśmy dostali jedno łóżko.

– Gdybym cię nie znał, powiedziałbym, że specjalnie zamówiłeś taki pokój, a przed recepcjonistką tylko udawałeś – odparował Jim z rozbawianiem. – Znalazłaby nam coś innego, chociaż o niższym standardzie gdyby tylko…

– Chciało nam się poczekać w recepcji. Wiem – dokończył za niego i spojrzał na drzwi.

Jim wiedział, że jego obietnica to nie były tylko słowa i flirt, który niczego ze sobą nie niósł, ale dostrzegał również, że mężczyzna się odrobinę denerwuje. Tym razem się nie upili, następnego dnia czekała ich konfrontacja z Rankinem i Kessonem, a tymczasem on proponował… pewnie seks. A na pewno coś więcej niż pocałunki. _Coś_. Chciał tego, ale chyba nie wiedział, jak to zainicjować i we wspólnym wyjściu z apartamentu oraz związanych z nim drobnych żartach o tym, co zrobią po powrocie, upatrywał możliwości, by wszystko to wyszło naturalnie i _samo z siebie_.

Pewnie powinien mu to ułatwić – i gdy tylko o tym pomyślał, przypomniały mu się wszystkie momenty, gdy jeszcze parę tygodni temu wahali się aby choćby wyciągnąć do siebie dłoń, nie mówiąc już o czymś więcej. Wtedy czuł zażenowanie samym sobą i był wściekły, że nie potrafi nic zrobić, teraz… zerknął na czekającego na niego przy drzwiach Sebastiana, po czym wcisnął papierosy i zapalniczkę do kieszeni, a następnie podszedł do niego i uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Wyciągnięcie ręki nie było tak trudne, jak się spodziewał i po chwili sunął palcami po jego szorstkim policzku, kierując się w dół; przytrzymał rękę na jego szyi, czekając na reakcję i uśmiechając się, gdy wyczuł przyspieszony puls.

– Chcę, żebyś mnie pocałował – powiedział, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego twarzy. Sebastian drgnął i zagryzł wargi. – _Na szczęście._ Żeby odczynić urok złego dnia. I na dobry początek wieczoru – dodał cicho, na co mężczyzna zaśmiał się i położył dłoń na jego biodrze, a następnie lekko go do siebie przyciągnął.

– Na pewno nie majstrowałeś przy rezerwacji? – spytał, ale najwyraźniej odpowiedź zupełnie go nie obchodziła, bo moment później pochylił się i zamknął mu usta własnymi. Niemal się nie poruszał, stał o pół kroku od niego i przymknął oczy, kiedy Jim nacisnął na jego kark. Jego palce zacisnęły się na biodrze Jima, kiedy ten zachęcająco rozchylił usta i trącił językiem jego dolną wargę. Wydawało się, że w tym momencie Sebastian się zawahał, bo znieruchomiał kompletnie, jednak chwilę później objął Jima wolnym ramieniem, przytulił do siebie i zaczął całować go _naprawdę_. Jego usta były cieplejsze od ust Jima, ostry zarost raz po raz drażnił skórę niższego mężczyzny, a dłonie, początkowo nieruchome, przesunęły się na jego plecy i zaczęły błądzić po nich przez materiał płaszcza. Wszystko to działało na Jima fizycznie coraz silniej, a z umysłu odpłynęły zarówno opory jak wszelkie myśli, które nie dotyczyły _tu i teraz_. Kiedy po paru długich chwilach Sebastian oderwał się od jego ust i oznajmił, że naprawdę przydałoby się załatwić sprawę laptopa pozostawionego w samochodzie, w pierwszej chwili Jim był tak rozkojarzony, że nie miał pojęcia, o co mu chodzi.

– Hej, obudź się – parsknął mężczyzna, dostrzegając jego stan, a następnie pochylił się nad nim ponownie i lekko przygryzł jego wargę. – Laptop. Samochód. Papierosy. Nie mów, że udało mi się popsuć twoją genialną główkę pocałunkiem? – zażartował, na co Jim obrócił oczami, a potem wyrzucił z siebie słowa, których nie zamierzał powstrzymywać.

– Wypomnę ci to, gdy tu wrócimy i zajmę się tobą tak, że twoja główka będzie potrzebowała wielu godzin na dojście do siebie – oznajmił z uśmieszkiem, po czym wyminął zaskoczonego, ale zdecydowanie _nie_ przestraszonego jego słowami mężczyznę i otworzył drzwi. – Chodź. No już, czyżby mi udało się coś popsuć tylko obietnicami?

– Cokolwiek zrobiłeś, to jest zupełnym przeciwieństwem popsucia – odparł, po czym puścił do niego oko i wypchnął go łagodnie z pokoju.

Winda, która podjechała, okazała się być wypełniona korposzczurami, którzy, kompletnie pijani, wychodzili z hotelu, w którym przebywali z okazji jakiejś integracji nazywanej przez zarząd w dokumentacji szkoleniem, a będącej w istocie okazją do kompletnego upojenia alkoholem na koszt firmy. Mężczyźni zrezygnowali ze wspólnej podróży i ruszyli schodami, a pokonanie sześciu pięter w dół , gdy Sebastian schodził tuż przy nim, co jakiś czas muskając dłonią ramię czy plecy Jima, okazało się nie być aż takim wysiłkiem. Parking, na którym zmuszeni byli zostawić samochód, zalany był deszczem jeszcze mocniejszym niż widziany wcześniej przez okno i jeśli zamierzali zapalić, musieli najpierw znaleźć jakieś zadaszenie; zanim jednak Jim zaczął się za takowym rozglądać, wyczuł, jak Sebastian, obejmujący go luźno ramieniem, cały się spina.

– Co… – zaczął, ale mężczyzna przyłożył palec do ust i odciągnął go dwa kroki do tyłu, tak, że znaleźli się w bardziej zacienionym miejscu.

– Ktoś obserwuje nasz samochód – powiedział przyciszonym tonem i lekko skinął w stronę ciemnego kombi, stojącego dwa miejsca parkingowe od ich audi. W środku, przy wyłączonych światłach i silniku, siedzieli dwaj mężczyźni i nie trzeba było być geniuszem związanym z kryminalnym światem, by dostrzec, że musieli ich śledzić, a teraz ich _pilnowali_.

– Co robimy?

– Zakładam, że masz na tym cholernym laptopie dane, które nie powinny wpaść w niepowołane ręce.

– Sądzisz, że to policja?

– Nie, z całą pewnością nie.

– Mój laptop jest świetnie zabezpieczony, a dysk zostanie spalony, gdy ktoś niepowołany spróbuje się do niego dostać.

– Chcesz, żeby próbował?

– Szczerze powiedziawszy, chciałbym mieć tu ze sobą cały oddział, który rozbroiłby tę dwójkę i wtedy mógłbym dowiedzieć się, czego chcą.

– Gdyby chcieli nas zabić, poszliby za nami do hotelu i użyli pistoletów z tłumikiem – stwierdził Sebastian. – Może tylko nas obserwują. Jest ich dwóch, a ja mam broń i byłem w wojsku odpowiednio przeszkolony na wypadek gorszych sytuacji niż dwóch  śledzących nas facetów. Podejdę tam sam, wezmę twój komputer i…

– Nie ma mowy – przerwał mu Jim, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że Sebastian proponuje coś takiego. Podniecenie sprzed paru chwil oraz złość, że ktokolwiek ośmielił się psuć im wieczór sprawiły, że w jego żyły uderzyła adrenalina, która w przeszłości wielokrotnie skłaniała go do brawury i pakowania się w niebezpieczne akcje. Nie czekając na ruch Sebastiana, który z całą pewnością zacząłby protestować, ruszył przed siebie pewnym krokiem, wpatrując się wprost w kombi i nie zamierzając udawać, że nie widzi obserwujących ich auto pary.

– Jim, do jasnej cholery…! – syknął Sebastian, po czym podbiegł do niego i wyprzedził go o krok, tak, że znalazł się dokładnie na linii strzału. Jim zamarł, a przez jego głowę przebiegła koszmarna myśl, że żart o kamizelkach kuloodpornych i kaskach był tylko żartem, a Sebastian nie miał ani jednego ani drugiego…

Czas stanął w miejscu, kiedy drzwi kombi się otworzyły, a mężczyźni, którzy wysiedli sięgnęli po broń. W jego głowie zaczęły galopować wspomnienia i czuł się tak, jakby oglądał w zwielokrotnionym tempie film ze wszystkimi scenkami z Sebastianem z ostatnich tygodni. Raz po raz wracała akcja w Kolding, po której zrozumiał, że musi powiedzieć mu prawdę, wiedząc, że mężczyzna mu nie uwierzy ale licząc na to, że będzie na siebie uważać… że nie skrzywdzi go swoim szaleństwem, a uprzedzając kim jest i z jakimi ludźmi będą mieć do czynienia, odpowiednio nastawi go na przyszłość. Sądził, że gdyby Sebastian znał prawdę o Leitzkem, który nie bał się śmierci, uważałby na siebie bardziej i nie zostałby zraniony, jednak mylił się, ponieważ nawet ostrzeżony, ponownie musiał zmierzyć się z ludźmi, którzy mogli być niebojącymi się śmierci pamiętającymi, jednak bez wahania osłaniał Jima przed nimi, zaciskając palce na kolbie pistoletu.

Wpatrywał się w wyższego ze śledzących ich ludzi, który z wyciągniętym nożem skoczył w kierunku Sebastiana, omijając pierwszą kulę, jaką ten wystrzelił w biegu i rzucił mu się do gardła. Jim nie był w stanie powstrzymać krzyku, gdy, spleceni w uścisku, obaj upadli, a drugi z napastników, ewidentnie mniej porywczy, skierował  się w ich stronę. Wpatrywał się jednak w Jima i trzymał przed sobą wyciągniętą broń, podczas gdy pistolet Sebastiana leżał przy jego głowie na asfalcie i gdyby nawet Jim zdołał do niego dopaść, zostałby zastrzelony zanim zdążyłby go użyć.

Gdyby Sebastian teraz przez niego umarł, bezpowrotnie straciłby tę jego wersję, w kolejnym życiu mogliby się już nie spotkać, mógłby się nawet nigdy więcej nie urodzić, bo przecież czasem tak właśnie działo się z tłem… bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej poczuł, że niczego nie pragnie bardziej niż _dać sobie szansę_ , by wszystko, co mogło się między nimi wydarzyć, faktycznie zdążyło się stać, zanim któryś z nich bezsensownie umrze i zanim los ponownie ich… rozdzieli…

 _Ponownie_. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego akurat taka myśl pojawiła się w jego umyśle w tej chwili, ale to jedno słowo sprawiło, że wszelkie wątpliwości co do dalszych działań natychmiast znikły. Pomimo ryzyka, rzucił się za najbliższy samochód, pokonał biegiem parę metrów zacienionego parkingu, czując, jak serce łomocze mu w klatce piersiowej. Słyszał, że wahający się napastnik dołącza do swojego towarzysza, a głośny krzyk Sebastiana świadczył o tym, że otrzymał wyjątkowo bolesny cios. Wówczas Jim jeszcze przyspieszył, a kiedy znalazł się przy nich, jednym susem rzucił się w kierunku leżącego nieco dalej pistoletu, poderwał go z ziemi i oddał strzał w stronę mężczyzny, który kolejny raz chciał kopnąć Sebastiana. Kula ugodziła go w wewnętrzną część uda, omijając raczej główne tętnice, ale raniąc go tak dotkliwie, że z sykiem bólu padł na kolana, wypuszczając przy okazji broń, która znalazła się w zasięgu ręki szamoczącego się, poturbowanego Sebastiana.

– Pistolet! – krzyknął Jim, mierząc ze swojej broni do leżących na ziemi mężczyzn, ale nie odważając się na oddanie strzału, bo ten mógłby ugodzić niewłaściwą osobę.

Snajper, chociaż miał zakrwawioną twarz i rozciętą kosą dłoń, zareagował błyskawicznie – lata praktyki w wojsku wyrobiły mu zdecydowanie lepszy refleks niż ten, którym dysponował potężny osiłek przygniatający go do ziemi i grożący mu nożem. Wykorzystując jego moment rozproszenia, zdołał potężnie kopnąć go w krocze i złapać leżącą broń. Kiedy napastnik spróbował rzucić się w stronę jego lewej dłoni, aby wyrwać mu pistolet, Sebastian przekręcił się w drugą stronę i przerzucił broń do prawej ręki, chwytając ją za lufę; potem zaś, wykorzystując fakt, że mężczyzna stracił na moment oparcie, boleśnie uderzając kostkami o asfalt, wziął szeroki rozmach – na tyle, na ile mógł półleżąc przyciśnięty do ziemi masą napastnika – i z całej siły trzasnął go w głowę metalową kolbą.

Mężczyzna wydał z siebie zduszony, nieprzytomny jęk, a potem ręce ugięły się pod nim i opadł całym ciałem na Sebastiana; ten aż się skrzywił, ale mimo zranień zepchnął z siebie zamroczonego przeciwnika i poderwał się na równe nogi. Spojrzał na Jima, a potem na postrzelonego mężczyznę, który nieudolnie próbował zatamować krwotok, uciskając dłonią miejsce zranienia. Lekko kuśtykając, cofnął się z wyciągniętą bronią w kierunku Jima i zerknął na niego z niepokojem.

– Nic ci nie jest?

– To nie mnie zaatakowali tylko ciebie – wydusił. – Dlaczego tak zareagowałeś? Ten laptop…

– Skoro nas śledzili i wyciągnęli broń gdy tylko się do nich zbliżyłem, to później mogliby tu kogoś sprowadzić. Z większą liczbą sam bym sobie nie poradził – oznajmił, po czym wolną ręką otarł krew cieknącą mu z nosa i rozejrzał się wokół. Jim spojrzał w tym samym kierunku i zorientował się, na co patrzy Sebastian: dwie kamery na parkingu były odwrócone, tak, że cały obszar na którym się znajdowali nie był monitorowany, toteż tamta dwójka musiała oczekiwać konfrontacji. – Kto was tu wysłał? – spytał zimnym tonem jedynego przytomnego przeciwnika, na co ten rozchylił usta, wpatrując się w niego z lękiem. – Następna kula trafi cię w jaja. Albo w dowolne miejsce, o którym wiem, że cię nie zabije, ale że będzie kurewsko bolało. Więc jak będzie?

– Zabiją mnie, jeśli…

– Sądzisz, że ja cię nie zabiję? – przerwał mu i uśmiechnął się w tak przerażający sposób, że Jim aż się wzdrygnął, mimo że jego złość była wymierzona w kogoś całkiem innego. Oto w całej okazałości wrócił pułkownik Moran z czasów wiktoriańskich: był niebezpieczny, jego głos drżał z wściekłości, ale dłoń trzymająca pistolet pozostała pewna i nieruchoma.

– Nie zamierzaliśmy was atakować, to wy…

– Ach tak? – spytał, po czym zrobił krok w jego stronę, lecz Jim szarpnął go za rękaw.

– Dość. To że teraz kamery są zabezpieczone, nie znaczy, że za chwilę ktoś się nimi nie zainteresuje, a gdy ktoś zobaczy nas z bronią, będziemy mieć problem. Policja to ostatnie, czego tu teraz potrzebujemy. Nie ma sensu ich przesłuchiwać, to jasne, że wysłali ich Kesson i Rankin – wyrzucił z siebie, a gdy Sebastian odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na niego z niespotykanym u niego szaleństwem w oczach, z trudem zdołał wytrzymać jego wzrok. – Rozumiesz, co do ciebie mówię? – spytał cicho, na co mężczyzna powoli skinął głową i opuścił broń.

– Zgarnij swojego przyjaciela i wsiadajcie do samochodu – powiedział Sebastian, zwracając się do napastnika. – Masz minutę, zanim rozwalę ci łeb.

– Trzy minuty – warknął Jim. – Znaj moje dobre… – nie zdołał dokończyć swojej wypowiedzi, gdy tylnym wejściem na parking wjechał jakiś samochód i zaczął zbliżać się do nich. – Kurwa, tylko nie… – jęknął i chciał podejść do stojącego obok audi, aby zniknąć stąd jak najszybciej, lecz tym razem to Sebastian go przytrzymał, gdy tylko granatowy range rover pojawił się w zasięgu ich wzroku i oświetliła go jedna z latarń.

– Poznaję ten samochód. To któryś z nich. _Sam_ – powiedział przyciszonym głosem, ale gdy ten dotarł mimo wszystko do ich napastnika, mężczyzna zrobił się blady i tak przerażony, że z trudem łapał oddech. Spoglądał z lękiem na zbliżające się auto i wydawało się, że gdyby jego gardło nie było tak ściśnięte, zacząłby błagać Sebastiana, aby go zastrzelił i oszczędził mu tego, co miało nadejść.

Kierowca doskonale wiedział, gdzie się kierować i po paru chwilach zajmował już jedno z wolnych miejsc parę metrów od nich. Zgasił silnik i od razu wyszedł na zewnątrz, a Jim, dostrzegając, że jest to Kesson, którego zawsze uważał za bardziej zrównoważonego i spokojnego, a nie Rankin, niemal westchnął z ulgą. Mężczyzna zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, a  jego spojrzenie padło najpierw na Sebastiana, a potem na Jima, który stał tuż za nim. Uśmiechnął się odrobinę kpiąco, ale potem ponownie skupił się na Sebastianie, ewidentnie… zainteresowany nim _bardziej_. Nie zdążył jednak przyjrzeć mu się dokładniej, ponieważ kiedy podszedł bliżej, dostrzegł swoich znokautowanych ludzi, a wówczas zainteresowanie na jego twarzy stopniowo przeszło w irytację, a potem we wściekłość.

– Co tu się stało, do jasnej cholery? – spytał cichym i tylko pozornie spokojnym głosem, który sprawił, że postrzelony mężczyzna aż się skulił. Miał silny szkocki akcent i w przeciwieństwie do Jima, który swój irlandzki czasem ukrywał, wydawał się chcieć brzmieć tak, aby nikt nie miał wątpliwości, skąd pochodzi. – Zaatakowali was? – spytał Sebastiana, na co mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

– Poniekąd – odparł, a wówczas Kesson zbliżył się do swojego człowieka i zawisł nad nim jak kat.

– Kiedy powiedziałem, żebyście ich dla mnie przypilnowali, zanim nie dojadę, nie kazałem wam wyciągać broni! – krzyknął, a coś w jego postawie, tonie lub sposobie poruszania się, sprawiło, że Jim poczuł się sparaliżowany ze strachu. Poprzednie wcielenia pamiętających nie umierały w nich i teraz ponownie widział przed sobą groźną, beznamiętną alfę, która patrzyła na niego wzrokiem pozbawionym wyrazu, szacując, jaką cenę przekazać kupującemu w świecie sześciu płci. Był nieco niższy… _mniejszy_ niż gdy był alfą, bo hormony robiły swoje. A może to Jim patrzył na niego inaczej, gdy był dorosłym facetem, a nie bezbronną, dziecięcą omegą. Mimo to mężczyzna budził grozę, tym bardziej że wspomnienia z tamtej rzeczywistości stawały się tym wyraźniejsze im dłużej Jim na niego patrzył.

– Kazałeś ich śledzić i zatrzymać w…

– Jesteście parą imbecyli! – przerwał swojemu podwładnemu Kesson, zaciskając pięści. – Gdybym chciał, żebyście ich atakowali, to powiedziałbym to wam wprost! Czy mam ci przetłumaczyć słowo po słowie i litera po literze, co oznacza słowo _przypilnować_? Kupić ci pieprzony słownik? A może wysłać na lekcję do Rankina? Wiesz, kiedyś  w ogólniaku brał udział w olimpiadzie z angielskiego, zapewne zna definicje wszystkich wyrazów zbyt trudnych, by taki tępak jak ty rozumiał je sam z siebie!

– Przepraszam, szefie, to MacKinnon ruszył na nich z…

– A teraz zrzucasz winę na ogłuszonego palanta, który nie może się bronić? – uciął, po czym wziął głęboki oddech. – Zaręczam wam, zapłacicie za to, że najwyraźniej nie potraficie wykonywać najprostszych poleceń. Idź do samochodu i zadzwoń do Fitzgeralda. Jak traficie gdzieś na policję, która zainteresuje się waszymi obitymi mordami, to, zaręczam ci, znajdę was w areszcie i własnoręcznie ukatrupię – wyrzucił z siebie i gwałtownie odwrócił się do Sebastiana i Jima. – Przepraszam was za to zajście – powiedział, po czym zbliżył się do nich, przywitał się z niezbyt szczerą grzecznością z Jimem i wyciągnął rękę do Sebastiana. – James Kesson. Słyszałem o tobie wielokrotnie, ale nie dane nam było jeszcze spotkać się osobiście – oznajmił, a w jego oczach ponownie pojawiło się niezdrowe zainteresowanie.

– Sebastian Moran – odburknął, szybko wycofując dłoń i widać było, że podobnie jak Jim, wyczuwa, że Kesson wpatruje się niego trochę zbyt nachalnie. – Gdzie zamierzałeś się z nami spotkać?

– Chciałem złapać was w hotelu i albo tam zostać albo wyjść, jeśli wolelibyście bardziej neutralne miejsce i…

– Idziemy do środka – przerwał mu Jim, gdy szybko przeanalizował za i przeciw; w hotelu byłoby wygodnie, jednak ich pokój mógł stać się pułapką, z drugiej strony, miasta nie znali prawie w ogóle, a Kesson wiedział o nim niemal wszystko. – Nie zamierzam dłużej tu moknąć – dodał, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni kluczyki do samochodu i pospiesznie wyciągnął z niego komputer, starając się nie patrzeć przy tym na Kessona. Czuł, że mężczyzna co jakiś czas na niego zerka, ale kompletnie go ignorował. Przetrząsnął rzeczy w bagażniku i wyjął z niego również apteczkę, uznając, że Sebastianowi może się ona przydać. Przyjrzał się przez moment jego spuchniętej twarzy i krwawiącemu nosowi, po czym ściągnął z szyi szalik i skinął na niego, by jakoś się nim zasłonił, zanim wejdą do hotelu, bo nie chciał straszyć personelu i wzbudzać czyichś podejrzeń. – Do środka – zarządził i rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie napastnikom. Ogłuszony mężczyzna zaczynał odzyskiwać przytomność i był ciągnięty przez swojego towarzysza do ich kombi, odprowadzany rozzłoszczonym wzrokiem Kessona.

– Chodźmy. I lepiej się pospieszmy – powiedział, a gdy oddalili się o parę kroków, dodał ciszej, tak, aby jego ludzie go nie usłyszeli. – Neil jeszcze nie wie, że spotykam się z wami bez niego, ale lepiej, aby dowiedział się o tym po fakcie.

– Problemy w raju? – zakpił Sebastian, za co został obdarzony krótkim warknięciem.

– Problemy z mózgiem mojego ślicznego Kena, który ma na temat naszego znajomego doktorka inne zdanie niż ja i  momentami jest nim zbyt mocno zafascynowany, chociaż podobno uważa go za _słabą dziewczynkę_. Zanim zacznie się wtrącać, co nastąpi niebawem, wolałem porozmawiać z wami sam. Prowadź, _Jim_ – powiedział, tym razem maskując kpinę w swoim głosie na tyle skutecznie, że palce Jima rozluźniły się na trzymanym w ręce pistolecie. Skinął głową i, nie oglądając się za siebie, pewnym krokiem szedł dalej w stronę hotelu, starając się uspokoić i zepchnąć na bok natrętną myśl, że gdyby zjawił się tu Rankin a nie Kesson, początek spotkania mógłby wyglądać znacznie gorzej.

W sumie… kiedy przypomniał sobie idealną, regularną twarz Neila Rankina, z tym jego wiecznie obecnym  uśmieszkiem i błyszczącymi, nienaturalnie jasnymi oczami, miał nadzieję, że nigdy więcej nie będzie mu dane go oglądać, jednak podświadomość podpowiadała mu, że okaże się ona płonna.

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział zajął sporo czasu, ale to dlatego, że wyszedł dłuższy niż miał wyjść, a ponadto byłam już daaaleko w rozmowie z Kessonem, kiedy uznałam, że jednak lepiej to rozdzielić na osobne chaptery ;) Mam nadzieję, że z kolejnym pójdzie szybciej:)  
> Wszelkie komentarze przyjmę z otwartymi ramionami, to naprawdę pobudza wenę i motywuje:)


	28. James Kesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na poprzedni rozdział trzeba było trochę czekać, ale z tym uporałam się szybciej niż było w planach. Może dlatego, że naprawdę czekałam na wiele rzeczy, jakie się tu pojawiły i to pobudziło wenę:)  
> Miłego czytania :D

***

 

Kiedy całą trójką dotarli do pokoju hotelowego, Kesson jeszcze raz wymamrotał brzmiące już niezbyt szczerze przeprosiny za całe zajście, a potem milcząc zaczął się rozglądać po pomieszczeniu, podczas gdy Jim nieporadnie opatrywał Sebastianowi rozciętą dłoń. Ich gość nie skomentował faktu, że zajmowali apartament dla małżeństwa z dzieckiem, ale widać było wyraźnie, że po części go to zaskoczyło, a po części rozbawiło.

Teraz, gdy znaleźli się w jasnym, ciepłym pomieszczeniu, a emocje po tym, co zdarzyło się na parkingu przygasły, Jim mógł co chwilę spoglądać na Kessona i próbować dedukować go dokładniej. Gdy zdjął kurtkę i stanął przy oknie w na wpół rozpiętej, flanelowej koszuli w kratę oraz markowych dżinsach i t-shircie, wreszcie mógł oszacować jego wzrost i posturę: był może pół cala wyższy od Sebastiana i wydawało się, że miał od niego grubsze kości, ale umięśniony był w podobny sposób i w ewentualnej walce wręcz mieliby fizycznie zbliżone szanse. Nie wyglądało jednak na to, żeby do jakiejkolwiek walki miało między nimi dojść, bo obaj mężczyźni byli dość spokojni; na początek wymienili parę komentarzy dotyczących biznesów na granicy i ostatnich starć jakie miały miejsce między ich ludźmi, nie czyniąc sobie jednak wyrzutów.

Jim tylko słuchał i obserwował, metodycznie przykładając lód do otartego policzka Sebastiana, lecz prawdopodobnie nie było szans, aby całkowicie pozbył się opuchlizny. Zaśmiał się jednak w duchu, gdyż nawet z krwawiącym nosem i obitą twarzą, mężczyzna mu się podobał i prawdopodobnie był przystojniejszy od większości jego dawnych partnerów… a może idealizował go, odkąd coś do niego poczuł. O ile posturą przypominał Kessona, to ich twarze były kompletnie różne: Sebastian miał jasne oczy, włosy a nawet brwi i zarost a wszystko to w zimnych odcieniach, podczas gdy Kesson, mimo jego odrobinę ponurych i dość ostrych rysów twarzy, miał cieplejsze barwy – średni brąz na nieźle ściętych, chociaż nieułożonych teraz włosach, zielone oczy i zmarszczki mimiczne świadczące o tym, że uśmiechał się częściej niż było to widoczne na pierwszy rzut oka. Niedawno przeszedł zapalenie spojówek, ubierał się dziś w pośpiechu, a wąski t-shirt, który miał pod flanelową koszulą, nie należał do niego – zgarnął go więc prawdopodobnie z rzeczy Rankina.

Pozornie wydawał się spokojny, ale zerkanie na zegarek świadczyło o tym, że był trochę zniecierpliwiony i czas miał dla niego duże znaczenie, a gdy Jim poszedł z dedukcjami jego obecnego stanu jeszcze głębiej, z paru drobnych zmianach w mimice wyczytał, że mężczyzna miał wyrzuty sumienia, że okłamał Rankina i że niedawno się kłócili. Ugoda z Jimem i Sebastiana była jednak na tyle ważna, że zdecydował się zjawić tu bez niego, cichy, fałszywie przepraszający i starający się nie budzić grozy, gdy jego niesubordynowani ludzie zniknęli z horyzontu.

– Chyba czas już skończyć z uprzejmościami i przejść do konkretów. Dlaczego jesteś tutaj sam a nie z Rankinem? – spytał Sebastian i zerknął na Jima prosząco, aby pozwolił Kessonowi się wytłumaczyć, zanim przejdą do kwestii, dla których tu przyjechali.

– Z bardzo prostej przyczyny. Jestem niemal pewny, że wysłał was tu Lennox, chcąc wsadzić was na minę, co niemal się udało, biorąc pod uwagę zachowanie moich ludzi. Sądzi, że jesteśmy po jego stronie, bo Neil daje mu wszelkie powody, by tak sądził, ale tak _nie jest_ – oznajmił i zamilkł, badawczo przyglądając się ich twarzom, jakby chciał zorientować się, czy mu wierzą. – Cieszę się, że zdecydowaliście się z nami spotkać, przy czym… zanim przejdziemy do konkretów… zacznijmy od Lennoxa, skoro próbuje zaciągnąć nas na scenę, na której żaden z nas nie ma ochoty być. Słyszałem od niego na wasz temat wyłącznie plotki i półprawdy, których nie zamierzam nawet powtarzać, tym bardziej, że rozmawiał z Neilem a nie ze mną, a ja mam podstawy przypuszczać, że poznałem okrojoną wersję ich rozmowy. Neil… nie stanął i nigdy nie stanie po jego stronie – powtórzył, jakby czuł, że nie przekonał ani Jima ani Sebastiana. – Nie zamierza być czyjąkolwiek marionetką, ale tak naprawdę popiera działania Lennoxa. Bawią go teatrzyki doktorka, całe jego knucie i obserwowanie, jak zachowają się ludzie, których uważa za słabszych od siebie.

– Doktorka też uważa za słabego? – parsknął Sebastian z niedowierzaniem i pokręcił głową, gdy zobaczył, że Jim chce coś wtrącić. – Skąd w ogóle się znają?

– Teoretycznie z kliniki Mycrofta Holmesa – odparł Kesson, krzywiąc się. – To tam spotkał _nowego Lennoxa,_ chociaż już w poprzednich światach mieli kontakt i… – urwał, po czym zerknął na Sebastiana niepewnie. – Ty wiesz o tym wszystkim, prawda? Jim przekazał ci wszystkie informacje i uświadomił, że w kolejnym świecie się obudzisz, skoro uwierzyłeś w…

– Wystarczy powiedzieć, że wiem o wszystkim i zostawmy ten temat – uciął mężczyzna napiętym głosem. – Mów dalej. Podobno Lennox został uśpiony i obudził się ponownie, a w klinice spotkał Wróżkę.

– Słyszałem od samego Lennoxa, że Rankin również tam był, ale nie przypuszczałem, że znali się wcześniej – podjął Jim, odzywając się po raz pierwszy.

– Zupełnie mnie to nie dziwi – westchnął Kesson. – O ile dobrze szacuję, jesteś o jedno lub dwa życia za młody, aby wiedzieć, że Neil musiał kiedyś go znać, a przynajmniej o nim słyszeć. Obudziłeś się w… – przyjrzał mu się wnikliwie – jedenastym życiu wstecz? I najstarsze, które pamiętasz, to dwunaste? – spytał, na co Jim niechętnie krótko skinął głową. – A co wiesz o trzynastym?

– Że było magiczne, cokolwiek miałoby to znaczyć – odparł. Kesson przytaknął, a potem zerknął w okno, zaś jego twarzy przybrała nieokreślony wyraz.

– Nie bawmy się w używanie nazwisk, które w starej społeczności pamiętających nie mają żadnego znaczenia. Wiesz, kim naprawdę jest Lennox?

– Pamiętającym znanym jako _Lalkarz_ , a krążąca przy nim istotka o imieniu Talaitha lub Till to właśnie Wróżka – oznajmił, nie zamierzając przyznawać, że dowiedział się tego niedawno, bo wcześniej te sprawy w ogóle go nie obchodziły.

– Gratulacje, jak na kogoś narodzonego w drugiej fali już po trzynastym świecie, doszedłeś całkiem daleko – stwierdził, ale w jego głosie nie było zbyt wiele podziwu. – Gdybyś żył w tamtym miejscu, wiedziałbyś, kim jest Lalkarz, bo nie było wówczas ani jednego pamiętającego, który nie słyszałby tego przydomka, chociaż jego twarz dla większości pozostała na wieki tajemnicą.

– Czym charakteryzował się tamten świat? Nie po raz pierwszy słyszę, że był wyjątkowy, ale chciałbym, żebyś powiedział mi coś więcej, skoro nagle, po tylu życiach, znów staje się ważny i w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca miałem z nim do czynienia częściej niż przez wszystkie poprzednie życia. To chyba możesz mi powiedzieć, nawet jeśli twierdzisz, że nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu.

– Przede wszystkim, istniała w nim  magia w takim znaczeniu, jakie znamy z książek fantasy. Istnieli ludzie o niezwykłych, zróżnicowanych mocach, które przenikały się z mocami starszych samoistnych. Dostrzegali rzeczy niedostępne dla zwykłych ludzi, umieli rzucać zaklęcia i klątwy oraz warzyć eliksiry – powiedział i spojrzał ze złością na Sebastiana, który parsknął krótkim śmiechem. – Przewidywali przyszłość, szukali nowych zaklęć, a gdy dowiedzieli się o pamiętających, co było naturalną koleją rzeczy, plotki o reinkarnacji zaczęły się szerzyć coraz dalej, docierając również do niemagicznych. Niektórzy ludzie, zarówno magiczni jak i zwykli, zapragnęli zapewnić sobie nieśmiertelność, ale większość samoistnych nie była chętna, aby kogokolwiek budzić. Sam należałem do samoistnych, którzy obudzili się właśnie wtedy, należałem do początku drugiej fali i niewiele jeszcze rozumiałem, ale szybko zaczęto zmuszać mnie, żebym _zrozumiał_ i _wybrał stronę_. Do wyboru miałem tajemniczego Lalkarza, który znalazł sobie wśród tła jedną z najzdolniejszych magicznych, którą nazwał Wróżka i okręcił ją sobie wokół palca. Razem odkryli metodę wymuszonego, sztucznego przebudzenia tła, jakąś magiczną sztuczkę, rytuał, _coś_ , dzięki czemu Lalkarz mógł ot tak, obudzić dowolną osobę bez względu na to, w jakim była wieku, czy mu wierzyła czy nie, czy spełniła mityczny _dodatkowy warunek_ i czy w ogóle tego chciała. Korzystając z możliwości trzynastego świata eksperymentował w coraz bardziej nieetyczny sposób, a liczba pamiętających cały czas rosła, gdyż w tamtym świecie w Zachodniej Europie z jakichś przyczyn obudziło się wielu samoistnych takich jak ja, a jeszcze więcej zostało przebudzonych w wyniku rytuałów przeprowadzonych przez Lalkarza i Wróżkę. To musiało doprowadzić do katastrofy i wojny, bo wszystko wymknęło się spod kontroli, a pamiętający się podzielili. Zdecydowana większość była przeciwna praktykom Lalkarza, za co ostatecznie zapłacił głową, bo doprowadził do _nierównowagi_ tak silnej, że postanowiono go zabić. Ale wybiegam myślami naprzód, do skutków wojny, gdzie po jednej stronie był Lalkarz, który chciał tworzyć pamiętających posługując się nowoodkrytym sposobem, a po drugiej większość starszych, którzy się temu sprzeciwiali. Na ich czele stał pamiętający nazywany Książę, którego nigdy nie poznałem, a ten przydomek przepadł w kolejnych rzeczywistościach. Plotki głosiły, że wycofał się ze świata pamiętających i żyje wśród tła, całkowicie odseparowany od rozbitej obecnie społeczności… niektórzy sądzą nawet, że został przeklęty przez Wróżkę, ale nie jestem w stanie tego potwierdzić ani temu zaprzeczyć, bo byłem jeszcze zbyt młody, by cokolwiek wiedzieć, uważałem, że mnie to nie dotyczy i w ogóle nie brałem udziału w tych starciach, chociaż wielokrotnie ktoś próbował mnie w nie wciągnąć. Widzicie… w trzynastym świecie nie było tak jak teraz, że tylko samoistni widzieli, kim są _inni_. Moce przebudzonych sztucznie były rozbudzone i nawet tło potrafiło czasem dostrzec, czy ktoś jest pamiętającym czy nie – oznajmił, ściszając głos. – Poszukiwano samoistnych jak rzadkich motyli, gdy okazało się, że wystarczyło znaleźć osobę silną magicznie oraz dowolnego samoistnego, aby dać komuś możliwość reinkarnacji. Podejrzewam, że na skutek tego rodzaju rytuałów, obudziło się przynajmniej kilkunastu skurwysynów, którzy teraz są bogaczami i cieszą się nieśmiertelnością z dala od innych pamiętających… bo przecież nigdy nie byli związani z ich społecznością, chcieli tylko ich mocy i niczego więcej. I pewnie się ukrywają przed starszymi po dziś dzień, skoro istnieje pogląd, że da się uśpić pamiętającego. Jeśli kogokolwiek można podejrzewać, że zna na to metodę, to właśnie starszych.

– Gdy mówisz starsi nie masz na myśli samoistnych? Niektórzy używają tych pojęć zamiennie – stwierdził Jim.

– Nie do końca słusznie. W trzynastym świecie _starszymi_ nazywano pamiętających przebudzonych do czternastego świata, tych sprzed drugiej fali, do której obaj należymy. Ale że od tamtej pory społeczność pamiętających się podzieliła, nazewnictwo stopniowo ewoluowało i pierwotne znaczenie tego słowa zostało zapomniane.

– Odeszliśmy od tematu – odparł na to Jim, otrząsając się z informacji, które przekazał mu Kesson, ale które w ogóle nie wydawały mu się istotne. – Skoro Wróżka i Lalkarz odkryli metodę budzenia, rozumiem, że to ona była pierwszym udanym eksperymentem?

– Zaskoczę cię, ale nie. Długi czas nikt nie wiedział, czy obudził ją wtedy czy tylko przekazał jej wiedzę o reinkarnacji, tak, by obudziła się w dwunastym życiu w naturalny sposób, ale teraz mam pewność, że stało się to drugie.

– Dlaczego miałby jej nie obudzić, skoro wspólnie znaleźli na to metodę?

– Strategia. Była niesamowicie zdolną czarownicą, która stała się jedną z jego licznych marionetek, a pierwsze świadome życie często nas definiuje i daje nam pewne talenty. Gdyby obudziła się w trzynastym świecie, jej pierwszym świadomym byłoby czternaste. Z pierwszego po przebudzeniu również wiele czerpiemy, ale tylko sprawienie, by obudziła się w dwunastym gwarantowało, że zachowa większość swoich mocy z trzynastego. Lalkarzowi musiało na tym zależeć, bo skoro szybko stała się jego prawą ręką, wierną jak pies, opłacało mu się, aby w kolejnych światach jak najwięcej jej mocy było dla niego dostępnych. Widziałeś ją kiedyś? Jeśli tak, to zapewne wiesz, o czym mówię.

– Widziałem ją w różnych wcieleniach, ale dopiero w tym miesiącu dowiedziałem się, że człowiek, którego znałem kiedyś jako Tilla, to również Talaitha, _Wróżka_ ze świata przed moim przebudzeniem. Czy to ważne?

– Nie, po prostu byłem ciekawy – odparł Kesson, wzruszając ramionami, a potem westchnął i zamilkł na parę chwil, zanim odezwał się ponownie. – Z tych samych powodów obudziłem Neila _magicznie_ w trzynastym świecie. Znalazłem osobę, która mogła wesprzeć mnie swoimi czarami i przebudziłem go, tak, żeby przypomniał sobie poprzedni świat, bo dzięki temu… odebrałem mu tę moc, którą mógłby zachować, gdyby przebudził się w taki sposób jak Talaitha. Gdybym tego nie zrobił, nie byłbym w stanie nad nim zapanować. Cholernie chciał się obudzić, gdy dowiedział się, że jestem samoistnym, a ja nie potrafiłem mu tego odmówić. To była jedyna metoda, aby nie porzucił mnie dla Lalkarza, który niesamowicie go fascynował. Gdyby Neil nie został przebudzony przeze mnie, mógłby dołączyć do niego i stać się kolejnym z  jego wyznawców. Nie byłoby to dla niego problemem, bo zawsze należał do ładnych gwiazdeczek, takich, jakie podobały się Lalkarzowi i jakie do siebie przyciągał i jedyne, co go mogło powstrzymać, to obietnica, że ja go obudzę.

– I tak po prostu to zrobiłeś? Nie mając o niczym pojęcia, nie wiedząc do końca, kim jesteś i…

– Nie _tak po prostu_. Znałem Neila w czternastym świecie i pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobiłem w trzynastym po przebudzeniu, było odszukanie go. Był mi bliski i chciałem go mieć przy sobie z powrotem, gdy po całkowicie zwyczajnym życiu ocknąłem się w magicznej rzeczywistości, w której zupełnie nie umiałem się odnaleźć. Wiedza o reinkarnacji nie była żadnym tabu i wszyscy mieli świadomość, że tło rodzi się raz po raz i że los kieruje nas zawsze do naszych dawnych bliskich, więc wiedziałem, że go odnajdę… a ponieważ nie pamiętał jeszcze poprzedniego świata i jedyny, jaki dla niego istniał, to ten magiczny, był w stanie mnie wspierać i wyprowadzić na prostą. Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, gdy powiedziałem mu, że się kiedyś znaliśmy, chociaż gdy chciał mnie wkurzyć, żartował sobie, że podryw na _znaliśmy się w poprzednim świecie_ to była jedyna opcja, by taki chodzący ideał, za jaki się uważał, mógł zwrócić na mnie uwagę – powiedział z lekką irytacją, ale, ku zaskoczeniu Jima, nie wydawał się mieć z tego powodu jakichkolwiek kompleksów – Zostawmy moje romantyczne zaszłości. Chciałbyś coś jeszcze wiedzieć o tamtym świecie? Z tego co widzę, nie miałeś zbyt wielu okazji, by z kimkolwiek o nim rozmawiać. Zakładając oczywiście… że w ogóle chcesz o tym rozmawiać, bo wygląda na to, że do tej pory w ogóle nie obchodziło cię ani twoje dziedzictwo ani to, kim naprawdę jesteś.

– Jestem Jimem Moriartym i nikim więcej – uciął, na co Kesson uniósł brwi, a potem zaśmiał się w sposób, który sprawił, że Sebastian zacisnął pięści i wydawało się, że rękoczyny stały się bardziej prawdopodobne niż w którymkolwiek wcześniejszym momencie.

– Oprócz momentów, gdy jesteś Jillian – powiedział z rozbawieniem i defensywnie wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, gdy Sebastian zrobił krok w jego stronę. – Nie mam nic złego na myśli, nie mamy żadnego wpływu na płeć, z którą się rodzimy, a ty… byłaś naprawdę śliczną dziewczynką, _Jill_ – stwierdził, po czym, ku zaskoczeniu Jima, spojrzał przenikliwie nie na niego, lecz na Sebastiana. – Szkoda, że nie pamiętasz samego siebie, Moran. Raz cię tam spotkałem, wiesz? Zacząłeś pracować dla sieci Moriarty’ego niedługo przed tym, jak nasza mała Jillian postanowiła, że już nie chce być kobietą i wcisnęła reset. Nie wiem, jak dowiedziałeś się, że Jim Moriarty który miał rządzić przestępczą siecią nie istniał, za to istniała kobieta, która się za niego podawała… ale musiała ci się cholernie spodobać. Sieć się rozpadła, a ty wróciłeś do wojska, do półoficjalnej jednostki specjalnej. Gdy zostałeś powieszony z grupą szpiegów w Pakistanie, przy twoich zwłokach znaleziono jej zdjęcie.

– Nie opowiadaj bujd, już wtedy nie żyłeś – warknął Jim, ale podświadomie czuł, że to, co mówił Kesson mogło być prawdą. W piątym świecie wstecz ukrywał się bardziej niż w innych, nie widywał się z żadnymi swoimi ludźmi, w ogóle miał z nimi znacznie luźniejsze powiązania, bo nie ufał nikomu. Sebastian mógł być w pobliżu. A on, skupiony na użalaniu się nad swoim ciałem i ograniczeniami fizycznymi, nie zdawał sobie sprawy z jego istnienia.

Kolejna przegapiona szansa. Kolejny błąd, bo poddał się zbyt wcześnie, a jego samobójstwo odebrało mu szansę na jakiś rodzaj szczęścia przy boku Sebastiana.

– _Ja nie_ , ale żył inny pamiętający, z którym czasem pracowaliśmy, zanim uznał, że w przestępczym świecie zmienia strony i po którejś reinkarnacji zaczął pracować w policji. W czwartym świecie wstecz mieliśmy z nim kontakt po raz ostatni i przy zakrapianej imprezie postanowił nam o tym opowiedzieć – odparł Kesson, nie zauważając jego rozgoryczenia, po czym wzruszył ramionami. – Nie chcesz o tym posłuchać? Dziennikarze podchwycili temat i do mediów trafiła ckliwa, romantyczna historia, w której zrozpaczony po samobójstwie swojej ukochanej zdegradowany pułkownik wraca na front i dowodzi jednostką szaleńców chętnych do zadań, z których mało kto wracał żywy. Chciałbym widzieć minę Mycrofta Holmesa, gdy czytał te wszystkie bzdury. Z popieprzonej zabójczyni kierującej półświatkiem zrobiono po śmierci niewinną, młodą piękność, przez którą pewien były żołnierz usechł z miłości. Obłędne.

– Co to za człowiek? Ten, który ci opowiedział tę historię? – spytał Sebastian, siląc się na to, aby jego głos nie zdradzał żadnych emocji.

– Nazywa się Louis Lemaire. Podobno w czasach wiktoriańskich przytrafiło mu się coś, przez co zmienił strony i zaczął walczyć przeciwko złym ludziom zamiast po ich stronie. Jeśli chcielibyście go szukać…

– Mieszka w Szwajcarii i jest policjantem – przerwał mu Sebastian. – Nawet jeśli wie coś interesującego, raczej nie będzie tak chętny do zwierzeń jak w momencie, gdy opowiadał ci, że zostałem powieszony i miałem romans z…

– Nie mówiłem nic o romansie, szczerze powiedziawszy wątpię, czy kiedykolwiek spotkaliście się osobiście – uciął Kesson. – A skoro mi nie wierzysz, to możesz sobie jednak do niego pojechać i o wszystko go wypytać. Całkiem możliwe, że akurat tobie opowie tę historię ze szczegółami. Chcecie przejść do rzeczy?

– Powiedz mi jeszcze jedną rzecz o trzynastym świecie – odparł Jim, bezskutecznie próbując otrząsnąć się z informacji dotyczących piątego świata… wszystko, co usłyszał sprawiało, że miał ochotę jak najszybciej zmienić temat i nie pozwolić sobie na pogrążanie się w depresyjnych myślach o utraconych szansach. – Skoro ludzie wiedzieli że istnieje reinkarnacja i że można dołączyć do grona pamiętających, dlaczego nie doszło do masowych przebudzeń? Jak to w ogóle przebiegało? Jaki udział mieli samoistni w informowaniu kogoś o reinkarnacji i budzeniu w ten sposób?

– Niektórzy magiczni twierdzili, że wiąże się to z tajemniczym _dodatkowym warunkiem_ , który pozostał tajemnicą, ale nie wiem, czy tak było – powiedział Kesson niechętnie, jakby wolał opowiadać niesprawdzone plotki zasłyszane od Lemaire, zamiast przekazać mu coś, co wie na pewno. Parę chwil milczał, ale wreszcie zdecydował się kontynuować. – Ludzie którzy dowiadywali się o reinkarnacji przypadkowo, masowo… nie podlegali obudzeniu, bo podobno czegoś tam brakowało. To mogło się stać tylko wtedy,  gdy samoistny powiedział wprost, kim jest, opowiedział o swojej przeszłości… czasem myślę że to właśnie jest warunkiem, jeśli jakiś istnieje. Rozmowa sam na sam, rytuał _wyznania tajemnicy_ tej konkretnej osobie. Jeśli ktoś magiczny wykonał przy tym odpowiednie zaklęcia, to przebudzenie następowało natychmiast, nawet jeśli osoba z tła nie wierzyła w reinkarnację.  Jeśli nikogo magicznego, kto użyłby odpowiednich czarów, przy tym nie było, osoba z tła prawdopodobnie musiała uwierzyć aby cokolwiek zadziałało, a przebudzenie następowało zwyczajnie, w kolejnym świecie. Tak to wyglądało, ale nie znam szczegółów, bo szczegóły nie były ważne, jeśli zaangażowało się do tego wszystkiego kogoś magicznego. W końcu to on musiał znać odpowiednie zaklęcia, a nie samoistny, który dokonywał swoimi wyznaniami przebudzenia.

– Skąd wiesz to wszystko? Byłeś wtedy przecież młody i nie mogłeś mieć relacji ze starszymi samoistnymi – zauważył Jim, gdyż coś, czego nie do końca potrafił uchwycić, przykuło jego uwagę. – A tymczasem wiesz o tamtym świecie znacznie więcej niż standardowy pamiętający wie po pierwszym przebudzeniu.

– W trzynastym świecie pamiętający byli w stanie rozpoznawać się lepiej niż kiedykolwiek później. Ponieważ wariaci chcący do nas dołączyć byli coraz większym zagrożeniem, w naszym interesie było pomaganie sobie nawzajem – oznajmił, wzruszając ramionami, ale wydawało się, że nie do końca wie, jak opowiedzieć mu o tamtym świecie, aby ktoś, kogo tam wówczas nie było, był w stanie w pełni to zrozumieć. – Byłem bogaty i było mnie stać, aby się ukryć i pomóc osobom, które po tę pomoc przyszły. Dowiedziałem się paru rzeczy o budzeniu się i dawnych plotkach, ale to… – urwał, a jego spojrzenie nagle się zmieniło, stało czujne i skupione. Przeklął pod nosem, a następnie zerknął najpierw w okno, a potem na drzwi. – Mamy mało czasu. Neil już wyczuwa, gdzie jestem i niedługo się tu zjawi, a moje możliwości kontrolowania jego poczynań są ograniczone.

– Co…? O czym ty mówisz? – spytał zdumiony Sebastian.

– Ponieważ obudziłem Neila w magicznym świecie, nasza więź jest silniejsza niż zazwyczaj między samoistnym i jego dzieckiem – wyrzucił z siebie i poderwał się z miejsca; jego dłonie powędrowały do skroni i wydawało się, że zaczął go męczyć nagły ból głowy. – Szuka mnie… – wymamrotał, po czym zaśmiał się i kilkakrotnie zamrugał, jakby miał problemy z widzeniem, potem jednak kontynuował swoją wypowiedź. – Każdy samoistny w pewnym niewielkim stopniu jest w stanie kontrolować swoje dzieci, bez względu na to, kiedy zostały przebudzone. Większość nigdy z tego nie korzysta, bo to niebezpieczne, niemoralne i zazwyczaj nieprzydatne, ale w jego przypadku czasem musiałem interweniować i robię to, nawet jeśli się o to wścieka – powiedział szybko, jakby chciał wyrzucić z siebie jak najwięcej słów naraz. – W świecie sześciu płci Neil, z tymi jego eksperymentami dotyczącymi naszej relacji, zaproponował mi wiązanie. Wiecie, _telepatyczny kontakt i wzajemna ochrona_ , bardzo przydatne rzeczy, gdy jesteś handlarzem niewolników. Nie mieliśmy pojęcia, że wiązanie przetrwa naszą śmierć, tym bardziej, że…

– Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

– Że jestem w stanie wyczuć jego obecność i odpryski jego myśli, jeśli są tam silne emocje. Dlatego wiem, że już się zorientował, gdzie jestem, a on wie, gdzie mnie szukać – odparował. – Może gdybyśmy mieli czas na przyzwyczajenie się do wiązania A-A w świecie sześciu płci kontrolowalibyśmy to teraz lepiej, ale nie mieliśmy na to czasu. Związaliśmy się w okresie gdy Neil zajmował się twoją transakcją, a niedługo później zostaliśmy zamordowani i w efekcie…

– _Neil się zajmował_? – przerwał mu Jim z rozżaleniem w głosie. – Obaj braliście w tym udział! Pamiętam was, pamiętam, jak…

– Tylko jeden handlarz mógł znać tożsamość nowego właściciela – warknął Kesson i spojrzał na niego ze złością. – W tym wypadku był to Neil, to on się z nim spotykał i widywał, a ja nie wiedziałem o nim prawie nic, bo nie miałem prawa wiedzieć! Możesz mnie oskarżać o różne kwestie, ale tam nie mieliśmy pojęcia, kim się staniesz i chociaż dostrzegałem w tobie pamiętającego, przede wszystkim byłeś dla mnie omegą. Nie możesz mieć pretensji o to, że my byliśmy alfami i zachowywaliśmy się tak, jak one!

– Słyszałem, że w tamtym świecie pojawiła się alfa, która zaczęła rewolucję – przerwał mu Sebastian, ostrzegawczo mrużąc oczy. – Kimkolwiek były alfy, znajdowały się wśród nich takie, które były _inne_ i sprzeciwiały się niewolnictwu.

– Nie widziałeś tego – odparował ze złością. – Nie mam nic przeciwko tłu, które niczego nie rozumie, bo to nie wasza wina, że nie rozumiecie. Uważam, że plotki dotyczące lisiego spisku są znacznie przesadzone i nie mają zbyt wiele wspólnego z prawdą.

– Co, o tym też opowiedział ci Louis? – zakpił Jim, na co Kesson odwrócił wzrok.

– Nie rozmawialiśmy z nikim na temat świata sześciu płci. Tylko dwukrotnie jakiś pamiętający wspomniał o tym Neilowi w klinice, ale było mu ciężko do tego wracać i nie naciskałem. Powiedziano mu, że coś takiego miało miejsce, jakaś alfa mordowała inne z powodu omegi, z którą chciała się związać. Pewnie był tam faktycznie jakiś furiat, który dokonał iluś słusznych bądź nie zbrodni, ale romantyzowanie tego wydaje mi się śmieszne.

– Więc tak naprawdę nic nie wiesz na ten temat – wytknął mu Sebastian. – Rankin przekazał ci plotkę, którą pewnie wykpił zanim jeszcze ci o niej powiedział, a ty uznałeś, że ma rację i że ta historia jest niemożliwa.

– Nie, nie znam szczegółów, ale żyłem tam wystarczająco długo, by ciężko było mi uwierzyć, że jeden z nas wzniecił bunt i wymyślił sobie uwolnienie omeg, bo to byłby kompletny absurd. Gdy patrzy się na to z perspektywy innych światów to okrutne i obrzydliwe, ale tamten tak właśnie działał i uważam, że działał na tyle dobrze, na ile mógł w sytuacji, gdy istniało sześć płci, które były przez biologię predysponowane do…

– I omegi były _predysponowane do niewolnictwa_? – przerwał mu Sebastian wściekle. – Po prostu nie potrafisz zaakceptować, że nie wszystkie alfy były tak zaślepione jak ty, może nawet masz wyrzuty sumienia, że byłeś słaby psychicznie i uległeś tamtej rzeczywistości, mimo że wiedziałeś, że świat może wyglądać inaczej, bo przecież, _ach, jesteś pamiętającym, a nie tylko tłem, które nic nie rozumie_ – powiedział z zajadłą ironią, w tak lodowaty sposób, że Jim niemal go nie poznawał. – Zajmowałeś się sprzedażą omeg, bo to było dla ciebie proste i wygodne i wmawiałeś sobie, że tak musi być. Świetnie, możesz mówić, że to była sprawa Rankina, ale tak czy inaczej brałeś udział w sprzedaży czternastoletniego dziecka na seksualnego niewolnika, chociaż widziałeś na własne oczy, co dzieje się z omegami.

– Nic nie rozumiesz – syknął Kesson. – Takie były alfy i omegi i tak musiało być. Gdybyś żył w tamtym świecie, dopasowałbyś się do swojej roli i nie mógłbyś nic zrobić! Naprawdę chcesz tracić czas na kłótnie, w których nie masz argumentów, skoro Neil za chwilę się tu zjawi? Czuję, że jest już w pobliżu hotelu i…

– Skończ z tym wizjonerstwem – warknął Sebastian. – Najwyraźniej umówiłeś się z nim, że przyjdzie później. Moja wiara w zjawiska nadprzyrodzone ma swoje granice, a zostały one przekroczone, gdy zacząłeś nam wmawiać, że masz z nim telepatyczną więź. Skoro _nie mamy czasu_ , chcę wiedzieć, jaki konkretnie macie związek z Lalkarzem i co wiecie o kataklizmach w Londynie z poprzedniej rzeczywistości. Szybko, skoro zaraz _magicznie się tu zjawi._ A może teleportuje, co? – zakończył ironicznie i wymownie zerknął na swoją broń.

Kesson zmarszczył brwi i przybrał defensywny wyraz twarzy, a Jim jęknął w duchu obawiając się, że szczątkowe porozumienie z początku ich spotkania zaczęło się sypać. O wiązaniu tej dwójki nie miał pojęcia, w ogóle o tym nie myślał, zaś informacja o jakiejkolwiek więzi między samoistnym i stworzonym przez niego pamiętającym była dla niego całkowitą nowością. Po doświadczeniach z Talaithą powinien był jednak spodziewać się, że pamiętający starszy od niego mogą mieć moce, których istnienia wcześniej nie podejrzewał. Głupi, bardzo głupi błąd, który mógł ich słono kosztować, skoro Rankin wiedział, gdzie ich szukać i miał – z dowolnych przyczyn – jakąkolwiek więź psychiczną z Kessonem, zaś obaj mężczyźni wyglądali, jakby chcieli rzucić się sobie do gardeł. Gdy zerknął na swojego snajpera, dostrzegł w nim jednak coś jeszcze. Ponownie wydawał mu się _inny_ , ale nie przypominał już swojej wiktoriańskiej, morderczej i niebezpiecznej wersji, lecz kogoś jeszcze groźniejszego, zdeterminowanego i zaślepionego… poczuł przebłysk jakichś uśpionych wspomnień, ale nie był w stanie ich przywołać, zaś głos Kessona przerwał jego rozmyślania.

– Przez cały ten czas zastanawiałem się, dlaczego Lalkarza wcale nie interesuje Jim Moriarty, lecz zwykły ochroniarz, który kręci się przy nim od paru miesięcy, ale gdy teraz na ciebie patrzę, zaczynam to rozumieć – powiedział powoli. – Pytasz, o nasze relacje z nim oraz o poprzedni świat? Od razu mogę ci powiedzieć, że Neil się z nim widywał, bo teoretycznie był po naszej stronie… a raczej po dowolnej stronie, która była wówczas inna niż Mycrofta Holmesa. Wspieraliśmy ataki, do których doszło, ale żaden z nas nigdy nie spotkał się osobiście z _nowym Moriartym_ i nie wiedzieliśmy nawet, jak się naprawdę nazywa. Nie pozwoliliśmy również, aby Lalkarz do niego dotarł i nigdy nie przekazaliśmy mu kontaktu do kobiety, która była jedynym łącznikiem między nim a nami.

– Kobieta-łącznik, nie bawmy się w opisy. Znasz jej nazwisko, bo to już nie świat sześciu płci i przydomki – powiedział ostro Sebastian.

– Janine Hawkins – odparował Kesson ze złością. – Zadowolony?

– Będę zadowolony, kiedy powiesz mi, co dokładnie się tam wydarzyło i co wiesz o _nowym Moriartym_ – warknął. Jim spojrzał na niego kompletnie skołowany, nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego mężczyzna aż tak zaangażował się w rozmowę, skoro było jasne, że w ogóle nie wierzył, że cała ta historia naprawdę się wydarzyła. W jego oczach błysnęło ponownie coś niepokojącego, na tyle, że Jim nie próbował się wtrącać, zaś Kesson stracił trochę pewności siebie, a w jego głosie pojawiło się napięcie.

–To Neil przez cały czas się z nią kontaktował i zrobił to tylko dlatego, że zależało mu, aby dokopać Holmesowi. Mnie pochłaniały inne sprawy, których nie mogłem porzucić. Bardzo nie podobało mu się, że ma pracować z kobietą, ale gdy na którymś spotkaniu, jakiego miałem szczęście być świadkiem, zagalopował się trochę w swoich komentarzach o tym, że _chce spotkać się z jej szefem, bo nie zamierza prowadzić interesów z babą_ , wściekła się i przyłożyła mu w szczękę tak skutecznie, że kilka dni chodził spuchnięty i kompletnie zszokowany. Kto by przypuszczał, że panienka po której widać, że omija siłownię szerokim łukiem i za bardzo lubi ciastka z kremem ma w sobie tyle pary? Na zdjęciach w gazetach ją retuszowali, bo w rzeczywistości wydawała się... bardziej okrągła. I niewysportowana. Ale gdy dała mu w pysk, okazało się, że jest w niej więcej niż widać na pierwszy rzut oka. Nie lubili się, ale zaczął ją szanować na tyle, że zwykle powstrzymywał swoje szowinistyczne komentarze.

– Możesz się streszczać? – przerwał mu Sebastian. – Najbardziej skrócona wersja, zanim przyjdzie tutaj Rankin, który może nie być chętny do współpracy. Słyszałem o nim wystarczająco dużo, by wątpić w jego racjonalność – oznajmił, a wyraz twarzy Kessona jednoznacznie świadczył o tym, że chociaż powinien się może obrazić, że ktoś tak opisywał jego partnera, to tak naprawdę zgadzał się z tą opinią.

– Skrócona wersja? Proszę bardzo. _Nowy Moriarty_ skądś dowiedział się o pamiętających, prawdopodobnie wiedział również, że należy do nich Holmes… a może nawet wiedział o samym Jimie. Uważał, że przeprowadzenie tamtych ataków jest słuszne, a Lalkarz po prostu gdzieś o tym usłyszał, może Wróżka mu to wyczytała z kart – powiedział kpiąco i spojrzał z irytacją na Sebastiana. – Przyczepił się do nas jak rzep, abyśmy zbliżyli go do elementu tła, który rzucił wyzwanie pamiętającym. Może sądził, że wiemy coś więcej, ale tak nie było, bo znaliśmy tylko Hawkins, która miała w sieci tak dużo władzy, że nawet gdybyśmy nie chcieli brać w tym udziału, byłaby w stanie nas do tego zmusić. Teraz Lalkarz znów próbuje nas wykorzystywać do swoich celów, których nie znamy, chce zrobić z nas nowe marionetki i chyba świetnie się przy tym bawi, chociaż pewnie już wie, że ludzie tacy jak my nie będą posłusznymi laleczkami. Może dlatego próbuje mącić Neilowi w głowie, może dlatego was tu wysłał. Nigdy nie rozumiałem jego motywów, ani gdy był Lalkarzem-mącicielem i gwiazdą pamiętających z trzynastego świata, ani gdy obudzono go ponownie, kiedy był wnerwiającą, przemądrzałą stażystką zakochaną w swoim profesorze ani tym bardziej nie rozumiem tego, co chce osiągnąć teraz.

– Więc jest chociaż jedna rzecz, którą wiesz, że tak się cieszyłeś na spotkanie z nami? – spytał Sebastian, kiedy Kesson zamilkł. – Usłyszeliście od Lennoxa, co jest dla nas najistotniejsze: szczegóły tamtych zamachów i tożsamość Mściciela. Skoro nie możesz nam w tym pomóc, to po co w ogóle godziłeś się na spotkanie?

– Żeby ostrzec was osobiście, że gdy Lalkarz w coś się miesza, to należy mieć się na baczności. Zresztą… – uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, po czym zerknął na drzwi, jakby spodziewał się, że Rankin może się tu zjawić w każdej chwili – mogłem nie znać Mściciela osobiście, ale sądzicie, że wykonywałbym polecenia człowieka, o którym zupełnie nic nie wiem? Nie bez powodu nazywano go _nowym Moriartym_. Tak samo jak ty, chował się za budzącym grozę nazwiskiem… no, w jego wypadku przydomkiem. Zdaje się, że nawet jego dziewczynka-pośrednik nie wiedziała, jak naprawdę się nazywa. Mógł tego nie wiedzieć też Holmes, gdy go wreszcie pojmał.

– I co to za przydomek? – nacisnął Jim i chociaż z Rankinem nie łączyła go żadna telepatia, wystarczyło mu spojrzeć w oczy Kessona by wiedzieć, że mężczyzna faktycznie jest bliżej, może już na ich piętrze. Zerknął w dół, na pistolet Sebastiana, a ten od razu pojął aluzję, bo jego ciało napięło się i, mimo zranień z wcześniejszej bójki, ponownie był gotowy do walki.

– Jestem przekonany, że nic wam to nie powie, bo Moran jest tłem, a ty już nie żyłeś, kiedy to miano pojawiło się w półświatku i to w sumie żadna tajemnica. Gdy zjawi się Neil, może uda mi się zmotywować go, abyśmy wspólnie opowiedzieli całą resztę. Mściciel, kimkolwiek był, kazał o sobie mówić Namurr. _Tygrys_ po arabsku. I jak, zaspokoiłem twoją ciekawość? – spytał kpiąco, ewidentnie przekonany, że to słowo nic nie da żadnemu z nich.

Nie spodziewał się za to, że Jim zrobi się blady i powoli osunie się na fotel, chwytając się przy tym za głowę. Namurr, Namurr, _Namurr_. _Numir, Samir_. To z nim musiała rozmawiać Janine, to o nim usłyszał Bill Wiggins. Znał to słowo, w jego głowie natychmiast pojawił się jakiś przebłysk, coś więcej niż tylko dejavu, coś, co tkwiło na najbardziej zakurzonych półkach pałacu myśli i należało to odszukać. Zaczął gorączkowo przetrząsać kolejne pokoje, próbując pochwycić wątłą nić skojarzeń, która wymykała mu się z rąk, jakby ktoś… próbował mu ją odebrać i nie pozwalał, aby Jim za nią podążył. Z frustracją poderwał głowę i desperacko spojrzał na Sebastiana, który, zaniepokojony jego reakcją, stanął tuż przed nim i ostrożnie położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

W tym samym momencie poczuł, jakby obca obecność, która nie pozwalała mu na zebranie myśli, nagle wycofała się z jego głowy, a wówczas przypomniał sobie jeden, jedyny raz, kiedy użył tego określenia w poprzednim świecie. Jednorazowy żart, do którego nigdy już nie wrócił, o którym zapomniał i który wydawał się kompletnie nic nie znaczyć.

Nigdy nie spotkał człowieka o tym mianie, ale wiedział o jego istnieniu. Specjalista od zadań specjalnych, jeden z licznych, jakich zatrudniał. Kryjący swoją twarz, używający w kontaktach wyłącznie wiadomości tekstowych, aby nikt nie poznał go po głosie. Profesjonalista, który nigdy nie zawodził. Znany z licznych misji na kontynencie, zwłaszcza takich, jakich żaden inny płatny zabójca nie zgodził się podjąć, ceniący swoje usługi niesamowicie wysoko, a mimo to mający terminy zapchane tak bardzo, że gdy odmawiał komuś wykonania jakiegoś zadania mimo nieziemskiej stawki, to tylko dlatego, że nie miał na nie czasu. 

Jimowi nigdy nie odmówił. Pracował dla niego, a raczej: pozwalał, aby Jim korzystał z jego usług. Mimo to, jemu również nie ujawnił ani twarzy ani personaliów i jedynym mianem, jakim posługiwał się w półświatku było – oczywiście, fałszywe – nazwisko Katz; takie postępowanie w przypadku dotyczącym kogokolwiek innego sprawiłoby, że zrezygnowałby z usług tej osoby.  Był jednak dobry, tak _dobry_ , że Jim przymykał oczy na tę jedną kwestię, zwłaszcza że o umiejętności  Katza do rozwiązywania spraw beznadziejnych krążyły legendy. Pierwsze zlecenia przekazał mu niedługo przed tym, jak na horyzoncie pojawił się Sherlock i chociaż bywały momenty, gdy miał ochotę odszukać tego człowieka mimo jego całego ukrywania się, detektyw zawsze robił wówczas coś, co odciągało jego uwagę od tajemniczego zabójcy.

Namurr… teraz już doskonale pamiętał moment, kiedy go tak nazwał: Katz zakończył wówczas wyjątkowo krwawe zlecenie w Tunisie, a Jim, wysyłając mu drugą transzę za wykonane zadanie, wpisał w tytule przelewu _Powinieneś mieć w nazwisku większego drapieżnika niż Kot_. Niespełna kwadrans później otrzymał zwrotny przelew na minimalną kwotę z pytaniem, co w takim razie proponuje.

 _Tygrys? Lew? Pantera? Podoba mi się Pantera_. Wystukał mu w smsie, a parę chwil później otrzymał zwięzłą odpowiedź.

_Biorąc pod uwagę pręgi, jakie mam na pysku po starciu z tym tunezyjskim nożownikiem, bardziej pasuje do mnie Tygrys._

_Tygrys z Bliskiego Wschodu. Namurr. Faktycznie by pasowało._

Namurr… fałszywy przydomek mężczyzny o fałszywym nazwisku, przydomek, którym kiedyś dla żartów go określił, gdy korespondowali, a którym Mściciel, jak się właśnie okazało, zaczął się posługiwać po jego śmierci. Nigdy więcej o tym nie wspomnieli i cała historia zaginęła w pamięci Jima, przykryta licznymi wspomnieniami dotyczącymi Sherlocka, przez którego wszyscy inni ludzie stracili znaczenie. Im bardziej zajmował się słynnym detektywem, tym mniej obchodził go wolny strzelec bez imienia – mimo iż ten czasem sam nawiązywał z nim kontakt, jakimś sposobem dowiadując się przed kimkolwiek, że potrzebuje wykwalifikowanego zabójcy i proponując swoje usługi.

Tuż po akcji na basenie Katz zaproponował mu spotkanie, ale Jim, zbyt zaabsorbowany detektywem, Irene Adler i zabawą w czarny charakter – odmówił mu i oznajmił, że woli pozostać przy kontaktach służbowych, chociaż tak naprawdę napisał to tylko dlatego, że był zajęty pierwszymi planami upadku i nie miał do tego głowy. Mężczyzna nie proponował mu tego ponownie przez wiele miesięcy, aż do momentu, gdy rozpoczęła się Wielka Gra i Upadek – i to wówczas jedyny raz zadzwonił do Jima.

– Nigdy się nie widzieliśmy, ale kiedyś z nim rozmawiałem – powiedział na głos, wpatrując się w coraz bardziej przestraszoną twarz Sebastiana. – Wtedy, gdy prowadziłem z Sherlockiem grę, wysłałem mu zlecenie, aby zorganizował porwanie pary dzieciaków pewnego polityka, bo w takich tematach też był niezły, chociaż zwykle trudnił się zabójstwami na zlecenie. Nieopatrznie wspomniałem, że to element zabawy z obydwoma braćmi Holmes. Zadzwonił do mnie po raz pierwszy i ostatni i był… jedyne co pamiętam, to że był na mnie zły, ale nie mogłem z nim rozmawiać, bo byłem na fałszywej randce z pewną durną dziennikarką, której opowiadałem właśnie bujdy o Richardzie Brooku. Namurr… – przełknął ślinę, gdyż na samo brzmienie tego słowa zaschło mu w gardle – po raz pierwszy mi odmówił i powiedział, że nie ma zamiaru uczestniczyć w takich bzdurach i kazał mi się opanować. Wkurzyłem się, że ośmielił się podnieść na mnie głos i szybko zakończyłem rozmowę, a potem zleciłem zadanie komuś innemu i zapomniałem o tej rozmowie, bo miałem inne zajęcia. Ostatecznie zgodził się jednak pomóc mi w Upadku i brał udział w werbowaniu płatnych zabójców potrzebnych mi do pilnowania Sherlocka. – Zamilkł na moment, a pozostałe słowa powiedział tak cicho, że Sebastian mógł mieć problem z ich usłyszeniem. – To do niego miałem się odezwać, gdybym zdecydował się ich odwołać, ale ani przez moment nie zamierzałem tego robić, bo przecież idąc na dach Barts spodziewałem się, że przynajmniej jeden z nas straci tam życie. Możliwe, że Namurr widział, jak strzelam sobie w usta, bo prawdopodobnie był w pobliżu. Możliwe, że to on znalazł moje zwłoki i mnie pochował – wymamrotał, ale słowa _coraz bardziej żałuję, że go nie dostrzegłem gdy był na to czas_ pozostały niewypowiedziane.

Bo tak naprawdę… nie było sensu wymawiać ich na głos, skoro teraz nie miało to już znaczenia. Im dłużej wpatrywał się w Sebastiana, który uspokajająco przesuwał dłonią po jego napiętym ramieniu, tym bardziej czuł, że najważniejszą rzeczą, jakiej powinna była nauczyć go tamta sprawa, to rozglądania się wokół siebie i zwracania uwagi na ludzi, którzy chcą się do niego zbliżyć. Pomimo faktu, iż w tym momencie okazało się, że bez rozmowy z Mycroftem raczej nie pozna nazwiska ani twarzy Mściciela… Katza czy też Namurra… zamiast rozczarowania poczuł ulgę. Było mu ciężko z myślą, że jakaś część poszukiwań się zakończyła, ale po raz pierwszy od dawna wiedział, że będzie w stanie się z tym pogodzić.

Uśmiechnął się blado do Sebastiana, starając się pokazać, że wszystko jest w porządku, chcąc go jakoś uspokoić i zapewnić, że nie ma już czym się martwić, że jeśli czegokolwiek jeszcze będzie szukać – to tylko u ludzi, którzy nie stanowią zagrożenia, że mogą wrócić do Londynu, zająć się swoimi sprawami, a o Lalkarzu zapomnieć na wieki, skoro mógł być dla któregokolwiek z nich niebezpieczny.

Nie zdołał jednak się odezwać, bo zanim otworzył usta, z gardła Kessona wydobyło się krótkie przekleństwo, a sekundę później drzwi pokoju hotelowego otworzyły się, a potem zamknęły z hukiem. Cała trójka mężczyzn spojrzała natychmiast w tamtym kierunku, na stojącego przy wejściu Rankina – w modnym płaszczu, z perfekcyjnie ułożonymi mimo deszczu czarnymi włosami, które kontrastowały z dość bladą cerą, nieprzyjemnie jasnymi oczami i nieodłącznym uśmieszkiem na idealnie wykrojonych ustach. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w Kessona ze złością i prawdopodobnie zamierzał rozpocząć litanię wyrzutów, zanim jednak to nastąpiło, krótko rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.

Gdy jego wzrok padł na Sebastiana, oczy zaokrągliły mu się wyrazie absolutnego szoku, który przyćmił wszystkie inne emocje, jakie jeszcze przed momentem malowały się na jego twarzy modela.

– O kurwa… – wymamrotał, a potem parsknął głośnym śmiechem, tym samym, który Jim wielokrotnie słyszał w poprzednich światach i który zawsze sprawiał, że robiło mu się zimno. – To ty. To naprawdę _ty_ … Gdy zobaczyłem twoje zdjęcie, _pułkowniku_ , sądziłem że to tylko drobne podobieństwo i nie przywiązałem do tego uwagi, a tymczasem…

– Nie mam stopnia pułkownika – przerwał mu Sebastian, co jeszcze bardziej rozbawiło Rankina.

– Miałeś w czasach wiktoriańskich. _I w świecie sześciu płci_ – odparł, po czym z szalonym uśmiechem zwrócił się do Jima. – Wiesz, _Jillian_? Lalkarz miał rację, gdy mówił, że Wróżka spodziewa się w Edynburgu _wspominkowych fajerwerków_ , ale sądziłem, że to ty sama, moja mała, czymś mnie zaskoczysz… czymś innym niż przyprowadzeniem tu _Pułkownika_.

– Neil, co ty wygadu… – zaczął Kesson, lecz mężczyzna nie dał mu dokończyć i ponownie utkwił wzrok w Sebastianie.

– Nie mogłem zdradzić twojego przydomka, bo wiązał mnie ścisły kontrakt, ale przecież jakoś musieliśmy o tobie mówić, gdy organizowaliśmy transakcję, prawda? Nazywaliśmy cię _Pułkownik_ , proste i pasowało idealnie, a nie zdradzało w żaden sposób twojej tożsamości, bo na przyjęciach generała Volera zjawiali się głównie inni wojskowi i to mógł być każdy. I gdy teraz na ciebie patrzę, z tą twoją miną świra, który za moment rzuci mi się do gardła, znów widzę, jak przychodzisz do mnie o poranku po hucznej zabawie u generała, rzucasz mi na biurko pieniądze i mówisz, że to _zaliczka_. Że ostateczna cena nie gra roli. I że jeśli w ciągu miesiąca… – jego uśmiech jeszcze się poszerzył – nie dostaniesz na własność pewnego ślicznego, czarnowłosego omega-maleństwa, które zobaczyłeś na przyjęciu poprzedniego wieczoru, to wypatroszysz mnie a potem nakarmisz wnętrznościami.

 

***

 


	29. Neil Rankin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na początek - wybaczcie, że aktualizacja trwała tak długo, ale zaliczyłam tygodniowe, paskudne przeziębienie, które odebrało mi wszelkie siły i prawie w ogóle w tym czasie nie pisałam. Ech. Mam nadzieję, że długość rozdziału wynagrodzi Wam konieczność czekania ;) I uznajmy, że to prezent mikołajkowy :)

***

 

Pobladły Jim wpatrywał się w Rankina, który uśmiechał się złośliwie, zerkając to na niego to na Sebastiana, jakby nie mógł doczekać się reakcji na rewelacje, które im przekazał. Nie próbował ukrywać satysfakcji, że rzucił w nich tą prawdą i wydawało się, że cieszyło go nawet to, iż swoim wyznaniem rozzłościł Kessona. _Lubił zamęt_ i jak się okazało – w pewnych kwestiach lubił go nawet bardziej niż Lalkarz. Gdy cisza po jego słowach zaczęła się przedłużać, wydawało się, że robi się zniecierpliwiony, bo fuknął pod nosem i zmrużył oczy z irytacją.

– Nic nie powiecie? – spytał wreszcie, a jego mina świadczyła o tym, że zamierzał sięgnąć po większy kaliber. – Nie rusza cię, _Jillian_ , że zupełnie niepotrzebnie uciekałaś przed swoją alfą? Ostatecznie teraz sama wpakowałaś się do klatki i znów do niego należysz – oznajmił, po czym parsknął śmiechem. – Karma! Zapłacił za ciebie bajeczną sumkę, więc coś mu się należy, a pieski muszą przecież w końcu trafić do swojego pana.

– Neil, stul pysk – warknął Kesson ostrzegawczo, na co Rankin obrócił oczami.

– Bo co, wykorzystasz swoje moce i powstrzymasz mnie, _tatusiu_? – zakpił i zrobił krok w stronę Jima, ale zatrzymał się, kiedy dostrzegł, że dłoń Sebastiana powędrowała w stronę pistoletu. – Hej, bez nerwów. Nie zabija się posłańca! To nie moja wina, że w świecie sześciu płci byłeś obsesyjnym skurwysynem, który zamordował parę handlarzy tylko dlatego, że jego cholerna omega zdechła zanim dobrał jej się do…

– Nie chcesz kończyć tego zdania – syknął Sebastian z wściekłością.

– Och, budzi się w tobie alfa! – roześmiał się. – Jesteś teraz dokładnie taki jak wtedy, gdy dostałeś wiadomość, że w noc przed transakcją twoje maleństwo skutecznie się pochlastało i wykrwawiło. Szkoda, że tego nie pamiętasz, wiesz? Najpierw byłeś tak zupełnie chłodny i obojętny, że aż wydawało się to nienaturalne, a potem zażądałeś, żeby zaprowadzić cię do pokoju, gdzie leżały jego zwłoki i żeby zostawić cię tam samego na godzinę. Mieliśmy spotkać się z Volerem w gabinecie, bo powiedziałeś, że mimo wszystko zamierzasz dokończyć transakcję i poprosiłeś, żebym wezwał również swojego wspólnika, Jamesa. Jakimś cudem, wtedy wyglądałeś zupełnie spokojnie, na tyle, że nie podejrzewałem, że kompletnie ci odbiło. Nie wiem, co mu zrobiłeś. Może przeleciałeś jego zakrwawione zwłoki? Serio, było z tobą coś nie tak – parsknął śmiechem, jakby nie dostrzegał, że Sebastian z każdym jego słowem zaczyna robić się bledszy, a jego zaciśnięte pięści zaczynają drżeć. – Bo widzisz, gdy zjawiłeś się w gabinecie, cicho jak przerośnięty kociak, nie spodziewaliśmy się ataku. Poderżnąłeś Jamesowi gardło, a Volerowi wbiłeś w oko tę pieprzoną spinkę, którą twój maluch się pociął i trwało to nie dłużej niż pięć sekund, tak krótko, że żaden z nich nie zdążył nawet zobaczyć twojej twarzy. Wcześniej obiecywałeś mi tortury, ale nagle dostałeś takiego ataku furii, że zadźgałeś mnie w parę chwil i niemal byłem ci za to wdzięczny, bo wtedy już wiedziałem, do czego jesteś zdolny i pewnie lepiej dla mnie, że szybko się ze mną uporałeś, bo inaczej umierałbym w męczarniach. Miałeś takie same oczy jak teraz, ale _teraz_ nie żyjemy już w świecie sześciu płci, gdzie morderstwa w miejscu publicznym nie były niczym szczególnym i…

– Zaręczam ci, w tym świecie robiłem znacznie gorsze rzeczy niż skrócenie o głowę kogoś, kto atakuje…

– Twojego pieska? – przerwał mu rozbawionym tonem. – Powiedz mi, zdążyłeś go już zaliczyć? – spytał i wydął usta, po czym westchnął z lekkim zawodem. – Nie, chyba nie… gdybyś wreszcie go przeleciał, na co podświadomie czekałeś pewnie ostatnie siedem żyć, to może nie byłbyś takim spiętym sztywniakiem. Że też w ogóle się zastanawiałem, co takiego sprawiło, że spodobałeś się Lalkarzowi…! Serio, nie rozumiałem cały czas, co szczególnego może być w zwykłym ochroniarzu, za to on, pewnie dzięki Wróżce, dowiedział się, kim _naprawdę_ jesteś: niezaspokojoną od całych wieków alfą, która kiedyś napaliła się na jakiegoś dzieciaka, a kiedy dowiedziała się, że jednak nie będzie mieć szansy, aby w sypialni obrócić go na wszystkie strony, zamordowała trzy osoby, _ot tak_. Pewnie byłeś blisko, by go dorwać, kiedy był śliczną Jillian, pewnie w czasach wiktoriańskich też coś cię powstrzymało, ale w końcu go masz. Na to czekał Lalkarz. I dlatego was tu wysłał, _bo wiedział, że ja wiem_ i chciał zobaczyć, co się stanie, kiedy Jim dowie się, że hoduje na własnej piersi alfa-żmiję, która w każdej chwili może…

– Neil…! – krzyknął desperacko Kesson, ale było już za późno. Od wejścia Rankina i jego pierwszego wyznania, Sebastian był na granicy wybuchu i wreszcie przestał nad sobą panować. Nie sięgnął po broń, bo resztka racjonalności nie pozwoliła mu na rozpoczęcie strzelaniny w pokoju hotelowym; nic nie powstrzymywało go jednak przed doskoczeniem do Rankina, chwyceniem go za gardło i gwałtownym popchnięciem na ścianę.

Kesson jęknął i oparł się ze zbolałą miną o parapet, zaś Jim, zszokowany aż tak gwałtowną reakcją Sebastiana, osunął się na kanapę, mając wrażenie, że patrzy na scenkę, którą kiedyś widział… _powinien był widzieć_ … albo której _powinien był zapobiec_. Sebastian nie zamierzał uszkodzić Rankina w jakiś dotkliwy sposób ani tym bardziej go zabić – to zupełnie nie o to chodziło. Chciał jednak sprawić mu ból, pokazać, kto jest silniejszy i upokorzyć go przy pozostałych dwóch mężczyznach. Jego dłonie powędrowały na przedramiona Rankina, unieruchamiając go w żelaznym uścisku, a potem kilkakrotnie uderzył jego plecami o ścianę, aby go ogłuszyć; wyglądał, jakby nie wykorzystywał przy tym nawet połowy swojej siły, co Jim próbował tłumaczyć jakąś wojskową sztuczką, ale wiedział, że nie w tym rzecz i że Rankin miał rację: w Sebastianie odezwała się uśpiona przed wiekami alfa i to stąd pochodziła jego furia i niespotykane możliwości fizyczne. Wszystko to powinno przyhamować zapędy Rankina, ale stało się dokładnie odwrotnie: kolejne ciosy jakie padły na podbrzusze i twarz, wydawały się bawić go coraz bardziej. Po kilkunastu sekundach z jego opuchniętego gardła dobył się chichot, a potem mężczyzna przysunął usta do ucha Sebastiana i, wpatrując się w oczy Jima, odezwał się ponownie.

– Pachniesz jak alfa – oznajmił i zachichotał zduszonym głosem, kiedy Sebastian znieruchomiał. – Nasze pierwsze życie nas definiuje, więc pewnie po raz pierwszy urodziłeś się w świecie sześciu płci, bo wciąż jesteś _tamtą alfą_. Skoro znów masz ochotę mnie zabić, pewnie masz też ochotę zaciągnąć swoją słodką omegę do łóżka… – urwał, gdy Sebastian ponownie zacisnął dłoń na jego szyi, ale za moment dokończył swoją wypowiedź, co chwilę się przy tym krztusząc – a potem, tak jak to robiły alfy, gwałcić ją, aż zacznie błagać, byś ją zabił – wycedził z satysfakcją, co wzbudziło w byłym żołnierzu kolejną falę wściekłości, a przez rozgorączkowany emocjami umysł Jima przeszła myśl, że Sebastian może jednak zrobić coś więcej niż tylko go pobić.

– Ty… odrażający… porąbany świrze! – krzyknął snajper, a następnie z pełnym impetem cisnął Rankinem o ścianę, puszczając go w ostatnim momencie, tak, że ten, zupełnie oszołomiony, zaczął osuwać się w dół, a z jego twarzy wreszcie zniknął głupawy uśmieszek. – Jeszcze jedno pieprzone słowo na mój czy jego temat… – urwał, tylko po to, by kopnąć bezwładnego Rankina w krocze – a urwę ci ten chory łeb, rozumiesz?! – wrzasnął i zamierzył się na niego kolejny raz, jednak wówczas milczący i nieruchomy dotąd Kesson postanowił wreszcie zainterweniować, zrobił kilka szybkich kroków w stronę Sebastiana i mocno chwycił go za rękę.

– Starczy – powiedział z niesamowitym, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, spokojem. – Przypuszczam, że już _zrozumiał_.

– Jesteście chorzy. Obaj – sapnął Sebastian i wyszarpnął rękę, ale nie próbował już uderzyć Rankina i tylko spojrzał na niego z pełną pogardy wściekłością. – To co wygadujecie jest _nienormalne_. Przyjeżdżamy tu w interesach i chociaż twierdzicie, że chcecie pokojowych rozmów, atakują nas wasi ludzie, potem słyszę, że łączy was telepatyczna więź, a wreszcie – że w jakimś minionym świecie, którego nie pamiętam, bo nikt nigdy nie wcisnął mi go do głowy, byłem zboczonym tyranem, który kupił sobie na seksualnego niewolnika czternastoletnie dziecko! Nie ma takiej wersji rzeczywistości, w której byłbym w stanie coś takiego zrobić…! – wykrzyknął i cofnął się o krok, zaciskając pięści. – Nie chcę słuchać o waszej zbiorowej paranoi, jeśli próbujecie wmawiać mi, że jestem jej częścią!

– O losie… – wydusił Rankin, po czym otarł krew z rozciętej wargi i roześmiał się głośno. – Ty nie wierzysz w ani jedno słowo dotyczące reinkarnacji…! Po cholerę w ogóle tu jesteś? Skoro ja jestem świrem, to nasza Jillian tym bardziej!

– Na miłość boską, przestań nazywać go Jillian! – warknął Kesson. – Jak zaraz się nie zamkniesz, to sam dokończę to, co Moran zaczął! Wstawaj – dodał, ale nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, aby pomóc Rankinowi zebrać się z podłogi. Poczekał, aż ten się podniesie i rzucił Sebastianowi rozzłoszczone spojrzenie. – Chcesz czy nie, czas najwyższy, aby Neil przekazał nam parę informacji o _Pułkowniku_. Skoro tu przyszedłeś, nie wierząc w naszą historię, to licz się z tym, że nie jesteś tu dla własnej przyjemności, ale żeby pomóc swojemu szefowi, kochankowi czy kim tam dla ciebie jest w tym świecie Jim Moriarty – powiedział z przekąsem i wskazał obu mężczyznom stolik, pilnując, aby zachowali między sobą bezpieczną odległość. Lekko popchnął Rankina na jedyny fotel, po czym przysiadł na jego podłokietniku, tak, aby móc go powstrzymać przed rękoczynami… albo też obronić przed kolejnym atakiem Sebastiana, który, wciąż trzęsąc się ze złości, usiał na kanapie naprzeciwko obok Jima. Wściekłość i adrenalina wciąż wygrywały w nim z racjonalnością, a Jim ze zgrozą stwierdził, że w tym momencie obawiał się tego człowieka i że wolałby, aby siedział od niego odrobinę dalej. 

– Dlaczego w ogóle rozmawiałeś z nimi beze mnie? – spytał nadąsany Rankin po kilkunastu sekundach, gdy wytarł rękawem cieknącą mu z nosa krew, a on i Sebastian odrobinę się wyciszyli.

– Nie bądź dzieckiem. Doskonale wiesz, dlaczego – powiedział Kesson, wpatrując mu się w oczy, przez co było niemal pewne, że w tym momencie sprzeczka toczy się przede wszystkim w ich powiązanych umysłach. – Nie życzę sobie więcej takich akcji. Na parkingu byli moi ludzie i nie miałeś prawa czegokolwiek im zlecać, rozumiesz?

– Gdybyś nie ukrywał przede mną…

– Niczego nie ukrywałem, baranie. Co ci wczoraj powiedziałem? _Chcę z nimi porozmawiać sam, więc nie waż się wtrącać, bo powyrywam ci nogi z dupy_. Którego z tych słów nie zrozumiałeś, gdy się tu władowałeś i zacząłeś na starcie opowiadać…

– Zostawcie swoje kłótnie małżeńskie na moment, gdy znajdziecie się we wspólnym domu – przerwał im Sebastian z rozdrażnieniem, po czym zerknął pytająco na Jima, jakby nie był pewny, czy powinien poprowadzić dalszą część rozmowy, czy też przekazać mu pałeczkę.

– Chcę usłyszeć o Pułkowniku wszystko, co wiecie – powiedział Jim cicho, starając się unikać spojrzenia Sebastiana, chociaż czuł, że ten marszczy brwi i zdecydowanie nie jest zadowolony z podjęcia akurat tego tematu. – Zanim przyszedłeś – zerknął na Rankina – rozmawialiśmy o lisim spisku, ale podobno znacie go tylko z opowieści.

– Moim zdaniem w ogóle nie miał miejsca albo był znacznie mniej _romantyczny_ niż głoszą plotki – powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. Ponownie  wytarł z twarzy krew, a potem przyjął od Kessona serwetkę hotelową, którą ten ściągnął z pobliskiego regału i przycisnął ją do nosa. – Dajmy temu spokój. Nic o tym nie wiem i uważam to za masę nieprawdopodobnych bzdur. Alfy nie były jakimiś cholernymi romantykami zabijającymi dla swojej ukochanej omegi, tylko dominującymi psycholami i sadystami. Moran był idealnym przykładem. Jego zabawka się zepsuła, więc…

– _Neil_ – warknął Kesson i tym razem Rankin zamilkł, chociaż widać było, że nie podoba mu się, że został uciszony. – Powiedz im o dawnym Moranie. Skoro spotkał się ze swoją omegą i według starego prawa transakcja została dokonana, przysięga tajemnicy handlowej przestaje obowiązywać. Możesz powiedzieć, jak się nazywał i kim był, zwłaszcza że teraz nie ma to już chyba żadnego znaczenia.

– Jasne – parsknął Rankin, wzruszając ramionami i odsunął zakrwawioną serwetkę, trzymając ją jednak w pogotowiu w razie gdyby miał znów zacząć mocniej krwawić. – Sebastian Moran miał przydomek _Løvinne_. Lwica po norwesku. Pochodził chyba z rejonów obecnej Skandynawii, więc nie było to nic szczegól… – urwał, kiedy dostrzegł, że Jim i Sebastian, dotychczas unikający patrzenia na siebie, rzucają sobie krótkie spojrzenie. – Co?

– Nic – uciął Sebastian, chociaż po sposobie, w jaki napięły się jego mięśnie mimiczne, Jim od razu dostrzegł, że on również od razu skojarzył to z Löwin, Lwicą z dziewiątego świata wstecz… kobietą-zabójczynią.

I może i uważał to wszystko za wariactwo, a oskarżenia o bycie typową alfą go rozwścieczyły, jednak myśl o tym, że w innym ze światów pochodzących z głowy Jima najwyraźniej był kobietą, przyprawiła go o skrępowanie, co miał swoje dobre strony, bo wyraźnie przygasł, a wstyd zdominował wściekłość. Wydawał się prosić Jima spojrzeniem, aby nic o tym nie mówił na głos, a ten nie miał żadnych powodów, by zdradzać jego zaufanie. Do tej pory padło już wystarczająco wiele słów, których wolałby nie słyszeć i nie zamierzał przyłożyć ręki do tego, by padły kolejne.

– Nic – powtórzył po Sebastianie. – _Løvinne_ to tylko tajemnicze słowo, które mógłbym poznać od kogoś innego, ale nic by mi nie dało, bo i tak nie wiedziałbym, że chodzi o niego, skoro tylko wy mieliście z nim kontakt. Mów dalej. Skoro już dowiedziałem się najważniejszej rzeczy, chcę też, żebyście przekazali mi całą resztę.

– Co mam ci jeszcze powiedzieć? – prychnął Rankin, jakby niezadowolony, że zamiast krzyków i awantury, słyszał pytania o szczegóły, które nie wydawały mu się tak ciekawe. – Bywał u Generała niezbyt często, wtedy najwyraźniej zobaczył cię po raz pierwszy. Spodobałeś mu się i…

– Znam historię od momentu, gdy mu się spodobałem – warknął Jim napiętym tonem. – Kim był wcześniej? Co w ogóle o nim wiedziałeś? Musiałeś coś wiedzieć, skoro brałeś udział w transakcji i właśnie o tym chcę usłyszeć. Nie udawaj kretyna, bo wiem, że nim nie jesteś – zakończył, starając się, mimo kotłujących się w nim emocji, brzmieć _jak Moriarty_ i… jakimś cudem, udało mu się to, bo Rankin zrobił się spięty, zaś jego ton był odrobinę grzeczniejszy, gdy odezwał się ponownie.

– Jedyne, co mnie interesowało, to czy jest wypłacalny, a _był_. Zasłużony żołnierz, ze dwa-trzy lata wcześniej przedwcześnie wycofany ze służby po jakiejś kontuzji. Nie wiem, co to było, bo wyglądał na zupełnie zdrowego… no, fizycznie, bo jego psychika już od jakiegoś czasu musiała szwankować. Bajecznie bogaty z domu, odziedziczył willę gdzieś w południowo-zachodnich Grampianach i spędzał tam kilka miesięcy w roku, a po Szkocji jeździł głównie aby załatwiać biznesy rodzinne, a raczej _sprzedawać_ je, bo był dziwacznym samotnikiem i nie chciał żyć wśród ludzi ani prowadzić z nimi jakichkolwiek interesów. Według plotek miał niewielu niewolników, nie był związany i wszyscy wiedzieli, że seksualnie nie interesują go żadni ujemni, chociaż głośno się o tym nie mówiło. Nikt nie wiedział, co się działo w jego domu, bo było to takie zadupie, że nikt tam nie bywał, aby zasięgnąć języka. Zresztą… niewiele osób interesował, bo poza kręgami wojskowymi nikt go nie znał. Bogata, anonimowa alfa i to wszystko a gdy przygotowywałem transakcję, było ciężko dotrzeć nawet do ogólnych informacji na jego temat. Miał pieniądze i miał nie po kolei w głowie, nawet jak na tamte standardy. Co, mam ci jeszcze powiedzieć, _jak wyglądał?_ Zwykła alfa, pewnie ze trzy cale wyższy niż w obecnej wersji, też miał jasne włosy i oczy, a pysk znacznie bardziej pochlastany niż obecnie i, oczywiście, z rysami alfy a nie zwykłego faceta. W sumie bardziej sprawiał wrażenie popieprzonego bandziora niż żołnierza. Widziałem go dwa razy, gdy rzucił mi pieniądze na stół a potem w dzień sfinalizowania transakcji. Całą resztę ustaleń załatwiliśmy korespondencyjnie i jedynym jego żądaniem było, że mam się zająć tą sprawą w trybie natychmiastowym, więc negocjacje szły szybciej niż…

– To nie ma znaczenia – przerwał mu Jim, próbując brzmieć naturalnie, mimo iż w tym momencie z trudem zmuszał swoją krtań do artykulacji kolejnych głosek. – Skoro widziałeś go tylko dwa razy i jedyne, co wiesz, że to Sebastian Moran, który nosił przydomek _Løvinne,_ to cała reszta mnie nie obchodzi – zakończył, aby dłużej się nie kompromitować okazując, jak bardzo był poruszony, aby ukryć przed Sebastianem, jak silnie ta opowieść na niego wpłynęła…

Że będzie mieć wpływ również na to, co było między nimi i tego po prostu nie dało się uniknąć, bo nie będzie potrafił pozbyć się strachu, gdy znajdzie się z nim sam na sam i w pełni uświadomi, że, wbrew sugestiom Sherlocka, alfa, która go kupiła… _Løvinne…_ nie była _Fuchsem_. A obecne poglądy Sebastiana na świat sześciu płci nie miały żadnego znaczenia, bo nie pamiętał tego, że w nim żył i nie mógł rozumieć, jakimi prawami rządziło się tamto miejsce .

Skoro przyjechał tutaj, żeby usłyszeć coś takiego, coraz silniej czuł, że Lennox osiągnął swój cel: wysłał go do Szkocji, bo wiedział, że _coś się zdarzy_ , porządek rzeczy zostanie zaburzony, a osiągnięty z takim trudem stan równowagi ponownie się rozchwieje. Miał wrażenie, że Sebastian również to wyczuwa, ale gdy odważył się na niego zerknąć, nie wydawało się, że mężczyzna jest na niego zły. Rozdrażniony całą sytuacją – na pewno, ale jego negatywne emocje nie dotyczyły Jima, lecz Rankina. Oskarżał go prawdopodobnie o to, że pogłębia zbiorową paranoję i że opowieść o świecie, który uważał przecież za wyimaginowany, mogła zepsuć rzeczy, które działy się _naprawdę_. Cóż… w tym ostatnim prawie na pewno miał rację, bo Jim miał prawie absolutną pewność, że w tym momencie cofnął się na sam początek drogi, a budowanie relacji romantycznej znów będzie dla niego tak trudne jak przed kilkoma tygodniami. Co z tego, że był na siebie wściekły z tego powodu, że wiedział, że tło wcale nie musiało być powiązane ze swoimi poprzednimi wcieleniami i że nie miał prawa oceniać Sebastiana przez pryzmat tego, kim był w świecie, którego nie pamiętał…? Co z tego, skoro _czuł_ , że wyznanie Rankina może wszystko zniszczyć?

– Czy Lennox miał jakikolwiek udział w tym, co powiedzieliście? To dlatego wydawałem mu się _interesujący_? – spytał Sebastian, przerywając ciszę oraz niespokojne myśli Jima, który otrząsnął się i spróbował ponownie skupić na rozmowie; postanowił że czas na pogrążenie się w lękach nadejdzie najwcześniej w momencie, gdy zostaną tu z Sebastianem sami, bez niepotrzebnych świadków.

– Nie znaliśmy go w świecie sześciu płci – powiedział Kesson i zerknął na Rankina ostrzegawczo, nie dostrzegając albo udając, że nie dostrzega, stanu, w jakim znajdował się Jim. – Może skądś się o was dowiedział albo powiązał pewne fakty, ale nie było go tam wtedy, żadnej jego wersji.

– A przynajmniej na żadną nie trafiliśmy. Biorąc pod uwagę jego charakter, czuję, że urodził się jako omega i był słusznie traktowany… – zaczął Rankin, lecz szybko został uciszony przez Kessona, który mocno trzasnął go w ramię.

– Skończ z tym – warknął ze złością. – Lalkarza tam nie było, koniec, kropka. Nie spotkaliśmy się tutaj by opowiadać sobie bajki o tym, co ci się wydaje – oznajmił, po czym zwrócił się do Sebastiana. – Nie wiem, w którym świecie go zainteresowałeś i jedyne, czego jesteśmy pewni, to że dopiero _w tym_ uznał, że możemy być dla niego łącznikiem z tobą.

– Chciał, żebyśmy tańczyli tak, jak nam zagra – podjął Rankin. – Ale się przeliczy, bo nie jestem niczyją własnością. W poprzednim świecie prowadziliśmy wspólne interesy, ale skończyły się, gdy uznał, że będziemy jego gorylami, którzy nie mają nic do powiedzenia i mają tylko wykonywać polecenia oraz go zabawiać, kiedy zajdzie potrzeba. Ma chyba jakąś cholerną niezaspokojoną potrzebę, żeby mieć przy sobie kogoś silnego, bo nie wszędzie da się wysłać Wróżkę by mąciła ludziom w głowach.

– Jeśli chciałby kogoś silnego, to kontaktowałby się ze mną a nie z tobą – wytknął mu Kesson. – Wolał ciebie tylko dlatego, że jesteś ślicznotką w jego typie i przez swoją _ach, nieziemską urodę_ , fascynowałeś go niemal tak, jak on ciebie – zakończył kpiąco.

– Fascynował mnie tylko dlatego, że chciałem pokazać mu, że nigdy ze mną nie wygra – prychnął urażonym tonem. – Za całym jego charakterem i pragnieniami zawsze stała mała, słaba dziewczynka, słodka Chloe z tymi jej jasnymi włosami i tupaniem nóżką, gdy ktoś nie robił tego, czego chciała. Serio, on musiał być omegą i podświadomie odbija sobie…

– Na miłość boską, Neil, skończ z tymi bzdurami! – Kesson podniósł głos i spojrzał na Rankina ze złością. – Nie ma żadnego znaczenia, kim był w klinice Mycrofta, gdy był jeszcze nieświadomym tłem. Nie próbuj wmawiać komukolwiek, że jest słaby, skoro dobrze wiesz, że jest silniejszy niż ktokolwiek z nas i twoje lekceważenie nie sprawi, że magicznym sposobem to się zmieni.

– Serio, zabierzcie swoje kłótnie małżeńskie do sypialni – mruknął Sebastian pod nosem, jednak żaden z mężczyzn nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

– Nie musi mnie szanować, ma się mnie bać – odparował Rankin. – Chcę, żeby zrozumiał, że takich lalek jak my lepiej sobie nie sprawiać, bo mogą stać się kolejną Chucky. Nie wiem, co sobie myślał, gdy…

– Może zostańmy już przy jego niezaspokojonych potrzebach, co? Kiedyś byliśmy mu potrzebni tak jak on nam, ale teraz nie chcę mieć z nim do czynienia, choćby z tego powodu, że jak mam ochotę obcować z kimś o wybujałym ego, to wystarczy, że popatrzę na ciebie – powiedział i z jakichś przyczyn Rankin nie potraktował tego jako wyrzut, a komplement, bo wyszczerzył do niego zęby.

– Ej, ale na samym początku niemal go lubiłeś.

– Bo po eksperymentach Holmesa odwiedzał nas i pomógł ci dojść do siebie, ale, na litość, moja wdzięczność dawno temu się wyczerpała i teraz, gdy bawi się nami i wysyła nam na rozmowy gości, sądząc, że…

– Zrobimy im krzywdę? – podjął Rankin, przenosząc wzrok na Jima. – Przekażemy mu, jak się zachowywali i co mówimy? Doniesiemy mu coś interesującego? Że gdy z nimi pogadamy, połączymy siły przeciwko starszemu Holmesowi?

– Bawi cię to, naprawdę? Dziecinne przepychanki i snucie hipotez na temat człowieka, który może i nas tu wysłał, ale tak naprawdę nasze spotkanie w ogóle go nie dotyczy? – spytał Sebastian, tym razem odzywając się na tyle głośno, że nie dało się tego zignorować.

– Wiesz, w sumie już przestało – odparł mężczyzna. – No, może bawiłoby, gdybyś nie obił mi twarzy, ale dla pewnych wrażeń, jednak było warto – zaśmiał się, po chwili jednak spoważniał. – Wystarczy wam wiedzieć, że obecnie mam go gdzieś. _Mycrofta_. I całą zabawę w pomaganie pewnemu szaleńcowi, żeby ten mógł mu dokopać. Zapewne znacie parę szczegółów dotyczących mojego pobytu w jego klinice, prawda…?

– Znam i, co może cię zaskoczyć, znam je z kilku źródeł – odparł Jim, na co Kesson i Rankin wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, ale nie żaden z nich się nie odezwał. – Człowiek, który doniósł na Holmesa i sprawił, że klinika została zamknięta, to pamiętający, z którym miałem szczęście spotkać się i porozmawiać.

– Kontynuuj – zachęcił go Rankin, okazując zainteresowanie. – Bo to akurat coś, o czym nie miałem pojęcia. Tamten starszy doktor nie wydawał się mieć z tym cokolwiek wspólnego.

– W tamtym okresie oglądałeś głównie cztery ściany pokoju bez klamek, a po zamknięciu kliniki, w której Holmes zrobił ci pranie mózgu, długie miesiące nie ruszałeś się z naszego domu i kolejny rok zajęło ci, zanim odważyłeś się opuścić podwórko. Słusznie, bo to na jakiś czas nauczyło cię, żeby na siebie uważać, zamiast ściągać na siebie uwagę osób takich jak Holmes. Gdybyś nie był takim przekonanym o swojej niezniszczalności dupkiem, nigdy by cię nie dorwał – wytknął mu Kesson, co wreszcie zdołało uciszyć i przyhamować zapędy Rankina. Westchnął krótko, po czym zwrócił się ponownie do Sebastiana i Jima. – Neil nie interesował się tamtą sprawą, bo był w zbyt kiepskim stanie, żeby _czymkolwiek_ się interesować, ale ja od początku podejrzewałem, że ktokolwiek doniósł na Mycrofta Holmesa, musiał wiedzieć więcej niż przeciętna osoba z tła. Jak się nazywał ten podstarzały doktor… – wymamrotał, marszcząc brwi. – Thomas? Thompson? 

– Thompson? Jak ta lekarka, która w poprzednim świecie wyszła za Lalkarza…? – spytał Rankin, na co Kesson westchnął i skinął lekko głową. – Ha! To dlatego gdy nabijałem się z niego, że związał się z taką nudną, grzeczną dziewczynką, dostał wścieklizny i powiedział, że w sprawie Mycrofta zrobiła więcej niż ja, biorąc udział w tych zamachach. To ona rozbiła klinikę, a ja…

– A ty miałeś ją za słabą, nieciekawą lekarkę, która nie ma znaczenia. Nie doceniłeś jej, jak każdej kobiety. Dziwi mnie jednak, że to przez nią Lalkarz miał pewne opory przed działaniami niezgodnymi z prawem – stwierdził Kesson w zamyśleniu. – Jakimś cudem miała na niego niezły wpływ. Wygląda na to, że był nią zauroczony, a może nawet się w niej zakochał, chociaż to do niego niepodobne.

– Ale nie na tyle, by nie rozwiedli się po roku – uciął tę dyskusję Jim. – Wiecie może, co konkretnie się stało? Twierdziła, że zostawiła go ze względu na powiązania z podejrzanym elementem, co wydaje się być dowodem, że to wy byliście przyczyną.

– Trochę my, a trochę Wróżka – wyznał niechętnie Rankin i lekko się skrzywił. – Jakiś czas nie mieli ze sobą kontaktu, bo zajmowała się swoimi sprawami w Europie. Gdy wróciła na Wyspy i zobaczyła go z tą Thompson, pewnie nie była zachwycona, że związał się z inną kobietą. Sam nie wiem, co czuła, ale jestem pewny, że jako człowieka Lalkarz wolał tę nudną lekarkę, a Talaitha była dla niego zawsze głównie narzędziem. Była zazdrosna i cokolwiek było między Lalkarzem i Thompson, Wróżka to popsuła, bo weszła między tę dwójkę.

– Nie do końca tak to widzę. Lalkarz po prostu znów jej potrzebował, a może to ona wykorzystując swoje moce wyjawiła mu, że coś ma się wydarzyć w Londynie i tak ściągnęła na siebie jego uwagę. Jednak nie ulega wątpliwości, że gdyby nie jej moce, w poprzedniej rzeczywistości nawet by na nią nie spojrzał – stwierdził Kesson. – Lalkarz, ten _dawny_ Lalkarz, nie pochodził z magicznego świata i wcale nie odnajdował się dobrze w takich miejscach. Uważał _dodatkowy warunek_ za bzdurę, a magii nie rozumiał. Wykorzystał ją do swoich celów i do wszystkich klątw, ale wolał to robić cudzymi rękami. Nie wiem… czasem sprawiał wrażenie, jakby trochę się brzydził a trochę obawiał używania jakichkolwiek nadprzyrodzonych zdolności, ale to już tylko moje domysły, które biorą się z tego, czego dowiedziałem się o nim później , bo w trzynastym świecie wstecz nie znałem go osobiście. Tak czy inaczej, nudna lekarka mu się podobała i chciał z nią być, ale jak pojawiła się okazja, aby znów coś namieszać, musiał liczyć na pomoc silniejszej teraz od niego Wróżki. Może trudno w to uwierzyć, ale jakiś czas naprawdę bił się z myślami, zanim podjął decyzję i zamiast normalnego życia wybrał zabawę w rozwalanie równowagi i teatr.

– Zostawmy te uczuciowe pierdoły i wróćmy na chwilę do kliniki Mycrofta – powiedział Rankin zniecierpliwionym tonem. – Wcześniej Holmes mnie nie znał, nie miałem z nim kontaktu i nie wiedział, że ja i James jesteśmy związani ani że mnie obudził. Fakt, udało mu się mnie przejrzeć i schwytać, bo w pewnym biznesie trochę się zagalopowałem, ale i tak czuję się wygrany, bo nabranie tak starego pamiętającego jak on…

– Udało ci się go oszukać, ale udawanie samoistnego to nie był dobry pomysł – przerwał mu Kesson. – Nie powinieneś był…

– Daj spokój. Było, minęło. Lepiej dla nas obu, że żyje w błędnym przeświadczeniu, że jestem silniejszy niż faktycznie jestem. Przesłuchiwał mnie tak jak tę rudowłosą pannę, która naprawdę była samoistną i doszedł do błędnych wniosków. Tak jak ja, nikogo nie obudziła więc…

– Nie ma sensu się nad tym rozwodzić – uciął ich dyskusję Sebastian, gdy zorientował się, że znów zaczynają się sprzeczać i, podobnie jak Jim, uznał słuchanie tego za stratę czasu. – Chcemy się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o atakach i Mścicielu, bo po to tu przyszliśmy. Sprawy kliniki nie wydają mi się w jakikolwiek sposób istotne – zakończył, na co Rankin wydął ze złością usta.

– Neil, daj spokój – westchnął Kesson, dostrzegając, że jego partner zaczyna się dąsać. – Macie rację, klinikę możemy zostawić w spokoju. Odnośnie ataków… Cholera, nie wiem, od czego zacząć, bo tutaj nie da się opowiedzieć całej historii od początku, a ponadto o wielu sprawach już usłyszeliście. Na starcie, zamknijmy może kwestię Mycrofta, bo akurat to wydaje mi się ważne – powiedział i poczekał, aż Jim skinie głową. – Starszy Holmes naprawdę dostał w dupę w poprzednim świecie. O ile wcześniej nie był szczególnie znany opinii publicznej, to gdy zaczęły się pierwsze zamachy, do mediów dotarła informacja, że brat nieżyjącego detektywa, który zajmował się sprawą Moriarty’ego, pracuje dla rządu i w służbach specjalnych i że to on prowadził zza kulis całe śledztwo i miał w tym taki sam udział jak Sherlock – oznajmił, a Jim nie musiał nawet zadawać pytań, by wiedzieć, że to Janine i gazeta, którą przejęła od Magnussena, musiała być głównym źródłem takich informacji. – Z Sherlocka zrobiono ofiarę, a na Mycrofta wylał się…

– Cały _hejt_ – wtrącił Rankin.

– Dokładnie. Oskarżano go o nieudolność, rodziny ofiar winiły go, że doprowadził do śmierci brata i że nie zrobił nic, gdy poplecznicy Moriarty’ego wypowiedzieli Anglii terrorystyczną wojnę. Był chyba najbardziej znienawidzoną postacią w całym kraju, a media jeszcze podsycały to wszystko, wyciągając jakieś pół-prawdziwe brudy z jego przeszłości. Po głównej fali ataków, został zaszczuty, mimo że to on pojmał i unieszkodliwił Mściciela .

– Na jego miejscu zabiłbym się, gdyby coś takiego mnie spotkało, a on mimo wszystko starał się być silny, co sprawiało, że ludzie mieli go za bezduszną maszynę i nienawidzili tym bardziej – podjął Rankin, na co Kesson przytaknął i spojrzał Jimowi w oczy.

– Mycroft zniknął po tym wszystkim ze świecznika, ale co się z nim stało – nie mam pojęcia. Z perspektywy czasu… uważam, że to była przesada, nie dało mi to żadnej satysfakcji i momentami _niemal_ mu współczułem, bo nie zasługiwał na to wszystko. Robił co do niego należało, a jakiekolwiek miał zatargi z Mścicielem… nie wiem, prywatne porachunki czy jakieś sprawy z klątwami i pamiętającymi… to nie powinno przybrać takich rozmiarów.

– Dlatego w tym świecie nie zamierzam już wchodzić mu w drogę i nie mam żadnego interesu, aby z nim walczyć – dodał Rankin. – Tym bardziej, że naprawdę nie lubię polityki i wcale nie miałem ochoty mieszać się w coś o takiej skali, ale z pewnych rzeczy nie da się tak po prostu wycofać.

– Lennox twierdził, że w poprzednim świecie to ty go podżegałeś przeciwko Mycroftowi. Że wytknąłeś mu, że jest bierną laleczką, a to mu przypomniało, że Mycroft tak go nazywał i że to właśnie to sprawiło, że postanowił stanąć po waszej stronie i zacząć walczyć – powiedział Jim, na co Rankin parsknął śmiechem.

– A ja mogę _twierdzić_ , że jestem Roszpunką lub że tańczę w balecie – odparł z rozbawieniem. – Nie musiałem go do niczego namawiać, gdy zapytałem wówczas o informacje dotyczące Mycrofta. Może i raz użyłem argumentu o laleczce, ale, zaręczam ci, w zupełnie innym kontekście – powiedział, puszczając oko do Kessona, który jęknął i spojrzał na niego ze zbolałym wyrazem twarzy.

– Czasem mam ochotę wysłać cię do Lalkarza, żebyś go zaliczył i przestał bez przerwy pieprzyć takie bzdury – oznajmił, po czym zwrócił się ponownie do Jima. – Do niczego go nie podżegaliśmy. Wcale nie był nam potrzebny i to my wyświadczaliśmy mu przysługę, informując go o atakach. Temat zamknięty, a nasza współpraca to historia.

– Więc po czyjej jesteście stronie?

– Po żadnej – powiedział ostro Rankin. – Mam na nich obu tak samo wyjebane, przy czym Lalkarza lubię bardziej jako człowieka, mimo że jest manipulacyjnym fiutem, któremu nie można ufać. Wydarzenia z poprzedniego świata nauczyły mnie, że pamiętający powinni zajmować się sami sobą i nie wchodzić innym drogę, a Lalkarz jakoś tego nie może zrozumieć i dlatego jest dla mnie skreślony. Nie masz pojęcia, jak mam dość tego faceta. Mimo że na początku mi się podobał, bo, sami wiecie, nawet jako facet był śliczny, to teraz zmienił się z laleczki w znudzonego życiem księgowego, który zepsuł sobie wzrok gapiąc się w excela, a wieczorami marzy o władzy nad światem. Oczywiście, nadal coś w sobie ma, _fizycznie_ , a gdyby się nadstawił, z chęcią bym go posunął, ale…

– Neil, błagam cię, nie zamierzam tego słuchać kolejny raz. Wystarczy mi już, że namówiłeś mnie na współpracę  z tym wariatem, tylko dlatego, że to taka ładna dupa. Nie mieszajmy pracy z seksem.

– Mam rozumieć, że mnie zwalniasz czy że ze mną zrywasz?

– Stul pysk, baranie – mruknął z rozdrażnieniem Kesson. – Zostawmy Lalkarza, bo powiedzieliśmy już o nim wszystko. Kiedyś był najbardziej znanym pamiętającym, zniknął i pojawił się w klinice Mycrofta jako Chloe Lennox. Mieliśmy wobec niego dług wdzięczności i spłaciliśmy go w poprzednim świecie, gdy prowadziliśmy razem interesy i udzielaliśmy mu ochrony podczas ataków, które popierał, bo sam miał jakieś zatargi z Mycroftem i chciał mu dokopać tak jak my. Nie jesteśmy mu już nic winni i szczerze pragnąłbym, aby o nas zapomniał  i znalazł sobie kogoś innego do zabawy.

– Sądzisz, że to możliwe, skoro tak się zaangażował, żebyśmy się tu spotkali? – spytał Sebastian, na co Kesson skrzywił się i zaklął pod nosem.

– Mógłbym na to liczyć, gdyby nie włączył w to Wróżki. Jej udział każe mi przypuszczać, że to znowu… – zająknął się i zerknął na Rankina, a spojrzenia obu mężczyzna na moment stały się nieobecne. Wymieniali się argumentami bez użycia słów kolejny raz i tym razem nawet niewierzący w to Sebastian musiał dostrzec, że robią coś nietypowego. – Obawiam się, że wszystkie ich działania, pewnie również związane z atakami, dotyczą jednej z licznych klątw, które rzucali na swoich wrogów w trzynastym świecie wstecz. Nie było was tam, więc was to nie dotyczy i…

– Was ma za sprzymierzeńców, więc zakładam, że na was również nie rzucił klątwy.

– Nie, nie rzucił. Wiedzielibyśmy, gdyby tak się stało.

– Skąd? To da się wyczuć? – spytał Sebastian i pomimo kpiny w jego głosie, Kesson zdecydował się odpowiedzieć w normalny sposób.

– Nie do końca – powiedział powoli. – Klątwy zwykle dotyczyły ludzi… a może raczej relacji między nimi i ich przyszłości w kolejnych światach. Podobno to tak Lalkarz walczył z pamiętającymi, którzy się z nim nie zgadzali i…

– Tyle że ja nie byłem wtedy pamiętającym, a Sebastian jest tłem – przerwał mu Jim. – Wy twierdzicie, że wyczulibyście klątwę, więc jak to niby może się wiązać, skoro klątwa z całą pewnością nie dotyczy żadnego z naszej czwórki?

– Nie wiemy – odparował Rankin opryskliwie. – To po prostu przeczucia. Może któryś z nas zadarł z jakimś przeklętym pamiętającym nie mając pojęcia, że to zrobił. Nie jestem Wróżką. Nie widzę takich rzeczy, mimo że czasem bardzo bym chciał.

– Neil chciał powiedzieć, że obaj mamy wrażenie, że to, że się tu zjawiliście i że rozmawiamy, może wzmacniać lub wygaszać jakąś klątwę Lalkarza i Wróżki, o której ostatnio sobie przypomnieli – powiedział Kesson z naciskiem i rzucił drugiemu mężczyźnie kolejne tego wieczoru, ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. – To musi się wiązać zarówno z atakami jak  i z waszą obecnością tutaj, bo po prostu _czuję_ , że tak właśnie jest. Jak wspominaliśmy wcześniej, Lalkarz nie zna się na czarach… – urwał, kiedy Sebastian prychnął pod nosem na ostatnie stwierdzenie – więc musi polegać na Wróżce. Od początku tak było, nawet w trzynastym świecie, ale o tym, jak wyglądała tam ich relacja, więcej może powiedzieć Neil. Który opowie wam zaraz wszystko, co wie, w normalny sposób i bez popadania w zbędne dygresje, prawda? – powiedział, po czym spojrzał na mężczyznę obok i chwilę wpatrywał mu się w oczy. Jim podejrzewał, że znów wymieniali się myślami, tak, aby Rankin dowiedział się, jakie informacje już zostały przez niego przekazane… albo aby wyciszyć jego ewentualne złośliwości, które mogłyby doprowadzić do kolejnej sprzeczki.

– Lalkarz przygruchał sobie Wróżkę w tamtej rzeczywistości nie tylko dlatego, że była mu potrzebna do eksperymentów z magią, ale też dlatego, że stracił kolejny raz swoją najważniejszą laleczkę – odezwał się wreszcie Rankin. – Standard, bo na pierwsze miejsce zawsze wybierał kogoś silnego, kto w efekcie miał największy potencjał, aby wyrwać się spod jego wpływów. Jeszcze zanim James mnie obudził, byłem blisko kręgów pamiętających, wiecie… tych wszystkich zapatrzonych w niego ślicznotek, które przebudził w poprzednich światach, z których każda pragnęła być _pierwszą_ , ale żadna nie była dla niego _wystarczająco dobra_.

– Wszystkich? To ile ich było? – zdziwił się Jim.

– Kilkanaście osób…? – powiedział powoli, ewidentnie niepewny, czy dobrze szacuje tę liczbę. – Głównie kobiety, chociaż podobno w przeszłości było tam paru facetów, ale gdy ktoś odradzał się jako facet, zazwyczaj nie wytrzymywał w świcie Lalkarza zbyt długo. Podobno, i to akurat tylko plotki, stracił poparcie u swoich starszych dzieci, bo uśpił któreś z nich… prawdopodobnie w piętnastym świecie wstecz, a w czternastym wyszło to na jaw i zaczął próbować pozbywać się w ten sposób również innych wrogów, tyle że akurat to nie zawsze mu się udawało. Jak wcześniej jego ekipa liczyła jakieś trzydzieści mniej lub bardziej wiernych mu dzieci, tak w trzynastym świecie była już o połowę mniejsza. Nie wszystkim podobały się jego eksperymenty z budzeniem i jeszcze parę osób się wykruszyło, za to nowi przebudzeni, gdy wymuszono na nich przebudzenie magią, jakoś… nie czuli się z nim związani tak, jak ma to miejsce w normalnych okolicznościach.

– Sugerujesz, że to coś jak… brak konieczności spełnienia warunku? Nie był spełniony więc…

– Nie było między nim a jego magicznie przebudzonymi lalkami takich relacji, jak w przypadku wcześniejszych – dopowiedział Jimowi Rankin. – W efekcie swoich działań Lalkarz nie tylko stracił sporo popleczników, ale też nie zyskał na to miejsce zbyt wielu nowych, mimo że obudził w trzynastym świecie kilkadziesiąt osób. Oczywiście, w tamtej rzeczywistości byli mu wierni, bo potrafił na nich wpływać z pomocą Wróżki, ale w kolejnym nie czuli potrzeby, aby się do niego zbliżać i stanowią po dziś dzień tę grupę pamiętających, która żyje najbardziej na uboczu, chociaż prawdopodobnie niektórzy kontaktują się między sobą. Nie są za to związani ani z i tak rozbitą społecznością pamiętających ani z Lalkarzem. Czasem, mimo że ich świadomość zaczyna się w czternastym świecie wstecz, mogą posiadać niewielkie magiczne zdolności, co może pozwalać im się ukrywać tym skuteczniej. Jakkolwiek Mycroft znalazł nas wielu i zamknął w klinice albo którymś z więzień, to akurat ich pewnie nigdy nie udało mu się odszukać. I, na ile zdołałem się zorientować, w klinice nie było ani jednej osoby magicznie przebudzonej przez Lalkarza i Wróżkę.

– Odchodzimy od tematu – zauważył Kesson. – Wróć do magicznego świata i klątw tej dwójki.

– Wtedy żaden z nas nie mógł tego wiedzieć, bo obaj byliśmy młodymi pamiętającymi, ale mam wrażenie, że wszystkie te zabawy w klątwy zaczęły się, gdy Lalkarz zaczął tracić grunt pod nogami – odparł Rankin, tym razem nie próbując się z nim spierać. – W tamtym świecie był jeszcze gwiazdą, ale tylko wśród tła i magicznych, a nie wśród starszych pamiętających, którzy mieli go coraz bardziej dość. Jego aktywność nie podobała się górze i jest całkiem możliwe, że kilka żyć później to starsi wydali na niego wyrok i go uśpili… Tak czy inaczej, w trzynastym świecie wstecz otwarcie z nim walczyli, ale albo nie chcieli go jeszcze usypiać albo nie znali jeszcze metody, jak tego dokonać. Lalkarz doskonale wiedział, że w końcu go dopadną i zabiją, aby nie narobił kolejnych szkód, które były tym dotkliwsze, skoro miał do dyspozycji magię i właśnie dlatego postanowił się jakoś zabezpieczyć na przyszłość. Klątwy miały… – przez moment szukał właściwych słów, a wreszcie spojrzał na Kessona, prosząc o pomoc.

– _Zachwiać ustalony porządek rzeczy._ Równowaga i tak była zaburzona przez to, że budził zbyt wiele osób a ileś uśpił, natomiast gdy zaczął na prawo i lewo rzucać rękami Wróżki klątwy, wszystko poszło jeszcze dalej. Pewna grupa starszych miała zdolności do tego, aby wyczuwać zachwiania równowagi, ale akurat o tym nie wiem nic więcej poza tym, że krążyły plotki, iż takie osoby miały wtedy naprawdę paskudny okres, bo wyczuwanie tego wszystkiego z całą pewnością nie było przyjemne.

– Podobno czasami celował klątwami w osoby, które po prostu mu podpadły, ale zazwyczaj uderzał w najsilniejszych i najstarszych pamiętających, aby pozbawić ich siły… oczywiście, nie zdołał ich uśpić, bo szczęśliwie nie znalazł w tamtym świecie _magicznej metody usypiania_ , ale pozbawiał ich tego, co było dla nich ważne – powiedział Rankin. – Odbierał im stałe elementy tła, wiecie, tych ludzi, których dany pamiętający zawsze miał blisko, każąc również ich _podświadomości_ , która zawsze prowadzi tło do odpowiednich osób, zapomnieć, kogo w kolejnych światach mają szukać.

– Rozdzielał stałe związki, rozbijał relacje, które wydawały się być niemożliwe do zniszczenia. Wszczynał kłótnie między starszymi, niszczył sojusze. Niektóre elementy tła, takie, które były blisko pamiętających…

– Zablokował – podjął ponownie Rankin. – Pozbawił ich możliwości obudzenia się, jakby… wcisnął ich w tło jeszcze mocniej.

– I jak to niby miało działać? – zdziwił się Jim.

– Nie mam pojęcia – przyznał Rankin niechętnie. – W trzynastym świecie miałem pewne zdolności, ale były dość słabe, a ponadto nigdy nie dotyczyły możliwości używania czarów w takim sensie, jak obecnie go rozumiemy. Nie mogłem rzucać klątw i nie rozumiałem ich charakteru, zresztą… to, co robił Lalkarz, to nie były proste i oczywiste zaklęcia, lecz całe listy warunkowe, które uderzały z iluś stron, aby była większa szansa, że zadziałają tak, jak sobie życzył. A poza wszystkim innym, niektóre klątwy były bardzo mało specyficzne albo rzadko stosowane, wymyślone dla niego przez Talaithę od początku do końca i przez nikogo innego nie zostały nigdy użyte. Podobno jakiegoś starego, konserwatywnego pamiętającego przeklął, aby ten zawsze już rodził się kobietą, bo wiedział, że to zaboli go najbardziej. Ktoś, kto lubił pieniądze, miał już nigdy więcej ich nie mieć, jakaś niesamowicie zadbana i wysportowana pamiętająca, która zawsze ceniła aktywność, miała rodzić się niepełnosprawna.

– Ile osób w ten sposób przeklął?

– Ciężko powiedzieć, bo niektóre klątwy mogły dotyczyć większej liczby osób, a nie tylko tej, na którą klątwa padła, a ponadto duża część nie zadziałała lub nie przetrwała do kolejnego świata, bo nie została dobrze zbudowana. Samych klątw, takich, które się powiodły lub nie, o których pewien długi język mi wypaplał, było… – zastanowił się parę chwil. – Około dwudziestu, może nieco więcej. Potem, niedługo przed zabiciem Lalkarza przez starszych, _długi język_ nagle przepadł i więcej go nie spotkałem, więc można przypuszczać, że z nim również jakoś się uporał.

– Rzucił na niego klątwę – powiedział Jim, na co Rankin skinął głową.

– Tak i prawdopodobnie było to coś, co permanentnie uniemożliwiło mu dalsze plotkarstwo. Jeśli chciałbyś go szukać… nie znam jego nazwiska, w trzynastym świecie w ogóle się nimi nie posługiwaliśmy, jednak Lalkarz nazwał go _Blaterare_ … ale na twoim miejscu zostawiłbym go w spokoju. Zbędne ryzyko i strata czasu.

– Wspominamy o tym, że klątwy mogły dotyczyć kilku osób, bo podobno to było w jakiś sposób istotne, to, że więzi w jakiś sposób wpływały na to, jak silna była dana klątwa – podjął Kesson. – Niektóre, zbyt słabo rzucone albo niewłaściwie sformułowane, wygasały samoistnie z każdą kolejną rzeczywistością.

– Jak ta dziewczyna-inwalidka. Związała się w którymś świecie z rehabilitantem, który się nią zajmował i w kolejnym świecie była zdrowa, to chyba najlepszy przykład. Tak naprawdę nie wiadomo, ile klątw działa do dziś, ale należy przypuszczać, że te, które Lalkarz uważał za najważniejsze i do których szczególnie się przyłożył, nie mają szansy wygasnąć… jak choćby ta dotycząca Księcia.

– Akurat to tylko plotka – wytknął mu Kesson. – Zostawmy go. Żaden z nas nigdy go nie widział i czasami wątpię, czy ktoś taki w ogóle istniał.

– A ja uważam, że istniał – powiedział Rankin z uporem. – Nie będę się jednak nad tym rozwodzić, bo ważne jest tylko to, co zrobił mu Lalkarz. _Jeśli istniał_ – rzucił Kessonowi rozdrażnione spojrzenie, a potem kontynuował – to wedle plotek należał do najstarszych samoistnych i niemal od początku miał bliskiego towarzysza. W trzynastym świecie tego kogoś nie było, zniknął, zgubił się, został uśpiony… Po prostu _przepadł_. Książę po raz pierwszy został sam, ale najprawdopodobniej szukał tej osoby, bo bez niej był _niepełny_ i słaby, tak słaby, że nie był w stanie przeciwstawić się Lalkarzowi i Wróżce. Chodziły pogłoski, że Lalkarz przeklął jego i tamtą osobę, tak, aby tylko jedno z nich mogło być pamiętającym, a drugie zawsze było tłem. Nie zamknął temu drugiemu możliwości budzenia się samego w sobie, ale uzależnił ich od siebie, tak, aby to, że jedno z nich jest pamiętającym wymuszało na drugim pozostanie w tle. Jeśli to prawda, to jest to idealny przykład tego, jak mogły działać klątwy: nie chodziło o osobę _ale_ więzi, które były bardziej istotne niż cokolwiek innego.

– Więc… nawet jeśli ten cały Książę znalazłby swojego towarzysza, nie odważyłby się go obudzić, bo wiedział, że wówczas sam stanie się tłem… – wymamrotał Jim, na co Rankin przytaknął.

– Tyle że, oczywiście, to tylko jeden z przykładów, w dodatku będący podobno plotką, w którą nie każdy wierzy – prychnął; po jego słowach Kesson skrzywił się, ale nie próbował komentować jego przytyków. – Tak naprawdę nie wiemy, jak działały inne klątwy i jaki będą mieć wpływ na ludzi z otoczenia przeklętej osoby. Gdy było wiadomo, że kogoś dotknęła klątwa, był spychany na bok, bo pamiętający obawiali się do niego zbliżać, aby się nią _nie zarazić_ … na przykład jeśli klątwa miałaby robić krzywdę wszystkim bliskim danej osoby.

– I to dodatkowa przyczyny rozluźnienia więzi między pamiętającymi…? Obawa, że chociaż Lalkarz utracił tylu popleczników i nie może już zbyt wiele namieszać, to wciąż żyją w nas skutki jego działań, których lepiej nie ruszać – powiedział Jim, a wówczas Kesson westchnął ciężko, a potem skinął głową.

– Pomijam kwestię ploteczek, które Neil gdzieś-kiedyś usłyszał, ale skupiając się na faktach… starsi pamiętają wojnę z trzynastego świata, znają możliwości Lalkarza i pewnie widzieli więcej skutków jego działań niż my. Masz rację, wskazując na takie obawy pamiętających, bo również je miałem i zupełnie nie dziwię się innym, że wolą być ostrożni. Poukrywaliśmy się i rozproszyliśmy, bo gdy nie tworzymy społeczności i nie jesteśmy zwartym celem, łatwiej możemy się chronić przed zainteresowaniem Lalkarza i tym samem zapobiec kolejnemu poruszeniu.

– Ale może ponownie dojść do wojny, skoro Lalkarz znów zbiera popleczników…

– I znów przegra, bo silnych pamiętających jest zbyt wielu, żeby pozwolili mu rządzić – wtrącił Rankin pogardliwym tonem. – Zbiera popleczników, ale kogo? _Dzieci_ , samych młodszych, z których większość nie ma za sobą więcej niż pięć żyć, a w tym – żadnego magicznego. Nie przeczę, że może namieszać, ale ostatecznie… jak to było _? Wszystko wraca do stanu równowagi._ Szczegółowe motywacje Lalkarza, oprócz robienia teatru i dyrygowania marionetkami, są dla mnie zagadką, ale wiem jedno: nie wygra, bo nie uda mu się zgromadzić wystarczająco silnych popleczników – powiedział i uśmiechnął się chłodno. – Ale wiesz, _Jillian_? Jeśli jego manipulacje zagrożą światu, w którym jestem szczęśliwy, to stanę po stronie Holmesa, chociaż mam wszelkie powody, by go nienawidzić. Choćby po to, żeby zobaczyć jego minę, gdy się przy nim zjawię, rzucę mu się na szyję i krzyknę _Mike! Kopę lat!_

– Chciałbym to zobaczyć – mruknął Sebastian, na co Rankin zachichotał i spojrzał na niego kpiąco.

– Jak do tego dojdzie, wyciągnę komórkę, zrobię nam selfie i ci wyślę. Ale! Zostawmy dawne dzieje, dawne klątwy i plotki o książętach i smokach. Chcieliście posłuchać o poprzednim świecie, a inne tematy wciąż nam to uniemożliwiają… więc, ponieważ nasza pogawędka już wystarczająco się przedłużyła, skrócona wersja. Mogę? – zerknął na Kessona, który wzruszył ramionami i machnął ręką z pewną rezygnacją. – W sprawie zamachów, jak wiecie, skontaktowała się z nami Janine Hawkins, dziewczynka, która udawała pustą lalę i nieznaczącą sekretarkę, a okazała się szpiegiem z sieci Moriarty’ego. To ona się ze mną skontaktowała, gdy Mściciel postanowił zrobić burzę w Londynie. Miało to miejsce parę miesięcy przed śmiercią naszego słynnego detektywa… jakoś w lecie?

– Wtedy, gdy poznała go na czyimś ślubie. To chyba nie jest ważne – wtrącił Kesson.

– Już wtedy Janine planowała z Mścicielem jakąś akcję i sądziłem, że chodziło o młodszego Holmesa. Ja jednak nic do niego nie miałem i tak naprawdę nie braliśmy udziału w ich działaniach dopóki ich główna oś nie przeniosła się na Mycrofta. Nie naciskała na zwerbowanie nas, ale wydawało się, że chce, abyśmy mieli świadomość tego, co się dzieje i że wie o pamiętających. Wiemy też, że działała w porozumieniu z Mścicielem już kiedy poszła pracować do Magnussena i zaczęła go obserwować. Wiesz, że jest pamiętającym?

– Kontaktowałem się z nim, to _oczywiste_ – odparł Jim z politowaniem. – Kontynuuj.

– Nie mamy pewności, ile Magnussen o niej wiedział, ale chyba nie podejrzewał, że cały czas zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, kim jest. A może dowiedział się w międzyczasie. Albo nie dowiedział i dlatego próbował ją naciskać, bo czuł, że ma jakieś tajemnice, a nie potrafił do nich dotrzeć. Tak czy inaczej, to ona przekazała Magnussenowi pomysł na upokorzenie Mycrofta i przejęcie tajemnic rządowych, ale jak zapewne już wiesz, Magnussen stracił życie, a młodszy Holmes zabił się parę dni później i plany się posypały. Janine nie była zadowolona z takiego obrotu sprawy, zaszyła się w Sussex razem z Mścicielem i korygowali swoje dotychczasowe zamiary, czym by nie były. Parę tygodni później zaczęły się pojedyncze zamachy a po niespełna pół roku wszystko rozsypało się w pył. Po tym, co się stało, Mściciel…

– Został schwytany przez Mycrofta i niedługo później już nie żył, a do publicznej wiadomości nigdy nie przekazano jego personaliów, zaś Janine prawdopodobnie żyła długo i szczęśliwie i nigdy jej nie powiązano z tymi wypadkami.

– W sumie…

– Nie interesuje mnie, co działo się po zamachach – przerwał mu Jim. – Chcę się dowiedzieć o Namurrze jak najwięcej, a skoro nie żył i nikt nie znał jego nazwiska, to dalsze wydarzenia nie mają dla mnie znaczenia. Dlaczego w ogóle chciał mnie pomścić? Nawet nie znał mnie osobiście. Czy aby na pewno chodziło o mnie i moją sieć?

– Nie, zatrzymajmy się tutaj – wtrącił Sebastian. – Wiecie już, co sądzę o reinkarnacji i że uważam to za zbiorową paranoję, ale i tak… to się nie trzyma kupy. Szukamy człowieka, dla którego byłeś ważny, nie był jednym z was, ale miał świadomość, że istniejecie. Gdy uznał, że nie żyjesz – nie będę próbował sobie tego tłumaczyć – wysłał Janine Hawkins, która obecnie jest niczego nieświadomą sekretarką, aby skontaktowała się akurat z wami, mimo iż w całej Wielkiej Brytanii istnieje mnóstwo innych mafiosów, z którymi Jim był w lepszych relacjach. Wybiera was, bo wie, że jesteście pamiętającymi i była to najwyraźniej jedyna przyczyna. Dlaczego wy? Do czego mogą być potrzebni pamiętający, jeśli chcesz pomścić kogoś, kto obecnie nie żyje, ale kto odrodzi się w następnym świecie i będzie pamiętał ten, w którym dokonałeś zemsty? Jedyna sensowna przyczyna, to przekazanie komuś informacji o twojej tożsamości i poproszenie go, aby w kolejnym świecie odnalazł cię i przekazał ci to wszystko, tak, abyś mógł go odnaleźć. Tymczasem nie znacie tożsamości Mściciela i tak naprawdę nic nie wiecie, więcej…! Janine ukrywała go przed wami. Dlaczego więc w ogóle się do was zwróciła, skoro nie przekazała wam informacji na której Jimowi mogłoby zależeć?

– Bo nigdy do końca nam nie ufała – odparł z wahaniem Kesson. – Może zmienili plany, może…

– Może coś poszło nie tak – powiedział cicho Jim. – Może Mściciel nie przypuszczał, że Mycroft znajdzie go tak szybko, może nie planował ginąć… albo liczył, że to Mycroft coś mi przekaże. Podobno ginął z poczuciem, że zrobił to, co do niego należało.

– Więc może Mycroft obiecał mu skontaktowanie się z tobą, ale ceną miała być jego śmierć, która miałaby uniemożliwić służbom specjalnym wyciągnięcie z niego informacji o reinkarnacji, ale nie dotrzymał słowa – stwierdził Sebastian. – Za to Janine…

– Mycroft o niej nie wiedział – uciął Jim. – A ona mogła sądzić, że Mściciel już zadbał o przekazanie mi tej wiedzy. Czy po zamachach…

– Nie, nie skontaktowała się z nami ani razu – odpowiedział Jimowi Rankin, zanim ten skończył pytanie. – Wiemy, że ktoś kierował twoją siecią, ale nie przebywała już chyba w Wielkiej Brytanii i broniła do siebie dostępu komukolwiek.

– Albo również nie żyła, a siecią kierował ktoś inny. Zapewne nie była jedyną osobą, która byłaby w stanie to zrobić – dodał Sebastian, na co pozostali mężczyźni zamilkli. – Lalkarz mógł ją zamordować, gdy zorientował się, co dokładnie planuje albo gdy uznał, że Mycroft został ukarany, a Janine stanowi dla niego zagrożenie lub po prostu nie jest już potrzebna. Gdyby żyła, skontaktowałaby się z wami po jego uwięzieniu albo potwierdzeniu jego śmierci, a jeśli tego nie zrobiła, to… to nie ma żadnego sensu.– zakończył, a potem westchnął cicho i pogładził Jima po ramieniu, dostrzegając, że ten robi się blady na samą sugestię, że mógł doprowadzić do śmierci swojej siostry, nawet jeśli nie wierzył przecież, że Janine kiedykolwiek nią była. – Cokolwiek się z nią stało, to nie jest twoja wina.

– Jest. Oboje zginęli dlatego, że dla mnie pracowali, Mściciel stracił życie w więzieniu, a ona… – urwał, przymykając oczy. – Czy nigdy nie wspominała wam o takich planach? Nawet słowem…?

– Nie przypominam sobie, ale Hawkins naprawdę niewiele nam mówiła więc nie wydawało mi się dziwne, że coś przed nami ukrywa – odparł Rankin. – Jak mówił James, nigdy do końca nam nie zaufała i obawiała się, że moglibyśmy wykorzystać tożsamość Mściciela do swoich celów i zaszkodzić im obojgu. Uwierz, naprawdę chciałem się tego dowiedzieć, bo ten gość mnie fascynował, ale czasem miewam jednak na tyle instynktu samozachowawczego, aby nie wtykać nosa w sprawy ludzi, którzy mogą zrobić mi krzywdę – powiedział, na co Kesson pokręcił głową, ale nie skomentował jego słów.

– I nigdy go nie widzieliście ani nie podejrzewaliście, kim może być – powiedział Jim, spoglądając to na jednego to na drugiego.

– Przykro mi, że nie możemy ci pomóc – odparł Kesson przepraszająco. – Jedyne, co wiedzieliśmy, to że pracował w twojej sieci gdy jeszcze żyłeś, ale to już sam wiesz, skoro pamiętałeś, że istniał człowiek, który mógł przyjąć przydomek Namurr i…

– _Katz_. Takiego nazwiska używał wcześniej – wyrzucił z siebie desperacko Jim, na co Kesson pokręcił głową, ale Rankin zmarszczył brwi, ewidentnie przypominając sobie, że kiedyś je słyszał. – Widziałeś go kiedyś? Znaliście się?

– Nie znaliśmy, ale… – zaklął pod nosem i chwycił się za głowę. – Cholera, to było tak dawno temu… była jakaś akcja we Wschodniej Europie… mógł tam być? Jakieś… dwanaście, piętnaście lat przed twoją śmiercią?

– Sporo pracował w tamtych rejonach, więc to możliwe – powiedział, wpatrując się w niego z nadzieją. – Spotkałeś go?

– Nie nazwałbym tego _spotkaniem_ – odparł i wziął głęboki oddech, a następnie, co Jim słyszał u niego chyba pierwszy raz, zaczął opowiadać z pewnym wahaniem, zamiast wyrzucać z siebie kolejne słowa bez zastanowienia, jak robił zazwyczaj. – Zanim udało nam się rozwinąć własną działalność i byliśmy jeszcze w sumie dzieciakami, zbieraliśmy z Jamesem fundusze i podejmowaliśmy się indywidualnych zleceń. Trafiłem do Moskwy, bo nieźle znałem rosyjski, a tam zawsze można było nieźle zarobić i szybko zniknąć. Był tam też facet o nazwisku Katz, ale widziałem go z daleka, na jakiejś grubszej akcji z włamaniem, do której byliśmy zatrudnieni my dwaj i jeszcze kilkanaście innych osób. Obaj byliśmy w ekipie snajperskiej, która miała zabezpieczać tyły, ale w zupełnie różnych lokalizacjach. Miał pełny kamuflaż, a że był środek zimy, byliśmy tak opatuleni, że nie byłem nawet w stanie ocenić jego postury. Był wysoki… a może i nie. Naprawdę, nie mam pojęcia. Nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć o nim nic poza tym, że z całą pewnością był to facet, bo rozmawialiśmy chwilę przez krótkofalówkę… ale nie jestem nawet w stanie powiedzieć, jaki miał głos. Nigdy więcej go nie spotkałem, nie prowadziłem z nim interesów i nie wiedziałem nawet, że później pracował dla twojej sieci. Zupełnie nie wiązałem go z Namurrem. Zresztą, nawet gdybym widział go z bliska, nie zapamiętałbym go, bo takich ludzi, jednorazowych kontaktów w trakcie akcji, miałem setki i nie sposób przechować twarzy ich wszystkich w głowie – zakończył, na co Jim jęknął z rezygnacją, mając wrażenie, że zamiast dowiadywać się znaczących rzeczy, dostaje strzępki informacji, które nic nie dają i tylko wprawiają go w większe przygnębienie.

– A orientujesz się chociaż, kiedy dokładnie zaczął współpracować z Janine? – spytał, chociaż czuł, że znów usłyszy krótszą bądź dłuższą parafrazę stwierdzenia _nie wiem_. – Na pewno nie pracowali ze sobą zbyt długo, bo inaczej bym o tym wiedział albo mógł przynajmniej podejrzewać, kto mógł to być…

– No, nie do końca tak było – odparł Kesson. – Janine nigdy nie powiedziała tego wprost, ale czasem miała długi język. Z półsłówek wywnioskowałem, że znała Namurra gdy jeszcze żyłeś, a nawiązała z nim bliższy kontakt zaraz przed twoją śmiercią – powiedział, a Jim skrzywił się, uświadamiając sobie, że zajęty Sherlockiem i sprawą Upadku, musiał nie zwrócić uwagi na poczynania swojej siostry. – Zatrudniła się u Magnussena niedługo później i jeśli miała już jakiekolwiek plany związane z wykorzystaniem twojej sieci, to nie powinno dziwić, że postanowiła być blisko człowieka, który wiedział wszystko o wszystkich. Nie umiem stwierdzić, czy nastąpiło to przez przypadek czy faktycznie miała jakieś podejrzenia odnośnie pamiętających…

– Skoro pracowała z Magnussenem, który szczyci się tym, że jest jednym z nas, mogła coś od niego usłyszeć nawet jeśli nie było to jej intencją – zauważył Rankin. – Można z dużym prawdopodobieństwem przyjąć, że to od Magnussena miała kontakt do jakiegoś starszego pamietającego, od którego dowiedziała się szczegółów dotyczących reinkarnacji.

– Magnussen nie miał pojęcia, że Janine wie o pamiętających. Rozmawiałem z nim i dopiero pod koniec życia zaczął o cokolwiek ją podejrzewać.

– Więc pewnie je wykradła, bo chociaż była niepozorna…

– Wiem, jaka była bo doskonale ją znałem – uciął Jim. – Ale kradzież czegokolwiek nie wchodzi w grę, bo Magnussen większość rzeczy przechowuje w swoim pałacu myśli, a nie na twardych dyskach i w sejfach.

– No to może akurat tej nie przechowywał, bo z półsłówek Hawkins dało się wywnioskować, że pamiętający, z którym rozmawiała, znał Magnussena z czasów wiktoriańskich – odparował Rankin. – Nie byłoby możliwe, aby to on sam powiedział o klątwach, bo te sprawy w ogóle go nie dotyczyły i jest za młody, by o nich wiedzieć.

– Mógł dowiedzieć się o klątwach na skutek swoich przesłuchań.

– I podżegałby Hawkins do współpracy z Mścicielem? – spytał Rankin z powątpiewaniem. – Teoretycznie jemu też zależało na zniszczeniu Mycrofta…

– Ale _rozmawiałem z nim_ i wiem, że nie miał pojęcia o planach ataków i nigdy nie współpracował z Janine jeśli chodzi o sieć, nie wiedział, kim naprawdę jest i nie ufał jej na tyle, by przekazać jej tak istotne dane, nie mając pewności, co z nimi zrobi.

– Więc zdobyła je od niego w jakiś nielegalny sposób – powiedział z uporem. – Nie dowiemy się tego, a zakładam, że lepiej, abyś nie jechał do niego ponownie.

– To nie wchodzi w grę. Wolałbym w ogóle nie mieszać go do tej sprawy, bo to pierwsza osoba, z której Lalkarz może zrobić swojego sojusznika. Spróbujmy ustalić pewne fakty sami… Magnussen nic nie wiedział o planach ataków i nie żył, gdy do nich doszło. To nie on powiedział Janine o reinkarnacji i…

– Nie obudziła się, więc kimkolwiek była osoba, z którą rozmawiała, musiał to być przebudzony sztucznie – podjął Kesson. – Wierzyła mu i gdy się z nami spotkała, doskonale wiedziała, kim jesteśmy i należy przypuszczać, że wybrała nas właśnie dlatego, że potrzebowała jakichś pamiętających, tak, jak wspominał Moran. Nie mówiła o żadnych planach dotyczących przekazania komukolwiek jego tożsamości w kolejnym świecie, ale wyglądało na to, że jesteśmy jej potrzebni…

– …bo _potrzebuje zrobić w Londynie ogromny kocioł_ – dokończył Rankin. – Dziwne słowa, co nie? Nie sprecyzowała, po co chce to zrobić, ale raz wspomniała… jak to było? Że _zamierza wrzątkiem dogasić klątwę_ – powiedział, próbując modulować głos tak, aby brzmieć jak Janine. – Tylko raz, na początku naszej współpracy, rzuciła czymś takim i potem już się pilnowała, ale to… sam nie wiem, jednak już wtedy wydawało się mieć jakiś związek z tobą, może również z Holmesem. Nie, nie przypomnę sobie, o co chodziło. James, pamiętasz tę sytuację, gdy zastanawialiśmy się, skąd w ogóle o nas wiedzą, bo coś nam zasugerowało, że może Namurr albo Hawkins widzieli się z Holmesem i…

– Może się z nim skontaktowali, ale na pewno nie spotkali twarzą w twarz – wtrącił Jim. – Mycroft znał Janine osobiście i wiem, że nie skojarzył jej z tą sprawą.

– W porządku, więc może Namurr skontaktował się z nim sam – prychnął Rankin, a potem zmarszczył brwi. – Tak naprawdę… nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego wcześniej o tym nie powiedziałem, ale teraz jestem niemal pewny, że któreś z nich widziało się z Mycroftem. I kojarzę… kilka zdań, jakie mi powiedziała albo zacytowała. Coś jak _skoro w Mycrofcie nie ma po co szukać sojusznika, to stanie się wrogiem_.

– I jakieś stwierdzenie, jeszcze w czasie, gdy o atakach nie było mowy, że _jej szef jest zdolny do wszystkiego, że cokolwiek zrobi, dla tła w kolejnym świecie to nie będzie mieć znaczenia, bo to sprawa pamiętających i że nie robi mu różnicy, co się z nim stanie, skoro śmierć jest niczym –_ dodał Kesson. – Tyle że nie mam pojęcia, co konkretnie miała na myśli, a gdy o to pytaliśmy, zamknęła usta i pilnowała się, aby o tym nie mówić. Zresztą.. – zająknął się i zaśmiał dziwnie – im bardziej próbuję sobie przypomnieć, dlaczego sądziliśmy, że któreś z nich rozmawiało z Mycroftem, tym bardziej wszystko staje się zamglone.

– Zostaw to – wydusił Rankin. – Wróżka musiała maczać w tym palce. Lepiej się tym nie zajmować.

– Co…? – parsknął Sebastian. – O czym wy mówicie?

– Zostawmy temat Hawkins i Holmesa. Dla dobra całej naszej czwórki – powtórzył mężczyzna. – Przejdźmy dalej. Ostatnim, czego potrzebujemy, to wdepnąć na jakąś klątwę akurat w tym momencie.

– Janine…

– Nic jej nie grozi – powiedział Kesson. – A przynajmniej nie będzie grozić, jeśli nie zaczniemy dotykać tematów, które nie powinny być ruszane, bo mogą stanowić dla Wróżki jakiegoś rodzaju magiczną kotwicę. Pamiętający z listy Magnussena. Przebudzony sztucznie, bo inaczej po rozmowie z nim Mściciel i Janine powinni się obudzić i…

– Może nie spełnił tego _związanego z emocjami warunku_ – wtrącił Sebastian i obrócił oczami, gdy Rankin spojrzał na niego dziwnie. – To, że nie wierzę w reinkarnację i twój odlot sprzed paru chwil wydaje mi się bujdą, nie znaczy, że was nie słucham ani nie rozumiem. Zdołałem pojąć, jakie zasady rządzą reinkarnacją w waszej wersji, bo nie jestem idiotą – powiedział z przekąsem. – Skąd Janine i Namurr wiedzieli o reinkarnacji? Twierdzisz, że od jakiegoś starszego z listy Magnussena, ale skąd niby możesz to wiedzieć? Powiedziała wam to? – spytał, na co Jim prychnął pod nosem, nie wierząc, że jego siostra mogłaby być tak nieostrożna.

– Nie, ale nie kryła, że wie o Magnussenie i jego działaniach w poprzednim, czyli wiktoriańskim świecie i akurat _to_ powiedziała wprost – odpowiedział Rankin. – Nie trudno dodać dwa do dwóch. Skoro miała dostęp do takich informacji, to zapewne je wykorzystała, znalazła kogoś i dała sobie czas na oswojenie się z tymi wieściami. Gdybyśmy wiedzieli, co to za ludzie, może byłoby łatwiej do czegoś dotrzeć, ale niestety, ten gad nigdy nas nie interesował i nie sądziliśmy, że wyciągnięcie od niego takich danych może być ważne.

– Macie świadomość, że jedną z nich była Talaitha? – spytał Jim, a wówczas obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na siebie, ewidentnie zaskoczeni tą informacją. – Dostałem od Magnussena całą listę, nazwiska i podstawowe informacje i większość udało mi się odszukać. Nie ma tam jednak zbyt wielu starszych, parę osób jeszcze się nie urodziło w tym świecie, więc nie miałem szansy ich przesłuchać, większość jednak nie pasuje mi do profilu człowieka, który informuje dwie osoby z tła o pamiętających, klątwach i całej reszcie.

– Większość? A kogo się nie udało?

– Nie zdradzę wam…

– Daj spokój – warknął Rankin. – W przeciwieństwie do ciebie znamy wielu starszych i mamy szansę stwierdzić, gdzie powinieneś szukać. Więc?

– Był tam Louis Lemaire, ale…

– Nawet go nie szukaj. Nie powie ci niczego i to na pewno nie on. Jest przeciwnikiem budzenia, nie przepada za integrowaniem się z tłem, boi się klątw. Kto jeszcze?

– Facet mieszkający teraz w Kanadzie, Edgar…

– …Green. Nie, to zdecydowanie nie on. Samotnik, ma gdzieś zarówno tło jak i innych pamiętających. No i nie jest aż tak stary. To musiał być ktoś sprzed drugiej fali. Skoro Magnussen robił to, co robił, to zapewne wiedział o tych ludziach całkiem sporo i coś ci powiedział. Więc? – spytał Rankin z naciskiem, a wówczas Jim zawahał się, nie będąc pewny, czy powinien zdradzać tożsamość osoby, która wydawała się pasować do profilu. Być może w ogóle nie zdecydowałby się mówić, gdyby nie Sebastian, który sapnął z rozdrażnieniem i odezwał się za niego.

– Heath Parker – powiedział, a słowa te sprawiły, że Rankin i Kesson kompletnie znieruchomieli. – Nie możemy go znaleźć, a Mycroft coś o nim wie i wydaje się być kimś ważnym. Trafiłem?

– Jeśli… jeśli Magnussen dorwał również _Wrzosa_ , to zwracam mu honor, nie jest jednak takim zaślepionym nieudacznikiem, za jakiego go miałem… – wymamrotał wreszcie Kesson. – Heath zdecydowanie wygląda na osobę, która w razie znalezienia w tle osoby dotkniętej w jakiś sposób klątwami Lalkarza, mogłaby zdecydować się na interwencję. Robi to bardzo rzadko, ale… – zająknął się. – Ale chociaż przymykał oczy na wszystkie wybryki Lalkarza, na wszystkie momenty, gdy zachwiał równowagę i zniszczył komuś życie, to klątwy były tą jedną rzeczą, jakiej nie tolerował.

– Znacie tego człowieka? Macie z nim kontakt? – spytał Sebastian, na co Kesson skrzywił się, a Rankin kolejny raz wymamrotał pod nosem parę przekleństw.

– To cholerny człowiek-cień. Nie bierze udziału w żadnych istotnych dla pamiętających wydarzeniach, ukrywa się i od wielu żyć jest cichy, ale w krytycznych momentach potrafi szepnąć właściwe słowo właściwej osobie. Podobno czuje, gdy jakaś sprawa jest bardziej dramatyczna od innych i podobno również pochodzi z magicznych czasów, ale nie trzynastego świata wstecz, tylko jakiegoś jeszcze wcześniejszego.

– Plotka głosi, że jest pierwszą sztucznie przebudzoną osobą – podjął Rankin, a na jego ustach pojawił się dziwny uśmieszek.

– To Lalkarz wykrył metodę budzenie… – wydusił Jim i otworzył szerzej oczy. – Heath Parker jest jego pierwszym dzieckiem?

– Pierwszym dzieckiem, pierwszą laleczką i pierwszą, jaka się zbuntowała i odeszła, gdy miała go dość. Widzisz, Lalkarz obudził kilkanaście lub kilkadziesiąt osób zanim ktokolwiek inny zaczął to robić, więc jeśli zacząłeś badać sprawy pamiętających, w końcu, po tylu zmarnowanych życiach… jeśli w Wielkiej Brytanii albo Zachodniej Europie trafisz na jakiegoś starszego kto nie jest samoistnym, są całkiem spore szanse, że to dziecko Lalkarza. Uważaj. W końcu część cały czas jest mu wierna.

– Nie obchodzi mnie cała reszta. Jeśli to Heath Parker mógł dostarczyć Janine i Mścicielowi informacji, to właśnie jego muszę odszukać i nikt inny nie ma znaczenia. Do tej pory sądziłem, że poza wami tylko Mycroft Holmes wie o rzeczach, które są dla mnie ważne, ale najwyraźniej jest ktoś inny, kogo powinienem szukać, bo skoro pomógł ludziom z mojego otoczenia, może być również chętny, aby pomóc mi.

– Myślisz, że Lennox o tym wiedział, gdy cię tu skierował? – spytał Sebastian, co sprawiło, że trzy pary oczu skupiły się na nim. – Tyle że to nie byłoby logiczne, bo gdyby wiedział o Parkerze, mógłby zająć się nim, zamiast szukać przez was kontaktu z Janine i Mścicielem.

– Heath na pewno by mu nie pomógł, to raz, a dwa, ukrywa się tak skutecznie, że nikt…

– Lennox ma do dyspozycji swoją Wróżkę – przerwał Kessonowi Jim. – Odnalazła mnie i może pewnie odnaleźć każdego… chociaż z drugiej strony, skoro pochodzi z magicznych czasów, to może mieć moce przeciwstawne do niej i umieć się magicznie ukrywać.

– Właśnie – odparł Kesson. – Życzę ci powodzenia, bo ta sprawa jest naprawdę interesująca, ale nie wierzę, że uda ci się go odszukać. Nie wiem, co wie Lalkarz, czy chce, żebyś go odszukał i czy ma to związek z jakimiś jego klątwami, nierównowagą czy czymkolwiek dotyczącym ataków i jego dziwnego zainteresowania ich organizatorem w poprzednim świecie. Wiem jednak, że obserwuje nasze działania, czego najlepszym dowodem są momenty, gdy mamy zamgloną pamięć, zapewne ma świadomość, że rozmawiamy i niebawem dowie się również, że żaden z nas nie stoi po jego stronie. Przemyśl to wszystko i zastanów się, jak wiele jesteś w stanie zaryzykować aby poznać przeszłość, bo o ile ja i Neil nie musimy bać się śmierci to ty… – zająknął się i zerknął na Sebastiana – to z wami jest inaczej – oznajmił, po czym podniósł się z miejsca. – Zróbcie z tą wiedzą, co tylko uważacie za słuszne. Nie mam prawa udzielać wam rad, jakie zachowanie w tej sytuacji byłoby najlepsze, ale miej świadomość, że jeśli cała ta sprawa wiąże się z jakąś klątwą, której treści nie znasz, to każdy ruch może być błędny.

– Więc jednak radzisz mi zostawić to wszystko.

– Podobno zaniechanie to również grzech – odparł na to Rankin, po czym również się podniósł. – I może przynieść więcej szkody niż działanie. No, ale ja należę do osób, które uważają, że lepiej żałować, że się coś zrobiło niż że się nie zrobiło. Na przykład teraz powinienem żałować, że tu przyjechałem i dostałem w mordę, ale jestem pewien, że żałowałbym bardziej, gdybym nie popatrzył sobie na ciebie i twojego ochroniarza z tła – zakończył, puszczając do niego oko a potem spojrzał pytająco na Kessona.

– Dajcie znać, gdybyście potrzebowali pomocy – powiedział mężczyzna.

– I jak już wypowiecie Lalkarzowi wojnę, nie zapomnijcie zadzwonić do mnie w pierwszej kolejności – dodał Rankin z głupawym uśmieszkiem. – Nie bez powodu w poprzednim świecie brałem udział w puszczaniu fajerwerków nad Londynem. Powodzenia, _dziewczynki_ – zakończył, po czym chwycił Kessona za rękaw i, rzuciwszy Jimowi i Sebastianowi ostatnie spojrzenie, skierował się z nim w stronę drzwi.

Kiedy te się za nimi zamknęły, Jim poczuł, że opuściły go wszelkie siły. Przymknął oczy i opadł plecami na oparcie kanapy, wykończony emocjami i nadmiarem informacji, którymi został zalany jego umysł, gdy Kesson i Rankin wyszli i w pokoju wreszcie zapadło milczenie.

– Co teraz? – spytał cicho Sebastian, na co Jim zaśmiał się w zduszony sposób.

– Pobawimy się w rybki, które leczą stres alkoholem? – zaproponował a wówczas Sebastian położył dłoń na jego kolanie i pogładził je przez materiał spodni.

– Może zamiast pić zastanowimy się wspólnie, czy któraś wersja rybek leczy stres seksem? – odparł dziwnym, napiętym tonem, sprawiając, że Jim gwałtownie otworzył oczy i spojrzał w jego wyrażającą całą paletę emocji i obaw twarz. Mężczyzna starał się chyba wyglądać łagodnie, ale po wszystkim, co usłyszał, nie potrafił nie zastanawiać się, jakie spojrzenie miał, gdy w świecie sześciu płci wykrzykiwał Rankinowi, że _chce mieć go dla siebie i cena nie gra roli_.

– Dzisiaj… zostańmy przy alkoholu – wydusił niepewnie. Sebastian zmarszczył brwi, ale nie skomentował w żaden sposób tego, że doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, jakie są przyczyny rezerw Jima. Podniósł się z miejsca i, błądząc wzrokiem po ścianach, zaciskał i rozluźniał pięści przez kilka sekund.

– Zamówię najmocniejsze, co mają w ofercie. Dziś potrzebuję się upić nawet bardziej niż ty.

 

***

 


	30. Zawody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na starcie: wybaczcie, że ostatnio aktualizacje zajmują mi tyle czasu, ale zaangażowałam się w trochę dodatkowych zajęć i w efekcie czas którym dysponuję dramatycznie się skurczył :( Na pocieszenie: rozdział jest jednym z najdłuższych do tej pory i powoli zbliżamy się do ekhm... pewnych konkretów :D  
> Ponieważ przed świętami więcej aktualizacji nie będzie, z tego miejsca życzę wszystkim udanych wolnych-świątecznych dni, spędzonych na ulubiony przez Was sposób, tak, aby przyniosły wypoczynek i same miłe chwile :)

***

 

Wszechświat wydawał się pragnąć, aby Sherlock nie miał czasu i po kilku dniach istnej harówki związanej ze sprawami, w których detektyw pomagał policji, zaczął podejrzewać, że los _przesadza_ z rzucaniem mu nowych wyzwań. Od poprzedniego wtorku, kiedy to rozmawiał z bratem a Jim i Sebastian pojechali do Szkocji, był w ciągłym biegu, bo londyńscy przestępcy zaczęli prześcigać się w morderstwach i porwaniach, jakby ogłoszono jakiś ponury plebiscyt na kryminalistę roku.

Podczas ostatniej dłuższej rozmowy obiecał Jimowi, że zadzwoni do paru osób i będzie kontynuować ich wspólne śledztwo, ale najzwyczajniej w świecie nie miał kiedy się za to zabrać. Nie miał nawet kiedy spać czy jeść, a względną formę utrzymywał tylko dlatego, że John pilnował, aby kładł się przynajmniej na dwie godziny i zawsze miał pod ręką szybki posiłek, który mógł spożyć w biegu, a także kawę i napoje izotoniczne. Jako lekarz nie popierał rzecz jasna używek, jednak, widząc pod jakim naciskiem jest Sherlock, którego nowa sprawa zrywała czasem z łóżka w środku nocy, miał na tyle sumienia, że ograniczał się tylko do potępiających spojrzeń, kiedy detektyw wyciągał papierosy czy kolejną puszkę energetyka.

Gdzieś po drodze, pomiędzy bieganiem z jednego miejsca zbrodni na drugie, zdołał krótko porozmawiać z Jimem, lecz mężczyzna nie był chętny do zwierzeń, miał fatalny nastrój i opowiedział mu o wydarzeniach w Szkocji w ogromnym skrócie. Podał mu najważniejsze informacje dotyczące klątw i historii Wróżki i Lalkarza, która rozpoczęła się w trzynastym świecie wstecz, ale nie chciał powiedzieć zbyt wiele o samym spotkaniu z Kessonem i Rankinem, ograniczając się do stwierdzenia, że jeśli będzie taka potrzeba, staną po ich stronie. Gdy Sherlock zapytał o sytuację z Sebastianem i sprawę alfy, która kupiła Jima w świecie sześciu płci, ten wydusił tylko, że to nie jest rozmowa na telefon i szybko zmienił temat, mówiąc, że po wszystkim odwiedził Ellę Thompson, ale jest już z powrotem w Londynie. Zapewnił, że gdy obaj uporają się z nawałem pracy – sam miał w swojej firmie jakąś burzę, o którą detektyw nie zdążył dopytać, ale która była na tyle poważna, że nie mógł sobie pozwolić na rozproszenie i emocje – odwiedzi go i o wszystkim mu opowie. Tyle że jakoś nie zanosiło się na to, aby którykolwiek z nich miał mieć choćby luźne dwie godziny, aby móc się spotkać.

Weekend nadszedł i minął tak szybko, że Sherlock nie zauważył nawet, że miał on miejsce, a kiedy w poniedziałek nad ranem, po tygodniu szalonej bieganiny, zadzwoniono do niego ze Scotland Yardu, że w siedzibie jednej z partii politycznych doszło do potrójnego, tajemniczego zabójstwa, po raz pierwszy w życiu miał ochotę wyłączyć telefon i wrócić do łóżka, olewając sprawę, która z całą pewnością była przynajmniej siódemką.

Zerknął na Johna, który obudził się i spoglądał na niego współczująco, a potem zagapił się w telefon, który znów kazał mu zerwać się z pościeli i ruszyć na poszukiwania przestępców. Mężczyzna ostrożnie wyciągnął do niego rękę i pogładził go po chudym ramieniu, po czym cicho spytał, co się stało i czy naprawdę musi znów wychodzić.

– Trzy ofiary, jakaś sprawa polityczna. Kolejna w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia trudna sprawa i…

– Zadzwoń do brata – przerwał mu John. – Jeśli to _sprawa polityczna_ , niech sam sprawdzi, o co chodzi i skontaktuje się z tobą tylko jeśli uzna, że jesteś tam absolutnie niezbędny.

– Trzy osoby…

– Sherlock, wróciłeś do domu o trzeciej w nocy, a jest… – zerknął na zegarek w swoim telefonie. – Na boga, piąta dwadzieścia. Od prawie tygodnia jesteś bez przerwy na nogach i w tym czasie spałeś w sumie może z dziesięć godzin. Jako lekarz i twój facet, _żądam_ , abyś w tym momencie zadzwonił do Grega i powiedział mu, że nie dasz rady się pojawić a jak prześpisz się parę godzin, zadzwoń do Mycrofta i każ mu zorientować się, co to za burza rozpętała się nad Londynem, że wszyscy jesteśmy zakopani w takiej ilości obowiązków, jakbyśmy nadrabiali jakieś zaległości, z istnienia których nawet nie zdawaliśmy sobie sprawy.

– John, ja…

– Przecież widzę, że _nie masz siły_ jechać. Już nie żyją i nie wskrzesisz ich pojawiając się tam półprzytomny. Daj ten telefon – powiedział, po czym wyjął komórkę z odrętwiałej dłoni Sherlocka i wybrał numer Lestrade’a. Wyrzucił z siebie tylko parę słów, że Sherlock wziął na siebie zbyt wiele spraw z całego Scotland Yardu, jest chory i przecenił swoje możliwości, obiecując, że zaraz wyjedzie z domu. Policjant próbował negocjować, ale John był nieugięty. – Sherlock rozwiązywał sprawę, którą podrzucił mu inspektor Gregson przez całą noc i położył się _godzinę temu_. Na razie zajmijcie się tą sprawą sami i zadzwoń w południe, jeśli wciąż będziecie go potrzebować. Trzymaj się i powodzenia – zakończył, po czym odłożył telefon na szafkę nocną, poza zasięgiem rąk Sherlocka.

– Psujesz mi opinię – wymamrotał detektyw, mimo że w głębi ducha był mu wdzięczny, że udało się odwołać jego wyjście.

– Zepsułbyś ją sobie bardziej, gdybyś usnął przytulony do zakrwawionych zwłok – oznajmił, przyciągając go do siebie. – Chodź spać. Przynajmniej kilka godzin, ok? – wymamrotał sennie. Sherlock spróbował mimo wszystko się podnieść, bardziej dla zachowania pozorów niż z jakiegokolwiek innego powodu, ale uścisk Johna, mimo iż mężczyzna był tak zaspany, był zbyt silny, by wyrwał mu się bez szamotaniny.

Skapitulował i przymknął oczy, by faktycznie przespać się jakiś czas i wypocząć przed wyjściem z domu, lecz jak na złość sen nie chciał nadejść. Jego zmęczony umysł raz po raz podsuwał mu obrazki ze spraw, które rozwiązywał przez ostatnie dni, mieszając się z planami poszukiwań pamiętających, które obiecał rozpocząć, a na które nie miał czasu. Do tego wszystkiego dochodził John, który martwił się o niego, poczucie, że _coś było nie tak_ oraz niepokój dotyczący Jima, który co jakiś czas wysyłał mu tylko zdawkowe wiadomości, że kolejna koszmarna sprawa zwaliła mu się na głowę, a choćby pobieżne jej rozpatrzenie zajmie przynajmniej kilkanaście godzin.

Przewracał się w pościeli z boku na bok do szóstej rano, kiedy to uznał, że dalsze wylegiwanie się w łóżku nie ma sensu. Bujając się nad mocną kawą, skorzystał z rady Johna i zadzwonił do brata by podpytać go o sprawę zabójstwa dotyczącego trzech polityków, ale ten powiedział mu tylko, że również zauważył, że w ostatnich dniach w Londynie działo się coś nietypowego, jednak nie dotarł jeszcze do przyczyn, tym bardziej, że w jego pracy również było gorąco i nie miał szansy się za to zabrać. Jego głos zdradzał skrajne zmęczenie i momentami pobrzmiewał w nim lęk, którego Mycroft nie zdołał ukryć, chociaż wyraźnie próbował to zrobić. Ani nie kazał ani nie zabraniał mu zajęcia się sprawą zamordowanych polityków, poprosił jednak, aby Sherlock dał mu znać, gdy dotrze do czegoś niepokojącego.

– Niepokoi mnie przede wszystkim to, że gdy chciałem poszukać paru pamiętających, nagle zwaliło się na mnie mnóstwo innych zajęć i od prawie tygodnia nie mogę się za to zabrać – wyznał, na co jego brat zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę a gdy odezwał się, jego głos brzmiał niepewnie, jakby ważył każde słowo.

– Czujesz, jakby jakaś siła odwodziła cię od poszukiwań, rzucając ci pod nogi nowe śledztwa? – spytał przyciszonym głosem.

– Coś… coś w tym rodzaju – przyznał, zerkając na Johna, który, ziewając, wszedł do kuchni i zerknął na niego tak, jak lekarz patrzył na nowego pacjenta by ocenić w jakiej jest formie. Musiał uznać, że Sherlock nie wygląda najgorzej, bo zamiast zmarszczyć brwi z dezaprobatą, uśmiechnął się do niego sennie.

– Sherlock… zajmij się tym zabójstwem, jeśli masz ochotę, ale potem powiedz Lestrade’owi, że potrzebujesz kilku dni wolnego, bez względu na to, co by się nie działo.

– Jeśli znów pojawi się jakaś sprawa…

– To daj mi znać, a podeślę Lestrade’owi kilku agentów do pomocy, abyś miał możliwość zająć się śledztwem, które jest dla ciebie ważniejsze, a od którego ktoś cię ewidentnie odsuwa.

– Mycroft… dlaczego już nie protestujesz? – spytał, nie spuszczając wzroku ze zbliżającego się do niego Johna. Mężczyzna upił z jego kubka parę łyków kawy, a przechodząc w stronę lodówki, lekko pogładził Sherlocka po ramieniu i musnął wargami jego skroń.

– Bo nie jesteś jedyną osobą, która w ostatnim czasie przeszkadzała wybranym pamiętającym, którzy… – zająknął się na moment. – Chodzi o to, że _Lalkarz_ znów miesza w życiach niektórych z nas i próbuje powstrzymać nas przed działaniem. Daj mi kilka dni, a spróbuję się zorientować, co się dzieje, bo mam coraz większe obawy…

– Że buduje przeciwko tobie armię?

– Że skończył planować, a zaczął _działać_ , tyle że nie mam pojęcia, co _konkretnie_ chce tym razem osiągnąć – odparł z takim napięciem, że niemal nie przypominał samego siebie. – Czy Moriarty do czegoś już dotarł?

– Zajmuje się swoimi sprawami i najwyraźniej jest zajęty tak samo jak my. Widział się z kimś… ale jeszcze z nim nie rozmawiałem dłużej, bo żaden z nas nie miał na to czasu. Och… – zamilkł na chwilę, przypominając sobie, że zapomniał przekazać mu wiadomość… bo po prostu nie potrafił skupić myśli na istotnych rzeczach, gdy jego umysł był zajęty kolejnymi sprawami. – Gdy jakiś czas temu widział się z Magnussenem, udawał twojego wroga, a jego sojusznika. Lennox mógł dotrzeć do tej informacji i jeśli kogoś zwerbował, to Magnussen jest pierwszym kandydatem, jaki…

– Nie sądzę – przerwał mu Mycroft. – Lalkarz nie lubi silnych pamiętających, bo uważa ich za zagrożenie dla swojej pozycji. Nie udałoby mu się zrobić z niego swojego wielbiciela, a ego nie pozwoliłoby mu raczej szukać sojuszy z ludźmi, którzy uważają się za pępek świata. Dziękuję jednak za ostrzeżenie, bo będę mieć na uwadze, żeby na niego… poczekaj chwilę, mam drugi telefon – powiedział nerwowo, po czym zawiesił rozmowę; Sherlock parsknął zduszonym śmiechem, gdy usłyszał w słuchawce _God save the queen_ i siląc się, aby ten gest wyglądał naturalnie, machnął ręką, kiedy John spojrzał na niego pytająco. Po kilkunastu sekundach Mycroft wrócił na linię, a jego głos stał się jeszcze bardziej napięty. – Mam kolejną kryzysową sytuację. Na miłość boską, tło zaczęło szaleć, jakby zrobili sobie zawody w utrudnianiu mi życia! – wyrzucił z siebie, a Sherlock zamarł, gdyż podobne myśli przyszły do głowy również jemu. Rzucił krótkie spojrzenie Johnowi, który wyszedł na razie z kuchni i zaczął krzątać się po salonie, a następnie zniżył głos do szeptu.

– Myślałem dziś dokładnie o tym samym. Wróżka podobno potrafi wpływać na tło. Co się dzieje? To nie jest normalne…! Przez kilka dni nie miałem nawet kiedy o tym pomyśleć, ale teraz po prostu czuję, że coś jest nie tak!

– Czujesz… – zająknął się i parsknął śmiechem, w którym pobrzmiewała histeria. – Tak właśnie chwieje się równowaga, drogi bracie. Tak właśnie jest, gdy dotyka cię to bezpośrednio…! Rozumiesz już, czemu tak bardzo odradzałem ci wcześniej dotykanie tych spraw i nie możesz się dziwić…

– Ale wcześniej mi tego zabraniałeś, a teraz mnie zachęcasz, żebym coś zrobił i nie pozwolił temu wpływać na moje działania! – syknął. – Dlaczego? Nic nie rozumiem, a ty wiesz o tylu sprawach, których nie chcesz mi zdradzić, że…

– Których _nie mam prawa ci zdradzać_ – przerwał mu ostro i z takim lękiem, że Sherlock momentalnie zamarł. – Brak równowagi, klątwy i dawne wojny. Nie mam prawa podawać ci żadnych szczegółów, bo to sprawiłoby, że stracilibyśmy wszelkie szanse na naprawienie pewnych spraw, ale zorientowałem się niedawno, że jeśli sami znajdziecie odpowiedzi… to nie staną się rzeczy, które mogłyby się stać, gdybym podał wam informacje na tacy. Musicie szukać dalej. Wyjedź z Londynu na parę dni, bo mam podejrzenia, że wszystko koncentruje się wyłącznie na osobach mieszkających właśnie tutaj i nie słyszałem, żeby podobne problemy mieli pamiętający gdziekolwiek indziej.

– Mycroft…

– Muszę kończyć. Jeśli nie jesteś w stanie się wykręcić, załatw tę sprawę Lestrade’a jak najszybciej i nie daj się zmusić do brania kolejnych, tylko zajmij się pamiętającymi i waszym śledztwem.

– Nagle zorientowałeś się, że ja jednak mam prawo, aby…

– Poza Wróżką istnieją inni magiczni pamiętający – przerwał mu. – Nie znasz ich i nigdy do nich nie dotrzesz, więc musi ci wystarczyć to, co powiedziałem. Jeśli będę mieć możliwość powiedzieć więcej, to to zrobię. Obiecuję, że…

– Co się dzieje? Kto do ciebie przed chwilą dzwonił?

– Jeden ze starszych i to on powiedział mi, że nad Londynem zbierają się czarne chmury. Nie pytaj o nazwisko, bo to nie jest ktoś, kogo możecie odnaleźć. Jest dla mnie… _stróżem na odległość_. Wystarczy ci wiedzieć, że wcześniej też się ze mną kontaktował i to on poinformował mnie, że klątwy z przeszłości… że to, że ja _nie mogę_ się do niektórych zbliżać, nie musi znaczyć, że wy też nie możecie. Pytasz, co się dzieje? – rzucił, a jego głos przycichł. –To, co czułem od wielu tygodni, a oskarżałem Moriarty’ego i ciebie, że jesteście tego przyczyną, tyle że byłem w błędzie. Dla pamiętających takich jak ja obaj jesteście tylko dziećmi, które mają od dorosłych znacznie więcej praw a mniej obowiązków. Gdy dziecko złamie prawo, nie zostanie ukarane tak, jak zostałby ukarany dorosły – powiedział i zamilkł na moment. – _Szykuje się starcie_ , to właśnie się dzieje. Czuje to coraz więcej osób, tych, którzy zaczęli interesować się przeszłością albo którzy stanowią dla Lalkarza zagrożenie, a teraz po prostu dostałem ostateczne potwierdzenie, że faktycznie ma to miejsce. To nie nastąpi od razu, prawdopodobnie dopiero za kilka tygodni albo nawet miesięcy, ale jeśli Lalkarz chce zrobić to, o czym myślę, to może dojść do wydarzeń gorszych niż w poprzednim świecie.

– Więc co mam robić? Po prostu kontynuować śledztwo, ignorując, że ktoś wpływa na umysły tła, które mnie otacza, oraz na mój? W którym mam iść kierunku? Co w ogóle mam…

– _Wyczyść zbroję, bohaterze_. Szykuje się nam kolejne polowanie na smoki – wyrzucił z siebie Mycroft i wziął głęboki oddech. – Zdaj się na intuicję, a będziesz wiedział, co robić. Powodzenia, drogi bracie – zakończył i zanim detektyw zdążył mu odpowiedzieć, rozłączył się, pozostawiając go kompletnie rozbitego.

– Sherlock, wszystko w porządku? – spytał John, dostrzegając, że Sherlock po rozmowie z bratem zrobił się nieswój. – Coś z tą sprawą z zamordowanymi politykami?

– To… – zająknął się, a potem przeniósł wzrok na swoje dłonie, nie będąc w stanie skłamać, patrząc mu w oczy. – Poniekąd. Muszę się zbierać, ale nie do Lestrade’a. Grubsza sprawa. Postaram się wrócić jak najszybciej będę w stanie, ale niczego nie gwarantuję – oznajmił, na co John westchnął ciężko i rozejrzał się po kuchni.

– O dwunastej wychodzę do szpitala na dyżur. Zostawić ci coś do jedzenia?

– Nie musisz, zjem coś na mieście i…

– Jasne – westchnął John. – Odezwij się, jakbyś miał nie wrócić na noc, dobrze? – spytał, na co Sherlock skinął głową, a potem ociężale podniósł się z miejsca, wiedząc, że powinien wyjść z domu i z pełną mocą zabrać się za poszukiwania, ale przez tajemniczość Mycrofta nie miał pojęcia, od czego zacząć.

Czekało go błądzenie po omacku, bo przecież nie wiedział, co się działo, wciąż nie uzyskał od Jima żadnych konkretnych informacji poza tym, że już tydzień temu powinien był zacząć szukać wskazówek dotyczących klątw… tyle że nie miał kompletnie nic i świadomość własnej bezradności była dla niego niesamowicie przygnębiająca i demotywująca.

Być może pogrążyłby się w czarnowidztwie i braku wiary w swoje możliwości i w efekcie nic nie osiągnął, ale kiedy stał już w drzwiach i poprawiał płaszcz, John wyszedł z kuchni i podał mu kawę w plastikowym kubku – skąd go znalazł w ich domu, Sherlock nie miał pojęcia – a także dwa batony zbożowe. Powiedział tylko krótkie _powodzenia_ , jednak w jego oczach było znacznie więcej. _Widzę, że jest ci ciężko i że coś się stało, ale dasz sobie radę, wierzę w ciebie, jesteś geniuszem i poradzisz sobie z każdą sprawą._

– Dzięki – zdołał wymamrotać, a gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi, nagle uświadomił sobie, że doskonale wie, co ma robić i gdzie jechać, jakby jakiś urok został odczyniony i ponownie był sobą, genialnym detektywem, który jest w stanie rozwiązać każdą zagadkę. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, a potem szybkim krokiem ruszył na parking Coretec Cars, gdzie pozostawione było subaru Sebastiana.

 

***

 

Niektóre rzeczy były tak oczywiste, że można je było przegapić tylko dlatego, że w ogóle nie myślało się, że mogą do czegokolwiek się przydać. W poprzednim świecie Sherlock miał wprawę, by je wykorzystywać, teraz zaś, na skutek lat zmarnowanych na zajmowanie się żałosnymi sprawami jakie ludzie przynosili zwyczajnemu, prywatnemu detektywowi, jego zdolności przygasły, uśpione nudą i bezsensem. Tymczasem pomocników, którzy mogli szukać dla niego informacji miał cały czas pod samym nosem i być może gdyby zajął się tym wcześniej, zamiast czekać aż Jim da mu kontakty i nazwiska, posunęliby się już znacznie dalej.

Bezdomni, których wyszukiwał przez większą część dnia, nie znali go w tej rzeczywistości, ale on znał ich poprzednie wersje. Wiedział, że może ufać tym ludziom i wiedział, że od razu powinien był zacząć działać w tym kierunku, bo przecież rozmawiali o tym z Jimem, gdy na samym początku ustalali wstępne plany działania. Działał chaotycznie, jeździł tam, gdzie po prostu czuł, że należało pojechać, a brak trzymania się jakiegokolwiek planu był w jakiś sposób wyzwalający, tym bardziej, że jako racjonalista rzadko pozwalał, aby rządziła nim wyłącznie intuicja. Nie dowiedział się niczego, ale samo zadawanie tych samych pytań – o nazwy _pamiętający_ oraz _tło_ a także o reinkarnację – dawały mu poczucie, że niewidzialna siatka informatorów zaczyna wreszcie się budować i dopiero teraz poczuł w pełni, jak bardzo za tym tęsknił.

Gdy w oczach kogoś z tła dostrzegał choćby nieuświadomiony cień dejavu, konspiracyjnym szeptem podawał nazwiska osób, które wydawały się istotne. Pytał o Lalkarza i Wróżkę, o Heatha Parkera i Mściciela. Kolejne osoby przyjmowały od niego drobne kwoty, kiwały głową i obiecywały, że postarają się czegoś poszukać.

– Nie musisz ich szukać – powtarzał raz po raz. – Po prostu mniej oczy i uszy otwarte. I jeśli trafisz na kogoś, kto w ogóle słyszał o tych sprawach, wyślij go do mnie, choćby wydawał się wariatem. Nawet pozornie nieważna informacja może okazać się dla mnie cenna.

Gdy wyczerpał wszystkie pomysły odnośnie osób, które mógłby odwiedzić, przebrał się z prochowca odpowiedniego na szwendanie się po melinach w swój płaszcz i wstąpił do niewielkiej, cichej kafejki, gdzie zajął miejsce w samym rogu i zamówił podwójną kawę. Był zmęczony fizycznie, ale w środku wciąż buzował energią, którą wiedział, że musi wykorzystać, dopóki ta nie wygasła i kazała mu prowadzić poszukiwania, o których wiedział, że były ważne. Wisząc na parującą filiżanką, przypominał sobie wszystkie rozmowy z Jimem na temat ich planów, nie mogąc pozbyć się wrażenia, że jest to znacznie trudniejsze niż powinno być, ale tym razem nie odważył się zastanawiać nad tym zbyt długo. Skupił za to wszystkie swoje siły, aby wydobyć z pałacu myśli potrzebne dane, nie zważając na to, że jakaś obca moc próbowała go od nich odciągnąć – kazała wrócić mu na Baker Street i zająć się _oglądaniem telewizji_.

Nigdy, w żadnej rzeczywistości, nie miał takich ciągot, co było ostatecznym dowodem, jak bardzo wszystko to było nienaturalne i że po prostu musiało być skutkiem zewnętrznej ingerencji w jego umysł.

W ramach dalszego działania, w pierwszej kolejności skontaktował się z Billem SMS-owo, chcąc się z nim spotkać i ostrzec, że w mieście ma miejsce coś nietypowego, ale okazało się, że chłopak ma tego popołudnia dwugodzinne kółko chemiczne, a potem wizytę u dentysty i będzie dostępny dopiero o godzinie, w jakiej czternastolatek nie opuści już bez wzbudzania podejrzeń rodzinnego domu. Umówili się jednak na popołudnie następnego dnia, a Sherlock, po chwili wahania, napisał mu również, aby nie zważał na rzeczy, które będą próbować odciągnąć go od spotkania oraz że takowe mogą się pojawić.

_Jedyne, co mogłoby mnie odciągnąć od zabawy w detektywa, to Gisele Bündchen zjawiająca się u mnie w sypialni i proponująca seks. Jestem jutro wolny po drugiej._

Sherlock zdusił kompletnie niepasującą do niego potrzebę, aby sprawdzić w Internecie kim jest wspomniana przez Billa kobieta i stracić na to kolejny kwadrans i zamiast tego wycofał się ponownie do pałacu myśli, szukając wskazówek, co dalej. Kiedy wyciszył się na tyle, że natrętne myśli, aby odpuścić sobie i wrócić do domu, przygasły, wysłał kilka wiadomości, z którymi nie wiązał szczególnych nadziei; jakiś czas rozważał powrót do mieszkania i próby dalszych, internetowych poszukiwań, zanim przypomniał sobie, że przecież miał już spisanych kilka profili mężczyzn nazywających się Heath Parker i podczas rozmowy sprzed tygodnia obiecał Jimowi, że się tym zajmie – a przez nadmiar pracy nic z tym nie zrobił. Nie ufając już nawet własnej pamięci, która dotąd go nie zawodziła, zaczął spisywać luźne notatki na serwetce, którą następnie wcisnął sobie do kieszeni i bezwiednie zaczął myśleć o tym, że wieczorem w telewizji miała być powtórka któregoś z filmów z Bondem, który oglądali z Johnem parę tygodni temu i…

Znieruchomiał kompletnie, na moment tracąc oddech, gdy uświadomił sobie, jak _bardzo_ coś było nie tak. Być może to samo działo się przez cały ostatni tydzień, który umknął mu przecież jakby ktoś odebrał mu ten czas. Zanim kolejne obce myśli i plany pojawiły się w jego głowie, zaczął gorączkowo przypominać sobie rozmowy z Jimem i inne rzeczy, które mu obiecał… szukanie Heatha, rozejrzenie się za dziewczyną nazywającą się Fritzi Fassnacht. Rozmowa z bratem – tej jednej rzeczy nie zapomniał zrobić – a także…

Telefon do Irene i gdy tylko ta myśl pojawiła się w jego głowie, chwycił komórkę i natychmiast wybrał znajomy numer, zanim jego umysł znów zalało nienaturalne rozproszenie. Kobieta długo nie odbierała, a wreszcie po drugiej stronie zgłosiła się Kate i poinformowała go, że Irene nagle wypadł ważny wywiad i nie będzie już dziś dostępna. Korzystając z okazji, że rozmawia z kimś z pamiętających, spytał ją, czy kiedykolwiek słyszała o klątwach, jakie zostały rzucone w trzynastym świecie wstecz, obawiając się, że podobna okazja może nieprędko się powtórzyć.

– Dwa, może trzy razy w poprzednim świecie obiło mi się o uszy wspomnienie klątw, które podobno kiedyś rzucono na niektórych z nas – powiedziała kobieta i zamilkła na moment. – Niektórzy sądzili, że to, co się stało w Londynie w poprzedniej rzeczywistości, musiało być skutkiem działań jakiejś siły wyższej, bo wydawało się zbyt nienaturalne, by było efektem działań terrorysty… ale uznałam to za bajki, bo przecież pośrednio brałyśmy w tym udział. Nie znam jednak żadnych szczegółów.

– A Lalkarz i Wróżka? Czy kiedykolwiek słyszałaś te określenia?

– Nie, nie przypominam sobie, chociaż… czekaj – zaśmiała się nerwowo i zamilkła na chwilę. – Jednak kiedyś je chyba słyszałam, wiesz? W sumie aż dziwne, że w ogóle to pamiętam. Bezpośrednio po tamtych atakach do sieci zaczęły trafiać nagrane komórką filmy z tego, co działo się w mieście i część z nich pokazywano potem w telewizji czy na portalach informacyjnych. Zabawne, bo akurat ten pokazywany był głównie przez oficjalną stronę gazety Magnussena. Nie było w nim nic wyjątkowego, wybuchy, syreny i krzyki, ale na sam koniec filmiku jakaś kobieta trzymająca telefon zaczęła wrzeszczeć coś w rodzaju… _Boże, to musi być sprawka Lalkarza i Wróżki, znów dzieje się to samo co w trzynastym świecie! Nie wierzcie w nic innego, to musi być ich wina, to oni namieszali Mścicielowi w planach, to przez nich zachwiała się równowaga! Nie oskarżajcie Mściciela, bo to wszystko ich wina!_

– Co… co to była za kobieta? Czy to było w jakikolwiek sposób komentowane w mediach?

– Nie, zupełnie nie. Pokazano to jako histeryczne krzyki jakiejś przerażonej kobiety i… tyle. Nawet nie wiem, czemu w ogóle pamiętam, że coś takiego miało miejsce, bo dopóki nie zapytałeś, w ogóle nie przykładałam do tego wagi i nawet raz o tym nie pomyślałam.

– A może pamiętałaś o tym cały czas, a to ostatnie dni sprawiły, że ciężko było ci sobie przypomnieć…?

– Mówisz o tym, co się dzieje od paru dni? Coś, co sprawia, że niektórym z nas ciężko się skupić na ważnych rzeczach i co przynosi ciągłe rozproszenie? – spytała, na co Sherlock przytaknął. –Tak, czuję to. Ale akurat ja nie mam problemów, by się temu przeciwstawić, podczas gdy Irene jest już wykończona.

– Bo jesteś samoistna? – rzucił, ale szybko zorientował się, że to zły kierunek. – To… nie o to chodzi. Mój brat i Jim Moriarty też są, a oni…

– Sherlock… walczę z takimi myślami odkąd się obudziłam, ale niejednokrotnie obiło mi się o uszy, że nasze pierwsze świadome życie może nas definiować. Nie jestem alfą-skurwysynem, ale zawsze byłam odporna na pewne… perswazje, tak jak oni. Czuję, że ktoś próbuje na mnie wpłynąć. Ale potrafię się na to zamknąć – powiedziała i westchnęła ciężko. – I, uprzedzając pytanie, niepokoi mnie to, co się dzieje, bo czuję w kościach… dokładnie to, co czułam, gdy rozpoczął się lisi spisek. Ale cokolwiek ma się stać, powiedz mi, jakie to ma znaczenie? Nawet jeśli wszyscy zginiemy, narodzimy się ponownie i będziemy mieć kolejną szansę.

– I nie obchodzi cię, że w wyniku tej sytuacji ktoś może ucierpieć ?

– Jeśli to nie ja lub Irene, ani trochę – stwierdziła i parsknęła krótkim, chłodnym śmiechem. – Może jednak mam w sobie więcej z alfy niż się do tego przyznaję? Nie obchodzi mnie los nikogo poza własnym oraz osoby, z którą czuję się związana. Zresztą, czemu stałeś się taki miękki? W poprzednim świecie wydawało się, że nie zależy ci na nikim, a tło było tylko pionkami. – Po jej słowach Sherlock parę chwil milczał, ale tym razem nie powiedział, że _John się stał_ , co byłoby najbardziej prawdziwą odpowiedzią ze wszystkich możliwych.

– Przekaż Irene, że dzwoniłem.

– Jasne. I jeśli cokolwiek sobie przypomni odnośnie wróżek, lalek i klątw, powiem jej, aby od razu się z tobą skontaktowała i przypilnuję, by to zrobiła – odparła i gdy Sherlock już miał się pożegnać i rozłączyć, odezwała się ponownie, tym razem mniej konfrontacyjnym tonem. – Wybacz, Sherlock, ale denerwuję się tym, co się z nią dzieje. Nie mam siły być miła, gdy się boję. Zajmij się swoimi bliskimi, tłem, znajomymi, bratem i śledztwem, które prowadzisz z Moriartym… zajmij się czymkolwiek, na czym ci zależy. Jak będziecie potrzebować naszej pomocy, to dajcie znać, bo jeśli ten świat zmierza do swojego końca, nie zamierzam być podczas tego końca bierną dziewczynką.

– Obecnie parę rzeczy się pozmieniało i jesteśmy po tej samej stronie co mój brat – odparł, na co Kate zamilkła a potem roześmiała się głośno.

– Cóż, w takim razie zarówno jego jak Irene czeka spore wyzwanie, aby się dogadać i nie rzucić się sobie do gardeł.

– Nie zapytałaś nawet kto jest…

– Po drugiej? – przerwała mu. – W tym momencie to oczywiste. Sprawca tego, co wisi nam nad głowami. Kim by nie był, po stronie kogoś, kto robi krzywdę mojej księżniczce, nie stanę z całą pewnością. Jesteśmy w kontakcie i… powodzenia – zakończyła, na co Sherlock wymamrotał pożegnanie; nie zdołał jednak rozważyć tego, co usłyszał, bo kiedy tylko odłożył telefon, ten zadzwonił do niego Lestrade z prośbą o pomoc.

W sprawie zabójstw, które wykryto nad ranem, wynikły nowe poszlaki i wyglądała na część poważniejszej afery – tym bardziej, że Scotland Yard nieoczekiwanie dostał pomoc z góry; Sherlock zacisnął usta, aby nie zdradzić się, że ta pomoc to efekt działań jego brata i ponownie skupił się na słowach Lestrade’a, który mówił właśnie, że wolałby mieć przy sobie również kogoś zaufanego, kto potrafi dostrzegać rzeczy niewidoczne dla kogokolwiek innego. Ponieważ Johna i tak nie było w domu, bo miał wrócić dopiero po północy, postanowił się zgodzić, jednak cały czas pamiętał o pomiętej serwetce z notatkami, którą trzymał w kieszeni i co jakiś czas wyciągał, choćby po to, aby przypomnieć sobie, że poza nienaturalnymi przestępstwami istniało coś, co jest znacznie ważniejsze.

Spędził kilka kolejnych godzin na mieście, doceniając, jak bardzo samochód bywa przydatny, gdy trzeba szybko wydostać się z jakiegoś miejsca, gdzie ciężko uświadczyć taksówki. Wczuł się w tajemnicze śledztwo, dyskutował z wykończonym psychicznie i fizycznie Lestradem i gdy dłużej zawieszał na nim wzrok, miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna przez ostatnie dni jeszcze bardziej posiwiał, a na pewno sprawiał wrażenie starszego. Kiedy grubo po dziesiątej wieczorem znaleźli się w Woolwich, gdzie rozmawiali z zapłakaną wdową po jednym z polityków, Sherlock zaproponował mu, że podrzuci go do mieszkania autem, mężczyzna jednak machnął tylko ręką i ze zmęczeniem przetarł oczy. Oznajmił, że musi jechać z Donovan i parą techników do Scotland Yardu i parsknął desperackim śmiechem świadczącym o tym, że był już u kresu wytrzymałości.

– Niedługo zapomnę, jak wygląda moje mieszkanie. Wczoraj nie miałem siły wyjść z biura i zasnąłem w fotelu przed komputerem. A dwa dni temu zacząłem drzemać przed ekspresem do kawy i gdyby Philip nie stał obok i mnie nie złapał pewnie wybiłbym sobie zęby. Co się dzieje w tym cholernym mieście? Czy to jakiś spisek? Ktoś rozpisał zawody dla kryminalistów? Mam wrażenie jakby światem przestępczym sterował jakiś szalony lalkarz, który pociąga sznurki marionetek – wymamrotał i roześmiał się niewyraźnie na widok miny Sherlocka. – Nie słuchaj mnie. Przez brak snu robi się ze mną coraz gorzej – stwierdził, a chwilę później Donovan, wyglądająca na niewiele bardziej przytomną od niego, skończyła rozmawiać z technikami i skinęła na niego, że są gotowi. – Muszę lecieć. Jak coś odkryjesz… jeśli cokolwiek przyjdzie ci do głowy… dzwoń, bez względu na porę – oznajmił, na co Sherlock skinął głową i uśmiechnął się sztucznie, z trudem zmuszając mięśnie do współpracy.

Gdyby nie kilka ostatnich słów Lestrade’a, prawdopodobnie pojechałby prosto na Baker Street, nie rozglądając się i myśląc przede wszystkim o tym, czy John jest już w drodze do mieszkania, czy może został w szpitalu chwilę dłużej. Wsiadł do samochodu i jakiś czas nie poruszał się, a gdy zerknął na elektroniczny zegarek, ten wskazywał, iż dochodziła właśnie północ, chociaż był niemal pewny, że gdy rozmawiał z Lestradem nie było jeszcze jedenastej. Parę chwil wpatrywał się w cyfry i migającą diodę sekundnika, a do jego głowy niespodziewanie i zupełnie nieproszone napłynęły wspomnienia z czasów wiktoriańskich, gdzie stare zegary męczyły go czasem miarowym tykaniem w chłodne noce, a potem złośliwie stawały, gdy zapominał je nakręcić. Elektroniczny powinien wydawać się mniej złowieszczy, ale gdy czerwone cyfry odznaczające się wyraźnie na desce rozdzielczej w ciemnościach zmieniły się na cztery zera, poczuł niepokój tak silny, że przez moment trudno było mu oddychać.

Pamiętający mogli mieć do dyspozycji czas z licznych rzeczywistości, ale być może w tej się on wyczerpywał. Coś się działo, coś zaczęło się dziać… właściwie kiedy? Tydzień temu? Wtedy, gdy Jim był w Szkocji, a może już wcześniej, kiedy spotkał się z Lennoxem w Berlinie? Nie dostrzegł, kiedy konkretnie coś zaczęło przyspieszać albo to czas zaczął się kurczyć przez fakt, że każdą sekundę wypełniały mu sprawy, które nie powinny były mieć miejsca, a przynajmniej – nie w takim natężeniu. Było jednak w tym coś więcej, a teraz miał pewność, że te zawirowanie nie były skutkiem wyłącznie nadmiaru zajęć.

Jim nie miał ochoty z nim rozmawiać, bo inaczej po powrocie ze Szkocji skontaktowałby się z nim i jakoś znalazł na to czas, ale Sherlock był coraz bardziej pewny, że skoro Lalkarz i Wróżka mieszali w jego umyśle i zegarach, dalsze odkładanie tego w czasie było zbyt niebezpieczne, by odciągać to choćby o dzień. Nie zważając na porę, wybrał w telefonie numer Jima; mężczyzna odebrał już po pierwszym sygnale, a w jego głosie było zmęczenie podobne do tego, które przez ostatnie godziny Sherlock słyszał u Lestrade’a.

– Od czwartku zbieram się, żeby do ciebie zadzwonić, ale jestem tak zakopany w sprawach mojej firmy, że za każdym razem, gdy sięgałem po telefon, coś waliło mi się na głowę – wyrzucił z siebie bez przywitania.

– Musimy się…

– Spotkać. Jestem u siebie w firmie i wiesz? Mam ochotę wyrzucić przez okno wszystkie te papiery, które mnożą się…

– _Jakby to były zawody w utrudnianiu ci życia_? – dokończył za niego Sherlock.

– Będę u ciebie za godzinę – wymamrotał Jim, a detektyw był niemal pewny, że po jego słowach zrobił się biały jak ściana. – Wyłączam komputer, bo inaczej…

– Jestem w Woolwich, więc do twojego biura mam niedaleko, a o tej porze dojadę tam w piętnaście minut. Nie muszę łapać taksówki, bo pożyczyłem sobie dziś wasze auto.

– Z Woolwich masz rzut beretem do domu Sebastiana, więc umówmy się tam. Jak zaraz stąd nie wyjdę, to dam sobie wcisnąć kolejne zadanie albo oszaleję z powodu tych, które już zalegają mi na biurku. Widzimy się na miejscu za… – urwał a po parsknięciu, jakie wydobyło się z jego gardła, można było wywnioskować, że gdy sprawdził godzinę, był zszokowany, że jest aż tak późno. – Widzimy się, jak obaj dojedziemy. W schowku po stronie pasażera masz chip do bramy, kod do wejścia to 357837. Poczekaj na mnie w środku.

– Sebastiana nie ma? – spytał ostrożnie.

– Sebastian… – Jim zająknął się. – Nie, Sebastiana nie ma. I nie mam pojęcia, kiedy zamierza się tam ponownie pojawić.

– Masz mi chyba sporo do opowiedzenia.

– Po raz pierwszy w życiu wolałbym nie mieć do powiedzenia absolutnie nic – odparł i wziął głęboki oddech. – Zakładam płaszcz, więc muszę się rozłączyć. Do zobaczenia niedługo.

 

***

 

W domu Sebastiana panował znacznie większy nieporządek niż wtedy, gdy Sherlock widział go poprzednim razem i natychmiast zorientował się, dlaczego tak było. Jim, który dotarł zaledwie kilkanaście minut po nim, zrzucił buty w korytarzu, zaś płaszcz opuścił na kanapę i nie zwrócił nawet uwagi, gdy ten zsunął się na podłogę. Aby móc położyć laptop na stoliku, musiał przesunąć na bok kubki i stosy papierów, a kiedy wymamrotał, ze potrzebuje przebrać się w coś wygodniejszego, Sherlock od razu zorientował się, w której sypialni spał, bo znaczyła ją ścieżka porozrzucanych gdzieniegdzie ubrań.

Mężczyzna wyglądał na wykończonego, ale chyba nie to było powodem jego bałaganiarstwa, które zmieniło schludny dotąd dom Sebastiana w pobojowisko. Wszystko wyglądało po prostu tak, jakby mieszkał tu ktoś, kto z natury jest bałaganiarzem, ale zazwyczaj potrafi zmobilizować się do pobieżnych porządków, teraz zaś nawet nie próbował się starać. Obrazu całości dopełniały dwie kocie miski, z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn stojące na parapecie okna wychodzącego na ogród, a gdzieniegdzie wyraźne były znaki, że mieszkający tu zwierzak nudził się w samotności i zabawiał się _polując_ na przedmioty codziennego użytku oraz drapiąc drogie meble.

Dedukcje jakie zrobił zanim przyjechał Jim, zostały szybko potwierdzone, bo kiedy mężczyzna osunął się ciężko na kanapę, trójkolorowa kotka, która śmiało tu sobie poczynała, wyczuła jego obecność i wyłoniła się z drugiej sypialni, pomiaukując raz po raz. Obrzuciła Sherlocka potępiającym spojrzeniem, jednym z tych, do których ze wszystkich zwierząt domowych zdolne były tylko koty, a potem ruszyła w stronę Jima i zaczęła domagać się pieszczot, łasząc się do jego nóg.

– To kotka Sebastiana – wymamrotał Jim, całkowicie ignorując umizgi zwierzaka. – Nie byłby zadowolony, gdybym pozwolił jej zdechnąć z głodu pod jego nieobecność.

– Gdzie jest Sebastian? – spytał Sherlock ostrożnie, w zdumieniu obserwując, jak kotka wskakuje Jimowi na kolana i zaczyna ugniatać sobie miejsce do snu na jego kolanach.

– Nie mam pojęcia – odparł, po czym odsunął od siebie kota, ale ten, nie zważając na jego obojętność, zaczął nachalnie wciskać mu głowę w bok i ocierać się o ciemną bluzę, która z pewnością zaraz miała zostać pokryta sierścią. – Nawet nie próbuję go szukać.

– Co się stało? To coś związanego z dziwną atmosferą, tymi wszystkimi przestępstwami i… – zająknął się, nie mogąc przestać wpatrywać się w kota, który, nieświadomy niczego, łasił się do mężczyzny, który w poprzednim świecie był najniebezpieczniejszym człowiekiem w Londynie. – Byłeś konsultantem-przestępcą, więc może powiesz mi, czy to, co się dzieje, to jakaś grubsza akcja czy faktycznie coś nadnaturalnego?

– Byłem, ale nie jestem. I nie mam pojęcia. U mnie dzieje się to, że wszyscy księgowi w promieniu pięćdziesięciu mil w czasie mojej nieobecności postanowili oszukać urząd skarbowy i teraz wypłakują mi się, żebrząc o pomoc. Odkąd wróciłem do Londynu mam gigantyczne zaległości, prawie nie śpię, a w weekend spędziłem w biurze dwadzieścia dwie godziny bez przerwy. Gdy widzę Janine, która przynosi mi kolejne stosy dokumentów i zapowiada spotkanie z następnym jeleniem, którego problemy muszę rozwiązać, mam ochotę ją udusić – wymamrotał apatycznie, a potem z jego ust wydobył się martwy chichot. – W poprzednim świecie prawie na pewno została przeze mnie zamordowana.

– Opowiedz mi wszystko po kolei – powiedział Sherlock, a wówczas Jim przymknął oczy i długo milczał. Wreszcie sięgnął po papierosa i zerknął w stronę barku, ale nie zdecydował się wstać i przynieść sobie alkoholu, który mógłby pewnie trochę go rozluźnić.

– Żałuję, że powiedziałem Sebastianowi prawdę – zaczął wreszcie, a potem zaczął mówić monotonnym, cichym głosem i, uwzględniając wszelkie szczegóły, przekazał Sherlockowi wszystko, co wydarzyło się od ich ostatniego spotkania. Wszystko, co wyznał Sebastianowi, jak ten zareagował i jak go wspierał, jak wyruszyli do Szkocji, mieli starcie z ludźmi Kessona a wreszcie – jak spotkali się z nim samym i byliby w stanie nawiązać nić porozumienia, gdyby nie to, że zjawił się Rankin. I gdyby nie to, że mężczyzna, informacjami, których Jim wolałby nigdy nie usłyszeć, rozbił kruche porozumienie i sprawił, że relacja z Sebastianem pękła i wyglądało na to, że odbudowanie cierpliwości z jego strony oraz zaufania ze strony Jima może nie być już możliwe.

 

***

 

Jim nie chciał przyznawać tego przed samym sobą, ale gdy usłyszał, kim był Sebastian w świecie sześciu płci, nie potrafił spojrzeć na to z dystansem i przekonać samego siebie, że dawne wcielenie tła nie ma żadnego znaczenia i nie można pod tym względem patrzeć na nie tak jak na pamiętających. Wlewając w siebie alkohol, czuł na sobie jego baczne spojrzenie i nie potrafił pozbyć się lęku, że siedzi w tym samym pomieszczeniu, co jego niedoszły oprawca. Logicznie wiedział, że obecnie to całkiem inny człowiek, że Sebastian nic nie pamięta, więcej! Że myśl o tym, że mógłby być +alfą kupującą sobie nieletnich niewolników była dla niego obrzydliwa. Nad emocjami i strachem nie potrafił jednak zapanować, o ile, będąc geniuszem, nad umysłem zawsze panował, to wszystko, co nieracjonalne, zawsze było dla niego znacznie trudniejsze.

Sebastian widział to i słusznie cierpiał, nie wiedząc, jak ma się zachowywać ani jakie słowa mogłoby uspokoić Jima i zburzyć mur, który wyrastał między nimi i odsuwał ich od siebie coraz bardziej. Walczył ze sobą, prawdopodobnie starał się nadal wczuwać w jego sytuację, ale jego cierpliwość oraz empatia były na wyczerpaniu, a pod wymuszoną łagodnością widać było irytację, że tym razem urojenia Jima poszły za daleko i że przekroczyły poziom, który wcześniej uznał za dopuszczalny.

– Nie dziwię się już, dlaczego tak się ich bałeś – odezwał się Sebastian, kiedy obaj w milczeniu wypili wystarczająco dużo, by myśli w niekontrolowany sposób zaczęły zmieniać się w słowa. – Jeśli wiążą się z taką częścią twojej pamięci… nie mam prawa się dziwić. Im więcej o tym mówiliście, o tym popieprzonym, chorym świecie, tym bardziej rozumiałem, dlaczego to tak silnie na ciebie działało.

– Że będzie to dla mnie traumatyczne i żenujące? – wymamrotał, nie patrząc mu w oczy. – Cóż, świetnie, że w końcu to rozumiesz.

– Wiedziałeś, jakim Rankin jest skurwysynem i że uderzy w twoje czułe punkty i zrobi to tym bardziej, skoro poczuje się silny i bezkarny, bo przyszedłeś do niego z prośbą o pomoc i wydawało mu się, że może robić co chce – odparł, nie zwracając uwagi na jego złośliwość. – Tyle że… Jim, ja naprawdę rozumiem twoje emocje i lęki, ale wcześniej próbowałeś z tym walczyć i nie wpływało to na nasze relacje, a teraz… boże, boisz się nie tylko ich, ale też mnie, nie jesteś w stanie już mi ufać i ewidentnie zamierzasz podporządkować swoje życie czemuś, o czym racjonalnie musisz wiedzieć, że to urojenia…!

– Chyba jesteśmy już na etapie, gdy rozumiesz, że ani dla mnie ani dla nich to nie są urojenia – powiedział ostrzej i tym razem Sebastian również podniósł głos.

– Więc ty zrozum, że dla mnie to nie jest prawdziwe, mimo że dla ciebie jest i proszę, spróbuj wczuć się w moją sytuację, gdy staram się robić to samo! Jak ty byś się czuł, gdybyś był oskarżany o obrzydliwe dla ciebie czyny, których nigdy nie dokonałeś?

– Nie możesz być zły, że czuję…

– Nie jestem na ciebie zły, jestem wściekły na nich, na Holmesa, Lennoxa i wszystkich tych popaprańców, którzy w to wierzą i są ofiarami zbiorowej paranoi! Wiesz, co najbardziej mnie wkurza? To niby tacy inteligentni faceci, a żaden nie jest w stanie przy pomocy logiki uporać się z problemami. Nie chcę, żeby to wpływało na nasze życie, rozumiesz? Cokolwiek mówili, to nie powinno mieć znaczenia…! Według nich byłem popieprzoną alfą taką jak oni, niech im będzie, niech wierzą sobie w co chcą, ale, na litość…! Skoro dla was jestem tłem, skoro jestem _tym nieświadomym_ , to dlaczego pozwalasz, żeby miało to znaczenie? Dlaczego pozwalasz sobie… żyć światami, które już nie istnieją? Dlaczego patrzysz na mnie tak, jakby wciąż istniały…? Przecież wiesz jaki jestem _tu i teraz_ , więc czemu…

– Nie umiem ci odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, bo po prostu nie panuję nad tym, co czuję a czego nie – przerwał mu Jim. – Uwierz, chciałbym, żeby było inaczej, ale gdy patrzę na ciebie i gdy podnosisz głos… Pamiętam jaki byłeś w czasach wiktoriańskich i doskonale jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jaki byłeś w świecie sześciu płci.

– I jako kobieta? To też sobie wyobrażasz? – spytał z przekąsem.

– Ja… wolę o tym nie myśleć – wymamrotał Jim. – Muszę… Po prostu muszę sobie to wszystko poukładać, muszę porozmawiać z Sherlockiem i Ellą, zabrać się z pełną mocą za szukanie Heatha i przede wszystkim zastanowić się co dalej, skoro Lalkarz ma wobec nas wszystkich jakieś tajemnicze plany i…

– Przemyśleć sobie? – przerwał mu Sebastian. – Czy mam to rozumieć jako _zróbmy sobie przerwę_?

– Nie… nie to miałem na myśli – odparł, przestraszony, że mężczyzna w ogóle coś takiego sugeruje. – Chcę, żebyś był obok i dalej mi pomagał walczyć z tym wszystkim, ale… potrzebuję na chwilę się zatrzymać z naszymi relacjami. Wiem, że powody wydają się absurdalne, ale gdybyś był mną, wiedziałbyś, że nie są.

– Czyli jednak oznacza to przerwę. I wiesz…? Chyba masz rację. Kilka dni. Spotkaj się z Ellą sam i wracaj do Londynu, a zobaczymy się najpóźniej za tydzień – powiedział, a gdy Jim znieruchomiał, lekko pogładził go po ramieniu. – Dasz sobie radę – dodał cichym tonem, starając się brzmieć uspokajająco, ale widać było, że jest zmartwiony i zirytowany jednocześnie i cały czas ze sobą walczy. – Zajmij się wszystkim, czym musisz się zająć, przemyśl sobie wszystko i może zastanów się, czego ode mnie oczekujesz, dobrze?

– Nie chcę, żebyś mnie tu zostawiał…

– To tylko parę dni. Obiecuję, że wrócę gdy tylko zajmę się sprawami, za które powinienem był zabrać się już dawno temu i których dłużej nie mogę odkładać. Dzwoń do mnie kiedy tylko będziesz potrzebował, bez względu na porę i nie waż się myśleć, że to rozstanie, bo zupełnie nie o to mi chodzi.

– I co, zamierzasz wyjść już teraz? Bo nagle postanowiłeś sobie, że…

– Daj spokój. Za dużo wrażeń i alkoholu, żebym gdziekolwiek się wybierał. Odpoczynek przyda się nam obu, więc zostawmy to picie i chodźmy spać – powiedział, a gdy dostrzegł konsternację Jima, westchnął ciężko i spuścił wzrok. – Położę się w salonie. To nie problem, jeśli…

– Nie chcę, żeby było między nami jeszcze bardziej nienormalnie i naprawdę nie chcę znów się cofać, zwłaszcza jeśli zamierzasz uciec i…

– Nigdzie nie uciekam – przerwał mu Sebastian, po czym pochylił się w stronę Jima i wyciągnął rękę w stronę jego twarzy; znieruchomiał na moment, gdy dostrzegł, że mężczyzna się spina, ale chwilę później w jego oczach pojawiła się nowa determinacja. Objął dłonią jego kark i lekko nacisnął, a potem mocno pocałował go w szyję, pozostając w tej pozycji dłuższą chwilę i nie widząc, że Jim robi się blady.

Kiedy lekko przygryzł jego skórę, Jim poczuł, że robi mu się słabo, ale nie odważył się powiedzieć, że to gorsze niż cokolwiek, co mógłby zrobić w ich sytuacji… A Sebastian był tłem, nic nie pamiętał i nie miał pojęcia, że ugryzł go dokładnie w to miejsce, w które alfy zwykle gryzły swoich partnerów by zainicjować lub wymusić wiązanie. Przytrzymał go więc za włosy i zmusił, żeby przeniósł się z pieszczotą odrobinę niżej, uspokajając w tym czasie oddech i walcząc ze sobą, aby odzyskać rezon i aby Sebastian nie dostrzegł na jego twarzy strachu, gdy wreszcie się od niego odsunął.

Ciemność sypialni pozwoliła mu się uspokoić, ale nie na tyle, by odważył zbliżyć się do Sebastiana, a ten również niczego nie próbował. Pomimo alkoholu, obaj długo nie mogli usnąć, a gdy wczesnym przedpołudniem Jim się obudził, mężczyzna był już ubrany i kończył się pakować. Był blady i miał podkrążone oczy, a jego ociężałe ruchy jednoznacznie świadczyły o tym, że spał znacznie krócej niż Jim – o ile w ogóle mu się to udało.

– Zawiozę cię do Elli, gdy się wyszykujesz i zostawię ci samochód. Już do niej dzwoniłem i jest wolna. Mam samolot za cztery godziny, zdążysz się przygotować? – spytał cicho, na co Jim skinął głową i powoli podniósł się z łóżka.

Na pożegnanie krótko się objęli, ale nie pocałowali i chociaż Sebastian obiecywał, że to tylko chwilowe rozstanie i za parę dni znów się zobaczą, Jim czuł, jak coś ściska go w gardle. Stan sprzed paru tygodni, gdy nic nie miało sensu i gdy targnął się na swoje życie powracał i pewnie to właśnie było impulsem, który sprawił, że rozmowa z psychiatrą w bardzo niewielkim stopniu dotyczyła pamiętających, klątw i Lalkarza. Jedyne, co uzyskał, to gorące zapewnienie, że jest po jego stronie i nigdy nie opowie się za Craigiem Lennoxem, nawet jeśli alternatywą miał być Mycroft Holmes. Po kilkunastu minutach rozmowy, gdy kobieta zapytała go, czy przychodzi tu jako pacjent – ledwo słyszalnie przytaknął, dał się naciągnąć na zwierzenia, a po dwóch godzinach rozmowy przyjął plik recept z obietnicą, że wykupi je w najbliższej aptece i zacznie przyjmować zgodnie z instrukcjami, a po powrocie do Londynu zajmie się pracą i spróbuje wrócić do normalności.

Trzy pierwsze dni zajmował się _wyłącznie_ pracą, sądząc, że to przez jego nieobecność zaległości aż tak się nawarstwiły, kilkakrotnie próbował – kompletnie bez entuzjazmu – porozmawiać z Sherlockiem i dopiero po tym czasie zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak. Czas płynął nienaturalnie szybko, a godziny odmierzał regularnie przychodzącymi wiadomościami od Sebastiana, który pytał go o samopoczucie i informował, w którym europejskim mieście właśnie przebywa, unikał jednak odpowiedzi, kiedy Jim chciał dowidzieć się, co właściwie robił.

Recepty wciąż tkwiły w bocznej kieszeni torby z laptopem, lekko już pogięte i z jednej strony zawilgocone po tym, jak pod domem Sebastiana dopadła go ulewa. Wychodził do biura i wracał do Greenwich o coraz bardziej ekstremalnych porach, a Elster wydawała się patrzeć na niego z wyrzutem za każdym razem, gdy przed pójściem do łóżka brał tabletki nasenne a nie przepisane medykamenty. Tej nocy prawdopodobnie byłoby tak samo – ale tym razem odezwał się do niego Sherlock, umówili się na rozmowę w domu Sebastiana, a Jim, wracając autem pustymi o tej porze ulicami, musiał wstąpić na stację benzynową, bo okazało się, że nie zauważył, że przez ostatnie dni jeździł swoją kilkuletnią, niepraktyczną do bólu i prawie nieużywaną hondą NSX właściwie na oparach.

Obok stacji mieściła się całodobowa apteka, w środku nie było żadnych klientów, a uśmiechnięta farmaceutka za ladą przypominała dobre trzydzieści lat starszą niż w poprzednim świecie wersję Molly Hooper. Starał się nie patrzeć jej w oczy, kiedy wydawała mu leki i łagodnym głosem informowała, aby nie łączył ich z alkoholem i dokładnie przeczytał ulotkę oraz listę przeciwskazań.

Pierwsze tabletki z kolejnych opakowań zażył, gdy tylko znalazł się ponownie w samochodzie.

 

***

 

Sherlock słuchał opowieści Jima co jakiś czas zadając dodatkowe pytania, które pomagały mu wszystko zrozumieć i przetrawić nowe wiadomości – zarówno o tym, czego mężczyzna dowiedział się od Rankina i Kessona na temat Sebastiana, jak też te prywatne kwestie na temat ich relacji, czasowego rozstania i psychiki Jima. Własną część historii – o rozmowie z Kate i Mycroftem oraz innych wydarzeniach z ostatnich dni – dopowiadał przy okazji w różnych miejscach, tak, że gdy opowieść byłego kryminalisty się skończyła, nie miał już nic więcej do dodania.

– Sebastian wyjechał i chociaż pisze do mnie i obiecuje, że niedługo wraca, momentami przestaję w to wierzyć. Wiesz… gdy pojechałem do Elli po informacje i niczego konkretnego się od niej nie dowiedziałem, bo Lennox, pomimo słabości, jaką do niej żywił, nic ważnego jej nie mówił... coś we mnie pękło. Gdy zobaczyła, w jakim jestem stanie, potrafiła pogaduszki o reinkarnacji zmienić na pogaduszki o moim och, poranionym serduszku. Była genialna, wiesz? Tak samo genialna jak w świecie, w którym ją poznałem i jako pierwsza potrafiła wyciągnąć ze mnie informacje o reinkarnacji. Ale i tak nienawidzę lekarzy, bo zamiast wiedzy, wyniosłem od niej recepty i zalecenie udania się na terapię, którą obiecała dla mnie poprowadzić i zasugerowała, że Sebastianowi też by się ona przydała, skoro nie może w pełni zaakceptować mojego stanu.

– Pewnie miałeś ochotę je podrzeć i wyrzucić do pierwszego kosza na śmieci.

– Byłbym to zrobił, gdyby po wyjściu z jej domu nie złapała mnie śnieżyca tak mocna, że nie miałem ochoty szarpać się z wyciąganiem ich z torby. Zresztą… – machnął ręką i parsknął zduszonym śmiechem. – Zapamiętałem wszystkie nazwy leków i pewnie zadręczałbym się tym tak czy inaczej i w końcu sam je sobie załatwił, gdyby moment był właściwy i gdybym uznał, że jestem jednak bardziej szalony niż tylko przegrany.

– Nie jesteś…

– Sherlock, naprawdę żałuję że cokolwiek powiedziałem Sebastianowi i zabrałem go do Szkocji – przerwał mu, nie zamierzając kontynuować tematu. – Że w ogóle pojechałem do tego cholernego Edynburga, z którym nie mam dobrych wspomnień z żadnej z rzeczywistości. Może dla mnie to miasto jest przeklęte, bo naprawdę… nie umiem inaczej tego wytłumaczyć.

– Myślałeś o tym, żeby porzucić poszukiwania Mściciela?

– Teraz, gdy to ewidentnie część jakiejś większej sprawy, która rujnuje mi pracę i która może odebrać mi Sebastiana na zawsze, jeśli nie rozwiążę zagadki? – parsknął ze zdumieniem. – Chyba żartujesz. Jutro przekażę Janine część obowiązków i dam jej większą decyzyjność, bo wiem, jaki ma potencjał w zarządzaniu ludźmi, a inaczej zadania w firmie mnie zjedzą. I zabieramy się do poszukiwań z pełną mocą – oznajmił, po czym zmrużył oczy ze złością. – Talaitha chciała rozdzielić mnie i Sebastiana – dodał nagle, na co Sherlock uniósł brwi. – To ona namówiła mnie, żebym jechał do Berlina i radziła, żebym go porzucił i dalej szukał Mściciela, chociaż wiedziała, że informacji nie uzyskam ani tam ani w Szkocji. To Lennox wysłał mnie do Edynburga, jakby spodziewał się, co usłyszymy i że to może nas zniszczyć. Teraz próbują powstrzymać mnie przed jakimkolwiek działaniem, a ja nie zamierzam im na to pozwalać i dlatego wziąłem te cholerne leki i zamierzam znów być tak silny jak w poprzednim świecie i na tyle normalny, na ile jestem w stanie. Chcę, żebyś mi w tym pomógł i chcę, żebyś jutro zadzwonił do Madison i wypytał, kiedy zamierza się zjawić, bo wydaje się, że miała być w Londynie wcześniej. W międzyczasie będziemy szukać Heatha Parkera, a do wszystkich pamiętających, jakich znamy, wyślemy ostrzeżenie, że wydarzenia jakie mają miejsce, te dziwne zawirowania czasowe które z całą pewnością wszyscy czujemy, to sprawka Lalkarza. I powiemy, że muszą przekazać to kolejnym, bo nawet, jeśli prawie nikt nie chce podawać nam nazwisk, to warto, aby ta informacja poszła jak najdalej i aby wyszła od nas.

– Może nie każdy o nim słyszał, ale…

– Musimy sprawić, aby każdy, kto o nim usłyszy po raz pierwszy, widział w nim wroga a nie sojusznika. Umie zjednywać sobie ludzi i to dlatego jest tak niebezpieczny, więc tym bardziej musimy zacząć działać.

– Wróżka wykryje nasze działania bo, jeśli wierzyć zarówno mojemu bratu jak Rankinowi i Kessonowi, jest w stanie to zrobić. Wiedziała, że weźmiesz Sebastiana ze sobą i spodziewała się, jaki może być skutek, ale… – urwał na moment – po co w ogóle tak się na tym skupiała? Och… – westchnął, gdy nagle wszystko stało się jasne. – Bo ataki z poprzedniego świata naprawdę były skutkiem jakiejś klątwy i…

– W jakiś sposób mnie dotyczyły i nieświadomie jestem centrum istotnych wydarzeń, o których nie mam jednak pojęcia, bo zaczęły się w trzynastym świecie, jedną rzeczywistość dawniej niż pamiętam…

– Myślisz, że to może coś znaczyć?

– Jestem częścią drugiej fali. To musi coś znaczyć – odparł. – Z jakichś przyczyn próbują mnie odseparować od bliskich i tym samym osłabić. Dodatkowo, Sebastian w kilku poprzednich światach też był ważny i chociaż nie znam wszystkich jego wcieleń, to on a nie ja na samym starcie zaczął interesować Lennoxa, więc może… w trzynastym świecie obu nas, gdy jeszcze byliśmy tłem, dotknęła jakaś klątwa.

– O której mój brat coś wie…

– I nie może powiedzieć nam ani słowa.

– Dodatkowo, może to, co dzieje się teraz w Londynie to nowa fala ataków? Nowy efekt klątwy, nowy…

– Mściciel? Nie, to z całą pewnością nie to – powiedział Jim, chociaż w jego głosie było lekkie wahanie. – Ale czuję, że to, co się dzieje, to musi być coś więcej i im dłużej rozmawiamy tym bardziej jestem przekonany, że to coś nadprzyrodzonego, cholerna klątwa… coś. Coś związanego z nami wszystkimi i z naszymi poszukiwaniami.

– Tak jak wspominał mój brat. Też to czuje i też się boi. Nie wydaje mi się jednak, że chcą was rozdzielić tylko dlatego, żeby cię osłabić – oznajmił, na co Jim zmarszczył brwi. – Sam zobacz… nie interesowałeś się pamiętającymi tyle czasu, a wszystko zaczęło nas dotykać dopiero, gdy zaczęliśmy szukać Mściciela. Co jeśli odnalezienie go może… sam nie wiem, złamać jakąś klątwę? Co jeśli Sebastian również brał udział w atakach, jeśli jakiś inny pamiętający go zna, jeśli jego osoba jakoś to wiąże? Sam wspominałeś, że Rankin i Kesson twierdzili, że Lalkarz był bardziej zainteresowany nim niż tobą, naprawdę nie wydaje ci się to podejrzane? I jeszcze jedno… – kontynuował, kiedy kolejna myśl przyszła mu do głowy. – Zauważyłeś, że pewne dwie istotne dla ciebie rzeczy wydarzyły się w prawie tym samym czasie?

– Początki naszej współpracy w poszukiwaniach Mściciela i moje zbliżenie się do Sebastiana… – wymamrotał.

– Jestem niemal pewny, że Lalkarz dowiedział się o nas gdy tylko zaczęliśmy poszukiwania. Może gdy byłeś u Magnussena i podał ci imię Talaitha. Może wykrył, że mój brat zaczął przez nas ponownie interesować się tą sprawą, bo jestem pewny, że obserwuje go cały czas, skoro łączą ich pewne zaszłości z naprawdę dawnych czasów.

– Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że kiedyś byli razem.

– A mi wydaje się to coraz bardziej prawdopodobne, bo są pod pewnymi względami cholernie podobni – powiedział, krzywiąc się. – Idealiści żywiący nieuzasadnione przekonanie, że zawsze postępują słusznie. W sumie… jestem w szoku, że mój brat w ogóle przyznał się przede mną do pewnych błędów, bo to zupełnie nie w jego stylu.

– Nie w jego stylu jest również to, że będzie nas popierał – dodał Jim. – Wróćmy jednak do Sebastiana… Naprawdę uważasz, że miał jakiś udział w tym, co się teraz dzieje? Że to moja relacja z nim coś zmieniła?

– Skoro klątwy dotyczą relacji międzyludzkich… – zaczął ostrożnie – jaką możemy mieć pewność, że w trzynastym świecie któraś nie została rzucona w taki sposób, że was dotyczy? To po prostu musi znaczyć coś więcej i Mycroft doskonale to wie, co dokładnie ale…

– Z powodu klątwy nie może nam tego zdradzić ani nawet nami pokierować. Szkoda tylko, że powiedział ci o tym dopiero teraz, a nie na samym początku.

– Jednak może nas wspierać z daleka a przynajmniej nie przeszkadzać, mimo że na początku sądził…

– Lub _twierdził._

– Lub twierdził, że jest inaczej.

– Może po prostu miał obawy, by nam pomagać, bo w poprzednim świecie Lalkarz wspierał ataki Mściciela, więc stał po drugiej stronie, a teraz strony się pomieszały i jest zupełnie inaczej niż było?

– Nie, Jim – zaprzeczył Sherlock. – Tak naprawdę Lalkarz niczego _nie wspierał_. Sam mówiłeś, że chciał po prostu w dowolny sposób dotrzeć do Mściciela i tylko to go  interesowało, a wmieszanie się w plany zemsty były jedyną opcją, jaką wymyślił. Próbował dotrzeć do niego za pośrednictwem Janine, ale nie zdążył tego zrobić, bo Mściciel umarł w więzieniu, a ona zaginęła, w czym, tak jak podejrzewasz, prawdopodobnie miał swój udział. Tak naprawdę mógłbym już teraz zadzwonić do Mycrofta i zapytać, co się z nią konkretnie stało, bo nawet jeśli o nic jej nie podejrzewał, to może coś o niej wiedzieć.

– Nie wiem, czy telefon o drugiej w nocy to dobry pomysł – odparł Jim z bladym uśmiechem. – Skontaktuj się z nim rano. Zadzwoń do Madison, spotkaj się z Billem. Ja będę dalej szukać Heatha Parkera… może zadzwonię do tego artysty z Ålborg i popytam o inne rzeczy, spróbuję również poszukać zdalnie Edgara Greena. A przede wszystkim zamknę tematy w mojej firmie, tak, aby nic nowego nie spadało mi na głowę. Wracaj do domu, bo John pewnie nie jest zachwycony, że o tej porze szwendasz się po mieście – powiedział z przekąsem, po czym przeczesał włosy palcami i stłumił ziewnięcie. – Muszę się położyć przynajmniej na parę godzin. Jutro będzie ciężki dzień i czuję się gorzej na samą myśl, że mam jechać do biura. Obiecuję ci, że nigdy więcej nie założę sobie firmy, która będzie tak cholernie… – zaśmiał się – _upierdliwa_.

– Więc widzimy się…

– Z Madison, gdy tylko uda ci się z nią umówić. A jeśli nie będzie mogła zjawić się w Londynie, pojedziemy do niej i dostosujemy się do jej terminów – powiedział i uniósł brwi, kiedy kotka niespodziewanie poderwała głowę, spojrzała wprost na Sherlocka, a potem zeskoczyła z kanapy i ruszyła w jego stronę, strosząc sierść i wymachując ze złością ogonem.

– Co się stało temu kotu? – spytał Sherlock, ze zdumieniem wpatrując się w zwierzę.

– Zignoruj ją. Mnie na początku naszej trudnej znajomości naprzemiennie podglądała w łazience i patrzyła na mnie z obrzydzeniem. Elster, daj mu spokój – warknął, chyba nie spodziewając się jakiejkolwiek reakcji, ale, ku zaskoczeniu obu mężczyzn, kotka zatrzymała się i przysiadła na podłodze, po czym, jakby nigdy nic, zaczęła wylizywać sobie przednią łapkę.

– Na miłość boską, jakim trzeba być człowiekiem, żeby nazwać kota _Sroka_? – parsknął Sherlock.

– Sam chciałbym to wiedzieć – wymamrotał Jim a potem uśmiechnął się w wymuszony sposób. – Zbieraj się, zanim znów zacznie świrować. Odezwij się, jak tylko uda ci się umówić z Madison.

 

***

 

Poranek upłynął Sherlockowi w dużej mierze na odsypianiu bieganiny z ostatnich dni, gdyż John, uznając, że dość już tej całej wykańczającej gonitwy, wyłączył mu telefon, który w efekcie nie zadzwonił – ani dźwiękiem budzika ani z powodu kogoś, kto znów mógłby go potrzebować na mieście i próbować zmusić do wzięcia następnej sprawy. Obudził się w samo południe i pierwszym co dostrzegł, była kartka od Johna, że wychodzi do szpitala, ma nadzieję, że się wyspał i przeprasza, że dobrał mu się do telefonu bez jego wiedzy, ale nie był w stanie znieść, że Sherlock tak się wykańcza. Ponieważ jednak po raz pierwszy od wielu dni, dzięki ośmiu lub dziewięciu godzinom zdrowego snu, czuł się wypoczęty i pełen energii, nie zamierzał czynić mu żadnych wyrzutów, a wręcz przeciwnie – zdobył się na to, by podziękować mu w zdawkowej wiadomości.

Bill Wiggins nie okazał jakiegokolwiek zdziwienia, gdy Sherlock zadzwonił do niego, poinformował, że trochę się spóźni i, korzystając z faktu, że i tak stoi na światłach, w paru słowach wyjaśnił, jakiej pomocy od niego oczekuje. Poinformował go, że od poprzedniego dnia rozsyła po Londynie wieści o poszukiwaniu pamiętających, a może on będzie mieć więcej pomysłów, jak to zrobić. Jego przyjaciel podszedł do pomysłu entuzjastycznie i kiedy detektyw dotarł na jego osiedle, chłopak stał już w umówionym miejscu, z głupawym uśmiechem oznajmiając, że okłamał rodziców, iż zapisał się na prywatne lekcje _szachów_ u starszego kolegi ze szkoły.

– Co właściwie robimy, nowa sprawa? Jakieś ładne morderstwo albo spisek, gdzie trzeba pokonać pewnego szantażystę-skurwysyna? – zapytał, zapinając pasy. – Swoją drogą, niezłe autko. Kiedy sobie je sprawiłeś?

– Pożyczyłem na czas nieokreślony od snajpera Jima Moriarty’ego – odparł Sherlock, na co Bill roześmiał się głośno i wyszczerzył do niego zęby.

– Tego podejrzanego faceta, z którym do mnie przyjechałeś po raz pierwszy?

– Dokładnie tego.

– Ciekawe, że pożycza ci taką furę. Nie wydawał się za tobą przepadać – zauważył, na co Sherlock wzruszył ramionami. – W porządku, więc co robimy?

– Chcę, żebyś przypomniał sobie wszystkich ćpunów, z jakimi imprezowaliśmy w poprzednim świecie. Podejrzewam, że dziuple narkotykowe to odpowiednie miejsce dla pamiętających, którzy się stoczyli, a jestem pewien, że wczoraj nie zwiedziłem nawet dziesiątej części tego, co ty możesz kojarzyć.

– I co zamierzasz tam usłyszeć?

– Dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o atakach z poprzedniego świata i klątwach, cokolwiek miałoby to znaczyć. A raczej… wysłać zapytania, bo że znajdę tam jakiegoś pamiętającego już dziś, szczerze wątpię.

– Klątwach… – zaczął Bill z zastanowieniem i zmarszczył brwi, jakby usilnie próbował coś sobie przypomnieć. – Ty, wiesz? Coś mi świta w tym temacie, ale za nic nie mogę sobie przypomnieć… Czy te całe klątwy mają wiązać się z poprzednim światem? To znaczy… tymi pieprzonymi atakami i tak dalej?

– A coś ci przychodzi do głowy? Słyszałeś to w poprzednim świecie albo…

– Mam wrażenie… cholera, o co chodziło… – warknął pod nosem siarczyste przekleństwo, które w ustach czternastolatka brzmiało naprawdę nie na miejscu, po czym pokręcił głową. – Nie przypomnę sobie tego teraz. Jedźmy do tej dziury, w której ćpaliśmy najczęściej, a potem możemy odwiedzić dwa domy opieki, które są w pobliżu i w których ostatnio znałem parę osób.

– Przypominasz sobie kogoś, kto…

– Nie. Ale wiesz co sądzę? Że skoro nie szukasz nikogo _konkretnego_ , najlepiej jest po prostu się rozejrzeć, bo nawet jeśli nie zobaczysz nic ważnego, to samo obserwowanie może dać ci jakąś wskazówkę. Pamiętasz, co mówiłem ci w poprzednim świecie o zamykaniu się w mieszkaniu z papierosami w celu przeprowadzania dedukcji?

– _Że to kupa gówna?_ – podpowiedział mu, na co Bill wybuchnął śmiechem.

– I że lepiej odkrywać rozwiązania rozglądając się wokół a nie siedząc we własnej głowie. Ze swojej głowy możesz wyciągnąć tylko rzeczy które już tam włożyłeś. Więc… co wiesz o tych całych klątwach? Coś, cokolwiek, czy to tylko jakieś pojedyncze hasło, które gdzieś, kiedyś usłyszałeś? – spytał, a wówczas Sherlock westchnął ciężko i zerknął na zegarek. Na dotarcie do dzielnicy, gdzie kiedyś wspólnie bawili się i ćpali, musieli poświęcić jakieś czterdzieści minut. Wystarczający czas, aby przynajmniej pobieżnie opowiedzieć Billowi wszystko, czego się dowiedział od momentu ich pierwszego spotkania w tym świecie.

Były chwile gdy spoglądał na Billa i zapominał, że nie ma przy sobie dziecka, lecz dorosłego faceta, który w poprzednim świecie przeżył go o kilka lat, był doświadczony i inteligentny. Dlatego też kiedy ten zadawał sensowne pytania, albo przerywał mu, aby coś doprecyzować używając słów, jakich dzieci zwykle nie używały, Sherlock na moment zamierał, spoglądał w jego młodą twarz, niepoznaczoną śladami wieloletniego przyjmowania narkotyków, a potem zmuszał się przypomnienia sobie, kim mężczyzna naprawdę był. Odpowiadał na jego pytania i dzięki temu, że miał wreszcie kogoś, z kim mógł być szczery a jednocześnie – kto nie wiedział prawie nic i nie był skażony domysłami, był w stanie opowiedzieć o wszystkim od początku do końca i w efekcie poukładać sobie pewne rzeczy w pałacu myśli. Teoretycznie już wcześniej to zrobił, ale w praktyce dopiero teraz poczuł, jak bardzo nadmiar spraw… _nabałaganił mu w głowie_.

Jakby ktoś nie chciał, aby cokolwiek znalazł. Jakby ktoś celowo podsuwał sprawy ze zbyt dużą ilością informacji, które próbowały niszczyć wciąż jeszcze świeżą i nie do końca utrwaloną wiedzę dotyczącą reinkarnacji.

Do południa zwiedzili tylko kilka miejsc, paskudnych dziupli narkotykowych, w których kiedyś spotykali się z innymi narkomanami i wspólnie pogrążali się w nałogu. Sherlock rozpoznał więcej twarzy niż się spodziewał, ale nie potrafił tak po prostu podejść do któregoś z nich i próbować rozmawiać, za to Bill – nie miał żadnych oporów by to zrobić i akurat w tym momencie ponownie przypominał dzieciaka, w którego ciele się znajdował. Potargał swoje krzywo ścięte włosy i mocniej otulił się pospolitą, młodzieżową kurtką, która w połączeniu z wytartymi dżinsami nadała mu wygląd nastolatka, który stał na szczycie równi pochyłej, jaką było uzależnienie, ale jeszcze się na niej nie znalazł. Chociaż Sherlock zarzucił na siebie nawet lepsze od Billa przebranie, to on zagadywał kolejne osoby i szło mu to nadzwyczaj dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nigdy nie był szczególnie towarzyski. Kłamał jak z nut, zapoznawał się z różnymi osobami i chociaż kolejne pary oczu spoglądały na niego bez krzty zrozumienia, wyglądało na to, że jego słowa i pytania zostały zapamiętane, a obietnice, że ktoś postara się mieć uszy i oczy otwarte wydawały się szczere… bardziej szczere niż te, które detektyw usłyszał od innych bezdomnych i narkomanów poprzedniego dnia.

– Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś? – wymamrotał Sherlock, gdy po kilkugodzinnym maratonie Bill wyciągnął telefon i w krótkiej rozmowie poinformował któregoś z rodziców, że spotkał się ze znajomymi ze szkoły i wróci do domu później.

– Od ciebie – parsknął Bill. – A co, uczeń przerósł mistrza?

– Najwyraźniej – odparł, na co chłopak uśmiechnął się jakby usłyszał największy komplement, do jakiego Sherlock był zdolny. – Masz jednak świadomość, że żaden z nich nam nie pomoże?

– Tak. Ale mam też świadomość, że skoro odwiedzenie znajomych miejsc pomogło mi się ogarnąć, to może i tobie… – urwał, kiedy Sherlock zmarszczył brwi. – No, po naszym spotkaniu zrobiłem sobie parę rundek po mieście i naprawdę dobrze mi to zrobiło. Odwiedziłem wszystkie miejsca, które były dla mnie ważne i wiesz? Dzięki temu wspomnienia zaczynają się układać i robią się coraz bardziej spójne i sensowne. A dziś miałem całą listę pomysłów, gdzie możemy się udać, zanim jeszcze powiedziałeś, że tego właśnie ode mnie oczekujesz. Oczywiście, ty nie musisz już niczego sobie układać jeśli chodzi o to, co przeżyłeś, ale…

– Ale czasem warto zrobić krok do tyłu, aby z dystansem spojrzeć na to, co ma się przed sobą teraz – stwierdził Sherlock, po czym skinął na Billa, aby ten wsiadł do samochodu. – Chodź. Dochodzi ósma, więc odstawię cię do domu.

– I nie będziesz dawać mi wykładu, żebym nie szwendał się samotnie po takich miejscach?

– Daj spokój. Jesteś dorosły i nie jesteś idiotą. Od wychowania cię masz rodziców – odparł, wzruszając ramionami i zamarł, kiedy Bill spojrzał na niego z istnym zachwytem.

– Wiesz, Shezza? W tym momencie lubię cię bardziej niż jakąkolwiek istotę na ziemi. Nie masz pojęcia jak brakuje mi czasem usłyszeć _jesteś dorosły, martw się sam o siebie_.

– Wielu dorosłych właśnie martwienia się o siebie nienawidzi w dorosłości najbardziej – zauważył Sherlock, na co Bill roześmiał się głośno.

– A większość dzieciaków za martwienie się o siebie uważa decyzyjność i wolność. Żyłem jako dziecko ostatnie kilkanaście lat i to mając za sobą dorosłość, więc tym bardziej o tym marzę – powiedział, wsiadając do samochodu, a gdy obaj zapieli pasy, a Sherlock odpalił silnik, Bill parsknął krótko. – Wiesz? Czasami dorośli mówią c _hciałbym znów być dzieckiem i nie mieć żadnych problemów_. Następnym razem gdy coś takiego usłyszę, powiem komuś, kto tak mówi, że jest idiotą i tak naprawdę wcale by nie chciał. Znasz te wszystkie filmy z zamianą ról, wiesz, ojciec z synem albo matka z córką budzi się i mają… – urwał, kiedy zobaczył minę Sherlocka. – Zresztą, nieważne. Istotne jest, że przesłaniem takich historyjek jest zwykle docenienie życia, które się ma, pokochanie swoich bliskich na nowo i zrozumienie, kim naprawdę jesteś i co to dla ciebie oznacza.

– Dlaczego teraz to mówisz?

– Bo przez ostatnie tygodnie, gdy odzyskałem wspomnienia, uświadamiałem sobie, kim _ja_ naprawdę jestem i co jest ważne. To co robimy teraz, śledztwa, szukanie czegoś większego, ludzie, którzy są w stanie cię zrozumieć… to właśnie jest ważne. Wspominałeś raz, że poza bratem nie miałeś nigdy żadnych bliskich pamiętających i… cholera, jak ty wytrzymałeś poprzedni świat? Jak wytrzymałeś którykolwiek z poprzednich, skoro z Mycroftem się zawsze ścinałeś, a nikt inny nie miał pojęcia, co jest w twojej głowie? Jak w ogóle można utrzymać zdrowe zmysły, gdy trzeba cały czas kłamać i zakładać maskę, gdy nie ma się nikogo, przy kim można byłoby ją raz za razem zdejmować?

– Zabiłem się w poprzednim świecie i zwykle wykańczałem się w taki czy inny sposób. Chyba nie jestem najlepszym materiałem na…

– Wybacz, ale akurat teraz nie mówiłem o tobie, tylko twoim bracie. Jaki on musi być cholernie samotny. I jaki musiał być samotny zanim cię stworzył, skoro z tego co opowiadałeś nie miał nikogo bliskiego od naprawdę dawna. Nie był szczęśliwy, ale nie szukał szczęścia, mimo że reinkarnacja to najlepsza szansa, żeby to zrobić. Wspominałeś o klątwach z jakiegoś magicznego świata, że mają się one wiązać z zamachami, z tym całym Mścicielem, _nierównowagą_ która podobno teraz zaczyna wracać i w sumie również z twoim bratem.

– Do czego dążysz?

– Opowiedziałeś mi o tylu osobach i… Irene Adler ma swoją kochankę, jakiś doktorek nazywający się Lalkarzem ma swoją Wróżkę, nawet para popieprzonych dokumentnie przestępców ze Szkocji ma  siebie nawzajem. A on jest taki stary i nadal nie ma nikogo. Dlaczego? Bo się boi? Czego ma się bać? Przecież musi wiedzieć dużo, powinien mieć możliwości zorganizowania sobie czegoś, a… a nie robi tego. Przeraża go możliwość obudzenia kogokolwiek, przeraża go perspektywa masowego przebudzenia, boi się bliskości i przyjaźni. Dlaczego? Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że powody mogą być głębsze niż tylko jego charakter? Powiedziałeś mi, że na silnych pamiętających rzucono klątwy. A ja jestem coraz bardziej przekonany, że on był jednym z nich.

– Nie powiedział mi o tym wprost, ale…

– Więc może klątwa nie pozwoliła mu o tym mówić. Albo skazywała go na coś. Ha! Jak z tym mitycznym księciem, o którym powiedziała Moriarty’emu tamta para psycholi. Obudzi kogoś i umrze, jak ten gość… jak to było?

– Jak _długi język_.

– Któremu najwyraźniej ten język dożywotnio skrócono. Może Mycroftowi też coś odebrano. I może nie ma on możliwości, aby prosić kogokolwiek, aby pomógł mu to odzyskać.

– To… brzmi zaskakująco prawdopodobnie – przyznał Sherlock. – I wyjaśniałoby, dlaczego bał się przyłożyć ręki do jakichkolwiek moich działań, dlatego zabraniał mi kontaktów z Moriartym i całej reszty. Ale zorientował się, że to nie my burzymy równowagę, co w jakiś sposób wyczuwa, ale że robi to Lalkarz, o którym wspomniał mi dopiero, gdy zaczęło robić się niebezpiecznie.

– Chciał cię chronić, ale…

– Ale tak naprawdę klątwy mnie nie dotyczą. Upewnił się, że jednak nic mi nie grozi, więc daje mi wolną rękę.

– A może liczy, że dowiadując się czegoś ważnego będziesz w stanie mu pomóc, ale nie może o to poprosić, żeby nie skrzywdzić was obu. Albo to wyrzuty sumienia, że cię obudził, sprawiały, że nie umiał o nic prosić – powiedział i zagapił się w przednią szybę samochodu. – Starsze rodzeństwo czasem tak ma przez całe życie, zwłaszcza jeśli nie doczeka się własnych dzieci. _Dam sobie radę, zajmę się wszystkim za ciebie, uważaj bo się pobrudzisz_.

– Śmierć i reinkarnacja sprawiła, że zrobiłeś się strasznie filozoficzny – stwierdził Sherlock. Bill obrócił oczami, ale nie skomentował jego słów, a po chwili zmienił temat, by porozmawiać o bezdomnych i narkomanach, z którymi tego dnia się zobaczyli.

Gdy Sherlock odstawił Billa do jego domu na przedmieściach i wracał na Baker Street, mijała już dziesiąta wieczorem, ale i tak był to lepszy czas niż mógłby się spodziewać, bo była szansa, że dotrze do domu przed Johnem. Mijając kolejne skrzyżowania, robił porządki w pałacu myśli, dopasowywał kolejne twarze do pewnych wydarzeń i układał wszystko w jednym, względnie logicznym ciągu; raz po raz czuł, że coś próbuje go rozproszyć, ale zazwyczaj udawało mu się z tym uporać i skupić na ważnych rzecz i nie tracił na odpływanie myślami więcej niż kilka minut pod rząd.

Stał na kolejnych światłach, próbując dodzwonić się do Madison Duncombe – w trakcie poszukiwań z Billem podjął kilka bezskutecznych prób, co powoli zaczynało go niepokoić. Za którymś razem, gdy miał już wcisnąć telefon do kieszeni i do następnego dnia odpuścić sobie próby skontaktowania się z nią, komórka zaczęła dzwonić i z zaskoczeniem zobaczył numer Billa.

– Cześć, słuchaj, napisał do mnie jeden z dzieciaków, z którymi dziś rozmawialiśmy – powiedział przyciszonym tonem. – Wyślę ci jego numer, ale wątpię, czy coś jeszcze sobie przypomni, jednak sprawa wygląda tak: znał pewnego dziwnego, tajemniczego faceta nazywającego się Heath Parker, mieszkał kilka miesięcy w jego sąsiedztwie, ale ze dwa-trzy lata temu ten gość przeprowadził się do Dartford. Nie znał żadnych więcej szczegółów, ale był pewny, że chodzi o to miasto, bo jego rodzice znali tego gościa.

– Pamięta, jak wyglądał?

– Gość w średnim wieku, ale raczej przed pięćdziesiątką, niezbyt wysoki i ubierający się trochę ekhm… po babsku. Podobno sympatyczny, ale na tyle mało charakterystyczny, że ciężko opisać jego twarz. Tak czy inaczej, dam ci do niego kontakt. I… słuchaj. Głowiłem się nad kwestią klątw, odkąd podczas naszej rozmowy coś zaświtało mi w głowie i wiesz? Przypomniałem sobie, o co chodziło, bo faktycznie spotkałem się z tym określeniem w poprzednim świecie, tyle że kompletnie wyleciało mi to z głowy. Gdy uciekałem przed twoim bratem z Londynu, na jakimś dworcu kupiłem sobie gazetę, tę szmirę wydawnictwa Magnussena i na pierwszej stronie był artykuł o tytule w rodzaju _Seria zamachów – zemsta czy klątwa?_ Nie pamiętam, o czym pisano, bo od razu przeszedłem do krzyżówek i horoskopów, ale jakoś to zapamiętałem, bo brzmiało… naprawdę koszmarnie.

– To wszystko?

– Gdyby to było wszystko, nawet bym ci o tym nie mówił. Było coś więcej, w jakimś obskurnym motelu na granicy ze Szkocją, gdzie raz nocowałem. W pokoju był stary telewizor, który nie odbierał prawie żadnych kanałów, więc włączyłem jakąś lokalną stację, którą tylko tam nadawano. Rozmawiano z ludźmi, podobno okolicznymi mieszkańcami i tak dalej, którzy stracili kogoś w zamachach i… była tam kobieta, stała tyłem do kamery i miała zasłoniętą głowę. Próbowałem się wsłuchać w to, co mówiła, bo jej głos wydawał mi się znajomy, ale w sumie nie sądziłem, że to może być ważne.

– Co mówiła…? – wydusił Sherlock.

– Żebyśmy _zastanowili się nad tym, co wykrzykiwano w Londynie_. Że _to wszystko miało wyglądać zupełnie inaczej_ i że _terroryści uderzyli w nie tego człowieka, w którego powinni byli uderzyć_. Wiesz, czemu to pamiętam? Bo to było jak bełkot wariatki, a dziennikarz w ogóle nie wydawał się zdziwiony. No i nie było widać jego twarzy, w sumie dziwna sprawa... jaki dziennikarz stoi tyłem do kamery? – parsknął.

– Czy mówili coś jeszcze…?

– Och… na koniec zapytał tej babki, skąd to wie i czy może jeszcze czymś podzielić się z widzami, a wtedy powiedziała, że… – zamarł na moment. – Że _ten świat jest stracony i że ma nadzieję, że kiedyś ktoś będzie jeszcze w stanie odwrócić klątwę, skoro tym razem się to nie powiodło_.

 

***


	31. Madison Duncombe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przez całe święta trwała wena, trochę gorzej było z czasem, ale i tak - udało mi się względnie szybko stworzyć najdłuższy z dotychczasowych rozdziałów... tak na dobry początek nowego roku ;)

***

 

Sherlock dotarł do Dartford w środku nocy, uznając, że skoro i tak ma się tu zjawić, to może przy okazji skorzystać z sugestii brata i faktycznie zniknąć z Londynu jak najszybciej. John przyjął wiadomość, że ma sprawę poza miastem, ze spokojem, za którym kryła się jednak tłumiona irytacja pomieszana z troską; zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeśli detektyw wyjeżdża w środku nocy do sprawy, musi być to coś ważnego, ale martwił się jego przemęczeniem i nadmiarem obowiązków, jakie na siebie brał z powodu współpracy z policją. Sherlock miał szczerą nadzieję, że John nie zadzwoni do Lestrade’a by dopytać się, gdzie znów wysłał jego chłopaka, bo nie miał ochoty przyznawać, że znów chodziło o poszukiwania Jima i że Mycroft miał w tym udział.

John martwił się o stan jego zdrowia związany z przemęczeniem i brakiem snu, jednak Sherlock, im bardziej oddalał się od Londynu, tym czuł się lepiej – jakby czas, który został mu odebrany, tracił na znaczeniu tak samo jak niedobory snu i próby ingerencji w jego umysł, jakie miały miejsce. W międzyczasie zadzwonił do Jima i krótko poinformował go o wieściach od Billa oraz tropie Heatha Parkera, na który trafił, zaś mężczyzna powiedział mu, że jest właśnie w okolicach Enfield Town, gdzie zaprowadził go niejasny trop dotyczący pewnego pacjenta oddziału psychiatrycznego niewielkiego szpitala, jaki się tam znajdował. Okazał się błędny, ale ponieważ wyjątkowo dobrze mu się tu pracowało, postanowił zostać w mieście do następnego dnia i tam kontynuować poszukiwania internetowe, odpowiadając w międzyczasie na służbowe maile.

Gdy naturalne dla niego skupienie wróciło, poprawił się również jego nastrój i rzeczy, które zwykle go frustrowały, teraz jakoś nie potrafiły na niego wpłynąć. Szukał hotelu z wolnymi pokojami dość długo, by nad ranem wylądować w paskudnym lokum, które wyglądało, jakby ostatni raz odnawiane było jeszcze za rządów Margaret Thatcher; materac i pościel śmierdziały stęchlizną, a zza ściany słyszał postękiwanie mężczyzny uprawiającego seks z prostytutką każącą do siebie mówić _Ramona_. Wszystko to w normalnych okolicznościach nie pozwoliłoby mu usnąć nawet na minutę, tymczasem nie miał z tym najmniejszych problemów, a co więcej – w środowe południe obudził się tak wyspany i pełen energii oraz chęci do działania, jakby zażył jakiś pobudzający narkotyk.

Aura nie sprzyjała, a w poszukiwaniach Heatha Parkera, który miał sprowadzić się tu z Londynu dwa lub trzy lata wcześniej, napotykał kolejne mury i błędne tropy. Ostatecznie Dartford nie było małą wioską, gdzie wszyscy się znali, lecz osiemdziesięciotysięcznym miastem. Nazwisko było popularne i naprawdę ciężko było znaleźć cokolwiek, o co mógłby się zahaczyć, nawet jeśli obszar poszukiwań był zdecydowanie mniej imponujący od Londynu. Zamierzał jednak szukać do skutku i zajmował się tym aż do piątkowego poranka, opłacając bezdomnych z prośbą o szukanie dla niego wieści, przetrząsając archiwa, sprawdzając urzędy i inne miejsca, gdzie ktoś… charakterystyczny, a taki prawdopodobnie był Parker, zostałby zapamiętany. Pomimo jego niespożytej energii, całe poszukiwania zdały się na nic, bo właśnie w piątek rano, dostał do hotelu wiadomość od jednego z bezdomnych, która wydawała się przekreślać jakiekolwiek szanse na to, że coś tu znajdzie.

Heath Parker, czterdziesto paroletni, ekscentryczny samotnik, faktycznie wprowadził się wczesnym latem dwa i pół roku temu do domu na przedmieściach w południowej części miasta – tyle że zeszłej wiosny zniknął stamtąd i bezdomny, który dostarczył mu informację, nie znalazł nic więcej. Sherlock natychmiast udał się pod wskazany adres, by porozmawiać z sąsiadami, ale jedyne, co usłyszał, to że mężczyzna prawie nie opuszczał obszernej posesji ogrodzonej wysokim murem albo też robił to tak, aby pozostać niezauważonym. Rzadko miał gości, czasem odwiedzała go sporo młodsza kobieta, która nie wyglądała jednak na jego córkę. Nie integrował się z nikim i podejrzewano, że wykonuje jakiś wolny zawód związany ze sztuką, bo chociaż ubierał się zupełnie zwyczajnie – nikt nie zasugerował nawet mrugnięciem, że nosił cokolwiek, co można było nazwać _babskim_ – to jednak wydawał się po prostu dziwny i dość zamknięty w sobie.

_Jakby czegoś się bał. Jakby nie chciał być zapamiętany. Wie pan? Nie potrafię opisać jego twarzy. Tak naprawdę cieszyłam się, gdy wyjechał i wprowadziła się tu rodzina z dziećmi. Nie, nikt nie wie, gdzie wyjechał. W sumie dowiedzieliśmy się, że już tu nie mieszka, dopiero po paru tygodniach, gdy agent nieruchomości zaczął przyprowadzać kolejne osoby i pokazywać im posiadłość._

Sherlock po raz pierwszy od przyjazdu do Dartford poczuł zmęczenie i lekką irytację, ale szybko uporał się z tym, gdy w jego głowie pojawiła się cała lista nowych możliwości. Mógł przecież porozmawiać z rodziną zajmującą dom Heatha, wyciągnąć od nich dane agenta nieruchomości i przez niego spróbować pozyskać jakieś informacje… Kierował już swoje kroki do ogrodzonej murem posiadłości i dzieliło go od niej zaledwie parę kroków, kiedy jego telefon zadzwonił i pojawiło się na nim nazwisko Madison Duncombe, do której wiele razy bezskutecznie próbował się dodzwonić od czasu rozmowy z Jimem.

– Przepraszam cię, mam od paru dni problemy z telefonem – wyrzuciła z siebie kobieta bez przywitania. – Jestem właśnie na przedmieściach Londynu i chciałam się z tobą umówić, ale cały czas coś stawało mi na drodze. Och, _cześć_ , tak na początek – zaśmiała się. – Masz dzisiaj czas? Moja siostra musiała się zabrać gdzieś z dzieciakami, więc do późnego popołudnia jestem wolna.

– Jestem poza Londynem, ale mogę dotrzeć na Baker Street…

– Gdzie jesteś? – przerwała mu. – Jeśli mam być szczera, wolałabym spotkać się z tobą poza miastem, więc spokojnie mogę do ciebie dołączyć. Jakiekolwiek miejsce inne niż Londyn będzie lepsze żeby się spotkać, jeśli mamy porozmawiać o sprawach pamiętających. Macie straszną burzę nad głowami, a ja nie lubię moknąć – zakończyła z rozbawieniem niepasującym do słów, które wzbudziły w Sherlocku nagły niepokój.

– To nadal trwa? – zdziwił się, gdyż tak na dobrą sprawę od dwóch dni ani razu nie poczuł, że ktokolwiek ingeruje w jego myśli albo zaburza mu odczuwanie czasu i automatycznie uznał, że wszystko już się uspokoiło.

– Mam wrażenie, że jest coraz gorzej. Na boga… siedzę tu od trzech dni i pomagam siostrze w przeglądaniu ofert mieszkaniowych, zgodnie z tym, co planowałam, ale wszystko wali mi się na głowę. Gdzie jesteś? I w ogóle masz teraz czas?

– Dartford, mogę spotkać się w każdej chwili.

– Świetnie, ja właśnie umieram z nudów na południu Bromley, do Dartford mam rzut beretem a o tej porze raczej nie będę musiała przedzierać się przez korki. Podaj mi tylko adres, gdzie mamy się spotkać, a za dwie-trzy godziny będę na miejscu – oznajmiła, na co Sherlock uniósł brwi, bo dotarcie z Bromley do Dartford samochodem nie powinno zająć więcej niż jedną trzecią tego czasu. Madison wydawała się czytać mu w myślach, bo chwilę później parsknęła śmiechem. – Po tylu latach w damskim wydaniu wciąż nie nauczyłam się układać włosów i malować jak zwykłe kobiety, a skoro spotykam się z geniuszem z Baker Street, muszę jakoś wyglądać. Podaj mi tylko adres i…

– Madison – przerwał jej, oszołomiony ciągłym trajkotaniem. – Czy nie miałabyś nic przeciwko, żebyśmy spotkali się z kimś jeszcze?

– Och… – westchnęła, chyba orientując się, że połowa słów, jakie z siebie wyrzuciła, była zupełnie zbędna. – Z kimś jeszcze? Kolejnym pamiętającym? Zamieniam się w słuch.

– To Jim Moriarty – odparł, na co kobieta zamilkła na parę chwil, a potem wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem, tak szczerym i niepohamowanym, że zupełnie nie pasowało mu to do statecznej żony i matki mieszkającej na prowincji.

– O losie – parsknęła, wciąż chichocząc. – _Jim Moriarty_ , ten psychol, z którym zabawiałeś się w poprzednim świecie? _Ten sam_?

– Dokładnie ten sam – mruknął, z trudem powstrzymując się przed obróceniem oczami do nieba. – Parę rzeczy zmieniło się od poprzedniego świata.

– Jasne, że się zmieniło, w końcu zawsze coś się zmienia. Będę zachwycona mogąc go poznać. I wiesz? Może jednak pospieszę się z tym układaniem włosów.

– Spokojnie. Spotkajmy się za trzy godziny w hotelu, gdzie mieszkam – powiedział, po czym podyktował jej adres. – Za chwilę do niego zadzwonię i go tu wezwę.

– Jasne. Już nie mogę się doczekać. Moriarty i Holmes, razem, ewidentnie po tej samej stronie. To jakby usłyszeć, że Voldemort zbratał się z Harrym Potterem – powiedziała, na co Sherlock zamrugał nerwowo, ale nie zdecydował się zapytać, co Madison miała na myśli. – Świetnie. Więc… widzimy się niedługo. Mam nadzieję, że będę w stanie zaspokoić waszą ciekawość odnośnie spraw, z którymi do mnie przychodzicie, w takim samym stopniu, w jakim wy zaspokoicie moją wyjaśniając mi, co sprawiło, że Sherlock Holmes i jego największy wróg postanowili zakopać topór wojenny i wspólnie szukać _pamiętających przyjaciół_.

Rozmowa z Jimem, do którego zadzwonił, gdy tylko zakończył połączenie, przyniosła nowe wieści. Mężczyzna, zgodnie z planami, scedował wszystkie zadania jakie mógł na Janine, którą awansował na osobistą asystentkę, a sam od czasu ich ostatniego spotkania oraz rozmowy telefonicznej dwa dni temu zajmował się w miarę możliwości czasowych internetowymi poszukiwaniami pamiętających. Przetrząsał kartoteki szpitalne, wysyłał zaszyfrowane wiadomości, znajdował kolejne, podejrzane nazwiska. Wszystko to szło opornie, ale posuwał się do przodu i zdołał dowiedzieć się paru rzeczy na temat dziwnych nagrań telewizyjnych, jakie pojawiły się po zamachach. Okazało się, że zarówno Ella, jak i pamiętający, na którego trafił zupełnym przypadkiem w Woodford na stacji benzynowej w drodze powrotnej do Londynu, kojarzyli taką sytuację. Ella przypomniała sobie, że kobieta krzycząca na nagraniu w telewizji wspomniała jeszcze coś w rodzaju _Jeśli następnym razem spotkacie Mściciela, powiedzcie mu, że musi ponownie znaleźć Wrzosa_ oraz że _tylko prawdziwy Mściciel może odnaleźć go naprawdę_ i próbowała usprawiedliwiać się, że nigdy dotąd nie sądziła, że tamten bełkot może być w najmniejszym stopniu istotny. Pamiętający ze stacji był znacznie mniej chętny do rozmowy, ale przerażony samym widokiem człowieka, którego znał z poprzedniej rzeczywistości jako jednego z najgroźniejszych kryminalistów na Wyspach, pod odpowiednim naciskiem również zdecydował się na zwierzenia. Potwierdził wszystko to, co mówili Bill oraz Ella, dodał również, że ponieważ czuł, że zamachy mogą mieć związek z pamiętającymi, śledził wszystkie filmiki oraz wywiady w lokalnych stacjach i dodał, że jeszcze dwukrotnie trafił na tego dziwnego dziennikarza, który przeprowadzając wywiad stał tyłem do kamery – musiało to być więc czyjeś zaplanowane działanie i to nie ulegało wątpliwości.

Obecnie Jim był z powrotem w domu Sebastiana i od tego momentu, kilka godzin wcześniej, ponownie pogrążał się w dziwnym letargu, będącym dowodem na to, że nad Londynem _faktycznie_ coś wisiało, powodując, że w tych okolicach skupienie się było niemożliwe. Było jak chmura smogu, która utrudniała astmatykom oddychanie  i chociaż przez większość osób nie było aż tak zauważalne, to ewidentnie wpływało na pamiętających i mąciło im w umysłach. Kiedy więc usłyszał, że ma zjawić się w Dartford, przyjął tę wiadomość z entuzjazmem i nieskrywaną ulgą.

– Siedzę tu tylko dlatego, że Sebastian byłby niepocieszony gdybym _zaniedbał jego kota_. Powiedz mi, jak bardzo jest ze mną źle?

– Możesz zabrać tego futrzaka ze sobą – zaproponował Sherlock, chociaż ostatnim, czego potrzebowali, była dziwna kotka z naprzemiennymi atakami furii i czułości.

– Chyba tak właśnie zrobię. I wezmę jego samochód, więc jak ten cholerny kot w nim napaskudzi, to Sebastian będzie to sprzątał, gdy tylko wróci.

– Odzywał się do ciebie? – spytał i natychmiast pożałował swojego pytania.

– Tak. Odzywa się – odparł powoli. – Martwi się o mnie, tym bardziej, że powiedziałem mu, że w Londynie dzieje się coś dziwnego. Wspominałem o tych filmikach, które widziało kilku pamiętających i dziwnie zareagował. To znaczy… – zająknął się. – Powiedział, że _będzie mieć to w pamięci_. To niby zwyczajne słowa, ale w jego ustach brzmiały jakoś nienaturalnie. Nie wiem, co mam o tym myśleć i mam nadzieję, że ta babka z którą się widzimy, na coś nas nakieruje. Jeśli nie popchnie nas w żadnym kierunku, to czy Sebastian życzy sobie tego czy nie, zmuszę go, by powiedział mi gdzie jest i do niego pojadę.

– Aż tak chcesz się z nim spotkać? Doszedłeś już do siebie po rewelacjach na temat świata sze…

– Na litość, do niczego nie doszedłem, po prostu za nim tęsknię – wyrzucił z siebie Jim i parsknął zduszonym śmiechem. – Dzwonił do mnie dziś rano, wypytywał, jak się czuję, a gdy zacząłem narzekać, powiedział, że gdy wróci, ma nadzieję, że jednak pozwolę mu poprawić mi nastrój w sypialni. Poczułem się jak nastoletnia dziewica, taka co trochę by chciała, ale się boi. Co się z nami porobiło? Niby dwaj geniusze, a sentymenty rządzą nami w tym świecie bardziej niż zwykłymi ludźmi. Kończę, zanim zarzucę cię kolejnymi zwierzeniami, przez które będę wstydził się spojrzeć ci w oczy gdy się spotkamy. Trzymaj się. Dotrę do ciebie najszybciej jak będzie to możliwe.

Gdy skończyli rozmawiać, Sherlock parę chwil wpatrywał się w komórkę, rozbawiony i może również odrobinę rozczulony wyznaniami Jima, które kiedyś uznałby za żałosne, ale teraz, w tym świecie i z tym Johnem nie potrafił już krytykować ludzi za to, że pozwalali, by ich emocje wypływały na wierzch. Wciąż jednak w przypadku byłego kryminalisty było to… trudne do przyjęcia, bo po prostu był on jedną z ostatnich osób na świecie, które podejrzewałby o zdolność głośnego przyznania, że jest się zakochanym… a chociaż nie użył dokładnie tych słów, tak właśnie należało rozumieć jego wyznanie.

Ponieważ miał jeszcze sporo czasu, postanowił wykorzystać pozostałe mu dwie godziny na dokończenie poszukiwań Heatha Parkera, jednak na samym starcie napotkał nowe przeszkody: małżeństwo zamieszkujące obecnie jego dom nie pamiętało nazwiska agentki, które podpisywała z nimi umowę, nie znało też poprzedniego właściciela i żadne nie wydawało się chętne, by udzielać obcemu mężczyźnie jakichkolwiek informacji. Na nic się nie zdało wspomnienie, że jest prywatnym detektywem i Sherlock niemal zazgrzytał zębami – gdyby miał ze sobą odznakę policyjną, prawdopodobnie poszłoby mu znacznie lepiej, ale nie przyszło mu do głowy, że będzie jej potrzebował, bo inaczej zapewne zorganizowałby ją sobie przed przyjazdem tutaj.

Oddalił się od domu Heatha zirytowany i zanim wsiadł do samochodu, postanowił zrelaksować się przy papierosie; kończył drugą sztukę, kiedy dostrzegł, że tylnym wyjściem z domu wychodzi owinięta obszernym szalem nastolatka, ogląda się za siebie, a potem kieruje się na tył posesji. Przesunął się o parę kroków, by móc obserwować ją pomiędzy bezlistnymi drzewami i uniósł brwi, kiedy dziewczyna, mimo iż miała na sobie niezawiązane tenisówki na koturnie i domową, wełnianą sukienkę, przechodzi przez płot i biegnie przez szpaler drzew w stronę miejsca, gdzie zaparkował. Dogasił papierosa i już chciał otworzyć usta, kiedy ta skinęła na samochód, bez słów nakazując mu cofnąć się parę metrów i wskoczyła na miejsce pasażera.

– Lepiej, żeby mnie tu nie zobaczyli – oznajmiła, kiedy Sherlock wykonał polecenie i zgasił silnik. – Chociaż zakochali się w tym domu, nie potrafią mówić o tym, jak go kupowali. W końcu umysłami tła można całkiem pomyślnie sterować, gdy chcesz się ukryć i gdy jesteś jednym z najsilniejszych z nas – dodała, zrzucając z włosów szal i wbijając wzrok w oniemiałą twarz Sherlocka. – Jestem _strażnikiem_. A ty jesteś jedną z osób, która zjawiła się tu, by pomóc _złamać klątwę_ i och, nie masz pojęcia, jak długo czekałam, aż ktoś z was mnie znajdzie…!

– Strażnikiem…?

– Pamiętającym, którego ktoś ze starszych pozostawia w jakimś miejscu, aby pilnował jego spraw – powiedziała, wyrzucając z siebie słowa z dziwnym, trochę nienaturalnym akcentem. – Zwykle wybiera się samoistnych, aby potrafili rozpoznawać innych, bo zdolności przebudzonych sztucznie często nie są wystarczające.

– Też jesteś samoistną? – spytał detektyw, na co dziewczyna skinęła głową.

– _Tak_. Ale zwyczajną, niemagiczną i to przebudzoną po drugiej fali, więc nic szczególnego – odparła i nerwowo zerknęła w stronę domu ukrytego za linią drzew. – Wrzos zostawił mnie tutaj, bo wiedział, że w tym roku _coś się wydarzy_ i że ktoś może próbować go znaleźć. Dartford było pierwszą granicą, która go od niego dzieliła i którą właśnie pokonaliście. Zostałam tu skierowana po to, by strzec jej przed Wróżką oraz by czekać na osobę, która może złamać klątwę.

– Jaką…

– _Pierwszą_ – przerwała mu szybko, zanim w ogóle zdążył wypowiedzieć pytanie. – Nie mam dużo czasu. Nie mogę ci wyjaśnić wszystkiego, bo nie taka jest moja rola. Wiem, że nad Londynem chwieje się równowaga i czuję, że dotarłeś już do jej źródła…

– Lalkarz i Wróżka.

– A po drugiej stronie Wrzos, Ćma i _Pierwszy_ – dodała, wpatrując się czujnie w jego oczy. – Najważniejsze jest jednak to, że dziś w końcu, po wielu tygodniach, przypadkowo udało ci się złamać jedną z pieczęci. A wcześniej kilka osób… dzięki komuś, kto ma odpowiednie talenty, by przywoływać w słabszych spośród nas istotne wspomnienia, przypomniało sobie o filmach dotyczących Mściciela i informacje te zostały wam już przekazane. To ważne. To jedna z najważniejszych rzeczy, na jakie trafiliście. Nie mogę tego powiedzieć na głos… musisz sam… – urwała i spojrzała na niego błagalnie.

– _Tylko Mściciel może odnaleźć Wrzosa naprawdę._ Co to ma wspólnego z jakimś Pierwszym? Co… Czy… – ucichł na moment. – Mściciel i Pierwszy to ta sama osoba, ale skoro tylko on może odnaleźć Wrzosa, dlaczego mi o tym mówisz? Nie jestem Pierwszym…!

– Jesteś tu _w imieniu Pierwszego_. Ty i ten drugi… Obaj działacie po stronie Pierwszego, więc… – ponownie zerknęła w kierunku domu. – Tylko jeśli Pierwszy lub _jego drużyna_ dotrze do Wrzosa, jeśli sami go znajdziecie, tylko wtedy możecie złamać klątwę do końca. Na tym właśnie polega rozwiązanie, na tym, że Pierwszy musi znaleźć to, co utracił, to, co Pierwsza Klątwa miała mu odebrać na wieki. Może mieć pomoc, ale ostatecznie musi dotrzeć do najważniejszych rzeczy sam, a wy musicie zrobić wszystko, aby mu to umożliwić.

– Dlaczego? Kim konkretnie jest Pierwszy? I dlaczego to nagle stało się takie ważne…?

– Bo w poprzednim świecie wszystko się posypało, a gdy teraz również wam się nie uda, stery przejmie ponownie Lalkarz i tym razem zamknie kręgi, a wszystkie klątwy zostaną przypieczętowane na wieki.

– Ale co zmieni odnalezienie Heatha? Dlaczego nie ujawnił się Mścicielowi, dlaczego…

– Bo każda klątwa, jaką rzuciła Wróżka, ma rozwiązanie… ma antidotum – wyszeptała, z lękiem wpatrując się w dom. – Wrzos postarał się w trzynastym świecie, aby na każde świństwo, jakie wyrządził Lalkarz, istniała odtrutka. Odtrutka na Pierwszą Klątwę to _odszukiwanie ważnych osób_ i Pierwszy nieświadomie zażywał ją przez kilka ostatnich żyć, powoli znajdując to, co stracił. Ostatnią z nich, _ostatnią pieczęcią_ , jest właśnie Wrzos, który, gdy go odnajdziecie, wszystko wam powie, bo kiedy wasz Mściciel ponownie spotka się z człowiekiem, który jako jedyny jest w stanie przeciwstawić się Lalkarzowi, Pierwsza Klątwa osłabi się tak bardzo, że… będzie mógł wreszcie podjąć kolejne kroki.

– Tyle że nie jesteśmy w stanie go znaleźć…! – syknął Sherlock. – Nie jestem w stanie znaleźć Heatha, Wrzosa czy jakkolwiek inaczej się nazywa. Jeśli nie poznam nazwiska agenta, który mógłby mnie do niego zaprowadzić, znów stanę w miejscu, ty pewnie też nie możesz mi go podać i…

– Nazwisko agenta nic ci nie powie, ani notariusza ani nikogo, kto brał udział w transakcji, więc możesz to zostawić – przerwała mu dziewczyna. – Los nie doprowadził cię tutaj bez powodu. Jesteś tu, żebym otworzyła na moment granicę i przekazała ci nazwisko Ćmy, która zaprowadzi was do celu. _Fritzi Fassnacht._

– Już spotkałem się z tym nazwiskiem. To samoistna, która…

– Która was do niego zaprowadzi i nie mogę podać ci żadnych innych wskazówek, aby nie zaburzyć ciągu rozwiązania, a jej nazwisko mogłam wypowiedzieć tylko dlatego, że już je kiedyś słyszałeś i już nie jest tajemnicą. O całej reszcie… pomyśl o tym jak o podchodach. Docierasz do kolejnych punktów i dają ci tylko jedną podpowiedź, kierując do kolejnego kroku.

– Więc mam rzucić wszystko i szukać tej…

– Ależ nie – parsknęła dziewczyna, uśmiechając się do niego pobłażliwie. – Zróbcie dokładnie to, co macie dziś zrobić i potraktuj mnie jak przypadkową podpowiedź, jak jedną z licznych dróg prowadzących do celu. Nie waż się odwoływać spotkania, które umówiłeś. To był jeden z istotnych kroków i właśnie dzięki temu, że ktoś się z wami skontaktował, ja mogłam się pojawić – powiedziała, po czym wygładziła sukienkę i ponownie owinęła się chustą. – Jak dotrzecie do Fritzi, powiedzcie, że przesłała was do niej _Niezapominajka_. I ostatnia rzecz… Ćma jest jak cień i znalezienie jej nie będzie proste. Możliwe, że tylko Pierwszy jest w ogóle w stanie to zrobić, więc musicie zrobić wszystko, by mu to umożliwić.

– Nadal nie wiem kim jest Pierwszy, bo cały ten czas _właśnie jego szukaliśmy_ , Mściciela z poprzedniego świata…! – zaprotestował Sherlock, kiedy dziewczyna zaczęła wychodzić z samochodu. – Kto to jest? To ktoś ze starszych? Ktoś z tła? Jak w ogóle mam pomagać komuś, o kim nic nie wiem?

– To _Pierwszy Przeklęty_. Dziwne, że jeszcze się nie domyśliłeś… Ale może nie jesteście w stanie się domyślić, dopóki nie złamiecie klątwy – powiedziała i spojrzała na niego ostatni raz. – _Pierwszy_ to ofiara _pierwszej klątwy_ , która okazała się wiązać i utrzymywać pozostałe. Przez całe wieki nie mieliśmy świadomości, że tak to wygląda, ale wreszcie wyszło to na jaw, właśnie dzięki waszym działaniom. Starsi zaczynają się dowiadywać prawdy od swoich strażników i wesprą was, jeśli dojdzie do starcia. Dlatego to co robicie jest tak ważne dla nas wszystkich, dla twojego brata, dla każdej osoby, kiedykolwiek dotkniętej jakąś klątwą… a także dla Lalkarza i Wróżki, bo oni z kolei chcą dorwać Pierwszego, rozbić to, co zaczął odbudowywać i tym samym zapieczętować klątwę ponownie, co może zniszczyć z takim trudem wypracowaną równowagę. Nie masz pojęcia, jak długo na was czekaliśmy, a to, co się dzieje nad Londynem, to znak, że to już ostatni dzwonek. Pamiętaj o Pierwszym i Ćmie… powodzenia. Naprawdę… uwierz, że trzymam za ciebie kciuki mocniej niż przypuszczasz – zakończyła, po czym wyskoczyła z samochodu i skierowała się truchtem z powrotem do domu. Sherlock próbował ją obserwować, ale dziewczyna była jak świetlik, na którym trudno było skupić wzrok i co chwilę znikała ma z oczu.

Gdy tylko odpalił silnik i oddalił się z osiedla, gdzie niegdyś mieszkał Heath – z jakichś przyczyn czuł, że powinien zniknąć stąd jak najszybciej – zadzwonił do Jima ponownie i przekazał mu, co właśnie mu się przydarzyło. Nie rozmawiali długo, bo przecież niebawem mieli się spotkać ponownie, a dodatkowo Jim w pewnym momencie oznajmił, że Sebastian dzwoni na jego drugi telefon i musi się rozłączyć.

– Powiedz mu o Pierwszym i o Fritzi – wyrzucił z siebie Sherlock, czując, że to ważne, że to być może w tym momencie najważniejsza rzecz, a przecież… Mycroft kazał mu kierować się intuicją i kiedy przypomniał sobie jego słowa, przez moment poczuł coś dziwnego… nienaturalnego tak, jak zaburzenia czasowe związane z Londynem, które tutaj nie występowały, ale w przeciwieństwie do nich, _pozytywnego_. Poczucie dobrze wykonanego zadania, poczucie, że właśnie zrobił coś, co należało zrobić i że jakiś istotny element układanki został umieszczony we właściwym miejscu.

– Jasne. Jasne – wymamrotał Jim, a jego głos brzmiał tak, jakby trzymał telefon zbyt daleko od ust i trudno było go zrozumieć. – Zaraz mu o tym powiem, chociaż pewnie uzna, że jesteśmy większymi świrami niż przypuszczał do tej pory. Trzymaj się i do zobaczenia.

 

***

 

Jim dotarł do hotelu, w którym zatrzymał się Sherlock, kilkanaście minut przed Madison Duncombe i w tym czasie opowiedział mu ze szczegółami o spotkaniu z dziwną samoistną, a potem – wysłuchał o tym, jak na słowo Pierwszy oraz nazwisko Fritzi Fassnacht zareagował Sebastian; mężczyzna, jak się okazało, zamilkł na dłuższy czas, a gdy Jim zaczął wypytywać go, co się stało, wydusił, że w takim razie musi kończyć i pospiesznie się rozłączył.

Zanim jednak zdążyli wspólnie zacząć wyciągać wnioski z tego, co się wydarzyło, w holu, w którym się umówili, zjawiła się Madison i wszystkie inne tematy musiały być zepchnięte na bok. Sherlock sprawdził jej zdjęcia na facebooku oraz profil w LinkedIn i spodziewał się eleganckiej szatynki z modnie ułożonymi włosami do ramion, w marynarce i pełnym makijażu; tymczasem niewysoka, drobna kobieta przyjechała tu nieumalowana, uczesała się w odpowiedni raczej dla nastolatki koński ogon, założyła kolorowe legginsy, masywne adidasy i męską kurtkę wojskową, a cały ten zestaw zupełnie nie pasował do czterdziestoletniej bizneswoman, ani tym bardziej do _statecznej żony i matki z prowincji_.

– Nie macie pojęcia, jak cieszę się, że wyjechałam z tego pieprzonego miasta – powiedziała na starcie, a potem przywitała się z nimi, zamaszyście potrząsając ich dłońmi i ściskając je z zaskakującą siłą, tak, jak zrobiłby to pewny siebie mężczyzna. – Gdzie idziemy? Zaprosicie mnie na drinka? – parsknęła, puszczając oko do zdezorientowanego Sherlocka.

– Planowałem, że porozmawiamy u mnie w pokoju, bo nie potrzeba nam…

– Świadków. Jasne. Prowadź, _gwiazdo_ – roześmiała się, a potem ruszyła tuż za nim. Kiedy wchodzili do windy, detektyw zorientował się, że Madison rzuca powłóczyste spojrzenia recepcjonistce, jednak był tym zbyt zażenowany, aby w jakikolwiek sposób to skomentować. – Czterdzieści lat bez penisa, a ja wciąż na widok ładnej panienki myślę tylko o tym, żeby ją przelecieć – wypaliła, kiedy tylko drzwi windy się za nimi zamknęły. – Też to macie, gdy budzicie się jako kobieta?

– Gdy obudziłem się jako kobieta, myślałem tylko o tym, żeby wypruć sobie wnętrzności – odparł chłodno Jim, nie próbując nawet ukryć, że nie poczuł do niej sympatii, na co Madison uniosła brwi, a potem parsknęła śmiechem.

– No nie żartuj. To przecież też ma swoje zalety! – oznajmiła, za co została obdarzona morderczym spojrzeniem. – Daj spokój, tylko sobie żartuję. Mam nadzieję, że nie zlecisz jakiemuś swojemu snajperowi, żeby mnie skasował.

– Wciąż się nad tym zastanawiam – odparł sucho, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się w wymuszony sposób, gdy mina Madison zrzedła i wyglądało na to, że wzięła jego słowa na poważnie. – Jestem tutaj biznesmenem a nie kryminalistą. Poprzedni świat to zamknięta historia.

– Chyba nie aż tak zamknięta, skoro _szukacie przeszłości_ – odparła, a ponieważ po chwili otworzyły się drzwi, cała trójka zamilkła aż do momentu, gdy znaleźli się w skromnym pokoju Sherlocka. Kobieta bez pytania zajęła jedyny fotel, toteż on i Jim musieli usiąść na łóżku. – Nie macie pojęcia, jak się cieszę, że w końcu mogę pogadać z jakimś pamiętającym. I to z facetami…! Jakkolwiek kobiece ciało ma mnóstwo zalet, to czasem tęsknię za tym, że być dawnym sobą i nie musieć się z tym kryć.

– Jeśli liczysz, że po pogawędce wspólnie pójdziemy na podryw albo pogadamy o dupach, to zapomnij. Obaj jesteśmy gejami – odparł Jim, na co Madison uniosła brwi i parsknęła śmiechem.

– Więc jednak z Johnem Watsonem to nie było platoniczne? – spytała, na co Sherlock obrócił oczami, coraz bardziej skrępowany jej bezpośredniością; po pierwszej rozmowie czuł, że Madison jest ekstrawertyczna, ale nie przypuszczał, że _aż tak_. – W porządku. Zacznijmy od początku. Co chcecie wiedzieć? To ma związek z tym, co dzieje się w Londynie? Z atakami z poprzedniego świata? Z czymś jeszcze dawniejszym?

– Ze wszystkim, o czym powiedziałaś, a także z Mścicielem, z Lalkarzem i Wróżką oraz klątwami – powiedział Sherlock. – Przekaż nam wszystko, co wiesz. To, czego szukamy, okazuje się mieć znacznie więcej aspektów niż przypuszczaliśmy na samym początku i każda rzecz może okazać się istotna.

– _Wróżka_ – powiedziała powoli, po raz pierwszy od początku ich spotkania poważniejąc. – Cóż, czegokolwiek szukacie, dotarliście już chyba całkiem daleko, skoro wiecie o tej zdzirze, którą w przeszłości miałam wątpliwą przyjemność poznać. Przypuszczam wręcz, że wiecie znacznie więcej ode mnie.

– Ale przyda nam się kolejna perspektywa. Wiesz co dzieje się nad Londynem? Te nietypowe zawirowania czasowe i poczucie, że na nic nie starcza czasu?

– Co się dzieje? – prychnęła ze złością i zaczęła nerwowo strzelać paznokciami. – Baba Jaga wykryła, że ktoś próbuję pokrzyżować jej idolowi plany, więc na jego zlecenie blokuje ludzi, których wspólnie uznali za niebezpiecznych. Ma ograniczony zasięg, a ponieważ skądś dowiedzieli się, że jesteście w Londynie, co akurat nie wydaje się dziwne, kieruje przeciwko wybranym osobom tło i uniemożliwia im działanie.

– Czemu nie dziwi cię, że to akurat Londyn? – spytał Jim.

– Jeśli wiąże się to z atakami i waszym Mścicielem, to to chyba oczywiste – odparła z krzywym uśmieszkiem. – Ale ważniejsze jest coś innego. Dla pamiętających Londyn to nie tylko stolica, gdzie zasiada nasza Królowa, _Boże, chroń królową_ – powiedziała, intonując ostatnie słowa z przesadnym akcentem. – To tutaj zawsze miały miejsce… ważne wydarzenia. Odkąd pamiętam, to tutaj koncentrowała się energia, to tutaj zawsze mieszkało wielu z nas, zwłaszcza ci najważniejsi. W trzynastym świecie wstecz w Londynie znajdowały się dwa najważniejsze ośrodki szkoleniowe zbierające magicznych z całej zachodniej Europy. To tu… cholera, nawet nie wiem, ile wiecie i czy nie powtarzam bzdurnych oczywistości. Kiedy się obudziliście? Co pamiętacie? Jakie w ogóle macie związki z resztą pamiętających? I przede wszystkim, czego _dokładnie_ szukacie?

– Szukamy Mściciela – odparł Jim, wbijając wzrok w jej twarz. – Ale okazało się, że to wszystko sięga znacznie głębiej, do trzynastego świata wstecz, albo jeszcze wcześniejszych czasów. Co chwilę odkrywamy nowe fakty, jak to, że najwyraźniej w jakiś sposób jesteśmy powiązani z klątwami Wróżki, że brat Sherlocka ma w tym udział, a klątwa nie pozwala mu nam pomóc, że Lalkarz, chociaż udawał przede mną przyjaciela, tak naprawdę jest wrogiem. A co do naszej wiedzy, ja obudziłem się w jedenastym jako samoistny, Sherlock został przebudzony sztucznie i pamięta wszystko dopiero od siódmego, a żaden z nas nigdy nie integrował się ze społecznością pamiętających, więc pewnie większość rzeczy jakie nam powiesz nie będzie oczywistością.

– Dzieciaki – odparła Madison z rozbawieniem. – Cóż, ja jestem trochę starsza. I jeśli Lalkarz jest waszym wrogiem… to możecie liczyć na moje pełne wsparcie. Powiedzcie mi, co wiecie i do czego już doszliście. A ja powiem, kim jestem i spróbuję odpowiedzieć na każde pytanie, jakie do mnie macie. Zamieniam się w słuch. Od czego się to wszystko zaczęło? I kiedy? – spytała. Sherlock i Jim spojrzeli na siebie, chcąc przekonać się, czy każdy z nich dedukował Madison w ten sam sposób. Detektyw nie był pewny swoich zdolności odnośnie innych pamiętających, ale kiedy Jim, mimo ewidentnej niechęci do Madison, lekko skinął głową, tym krótkim znakiem pokazując mu, że kobieta jest godna zaufania i nie ma żadnych złych zamiarów, zaczął mówić, rozpoczynając od ich pierwszego spotkania w tym świecie. Opowiedział o poszukiwaniach, ograniczonej wiedzy o klątwach, klinice brata i wszystkich istotnych osobach, które spotkali, unikając jednak kwestii osobistych oraz tych dotyczących świata sześciu płci, gdyż wiedział, że to akurat coś, o czym Jim raczej nie chce rozmawiać. Mężczyzna czasem przejmował wątek, gdy dochodzili do pamiętających, z którymi to on się spotkał, a o wyjeździe do Szkocji opowiedział w całości sam, ograniczając jednak do zera zwierzenia dotyczące jego stanu psychicznego, świata sześciu płci i osoby Sebastiana, o którym żaden z nich nawet raz nie wspomniał. Kiedy Sherlock dotarł do chwili obecnej, powstrzymał się przed zdradzeniem wszystkiego, co usłyszał od tajemniczej pamiętającej, bo czuł, że to coś, co mogą spokojnie zachować na później, jeśli będzie taka potrzeba.

– Więc sami dotarliście do Lalkarza… oczywiście, poprowadziła was Baba Jaga, ale tego należało się spodziewać – stwierdziła Madison z przekąsem i były to jej pierwsze słowa od dłuższego czasu, bo ani na moment nie przerwała im opowieści. – Nieźle. Cholera, nawet nie wiem, od czego zacząć, bo najbardziej miałabym ochotę posłać wiązankę bluzgów odnośnie tego popierdolonego Magnussena. Ej, Jim? Mogę do ciebie mówić po imieniu, prawda? – rzuciła, na co mężczyzna prychnął pod nosem, ale przytaknął, natomiast Sherlock uniósł brwi, zaskoczony wulgarnością, która w tym wypadku wydawała mu się całkowicie zbędna i zwyczajnie nie pasowała do kogoś wyglądającego tak jak Madison. – Jak w następnym świecie znów będziesz kryminalistą, weź dorwij tego gada i każ go skatować a potem prześlij mi filmik, na którym błaga o litość. Nienawidzę tego skurwysyna i uważam, że to, że zdechł w poprzednim świecie, to najlepsze, co mogło się zdarzyć.

– To ja go zabiłem – wyznał Sherlock, a wówczas szare oczy Madison zabłysły w wyrazie absolutnego zachwytu.

– O kurwa – wydusiła. – Wiesz? Nigdy tak, jak w tym momencie, nie żałowałam tego, że urodziłam się tu kobietą. Gdybym była facetem, tak, jak zwykle, z wdzięczności bym ci obciągnęła, skoro jesteś gejem i, no wiesz, to by ci się na pewno spodobało. Żeby nie było, byłam naprawdę przystojnym facetem! I w dodatku moje obecne wcielenie sporo mnie nauczyło odnośnie zaspokajania męskich…

– Obejdzie się – wymamrotał detektyw, nie będąc w stanie dłużej tego słuchać bez czerwienienia się.

– Wróćmy do rzeczy – uciął Jim, zażenowany tylko odrobinę mniej od Sherlocka. – Wspominałaś o tym, że w Londynie koncentrują się pewne moce. Jaki to ma związek z naszą sprawą?

– Nie wiem, ale jeśli _wasza sprawa_ wiąże się z klątwami, to może mieć większy niż ktokolwiek z nas przypuszcza. To w Londynie w trzynastym świecie rzucono wszystkie klątwy, to tu można je wzmocnić lub… – ponownie strzeliła paznokciami – _złamać_. To w Londynie rezydował od zawsze starszy nazywany Książę, to tu mieszkała w świecie sześciu płci Pierwsza Alfa i…

– Pierwsza Alfa to podobno mój brat – przerwał mu Sherlock. – Mycroft Holmes.

– Och… – westchnęła Madison. – Serio? To naprawdę on? Cóż. Tak czy inaczej, dla pamiętających, dla starszych, a zwłaszcza tych najsilniejszych, takich jak Lalkarz czy Książę, Londyn zawsze był ważnym miejscem, a plotki głoszą, że to tutaj Lalkarz obudził się ponownie, mimo że o tej sprawie nie wiedziałam prawie nic, ale to, co powiedzieliście mi o klinice i tym, że Baba Jaga go tam znalazła, wydaje się potwierdzać tę teorię. I właśnie dlatego, jeśli coś ważnego dzieje się w tej części świata, to zawsze będzie Londyn. Tak naprawdę nie musiałabym nawet wiedzieć, co _konkretnie_ dzieje się tu teraz, bo wystarczy mi przypomnieć sobie pewne pogłoski i wspomnienia i wyciągnąć wnioski. Widzicie… świat, świat _tła_ , wciąż toczy się po tej samej elipsie, a od nas, pamiętających, zależy, w jakim jej momencie się znajdziemy – oznajmiła i zamilkła na parę chwil. – W poprzednich światach znałam wielu z nas i czynnie się z nimi kontaktowałam, więc do moich uszu zawsze docierało mnóstwo plotek, tym bardziej, że przy was jestem staruszką.

– Jesteś w stanie podać nam nazwiska?

– Jasne – odparła. – Całą, długą listę, ale proszę… jak będziecie o mnie mówić, używajcie męskich form, bo w tym świecie nie utrzymuję z nikim kontaktów i nie mają pojęcia, że jestem kobietą, a ja nie mam ochoty się komukolwiek pokazywać w tej wersji.

– Miałem problem z odnalezieniem cię właśnie dlatego, że spodziewałem się faceta – przyznał Sherlock, postanawiając nie wytykać jej, że jak na kogoś, kto twierdzi, że świetnie się odnajduje w damskiej wersji, jej opory przed pokazaniem się w niej dawnym znajomym wydają się dość dziwne.

– Bo urodziłam się kobietą po raz pierwszy od mojego przebudzenia i po raz pierwszy nie integrowałam się z resztą. Uznałam, że spróbuję czegoś całkiem innego… no i jakoś głupio było mi wparować do dawnego towarzystwa jako babeczka, skoro pamiętający znają mnie jako napakowanego twardziela, który zawsze lubił ostro się bawić – powiedziała, jakby wyczuła, o czym Sherlock myślał. – Żeby nie było, nie jest mi źle, bo jestem optymistką i zawsze przyjmuję bez wyrzutów to, co daje mi los. Gdy obudziłam się tutaj jako piętnastolatka, miałam ochotę zrobić to, co w tym dowcipie. Wiecie, facet budzi się w ciele cycatej blondynki i spędza w łazience cały dzień bawiąc się przed lustrem cyckami – parsknęła a potem wybuchnęła niepohamowanym chichotem. – Musiałam się nieźle tłumaczyć rodzicom, gdy zaniepokojeni wyłamali drzwi w łazience.

– To była ostatnia rzecz, o jakiej myślałem, gdy obudziłem się jako kobieta – stwierdził Jim, a gdy Sherlock na niego spojrzał, zorientował się, że mężczyzna nie do końca wie, czy powinien parsknąć śmiechem czy skrzywić się z odrazy.

– Skoro jesteś gejem, to zupełnie mnie to nie dziwi. No ale błagam, kiedy facet po raz pierwszy budzi się jako hetero dziewczyna, to na pewno pierwszym, co robi…

– Domyślam się, co robi, więc zostawmy to – przerwał jej szybko Jim. – Wróćmy do początku. Mówisz, że urodziłaś się jako kobieta po raz pierwszy od przebudzenia. Możesz coś więcej o tym powiedzieć?

– Jasne. Tę moją wersję znają tylko dwie osoby. Mój stwórca, to jasne, ale o tym za chwilę, a także jeden ze starszych, nazywający się Edgar Green.

– Który, na ile zdołaliśmy ustalić, ukrywa się w Kanadzie w jakiejś głuszy – odparł Jim, a chwilę później zmarszczył brwi.

– O co chodzi? – spytał Sherlock podejrzliwie.

– Ella wyprowadza się do Kanady. Gdy się z nią widziałem po raz pierwszy, mówiła, że się tam przenosi na stałe, a w zeszłym tygodniu kończyła się już pakować i wspomniała, że zamieszka na zupełnym odludziu. Miała samolot dwa dni później.

– Ella Thompson? – wtrąciła Madison. – Ta lekarka?

– Znasz ją?

– Czasem mam wrażenie, że znam wszystkich – odparła z rozbawieniem. – Cóż, całkiem możliwe, że jedzie właśnie do niego. Jest taka sztywna i wydumana, zupełnie jak on. Nieciekawy gość, potężny i mocno powiązany z Londynem. W przeciwieństwie do mnie, bardzo źle zniósł uwięzienie przez tę gnidę, Magnussena. W dawnych czasach podobno należał do strażników Księcia, którego tożsamość miał chronić po tym, jak Książę został zmuszony do ukrycia się. Znał mojego stwórcę i szczerze się nienawidzili. Jedno, co mogę powiedzieć, to że nie ma sensu go szukać, bo to ktoś, kogo nie da się zmusić do mówienia żadnymi torturami. Myślę, że możemy…

– Kto to właściwie był Książę? – przerwał jej Jim. – Słyszę to określenie coraz częściej, ktoś mówił mi, że to może być tylko plotka… że został przeklęty i…

– Czy może być _Pierwszym_? Usłyszałem dziś takie określenie i wydaje się wiązać z Księciem, kimkolwiek by nie był – wtrącił Sherlock.

– Nie, to na pewno inne osoby. Na gościu nazywanym czasem Pierwszym Lalkarz eksperymentował, na Księcia rzucił klątwę, co zresztą wielu młodszych pamiętających uważa za plotkę, dopiero, gdy nabrał w klątwach doświadczenia. Co zaś do samego Księcia… do czternastego świata był naszym dawnym _niewidzialnym szefem_ , tak to najłatwiej określić. To on pilnował równowagi i przestrzegania odwiecznych praw, to na nim spoczywało prowadzenie tła zza kurtyny i powstrzymywanie powtórnego nadejścia pewnych kataklizmów, które wcześniej miały miejsce. W sumie to coś jak najważniejszy Strażnik i podobno sprawdzał się w tej roli znakomicie, jednak Lalkarz coś mu zrobił w okolicach trzynastego świata. Tyle że potem gdzieś przepadł, a ja nigdy go nie spotkałam i nic więcej o nim nie wiem, zresztą… wielka polityka nigdy mnie nie interesowała.

– Skąd więc wiesz to wszystko?

– Od kilku starszych, których poznałam przez Lalkarza. W końcu w trzynastym świecie byłam jeszcze w jego świcie – odparła, odwracając wzrok, jakby wstydziła się tego wyznania.

– Boże, ty… ty też jesteś dzieckiem Lalkarza – wymamrotał Sherlock.

– Tak. Jednym z ostatnich dzieci powstałych przed boomem. Och, drugą falą, bo to taka ładniejsza nazwa. _Boomem_ nazywają to tylko ludzie tacy jak ja, bezczelni, niewychowani, nieprzystosowani – wyrzuciła z siebie, ewidentnie naśladując czyjś akcent, którego jednak Sherlock nie rozpoznał. – Obudził mnie w gorącym okresie, gdy wojował ze wszystkimi wokół i gdy prowadził eksperymenty związane z usypianiem. Ale proszę... nie pytajcie mnie o politykę. Jestem pamiętającym błaznem, a nie historykiem. Nie obchodziło mnie to wtedy, nie obchodzi mnie teraz. Nudził się, może szukał wsparcia… w sumie nie wiem, czym go zainteresowałam w czternastym świecie, gdy mnie znalazł, omotał słodkimi słówkami oraz obietnicą dobrej zabawy i sprawił, że się w nim zauroczyłam. To wtedy byłam kobietą po raz pierwszy i ostatni, aż do teraz, a gdy obudziłam się w trzynastym świecie, byłam już facetem, co wybitnie mu się nie spodobało. Nienawidził, gdy jego śliczna dziewczynka, którą sobie wybrał, rodziła się jako facet, zwłaszcza jako przewyższający go o stopę mięśniak, mający nad nim nieporównywalną przewagę fizyczną – powiedziała i zaśmiała się dziwnie. – Nigdy nie pozwolił mi się do siebie zbliżyć gdy byłam już pamiętającym i w trzynastym świecie byłam w ostatnim kręgu jego świty, niedopuszczona do większości tajemnic. Gdy odeszłam, chyba nawet tego nie zauważył, bo tak naprawdę wolał pewnie się mnie pozbyć… a może to mnie się tak wydaje, bo byłam silniejsza od jego dziewczynek i po przebudzeniu wcale go nie potrzebowałam? Podobno wyrwanie się spod wpływu rodzica nie jest jakoś szczególnie trudne, gdy nie ma się z nim więzi, a ja z nim nie miałam. Gdy przygruchał sobie Wróżkę, to była dla mnie wystarczająca motywacja, żeby odejść, bo nie znosiłam tej suki, ich magiczne eksperymenty i plany klątw były dla mnie odrażające i nie chciałam mieć z tym do czynienia. Więcej, stopniowo odbierałam mu kolejne osoby, bo potrafiłam nakłaniać ludzi do robienia rzeczy, co do których nie byli przekonani i chyba dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że stanowię zagrożenie, ale był już zbyt słaby, aby mi zagrozić, a ponadto – uciekłam do starszych, dostałam tam wsparcie i nie mógł mi zagrozić.

– Skoro zrobiłaś coś takiego… nie rzucił na ciebie klątwy?

– Rzucił, ale się nie udała – odparła, wzruszając ramionami. – Chciał _odebrać mi szczęście_ , ale musiał to spartaczyć, bo klątwa nigdy nie zaczęła działać. A może sam dał mi ochronę, gdy nadał mi nowe imię w czternastym świecie, gdy byłam jeszcze tłem? Mówił na mnie Oxalis, bo chciał, abym była jego _przynoszącym szczęście_ _szczawikiem_ , ale okazałam się nieudanym eksperymentem, zresztą, nie pierwszym i nie ostatnim. Zauroczyłam się nim, ale co z tego? Nie potrafiłam być jego wierną panieneczką, bo nie umiem żyć w klatce ani słuchać kogokolwiek poza samą sobą. Zabawne, w momencie, gdy zapragnął stworzyć sobie dziecko stanowiące talizman zapewniający szczęście, wszystko tym bardziej zaczęło się u niego sypać. Widzicie, to właśnie w tamtym okresie nagrabił sobie nie tylko u starszych ale też u własnych dzieci, bo zaraz przed znalezieniem mnie jako tła w czternastym świecie, pozbył się… innego dziecka, które ośmieliło się zbuntować. Nie znam szczegółów tej sprawy, bo to coś, o czym starsi nie chcieli plotkować. Albo bali się mówić na głos zbyt wiele i woleli odchodzić od Lalkarza po cichu, zanim też uzna ich za zagrożenie i postanowi uśpić.

– Uśpić…? To był ten _pierwszy uśpiony pamiętający_?

– Więcej, jedna z teorii mówił, że to był również _Ten Pierwszy_ , wiecie, pierwszy przeklęty w trzynastym świecie, ale nigdy nikt tego nie potwierdził, zresztą… to trochę nie trzymało się kupy, no bo po co przeklinać kogoś, kto i tak jest uśpiony? Tyle że była taka plotka i było w niej coś, co sprawiało, że nie potrafiłam jej nigdy skreślić całkowicie – zaśmiała się, a Sherlock i Jim spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo… bo jeśli Pierwszy faktycznie był Mścicielem, pierwszą ofiarą uśpienia _oraz_ klątwy Lalkarza, to zainteresowanie jego osobą w poprzednim świecie i próby znalezienia go poprzez Rankina i Janine nagle nabierały znacznie więcej sensu. Wszystko to rzucało nowe światło na ich poszukiwania, bo nagle… Mściciel mógł nie być _tylko tłem_ , które niegdyś podpadło Lalkarzowi, mógł być znacznie ważniejszą osobą, mógł kiedyś być pamiętającym dzieckiem Lalkarza, więcej…! Mycroft, gdy go pojmał, mógł wiedzieć to wszystko. Pierwsza klątwa wiązała wszystkie pozostałe… Tylko Pierwszy-Mściciel mógł ją złamać, a z atakami coś poszło nie tak… Mycroft również był ofiarą jakiejś klątwy i nie mógł im przekazać wieści, a ponadto bał się, że błędny ruch dotyczący Mściciela może ją zapieczętować zamiast złamać.

Nagle wszystkie informacje zaczęły łączyć się w spójną całość, która w końcu stała się logiczna i nie stanowiła już rozsypanych puzzli, które wyszukiwali z takim trudem przez ostatnie tygodnie. A co więcej… Mycroft okazał się kimś całkiem innym niż dotąd sądzili, bo skoro to była prawda, skoro Pierwszy i Mściciel byli tą samą osobą, a on zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, prawdopodobnie od samego początku obaj stali po przeciwnej stronie niż Lalkarz. I tak naprawdę Mycroft był _po jego stronie_ również w poprzednim świecie, prawdopodobnie zadręczał się, że nie może im tego zdradzić, że musi pilnować równowagi, chociaż w środku aż się gotował, aby coś z tym zrobić. Może wręcz celowo rzucił mu wyzwanie, zabraniając mu na początku kontaktów z Jimem, bo znał Sherlocka i wiedział, że ten zrobi mu na przekór…? Może gdy obserwował ich poszukiwania ani przez moment nie stanowił zagrożenia, może wszystko co robił, każde świństwo i złośliwość, miały na celu dokonanie czegoś ważnego dla nich wszystkich… a Mycroft był gotowy poświęcić się i stać w jego oczach _tym złym_ bo uważał, że to część ważniejszej sprawy.

Należały mu się przeprosiny. A gdy wszystko się skończy, ich obu czekała długa rozmowa.

– Na czym to w ogóle polegało? Jak tego dokonał? – spytał Sherlock, nie zamierzając zdradzać konkluzji, do której doszli z Jimem w tym samym momencie, bo nie sądził, że Madison jest odpowiednią osobą do rozmowy o tych sprawach. 

– Problem w tym, że nie mam pojęcia, bo to jedna z tajemnic, których Lalkarz strzegł i jeśli komuś je zdradził, to tylko swoim najbardziej zaufanym dziewczynkom takim jak Baba Jaga. Jedyne, co wiem, to że chociaż do uśpienia doszło w piętnastym świecie, to dopiero w kolejnym, w czternastym, Lalkarz i jego świta otrzymali _ostateczne_ potwierdzenie, że im się powiodło, podobno trafiając na Pierwszego, który był już dorosły, ale był tłem. Tak czy inaczej, gdy Lalkarz dokonywał uśpienia, ktoś taki w danym świecie w ogóle się nie pojawiał – po prostu nikt go nie widział, czy to jako tła czy jako pamiętającego. Za to w kolejnym życiu rodził się jako całkowicie nieświadome tło i tak właśnie było z _Pierwszym_. Nie wiem, kiedy dokładnie Lalkarz zorientował się, że jego eksperyment się powiódł, ale wiem, że gdy tylko to dostrzegł, natychmiast pozbył się kogoś jeszcze, tyle że tutaj nie znam już szczegółów, bo utrzymywał to w tajemnicy, a gdy wyszło to na jaw w trzynastym świecie, ja byłam już właściwie wykluczona z jego świty. To wówczas zaczęły się rozruchy, bo ta druga osoba nie była nawet jego lalką, ale kimś ważnym dla całej społeczności pamiętających, może nawet jakąś samoistną. Tak czy inaczej, uśpił dwie osoby, ale ponieważ nie byli to jego jedyni wrogowie, zajął się klątwami, przy czym nie wiem o wszystkich i jedyne, czego jestem pewna, to że w tej rzuconej na Pierwszego było coś istotnego, ale co…? Nie mam pojęcia, a wtedy zbyt mało mnie to interesowało, żeby się o to rozpytywać.

– Muszę wiedzieć, kim jest Pierwszy – powiedział Sherlock. – Ten człowiek jest podobno kluczem do rozwiązania wszystkich zagadek. Co o nim wiesz? Cokolwiek jeszcze przychodzi ci do głowy?

– O Pierwszym wiem tylko to, co już wam powiedziałam i nic więcej. Zresztą, jedna z klątw, jakie została rzucona później, sprawiła, że wszystkie plotki i informacje dotyczące tamtej sprawy stały się jakieś… zamglone i jeśli Lalkarz nie dopuścił kogoś do wiedzy osobiście, to nie dało się do niej dotrzeć. Najstarsi, zwłaszcza samoistni, zapewne byli w stanie przeciwstawić się tak ogólnej i nieprecyzyjnej klątwie, ale ja byłam jeszcze za młoda i za słaba, by to zrobić. Jedyne, co znam, to szczątki historii i wcale nie czuję, że chciałabym wiedzieć więcej. Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć cokolwiek o trzynastym świecie wstecz i wcześniejszych, to nie jestem najlepszą osobą, aby o tym mówić.

– A kto jest?

– Och, to akurat żadna tajemnica – odparła, czując chyba ulgę, że Jim i Sherlock przestali ją dręczyć w tej kwestii. – Wrzos. Najstarszy z przebudzonych sztucznie. Pierwsze dziecko Lalkarza, jedyne, które szanował nawet gdy od niego odeszło. Jedyna osoba, która porzuciła go, ot tak, która walczyła po drugiej stronie, a której nie próbował przekląć. Jeśli ktoś może wiedzieć coś o budzeniu, usypianiu, klątwach i Książętach, to właśnie on. Nawet gdy nie byli już razem, nawet gdy Lalkarz miał nowe laleczki, nawet po trzynastym świecie, kiedy miał przecież silną Wróżkę, miał do Wrzosa sentyment i chyba nigdy się go nie pozbył i w efekcie nie potrafił zrobić mu krzywdy, chociaż chyba wiedział, że stanowi on zagrożenie dla jego pozycji, ale... Naprawdę chcecie rozmawiać o takiej historii, z której znam tylko strzępy, podczas gdy jest tyle innych, ciekawszych tematów?

– W tamtych czasach zaczęły się nasze problemy i teraz wszystko wraca, bo okazało się, że wydarzenia z poprzedniego świata i Mściciel, którego szukamy, wiążą się właśnie z nimi – odparł Jim.

– Tym bardziej, że Lalkarz zaczął się nami interesować właśnie w momencie, gdy my zaczęliśmy interesować się Mścicielem i nagle pojawiły się Wróżki, klątwy, Książęta, pamiętający nazywani jak kwiatki i teraz jakiś tajemniczy Pierwszy na dokładkę – dodał Sherlock z rozdrażnieniem. – Cokolwiek wiesz o dawnych czasach, to może się dla nas okazać ważne, więc postaraj się przypomnieć sobie wszystko, czym mogłabyś uzupełnić naszą wiedzę i jakoś naprowadzić nas na właściwy trop. Wiemy, że musimy dalej szukać Heatha Parkera. Oraz że łącznikiem z nim jest jakaś Fritzi Fassnacht, o której na razie nie wiemy prawie nic oprócz tego, że obudziła jedną z obecnych marionetek Lalkarza oraz że w to wszystko wmieszany jest tajemniczy Pierwszy.

– Niestety, Wrzosa spotkałam osobiście tylko w świecie sześciu płci, gdzie siłą rzeczy nie wyglądał tak jak tutaj, nigdy więcej się nie widzieliśmy i nie mam pojęcia, gdzie go szukać, tym bardziej, że od wielu światów skutecznie się ukrywa. Nie wiem ani kim dokładnie jest Pierwszy i jak się nazywał, ani tym bardziej kim jest Fritzi. Zapamiętałabym kogoś nazywającego się tak dziwnie. Jedyne, co mi się kojarzy z łącznikiem Wrzosa, to jakaś magiczna z trzynastego świata, która przez moment była wykorzystywana przez Lalkarza, a potem odeszła na tę stronę, po której był Wrzos i spółka, ale jej też nie znam i nie jestem do końca przekonana, czy faktycznie istnieje czy jest tylko plotką, którą Wrzos rozpuścił aby łatwiej było mu odciąć się od ludzi, których nie miał już ochoty oglądać. To znaczy… inaczej. Wrzos miał kogoś takiego, bliską dziewczynkę, która przewijała się w paru światach i na pewno istniała w świecie sześciu płci, ale cała reszta jest niepewna i nie potrafię jej połączyć ani z jakąkolwiek twarzą ani z kimś o imieniu Fritzi.

– Świat sześciu płci to ostatnia rzeczywistość, o jakiej mam ochotę rozmawiać – warknął Jim, na co Madison skinęła głową, uznając, że nie ma sensu drążyć tematu.

– Więc cóż mam wam jeszcze powiedzieć? Interesuje się wami Lalkarz? Sami już wiecie, że to kiepska sprawa, bo to rzadko kończy się dobrze dla obiektu zainteresowania.

– Bo chce zrobić z nas marionetki? – spytał Sherlock z naciskiem. – Wzmocnić za naszym pośrednictwem dawne klątwy, o których dotąd nawet nie wiedzieliśmy? Chce wojować z moim bratem, z którym ma jakieś zaszłości?

– Nie wiem, jaki udział w tym wszystkim ma twój brat. Podejrzewano, że jest pamiętającym i że to ktoś starszy, ale dopóki w szóstym świecie wstecz nie utworzył kliniki, gdzie zaczął jakieś dziwne kombinacje, niewiele osób w ogóle o nim wiedziało, a jego twarz ujawniła się w pełni dopiero w poprzednim świecie po atakach, o które został oskarżony, chociaż to pewnie absurd. To, że był Pierwszą Alfą, to dla mnie nowość. Jeśli interesuje cię, jakie miał zatargi z Lalkarzem, czy znał Księcia, Wrzosa i całą resztą, to musisz się tego dowiedzieć bezpośrednio od niego, bo ja tutaj nie pomogę. Jak mówiłam… nie interesuje mnie polityka, bo nie jest ani trochę zabawna.

– _Nie jest zabawna_ – mruknął Sherlock i zerknął na Jima, który wpatrywał się w Madison tak, jak niektórzy dorośli patrzyli na denerwujące ich, głośne dzieci. – Jasne. W polityce nie ma nic zabawnego, zabawne są tylko plotki, więc może pobawmy się w plotkowanie i powiesz nam, co _plotkowano_ o Lalkarzu i Księciu i całej tej politycznej, nudnej reszcie – zaproponował ironicznie, a Madison, chociaż ewidentnie wyczuła, że sobie z niej kpi, uniosła tylko brwi, zaśmiała się, a potem faktycznie zaczęła mówić.

– Lalkarz pragnął… dziwnego rodzaju władzy. Lubi bawić się ludźmi i chyba to mnie do niego przyciągnęło, ale nie zbliżyliśmy się do siebie, bo nasze pojęcie zabawy jest całkiem odmienne. Nie pochwalam krzywdzenia kogokolwiek, wyszukiwania słabych, ale interesujących ludzi i robienia im prania mózgu. Widzisz, polityki nie lubiłam również w trzynastym świecie i gdy pamiętający podzielili się na walczące ze sobą frakcje, nie walczyłam po żadnej ze stron i uciekłam do _neutralnych_ starszych. Nie zamierzałam być ani po stronie osłabionego Księcia, który tak jak większość starszych chciał, abyśmy nikogo nie budzili, nie mieszali się w sprawy magicznych i tła i żyli w ukryciu, z cienia pilnując, aby świat zachował równowagę… ani tym bardziej po stronie Lalkarza, który eksperymentował i szukał możliwości, jak podporządkować sobie tło i stworzyć wierną armię pamiętających, która mu to umożliwi. Książę chciał mieć cichą władzę, Lalkarz chciał być gwiazdą. Obok był Wrzos, który hamował… a raczej hamowała, bo podobno był wtedy kobietą… tak czy inaczej, który hamował zapędy Lalkarza na ile potrafił wykorzystując jego uczucia i który czasem współpracował z Księciem, chociaż nigdy do końca się z nim nie zgadzał i uważał go podobno za _potwora z lodu_. Poza tym zawsze byli buntownicy, całe frakcje samoistnych z magicznego świata, którzy też chcieli mieć coś do powiedzenia… byli również przebudzeni sztucznie, którzy pragnęli poznać dodatkowy warunek i budzić kolejnych, gdy odeszli od swoich twórców. Mnie to w ogóle nie interesowało, bo chciałam mieć święty spokój i możliwość, by dobrze się bawić w świecie, w którym panuje pokój. Jeśli chcecie informacji i konkretów, a nie plotek od dawnego błazna, to szukajcie Wrzosa i tej Fritzi albo zwróćcie się do ludzi, których nazwiska mogę wam podać… ale czy którykolwiek z moich znajomych będzie wiedzieć, dlaczego Lalkarz zainteresował się akurat waszą sprawą? Nie mam pojęcia. Może zobaczył w was coś interesującego, a może to faktycznie część większej sprawy. Wybaczcie, że nie jestem w stanie wam powiedzieć nic więcej.

– Interesuje się nie tylko nami, ale też moim snajperem, który jest zwykłym elementem tła – powiedział Jim, zaskakując tym wyznaniem Sherlocka, który sądził, że mężczyzna będzie próbował całkowicie ukryć przed Madison osobę Sebastiana. – To nim zaczął interesować się na początku.

– Ten gość zna prawdę? – spytała z zaskoczeniem.

– Tak, musiałem mu powiedzieć, kim jestem, gdy zaczęliśmy się do siebie zbliżać i chciałem, aby pomógł mi w poszukiwaniach, bo potrzebowałem ochrony, a przez niewiedzę był zbyt narażony na ataki, których się nie spodziewał.

– Więc kimkolwiek jest ten gość, mogę mu tylko współczuć, że na samym starcie, w pierwszym, świadomym życiu, natknął się na… – urwała, orientując się, że Jim znieruchomiał. – O co chodzi? Boisz się o niego, bo nie chce się obudzić? Przecież musiałeś go uspokoić i powiedzieć, jak to będzie wyglądać, więc…

– On się nie obudzi – przerwał jej mężczyzna. – Powiedziałem mu, kim jestem, ale mi nie wierzy.

– Och… przepraszam – wydusiła Madison, z takim zażenowaniem i współczuciem, że zupełnie nie przypominała samej siebie.

– Za co? – spytał Jim, zdziwiony jej stwierdzeniem.

– Że od razu założyłam… przepraszam. To z mojej strony duży nietakt… powiedzieć coś takiego. Naprawdę przepraszam – powtórzyła, a gdy zauważyła, że zarówno Jim jak Sherlock patrzą na nią w zdumieniu, zaśmiała się niepewnie. – Czy wy dotychczas żyliście w jakiejś cholernej jaskini? Nie wiecie nic o zasadach panujących wśród pamiętających? Gdy samoistny mówi o sobie komuś z tła intencjonalnie, a nie przypadkiem, to jest _pewny_ reakcji i tego, że go obudzi, zwłaszcza w obecnych czasach, kiedy budzenie nie jest aż tak piętnowane jak jeszcze kilka żyć temu. Gdy samoistny wyznaje, że powiedział komuś z tła o reinkarnacji, to jak wyznanie, że się z kimś zaręczyło lub wzięło ślub i że pragnie się przedłużyć ten związek na zawsze… Po co mu mówiłeś, skoro wcale cię nie obchodzi, że ci nie uwierzył?

– Bo potrzebowałem jego wsparcia, domyślał się, że coś jest ze mną nie tak i nie chciałem go dłużej okłamywać.

– Bo ze sobą sypiacie? – wypaliła, na co Jim zacisnął pięści.

– Nie sypiam z nim i wątpię, czy kiedykolwiek zacznę, bo chociaż ma do mnie sentyment, to ma mnie również za psychola z urojeniami. Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Podaj nam nazwiska, które znasz i spróbujemy coś z tym zrobić – powiedział sucho, na co Madison wydęła usta, ale wyglądało na to, że zdaje sobie sprawę, że odrobinę się zagalopowała.

– Oczywiście – powiedziała cicho, niezbyt skutecznie siląc się na przepraszający ton. – Podam wam nazwiska lub przydomki osób, które kiedyś znałam, ale uprzedzam… w tym świecie nie mam z nikim kontaktu, więc wiele danych może być nieaktualnych. Cóż. Weźcie coś do pisania lub otwórzcie listy w pałacach myśli. Trochę tego będzie – oznajmiła, a potem wzięła głęboki oddech i zaczęła mówić, wymieniając kolejne osoby, z którymi kiedyś się spotkała i informując, gdzie przypuszczalnie można je znaleźć. Problemem było jednak to, że większość nazywała wyłącznie tak, jak robili to inni pamiętający: używając dziwacznych przydomków lub samych imion, nie potrafiąc wskazać nazwisk i podając informacje tak niepełne, że niewiele mogły dać. Kiedy Sherlock zwrócił jej uwagę, że potrzebują _prawdziwych imion i nazwisk_ obróciła oczami i fuknęła pod nosem coś niezrozumiałego.

– Gdybyśmy wszyscy znali nazwiska wszystkich, to osoba taka jaka Lalkarz mogłaby pojmać jednego z nas i dowiedzieć się zbyt wiele o możliwości odszukania reszty, bo przecież _od czego jest Internet_? Zresztą, to tradycja, która w społeczności nieco starszych pamiętających funkcjonuje po dziś dzień i dlatego zawsze mnie dziwi, gdy ktokolwiek z nas przedstawia mi się imieniem i nazwiskiem, bo to takie… w stylu tła. Większość osób, jakie znam, to druga fala, głównie przebudzona w dwunastym i jedenastym świecie i gdy ich szukałam, aby znaleźć sobie nowych przyjaciół po magicznych wojenkach, nawet się z tym nie kryłam, mimo że dostawałam od starszych regularne pogróżki.

– Jak ich szukałaś? Żyłem tam i nie pamiętam… – Jim urwał i zaśmiał się dziwnie. – Pewnie robiłaś to już po mojej śmierci.

– Pewnie tak. W tamtych światach rodziłam się w pierwszej lub drugiej dekadzie dwudziestego pierwszego wieku, budziłam około 2025 i zabierałam do zabawy dopiero gdy byłam już usamodzielniona, a rodzice nie mieli władzy, by wysłać mnie do wariatkowa. Zaczęłam od bloga, a potem przerzuciłam się na kanał na youtubie… w tamtych czasach każdy miał kanał na youtubie i pierdzielił na nim trzy po trzy, bo ludzie rozleniwili się na tyle, że woleli swoje internetowe bzdety nagrywać zamiast pisać. Na swoim kanale byłam ujawniona jako pamiętający, opowiadałam anegdoty o życiu w poprzednich światach, oznajmiałam, że szukam przyjaciół takich jak ja, nazywałam drugą falę _boomem_ i w stroju wyciągniętym z lumpeksu nazywałam samego siebie Wróżem, wiecie, takie skojarzenie z Wróżką. Byłam całkiem znana i zgłaszało się do mnie mnóstwo czubków, ale trafiali się również prawdziwi pamiętający. Ha! Pewnie teraz powiecie, że kobiecie nie przystoi takie pajacowanie?

– Byłaś facetem, zresztą płeć nie ma żadnego znaczenia – mruknął Jim i westchnął ciężko. – W kolejnych światach też rodziłaś się później, prawda?

– Zwykle tak, wyjątek to obecny i poprzedni świat, oczywiście czasy wiktoriańskie oraz świat sześciu płci.

– Więc zazwyczaj, kiedy ja byłem już dorosły, ty byłaś wciąż dzieckiem przed przebudzeniem albo jeszcze w ogóle cię nie było i jeśli nawet kogoś ważnego znasz, to są duże szanse, że w naszych czasach również jeszcze się nie urodził albo nie obudził. Nieważne, czy znasz imiona i nazwiska czy przydomki. To wszystko śmietnik, który na nic nam się nie przyda. Ale tak czy inaczej… to dziwne, że pamiętający tylko ci grozili, zamiast zamknąć cię w bunkrach służb specjalnych i zmusić do milczenia torturami.

– Gdybym rodziła się wcześniej, wiecie, była w tym wieku co wy, pewnie by mnie to spotkało, ale w jedenastym i dwunastym świecie i większości pozostałych żyłam w czasach, gdy już tego nie praktykowano. Mam mówić dalej? Ograniczając się do osób, których przynajmniej znam nazwiska? Bo wiecie… tak właściwie jedyne osoby, jakie przychodzą mi do głowy, to Käthe Salzwedel, jedna z ofiar Magnussena, ale nikt ważny, Louis Lemaire… słodki Louis, który nie lubił mnie, bo uważał mnie za przygłupa. No… oczywiście Heath Parker, ale ciężko powiedzieć, że go znam. Kojarzę tego gościa o nazwisku Rankin, z którym widzieliście się w Szkocji, ale nie znałam nawet jego imienia ani przydomka i wiem tylko, że to jakiś typ spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Przelotnie poznałam go jako niedoszłą laleczkę z trzynastego świata, ale odszedł do jakiegoś innego samoistnego zanim Lalkarz zdążył zacząć motać mu w głowie.

– Wiemy o Rankinie wystarczająco i jego możesz sobie odpuścić – powiedział Jim. – Kogo jeszcze znasz z nazwiska?

– Rose... Webster. Albo Rupert, bo znałam go i jako faceta i kobietę, ale jego przydomkiem zawsze i tak była _Różyczka_. Harriet lub Harry... cholera, też nie przypomnę sobie teraz nazwiska, mówiono o niej _Tęcza_. Timothy Cross, czyli _Alezan_ , _Kasztan_. Emillie Byrne, czyli _Conte_ , _Bajka_. Sean Miles, nie miał stałego przydomka, zwykle nazywaliśmy go rasami psów, czego nienawidził. Dziewczyna o nazwisku Jennings, ale nie przypomnę sobie imienia, ale zwykle mówiliśmy na nią _Fiołek_. Harvey Brooks, _Puma_ … Reuben Butcher, _Hasatan_ … Alex Franklin i Elsa Coles, do nich zwracaliśmy się wyjątkowo po imieniu… Florence... jak się nazywała ta ślicznotka? Lynch? Lyons? Tak czy inaczej, dla nas była po prostu _Fleur_. Jasmine Hope, zwykle rodziła się kobietą, ale akurat tutaj jest Jasperem, bo kiedyś na nią… to znaczy _na niego_ wpadłam, ale mnie nie rozpoznał w tej wersji, jednak pewnie nadal pozwala zwracać się do siebie _Jaśmin_. Mogę spróbować ich dla was opisać, ale myślę że lepszą opcją będzie, jeśli poszukam ich profili w sieci i po prostu wam prześlę albo usiądziemy do tego teraz…?

– Opisz ich, ale jeśli uda ci się ich znaleźć w Internecie, możesz nam podesłać informacje – odparł Sherlock i cierpliwie poczekał, aż Madison opisała im skrótowo, jak wyglądali, gdzie zwykle mieszkali i w jakim wieku byli najczęściej pamiętający, których wymieniła chwilę wcześniej. – Wspomniałaś, że w poprzednim świecie urodziłaś się wcześniej niż zwykle, więc może wiesz coś o atakach? O dziwnych filmikach, które się pojawiały albo…

– W poprzednim świecie miałam w czasie ataków płomienny romans z Rose Webster i Jasmine Hope _jednocześnie_ , więc niewiele mnie obchodziło, jeśli nie dotyczyło tego, co można robić w sypialni z dwiema ślicznymi dziewczynkami naraz. A potem wszystko poszło do diabła, bo Jaśmin dostała od jakiegoś dawnego kochanka czy tam kochanki z poprzednich żyć cynk, że coś ma się wydarzyć w mieście i że wiosną 2014 lepiej nie zbliżać się do Londynu, a ponieważ moja Różyczka czuła już, że chwieje się równowaga no i było po paru zamachach, nie miałam powodów, by w to nie wierzyć. Różyczka wyjechała do rodziny w Szkocji, Jaśmin zrobiła sobie wycieczkę do Europy, a ja zwinęłam manatki i wyfrunęłam do Meksyku na długie wakacje. Przespałam zamachy z tequilą w jednej ręce i skrętem w drugiej i zaliczyłam najdłuższy ciąg ze wszystkich swoich żyć… a było ich wiele i to całkiem ostrych. Po wszystkim odezwała się do mnie Jaśmin i chyba nawet coś wspominała o atakach, może nawet użyła słów Lalkarz i Mściciel, ale byłam na takim haju, że było mi wszystko jedno. Ha! Już wiem, to była jakaś panna, samoistna którą nazywała… Sowa? Nie wiem, naprawdę sobie tego nie przypomnę – zastanawiała się dłuższą chwilę, a Jim i Sherlock wymienili poirytowane spojrzenia.

– Może _Ćma_? – podpowiedział w końcu detektyw, a wówczas Madison kiwnęła zamaszyście głową.

– Tak, to musi być to i to by się zgadzało! Przecież to…

– To właśnie _Fritzi Fassnacht._

– Czyli dobrze, że skojarzyłam to z nocą, nie patrzcie na mnie z taką pretensją! Tak czy inaczej, twierdziła, że _Ćma_ gdzieś przepadła i chyba chciała, żebym pomogła jej szukać. Macie tu sieć? – spytała, wskazując na laptop Sherlocka. – Jasmine… _Jasper_... ma kancelarię adwokacką w Eastbourne, więc możecie się odezwać do niego choćby zaraz, bo to gość, który powie wam co chcecie, gdy powiecie, że przysłał was Oxalis, a jego nazwiecie Jaśminem. Jeśli znał  Ćmę i byli na tyle blisko, aby przekazała mu, że ma uciekać z Londynu…

– To może też skierować nas do niej a tym samym do Heatha Parkera. Jak na osobę, która nie ma kontaktu z pamiętającymi i która nie interesuje się polityką i nie lubi historii, wiesz jednak całkiem sporo – powiedział Sherlock z nutką ironii, na co Madison uniosła jedną brew i zaśmiała się kpiąco.

– Może Lalkarz nie powinien nazywać mnie na samym starcie Oxalis, lecz dać mi jakiś zwierzęcy przydomek, który lepiej oddałby mój plotkarski charakter. _Canard_! Kaczka oraz plotka. Może chcecie posłuchać o nadawaniu imion, to naprawdę interesujące – zaproponowała z nadzieję, lecz Jim spojrzał na nią tak morderczo, że natychmiast zrezygnowała z przekonywania ich do czegokolwiek. – Jasne, chyba jednak dla was nie jest. Ale serio, nie każcie mi przypominać sobie więcej informacji dotyczących  poprzedniego świata i zamachów, bo mam wrażenia, że dostanę kaca na samo wspomnienie tamtego okresu. To jedna z tych spraw, w odniesieniu do których czasem, przez jedną krótką chwilę, chciałabym doznać błogosławieństwa zapomnienia, ale… – jej ton zmienił się na odrobinę mniej rozbawiony – ale jestem błaznem, a nie historykiem. Gdy na moment potrzebuję zapomnieć, zawsze można sięgnąć po używki, a na co dzień żyć chwilami, które dzieją się teraz, a nie przeszłością. I zupełnie szczerze, mam dla was tylko jedną radę, ale wiem, że z niej nie skorzystacie: pieprznijcie to durne śledztwo, wyjedźcie z przeklętego Londynu ze swoimi drugimi połówkami, czy to z tła czy spośród nas, a jak ich nie macie, to poszukajcie kogoś, kogo uczynicie bliskim, bo to najbardziej wartościowa rzecz, jaką można znaleźć. Nie zamykajcie się na żadną opcję, bo przecież kolejne życie to nowa szansa i można wszystko zrobić inaczej. Można nie zajmować żadnej strony i nie przejmować się wielkimi sprawami wielkich osób… raz się na to porwałam, w świecie sześciu płci, i wiecie? Starczy mi do końca mojego istnienia, o ile takie nastąpi. Tak, wiem, wy pewnie czujecie, że bliżej wam do tych _wielkich_ , ale ja wolę być szczęśliwym _nikim_ niż samotnym, zimnym księciem, który ma mnóstwo wrogów, paru sojuszników, a żadnych przyjaciół – oznajmiła, po czym zwróciła się do Jima. – Jasne, byłoby świetnie dowiedzieć się, kto się za ciebie mścił, ale powiedz sam, nie wolałbyś znaleźć sobie kogoś, dla kogo mógłbyś stać się całym światem _tutaj_? Po co myśleć o kimś, kto i tak tego nie pamięta, skoro możesz się tu przywiązać do kogoś innego i na nim skupić wszystkie emocje? Mówisz, że ten twój snajper… niebiosa, co ja gadam. Doradzam kryminaliście by zakochał się w płatnym zabójcy! Ale, cóż, to właśnie robię. Przeszkadza mu, że jesteś świrem, ale poza tym jest super? Idź do psychiatry, dla pozorów weź jakieś piguły, które rzekomo wybiją pchły w twojej głowie, pokaż mu, że się starasz i że ci zależy. To uniwersalne porady na miłość, bez względu na to, czy rodzimy się wciąż tacy sami, czy za każdym razem wchodzimy w nową rolę. Jeśli działało na wszystkie moje wersje, zadziała też na parę przestępców, tego akurat jestem pewna.

– Uniwersalna porada na miłość – warknął Sherlock. – I powiedz, w tym życiu też ją stosujesz? Okłamujesz męża i dzieci oraz wszystkich znajomych, ukrywasz się przed dawnymi pamiętającymi przyjaciółmi i chowasz się na prowincji. Nie każdemu można bezboleśnie powiedzieć, kim się naprawdę jest i jesteś tego żywym przykładem. Co by zrobił twój facet, gdybyś mu powiedziała, że istnieje reinkarnacja, a we wszystkich poprzednich życiach byłaś zapijaczonym playboyem i rola kochającej żony i matki to dla ciebie tylko epizod i zwykła zabawa? – wyrzucił z siebie. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Jim patrzy na niego oniemiały, za to Madison wyraźnie przygasła po jego słowach.

– Cóż, pewnie masz rację. Po prostu chciałam pomóc. On już powiedział swojemu facetowi, mleko się rozlało. Dałam najlepszą radę, jaką mogłam dać w tej sytuacji – stwierdziła, chyba próbując brzmieć przepraszająco, ale zawodząc na całej linii. – Nie wmawiaj mi jednak, że dotychczas zawsze byłam identyczna, bo to po prostu nie jest prawda. Fakt, niektórzy z nas zawsze rodzą się tacy sami. Ta sama płeć, wygląd, nawyki, talenty, rodzice i dzieci… takie samo środowisko, budzenie się zawsze w bogactwie lub w biedzie, w tym samym szpitalu, z tymi samymi chorobami i śmiercią w ten sam dzień. Tyle że akurat ja rodzę się za każdym razem inna, przecież Oxalis ma tak wiele gatunków…! – zaśmiała się w wymuszony sposób i natychmiast ucichła. – Jedyne, co łączy moje wersje, to to samo imię i nazwisko i temperament. Przeżyłam różne historie, wiesz? I dzięki temu naprawdę dużo się nauczyłam. Przede wszystkim tego, że należy chwytać okazje i wyciskać z każdego życia, jakie jest nam dane, kwintesencję. Trzeba pozwalać losowi, by dawał nam niespodzianki i uciekać od własnych schematów, aby nasze życie nie było auto-plagiatem wszystkich poprzednich. Mamy tyle szans na próbowanie, że gdy pojawia się przy nas ktoś wyjątkowy, warto dla niego zaryzykować wszystko, bo skoro mamy kod na nieśmiertelność, to najbardziej ze wszystkiego będziemy żałować straconych szans na przeżycie czegoś naprawdę ważnego. Serio. Wiem, co mówię.

– Kim byłaś w poprzednim świecie? – spytał Jim i powstrzymał Sherlocka gestem, gdy ten chciał się odezwać.

– Kaskaderem – odparła i tym razem jej uśmiech był bardziej szczery. – A wcześniej stolarzem, blogerem kulinarnym, ogrodnikiem, skoczkiem narciarskim, gitarzystą rockowym, bankierem, właścicielem baru i rolnikiem prowadzącym gospodarstwo ekologiczne. Możesz mówić, że szukanie różnych dróg to tylko zabawa, ale sam powiedz, kto jest szczęśliwszy, ja czy wy? – spytała, a gdy nie doczekała się żadnej reakcji, uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – Wrzos też to robi, chociaż raczej nie dla zabawy, bo jego motywacje są pewnie znacznie głębsze i bardziej emocjonalne niż moje. Zmienia się, aby poznać świat i uczynić go lepszym, lecz w przeciwieństwie do mnie zawsze pozostaje w cieniu, a dodatkowo podobno zawsze wygląda inaczej. Pewnie dlatego tak mało osób zna go osobiście, ale słyszeli o nim niemal wszyscy, którzy chociaż raz zbliżyli się do społeczności pamiętających. Heath lub Heather, Wrzos, Bruyère, Brezo, Veresk… jak kiedykolwiek traficie na to określenie w dowolnym języku, to pewnie będzie chodziło właśnie o niego. Lub z włoskiego, _Erica_ – uśmiechnęła się dziwnie. – Tak nazywał się w świecie sześciu płci i podobno tym mianem określił go Lalkarz, gdy go stworzył. Z jakichś przyczyn w tamtym świecie przemianował się ponownie na Ericę i wyglądało na to, że jest dla niego niesamowicie ważne, aby tak do niego mówiono.

– Wiesz o nim więcej, niż początkowo twierdziłeś, że wiesz – zauważył Sherlock.

– Bo akurat o Erice słyszałam tam całkiem sporo a to wy nie chcieliście o tym słuchać – wytknęła mu. – I mam wrażenie, że ta mała Ćma, ta wasza Fritzi, mogła się wiązać z jego wersją z tamtej rzeczywistości. Erica była wyjątkową alfą, która przygarnęła samoistne, magiczne maleństwo w ciele –omegi… biedne dziecko, skrzywdzone jak każda omega w tamtych czasach. Gdy dowiedziałam się, że to pamiętający, cholernie mu współczułam.

– Powiedz o tym coś więcej. Co w nim było takiego wyjątkowego? – spytał Jim, chociaż w jego tonie było słychać, że tak naprawdę wolałby tego nie wiedzieć, ale coś kazało mu pociągnąć ten temat.

– Erica brała udział w lisim spisku i była jednym z najważniejszych popleczników Fuchsa – odparła i zerknęła najpierw na Jima, a potem Sherlocka, wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowana tym, że na obu mężczyznach jej słowa wywarły wrażenie. – Nie wspominaliście, czy cokolwiek wiecie o tamtym świecie, ale…

– Wiemy o lisim spisku z drugiej ręki, bo Jim już nie żył, a ja jeszcze nie byłem pamiętającym, ale z chęcią dowiemy się więcej, tym bardziej, że wiąże się to z Wrzosem – odparł detektyw. – Znamy tylko wersję alf, które wówczas były po stronie oprawców i zostały zamordowane. A skąd _ty_ o tym wiesz?

– Och. Z bardzo prostej przyczyny – odparła z uśmiechem. – Nie domyślacie się? Wspomniałam już, że było to jedyne miejsce, gdzie wmieszałam się w politykę.

– Też walczyłaś po stronie Fuchsa… – wymamrotał Jim, na co Madison skinęła głowę, wyraźnie zadowolona, że udało jej się ich zaskoczyć. – Co o nim wiesz? Znałaś go? Widziałaś go chociaż raz? Jaki był? – wyrzucił z siebie mężczyzna, gdy już wyrwał się z pierwszego szoku.

– Chociaż raz? – parsknęła. – Szwendałam się z Fuchsem i siałam zamęt jako jeden z liderów lisiego spisku przez całe _miesiące_. Co, jednak chcecie o tym pogadać? – spytała, wpatrując się w Jima z zainteresowaniem. – A podobno nie chcieliście poruszać tematu świata sześciu płci.

– Bo nie mieliśmy pojęcia, że cokolwiek wiesz… akurat o tym – powiedział Sherlock i zerknął na spiętego Jima. – Jim…?

– Jaki był Fuchs? – spytał mężczyzna ponownie. – I kiedy doszło do lisiego spisku?

– Och… nie wiem, kiedy dokładnie się zaczął, bo nie było mnie tam od samego początku. Według tamtej rachuby czasu… cholera, sama nie wiem… – Zaczęła wyginać palce, jakby coś liczyła, a potem klasnęła w dłonie. – Pod koniec lat dziewięćdziesiątych lisi spisek miał swój szczyt. Dlaczego o to pytasz?

– Chcę zorientować się, ile lat po mojej śmierci do tego doszło i czy miałem jeszcze szansę doświadczyć tam normalności – odparł Jim, odwracając wzrok. – Umarłem latem dziewięćdziesiątego siódmego. Niecały rok po zakończeniu Wielkiej Wojny na wschodzie.

– Gdybyś miał szczęście pożyć parę tygodni dłużej, pewnie dotarłyby już do ciebie pierwsze informacje o tajemniczym zabójcy, a po kolejnych dwóch latach znalazłbyś się w całkiem innym świecie, bo mniej więcej tyle czasu zajęło Fuchsowi zmienienie porządku na Wyspach i wzniecenie rewolucji, która potem rozlała się na całą Europę.

– I pojechałaś walczyć dalej do Europy?

– Nie, po co miałam walczyć o cudze sprawy? Każda _rozszerzona społeczność_ ustaliła własny porządek sama – powiedziała, a gdy Sherlock otwierał usta, aby dopytać, co miała na myśli, Madison sama udzieliła odpowiedzi. – Rozszerzona społeczność… uznajmy, że tak nazywaliśmy państwa. Gdzie mieszkałeś? – zwróciła się do Jima.

– W społeczności edynburskiej – wymamrotał niewyraźnie, jakiś czas błądził wzrokiem po ścianach, a wreszcie utkwił go w swoich zaciśniętych dłoniach.

– Czyli tak czy inaczej pod jurysdykcją Pierwszej Alfy z Londynu.

– Czyli mojego brata – wtrącił Sherlock.

– No tak, twojego brata – przytaknęła i zamyśliła się na moment. – Cholera, wciąż ciężko mi myśleć o nim jako o alfa-tyranie. Co chcecie wiedzieć? Mam opisać, jak trafiłam do spiskowców i…

– Chcę wiedzieć, jaki był Fuchs i nic innego mnie nie obchodzi – przerwał jej Jim. – Jak się naprawdę nazywał? Jak wyglądał? Rozpoznałabyś go? Jakim w ogóle był człowiekiem?

– Tyle pytań naraz – zaśmiała się. – Ale po kolei. Nie rozpoznałabym go, bo +alfy nie przypominały swoich zwyczajnych wersji. To naprawę był świat sześciu płci i nawet bety różniły się od swoich kobiecych i męskich wersji ze zwykłych światów. Skoro żyłeś w tamtym świecie, powinieneś…

– Ale _ja_ tam nie żyłem, więc byłbym wdzięczny za szczegóły – uciął Sherlock. Madison w odpowiedzi roześmiała się głośno i nie wydawała się urażona przytykiem.

– Jasne, chodzi o to, że +alfy różniły się od bet i omeg oraz od obecnych facetów tak, jak faceci różnią się od kobiet. Dodatnia alfa w porównaniu ze swoją zwykła wersją z innego świata… sama nie wiem. Będą podobni, będą mieć zwykle ten sam kolor oczu, ale już karnacja może być zupełnie inna; prawie nigdy nie miały kręconych włosów, miały rysy twarzy… no po prostu inne, ostrzejsze i _inne_ , a dla pamiętających, którzy znali wygląd zwykłych ludzi, po prostu dziwaczne i nienaturalne, więc przebudzenie dla każdego z nas było szokujące. Byłam +alfą i zaręczam wam, że w najmniejszym stopniu nie przypominałam faceta, jakim byłam zazwyczaj. Gdybym umiała realistycznie rysować i narysowałabym dowolną alfę, powiedziałbyś, że mam dziwny styl i że ludzie tak nie wyglądają, że to jakaś komiksowa, przejaskrawiona wersja człowieka i miałbyś rację. Byli humanoidalni, żeby nie było – parsknęła, widząc w oczach Sherlocka coraz większe zdumienie – ale po prostu inni niż my, zwykli faceci i zwykłe kobiety. Ujemna alfa w budowie ciała i twarzy w ogóle nie przypominała płci, którą my nazywamy kobietą, tak jak dodatnia omega nie przypominała faceta. W tamtym świecie każda płeć była inna i _ewidentna_. Patrzyło się na nich i nie miało wątpliwości, jaka to płeć, jaka to _kasta_. Gdyby Fuchs stanął przede mną tu i teraz w swojej ludzkiej wersji… cóż. Poznałabym go tylko w sytuacji, gdyby był wyjątkowo _męskim_ facetem o ostrych i pewnie niezbyt sympatycznych rysach twarzy. A wcale nie musi tak być, bo wiele alf, jakie tam spotkałam, zupełnie nie przypomina swoich normalnych wersji. Wyjaśniłam twoje wątpliwości?

– _Nie rozpoznałabyś go_ , teraz zrozumiałem – powiedział ironicznie. – Wiem jednak, że rozpoznanie czasem się zdarza, bo…

– Możesz przejść do Fuchsa – przerwał mu Jim, a Sherlock natychmiast ucichł, domyślając się, że Jim ma wszelkie powody by nie chcieć mówić o tym, że Rankin rozpoznał w Sebastianie _Pułkownika_.

– Nie wiem, jak się nazywał, bo dla mnie i dla wszystkich członków spisku był po prostu Fuchsem. Taki przyjął przydomek na samym początku i nie krył, że wcześniej nazywał się inaczej, jednak nikomu nie zdradził swoich personaliów. Spalił za sobą mosty, nie miał żadnych krewnych ani znajomych sprzed spisku. Był bogaty, bo spieniężył anonimowo ogromny majątek po rodzinie, z którą podobno nie utrzymywał kontaktu od wieków. Był zdeterminowanym, mściwym i popieprzonym szaleńcem… ale miał rację – westchnęła i zamilkła na moment. – Stanęłam po jego stronie, bo moja partnerka, moja dawna niewolnica, -omega, która stała się dla mnie _bratnią duszą_ , rok wcześniej urodziła mi bliźniacze +omegi i wiedziałam, że jeśli nic się nie zmieni, zostaną nam one odebrane, że usunie się im tożsamość w którymś z ośrodków a za parę lat sprzeda na targu niewolników pod całkiem innym mianem. Pieniądze nic by nie dały, a ja nie miałam żadnych wpływów, które pozwoliłyby nam uciec… zresztą nie mieliśmy _gdzie_ uciekać, bo cały świat tak wyglądał, a życie naszych dzieci i tak prawdopodobnie stałoby się piekłem.

– W związkach +alfy i –omegi dzieci prawie nigdy nie były omegami – dodał Jim, wciąż nie będąc w stanie unieść wzroku. – Omegi rodziły się zwykle ze związków ujemnej i dodatniej omegi, dużo rzadziej ze związków omegi i bety. Wielu właścicieli omeg tworzyło farmy rozpłodowe i utrzymywało się ze sprzedaży dzieci swoich niewolników, którzy byli zmuszani do rozrodu – wydusił tak cichym i zgnębionym głosem, że Sherlock nie mógł uwierzyć, że to ten sam człowiek, który w poprzednim świecie był psychopatycznym kryminalistą.

– Właśnie – przyznała Madison, zapewne orientując się już, jaka była płeć, z którą urodził się tam Jim; jej ton złagodniał i przestała wyrzucać z siebie słowa w luźny i trochę obojętny sposób, jakby mówiła o przeszłości, która nie ma znaczenia. – Część osób twierdziła nawet, że moja mała laleczka zdradzała mnie z jakąś +betą lub którymś z +omega niewolników. Nie zdradzała, bo mnie kochała i… wiem że to może być dla was niepojęte, ale tak właśnie było. Nasz związek nie zaczął się ładnie ani romantycznie, bo byłam przecież alfą i w dużej mierze rządziły mną hormony, ale stopniowo stawała się dla mnie coraz ważniejsza i kiedy powiedziała mi, że jest w ciąży, nie miałam już wątpliwości, że od dawna ją kocham i że nie chcę dłużej traktować jej jak swojej własności. Spodziewaliśmy się, że urodzi alfy, może bety, bo wtedy nic by się nie zmieniło... ale to były omegi, których cechy płciowe były coraz bardziej widoczne, a ukrywanie moich trzech omega-gwiazdeczek w komnatach i kłamstwa nie były dłużej możliwe. Dlatego gdy dotarły do mnie pierwsze plotki o lisim spisku, nie wahałam się nawet przez chwilę. Sprzedałam większość dobytku i zostawiłam tylko dwóch niewolników, +omegi, którym ufałam, a potem razem z moimi gwiazdkami i młodszą siostrą, _betą_ , ruszyliśmy na poszukiwania Fuchsa. Udawaliśmy z siostrą małżeństwo, które podróżuje z grupą niewolników i dwójką ich dzieci, które zamierza sprzedać, co nie było niczym nietypowym, więc nie budziliśmy podejrzeń. Po dwóch miesiącach tułania się po terenach obecnej Szkocji, udało nam się złapać kontakt z ludźmi Fuchsa, a ponieważ dysponowałam majątkiem, który obiecałam przeznaczyć na działania spisku, szybko dotarłam do niego samego – powiedziała i zamilkła, tym razem na tak długo, że Sherlock zaczął się niecierpliwić.

– Co się potem stało?

– Nie byłam jedyną alfą, która przyprowadziła do niego jakąś bliską omegę i w zamian za jej ochronę oddała mu się do dyspozycji, ale… zbliżyłam się do niego bardziej niż inni, bo byłam wylewna i bardziej emocjonalna niż zwykle były alfy. W końcu pamiętałam, że świat może wyglądać inaczej…! Opowiedziałam mu o mojej dziewczynce, całym naszym związku, dzieciach i ucieczce, bez kłamstewek i ładnych ubarwień, całkowicie szczerze, tak, jak potrafiłam opowiadać, kiedy nie byłam alfą tylko zwykłym facetem. W zamian podzielił się ze mną fragmentami swojej historii, a wtedy poczułam, że jest mi naprawdę bliski… skoro potrafił dostrzec w jakiejkolwiek omedze bratnią duszę… a ona umarła, zanim zdążył pokazać jej, że nie wszystkie alfy to potwory.

– Kim była ta omega? Co zdołałaś z niego wyciągnąć? Przecież był tłem, więc musiałaś…

– Z jakichś przyczyn nie potrafiłam go czytać tak, jak czyta się tło, bo miał przede mną kompletnie zamknięty umysł – odparła, marszcząc brwi. – Wiem tylko, że plotki o jej płci były prawdziwe i że naprawdę należała do dodatnich. Fuchs… nie krył tego przed najważniejszymi osobami biorącymi udział w spisku, mimo że mówiąc otwarcie, że zakochał się w +omedze, narażał się na szyderstwa innych alf i bunty u władzy. Wtedy powtarzał, że to, o co walczymy, to wolność dla _wszystkich_ omeg, a nie tylko naszych ujemnych ślicznotek. Uczył alfy szacunku również do +omeg, jako jedyny potrafił dotrzeć do niewolników, którzy do nas trafili i wydobyć z nich siłę i talenty, o które nikt nie podejrzewał najniższej kasty. Mimo to, nasi poplecznicy, aby zdobyć poparcie dla działań Fuchsa, zmodyfikowali tę opowieść i oficjalna wersja mówiła o –omedze, bo tylko w ten sposób spisek mógł się powieść. I powiódł, bo ostatecznie wolność odzyskały wszystkie omegi i gdy umierałam kilkadziesiąt lat później, otoczona wnukami i prawnukami wszystkich płci, każde z nich było wolne i dla każdego z nich było oczywiste, że wszyscy mamy takie same prawa, a jedyne, co nas różni, to biologia, która ostatecznie nie ma znaczenia, gdy dostępne są już leki tłumiące najbardziej jaskrawe objawy hormonalne, które wcześniej nas determinowały. Obaj moi synowie byli farmaceutami – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się nostalgicznie. – Ze wszystkich dzieci, jakie miałam, z nich byłam najbardziej dumna, tym bardziej, że wychowywali się i uczyli jeszcze w czasach, gdy jako +omegi musieli jeszcze udowadniać tradycjonalistom, jak wiele są warci i potrafili to zrobić. Ale skończmy z moimi ckliwymi opowiastkami, bo przecież _nie po to tu przyszliście_.

– Fuchs też dożył starości?

– Nie. Popełnił samobójstwo w dniu, kiedy stanowisko Pierwszej Alfy przestało istnieć, a rządy nad społecznością edynburską przejęła –beta i jako pierwsza na świecie podpisała pakt, dający wolność wszystkim omegom mieszkającym na jej terenach oraz zakazujący jakiejkolwiek formy niewolnictwa. Przed śmiercią Fuchs zostawił list, w którym pisał, że jego rola w tym świecie się skończyła i będzie szukać swojej omegi w kolejnych – powiedziała, po czym zagryzła wargi. – Zanim jednak świat zaczął się zmieniać dzięki temu, co zrobił, miał miejsce przewrót, w którym musieli stracić życie wszyscy, którzy nie zgadzali się z nowym porządkiem. Chcecie o tym słuchać? O wszystkich morderstwach, nie zawsze uzasadnionych i słusznych…?

– Może lepiej przejdź do kwestii bezpośrednio dotyczących Fuchsa, bo o samym spisku wiem chyba wystarczająco dużo.

– Cóż… Fuchs miał pewną… dziwną cechę – powiedziała powoli. – Gdy był na akcji i zabijał, stawał się obrzydliwym sadystą, a alfy, które uznał za _tych najgorszych_ , katował bez litości i robił im naprawdę straszne rzeczy. Do tej pory miewam mdłości, kiedy przypomnę sobie niektóre sytuacje. Porozrywane klatki piersiowe i zakrwawione, śmierdzące wnętrzności. Oczy wydłubane spinką do włosów albo skalpy, które…

– Spinką…? – przerwał jej Jim, podrywając gwałtownie głowę.

– Nigdy nie zapomnę tego widoku – podjęła Madison, nie zauważając, że mężczyzna zrobił się biały jak ściana. – Zwykła spinka z ostrym zakończeniem i niebieskim, tanim szkiełkiem. Zupełna tandeta, która nie była nic warta, a mimo to zawsze nosił ją ze sobą. Gdy zabijał kogoś osobiście, na jego ciele wycinał jej ostrą końcówką symbol lisiego spisku. Lis i kogut. Rozsypane pestki pomarańczy. _Wyłupione oczy, obcięte dłonie i wyrwane języki,_ jego znaki rozpoznawcze, gdy zabijał metodycznie a nie na skutek ataku szału. Wiesz, co kiedyś mi powiedział? Że okalecza ich właśnie w ten sposób za każde _krzywe spojrzenie, złe słowo i uderzenie_ , jakiego omegi doznały od alf. Za to, że przez nich jego omega nigdy nie mogła przekonać się, jak to jest, gdy ktoś _patrzy_ na ciebie z czułością, jak _wyznaje_ ci miłość i jak _dotyka_ cię w sposób, który nie sprawia bólu lecz przyjemność. I to właśnie był paradoks, że w jednej chwili potrafił być mordercą, a potem zmieniał się w kochającego człowieka, w którym emocje i ból szalały z taką siłą, że tracił zdrowe zmysły a potem… – urwała, dostrzegając wreszcie reakcję Jima. – Hej, co z tobą?

– Podróbka z lekko zardzewiałego, taniego metalu, pociągnięta farbą akrylową w złotym kolorze, niedokładnie, bo przy ostrej części w ogóle jej nie było – wyrecytował martwo. – Pęknięte, niebieskie szkiełko w kształcie migdała, otoczone ornamentem, który miał przypominać węża, ale jego głowa była tak wytarta, że właściwie niewidoczna. W połowie była odrobinę skrzywiona, a końcówka była naruszona, tak, że w każdej chwili mogła się ułamać.

– Nie mogła, bo jeden z naszych metalurgów, tak swoją drogą, zdolny jubiler, zahartował mu tę spinkę i uzupełnił pęknięcia _płynnym diamentem_ pochodzącym z terenów społeczności neapolitańskiej, aby była właściwie niezniszczalna – powiedziała Madison, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. – Skąd to wiesz? Twierdziłeś, że umarłeś przed lisim spiskiem, więc nie mogłeś…

– Jeszcze niedawno w ogóle nie miałem pojęcia, że coś takiego jak lisi spisek miało miejsce – wydusił z siebie. – Powiedz mi, jak wyglądał Fuchs.

– Co mam powiedzieć? Po prostu _jak alfa_ , wysoki, umięśniony i zbyt ostentacyjnie męski. Blondyn, miał jasne oczy i sporo blizn, ale żadna nie była jakoś szczególnie charakterystyczna. Więc… o co chodzi? Znałeś go? I skąd wiedziałeś o spince?

– W świecie sześciu płci byłem +omegą i zabiłem się w wieku czternastu lat, podcinając sobie żyły _spinką do włosów z niebieskim szkiełkiem_ – wyrecytował Jim martwo. – Kilka dni temu dowiedziałem się, że mój niedoszły właściciel zabrał ją z moich zwłok i zamordował trzy osoby, przy czym przynajmniej jedną przy pomocy tej właśnie spinki. Nie… nie nazywano go Fuchs… ale sama powiedziałaś, że przybrał ten przydomek później. Przez wszystkie te życia sądziłem, że kupiła mnie zwyrodniała alfa, którą pociągały nieletnie +omegi, a parę dni temu dowiedziałem się, że to ktoś z tła, kto niedawno stał mi się bliski, tyle że nie miałem pojęcia, że on i Fuchs to ta sama osoba…!

– To… Boże, to ten snajper – wymamrotała Madison, gdy tylko poskładała wszystkie informacje w całość.

– Mówiłem ci, że alfa, która cię kupiła, to mógł być on i… – zaczął Sherlock, lecz Jim nie pozwolił mu dokończyć.

– Rozwaliłem naszą relację z powodów, w które on nie wierzył, a które w ogóle nie były prawdą, bo był w świecie sześciu płci zupełnie innym człowiekiem niż go oskarżałem…

– Więc zadzwoń do niego i…

– I mam mu powiedzieć, że jednak wszystko jest w porządku, bo w moich urojeniach okazał się _tym dobrym_? Odrzuciłem go z powodów w które nie wierzy a teraz mam go przyjąć ponownie z tych samych? Wiesz, jak by się poczuł? Że nie można mi ufać, bo w każdej chwili mogę uroić sobie coś, co…

– Jeśli to ten sam człowiek co Fuchs, to zaręczam ci, nie odbierze tego w ten sposób – przerwała mu Madison. – _Nigdy_ nie miał do ciebie pretensji, że zostałeś skrzywdzony tak bardzo, że perspektywa spotkania z kolejną alfą doprowadziła cię do samobójstwa. Pokochał cię, zanim jeszcze cię poznał i poświęcił całą resztę życia rozpamiętując wszystko, co mogło się wydarzyć, gdyby przyszło wam poznać się w innych okolicznościach. Podobno pochował cię w swoim rodzinnym grobie. Mówił o tobie tak, jakbyście w dniu twojej śmierci byli związani i miewał biologiczne objawy zerwania wiązania. Czasem popadał w letarg i całymi dniami nie dało się z nim porozumieć, bo nic nie widział ani nie słyszał. Czasem dostawał nagłych ataków szału lub paniki bez żadnego powodu i zupełnie tracił zmysły. Czasem widziałam go jak siedzi przed którymś z domów, w którym dokonał mordu i trzyma w zakrwawionych rękach tę spinkę, patrzy w przestrzeń i milczy. Pamięć o tobie była jedyną rzeczą, która pozwalała mu iść cały czas do przodu i jeśli żyje w nim chociaż setna część tamtych emocji, to nigdy cię nie skreśli, choćbyś nie wiem, co zrobił. Kiedyś powiedział mi, że zrobiłby wszystko, jeśli dałoby się przywrócić ci życie, a ja byłam tak zdesperowana, że byłam gotowa szukać jakiegoś starszego ode mnie pamiętającego, kogoś, kto będzie umiał go obudzić i da mu szansę odnaleźć cię, bo… – zająknęła się. – Bo wydawał się od dawna wiedzieć o pamiętających. Tyle że gdy spytałam go, czy chciałby być jednym z nas, odparł… – ponownie się zacięła, jakby mówienie tego wszystkiego dużo ją kosztowało. – Że skoro nie żyjesz, to z nikim nie jest w stanie spełnić warunku i że nie tędy droga. Ja sama nie wiedziałam jeszcze, że tylko samoistni mogą budzić innych, ale jestem pewna, że on wiedział… więcej…! On wydawał się naprawdę _czuć_ , na czym polega budzenie. Nie wierzy ci teraz i uważa za świra? Cholera, był w stanie uwierzyć w reinkarnację jako +alfa, potrafił to zrozumieć emocjonalnie lepiej niż ja kiedykolwiek potrafiłam, chociaż był tłem.

– Skąd miałby wiedzieć to wszystko? I skąd znał dodatkowy warunek? – spytał Sherlock, dostrzegając, że Jim wciąż jest pod wpływem tak dużego szoku, że musi się uspokoić, zanim w ogóle będzie w stanie kontynuować rozmowę.

– Może Erica to wiedziała, bo przecież cały czas tam była, mimo że nie widywałam jej i wiem, że w spisku nie zajmowała się zabójstwami. Podobno twierdziła, że w tym świecie popełniła już jedną zbrodnię i nie jest w stanie popełniać kolejnych, a Fuchs do niczego jej nie zmuszał, bo on zdecydowanie nie należał do osób zmuszających kogokolwiek do czegokolwiek. Ludzie szli za nim z własnej woli albo w ogóle za nim nie szli. Tak czy inaczej, jeśli ktoś mógł przekazać mu te informacje, to właśnie Erica… więc może właśnie to, mój mały ptaszku, zmotywuje cię...

– Dlaczego mnie tak nazwałaś? – przerwał jej ostro Jim, a Sherlock zrobił się czujny na samo brzmienie tego określenia.

– Och… przepraszam, po prostu… Wymsknęło mi się to zupełnie automatycznie. Fuchs tak o tobie mówił. Ptaszek. _Magpie_.

– Elster… – odparli obaj mężczyźni jednocześnie.

– Co…?

– Magpie. Elster. Sroka po niemiecku – wyrzucił z siebie Jim i wybuchnął głośnym, histerycznym śmiechem, który sprawił, że Sherlock cały się spiął, nie mając pojęcia, czy za chwilę nie będzie musiał obezwładnić mężczyzny, który bardziej niż kiedykolwiek w tym życiu wyglądał na szalonego. – Sebastian nazwał tak swojego kota. Jednak muszę… muszę do niego zadzwonić. Teraz. I to nie może… – rozejrzał się po pokoju, jakby szukał telefonu, podczas gdy ten cały czas tkwił w kieszeni kurtki, którą rzucił na łóżko.

– Jest w kurtce – powiedział Sherlock, starając się brzmieć możliwie spokojnie, aby uniesionym głosem nieopatrznie nie sprawić, że Jim zacznie szaleć jeszcze bardziej. – Zostań tutaj, a my…

– Nie. Muszę się przewietrzyć. Nic mi nie będzie. Nie patrz na mnie, jakbyś bał się, że znów się zabiję... nawet nie mam przy sobie broni i nie zamierzam… – wziął głęboki oddech i chwycił się za włosy, a po chwili przyjął komórkę, którą detektyw wyciągnął z jego kurtki. – Nie zamierzam się zabijać. Ani robić jakiejkolwiek innej, równie głupiej rzeczy. Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że zrobiłbym sobie krzywdę _akurat teraz_?

– W tym momencie spodziewam się po tobie prawie wszystkiego, więc…

– Na litość, Sherlock! – wybuchnął. – Nie szaleję dlatego, że chcę ze sobą skończyć i zacząć od nowa, tylko dlatego, że żałuję każdego pieprzonego razu, gdy to zrobiłem i nie dałem sobie szansy na szczęście, które miałem w zasięgu ręki! Odbija mi, bo raz po raz dowiaduję się, że każde moje samobójstwo było błędem! I dlatego muszę porozmawiać z Sebastianem i błagać go, żeby tu wrócił, bo nie wybaczę sobie, jeśli stracę go kolejny raz przez to, że wahałem się i byłem ślepy i przerażony choćby o dzień za długo!!! – zakończył i zanim Sherlock zdołał w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować na jego niespodziewany wybuch, chwycił kurtkę i praktycznie pobiegł do drzwi, które następnie zamknął z trzaskiem.

– Zostaw go – westchnęła Madison, gdy Sherlock spróbował się podnieść. – Wiesz, czegokolwiek spodziewałam się po Moriartym, to nie tego, że będzie zakochanym, samotnym, nieszczęśliwym i trochę stukniętym gościem, który… ja pierdolę, ta historia jest zupełnie zryta. Jim Moriarty to Sroka, a Lisem jest jego snajper. Gdy dodać do tego fakt, że w tym świecie Kogucikiem, z którym zamierzają wojować, jest Lalkarz, to robi nam się najbardziej pokręcona bajeczka ze wszystkich, jakie widziałam.

– W tym świecie mamy imiona, a nie idiotyczne przydomki – warknął Sherlock, mając coraz bardziej dość sposobu bycia Madison, chociaż próbował nie uprzedzać się do niej tak, jak Jim.

– W świecie pamiętających przydomki to nasze prawdziwe imiona. Nie zastanawiałeś się nigdy, jak ty powinieneś naprawdę się nazywać?

– Jestem Sherlockiem Holmesem i niczym więcej – powiedział, nagle czując się nieswojo.

– Tylko co to właściwie znaczy? – spytała, podnosząc się z miejsca. – Zajmij się tym nieszczęsnym czubkiem, gdy tu wróci. I zadzwoń, gdybym była wam jeszcze do czegoś potrzebna.

Sherlock obserwował, jak kobieta ubiera się i poprawia włosy, pożegnał się z nią krótko, a potem długo wpatrywał się w drzwi, które za sobą zamknęła. Mogła twierdzić, że _Fuchs był ideałem_ i że Sebastian wybaczy Jimowi wszystko i zaakceptuje każde jego zachowanie i tutaj miała rację; im dłużej jednak myślał o tym, co usłyszał, tym więcej miał wątpliwości, czy obaj mężczyźni naprawdę będą szczęśliwsi, skoro Jim poznał wreszcie całą prawdę o świecie sześciu płci i lisim spisku.

W sumie współczuł im obu, bo chociaż Sebastian nie mógł niczego pamiętać, tak silne emocje wciąż mogły w nim gdzieś tkwić, nieuświadomione, ale istotne – cały jego żal, poczucie straty i wrażenie, że wciąż musi za czymś gonić i niszczyć. Mógł nie zdawać sobie z tego sprawy i mógł być silny psychicznie – jeśli wierzyć Kate, każda dawna alfa posiadała siłę, której inni nie mieli. Tyle że z omegami mogło być identycznie, a w Jimie wciąż mogła żyć słaba omega, zniewolone dziecko, które popełniło samobójstwo ze strachu przed tym, co je czeka.

A teraz Jim, dorosły, doświadczony i depresyjny cofnął się do momentu, gdy trzymał w dłoni szpilkę, którą zamierzał użyć do podcięcia sobie żył i pewnie stopniowo, w miarę jak się uspokajał, zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdyby został wówczas odratowany, jego dalsze życie przy boku Sebastiana… przy boku Fuchsa, Pułkownika czy też Løvinne… _mogło_ , ale wcale nie _musiało_ być tak piękne jak w romantycznej opowieści Madison _._ To poczucie utraconej szansy na szczęście _w najgorszym światów_ sprawiło, że zamiast popaść w typowy dla siebie letarg, pozwolił emocjom w pełni wypłynąć na wierzch, ale każdy taki wybuch kiedyś się kończy, a wówczas wraca chłodny racjonalizm. Sherlock nie widział na własne oczy świata sześciu płci, ale wszystkie informacje, które otrzymał od różnych osób, składały się w całość, która – nawet biorąc pod uwagę _lisi spisek_ i jego skutki – wyglądała znacznie mniej optymistycznie niż mówiła Madison. Jasne, dobrze znała Fuchsa… a raczej: znała jego wersję kilka miesięcy po tym, jak utracił omegę, na której mu zależało.

Czy gdyby Jim podciął sobie żyły, ale nie zdążył się wykrwawić, Sebastian stałby się tym, kim stał się z powodu rozpaczy po jego stracie? Jasne, pewnie nie byłby _zły_ , pewnie nie byłby _typową alfą_. Zaopiekowałby się Jimem, gdy ten dochodziłby do siebie po znacznej utracie krwi, troszczyłby się o niego i długi czas byłby łagodny i nie próbowałby niczego… fizycznego. Całkiem możliwe, że naprawdę go kochał i czuł z nim więź zanim jeszcze go poznał, ale czy świadomość, że Jim chciał przed nim uciec nie wzbudziłaby też negatywnych emocji? Być może stałby się zaborczy czy też obsesyjnie zazdrosny i za całą jego dobrocią i czułością pozostałoby niewypowiedziane _nie waż się znów ode mnie uciekać, bo wtedy przestanę być taki słodki i delikatny_. Co jeśli zacząłby traktować go jak swoją własność? Czy naprawdę nigdy nie spróbowałby podnieść na niego ręki? I jak Jim, pamiętający, _samoistny_ , znosiłby złotą klatkę, w której się znalazł?

Może przyzwyczaiłby się do tego, może zrezygnowałby z walki, a nawet miałby do Sebastiana pewien sentyment, może mimo wszelkich różnic fizycznych rozpoznałby w nim Löwin, zabójczynię, którą znał w dziewiątym świecie wstecz i dzięki temu łatwiej byłoby zaufać jego alfa-wersji. Pewnie w końcu pozwoliłby się dotknąć i może nawet sprawiałoby mu to jakąś przyjemność – chociaż nad tą kwestią Sherlock wolał się nie zastanawiać, bo o biologii alf i omeg właściwie nic nie wiedział – a może po prostu przestałby się bronić, bo naturalnie był _tym słabszym_ , również psychicznie, nie miał na to żadnego wpływu i nawet jeśli nie chciałby niczego więcej, może _nie potrafiłby protestować_. Wciąż byłby przecież omegą i niewolnikiem i wiedział to, musiał wiedzieć i musiał się nad tym zastanawiać, a Sherlock był niemal pewny, że myślał o tym wszystkim _teraz_ , zaciskając drżącą rękę na telefonie, próbując ułożyć sobie w głowie co powinien powiedzieć Sebastianowi.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak inni pamiętający mogli przetrwać tamten świat i nie oszaleć, gdy wrócili do normalności. I jakoś wątpił, żeby chcieli mieć potem kontakt z innymi ludźmi, których tam spotkali – abstrahując od tego, czy rozpoznaliby się czy nie. Bo alfy, według standardów moralnych z pozostałych światów, były odrażające, bety były tym, czym dla pamiętających jest tło, a omegi były niczym. Jak bliscy musieli być sobie partnerzy, którzy tam się spotkali, żeby w kolejnych światach zapomnieć o całym złu, jakie widzieli w drugiej stronie albo jakiego od niej zaznali? Czy gdyby on i John spotkali się w takim miejscu, bez względu na to, pod jaką płcią, chciałby znów próbować? A Sebastian… czy był dla Jima na tyle bliski, aby potrafił patrzeć na niego nie wyobrażając sobie, jak wyglądałaby ich relacja, gdyby był w świecie sześciu płci odratowanym niewolnikiem, mającym to niby-szczęście trafić na Fuchsa, na dobrego pana, który dopieszczałby go i traktował jak _małego kotka_ …?

Zadziałał kompletnie odruchowo, kiedy sięgnął po telefon i napisał do brata, wysyłając wiadomość, zanim zdążył się rozmyślić.

_Cieszę się, że nie obudziłeś mnie wcześniej i że nie musiałem żyć w świecie sześciu płci._

Nie czekał na odpowiedź, a telefon wysunął mu się z dłoni i cicho upadł na brzydki materac w jeszcze brzydszym, ponurym pokoju. Podszedł powoli do okna i spojrzał w niebo, na którym ponownie zbierały się chmury i wydawało się, że za chwilę zacznie padać śnieg z deszczem, ulice ponownie spłyną brudną wodą, a samochody staną w korkach na wiele godzin, bo przecież kierowcy mieli tendencję do utraty zdolności prowadzenia przy każdej zmianie aury.

Miał wrażenie, że teraz oni również zostali zatrzymani lub też zatrzymali się właśnie z własnej woli – bo oto nadszedł ten moment śledztwa, gdy należało zatrzymać się przynajmniej na kwadrans i pozwolić, aby pozyskane, zaskakujące informacje poukładały się w pałacu myśli przynajmniej pobieżnie. Przymknął oczy, a fala współczucia do Jima zalała go ze zdwojoną siłą, bo sam nigdy, w żadnej wersji rzeczywistości, nie chciałby musieć układać sobie na półkach pamięci wspomnień takich, jakie Jim miał ze świata sześciu płci.

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _BEZ SPOILERÓW_ odnośnie nowego sezonu, można czytać bez obaw nawet jeśli ktoś nie oglądał :)
> 
> W takim momencie nie darowałabym sobie króciutkiej recenzji, bo wciąż jestem pod wrażeniem wczorajszego odcinka :))  
> Moje oczekiwania były niewielkie, obawiałam się że będzie dużo gorzej, bo wypełniony fanservicem special mnie nie zachwycił i bałam się kierunku w którym mógł pójść serial. Tymczasem twórcy (moim zdaniem!) stanęli na wysokości zadania i stworzyli coś jednoznacznie świetnego. Uwielbiam (prawie) każdą scenkę, cały klimat i ogólny pomysł na konstrukcję tego odcinka. Niby nie było ani jednej rzeczy, jakiej w tym sezonie pragnęłam najbardziej, a jakimś cudem nie czułam niedosytu :D Oby tak dalej.  
> ... A zresztą, nawet jak by mi się nie podobało, to kij z tym, od czego są fiki? ;)


	32. Drużyna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie, że aktualizacja (znów) tyle trwała, ale w obliczu nowych odcinków Sherlocka mój fandomowy czas przesunął się na oglądanie ich po kilka razy, czytanie teorii spiskowych i dyskusje na grupach szerlokowych/tumblrze ;)) Wciąż jednak jestem, żyję, piszę. Jak emocje dotyczące nowego sezonu opadną, wcześniejsze tempo pisania powróci:)

***

 

Względne pozbieranie się i wyciszenie emocji, które wzbudziły w Jimie wieści od Madison, zajęło mu blisko dwadzieścia minut i wymagało wypalenia czterech papierosów pod rząd i dojścia do momentu, gdy zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Dopiero wtedy, odprowadzany wzrokiem dwóch pracownic hotelu, które przyglądały mu się przez cały czas, gdy miotał się po parkingu, jakby był wariatem, był w stanie wsiąść do swojego samochodu i wyciągnąć telefon. Wpatrywał się we wciąż drżącą dłoń, oddychając głęboko, ale musiał spędzić kolejne trzy minuty nieruchomo, aby zdobyć się na wybranie numeru Sebastiana. Przez kilkanaście sekund czekał na połączenie, potem trzy sygnały, które wydawały się trwać całą wieczność, a wreszcie mężczyzna odebrał – i sam dźwięk jego głosu sprawił, że Jim poczuł, jak coś ściska go w gardle z powodu ulgi i emocji, które wróciły ze zdwojoną siłą.

– Cześć, nowe wieści? Rozmawialiśmy nie dalej niż trzy go…

– Chcę żebyś wrócił do Londynu – przerwał Sebastianowi Jim. – _Teraz_. Chcę żebyś wsiadł w pierwszy samolot powrotny i do mnie wrócił – oznajmił, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że brzmi jak przestraszone i rozkapryszone jednocześnie dziecko.

– Jim, co… – jego głos na moment został zagłuszony piskliwym komunikatem w tle. – Słuchaj, jestem na lotnisku w Berlinie i za kilka minut mam odprawę do Genewy, więc nie mam za dużo czasu. Co się dzieje?

– Jestem idiotą i chcę, żebyś tu wrócił – powtórzył z uporem.

– Jim…

– Jestem ślepym idiotą, który w tym momencie żałuje każdej sekundy po naszym spotkaniu z tą cholerną parką z Edynburga, bo okazuje się że nie zrozumiałem ani słowa z tego, co mi o tobie powiedzieli i przede wszystkim nie słuchałem _ciebie_ , kiedy mówiłeś, że nie ma takiej wersji rzeczywistości, w której byłbyś alfą-tyranem i zanim przerwiesz mi i powiesz, że to i tak zbiorowa paranoja i że nie ma znaczenia, pamiętaj, że dla mnie _ma_ …!

– Na boga, co znów się wydarzyło? – spytał Sebastian z niepokojem. – Wolałem już, gdy się mnie bałeś i oskarżałeś mnie o… – ściszył głos – o bycie tym facetem, Pułkownikiem, czy jakkolwiek inaczej by go nazwać, niż…

– Spotkaliśmy się z Madison Duncombe – uciął Jim i parsknął sztucznym śmiechem. – Niesamowita kobieta. Wiesz? Strasznie mnie wkurzała, ale ty może nawet byś ją polubił. Była alfą w świecie sześciu płci. I doskonale cię znała, znała cię z czasów, gdy Rankin i Kesson już nie żyli, _Pułkowniku_ , chociaż Madison, _Oxalis,_ znała cię pod innym…

– Oxalis? – przerwał mu i roześmiał się krótko, w zduszony i zupełnie nietypowy dla siebie sposób. – Jim, ja… już chyba wiem, kim tam byłem – oznajmił, na co Jim momentalnie znieruchomiał.

– Co…?

– _Wiem, kim tam byłem_ – powtórzył, akcentując każde słowo. – Poczekaj chwilę, stoję w tłumie i nie mogę rozmawiać – oznajmił, a potem w słuchawce na blisko minutę zapadła cisza. – Na litość, Jim…! – odezwał się ponownie Sebastian. – Jak myślisz, po co wyjechałem do tej pieprzonej Europy? Czego szukałem? Jak sądzisz, czego mogłem szukać, skoro dałeś sobie wmówić, że w tamtym świecie byłem porąbanym zboczeńcem, podczas gdy słuchając tego wszystkiego, zgadzałem się tylko z _jedną osobą_ , jaka miała żyć w tamtej rzeczywistości…? Skoro _Madison Duncombe to Oxalis_ , to właśnie dałeś mi odpowiedź. Szukałem w Europie pamiętających, którzy wiedzieli coś o świecie sześciu płci. Szukałem informacji o Fuchsie, ale jedyne, czego się dowiedziałem na ten temat, to kilka bezsensownych plotek oraz to, że częścią lisiego spisku była trójka pamiętających, Oxalis, Erica i Falena. Skoro _Oxalis_ to kobieta, z którą się widzieliście i skoro powiedziała ci coś, co rozstroiło cię psychicznie i jest związane ze mną, to to jedyna logiczna odpowiedź.

– Sebastian, to…

– Właśnie dowiedziałeś się, że _byłem Fuchsem_ i to dla ciebie ważne. Rozumiem. I rozumiem, dlaczego… zareagowałeś tak, jak zareagowałeś, gdy usłyszałeś od Rankina tylko część prawdy, tę, która stawiała mnie w najgorszym z możliwych świetle i… – wziął głęboki oddech – chcę ci tylko powiedzieć, że _rozumiem_. Staram się zrozumieć najbardziej jak to możliwe. I chociaż byłem na ciebie zły, to nie jest już ważne. I mam nadzieję, że gdy wrócę, będzie znów normalnie…

– Na ile normalnie może być w naszym popieprzonym akwarium – wydusił Jim i spróbował się roześmiać, ale nie był w stanie tego zrobić. – Skoro wszystko się wyjaśniło, pieprz Genewę i złap najbliższy samolot do…

– Muszę dokończyć pewne sprawy, bo nie zostawię ich, gdy dotarłem aż tak daleko. Obiecuję, że wrócę najpóźniej jutro. Skoro w Londynie coś się dzieje, możemy zgarnąć stamtąd potrzebne rzeczy i wyjechać… po prostu wróć tam i spakuj nas na parę dni. Sprawdź, co z Elster, bo widziałem w prognozie pogody, że zrobiło się zimno i…

– Nic jej nie jest – uciął Jim, zerkając na tylne siedzenie, gdzie kotka Sebastiana spała na kocu, nic sobie nie robiąc z dramatów, jakie miały miejsce obok. – Odkąd wyjechałeś, pomieszkiwałem u ciebie, więc nią też się zająłem.

– Mam się spodziewać totalnego burdelu? – spytał i roześmiał się szczerze.

– Posprzątam, gdy wstąpię po nasze rzeczy.

– _Jasne_. Wystarczy mi, jak sprawdzisz, czy z nią w porządku, skoro mamy na jakiś czas stamtąd zniknąć.

– Wziąłem ją ze sobą do Dartford, więc, zapewniam cię, wszystko z nią w porządku. Ale tapicerka w twojej hondzie jest do wymiany… – zerknął krytycznie na podłogę. – I parę innych rzeczy również.

– Jest z tobą? Przecież nie znosisz tego kota – zaśmiał się Sebastian.

– Jakoś przestała mi przeszkadzać. Wątpię, czy cokolwiek, co cię dotyczy, może mi jeszcze przeszkadzać – parsknął, nagle czując, że wszystko, co wydawało się być najtrudniejszą rzeczą na świecie jest jednak proste i oczywiste. Niemal zobaczył, jak Sebastian na nagłą zmianę jego tonu i dziwne słowa unosi brwi, a potem roześmiał się głośniej. – Gdybyś tylko znał mnie w poprzednim świecie…! Siejący postrach psychopata i kryminalista, pozbawiony sumienia Jim Moriarty, siedzi w aucie swojego faceta na paskudnym parkingu, gapi się na jego bezczelną kotkę i właśnie wyrzuca z siebie ckliwe wyznania, bo zrozumiał, że jednak przypomina zwykłych ludzi bardziej niż kiedykolwiek sądził…! Gdyby moja dawna wersja mnie teraz widziała albo weszła do mojej głowy, uznałaby mnie za tak żałosnego i odrażającego, że kazałaby mnie obedrzeć ze skóry i przerobić na buty.

– Czyżby? Cieszę się w takim razie, że ludzkie rybki, którymi jesteśmy, spotkały się dopiero w tym świecie – zażartował Sebastian. – Będziemy mieć sobie cholernie dużo do opowiedzenia, wiesz…?

– Mam nadzieję, że będziemy robić coś więcej niż tylko rozmawiać – odparł Jim i ponownie zerknął na Elster, które spojrzała na niego z odrazą, jaką tylko koty potrafiły wyrażać, a następnie obróciła się i podczas gdy oni kontynuowali rozmowę, ustalając krótko, gdzie i kiedy zamierzają się spotkać, zaczęła ze złością wyciągać nitki z i tak podrapanej tapicerki.

Po raz pierwszy uznał, że destrukcja, jaką siała kotka, nie jest jednak aż tak irytująca.

 

***

 

Sherlock obawiał się, że Jim wróci w kiepskim stanie, a jego depresyjne nastroje powrócą z pełną mocą, toteż kiedy mężczyzna ponownie stanął w drzwiach, z błyszczącymi z ekscytacji oczami, laptopem pod jedną pachą i kotką Sebastiana szamoczącą się w jego kurtce, uniósł brwi z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem. Nie zdążył nawet zapytać, co się wydarzyło, kiedy Jim zaczął wyrzucać z siebie kolejne słowa – że mają czas do wieczora i w tym czasie muszą umówić się i spotkać z Jasperem, że gdy tylko skontaktują się z nim, wsiadają w samochód, a jeden z nich będzie w tym samym czasie sprawdzał kolejne osoby w Internecie. Wypuścił Elster i uruchomił komputer, nie przestając mówić nawet na chwilę: że zadzwonił do Madison po skończeniu rozmowy z Sebastianem, która obiecała mu, że jak tylko dotrze do domu siostry, to ma wysłać im przydatne linki do profili dawnych znajomych.

– Co z Sebastianem? – wypalił, kiedy Jim zamilkł, aby złapać oddech. Mężczyzna znieruchomiał, a potem parsknął śmiechem i wrócił do wpisywania hasła w laptopie.

– Och. Nie rozmawialiśmy długo – odparł z uśmiechem, z którego chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy. – Był na lotnisku czekając na odprawę i nie miał zbyt wiele czasu.

– Zdążyłeś powiedzieć mu cokolwiek, co…

– Powiedziałem, że cokolwiek robi, chcę, żeby robił to ze mną i że ma do mnie wracać. Że do jutra chcę go widzieć z powrotem w Greenwich i jak nie przyjedzie, to znajdę go w Europie i ukarzę za niesubordynację – powiedział spokojnym tonem, a potem niespodziewanie parsknął śmiechem. – Odparł, że chciałby zobaczyć, jak próbuję go karać za cokolwiek. I obiecał, że wróci. Wstępuje do Genewy na kilka godzin, nie dłużej niż do jutra i tam ma wsiąść w pierwszy samolot do Londynu. Ma coś sobie zarezerwować i dać mi znać, czy udało mu się znaleźć coś do Stansted czy mam go odebrać z innego miejsca.

– Gdy stąd wychodziłeś… – zaczął, nie za bardzo wiedząc, jaki dobrać eufemizm dla _wyglądałeś jak rozhisteryzowany psychol_.

– Poczułem się lepiej, gdy tylko go usłyszałem i cokolwiek masz do powiedzenia na temat tego, jak kompletnie przepadłem, stul pysk – warknął, ale w jego głosie nie było w tym momencie złości, zresztą… złość wydawała się ostatnią rzeczą, jaką czuł w tym momencie.

– Naprawdę się w nim zakochałeś – stwierdził Sherlock ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

– Bierz się za tego Jaspera, znajdź jego kancelarię i do niego napisz – prychnął, ale jego oczy ponownie zalśniły, palce zaś zaczęły tańczyć po klawiaturze. – A ja spróbuję dowiedzieć się o nim czegoś z mniej oficjalnych źródeł, żeby zorientować się, co to za facet. No dalej, na co czekasz? Myślisz, że nasz czas jest nieograniczony? – spytał z takim rozbawieniem, że Sherlock przez moment zastanawiał się, czy sama miłość mogła zdziałać aż takie cuda, czy przypadkiem nie wspomógł się czymś jeszcze.

– Gdybym ja się tak zachowywał, ludzie pytaliby mnie czy się naćpałem – przyznał, na co Jim wyszczerzył zęby.

– Zapewniam cię, to całkowicie naturalne. Do roboty, geniuszu. Daj znać Johnowi, żeby dziś nie szykował jeszcze kolacji.

– Parę minut temu napisał mi, że ma wpaść dziś do naszej sąsiadki pomóc jej z zepsutą pralką, więc wcale nie spieszy mi się z powrotem – odparł, po czym pospiesznie wpisał w wyszukiwarkę nazwisko Jaspera i już parę minut później przeglądał stronę internetową jego kancelarii, a po kilku kolejnych – rozmawiał z jego sekretarką, powołując się, zgodnie z dyspozycją Madison, na _Oxalis_. Jasper był wówczas na spotkaniu z klientem, ale kobieta uprzejmym i szczerym głosem odparła, że przekaże mu tę informację, gdy tylko wróci do biura.

Godzinę później rozmawiał z młodym mężczyzną o niskim, ciepłym głosie, który przywoływał raczej skojarzenie radiowca niż prawnika. Umówili się z Jasperem, który od razu przeszedł z Sherlockiem na ty, w jego biurze po godzinach pracy, toteż mieli kilka wolnych godzin, nawet biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że droga z Dartford do Eastbourne samochodem miała zająć ponad półtorej godziny. Czas ten spożytkowali sprawdzając kolejne osoby, do których kontakty w międzyczasie przesłała im Madison; brakowało Harry’ego-Tęczy, ale pojawiły się nowe osoby, o których wcześniej zapomniała i chociaż nie ze wszystkimi udało im się skontaktować, coś już o nich wiedzieli: gdzie pracują lub się uczą, czym się zajmują i w jakim mniej-więcej są wieku – tak jak się spodziewali biorąc pod uwagę lata, w których Madison zazwyczaj żyła, w większości byli dopiero nastolatkami i nie było stuprocentowej pewności, że są już przebudzeni. Podzielili się listą, tak, aby po spotkaniu z Jasperem, do którego zamierzali pojechać wspólnie, każdy miał kim się zająć. Sherlock miał udać się w najbliższym czasie do Oxfordu, gdzie studiowało dwóch dawnych przyjaciół Madison – a raczej _Madisona_ – czyli Rupert Webster i Timothy Cross oraz odnaleźć Seana Milesa _o psich pseudonimach_ , który pracował w Londynie, o ironio! jako weterynarz i Florence Lyons, również mieszkającą w stolicy, ale mającą obecnie dopiero piętnaście lat i mogącą nie być jeszcze przebudzoną. W Londynie znajdowały się jeszcze dwie osoby, para osiemnastoletnich bliźniaków o nazwisku West, za to w południowej części Szkocji mieszkały kolejne trzy osoby, dość młode, sądząc po zdjęciach na facebooku, ale nie na tyle, aby istniało ryzyko, że jeszcze nie się nie przebudziły w tym świecie. Jim miał zająć się tą trójką a także Emillie Byrne, Harveyem Brooksem, Reubenem Butcherem, Alexem Franklinem – który okazał się jednak _Alexią_ oraz Elsą Coles – wszyscy mieszkający w północno-wschodniej części Anglii. Zamierzał udać się tam, gdy tylko odbierze Sebastiana, w najlepszej opcji – ze Stansted, aby nie musieć wracać do Londynu albo jechać kilkadziesiąt mil do innego lotniska, a potem i tak wracać na północ.

Jasper, chociaż był znacznie mniej wulgarny i niepoważny niż Madison, posiadał pewne cechy, które sprawiały, że nie dziwili się, że ta dwójka mogła niegdyś tworzyć seksualny trójkącik z jeszcze jedną pamiętającą; miał spore poczucie humoru, stonowane i momentami dość złośliwe, ale mieszczące się w granicach dobrego smaku. W tym świecie okazał się być parę lat młodszy od Sherlocka i Jima. I samoistny, bo, jak się dowiedzieli w trakcie pierwszych minut rozmowy prowadzonej w nowoczesnym, gustownym biurze, obudził się dopiero w siódmym świecie wstecz, jako pierwszy pamiętając świat sześciu płci. Tam jednak, jak krótko opowiedział, urodził się w latach trzydziestych dwudziestego pierwszego wieku, jako –beta, która miała szczęście żyć w nowych, lepszych czasach i znała tylko miejsce, gdzie wszystkie płcie były równe, a starsze, konserwatywne alfy, które wciąż próbowały traktować bety jako niższą klasę, a omegi jak podludzi, były, zgodnie z polityczną poprawnością, z całą mocą tępione i nikt nie traktował ich poważnie, zwłaszcza młode i zupełnie inne niż w poprzednich pokoleniach alfy.

– Tak naprawdę lubiłem tamten świat – oznajmił, wzruszając ramionami. – Miałem świetnego faceta, alfę. Normalny gość, wyglądał jak alfa, sami wiecie, ale poza tym to co, go wyraźnie różniło od facetów ze zwykłych światów, to fakt, że miał większe potrzeby seksualne i był w te klocki lepszy niż którykolwiek z moich kochanków. Nie mówcie tego Madisonowi, jak go spotkacie – dodał konspiracyjnym szeptem i zachichotał. – Ale nie przyszliście raczej rozmawiać o tak dawnej przeszłości, prawda?

– Ćma. Fritzi Fassnacht. To ona ostrzegła cię o atakach – odparł Jim, nie chcąc tracić czasu, na co Jasper skinął głową, odrobinę poważniejąc. – Musimy ją znaleźć. Pewna samoistna nazywająca samą siebie Strażnikiem, _Niezapominajka_ , kazała nam jej szukać.

– Więc walczycie z klątwami, co? – rzucił i przygryzł wargi. – Z tą parą starszych, Lalkarzem i Wróżką, którzy w poprzednim świecie coś namieszali.

– Co o tym wiesz?

– Wiem tylko to, czego dowiedziałem się od Ćmy. Poznałem ją w czwartym świecie wstecz, nic wielkiego, po prostu zwykła znajomość samoistnych, który wpadli na siebie zupełnie przypadkowo na wakacjach w Bułgarii. Oboje byliśmy wtedy kobietami, młodymi siksami, które zaczęły dopiero studia i wyrwały się na pierwszą _dorosłą wycieczkę_. Razem podrywałyśmy przystojniaków na plaży i nie byłyśmy zbyt poważne, nie zamierzam wmawiać wam, że to była jakaś głęboka znajomość. Widzieliśmy się później parę razy, ale to nie była wielka przyjaźń, po prostu znaliśmy się na tyle, że gdy w poprzednim świecie walczyła z Wróżką, uprzedziła mnie, że mam znikać z miasta.

– Walczyła…?

– Tak, gdy się poznałyśmy, akurat to przyznała. Należała do drugiej fali albo nawet starszych, obudziła się jakoś w okolicach trzynastego świata, była magiczna i silna, a tamten świat… wiecie, gdy się poznaliśmy, była naprawdę młoda i powiedziała, że to jej ostatnie lata, kiedy może być beztroska, bo wie, że jej wrogowie, czyli Wróżka i Lalkarz – tak, nie ukrywała przede mną tych przydomków – są jeszcze dziećmi i zanim się obudzą, nie musi… być niczyim Strażnikiem – powiedział w zastanowieniu i zerknął najpierw na Jima a potem Sherlocka. – Nie pytajcie mnie o Strażników. Wiem tylko, że to jakaś dawna funkcja, związana z ochroną tajemnic, które mogłyby zachwiać równowagą, jeśli zostałyby ujawnione oraz że czasem byli kimś na kształt magicznego ochroniarza kogoś ze starszych, a wówczas Strażnik chronił danego starszego przed ujawnieniem.

– Ćma była kimś takim dla Wrzosa…? – spytał Sherlock, chociaż tak naprawdę domyślał się, że była to prawda.

– Tak przypuszczam, ale nigdy nie powiedziała tego wprost. Jeśli tak było w istocie, to byli oni dość szczególną parą.

– Dlaczego? – nacisnął Jim.

– Strażnicy chronią tożsamość swojego starszego albo jakiejś tajemnicy, czyniąc ją w pewien sposób niewidzialną i niedostępną, jeśli nie odszuka się w pierwszej kolejności Strażnika, który zwykle nie jest niczym szczególnym i wcale nie jest niewidzialny. Tyle że Ćma _była_ niewidzialna. Powiedziała mi tylko, że została kiedyś przeklęta, tak, że żaden pamiętający nie mógł jej dostrzec, dopóki sama się przed nim nie ujawniła i kilka żyć zajęło jej przekonanie się, na czym konkretnie polega klątwa, zanim zaczęła z niej… korzystać – powiedział z lekkim uśmieszkiem.

– Ty… – zaczął Sherlock – nie rozpoznałeś jej, mimo że jesteś samoistny…

– Dokładnie – odparł Jasper. – I to właśnie jej największa siła: pamiętający w ogóle jej nie widzą, jeśli tego nie zechce. Wygląda dla nas jak tło. Jest niewidzialna. I pewnie dlatego to ją Wrzos uczynił swoją Strażniczką.

– Więc jak mamy ją znaleźć? Przecież to wydaje się być niemożliwe…! – zaprotestował Jim.

– Jeśli będzie chciała, abyście ją odnaleźli, to tak się stanie – odparł i zamilkł na chwilę, jakby zastanawiał się, czy powinien dodać coś jeszcze. – Istnieje pewna legenda, o której powiedziała mi kiedyś Ćma, wiecie… odnośnie odszukiwania starszych, niewidzialnych i strażników… Istnieje coś, co nazywa się… – odchrząknął, jakby czuł się głupio, że mówi coś takiego na głos – _Drużyna_ – dokończył wreszcie. – Drużyna to _samoistny, przebudzony sztucznie i szczególny element tła._ Ćma sama nie była przekonana, czy to działa, wiedziała za to, że każdy z członków miał jeszcze jakąś dodatkową cechę, która dawała im siłę, aby docierać do rzeczy, które są zwykle ukryte.

– Więc Lalkarz i Wróżka teoretycznie też mogli być Drużyną, mogli mieć jeszcze kogoś, dowolną osobę, która…

– Już nie mogą, bo Lalkarz już nie jest samoistnym – przerwał Sherlockowi Jim.

– Nie wiem, czy ma to znaczenie, ale akurat oni  nigdy nie byli – uciął ich spekulacje Jasper. – Podobno w Drużynie nie może być żadnego starszego, co oznacza, że Lalkarz nigdy nie mógł żadnej utworzyć. Tyle że to kolejna pogłoska, więc nie bierzcie tego aż tak na poważnie.

– Ale jeśli to jest prawda, to my możemy utworzyć _Drużynę_ – powiedział Sherlock i utkwił wzrok w Jimie, który powoli skinął głową.

– Wy… jesteście samoistnym i sztucznym…? – zdziwił się Jasper. – I macie już kogoś z tła, kogo…

– Kto już nam pomaga, ale obecnie nie ma go w kraju, _tak_. Jeśli to, co mówisz, to coś więcej niż legenda…

– …to wasze poszukiwania wcale nie muszą iść tak źle, jak sądzicie. Widzicie… Ćma czasem opowiadała mi legendy i zawsze okazywało się, że prawdziwą siłą pamiętających jest to, że potrafią zbliżyć się do tła. Istniał kiedyś człowiek, Pierwszy Strażnik, tło, ktoś… kto podobno stał się dla pamiętających cholernie ważny. I podobno takich sytuacji jest więcej. Jeśli macie kogoś z tła, to, skoro uznajemy, że legenda o Drużynie jest prawdziwa, pozwólcie mu się prowadzić, pozwólcie, żeby to on wyznaczał kierunek poszukiwań i idźcie pół kroku za nim. Osłaniajcie mu plecy, bo jednak jest od nas znacznie słabszy, ale nie na tyle słaby, by nie móc walczyć w pierwszym szeregu. Zostawiając jednak legendy…

– Poprzedni świat. Ataki i Ćma. Co miało znaczyć, że Lalkarz i Wróżka namieszali? – spytał Sherlock, a gdy Jasper ponownie zamilkł, w skrócie opowiedział o filmikach, o których usłyszeli od kilku osób.

– Też je widziałem, ale nigdy nie rozumiałem do końca, co zaszło. W skrócie i tak, jak to rozumiem… – zaczął i wziął głęboki oddech. – Mściciel, kimkolwiek był, to jakiś element tła powiązany z pamiętającymi, to jest oczywiste i widzę, że wiecie więcej, ale to chyba coś, czego lepiej, abyście mi nie zdradzali. Mściciel powiązany był też z klątwami, tymi wszystkimi świństwami dokonanymi w dawnych czasach przez Wróżkę i Lalkarza. Dostał zadanie albo sam zdecydował się walczyć z klątwami, zerwać je, zniszczyć lub dezaktywować i faktycznie sądził, że to robi. Tyle że… dostał niepełne informacje, źle je zrozumiał, albo ktoś namieszał w jego działaniach. Nie mam pojęcia, co konkretnie się stało. Nie wspomnieliście jeszcze o jednym filmiku, to akurat coś, na co sam trafiłem, siedząc na greckiej plaży zaraz po atakach: kobieta z długimi włosami stoi tyłem do kamery przed zniszczonym budynkiem, jakiś tydzień po atakach. Jest wieczór, wszędzie fruwają taśmy zabezpieczające, a ona tam stoi i coś mówi, coś kompletnie niezrozumiałego. Potem odzywa się facet trzymający kamerę, coś jak _Musisz mówić głośniej, jeśli mają cię usłyszeć_. A potem ona odpowiada… _Żal mi Księcia. Mam nadzieję, że uda mu się uprzątnąć chociaż część bałaganu, którego narobił w naszej misji Lalkarz._ Obraz na chwilę się urywa, a potem ten facet znów się odzywa, coś o tym, że _w kolejnym świecie zaatakuje właściwą osobę i że jego_ … proszę nie śmiejcie się… _że jego jestestwo już wie, kto naprawdę jest wrogiem i że więcej nie da się nabrać_. Tutaj obraz zaczął się psuć i nic więcej nie usłyszałem. Wiem, że to brzmi dziwacznie, ale może jednak przyda wam się do czegokolwiek – powiedział i spojrzał niepewnie na Sherlocka.

– To dziwne, że tych filmików było tak wiele, a ciągle trafiamy na nowe – stwierdził detektyw.

– Były wysyłane… lokalnie – powiedział powoli Jim. – Małe stacje. Różne miejsca. Trafiłeś na to w Grecji, ktoś widział je w małych telewizjach.

– Myślisz, że to celowy zabieg? – spytał Sherlock.

– Nie chcieli, aby Wróżka zauważyła, że dostrzegli, że coś poszło nie tak. Zostało to w jakiś sposób zabezpieczone, tak, że Lalkarz i Wróżka wydają się tego nie…

– Stop. Wydają się? Przecież jeśli Ćma jest magiczna i niewidzialna jednocześnie, mogła maczać w tym palce. To ona i Heath mogli być…

– Wybaczcie, ale na filmach z całą pewnością nie było Ćmy – przerwał im Jasper. – Nie mogła aż tak się odsłonić, bo to mogłoby pozbawić ją jej niewidzialności, jej największej siły. Jestem pewien, że to był ktoś z tła. Po co by to robił, jeśli byłoby inaczej? Jeśli coś by wiedział, to mógłby po prostu zachować to w pamięci do obecnego świata. To była wiadomość do różnych pamiętających z różnych miejsc.

– A skoro ważnym elementem zerwania klątwy  jest odszukanie przez Drużynę Ćmy i Wrzosa, to nie mogli oni sami nadać wiadomości. Tyle że… – Sherlock zamilkł i zerknął na Jima. – Myślisz o tym samym, co ja…?

– Wrzos jest sztucznym, pierwszym dzieckiem Lalkarza, ale Ćma jest samoistna. Jeśli Mściciel to… – urwał, nie wypowiadając słowa _Pierwszy_ – to tło, to oni również mogli stanowić Drużynę.

– Ale jaki udział miała w tym wszystkim Janine?

– Problem w tym, że żaden. Zobacz sam… z jakichś przyczyn była tylko łącznikiem. To ona kontaktowała się ze wszystkimi, ale tajemnice i plany znał tylko Mściciel, a nie ona. Pomagała mu, ale wcale nie musiała wiedzieć o Ćmie i Wrzosie, w końcu nie musiała być częścią Drużyny – powiedział i chociaż ostatnie słowa miały w sobie nutkę ironii, brzmiały dość poważnie.

– Więc co, tworzymy z Sebastianem Drużynę, która ma… odnaleźć Mściciela? Mamy utworzyć na nowo Drużynę jego, Ćmy i Wrzosa i to złamie klątwę? – spytał z powątpiewaniem i zerknął najpierw na Jima a potem Jaspera, którzy również nie wydawali się być przekonani. – Tak czy inaczej, musimy razem z człowiekiem z tła odszukać… kogoś. I to sprawi… coś. Coś, o czym informowały pamiętających filmiki z poprzedniego świata. Jim… – zaczął i zaśmiał się głucho. – Mam wrażenie, że pomijamy coś tak oczywistego, że gdy się tego dowiemy, zapadniemy się pod ziemię ze wstydu, że tego nie dostrzegliśmy.

– A ja mam wrażenie, że gdy poznamy prawdę, może być na tyle szokująca, że nie będziemy myśleć o wstydzie – odparł, po czym podniósł się z miejsca. – Dziękujemy za pomoc. Naprawdę… ta rozmowa sporo nam dała.

– Jeśli chcecie, mogę rozesłać zapytania do kilku pamiętających, co do których podejrzewam, że mogą coś wiedzieć.

– Nie wiem, czy powinieneś się odsłaniać. Możesz nam podać nazwiska lub przydomki?

– W sumie… – stwierdził, a potem wzruszył ramionami i wyciągnął elegancki, pozłacany kalendarz z kontaktami. Przekartkował kilka stron, a następnie bez ceregieli wyrwał dwie kartki i podał je zaskoczonemu Jimowi. – Wszystkie kontakty mam już przepisane do kalendarza na dwa tysiące trzynasty, więc weźcie to.

– Mogłeś to po prostu skserować…

– Nie, takich danych się nie kseruje – powiedział ostrożnie. – Lekcje Ćmy. To, co sami stworzymy, niesie informacje _naprawdę_. Powielanie pozbawia rzeczy ich istoty. Mogę w to wierzyć lub nie, ale skoro mam te adresy spisane odręcznie i już je przepisałem, to lepiej, żebyście mieli tę właśnie oryginalną wersję. Dam znać tym osobom, że możecie się u nich zjawić i że chcę, aby wam pomogli. Wybadam oczywiście najpierw, czy czasem nie są to osoby, które mogą stać po niewłaściwej stronie. Niechże moje prawnicze zdolności i wykrywacz kłamstw zainstalowany w oczach i uszach na coś się przyda – zakończył, po czym uścisnął im dłonie na pożegnanie. – Wracacie do Londynu?

– Obaj jedziemy na północ, ale…

– Nie polecam A21 w piątek o tej porze. Podjedźcie A26 do Brighton, kierujcie się na Crawley A23. Od tej strony można dostać się do obwodnicy Londynu znacznie wygodniej i bez korków, mimo że trasa jest dłuższa.

– Dziękuję za poradę – odparł Sherlock z lekkim uśmiechem, a potem skinął na Jima i obaj opuścili biuro Jaspera. Gdy znaleźli się w samochodzie, przejrzeli listę, którą od niego otrzymali; ponieważ w międzyczasie Jim dostał wiadomość, że Sebastian wraca samolotem do Stansted dopiero przed południem następnego dnia, zdecydowali się zatrzymać w Brighton, gdzie w domu na przedmieściach mieszkał pamiętający nazywający się Ray Golding i spróbować wyciągnąć z niego coś interesującego.

Mężczyzna okazał się kolejnym, otwartym i uprzejmym gościem, trochę znudzonym swoim życiem trzydziestolatkiem, który przeprowadził się tutaj szukając nowych przyjaciół i wrażeń, a który na widok kogoś tak znanego w poprzednim świecie, otworzył się jeszcze bardziej. Nie dowiedzieli się niczego ważnego, tym bardziej, że Ray miał za sobą dopiero trzy życia i poza Jasperem-Jasmine nie znał zbyt wielu pamiętających. Mimo to przetrzymał ich w swoim zadbanym domku na przedmieściach cały wieczór i – ponieważ mieszkał pod Londynem w czasie ataków i pracował tam jako dziennikarz – był w stanie powiedzieć im całkiem sporo odnośnie statystyk: kto z ważnych osobistości zginął, co dokładnie zostało zniszczone i jak wyglądało życie później. Wyjątkowo, akurat on o tajemniczych filmikach nic nie słyszał, ale w przeciwieństwie do innych osób miał dobrą pamięć i zasypał ich masą graficznie i barwnie opisanych konkretów, dzięki którym post apokaliptyczna wizja Londynu stała się tym bardziej realna.

– To nie wyglądało jak dzieło kogoś, kto się mścił za ważną dla siebie osobę – powiedział mężczyzna na koniec, gdy zbierali się już do wyjścia.

– A jak…?

– Jak koszmarna pomyłka. Jak miasto, na które spadły bomby przeznaczone dla kogoś innego. Nie pytajcie, dlaczego tak sądzę. To tylko taka… _dziennikarska intuicja_. A może tylko dziennikarska skłonność, żeby szukać sensacji tam, gdzie jej nie ma i barwnie ją opisywać.

– Co teraz mówi ci intuicja?

– Że zbliżacie się do celu. _Powodzenia_ – zakończył i zerknął na zegarek, który wskazywał już północ.

– Powinniśmy się zbierać – zauważył Jim, na co Sherlock skinął głową, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca; John miał dziś nocną zmianę, toteż szybki powrót do Londynu nie miał sensu, a jeśli miasto miało wciąż powodować rozproszenie, to lepiej było nie spędzać w nim więcej czasu niż to absolutnie konieczne. Jim wydawał się czytać mu w myślach, a ponieważ sam również był zmęczony i podróż z Sussex do Londynu, gdzie miałby zostawić detektywa przy Baker Street, a potem samotnie jechać do Greenwich, była ostatnim, na co miał ochotę.

– Możecie zostać na noc – zaproponował Ray, spoglądając to na jednego to na drugiego, i ewidentnie odczytując, o czym myśleli. – Skoro w Londynie znów coś się szykuje, a jutro czeka was kolejny dzień poszukiwań, to chyba lepiej, żebyście odpoczęli tutaj. A poza tym… – pogłaskał wylegującą się przy jego nogach Elster po główce i spojrzał na nich prosząco – uwielbiam tego kota. Może spać ze mną?

– Przekonałeś nas – zaśmiał się Jim. – Pójdę do samochodu po rzeczy.

Leżeli już w gościnnej sypialni na sąsiednich łóżkach – coś, co w poprzednim świecie a nawet kilka tygodni temu wydawało się być szczytem absurdu – kiedy komórka Sherlocka się odezwała, sygnalizując nową wiadomość. Zerknął na Jima, który oddychał głęboko, ale jeszcze nie spał, po czym sięgnął po telefon i odwrócił się do ściany. Mimo późnej pory, odpisał do niego Mycroft w odpowiedzi na wiadomość wysłaną w ciągu dnia, o której zdążył już zapomnieć.

 _Kolejny etap śledztwa zaprowadził cię do świata sześciu płci?_ Przeczytał i chociaż pewnie powinien uciąć tę rozmowę w zalążku, nie mógł powstrzymać się przed wysłaniem odpowiedzi. Wątpił, czy byłby w stanie poruszyć teraz ten temat z bratem w trakcie rozmowy w cztery oczy, ale SMS-y wydawały mu się bezpieczne.

 _Tak. Lisie spiski, morderczo-dobre alfy i połamane spinki. Za dużo rzeczy, o których lepiej było nie dowiedzieć się w takim momencie. Jak skończymy główne śledztwo, opowiesz mi o tamtym świecie, bo pewnie masy spraw wciąż nie rozumiem._ Napisał, a po chwili wysłał kolejną wiadomość. _Istniałem tam jako tło? A może lepiej, żebym nie znał odpowiedzi?_

Czekał na odpowiedź niemal minutę i zaczął już podejrzewać, że Mycroft uznał, że faktycznie lepiej, aby jej nie dostał, kiedy nadeszła wiadomość, będąca najdłuższym chyba SMS-em, jaki kiedykolwiek od niego otrzymał.

_Byliśmy rodzeństwem, ale kontakt urwał nam się wcześnie, bo nie pochwalałeś moich zachowań i nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby okazało się, że po mojej śmierci stanąłeś po stronie buntowników. Byłeś –alfą i nazywano cię Shezza. Gdy ten dzieciak, Bill, zaczął tak o tobie mówić w melinie, było mi niedobrze na sam dźwięk tego zdrobnienia. W tamtym świecie był twoim osobistym niewolnikiem, +omegą. Wydaje mi się, że zacząłeś z nim sypiać gdy byłeś jeszcze nieletni, mimo że był od ciebie kilkanaście lat starszy, ale miałeś do tego prawo, bo przecież był twój i mogłeś z nim robić na co miałeś ochotę, nawet jako dziecko._

_Wolałem tego nie wiedzieć._ Wystukał natychmiast, czując, że gdy następnym razem zobaczy się z Billem, ze wstydu zapadnie się pod ziemię.

_Ja wolałbym w ogóle nie urodzić się w tamtym świecie i mam nadzieję, że nigdy już nie pojawi się nic podobnego. Muszę kończyć. Jeśli możesz, nie wracaj jeszcze do Londynu, bo robi się tu coraz gorzej. MH_

Na ostatnią wiadomość Sherlock nie odpowiedział, a gdy odłożył telefon na bok, jeszcze przez chwilę spoglądał na niego z odrazą – bo im dłużej myślał o jakimkolwiek aspekcie świata sześciu płci, tym silniej docierało do niego, że to jedyna emocja, jaką jest w stanie żywić do tamtej rzeczywistości.

 

***

 

Dotarli na Baker Street o ósmej rano, błogosławiąc fakt, że była sobota, a korki na mieście nie były takie jak w dzień powszedni. Jim wciąż miał prawie cztery godziny do przylotu Sebastiana do Stansted, a ponieważ zaczynał się już tym denerwować, kiedy Sherlock zaproponował mu, aby wstąpił do niego na kawę, nie oponował. Wspólnie udali się na górę, zamierzając zacząć wyszukiwanie dokładniejszych adresów osób z listy Madison na podstawie danych, którymi już dysponowali albo też umawiać się z tymi, co do których mieli pewność, że byli już przebudzeni. Z planów niewiele wyszło, gdyż, zanim jeszcze otworzyli laptopy, John wrócił ze szpitala z podwójnym śniadaniem zakupionym w piekarni na dole. Nie krył zaskoczenia obecnością Jima o tej porze, ale po raz kolejny udowodnił, że jest niemal święty, bo w żaden sposób nie okazał zazdrości, że jego chłopak, który kilka dni przebywał poza miastem, przyjeżdża do mieszkania z _dawnym przyjacielem_. Opowiedział o perypetiach z pralką sąsiadki, której ostatecznie nie udało się naprawić i parę chwil mówił o samej kobiecie i jej planach przeprowadzki do domu na przedmieściach jeszcze przed świętami, zaś Sherlock kiwał głową, ewidentnie udając, że wie, o kim mowa. Potem temat zszedł na ich ostatnie podróże, które detektyw musiał opisać na tyle, na ile się dało, nie podając szczegółów ani nazwisk. Przyznał tylko, że szukają tajemniczej pary, mającej _w półświatku_ przydomki Ćma i Wrzos i to umożliwiło mu przynajmniej pobieżne opowiedzenie o postępach śledztwa.

Jim słuchał tego wszystkiego oraz codziennych tematów, które co chwilę przewijały się w rozmowie, jednym uchem, raz po raz zerkając na zegarek. Wskazówki znów przyspieszały i nie zauważył nawet, kiedy czas do powrotu Sebastiana skurczył się do dwóch godzin, co oznaczało, że powinien już po niego wyjechać, skoro na lotnisko w Stansted jechało się z centrum prawie półtorej godziny i to tylko jeśli na trasie nie było żadnych problemów – co o tej porze roku i przy panującej pogodzie nie było takie pewne. Gdy jednak wsiadł do samochodu i przejechał parę przecznic, Sebastian wysłał mu informację, że jego samolot ma dwugodzinne opóźnienie i w efekcie – Jim zamiast za miasto udał się w pierwszej kolejności do Greenwich, gdzie przepakował ich, zostawił Elster w domu z zapasem jedzenia i, denerwując się coraz bardziej, zaczął biegać po mieszkaniu, nieudolnie sprzątając zrobiony wcześniej bałagan; prawdopodobnie mieli tu wrócić z Sebastianem dopiero za kilka dni, bo na razie czekał ich maraton po północnej Anglii. Ze Stansted mieli pojechać prosto do Cambridge, zatrzymać się na obiad i spotkać z pierwszą osobą, potem…

Ponownie zerknął na zegarek, którego przestał pilnować _tylko na moment_ , a który przyspieszył tak bardzo, że z zapasu czasu nie zostało już nic i było spore ryzyko, że to Sebastian będzie na niego czekać na lotnisku a nie on na niego. Ubierał się gorączkowo i szybko, nie mógł znaleźć butów do pary, a przy zakładaniu ulubionego płaszcza urwał dwa guziki, chociaż taka niezdarność nigdy mu się nie zdarzała. Opuszczał teren Londynu z ogromną ulgą, bo, z powodu poczynań Wróżki, nie był w stanie tu funkcjonować i szczerze współczuł Sherlockowi, że wziął na siebie poszukiwania w tym miejscu.

Na lotnisko dotarł w momencie, gdy pasażerowie lotu z Genewy kończyli już odbierać bagaże. Z odległości kilkudziesięciu metrów zaczął gorączkowo rozglądać się za rosłą sylwetką Sebastiana, który powinien górować nad innymi osobami, ale przez parę chwil nie był w stanie go dostrzec, co sprawiło, że jego oddech momentalnie przyspieszył, a wcześniejsze podenerwowanie osiągnęło apogeum. Drżącą ręką wyszarpnął telefon z kieszeni płaszcza, ale nerwy sprawiły, że urządzenie wypadło mu z dłoni i uderzyło o granitową posadzkę. Przeklął głośno, kiedy telefon rozpadł się na części, a bateria przejechała kilka stóp i niemal została rozdeptana przez parę nastolatków biegnących kogoś powitać. Podniósł pozostałe dwie części urządzenia i już miał rzucić się w tamtą stronę, kiedy w zgiełku i szumie setek głosów typowych dla lotnisk, usłyszał jeden znajomy… potem równie znajome, pospieszne kroki, odgłos walizki uderzającej o podłogę i szelest skórzanej, sztywnej kurtki, gdy Sebastian przyklęknął, aby chwycić baterię od telefonu i w ostatniej chwili uchronić przed rozdeptaniem.

Tym razem czas nie przyspieszył, lecz stanął w miejscu. Miał wrażenie, że cały gwar i ludzie wokół przestali istnieć, gdy wpatrywał się w twarz Sebastiana, który, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, sięgnął w kierunku jego dłoni, by wyjąć z nich pozostałe dwie części telefonu. Jego ręce znieruchomiały, kiedy dotknęli się, a po całych ramionach Jima przeszły dreszcze. Tkwili w tej pozycji parę chwil, a do rzeczywistości przywróciła ich dopiero młoda brunetka, która potknęła się o rzuconą na podłogę walizkę i nie przewróciła się na nich tylko dlatego, że Sebastian podtrzymał ją w ostatniej chwili. Przeprosiła ich szybko, nawet na nich nie patrząc, a potem popędziła do stojącego nieopodal mężczyzny, szybko wtapiając się w tłum ludzi witających swoich bliskich.

Chwila pojawiła się i minęła, a moment później Sebastian pomagał mu się podnieść i składał rozłożony na części, ale szczęśliwie nieuszkodzony telefon. Otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, prawdopodobnie zapytać, gdzie zaparkował albo czy dojechał tu bez problemów, kiedy Jim uznał, że nie zamierza pozwolić kolejnej chwili uciec, po wszystkich tych, które _już_ stracili z różnych powodów. Nagle _zatrzymanie chwili_ wydało się najważniejszą rzeczą ze wszystkich, jakich dokonał w tym życiu i dlatego, kiedy Sebastian wykonał gest, by sięgnąć po walizkę, Jim chwycił jego nadgarstek, a następnie szarpnął i, korzystając z jego zaskoczenia, przyciągnął go do siebie i mocno pocałował, nie zważając na otaczających ich ludzi.

Sherlock nazwał jego stan zakochaniem, a wówczas zmienił temat i udał, że tego nie słyszy, kiedy jednak poczuł, jak Sebastian go obejmuje i zaczyna oddawać pocałunek bez jakichkolwiek wątpliwości, które okazywał jeszcze parę tygodni temu… miał wrażenie, że gdyby ktoś ponownie tak nazwał jego uczucia, nie miałby oporów, by przyznać mu rację na głos. Nagle zagadki, tajemnice i cała przeszłość z poprzednich światów przestały mieć znacznie, bo liczyła się tylko obecna chwila i Sebastian, który obejmował go i każdym ruchem warg i dłoni pokazywał, że tęsknił i że właśnie _to_ było ważne. Szybko przejął stery i to on nadawał pieszczocie tempo, sunął palcami po włosach Jima i co jakiś czas lekko naciskał na jego kark, pogłębiając pocałunek jeszcze bardziej, aż do momentu, gdy były kryminalista poczuł, że miękną mu kolana i zupełnie odpływa.

– Musimy się opanować. Ludzie się gapią – szepnął Sebastian, odsuwając się od niego na minimalną odległość, na co Jim parsknął śmiechem.

– Zawsze lubiłem widowiska – odparł i pocałował go ponownie, tym razem krótko, chociaż kosztowało go naprawdę dużo, by to przerwać. Zaśmiał się ponownie, kiedy w oczach Sebastiana pojawił się zawód; z rozbawieniem postukał palcami po jego policzku, a potem odsunął dłoń, bo w jego umyśle pojawiła się dziwna myśl _zachowaj też sobie coś na później_. – Wiesz, mogłeś ogolić się przed przylotem – zażartował, na co Sebastian obrócił oczami.

– Wolisz gładkich facetów?

– Nie mam teraz żadnej odpowiedzi, która nie zabrzmiałaby ckliwie, romantycznie aż do bólu albo nieprzyzwoicie – odparł, wpatrując się w jasne oczy Sebastiana, które po tych słowach zalśniły i widać było, że wzbudziły w nim one całe mnóstwo fantazji. – Chodź. Lubię widowiska, ale tyle wystarczy – oznajmił, na co Sebastian skinął głową i ruszył za nim z walizką w dłoni.

Gdyby Jim był którąś ze swoich poprzednich wersji, tych, które uprawiały seks w najbardziej nietypowych miejscach tylko dlatego, aby dobrze się bawić, droga do Cambridge zajęłaby im znacznie dłużej. Nie zamierzał jednak z ich pierwszego zbliżenia robić kolejnego, szybkiego seksu w samochodzie na brzydkim parkingu, gdzie w każdej chwili mogą być przyłapani i chyba tylko ta myśl pozwoliła mu dotrzeć do miasta bez nadmiernego rozpraszania się. Próbował wyciągnąć z Sebastiana, co dokładnie robił w Europie, ale ten ewidentnie wolał słuchać niż mówić i w efekcie w ciągu niespełna godzinnej podróży do miasta, gdzie zamierzał spotkać się z Harveyem Brooksem oraz przenocować, przez większość czasu opowiadał o tym, co zdołali ustalić z Sherlockiem.

Zameldowali się w przytulnym hotelu, którego hall ze względu na kolorystykę i ogólny klimat przypominał Silk Room, w którym jedli w Newcastle. Tutaj jednak recepcjonista – w przeciwieństwie do zawstydzonego kelnera – podał im klucze bez mrugnięcia okiem i z uśmiechem życzył udanego pobytu, co w pewien sposób oddawało również ich stan: w Szkocji nie byli jeszcze całkowicie pewni tego, co między nimi było i nie potrafili bezpośrednio wyrazić swoich pragnień, a tutaj… Tutaj wybranie sypialni z dwuosobowym łóżkiem nie było pomyłką i gdy weszli do środka, rzucili bagaże na podłogę a kurtki na fotel, do Jima w pełni dotarło, że naprawdę tu są, _w końcu_ , po całym bezsensowym mijaniu się i unikach.

– Poudajemy na starcie, że zamierzamy porozmawiać…? – spytał Sebastian, wpatrując się w Jima, który bezwiednie sięgnął w stronę włącznika światła; pokój nie był jeszcze całkiem ciemny, ale trzecia po południu o tej porze roku i przy takiej pogodzie była odpowiednią porą, by włączyć światło, jeśli zamierzało się…

… _rozmawiać_. Tyle że teraz nie zamierzali i nie było sensu udawać, że jest inaczej.

– Masz jeszcze cierpliwość, by stwarzać pozory? – odparł, opuszczając rękę. Sebastian zaśmiał się, odrobinę nerwowo, ale szczerze i moment później znalazł się przy Jimie.

– Spytałem dla przyzwoitości – odparł, przekręcając klucz w drzwiach, który następnie wyjął z zamka i rzucił w stronę szafki; fakt, że nie trafił, mimo swojego perfekcyjnego wyczucia celu, był jednoznacznym dowodem, że pomimo jego pozornego opanowania, w środku był tak samo rozgorączkowany jak Jim.

– Przyzwoitości? – zaśmiał się, wpatrując w Sebastiana, gdy ten stanął tuż przed nim, tak blisko, że mógł czuć ciepło jego ciała. – Zamknąłeś się w pokoju w romantycznym hotelu ze swoim szefem i w tym nie ma nic przyzwoitego.

– Więc co teraz, _szefie_? – spytał ochrypłym tonem.

– Półtora tygodnia temu powiedziałbym, że rybki postanowiły leczyć problemy seksem – odparł, wyciągając do niego rękę i jednocześnie cofając się o krok w stronę łóżka.

– A dziś…?

– Dziś nie muszę z tobą niczego _leczyć_. Mówiłem już, że byłem ślepym idiotą? Byłem, ale w końcu klapki spadły mi z oczu.

– I co to oznacza?

– Że powinieneś przestać mówić, a zacząć działać – odparł, powoli siadając na łóżku i unosząc wzrok na stojącego nad nim Sebastiana. – Na rozmowy mamy jeszcze czas.

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiodłam Was aż tak przerywając w tym momencie ;) No ale takie zakończenie to już jednoznaczna zapowiedź tego, od czego zacznie się kolejny rozdział :D


	33. Dodawanie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie, że aktualizacja trwała całe wieki. Obiecuję się poprawić ;) Rozdział miał zawierać jeszcze drugą scenkę, ale wówczas wyszedłby pewnie zbyt długi i ostatecznie zdecydowałam się podzielić to na dwa odrębne chaptery; drugi jest mniej-więcej w 2/3 napisany i mam nadzieję, że dokończenie go i sprawdzenie pójdzie mi sprawniej niż ten... i że nie będę cierpieć na ciągły brak czasu. 
> 
> Mini wyjaśnienie: fik ma rating M i nie planuję go zmieniać, więc scenka łóżkowa zdecydowanie nie jest tak graficzna jak bywało to w Zaprzeczeniu ;)

***

 

Jim Moriarty usłyszał kiedyś słowa _jesteśmy sumą naszych doświadczeń_ , ale nigdy nie traktował ich poważnie, a wręcz uważał, że przepełnione są bezsensowną ckliwością, a samo wyrażenie nie niesie ze sobą żadnej treści. Było to ostatnie stwierdzenie, jakie powinno mu przyjść do głowy w tym momencie, ale w miarę jak Sebastian zbliżał się do niego, gdy stanął przed nim i położył mu dłonie na ramionach, a potem zaczął łagodnymi, uspokajającymi ruchami gładzić mu kark i włosy… słowa, które nie powinny kojarzyć się z tak intymną sytuacją, wróciły z pełną mocą.

Po raz pierwszy od dojścia do siebie po pierwszym przebudzeniu, zaczął wątpić, że wszystkie poprzednie życia faktycznie miały miejsce. W poprzednich światach uprawiał seks setki razy – z różnymi ludźmi, w różnych miejscach, pijany bądź trzeźwy, mniej lub bardziej zrównoważony, mniej lub bardziej chętny. Teraz zaś, kiedy samo tylko muskanie palcami jego szyi i policzków sprawiało, że przechodziły go dreszcze, miał wrażenie, że znalazł się w sypialni z innym mężczyzną po raz pierwszy. Czuł ekscytację i denerwował się jak przestraszona dziewica, nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać, zaskakiwał go każdy dotyk i wrażenia, jakie wywoływał. Wpatrywał się w półmroku w Sebastiana, gdy ten pochylił się nad nim i pomógł mu pozbyć się bluzy i t-shirta oraz gdy usiadł przy nim, podkurczając pod siebie jedną nogę i zaczął muskać wargami jego obojczyk, kierując się w stronę szyi.

– Denerwujesz się – wyszeptał Sebastian, ale nie przerwał pieszczot, lecz ostrożnie objął go ramieniem i przyciągnął go do siebie, by uzyskać lepszy dostęp do jego skóry.

– Daj spokój – spróbował prychnąć, ale jego głos był dziwnie miękki i wypełniony… emocjami. Czymś, czego w łóżku nie czuł nigdy z nikim, czego nie doświadczył przy kimkolwiek wcześniej i co uderzyło go tak mocno, że w jednej chwili słowa o _sumie doświadczeń_ zaczęły mieć sens i chyba w końcu je zrozumiał. Mógł uprawiać seks w przeszłości choćby milion razy, ale żaden z nich nie miał znaczenia, był tylko odskocznią, sposobem na nudę, zaspokojenie popędu czy po prostu łatwą rozrywką – ale w tym momencie po raz pierwszy czuł, że, cokolwiek się wydarzy, będzie to dla niego cenniejsze niż cała reszta poprzednich doświadczeń łóżkowych, bo po prostu działo się teraz coś zupełnie innego i głębszego niż tylko gra wstępna. Nie chodziło o dotyk ani pocałunki ani to, że Sebastian był łagodny i trochę zbyt ostrożny jak na jego gust, bo w przeszłości zdarzało mu się przecież trafiać na delikatnych kochanków – tyle że wtedy miał gdzieś ich uczucia, a własnych nie posiadał. Mogło się dziać dokładnie to samo, ale jego emocje z tym związane różniły się od poprzednich razów jak noc różniła się od dnia, a w efekcie mógł z pełnym przekonaniem przyznać, że… – po prostu muszę oswoić się z czymś nowym – dokończył cicho.

– Nowym? – zaśmiał się Sebastian, po czym lekko przygryzł skórę przy zgięciu jego szyi, co wywołało u Jima łagodną falę dreszczy. – To ja powinienem powiedzieć, że potrzebuję oswojenia się, nie sądzisz? – spytał żartobliwie, a zanim Jim zdołał mu odpowiedzieć, uniósł głowę i przywarł do jego ust, tracąc na moment całą wcześniejszą delikatność.

Gdy przycisnął do siebie Jima i zaczął całować go mocno i bez jakichkolwiek wątpliwości, ten jęknął wprost w jego usta i objął jego szyję ramionami, nie pozwalając odsunąć się nawet na moment. Opadli na łóżku nie odrywając się od siebie, chociaż nie było to zbyt wygodne, a Jimowi wydawało się, że Sebastian, opadając na niego, uderzył łokciem o oparcie łóżka; na jakiś czas wszelkie racjonalne myśli zostały wypchnięte z jego umysłu, zastąpione wrażeniami – tego, jak skóra na jego klatce piersiowej ocierała się o bluzę Sebastiana, jaka była faktura jego wilgotnych z powodu lekkiego śniegu, który złapał ich pod hotelem, włosów, jak smakowały jego usta i jak ocierał się o niego raz po raz nieogoloną szczęką. Zupełnie nieproszone, nadeszło kolejne wspomnienie: kilku facetów, dla których był _pierwszym_ , a którzy odkryli w starszym wieku , że jednak nie są heterykami, kiedy mieli już za sobą liczne przygody z kobietami. To, jak wahali się i nie wiedzieli co zrobić z rękami, jak zachwycali się albo dziwili, gdy czyjaś twarz była szorstka a nie delikatna i jak zachwyt oraz zdziwienie mieszały się z momentami zażenowania, gdy dochodziło do czegoś więcej. Wszystko to zwykle sprawiało, że Jim tylko się wkurzał i był Sebastianowi niesamowicie wdzięczny, że oszczędził mu podobnych nonsensów, że… nie szukał różnic między nim a kobietami, ale po prostu dotykał go, odkrywał dłońmi kolejne partie jego ciała i _cieszył się tym_. Chyba jedyne, co go zaskakiwało, to że zanim jeszcze zdążyli się rozebrać i zanim Jim sięgnął gdziekolwiek dalej, był już niesamowicie podniecony, a każdy ruch jego bioder dawał im obu odczuć, że jego dżinsy stawały się coraz ciaśniejsze.

– Zdejmuj to – syknął Jim, kiedy oderwali się od siebie na chwilę, a następnie chwycił suwak bluzy Sebastiana i niecierpliwie za niego szarpnął. – Już. Pozbądź się tego cholerstwa, bo oszaleję – wyrzucił z siebie, co sprawiło, że mężczyzna parsknął zduszonym śmiechem i podźwignął się na jednym ramieniu, dając mu do siebie dostęp. Jim szybko rozpiął jego bluzę i westchnął z nieskrywaną ulgą, gdy mężczyzna zrzucił ją z ramion i tak samo szybko pozbył się podkoszulki.

Z każdą chwilą w pokoju stawało się ciemniej, ale Jim wciąż mógł dostrzec rysy twarzy Sebastiana, jego błyszczące oczy i lekko rozchylone, wilgotne usta, które rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu, gdy zawisł nad nim ponownie, częściowo rozebrany i ewidentnie podniecony, co Jim teraz nie tylko czuł, ale też widział. Sam coraz bardziej zbliżał się do podobnego stanu, ale zanim zażądał, aby pozbyli się reszty ubrań, coś go powstrzymało i uznał, że woli jednak cieszyć się tym wszystkim jak najdłużej, aby do pałacu myśli to doświadczenie, z całą jego świeżością, trafiło w najpełniejszej wersji, jaka była możliwa.

Gdy Sebastian położył się na nim, od razu przywierając do jego ust, westchnął głośno i chwycił go za ramiona. Czuł jak pod rozgrzaną skórą drżały mięśnie i bawiło go, że mężczyzna, pomimo całej siły, jaką dysponował, nie wykorzystywał jej i nawet teraz, gdy całował go coraz bardziej namiętnie i dominował, nadając pieszczocie tempo, jego dłonie zachowały wcześniejszą delikatność. Palce znów sunęły po włosach, szyi, klatce piersiowej i brzuchu Jima, znów go poznawał i szukał miejsc, których dotykanie sprawiało mu przyjemność. Rozpoznawał to, zatrzymywał się co jakiś czas – przy żebrach i sutkach, na jego bokach tuż powyżej kości biodrowych i na karku. Kiedy wydawało się, że jego palce wyznaczyły już swoistą mapę na skórze Jima, dłonie zostały zastąpione ustami, co jeszcze spotęgowało przyjemność. W pewnym momencie Sebastian przygryzł jego sutek, jednocześnie sięgając dłonią w dół i zaciskając palce między jego nogami przez materiał spodni, co sprawiło, że Jim jęknął głośno, czując, że jego plany, by wszystko trwało jak najdłużej, mogą za chwilę nie dojść do skutku.

– Chcesz mnie… zabić… – wymamrotał, a gdy Sebastian parsknął śmiechem i powtórzył pieszczotę, tym razem delikatniej, chwycił go za włosy nad karkiem i lekko podciągnął go do góry. – Gadaj… co ty wyprawiałeś w tej Europie… że umiesz…

– Oglądałem mnóstwo porno w każdej wolnej chwili – odparł i wyszczerzył do niego zęby, a potem przesunął się odrobinę w górę i, wciąż sunąc palcami po jego rozporku, zbliżył usta do jego ucha. – Nie miałem pojęcia, co może sprawić ci przyjemność, ale ponieważ porno to najgorszy nauczyciel jeśli chodzi o seks, robię wszystko to, czego tam nie robili.

– Mam nadzieję, że pewne rzeczy… – westchnął z zawodem i mocniej nacisnął na ramiona Sebastiana, kiedy ten wycofał dłoń – jednak zdecydujesz się zrobić.

– Byłem w aptece. Po niemiecku strasznie zabawnie brzmiały słowa _potrzebuję lubrykantu nadającego się do seksu analnego_ – powiedział i parsknął śmiechem, w którym Jim spodziewał się resztek skrępowania, lecz, ku jego zaskoczeniu, nie było go tam _w ogóle_. – Teraz brzmią trochę mniej zabawnie, więc udajmy, że tego nie powie…

_– Ich brauche ein Schmier…_

– Och, zamknij się – przerwał mu z rozbawieniem. – Będziesz mi to wypominał do końca życia i we wszystkich kolejnych?

– Sebastian…

– Rozmowy zostawiamy na później – uciął w lekkim napięciu, które szybko minęło, kiedy Jim niepewnie pogładził go po szyi i wciągnął do pocałunku.

– Zdecydowanie na później – wyszeptał Jim, po czym ponownie przywarł do jego warg i przyciągnął go do siebie. Kiedy mężczyzna położył się na nim całym ciałem, puścił jego ramiona i przeniósł dłonie niżej na jego plecy. Wyczuwał pod palcami drobne blizny… _wiktoriański Moran miał ich znacznie więcej_ … drażnił paznokciami skórę, dotykał jego kręgosłupa, nie mogąc powstrzymać się przed szerokim uśmiechem, kiedy wyczuł, że za każdym razem, gdy wbija palce pomiędzy jego kręgi lędźwiowe, mężczyznę przechodzą dreszcze przyjemności.

Pozwalał się całować i dotykać, ale nie próbował zmuszać Sebastiana, by ruszyli dalej, chociaż wiedział, że ten by nie oponował. Fale podniecenia, które mąciły jego zdolność racjonalnego myślenia, raz po raz podsuwały mu urywki wspomnień z pałacu myśli – te wszystkie światy, gdzie najwyraźniej znali się, ale minęli, gdzie mogli być razem, ale los pokierował nimi inaczej; nie powodowało to goryczy ani frustracji, lecz dziwne poczucie spełnienia, że w końcu spotkali się naprawdę i gdy do tego doszło, gdy wreszcie spojrzeli na siebie we właściwy sposób, _potrafili się odnaleźć ponownie w zaledwie kilka tygodni_ …

Otrząsnął się, gdyż słowa, jakie pojawiły się w jego głowie, zabrzmiały jakoś nienaturalnie i dziwnie. Sebastian wyczuł jego napięcie i znieruchomiał a potem spojrzał na niego z niepokojem. Jim pokręcił głową, ale nie potrafił wyartykułować, co właśnie się wydarzyło, a ponadto – gdy drugi mężczyzna lekko pogładził go palcami po skroni i policzku, niepokój zaczął mijać, a bezsensowne słowa jakie podsunął mu umysł, rozpłynęły się. Sebastian musiał jednak uznać, że _coś_ się stało i że jest tego przyczyną, dlatego gdy ponownie go pocałował, był jakby delikatniejszy. Po chwili przekręcił ich obu, tak, aby leżeli naprzeciwko siebie i znów zaczął wędrować palcami po jego skórze, badawczo i łagodnie, mimo jednoznacznego i coraz bardziej palącego podniecenia, emocji i wyczekiwania z ostatnich dni i tygodni.

Jima niespodziewanie uderzyło, że Fuchs-Pułkownik, którego dopiero dzięki Madison poskładał w jedną osobę i którego dopiero teraz zrozumiał, też by mógł go tak traktować. Mimo swojej przewagi, władzy nad nim i emocjonalnej obsesji, mógłby czekać, aż znajdą się w odpowiednim miejscu i czasie, mógłby uczyć się go i szukać sposobów na sprawienie mu przyjemności, znając stereotypy co alfa powinna robić z omegą… co _i jak_ facet powinien robić z drugim facetem… ale nie kierując się nimi, tylko przyglądając się drugiej stronie i obserwując jej reakcje. Mógłby być taki, jaki Sebastian był teraz, mógłby być wszystkim tym, czym alfy prawie nigdy nie były, mógłby…

 _Uratować go i uratować przy tym również samego siebie, mógłby odczynić urok i pokonać.._.

Urywek myśli pojawił się i zniknął, pozostawiając po sobie wspomnienie czegoś, co powinno być oczywiste, ale z jakichś przyczyn nie było. Coś nienaturalnego i nieprzyjemnego, nieoczekiwanego jak nagłe natrafienie na ścianę ze szkła, która robi się zamglona, gdy dotknie się jej i spróbuje spojrzeć, co jest po drugiej stronie. Miał wrażenie, że robiła się coraz cieńsza, ale wciąż nie potrafił jej przebić, jakby coś ją blokowało, jakby…

– Jim, _nie myśl_. Nie teraz – wyszeptał Sebastian.

– Coś jest…

– Nie tak. Bardzo nie tak. Ale nie pozwalaj całemu reinkarnacyjnemu _nie tak_ wchodzić do naszego łóżka, co? – powiedział, a gdy Jim znieruchomiał, zaśmiał się cicho. – Wszystko w porządku…?

– Czuję, że robimy coś, co jest ważniejsze, niż sądzimy.

– Gdyby powiedziała mi coś takiego kobieta, obawiałbym się, że czuje, że zaliczymy wpadkę – stwierdził żartobliwie, co wreszcie uspokoiło Jima i pozwoliło mu odepchnąć nieracjonalne niepokoje na bok.

– Obiecuję, że z tego nie będzie dzieci – odparł konspiracyjnym szeptem. – Serio. Nie jestem kobietą. Nie ma ryzyka.

– Czy to było… – zaczął, ponownie przyciągając go do siebie – coś co miało znaczyć _zdejmij mi spodnie, to przekonasz się, jak bardzo nie jestem kobietą_?

– No nie wiem. Myślisz, że powinieneś je zdjąć? Porno to kiepski nauczyciel – spróbował zażartować, a jego głos stał się zduszony, gdy Sebastian chwycił go za biodra i zaczął sunąć kciukami po odsłoniętej skórze.

– Zaręczam ci, do tego momentu robi się z facetem to samo co z kobietą – powiedział, wypychając biodra do przodu. Jęknął z przyjemności, której nadejście już czuł po kościach, gdy tylko Sebastian zaczął rozpinać mu spodnie i zachichotał, gdy podczas skopywania ich z kostek zaplątał się w pościeli. Śmiech jednak zamarł mu na ustach, kiedy mężczyzna chwycił go za kolano i unieruchomił; szybkim ruchem pozbył się zbędnego materiału, opierając się przy tym wolnym ramieniem o materac, a potem przycisnął Jima do pościeli i zawisł nad nim z twarzą na wysokości jego krocza.

– A teraz? – spytał, sunąc palcami po wnętrzu jego uda, coraz bardziej w górę, aż dotarł do brzegu bokserek, gdzie z udawaną nieśmiałością zaczął pocierać skórę Jima przez ich materiał tuż poniżej biodra. – No dalej. Teraz zupełnie już nie wiem, co robić – powiedział, wyraźnie bawiąc się myślą, że Jim miałby go instruować.

– Jestem facetem, rób mi to co robisz gdy się masturbujesz i będzie świetnie – sapnął, poruszając niecierpliwie biodrami. – Co w tym śmiesznego? – spytał, kiedy Sebastian parsknął krótkim śmiechem.

– Ze wszystkich rzeczy, jakich się spodziewałem, to nie tego, że to wszystko będzie tak… – urwał, a potem bez ostrzeżenia wsunął dłoń pod materiał jego bokserek i zacisnął na nim palce – oczywiste – dokończył. Zanim Jim, który z powodu nagłej fali przyjemności poczuł, jak robi mu się słabo, zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Sebastian mocno pocałował go w usta, od razu wsuwając w nie język. Położył się na nim i zaczął powoli pieścić go dłonią, co jakiś czas ocierając się o niego, jakby chciał pokazać, jak bardzo cała sytuacja działa na niego fizycznie i że żarty o tym, że nie wie, co robić, najwyraźniej były _tylko_ żartami.

Jeśli Jim miałby jakiekolwiek wątpliwości odnośnie chęci i gotowości Sebastiana, to pozbyłby się ich w momencie, kiedy mocno nacisnął dłonią na jego kark, namiętnie oddając pocałunek, a wolną rękę wcisnął pomiędzy ich rozgrzane ciała. Mężczyzna wydał z siebie półprzytomny jęk, kiedy Jim sprawnie rozpiął mu spodnie, a moment później wsunął dłoń między jego nogi.

– Jezu – wydusił mężczyzna pomiędzy kolejnymi pocałunkami. Naparł na ciało Jima mocniej, ocierając się o niego, a po paru chwilach zorientował się, jak bardzo jego spodnie przeszkadzają i zaczął nieporadnie ściągać je z bioder rozedrganą dłonią. Tym razem to Jim parsknął śmiechem i chociaż był już tak podniecony, że momentami zapominał, jak się nazywa, miał w sobie na tyle przytomności, by lekko odepchnąć Sebastiana i pomóc mu rozebrać się do końca. Cisnął spodnie wraz z bielizną gdzieś na bok i wyciągnął do niego ręce, po czym opadł ponownie na pościel.

Obaj na moment znieruchomieli, gdy w końcu zetknęli się nierozdzieleni barierą ubrania. Ich oddechy były przyspieszone, a Jim wyczuwał, jak serce Sebastiana uderza w jego klatce piersiowej, jak mężczyzna drży z nerwowego oczekiwania i jak próbuje się pozbierać, zanim posuną się dalej. Spodziewał się, że za chwilę wszystko przyspieszy i już miał poprosić, aby zanim do tego dojdzie, przyszykowali potrzebne specyfiki, lecz wówczas Sebastian poruszył się nieznacznie i objął jego twarz dłonią, a następnie pocałował go ponownie, znacznie łagodniej niż do tej pory. Zaczął się o niego ocierać, robiąc to boleśnie powoli, a każdy jego ruch sprawiał, że co chwilę któryś z nich wzdychał z przyjemności rozlewającej się po całym ciele.

Przeszłość ponownie wypełniła myśli Jima, ale tym razem nie były to urywki z poprzednich żyć, lecz _z tego_. Wszystkie te momenty, gdy patrzył na Sebastiana i widział cichego, trochę ponurego faceta, zwykle sztywnego i poważnego, którego wygląd oddawał pozorny chłód charakteru: ostre rysy twarzy, zimny odcień jasnoniebieskich tęczówek i blond włosów, chłodna karnacja, skóra, która szybko opalała się na przygaszony beż bez złotawych refleksów. Wydawać by się mogło, że kiedy go dotknie, również będzie zimny i szorstki, bo przecież na takiego wyglądał i takie sprawiał pierwsze wrażenie…

Niemal wybuchnął śmiechem na myśl, jak mało było w nim _chłodu_ w tym momencie.

W niemal zupełnej ciemności, która zapanowała, co jakiś czas połyskiwały białka Sebastiana, jakaś zapomniana smuga latarni z odległej ulicy przebijała się między na wpół zasuniętymi zasłonami i oświetlała jego skórę; wzrok był jednak w tym momencie ostatnią rzeczą, której Jim potrzebował, bo i tak miał dość wrażeń jakie dawały mu pozostałe zmysły. Urywane westchnienia i jęki, które wydawały się jedynym dźwiękiem jaki miał znaczenie, smak jego ust, częściowo zwietrzały zapach wody toaletowej, skóry i świeżo wypranej, choć teraz znacznie już wymiętej pościeli. I dotyk, zdecydowanie gorący a nie zimny, wszystkie momenty, gdy niespodziewanie ocierali się pod trochę innym kątem, gdy palce Sebastiana docierały dalej i gdy zawisł nad nim, dysząc nieprzytomnie i jakby pytając bez słów, czy może posunąć się dalej – zupełnie jakby fakt, że Jim ulegle rozsuwał uda nie był wystarczająco wymowny.

Po chwili odepchnął go od siebie i wyszeptał, aby znalazł potrzebne rzeczy w torbie, a kilkanaście sekund, gdy Sebastian po ciemku przetrząsał swoje rzeczy, wydawało się trwać całą wieczność. Oczekiwanie opłaciło się jednak, a gdy poczuł jego palce niżej, miał ochotę krzyczeć, by się pospieszył – i gdzieś na dnie umysłu cieszył się, że był zbyt obezwładniony pożądaniem, by to zrobić, bo biorąc pod uwagę jego zerowe doświadczenia seksualne w tym świecie, nie byłoby to najlepszym pomysłem. Sebastian zaczął nerwowo i pospiesznie, ale musiał wyczuć napięcie jego ciała, bo po chwili opanował się i zwolnił; nie był do końca delikatny, ale starał się być ostrożny i co chwilę uspokajająco muskał wargami jego szyję i klatkę piersiową. I chociaż nie miał wątpliwości, teraz musiało go uderzyć, że wkracza w nieznane rejony, a Jim miał pewność, że gdyby widział jego twarz, dostrzegłby na niej wahanie i pytanie, czy ma posunąć się dalej lub kiedy powinien to zrobić.

– Ok…? – wyszeptał w pewnym momencie, z jakąś dziwną niepewnością i łagodnością, która w jego ustach brzmiała aż nienaturalnie, a Jim tym razem jednak pożałował, że nic nie widzi i nie może dostrzec wyrazu jego twarzy.

– Jasne – odparł i poruszył biodrami; chociaż nie był do końca pewny, czy faktycznie jest gotowy na więcej, po chwili odezwał się ponownie. – Mocniej. Wszystko w porządku – wymamrotał i wziął głęboki oddech, podświadomie spodziewając się jakiegoś dyskomfortu, gdy Sebastian doda kolejny palec, bo przecież _wiedział jak to jest_ , gdy nie zabawia się z nikim w ten sposób od dłuższego czasu lub robi to po raz pierwszy. W końcu _przeżył pierwszy raz już kilka razy_ , zwykle robiąc to beznamiętnie i po prostu chcąc mieć to za sobą, a w efekcie nie czerpiąc z tego szczególnej przyjemności i gdy teraz było inaczej, był zaskoczony tylko przez pierwszych kilka chwil… a potem niejako przypomniał sobie, że teraz inne i nowe było zupełnie wszystko i akurat _pierwszy raz_ jakim były uczucia do kogoś, z kim idzie się do łóżka, był dla niego pierwszym _naprawdę_.

– Coś nie tak…? – spytał cicho Sebastian, gdy Jim zamarł, a wówczas ten parsknął głośnym śmiechem, lekko chwycił go za włosy nad karkiem i przyciągnął jego twarz do swojej.

– Wręcz przeciwnie. Nie przestawaj – odparł, po czym wciągnął go do pocałunku, jednocześnie niecierpliwie poruszając się i rozsuwając uda odrobinę szerzej.

O ile do tej pory wszystko toczyło się w swoim tempie, odpowiednim dla nich obu, teraz zaczęło wyraźnie przyspieszać, bo każdy z nich uporał się z niepewnością, co robić albo czego oczekiwać. Jim nie wiedział nawet kiedy zaczął szeptać gorączkowo, że _już wystarczy mu zabawy w przygotowania_ i prosić Sebastiana, by przeszedł do rzeczy. Moment później mężczyzna wycofał palce spomiędzy jego nóg, a potem położył się między jego udami; znów nastąpiły pocałunki i pieszczoty, które sprawiły, że jakikolwiek dyskomfort nie miał szans zaburzyć przyjemności Jima nawet na moment, gdy posunęli się o kolejny krok dalej.

Na początku przywarł do Sebastiana i sam powoli poruszał biodrami, ale potem stopniowo oddawał mu kontrolę, mięknąc w jego objęciach. Przez moment poczuł złość na samego siebie, że robi się uległy zupełnie jakby jego zachowanie było odbiciem życia w ciele omegi lub kobiety, ale szybko odpędził te myśli. Przymknął oczy i skoncentrował się na nadchodzącej falami przyjemności, jaką dawał mu każdy ruch Sebastiana, gorąca dłoń pomiędzy jego nogami i usta muskające jego szyję i krtań. Odpływał coraz bardziej, wydając z siebie coraz głośniejsze westchnienia, zaciskał palce na włosach i ramionach leżącego na nim mężczyzny, a świadomość tego, jak bardzo jest w tym momencie słaby i bezbronny co jakiś czas powracała. Radził sobie z nią bez najmniejszych problemów, bo Sebastian był znacznie delikatniejszy niż się tego po nim spodziewał, dokładnie taki, jaki powinien być i jakby znał go znacznie lepiej niż miało to miejsce naprawdę. Kiedy odrobinę przyspieszył, Jim jęknął głośno, odrzucając głowę na poduszki i boleśnie wbijając przy tym paznokcie w szyję mężczyzny, który momentalnie znieruchomiał.

– Za mocno…? Mam zwolnić…? – szepnął Sebastian.

– Nawet nie próbuj – wymamrotał gorączkowo. – No dalej. Dawno nie byłem na dole i to wszystko.

– Dawno…?

– Cholerna _bardzo dawna przeszłość_ – odparł, po czym objął nogami talię Sebastiana i nacisnął piętą na jego krzyż, zmuszając go, aby wsunął się w niego głębiej, co momentalnie wyrwało z gardeł ich obu przeciągły jęk.

– Jim… – zaczął mężczyzna, rozciągając jego imię w zdławionym jęku. – Jeśli wszystkie twoje doświadczenia…

– To że są w mojej głowie w zupełności wystarczy – przerwał mu, po czym chwycił go za podbródek i przyciągnął jego twarz do swojej. – Wszystko w porządku… nie jestem już omegą… i nie bałbym się powiedzieć, gdyby coś było nie tak – wyrzucił z siebie urywanym głosem, po czym wciągnął Sebastiana do pocałunku i ponaglająco poruszył biodrami, nabijając się na niego jeszcze mocniej.

Paradoksalnie, wspomnienie przeszłości, o której Sebastian wiedział, że była dla Jima trudna, nie przyhamowało ich poczynań i niczego nie zepsuło. Mężczyzna nie stał się nieznośnie ostrożny, jakby miał doświadczenia z prawiczkiem, co dla Jima byłoby dość uwłaczające; wydawało się, że dzięki temu krótkiemu wyznaniu zrozumiał jego potrzeby… _jeszcze lepiej_. Milczał, dotykał i całował go bardziej namiętnie i reagował na jego jęki i miarowe unoszenie bioder dokładnie tak, jak należało. Wszystko ponownie przyspieszyło, a Jim przestał zwracać uwagę na to, co konkretnie się działo. Zatracił się w przyjemności do samego końca i w pewnym momencie jedyne, co był w stanie robić, to zacisnąć ramiona wokół szyi Sebastiana i szeptać nieskładne i pozbawione sensu słowa, z których dało się jednak wyłuskać powtarzającą się prośbę o _więcej_.

Gdy nadszedł finał, chwycił Sebastiana za ramiona i z głośnym jękiem zacisnął uda na jego biodrach. Czuł, że mężczyzna również jest blisko i ostatkiem świadomości zaczął poruszać się pod nim, a potem nieprzytomnie przywarł do jego szyi, chłonąc każdą sekundę przyjemności, która wydawała się rozlewać od jego podbrzusza aż po czubki palców. Doskonale rozpoznał moment, gdy Sebastian zaczął dochodzić, bo jego ostatnie pchnięcia stały się nieopanowane i mocne, a wszystkie mięśnie napięły się, by kilkanaście sekund później zwiotczeć prawie zupełnie.

Sebastian pochylił głowę i oparł czoło o klatkę piersiową Jima, a potem powoli wysunął lepką dłoń spomiędzy ich ciał i spróbował oprzeć się o materac i podnieść. Jego ramiona drżały jednak zbyt mocno, by był w stanie to zrobić i ostatecznie tylko wycofał się z jego ciała i ostrożnie na niego osunął. Uspokajali oddechy w kompletnym milczeniu, ale chociaż cisza się przedłużała, Jim nie czuł, że jest w jakikolwiek sposób krępująca. W pewnym momencie złapał się na tym, że uśmiecha się szeroko i gładzi Sebastiana po włosach w geście w którym było więcej czułości, niż kiedykolwiek przypuszczał, że jest w stanie z siebie wykrzesać. Zachichotał ledwo słyszalnie, a wówczas mężczyzna uniósł głowę i podciągnął się o parę centymetrów w górę.

– Co…? – wymamrotał sennym, zmęczonym głosem.

– W życiu nie powiedziałbym, że nigdy tego nie robiłeś – stwierdził, na co Sebastian roześmiał się krótko i chociaż Jim nie mógł dostrzec jego twarzy, zdawało mu się, że mężczyzna próbuje spojrzeć w dół i przebić wzrokiem panujący mrok. – Przydałoby się umyć, co?

– Nie mam siły się ruszyć.

– Czuję. Zaczynasz mnie zgniatać – oznajmił rozbawiony, a wówczas Sebastian natychmiast zaczął się podnosić, lecz Jim go powstrzymał. – Zostań. Nie jesteś aż tak ciężki– stwierdził; zawahał się chwilę, nie mając pewności, czy to już właściwy moment, ale nagle tak bardzo zapragnął móc na niego spojrzeć, że wyciągnął rękę w bok i zaczął po omacku szukać na szafce nocnej lampki. Sebastian wyczuł, co próbuje zrobić, bo chwilę później poruszył się, a potem sięgnął do włącznika światła. Nastąpiło krótkie pstryknięcie, a potem zupełnie ciemny pokój został rozjaśniony ciepłym światłem niewielkiej żarówki.

Wystarczyło ono jednak, aby Jim zobaczył na twarzy Sebastiana całą paletę emocji, tych, które jakiś czas temu tak pragnął zobaczyć i wyryć je wszystkie w pamięci. Mężczyzna, korzystając z tego, że zdołał podźwignąć się z łóżka, nie opadł na niego z powrotem, lecz położył się przy nim na boku i wyciągnął do Jima rękę, aby ten przekręcił się w jego stronę. W tym samym momencie spojrzeli w dół i równocześnie parsknęli krótkim, zduszonym śmiechem, gdy zobaczyli swoje nagie ciała i bałagan, jaki zrobili na łóżku.

– Prysznic – parsknął w końcu Sebastian, ale nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, by się podnieść, a zamiast tego przysunął się do Jima bliżej i objął go luźno ramieniem, bezwiednie zaczynając gładzić go po dolnej części pleców.

– Jasne. Jak najszybciej. Może wynajmiemy drugi pokój, żeby spać w czystszym miejscu? – zażartował, wiedząc, że uderza w pedanterię Sebastiana, lecz ten roześmiał się głośniej i krótko pocałował go w usta.

– Po seksie moje zasady nie obowiązują. Serio, sądziłeś, że jest ze mną aż tak źle?

– W takim razie jak wrócimy do twojego domu, musisz mnie przelecieć w przedpokoju, żebyś nie wściekł się za cały burdel, jaki zostawiłem w środku – stwierdził, na co Sebastian ponownie parsknął śmiechem i przyciągnął go do siebie jeszcze mocniej, aż zetknęli się ze sobą, a wówczas wsunął kolano między uda Jima i splótł ich nogi razem.

– Nie wierzę, że jest aż tak źle – odparł, wpatrując się w jego twarz, ponownie wyrażając spojrzeniem tyle emocji, że Jimowi przyszła do głowy głupia myśl, że pewnie połowy z nich nie widział nigdy u nikogo, a części nie potrafiłby nawet nazwać.

– Lepiej niż było na początku, bo zacząłem sprzątać. Musisz jednak kupić nową kanapę. I drapak dla swojej kotki. Salon to jej wina, a nie moja – oznajmił i przeczesał palcami wilgotne, poplątane włosy Sebastiana; gdy odgarnął je do tyłu, dostrzegł z boku jego szyi dwie malinki, ale zdecydował się ich nie komentować. – Więc… teraz wystarczy, że przekręcimy materac na drugą stroną i wywalimy prześcieradło?

– Zdecydowanie – odparł Sebastian, gładząc palcami policzek Jima, który potem potarł wierzchem dłoni. – Całe szczęście, że jakoś w trakcie skopaliśmy kołdrę na podłogę i nie jest poplamiona.

– Zdecydowanie – powtórzył po nim Jim i ziewnął krótko, uświadamiając sobie, że ze wszystkich rzeczy świata najchętniej zamknąłby oczy i usnął, obejmowany przez Sebastiana. Wiedział jednak, że wówczas obudziłby się nieprzytomny za kilka godzin, byłby późny wieczór, obaj byliby oblepieni spermą i w dodatku zmarznięci z powodu braku kołdry… Zamrugał kilkakrotnie i niechętnie zerknął w stronę łazienki. – Naprawdę musimy się podnieść.

– Idź pierwszy, a ja postaram się tutaj ogarnąć gdy będziesz… – zaczął Sebastian i niespodziewanie zająknął się, marszcząc brwi. – Wiesz? Właściwie to nie mam najmniejszej ochoty tu zostawać – oznajmił, wpatrując się w niego wyzywająco, jakby sądził, że Jim będzie mieć jakieś wątpliwości, by wspólnie udali się do łazienki, gdzie ukrycie przed drugą stroną jakiekolwiek fragmentu ciała, który wcześniej skrywały ciemności, nie będzie już możliwe.

Jeśli Jim miał być ze sobą szczery, to z ich dwójki to on, a nie Sebastian, był bardziej skrępowany, gdy podnieśli się z łóżka i skierowali do toalety. Miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna pożera go wzrokiem, a gdy przyłapał go na wymownym zerkaniu w dół, ten uśmiechnął się kpiąco i lekko popchnął go w stronę prysznica. Jim sięgał w stronę baterii, aby odkręcić wodę, ale wówczas Sebastian chwycił go za nadgarstek, wolną dłonią zaciskając na jego biodrze. Wyciągnął ręce, tak, by stali pół metra od siebie i patrzył na niego z góry, tym razem poznając go wzrokiem a nie dłońmi i ustami. W pewnym momencie puścił go i przesunął dłońmi po jego przedramionach, klatce piersiowej i bokach; zatrzymał się na moment, potem jednak ruszył niżej, jedynie muskając palcami skórę na jego udach i pośladkach, przez cały obserwując ich ruchy.

– Czuję się jak pod mikroskopem – stwierdził Jim, na co Sebastian znieruchomiał i zerknął na jego twarz, a jego źrenice ponownie był odrobinę rozszerzone z powodu powracającego podniecenia.

– Przepraszam, po prostu…

– Nie powiedziałem, że mi się to nie podoba – przerwał mu i oparł się plecami o kafelki, walcząc z resztkami zażenowania, które mieszało się z ekscytacją. _Nikt nigdy nie patrzył na niego w ten sposób_ i nie sądził, że skupianie na sobie czyjejkolwiek uwagi w akurat ten sposób może być w dziwny sposób przyjemne. Ani że czyiś wzrok i ostrożne palce eksperymentalnie trącające jego skórę mogą sprawiać, że będzie mieć ochotę ponownie przyciągnąć do siebie tego kogoś…

Seks pod prysznicem bywał fantastyczny, ale dziś dostał już wystarczająco dużo wrażeń i ostatecznie uznał, że zostawi sobie pewne przyjemności na później.

– Gdy myślę o tym, ile chciałbym z tobą teraz zrobić poza _patrzeniem_ … – zaczął Sebastian, przysuwając się do niego o pół kroku. – Czuję się jakbym znów był niewyżytym nastolatkiem. Nawet nie masz pojęcia… – zająknął się, na co Jim obrócił oczami.

– Uwierz, mam – dokończył, po czym sięgnął w stronę baterii ponownie, tym razem niepowstrzymany przez Sebastiana.

Chwilę później stali w strugach zaledwie letniej wody, która jak na złość dość długo nie chciała się ogrzać, zaś Jim przypomniał sobie, jak kiedyś myślał o tym, że docenia starania Sebastiana i jego opiekuńcze skłonności – bo gdy tylko trysnęły na nich chłodne krople, ten objął go od tyłu, jakby chciał uchronić go nawet przed czymś zupełnie niegroźnym, ale po prostu nieprzyjemnym. Potem podał mu hotelowy szlafrok i bez pytania zabrał się za wycieranie mu włosów ręcznikiem, dziwnie zadowolony z tego, że wykonuje tak prozaiczną czynność; niesprawna bateria miała tę zaletę, że ostudziła ich obu i pozwoliła im odzyskać trzeźwe myślenie. Kiedy wrócili do pokoju, Sebastian zupełnie normalnym głosem zamówił im z dołu kawę i lekko spóźniony obiad, a potem, wykonując oszczędne i sprawne ruchy,  zaczął pospiesznie uprzątać łóżko.

Jim przypomniał sobie, że widział identyczne ruchy, kiedy nocował u niego po swojej próbie samobójczej, kiedy Sebastian poczuł potrzebę, by się nim zajmować – wtedy robiąc to w swoim wielkim, pustym i bezosobowym domu, do którego ściągał bezpańskie koty oraz podobne do niego, samotne złote rybki, które w ludzi mogły się co najwyżej bawić. Teraz uderzyło go, że po tygodniach krążenia wokół siebie, złożyli sobie pozbawione słów deklaracje dotyczące zapełniania emocjami pustych pokoi w Greenwich, bo – tak jak usłyszał w jednym z poprzednich żyć – _z właściwą osobą seks nie był tylko seksem_.

– Chciałbym znać twoje myśli w tym momencie – powiedział z rozbawieniem Sebastian, opierając jedną dłoń o podłokietnik zajmowanego przez Jima fotelu i pochylając się nad nim. – Nie masz pojęcia, jak masz dziwną minę.

– Zastanawiam się, które meble przeniosę do ciebie a które wyrzucę, gdy będziemy mogli wrócić do Londynu i zaczniesz pomagać mi w przeprowadzce – odparł pozornie obojętnym tonem, ale nie potrafił nie roześmiać się pod koniec. – Cieszę się, że w końcu tu wróciłeś – dodał, na co Sebastian skinął głową, a na jego twarzy na moment pojawił się cień.

– Wiesz, że musimy pogadać.

– Jeśli to ma wszystko rozpieprzyć, to zostawmy to na później i nie psujmy…

– Nie, nie ma sensu z tym czekać i zaręczam ci, nic się nie rozpieprzy – powiedział i łagodnie odgarnął do tyłu jego wilgotne włosy, dłuższą chwilę przytrzymując dłoń na jego karku. – Gdy już poukładałem sobie to wszystko w głowie, cieszę się, że byłeś ze mną szczery i że… – zająknął się – tak naprawdę to, że mi się zwierzyłeś z czegoś co było dla ciebie tak trudne, przełamało wszystkie moje opory i teraz… cokolwiek się stanie, może być już tylko lepiej.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że sądziłem, że gdy poznasz prawdę, wszystko między nami pójdzie do diabła…?

– Tak i trochę mnie boli, że myślałeś o mnie w ten sposób i że byłem dla ciebie na tyle mało ważny, żeby mnie sobie odpuścić – powiedział, ale w jego głosie nie było wyrzutu i wydawało się, że żartuje, chociaż w tym momencie się nie uśmiechał. Jego twarz wciąż jednak ukazywała całą paletę emocji, do których jego mięśnie mimiczne nie były chyba przyzwyczajone. – Ale wszystko poszło dobrze. Mimo że ty nie przypuszczałeś, że to ma się szanse się udać, a ja wtedy jeszcze miałem trochę wątpliwości odnośnie seksu – stwierdził, a kąciki jego ust się uniosły. – Dobrze, że się ich pozbyłem – dodał ciszej, gładząc Jima po karku; byłby dodał coś jeszcze, ale w tym samym momencie do pokoju zapukała pokojówka niosąc im jedzenie i kawę. Pospiesznie przyjął tacę i wręczywszy kobiecie napiwek, skinął na Jima, aby przesiadł się na łóżko.

Żaden z nich nie miał szczególnego apetytu, ale mimo to zmusili się do jedzenia, zaś kawy wypili szybko, gdyż akurat kofeiny potrzebował każdy z nich. W trakcie posiłku milczeli, a potem Sebastian odstawił tacę na podłogę i usadowił się na łóżku wygodniej, wpatrując się wyczekująco w Jima, który, mimo wszystko, zaczął ponownie obawiać się, że rozmowa może nie pójść dobrze.

– Uspokój się – powiedział mężczyzna. – Wszystko jest w porządku. Myślisz, że byłbym tutaj, gdyby nie było? – spytał, a gdy Jim uśmiechnął się słabo, nie wiedząc, co powinien na to odpowiedzieć, Sebastian westchnął cicho i jakby chcąc mu udowodnić, że _naprawdę_ jest w porządku, przysunął się do niego i krótko pocałował go w usta. – Wszystko, co się dzieje to tylko problemy, z którymi trzeba się uporać i _uporamy się_ , bo i ludzie i złote rybki w końcu uświadamiają sobie, że alkohol i zakupy ostatecznie niczego nie rozwiązują. W Europie znalazłem masę szczegółów, przeszłość i rozwiązanie pewnych zagadek oraz nowe puzzle z twojej układanki. Cieszę się, że je znalazłem, ale to wszystko, ta cała _reszta świata_ , cokolwiek by to nie było… ostatecznie nie będzie mieć żadnego znaczenia, bo… – zająknął się, a potem zaśmiał cicho. – Bo najważniejsze, czego dowiedziałem się w Europie, to że nie chcę nigdy więcej rozstawać się z tobą na tak długo. I obiecuję ci, że jeśli ktokolwiek spróbuje nas rozdzielić, pożałuje, że urodził się _w tej rzeczywistości_.

 

***

 


	34. Odkryte tożsamości

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział sam w sobie pisał się błyskawicznie, ale jego uprzątanie zajęło mi trzy dni - tak to jest, gdy pozwalam wenie płynąć zbyt niepohamowanie i robi się chaos ;) Ale w końcu się udało, wyszło dłużej niż się spodziewałam i... mam nadzieję, że się spodoba :)

***

 

Po słowach Sebastiana zapadło dłuższe milczenie i chociaż Jim wiedział, że czeka ich rozmowa o konkretach i pewnie nie powinien odciągać jej w czasie, postanowił na razie nie psuć chwili i nacieszyć się wyznaniem, które usłyszał przed momentem. Sam w wyznaniach był zawsze naprawdę kiepski i gdy nie udawał kogoś, kim nie był, nie potrafił czynić takich, które mogły być odebrane jako spowodowana emocjami słabość… zresztą, czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej uległ uczuciom, które mogły osłabiać…? Przez moment bawił się tą myślą, mając wrażenie, że jest w niej jakaś niekompletność, którą należałoby uzupełnić. Kiedy zrozumiał, o co chodziło, niemal się roześmiał z powodu swojej dawnej ignorancji.

Gdy Sebastian mówił, że coś do niego czuje i że chce z nim być, a on to odwzajemniał, z całą pewnością nie czuł się przecież słabszy. Miał ochotę cofnąć się do poprzedniej rzeczywistości, aby powiedzieć tamtemu sobie i Sherlockowi przy okazji też, że jak na geniuszy byli naprawdę głupi i ślepi.

– Jeśli ktoś spróbuje cokolwiek popsuć – odezwał się w końcu – pożałuje, że zadarł z _którymkolwiek_ z nas – dokończył, wyzywająco unosząc podbródek. Sebastian roześmiał się krótko, a potem przekręcił się na łóżku, tak, by siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie i mogli na siebie patrzeć w trakcie rozmowy.

– Pan prezes torturujący wrogów? To nie przystoi – powiedział kpiąco, na co Jim obrócił tylko oczami, nie mając ochoty wspominać akurat teraz, że w poprzednich światach nie było takiej rzeczy, której by nie zrobił z powodu ogólnie panującego przekonania, że _nie wypada tak robić._ – Już w samochodzie powiedziałeś mi, co działo się w Londynie, ale…

– Teraz twoja kolej na wyjaśnienia – przerwał mu Jim. – Skąd dowiedziałeś się o Fuchsie? Nie byłeś zaskoczony, gdy powiedziałem ci, co usłyszałem od Madison Duncombe.

– To nie był jeden moment i konkrety, jakich ty dowiedziałeś się od niej. Zresztą, pomimo że pojechałem tam szukać informacji o świecie omeg, tylko z dwiema osobami rozmawiałem na ten temat. W obu przypadkach usłyszałem mnóstwo przydomków, które łączyły się ze sobą, ale tak naprawdę nie miało to większego sensu, bo wszystko to były informacje z drugiej ręki, od osób, które po prostu znały kiedyś Oxalis oraz Ćmę i mniej-więcej kojarzyły, co stało się w trakcie lisiego spisku. Gdybyś nie wspomniał Oxalis, to znaczy… tej całej Madison Duncombe, nie wiem, czy miałbym pewność, że moje domysły i przeczucia są słuszne.

– Przeczucia…?

– Jim, od początku _czułem_ , że nie mogłem być człowiekiem, jakiego opisywał Rankin. Wiedziałem, że to po prostu nie jest możliwe, żebym był tam sadystycznym, psychopatycznym tyranem, który chciał sypiać z dziećmi. Sam przyznasz, że od początku historia Fuchsa i tajemniczej, martwej +omegi się wiązały, więc to powinna być twoja pierwsza logiczna myśl – oznajmił i zamilkł na moment. – Naprawdę, to nie było nic konkretnego i ze wszystkich rzeczy, jakich się dowiedziałem, ta wcale nie była najważniejsza, bo po prostu… potwierdziłeś moje przypuszczenia i nadzieje. Zostawmy to. Nie ma sensu dłużej zajmować się tym tematem. Dla nas obu sprawa świata sześciu płci jest już zamknięta i może lepiej do tego nie wracać, co…?

– Gdy to usłyszałem… – zaczął Jim, a potem wziął głęboki oddech, postanawiając postawić na szczerość – bałem się twojej reakcji. Popsuło się między nami z powodu moich _urojeń_ na temat tego, kim byłeś i z tego samego…

– Zrozumiałeś po prostu, że się myliłeś – uciął Sebastian spokojnym tonem. – Nie jestem na ciebie zły i w sumie gdy posłuchałem sobie trochę więcej opowieści o tamtym świecie, nie mam prawa robić ci wyrzutów. I… naprawdę nie o tym chcę rozmawiać, bo wiesz…? To nie ma dla mnie znaczenia. Czego bym się nie dowiedział o tym, kim dla siebie byliśmy kiedyś, to nie wpłynie w żaden sposób na to, co czuję _teraz_. I chciałbym, żeby z tobą było tak samo. Więc zostawmy to i przejdźmy do całej reszty interesujących i prawdopodobnie przydatnych rzeczy, jakich się dowiedziałem. A Lisa i Srokę zostawmy światu omeg, bo jeśli ma cię to przygnębiać…

– Nie przygnębia i… – zająknął się, ale mimo to zdecydował się dokończyć myśl – i gdy uporamy się z problemami i wszystko się wyjaśni, chciałbym kiedyś spróbować wyobrazić sobie, jak wszystko mogłoby wyglądać w tamtym świecie, gdybym się nie zabił i gdybyśmy się poznali – powiedział i uniósł brwi, gdy Sebastian patrzy na niego kompletnie zdezorientowany. – Co?

– Czy właśnie zaproponowałeś mi, żebyśmy w łóżku przetrenowali…

– O boże… nie – wydusił z zażenowaniem. – Zupełnie nie to miałem na myśli. Ale jak o tym wspomniałeś…

– Dość. Mieliśmy rozmawiać poważnie, a nie omawiać nasze łóżkowe plany na przyszłość – powiedział Sebastian, a potem parsknął głośnym śmiechem, który całkowicie przeczył jego słowem. – Powiedz jeszcze, że chciałbyś też przebrać się w sukienkę i udawać Jillian, podczas gdy ja będę żołnie…

– Moran, chyba się zapędzasz w swoich fantazjach – powiedział z udawanym oburzeniem, co jeszcze bardziej rozbawiło Sebastiana.

– Obiecuję, że wybiorę taką, która nie będzie nadmiernie niewygodna – oznajmił i ostatni raz zachichotał. – Dość. Naprawdę… mam ci sporo do powiedzenia i, obiecuję, w paru miejscach cię zaskoczę. Ale… od początku – powiedział i zmilkł na blisko minutę, najwyraźniej po raz ostatni układając sobie w głowie pewne fakty; wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie i co jakiś czas przygryzał wargi, aż Jim zaczął się niecierpliwić jego obawami, które nie wydawały się uzasadnione.

– Możemy zamówić wino albo odłożyć to do jutra, jeśli…

– Nie. Powiedziałem ci już, że to nie jest nic strasznego, po prostu to tyle spraw, że… – zająknął się, a potem uniósł wzrok i spojrzał Jimowi w oczy. – Gdy byłem w Europie często miałem dejavu – wyznał w końcu. – Widywałem się z ludźmi, których nie znałem i słuchałem ich historii, odwiedzałem miejsca, w których nigdy nie byłem i momentami słuchając tych wszystkich opowieści czułem, że tracę rozum, ale wiesz? Momenty szaleństwa paradoksalnie sprawiały, że zyskiwałem większą motywację i że łatwiej mi było szukać dalej. Uświadomiłem sobie po prostu, że niektórych rzeczy nie można tłumaczyć sobie racjonalnością, nie trzeba nawet w nie wierzyć, bo wystarczy zaakceptować, że mogą istnieć w jakiejś niepojętej czy niedostępnej dla nas formie. Jak to, co masz w głowie. Jak uczucia – stwierdził, po czym zaśmiał się krótko. – W emocjach nie ma za grosz logiki, co…?

– Gdyby była, uciekłbyś z krzykiem, tak jak zrobiłoby to większość ludzi po rewelacjach o reinkarnacji, magicznych światach i zwierzęcych przydomkach…

– Nie jestem większością – odparował Sebastian natychmiast i wyciągnął do Jima rękę, po czym lekko zacisnął palce na jego przedramieniu. – Przyznaję, na początku byłem zły na to wszystko i nie mogłem się pogodzić z faktem, że coś, co uważam za urojenia wydawało się oddziaływać na rzeczywistość i na nasze relacje, no bo dlaczego jakieś przeszłe światy, nawet jeśli faktycznie istniały, miałyby na nią wpływać…? Wiedziałem jednak, że dopóki się z tym nie uporamy, nie zaznamy spokoju i po prostu musiałem zacząć działać, nawet jeśli moja racjonalna strona się buntowała. W momentach zwątpienia w swoje zdrowe zmysły powtarzałem sobie, że to ty jesteś geniuszem, ja po prostu nie wszystko pojmuję. Lub tłumaczyłem sobie, że skoro ty mi zaufałeś, to ja też powinienem sobie zaufać i dać się prowadzić intuicji, nawet jeśli wydawało mi się, że to nie ma żadnego sensu.

– Intuicji…? Co masz na myśli?

– Pojechałem do Europy bez żadnego planu i jeździłem tam, gdzie _czułem_ , że powinienem pojechać. Nie wiedziałem nawet, od czego zacząć, więc zacząłem od osób, które ty odwiedziłeś wcześniej sam, ale wiesz, jak je wybrałem? Rzucałem cholerną monetą, bo nie miałem pojęcia, co konkretnie robić – powiedział, na co Jim zmarszczył podejrzliwie brwi. – Moneta zdecydowała za mnie, a pierwsze spotkanie dało mi tyle radości, że postanowiłem tym bardziej ufać ślepemu losowi.

– Kto to był? – spytał Jim, z jakichś przyczyn wiedząc, że odpowiedź mu się nie spodoba.

– Magnussen – odparł, na co Jim aż jęknął, lecz Sebastian przyłożył palec do ust, aby powstrzymał swoje protesty zanim nie usłyszy wszystkiego. – Opierał się i początkowo nie chciał współpracować, ale gdy nacisnąłem wystarczająco mocno i boleśnie, przyznał się, że Janine mogła mieć dostęp do pewnych szczątkowych, materialnych informacji dotyczących pamiętających, które posiadał. Utrzymywał jednak, że jeśli nie wiedziałaby, czego szukać, niczego by nie odnalazła. Przyznał też, że było prawdopodobne, że szperała w jego rzeczach, chociaż aż dusił się ze wstydu, że dał się wykołować kobiecie, której nigdy nie szanował. Wypytałem go o Heatha Parkera, ale jedyną interesującą rzeczą, jaką mi powiedział, to że był on pamiętającym, którego tylko ktoś, kto jest _prawdziwym tłem_ , jest w stanie odszukać i że gdyby nie pokonanie jakiejś przeszkody, nigdy by mu się to nie udało. Wspomniał gdzieś po drodze o tej dziewczynie, Käthe Salzwedel i spytałem go wprost, czy to dzięki niej udało mu się dorwać Heatha, ale twierdził, że nie wiedział, w jaki konkretnie sposób mu się to udało. Oczywiście kłamał, ale był już w tak żałosnym stanie, że darowałem sobie wyciąganie z niego akurat tej informacji, zwłaszcza że nie było trudno połączyć fakty: skoro nasza Ćma-Fritzi była _pamiętającą matką_ Käthe, a ta była jedną z wcześniejszych ofiar Magnussena, może nieopatrznie pokonał jakąś barierę i dlatego mógł go dorwać. Tak przypuszczałem już wtedy, a to, co powiedziałeś mi o Strażnikach, utwierdza mnie w przekonaniu, że miałem rację. Wiesz, co jest najzabawniejsze? Tak bardzo mnie nim straszyłeś, ale tak naprawdę nie było w nim nic groźnego, gdy leżał zakrwawiony na podłodze i wpatrywał się w swoje połamane palce. Był naprawdę zdruzgotany, że potrafiłem zmusić go do rozmowy i mam wrażenie, że nasze spotkanie zapewniło mu więcej emocji niż doświadczył przez całe dotychczasowe życie… oraz wszystkie poprzednie – powiedział z nieprzyjemnym uśmieszkiem.

– Nie powinieneś był jechać do tego człowieka… – wymamrotał Jim, blednąc na samą myśl, że Sebastian tak się naraził, mimo że to on wygrał potyczkę z Magnussenem i sam wyszedł z tego bez szwanku.

– Daj spokój. Zaręczam ci, to on wyszedł z tego spotkania z traumą, a nie ja – odparł mężczyzna spokojnie. – Umiem być naprawdę groźny, gdy się postaram. W końcu byłem Fuchsem, morderczym buntownikiem siejącym postrach _nawet wśród alf_ – powiedział i zaśmiał się cicho. – Zresztą, dowiedziałem się też istotnej rzeczy, która może cię zaskoczyć: obawiałeś się, że on i Lalkarz mogą zawiązać sojusz, ale przy odpowiedniej dozie perswazji, po złamaniu mu czterech palców i groźbie, że piąty _utnę_ , Magnussen wyznał, że gdy porwał Talaithę, swoją drogą… zdaje się że nie znał określenia _Wróżka_ … to zanim mu _magicznie zniknęła,_ skatował ją tak, że sądził, że tego nie przeżyje. Gdy usłyszał ode mnie, że to pamiętająca z magicznego świata, a w dodatku powiernica jednego z najsilniejszych z nas, był przerażony, chociaż próbował wmówić mi, że jest inaczej. Nie musimy obawiać się ewentualnego sojuszu jego i tej parki, a można wręcz przypuszczać, że gdy znajdzie się między młotem a kowadłem, czyli Lennoxem i Mycroftem Holmesem, wybierze tego drugiego, bo, mimo wszystko, akurat na jego temat wypowiadał się dość… neutralnie. Zabawne, Lennox i jego laleczki tracą wszystkich ludzi których podejrzewaliśmy, że mogliby im pomóc – oznajmił i uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie. – Spędziłem z nim kilka upojnych godzin w jego wymyślnym apartamencie w centrum. Myślę, że nigdy mnie nie zapomni.

– I tak wolałbym, żebyś z nim nie zadzierał i…

– Jim, ja naprawdę potrafię o siebie zadbać – przerwał mu. – W wojsku robiłem rzeczy, których nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz i chociaż dla ciebie jestem miły i grzeczny, nie znaczy to, że jestem dobrym facetem – powiedział, a Jim niemal parsknął śmiechem, gdy przypomniał sobie, jak Sebastian traktował go w łóżku, bo po prostu ciężko było połączyć tę jego prywatną wersję z _zawodową_. – Pozostałe spotkania przeszły znacznie bardziej gładko – kontynuował mężczyzna po chwili. – Wciąż szukałem informacji o świecie sześciu płci, bo przecież po to tam pojechałem, ale skupiłem się również na określeniu _prawdziwe tło_ , o którym wspomniał, bo czułem, że to ważne. Po wizycie u Magnussena pojechałem do tego artysty na północy Danii i trafiłem na niego w stanie szału twórczego, unurzanego w farbie akrylowej i kompletnie naćpanego. Wyrzucał z siebie słowa i nazwiska z prędkością światła. Nie wiem, co wziął i wątpię, czy w ogóle pamięta, co wygadywał, ale dostałem parę niezłych kontaktów i wiedziałem już, o co się zaczepić. W ramach zapłaty musiałem mu pozować do obrazu z jakimiś demonami, ale to akurat nie było _aż tak_ złe – zaśmiał się, na co Jim obrócił oczami i nie mogąc powstrzymać ciekawości, postanowił zadać nurtujące go pytanie.

– Co miałeś na sobie w trakcie pozowania? – spytał, a wówczas Sebastian poruszył się niespokojnie, ewidentnie zażenowany.

– Wystarczy powiedzieć, że to nie był cenzuralny obraz.

– I te malinki też wtedy powstały? – rzucił z rozbawieniem. – Wiesz, chyba jednak nasz zaćpany artysta za dużo żądał za informacje. Nie wiem, czy zniosę, że obraz z tobą w demonicznej, pogryzionej wersji zawiśnie w czyimś domu.

– Pojadę do niego i kupię ten pieprzony obraz – mruknął Sebastian. – Zostawmy to. Wcześniej starałem się o tym nie myśleć, ale skoro dałem mu się sobą pobawić, to pewnie do moich licznych profesji można dodać prostytucję – stwierdził, na co Jim parsknął głośnym śmiechem.

– Daj spokój. Zdecydowanie wolę niewyżytego artystę, bo on przynajmniej, w przeciwieństwie do Magnussena, nie mógł zrobić ci krzywdy. Swoją drogą, musiał nieźle cię pokąsać, skoro wciąż masz śla…

– Jim, proszę, nic nie mów, bo zapadnę się pod ziemię.

– Jasne. _Już nic nie mówię_ – oznajmił, szczerząc się do Sebastiana.

– To było żenujące spotkanie, ale przynajmniej czegoś się dowiedziałem. Dotąd większość osób nie chciała nam podawać informacji o swoich pamiętających przyjaciołach, ale w jego przypadku było inaczej i naprawdę dużo mi to dało. Gdy zacząłem swoją wycieczkę, w trakcie której użyłem więcej niemieckiego niż przez całe dotychczasowe życie, dostawałem fragmenty różnych danych, niby nic konkretnego, ale… z wszystkich tych fragmentów zebrałem całkiem sporo informacji o klątwach i ich charakterze. Najważniejsze było jednak to, że nie musiałem spędzić tygodnia na szukaniu kontaktów i jeździć w kółko, licząc, że w końcu znajdę kogoś chętnego do rozmowy. Były dni, kiedy jeździłem od miasta do miasta i w każdym trafiałem na dwie-trzy osoby które dały się naciągnąć na mniej lub bardziej przydatne zwierzenia bez żadnych sprzeciwów, po prostu… widziały mnie, wysłuchiwały, czego szukam i zaczynały mówić. Zacząłem od Danii, potem spędziłem parę dni krążąc po północnej części Niemiec oraz Skandynawii, a w Helsinkach trafiłem przypadkiem na nastolatkę, która obudziła się po wakacjach spędzonych w Londynie, w trakcie których cały czas miała ataki dejavu, i przypomniała sobie ataki. Kirsi… tak się nazywała ta małolata… była w poprzednim świecie w samym sercu Armagedonu i opisała mi ze szczegółami, co się stało. Była w kiepskim stanie psychicznym i gdy dowiedziała się ode mnie, że takich osób jak ona jest więcej i że nie jest szalona, wyglądało na to, że… naprawdę poczuła się lepiej. Pozwoliłem jej mówić i wspomniałem o tobie oraz innych osobach, ale nie wiedziałem do końca, jak jej pomóc, więc skontaktowałem ją z Ellą Thompson…

– Powiedziała ci, że u niej byłem? – wtrącił Jim, na co Sebastian skinął głową.

– Tylko to, że długo rozmawialiście oraz że cała reszta to tajemnica lekarska. Nie musisz mi teraz wszystkiego mówić – dodał, gdy dostrzegł, że Jim robi się spięty. – Wróćmy do tej dziewczyny, dobrze? To córka muzyków, która również jest utalentowana w tym kierunku i zaczyna już z nimi koncertować. Zwiedzili wspólnie wszystkie filharmonie w Europie, obecnie są z orkiestrą w trakcie tourne, a ponieważ cały czas byliśmy w kontakcie, przedostatniego dnia okazało się, że oboje jesteśmy właśnie w Hamburgu i mieliśmy okazję znów się zobaczyć. W międzyczasie spotkała się z Ellą i po rozmowie z nią była w znacznie lepszym stanie psychicznym i jednocześnie była bardziej otwarta na zwierzenia i rozmowy o czymś więcej niż tylko ataki i cały koszmar, jaki miał miejsce w tamtym świecie. Na początku sądziłem, że jest samoistną, ale okazuje się, że się myliłem – stwierdził i zamilkł na moment. – W poprzednim świecie, dwa lata przed atakami, poznała w Berlinie pewną kobietę o imieniu Falena, pół-Włoszkę, sądząc po imieniu. Jakiś czas się umawiały i spotykały w różnych miejscach w Europie, ale dla Faleny to nie było nic poważnego i ostatecznie rozstały się, chociaż nadal przyjaźniły i często widywały… no… wystarczy wspomnieć, że nie po to, aby plotkować. Boże Narodzenie przed atakami spędziły razem, bo żadna nie miała bliskiej rodziny i w sumie to ich świąteczne spotkanie wyszło dość spontanicznie. Kiedy były już po kilku rundkach _świętowania_ , wydarzyło się coś dziwnego. Do domu Faleny wpadł jakiś dziwny, kilkanaście lat od nich starszy, drobny facet, jakiś znajomy tamtej babki, o którym jednak nigdy wcześniej nie mówiła, mimo że to zdaniem Kirsi ewidentnie był ktoś bliski. Rozmawiali po włosku, chociaż on miał raczej nordycki typ urody i nie wydawał się mieć jakichkolwiek związków z południem. Kirsi wyłapywała pojedyncze słowa, a im dłużej ich podsłuchiwała, tym rozumiała więcej, mimo że nigdy nie uczyła się tego języka – powiedział i zamilkł na moment. – Pod koniec zdała sobie sprawę, że rozumie _wszystko_. Absolutnie każde słowo. Następnego dnia, gdy spróbowała zrozumieć cokolwiek po włosku, było to już niemożliwe i nigdy nie nauczyła się tego języka, chociaż kilka razy próbowała.

– Mówili o…

– Reinkarnacji i klątwach. I jeśli kiedyś zastanawiałeś się, czy gdy usłyszy się to w obcym języku, to zadziała, to wiesz już, że tak, _może zadziałać_. Falena zwracała się do tego człowieka _Erica_ i jeśli masz jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości…

– Falena i Erica. _Ćma i Wrzos_ po włosku – wydusił Jim. – Co usłyszała ta mała…?

– Gdy dotarło już do niej, co mówią, zorientowała się, że wiedzą, że jest w pobliżu, ale wydawało się, że się tym nie przejmują. Wrzos był bardziej zachowawczy, ale Ćma powiedziała mu, że ze swoją małą przyjaciółką nie jest na tyle blisko, aby _spełniała warunek_ , zresztą… nie to było najważniejsze. Rozmawiali o nim. O Mścicielu, tyle że cały czas nazywali go _Pierwszy_ i ta dziewczyna, Kirsi, też go tak nazywała, gdy z nią rozmawiałem. Wrzos przyjechał, bo _Pierwszy_ zniknął mu z oczu i nie był w stanie go odnaleźć… a o tym dlaczego nie był w stanie, powiem ci za chwilę, gdy przejdziemy do Louisa, do którego zostałem skierowany i który wczoraj rozjaśnił mi mnóstwo rzeczy... swoją drogą, byłem zdziwiony, gdy okazało się, że jest chętny, by mi pomagać, ale tak naprawdę to od niego dowiedziałem się najwięcej, mimo że ty spodziewałeś się, że może nie powiedzieć nam zupełnie nic. Nawet go o to spytałem, gdy mnie do niego skierowano, ale oznajmił tylko, że wśród pamiętających nigdy nie było wyłącznie dwóch stron, _jakichś dobrych i jakichś złych_ , i że zawsze stawał po tej, którą w danej kwestii uważał za właściwą.

– Zostaw na razie Louisa – powiedział szybko Jim i wydawało mu się, że Sebastian jest mu wdzięczny za naprostowanie jego opowieści, aby nie popadał w dygresje. – O czym rozmawiali Wrzos i Ćma?

– Wrzos wiedział, że skoro Mściciel zniknął mu z oczu, to coś idzie nie tak. Stracili porozumienie, twierdził, że czuje, że Wróżka coś namieszała i to dlatego ich układ i próby złamania pierwszej klątwy się nie powiodły. Kirsi nie była pewna, czy usłyszała i zapamiętała wszystko poprawnie, ale wywnioskowała z ich rozmowy, że z jakichś przyczyn Pierwszy nie zrozumiał, z kim naprawdę ma walczyć. Wiedział, że to ktoś ze starszych, że to silny pamiętający… ale być może Ćma i Wrzos nie mogli mu podać nazwiska, a on… po prostu doszedł do błędnych wniosków. Tak czy inaczej, coś sprawiło, że zobaczył wroga nie w Lalkarzu, ale w Księciu.

– Co…? – wymamrotał Jim. – Przecież podobno uznał za wroga Mycrofta Holmesa i to na nim się mścił za moją śmierć, a nie… O cholera… – jęknął, gdy informacja, która powinna być oczywista już od dawna, wreszcie faktycznie się taka stała i momentalnie połączyła rozbite na części wątki, które dotąd nie miały sensu.

– Jestem niemal pewny, że odnaleźliśmy właśnie tożsamość Księcia – odparł Sebastian. – Odwieczny wróg Lalkarza, przeklęty, starszy, który kiedyś władał całą waszą społecznością. Zgadza się absolutnie wszystko, a my tego nie dostrzegliśmy, bo starszy Holmes nawet raz nie zasugerował bratu, że to on był Księciem.

– Przecież to… oczywiste…! Dlaczego ani razu nie przyszło mi do głowy, że…

– Może dlatego, że ta informacja była przed wami ukryta? – przerwał mu Sebastian. – I obawiam się, że nie była ona jedyna, więc weź głęboki oddech i przyjmij ją tak, jak ja przyjąłem: że dzieje się coś, czego nie mogę pojąć. Prawdopodobnie nie mógł wam tego powiedzieć, a wy nie byliście w stanie tego wydedukować, bo istniała jakaś blokada, która to uniemożliwiała. Skoro Mycroftowi też zależało na rozbiciu klątw, to gdyby tylko mógł, zapewne powiedziałby wam, jak bardzo jest z tym wszystkim związany.

– I może przez to, że nie mógł się zdradzić, wszystko poszło do diabła. Bo Mściciel-Pierwszy który mógł złamać jego klątwę, zamiast zwrócić się przeciwko swojemu wrogowi, zwrócił się przeciwko potencjalnemu sojusznikowi, bo ktoś nie mógł przekazać mu kompletnych danych albo źle zinterpretował te, które otrzymał – wydusił Jim.

– A wszystko dodatkowo utrudniał fakt, że Pierwszy od początku nie przepadał za Księciem, tego ta mała była pewna… ale to nie byłoby problemem, gdyby reszta wytycznych została wykonana prawidłowo. Wrzos powiedział Ćmie, że przyczyną ich niepowodzeń jest fakt, że niepoprawnie utworzyli _Drużynę_. Wiem już od ciebie, co to jest, ale gdy Kirsi mi o tym mówiła, to wydawało się zupełnie nie mieć sensu i obawiałem się wręcz, że mogła coś pomylić. Tak czy inaczej… Drużynę początkowo mieli tworzyć Ćma, Wrzos i właśnie Pierwszy, ale podczas tej rozmowy którą podsłuchała Kirsi, mówili o tym, że jakiś czas temu zastąpili go kimś, kto w przeciwieństwie do niego jest _prawdziwym tłem_ i… to kolejna rzecz, którą wyjaśnił mi dopiero Louis. Ta dwójka wspomniała, że cała nadzieja jest w Nowej, w jakiejś kobiecie z tła, która miała być dopełnieniem Drużyny, ale znów coś poszło nie tak i nie mogła spełnić swojej roli.

– O co chodzi z tym _prawdziwym tłem?_ I jaka była rola tego członka Drużyny?

– Zadaniem Nowej było zachwianie równowagi tak silnie, aby powstały w niej szczeliny i aby można było złamać klątwę, która od poprzedniego świata wisiała już na włosku. Kolejny krok, ten, należący do Nowej, miał polegać na odszukaniu i pokonaniu Wróżki i Lalkarza oraz poinformowaniu jak największej ilości starszych, że muszą stanąć po stronie Drużyny. Zabicie w tamtym momencie Wróżki miało być ostatnim elementem zadania...

– Ale _coś poszło nie tak_ – powtórzył Jim martwo. – Dlaczego Mściciel nie był prawdziwym tłem?

– Bo prawdziwe tło to ktoś, kto nigdy nie był pamiętającym. To automatycznie wyklucza z roli prawdziwego tła każdego, kto kiedykolwiek był przebudzony, czyli wyklucza przede wszystkim Pierwszego – oznajmił, na co Jim jęknął cicho, gdyż ta jedna informacja mogła wyjaśniać… właściwie wszystko. I była kolejną rzeczą, której powinien był się domyślić, a coś zablokowało zdolności dedukcji jego i Sherlocka w tej kwestii. – To dlatego coś ciągle szło nie tak, a gdy Wrzos i Ćma dowiedzieli się, co to znaczy, zaczęli panikować i pospiesznie wymienili Mściciela na Nową. Nie mieli zbyt wiele czasu, bo Lalkarz już dowiedział się o ich działaniach i węszył, więc zamienili Mściciela na pierwszą osobę z tła, która była zaznajomiona z tematem… tyle że nie byli w kontakcie z Louisem, który miał własne sprawy, bo przecież _nie zawsze są tylko dwie strony_ … i wybrali źle, bo chociaż Nowa była prawdziwym tłem, była również ofiarą jednej z klątw z trzynastego świata i mimo że była tłem, nie mogła wypełnić powierzonego jej zadania. Wrzos i Ćma o tym nie wiedzieli, bo nie znali jej w tamtej rzeczywistości, a nie współpracowali z Louisem, który mógłby ich naprostować… i ze względu na ten błąd wszystko poszło do diabła. Mściciel przepadł i zaczął kontynuować swoje dzieło niewłaściwie, tak, że zamiast zbliżać się do rozwiązania, tylko cementował klątwy, które powinny się łamać i które wcześniej _zaczął_ łamać.

– Ale tego nie mogłeś dowiedzieć się od Kirsi.

– Nie, to wszystko usłyszałem już od Louisa więc… przejdźmy może do niego, bo Kirsi w sumie nie przekazała mi nic więcej. Do Berlina nie pojechałem po to, aby spotkać się z tą dziewczyną, to był tylko przypadkowy bonus. Ruszyłem tam, bo postanowiłem wrócić jeszcze raz do listy Magnussena, ponieważ kilka tropów skierowało mnie do ludzi będących pacjentami na oddziale Lennoxa. Cały czas obserwowałem go i przetrząsałem bazę danych szpitala, do którego się włamaliśmy, aby być na bieżąco. Los mi sprzyjał, bo Lennox wyjechał na kilkudniowy urlop, a paru pacjentów dostało przepustki, w tym gość z pokoju 508, ten cały Edelstein. Gdy do niego poszedłeś, był nieprzytomny i odurzony lekami, ale kiedy złapałem go w jego mieszkaniu, czuł się znacznie lepiej i był chętny do rozmowy. Nie do końca… – zająknął się – nie za bardzo wiem, dlaczego, ale od razu mi zaufał, gdy powiedziałem, że szukam informacji o poprzednich światach i że zamierzam walczyć z Lalkarzem, jeśli zajdzie taka konieczność. Miałem wrażenie, że mnie rozpoznał, ale wolałem się nad tym nie zastanawiać. Tak czy inaczej… na samym starcie powiedziałem mu, że mój facet również należy do pamiętających, że trafiliśmy w samym środek bagna i że martwię się tym, że żyje przeszłością, która dla mnie jest niedostępna. Poprosiłem go o informacje o poprzednim świecie, o klątwach, starszych lub czymkolwiek co uważa za ważne; rozmawialiśmy jakieś dwie godziny i chociaż w jego przeszłości nie było zbyt wiele istotnych spraw, w teraźniejszości jedna była niesamowicie ważna: tak naprawdę nie jest pacjentem, bo w ogóle nie jest chory, a w klinice znalazł się, gdyż został wysłany przez Louisa Lemaire, aby obserwować doktorka i… tyle. Zdziwiło mnie, że mi to mówi, ale oznajmił, że jego misja jest zakończona, że nie ma już po co wracać do kliniki, bo Lalkarz wyjechał do Wielkiej Brytanii na stałe i to tam rozegra się kolejna bitwa. Był już zresztą w trakcie pakowania, bo powiedział, że może się przydać w Londynie gdy wszystko się zacznie i skontaktował mnie z Louisem, oznajmiając, że on może pomóc mi bardziej, bo jest osobiście zaangażowany w pewne sprawy. Ponieważ byłem w kontakcie mailowym z Kirsi, dowiedziałem się, że również jest w Berlinie i to wtedy odwiedziłem ją ponownie i to wtedy powiedziała mi wszystko, co dotyczyło spotkania Wrzosa i Ćmy.

– I to wtedy rozmawialiśmy?

– Tak, a drugi raz dzwoniłeś do mnie, gdy byłem już w drodze do Genewy, gdzie mieszkał Louis. Wiesz? Gdy rozmawiałem z nim przez telefon po raz pierwszy, szybko zorientowałem się, że mimo twoich rezerw i jego profesji, która kłóci się z naszą, spotkałby się z nami obydwoma. Ponieważ jednak w Londynie sprawy przyspieszyły, a ja dowiedziałem się, że Louis może odpowiedzieć mi na pytania, które mogą być istotne, uznałem, że muszę się z nim spotkać sam jak najszybciej, tym bardziej, że ciężko go złapać, bo sporo podróżuje i nie chciałem stracić okazji. W sumie… im dłużej o tym opowiadam, tym bardziej czuję, że… cała moja podróż była… niesamowicie prosta. Cały czas coś mną sterowało i dawało mi podpowiedzi. O ile wcześniej miałem wrażenie, że uruchomiliśmy jakieś RPG w trybie _hard_ , tak teraz ktoś przełączył go na _easy_.

– Wcześniej przeszkadzała nam Wróżka, która obecnie skoncentrowała się na Londynie – zauważył Jim, na co Sebastian skinął głową, chociaż nie wydawał się przekonany.

– Może coś w tym jest. Tak czy inaczej, nie będę tracił czasu na opowiadanie, jak przebiegały moje poszukiwania, lecz przekażę ci najbardziej składną wersję, jaką zdołałem sobie ułożyć w głowie po rozmowie z Edelsteinem, tą małą, Louisem i całą resztą osób, które spotkałem. Podczas którejś z naszych krótkich rozmów wspomniałeś mi o _Pierwszym_ oraz _Pierwszej Klątwie_ i tym, że dotyczy ona twojego Mściciela, który był jedną ze zbuntowanych laleczek Lennoxa, co potwierdziły wszystkie osoby, które cokolwiek o tym wiedziały. Dodatkowo, wygląda na to, że _Pierwszy_ to nie jest przydomek, który nadał mu Lalkarz, lecz jego dawna funkcja, funkcja z czasów, gdy jeszcze był tłem.

– Pierwszy Strażnik. Słyszałem o tym, ale to podobno tylko legenda... – wtrącił Jim. – Nie ma dowodów, że faktycznie istniał.

– Dowodów może nie być, ale Louis był całkowicie pewny, że to nie była tylko legenda.

– Czego więc się od niego dowiedziałeś? – spytał Jim, prostując się na łóżku.

– Pierwszy Strażnik był kimś z tła, a starsi powołali go na to stanowisko, bo uznali, że między nimi a tłem musi zaistnieć jakaś bariera, która utrudni Lalkarzowi budzenie kolejnych osób. Louis nie miał pewności, jak to miało działać, bo sam należał do drugiej fali i osobiście tego nie widział. Z tego, co zdołał ustalić, świat, w którym do tego doszło, był również w jakiś sposób _magiczny_ , plany starszych się powiodły i przez jakiś czas, być może dwa-trzy życia, Pierwszy Strażnik faktycznie spełniał swoje zadanie i chronił tło. Lalkarz miał wówczas tylko Heatha Parkera, co do którego otrzymałem potwierdzenie, że był pierwszym przebudzonym sztucznie oraz kilka słabych, nieciekawych lalek. Z powodu istnienia Pierwszego Strażnika jego kolejne próby budzenia nie wypaliły i zrozumiał, że jeśli chce sobie stworzyć nowe laleczki, musi odszukać tego człowieka i obudzić go, a wówczas zerwie... ochronną magię, którą przeciwko niemu wymierzono. Louis nie ma pewności, jak tego dokonał, ale faktycznie to zrobił, przyciągnął go do siebie i zdołał obudzić. Nie przewidział jednak, że moce Pierwszego Strażnika są na tyle silne, że ten nigdy mu nie ulegnie i że bardzo szybko go porzuci i zacznie z nim walczyć jak lwica. To nie była kwestia magii, jaką dali mu starsi, ale tego, że on po prostu był silny - i to przez jego siłę został wybrany do tej roli, a nie sama rola mu ją dała.

– I dlatego odszedł od Lalkarza…? To jego odejście tak wkurzyło tego cholernego doktorka?

– Samo odejście pewnie by przełknął, ale Pierwszy zrobił więcej: gdy tylko go porzucił, związał się z kimś z tła, z jakimś zwykłym facetem, którego tożsamość w dodatku chronił, tak,   nikt nie mógł jej poznać. To nie chodziło o klątwę ani nawet żaden rodzaj magii. Po prostu... było w tym coś nadprzyrodzonego. Otoczył go barierą przed resztą pamiętających, bo mimo przebudzenia zachował pewne możliwości Strażnika, jakie ofiarowali mu starsi i potrafił to robić, potrafił _chronić tło_ , a wówczas całą swoją moc skupił na tym, aby chronić przed Lalkarzem i innymi pamiętającymi jedynego przedstawiciela tła, na jakim mu zależało. Odnajdował go w kolejnych życiach i chociaż _formalnie_ Strażnikiem już nie był i nie miał pełni swojej wcześniejszej magii, grał Lalkarzowi na nosie, zdobył władzę w społeczności pamiętających, miał bliskich ludzi i poza tym wszystkim znalazł miłość. Lalkarz był z tego powodu wściekły, dlatego, że Pierwszy ośmielił się być bez niego szczęśliwy i odnosić sukcesy. I to przez zawiść uśpił pierwszego i…

– Jak tego dokonał? Louis o tym wiedział?

– Przypuszczam… przypuszczam, że wiedział – odparł Sebastian powoli. – Ale unikał tego tematu, a gdy go nacisnąłem, powiedział wprost, że to nie jest wiedza, którą powinno przekazywać się dalej. Wiesz, może i był chętny do pomocy i nie robił mi przytyków o to, kim jestem, ale to jednak jest policjant i moralista i gdy spytałem o jego kontakty z Rankinem i Kessonem, widziałem, że to dla niego drażliwy temat i że nie jest zachwycony faktem, że kiedykolwiek się do nich zbliżył – oznajmił i zamilkł na moment. – Odważyłem się zapytać go o moją przeszłość, tę ze świata, gdy byłeś kobietą, a ja oszalałem, gdy się zabiłeś. Powiedział mi, że to jeden z powodów, dla których w ogóle ze mną rozmawia, ale… nie kontynuował tematu i wcale nie był tak chętny, by o tym mówić, jak przypuszczała tamta szkocka parka. Lubił mówić o Pierwszym i dawnych klątwach, ale o nowszych wydarzeniach już niekoniecznie.

– Rankin i Kesson twierdzili, ze boi się klątw i że akurat o tym nic nam nie powie.

– Bo tak naprawdę słabo go znali. I to tylko z okresu, gdy dość śmiało sobie poczynał w półświatku.

– Może po prostu naprawdę się zmienił po tym, co nawyprawiał z nim Magnussen…?

– Może. Nie jestem geniuszem i nie wszystko jestem w stanie wydedukować tak, jak wy – powiedział, na co Jim zaśmiał się krótko, bo w obliczu przegapionych przez niego i Sherlocka kwestii, stwierdzenie zakrawało na ironię, chociaż Sebastian prawdopodobnie nie miał takich zamiarów. – Wróćmy do Pierwszego i Lalkarza. W trzynastym, magicznym świecie, był już uśpiony, więc teoretycznie nikomu nie zagrażał, a poza tym wtedy podejrzewano, że jego moce Strażnika nie przetrwały kolejnej zmiany statusu na linii tło-pamiętający, ale… widzisz, w trzynastym świecie Strażnik-Mściciel-Pierwszy był już tylko tłem, które nie miało pojęcia o poprzednich światach, a mimo to odnalazł _swoje tło_ bez problemów i znów byli razem. Należy więc przypuszczać, że Strażnik wciąż miał pewne... talenty, z których nigdy nie zdawał sobie sprawy, bo Lalkarzowi ani nikomu innemu spośród pamiętających nigdy nie udało się odkryć tożsamości jego ukochanego, którego zawsze chronił. Dlatego gdy wściekły Lalkarz kazał Wróżce ich przekląć, klątwa uderzyła właściwie wyłącznie w Strażnika oraz we wszystkie jego bliskie relacje, a nie konkretnie w tego człowieka z tła. Miała po prostu _nigdy więcej nie pozwolić mu odnaleźć swojego ukochanego naprawdę._ Miała rozdzielić ich na zawsze, ale też miała sprawić, aby Strażnik stał się dla pamiętających _kompletnie niewidzialny,_ aby nikt ze starszych, którzy przecież go znali, nie był w stanie go odnaleźć i w jakikolwiek sposób mu pomóc.

– To miał być plan idealny, prawda? – powiedział Jim. – Uderzenie klątwą w kogoś uśpionego, kogoś, kto potem stanie się niewidoczny dla ludzi, którzy mogą go pamiętać... istny majstersztyk. _Teoretycznie_.

– Teoretycznie. Lalkarz chciał, aby ta klątwa była ciosem, który zmiecie Pierwszego z nóg, a Wróżka miała stworzyć coś, co odbierze mu szansę na szczęście. Oboje myśleli krótkowzrocznie, nie mając pojęcia, że pewne elementy klątwy obrócą się przeciwko nim.

– Niewidzialność…

– Tak. Myślisz o tym samym co ja, prawda?

– To dlatego nie mogłem go zobaczyć w poprzednim świecie – odparł Jim. – To dlatego gdy odsunął się od Ćmy i Wrzosa, oni też nie mogli go znaleźć. Nie mógł go znaleźć nawet Lalkarz i Wróżka i dlatego próbowali uderzyć w Janine, ale z jakichś przyczyn to również nie było możliwe i…

– O niej również się czegoś dowiedziałem, ale o tym za chwilę. Widzisz, to, co zrobiono Pierwszemu, to była pierwsza klątwa Wróżki dotycząca _czegokolwiek_ związanego z pamiętającymi, do których ona jeszcze nawet nie należała i niewiele o nich wiedziała, więc, nie znając jeszcze swoich możliwości, użyła do niej ogromnej i nieadekwatnej siły i zamieściła tam zbyt wiele niebezpiecznych elementów. Oczywiście, to może nie być wszystko, bo Louis znał te informacje z drugiej ręki, od pewnego sławnego plotkarza, z którym przyjaźnił się w magicznym świecie – powiedział i zerknął na Jima, który wstrzymał oddech, gdy kolejna rzecz stała się oczywista, a kolejny puzzle trafił na swoje miejsce.

– Długi Język…? _Blaterare…! –_ wydusił.

– Tak, właśnie od niego, od Długiego Języka, bo chociaż Lalkarz nazywał go Blaterare, to inni pamiętający zwykle mówili na niego właśnie Długi Język, ale najlepsze, co jego dotyczy, zostawmy do koniec.

– Dlaczego…

– Proszę, zostawmy to na koniec – powtórzył Sebastian. – Wspominałeś mi raz przez telefon, że Pierwsza Klątwa mogła powiązać się ze wszystkimi kolejnymi klątwami i zaklęciami Wróżki, a Louis potwierdził, że w poprzednim świecie znaleziono jednoznaczne dowody na to, że faktycznie tak jest, chociaż podejrzewano to od bardzo dawna. Lalkarz był zbyt zachwycony jej skutecznością, którą dostrzegł w kolejnych światach, by zorientować się, że Pierwsza Klątwa warunkuje stabilność pozostałych, by zrozumieć, że to może być koszmarny problem. Stopniowo zaczął jednak podejrzewać, że pewne jego klątwy wiązały się z innymi i że czasem zerwanie jednej osłabiało inną… żeby nie było, akurat to usłyszałem od jednego z artystycznie usposobionych przyjaciół tego duńskiego napaleńca, a nie od Louisa. Tak czy inaczej, Lalkarzowi zajęło kilka żyć zorientowanie się, że jego klątwy na siebie wpływają i chociaż nadal nie wiedział, jak istotna jest Pierwsza Klątwa, miał już świadomość, że to może być niebezpieczne. To musiał być dziewiąty lub dziesiąty świat i gdy się tego dowiedział, był wściekły na Wróżkę, która czegoś nie dopilnowała. Zaczął szukać nowych laleczek, podobno nawiązał ponownie kontakt z Wrzosem, ale on miał go już gdzieś i zajął się własnym życiem. Zorientował się, że nie ma już wokół siebie całego orszaku wielbicieli, a przez to, że odrzucił Wróżkę, stracił swoją magiczną ochronę…

– Swoją własną _Strażniczkę_... – podjął Jim. – I w efekcie został przez kogoś uśpiony, co prawie na pewno miało miejsce w ósmym świecie wstecz. Miał wielu wrogów, którzy pewnie tylko czekali na okazję, by go unieszkodliwić i tylko obecność Wróżki go przed tym chroniła.

– Nie usłyszałem tego od nikogo, ale to była również moja pierwsza myśl. Dostrzegasz w tym jeszcze coś istotnego?

– Seb, on… Lalkarz teraz wcale nie musi wiedzieć, że rozstał się z Wróżką w kiepskich okolicznościach. Jest silna i gdy spotkała go w klinice Mycrofta, uratowała go, doprowadziła do jego przebudzenia i mogła mu tego nie powiedzieć. Chciała z nim być, mimo że ją porzucił i możliwe, że postanowiła powiedzieć mu tylko to, co było dla niej wygodne. Była magiczna i teraz to ona jest od niego starsza. Mógł nie być w stanie jej przejrzeć i…

– Czego to ludzie nie robią, żeby odzyskać kochanka, na którego punkcie mieli obsesję.

– A on zawsze miał ją gdzieś. Spotykał się z nią i wykorzystywał ją, gdy była mu potrzebna, ale wolał choćby Ellę, z którą się związał i przyjaźnił.

– Dlatego Wróżka z zazdrości sięgnęła wreszcie po cięższy kaliber, bo bała się, że go straci. Milczała długi czas, ale w poprzednim świecie prawdopodobnie powiedziała mu wreszcie, że jeśli ktokolwiek złamie do końca pierwszą klątwę, to wszystko się rozpieprzy w drobny mak. Przeraziło go to  i dlatego uznał, że musi temu zapobiec.

– Wolał zostać z Ellą, ale ta cholerna czarodziejka musiała być przekonująca na tyle, że namówiła go do współpracy i po atakach kontynuowali swoje działo, aby scalić rozbite fragmenty klątw. Ani w tym świcie ani w tamtym, później, Ella nie chciała mieć już z nim nic wspólnego, więc _z braku laku_ pozwolił Wróżce przy sobie zostać i kontynuował swoje dzieło, do którego…

– Czarodziejka go namówiła – dokończył Sebastian i przez parę chwil obaj milczeli.

– Ich relacja jest… zupełnie patologiczna – stwierdził wreszcie Jim. – Lalkarz traktuje ją jak przydatne narzędzie, a nie człowieka i chociaż najwyraźniej tworzą jakiś rodzaj związku, bo jestem pewny, że zawsze posuwał też inne swoje laleczki, ma ją gdzieś, nawet gdy stała się najważniejszą z nich. Wróżka, mimo że jest silniejsza, godzi się na to, by nią pomiatał, dopóki ma go przy sobie, ale jednocześnie jest zdolna do kłamstw i manipulacji, byle od niej nie odszedł. Chce mu pokazywać raz po raz, że jest przydatna, on w to wierzy, używa jej a potem…

– A potem, gdy osiąga jakieś swoje cele, rzuca ją w kąt jak łopatę do odśnieżania na wiosnę.

– Teraz chce wzmocnić klątwy, ale jestem pewny, że gdy tego dokona, znajdzie sobie nową, ładniejszą, bardziej uległą i słodszą laleczkę. Wróżka, mimo swej mocy, jest cholernie naiwna i chyba wciąż wierzy, że mogłaby coś dla niego znaczyć.

– I ponieważ zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest potrzebna tylko dopóki pada śnieg i Lalkarz ma co odśnieżać…

– Wykorzystuje swoje moce, by śnieg padał cały czas – dokończył Jim, przez moment czując cień współczucia dla Wróżki, jednak szybko odpędził od siebie podobne myśli. Ona i Lalkarz byli siebie warci, byli egoistyczni i zaślepieni, a żadne nie zasługiwało na litość. – W poprzednim świecie zaczął padać samoistnie, kiedy Ćma z Wrzosem zaczęli tworzyć Drużynę i spróbowali łamać klątwy.

– I wtedy Lalkarz musiał sobie uświadomić czym to grozi i dlatego zaczął mącić z Wróżką w Londynie, na skutek czego Mściciel źle wycelował swoje działania w Mycrofta zamiast w prawdziwego wroga, a przynajmniej tak należy rozumieć to, co podsłuchała ta mała. Louis niestety nie był w stanie powiedzieć mi, jak Strażnik-Pierwszy-Mściciel może złamać klątwę, ale jest pewny, że te wszystkie ataki to właśnie próba by to zrobić… zresztą, to właśnie cały czas podejrzewaliśmy.

– Wspomniałeś, że należało zabić Wróżkę, więc może te ataki miały ją ściągnąć do Londynu?

– Nie mam pojęcia. Wydaje mi się, że było w tym coś więcej i że przed jej zabiciem musiało zajść coś jeszcze, przy czym to tylko moje domysły. Znów: tutaj wiedza Louisa jest ograniczona. Mówił, że złamanie klątwy, to zwykle swoiste odwrócenie kolejności zdarzeń i zrobienie tego, czego teoretycznie nie możemy zrobić, pomimo wszystkich trudności, jakie klątwa na nas sprowadza.

– Jak ta pamiętająca o której usłyszeliśmy w Edynburgu… ta, którą przeklęto i sprowadzono na nią inwalidztwo, a gdy zaczęła działać, aby pokonać swoje ograniczenia, w następnym świecie obudziła się zdrowa.

– I jak Mściciel, który ma odkryć utracone i zaginione rzeczy – potwierdził Sebastian i przyjrzał się Jimowi, który zagryzał nerwowo wargi. – O co chodzi?

– Tyle że to całe odwracanie przeznaczenia, za każdym razem burzy równowagę i to jedna z przyczyn, dla których niektórzy nie mają odwagi walczyć z klątwami. Pierwsza Klątwa burzy ją bardziej niż jakakolwiek inna, bo była za silna i ingerowała w zbyt wiele spraw naraz. Uderzała w Strażnika-Mściciela, w tło i umysły pamiętających jednocześnie… ale… czy skoro Mycroft wyczuwał już wcześniej zachwiania równowagi… cholera, kiedy on w ogóle zaczął je czuć? I dlaczego czuje je _teraz_?

– Bo skoro ta twoja Niezapominajka miała rację i pokonaliśmy ileś barier, gdyż jesteśmy blisko rozwiązania, to równowaga ma prawo się chwiać. Klątwa znów jest osłabiona…

– I może albo pęknąć całkowicie albo scementować się na wieki. Może to na tym polega zachwianie równowagi. Na rewolucji. Jeśli nie powstrzyma się wahnięć, to w końcu wszystko rozpędzi się tak bardzo, że coś istotnego po prostu będzie musiało się stać i…

– Boję się ciebie, gdy mówisz takim tonem – przerwał mu Sebastian, a Jim dopiero wówczas zorientował się, że zaczyna unosić głos i gestykulować jak szaleniec. Opuścił ręce i wziął głęboki oddech, zanim zdecydował się mówić dalej.

– Gdy Klątwa pękała stopniowo, nie było takich wahnięć, nie było rewolucji ale ewolucja, a tę łatwo przegapić, jeśli nie szuka się znaków wskazujących, że coś się zmienia. Tak właśnie było z Lennoxem: zajmował się Ellą, więc ignorował drobne wahnięcia, ale Wróżka pozostała czujna, bo pewnie szukała czegoś, co mogłoby zwrócić jej Lalkarza. Jestem niemal pewny, że gdy zorientowała się, co się dzieje i mogła zmusić swojego szefa, kochanka i idola, aby wspólnie interweniowali i obrócili wahania równowagi na swoją korzyść, była przeszczęśliwa. Wtedy wygrali, ale z jakichś przyczyn równowaga znów się chwieje, a Lalkarz już wie, że ktoś niszczy jego dzieło…

– Co pozbawia wszystkich walczących po drugiej stronie elementu zaskoczenia, bo teraz Wróżka i Lalkarz wszystkiego pilnują i są czujni.

– Pytanie, jaki w ogóle mamy w tym udział i dlaczego akurat my zostaliśmy wplątani w tę sprawę – powiedział w zamyśleniu i zmarszczył brwi, gdy dostrzegł krótki, nieprzyjemny błysk w oczach Sebastiana. – O co…

– Odpowiedzi na wszystkie te pytania może nam przekazać Ćma i Wrzos – uciął mężczyzna. – Louis powiedział mi to wprost: sprawa Pierwszej Klątwy wiąże ludziom usta i tylko niektórzy mogą przekazywać informacje. Ćma to czarodziejka, Wrzos prawdopodobnie również pochodzi z magicznych czasów, a obydwoje są na tyle silni, by stawić czoło Lalkarzowi i Wróżce. Zresztą… to podobno oni sprawili, że na każdą klątwę jest odtrutka i może już odtruli samych siebie, tak, aby móc coś zdziałać.

– Tyle że całe ich działania poszły do diabła przez pomyłkę z Mścicielem, który nie mógł być częścią Drużyny a potem im się zgubił. Sebastian… – zaczął, przypominając sobie moment sprzed chwili, gdy mężczyzna wydawał się poirytowany, kiedy Jim zastanawiał się na głos, jaki oni mają w tym udział. – Wiesz coś jeszcze, prawda? Gdy spytałem, jaka jest moja rola, to cię wkurzyło, a ja naprawdę nie wiem, dlaczego to spadło akurat na nas! W porządku, Mściciel czegoś ode mnie chciał, ale to wydaje mi się coraz mniej ważne, bo tak naprawdę chodziło tylko o złamanie klątwy, która go dotyczyła i która wiązała wszystkie pozostałe. A teraz…

– Jim, _naprawdę_ nie masz żadnych podejrzeń, w jaki sposób klątwa mogłaby dotyczyć ciebie? Czy słyszałeś, co mówiłem o Pierwszym-Mścicielu? Co zrobił, gdy odszedł od Lalkarza? – spytał, tym razem nie ukrywając już złości.

– Znalazł sobie kogoś z tła i aż do trzynastego świata, gdy… – urwał i momentalnie pobladł, kiedy uderzyła w niego _kolejna_ oczywistość, której do tej pory w ogóle nie dostrzegał, a teraz… kiedy Sebastian zasugerował to jednoznacznie, jakaś bariera w jego umyśle opadła, ujawniając wnioski, które od dawna powinny być dla niego jasne. – To ja byłem tym tłem – wymamrotał. – Rozdzielono nas i to _dlatego się obudziłem,_ bo w drugiej fali podobno budziły się osoby…

– Które coś utraciły – dokończył za niego Sebastian. – A ty utraciłeś _jego_ w dwunastym świecie, bo zakładam, że wtedy klątwa rozdzielenia was rzucona w trzynastym zaczęła działać. Dlatego w jedenastym się obudziłeś. I dlatego _właśnie na ciebie_ spadło odszukanie go, bo _właśnie tak_ Pierwsza Klątwa, a tym samym wszystkie pozostałe, może się złamać. Dlatego inni pamiętający nam pomagają a Wróżka i Lalkarz szkodzą. Mściciel jest dla pamiętających niewidzialny, dla ciebie też jest, ale dzięki Drużynie, w której powinno być prawdziwe tło, na których niewidzialność Ćmy i Mściciela nie działa, dotrzesz do Wrzosa, który powie ci, co dalej.

– Skoro to takie ważne i skoro ta cholerna parka to wszystko wiedziała, dlaczego po prostu do mnie nie przyszła…?! – wybuchnął Jim, na co Sebastian westchnął, wziął głęboki oddech, jakby te wszystkie wymienione właśnie informacje w jakiś sposób go zmęczyły. Potem wyciągnął rękę w stronę Jima i uspokajająco pogładził go po ramieniu, przytrzymując na nim dłoń i lekko zaciskając palce.

– Przestań się wściekać i _pomyśl_ – powiedział cicho, a gdy Jim po paru chwilach uspokoił oddech i odzyskał trzeźwe myślenie, odpowiedzi ponownie stały się logiczne, a kolejna bariera runęła, ukazując następną część prawdy.

– Pierwsza Klątwa dotyczyła zgubienia czegoś lub kogoś ważnego oraz niewidzialności. A skoro łamanie klątwy to jej odwracanie _mimo wszystko,_ to łamać się będzie dalej, gdy odszukam coś, co miało być niewidzialne. Niewidzialny jest Mściciel i Ćma i dlatego muszę znaleźć ich samodzielnie…

– Nie samodzielnie. Z poprawnie utworzoną Drużyną.

– Tak. Jasne, z Drużyną… – wymamrotał i zerknął na Sebastiana. – Tyle że podobno coś zaczęło się kruszyć w poprzednim świecie, więc jak…

– Jim, w poprzednim świecie Mściciel prawie do ciebie dotarł, tyle że go odrzuciłeś, bo byłeś zainteresowany Sherlockiem, a nie nim. Ale mimo wszystko coś się ruszyło, pracowaliście razem, rozmawialiście i nie byliście już tak daleko od siebie jak kiedyś.

– Długo nad tym myślałeś? – żachnął się Jim.

– W ogóle, to Louis podsunął mi ten pomysł.

– Ten Louis naprawdę podejrzanie dużo wie… ach, tak, wie dużo od Długiego Języka – powiedział chłodno. –O ile rozumiem, Louis miał kiedyś kontakt z Długim Językiem, ale skąd wiedział o wydarzeniach z poprzedniego świata? Znał Wrzosa, pomagał im?

– I to właśnie ta najciekawsza część historii, którą celowo zostawiłem na sam koniec. – powiedział Sebastian. – Od początku, bo tylko w ten sposób ta historia będzie mieć sens. Długi Język i Louis w trzynastym świecie byli sobie bliscy i byli kolejną parą, która przez klątwy została rozdzielona. Louis pochodził z drugiej fali, obudził się po raz pierwszy właśnie w tamtym magicznym miejscu, ale o pamiętających nie wiedział jeszcze prawie nic, zaś los pokierował go w szeregi laleczek, chociaż był _samoistną kobietą_ , a nie dzieckiem Lalkarza. Długi Język nie był pamiętającym, lecz _prawdziwym tłem_. Gdy wiedza o istnieniu reinkarnacji stała się powszechna, Louis ściągnął za sobą do Lalkarza Długi Język, pragnąc go przebudzić, bo nie miał pojęcia, że sam mógłby tego dokonać jako samoistny. Sam Długi Język również chciał zostać przebudzony, ale za bardzo paplał o swoich planach i tym, co usłyszał wśród laleczek. Historię samego Blaterare znasz już zresztą od Rankina: swoim gadulstwem sprowadził na siebie wściekłość Lalkarza, który kazał Wróżce odebrać mu zdolność zdradzania tajemnic a także możliwość przebudzenia się, co czyniło z niego _prawdziwe tło do potęgi…_ ironia losu, że tej roli nie mógł wykonywać z powodu pierwszej części klątwy. Louis również został ukarany, w ten sposób, że odebrano mu możliwość budzenia kogokolwiek, a tym samym wykluczono go jako potencjalnego członka Drużyny, bo nie był już pełnowartościowym samoistnym z drugiej fali. Akurat o tym nie usłyszałem od niego lecz od którejś ze spotkanych wcześniej osób, bo on byłby zbyt dumny, aby przyznać się do czegoś takiego na głos… Tak czy inaczej, to właśnie wtedy, gdy usłyszałem o zatargach Louisa z Lalkarzem i o tym, że mu się naraził, postanowiłem do niego pojechać, mimo że ty nie chciałeś tego robić. W efekcie zarówno Louis jak Blaterare byli przeklęci w sposób, który uniemożliwiał im spełnianie funkcji w Drużynie, bo zablokowano jego możliwość przekazywania istotnych informacji. Coś ci to mówi…?

– Jaki związek ma Blaterare z całą tą sprawą? – spytał Jim w napięciu, czując z jakichś przyczyn, że ta informacja może być nawet bardziej szokująca od wszystkich poprzednich.

– Blaterare to _Nowy_. To ten element prawdziwego tła, którym próbowano zastąpić Mściciela. Wrzos i Ćma wybrali właśnie jego, bo był pod ręką i znał sprawę, a nie mieli pojęcia, że to mityczny Długi Język, który roznosił lalkarskie ploteczki po trzynastym świecie. Nie rozpoznali go, bo zadziały w nim te całe wasze zmiany płci. A w przypadku tła, z tego co mówiłeś, nawet pamiętający raczej nie są w stanie rozpoznać danej osoby… zresztą, żadne z nich w trzynastym świecie nie znało Blaterare osobiście. Louis wiedział, jak wygląda żeńska wersja Blaterare i jaką obarczony jest klątwą, ale nie było go w Londynie w odpowiednim czasie i nie zdołał przekazać tej informacji Wrzosowi… dlaczego nie zdołał? Bo chroniła go Ćma-niewidzialny Strażnik – wyrzucił z siebie i wziął głęboki oddech. – Wy wszyscy… wy i wasze ukrywanie się, przez które nie da się współpracować i wymieniać istotnymi informacjami w sensowny sposób…! Tymczasem klątwa Blaterare będącego nowym elementem Drużyny cały czas działała i, na litość, to przecież dlatego _nie działała Drużyna_ i cały pokręcony plan z kotłem w Londynie i gaszeniu pożaru wrzątkiem nie wypalił, bo prawdziwe tło nie mogło spełnić swojej roli – zakończył, a wówczas Jim poczuł, jak ulatują z niego wszelkie siły, bo oto poczuł, że kolejny puzzle, taki, jakiego w ogóle się nie spodziewał, znalazł się w jego palcach. Przełknął ślinę i wbił wzrok w oczy Sebastiana.

– Błagam… powiedz, że to nie to, co myślę… – zdołał wymamrotać.

– Wszystko zaczyna mieć sens, prawda? – westchnął Sebastian i, widocznie zmęczony, potarł skronie. – Mycroft Holmes to Książę którego przeklęto, a Louis i Wrzos to dumni, wycofani goście zajmującymi się pewnymi sprawami po swojemu i w efekcie nieumiejący z nikim współpracować. Ty jesteś dawnym partnerem Pierwszego, który przed wiekami wzbudził zazdrość Lalkarza…

– Którego zazdrość zawsze motywowała bardziej niż jakakolwiek emocja – wydusił Jim i kontynuował cichym, rozżalonym głosem. – W tym wypadku zmotywowała go do odnalezienia metody usypiania oraz do rzucenia na nasz świat masy klątw, chociaż celem pierwszej i prawdopodobnie inspiracją na kolejne było tylko rozdzielenie mnie i Strażnika.

– Za to w trzynastym świecie Louis Lemaire nazywał się _Louise_ i był na tyle śliczny, by zafascynować Lalkarza i ściągnąć do siebie chłopca, o którym mówiono Długi Język lub Blaterare… – podjął ponownie Sebastian i zerknął na niego niepewnie, dostrzegając, że Jim nie trzyma się najlepiej, ale wiedząc, że musi mu powiedzieć resztę. – Lecz zanim nadano mu to wasze reinkarnacyjne imię, był trochę podobnym do ciebie wizualnie i pewnie równie szalonym i skłonnym do wypuszczania fajerwerków chłopcem nazywającym się _Ian Hawkins_ – oznajmił, a gdy zobaczył, że Jim, usłyszawszy te słowa na głos, zrobił się blady, z cichym westchnieniem objął go i zamilkł, dając mu czas na pozbieranie myśli.

– To dlatego Janine… nie mogła nigdy powiedzieć Rankinowi i Kessonowi prawdy – wymamrotał wreszcie Jim. – Dlatego nie mogła żadnej informacji przekazać nikomu bezpośrednio, dlatego…

– Cała nasza wesoła czwórka miała utrudnioną komunikację i nie mogła wykonać swoich zadań.

– Niewidzialny Mściciel, którego zabawką z tła byłem zanim się obudziłem, ukrywający się za swoją niewidzialną Ćmą-Strażniczką Wrzos i moja przeklęta siostrzyczka do kompletu. Mścicielowi, a może również _Janine_ , ktoś pomieszał w głowie, łatwizna, bo przecież wiemy co potrafi z Londynem robić Wróżka. Wszystko idzie do diabła, Mściciel umiera w więzieniu, być może przekonany do samego końca, że walczył z właściwą osobą…

– Janine zostaje zabita, bo tak po prostu musiało się stać, kiedy zorientowała się, że popełniła błąd – dokończył cicho Sebastian. – Louis odszukał ją zbyt późno i oboje zginęli, a Wrzos i Ćma musieli uciekać ze zrujnowanego miasta z poczuciem przegranej. Nie zdołali poinformować innych pamiętających _ustami prawdziwego tła_ , bo go nie mieli, nie zebrali armii i ich jedynym sukcesem było rozchwianie równowagi, tak, aby móc podjąć kolejną próbę teraz. Tyle że…

– Lalkarz depcze im po piętach. I nam również. A my zamiast po prostu walczyć musimy uganiać się za pamiętającymi, o których nic nie wiemy i wierzyć, że nam uda się utworzyć cholerną magiczną Drużynę, która jest w stanie odszukać coś, co było utracone. Na miłość boską, czuję się, jakbym znalazł się w jakiejś pieprzonej bajeczce braci Grimm i nie ma w tym jednak absolutnie nic zabawnego…!

– Jim, spokojnie… – westchnął Sebastian. – Damy radę i zrobimy to po swojemu. Znajdziemy Wrzosa i zmusimy go do uzupełnienia ostatnich dziur. Nie ma innej opcji.

– Do odszukania go potrzebna jest Drużyna. Niezapominajka wprost to powiedziała – wymamrotał, zaciskając palce na ramionach Sebastiana. Zamilkł na moment, próbując wziąć się w garść i po paru chwilach… udało mu się, bo informacje zaczęły odnajdować swoje miejsce w pałacu myśli, a on wyciszył się odrobinę i był w stanie ponownie myśleć racjonalnie. – Oni nie mogli tworzyć Drużyny, ale my możemy. Jestem samoistnym z drugiej fali, Sherlock dzieckiem starszego, a ty prawdziwym tłem. To dlatego zaczęliśmy odnajdować ślady i wskazówki, bo zaczęliśmy współpracować jako Drużyna, chociaż zrobiliśmy to nieświadomie. Wiemy już tak dużo, wiemy też, że tylko tło, czyli _ty_ , może odnaleźć Ćmę. Mamy tyle wskazówek, że to kwestia czasu, a znajdziemy ją, dowiemy się, kim jest Pierwszy i złamiemy klątwę, która wiąże wszystkie pozostałe – zakończył, po czym uniósł wzrok i zmarszczył brwi, gdy znów dostrzegł w oczach Sebastiana coś dziwnego, jakąś niepewność i wahanie – O co chodzi? Przecież powiedziałeś, że damy radę i…

– Nie wiem, czy zadziała sprawa z Drużyną, ale spróbujmy. I tak jedyne, co możemy zrobić, to szukać dalej.

– Dlaczego… Co masz na myśli?

– Od jakiegoś czasu mam pewne podejrzenia… ale… spróbujmy. Po prostu spróbujmy– powiedział i odrobinę odsunął się od Jima, wpatrując się w jego twarz przenikliwym i zupełnie dla niego nietypowym wzrokiem. – Zabierzmy się do pracy. Mam jeszcze kilka nazwisk, a ty też wspomniałeś, że masz listę. Musimy znaleźć Ćmę oraz Wrzosa i nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu, skoro w Londynie coś się dzieje. Skontaktujmy się z tymi ludźmi i szukajmy dalej.

– Chcesz to robić _teraz_?

– A myślisz o czymś innym?

– Muszę się przewietrzyć. Wyjść stąd, porządnie zmarznąć, a potem wrócić tu, iść z tobą do łóżka jeszcze raz i rano obudzić się z nową motywacją. Dziś nie jestem już w stanie nic zrobić. Straciliśmy tyle czasu, że jedno dodatkowe popołudnie nie zrobi żadnej różnicy, a należy nam się chwila relaksu przed gonitwą, jaka nas czeka.

– Gdy biegniesz zbyt szybko, możesz przegapić oczywistości – powiedział cicho Sebastian, ale Jim podnosił się już z łóżka, a potem pospiesznie wyciągał z torby ubrania na zmianę i na głos zastanawiał się, czy w Cambridge znajdowały się jakieś miejsca, gdzie można się przejść nawet przy brzydkiej pogodzie.

Kiedy Sebastian powiedział, że mogą po prostu przejść się jak zwykli turyści wzdłuż King’s Parade, czuł przez moment, że coś mu umyka, ale nie zorientował się, że to słowa o _przegapianiu oczywistości_ , które rozpłynęły się w jego umyśle a raczej – w ogóle do niego nie dotarły.

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zbliżamy się powoli do odnalezienie Heatha i 'Ostatecznego Starcia' z Lalkarzem i Wróżką i jak tak patrzę w notatki, przed nami jeszcze jakieś 4 rozdziały. Powoli już świtają pomysły na kolejne teksty, chciałabym też skończyć "Autoryzowany Serwis Naprawczy" oraz wrócić do porzuconego latem "Poznajcie Jima", bo po ostatnim sezonie potrzebuję więcej zabawnych tekstów xd Myślę też o jakimś one-shocie łóżkowym, bo tutaj w sypialniach się w sumie niewiele dzieje ;) Ale na razie priorytet to skończenie Powtórki, więc aż tak lepiej nie wybiegać myślami naprzód ;)


	35. Ćma

***

 

Po długiej rozmowie z Jimem i Sebastianem, którzy po wyjściu Johna na kolejną nocną zmianę połączyli się z nim z Cambridge na Skypie i przekazali mu wszelkie informacje, które mężczyzna pozyskał na Kontynencie, Sherlock był w równym stopniu zszokowany jak wściekły. Powiązanie Janine z całą sprawą, które sięgało trzynastego świata wstecz, to, jak bardzo była istotna kwestia Strażników i Drużyny oraz osoba Kirsi, która jako jedyna znana im pamiętająca miała w poprzednim świecie powiązania z Ćmą i Wrzosem… tak, to go zaskoczyło, bo nie mogło być inaczej. Kiedy jednak usłyszał, że jego brat był słynnym Księciem i uświadomił sobie, że mężczyzna miał setki okazji, by mu o tym opowiedzieć, a tego nie zrobił – to sprawiło, że miał ochotę pojechać do pięknego domu Mycrofta i urządzić mu awanturę. Nie chodziło o to, że ukrywał coś takiego akurat _teraz_ , w obliczu zagrożenia i zachwiania równowagi oraz zbliżającej się walki, jaką niemal wyczuwał już w powietrzu; Sherlocka najbardziej rozzłościło oraz w jakiś sposób przygnębiło, że mężczyzna nigdy, podczas ich licznych rozmów, nie wspomniał nawet słowem o tym, jak ważną osobistością w społeczności pamiętających był w dawnych czasach. Jasne, nie krył, że należy do najstarszych i że zawsze miał władzę i wpływy… ale jeszcze gdy Sherlock był tylko tłem, gdy rozmawiali po raz pierwszy w chwili jego słabości, nie wyznał mu, kim naprawdę był, dlaczego wciąż pilnuje równowagi i próbuje chronić świat przed budzeniem nowych pamiętających. Ani że jest ofiarą klątw, jakie rzuciła na niego zaślepiona marionetka-czarodziejka, która dla swojego Lalkarza zrobiłaby wszystko.

Oczywiście doceniał starania Sebastiana i to, że był w stanie dotrzeć do tak wielu informacji przed nimi ukrytych, prawdopodobnie z powodu licznych klątw związanych z _niewidzialnością_ pewnych osób. Podziwiał jego determinację i oddanie Jimowi, jego racjonalne podejście do sprawy, która _racjonalna nie była_ … natomiast za zrobienie z Charlesa Magnussena miazgi miał ochotę go uściskać. To znaczy: miałby ochotę, gdyby nie był sobą i gdyby, cóż… Sebastian nie był Sebastianem. Zresztą, gdy patrzył w ekran komputera i widział spojrzenia, jakie rzucali sobie obaj ex-przestępcy, miał niemal całkowitą pewność, że w ciągu ostatniej doby wydarzyło się między nimi coś, przez co ściskanie z wdzięczności któregokolwiek z nich nie wchodziło w grę.

Emocje sprawiły, że nie był śpiący i, działając pod wpływem impulsu, spróbował zadzwonić do brata – ten jednak nie odebrał telefonu, co pewnie nie powinno dziwić, skoro była prawie pierwsza w nocy. Aby nie tracić czasu, chwycił kluczyki do samochodu pożyczonego od Jima i Sebastiana... i ze złością rzucił je na stół, bo przecież subaru zostało w Dartford, skąd wyruszyli z Jimem jednym samochodem. Potrzebował jednak wyrwać się z domu i opuścić Londyn, bo po spędzeniu tu pół dnia znów zaczął odczuwać negatywny wpływ miasta na swój organizm. Kiedy zorientował się, że na nieprowadzących donikąd rozmyślaniach stracił półtorej godziny, a wskazówki zegara przyspieszały coraz bardziej, uświadomił sobie, że nie może tu zostać. Ponownie poczuł w sobie siłę i spontaniczność, jakimi charakteryzował się w poprzednim świecie i dlatego podjął decyzję w ułamku sekundy.

Przepakował się, wcisnął do torby podróżnej świeże ubrania, laptop i dokumenty, a następnie wybiegł na ulicę i dopiero na telefonie sprawdził, kiedy i z której stacji odjeżdża najbliższy pociąg do Dartford – skąd zamierzał zabrać forestera Sebastiana, którego i tak powinien mu w najbliższym czasie zwrócić. Ze względu na porę, musiał poczekać na dworcu przeszło godzinę, ale ponieważ czas znów płynął jak szalony, nawet nie zaczął się nudzić i niedługo później siedział już w pierwszym dziennym pociągu kierującym się z Londynu do Bluewater. Przyjechał do Dartford o piątej rano, a zanim dotarł piechotą do hotelu i wydostał się z miasta, ulice zaczęły się już zapełniać. W przeciwieństwie do większości pracowników, kierujących się autostradą A2 do stolicy, obrał kierunek na północ, niespiesznie jadąc obwodnicą Londynu w stronę Oxfordu, gdzie mieszkało dwóch pamiętających, których nazwiska podała jemu i Jimowi Madison Duncombe.

…I tak właśnie wyglądały kolejne dwa tygodnie. Ciągłe przemieszczanie się, spotkania z różnymi pamiętającymi, jakich nazwiska otrzymywał i późniejsze próby składania ze strzępów zasłyszanych historii jakiegoś rodzaju całości. Kilkakrotnie wstąpił w tym czasie do Londynu, tylko po to, by przespać się lub spędzić z Johnem popołudnie, ale atmosfera w mieście stała się już tak ciężka, że zaczęła wpływać nawet na pierwszych przedstawicieli tła niezwiązanych w żaden sposób ze sprawą pamietających i klątw. Coraz więcej zwykłych ludzi odczuwało pewne dolegliwości, stawali się rozkojarzeni, ich wydajność spadała, powodowali więcej niż zwykle stłuczek, spóźniali się wszędzie, mieli problemy ze snem i pamięcią. W efekcie w połowie grudnia było to już na tyle widoczne, że w wiadomościach pojawiały się pierwsze wzmianki o czymś dziwnym, co miało miejsce w Londynie; za przyczynę uznawano wyjątkowo niekorzystne ciśnienie, smog, zanieczyszczenie wody i inne, równie absurdalne rzeczy… z drugiej strony, kto niby miałby podejrzewać, że przyczyną była długowieczna czarownica, która…

_Próbowała osłabić wroga_ , bo jedną z niewielu rzeczy, jakich się dowiedział w trakcie swoich podróży, było właśnie to, że taki był cel Wróżki, gdy rzuciła na Londyn zaklęcie. Trzeba było powiedzieć to szczerze i jasno. Poszukiwania wydały się stać w martwym punkcie, a Jim i Sebastian wcale nie posunęli się dalej niż on. Mimo że teoretycznie utworzyli Drużynę i że byli już tak blisko Ćmy i Wrzosa, że czasem Sherlock czuł, że dzieli go od nich zaledwie jakiś drobiazg, nie byli w stanie ich odszukać. Coraz częściej miał wrażenie, że przegapia jakąś oczywistość i w pewnym momencie przestał kryć się z tym przed Jimem i Sebastianem, uznając, że nie ma sensu udawać, że nadal ma początkowy zapał i nadzieję. Nie wiedział, czy było to dobre rozwiązanie, bo w efekcie obecnie każdy telefon, ze względu na brak informacji, zmieniał się w bezsensowne rzucanie półsłówkami lub głośne wyrażanie postępującej irytacji, że coś powinno się już wydarzyć, a z jakichś przyczyn się nie dzieje.

W trakcie poszukiwań spotkali się w sumie z przeszło dwudziestoma osobami, które jednak nie wiedziały nic nowego i nie potrafiły w żaden sposób przybliżyć ich do celu. Oczywiście, poza słuchaniem raz po raz tych samych historii, które cała trójka znała już na pamięć, co jakiś czas otrzymywali pewne szczegóły, które stanowiły drobne uzupełnienie tego, co już wiedzieli. Ze szczątkowych plotek i opowieści, które ze względu na ich niespójność można było z powodzeniem nazwać legendami, dowiedzieli się, że tradycja nadawania pamiętającym przydomków sięga czasów, gdy powstali pierwsi starsi; usłyszeli również, że dopiero Lalkarz, budząc pierwsze osoby z tła, zapoczątkował nazewnictwo roślinne i zwierzęce i że to on jako pierwszy zaczął używać do tego słów pochodzących z różnych języków, czasem mało znanych i zupełnie niezwiązanych z daną osobą – czego wcześniej nie praktykowano w żadnym miejscu w Europie, a przydomki pamiętających były zwykłymi słowami pochodzącymi z języka, którym dana osoba się posługiwała i tłumaczonymi wprost, gdy zmieniała kraj zamieszkania. Ponadto, dowiedzieli się, że Lalkarz nadawał swoim dzieciom imiona według sobie tylko znanego klucza, a co więcej – w stosunku do tych samych osób często używał alternatywnych, podobnych imion z języka innego niż ten, z którego oryginalnie pochodził przydomek danej osoby. W trakcie dyskusji na temat przydomków z pewnym podstarzałym, zabawnym profesorem z Oxfordu, Sherlock dowiedział się również, że Lalkarz to poliglota, który zawsze, gdy uczył się jakiegoś języka, otaczał się nim i potrafił w danym świecie nazwać wszystkie swoje lalki właśnie w nim, oczywiście – używając nazw roślinno-zwierzęcych. Z kolei Jim i Sebastian w tym samym czasie dyskutowali z niezbyt chętną do zwierzeń pamiętającą z listy Madison - Emillie Byrne, która na samym starcie oznajmiła, że w tym świecie jest _po prostu Emillie_ i nie życzy sobie nazywania jej _Bajką_ ; ona z kolei nie powiedziała im nic nowego poza tym, że do tej pory trwa swoista moda na nadawanie przydomków będących nazwami roślin i zwierząt i że dotyczy nawet najmłodszych pamiętających, którzy o dawnych czasach nie mają pojęcia i nie wiedzą nawet, że ktoś taki jak Lalkarz kiedykolwiek istniał.

Kwestia Pierwszego Strażnika pojawiła się w wielu rozmowach, jakie prowadzili, ale tutaj również nie usłyszeli nic rewolucyjnego. Kilka osób dodało pewne pogłoski na temat jego początków – że to nie fakt porzucenia Lalkarza ale natychmiastowe związanie się Pierwszego z kimś z tła tak rozwścieczyło jego stwórcę. Ktoś wspomniał, że Pierwszy Strażnik został mianowany osobiście przez Księcia, ale nie potrafił nawet powiedzieć, skąd się tego dowiedział; inna osoba, prześliczna pamiętająca przebudzona sztucznie w czasach wiktoriańskich, upierała się, że słyszała od swojego stwórcy, że Pierwszego nie udałoby się obudzić, gdyby nie pomoc Wrzosa, który dwadzieścia żyć temu był jeszcze _grzeczną, magiczną lalką_ i nic nie wskazywało na to, że kiedykolwiek odejdzie od Lalkarza i stanie do walki przeciwko niemu. O samym Wrzosie poza tym nie dowiedzieli się zbyt wiele, może oprócz tego, że chociaż pozwalał do siebie mówić Wrzos w każdym języku, jaki istniał, miał szczególny stosunek do włoskiego tłumaczenia, czyli Erica… ale dlaczego tak było – nikt nie potrafił wyjaśnić.

Ktoś powtórzył to, co Sebastian już wiedział na temat prawdziwego tła, ktoś wspomniał, że w przeszłości wielokrotnie podejmowano próby utworzenia Drużyny w celu złamania jakiejś klątwy, ale zwykłe kończyły się one niepowodzeniem. Inna osoba pamiętała Mycrofta Holmesa z kliniki, kolejna - znała za to klinikę Lalkarza, ale one również nie były w stanie powiedzieć nic przydatnego czy choćby nowego. Prawie wszyscy pamiętający, jakich spotkali, potrafili opisać ataki z poprzedniego świata, a prawie nikt nie przypuszczał, że obecne zawirowania nad Londynem są powiązane z tamtymi - okazało się zresztą, że naprawdę niewiele osób w ogóle wyczuwa coś, co Mycroft określał jako _wahania równowagi_ , mimo że dolegliwości odczuwali wszyscy. Z czasem zorientowali się na podstawie spotkań lub opowieści, że pamiętający którzy budzili się w różnych okresach mieli różne zdolności, zwykle niezbyt spektakularne, ale jednak wyczuwalne: osoby z trzynastego, magicznego świata miały znacznie lepiej rozwiniętą intuicję od innych, te ze świata sześciu płci inaczej od reszty pamiętających przeżywały związki i odczuwały sytuację w Londynie silniej w przypadku omeg i prawie w ogóle w przypadku alf. Osoby pochodzące z czasów wiktoriańskich były zwykle tradycjonalistami i miały lepszą pamięć. Osoby, które często zmieniały w czasie reinkarnacji płeć, były bardziej bezpośrednie i empatyczne… i prawie zawsze biseksualne. Dzieci starszych były bardziej spostrzegawcze i silniejsze psychicznie od dzieci pamiętających z drugiej fali, ale przy tym z jakichś przyczyn często gorzej znosiły swoje pierwsze przebudzenie.

Wszystko to nie dawało im jednak kompletnie nic i za każdym razem, gdy Sherlock chwytał za telefon, aby przekazać Jimowi, jak wyglądały jego spotkania i czego się dowiedział… a raczej że nie dowiedział się prawie niczego… był coraz bardziej zrezygnowany i rozczarowany z powodu braku postępów. Czas płynął i chociaż zgodnie ze słowami Mycrofta, Lalkarz miał uderzyć dopiero za parę tygodni… od momentu ich rozmowy minęło już pół miesiąca, a oni wciąż stali w miejscu i nie miał pojęcia, czy może czas się nie kończy. Co więcej, nie wiedział też, co konkretnie może się stać, kiedy Lalkarz i Wróżka faktycznie zaatakują i zaczną cementować skruszałe klątwy, a wiedział już, że Mycroft po prostu mu tego nie powie. Parę dni wcześniej porzucił zresztą próby skontaktowania się z nim, uznając, że nie ma to sensu. Obiecał sobie, że jeśli nie dostanie od niego znaku życia, zadzwoni w święta – bo wówczas mężczyzna odbierał od niego telefony zawsze, choćby po to, by zakpić sobie z niego, pytając, czy zamierza złożyć mu życzenia. Uznał, że skoro nie może się z nim skontaktować albo brat go unika – to być może nie powinien dążyć do rozmowy, bo narobi tym więcej szkody niż pożytku.

Wieczorem piętnastego grudnia wybrał numer Jima, aby poinformować go o kolejnych niepowodzeniach, wpatrując się w okno motelu na południu Walii, z którego obserwował poszarzały, śnieżny krajobraz. Przykra monochromatyczność zachmurzonego nieba, gór, śniegu i ogołoconych z liści drzew, wyglądała bardziej niż zazwyczaj przygnębiająco i była jeszcze bardziej męcząca przez fakt, że jego pokój hotelowy również wydawał się przydymiony, pozbawiony barw i ciepłego światła. Okres najkrótszych dni w ciągu roku nie działał na niego najlepiej i za radą Johna, z którym rozmawiał przez telefon przynajmniej dwa razy dziennie, zakupił sobie w aptece witaminę D, aby zrekompensować braki słońca, lecz jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery – nie odczuwał żadnej różnicy. Dziwne myśli o samopoczuciu i porze roku przerwał mu głos w komórce, a niewyspany, wiszący nad trzecią tego dnia kawą Sherlock w pierwszej chwili nie zorientował się, co mu się nie zgadza. 

– Jesteś tam? – powtórzył Sebastian z napięciem, a wówczas detektyw szybko się otrząsnął, niejako uzmysłowiając sobie, że odebranie komórki przez kochanka Jima raczej nie powinno go zaskoczyć, chociaż jak na razie zdarzyło się to po raz pierwszy.

– Tak. Jasne – odparł szybko i bez specjalnej nadziei wypił kawę do końca.

– Jak postępy?

– Zerowe. Zaczynam się obawiać, że robimy coś źle, bo przecież…

– Byliśmy już tak blisko, a teraz stoimy w miejscu? – spytał Sebastian i parsknął martwym, nieprzyjemnym śmiechem. –  Może jeszcze _podejrzewasz_ , że to jakiś oczywisty drobiazg? Widzisz, geniuszu, powtarzam to Jimowi każdego dnia. Ale uparł się, że nie możemy zmienić strategii, bo nie ma żadnego innego pomysłu niż przepytywanie kolejnych osób. Niebawem skończą nam się pamiętający na Wyspach, nie boisz się tego?

– Więc co proponujesz? – spytał Sherlock w napięciu i parę chwil musiał czekać na odpowiedź.

– Spotkajmy się gdzieś i porozmawiajmy we trójkę. Albo zgarnijmy twojego brata i skoro twierdzi, że nie może mówić, sprawię, żeby _zaczął móc_. Rozmawiałeś z nim?

– Nie ma czasu lub nie odbiera.

– Jeśli jest w Londynie, a pewnie jest, bo wygląda na to, że wydaje mu się, że musi go chronić swoją obecnością… jakoś nie powinno mnie dziwić, że nie ma czasu.

– Wiesz o nim podejrzenia dużo jak na człowieka, który w tym świecie nigdy go nie spotkał – stwierdził Sherlock, na co Sebastian zamilkł. –O co chodzi?

– Musimy się spotkać – uciął mężczyzna. – Może Drużyna ma być połączona, a nie jeździć sobie na wycieczki krajoznawcze w dwóch odrębnych grupach – powiedział z lekką kpiną, ale wydawało się, że próbuje nią zamaskować niepokój. – Jutro rano jedziemy do Aylesbury, a potem do Guildford i… tutaj kończą nam się osoby, z którymi można by było się zobaczyć, więc spróbuj zorganizować sobie czas za dwa-trzy dni. Gdzie jesteś?

– Trzeci raz w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia wylądowałem w jakiejś walijskiej dziurze – mruknął Sherlock z rozdrażnieniem. – Rano jestem umówiony z dzieciakiem mieszkającym w okolicy, a potem wracam na chwilę do Londynu, bo dostałem tam kontakty. Liczę na to, że skoro to niedziela, nie będzie korków – zaśmiał się niemrawo.

– Przedostatni weekend przed świętami? Optymista – powiedział Sebastian, ale nie było w tym szczególnej złośliwości. – Kogo masz w tym Londynie?

– Dwie osoby, obie przebudzone przez pewną samoistną z drugiej fali. Tę babkę, która opowiadała o imionach pamiętających, jakby to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie… Tak czy inaczej, ustaliłem, że jedna z nich wylądowała przez to, co dzieje się nad naszymi głowami, w szpitalu, a druga z tego samego powodu wzięła do końca roku bezpłatny urlop i we wtorek nad ranem wylatuje do rodziny na prowincję gdzieś we Francji, więc chcę ją złapać zanim mi się ulotni, bo nie zamierzam ścigać jej za granicą.

– Więc załatw to, a w poniedziałek ustalimy, gdzie się spotykamy. Będę kończyć, bo wraca Jim… Muszę się nim zająć. Kiepsko znosi brak sukcesów.

– Coś o tym wiem – westchnął Sherlock z rezygnacją. – Pozdrów go ode mnie.

– Jasne – odparł Sebastian, a kiedy rozłączyli się, detektyw z ciężkim westchnieniem wyciągnął się na niewygodnym łóżku i zagapił w paskudny, poszarzały sufit.

Gdyby wszystkie te niewygody na cokolwiek się zdały, nie pisnąłby nawet słowa, a być może nawet by ich nie zauważył. Był jednak sfrustrowany, zmęczony i rozgoryczony – na tyle, że gdy John zadzwonił do niego, zapytać, o której ma się go spodziewać następnego dnia – zarzucił go taką ilością barwnych narzekań na pogodę, warunki w jakich przyszło mu nocować, ludzką głupotę i całą resztę świata, że doktor co chwilę parskał śmiechem. A na koniec powiedział mu, że obiecuje, że następnego dnia osobiście zadba o to, by poprawił mu się nastrój.

 

***

 

Londyn, w którym w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni Sherlock zjawiał się tylko przelotem, przytłaczał ciężką atmosferą nawet bardziej niż dotychczas. Widział w oczach osób z tła, że wyczuwają coś nienaturalnego i niepokojącego, natomiast pamiętający, którego odwiedził w szpitalu w niedzielne popołudnie, był nieprzytomny, zaś lekarze bezradnie rozkładali ręce, nie wiedząc, co mu dolega ani jak mu pomóc. John powiedział mu, że słyszał już o kilku takich tajemniczych przypadkach, ale Sherlock nie odważył się wyciągać z niego więcej informacji, nie chcąc, aby mężczyzna domyślił się, że interesuje się tą sprawą.

Z drugą osobą, z którą miał się widzieć, ostatecznie nie udało mu się spotkać – kobieta zadzwoniła do niego w poniedziałek przed południem, by powiedzieć mu, że nie jest w stanie wytrzymać w mieście nawet godziny dłużej i jest właśnie w pociągu na lotnisko, ponieważ udało jej się przebukować lot. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że poranne spotkanie z pamiętającym z Walii nie przyniosło żadnych korzyści, Sherlock nagle został bez żadnej nici, której mógłby się chwycić, w dodatku w mieście, które fatalnie działało na niego i wszystkich innych pamiętających.

Nie wiedząc, co robić ani dokąd się udać, próbował zadzwonić do Irene, lecz telefon tak jak poprzednim razem odebrała Kate, która nerwowym, wściekłym tonem powiedziała mu, że jej partnerka w trakcie wywiadu straciła przytomność i została przewieziona karetką do szpitala; obecnie załatwiała formalności, aby przenieść ją do jakiejś prywatnej placówki poza miastem i nie miała dla niego czasu, zaś na koniec powiedziała mu ostro, aby wynosił się z Londynu dopóki jest jeszcze w stanie funkcjonować – bo większość pamiętających, których znała, tak właśnie zrobiła.

Sherlock miotał się po mieszkaniu, czekając na powrót Johna z pracy, aby… właściwie nie wiedział, co miałby mu powiedzieć i jak się zachowywać. Czuł, że powinien ulotnić się z miasta, ale teraz, kiedy chwilowo nie miał żadnej osoby, z którą mógłby się spotkać – na kilka kontaktów wciąż czekał, lecz osoby, które miały mu je przekazać, jakoś nie kwapiły się do tego – nie chciał okłamywać go w żywe oczy, twierdzić, że musi coś załatwić, a w istocie zaszyć się w hotelu za miastem i czekać tam na Jima i Sebastiana, którym również kończyły się pomysły.

Podczas gdy przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie los mu nie sprzyjał i nic nie szło po jego myśli, rozwiązanie przyszło ze strony, z której zupełnie się go nie spodziewał. John wrócił do mieszkania zmęczony i spojrzał na Sherlocka, jakby nie wiedział, jak zacząć rozmowę; w końcu wziął głęboki oddech i wyrzucił z siebie ciąg słów, uznając, że to najlepsza metoda na szczerość.

– Słuchaj, sądziłem, że pojedziemy do mojej siostry na święta, ale ten roztrzepany dzieciak… tak, wiem, że jest ode mnie starsza… _zapomniał mi powiedzieć_ , że wylatuje ze znajomymi na narty do Szwajcarii w najbliższą sobotę i zostaje tam aż do Nowego Roku. Zadzwoniła do mnie parę godzin temu i zapytała mnie, co jutro zrobić na obiad i czy udało mi się wziąć parę dni urlopu zgodnie z planem, bo przecież mówiła mi, żebym _zarezerwował czas od siedemnastego do dwudziestego grudnia, abyśmy zrobili sobie święta wcześniej_. Próbowała się nawet upierać, że rozmawialiśmy…! – powiedział z irytacją. – Wiem, że jesteś zawalony pracą, więc po prostu pojadę do niej sam i…

– Chwilowo mam przerwę i możemy jechać do Leatherhead choćby zaraz, a gdy coś znów zwali mi się na głowę, najwyżej będę musiał was zostawić – przerwał mu Sherlock, starając się nie okazywać nadmiernego entuzjazmu, który mógłby się wydać podejrzany. – Zresztą, pewnie gdy oznajmisz w szpitalu, że z chęcią weźmiesz świąteczne dyżury, żeby mieć parę dni wolnego teraz, nikt nie będzie protestował. Pewnie musimy kupić jej coś z okazji świąt, więc możemy wstąpić do sklepu jeszcze dziś, spakować się i z samego rana wyruszyć.

– Żartujesz… – parsknął z niedowierzaniem John.

– Prywatny detektyw w trakcie ciężkiej sprawy, w której trafiła się niespodziewana przerwa, musi łapać każdą okazję, by odpocząć w dobrym towarzystwie – oznajmił, sięgając po telefon komórkowy – zadzwonię po coś do jedzenia, odpocznij chwilę i za dwie godziny zbieramy się do sklepu. Pasuje?

– Jasne – odparł mężczyzna, uśmiechając się szeroko i nie podejrzewając, z jakich powodów wiadomość, która w normalnych okolicznościach nie zachwyciłaby Sherlocka, tym razem go ucieszyła. Kiedy John zniknął w łazience, aby wziąć szybki prysznic, detektyw pospiesznie zamówił chińszczyznę, a następnie zadzwonił do Jima, aby poinformować go, że przenosi się na kilka dni z Londynu do Leatherhead i że mogą spotkać się właśnie tam następnego dnia lub w środę. Kolejna rzecz, która niespodziewanie złożyła się wręcz idealnie, skoro Jim i Sebastian mieli niebawem znaleźć się w Guildford, skąd w okolice, gdzie mieszkała Harry, jechało się nie dłużej niż pół godziny.

Kiedy John załatwiał przez telefon zmiany w grafiku – zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, każdy z lekarzy pracujących w Barts na wieść, że może wziąć wolne w święta lub Sylwestra, a w zamian przyjść do pracy w któryś z najbliższych dni, był wniebowzięty – Sherlock zaszył się z własną komórką w kuchni; napisał do brata, informując go, że poszukiwania utknęły w martwym punkcie, ale niespodziewanie okazało się, że mają możliwość uciec z Johnem z Londynu do jego siostry i postanowił to zrobić, żeby nie męczyć się w mieście. Nie sądził, że jego brat odpisze, skoro przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie go ignorował, toteż zaskoczyło go, gdy otrzymał odpowiedź niemal natychmiast.

_Baw się dobrze. Cieszę się, że udało ci się znaleźć możliwość, żeby stąd zniknąć, bo robi się tu coraz gorzej i nie chcę, żebyś był na to narażony._

_Jesteś w mieście?_

_Muszę tu być. To moje miejsce i muszę go pilnować._

Na te słowa Sherlock zamarł, ale orientując się, że może to być jedyna okazja, by porozumieć się z Mycroftem, wybrał jego numer; westchnął z ulgą, gdy mężczyzna odebrał, zamiast znów go zignorować.

– Słyszałem, że kto tylko mógł, uciekł stąd albo zamierza to zrobić – powiedział bez przywitania. – Dlaczego tu siedzisz? Mógłbyś pilnować Londynu spoza jego granic.

– Nie mógłbym, ale to nieistotne.

– Po kilkunastu godzinach tutaj każdy pamiętający dostaje szału, kilka osób trafiło już do szpitala i…

– Wiem o tym, ale tak się składa, że jestem na tyle silny, by nie dusić się tutaj tak, jak _pamiętające dzieci_ – odparł, jednak jego ton zdradzał wyraźne zmęczenie. – Spakuj się i wyjeżdżaj, skoro…

– Nie zapytasz, jak mi idzie śledztwo?

– Gdyby szło dobrze, zapewne byś mnie o tym poinformował – odparł sucho mężczyzna. – To, że mówię ci, że cieszę się, że wyjeżdżasz z miasta, to braterska troska. I, zanim zaczniesz wypytywać mnie, dlaczego nie odpowiadam na twoje telefony, uprzedzę cię: wiem, co robisz, ale nie mogę się wtrącać ani dawać ci podpowiedzi, bo czuję, że jesteś blisko i nie chcę… powiedzeniem czegoś, czego nie mam prawa mówić, zniszczyć wszystkiego, co udało wam się osiągnąć.

– Od dwóch tygodni nic nam się…

– Nic nie mów. Jedź do Leatherhead i odpoczywaj. To wszystko, co mam ci…

– Dlaczego nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi, że jesteś Księciem? – przerwał mu Sherlock, nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać tych słów. – To nie dotyczy tego, co dzieje się obecnie. _Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?_

– Bo nie mogłem – syknął mężczyzna. – Zostałem pozbawiony tej funkcji i _już nim nie jestem._ Pewnych rzeczy nie mogę ci wyznać, rozumiesz? Prawie każdy, kogo dotknęła klątwa, pewnych rzeczy nie jest w stanie powiedzieć…!

– Tak jak Janine-Długi-Język? – spytał Sherlock, na co Mycroft zamilkł i gdy odezwał się po paru sekundach, jego szok nie był udawany.

– Co ty wygadujesz…? – wydusił w końcu.

– Janine była Długim Językiem, drogi bracie. Powiedz mi, mnie też blokują jakieś klątwy, czy mogę ci przekazać…

– Możesz robić co tylko chcesz, bo ciebie nie uderzyła żadna – przerwał mu. – O czym ty mówisz? Dlaczego uważasz, że ta głupia dziewczyna…

– Długa historia, którą usłyszałbyś, gdybyś wcześniej odebrał telefon. Nie mam dużo czasu, więc, w skrócie… Janine była członkiem nieudanej Drużyny, którą Wrzos i Ćma próbowali utworzyć, aby złamać Pierwszą Klątwę. Pracowała w sieci Moriarty’ego, a po śmierci Magnussena to ona przejęła jego wydawnictwo. I to ona była łącznikiem Mściciela i innych pamiętających, którzy im pomagali. Nadal nie możesz zdradzić mi jego tożsamości?

– Nawet nie próbuj mnie o to prosić, bo całe wasze poszukiwania pójdą na marne. Nie pytaj mnie o nic, co dotyczy tego człowieka.

– A Janine? O niej możesz coś powiedzieć? Obserwowałeś ją po mojej śmierci?

– Dalej pracowała w wydawnictwie Magnussena, nie widziano jej w trakcie ataków i została uznana za zaginioną. Nie miałem z nią kontaktu odkąd się rozstaliście i nie miałem pojęcia, że w jakikolwiek sposób wiązała się z tą sprawą.

– Prawie na pewno została zabita razem z Louisem Lemaire. Podobno to on wciągnął ją do świty Lalkarza w trzynastym świecie i…

– Akurat o wydarzeniach w trzynastym świecie… Słyszałem o Długim Języku, ale nie sądziłem… – znów uciął i zaśmiał się martwo. – Sherlock, zanim zapytasz, dlaczego nie podzieliłem się z tobą tyloma ważnymi informacjami... wystarczy ci wiedzieć, że cały trzynasty świat jest dla mnie całkowicie zablokowany. Jedyne, co mogłem ci przekazać, to że był magiczny i że to wtedy rzucono klątwy, ale nic poza tym. A odnośnie Janine… Nigdy nie odnaleziono ciała i nigdy więcej nigdzie się nie pojawiła. Jeśli zginęła, to musiało się to stać niedługo po londyńskim Armagedonie, skoro przejęła wydawnictwo Magnussena. Gazeta prosperowała jeszcze kilka tygodni po atakach, a potem nagle upadła z dziwnych powodów finansowych. Podejrzewano, że maczałem w tym palce, bo to głównie oni mieszali mnie z błotem z powodu ataków… ale nie miałem z tym nic wspólnego. Nie wiem nic więcej, bo miałem wystarczająco dużo własnych problemów, by jej szukać i zajmować się plotkami z brukowców – oznajmił z goryczą, która w jakiś sposób do niego nie pasowała, a Sherlock szybko uznał, że jego wcześniejszy natarczywy ton był nie na miejscu.

– Zniszczono cię wtedy – powiedział cicho, czując nieprzyjemny uścisk w sercu na myśl o tym, jak źle oceniał swojego brata; mężczyzna opowiadał mu o wielu sprawach, ale nie miał prawa, _nie mógł_ powiedzieć o tych, które były dla niego najważniejsze i które ukształtowały jego rolę w świecie pamiętających na nowo, a prawdopodobnie również ukształtowały jego samego jako człowieka.

– Pewnie słusznie. Odniosłem porażkę jako polityk, agent specjalny, pamiętający oraz _brat._ Kolejny raz zawiodłem ludzi, którzy na mnie liczyli oraz swoich nielicznych bliskich. To, że mnie ukarano i upokorzono, po prostu mi się należało – oznajmiła mężczyzna, co dobiło Sherlocka jeszcze bardziej. Okazało się, że wszystkie te drobne rzeczy, które podejrzewali lub gdzieś usłyszeli… Książę, który kogoś utracił, kogoś, kogo nie może obudzić, aby sam nie został uśpiony. Ktoś bliski, kogo pewnie czuje, że również zawiódł. Przegrane bitwy z Lalkarzem, przez które tyle osób ucierpiało. Chwiejąca się równowaga, za którą oskarżał samego siebie – nie dlatego, że chwiała się _teraz_ , ale dlatego, że w dawnych czasach nie powstrzymał Lalkarza skutecznie i dlatego to wszystko w ogóle mogło się stać. Do tego dochodziła samotność spowodowana faktem, że przez klątwy nie tylko kogoś stracił, ale też nie mógł z nikim dzielić się swoimi problemami, a gdy nawet odważył się na zwierzenia, dotyczyły tylko innych kwestii niż osobiste. Był zgorzkniały i samotny i nawet gdy przez przypadek obudził swojego brata – co kłóciło się z całą jego moralnością – w nim również nie znalazł oparcia i zamknął się w sobie tym bardziej.

Bill miał rację. Bo przez kilka tygodni, jakie spędził przyjaźniąc się z Mycroftem, dostrzegł więcej niż Sherlock przez wszystkie swoje dotychczasowe życia. Teraz zaś pilnował miasta, które kojarzyło mu się z jego dawnymi błędami, i nie mógł zrobić nic więcej, a osobom, które próbowały złamać klątwy nie mógł pomóc.

– Sherlock, jesteś tam?

– Jasne. Zamyśliłem się – wymamrotał. – Skoro mogę ci powiedzieć, co robię… może jest coś, co mógłbym ci powiedzieć, żeby ci pomóc… w czymkolwiek, co robisz?

– Wiem, że nie dotarliście do celu… ale czy w ogóle wiecie, co macie robić?

– Mamy znaleźć Wrzosa i Ćmę, bo to w jakiś sposób złamię klątwę Pierwszego-Mściciela, który musi _odszukać to co utracił_ … albo _jest niewidzialne_ … i może to zrobić ze swoją Drużyną – odparł, zerkając niepewnie w stronę salonu, ale Johna nie było nigdzie w pobliżu. – Utworzyliśmy ją, albo próbujemy tworzyć, bo nie żaden z nas nie ma pojęcia, czy w jakikolwiek sposób poczujemy, że nam się to udało.

– Wy, czyli…?

– Ja, Jim i jego snajper. Spełniamy warunki, które nam przekazano: dziecko starszego, którym z całą pewnością jestem, samoistny z drugiej fali i prawdziwe tło – oznajmił, co sprawiło, że w słuchawce zaległa kompletna cisza. – Mycroft? O co chodzi?

– _Snajper Moriarty’ego_?

– Sebastian Moran. O co chodzi? – spytał, lecz nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. – Na boga, tego też nie możesz mi powiedzieć?

– Bez względu na to, jak bardzo bym chciał, nie, nie mogę – wydusił wreszcie. – Gdy tylko myślę o tym, że miałbym ci to zdradzić, czuję, jak powietrze wokół mnie się porusza, jakby wszystko znów w każdej chwili miało runąć. Wyczuwam każde zachwianie równowagi i dotarłem prawdopodobnie do każdej klątwy, jaką rzucono, a nie mogę zupełnie nic z nimi zrobić…! Każda moja próba ich dotknięcia kończyła się fatalnie, a teraz znów…

– Wszystko wisi na włosku i może przechylić się w każdą stronę.

– Tak, na włosku, a ja mam nożyczki, którymi można by było go przeciąć, lecz nie mogę ci ich pożyczyć. Najdrobniejsza decyzja może zaważyć na wszystkim i chociaż cisną mi się na usta słowa, co powinniście jak najszybciej zrobić, jeśli… – zaciął się, a Sherlock cicho dokończył jego wypowiedź.

– Złamałbyś jakiś warunek czy prawo, Pierwsza Klątwa by się scaliła na wieki, a siła, jaką uzyskałby dzięki temu Lalkarz… nie chcę sobie tego wyobrażać, prawda…?

– Nie, zdecydowanie nie chcesz.

– Mycroft, pomijając twoją klątwę i tę Pierwszą, z którą po omacku walczymy, czy mógłbyś złamać jakąkolwiek inną? Próbowałeś to robić?

– Wielokrotnie i czasem się udawało, ale były to drobne sprawy, jakie wycisnąłem z Wróżki, gdy uwięziłem ją w swojej klinice. Przesłuchiwałem ją i czasem udawało mi się zmusić ją do współpracy, bo ja jestem samoistnym a ona nie, więc zawsze mogłem stwierdzić czy kłamie, jeśli zadałem odpowiednie pytanie. Tak naprawdę dopiero wtedy uzupełniłem swoją wiedzę o klątwach, ale też zrozumiałem, że jeśli dotknę którejś z tych, które są dla mnie zakazane, to zamiast je rozbić, tylko je scementuję. Oczywiście… to było zanim pojawił się tam Lalkarz, którego przegapiłem i…

– Wróżka wiedziała już wtedy, że da się je złamać? – spytał Sherlock. – Podejrzewamy, że ukryła tę informację przed Lalkarzem i dopiero w poprzednim świecie, gdy Ćma i Wrzos zaczęli działać z pełną mocą, odważyła się przekazać mu ją. Tego też nie możesz powiedzieć, co…? – spytał cicho, a przedłużające się milczenie Mycrofta utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że zadawanie pytań odnośnie tej kwestii nie ma sensu. Podobnie jak dalsze dołowanie brata wspomnieniami oraz informacjami o braku postępów. – Wiesz… tak naprawdę gdy dojdzie do starcia z Lalkarzem, nie będziemy sami. Spośród pamiętających, jakich znamy, nikt nie chce stać po jego stronie. Wszyscy starsi oraz samoistni, popierają ciebie a nie Lalkarza, nawet jeśli kiedyś z nimi walczyłeś albo ich skrzywdziłeś podczas swoich małych bitew _w celu ochrony równowagi_. Możesz być zablokowany, ale my nie jesteśmy i zrobimy wszystko, co należy zrobić, choćby wydawało się to niemożliwe.

– A potem poprosisz Johna, żeby opisał tę sprawę na blogu? – spytał Mycroft, na co Sherlock zaśmiał się krótko.

– Nie wiem, czy byłby dobry w klimatach fantasy. Autorzy sensacji i powieści detektywistycznych rzadko potrafią pisać coś innego.

– Zamierzasz powiedzieć mu prawdę?

– Czy to miałoby jakikolwiek sens? – westchnął. – Jedyne, co bym osiągnął, to ryzyko, że go utracę, bo uzna mnie za świra. Nie chcę tego psuć. I wątpię, czy chciałbym go obudzić, nawet gdybym miał taką możliwość.

– Wolałbyś sam usnąć…?

– Nie wiem. Ale o pewnych sprawach wolałbym nie pamiętać – odparł i zaśmiał się słabo, nie wiedząc, co jeszcze miałby mu powiedzieć.

– Sherlock, muszę kończyć – odezwał się po paru chwilach Mycroft. – Zajmij się pakowaniem i wyjedź stąd, bo z każdego miejsca na świecie zrobisz teraz znacznie więcej niż z Londynu. Odezwij się do mnie, gdy… – zająknął się, a detektyw po raz kolejny w pełni odczuł, że mężczyzna pewnych rzeczy naprawdę nie jest w stanie wypowiedzieć na głos, dopóki są one tajemnicą albo dopóki Sherlock sam nie zacznie tematu.

– Gdy odnajdziemy Ćmę i Wrzosa. A oni powiedzą nam, co mamy robić – powiedział i parę chwil czekał na odpowiedź. – Nie możesz… ty nie możesz nawet przytaknąć…? – spytał wreszcie.

– Biorąc pod uwagę to, co się dzieje, jedyne, co mogę robić, resztkami sił utrzymywać to miejsce i całe tło, jakie tu żyje, we względnym bezpieczeństwie.

– Mycroft… – zaczął Sherlock i zająknął się, bo przecież nigdy nie byli blisko i nigdy nie sądził, że mógłby być dla niego wsparciem, a nie odwrotnie. – Jeśli będziesz czegokolwiek potrzebował, czasem wystarczy po prostu zadzwonić i porozmawiać, zamiast dusić w sobie problemy.

– Drogi bracie, cóż z tobą zrobiło szczęśliwe zakochanie? – spróbował zakpić, ale słychać było, że poruszyła go ta propozycja. – Gdybyś usłyszał samego siebie w poprzednim świecie…

– Uznałbym, że zwariowałem.

– Bawcie się dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że pogoda w Leatherhead będzie dopisywać. Jeśli czeka nas bitwa, przyda ci się chwila wytchnienia.

 

***

 

Popołudnie i wieczór spędzone u Harry były tak sielankowe, że wydarzenia jakie miały miejsce ostatnio i całe poszukiwania wydawały się pochodzić z innego świata, który Sherlock zostawił za sobą i o którym na moment mógł zapomnieć. Kiedy John poszedł się wykąpać przed snem, skontaktował się z nim Jim i w trakcie kilkuzdaniowej rozmowy ustalili, że spotkają się w Leatherhead następnego dnia w południe, a on w międzyczasie poszuka jakiegoś cichego, spokojnego miejsca w pobliżu, gdzie będą mogli porozmawiać dłużej. Kiedy odłożył słuchawkę, zobaczył, że Harry stoi w drzwiach kuchni przebrana już w piżamę i przygląda mu się krytycznie.

– Skoro twoi znajomi będą w mieście i chcesz się z nimi zobaczyć, to zaproś ich tutaj – powiedziała kobieta. – Myślę, że w moim przytulnym domku z czterema sypialniami znajdzie się jakiś zaciszny kąt. Jak będziesz miły, drogi szwagrze, może nawet zrobię wam herbatę.

– Mamy pewną sprawę do omówienia i to może zająć parę godzin. Nie chciałbym…

– Nadużywać gościny? – parsknęła z rozbawieniem. – Zaręczam ci, nadużyjesz jej bardziej, jak dowiem się, że włóczyłeś się w taką pogodę szukając z przyjaciółmi wygodnego miejsca, chociaż u mnie masz go pod dostatkiem. Zadzwoń do nich i podaj im adres. Jak chcecie prywatności, zabiorę Johna na zakupy. Więc… jak będzie? – spytała, ale w jej tonie słuchać było, że nie dopuszcza możliwości odmowy. Sherlock skapitulował, uznając, że to naprawdę byłoby wygodniejsze niż tułanie się po mieście, toteż kilka minut później miał Jima na linii ponownie i przekazał mu informację, czując na sobie czujne spojrzenie siostry Johna, która wpatrywała się w niego tak, jakby nie wierzyła, że spełni jej polecenie.

Następnego dnia po drugim śniadaniu faktycznie wyciągnęła Johna z domu, a Sherlock został sam, co chwilę spoglądając na zegarek i zastanawiając się, co właściwie mieli ustalać, skoro jego pomysły i możliwości się wyczerpały. Może Sebastian miał jakiś plan, którego nie chciał zdradzać przez telefon, ale…

Jego rozmyślania zostały przerwane dźwiękiem komórki, na którym, ku jego zaskoczeniu, pojawił się numer Irene; odebrał pospiesznie i gdy usłyszał głos Kate, jego pierwszą myślą, prawdopodobnie spowodowaną nerwowym oczekiwaniem na przybycie Jima i Sebastiana, było to, że stało się coś złego.

– Cześć, dzwonię tylko po to, by powiedzieć ci, że udało mi się zabrać Irene z Londynu i jesteśmy już w prywatnej klinice w Redhill. Jest wyczerpana, ale odzyskała przytomność, leży pod kroplówką i czuje się już lepiej. Poprosiła mnie, żebym zadzwoniła i z tobą porozmawiała, skoro ostatnio miałeś chyba do nas jakieś pytania. Kazała również przeprosić cię, że byłam opryskliwa poprzednim razem – zakończyła, lecz słowo _przepraszam_ nie padło z jej ust.

– Miałem parę pytań, ale nie wiem, czy nie pojawią się kolejne, bo czekam właśnie na Moriarty’ego i musimy ustalić, co dalej robimy. Skończyły nam się wszystkie osoby, jakie moglibyśmy przepytać, a potrzebujemy informacji dotyczących poprzedniego świata, aby kogoś odszukać. Powiedziałyście mi już wszystko co wiecie, a żadnych nazwisk…

– W obliczu tego, co się dzieje, myślę, że Irene może jednak da się przekonać, by jakieś wam przekazać – przerwała mu Kate. – A poza tym… widzieliśmy się już jakiś czas temu, więc jeśli masz chwilę, może powiesz mi, do czego dotarliście i kogo konkretnie szukacie, co? Rozmawiałam z Ellą, więc wiem,  że obecnie szukacie już nie tylko Mściciela, ale też jakiejś parki. Podobno ten wasz gorący, przerośnięty kociak, który najwyraźniej zabawia się z Moriartym, rozmawiał z nią, gdy miała już opuścić Szkocję i lecieć do Ameryki, ale… – zamilkła, orientując się, że odbiega od tematu. – Irene dostała nową kroplówkę i śpi, więc, jeśli mam być szczera, trochę mi się nudzi – oznajmiła wprost, nie kryjąc, że gdyby miała inne zajęcie, nie miałaby ochoty na rozmowę. Zupełnie jakby… w jakiś sposób winiła _jego_ za wypadki w Londynie. Chociaż pewnie nie miała takiej intencji.

Sherlock zerknął na zegarek ponownie, ale ponieważ Jim i Sebastian mieli przyjechać najwcześniej za kwadrans, pokrótce przedstawił Kate sytuację – mówiąc wyłącznie ogólnikami. Powiedział, że szuka pamiętających o przydomkach Wrzos oraz Ćma, lecz kobieta nic o nich nie wiedziała i w efekcie Sherlock skupił się bez specjalnych nadziei na reszcie opowieści. Co jakiś czas któreś z tej dwójki przewijało się w jego opowieści, czasem Kate dopytywała o jakieś drobiazgi, ale oboje zdawali sobie sprawę, że nic nie wie i że gdy w poprzednim świecie ona i Irene w jakiś sposób popierały Mściciela, nie miały świadomości, że istnieje para pamiętających, którzy próbowali utworzyć Drużynę – zresztą, o samej Drużynie usłyszała po raz pierwszy w życiu i nie była w stanie mu w żaden sposób pomóc.

– Przypuszczam, że Irene też nie będzie wiedzieć nic na temat Heatha Parkera i tej tajemniczej Faleny, więc… po prostu przekaż jej, że…

– Czekaj, czekaj – przerwała mu Kate. – Falena? Nazywałeś ją Ćmą, dlaczego teraz powiedziałeś _Falena_?

– To prawdziwe albo po prostu używane wśród tła imię Ćmy – odparł Sherlock. – Fritzi lub Falena Fassnacht.

– _Falena Fassnacht_ …? – spytała zaskoczona kobieta. – Coś mi to mówi, ale… – zająknęła się, a potem zaśmiała w dziwny sposób. – Mam wrażenie, że kiedyś to słyszałam, ale… zupełnie nie potrafię przypomnieć sobie szczegółów.

– Z czym ci się to kojarzy? W którym świecie na nią trafiłaś? – spytał szybko detektyw, po raz pierwszy od dwóch tygodni czując, że może jednak wreszcie trafili na jakiś istotny trop.

– W poprzednim świecie, tego jestem pewna, bo z całą pewnością byłam wtedy z Irene… i w jakiś sposób wiązało się to chyba… – urwała, ewidentnie próbując przywołać w myślach tamte wydarzenia i mając z tym poważny problem. – Irene chyba zatrudniała ją przez chwilę, ale potem nasze drogi się rozeszły – oznajmiła w końcu, używając pełnego napięcia tonu, który zdradzał, jak bardzo jest rozdrażniona, że nie może sobie czegoś przypomnieć.

– Spokojnie. Daj sobie chwilę. Mówiłem ci, że Ćma jest niewidzialna, więc przypomnienie sobie jej faktycznie może być…

– Czekaj… wiem…! – krzyknęła Kate, niespodziewanie mu przerywając. – To było wtedy, gdy Irene bawiła się tobą z Moriartym. To ona miała przywieźć doktora do jakichś opuszczonych magazynów, bo uznałyśmy, że wyślemy kogoś trudnego do zapamiętania, kogo w Londynie nikt nie zna, tyle że… – nagle kobieta się zacięła, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że coś jej się nie zgadza. – Po co szukacie kobiety z tła…?

– Fritzi nie jest tłem, tylko samoistną – odparł Sherlock w napięciu. – Przecież ty też jesteś i powinnaś móc ją rozpoznać…!

– Nie rozpoznałam. Co więcej, w ogóle nie jestem w stanie przypomnieć sobie, jak wyglądała, bo była jakaś… bezbarwna i niewidzialna i to przecież dlatego to ją poprosiłyśmy o pomoc. Chyba była ładna i wydaje mi się, że była szatynką, ale… nie rozpoznałabym jej nawet gdyby teraz stanęła przede mną, bo nie jestem w stanie przypomnieć sobie ani jednego fragmentu jej twarzy…!

– Bo rzucono na nią klątwę niewidzialności – powtórzył Sherlock, siląc się na spokój, chociaż reakcja Kate odrobinę go irytowała. – Jest Strażniczką Heatha Parkera, który…

– Tak, jasne, Wrzosa, o którym nie słyszałyśmy i nic nie wiemy – przerwała mu Kate. –– Cóż. Pracowała dla nas jakiś czas, a ja nie rozpoznałam w niej pamiętającej. Jeśli to ją macie znaleźć, czarno to widzę.

– Porozmawiaj z Irene, może coś…

– Spróbuję, ale nie licz na zbyt wiele. Tak czy inaczej… powodzenia. Podejrzewam, że będzie wam potrzebne – stwierdziła, a gdy pożegnali się, Sherlock odłożył telefon i zaczął gorączkowo próbować przypomnieć sobie, jak wyglądała Ćma. Widział ją wówczas tylko przez chwilę, był zaabsorbowany Irene, która _powróciła zza grobu_ , ale w normalnych okolicznościach…

Byłby w stanie wyszukać ją w pałacu myśli. Przywołaj jej twarz i ją opisać, a potem pobiec do rysownika, który lata temu stworzył dla niego portrety bliskich, których utracił po śmierci w poprzednim świecie. Tyle że nie mógł, bo Ćma była dokładnie taka, jak opisała ją Kate: przezroczysta, niewidoczna i nieprzykuwająca uwagi… sprawiająca, że człowiek po prostu się na niej nie skupiał. Chyba że był _tamtym Johnem_ , który skupiał wzrok na każdej kobiecie, jaką uznał za ładną.

Byłby wściekał się na siebie dłużej, gdyby nie dzwonek do drzwi, który obwieścił, że Jim i Sebastian dotarli na miejsce. Ociężałym krokiem poszedł im otworzyć i zanim jeszcze zdążyli zdjąć wierzchnie okrycia, opowiedział im o rozmowie z Kate, gdy zaś usiedli w obszernym salonie nad filiżankami ze świeżo zaparzoną herbatą i ciastem, które upiekła Harry na przyjazd jego i Johna, streścił również rozmowę z Mycroftem.

– Kojarzysz, kim mogła być ta kobieta? – spytał, kiedy tylko skończył opowiadać, zerkając to na Sebastiana to na Jima.

– Zapomnij o tym. Panienki pracujące dla Irene nigdy mnie nie interesowały, a ją traktowałem tylko jak narzędzie. Nawet jakbym widział kiedyś kobietę, o której wspomniały, w ogóle nie zwróciłbym na nią uwagi. Ta sprawa z Kate i Irene brzmiałaby obiecująco, gdyby były sobie w stanie cokolwiek przypomnieć, a najwyraźniej nie są – mruknął Jim. – Nie są jedynymi osobami, które gdzieś-kiedyś trafiły na Ćmę a nie są w stanie jej konkretnie opisać. Zostawiłbym to, bo i tak nic nam nie da.

– Więc co teraz? Dostaliśmy kolejne potwierdzenie, że znalezienie Ćmy jest niemal niewykonalne, skończyli mi się ludzie, których mógłbym odwiedzić, a do Londynu niebawem w ogóle nie będzie dało się wjechać…!

– Ja dostałem dwa nowe nazwiska, ale obie osoby mieszkają w pieprzonej Francji, więc pewnie czeka nas podróż – odparł Jim. – Zostawmy to jednak na chwilę. Wynurzenia dziewczyny Irene Adler nic nam nie dadzą, więc skupiłbym się na słowach Mycrofta. Próbuję poukładać sobie to, co ci powiedział, a raczej jakoś logicznie wytłumaczyć momenty, gdy zaczynał milczeć, bo _nie mógł czegoś powiedzieć._

– Ewidentnie nie był przekonany do tego, że możemy utworzyć Drużynę – zauważył Sebastian odzywając się pierwszy raz od jakiegoś czasu, a Sherlock momentalnie wyczuł, że po jego słowach atmosfera zrobiła się chłodniejsza.

– Ty również nie wydajesz się być – odparował Jim, przyglądając się mężczyźnie czujnie i z pewnym zniecierpliwieniem, jakby podejmowali ten temat nie po raz pierwszy. – Powiesz mi w końcu, o co chodzi? Masz jakieś podejrzenia? Chodzi ci o to, że nie powinniśmy się rozdzielać? – spytał i sapnął ze złością. – Na litość, Sebastian…! Tracimy czas, a ty masz jakieś podejrzenia od dłuższego czasu, jednak nie chcesz albo nie możesz ich zdradzić i…

– Cały czas zastanawiam się nad kwestią _prawdziwego tła_ – przerwał mu Sebastian spokojnie, zupełnie niezrażony faktem, że Jim podnosi na niego głos. – Pamiętasz, co powiedział mi Louis i co zresztą potwierdził ten koleś z Guildford, z którym rozmawialiśmy dziś rano? Że _wykluczona z grona prawdziwego tła jest nie tylko osoba, która była pamiętającym i została uśpiona, ale też każda inna, którą ktoś próbował obudzić ale zakończyło się to niepowodzeniem_. To niby tylko plotki i legendy, a dla mnie to nadal tylko zabawa w magiczne podchody, jednak nawet najbardziej fantastyczna gra musi mieć pewne logiczne zasady. I warto je znać, jeśli nie chce się przegrać w przedbiegach. Co jeśli to sięga jeszcze dalej i prawdziwym tłem jest tylko ktoś, kto nigdy nie usłyszał nic o pamiętających? Co jeśli z tego grona wyklucza nas nawet to, że usłyszymy prawdę od przebudzonego sztucznie, który nas nie może obudzić? Co jeśli faktycznie _nie jestem prawdziwym tłem,_ bez względu… – zająknął się. – Bez względu na przyczyny?

– Byłeś Fuchsem, który podobno wiedział o pamiętających… ale się nie obudził – wydusił Jim. – To kolejna plotka, ale jeśli to prawda, to to faktycznie może być…

– Nie wydaje mi się, żeby o to chodziło – stwierdził Sherlock w zamyśleniu. – To brzmi zbyt podobnie do błędu Wrzosa i Ćmy, którzy w ostatniej chwili wymienili w Drużynie Mściciela na Janine i przyjęli do Drużyny kogoś niesprawdzonego. Sami zobaczcie, jak się to skończyło. Musimy to przeanalizować a nie przyjmować za pewnik pierwszej rzeczy, jaka przyszła nam do głowy. Jeśli z naszą Drużyną coś jest nie tak, musimy sprawdzić wszystkie opcje. Co jeśli to nie wina prawdziwego tła, lecz tego, że ja lub Jim nie spełniamy jakiegoś narzuconego nam warunku …? – powiedział Sherlock i zająknął się, kiedy uświadomił sobie coś jeszcze. – Co jeśli jest cała lista innych warunków, o których nie wiemy? Co jeśli któryś z nas nie spełnia warunku, bo przy tworzeniu Drużyny on też występuje, tak jak przy budzeniu? Albo… co jeśli całe nasze tworzenie Drużyny nic nie znaczy, bo nie mamy Mściciela więc nie jesteśmy jego Drużyną?

– Co…? – zdziwił się Sebastian i zerknął na Jima podejrzliwie.

– Gdy Sherlock spotkał się z tą całą Niezapominajką, która była Strażniczką w starym domu Wrzosu, powiedział coś… jak to było? – zastanowił się Jim, marszcząc brwi.

– Że tylko _Mściciel lub jego Drużyna_ mogą dotrzeć do Wrzosa – podpowiedział mu Sherlock.

– Świetnie. Więc co jeśli ta wasza Niezapominajka nie wiedziała wszystkiego i chodziło o Drużynę _oraz_ Mściciela? Może to właśnie była przyczyna, że wzięli jeszcze Janine – zasugerował Sebastian, na co pozostali dwaj mężczyźni momentalnie zamilkli. – Macie rację, czegoś nam brakuje. Ale jeśli istnieje jakiś warunek, to stawiałbym na to, że Falena musi po prostu chcieć, aby ją odnaleziono i dopiero wtedy Drużynie może się to udać, a akurat ten warunek spełniamy.

– Tyle że… to wszystko nie miałoby sensu…! Jeśli potrzebujemy zarówno _prawdziwego tła_ jak i _Mściciela_ , żeby móc odnaleźć Wrzosa i Ćmę … – urwał i niespodziewanie wybuchnął. – Jak niby mamy cokolwiek osiągnąć, skoro być może przez cały ten czas działaliśmy błędnie i tak naprawdę nie mamy pojęcia, co konkretnie mamy zrobić i w jakim celu…! Dopiero niedawno dowiedzieliśmy się o jakimś prawdziwym tle, ale skoro nawet Wrzos i Ćma nie potrafili go rozpoznać, to jak my mamy to zrobić?! I po co ich w ogóle szukamy…?! Skoro to ja byłem tym cholernym _tłem Mściciela_ , to klątwa zostanie złamana gdy on odnajdzie _mnie_ , a nie kiedy my odnajdziemy _ich_ …! Tu się po prostu coś nie zgadza, Drużyna Mściciela szukająca tamtej parki, mimo że tak naprawdę to ja i Mściciel mamy się odnaleźć i to właśnie to jest najważniejsze, a oni i tak nie mogą go zobaczyć i w efekcie nie pomogą nam go odszukać…! Mściciel jest niewidzialny, tak jak niewidzialna jest Ćma i… – wyrzucał z siebie, podnosząc głos coraz bardziej, przez co żaden z mężczyzn nie usłyszał odgłosu otwieranych drzwi ani kroków w korytarzu – i w efekcie znalezienie tej cholernej Ćmy, Faleny czy Fritzi Fassnacht nie jest w ogóle możliwe, a nawet jeśli jest, to może niczego nie rozwiązuje! 

– Jim, spokojnie – westchnął Sebastian, a gdy mężczyzna wreszcie zamilkł, ze strony drzwi do salonu dało się słyszeć chrząknięcie. Trzy głowy momentalnie odwróciły się w tym kierunku, a Sherlock pobladł, kiedy zobaczył Johna, wpatrującego się w niego podejrzliwie.

– Przepraszam, Harry dostała telefon z biura i musiała tam wpaść na godzinę, więc postanowiłem wrócić i… – zerknął na Sebastiana, którego nie znał, po czym odzyskał rezon i z nieco wymuszonym uśmiechem podszedł do niego i wyciągnął rękę. – John Watson. Ty musisz być…

– Sebastian Moran – przedstawił się mężczyzna i mocno uścisnął jego dłoń, a Sherlock miał niemal całkowitą pewność, że ta dwójka, chociaż byli tylko tłem i nie byli geniuszami, momentalnie rozpoznali w drugiej stronie dawnego żołnierza.

– Ten nieszczęśnik, którego foresterem Sherlock rozbija się od paru tygodni po jakichś dziurach? – zażartował, na co mężczyzna parsknął krótkim śmiechem i wyglądało na to, że Johna, w przeciwieństwie do Sherlocka, polubił od samego początku.

– Widziałem auto na podjeździe i wygląda całkiem normalnie. Siadaj – zaproponował Sebastian i zerknął na Jima ostrzegawczo, a Sherlock miał wrażenie, że w tym spojrzeniu było coś więcej, co kazało mu zatrzymać tu Johna i przerwać ich wcześniejszą rozmowę.

– Podobno zajmujecie się śledztwem i nie chciałbym wam przeszkadzać, ale… – John urwał i zerknął na Jima, unosząc brwi. – Słuchaj, może się przesłyszałem, ale wydawało mi się, że mówiłeś coś o Falenie Fassnacht i to brzmiało trochę tak, jakbyś to jej szukał. To ona jest tą osobą, z którą wiążą się te wszystkie wyjazdy?

– Musiałeś się przes… – zaczął Sherlock i zamilkł, kiedy Sebastian spojrzał na niego morderczo i odpowiedział za Jima.

– Tak, to ona. Szukamy jej bezskutecznie od dwóch tygodni, bo może nas zaprowadzić do osoby, na której znalezieniu nam zależy – oznajmił wprost, mimo że zaledwie moment temu Jim wykrzyczał, że może być dokładnie odwrotnie, skoro Mściciel jest dla Ćmy i Wrzosa niewidzialny tak samo jak dla nich.

– Więc od dwóch tygodni chodzi _o nią_? Sherlock, nie rób ze mnie głupka, przecież też ją znasz – powiedział John, na co wszyscy mężczyźni zamilkli i zaczęli wpatrywać się w niego jak w szaleńca.

– Nie mam pojęcia, kim jest ta kobieta i od kilku tygodni bezskutecznie próbujemy ją odnaleźć – wydusił Sherlock, który jako pierwszy doszedł do siebie po absurdalnym stwierdzeniu Johna.

– Błagam, powiedz, że żartujesz… – wymamrotał John.

– Może przejdziesz do rzeczy, zamiast dziwić się, że Sherlock nie ma pojęcia, o kim mówisz – warknął Jim ostrym, nieprzyjemnym i wyraźnie napiętym tonem.

– John, kim jest Falena i dlaczego uważasz, że powinienem ją znać…? – podjął Sherlock łagodniej, jednocześnie rzucając Jimowi krótkie, nieprzyjemne spojrzenie; nie zdecydował się jednak, by zwrócić mu uwagę na jego ton.

– To nasza sąsiadka, o której wielokrotnie ci mówiłem – odparł, wpatrując się w niego podejrzliwie, jakby sądził, że Sherlock się wygłupia. – Mieszkała w sąsiedniej kamiennicy i zajmowała podwójny apartament na poddaszu… na litość, w ostatnim czasie co chwilę o niej wspominałem, bo pomagałem jej najpierw z pralką a potem sprawami związanymi z przeprowadzką.

– Przeprowadzką… – powtórzył po nim Sherlock, mając absolutną pewność, że nie słyszał ani słowa o rzeczach, które mówił John, co wydawało się trochę irytować mężczyznę.

– Tak, przeprowadzkę. Falena często się przenosi, a na Baker Street mieszkała zaledwie pół roku, po tym, jak przeniosła się do nas z… – zająknął się, próbując przypomnieć sobie nazwę miasta.

– Dartford – wymamrotał Sherlock, na co John poderwał głowę i spojrzał na niego dziwnie. – I nie, nie znam jej, ale to tam trafiłem na ślad na jej temat, jednak nikt nie wiedział, gdzie się stamtąd przeniosła. Powiedz mi wszystko, co o niej wiesz. To cholernie ważne. Jak ją spotkałeś i dlaczego nigdy jej nie pozna…

– Jezu, przecież poznałeś! – wybuchnął John – Była u nas kilka razy, gdy akurat byłeś czymś zajęty, ale patrzyłeś na nią i kiedyś przez chwilę rozmawialiście. Często przynosiła nam naszą pocztę i tak właśnie ją poznałem, a gdy jej podziękowałem i powiedziałem, że gdyby nie ona odcięliby nam prąd i Internet za nieopłacone na czas rachunki, zażartowała czymś w rodzaju _sąsiedzi to czasem nasi najlepsi strażnicy_. Byłeś obok i zajmowałeś się eksperymentami i… – urwał, kiedy Sherlock spojrzał na niego w sposób jasno wskazujący na to, że w ogóle tego nie pamięta, co sprawiło, że John, gdy odezwał się ponownie, był już nieco mniej pewny swoich słów. – Pierwszy raz pojawiła się z pocztą, gdy tylko wprowadziłem się na Baker Street. Okazało się, że mieszkała tam dopiero kilka miesięcy i już wtedy spodziewała się, że za jakiś czas znów zmieni miejsce zamieszkania. Byłeś przy tym, chociaż nie zwracałeś na nią uwagi… rozmawiałem z nią kilkanaście minut, bo gdy się przedstawiła, widać było, że zaskoczyło mnie jej imię i nazwisko i sama powiedziała, że jej babcia pochodziła z Włoch i stąd jej śmieszne imię, za to nazwisko, Fassnacht, to po austriackiej rodzinie jej ojca. Powiedziałem ci to później, bo przecież nie zwracałeś na nią uwagi, ale tylko wzruszyłeś ramionami i…

– Jestem absolutnie pewny, że nigdy mi tego nie mówiłeś.

– Sherlock, nawet wczoraj o niej rozmawialiśmy w samochodzie…! Wiem, że czasem nie zwracasz uwagi na takie rzeczy, ale mówiłem ci, że nasza sąsiadka przeprowadziła się parę dni temu do Caterham i ponieważ to rzut beretem stąd, moglibyśmy ją odwiedzić… zobaczyć, czy już się zakwaterowała i kupić jej jakiś drobiazg do nowego domu. Nie miałem czasu się do niej odezwać i umówić, ale planowałem napisać do niej i… cholera, czy ty naprawdę nic z tego nie pamiętasz…?

– Nie mógł tego zapamiętać, bo jeszcze nie byliście Drużyną – powiedział cicho Sebastian i machnął ręką, gdy John spojrzał na niego w zdumieniu. – Masz do niej telefon?

– Nie, ale mam ją w znajomych na facebooku.

– Nie masz osoby która tak się nazywa… – wtrącił Sherlock, lecz John obrócił oczami, nie komentując faktu, że mężczyzna wiedział dokładnie kogo ma w znajomych lub nie.

– Jest wpisana jako _Motte F_. Zaraz ci pokaże jej zdjęcia. Macie jakiś komputer? Będzie wygodniej niż z komór… – urwał, kiedy Jim sięgnął po torbę z laptopem. – Możecie mi powiedzieć, o co tu chodzi? – spytał, podczas gdy mężczyzna nerwowo stukał palcami w brzeg laptopa, czekając, aż ten się uruchomi.

– Ta historia jest zbyt pogmatwana, żebyśmy my, a nie nasi geniusze, zdołali ją zrozumieć – stwierdził Sebastian, na co John zaśmiał się niepewnie.

– Ty wydajesz się całkiem sporo rozumieć…

– To tylko pozory. Zaloguj się i do niej napisz – powiedział, kiedy Jim podał Johnowi uruchomiony laptop. Mężczyzna z pewnym wahaniem wykonał polecenie i wystukał krótką wiadomość, a następnie przekręcił komputer, tak, że trójka mężczyzn mogła zobaczyć zdjęcie profilowe Faleny-Fritzi Fassnacht.

Sherlock jęknął w duchu, gdyż teraz, kiedy zobaczył jej twarz, wszystko… zaczęło łączyć się ze sobą w nienaturalny i nieprzyjemny sposób. Wreszcie przypomniał sobie zatrudnianą przez Irene kobietę, którą John wziął za pracownicę Mycrofta… jej ubranie, zdawkowy uśmiech, gładkie włosy oraz sposób, w jaki się poruszała. Przypomniał sobie wszystkie momenty, gdy Falena wpadała do ich mieszkania z listami albo prośbą, aby John w czymś jej pomógł, przypomniał sobie, że widywał ją czasem na ulicy w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy, że krążyła wokół niego niejednokrotnie a on po prostu jej nie dostrzegał…! Ciąg jego myśli przerwała ikona wiadomości na pasku zadań oraz komunikat na dole strony, że _Motte F_. coś napisała.

– John… – wymamrotał i chociaż aż palił się, aby otworzyć wiadomość, poczekał, aż zrobi to właściciel konta; skrzywił się lekko, gdy w korespondencji zobaczył, co mężczyzna napisał do niej i otworzył szerzej oczy na widok odpowiedzi.

_Cześć, jestem w_ _Leatherhead ze znajomymi. Okazuje się, że mają do ciebie jakąś sprawę i szukają cię od tygodni. Mam nadzieję, że wyjaśnią mi, co się dzieje, gdy się spotkamy. Daj znać, czy jesteś dziś wolna, możemy być w_ _Caterham w ciągu pół godziny._

_W końcu…! Myślałam, że nigdy wam się nie uda spotkać i wspólnie mnie znaleźć. Zadzwońcie do mnie._

Niżej znajdował się numer telefonu i zanim ktokolwiek zareagował, Jim wyciągnął z kieszeni komórkę i pospiesznie wklepał ciąg cyfr i zaczął niecierpliwie oczekiwać na połączenie. Nikt jednak nie odbierał przez kilka sygnałów i gdy Sherlock zaczął już obawiać się, że coś jest nie tak, Sebastian westchnął ciężko, a następnie wyciągnął do Jima rękę.

– Daj mi to.

– Czekam na…

– _Daj mi ten telefon_. Utworzyliśmy Drużynę, ale ty wciąż jesteś pamiętającym i nie możesz jej odnaleźć. Nawet gdyby odebrała, mógłbyś nie usłyszeć, co do ciebie mówi.

– O czym wy mówicie…? – wymamrotał John, lecz żaden z mężczyzn nie odpowiedział mu, a Jim po chwili wahania oddał telefon Sebastianowi. – Sherlock, co… – zaczął, podczas gdy snajper wpisywał numer ponownie.

– Potem wszystko ci wyjaśnię, ale teraz… – urwał, kiedy zorientowała się, że kobieta po drugiej stronie zgłosiła się, gdy tylko Sebastian przyłożył telefon do ucha. 

– Tak, jestem z nimi. Z całą trójką – powiedział spokojnie, wpatrując się Jimowi w oczy. – Bez tego nie byłbym w stanie się z tobą skontaktować, prawda…? – zaśmiał się cicho, po czym spuścił wzrok. – Nie martw się o to. Dam sobie radę. Będziemy w Caterham za pół godziny i wtedy poprowadzicie rozmowę tak, żeby wszystko poszło jak należy. Jasne. Naprawdę, wszystko w porządku. Gdy coś jest dla ciebie grą, do której wreszcie dostałeś kompletną instrukcję, całkiem łatwo jest zachować racjonalność i łączyć pewne fakty… Tak. Do zobaczenia – zakończył, po czym oddał telefon Jimowi i podniósł się z miejsca. – Zbierajcie się. Straciliśmy już wystarczająco dużo czasu.

– Sebastian, o co tu chodzi…? Dlaczego…

– Domyśliłem się, że nie wystarczy, żeby Pierwszy cię odnalazł, bo gdyby miało wystarczyć, klątwa zostałaby złamana do końca dawno temu. To ty musisz odnaleźć _jego_ naprawdę. A on musi odnaleźć wszystkich, którzy zostali mu odebrani i którzy stali się dla niego niewidzialni. Kiedy klapki spadną ci z oczu, _Magpie_ , wszystko stanie się jasne.

– Powiedz mi…

– Czekałeś na to jedenaście żyć, więc poczekasz jeszcze kilkadziesiąt minut. John, jedziesz z nami, w końcu Drużyna musi być w komplecie – powiedział, na co mężczyzna skinął głową, jakby w ogóle nie był zdziwiony tym, co słyszał.

– Co mu zrobiłeś…? – wymamrotał Sherlock, dostrzegając, że John zrobił się jakby zbyt uległy i nagle przestał zadawać pytania.

– Nie ja, Ćma. Pożyczyła mi pewne swoje moce, żebyście nie zrobili czegoś głupiego. Mówiłem wam na wszelkie sposoby, na które mogłem, że _nie jestem prawdziwym tłem_. Chodźcie. Nie każcie mi, żebym was też zmusił do posłuszeństwa – powiedział i wyciągnął rękę do pobladłego Jima, zachęcając go, by wstał. – Nie zrobiłbym ci krzywdy nawet gdy byłem alfą, więc teraz tym bardziej tego nie zrobię. Chodź. Czeka nas wszystkich sporo _słuchania_ – zakończył i ostrożnie objął Jima, kiedy ten podniósł się z miejsca.

Sherlock zerknął na odrobinę oszołomionego Johna, po czym skinął na niego, a kiedy skierowali się do przedpokoju i zaczęli ubierać, dostrzegł kątem oka, jak Sebastian pomaga Jimowi założyć płaszcz, poprawia mu szalik i wpatruje się w niego w sposób, który niósł ze sobą tyle emocji i zrozumienia, że wydawało się niemożliwe, aby ktokolwiek z tła był w stanie na kogoś patrzyć w taki sposób.

W tym właśnie momencie klapki spadły mu z oczu i przez moment miał ochotę wykrzyczeć Jimowi prawdę, aby nie trzymać go dłużej w niepewności, ale… nie był w stanie tego zrobić. I zrozumiał wreszcie, co czuł Mycroft, kiedy jakaś siła czy klątwa nie pozwalała mu mówić istotnych rzeczy i musiał czekać, aż te ujawnią się komuś same, bez względu na to, jak były ważne i jak bardzo pragnął je wypowiedzieć.

Bez słowa podał Sebastianowi kluczyki do jego subaru, a przez całą drogę próbował dojrzeć jego twarz w lusterku wstecznym. Kiedy mu się to udawało, był całkowicie pewny, że mężczyzna _też już wie_ , że musiał wiedzieć, zanim jeszcze John się u nich zjawił – i że milczenie kosztowało go równie dużo. Że denerwował się, że maskował swoje emocje i że…

Że chociaż wiedział, kim kiedyś był, wciąż nie potrafił w to uwierzyć, a jego zdrowe zmysły w efekcie wisiały na włosku tak samo jak klątwa, która rozchwiała równowagę do niemożliwości, a jej rozedrganie Sherlock czuł teraz w każdej komórce ciała.

 

***

 


	36. Wrzos cz.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział zajął mi sporo czasu, ale wyszedł dość długi i wymagał (o czym już narzekałam xd) sporo porządkowania notatek. Spotkanie z Wrzosem prawdopodobnie będzie składać się jeszcze z 2 chapterów, no, może jednego długiego... i mam nadzieję, że pójdzie mi z nimi nieco łatwiej ;)

***

 

Jim nie wiedział, czego spodziewać się po Ćmie. Nie potrafił jej sobie wyobrazić, mimo iż w trakcie krótkiej podróży do Caterham John, zachęcony przez Sebastiana, opowiedział o spotkaniach z nią na Baker Street. Więcej…! Chociaż widział jej zdjęcie profilowe na facebooku, szczegóły twarzy zacierały się z każdą minutą i zanim dojechali na miejsce nie potrafił już odtworzyć jej w myślach. Kiedy docierali do położonego na przedmieściach tuż przy lesie domu, uświadomił sobie, że podobnie było z Wróżką, która również rozpłynęła się w jego pałacu myśli, tyle że w tamtym przypadku było to spowodowane jakiegoś rodzaju iluzjami i niepokojące, zaś Ćma… nie do końca potrafił to wyjaśnić. Była po prostu czystą kartą, a on czuł, że zapełni się ona pozytywami i nie wywoła żadnych nieprzyjemnych doznań, gdy wreszcie się spotkają. Miał również wrażenie, że obie kobiety, chociaż każda z nich władała magią jakiegoś rodzaju, znacząco różniły się swoimi mocami: Wróżka była destrukcyjna, a wpływając na ludzi krzywdziła ich – jak to zrobiła z Sebastianem i Pletcherem w Danii oraz co robiła z mieszkańcami Londynu obecnie; Ćma z kolei _koiła_ zamiast powodować dolegliwości, czego najlepszym dowodem był spokój Johna. To zaś, że Sebastian był w stanie w jakiś sposób _pożyczyć_ od niej moce, świadczyć mogło o tym, że jej magia służyła raczej dawaniu niż braniu. Niemal się roześmiał na te dziwne myśli – zwykle był jak najdalszy od tego rodzaju poetyckich porównań.

Nie potrafił powiedzieć, czego oczekuje, więc gdy znaleźli się na miejscu i wysiedli z samochodu, a z domu wyszła szatynka w podobnym do niego wieku, nie mógł stwierdzić, że spodziewał się – bądź nie – że taka właśnie będzie. Ubrana w wygodne dżinsy i za dużą, kwiecistą koszulę, przypominała trochę hipiskę ze starych zdjęć, tym bardziej że jej włosy nie były uczesane tak starannie jak na zdjęciu, nie miała makijażu, jej ubrania wydawały się dość niedbałe, zaś na nadgarstkach oplecione miała pstrokate bransoletki z tanich koralików i kolorowych rzemyków. Ćma od razu zaprosiła ich do środka, aby nie marzli w przybierającym na sile śniegu z deszczem i dopiero w jasnym korytarzu był w stanie przyjrzeć się jej dokładniej. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że nosiła wytartą obrączkę, która mogła, ale nie musiała, być ślubną, zaś pomiędzy licznymi bransoletkami miała również fioletowy rzemyk z zawieszką z symbolem nieskończoności, co w jakiś sposób go… _rozczuliło_. Kobieta była pogodzona ze swoim losem, a to, że należała do pamiętających, było jedną z licznych cech – ani ważniejszą od innych ani też powodującą jakieś szczególne emocje. Nie czymś, czym należało się popisywać i chwalić, jak było to z Magnussenem i jego obrazami nawiązującymi do reinkarnacji, które powiesił sobie w zimnym, bezdusznym gabinecie. Dla Ćmy pamiętanie było tylko jej cząstką, czymś oczywistym, co po prostu istniało i co zawsze się miało ze sobą, chociaż prawie nikt nie zwracał na to uwagi. Było starą, wytartą, ulubioną bransoletką, która dzwoniła między inną biżuterią, niewyeksponowana w żaden sposób.

Gdy przestał koncentrować się na szczegółach, spróbował spojrzeć na nią obiektywnie, tak, jak mogli na nią patrzeć zwykli ludzie, którzy o jej tożsamości nie mieli pojęcia. Była obiektywnie _ładna_ , ale w żadnym wypadku nie można jej było nazwać piękną, a mimo chłodnej urody i zimnych, jasnoniebieskich oczu, takich, jak u Rankina, sprawiała sympatyczne wrażenie.

Wpatrywała się z nieodgadnionym uśmiechem w Sebastiana, na pozostałych mężczyzn nie zwracając na razie szczególnej uwagi. Zrzucili z siebie wierzchnie okrycia i odwiesili do wyschnięcia, krótko się sobie przedstawili, a ona i John objęli się na powitanie, potem zaś kobieta zagadnęła jego i Sherlocka o jakieś sprawy związane z Baker Street – dla rozluźnienia atmosfery albo po prostu aby zacząć rozmowę. Mimo to, raz po raz zerkała na Sebastiana, który najwyraźniej zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, z jakichś przyczyn wydawał się wyczuwać powody i jednocześnie był tym faktem odrobinę… skrępowany? Jim zmarszczył brwi, a w jego głowie pojawiła się krótka myśl, że _żałuje, że w świecie sześciu płci się nie związali jak Rankin i Kesson, bo wówczas mógłby znać jego myśli w tym momencie_.

– Nie mogłam się was doczekać – oznajmiła kobieta po wymianie uprzejmości i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, wskazując im salon. – Właźcie i rozgośćcie się. Herbata i kawa już czekają. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko przyrządziłam tak, jak lubicie – powiedziała, a coś w jej tonie utwierdziło Jima w przekonaniu, że doskonale wiedziała, który z nich co lubił i że wykorzystała pewne swoje moce do czegoś tak prozaicznego.

– Wrzos do nas dołączy? – spytał Sherlock, kiedy po chwili znaleźli się w salonie, nie urządzonym jeszcze do końca i odrobinę zagraconym, ale jasnym i sprawiającym przytulne wrażenie. Kobieta skinęła głową, ale jej uśmiech stał się odrobinę wymuszony.

– _Erica_. Dotrze tutaj za parę minut. Gdy tylko się zjawi, zostawię was samych i zabiorę Johna, żeby pokazać mu, jak idzie mi urządzanie tego miejsca – powiedziała tonem, w którym Jim wyczuł cień _przymusu_. Ale, znów, nie było to ciężkie do zaakceptowania ani bolesne i zdecydowanie nie powodowało odczuć takich, jak gdy Wróżka wyciągnęła go na spacer, rzucając przy tym zaklęcie zapomnienia na Sebastiana i Pletchera. –  Nie mogę się na ciebie napatrzeć, _Løvinne_ – dodała po chwili, jakby dusiła w sobie te słowa, odkąd się tu pojawili.

– _Sebastian_. Jeśli Wrzos woli by nazywać go Ericą, ja chcę pozostać Sebastianem Moranem – odparł mężczyzna z lekkim napięciem w głosie.

– Oczywiście. Każdy ma prawo wybrać ze swoich imion to, które lubi najbardziej.

– Mam tylko jedno imię – odparował, ale po chwili jego głos stał się spokojniejszy. – Czy ja cię kiedyś spotkałem…? – zapytał, zerkając niepewnie na Johna i powstrzymując się od dodania _w tym świecie_. – Wiem, że to ciebie musiałem znaleźć, ale _nie znam cię_. A ty rozmawiałaś ze mną przez telefon, jakbyś spodziewała się, że cię skojarzę.

– Och, Sebastian… oczywiście, że się znamy. Po prostu mnie nie pamiętasz – powiedziała i wykonała delikatny ruch dłonią, który sprawił, że oczy Johna stały się matowe i widać było, że nie jest już świadomy rozmowy. Wówczas Ćma zerknęła pytająco na Sherlocka, nie opuszczając ręki. – Przepraszam, jeśli chcesz, żeby nas słuchał, mogę to odwołać w każdej chwili, ale wiem, że jeszcze nie powiedziałeś mu prawdy i nie mam pewności, czy chcesz mówić teraz.

– Co mu zrobiłaś…?

– _Poprosiłam jego umysł_ , żeby nie zwracał uwagi na niektóre nasze słowa. Nic, co mogłoby być dla niego w jakikolwiek sposób niebezpieczne. Mogę jednak w każdej chwili zdjąć zaklęcie.

– Nie… nie budź go. Nie zdecydowałem jeszcze czy chcę, żeby poznał prawdę – wymamrotał Sherlock, ale widać było, że czuje się nieswojo z myślą, że ktoś wpływa na Johna w ten sposób. Po chwili ostrożnie objął mężczyznę ramieniem i westchnął, kiedy ten przymknął oczy i bezwładnie oparł się o jego bok. – Wcześniej zrobiłaś to samo używając Sebastiana?

– Można tak powiedzieć, ale, uprzedzając pytanie, nie każdemu jestem w stanie przekazywać mocy w taki sposób. Nie lubię tak wykorzystywać swoich zdolności i wpływać na tło, ale czasem to konieczne.

– Gdy u nas zamieszkałaś też to robiłaś?

– Nie – zaśmiała się. – Ty i tak mnie nie widziałeś i nie miałam żadnych powodów, żeby rzucać zaklęcia na któregokolwiek z was. Pojawiłam się tam tylko po to, żeby cię obserwować i upewnić się, że nic wam nie grozi.

– Dlaczego? – odezwał się Jim. – Twoje moce pozwalają ci widzieć przyszłość tak jak Wróżce i wiedziałaś, że Sherlock i John zwiążą się z naszą sprawą?

– Nic z tych rzeczy. Obserwowałam go jako brata Księcia, który w poprzednim świecie był dla Mściciela katalizatorem. Nikt nie może zobaczyć przyszłości. Wróżka też nie może, ale lubi kłamać w tej kwestii i używając innych swoich mocy sprawiać, by przyszłość, którą _przepowiedziała_ , faktycznie się spełniała – powiedziała, parę chwil patrzyła na Johna, a wreszcie westchnęła i zaczęła mówić dalej. – Przepraszam, że go tu z wami ściągnęłam, ale bez niego w ogóle byście tu nie dotarli. Bez kompletnej Drużyny, nie zobaczylibyście nawet tego domu, bo zaklęcia ochronne otaczające to miejsce są tak silne, że moglibyście wręcz minąć całe Caterham i nie zorientować się, że to zrobiliście.

– Ale dotarliśmy i może czas, abyś zaczęła nam mówić, o co w tym wszystkim chodziło – stwierdził Sebastian.

– Tak naprawdę nie mam zbyt wiele do powiedzenia, bo wszystkie najważniejsze informacje musicie usłyszeć od Erici. Jesteście tu, by złamać klątwę do końca, to jego pomocy potrzebujecie, aby móc wypowiedzieć właściwe słowa… ja jestem tylko jego magiczną Strażniczką, która chroniła go przed wzrokiem Lalkarza i Wróżki i przyjaciółką, która zabawiała go, gdy frustrował się, czekając na osoby mogące złamać Pierwszą Klątwę – oznajmiła, na słowie _przyjaciółka_ przesuwając palcami po obrączce. – Pewnie chcecie zapytać, dlaczego sam was nie znalazł. Dlaczego nie zrobił czegoś bardziej zdecydowanego, dlaczego czekał…? Na pewno zadawaliście sobie takie pytania.

–Może wcześniej. Teraz już wiemy, że Mściciela nie mógł znaleźć żaden pamiętający – powiedział Sebastian, a Jim poczuł kolejny raz, że tę dwójkę łączy coś więcej, mimo iż mężczyzna naprawdę nie znał Ćmy, a ona znała go prawdopodobnie wyłącznie z jego alfa-wersji. – Nie na tym polegało zresztą odwrócenie klątwy, bo to my mieliśmy was znaleźć a nie odwrotnie. A poza tym nie mogliście mieć pewności, czy w ogóle utworzymy Drużynę i staniemy po waszej stronie.

– Fakt, mieliśmy wątpliwości, gdy pojechaliście do kliniki Lalkarza i gdy ulegliście magii Wróżki – przyznała kobieta. – Naprawdę obawiałam się… że może pomieszać wasze wspomnienia i nakierować na niewłaściwą drogę albo was rozdzielić, zwłaszcza że w poprzednim świecie zdołała zniszczyć nasze plany swoimi knowaniami.

– Teraz też niemal to zrobiła, wysyłając nas do Edynburga, gdzie usłyszałem część prawdy o świecie sześciu płci – wymamrotał Jim, na co Ćma westchnęła przepraszająco.

– Wiem. Spokojnie. Teraz już wiesz, co naprawdę zaszło. Widzieliście się z Oxalis, więc musisz wiedzieć.

– Ty za to wiedziałaś o tym od samego początku, bo to ty byłaś tą omegą Wrzo… _Erici_. Dokładnie tak, jak przypuszczała Madison i…

– Nie mogła mieć pewności, bo byłam dla niej niewidzialna – przerwała mu i wyglądało na to, że coś w tym stwierdzeniu ją rozbawiło. – Wiedziała, że Erica ma przy sobie jakąś omegę, ale nie zwracała na mnie żadnej uwagi. Cudowne połączenie, przeklęta-niewidzialna i omega w jednym.

– Dopiero w Europie usłyszałem, że pośród otaczających Fuchsa pamiętających byli Erica, _Falena_ i Oxalis. Wcześniej sądziliśmy, że oprócz Rankina i Kessona nikt z pamiętających go nie znał – dodał Sebastian, na co kobieta skinęła głową.

– Wiem. Zrobiłeś to sam i nie masz pojęcia, jak cieszy mnie, że nie musieliśmy w to ingerować i ryzykować, że naruszymy zasady klątwy mówiąc ci zbyt wiele i w efekcie wszystko zaprzepaścimy.

– Kiedyś interweniowaliście? – spytał Sherlock, przyglądając się kobiecie czujnie. – W poprzednim świecie, gdzie jednak na nic się wasze interwencje nie zdały, prawda?

– W poprzednim świecie wydarzyło się zbyt wiele, ale ingerującą osobą była Wróżka, a nie my. My tylko próbowaliśmy chronić osoby, które tej ochrony potrzebowały… i zawiedliśmy. Chcieliśmy złamać klątwę, ale w przypadku łamania Pierwszej najdrobniejszy błąd czy nieostrożność może wszystko popsuć. Od tamtej pory, jeśli w ogóle mieszaliśmy się w działania osób, które mogłyby coś zmienić, robiliśmy to łagodnie i z jak największej odległości się dało – powiedziała, a gdy Sebastian spojrzał na nią z powątpiewaniem, szybko dokończyła swoją wypowiedź. – Tak, to ja podrzuciłam znajomym siostry Johna pomysł z nartami w święta. Dlatego zostaliście zaproszeni i mogliście całą czwórką spotkać się poza Londynem. To właśnie interwencja z daleka.

– Dlaczego wysłałaś nas akurat do Harry? – spytał Sherlock.

– Bo to jedyne miejsce, gdzie bez wzbudzania podejrzeń mogłam wysłać ciebie i Johna razem na kilka dni. Londyn jest kontrolowany przez Wróżkę i tam nie da się już nic zdziałać, dopóki się jej nie pozbędziemy – powiedziała i wzięła głęboki oddech, po czym rozejrzała się, a jej oczy stały się przez chwilę niewidzące. Gdy odezwała się ponownie, brzmiała bardziej żywo, a Jim miał wrażenie, że gdziekolwiek był teraz Wrzos, w jakiś sposób się z nim skontaktowała. – Zanim przyjdzie Erica mamy jeszcze chwilę, więc parę rzeczy mogłabym jednak powiedzieć wam już teraz. Przede wszystkim musicie wiedzieć, że w tym świecie wszystko zaszło zbyt daleko i teraz nie chodzi nam już tylko o złamanie Pierwszej Klątwy. Trzeba unieszkodliwić tę wiedźmę, bo bez niej dla Lalkarza jest jeszcze pewna nadzieja. Erica wcale nie chce robić mu krzywdy i wierzy, że wciąż dałoby się go _naprawić_ , skoro w poprzednim świecie był w stanie zakochać się w tej spokojnej, przebudzonej sztucznie lekarce, być z nią i nie zamierzać robić z niej kolejnej posłusznej laleczki.

– To wy wysłaliście ją do Kanady, bo wierzycie, że jest ważna? – wyrzucił z siebie Jim. – Do…

– Nie, ale wiemy, że ktoś ją tam przywołał. Strażnik innego pamiętającego, przebywający z dala od niego. Z tą sprawą nie mamy nic wspólnego. Dobrze, że chroni ją ktoś, kto, jak czuję, jest po naszej stronie – powiedziała Ćma i uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – Ale masz rację, może się okazać ważna, jeśli uznamy, że damy Lalkarzowi szansę.

– A co stanie się, gdy uznacie inaczej?

– Zabijemy ich w tym świecie, a w kolejnym uśpimy. I tym razem nie będziemy działać w pojedynkę – odparła spokojnie; fakt, że ta łagodna, ciepła kobieta wypowiedziała takie słowa w zupełnie beznamiętny sposób, powinien być może zaskoczyć Jima, ale tak się nie stało. – W poprzednim świecie byliśmy zbyt łagodni, zbyt… grzeczni – dodała, jakby wyczuwała, o czym myśli. – Zbyt dobrzy. I przez tę naszą dobroć, która przyprawia o wyrzuty sumienia i każe szukać innych rozwiązań niż morderstwo, wszystko poszło nie tak.

– Oraz przez mnóstwo innych pomyłek – zauważył cierpko Jim. – Próby utworzenia Drużyny najpierw z Mścicielem…

– Nie wiedzieliśmy, że wymagane jest do niej prawdziwe tło, ale masz rację. A potem…

– Janine Długi Język – dodał. – O tym też nie wiedzieliście.

– Nie, nie wiedzieliśmy – przyznała, nie zamierzając kłamać. – W trzynastym świecie nie zdążyłam zapoznać się z tą sprawą, bo za krótko byłam w najbliższej świcie Lalkarza i ubolewam nad tym faktem, bo gdybym dysponowała tą informacją w poprzednim, wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Niestety, to dla nas tak samo nowe informacje jak dla was. I oczywiście macie rację, że popełniliśmy błędy, ale jesteśmy już mądrzejsi i więcej się nie powtórzą. Tym razem nie ma szans, żeby Mściciel zniknął nam z oczu, żeby pomylił się w rozpoznaniu, z kim należy walczyć ani aby Wróżka wykorzystała zachwianie równowagi dla własnych celów. To świetnie, że skupiła całą swoją moc w jednym miejscu, bo im silniej podburzy Londyn, tym łatwiej będzie ją pokonać i złamać klątwę.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo klątwy są rzucane i łamane właśnie wtedy, gdy równowaga zostaje zachwiana, a poza tym to, co robi teraz Wróżka, bardzo ją osłabia. Podczas gdy ja, dysponując magią niemal taką jak ona, odpoczywam tutaj w ślicznym domku, mam was, a Wrzos jest już zdeterminowany by podjąć drastyczne kroki, nawet jeśli Książę-Moralista wciąż ma opory, by to robić – oznajmiła i zerknęła na Sebastiana. – Nie zawsze byłam dobra, wiecie? I nie zostałam przeklęta za niewinność. Oczywiście tutaj błąd popełnił Lalkarz, a nie my, nie przewidując, jaką daje mi siłę… – urwała na moment. – Cóż. Wystarczy wam wiedzieć, że w tym momencie prawie wszystkie zaklęcia, jakie rzucam, pochodzą z klątwy, jaką rzuciła Wróżka i cała ta energia związana z ukrywaniem się pochodzi właśnie od niej i jeszcze bardziej ją osłabia. Powiedzcie, co właściwie wiecie o moim przekleństwie? Nie jestem w stanie odczytać akurat tego.

– Że stałaś się z jego powodu niewidzialna dla pamiętających – odezwał się Sherlock, zanim Jim zdążył otworzyć usta. – Dokładnie tak, jak Mściciel. Nawet samoistni nie rozpoznają w tobie pamiętającej. Dopóki się przed nami nie ujawniasz, w ogóle cię nie dostrzegamy. Możesz z nami rozmawiać, wyciągać z nas informacje i spacerować przed naszymi nosami, a my jesteśmy na ciebie ślepi.

– _Dokładnie tak jak Mściciel_ – powtórzyła za nim z nutką rozbawienia w głosie. – Nawet nie przypuszczacie, jak bardzo to identyczne. Kiedyś naprawdę nie byłam dobra – stwierdziła, po czym westchnęła i zamilkła na dłuższą chwilę, potem zaś jej głos stał się poważniejszy. – Zanim zostałam przeklęta, byłam jednym z najsilniejszych magów, jacy istnieli w trzynastym świecie wstecz, lubiłam władzę, jaką mi to dawało i lubiłam bawić się słabszymi, więc siłą rzeczy Lalkarz się mną zainteresował, mimo że miał już swoją Wróżkę, która spełniała wszelkie jego drobne, magiczne zachcianki. Już wtedy była patologicznie zazdrosna o każdego, kto budził jego zainteresowanie, więc odkąd tylko pojawiłam się w jego otoczeniu, toczyła ze mną wojnę podjazdową na tyle skutecznie, że szybko zaczęłam mieć dość całej jego świty i myślałam o odejściu od nich… tym bardziej, że nie popierałam ich planów, by rzucać na wrogów klątwy. Paradoksalnie, przebywanie z niezbyt dobrymi ludźmi sprawiło, że nie stałam się taka jak oni, ale zaczęłam dostrzegać, że moralność jest cenniejsza od władzy. Ponadto, w przeciwieństwie do Wróżki, zdawałam sobie sprawę, jakie ich działania mogą niebezpieczne i że mogą wpłynąć na zbyt wiele światów, jakie potem nastąpią… wiecie już, że wówczas wiedza o reinkarnacji nie była tajemnicą, prawda? – upewniła się, na co cała trójka przytaknęła. – Byłam tłem, ale interesowałam się tym tematem i byłam gotowa dać się przebudzić, chociaż nie dążyłam do tego tak, jak dążyła Wróżka. Wiedziałam znacznie więcej od niej, bo po prostu patrzyłam dalej niż na śliczną buźkę Lalkarza. Może gdyby był kobietą, wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej – stwierdziła, uśmiechając się na moment, jednak nie ciągnęła tego tematu. – Ja się kształciłam, czytałam dziesiątki ksiąg, jeździłam do znanych magów na szkolenia i brałam udział w sympozjach, a ona spacerowała za nim jak piesek i zdobywała jego względy. Gdy zdecydował się na rzucenie Pierwszej Klątwy, która miała na wieki rozdzielić Pierwszego Strażnika i jego ptaszka… – zerknęła wymownie na Jima, który poczuł się zażenowany, że ktokolwiek tak go jeszcze określa – wybrał do przeprowadzenia rytuału Wróżkę, a nie mnie, mimo że byłam lepiej wykształcona i silniejsza, a znacznie mniej krótkowzroczna. Ja za to miałam jej asystować, co samo w sobie było absurdalnym pomysłem, bo nie znosiłyśmy się nawzajem, a nasza magia nigdy nie współgrała. To było pierwsze tak silne zaklęcie, jakie Wróżka zamierzała rzucić i użyła do tego… chyba wszystkich metod jakie znała. Już w początkowych fazach rytuału wszystko wymknęło się spod kontroli i Wróżka doskonale zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, ale nie potrafiła okiełznać wyzwolonej siły, przerwać rytuału i zacząć od nowa. Zbyt duża ilość energii, jakiej użyła, rozchwiała równowagę tak silnie, że nie mogłam… nie mogłam pozwolić, by to skończyła. Aby chaos nie rozbił tamtego świata na kawałki, aby próbować ratować Pierwszego, chociaż nawet nie wiedziałam dokładnie, kim jest, przerwałam asystę i odwróciłam zaklęcie… a raczej _próbowałam_ to zrobić, ale nie zdołałam go do końca opanować. Chociaż wzięłam na siebie siłę przekleństwa, nie zdołałam powstrzymać rytuału przed wypełnieniem się i klątwa uderzyła w Pierwszego zgodnie z planem Lalkarza i Wróżki, którzy zresztą również oberwali rykoszetem – stwierdziła i zająknęła się, odwracając wzrok. – Ona dostała odpryskami zaklęcia znacznie silniej od niego, przy czym w przypadku ich obojga sprawiło to tylko, że ukrywanie się przychodzi im trochę łatwiej niż innym pamiętającym, ale nie na tyle, by nie dało się ich odnaleźć. Po prostu nieco częściej zdarza się, że ktoś ich przegapia.

– A co się stało tobie? – odezwał się Sebastian. – Przyjęłaś na siebie zaklęcie. Wiemy, co dzieje się z tobą teraz, ale co się działo wtedy?

– Zniknęłam – odparła ledwo słyszalnie. – Stałam się tak niewidzialna, jakbym była duchem. Rozpłynęłam się we wspomnieniach pamiętających, tak, że nawet Wróżka i Lalkarz ledwo mnie pamiętali i większość osób, które wiedzą o Pierwszej Klątwie, nie ma świadomości, że uczestniczył w tym ktoś poza tą parką z piekła rodem. Ponieważ w kolejnych życiach byłam zawsze w pobliżu Erici, a niektórzy mgliście kojarzyli mnie z trzynastego świata jako magiczny element świty Lalkarza, powstała plotka, że odeszłam od niego do Erici, a my podtrzymywaliśmy tę plotkę.

– A jak trafiłaś do niego naprawdę?

– On też pochodzi z magicznych, chociaż znacznie dawniejszych czasów. Dostrzegł… a raczej _wyczuł_ mnie tylko dlatego, że posiada zmysły, jakich nie da się opisać ani zrozumieć komuś, kto nie urodził się w jego świecie. Wyczuł moje emocje i chociaż nie widział mnie, nie słyszał, nie mógł dotknąć ani porozumieć się ze mną w jakikolwiek sposób… został ze mną. Wyprowadził się na odludzie, aby nikt nie widział, jak _mówi sam do siebie_ , a mówił cały czas, bo wiedział, że jestem przeraźliwie samotna. Opowiadał mi o swojej przeszłości, o Lalkarzu i tym, co wiedział o Klątwach, o starszych, o budzeniu, o magii i historii. Nie wiedział nawet, kim jestem i… tak naprawdę… – zająknęła się i przymknęła oczy. – Gdyby nie on, zostałabym tam w swojej niewidzialności na zawsze, bo ducha nie da się przecież zabić. Aby tak się nie stało, znalazł zaklęcie, które powiązało mnie z nim, tak, aby jego śmierć pociągnęła mnie za nim... nasze niematerialne jestestwo w każdym kolejnym świecie przy narodzinach na nowo obleka się w ciało, więc śmierć mogła przywrócić mi materialność. Poświęcił się dla mnie, bo od tamtej pory wystarczy, aby umarło jedno z nas, a z drugim dzieje się to samo. Na dłuższą metę to praktyczne i jednocześnie niesamowicie ryzykowne, ale wtedy nie udało mu się wymyślić żadnego innego sposobu, aby mi pomóc. Oczywiście da się złamać tego rodzaju zaklęcie, tyle że musimy poczekać na jakiś magiczny świat, gdzie nasze moce znów osiągną dawny poziom, bo we wszystkich tych zwykłych miejscach nie da się nic z tym zrobić – oznajmiła i zamilkła na jakiś czas. – Cóż… nie będę opowiadać wam, jak wygląda życie niemego ducha, bo to nic przyjemnego. Wystarczy wam wiedzieć, że w kolejnym świecie, w którym klątwa rzucona na Pierwszego dopiero zaczęła działać, ta, która dotknęła mnie, ustabilizowała się i moja niewidzialność jest teraz zbliżona do jego. Nie jestem już przecież przezroczysta – powiedziała i spróbowała się uśmiechnąć, ale zupełnie jej to nie wyszło. – W dwunastym świecie obudziłam się jako samoistna, co zupełnie mnie nie zaskoczyło, bo wiedziałam przecież, że budzą się samoistnie ci, którzy coś stracili i którym los daje szansę, by to odzyskać. Odnalazłam Ericę już w pierwszym życiu po przebudzeniu i mogłam mu wreszcie opowiedzieć wszystko, co wiedziałam o klątwach. Mam wrażenie, że nigdy nie powiedziałam tylu słów, co w trakcie naszego pierwszego spotkania. Musiałam w końcu nadrobić całe lata, które to on mówił, a ja milczałam – stwierdziła od tego momentu nostalgia w jej głosie zaczęła zanikać, bo te wspomnienia były dla niej znacznie szczęśliwsze. – Dzięki temu, co nas łączyło i zaklęciu wiążącemu nasze życia, naturalnie i niemal automatycznie zostałam jego Strażniczką, mimo że zwykle to samoistni mają swoich Strażników wśród przebudzonych sztucznie a nie na odwrót. Stałam się jego czujką, jego wysłanniczką, która mogła pójść wszędzie i załatwić sprawy, z którymi on oficjalnie nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego. Mogłam wpływać zarówno na tło jak i na pamiętających, a moją szczególną zdolnością jest możliwość sprawienia, aby o mnie zapominali. Gdybym chciała, moglibyście zapomnieć o mnie, gdy tylko skończymy tę rozmowę – powiedziała, a do jej tonu powrócił cień rozbawienia.

– Skoro byliście sobie tak bliscy, jak to się stało, że w przeszłości umawiałaś się z Jasperem i…

– Umawiałam się z całym mnóstwem pamiętających. Po prostu nie wszyscy mnie pamiętają, bo czasem wolałam, aby zapominali i tak właśnie się działo. Zresztą, moja relacja z Ericą nie jest taka jak Lalkarza i Wróżki. Między nami to nigdy nie było jakoś szczególnie romantyczne – powiedziała, chociaż w jej głosie słychać było, że miała na myśli raczej brak seksualnej relacji niż brak uczuć. – John? – dodała nagle i podniosła się z miejsca, a wówczas mężczyzna otrząsnął się i rozejrzał niepewnie po pomieszczeniu, jednak jego zdezorientowanie minęło już po paru chwilach. – Obiecałam pokazać ci dom, podczas gdy nasi przyjaciele pogadają o swoich sprawach.

– Jasne – powiedział i sięgnął po filiżankę z herbatą; przez moment wydawał się zaskoczony, że ta zdążyła już przestygnąć, ale ostatecznie to zignorował. – Przy okazji, zabrałaś ze sobą ten świetny ekspres do kawy, który miałaś na Baker Street? Wydaje mi się, że spadło ciśnienie, bo zrobiłem się jakiś senny i muszę się czymś rozbudzić.

– Jak mogłabym go nie wziąć – odparła z uśmiechem, po czym skinęła na mężczyznę, a zanim wspólnie ruszyli w stronę schodów prowadzących na piętro, zerknęła w stronę ukrytego w cieniu wejścia do korytarza i krótko uniosła dłoń w geście odrobinę przypominającym przywitanie.

Jim natychmiast spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i zamarł, gdy zobaczył opartego o futrynę drzwi Heatha Parkera, którego szukali tak długo i do którego wreszcie udało im się dotrzeć. Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że to właśnie on, chociaż nigdy wcześniej go nie widział… i dopiero teraz uderzyło go w pełni, że to właśnie od niego w ciągu najbliższych kilkunastu minut dowie się, kim jest Mściciel. Zanim jednak zdążył przetrawić tę myśl, w jego umyśle pojawiła się kolejna. _Przecież w głębi serca już wiesz, bo to, co straciłeś, udało ci się odzyskać wiele tygodni temu._ Zamrugał nerwowo, próbując zrozumieć, dlaczego coś podobnego pojawiło się w jego głowie – ale bez powodzenia.

– Wybacz, że musieliśmy zatrzymać tu Johna i rzucić na niego zaklęcie – zwrócił się Wrzos do Sherlocka, powoli wychodząc z cieni. Miał spokojny, łagodny głos z odrobinę śpiewnym akcentem, który jednak ciężko było przypasować do konkretnego języka. Brzmiał spokojnie, trochę tak, jak Ella, kiedy była dla niego psychoterapeutką, mówił dość cicho i wydawało się, że nigdy nie podnosi głosu, bo po prostu nie ma takiej potrzeby. – Musiałem upewnić się, że jesteście Drużyną i nie narazić go w żaden sposób na usłyszenie czegoś istotnego, co mogłoby zagrozić jego statusowi prawdziwego tła. Ale to już załatwione i jedyne, co zostało nam do zrobienia, to wypowiedzieć wszystkie potrzebne słowa. Słowa niosące więcej znaczenia niż inne…! To niemal jak rzucanie zaklęcia.

Kiedy zbliżył się do nich i zajął fotel, w którym wcześniej siedziała Ćma, a Jim miał szansę dokładniej mu się przyjrzeć, szybko zrozumiał, skąd wziął się jego przydomek Wrzos: mężczyzna był w jakiś sposób _pospolity_. Przed pięćdziesiątką, średniego wzrostu, o popielatym odcieniu włosów, cerą w niezbyt zdrowym odcieniu i zwyczajnymi, szarymi oczami. Cały był dość blady i jakiś bezbarwny, nie przykuwał uwagi i na ulicy można było go tak po prostu nie dostrzec przez jego pospolitość – wystarczyłoby, aby ubrał się w neutralne wzory i fasony, aby całkowicie wtopić się w tłum. Teraz może nie byłby aż tak bezbarwny, bo miał na sobie rzeczy w podobnym stylu co Ćma, może tylko w bardziej stonowanych odcieniach – pewnie dlatego, że mężczyzna w jego wieku prawdopodobnie wyglądałby niestosownie w jej wielobarwnych kwiecistościach.

Po kilkunastu sekundach wrażenie bezbarwności Wrzosa zaczęło ulegać zmianie i Jima nagle uderzyło, że w całej jego pospolitości było mnóstwo drobnych szczegółów, które na pierwszy rzut oka można było przegapić, a które sprawiały, że przestawał się wydawać aż tak zwyczajny i pozbawiony kolorów. Na twarzy, która moment temu wyglądała szarawo i blado, miał trochę jasnobrązowych biegów, które wiosną pod wpływem pierwszych promieni słońca przybierały prawdopodobnie złotawy, ciemniejszy odcień i odejmowały mu parę lat. Zmarszczki mimiczne wskazywały na łagodny charakter oraz to, że uśmiechał się często, ale w dość zdawkowy sposób, za to w oczach – które okazały się nie być jednolicie szare, lecz naznaczone drobnymi plamkami w odcieniach zgaszonego błękitu przełamanego fioletem i przydymionej zieleni – była jakaś siła, niezmienność i twardość. Jego niezbyt imponująca postura również była tylko pozorna, bo, mimo wieku, mężczyzna miał w sobie pewną giętkość, poruszał się płynnie i szybko, jakby niezauważalnie zmieniając swoje położenie.

W głowie Jima pojawiła się dziwna myśl, że jeśli kiedykolwiek miałby nazwać kogoś niezniszczalnym, przypomniałby sobie Heatha Parkera, który wpatrywał się w niego wyczekująco, zaciskał chudą, żylastą dłoń, na której wyraźnie odznaczały się naczynia krwionośne i drobne przebarwienia słoneczne i uśmiechał się z niepokojącą łagodnością. Miał wrażenie, że temu człowiekowi nie dałoby się zrobić krzywdy i… w pewnym sensie to samo można by było powiedzieć o Lalkarzu, ale tutaj było coś całkiem innego, niemal _mistycznego_. Lennox był knującym, drobnym przystojniaczkiem o świdrującym spojrzeniu i zbyt chudej twarzy, który lubił się bawić ludźmi i wciąż brakowało mu wrażeń, zaś we Wrzosie był kompletny spokój, który nie był udawany i za którym nie stało leczenie wrodzonej nerwowości alkoholem i pracoholizmem. Stanowił uosobienie cichej, pozbawionej widowiskowych popisów odwagi, nie potrzebował poklasku, był stary, doświadczony i magiczny. Pod pewnymi względami mógł przypominać Mycrofta, bo widać było w jego oczach, że trzymanie się zasad moralnych było dla niego priorytetem – tyle że w tym wszystkim nie było wewnętrznych rozterek, niepokoju i chłodnej maski, którą starszy Holmes zwykł przykrywać swoje lęki przed podjęciem prawdziwej walki.

Było w nim coś uspokajającego i silnego jednocześnie i gdy Jim zestawił go w myślach z Lennoxem, od razu zrozumiał, dlaczego tamten bystry szaleniec z manią wielkości i przerośniętym ego zapragnął mieć tylko dla siebie kojącą obecność kogoś tak od niego różnego jak Wrzos. Współczującego, empatycznego i posiadającego wewnętrzną równowagę, której Lalkarz nie miał i nie potrafił długoterminowo docenić u nikogo, mimo że wolał ją od chaosu który reprezentowała Wróżka. Kolejna myśl, jaka go naszła, gdy mężczyzna płynnym ruchem sięgnął po pozostawioną przez Ćmę filiżankę i upił z niej łyk, to że mężczyzna nie bał się naruszenia panujących zasad i równowagi i…

– Nieważne, jak czasem wszystko się rozchwieje – oznajmił Wrzos, jakby czytał mu w myślach. – Wszechświat ostatecznie zawsze dąży do tego, by wszystko wróciło na swoje miejsce, a naszą rolą jest tylko to, aby czasem przytrzymać huśtawkę naszej rzeczywistości. Pomóc utrzymać się na niej komuś, kto zaczyna spadać kiedy odchyli się zbyt mocno i zrzucić z niej niegrzeczne dzieci, które szarpią za łańcuchy, bujają nią i straszą innych.

– Więc Lalkarz i Wróżka to niegrzeczne dzieci do zrzucenia? – spytał Sebastian, na co Wrzos zaśmiał się cicho i skinął głową.

– Można tak powiedzieć. A moim kolejnym błędem w poprzednim świecie poza tymi, o których powiedziała wam już Falena, było prawdopodobnie to, że sądziłem, że dziecko może być strofowane skutecznie przez swoje starsze rodzeństwo. Wróżka jest dla mnie tylko niegrzecznym dzieckiem, ale do strofowania Lalkarza potrzeba nam naszego Księcia-Moralisty i mam nadzieję, że tym razem stanie po naszej stronie…

– Zamiast bać się wykonać zdecydowanego kroku – dokończył Sherlock. – Nie wiem, czy możesz na to liczyć.

– Książę zawsze miał _lęk wysokości_ i gdy nasza huśtawka odchylała się zbyt mocno, kurczowo trzymał się jej łańcuchów i nie był zdolny do zrobienia czegokolwiek. Klątwa odebrała mu ludzi, którzy mogliby go trzymać, kiedy będzie walczył, ale teraz ma nas i wygląda na to, że zrozumiał wreszcie, że ma również _ciebie_. Dotąd nie potrafił uwierzyć, że wokół niego jednak są ludzie, którzy będą trzymać go za rękę i nie pozwolą mu spaść w dół razem z niegrzecznymi dziećmi – zakończył cichym i aksamitnym, ale bardziej stanowczym głosem.

 _Nie lubił wydawać poleceń i nie lubił być liderem, ale gdy tak się działo, wszyscy milkli i go słuchali._ Jim zaśmiał się w duchu, bo naprawdę, nie powinno go dziwić czemu stał się pierwszą Lalką – człowiek z wewnętrzną siłą, ale bez jakichkolwiek ciągot do władzy. Nie dziwiło też, dlaczego kolejną jego powiernicą stała się Wróżka i dlaczego Lennox nigdy nie był z niej zadowolony: bo chociaż potrafiła wpływać na ludzi, potrzebowała do tego swojej magii a nie samego charakteru. Bez swoich mocy byłaby nikim, bo tylko one umożliwiały jej wydawanie rozkazów, podczas gdy Wrzos… Jim jeszcze raz spojrzał w jego pocętkowane, łagodne oczy… Wrzos mógł prawdopodobnie _po prostu poprosić_ , by coś zadziało się tak, jak tego pragnął.

– Za dużo myślisz, ptaszku – powiedział mężczyzna z lekkim uśmiechem, który sprawił, że zmarszczki mimiczne przy jego oczach stały się wyraźniejsze. – Zacznijmy od początku. Wiecie, po co tu jesteście, za to ja jestem po to, aby wytłumaczyć wam wszystko, wyjawić tajemnice jakich inni wyjawić nie mogli i złamać klątwę, która wiąże pozostałe i uniemożliwia Księciu uporanie się z niegrzecznymi dziećmi. Falena już przekazała wam pewne informacje, ale możemy kontynuować od dowolnego momentu. Powiedzcie mi, wolicie zacząć od poprzedniego świata czy od samego początku? – spytał i chociaż Jim już otwierał usta, by odpowiedzieć, mężczyzna nie spojrzał na niego lecz na Sherlocka.

– Od poprzedniego świata. Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego się nie udało, a poza tym… tożsamość Mściciela w każdym wypadku wyjawisz nam na samym końcu. Mam rację?

– To ty jesteś geniuszem dedukcji, a nie ja – zaśmiał się mężczyzna. – Oczywiście. Poprzedni świat. Løvinne, może ty zaczniesz? Falena wspomniała, że domyśliłeś się więcej niż zdecydowałeś się powiedzieć – zwrócił się do Sebastiana, który zmrużył oczy, ale jego, w przeciwieństwie do Ćmy, nie skorygował i wydawało się że niechętnie, ale akceptuje, by mężczyzna tak go nazywał.

– To były tylko domysły a ja przekazałem Jimowi wyłącznie fakty.

– Ale teraz już wiesz, że to fakty.

– Jasne. Teraz już wiem – odparł i westchnął, kiedy dostrzegł, że Jim patrzy na niego z wyrzutem. – Magnussen, jak dobrze wiesz, nie był chętny do zwierzeń i nie wszystko powiedział mi wprost, ważna jest jednak jedna rzecz: o ile Janine mogła mieć zablokowaną możliwość mówienia o swoich odkryciach, Długi Język charakteryzował się tym, że dostrzegał… tajemnice. Było z nią trochę tak, jak z Lennoxem w klinice. Wiedziała, gdzie przyłożyć ucho by usłyszeć coś ważnego i dowiedziała się o pamiętających, nie wiem jak, nie wiem, czego  i jak dokładnie tego dokonała, ale… stało się to niedługo przed twoją śmiercią, kiedy nie utrzymywaliście już kontaktów. Mówiłeś kiedyś, że zajmowała się swoją częścią sieci i że nie miałeś świadomości, co dokładnie robi i taka była prawda: podróżowała, prowadziła śledztwo i szukała pamiętających. Nie miała możliwości ich rozpoznać tak jak samoistny…

– Ale była wyczulona na informacje, które nie były przeznaczone dla niej. Zawsze taka była.

– I na pewnym etapie, z jakichś przyczyn i w jakiś sposób, którego Magnussen nie mógł oczywiście mi zdradzić bo o tym nic nie wiedział, dotarła do Mściciela, doskonale wiedząc już, kim on jest. Może zauważyła, że jeden z ludzi z sieci próbuje się do ciebie zbliżyć, może to była kobieca intuicja…

– A może romans z jakimś pamiętającym, który opowiedział jej dawne legendy – wtrącił Wrzos, a Jim jęknął, kiedy kolejna rzecz nabrała sensu.

– Louis Lemaire… to on musiał coś jej o tym wspomnieć, bo przecież się znali w poprzednich światach, a ona podświadomie czuła, że jest jej bliski i…

– Tak, ptaszku,  to od niego usłyszała pewne legendy, ale ponieważ nie chciał się mieszać w sprawę klątw i miał własne sprawy do załatwienia, kiedy już zabawili się…

– Wyjechał i zostawił Janine samej sobie, z całą jej ciekawością i wścibstwem – dokończył Sebastian. – A ona, jako tło a nie pamiętający, na podstawie opisów dotyczących Mściciela, poskładała wszystko do kupy i odnalazła go w twojej sieci, bo w przeciwieństwie do ciebie go dostrzegała, tym bardziej, że znała go już wcześniej. Powiedziała mu prawdę wprost, kiedy twoja gra z Sherlockiem przybrała punkt krytyczny.

– Ale nie zdążył się ze mną skontaktować – wymamrotał Jim, spuszczając głowę i mając absolutną pewność, że wie, co za chwilę usłyszy.

– To on do ciebie dzwonił, gdy siedziałeś na dachu Barts i czekałeś na Sherlocka – powiedział Wrzos. – To połączenie od niego było ostatnim, jakie odrzuciłeś przed samobójstwem. Fakt, że usłyszał o reinkarnacji, choćby z drugiej ręki i uwierzył, kim dla ciebie był, rozpoczął rozchwianie równowagi i sprawił, że Pierwsza Klątwa zaczęła łamać się dalej… samo łamanie następowało za to stopniowo już od kilku światów, ale tutaj było to znacznie wyraźniejsze, bo wciąż żyłeś, kiedy on poznał o tobie prawdę. Zamierzał powiedzieć ci co odkrył i wszystko było już tak bliskie rozwiązania, że wystarczyło prawdopodobnie tylko jedno wasze spotkanie i kilka słów...

– Ale zabiłem się i wszystko zniszczyłem, to chcesz powiedzieć, prawda?

– Zabiłeś się, bo popchnęła cię do tego klątwa, która miała was rozdzielić, a Mściciel i Blaterare nie zdążyli do ciebie dotrzeć na czas. Jeśli dobrze przypomniałbyś sobie swoje ostatnie tygodnie, wiedziałbyś, że Janine kilkakrotnie próbowała do ciebie dotrzeć, ale miałeś inne sprawy, które całkowicie cię angażowały – powiedział łagodnie i bez jakichkolwiek wyrzutów Wrzos. – W pierwszej chwili Mściciel sądził, że wszystko jest stracone, ale Janine była zdeterminowana, pewna siebie i nie zamierzała się poddać, bez względu na to, czy widziała nadzieję czy nie. Zawsze miała w sieci sporą władzę, zaś po twojej śmierci była w stanie przejąć wszystkie te fragmenty, za których rozbrajanie bracia Holmes się nie wzięli.

– Niszczenie sieci nie miało żadnego związku z pamiętającymi– wtrącił Sherlock. – Robiliśmy to tylko po to, żeby chronić tamten świat.

– Tak i wasze działania nie wpłynęły w żaden sposób na tę sprawę… oprócz oczywistego faktu, że Książę, zamiast zaangażować się w sprawę klątw, skupił się na bieżących problemach i być może dlatego przegapił inne istotne kwestie. Ale akurat to nie jest jego wina, więc… po prostu wróćmy do Janine, a jego na razie zostawmy. Louis powiedział jej, kim jest i co ich niegdyś łączyło, ale nie podał jej szczegółów dotyczących klątwy, którą na nią rzucono, bo nie chciał jej straszyć. Przekazał jej informacje o ich wspólnej przeszłości bez oporów, bo wiedział, że nie może jej obudzić oraz że ona nie może przekazać tej wiedzy dalej. Robił to również w poprzednich światach, gdy chciał się do niej zbliżyć, ale nie przewidział jednej rzeczy…

– Że Pierwszy Strażnik ma nieco inne zdolności niż ktokolwiek inny – dopowiedział Sebastian i zerknął na Jima, niepewny, czy mężczyzna nie jest zły za informacje, które przed nim zataił; ten jednak szybko stwierdził, że nie jest w stanie się na niego złościć, zwłaszcza że czuł, że jego milczenie było uzasadnione. – Jemu jako jedynej osobie na świecie _mogła_ powiedzieć wszystko, co wie, wiedziała, kim on jest i z nim zawsze mogła być szczera, dlatego nie miała pojęcia i nigdy się nie domyśliła, że gdy spróbuje to samo przekazać innym, trafi na barierę. Może się mylę, ale pamiętajmy również, że Mściciel też był przeklęty i niewidoczny nie tylko dla ciebie, ale też dla innych pamiętających. Dlatego nigdy nie powiedziała Rankinowi i Kessonowi prawdy: bo po prostu _nie mogła_ tego zrobić. A oni błędnie odczytali to jako brak zaufania.

– Gdy rozważamy to wszystko, pamiętajcie o jeszcze jednej kwestii – dodał Wrzos, spoglądając na Jima – w poprzednim świecie Louis w ogóle nie łączył Janine z Jimem Moriartym-kryminalistą i nie miał pojęcia, że to ty możesz być tajemniczym Magpie z dawnych legend. Sprawa Pierwszego Strażnika w ogóle go wtedy nie interesowała i nie sądził, że ma z nią cokolwiek wspólnego. Spotkał się z dawną kochanką, przeżył romans ze wspominkami i sądził, że Janine jak zwykle wróci do własnego życia i będzie dobrze się bawić z kolejnymi osobami. Ich spotkanie nie miało żadnych ukrytych celów i nie miał pojęcia, że stanie się dla niej katalizatorem do działania.

– Tyle że w tamtym świecie nie była niepozorną plotkarą, jaką kiedyś znał, lecz siostrą Jima Moriarty’ego i jedną z najważniejszych osób w jego sieci. Tamta Janine nie zostawiłaby takiej wiedzy nic z nią nie robiąc, gdy domyśliła się, że mam w sieci Mściciela, który łączy mnie z dawną klątwą – wymamrotał Jim.

– Dokładnie tak było – westchnął Wrzos. – Nie wiem, jak cała sprawa by się skończyła, gdyby działali na oślep i gdyby Falena, moja cudowna, niewidzialna Wysłanniczka, nie usłyszała o tym, że jakaś rezydująca w Londynie para za bardzo interesuje się sprawami pamiętających. W pierwszej chwili obawialiśmy się, że to Lalkarz i Wróżka i dlatego zaczęliśmy szukać źródeł dziwnych plotek. Falena dość szybko odszukała Janine, bo przecież ona nie była niewidzialna i nie wiedziała jeszcze, że nie powinna działać tak jawnie, więc szczególnie się nie ukrywała. To przez nią Falena poznała Mściciela. Problemem jest to… że oni do końca nam nie ufali, a gdy się to zmieniło, i tak nie mogli powiedzieć nam, kto jest ptaszkiem z tła, bo była to wiedza, którą pozyskała Blaterare i która nie mogła zostać przekazana dalej.

– Wy… nie wiedzieliście że to ja…? – spytał Jim z niedowierzaniem. – Przez cały ten czas…? Gdy poznaliście Janine, gdy zaangażowaliście się w tę sprawę i gdy pojawiły się ekrany z moim wizerunkiem… nie wiedzieliście, że chodzi o mnie?

– W tamtym świecie nie mieliśmy o tym pojęcia, bo nie znaliśmy twojej twarzy jako tła z czasów, gdy byłeś w związku z Pierwszym Strażnikiem. Dopiero po atakach i śmierci zarówno jego jak Blaterare, dowiedzieliśmy się, że ptaszek Mściciela to konsultant-przestępca Jim Moriarty, że już nie żyjesz i że żadne rozchwianie równowagi nie sprawiłoby, że Mściciel będzie mógł cię odnaleźć i złamać pierwszą klątwę…

– Wrócisz do tego później, a teraz dokończ wątek mojej siostry – przerwał mu Jim, na co Wrzos skinął głową, zupełnie niezrażony jego tonem.

– Falena nie wiedziała, kim była w trzynastym świecie Janine, bo gdy w świcie Lalkarza pojawiła się i zaczęła mącić jako Blaterare, ona była już przeklętym, niewidzialnym duchem. Próbowaliśmy stworzyć Drużynę z jej udziałem i… gdyby Mściciel mógł się w niej znaleźć – a jak już wiecie, nie mógł, bo nie był _prawdziwym tłem_ – to po jej utworzeniu ja i Falena natychmiast byśmy wyczuli, że trzeba zostawić tę sprawę, bo _ptaszka już w tym świecie nie ma,_ trzeba zmienić plany i skupić się na osłabieniu Wróżki, a klątwy spróbować złamać w kolejnej rzeczywistości. Nie wiedząc tego wszystkiego, spróbowaliśmy wymienić go w Drużynie na Janine, ale jak wiecie – ona i tak nie mogła wykonać zadań prawdziwego tła.

– Gdybyście byli ze sobą szczerzy, to cokolwiek by się zmieniło?

– Nie wiem. Nie cofniemy czasu, by to sprawdzić. Najważniejsze jest, że ona i Mściciel przez nasz błąd związany z kwestią _prawdziwego tła_ już nam nie ufali. Mieli przygotować ataki i zachwiać równowagę, co miało złamać klątwy, ale tak się nie stało. Obydwoje zniknęli nam z oczu i się ukryli, a bez naszej wiedzy nie… nie wiedzieli, z kim naprawdę walczą, bo… – zająknął się i skrzywił, po czym z pewnym zniecierpliwieniem przeczesał palcami włosy. – Mściciel nie zachowywał się racjonalnie i to powinno wzbudzić naszą czujność, ale byliśmy zbyt podekscytowani faktem, że w ogóle go znaleźliśmy, by zbadać, co konkretnie jest dla niego motorem działań. Nie mówiliśmy mu wszystkiego, posługiwaliśmy się wyłącznie określeniami _Lalkarz_ i _Wróżka_ , aby nie zaczął działać na własną rękę i nie odszukał ich dzięki ludzkim nazwiskom. Oczywiście, wiedział już, że ktoś ze starszych kiedyś rzucił na niego klątwę i że może ją zniszczyć przez rozchwianie równowagi jakimś spektakularnym działaniem w Londynie, odszukując jego oraz Wróżkę i ich pokonując… wiedział, że jeśli to wszystko zrobi, klątwa się odwróci i prawdopodobnie złamie albo osłabi wszystkie inne, jakie kiedykolwiek zostały rzucone przez Wróżkę. I automatycznie uznał, ze chodzi o to, że odwróci się w kolejnym świecie, podczas gdy ja cały czas sądziłem, że znajdzie swojego ptaszka jeszcze w tamtym.

– Podczas gdy Jim już nie żył, a on z jakichś przyczyn uznał, że Lalkarz to mój brat – powiedział martwo Sherlock.

– Popełniłem błąd, nie mówiąc mu, w kogo naprawdę powinien skierować swoją zemstę i nie przewidując, że gdy straci do mnie zaufanie przez sprawę z błędnie utworzoną Drużyną, może się przed nami ukryć i zacząć działać po swojemu. I, masz oczywiście rację, gdy straciłem z nim kontakt, wierzył, że walczyć powinien z Mycroftem. Problem w tym, że nie tylko my mieliśmy tajemnice. On również ukrywał przed nami istotne kwestie – przykładowo, nigdy nie powiedział nam wprost, że wini za śmierć Jima Moriarty’ego braci Holmes i nawet gdy sądził, że nie uda mu się złamać klątwy, uznał, że przynajmniej się zemści. Wróżka musiała mieć w tym swój udział, ale nie jestem w stanie jej przejrzeć, więc nie wiem, co konkretnie zrobiła. Nie wierzę jednak, że na niego wpłynęła czy do czegokolwiek go zmusiła, bo Mściciel był zbyt silny, by ulec czemuś takiemu. Możliwe jednak, że spreparowała jakieś dowody tak, aby uznał, że Mycroft naprawdę jest Lalkarzem. To znaczy… – urwał na moment. – Tak naprawdę nie wiemy nawet, czy Wróżka kiedykolwiek go zobaczyła, czy znalazła wyłącznie Janine. To drugie wydaje mi się znacznie bardziej prawdopodobne, bo gdyby spotkała osobiście jego, zabiłaby go, aby pozbyć się zagrożenia. Jestem jednak niemal pewny, że znalazła Janine i rozpoznała w niej Blaterare gdy tylko straciliśmy ją i Mściciela z oczu, a w jej wypadku lepszym rozwiązaniem było podsycenie jej wątpliwości dotyczących Mycrofta.

– Ale Lalkarz twierdził, że nie mógł się z nimi skontaktować! – zaprotestował Jim, gdy opowieść Wrzosa zaczęła robić się nielogiczna. – Próbował dotrzeć do Janine i Mściciela przez Rankina i Kessona, ale nie udało mu się to…!

– Jemu się nie udało, ale Wróżce najwyraźniej tak – powiedział Sebastian, uspokajająco kładąc dłoń na jego napiętym ramieniu. – Pamiętasz, o czym rozmawialiśmy, Jim? Obecnie jest od niego znacznie silniejsza. Kiedy obudził się ponownie, nie przyznała mu się, że spartaczyła swoją klątwę w dawnych czasach. Okłamywała go i zwodziła, aby mieć go przy sobie. Dotarła do Janine i kazała walczyć jej dalej i zorganizować ataki, bo sądziła, że w ten sposób równowaga zostanie zachwiana i będzie mogła naprawić dawne błędy, a dzięki kryzysowej sytuacji utrzyma Lalkarza przy sobie. Możliwe, że udałoby się im zacementować klątwy, gdyby Mycroft nie zdołał złapać Mściciela i ten nie pozwolił mu się zabić – powiedział, a potem westchnął ciężko i spuścił wzrok, unikając spojrzeń któregokolwiek z mężczyzn.

– Klątwę można zacementować tylko wtedy, gdy osoba, której dotyczy, żyje, a Mściciel to od nas wiedział – podjął Wrzos. – Aby Wróżka nie mogła go dorwać, dał się złapać i popełnił samobójstwo, kiedy tylko porozmawiał z Mycroftem i ostatecznie zrozumiał, że to nie on jest Lalkarzem. Więzienia MI5 były zabezpieczone na różne sposoby i chronił je dodatkowo Strażnik Księcia, tak, że nawet Wróżka nie mogła do nich dotrzeć. Mściciel to wiedział i dlatego się poświęcił, nigdy już nie opuszczając murów więzienia.

– Mycroft o tym wiedział, gdy go tam przetrzymywał? – spytał Jim cicho.

– Zrozumiał jego decyzję dopiero, gdy patrzył, jak umiera – odparł Wrzos. – Widzicie… ich znajomość nie zaczęła się w poprzednim świecie. Książę znał go z najdawniejszych czasów i, co być może od kogoś już usłyszeliście, mianował go Pierwszym Strażnikiem. Chociaż przed resztą pamiętających był ukryty na skutek klątwy, Książę, z większym bądź mniejszym trudem, był w stanie go obserwować i robił to przez wszystkie życia, mimo że prawie na pewno nie mógł do niego dotrzeć _osobiście_ i się z nim spotkać. Zawsze potrafił obserwować i dostrzegać istotę rzeczy, nawet jeśli dostrzegał ją wyłącznie logiką a nie sercem – zakończył i przymknął oczy.

– Teraz też go obserwuje…? – wydusił Jim.

– _Teraz_? W tym momencie brakuje mu już oczu na obserwację wszystkiego, co wymaga pilnowania. To właśnie jego odwieczny problem, a gdy bierzesz na siebie zbyt wiele i wszystko robisz samodzielnie, czasem brakuje ci oczu, uszu i dłoni by zająć się każdą sprawą, którą uważasz za ważną.

– Stracił przez Lalkarza i Wróżkę _drugą parę oczu_. Może dlatego popełnił tyle błędów – zauważył Sherlock, na co Wrzos skinął głową.

– Stracił też odwagę do działania, determinację i siłę, które miał kiedyś. I panicznie bał się łamania klątw.

– Bo bał się, złamania tej, która dotyczy jego – kontynuował detektyw. – Bo wie, że jej odwrócenie i obudzenie tej _drugiej pary oczu_ może uśpić _jego_.

– Tak, ale to sięga nawet głębiej niż przypuszczacie. Opowiem wam wszystko o dawnych czasach, gdy skończymy z poprzednim. Wróćmy do Mściciela.

– Jasne – odparł Jim. – Mycroft porwał go, bo jakoś go dostrzegał, chciał uciąć jego zemstę, zorientował się, że Mściciel widzi w nim Lalkarza, ale… – Zmarszczył brwi, gdy coś zaczęło mu się nie zgadzać. – Lalkarz wiedział, być może od samego początku, że Mściciel widzi wroga w Mycrofcie, a nie w nim. To na tym miała polegać pomyłka, ale… coś mi się tu nie klei. Lennox… gdy z nim rozmawiałem, albo tak perfekcyjnie kłamał albo znał jakąś okrojoną i błędną wersję i…

– _Okrojoną i błędną wersję_. Idealne określenie – westchnął Wrzos. – I tak oto wracamy do Wróżki, która, jak słusznie zauważył Løvinne, nie powiedziała Lalkarzowi całej prawdy. Może stopniowo odkrywała przed nim różne karty, ale mam wrażenie, że manipulowała informacjami, jakie mu przekazywała, bo inaczej dałby sobie z nią spokój. Jemu naprawdę nie zależało już na dawnych klątwach i to tylko z powodu knowań Wróżki zajął się nimi ponownie. Widzicie… – zająknął się. – Bez względu na to, czy klątwy zostałyby złamane czy nie, Lalkarz mógłby gromadzić sobie nowe marionetki i dawno temu pozbyłby się Wróżki, bo poza tym, że pomogła mu się obudzić, tylko mu zawadzała. Musiała więc przekonać go, że jest użyteczna, zaszczepić w nim strach przed złamaniem klątw i zmusić go, by wspólnie z nią ich bronił.

– Dlaczego to zrobiła poza tym, że chciała z nim być? – spytał Sherlock.

– Z bardzo prostej przyczyny. Bo to nie Lalkarz rzucał klątwy a ona. I jeśli ktokolwiek ucierpiałby przez złamanie klątw, to również _tylko ona_. Dawne prawa są jednoznaczne. Wiele z nich zostało przez niego złamanych, ale działo się to przed tym, zanim został uśpiony, a uśpienie to trochę taki reset, który _oczyszcza z grzechów_. Teraz… zauważcie, że knuje i psuje niektórym krew z różnych powodów, dla władzy, bezpieczeństwa, rozrywki lub nauki, ale gdy trzeba zrobić coś, co jest absolutnie zakazane i co powoduje krytyczne zachwiania równowagi, wysługuje się Wróżką. Wątpliwe moralnie i dlatego należy go unieszkodliwić, jednak aby to zrobić, trzeba odebrać mu narzędzie, którym…

– Brzmisz jak mój brat – przerwał mu detektyw, na co Wrzos obrócił oczami w sposób, przez który nagle przestał przypominać statecznego, łagodnego mężczyznę przed pięćdziesiątką, a zaczął młodą dziewczynę, którą bawi, gdy ktoś wytyka jej kokieterię.

– Nie mam własnych argumentów, więc używam jego. Dla mnie i Lalkarz i Wróżka powinni być unieszkodliwieni, bo robią ludziom krzywdę. Nie obchodzi mnie równowaga, bo ona zawsze powraca do właściwego stanu i koncentrację na niej uważam za bzdurę, staram się jednak przyjąć do wiadomości, że ważniejsi ode mnie mają na ten temat inne zdanie.

– Chyba nie dogadywałeś się z moim bratem, co?

– Szanował mnie, mimo że jako pierwsze dziecko Lalkarza stanowiłem uosobienie wszystkiego, z czym walczył, za to ja szanowałem go, bo _władzy należy się szacunek_. Gdy zacząłem być poważany wśród starszych bardziej niż mój stwórca i siłą rzeczy zaczęliśmy się kontaktować, nauczyliśmy się nawzajem tolerować, ale zbyt często mieliśmy różne zdanie, aby być w stanie się porozumieć i współpracować. Sytuacja z poprzedniego świata jest tego najlepszym przykładem – odparł szczerze. – Odmówił nam pomocy w łamaniu klątw zanim jeszcze znaleźliśmy Blaterare i Mściciela. Bał się ryzykować, bo wiedział, że ostatecznego złamania klątwy może dokonać tylko osoba, na którą ją rzucono, więc ingerowanie, zwłaszcza gdy samemu jest się przeklętym w sposób, który cię jakoś ogranicza w kwestiach ściśle związanych z pamiętającymi, jest niebezpieczne i przez najdrobniejszy błąd można zrobić sobie krzywdę. Dodatkowo do jakichkolwiek prób odwrócenia Pierwszej Klątwy a tym samym uporania się z pozostałymi trzeba było zachwiać równowagę i do tego właśnie Mściciel potrzebował kotła w Londynie. I to również odstraszało Mycrofta, bo wiedział, że _magiczne kotły_ albo łamią albo wzmacniają rzucone klątwy. Był negatywnie nastawiony zarówno do samego pomysłu jak do mnie i dlatego zanim udałem się do niego porozmawiać, wahałem się zbyt długo i ostatecznie spotkaliśmy się dopiero po atakach, kiedy cały świat widział w nim wroga i kiedy nie było już w tamtym Londynie czego ratować – odparł i zagryzł wargi. – Być może w ogóle bym z nim nie porozmawiał, a wówczas wciąż szukałbym sposobów na stworzenie Drużyny Strażnika po omacku… a zdecydowałem się to zrobić z powodu wieści od Louisa Lemaire, który przyjechał do miasta tuż po atakach, aby sprawdzić rozmiar zniszczeń i zorientować się, co faktycznie się tu wydarzyło. Gdy się z nim skontaktowałem, było już za późno, by naprawić pewne rzeczy, ale czułem, że on chce się ze mną zobaczyć i że wie coś ważnego. To Louis powiedział mi, że Janine była Długim Językiem jakiś tydzień przed tym, gdy dotarły do mnie informacje o jej próbach rozesłania wiadomości do pamiętających dotyczących ich pomyłki.

– Kiedy Janine i Mściciel zorientowali się, że popełnili błąd? – spytał Jim.

– Pewne sprawy są niejasne nawet dla mnie, bo nie zdołałem już porozmawiać z Blaterare a filmy od niej dotarły do mnie gdy już nie żyła, więc to tylko moje domysły. Ona i Mściciel zrozumieli to dopiero po atakach i dlatego nagrali filmy, które Blaterare zdołała wyemitować w różnych stacjach telewizyjnych i za pośrednictwem strony internetowej jej gazety, aby ostrzec tyle osób, ile się da. Zginęła, niemal na pewno zabita przez Wróżkę, gdy Mściciel został uwięziony, ale cały czas miała nadzieję, że w tym świecie dzięki jej filmom coś się zmieni – i tak by się stało, gdyby nie była Długim Językiem, od którego plotki i wiadomości znikają w umysłach pamiętających jako coś nieistotnego. W ostatnim zrywie spróbowaliśmy rozesłać dalej wiadomości, które nagrała przed śmiercią, licząc na to, że jednak ktoś niezwiązany z klątwami je zapamięta, ale, jak wiecie, nie odniosło to skutku, bo pamiętający do których dotarły te wiadomości nie przykładali do nich żadnej wagi i po prostu wyrzucali je z pamięci.

– Jednak kilka osób o nich pamięta – zaprotestował Jim. – Niedawno o nich usłyszeliśmy, mimo że tyle czasu nikt o tych filmach nie wspominał.

– Bo Pierwsza Klątwa wisi teraz na włosku i tym samym osłabia wszystkie pozostałe. Żadna z osób, które przesłuchiwaliście, nie była w stanie powiedzieć wam nic konkretnego, ale kolejne osoby przypominały sobie małe fragmenty tamtych wydarzeń, bo po prostu wieści przekazane przez Blaterare nie są już aż tak zamglone jak były jeszcze kilka tygodni temu.

– To samo dotyczy klątwy niewidzialności u Faleny i to dlatego Kate przypomniała sobie, że ktoś taki istniał – dodał Sherlock.

– Jakie jeszcze klątwy przestają działać? – podjął Jim

– Przede wszystkim _Pierwsza_ – odparł Wrzos. – I to fakt, że jest rozbijana raz po raz od wielu tygodni, sprawia, że równowaga się chwieje. Ty i Mściciel ją niszczycie, a Wróżka naciska przeciwstawnie, by nie pozwolić jej się skruszyć i by cię oślepiać, mimo że już prawie przejrzałeś na oczy, _ptaszku_ – powiedział, a Jim po raz pierwszy na dźwięk tego określenia nie poczuł się nieswojo, mimo że racjonalnie można było uznać, że jest odrobinę protekcjonalne i obraźliwe. – Nad Londynem działają więc dwie przeciwstawne moce, potęgowane jeszcze przez jej destrukcyjne zaklęcia. To samo działo się w poprzednim świecie, a cała chwiejność rozpoczęła się jeszcze zanim się zabiłeś. Mogłeś nigdy nie spotkać się z Mścicielem, ale dotarł do ciebie, zaraz przed twoją śmiercią wiedział, kim jesteś, odnalazł cię i był naprawdę blisko, aby powiedzieć ci prawdę. Gdyby Książę był z nami zamiast walczyć po swojej własnej stronie, gdyby Wróżka nie namieszała w paru umysłach, gdybyś żył, gdybyśmy mieli działającą Drużynę, a prawdziwe tło zdołałoby poinformować społeczność pamiętających, że nadszedł czas bitwy, Wróżka dawno temu zostałaby zabita i uśpiona, a Lalkarz ukarany.

– Tak się jednak nie stało.

– _Nie_ , tym bardziej że rozsypał się również wcześniejszy plan Blaterare i Mściciela, aby przekazać informację o Mścicielu jakimś zwykłym pamiętającym niezwiązanym z żadną klątwą, których dobrze znałeś i którzy w kolejnym świecie mogliby cię… nakierować na to, że powinieneś poszukać kogoś ważnego. Od początku odradzałem im to rozwiązanie, bo niosło to za duże ryzyko, bo nie zgadzało się z rytuałem Drużyny i zamiast złamać klątwę, mogło ją wzmocnić. Nie zgadzali się ze mną i chociaż nie powiedzieli mi tego wprost, prawdopodobnie uznali, że gdy nadejdzie odpowiedni moment, przekażą pewnej parze pamiętających związanych z tobą zawodowo odpowiednie fragmenty informacji. Nie wiedzieli jednak o tym, że Janine to Długi Język i informacja ta nigdy nie…

– Zaraz zaraz, przez _parę pamiętających_ masz na myśli Rankina i Kessona? – przerwał mu Jim.

– Tak, tę parę szkockich mafiosów. Janine twierdziła, że dobrze ich znasz i tak naprawdę gdyby nie jej blokada, mogliby…

– Nie mogliby! – syknął Jim ze złością. – Są ostatnimi ludźmi, którym mógłbym zaufać i jeśli Janine by to zrobiła, to byłoby jeszcze gorzej, bo nigdy bym im nie uwierzył i uznałbym to za podstęp! Przez nich niemal porzuciłem tę sprawę, bo przeszłość która nas łączy…

– Spokojnie – przerwał mu Sebastian i zacisnął palce na jego drżącym ze złości nadgarstku, po czym spojrzał Wrzosowi w oczy. – Znaliśmy się w świecie sześciu płci, _Erico_ , ale Fuchs nigdy nie powiedział ci, jakie były jego pierwsze ofiary. To Rankin i Kesson byli handlarzami zajmującymi się Jimem. I, uprzedzając pytania, jeśli jeszcze tego nie wiecie, to _on_ był moją omegą.

– Przepraszam – powiedział Wrzos i wyciągnął rękę do Jima, którego rozzłoszczone spojrzenie sprawiło, że szybko się wycofał. – Przepraszam, że w ogóle poruszyłem ten temat – kontynuował po chwili. – Zostawmy to, bo to i tak nie ma już znaczenia. Wiadomość nie została im przekazana, a pamiętający którzy ją dostali za pośrednictwem mediów dopiero teraz zaczęli sobie o niej przypominać, teraz, gdy i tak na nic nam się to nie przyda, bo w tym świecie już wykonaliście część zadania i poinformowaliście wiele osób niezwiązanych dotąd z tą sprawą co nam wszystkim grozi. Nie wiemy, gdzie będziemy potrzebować sojuszników, więc każda osoba, którą przekonaliście do współpracy może okazać się cenna – oznajmił i jakiś czas wpatrywał się w Jima, jakby czekał, aż ten o coś zapyta.

– Czy jest coś jeszcze, co powinieneś mi powiedzieć? – odezwał się mężczyzna.

– Tak naprawdę wiecie już niemal wszystko o poprzednim świecie, więc zanim przejdziemy do reszty… skrócona wersja tego, co usłyszałem, gdy w końcu przełamałem swoje opory i pojechałem porozmawiać z Księciem kilka tygodni po atakach. Namówienie go do zwierzeń zajęło mi sporo czasu, ale nie będę was tym zanudzać i skupię się na tym, czego wcześniej nie wiedziałem i co on wyciągnął z Mściciela podczas przesłuchań. Widzicie… wiele rzeczy, z tych najbardziej istotnych, dotyczących ciebie, ptaszku, wiedziała tylko Janine i Mściciel i tą wiedzą albo nie mogli albo nie chcieli się z nikim dzielić. Tyle że gdy Mściciel był przesłuchiwany, Janine już nie żyła, więc klątwa zakazująca Długiemu Językowi rozpowszechniać informacji już nie działała, a na pewno nie w pełnym jej zakresie. To, co powiedziała Pierwszemu, zostało częściowo odblokowane… i mógł przynajmniej ogólnie przekazać Mycroftowi, o co w tym wszystkim chodziło. On zaś przekonał się, że miał rację, sądząc, że jesteś tym tajemniczym elementem tła, którym zainteresował się Pierwszy Strażnik. Nie powiedział mi tego wprost, ale mam wrażenie, że podejrzewał a może nawet _wiedział_ to od bardzo dawna, chociaż nie jestem w stanie stwierdzić skąd miał tę wiedzę… z drugiej jednak strony, znał Pierwszego Strażnika lepiej ode mnie w czasach, gdy był on jeszcze pamiętającym i może w przeciwieństwie do wszystkich innych starszych wiedział o tobie coś więcej.

– Co więc powiedział Mściciel? – odezwał się Sherlock. – Mój brat twierdził, że umierał szczęśliwy i z przekonaniem, że wygrał a na pewno że osiągnął jakieś cele… tyle że mój brat sugerował, że po prostu chciał się na nim zemścić i że to osiągnął.

– Widzisz, przynajmniej do pewnego stopnia tak właśnie było. Nawet jeśli Mycroft nie był Lalkarzem i nie był pierwotną przyczyną klątw… to jego i twoje działania doprowadziły do samobójstwa Jima i pośrednio Mściciel miał rację, obwiniając was o to, że go stracił. To nie był jedyny raz, kiedy w ostatniej chwili mu go odebrano i… – zerknął na Jima – zareagował na to poczuciem, że skoro on cierpi, bo cię stracił, to powinni cierpieć wszyscy, którzy mieli w tym jakikolwiek udział. Dowiedział się oczywiście, że to nie Mycroft był _pierwotnym winnym_ , ale i tak cieszyło go, że mu dokopał. A ponadto, jak wspomniałem wcześniej, wiedział, że jeśli umrze, klątwa nie będzie mogła być scementowana, a skoro wiedział też, że jej nie złamie, śmierć była dla niego sposobem na to, by uniknąć przegranej. Co więcej, wiedział o filmach Janine za to nie wiedział, że nie zdoła ona przekazać Rankinowi i Kessonowi informacji o tobie i umierał wierząc, że w kolejnym świecie ktoś pomoże mu cię odnaleźć.

– Sądził, że dokonał zemsty, o śmierci Janine nie wiedział i nie miał pojęcia, że nie zdołała nikomu przekazać mojej tożsamości. Paradoksalnie, tożsamość tę mógłby przekazać mi Mycroft, gdyby nie blokowała go jego własna klątwa i masa lęków, które sprawiły, że w tym świecie mnie pilnował i zareagował paniką, gdy zacząłem z Sherlockiem węszyć w sprawach pamiętających, które nigdy wcześniej mnie nie interesowały. Bał się, że historia się powtórzy i że znów będzie stać nad ruinami swojego miasta. – wydusił Jim i zaśmiał się gorzko. – Wszystko poszło do diabła i jedyne, czym mogę się pocieszać, to że z powodu niewiedzy o losie Janine Mściciel umierał szczęśliwy, sądząc, że dokonał swego i że w kolejnym świecie wszystko zostanie naprawione, że ktoś nas odszuka i pomoże nam się połączyć  – powiedział martwo, a po jego słowach zapanowało kilkanaście sekund milczenia; kiedy zorientował się, że mężczyźni czekają aż dojdzie do siebie po tych rewelacjach, zacisnął pięści i odezwał się ponownie. – Przez kilkanaście żyć czułem, że czegoś mi brakuje, a teraz, kiedy jestem tak blisko, nie chcesz… – zająknął się – nie możesz powiedzieć mi, kim jest Mściciel bez całego rytuału dobijania mnie przeszłością. Dokończ mówić o tym spotkaniu z Mycroftem, Księciem czy kim on tam dla was jest i przejdźmy do konkretów, bo mam coraz bardziej dość grzebania w historiach, których puentą jest _mogło się udać, ale wszystko się rozpieprzyło bo ktoś popełnił błąd_.

– Zastałem go w złym stanie psychicznym i naprawdę ciężko było go zmusić do wyznań. Kiedy jednak otworzył się, powiedział… chyba więcej niż zamierzał – odparł Wrzos, a jego i tak łagodny głos był jeszcze spokojniejszy i bardziej ostrożny niż dotychczas, jakby bał się, że niewłaściwie wypowiedziane słowo może źle wpłynąć na stan Jima. – Opowiedział mi o swoich lękach, o wszystkim, co usłyszał od Mściciela i jego planach… I oczywiście wyznał, że Mściciel widział w nim wroga i że sądził, że zniszczenie go odda mu _jego ptaszka_.

– Ale tak się nie stało – powiedział Jim i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że Sebastian, Wrzos a nawet Sherlock rzucają sobie porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

– Obiecałem powiedzieć ci o Mścicielu na sam koniec i obiecuję, że nie wyjdziecie stąd bez przekazania ci tej informacji – odparł Wrzos, po czym spojrzał na Sherlocka, a potem na dłuższą chwilę zawiesił wzrok na Sebastianie. – Widzicie już, że w poprzednim świecie różne osoby z obu stron barykady z powodu braku kompletnych danych oraz pewnych pomyłek w ocenie sytuacji poniosły klęskę albo nie osiągnęły swoich celów do końca. Dla nas był to gorzki remis, bo nie udało nam się złamać klątw, chociaż te wisiały już na włosku, ale Wróżce i Lalkarzowi nie udało się ich scementować. Myślę… że wszystko stanie się dla ciebie jasne – powiedział, spoglądając ponownie na Jima, który poczuł się nieswojo, że mężczyzna zwraca się wyłącznie do niego – gdy cofniemy się do samego początku i gdy zrozumiesz, jak znalazłeś w miejscu, w którym teraz jesteś. A wy wszyscy powinniście wreszcie usłyszeć, dlaczego zaczęliśmy budzić się sztucznie i gasnąć, dlaczego zaistniała druga fala i dlaczego siedzicie tu teraz i mnie słuchacie – powiedział, próbując się uśmiechnąć. – To naprawdę długa historia, więc… uzbrójcie się w cierpliwość, bo każdy z was powinien ją usłyszeć, aby zrozumieć to… co musi zrozumieć. I nie dotyczy to tylko kwestii tożsamości Mściciela, ale też wielu osób, które znacie i które wpłynęły na życie każdego z was.

 

***

 


	37. Wrzos cz.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na samym starcie: wybaczcie, że ten rozdział zajął mi aż tak dużo czasu. Straciłam tydzień na komplikacje zdrowotne oraz kolejny tydzień na remont, stąd wszystkie korekty i poprawienia niedoróbek/dopisywanie dialogów rozciągnęły się aż tak, mimo że zarówno ten jak kolejny rozdział były już wstępnie napisane w pierwszej połowie marca.   
> Gdy tylko uporam się ze sprawami remontowymi - mam nadzieję że jutro już wszystko będzie ogarnięte i posprzątane - zabieram się za poprawki kolejnego chaptera i obiecuję, że, gdy przysiądę do niego w niedzielę z pełną mocą, to pojawi się on w miarę szybko:)

***

 

– Moje pierwsze życie przypada na dwudziesty trzeci świat wstecz – zaczął Wrzos, a w jego głosie, do tej pory spokojnym i łagodnym, pojawiła się pewna nostalgia, której Sherlock dotąd w nim nie słyszał. Miał wrażenie, że twarz starszego mężczyzny się zmieniła, stała gładsza i nieco eteryczna, spojrzenie zaś nieobecne i zawierające w sobie tęsknotę za przeszłością, o której zwykle starał się nie myśleć. – Starsi nazywają tamtą rzeczywistość Edenem, bo chociaż przed nim istniały podobno magiczne światy, ten był wyjątkowy i w pewien sposób _pierwotny_. Eden był miejscem w którym nawet ci, którym wydawało się, że przeżyli już wszystko, czuli się nieswojo, bo nie przypominał żadnego miejsca, które przyszło im dotąd oglądać. Eden był tak piękny i niesamowity, że żadne istniejące obecnie słowa nie byłyby w stanie oddać tego, jak wyglądał, zaś słowa, które istniały tam, nie przetrwały do kolejnych rzeczywistości, bo nie ma już rzeczy, które można by nimi określać. Cudowny świat, barwny, magiczny i pełen _twórców_ , którzy cały czas go zmieniali, tak, że nie mógł się znudzić. Słyszeliście sporo o trzynastym świecie i wiecie, że niektórzy mieli tam szczególne zdolności, jednak czarodziejek i magów było stosunkowo niewielu i stanowili niespełna procent społeczeństwa, a naprawdę silnych, takich jak Falena czy Wróżka, było w całej Europie może kilkudziesięciu. W Edenie… – uśmiechnął się i zamilkł na moment – w Edenie magiczne zdolności mieliśmy _wszyscy_ , oprócz jakichś dwustu osób na całym świecie. Domyślacie się, kogo?

– _Samoistnych_ – powiedział szybko Sherlock, na co Wrzos skinął głową, uśmiechając się przy tym zdawkowo; można było odnieść wrażenie, że w przeciwieństwie do większości ludzi, lubi rozmawiać z kimś, kogo dedukcje są szybkie i trafne i kto potrafi kończyć jego myśli.

– Było im naprawdę trudno i niechętnie wspominają Eden, co zupełnie mnie nie dziwi. W końcu był to jedyny świat, gdzie byli słabsi od tła, a komuś, kto przyzwyczaił się do siły, ciężko jest żyć w miejscu, gdzie jego siła nic nie znaczy. Całe nasze magiczne tło potrafiłoby ich przejrzeć i gdyby w tamtym miejscu istniało zło czy pragnienie władzy, my, dzieci Edenu, bylibyśmy w stanie zmusić starszych do wszystkiego… do zdradzenia każdego sekretu i do podzielenia się z nami całą wiedzą, jaką posiedli w poprzednich życiach. Tyle że w Edenie nikomu nie przyszłoby do głowy manipulować kimkolwiek używając magii, bo tego po prostu się nie robiło, a słowo _manipulacja_ nie istniało tam w żadnym znanym mi języku.

– Ale… skoro wiedzieliście, że na świecie jest nieliczna grupka osób, która w ogóle was nie przypomina, nikt nigdy nie zaczął się nimi interesować? – zdziwił się Sherlock, nie będąc w stanie zrozumieć, że mogła istnieć rzeczywistość, gdzie ignorowano coś tak osobliwego jak pamiętający, skoro już zdawano sobie sprawę z ich obecności.

– Nie. Nikt nie uważał, że mogą się nam do czegokolwiek przydać. Wiedzieliśmy, _czuliśmy_ , że na świecie żyje tych dwieście osób, które nie mają naszych zdolności, ale mają _Pamięć,_ przeżyją reinkarnację i będą powracać w innych rzeczywistościach. Przeszliśmy nad tym do porządku dziennego i nikt się nimi nie przejmował, tym bardziej, że jasno pokazywali, że nie chcą naszej pomocy. Żyli pośród nas przestraszeni światem, którego zupełnie nie rozumieli, izolowali się i starali się nie kontaktować z nikim spoza własnej społeczności. A my nie pytaliśmy i nie zmuszaliśmy ich do niczego, bo to nie był świat, w którym podsłuchuje się kłótnie sąsiadów i czyta korespondencję kochanków. Co mogło być ciekawego w maleńkiej grupce słabych dziwaków, skoro żyliśmy w świecie, który mogliśmy tworzyć w dowolny odpowiadający nam sposób?

– Na czym polegały te wasze zdolności? – spytał Sebastian z lekkim powątpiewaniem, jednak Wrzos nie wydawał się być urażony jego tonem.

– Na wszystkim tym, co dla wy nazwalibyście magią. Niektórzy z nas widzieli przyszłość, inni rozpoznawali przeszłość po prostu patrząc komuś w oczy. Dość często potrafiliśmy tam czytać sobie w myślach, czasem odczuwać cudze emocje przez dotyk. Często potrafiliśmy przemieszczać się… wy nazwalibyście to teleportacją, dość powszechną zdolnością było… przenikanie, możliwość zmiany stanu, po prostu… nie, tego nawet nie będę próbował wam wyjaśniać, bo to chyba nie ma sensu – powiedział i zaśmiał się cicho, jakby odrobinę zawstydzony, że nie potrafi im tego wyjaśnić. – Przede wszystkim potrafiliśmy jednak tworzyć i modyfikować zarówno otoczenie jak rzeczywistość, a ponieważ na Ziemi żyło znacznie mniej ludzi niż zwykle, było mnóstwo miejsca, by urzeczywistniać swoje fantazje. Wystarczy, abyście zrozumieli, że przede wszystkim _czuliśmy_ i to emocje oraz wiara dawały nam wszystkie te zdolności. Im bardziej ktoś był racjonalny, im bardziej ścisły miał umysł, tym mniejsze były jego moce. To nie był świat intelektualistów i logików więc wy, moi geniusze, pewnie uznalibyście Eden za prymitywny świat, gdzie magiczny potencjał w ogóle nie był wykorzystywany. W Edenie nie istniała cała ta wasza technologia, bo nie była potrzebna, skoro dało się budować, tworzyć i zapewniać sobie schronienie magią. Nie istniały książki ani sztuki teatralne, bo historie tętniły z każdego przedmiotu i rośliny w kakofonii, która doprowadzała starszych do szału i nie było potrzeby, aby je spisywać i prezentować… mieszkańcy Edenu nie zrozumieliby zawodu aktora ani sensu kręcenia filmów, a gdyby zobaczyli gry komputerowe, byliby zszokowani, że coś takiego może być dla kogokolwiek rozrywką. Nikt nie malował obrazów ani nie rzeźbił, bo nie miało to sensu, skoro używając wyobraźni mogliśmy stworzyć dowolne dzieło i zmieniać je dzień po dniu, aby się nie nudziło.

– Więc nie było tam absolutnie nic stałego…? – spytał Sebastian, tym razem mniej natarczywym, a bardziej niepewnym tonem. – Żadnych przejawów sztuki, książek, _nauki_? Nic, co wykonalibyście własnymi rękami?

– Były piosenki – odparł Wrzos i zaśmiał się cicho, po czym zanucił coś, co brzmiało tak niepokojąco i dziwnie, że Sherlock aż się wzdrygnął. – Ale nie w takiej formie, jaką sobie wyobrażacie. Po prostu… niektóre miejsca, zazwyczaj stworzone przez kogoś wyjątkowo utalentowanego i silnego, same niosły pewne stałe kompozycje dźwięków. Gdy spotykaliśmy się w kilkuosobowym gronie, w ramach rozrywki słuchaliśmy melodii wygrywanych bez ustanku przez świat wokół nas albo powtarzaliśmy te, które gdzieś zasłyszeliśmy, raz po raz zmieniając w nich słowa. Silne emocje potrafiły zmieniać się w dźwięki przepełniające cały świat nieożywiony wokół osoby, która je czuła, tak jak dotyk potrafił wpływać na naturę rzeczy, sprawiając, że wszystko ewoluowało i zmieniało się na naszych oczach. W pewnym sensie w Edenie każdy mógł być bogiem, bo każdy mógł, posługując się tylko wolą, zmieniać z użyciem swoich zdolności to, co było namacalne, a swoje marzenia i fantazje tkać tak, że stawały się prawdą. Wyobraźnia nie miała tam żadnych granic i to od niej wszystko zależało. Młodzi ludzie nie rodzili się, lecz _powstawali_ na skutek aktu woli zakochanych, którzy zapragnęli dzieci… a dorośli na skutek aktu woli kogoś, kto poczuł się samotny i zapragnął drugiej połówki. W Edenie nie umierało się, tylko _znikało_ , gdy osiągnęło się szczęście i uznało, że wypełniło się swój los w pełni.

– Ale pamiętający umierali naprawdę – powiedział Sherlock, na co Wrzos westchnął ciężko, jakby akurat ten temat był dla niego niewygodny.

– W tamtym świecie nie mogli tak po prostu umrzeć. Ale starzeli się i chorowali, w przeciwieństwie do nas. Zabijali się więc, zanim ich ciała nie nadawały się już do niczego, chociaż większość nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiła. Niektórzy starsi psychicznie rozpadli się po tamtych wydarzeniach i wygląda na to, że był to pierwszy moment, kiedy wszechświat postanowił _uzupełnić braki_. Starsi stanowili dotąd prawie w ogóle nie zwiększającą się społeczność, a na pokolenie pojawiał się w kolejnych rzeczywistościach jeden, czasem dwóch samoistnych, bardzo często żaden, zaś w świecie po Edenie liczba ta się zwiększyła się o jakieś dwadzieścia osób. Prawdopodobnie tylu, ilu nie poradziło sobie z tamtą rzeczywistością i długo dochodziło do siebie. Czasem nazywano ich pierwszą falą, ale nazwa ta przepadła, bo osoby pochodzące z Edenu nigdy nie przyłączyły się do starszych, poukrywały się i wątpię, czy kiedykolwiek odgrywały lub odegrają dla nas jakąkolwiek rolę. Jako samoistni nie mieli takiego wsparcia, jakie ja miałem w osobie Lalkarza i nie potrafię im się dziwić, że nigdy się do nas nie przyłączyli. Przyznam szczerze, że nie jestem nawet w stanie powiedzieć, kto wykrył ich istnienie, ale zakładam, że był to ktoś wyjątkowo wrażliwy na zachwiania równowagi i wyczuwający, że nasze grono się powiększa. Ktokolwiek to był, współczuję mu tego, co musiał czuć w tracie drugiej fali i obecnie, gdy pojawia się coraz więcej przebudzonych sztucznie.

– Ilu właściwie jest nas teraz? – spytał Jim.

– Ciężko podać mi dokładną liczbę, bo nie mam za bardzo rozwiniętych tego rodzaju zdolności – odparł Wrzos. – Na pewno ponad tysiąc, ale mniej niż dwa tysiące na całym świecie. Połowa prawdopodobnie przebywa w Europie, bo to tutaj znajduje się nasze główne ognisko. Podejrzewa się, że samoistnych jest około pięćset osób, bo akurat sam fakt pojawienia się nowych da się wyczuć i liczba ta wynika z orientacyjnych szacunków dotyczących średniego tempa przybywania nas od czasów drugiej fali.

– Kilkanaście osób na jedno życie.

– Przebiega to w nieregularny sposób. Po nietypowych rzeczywistościach, takich jak świat sześciu płci czy czasy wiktoriańskie jest ich trochę więcej, przy zwyczajnych mniej. Sama druga fala podwoiła liczbę samoistnych, ale tożsamości dużej części z nich nie odkryliśmy. Wiedzieliśmy, że istnieją, ale gdy ktoś zaczynał ich szukać, trafiał głównie na przebudzonych sztucznie, którzy nie potrafili się maskować tak jak samoistni.

– A skąd twoje szacunki odnośnie globalnej liczby pamiętających, czyli tak naprawdę przebudzonych sztucznie, skoro liczba samoistnych jest mniej-więcej znana?

– To tylko podejrzenia. Chociaż jest ich stosunkowo łatwo znaleźć, gdy się szuka, to samo ich pojawianie się nie powoduje już takich ruchów równowagi jak na samym początku. I pewnie dlatego jest teraz bardziej akceptowane niż wtedy, gdy powstałem. Proszę, nie pytaj mnie o statystykę – zaśmiał się, gdy Jim już otwierał usta. – To ty byłeś kiedyś profesorem matematyki, a nie ja. Zresztą dość już wstępów i czas najwyższy opowiedzieć, jak poznałem Lalkarza.

– Już wtedy tak go nazywano? – zdziwił się Sebastian i z pewnym rozbawieniem powstrzymał gestem Jima już szykującego się do kolejnych pytań; mężczyzna wydawał się znacznie bardziej zainteresowany suchymi faktami niż tą mało konkretną, bajkową opowieścią, a Sherlock stał gdzieś pośrodku, pomiędzy pragnieniem słuchania bajek oraz estymacji parametrów statystycznych.

– Tak mi się przedstawił. Złośliwy przydomek, który nadali mu starsi – powiedział Wrzos i zagryzł wargi. – Nie zdradził mi wszystkich swoich sekretów, bo nie lubił mówić o słabościach i tym, co go boli i z czym sobie nie radzi, ale zdołałem wywnioskować, że jego relacje ze starszymi od kilku żyć się pogarszały. Oni pragnęli żyć w swojej spokojnej stagnacji, pilnować tła, naprawiać błędy jakie powtarzały się w kolejnych światach dzięki swojej wiedzy i doświadczeniu i w ten sposób regulować równowagę. Lalkarz za to zawsze pragnął rewolucji, a brak zmian go niszczył. Kochał kreować rzeczywistość, sabotował stabilizujące działania starszych, doprowadzał do wojen i spisków u tła. Nie wiem, co nawyprawiał, że w Edenie został wykluczony z ich grona i musiał odejść z niewielkiej osady, jaką tworzyli w miejscu, w którym obecnie jest centrum Londynu, bo nigdy nie ośmieliłem się bez jego zgody czytać mu w myślach, a on nie zamierzał mi o tym opowiedzieć. Tułał się bez celu, słaby i bezradny, bo w świecie gdzie każdy oprócz niego miał magiczne moce był właściwie inwalidą. Mieszkańcy Edenu, na których trafiał, czasem mu pomagali i traktowali go z uwłaczającą pobłażliwością, jak takie niegroźne, słabe zwierzątko, co musiało wywoływać u niego, bo nienawidził być słaby i… obawiam się, że wszystkie jego knowania w kolejnych światach były odbijaniem sobie tego, czego wówczas doświadczył. Dlatego nie szanuje tła. I dlatego brzydzi się magią – powiedział i sięgnął po filiżankę Ćmy, która wydawała się pusta, ale w momencie, gdy przysunął ją do ust, wypełniła się ponownie parującym płynem. – Jeśli chcecie zapalić, nie krępujcie się. Wydajecie się spięci, a wasza ukochana używka mogłaby wam ułatwić słuchanie tego wszystkiego – oznajmił, lecz Sherlock nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, podobnie jak Jim; żaden z nich nie chciał okazywać, że rozluźnienie jest mu potrzebne, a detektyw uświadomił sobie, że Wrzos zaproponował to moment po tym, jak powiedział o braku akceptacji dla własnych słabości u Lalkarza. Uśmiechnął się krzywo, ale nie mimo to nie sięgnął po papierosy.

– Nie muszę udawać silniejszego niż naprawdę jestem – oznajmił Sebastian, wyciągając z kieszeni papierosy, a jego ręka zadrżała, kiedy na stole zmaterializowała się popielniczka. – Ty to robisz czy _ona_?

– Ja, Falena ma teraz inne zajęcia i nie będzie zabawiać was magicznymi sztuczkami, zresztą… ona potrafi całkiem inne rzeczy niż ja.

– Bardziej spektakularne? – prychnął, spoglądając na popielniczkę z rezerwą.

– Zawsze była ode mnie potężniejsza – przyznał Wrzos spokojnie. –Nasze moce w zwykłych światach są znacznie słabsze niż w magicznych i w tych zwyczajnych szczególnie widać, że Falena potrafi więcej. Wciąż mam pewne zdolności kreacji, ale to drobiazgi. Zwykłe sztuczki i okruchy tego, co miałem kiedyś – oznajmił i uśmiechnął się, kiedy papieros trzymany przez Sebastiana zapalił się samoistnie.

– Jeśli mam się rozluźnić, to nie zachowuj się w ten sposób – mruknął mężczyzna. – Pokazałeś nam na własnym przykładzie, że pamiętający lubią zgrywać silnych i popisywać się swoimi zdolnościami. Jak to się ma do Lalkarza z tamtego świata? – spytał, a Wrzos roześmiał się krótko, rozbawiony, że Sebastian próbuje trzymać się tematu i radzić sobie chłodem i obojętnością z rzeczami niemożliwymi do wyjaśnienia.

– Gdy go poznałem, nie był w najlepszej kondycji – powiedział jednak i nie próbował dalszych popisów. – Pełny lęków i złości, nieszczęśliwy i przybity swoją niezdolnością do życia wśród starszych, a przede wszystkim swoim tchórzostwem, przez które bał się zabić i dać sobie spokój z Edenem. Pewnie dlatego, przez to jego poczucie słabości, byłem tam pierwszą osobą, która go przyciągnęła i przy której nie czuł się nikim – stwierdził z ciężkim westchnieniem. – W obecnej rzeczywistości ta historia nie brzmi dobrze. Gdy się poznaliśmy, miał trzydzieści lat i zwichrowaną psychikę, a ja byłem czternastolatką, której nie spodobało się, że silni magicznie rodzice próbują w ramach _kreowania rzeczywistości po swojemu_ zeswatać ją z ich wymarzonym zięciem. Tamten świat mógł być kompletnie inny od waszych, ale pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają: na przykład to, że nastolatki mają tendencję by się buntować. Tam jednak nasze bunty, wagary i ucieczki z domu miały zupełnie inną moc niż w niemagicznych rzeczywistościach, gdzie dzieciak nie jest w stanie _ot tak_ uciec do innego kraju i żyć samodzielnie, nie interesując nikogo. Kiedy uznałem, że plany rodziców mi się nie podobają, przeniosłem się z rodzinnych stron do Wielkiej Brytanii i mimo stosunkowo niewielkich mocy – byłem raczej pospolity i niczym się nie wyróżniałem, zupełnie jak _wrzos_ – zdołałem się ukryć przed przyszłością, w której miałbym stać się ucieleśnieniem cudzego marzenia. Jak wszyscy w Edenie miałem sporą fantazję, więc stworzyłem sobie bajkowe gniazdko na wyludnionych terenach obecnego Sussex i żyłem tam, w swoim własnym rajskim ogrodzie, gdzie za towarzystwo wystarczały mi małe zwierzęta i rośliny, którym kazałem nauczyć się mówić i myśleć aby się nie nudzić i mieć z kim rozmawiać. Mieszkałem tam sam prawie rok, nie widując się z nikim, nie rozwijając swoich zdolności i wykorzystując tylko te, które dawały rozrywkę lub schronienie. To nie brzmi jak Wrzos-legenda, o którym słyszeliście, co?

– Nasze początki gdy byliśmy jeszcze tłem też nie były spektakularne – zauważył Sherlock. – I nie wydaje mi się, żeby ucieczka do innego kraju w wieku trzynastu lat była czymkolwiek _pospolitym_. Bez względu na to, w jakim świecie się znalazłeś.

– Twoja rodzina cię nie szukała, gdy zniknąłeś? – spytał Sebastian.

– Sfingowałem swoje zgaśnięcie – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. – Prawdopodobnie opłakali mnie, a potem wyczarowali sobie nowe, bardziej posłuszne dziecko.

– Jeśli mam być szczery, to brzmi znacznie gorzej niż fakt, że poznałeś Lalkarza gdy byłeś dzieckiem a on był facetem w naszym wieku – zauważył Sherlock, na co Wrzos westchnął i zamilkł na jakiś czas.

– Może i tak. To nieistotne, bo wtedy ani sprawa z moimi rodzicami ani z wiekiem Lalkarza nie wydawała mi się szokująca – oznajmił wreszcie, a potem kontynuował swoją opowieść, podczas gdy do jego głosu zakradł się dziwny akcent, który ciężko było przypisać do jakiegokolwiek języka czy regionu. – Przybłąkał się do mojego prywatnego Edenu schorowany, wyczerpany i przerażony, uciekając przed burzami i gradem, które dzieci Edenu miały w zwyczaju przeganiać znad swoich wypielęgnowanych ogródków, więc te wciąż pojawiały się na niezamieszkanych terenach, którędy Lalkarz do mnie podążał. Czasem lubiłem myśleć, że może to moje pragnienie prawdziwego człowieka, a nie tylko mówiących kwiatów, sprawiło, że bezdroża zmieniły się w ścieżki prowadzące do mojego domu – powiedział z nostalgicznym uśmiechem, ale potem spoważniał. – Samotna, długa podróż była dla kogoś pozbawionego mocy naprawdę niebezpieczna i gdy go zobaczyłem, tak słabego i wyczerpanego i zrozumiałem, że to jeden z _nie-magicznych_ , sądziłem, że niebawem przyjdzie mi patrzeć na _prawdziwą śmierć_ , o której krążyły legendy powtarzane przy ogniu, w czasie długich spotkań z przyjaciółmi, w środku nocy. Nie będę zadręczał was ckliwymi opowieściami o tym, jak przygarnąłem go pod swój skromny dach i wyleczyłem zarówno jego ciało jak i duszę. Wystarczy wam wiedzieć, że po prostu się nim zaopiekowałem i nie pozwoliłem mu umrzeć. Minęło wiele tygodni, zanim odważyłem się zostawić go samego, a nawet wtedy, kiedy potrzebowałem coś załatwić, zawsze zostawiałem go z moimi magicznymi stworzeniami i kazałem im go pilnować i zabawiać.

– To dlatego ma słabość do roślinno-zwierzęcych przydomków? – spytał Sherlock.

– Słyszeliśmy już, że to on zapoczątkował tradycję tego rodzaju nazewnictwa i że inni pamietający po dziś dzień to robią, chociaż czasem nie wiedzą nawet, dlaczego – podjął Sebastian.

– Cóż, Lalkarz bywa sentymentalny, chociaż pewnie oburzyłby się na samą sugestię, że tak jest. Pamiętający nigdy nie używali między sobą prawdziwych imion, które mieli przeznaczone dla tła i jeszcze zanim się obudziłem, nazywali się nawzajem przydomkami nadawanymi ze względu na pozycję, funkcję czy cechy charakteru. Stąd mamy Księcia czy Lalkarza, ale… innych dotąd nie poznaliście, bo ci najstarsi spośród nas mają własne życia i sprawy, nie zajmują się tą i raczej nie mieliście szans na nich trafić. Potem zaś zaczęły się wszystkie kociaki, ptaszki i kwiatki, bo tak Lalkarz nazywał swoje dzieci i to pewnie jego jedyny wkład w kulturę pamiętających – powiedział z nutką ironii. – Te imiona zawsze coś znaczyły. Kogoś słabego i łagodnego nikt nie nazwałby _tygrysem_.

– Czy to, że mówiono o mnie Magpie też coś znaczyło? – spytał Jim, a Wrzos spojrzał na niego z nutką podziwu, jakby zaskoczony, że mężczyzna się tym zainteresował.

– Zagadnienia takie jak symbolika nigdy cię nie obchodziły, co? – rzucił, nie oczekując odpowiedzi. – Szkoda, bo może to naprowadziłoby cię… na pewne sprawy. Sroka uosabia strach przed odebraniem nam czegoś cennego, ale jest też symbolem czegoś, czego podświadomie się obawiamy. Wiesz? Gdy Lalkarz szalał, próbując poznać twoją tożsamość, Pierwszy opowiedział mu bajkę o Sroce pochodzącą z dawnych światów, którą nie mam pojęcia, gdzie usłyszał, a która przepadła zanim się obudziliście. Sroka przyjaźniła się z tygrysem, który bronił jej przed złymi ludźmi, plotkarzami i okrutnikami i dopóki miała bliskiego, silnego przyjaciela, dzięki któremu nie musiała sama z nikim walczyć, była uczuciowa, spokojna i niewidzialna. Nie sprawiała nikomu kłopotu i była zupełnie niegroźna. Pewnego dnia tygrys został zabity przez kłusownika, a tym samym odebrał jej kogoś ważnego, jej silniejszego obrońcę i jedynego przyjaciela. Gdy została sama, zaczęła wykorzystywać swoją pozorną pospolitość w destrukcyjny sposób. Wciąż będąc niewidzialna, siała zamęt, kradła, kłamała i była maleńkim duchem-huraganem, który zabierając najdrobniejszą cegiełkę z fundamentów potrafi zburzyć wielki budynek i który ostatecznie sprawił, że kłusownik oszalał i popełnił samobójstwo, dręczony koszmarami o niewidzialnym ptaku i atakującej go skórze martwego tygrysa. Najgorsze, co możesz zrobić, to odebrać sroce bliskich a ktokolwiek się na to odważył, prędzej czy później tego pożałował. Bajka miała uczyć, że krzywdząc kogoś, po kogo bliskich nie spodziewamy się zemsty, może się okazać, że ci bliscy wcale nie są tak słabi, jak nam się wydawało. Oraz że karma zawsze nas ukarze za nasze złe uczynki, nawet jeśli wydawało nam się, że jesteśmy niezniszczalni.

– Czy Lalkarza miało to przestraszyć, a mnie ma przekonać, że złamiemy klątwę i go pokonamy? – spytał Jim z powątpiewaniem, całkowicie ignorując, że w bajce został wspomniany Tygrys i Sherlock musiał z całej siły zagryźć wargi, żeby nie powiedzieć mu, że zwraca uwagę na zupełnie niewłaściwe rzeczy. Widząc minę Sebastiana stwierdził, że mężczyzna czuje dokładnie to samo.

– Na niego nie zadziałało, a ty chyba również nie jesteś przekonany. Cóż, warto było spróbować, skoro podjąłeś ten temat – zaśmiał się Wrzos, ale jego rozbawienie nie wydawało się szczere. Zerknął przelotnie na Sherlocka, a jego łagodne oczy na moment zabłysnęły w ostrzegawczy sposób, jakby chciał pokazać mu, że lepiej, aby się nie odzywał. – Wróćmy jednak do mojego Edenu. Chociaż przy innych mieszkańcach tamtego świata nie byłem nikim szczególnym, Lalkarz był przy mnie słaby jak dziecko, a ja czułem, jak bardzo go to dobija. Aby poprawić mu samopoczucie, z początku grałem przed nim słabszego niż byłem w rzeczywistości, w co raczej nie wierzył, ale chciał wierzyć i doceniał moje starania – powiedział i uśmiechnął się do wspomnień przyjemniejszych niż te, które opisywał dotychczas. – Najpierw zaczął mnie tolerować, potem lubić, a wreszcie _kochać_.

– A ty? – spytał Sebastian.

– A ja pokochałem go w momencie, gdy zobaczyłem go po raz pierwszy, gdy stracił przytomność w progu mojego domu, przemoknięty do suchej nitki, skostniały i przerażony. To, że teraz wszystko nas poróżniło, nie znaczy, że myślę o tamtych czasach z goryczą. Byłem z nim szczęśliwy, wiecie?

– Ciężko mi to sobie wyobrazić.

– Cóż, tak właśnie było. Jeśli nie byłby mi bliski, wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Nie ma jednak sensu zastanawiać się nad tym, jak mogłaby wyglądać teraźniejszość, gdyby przeszłość była inna – oznajmił i zamilkł na parę sekund. – Długo nie potrafił mi zaufać, ale kiedy tak się stało, powoli dał się naciągnąć na zwierzenia. Wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że istnieje ta maleńka grupka osób podlegających świadomej reinkarnacji, ale się nimi nie interesowaliśmy i nikt nie próbował zmuszać ich do zwierzeń, więc tak naprawdę nie wiedziałem do końca, kim jest. Fascynowały mnie sprawy, o których Lalkarz zaczął mówić, kiedy mi zaufał i kiedy… cóż, kiedy już nie byłem nastolatką tak młodą, że sypianie z nią według waszych standardów byłoby pedofilią. Lalkarz nazwał mnie Ericą właśnie wtedy, gdy zbliżyliśmy się do siebie i gdy opowiedział mi pierwszą historię, o poprzednim świecie, który spędził we Włoszech. Biegle nauczył się języka i wciąż wtrącał pojedyncze włoskie słowa do naszych rozmów, tym bardziej że niektóre angielskie, jakie znał, u nas nie istniały i nie rozumiałem ich tak samo jak tych zapożyczonych z innych języków. Gdy był zły, wyrzucał z siebie potoki słów, których nie znałem, a kiedy krzyki przechodziły w rzucanie przedmiotami, zmieniałem przedmioty jakimi ciskał w małe ptaszki, które potem jeszcze wiele dni ćwierkały w naszym ogrodzie, przypominając mu o tym, jak stracił nad sobą panowanie i tym samym hamując go przed kolejnym atakiem furii. Ale… – zająknął się i zaśmiał z lekkim zażenowaniem. – Nie będę opowiadać wam romansów w klimatach fantasy, bo widzę po waszych minach, że wolelibyście tego nie słuchać, więc streszczę się: Lalkarz opowiedział mi ze szczegółami kim jest i kim są pozostali pamiętający, przekazał mi mnóstwo plotek i legend, podzielił się wiedzą o światach dla mnie zupełnie niezrozumiałych, a ja słuchałem go i było to dla mnie tak nierzeczywiste, jak dla was jest to, o czym teraz mówię. Żyliśmy tam w magicznym Edenie kilkanaście lat, a ja siedziałem przed nim, mała Heather, która jako jedyny człowiek w tamtej rzeczywistości patrzyła na niego z fascynacją i uważała go za wartościowego. Uwielbiałem, gdy wykonywał wszystkie te banalne czynności, jakie dla nas, magicznych, były zbędne, bo _po prostu sprawialiśmy, aby rzeczy się działy_. Kochałem patrzyć na niego, jak rozpala ogień w kominku, który ja wykreowałam, ale który on uparł się przebudować kilkakrotnie własnymi rękami. Ciągle, do wszystkiego musiał używać rąk, musiał dotykać mnóstwa przedmiotów, aby na nie wpłynąć i gdy dotykał _mnie_ … – urwał i odwrócił wzrok, a Sherlock dostrzegł, że jego policzki odrobinę pociemniały. – Miałem nie opowiadać romansideł. Wybaczcie. Wspomnienia o tamtym świecie zawsze tak na mnie działają.

– Wyobrażam już sobie, jak muszą działać na mojego brata – stwierdził nerwowo Sherlock, tak jak Wrzos pragnąc zmienić temat. Starszy mężczyzna krótko skinął głową i wydawało się, że to stwierdzenie przywróciło go do rzeczywistości, bo jego głos znów brzmiał bardziej naturalnie, a spojrzenie z powrotem stało się przytomne.

– Z biegiem lat, gdy oznaki starzenia się i dolegliwości wieku średniego zaczęły być dla Lalkarza dotkliwe, coraz rzadziej mówił o przeszłości a więcej o światach, które go czekały, gdy umrze. Coraz częściej powtarzał też, że chciałby móc zabrać mnie ze sobą, chwytał mnie za rękę i pytał samym spojrzeniem, czy gdyby była szansa, abym z nim poszedł, zdecydowałbym się dla niego _umrzeć_ a nie _zgasnąć_. Był dla mnie całym światem i mógłbym zrobić dla niego o cokolwiek by nie poprosił… a poza tym, jak wspomniałem, w Edenie nikt nie manipulował nikim używając siły psychicznej, więc nie miałem pojęcia, co mi robi. Pragnął móc sprawić, żebym się obudził, a ja pragnąłem spełnić jego zachciankę i… podejrzewam, że od początku zdawał sobie sprawę, że to może się zdarzyć, jeśli tylko przekonana mnie, że to możliwe. A ja wierzyłem mu, wierzyłem w każde słowo o reinkarnacji i _wierzyłem_ , że po śmierci obaj narodzimy się ponownie, tyle że ja będę tłem, a on pamiętającym, że zapomnę go i zapomnę cały ten świat i… nie mogłem się z tym pogodzić. Z każdym dniem czułem się gorzej ze świadomością, że gdy umrze, nigdy więcej go świadomie nie spotkam i nie rozpoznam, mimo że w jego pamięci nasz związek pozostanie wspomnieniem na zawsze.

– I tak się stało – powiedział Jim, wpatrując się we Wrzosa odrobinę oskarżycielsko. – To przez ciebie budzenie tła stało się możliwe, bo sam powiedziałeś, że w tamtym świecie mogliście zmieniać rzeczywistość i ty to zrobiłeś…!

– Nie wiem, czy dokładnie tak było. Podejrzewam jednak, że gdyby Lalkarz mnie wtedy nie obudził, możliwe że jeszcze długo ani jemu ani któremukolwiek innemu pamiętającemu nie przyszłoby do głowy, że można komukolwiek z tła powiedzieć prawdę, sprawić, by w nią uwierzył i tym samym zaszczepić w jego umyśle zdolność świadomej reinkarnacji. Przypuszczam, że zawsze było to w jakiś sposób możliwe, ale moja wiara oraz możliwości jakie dawał Eden przełamały bariery jakie istniały wcześniej i zrobiły przejście dla innych osób z tła. A może gdybyśmy nie zrobili tego my, to zrobiłby to wtedy ktoś inny, skoro Eden sam w sobie dawał nam możliwość by spełniać marzenia dotyczące kolejnych światów. Nie jestem w stanie tego ocenić. Wiem tylko, że chociaż w porównaniu z innymi miałem tam niezbyt spektakularne moce, w kreacji i spełnianiu swoich zachcianek byłem zawsze niezły.

– Nie wydaje mi się, że to była tylko naturalna kolej rzeczy i przypadkowe otworzenie jakiejś magicznej bramy dla tła – zaprotestował Jim. – Może i nie wiedziałeś, czy się obudzisz, ale pragnąłeś tego jako jedyny mieszkaniec magicznego Edenu, gdzie marzenia zmieniały się w rzeczywistość. Nikt inny nie interesował się pamiętającymi i nikogo nie obchodziła ich nieśmiertelność.

– Ty za to pragnieniami wykreowałeś nową furtkę. Tak naprawdę to ty, a nie Lalkarz, wymyśliłeś sposób na budzenie tła – dodał Sherlock. – Nie zaprzeczaj. W głębi serca musisz wiedzieć, że to prawda, a fałszywa skromność jest gorsza od przechwałek.

– Ciekawy sposób patrzenia na rzeczywistość. Gdyby Lalkarz nie był obecnie po drugiej stronie, mógłby was polubić – przyznał Wrzos, ale z jego twarzy ciężko było wyczytać, co naprawdę myśli na ten temat. – Macie rację, marzyłem o tym, by… jeśli w kolejnym świecie znów się pojawię… gdzieś w głębi mojej duszy to wszystko pozostało i miało szansę rozbudzić się przynajmniej częściowo w jakimś innym magicznym miejscu i czasie. Nie wierzyłem, że uda się to od razu i to żadna fałszywa skromność. Moja jedyna rola w tym wszystkim to fakt, że naprawdę tego pragnąłem, ale nie miałem pojęcia jak głęboko pragnienie to się we mnie zakorzeniło. Po prostu nie mogłem się pogodzić, że to wszystko zniknie. Z każdym dniem, gdy patrzyłem na kolejne zmarszczki na jego twarzy, czułem, że coraz szybciej zbliżamy się do dnia, w którym odbierze sobie życie. Starzał się, a ja byłem niewiędnącym kwiatkiem o twarzy dwudziestolatki i to coraz bardziej nas od siebie odsuwało, jego ograniczenia i to, jak zazdrościł mi wiecznej młodości. Gdybyśmy poczekali dłużej, pewnie zostawiłby mnie, bo moja obecność zaczęłaby go krępować i przygnębiać – powiedział i zamilkł na dłuższy czas. – Zabiliśmy się wspólnie gdy miał pięćdziesiąt kilka lat i chociaż teraz to jeszcze siła wieku, wtedy, przy nas, wiecznych dzieciach Edenu, wyglądał… dla nas nie wyglądał już nawet jak człowiek i chociaż innym wydawał się odrażający, mnie fascynował. W sumie do tej pory starzenie się w jakiś sposób mnie fascynuje, za to on go nienawidzi. Jest na tym punkcie przewrażliwiony, zresztą, jest też przewrażliwiony w wielu innych kwestiach. Eden w dużej mierze go ukształtował jeśli chodzi o jego lęki i kompleksy. Nie lubił silnych osób, więc gdy trafił na kogoś takiego jak ja, młodą, nieukształtowaną lalkę z mocami, które go mogły chronić, natychmiast się do niej przywiązał, bo przez mój brak doświadczenia nie odczuwał aż tak dotkliwie różnicy sił między nami. Dodatkowo połączył nas fakt, że jak na dziecko Edenu byłem dość logiczny i twardo stąpałem po ziemi, przez co nie różniłem się od niego mentalnością tak jak inni. Dogadywaliśmy się świetnie i wzajemnie podziwialiśmy się i fascynowaliśmy. Kiedyś w przypływie szczerości powiedział mi, że z nikim nie był nigdy związany tak, jak ze mną – powiedział, na moment odpływając w nostalgię, ale otrząsając się z niej szybko, jakby wyczuł, że już wystarczająco odsłonił się przed nimi emocjonalnie. – Cóż, zawsze czuł się słabszy od innych starszych i przy nich nadrabiał braki knuciem, plotkarstwem i sianiem zamętu, po prostu aby poczuć się lepiej. Gdy poznał mnie, zorientował się, że aby nie być na wieki wykluczonym, warto mieć kogoś bliskiego, oddanego i posiadającego pewne moce, które zapewnią mu bezpieczeństwo. Dlatego zawsze byłem dla niego ważny, dlatego toleruje Wróżkę i dlatego Pierwszy zupełnie mu się nie przydał, bo on ani mu nie uległ, ani się nie zakochał a już na pewno nie zamierzał chronić go swoimi mocami Strażnika.

– Nie wybiegaj do przodu. Co się stało w kolejnym świecie? Jak się odnaleźliście? – uciął Jim, po którym widać było zniecierpliwienie, spowodowane długimi wywodami Wrzosa.

– Należy zacząć od tego, z czego być może nie zdajecie sobie sprawy albo nigdy o tym nie myśleliście. Nie przerywaj mi i nie patrz na mnie jak Moriarty-kryminalista, bo nie robi to na mnie wrażenia – stwierdził z rozbawieniem Wrzos. – Czy wiecie dlaczego budzimy się dopiero w wieku nastoletnim, a dzieciństwo spędzamy tak, jakbyśmy byli tłem? – spytał, zerkając najpierw na Jima a potem Sherlocka.

– Aby nauczyć się nowego świata, nie będąc skażonym wspomnieniami o poprzednim – powiedział Sebastian zanim którykolwiek z mężczyzn się odezwał.

– Tak. A także dlatego, że gdyby dziecko miało wspomnienia z dorosłych żyć i innych światów, zostało by uznane za szalone i nie byłoby w stanie wyrosnąć na stabilnego psychicznie człowieka.

– Wydaje mi się, że okres nastoletni to również za wcześnie – zauważył Sherlock, przypominając sobie swoje początki.

– Naprawdę? Jestem innego zdania – odparł zaskoczony Wrzos. – Nastolatkom znacznie łatwiej jest zaakceptować inność niż dorosłemu. Nastolatki często _chcą_ być wyjątkowe i nawet jeśli nie radzą sobie z innością, to zanim dojrzeją, zwykle są w stanie zrozumieć i przyjąć swoją inność jako coś, z czym trzeba żyć. Dorosły, na którego spadłaby taka wiedza, uznałby, że oszalał i udałby się do specjalisty. Nastolatek będzie to w sobie dusić i będzie po prostu dziwaczny i zbuntowany jak każdy nastolatek, ale da sobie radę. Każdy z was ostatecznie dał sobie radę. Ja za to nie miałem z tym szczególnych problemów, bo gdy się obudziłem… – zamilkł na moment i uśmiechnął do jakichś wspomnień – po prostu czułem, że odzyskałem część siebie. Nie zdziwiło mnie to. A dzięki temu, że przeżyłem normalne dzieciństwo w świecie pozbawionym magii i zupełnie różnym od Edenu, tak jak wspomniał… – zająknął się – _Sebastian_ , nauczyłem się jak żyć w tym miejscu bez swoich mocy. Wiecie już, że mój świat był barwny i niesamowity, więc bez dzieciństwa w waszej zwyczajności bardzo trudno byłoby mi przywyknąć do całej tej szarości. Oczywiście były momenty, gdy tęskniłem za tym, że kiedyś moje marzenia kształtowały rzeczywistość, ale szybko się z tym uporałem, gdy zdałem sobie sprawę, że światu można nadawać kształt uczynkami, a nie tylko wyobraźnią. Czasem chciałbym, aby świat taki jak Eden kiedyś powrócił, ale moja racjonalna strona wie, że żadnemu z pamiętających, w tym mi, nie wyszłoby to na dobre – powiedział i zerknął na Jima przepraszająco. – Wybacz, że aż tak to rozwlekam, ale naprawdę chciałbym, żebyście mieli w głowach porządek i wszystko zrozumieli. Wracając więc do konkretów… gdy się przebudziłem po raz pierwszy, poczekałem do pełnoletności, aby nie martwić rodziców ucieczką z domu, a potem zacząłem szukać Lalkarza. Nie było to łatwe, gdy nie znałem jego imienia i nazwiska i nie miałem mocy, które umożliwiłyby mi jego odszukanie, ale po kilku latach udało mi się tego dokonać – stwierdził i parsknął śmiechem. – W pierwszej chwili w ogóle mnie nie poznał, bo nie przypominałem nimfetki Erici, chociaż nadal byłem kobietą. Wyglądałem zupełnie inaczej, ale miałem tamte wspomnienia i szczątkowe moce, którymi udowodniłem mu, że to naprawdę ja – powiedział, a coś w jego głosie sprawiło, że Sherlock postanowił skomentować jego wypowiedź.

– Nie podobało mu się, gdy ich używałeś – stwierdził. – Nie lubi magii. Nie lubił jej w Edenie, bał się jej i brzydził w trzynastym świecie. Prawdopodobnie to się nie zmieniło, bo chociaż gdzieś po drodze został uśpiony i nie pamięta tamtych czasów, magia nawet w jego podświadomości jest czymś, co napełnia go niepokojem i sprawia, że czuje się słaby i niepewny przy osobach, które nią władają.

– Brawo za dedukcje – powiedział Wrzos z uśmiechem. – Dokładnie tak było i dlatego, aby mógł się w pełni cieszyć tym, że znów jesteśmy razem, nie używałem magii w ogóle, chociaż czasem aż mrowiły mnie palce, aby to zrobić. Przeżyliśmy razem wygodne życie, bo obaj mieliśmy zmysł do interesów a współpracując uzupełnialiśmy się i dzięki temu zdobywaliśmy bez większego wysiłku środki na budowę kolejnych domów, wakacje w tropikach i luksusowe auta. Ukrywaliśmy się przed innymi pamiętającymi i nawet o tym nie rozmawialiśmy… bo i po co? Należał nam się ten miesiąc miodowy i normalność trwające całe życie. Umarliśmy spokojni i szczęśliwi, otoczeni dziećmi i wnukami, ale obaj zdawaliśmy sobie sprawę, że potem trzeba będzie zmierzyć się z rzeczywistością. Dlatego przed  śmiercią ustaliliśmy listę miejsc, w których zostawimy sobie wiadomości w kolejnej rzeczywistości, jakie założymy sobie skrzynki pocztowe, na jakich portalach się zalogujemy i jakich będzie używać nicków w sieci, bo chcieliśmy mieć pewność, że odnajdziemy się gdy tylko obaj się obudzimy. Nie mieliśmy pewności, jak będzie wyglądać kolejny świat, więc stworzyliśmy sobie mnóstwo furtek różnego rodzaju. Szczęśliwie, dwudziesty pierwszy świat był zupełnie zwyczajny, odnaleźliśmy się jeszcze w czasach szkoły średniej i gdy ja miałem osiemnaście lat a on dwadzieścia, mieszkaliśmy już razem. Miał szczęście odziedziczyć jakiś majątek, a ja, chociaż wiedziałem, że nie zdobył go legalnie, przymykałem na to oczy, bo byłem grzeczną laleczką i byłem w niego wpatrzony jak w obrazek. Nie pytajcie, dlaczego. Po prostu tak było i… – zamilkł, westchnął ciężko, po czym zerknął na Sherlocka, jakby liczył na to, że mężczyzna znów coś wydedukuje i weźmie na siebie jakąś trudną dla niego część zwierzeń.

– I tym razem przyszło wam zmierzyć się z prawdziwym życiem, czyli ze starszymi – oznajmił, ale nie dodał, że miał wrażenie, że Wrzos ucieka od tematu i chociaż zdaje sobie z sprawę, że o nieracjonalne skoro to tylko niemożliwa do zmienienia przeszłość, o niektórych kwestiach trudno było mu mówić. – Obawialiście się tego… ale sądziliście, że zostaniecie zaakceptowani. Lalkarz mógł sądzić, że gdy pokaże starszym swoją laleczkę, zaczną go szanować, skoro był w stanie doprowadzić do czyjegoś przebudzenia. Ale stało się inaczej.

– Starsi byli przerażeni tym, że mnie obudził. I wściekli, że zrobił coś takiego i to przed nimi ukrywał przez całe życie – potwierdził Wrzos. – Dziś już nie jest dla nikogo ze starszych tajemnicą, że da się kogoś obudzić, chociaż spora ich część nigdy tego nie próbowała i nie wie, jak konkretnie można to zrobić, ale wówczas to było coś szokującego i prawdziwy przewrót. Dodatkowo… Lalkarz tego nie dostrzegał, bo byłem mu _po prostu bliski_ , ale oni widzieli… że jestem inny od nich. Byłem pierwszym przebudzonym sztucznie, miałem inne zdolności, jako dziecko Edenu widziałem pewne rzeczy dla nich niedostępne, ale nie potrafiłem rzeczy dla nich oczywistych. Byłem dla nich dziwaczny, byłem z jednej strony strasznie słaby, ale z drugiej dysponowałem mocami magicznymi, których nie miał prawie żaden z nich. Nie korzystałem z tego, bo Lalkarz sobie tego nie życzył, ale wiedzieli, że jeśli kazałby mi ich użyć, to bym to zrobił. Bali się mnie i bali się jego i dlatego odrzucili go ponownie, tak, jak stało się to w Edenie i jak musiało się dziać w przeszłości wiele razy. Na tym jednak się nie skończyło. Najbardziej przerażony był tym wszystkim Książę, który wyczuwał od poprzedniego świata zachwiania równowagi i wtedy zorientował się, że to pierwsze sztuczne przebudzenie było przyczyną. Chociaż odrzucili nas ze swojego grona, pilnował nas, kazał śledzić i…

– Lalkarz zorientował się, czego się boją. Kolejnych przebudzeń. Mycroft zawsze się tego bał najbardziej na świecie – wtrącił Jim.

– Tyle że Lalkarzowi w ogóle nie przyszłoby to do głowy, gdybyś nie… – kontynuował Sherlock i jęknął głucho.

– Gdybym nie powiedział Lalkarzowi, że _wyczytałem w myślach starszych_ , że podejrzewają go, że chce zbudować przeciwko nim armię przebudzonych sztucznie, skoro odkrył metodę budzenia i zataił, jak przebudzenia można dokonać – dokończył Wrzos. – I gdy usłyszał, czego się boją… że boją się tego, czego potrafi dokonać, a na co sposobu im nie zdradził… po raz pierwszy od dawna poczuł się _naprawdę silny_. Po raz pierwszy kazał mi użyć swoich mocy i ukryć nas przed wzrokiem starszych… i po raz pierwszy zaczął szukać potencjalnych nowych laleczek, które mogłoby nas wesprzeć.

– Nie byłeś zazdrosny? – wtrącił Sebastian.

– Nie – stwierdził Wrzos patrząc na niego tak, jakby samo stwierdzenie go rozbawiło. – Uwielbiałem go jako swojego stwórcę, przyjaciela i kochanka, ale nigdy nie byłem o niego _zazdrosny,_ gdy chodziło o inne relacje. Nawet w pierwszym świecie po moim przebudzeniu, w naszym miesiącu miodowym, z trójki dzieci, które wspólnie wychowaliśmy, żadne nie było jego biologicznym i nie było to dla niego problemem. Oczywiście, gdybym chciał go porzucić dla kogoś innego, byłby wściekły, ale dopóki byłem z nim emocjonalnie i nie zamierzałem tworzyć stałego związku z którymkolwiek z kochanków, w ogóle go to nie ruszało. Ale zostawmy nasze prywatne sprawy. Resztę tamtego życia spędziliśmy szukając sposobu, jak kogoś obudzić, znajdowaliśmy ludzi z potencjałem, mówiliśmy im prawdę, używałem swoich mocy zmuszając ich do uwierzenia, ale… ale w kolejnym świecie odnaleźliśmy niemal wszystkie osoby, które próbowaliśmy obudzić i okazało się, że żadna z prób się nie powiodła. W dwudziestym świecie przeanalizowaliśmy więc wszystko to, co nas łączyło w Edenie i zaczęliśmy próbować różnych metod, wiedząc, że moja magia tutaj nie zadziała i że musi istnieć coś innego. Gdybym miał wam o tym wszystkim opowiedzieć, zajęłoby nam to tydzień, więc… wystarczy wam wiedzieć, że z kilkudziesięciu osób, na których prowadziliśmy eksperymenty, w dziewiętnastym świecie obudziło się siedem. Lalkarz absolutnie dumny i szczęśliwy, zachwycał się nimi i chyba wtedy po raz pierwszy poczułem cień czegoś, co można by było nazwać zazdrością. Ponazywał je nazwami swoich ulubionych, wyjątkowych kwiatów i zwierząt, każdej z laleczek nadając takie, jakie uznał, że najbardziej do niej pasuje. Te wszystkie orchidee i azalie…! Zachwycony sukcesem postarał się bardziej niż w moim przypadku, gdy tylko zmienił Heather na włoską _Ericę_ – stwierdził z przekąsem i jakąś niezagojoną do końca urazą.

– Jako tło zawsze nazywasz się Heath lub Heather, a mimo to… – zaczął Sherlock i po chwili postanowił zadać pytanie inaczej. – Dlaczego wciąż używasz imienia które ci nadał, skoro nic już was nie łączy? I dlaczego jako mężczyzna nie zmieniasz go na… cokolwiek innego, choćby _Eric_? – spytał, co odrobinę zbiło Wrzosa z tropu.

– Pewnie dlatego, że to _Ericą_ byłem w czasach, w których byłem szczęśliwy – odpowiedział po chwili zastanowienia. – To właśnie moje prawdziwe imię pamiętającego, tak zostałem nazwany i nie chcę tego zmieniać. Dla pamiętających płeć ostatecznie nie ma żadnego znaczenia i nie jest niczym stałym i dlatego wśród bliskich mi pamiętających używam imienia Erica. Dla obcych oraz we wszystkich legendach występuję jako Wrzos, zaś jako tło jestem Heath lub Heather. Myślę… że to ważne, aby umieć rozdzielić różne swoje wcielenia. Pozwala zachować zdrowy rozsądek. Przeżywać kolejne życia z tym, co daje nam los. Teraz nie jestem Heathem, którego tło widzi jako ekscentrycznego artystę, teraz jestem _starszym pamiętającym_ , który rozmawia z _dziećmi_. Nie jestem Wrzosem, nie jestem już dla was legendą – powiedział i uśmiechnął się krzywo do Sebastiana. – Wy też macie prawo zrobić ze swoimi imionami co chcecie. Możecie być dla siebie i dla innych dokładnie tym, kim chcecie.

– Chcę być Moriartym a nie Magpie i byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś nie nazywał mnie _ptaszkiem_ , bo to uwłaczające – oznajmił Jim, na co Wrzos roześmiał się szczerze i skinął głową.

– Oczywiście, James. Czy Jim? – przyjrzał mu się i uśmiechnął. – _Jim_. Wybacz. Moją intencją nie było cię obrażać. Nazywanie cię Magpie wydawało mi się dość… urocze – powiedział, na co mężczyzna spojrzał na niego ze złością.

– Wróć do swojej historii – powiedział chłodno. – Co się stało, gdy odnaleźliście swoje pierwsze przebudzone lalki? Dotarliście do tajemniczego warunku, o którym powiedziała mi Wróżka? Ten związany z emocjami, którego podobno zbyt racjonalne osoby nie są w stanie pojąć?

– Przenalizowaliśmy okoliczności w jakich z nimi rozmawialiśmy i faktycznie poznaliśmy dodatkowy, poza wiarą samą w sobie, warunek, tyle że Lalkarz nigdy go nie zrozumiał, a raczej: zrozumiał go opacznie, bo nigdy nie potrafił patrzeć sercem, w przeciwieństwie do mnie… i w przeciwieństwie do Wróżki, która podobno próbowała mu później uświadomić, że w całym swoim geniuszu nie dostrzega najważniejszego. Ale nie było to istotne, bo chociaż oparł się na logice, poznał pewien schemat i dowiedział się, że gdy przywiązał kogoś do siebie na tyle, by ta osoba mu uwierzyła, to w kolejnym świecie się zazwyczaj budziła. Sądził, że to odpowiednia manipulacja umożliwia budzenie laleczek i bawiło go, gdy mówiłem mu o _dodatkowym, emocjonalnym warunku_. Tak czy inaczej, z kolejnej partii eksperymentów w osiemnastym świecie, który również był w pewien sposób wyjątkowy i magiczny, obudziło się ponad dwadzieścia laleczek różnej płci. Prawie wszystkie stały się częścią świty Lalkarza i chociaż wcześniej udawało nam się ukryć nasze wspólne eksperymenty, tym razem starsi wykryli, co wyprawiamy. Było nas już w świcie Lalkarza prawie trzydzieścioro, wszyscy zaangażowani, zafascynowani tym, kim się stali, zakochani w swojej nieśmiertelności, w której większość z nich widziała siłę i możliwości. Poczuli się na tyle silni, że gdy stanęli naprzeciwko starszych, o których ja i Wrzos naopowiadaliśmy im bajek przedstawiając ich jako ucieleśnienie zimnych, nudnych tradycjonalistów oraz wrogów… Wystarczy wam wiedzieć, że ujawniając się i pokazując, jacy jesteśmy lub możemy być mocni, zmusiliśmy starszych do podjęcia natychmiastowych, radykalnych działań.

– Do powołania Strażnika – dopowiedział Sebastian. – Jak to miało działać? Co dokładnie było jego funkcją?

– Nie jest łatwo to wyjaśnić dopóki nie wiecie, jak wyglądał osiemnasty świat, więc muszę zacząć od opowiedzenia wam, w jaki sposób był on _wyjątkowy_. Uznajmy, że magiczny. Wiele osób miało nietypowe zdolności. Nazywaliśmy osiemnasty świat Lustrem, ale nie będę zanudzać was legendami, które już nie mają znaczenia, a które tego dotyczyły. Wystarczy wam wiedzieć, że w Lustrze dało się przekazywać innym ludziom pewne swoje umiejętności i wiedzę dzięki temu, że ludzkie umysły były połączone bardziej niż w jakimkolwiek innym miejscu. Nie była to telepatia, bo nie czytało się nikomu w myślach, ale można było… udostępniać z własnej woli coś, co samemu się wiedziało. Nie istniały szkoły w takiej formie jaką znacie, bo wszystkie zdolności były transmitowane nowym pokoleniom, a zwykła nauka polegała na opanowaniu zdolności manualnych oraz nabierania praktycznej wprawy w pewnych czynnościach, o których teoretycznie wiedziało się wszystko dzięki transmisji. Dzięki temu że ludzie nie tracili kilkunastu lat na naukę i konieczność zrozumienia już istniejących teorii czy wynalazków, rozwój technologii przewyższył znacząco cokolwiek, co kiedykolwiek wcześniej czy później widziałem. Nie było to jednak jak w filmach science-fiction, ze statkami kosmicznymi, laserami i srebrnymi kostiumami – zastrzegł, gdy Sherlock i Jim wymienili powątpiewające spojrzenia.

– Szkoda, byłoby przynajmniej odrobinę zabawniej – skomentował to Sebastian, na co Wrzos obrócił oczami, ale po chwili kontynuował.

– Bardzo dobrze poznano pewne szczególne zdolności mózgu, rozwinęła się biotechnologia, a… uznajmy, że _magia_ , była taką samą dziedziną nauki jak każda inna. To tyle jeśli chodzi o ogólne działanie świata i to, co potrafił i wiedział każdy. Istniały jednak pewne wyjątkowo nieliczne, szczególne jednostki, które nazywano Pryzmatami, a które przejmując czyjeś zdolności były w stanie je zwielokrotnić, zmienić i zacząć wykorzystywać w zupełnie nowy sposób… najważniejsze było jednak, że silne, doświadczone Pryzmaty były w stanie pobierać zdolności samoistnie i bez zgody transmitującego a czasem również modyfikować jego wiedzę i wspomnienia. Jak się pewnie domyślacie, Pryzmaty były niebezpieczne a ich zdolności sprawiały, że albo stawały się dyktatorami albo były unieszkodliwiane w młodym wieku zanim zaczęły używać swoich zdolności przeciwko innym.

– Przez unieszkodliwienie rozumiesz unicestwienie?

– W skrajnych przypadkach, tak. Zwykle jednak ograniczano się do izolacji, prania mózgu z użyciem farmaceutyków oraz fal quasi-gamma… nawet mnie o to nie pytajcie, bo nie jestem w stanie tego wytłumaczyć. Wypuszczano taki unieszkodliwiony Pryzmat na wolność dopiero, gdy był już całkowicie pozbawiony swoich zdolności i nie pamiętał, że kiedykolwiek je posiadał. Zwykle łatwo ich było dorwać, gdy byli jeszcze młodzi i stosunkowo niegroźni bo Pryzmaty miały często przerośnięte ego i uwielbiały się popisywać, toteż same się ujawniały. Jeżeli Pryzmatowi udało się dożyć dorosłego wieku na wolności to, jak wspomniałem wcześniej, zazwyczaj stawał się wtedy tyranem, z którym właściwie nie dało się nic zrobić poza zatrudnieniem snajpera z bronią dalekiego zasięgu, bo zasięg mocy Pryzmatu rzadko przekraczał kilkaset metrów. Czasem jednak, a zdarzało się to niezwykle rzadko, Pryzmat, który zdołał się ukryć, nie miał pragnienia władzy i był idealistą gotowym wykorzystać swoje zdolności dla wyższego dobra. Jedną z takich nielicznych jednostek był Pierwszy Strażnik, który w przeciwieństwie do innych osób takich jak on nie był zepsuty do szpiku kości przez swoją siłę i dzięki temu, gdy trafił na starszych, wykorzystując do tego celu swoją zdolność pobierania cudzej wiedzy bez zgody zainteresowanego, wysłuchał ich, zrozumiał i zgodził się im pomóc. Był… wojownikiem, to chyba najlepsze określenie. I chociaż nie był przez swoją moc zepsuty jak inne Pryzmaty, był trochę szalony, przez co Książę długi czas miał wątpliwości, czy jest właściwą osobą do wykonania tego zadania. Był jednak chętny, by powstrzymać dalsze chwianie równowagi – które również wyczuwał – i niekontrolowane budzenie pamiętających, tym bardziej, że tamten świat był już na skraju wojny, a on w jakiś sposób zdołał dowiedzieć się, że sprawa pamiętających i budzenia była jedną z ważniejszych przyczyn tego, że wszystko się chwiało. Ostatecznie i tak doszło do trzeciej wojny światowej, która zniszczyła Lustrzaną Ziemię i stała się dla ludzkości Armagedonem, ale prawdopodobnie zostało to opóźnione o kilkanaście lat dzięki temu, że w czasie szkolenia u starszych Strażnik nauczył się blokować zdolności silnych jednostek, wykrywać te niebezpieczne i odbierać im ich zdolności albo pacyfikować ich wpływając na ich umysły. Kiedy Książę wreszcie mu zaufał, przekazał mu… cząstkę siebie, niejako _namaścił go_ na Strażnika i dlatego uważa się, że to on powołał go do tej roli i opracował metodę przekazywania komuś pewnych swoich zdolności po to, aby ta osoba nas chroniła. Z czasem, jak wiecie, Strażnicy stali się dość popularni i wielu starszych ich posiada z różnych powodów, jednak akurat to nie jest w tym momencie istotne. Pierwszy został wysłany na misję, w której miał przejąć od Lalkarza wiedzę jak można dokonać budzenia i odebrać mu ją…

– Czyli go zabić.

– Ostatecznie miał go zabić – potwierdził Wrzos niechętnie. – Ale nie zrobił tego, nie to było najważniejsze i nie na tym polegało jego zadanie. Gdy nas odnalazł, co dzięki jego mocom nie było dla niego problemem, faktycznie wyciągnął z Lalkarza informacje o budzeniu, a ze mnie _dodatkowy warunek_ , w który Lalkarz wciąż nie wierzył. Co więcej, wyciągnął z nas obu tożsamość wszystkich osób, które próbowaliśmy przebudzić w tym świecie i przekazał tę informację starszym.

– A kwestia dodatkowego warunku? Tego nikomu nie przekazał?

– To idealista. Poproszono go o jedną rzecz, którą uważał za słuszną, czyli _o konkretne nazwiska_ , a nie o zdradzanie starszym pozostałych sekretów. Gdyby powiedział im, na czym dokładnie polegało budzenie, wiele spraw mogłoby potoczyć się zupełnie inaczej – powiedział i zaczął ponownie bawić się odsuniętą na bok filiżanką. – Kiedy wykryliśmy, że Pryzmat-Strażnik ukradł nam pewne informacje, zaś niedoszli przebudzeni zostali wyłapani przez starszych, w naszych szeregach rozpoczęły się bunty, bo Lalki przestały czuć się bezpieczne. Kilka od nas odeszło, kilka udało się do starszych – mimo że ci traktowali ich jako zło konieczne, nie ufali im i uważali je za ucieleśnienie złamania wyższych praw. Wśród starszych również nastąpił rozłam, bo część chciała nasze Lalki przyjąć do społeczności pamiętających, część nie zgadzała się z tym, co zamierzano zrobić niedoszłym przebudzonym, a część zaczęła myśleć o tym, że również chcieliby umieć budzić swoich ukochanych i zabierać ich ze sobą do kolejnych żyć. We wszystkie nasze problemy zostało wmieszane tło, gdy jakiś nieznany nam po dziś dzień Pryzmat wyciągnął wiedzę o reinkarnacji od któregoś z nas i przekazał ją dalej… co więcej, kiedy Strażnik zorientował się, że ratowanie tła, do którego został powołany, miało polegać na zrobieniu im prania mózgu, zbuntował się i porzucił starszych. Nie miał świadomości, że moce, które od nich dostał i to, co zabrał Lalkarzowi… po prostu… To ciężko wyjaśnić, gdy nie żyło się w Lustrze. Celem starszych było stworzyć z Pryzmata kogoś, kto odbierając Lalkarzowi moc, do czego był zdolny, odbierze _światu_ możliwość jakiegokolwiek budzenia. Przekazali lub oddali mu pewne swoje zdolności w takiej konfiguracji, która mogła uczynić z niego żywą blokadę dla poczynań Lalkarza i która miała go unieszkodliwić. Był tłem, więc w kolejnym życiu miał o niczym nie wiedzieć oraz nie mieć świadomości tego, jaka siła jest w jego jestestwie i tak naprawdę… to mogło się udać. W kolejnych światach, dopóki żył jako _odwrócona wersja budzącego_ , lustrzane odbicie o odwrotnych mocach, dokonywanie budzenia faktycznie byłoby niemożliwe przez sam fakt, ze Strażnik z odpowiednim zestawem uśpionych mocy _istnieje_. Nie tylko pamiętający uczą się i rozwijają z każdym przebudzeniem i zbierają doświadczenia i zdolności z poprzednich żyć, ale rzeczywistości również i dlatego dzięki temu, że istniał, dało się tworzyć nowych Strażników.

– Znów odchodzisz od tematu. Co więc poszło nie tak? I dlaczego Strażnik się nie obudził, skoro uwierzył w reinkarnację i pozyskał tę wiedzę od samoistnych?

– Nie obudził się, bo _nie spełnił warunku_ – powiedział sucho, a coś w jego tonie sprawiło, że Sherlock miał całkowitą pewność, że mężczyzna nie przyzna się, czym jest tajemniczy dodatkowy warunek, o którym już kilka razy wspomniał. – A odnośnie planów starszych… Tak naprawdę w osiemnastym świecie, mimo wszelkich zawirowań oraz wojny, która nastąpiła a o której nie ma sensu, abym wam opowiadał, większość rzeczy poszła tak, jak założyli. Niemal wszyscy niedoszli pamiętający, których udało im się schwytać, pozostali tłem dzięki wspomnianej przeze mnie wcześniej biotechnologii i praniu mózgu, jakie im zrobiono. Jest możliwe zahamowanie procesu pierwszego obudzenia się, gdy dysponuje się odpowiednią wiedzą medyczną i psychiatryczną oraz ma się do dyspozycji takie technologie, jakie mieliśmy w Lustrze i…

– Ale starsi jeszcze nie wiedzieli, jak wiele potrzeba i jakie są warunki – przerwał mu Jim. – Dlatego Mycroft Holmes próbuje od dawna łapać przebudzonych sztucznie oraz młodych pamiętających, bo sądzi, że odpowiednie pranie mózgu jest w stanie ich uśpić. Dlatego torturował mnie i wielu innych, dlatego stworzył w szóstym świecie wstecz klinikę, gdzie mógł poświęcić temu życie. A nic nie osiągnął, bo zrozumiał, że po pierwszym obudzeniu wszystko jest stracone. Tło można uchronić przed przebudzeniem tylko zanim ono nastąpi.

– Teraz już tak nie myśli – dopowiedział Sherlock, czując potrzebę, by bronić dobrego imienia brata, gdy wiedział już o jego przeszłości więcej i rozumiał jego motywacje lepiej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. – Masz rację, pilnuje wszystkich przebudzonych sztucznie a kiedyś szukał możliwości uśpienia i eksperymentował, ale te czasy mamy za sobą. Zaufał nam i jest po naszej stronie i jestem pewny, że żałuje tego, że po drodze skrzywdził ileś osób, licząc, że zamknie ich umysły na _pamiętanie_.

– Do usypiania i przyczyn zachowania Księcia jeszcze dojdziemy, ale wolałbym przekazać wam wszystko chronologicznie – westchnął Wrzos zmęczonym głosem. – Pomimo sukcesu z uniemożliwieniem obudzenia się nowych Lalek, osiemnasty świat wstecz nie był dla nas udany i niewielu znaleźlibyście pamiętających, którzy zechcieliby o nim opowiadać. Świat podziałów, tworzenia się pierwszych obozów w społeczeństwie pamiętających i pierwszy krok do tego, by zostało ono rozbite kilka żyć później. O tym już coś słyszeliście, ale… przejdźmy na razie do siedemnastego świata. Strażnik nie pamiętał Lustra, był nadal tłem i nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że samo jego istnienie i moce  które miał w sobie blokowały możliwość jakiegokolwiek budzenia… _zgodnie z planem starszych_. Oni za to nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że w Lustrze – zamilkł na moment i przymknął oczy – również byłem Pryzmatem. Zdecydowanie słabszym niż Pierwszy Strażnik, ale na tyle silnym, by rozpoznać ich zamiary i zrozumieć, że aby odwrócić moce Pierwszego, trzeba kolejny raz użyć _lustrzanych mocy_ które częściowo posiadał, a częściowo od nich otrzymał. Odwrócenie rzeczy potrafi przywrócić poprzedni ich stan. Obracanie rzeczy o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni… to coś, dzięki czemu nauczyłem się później, jak łamać klątwy.  To właśnie przykład, jak rzeczywistość nabiera nowych zdolności tak, jak my.

– I nikt ze starszych nie zorientował się, że ich plan może zostać zniszczony przez kogoś magicznego, takiego jak ty?

– Starsi nie rozumieli do końca, kim jestem, i nie starali się tego dowiedzieć, bo byłem ich żywą porażką pokazującą że nie potrafią utrzymać równowagi i zapanować nad Lalkarzem. Nie rozumieli Edenu i nie wiedzieli, czym charakteryzować się będą osoby, dla których tego rodzaju magiczny świat był pierwszym, bo nie mieli kontaktu z żadnym samoistnym który pochodzi z Edenu. W każdym z magicznych światów pamiętający, którzy naturalnie posiadali pewne moce, otrzymywali nowe, które potrafiły w jakiejś formie przetrwać do kolejnych żyć. Każda rzeczywistość, w której żyjemy, daje nam obok doświadczeń różnorodne zdolności. Sami wiecie, że gdy raz nauczycie się jakiegoś języka, gry, sportu czy czegokolwiek, to po prostu to umiecie po kolejnym przebudzeniu. Z magią nie jest to takie proste i zdolności nadprzyrodzone nie przenoszą się do kolejnych naszych wcieleń ale w pewnym, ograniczonym stopniu działają. Tak czy inaczej, starsi wtedy jeszcze tego nie wiedzieli i mieli zbyt małą próbę by zrozumieć, jak pierwsze życie nas definiuje. Nie mieli pojęcia, że dziewczynka z Edenu wciąż całkiem sprawnie włada magią, chociaż wyczuwali, że jestem inny, ani że będzie w stanie wykorzystać też moce, które zabrała do swojej kolekcji w Lustrze.

– Na czym polegały te twoje moce?

– Na tym, co potrafiły robić Pryzmaty: pochłanianie wiedzy czy umiejętności i ich _zmienianie_. Już Eden dał mi możliwość kreowania rzeczywistości, więc to korespondowało z moimi naturalnymi, pierwotnymi zdolnościami. Jak myślicie, czym było odbicie lustrzane Strażnika, człowieka, który miał stanowić barierę uniemożliwiającą pamiętającym budzenie innych?

– Było _przebudzonym sztucznie_ – wymamrotał Jim. – I dlatego…

– Dlatego gdy tylko spotkałem Lalkarza w siedemnastym świecie a obaj zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że jego nowe lalki które powinny się obudzić nie zostały obudzone przez to, co zrobili im starsi… przekazałem mu, co należy zrobić, by to zmienić. Musieliśmy obudzić Strażnika i wiedzieliśmy, że to możliwe.

– Bo gdy chronisz przed czymś innych, często nie możesz przed tym ochronić samego siebie – powiedział cicho Sherlock, ponownie przypominając sobie brata. – Strażnik był być może jedyną osobą z tła, którą dało się wówczas obudzić, bo fakt, że miał chronić przed tym innych, sprawiał, że możliwość budzenia… _niejako nosił w sobie_.

– Przechował jak zaklęte Lustro – potwierdził Wrzos. – Tak jak z klątwami. Każdy z przeklętych nosi w sobie to, co klątwa mu odebrała, nawet jeśli jest to nieświadome i to w osobie dotkniętej klątwą są rozwiązania, nawet jeśli dostanie się do nich i odwrócenie ich nie jest proste. Lalkarz nie zważał jednak na możliwe trudności, bo postanowił zrobić wszystko, by tego dokonać, aby złamać blokadę oraz…

– …zagrać starszym na nosie – dopowiedział Sebastian. – Mam wrażenie, że bardziej niż na nowych lalkach zależało mu na dokopaniu starszym, którzy go nie doceniali i odrzucili go ze swojej społeczności. Nie rozumiem jednak, jak… biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, co wiemy… o Strażniku – powiedział, kilkakrotnie się zacinając, co wzbudziło zaniepokojenie Jima, ale nie zdążył wyrazić go na głos, bo po chwili Sebastian mówił dalej. – Jak Lalkarzowi udało się zmusić go, aby mu zaufał i zbliżył się do niego na tyle, by być w stanie uwierzyć w reinkarnację i w efekcie w szesnastym świecie się obudzić? Strażnik nie był typem posłusznej laleczki, za to Lalkarz nie lubił ludzi takich jak on i nie potrafił się z nimi porozumieć. Bał się osób które były silne i niezależne. Jak udało mu się więc do niego dotrzeć?

– Zapominacie, że Lalkarz jest naprawdę inteligentny oraz że aby być dobrym reżyserem w swoim teatrze, trzeba też umieć odgrywać pewne role, aby pokazać swoim lalkom rolę do odegrania. Był mistrzem manipulacji i doskonale wiedział, na jakie napotka trudności, rozumiał też, że Pierwszy Strażnik nie będzie chętny do współpracy, skoro był zwykłym tłem w zwykłym świecie i żył swoim życiem nie mając pojęcia o tym, jak jest ważny. Wiedział to, ale tego nie czuł. To jednak nie było problemem, bo przecież przy całej swojej chłodnej analityczności, patrzenie sercem mógł zostawić mi, a ja, mimo wszystko, wciąż jeszcze się go słuchałem. Mimo że czułem, że obudzenie Pierwszego jest rozwiązaniem, miałem wątpliwości, czy warto to robić – powiedział i lekko się skrzywił. – W siedemnastym świecie nasze laleczki… to znaczy większość z nich, ta, która przy nas pozostała, zaczęły stwarzać kolejne problemy. Było ich zbyt wiele, by nad nimi panować tak jak na samym początku i były zbyt pewne siebie i silne. Walczyły między sobą o pozycję i wpływy i gdy to obserwowałem, wiedziałem, że wcale nie potrzebowaliśmy ich więcej, skoro nie bylibyśmy w stanie zapanować nad tymi, które już mieliśmy.

– Lalkarz też tak to widział? – spytał Sebastian.

– Nie, jego laleczki, które były w niego zapatrzone i które traktowały go jak półboga cieszyły i bawiły jednocześnie. Bagatelizował moją niechęć do tego wszystkiego, mimo że wielokrotnie mu o tym mówiłem. Szukaliśmy Strażnika wspólnie, razem z jego lalkami, ale ja… miałem już dość wojen podjazdowych i tego, że niektóre próbowały zająć moje miejsce. Coraz częściej między mną a Lalkarzem dochodziło do starć, stopniowo przestaliśmy sobie ufać i zaczęliśmy być o siebie zazdrośni… tak, paradoksalnie właśnie wtedy, kiedy już nie byliśmy sobie tak bliscy emocjonalnie, pojawiła się zazdrość o relacje romantyczne drugiej strony. A potem wszystko poszło jeszcze dalej. Byłem coraz mniej chętny do zabawy w szukanie Strażnika i pragnąłem porzucić to, zbliżyć się do społeczności starszych i skończyć z waśniami między nimi a nami, on chciał władzy, zabawy i dalszego rozbudowania swojego teatru, do czego niezbędne było obudzenie Pierwszego Strażnika.

– Gdy go odnalazł, to przelało czarę goryczy, prawda? – odezwał się ponownie Sebastian i tym razem Jim, w przeciwieństwie do poprzedniej sytuacji, zdołał się odezwać.

– Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?

– Bo tak jak Erica, w przeciwieństwie do was, geniusze, umiem skupić się na emocjonalnej stronie tej historii – westchnął Sebastian i lekko zacisnął palce na kolanie Jima. – Długoterminowy, otwarty związek, w którym mimo braku wyłączności na fizyczność, istniała wyłączność na uczucia. Wrzos i Lalkarz mogli sypiać z różnymi ludźmi, ale oczekiwali od siebie nawzajem, że romantycznie będą jedyni, mimo masy laleczek, z którymi Lalkarz okazyjnie był blisko również emocjonalnie, bo inaczej nie zdołałby ich omotać sobie wokół palca i obudzić. Tymczasem pojawia się Strażnik, który nie przypomina żadnej z dotychczasowych lalek, jest dla Lalkarza ważniejszy niż ktokolwiek inny i on angażuje się w tą znajomość bardziej niż Wrzos by sobie życzył. Dodatkowo, bagatelizuje jego odczucia odnośnie zamieszania, jakie od jakiegoś czasu mają w teatrze, przestaje się liczyć z jego zdaniem i jest zaślepiony tak, jak dotychczas były nim zaślepione lalki. Mam rację?

– Gdy słyszę to wypowiedziane ustami kogoś innego, to brzmi to jeszcze gorzej niż gdy było tylko w moich myślach – westchnął Wrzos. – Tak, masz rację. Lalkarz, gdy tylko go odnalazł, skupił się wyłącznie na nim, tylko po to, aby zrobić mi na złość po kolejnej naszej kłótni… miał obsesję i gdy zbliżył się do niego, prawdopodobnie nieświadomie spełnił warunek. Umiał manipulować i umiał dostrzec, jaki inni ludzie mają typ i chociaż nie lubił odgrywać kogoś, kim nie był, był w tym dobry. Zbliżał się do osób, które chciał mieć w swoich szeregach a które początkowo nie były nim zainteresowane, knując i przywiązując je do siebie kłamstwami. Tak samo było ze Strażnikiem, z którym początkowo związał się zawodowo, a gdy trochę go poznał, przefarbował dla niego włosy, zmienił styl i akcent, otoczył się aurą tajemnicy i zwodził go… i w końcu udało mu się go sobą zainteresować, mimo że jeśli znało się obydwu, w ogóle do siebie nie pasowali. Zniewieściały, przemądrzały manipulant z klapkami na oczach, który nie lubił czuć się przytłoczony czyimś wyglądem czy posturą i chłodny facet z morderczymi zapędami, który przewyższał go o głowę i same jego mięśnie i wzrost w normalnych okolicznościach byłyby dla Lalkarza zupełnie nie do przyjęcia u potencjalnego partnera. Prawie zawsze wybierał kobiety, a facetów – tylko gdy byli drobniejsi od niego. Pewnie spodobałbym mu się w obecnym ciele, gdyby miał okazję chociaż raz je zobaczyć – powiedział z krzywym i odrobinę gorzkim  uśmiechem. – Chyba najbardziej zabolało mnie, że bez moich wskazówek nie dotarłby do Strażnika i nie potrafiłby go sobie zjednać… więcej! Że beze mnie w ogóle nie wiedziałby, że to on jest rozwiązaniem. A gdy już uświadomiłem sobie, że straciłem go na własne życzenie, było za późno, aby go odzyskać, tym bardziej, że wszedł w rolę człowieka, którego Strażnik uważał za ideał, tak głęboko, że chyba sam uwierzył, że nim jest. Lalkarz stał się swoją własną marionetką i w efekcie stracił mnie, bo po tym wszystkim już nigdy nie byliśmy sobie tak bliscy jak na początku, a co więcej… wmanipulował w wiarę i obudzenie się człowieka, który na laleczkę się nie nadawał. Myślał krótkowzrocznie, chciał odzyskać możliwość budzenia, którą mu odebrano i nie pomyślał, że w kolejnym świecie przyjdzie mu stanąć ze swoją prawdziwą twarzą naprzeciwko świeżo przebudzonego dziecka, które nigdy mu nie ulegnie i które, gdy zorientuje się, że stało się ofiarą manipulacji, odejdzie z przytupem, paląc za sobą mosty i zmieni się w jego wroga, gdy tylko ktoś życzliwy powie mu, co naprawdę zaszło.

– Nie tylko ty byłeś zraniony, że zaczął się z nim bawić. Laleczki również – stwierdził Sebastian. – Były o ciebie zazdrosne, ale cię tolerowały, bo w pewnym sensie byłeś ich drugim ojcem, za to on był obcy, był wrogiem, był zagrożeniem dla ich pozycji i nie potrafiły go szanować a prawdopodobnie nienawidziły za to, że był Pryzmatem, który namieszał w ich szeregach.

– I dlatego wyćwierkano mu prawdę o motywacjach Lalkarza przy pierwszej okazji. Trafiła na podatny grunt, bo Pierwszy czuł obrzydzenie do prawdziwej wersji Lalkarza i był zdegustowany samym sobą, że dał mu się uwieść… a gdy zrozumiał, że był w jego rękach tylko narzędziem…

– Uznał, że nie zamierza być _niczyim_ narzędziem – dokończył Sebastian i wbił wzrok we Wrzosa, który nie mógł długo wytrzymać jego natarczywego spojrzenia i zaczął wpatrywać się w filiżankę, która drżała teraz w jego palcach i wydawało się, że biel porcelany przygasła i poszarzała.

– Nie od razu zdecydował się go porzucić, bo najpierw zebrał potrzebne informacje, aby nie odchodzić z pustymi rękami – powiedział w końcu. – Ale faktycznie odszedł do starszych i powiedział im, że został obudzony, a ich blokada została złamana. Zorientowali się, że jego moce Strażnika częściowo przetrwały, ale _on nie chciał już być niczyim narzędziem_ i szybko zrozumiał, że starsi też by chcieli go nim uczynić, na jakiś czas zniknął nam z oczu i związał się z kimś z tła, czego nie zamierzał ukrywać. Gdy dowiedział się, że jego moce przetrwały i że mogły polegać na tym, by chronić tło przed zapędami pamiętających, otoczył opieką właśnie tę bliską sobie osobę. Był po stronie nas, _starszych_ , gdy prosili o pomoc i nie odmawiał im nigdy, gdy potrzebowali go w sprawie innej niż Lalkarz, ale potem znikał i żył własnym życiem z dala od nas.

– Mówisz nam, tak jakbyś ty i starsi… – zaczął Sherlock, na co Wrzos westchnął ciężko i skrzywił się, jakby nie był zadowolony z tego, co ma wyznać.

– Kiedy mowa o przelaniu czary goryczy czy rozluźnieniu naszych stosunków, nie ma sensu krążyć wokół tematu, chociaż trudno mi o tym rozmawiać. Gdy Lalkarz odnalazł Strażnika i zaczął szukać sobie kolejnych potencjalnych lalek do obudzenia, odszedłem od niego, tak po prostu i z dnia na dzień, a potem udałem się do starszych i zrobiłem to tak widowiskowo, aby się o tym od razu dowiedział. Z samotności zajął się uwodzeniem będącego wówczas tłem Strażnika z pełną mocą, bo nie miał już innych celów i… nie macie pojęcia, jak go zraniłem, odchodząc od niego i stając po stronie starszych. Podejrzewam, że nie było osoby w całej jego historii, która zraniłaby go tak, jak ja wtedy. I podejrzewam, że za wszystkie świństwa, które wyczyniał po moim odejściu, jestem tak samo odpowiedzialny jak on, bo odchodząc doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, jakim jest człowiekiem i do czego może być zdolny. Ale nie zamierzałem być jego pierwszą laleczką ani chwili dłużej. Po  prostu nie potrafiłem, bez względu na konsekwencje. I jedyne, co mogę robić, to próbować naprawić błędy, które popełnił, gdy mnie przy nim zabrakło.

 

***

 


	38. Wrzos cz.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zgodnie z obietnicą, zmotywowałam się do dokończenia rozdziału w weekend a Tazkiel szybko uporała się z korektą więc - oto jest :D Mam nadzieję że pisanie kolejnego pójdzie sprawnie i żadne okoliczności nie opóźnią prac nad tekstem:)

***

 

– Gdyby nie uczucia, które wciąż do mnie żywił, to na mnie skierowałaby się cała jego wściekłość – odezwał się Wrzos po długiej chwili milczenia, która sprawiła, że Sherlock zaczął robić się niespokojny i był już gotów odezwać się i nacisnąć go, by kontynuował. – A tak… skierowała się na Pierwszego Strażnika, do którego, mimo swojej obsesji, nie był przywiązany tak jak do mnie. Dla niego Strażnik był takim samym narzędziem jak Wróżka i w ogóle za nim nie tęsknił jak za _człowiekiem_. Po prostu jego wybujałe ego nie zniosło, że ktoś, kto miał być mu posłuszny, tak po prostu go porzucił. Zresztą, ja się tylko cicho wycofałem, a Strażnik ze swojego odejścia zrobił widowisko. Upokorzył Lalkarza przed jego lalkami i starszymi, przekazując im, że jego stwórca jest tylko nieudolnym manipulantem. I w dodatku ten jego wygląd, który od samego początku napełniał Lalkarza obawami i niechęcią…! Rozmawialiście z Madison, więc pewnie coś o tym wspomniała. Gdy była tłem, była słodką dziewczynką, a obudziła się jako wyjątkowo męski facet, czyli ktoś, kogo Lalkarz nie chciał widzieć ani w gronie swoich lalek ani tym bardziej w łóżku, bo czuł się przy takich osobach przytłoczony. Wkurzało go, gdy jakakolwiek jego dziewczynka zmieniała się po śmierci w kogoś, kto go nie pociągał i, przyznaję to z bólem, pod tym względem był tak pusty, że czasem aż się krzywiłem, gdy odsuwał którąś na bok tylko dlatego, że przestawała odpowiadać mu fizycznie, mimo że była bardziej wartościowa od innych. Ale to nie miało już dla mnie znaczenia, bo zająłem się własnym życiem, uciekłem od Lalkarza, często widywałem ze starszymi, którzy w końcu nauczyli się mnie szanować, _nawet Książę_ , ale tak naprawdę byłem z boku tego wszystkiego przez wiele żyć. Wiązałem się z różnymi ludźmi, zakochiwałem się, miałem dzieci, dożywałem starości i umierałem naturalnie, otoczony bliskimi. Patrzyłem, jak rozwijają się kolejne światy, zwykle dość do siebie podobne, ale czasem różniące się znacząco pod jakimś jednym względem, czy to polityki czy rozwoju technologii czy po prostu tego, w jakim kierunku poszła ludzkość.

– W którym roku najpóźniej umarłeś? – spytał Sherlock, na co Jim fuknął z rozdrażnieniem, prawdopodobnie nie mając ochoty na kolejne dygresje i pragnąc wreszcie pociągnąć historię do momentu, w którym będzie mógł poznać jedyną tajemnicę, która naprawdę go interesowała.

– W dwa tysiące sześćdziesiątym drugim. Ale nie próbuj nawet pytać, jaka może być przyszłość, bo to coś, czego nie ma sensu zdradzać. Jeśli nie jesteś gotowy dożyć starości, nie jesteś również gotów, by o niej słuchać – powiedział, patrząc nie na niego, lecz na Jima, który momentalnie odwrócił wzrok. – To, że rodzimy się raz po raz i znajdujemy zwykle w podobnych okolicznościach nie znaczy, że za każdym razem mamy żyć tak samo i chyba już co nieco usłyszeliście o tym od Madison. Ona potrafiła zmieniać swój los za każdym razem, ale ja nauczyłem się tego dopiero gdy odszedłem od Lalkarza, zbliżyłem się do tła, oddaliłem od społeczności pamiętających, zaś imię Erica zaczęło rozpływać się we wspomnieniach wszystkich przebudzonych, dla których powoli stawałem się tylko _legendą o jedynej lalce, która była dla Lalkarza ważna_. Zamiast tego pojawiła się ponownie Heather lub Heath, oboje nierzucający się w oczy i żyjący po swojemu. Spośród moich bliskich z tła nikt nie słyszał o żadnej _Erice_ i żadne nie rozumiało, dlaczego w moich domach zawsze wieszałem obrazy, na których były połacie wrzosu i dlaczego czasem stawałam przed nimi i wpatrywałem się w nie z oczami, które podobno wyglądały, _jakby miały tysiąc lat_.

– I nikt z nich nie domyślił się, że faktycznie mogły tyle mieć – powiedział Sebastian.

– Nie było potrzeby, by się dowiadywali. Nawet gdybym mógł kogoś przebudzić, nie zdecydowałbym się na to, wiedząc, że pamiętające dzieci to coś, za co będziemy odpowiadać moralnie do końca świata, jeśli taki ma kiedykolwiek nastąpić – oznajmił, przesuwając opuszkiem po filiżance, która zaczęła napełniać się zieloną herbatą, a gdy płyn dotarł do brzegu i zaczął cieknąć po porcelanie i palcach Wrzosa, ten pospiesznie wycofał dłoń i krótkim gestem sprawił, że naczynie wyschło całkowicie. – Większość pamiętających powtarza swoje ścieżki, co zresztą wiecie najlepiej, ale czasem warto przełamać się, zaryzykować, porzucić wszystko, co się znało i spróbować czegoś zupełnie innego. Byłem radną w małym mieście, nauczycielką i pielęgniarką, gdy rodziłem się jako facet i dostawałem ciało z odpowiednimi warunkami fizycznymi… – zaśmiał się, spoglądając w dół – czyli nie takie, jak obecnie, wykorzystywałem swoje predyspozycje, jako sportowiec, pracownik fizyczny czy żołnierz. Gdy dostaje się zawsze to samo ciało a jedyną fizyczną różnicą bywa płeć… a tak dzieje się ze zdecydowaną większością pamiętających, jest to trudniejsze, ale i tak warto spróbować wszystkiego, skoro ma się do wypełnienia całą wieczność, w której powtarzalność może stać się nużąca. O tym też coś wiecie. – Spojrzał w okno i milczał przez parę chwil. – Żale dotyczące przeszłości do niczego nie prowadzą, bo należy zawsze patrzeć na to, co można zrobić z życiem, które ma się do dyspozycji w danym momencie albo planować, co zrobi się z kolejnymi. W każdym świecie można znaleźć nowych, wartościowych ludzi, którzy przez moment będą najważniejszymi i właśnie dlatego, chociaż ja i Falena jesteśmy sobie bliscy, nigdy nie udawaliśmy, że jesteśmy w związku i każde z nas szukało sobie innych partnerów, wiązało się i dożywało starości w nowych rodzinach, jakie utworzyliśmy. Pamiętam wszystkie dzieci, które spłodziłem lub urodziłem i… – zająknął się i zacisnął usta.

– Tęsknisz za nimi? – spytał Sebastian cicho.

– Tęsknię za każdym światem, jaki opuściłem, za przyjaciółmi, partnerami, dziećmi i wnukami, ale nie jest to paląca tęsknota, która nie pozwala mi iść dalej. Tamte światy nie skończyły się, gdy umarłem, tylko trwały dalej, a wszyscy oni wciąż żyją w rzeczywistościach i czasach, które dla mnie przeminęły. Chcę wierzyć, że są szczęśliwi. I pewnie niepotrzebnie budzę teraz w sobie nostalgię, która czasem każe zatrzymać się i obserwować swój cień i odciąga od rzeczy, które trzeba zrobić i _przeżyć_ – oznajmił i odstawił filiżankę, którą bawił się wcześniej, na bok. – Gdybym był Lalkarzem, zamilkłbym teraz na długo, zrobił sobie mocnego drinka i pił do momentu, aż nostalgia zostałaby zastąpiona przyjemnym otępieniem. Podejrzewam że to przeze mnie zaczął leczyć samotność w ten sposób.

– Sporo wiesz o jego obecnych problemach, mimo że od niego odszedłeś i zerwałeś tamtą znajomość – zauważył Jim z przekąsem.

– To że z nim nie jestem, nie znaczy, że go nie obserwuję z daleka. Niektóre ścieżki muszą się rozejść i nie ma sensu zmuszać dróg prowadzących w inne strony by tworzyły bezsensowne skrzyżowania. Zresztą, wielokrotnie trafialiśmy na siebie przypadkiem, gdy na to pozwoliłem i czułem, że potrzebuje rozmowy, aby zachować zdrowe zmysły, bo kolejna jego lalka okazała się nieudana, bo znów przywiązał do siebie i obudził kogoś, kto nie spełnił oczekiwań, bo wszystko było mdłe i bezsensowne a żadna ilość alkoholu nie potrafiła stłumić negatywnych emocji. Nie zamierzam go żałować, bo staczał się na własne życzenie, ale nie mogłem tolerować tego, że leczył się nie tylko drinkami, ale też cudzym cierpieniem.

– Odeszliśmy od tematu – powiedział Jim nerwowo. – Co się stało, gdy Pierwszy się zbuntował? O trzynastym świecie opowiedziała nam Falena, ale nadal nie wiemy, co się stało przed nim, dlaczego doszło do drugiej fali i uśpień.

– Ja też nie dowiedziałem się o wszystkim od razu, a szczegóły dotyczące uśpień, których dokonał Lalkarz, poznałem po czasie. Dopóki przy nim byłem, miałem na niego wpływ, pod koniec mniejszy, ale jednak przy mnie nie odważyłby się na szukanie możliwości uśpienia kogokolwiek. A gdyby spróbował, nie wahałbym się przed użyciem przeciwko niemu swoich mocy. Byłem jednak daleko, na jakiś czas zamknąłem na niego swój umysł i zająłem się własnym życiem. On tymczasem, poza tym, że przywiązał do siebie i ostatecznie obudził Pierwszego, który okazał się niewypałem, zaczął szukać mojego następcy, nowej prawej ręki. Gdy odzyskał możliwość budzenia, robił to bez opamiętania i w efekcie przyciągał do siebie przypadkowych ludzi, którzy w ogóle nie byli na to gotowi. Zbyt słabi, zbyt mało inteligentni, zbyt… emocjonalni i niestabilni, aby pooddzielać w głowie poszczególne światy, w jakich żyli. To ja byłem od tego, by stabilizować psychicznie jego lalki, a on zorientował się jak istotne jest zaopiekowanie się nowo przebudzoną osobą dopiero wtedy, gdy był Chloe Lennox w klinice Księcia i gdy miał okazję zobaczyć, w jakim stanie może znaleźć się umysł pamiętającego, którym nikt się nie zajął. W okolicach piętnastego-czternastego świata w ogóle o tym nie myślał i kolejne osoby, jakie budził, w ogóle nie powinny zostać obudzone. Co więcej, w tamtym okresie świecie coraz więcej starszych już wiedziało jak można kogoś obudzić i miało własne dzieci oraz planowało kolejne… Nie wtrącałem się, naiwnie sądząc, że nasza społeczność da sobie z tym radę, czasem spoglądałem na to z boku i sądziłem, że głównym problemem w jego świcie jest zapanowanie nad nowymi lalkami, a gdy uśpił Pierwszego, na interwencję było już za późno.

– Słyszeliśmy już historię uśpienia Pierwszego oraz towarzyszki mojego brata, ale…

– Ale nie wiecie, jak tego dokonał, bo tym Lalkarz nie chwalił się tak chętnie jak resztą swoich dokonań i w efekcie niewiele osób wie, co jest konieczne do uśpienia.

– Lubił pokazywać co zrobił, ale nie _jak_ to zrobił – dodał Jim.

– Widzę, że rozumiecie go coraz lepiej – stwierdził Wrzos. – Mnie traktował inaczej, bo wiedział, że jego wyczyny nie zrobią na mnie wrażenia. Nawet kilka żyć po moim odejściu lubił się popisywać, za to ja potrafiłem z jego przechwałek wyciągnąć istotne informacje. W trzynastym i dwunastym życiu odsunąłem się od pamiętających bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej czy później i zajmowałem się głównie Faleną, on zaś miał swoją Wróżkę, która zajęła moje wcześniejsze miejsce. Jak się jednak domyśleliście, ich relacja nie była zbyt bajkowa, bo po prostu nigdy jej nie szanował i nigdy nie była dla niego niczym więcej niż narzędziem.

– Tak jak Pierwszy.

– Tyle że Pierwszy miał charakter i od razu odszedł, a ona godziła się ze swoją rolą, co sprawiało, że nie szanował jej tym bardziej i nie doceniał, że zrobiłaby dla niego wszystko. Jak już wiecie, w trzynastym świecie opuściło go bardzo wiele jego wcześniejszych lalek i doszło do tego z powodu eksperymentów z budzeniem magicznym, o których dowiedziałem się za późno, by je powstrzymać. Oczywiście wiedziałem już o uśpieniach, ale z tym nic nie mogłem zrobić, jednak w trzynastym świecie, kiedy w świat poszły wieści o klątwach… mogłem nie utrzymywać kontaktów ze starszymi, ale docierały do mnie niektóry informacje. Wiedziałem, że akurat na klątwy nie mogę przymknąć oczu i poza opieką nad niewidzialną Faleną, szukałem możliwości by otworzyć sobie furtkę do rozbicia klątw Lalkarza i Wróżki w kolejnych światach. Jak już wspomniałem, w osiemnastym świecie byłem jednym z Pryzmatów, zdolnym do pochłaniania pewnych zdolności i ich zmiany…

– Ale te zdolności w dużej mierze musiałeś utracić, skoro magiczne zdolności podupadają w zwykłych… – zaczął Sebastian, ale potem zreflektował się, co powiedział. – Tyle że trzynasty świat nie był zwykły. I twoje magiczne moce pozyskane w poprzednich życiach znów się uaktywniły.

– Dokładnie tak było. Stałem się niejako… lustrem pryzmatu, bo uznałem, że trzeba znaleźć metodę na scalenie w całość całego rozproszonego chaosu jaki powodowały klątwy. Naprawić błędy Lalkarza i powstrzymać go przed kolejnymi.

– I dlatego wymyśliłeś Drużynę?

– Raczej zaczerpnąłem pomysł z dawnych legend, które mówiły, że tworząc zróżnicowaną grupę można osiągnąć najwięcej. Oczywiście w dawnych czasach nie istniały ani dzieci starszych ani samoistni drugiej fali, ale nie można się przecież ograniczać, prawda? – zaśmiał się. – Podczas gdy on rzucał klątwy na każdego, kto go wkurzył, czasem z zupełnie błahych powodów i bez przygotowania, ja cierpliwie tkałem zaklęcia lecznicze, które miały dać nam wszystkim możliwość uzyskania mocy nawet w niemagicznych światach. Gdy miałem niemal całkowitą pewność, że to może zadziałać, rozesłałem w świat wieść o Drużynie, przedstawiając to jako dawną legendę i niesprawdzoną plotkę, bo wiedziałem, że jeśli ktoś będzie zdesperowany, do rozwiązania swoich problemów z klątwami spróbuje użyć nawet czegoś zupełnie nieracjonalnego.

– Skoro to ty stworzyłeś zaklęcia lecznicze, to jak mogłeś nie wiedzieć, czym jest prawdziwe tło…?

– Nie nad wszystkim panowałem – powiedział z lekkim rozdrażnieniem. – Skupiłem się nad określeniem wyłącznie dwóch pamiętających tworzących Drużynę, a nie tła. Tło było dla mnie po prostu tłem… cóż, szkoła Lalkarza, która najwyraźniej żyła w mojej podświadomości. Wszechświat zdecydował, że _tłem_ jest tylko _prawdziwe tło_ , a nie każda osoba, która w danym momencie nie jest pamiętająca.

– Więc jak się dowiedziałeś prawdy? Wiemy, że w czasie gdy Mściciel i moja siostra od was odeszli, zorientowaliście się z Ćmą, że popełniliście błąd. Kto wam o tym powiedział?

– Jeden ze strażników. Kolejny magiczny, który miał w sobie więcej chłodnej logiki niż ja i był w stanie rozebrać moje zaklęcie na czynniki pierwsze i zrozumieć, że tłem jest tylko prawdziwe tło. To na razie nieistotne. Czas, abyście poznali moją perspektywę oraz uzupełnili sobie luki o prawdę, bo Lalkarz wyznał mi wszystko, gdy spotkaliśmy się w jedenastym świecie. Odwiedziłem go wtedy po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu, bo wiedziałem, że chce się ze mną zobaczyć, był niesamowicie samotny… Wróżka i jej poddańcza uległość doprowadzały go do szału, a nie miał już poza nią nikogo bliskiego, bo beze mnie nie potrafił panować nad lalkami. Starsi nie chcieli mieć z nim do czynienia, nasza społeczność już w ogóle nie istniała w takiej formie jaką znałem z trzynastego świata, a on…

– Przyznaj szczerze, odwiedziłeś go tylko dlatego, że on tego chciał? – spytał Sebastian.

– Miałem własną rodzinę, a Falena…

– Unikasz odpowiedzi – przerwał mu mężczyzna. – Tak naprawdę chciałeś się z nim zobaczyć i znalazłeś powód, by to zrobić. Może i chęć sprawdzenia, co zamierza zrobić i co już nawyprawiał były istotne, ale prawdopodobnie chciałeś również zobaczyć jego. Mam rację?

– Jeśli tak stawiasz sprawę, to tak, masz. Ale gdy go zobaczyłem i posłuchałem, zrozumiałem, że jakiekolwiek uczucia, które kiedyś nas łączyły, nie mają żadnego znaczenia, gdy on stanowi zagrożenie zarówno dla siebie samego jak i dla całej naszej społeczności. Oraz tła – powiedział i zamilkł na moment. – Samotność, utracona pozycja i izolacja od innych pamiętających bardzo źle działały na jego psychikę i pewnie można by było nazwać go szalonym, a on chyba podświadomie wciąż wierzył, że jestem osobą, która może mu pomóc. Wtedy aż tak tego nie odczuwałem, ale teraz widzę, że zostawiając go parę żyć wcześniej popełniłem ogromny błąd… Nie dostrzegałem wówczas również tego, jak bardzo uspokajający miałem na niego wpływ, gdy byłem obok i chociaż pod koniec i w sprawie Strażnika nie liczył się już z moim zdaniem, to jednak byłem dla niego jakiegoś rodzaju hamulcem. Kiedy odszedłem, jego uśpione pragnienie by dokopać starszym powróciło z pełną mocą, podobnie jak to, aby niszczyć równowagę, która tak bardzo zawsze go nudziła. Po prostu lubił, gdy się chwiała, ale dopóki działo się to na skutek rzeczy, które nie uważałem za aż tak niebezpiecznie, nie interweniowałem i pozostawiałem decyzje jemu, a naciskałem tylko wtedy, gdy przesadzał a i tak nie zawsze mnie słuchał. Tym razem jednak zamierzał zrobić i już zrobił więcej, a ja poczułem, że jestem za to przynajmniej częściowo moralnie odpowiedzialny, skoro byłem jedyną osobą, która potrafiła z nim skutecznie walczyć, której ufał i która, w przeciwieństwie do Wróżki, nie zgadzała się z jego planami. Ją krzywdzenie ludzi bawiło, a mnie ani trochę.

– Mówisz o klątwach?

– O klątwach, dokonanych już uśpieniach i planach, by zwabiać w pułapkę i usypiać kolejnych starszych, którzy _ośmielili się go wyrzucić z ich grona_. Miał kiepski nastrój, czuł się niedoceniony i potrzebował wzbudzić w kimś emocje, więc opowiedział mi o tym, jak nauczył się nas usypiać, czyli _zabijać naprawdę_. Okazuje się, że to nie było takie trudne i że nasza długowieczność jest znacznie bardziej krucha niż chcieliśmy w to wierzyć, w tym naszym wiecznym przekonaniu, że jesteśmy niezniszczalni. Co więcej, wiedza ta trafiła w niepowołane ręce i ze wszystkich pamiętających pierwszy dowiedział się o tym właśnie Lalkarz. I niestety stało się to w podobnym okresie, kiedy pojawił się Strażnik, czyli nieudana lalka, której zechciał się pozbyć i mógł na nim przetestować swoją nową wiedzę. Nie jestem dumny z tego, w jaki sposób wyciągnąłem z niego całą tę wiedzę, więc wystarczy wam wiedzieć, że gdy się zobaczyliśmy, naciągnąłem go na zwierzenia. Słuchałem o tym, co robił, chłonąłem każde jego słowo i dopytywałem, gdy miałem jakieś wątpliwości, wlewając w niego kolejne kieliszki jego ulubionego wina i po raz pierwszy niemal dorównując mu w tempie picia, bo… to wtedy uświadomiłem sobie, ile straciliśmy, jacy byliśmy szczęśliwi na samym początku, ile moglibyśmy osiągnąć i jak wyglądałby nasz świat, gdyby wszystko się nie rozsypało i gdyby ten cholerny wariat nie zdecydował się zacząć usypiać i przeklinać swoich wrogów…! – wybuchnął niespodziewanie Wrzos, a potem jakby opadł z sił, a jego głos stał się cichy i zrezygnowany. – Kiedyś byliśmy wielką rodziną, może i skłóconą, ale mimo to byliśmy sobie w jakiś sposób bliscy i zdanie innych się dla nas liczyło, a w jedenastym świecie, gdy się z nim spotkałem, byliśmy samotnymi wyspami, z powodu klątw nikt nikomu nie ufał, pamiętający wolą się wiązać z tłem, które jest bezpieczniejsze i szukać sobie dzieci do obudzenia, zamiast łączyć się z dawnymi przyjaciółmi. Patrzyłem na niego i tęskniłem za dawnymi czasami, tęskniłem i wiedziałem, że nigdy nie wrócą właśnie przez niego, że to on wszystko zniszczył i że może pójść jeszcze dalej, jeśli nie podejmę radykalnych kroków. Nie potrafiłem już go naprawić i nie umielibyśmy znów być razem, o czym doskonale wiedział. Może nawet wiedział, co zrobię z wiedzą, którą mi przekazał, chociaż… nie, tak naprawdę nie chcę się nad tym zastanawiać.

– Co zrobiłeś? – spytał Sebastian, a jego głos, ku zaskoczeniu Sherlocka, brzmiał jakby łagodniej i nie było w nim wcześniejszej natarczywości i wyrzutów. – Mam pewne podejrzenie, ale chyba lepiej, żebyś sam to powiedział.

– Czy zastanawialiście się kiedyś, co dzieje się z umysłem pamiętającego, który z jakichś przyczyn nie dożyje momentu przebudzenia? – spytał Wrzos, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie, a wówczas Jim i Sherlock jednocześnie jęknęli, kiedy objawiła się przed nimi prawda, która powinna być oczywista od dawna.

– Więc to polegało na czymś tak banalnym…? – wydusił detektyw i parsknął martwym śmiechem, wpatrując się we Wrzosa z niedowierzaniem. – To dlatego mój brat szukał innej metody uśpienia…! Może i był zimny i uważał, że cel uświęca środki… ale nie był w stanie zamordować nieświadomego dziecka, bez względu na to, kim było jako pamiętający… bo w swoim idealistycznym i zbyt moralnym podejściu wierzył, że tym razem może się ono zmienić i nawet gdy chodziło o mnie i gdy pragnąłem móc usnąć, nie zrobił mi tego, bo nie miał żadnej pewności, czy tym razem, gdy się obudzę, nie będę pragnął żyć dalej…

– To wszystko prawda, ale niekompletna – odparł Wrzos cicho i przełknął ślinę, a jego głos stał się jeszcze cichszy. – Każde zamordowanie pamiętającego doprowadza do zachwiania równowagi, którego twój brat zawsze się bał. To pogwałcenie odwiecznych praw. Takie samo, jak obudzenie kogoś, przy czym… mam wrażenie, że do budzenia wszechświat się przyzwyczaił po którejś z kolei obudzonej lalce i było ono jednak tworzeniem a nie sianiem destrukcji. Do usypiania, do którego dochodzi bardzo rzadko, nie był w stanie się przyzwyczaić i stąd wszystko potoczyło się tak, jak się potoczyło – oznajmił i ponownie zamilkł. – Lalkarz powiedział mi podczas tamtego spotkania, że o metodzie usypiania dowiedział się zupełnie przypadkowo bo jedna z jego obudzonych już lalek _usnęła naturalnie_. Jeszcze kiedy z nim byłem, miał przede mną tajemnice i to jak się okazuje była kolejna z nich. W każdym kolejnym życiu gdy tylko się spotkaliśmy w pierwszej kolejności szukaliśmy dzieci, które obudziliśmy i gromadziliśmy swoją świtę w jednym miejscu, jednak już na samym początku nie zawsze udawało nam się odnaleźć wszystkich… nie przywiązywałem do tego uwagi, bo przecież każde z nich mogło się po prostu obudzić w innym czasie niż my. Czasem odszukiwaliśmy je, gdy były jeszcze młodziutkie i nieprzebudzone, a wówczas dzieliliśmy się nimi i każdy z nas pilnował ich z daleka i czekał na moment przebudzenia, przyprowadzał do naszej świty i wspólnie się nimi opiekowaliśmy, aby nie sądziły, że są szalone. To znaczy… ja się nimi opiekowałem i czuwałem nad ich psychiką, a Lalkarz uczył ich, kim są i zajmował się przywiązaniem ich do siebie ekonomicznie i emocjonalnie. Natomiast w jedenastym życiu przyznał mi się do tego, że w którymś z tych przypadków, u jednej z obserwowanych przez niego lalek… nazywała się _Kanarek_ … w wieku wczesnoszkolnym wykryto złośliwy nowotwór i zmarła zanim skończyła dziesięć lat. W kolejnym świecie Lalkarz zorientował się, że z powrotem była tłem i w efekcie dostał do ręki narzędzie, które w jego rękach było najbardziej niebezpiecznym ze wszystkich, jakie mógł dostać.

– I uśpił Strażnika a potem… – zaczął Sherlock, a jego głos załamał się na moment.

– Towarzyszkę twojego brata, tak – westchnął Wrzos. – Jeśli mam teraz o tym opowiedzieć, to musimy to zrobić po kolei, przy czym, pamiętajcie, że najważniejsze kwestie stały się dla mnie jasne dopiero gdy Lalkarz zwierzył mi się w jedenastym świecie. W szesnastym, wtedy gdy ja byłem daleko, a Strażnik się obudził, przez chwilę Lalkarz chciał go uczynić moim następcą, bo był silny i, mimo że go nie pociągał i trochę przerażał, mógłby stanowić świetnego sojusznika i ochronę, zwłaszcza w momencie gdy Lalkarz był w konflikcie z pamiętającymi. Skoro nie mógł mieć mnie, swojej zdolnej, grzecznej Erici, postanowił przystać na przerośniętego kota, którego zamierzał wytresować, ale szybko okazało się, że dzikie koty nie podlegają tresurze i nie da się ich oswoić. Jak już wiecie, odszedł od Lalkarza i znalazł sobie ciebie – spojrzał na Jima i uśmiechnął się – i to _ciebie_ chronił jak tygrys z bajki o Sroce. Dzięki magii, którą cię otoczył, pamiętający wiedzieli tylko, że należysz do tła, że jesteś naukowcem i prawdopodobnie facetem, ale nawet tego nie byli pewni. Spekulowano oczywiście, jak w ogóle Strażnik cię poznał i najbardziej popularną teorią była ta, w której w jakiś sposób dowiedziałeś się o reinkarnacji… a może po prostu gdy się spotkaliście, dostrzegłeś w nim coś szczególnego i tym go ująłeś. Kimkolwiek byłeś, na świecie nie ma nikogo, kto to pamięta – powiedział i przyjrzał się Jimowi badawczo, jakby oczekując na reakcję. Gdy Sherlock zerknął na byłego kryminalistę, dostrzegł, że ten był bledszy niż zazwyczaj, a świadomość, że kiedyś był kimś istotnym, ale nigdy już nie dowie się, kim konkretnie, nie zadziałała na niego najlepiej.

– Mogłeś oszczędzić sobie tego ostatniego zdania – warknął Sebastian, który również dostrzegł stan Jima, a wówczas Wrzos spojrzał na niego przepraszająco.

– Wybaczcie, że akurat o tym nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej. Strażnik wykorzystał wszystkie swoje moce by cię przed nami ukryć i dopiero niedawno zyskałem pewność, że to byłeś ty. Gdyby tego nie zrobił, Lalkarz by cię dopadł i skrzywdził już…

– I tak to zrobił, rzucając na Strażnika klątwę – przerwał mu Jim martwo. – Mów dalej. Przeżyłem jedenaście świadomych żyć nie mając pojęcia, kim naprawdę jestem i kim jest on, więc nie przejmuj się tym, że uświadomienie sobie, że przed przebudzeniem też miałem przeszłość, może być dla mnie dobijające.

– Pierwszy stanął więc po stronie Księcia, żyjąc jednocześnie ze swoim Magpie, bo tak cię nazywał, przez całe szesnaste życie – powiedział Wrzos po paru chwilach, gdy zorientował się, że Jim nie zamierza powiedzieć nic więcej i że nie chce rozmawiać o swoich emocjach. – Toczył jednocześnie wojny personalne z Lalkarzem, sabotował jego działania, podburzał mu lalki i sprawiał, że ten był coraz bardziej wściekły. Kilkakrotnie nasz Książę-Moralista musiał interweniować, bo uważał, że ich starcia idą za daleko i mogą się źle skończyć. Mam też wrażenie… że poza wszystkim innym, poza tym, jak wyglądał i jak się zachowywał, Lalkarza wyjątkowo ubodło to, że w szesnastym świecie Strażnik był, w porównaniu z nim, zwykłym dzieciakiem, ponad piętnaście lat od niego młodszym, a mimo to silniejszym od niego pod każdym względem i bardziej samodzielnym niż wszystkie jego dotychczasowe lalki, łącznie ze mną. I myślę że właśnie to sprawiło, że przyszło mu do głowy, aby spróbować dorwać go w kolejnym świecie i zamordować przed obudzeniem się.

– Tyle że na początku nikt nie wiedział, jak do tego doszło – powiedział Sherlock, przypominając sobie wszystko, co już wiedział. – Strażnik został zamordowany w piętnastym świecie gdy był dzieckiem, więc po prostu się nie pojawił jako dorosły i nikt nie wiedział, co się stało, oprócz Lalkarza, który już planował kolejne morderstwa.

– Coś w tym rodzaju, przy czym za kolejne zabójstwa zabrał się dopiero w kolejnym, czternastym świecie, gdy był pewny, że Strażnik jest z powrotem tłem, a jego eksperyment się udał. Nie miał powodów, by mordować na oślep i akurat to nie byłoby w jego stylu, bo nie popiera rozlewu krwi, gdy ten niczemu nie służy – odparł Wrzos. – W czternastym świecie Strażnik był od niego starszy, więc Lalkarz szybko nabrał pewności, że to tło i przestał się nim zajmować, mimo że zdołał się dowiedzieć, że znów kogoś ma. Prawie na pewno znów miał ciebie, Magpie i znów nieświadomie chronił twoją tożsamość, jednak Lalkarza już to nie obchodziło, bo był zaślepiony tym, jakie ma możliwości, a Strażnika uznał za pokonanego. Z nową wiedzą postanowił zemścić się na wszystkich, którzy go skrzywdzili i zaczął, oczywiście, od Księcia-Moralisty i jego Księżniczki i, uwierzcie, tym razem do zemsty miał powody.

– Nie wspominałeś do tej pory o…

– Wiedzieliście, że Książę kogoś miał i że _tego kogoś_ stracił – przerwał Wrzos Sherlockowi. – Jedna ze starszych, jego prawa ręka, obrończyni, stabilizator i moralny kompas, który prowadził go tak jak ja prowadziłem Lalkarza. Gdy zostali pozbawieni swojego stabilizatora, obaj… sami zresztą wiecie, jaki jest Książę – powiedział i westchnął ciężko. – On i Księżniczka byli niesamowitą parą, to oni wspólnie utrzymywali porządek świata w czasach, zanim się pojawiłem, byli zawsze politykami, szlachcicami lub dowolnym rodzajem władców, jaki był charakterystyczny dla danego świata. Nawet w Edenie to oni przewodzili reszcie pamiętających, mimo że, oczywiście, na magiczne tło nie mogli mieć wpływu. Zawsze byli… – zaśmiał się z lekką goryczą – tacy cholernie _ważni i dobrzy_. I zawsze tacy sami. To oni scalali pamiętających, gdy była nas tylko garstka, te dwieście osób, do których nowi samoistni dołączali w bardzo wolnym tempie.

– Aż do drugiej fali.

– Która z tymi wydarzeniami jest ściśle powiązana. I w pewnym sensie przyczynili się do jej wybuchu. Gdy w piętnastym świecie Strażnika nie było, bo po prostu nie żył, Lalkarz potrzebował innego wroga. Miał nowe lalki, które w ogóle go nie cieszyły, ale spełniały jego polecenia tak, jak tego pragnął, a pragnął zniszczyć Księcia i Księżniczkę, na których przelał swoją gorycz i zazdrość… bo oni mieli siebie, a on był samotny w tłumie. Walczył z nimi i musiał zrobić coś, co doprowadziło naszych świętych moralistów do furii, chociaż nigdy nie wyznał mi, co to było, a ja się tego nie dowiedziałem. Prawdopodobnie zamordował kogoś z tła, kto był dla nich ważny, ale to tylko moje domysły. Tak czy inaczej, Moraliści zapomnieli o moralności i postawili wszystko na jedną kartę. W tajemnicy przed innymi starszymi pojmali go i unieszkodliwili. Zrobili mu pranie mózgu wykorzystując metody podobne do tych, jakimi uciszyli niedoszłych przebudzonych w Lustrze, czym skutecznie zmienili go w szaleńca, który umierał kompletnie nieświadomy tego, kim w ogóle jest. Tyle że w czternastym świecie wszystko sobie przypomniał a jego szaleństwo nie było chaosem, lecz pragnieniem destrukcji w najczystszej postaci. I na nieszczęście Księcia i Księżniczki, urodził się kilka lat przed nimi.

– Zdołał ich odnaleźć i ją zamordował – wydusił Sherlock.

– Odnalazł, skatował i zamordował obydwoje – powiedział cicho Wrzos. – Tyle że Książę był już w pierwszych fazach budzenia się i nie został uśpiony, ale ona _tak_ , bo u niej proces jeszcze się nie rozpoczął. Początkowo nikt nie wiedział, co konkretnie się stało, że ta dwójka się nie pojawiła, zaś pamiętający czternastego świata pozostali bez swoich dotychczasowych władców i to wówczas rozpoczęła się druga fala, która najprawdopodobniej była rekompensatą za tych, których utraciliśmy... albo po tym, jak Strażnik okazał się pozostać tłem albo w momencie, gdy utraciliśmy Księżniczkę. Do czternastego świata na świecie było niespełna trzystu pamiętających, a w tym kilkudziesięciu sztucznych obudzonych przez Lalkarza i prawdopodobnie niewiele mniej obudzonych przez innych starszych, którzy też zapragnęli mieć pamiętające dziecko albo którzy obudzili kogoś przypadkiem, chociaż wcześniej się to nie zdarzało. W trzynastym świecie wyszło na jaw, że Księżniczka nie żyje i że zabił ją Lalkarz, który zajął się również klątwami i budzeniem magicznym i tym samym stał się w społeczności pamiętających wrogiem numer jeden. W tym samym czasie druga fala nabrała rozpędu, bo… najwyraźniej wszechświat uznał, że tło również zasługuje na drugie szanse i na odzyskanie rzeczy, które utraciło w przeszłości, skoro pamiętający nie potrafią szanować tej szansy i walczą ze sobą zamiast współpracować. Ktoś, kto był szczęśliwy i spełniony, nigdy nie budził się samoistnie, dotykało to tylko tych, którzy mieli odnaleźć kogoś lub coś, co mogło być lub było dla nich ważne. A może było ważne dla nas wszystkich, ale my, pamiętający, zaślepieni swoimi sprawami, nie zdawaliśmy sobie sprawy, jak istotne mogą być działania tła.

– A klątwy Wróżki nie miały na to wpływu? – upewnił się Sebastian.

– Prawdopodobnie również miały w tym swój udział, ale ciężko ocenić, co przeważyło. Masz jednak rację, to, że Wróżka rzuciła na nas klątwy, których nie miała prawa rzucać, musiało w jakiś sposób wpłynąć na kierunek, w którym poszedł świat, ale nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć, jakie dokładnie były ich skutki. Wiele z jej czarów blokowało czyjeś możliwości budzenia lub przekazywania informacji i zapewne wszechświat musiał to sobie zrekompensować – stwierdził i zamilkł na jakiś czas. – Starsi pozbawieni władców nie poradzili sobie z tym wszystkim, bo dla osób, które kilkanaście czy kilkadziesiąt żyć trwały w swoim zwartym gronie, w którym każdy znał każdego, pojawienie się tylu nowych osób było rewolucją. Nie poradzili sobie z tym, tak jak Książę nie poradził sobie z samym sobą, gdy obudził się w trzynastym, magicznym świecie i zrozumiał, że wszystkie wspomnienia Księżniczki w niej umarły. Dla reszty pamiętających był to koniec epoki, ale dla niego osobista tragedia, o której nigdy z nikim nie próbował rozmawiać, chociaż zapewne cierpiał bardziej niż ktokolwiek przypuszczał i dusił to wszystko w sobie. Oczywiście… odnalazł ją, ale niczego nie pamiętała i była takim samym tłem jak każda inna osoba. Czuła się z nim jednak związana i podobno w większości żyć udaje im się odszukać i współpracować… – zająknął się, gdy Sherlock zmarszczył brwi ze zdziwieniem. – Wtedy jeszcze nie było wiadomo zbyt wiele o możliwości ponownego przebudzenia, a tym bardziej o tym, jak można tego dokonać… ponadto Lalkarz rzucił na nich klątwę, aby nigdy już nie mogli być razem więc nawet gdyby ktokolwiek wiedział, że ponowne przebudzenie jest możliwe, to nic by to nie dało. Zresztą, jak się domyślacie, większość starszych była przeciwna jakiemukolwiek budzeniu, odsuwali ze społeczności tych, którzy się nie zgadzali, a nowych samoistnych z drugiej fali oraz magicznie przebudzonych do swojego grona nigdy nie dopuścili.

– Mycroft był ponadto jednym z największych przeciwników budzenia – powiedział Sherlock. – A dodatkowo część jego mocy została zablokowana przez klątwę, którą rzuciła na niego Wróżka i która również miała powstrzymać go przed próbami obudzenia jego towarzyszki na nowo. Prawdopodobnie czuł, że cały świat wali mu się na głowę, a on kompletnie nic nie może z tym zrobić.

– Masz rację – przyznał Wrzos przepraszającym tonem. – Nie miał już ani pełni swoich mocy, ani dawnej władzy, która zawsze stanowiła część jego samego, był samotny, pozbawiony wsparcia starszych, którzy poukrywali się lub zostali do tego zmuszeni klątwami… i to wszystko to popchnęło go do działań, które miały powstrzymać budzenia dokonywane przez młodszych samoistnych, bo dobrze wiedział, że nad starszymi nie zapanuje, zresztą to nie w nich widział zagrożenie. Gdy przez eksperymenty z usypianiem i budzeniem stracił jedyną osobę, na której mu zależało, a potem los odebrał mu wszystkie inne rzeczy, które uważał za ważne, postawił sobie za cel powstrzymanie drugiej fali i jedyną metodą, jaką mu pozostała, gdy nie był już tak silny jak kiedyś, było unieszkodliwianie nowych pamiętających, których uważał za niebezpiecznych, przez skuteczne wmówienie im, że są szaleni. Ciężko powiedzieć, czym dokładnie się zajmował, bo również ma swojego Strażnika, który maskuje pewne jego działania, a dodatkowo jego imię, Książę, stało się wraz z kolejnymi życiami taką samą legendą jak imię Wrzos czy Lalkarz, o których niewiele osób przebudzonych po drugiej fali w ogóle słyszało, a jeszcze mniej wierzy, że istnieliśmy. I obaj cały czas sądzili, że to, co robią, jest jedyną słuszną rzeczą. Prawdopodobnie sądził, że uszkadzając ich umysły na trwałe może ich uśpić albo po prostu unieszkodliwić, prawdopodobnie rozważał również opcję masowego uśpienia, jednak na to się nie odważył… albo po prostu mu się to nie udało.

– I to dlatego złapał mnie, Ellę i wszystkich pozostałych? – wydusił Jim. – Dlatego, że kogoś stracił i postanowił zemścić się na całej reszcie, żyjąc urojeniami, że może odwrócić bieg dziejów?

– Wiem, jak to brzmi, ale nie możesz go winić.

– Nie winię, jestem w szoku, że uczucia potrafiły popchnąć kogoś tak zimnego i oderwanego od emocji do działań tak pozbawionych racjonalizmu! – sarknął ze złością. – Naprawdę wierzył, że coś zdziała? Serio? Zrobił prawdopodobnie najgorszą rzecz, jaką mógł! Gdyby spróbował dotrzeć do nowych pamiętających i ich sobie zjednać, byłby znów władcą a tak… stał się dla nowych _martwą legendą,_ w którą większość młodszych w ogóle nie wierzy i uważa ją za śmieszną i zupełnie nieprawdopodobną…!

– Gdy ktoś pozbawi cię najbliższej osoby, nie zachowujesz się racjonalnie – uciął Wrzos ostrzejszym niż dotąd tonem. – Książę, po tym jak Księżniczka umarła jako pamiętająca, stał się zgorzkniałym, samotnym potworem, wcale nie lepszym niż Lalkarz, tyle że nie jestem w stanie go za to winić, bo nie mam pojęcia jak sam bym się zachował gdyby odebrano mi wszystko, co kiedykolwiek się dla mnie liczyło. Zmienił się, a razem z jego towarzyską umarły w nim resztki emocji. Zresztą, nawet gdy z nią był i na swój sposób ją kochał, żadne z nich, podobnie jak Lalkarz, nigdy nie przyjmowało do wiadomości, jak ważne są uczucia i nazywali je _zbędnymi sentymentami_ , bo tacy po prostu byli. Chociaż sami ewidentnie ich doświadczali, u innych uważali je za słabość i kpili sobie z romantyków, którzy nie bali się okazywać emocji, podczas gdy sami zupełnie sobie z nimi nie radzili i prawdopodobnie każde z nich cierpiało z ich powodu bardziej niż _zwykli ludzie_. Pod tym względem jesteś zresztą identyczny, boisz się kochać, a cokolwiek czułeś w poprzednich światach, była to złość, żal lub nuda i nigdy do nikogo się nie przywiązałeś i nie powinieneś winić za to wyłącznie klątwy i uśpienia kogoś kto był ci bliski, skoro Mycroftowi tego odmawiasz. Spójrz na siebie i odpowiedz samemu sobie, czy _ty_ zrobiłeś przez wszystkie swoje życia cokolwiek _dobrego_?

– Ja przebudziłem się gdy szwankowała mi psychika, nie radziłem sobie ze swoimi wspomnieniami i sądziłem, że oszalałem, a żaden ze starszych nie spróbował mi w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc i oprócz Mycrofta, który chciał, aby oszalał jeszcze bardziej, żaden się mną nie zainteresował! Nie próbuj mi tylko wmawiać, że to wszystko wina klątwy, jaka była rzucona na Pierwszego a tym samym częściowo na mnie, bo starsi nie próbowali zbliżać się do kogokolwiek z drugiej fali, chociaż być może mogliby mi pomóc. A pamiętający, do których udało nam się dotrzeć, często nie wiedzieli nawet że _istnieją jacyś starsi_ , bo ci poukrywali się przed nami i żyją sobie w swoich małych oazach, nie interesując się tym, że ktoś mógłby potrzebować ich pomocy!

– Naprawdę chciałbym móc zaprzeczyć – westchnął Wrzos, odwracając wzrok. – Mylisz się tylko w tym, że ktokolwiek mógłby ci pomóc. Twoja tożsamość naprawdę była przed nami ukry…

– Przejdź do rzeczy, bo mam wrażenie że tracimy czas, gdy próbujesz usprawiedliwiać swoich bliskich i znajomych – przerwał mu Jim. – Ktoś był samotny, ktoś kogoś stracił. _Ja też straciłem_ i po to tu jestem: aby złamać klątwę, poznać jego tożsamość i go odzyskać, a potem odejść stąd i móc utworzyć własną oazę szczęśliwości, skoro najwyraźniej tak właśnie robią pamiętający, gdy mają kogoś, na kim im zależy. Więc, jak będzie? Powiesz mi wreszcie…

– Jim, spokojnie – uciął Sebastian odrobinę nerwowo. – Daj mu dokończyć. Niech dokończy swoja opowieść, bo musimy jeszcze trochę usłyszeć, zanim stąd wyjdziemy – oznajmił, po czym spojrzał na Wrzosa. – A skoro już przy tym jesteśmy, to chyba właściwy moment żebyś powiedział, kim jest ta tajemnicza Księżniczka. Jestem pewny, że Sherlock powinien to usłyszeć.

– Ty coś… – zaczął Sherlock, wpatrując się w Sebastiana z niedowierzaniem, ale mężczyzna zacisnął usta i spojrzał wyczekująco na Wrzosa. – Wiesz, kim ona była. Ktoś ci to już powiedział, a ty…

– Nie wiem, ale się domyślam, bo mój umysł w przeciwieństwie do waszych nie jest zamglony z powodu klątw. _Już nie jest_ – dodał ciszej, na co Jim spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, ale nie zdołał się odezwać, bo Wrzos ponownie zabrał głos.

– Nazywam ją Księżniczką, bo dla mnie zawsze nią będzie. Czasem zapominam, że ktoś może nie znać tamtych czasów… a pewnie od jej tożsamości powinienem zacząć – przyznał i spojrzał detektywowi w oczy. – Znasz ją, Sherlock. I podejrzewam, że widziałeś ją w każdym życiu w otoczeniu brata, bo mimo że jest tłem, zawsze starał się ją znaleźć i mieć przy sobie. Choćby po to, aby pilnować, by nikt jej nie obudził a tym samym nie uśpił _jego_ , chociaż moja romantyczna natura chciałaby wierzyć, że jedyną przyczyną było to, że wciąż ją kochał. A odnośnie jej tożsamości… przyjmuje ona różne imiona i nazwiska, ale tym pierwotnym, którego używała wśród tła zanim została uśpiona, czasem z rozpędu przedstawia się po dziś dzień, gdy ktoś zaskoczy ją prośbą by zdradziła swoje imię. Pewnie rodzaj dejavu. W końcu dejavu to jedyna rzecz, która łączy tło z ich poprzednimi życiami – powiedział i uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Księżniczka nazywała się _Anthea McAllister_. Teraz wszystko nabrało nieco więcej sensu, prawda?

– Anthea…? – wydusił Sherlock z niedowierzaniem. – Przecież to…

– Takie proste, co? Gdy już się usłyszy prawdę, zwykle okazuje się banalna i oczywista – westchnął Wrzos.

– Była przy Mycrofcie w każdym życiu – wymamrotał. – Mimo klątwy i mimo tego, że zawsze wyglądała inaczej, potrafił ją do siebie ściągnąć…

– Żadna klątwa nie zabije w nas tego, na czym nam zależy. Chcesz parę minut na dojście do siebie, czy możemy przejść dalej?

– Przejdźmy dalej i skończmy z tym, skoro czeka nas jeszcze więcej rewelacji – poprosił, zerkając na Jima, a potem ponownie wbijając wzrok we Wrzosa.

– Tak, pewnie najwyższy czas, abyście poznali parę moich sekretów, bo krążę wokół tego tematu, a jakoś nie potrafię przejść do rzeczy i powiedzieć, co dokładnie usłyszałem, gdy spotkałem się z Lalkarzem w jedenastym świecie i do czego to doprowadziło. Jak się domyślacie, zdradził mi metodę usypiania i opowiedział z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami, jak pozbył się Pierwszego oraz Księżniczki. Wiedziałem, że ich uśpił, już w trzynastym świecie, ale to podczas tamtej rozmowy zrozumiałem, jak odrażającym i niebezpiecznym sukinsynem się stał. Uwierzylibyście mi, że on naprawdę chciał mi tym zaimponować? Samo to, że przyszedł do mnie opowiadać o swoich zbrodniach było na to wystarczającym dowodem… po prostu sądził, że popisze się przede mną, a ja będę zbyt słaby, by wykorzystać tę wiedzę przeciwko niemu a może nawet, gdy uświadomię sobie, do czego potrafi się posunąć, ze strachu albo podziwu do niego wrócę. Byłem dla niego, podobnie jak inne lalki, słabym kwiatem, a on nie potrafił zrozumieć, że czasem te pospolite chwasty potrafią przetrwać więcej niż najsilniejsze drzewa. Nawet najpotężniejszy dąb można ściąć i nigdy nie odrośnie, za to zdeptane chwasty raz po raz odżywają i nie przyciągają spojrzeń dopóki nie zarosną ci całego podwórka. To strasznie przykre, gdy ktoś nie bierze słabych jednostek pod uwagę, gdy planuje zdobywanie świata, nie sądzicie? Tak zawsze było z omegami, z romantykami, jeszcze kilkadziesiąt lat temu bagatelizowano kobiety, wciąż nie docenia się dzieci, starców, chorych i biedaków. Starsi często nie widzieli w dzieciach oraz w tle prawdziwych ludzi i byli oni dla nich tylko pionkami do sterowania, tak, aby świat działał zgodnie z ich wizją… tacy jesteśmy i ciężko będzie cokolwiek zmienić, bo najsłabsi z nas faktycznie oszaleli lub się stoczyli, za to najsilniejsi, gdy stracili dawną władzę, mają tych wszystkich słabszych gdzieś – oznajmił i zagryzł wargi, a potem poderwał głowę i spojrzał w oczy Sebastianowi. – I to chyba był ten krytyczny moment, gdy zrozumiałem bez żadnych wątpliwości, że nie mogę mu dłużej wybaczać albo ignorować jego wyskoków, więc… uznałem, że muszę poczekać na właściwy moment. Wiedziałem, gdzie go szukać, bo prawie zawsze rodził się w dość zamożnej rodzinie pod Edynburgiem, nazywał tak samo – Chloe była jego pierwszym żeńskim wcieleniem – ale zwykle był ode mnie starszy, toteż musiałem uzbroić się w cierpliwość i poczekać, aż będzie młodszy i odnaleźć go przed jego przebudzeniem. Rozwiązanie przyszło niedługo później, bo w świecie sześciu płci, gdzie los okrutnie sobie z niego zakpił, robiąc z niego +omegę i tym samym _zmieniając lalkarza w marionetkę_. Ja za to byłem –alfą, która dysponowała pieniędzmi i wpływami, które umożliwiły jej poszukiwania – stwierdził i zamilkł na moment, coraz bardziej zawstydzony i niespokojny. – Jeszcze w Edenie powiedział mi kiedyś po pijanemu, że ciągnęło go do mnie, bo wyczuł, że za fasadą ślicznotki o jasnych włosach i twarzy aniołka kryje się coś niepokojącego i że może jest we mnie siła, której nie widać, ale którą da się wydobyć. Potem nie pamiętał z tego ani słowa i pewnie nigdy nie zorientował się, że tamte słowa wciąż we mnie żyły i że to _coś niepokojącego_ w końcu się uaktywni… i nie miał pojęcia, że to on będzie ofiarą – powiedział i przełknął ślinę, a jego dłonie zadrżały. – W świecie sześciu płci szukałem go latami i powoli traciłem nadzieję na znalezienie go, ale gdy byłem już po trzydziestce udało mi się to i znalazłem go na aukcji niewolników w Edynburgu. Miał osiem lat i oczywiście nie był jeszcze przebudzony, kiedy go kupiłem i zrobiłem z niego pomoc ogrodnika – oznajmił, a potem jego głos zmienił się w półszept. – Niedługo później zainscenizowałem wypadek. Bo czasem altany płoną. A wykończeni niewolnicy czasem w nich usypiają. Nigdy nie wykryto przyczyn pożaru, a jego zwłok nie poddano sekcji, bo kogo mogła obchodzić śmierć +omegi…? Nikt nie odkrył więc, że w jego ciele znajdowały się środki nasenne w dawce, która kompletnie pozbawiła go świadomości i nikogo nie obchodziło, dlaczego nie było słychać krzyków. Nie jestem z tego dumny i miałem opory moralne przed zabiciem dziecka. To był jedyny raz, gdy kogoś zabiłem i długo walczyłem z wyrzutami sumienia… ale nie żałuję, że to zrobiłem. Nie mogłem pozwolić, by jego szaleństwa dalej trwały i nie mogłem też liczyć, że którykolwiek z nielicznych starszych, którzy wiedzieli, jak można kogoś uśpić, się na to odważy, bo uważają zamordowanie pamiętającego przed przebudzeniem za obrzydliwą zbrodnię… i mają rację. Ale czasem trzeba zapomnieć o moralności i po prostu dokonać tego, czym święci nie chcą brudzić sobie rąk.

– Nikt z pamiętających niczego się nie domyślał? – wydusił Sherlock, zszokowany tym wyznaniem i faktem, że ze wszystkich pamiętających, Lalkarza uśpił akurat Wrzos, będący prawdopodobnie jedynym starszym, któremu na nim zależało i który wciąż coś do niego czuł, gdy dokonał zabójstwa.

– W świecie sześciu płci nie dało się upilnować wszystkich, a ponadto nikt nie podejrzewał, że stał się ofiarą któregokolwiek z nas, bo w tamtym świecie, gdzie życie ludzkie znaczyło tak niewiele, nie był jedynym pamiętającym, który usnął – odparł Wrzos, który wydawał się odczuwać ulgę, gdy żaden z mężczyzn nie zaczął dopytywać o szczegóły jego czynu. – Jeśli ktoś rodził się omegą, mógł nie dożyć przebudzenia z całkiem innych przyczyn niż morderstwo i prawdopodobnie starsi sądzili, że z nim było tak samo. Ja po prostu siedziałem cicho, chroniony przez Falenę, która była przecież moją Strażniczką i urwałem swoje kontakty ze starszymi, tak, że jakiś czas sądzili, że ja również przepadłem w tamtej rzeczywistości. Zresztą… starsi, mimo wszystko, chyba nigdy nie brali mnie na poważnie i jeśli kogokolwiek podejrzewaliby o uśpienie go, to nie mnie. Przecież miał wielu wrogów – powiedział, wpatrując się w przestrzeń. – Jeśli w ogóle kogoś podejrzewano, to Księcia, bo był pierwszą osobą, która zyskała na jego śmierci, tym bardziej, że gdy zorientował się, że Lalkarz został z powodzeniem uśpiony, mimo że był tak silny i niebezpieczny i mimo że sam wynalazł metodę usypiania… zajął się swoimi sprawami i szukaniem alternatywnych sposobów na spacyfikowanie pozostałych, zagrażających mu pamiętających. Chodziło oczywiście przede wszystkim o Wróżkę, którą uważał za główne zagrożenie… być może jedyne zagrożenie, jakie mu pozostało.

– Tyle że okazało się, że uśpionego można obudzić ponownie. A on musiał o tym wiedzieć, skoro na niego i Antheę rzucono klątwą, która miała zadziałać w razie jej przebudzenia i go uśpić.

– Tak, pewnie to wiedział i dlatego postanowił działać szybko, zanim komukolwiek uda się ponownie obudzić Lalkarza – odparł, odrobinę się ożywiając, gdy zmienili temat. – Prawdopodobnie podejrzewał, że warunki jego przebudzenia są identyczne jak dla zwykłego tła, ale nie miał pewności, bo nie znał nikogo przebudzonego ponownie. Mógł obawiać się, że po ponownym przebudzeniu przypominamy sobie wszystkie poprzednie życia, ale, jak już wiecie, tak się nie dzieje.

– Tyle że otworzenie kliniki i szukanie metody usypiania innej niż mordowanie dzieci wcale nie było dobrym pomysłem – zauważył Sebastian. – Gdyby skoncentrował się na czymś innym, na przykład szukaniu Lalkarza i zmuszeniu go do uwierzenia, wszystko mogłoby potoczyć się inaczej.

– Prawdopodobnie potrafiłby ochronić go przed Wróżką, jeśli dobrze by wszystko rozegrał – podjął Jim. – Mógłby przeciągnąć go na swoją stronę albo wręcz nakłonić go, aby pomógł mu walczyć z Wróżką i zerwać klątwy.

– Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem… ale macie rację. Gdyby patrzył sercem, a nie swoimi, och, tak racjonalnymi oczami, dostrzegłby Lalkarza w Chloe Lennox – potwierdził Wrzos. – I miałby do dyspozycji czystą kartę, z którą mógłby zrobić wszystko. W sumie… – zaśmiał się bez szczególnej wesołości – to niemal zabawne. Ze wszystkich pamiętających, jacy istnieli, uśpionego Lalkarza ciągnęło akurat do jego największego wroga. Więcej: wygląda na to, że się w nim zakochał, w facecie, z którym od zawsze walczył i który nie pociągał go ani fizycznie ani w żaden inny sposób.

– Żaden inny? – spytał Sherlock z powątpiewaniem. – Teraz to ty masz zbyt mało racjonalne oczy – stwierdził. – Nie wiedziałeś, że Lalkarz i Mycroft byli kiedyś razem? Przyznał mi się, że byli w związku _na samym początku_ , cokolwiek by miało to oznaczać.

– Och. Racja – westchnął i wydawało się że po raz pierwszy od początku ich rozmowy został czymś zaskoczony i usilnie stara się nie okazywać, że wprawiło go w zażenowanie to, iż nigdy nie wykrył czegoś tak istotnego. – Pewnie powinienem był się tego domyślić. Lalkarz nie czułby w stosunku do niego tyle emocjonalnej złości, gdyby nigdy nic ich nie łączyło. Przypuszczam jednak, że Książę-Moralista był wówczas _Księżniczką_ , bo Lalkarz zwykle nie był zbyt zainteresowany homoseksualnymi relacjami.

– Może właśnie z powodu Mycrofta i ich nieudanego związku, nie pomyślałeś o tym?

– Może. Ale nie przypuszczam, że kiedykolwiek się tego dowiemy.

– Dowiedzieliśmy się za to, że nie jesteś tak idealny, za jakiego niektórzy cię mają, jednak jeszcze parę rzeczy przed nami. Wiesz, chyba lubię cię bardziej, gdy widzę, że nie jesteś ani święty, ani nieomylny – powiedział Jim ironicznie, po chwili jednak spoważniał i spojrzał na Wrzosa chłodno. – Dajmy jednak temu spokój, bo tak naprawdę nie jest to ważne. Całe nasze tworzenie Drużyny miało służyć jednemu konkretnemu celowi, odnalezienia przeze mnie Pierwszego-Mściciela, a nawet się do tego nie zbliżyliśmy.

– Aby to zrozumieć, musimy znów cofnąć się do trzynastego świata i tego, co…

– Nie – przerwał mu niespodziewanie Sebastian, a w jego do tej pory spokojnym głosie pojawiło się zniecierpliwienie. – O klątwach wiemy już wystarczająco, o szczegółach ich łamania możesz powiedzieć nam później. Przestań go dręczyć skakaniem z tematu na temat. Znamy już ze szczegółami historię twoją, Lalkarza, starszego Holmesa, lusterek, pryzmatów oraz parę zwierzęcych bajeczek i legend, więc czas najwyższy przejść do konkretów. A potem, obiecuję, wysłuchamy grzecznie całej reszty starych historyjek, które pewnie dusiłeś w sobie znacznie dłużej niż byś sobie tego życzył. Chcę w końcu złamać klątwę, więc powiedz jakieś właściwe, magiczne słowa i po prostu mi na to pozwól, bo nie zamierzam dłużej na to czekać. Nie próbuj mi wmawiać, że musimy się dowiedzieć czegoś jeszcze, bo wystarczy, że dłużej spojrzę ci w oczy i… jak to było? Potrafię wyciągnąć z ciebie informacje i wiem, że powiedziałeś nam już wszystko to, co musieliśmy wiedzieć, aby złamać Pierwszą Klątwę. Nie próbuj zaprzeczać.

– O czym ty mówisz? – spytał Jim, marszcząc brwi i przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie.

– Wrzos doskonale wie, o czym. I podejrzewam, że Sherlock również – powiedział, rzucając detektywowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, potem zaś spojrzał ponownie na Wrzosa. – Więc… jak będzie? Poprowadzisz mnie, czy mam to powiedzieć wprost? Są jakieś magiczne słowa? Machnięcie rękami, czy inne hokus-pokus? Co mam robić?

– Chciałem go przygotować na tę wiedzę i…

– Więc nie ma tu nic magicznego? Nie potrzeba jakichś konkretnych słów, które znasz tylko ty? Po co tu w ogóle przyjechaliśmy, jeśli ich nie ma?! – powiedział, niespodziewanie unosząc głos.

– Sebastian, skoro _znasz już prawdę_ , a Jim opowiedział ci o swoich poprzednich życiach, powinieneś również wiedzieć, kiedy Pierwsza Klątwa zaczęła się łamać oraz czym się objawiała przez wszystkie wasze życia.

– Nie odpowiedziałeś mi na pytanie.

– Odpowiedziałem – odparł z uporem. – Skoro jesteś w stanie mnie przejrzeć, to zrób to i wtedy wszystko zrozumiesz.

– Więc ta klątwa tak naprawdę jest złamana…? O to chodzi? – wymamrotał, wpatrując się we Wrzosa z taką intensywnością, że wydawało się to aż nienaturalne.

– Chciałem opowiedzieć o klątwach i zacząć od teorii, żebyście zrozumieli, że teraz działa ona tylko dlatego, że _klątwa zaczyna działać lub zostaje złamana dopiero w następnym życiu_. Tak samo jak budzenie kogoś. Tak samo jak każda magiczna rzecz związana z pamiętającymi. Do śmierci trwacie w stanie zawieszenia, jak osoba która poznała prawdę o reinkarnacji i w nią uwierzyła. Na tym etapie można jeszcze zrobić komuś pranie mózgu, jak kiedyś postąpiono z niedoszłymi pamiętającymi. Na tym etapie wszystko może się jeszcze popsuć i jeśli popełnicie błąd, to mimo że klątwa ma się złamać w kolejnym świecie, to tak się nie stanie…!

– I psuło się wielokrotnie... Za każdym razem gdy klątwa wisiała na włosku, oznaczało to, że gdyby tylko Jim poznał prawdę… gdyby tylko zobaczył… gdyby wykonał jakikolwiek właściwy krok… to w kolejnym świecie klątwa już by nie działała, bo byłaby złamana. A tak za każdym razem wracał do punktu wyjścia. I dlatego tu nas ściągnąłeś, żeby nic nam nie przeszkodziło i żeby zrozumiał, jak ważne jest, aby w to uwierzył, bo jeśli nie przyjmie prawdy do wiadomości, to ta nasza próba złamania klątwy stanie się jak nieudana próba budzenia… – powiedział, na co Wrzos powoli skinął głową; wówczas Sebastian odwrócił się do Jima i położył dłonie na jego napiętych ramionach. – Jesteś w stanie mi zaufać? – spytał, a jego głos natychmiast się zmienił, stał łagodny i spokojniejszy i jeśli Sherlock miałby jakiekolwiek wątpliwości odnośnie prawdy, to w tym momencie by się rozwiały.

– Ty byłeś w stanie zaufać mi, gdy powiedziałem ci o reinkarnacji, nie nazwałeś mnie świrem i nie uciekłeś – odparł Jim ostrożnie, wyraźnie zaniepokojony zachowaniem Sebastiana i rozmową, z której nic jeszcze nie rozumiał. – Powiedz mi, o co tu chodzi bo nic nie rozumiem.

– Chodzi o to, że jesteś dla mnie najważniejszą osobą na świecie – odparł, przysuwając się do niego i mówiąc coraz ciszej, tak, że ostatnie jego słowa Sherlock ledwo dosłyszał. – O to, że to nie jest pierwszy raz, kiedy nią jesteś i że to wcale nie zaczęło się kilka żyć temu, gdy w dziewiątym świecie byłem Löwin a w ósmym Fuchsem, tylko znacznie wcześniej. _Znacznie wcześniej_ – powtórzył.

Moment później z gardła Jima wydobył się zduszony jęk, a wówczas Sebastian przyciągnął go do siebie i długo obejmował, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na to, że po jego słowach równowaga rozchwiała się tak bardzo, że było to prawdopodobnie wyczuwalne nawet dla tła. Zarówno Sherlock jak i Wrzos pobledli, a detektyw poczuł mdłości, gdy dostrzegł, że, krajobraz za oknem zafalował, a pokój zadrżał tak silnie, że kilka drobnych bibelotów i obrazków spadło na podłogę. Desperacko chwycił brzeg stołu, na którym podskakiwały filiżanki, jednak zanim zdążył krzyknąć do Wrzosa, aby coś z tym zrobił, wszystko zaczęło się uspokajać. Po niespełna minucie jedynym śladem, że _coś się wydarzyło_ , były połamane gałęzie drzew za oknem, trochę zbyt silny wiatr, poniewierające się po podłodze drobiazgi oraz filiżanka, którą wcześniej bawił się Wrzos, a która niespodziewanie pękła z głośnym trzaskiem.

Potem zapadła kompletna cisza, a świat stał się z powrotem zwyczajny i zupełnie nieruchomy.

 

***

 


	39. Klątwy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miałam nadzieję, że rozdział pójdzie sprawnie i bezproblemowo, ale chyba wszechświat nie chce, żebym szybko skończyła tego fika xD Zwaliły mi się na głowę nadgodziny i sporo pracy, to spowodowało zmęczenie, zmęczenie doprowadziło do braku weny, ale WRESZCIE udało mi się uporać z tekstem. Mam nadzieję, że wybaczycie mi kolejny, kilkudniowy poślizg ;)

***

W miarę jak prawda docierała do Jima, wszystko, co do tej pory wiedział, nabierało nowego sensu, a mgła, która wydawała się spowijać części jego pamięci, wreszcie się rozwiała. Przez wszystkie dotychczasowe życia podświadomie wiedział, że czegoś mu brakuje, co prowadziło do szaleństw, podejmowania zbędnego ryzyka, napadów depresji i palącego poczucia, że nigdy nie będzie szczęśliwy. Przez cały ten czas bezskutecznie szukał utraconego celu, który to – jak się okazało – był przyczyną jego samoistnego przebudzenia, ale z powodu klątwy był ślepy na Sebastiana, który stanowił brakujący fragment układanki we wszystkich jego życiach.

Klątwa. Jedna rzecz, która wpłynęła na los ich obu, sprawiając, że zawsze czuli niedosyt i samotność i jednocześnie, że nieważne jak blisko siebie się znaleźli, nie potrafili do siebie dotrzeć. Jim nie potrafił go dostrzec, zaś Sebastian raz po raz desperacko dążył do spotkań, mimo że był tłem i nie wiedział, co ciągnęło go do jego szefa, którego przecież prawie nie znał. Nie potrafili związać się z nikim innym i chociaż nie miał pewności, jak wyglądały poprzednie życia Sebastiana, gdy był tłem, spodziewał się, że podobnie jak _jego_. Wielokrotne próby tworzenia związków, ale kompletna niezdolność do nawiązania z kimkolwiek bliskości, brak celu, szaleństwa i przedwczesna śmierć; starał się o tym nie myśleć, ale podświadomie zawsze czuł, że to nie tylko jego pokręcony charakter oraz zaburzenia sprawiały, że nie umiał kochać i chociaż potrzebował ludzi, musiał nauczyć się żyć bez nich, gdy kolejne osoby go porzucały. Po prostu nie umiał żyć w związku z kimkolwiek innym niż Sebastian, a oni nie potrafili tolerować kogoś, kto zawsze jest emocjonalnie zdystansowany i nie umie się angażować. Wielokrotnie słyszał, że jest zimnym potworem, czasem te słowa były mu wykrzykiwane, czasem wysyczane ze złością i wyrzutem. _Nie umiesz się przytulać, nigdy nie patrzysz mi w oczy, w ogóle ci nie zależy, ty nie umiesz kochać_. Na początku bolało, potem uwierzył, że widocznie wszyscy oni mieli rację… I gdy gdzieś w oddali pojawiały się kolejne wcielenia Sebastiana, cichego i równie chłodnego i zamkniętego jak on, tym bardziej nie potrafiłby wykonać pierwszego kroku, nawet gdyby udało mu się w ogóle dostrzec w nim potencjalnego partnera i choćby w minimalny sposób przełamać klątwę . Gdyby potrafił, wszystko by się zmieniło, a wszystkie wyrzuty dotyczące emocjonalnego wycofania i beznamiętnego chłodu przestałyby być prawdą, bo przy Sebastianie nie był już zimnym kryminalistą, który uważa miłość za żałosną słabość.

Przez chwilę, gdy słowa _kocham go_ , rozpaliły się w jego umyśle, poczuł falę całkiem nowych emocji, nie tyle żalu za straconym czasem; raczej… złość na samego siebie i do pewnego stopnia również na Sebastiana, że żaden z nich nigdy nie przełamał pewnych barier, mimo że historia wskazywała, że jeśli wystarczająco się chciało, niektóre klątwy można było złamać bez całych tych zabaw w Drużynę. Potem poczuł wściekłą zazdrość – bo przecież kiedyś, w dawnych czasach, Lalkarzowi udało się rozkochać w sobie i uwieść Pierwszego Strażnika. Irytację i cień zażenowania, że był tylko tłem, kiedy świeżo przebudzony, zbuntowany Sebastian znalazł go i zaczął chronić, jako tego słabszego i wymagającego opieki. Potem zaś wszystkie te emocje, jakie wcześniej rozpaliły się w nim z pełną mocą, w jednej chwili zgasły i jedyne co czuł, to spokój, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że kilka żyć mężczyźnie zależało na nim tak bardzo, że odnajdował go, więcej…! Że dawno temu odnajdowali się, kiedy Sebastian został już uśpiony, obaj byli tłem i nie mogli się pamiętać, ale podświadomość, nieskażona jeszcze klątwami, i tak pchała ich ku sobie jako bratnie dusze, które zawsze potrafiły się spotkać, bo po prostu byli sobie przeznaczeni.

Być może czas nieświadomości był najszczęśliwszy dla nich obu. Nie wiedzieli nic o pamiętających, nie obawiali się Lalkarza, żyli życiem, o którym sądzili, że jest jedynym jakie otrzymali od losu i prawdopodobnie potrafili docenić każdą wspólną chwilę. Najprawdopodobniej tak było również w trzynastym, magicznym świecie, gdzie jakiś czas musieli być razem i nawet gdy rzucono na nich klątwę, ta objawiła się dopiero w kolejnym – jak podobno działo się z każdą klątwą, przebudzeniem, uśpieniem i dowolną inną rzeczą jaka wiązała się z pamiętającymi. Być może dożyli starości w dziwnym, wypełnionym magią świecie i z jakichś przyczyn Jim czuł, że tak właśnie się stało; obaj zawsze byli racjonalistami, więc można było założyć, że traktowali z powątpiewaniem wszystkie paranormalne zjawiska oraz kwestie związane z budzeniem się i zajmowali się własnym życiem, najdalej od magii jak tylko się dało, nie mając pojęcia, że Lalkarz cały ten czas ich obserwuje – albo tylko Sebastiana, skoro ten nieświadomie zachował moce Strażnika i mógł ukryć Jima przed wzrokiem pamiętających. Wyobrażał sobie jak mężczyzna wścieka się, że Sebastian znów nie jest sam, że znalazł szczęście i że on sam nic już dla niego nie znaczy… jak wpada mu do głowy pomysł, by wykorzystać magiczny potencjał trzynastego świata, jak mówi o tym Wróżce – prawdopodobnie również Ćmie – i jak decyduje się rozpocząć rzucanie klątw, pierwszą z nich kierując właśnie przeciwko Sebastianowi, sprawiając, że ten miał stać się niewidzialny dla swojej bratniej duszy oraz wszystkich pamiętających, tak, aby nikt nie mógł go odnaleźć i mu pomóc… sprawiając, by utracił to, na czym najbardziej mu zależało i jednocześnie nie pozwalając mu szczęśliwie związać się z nikim innym. Klątwy dotyczyły relacji i Jim miał wrażenie, że ta jej cześć rozszerzyła się również na niego, skoro potem nie potrafił się zakochać ani nawet otworzyć emocjonalnie na kogokolwiek, a jedyne silne emocje, jakie odczuwał, były związane ze złością, rozczarowaniem i poczuciem bezsensu. Jak bardzo Lalkarz musiał być wściekły na Sebastiana, że zdecydował się na coś takiego…? I jak nieodpowiedzialny, skoro wiedząc, że pierwsza klątwa zakończyła się dla Ćmy katastrofą i wymknęła się spod kontroli, zdecydował się szastać kolejnymi bez opamiętania, w dodatku wiążąc je – świadomie bądź nie – z tą pierwszą, której przebieg mógł źle się dla niego skończyć…? Ha…! Powiązanie klątw. Największy błąd, jaki popełnili, skoro teraz okazało się, że złamanie tej pierwszej, zupełnie przecież nieistotnej dla pamiętających i Lalkarza, mogło zniszczyć wszystkie pozostałe.

Wszystko to było jednak dawnymi wydarzeniami, których prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie w stanie sobie przypomnieć. Nadeszło dwunaste życie, gdzie klątwa zaczęła działać, on i Sebastian nigdy się nie spotkali, a Jim, mimo że obiektywnie rzecz biorąc był człowiekiem sukcesu, umierał z poczuciem niedosytu i niespełnienia – tak umierał zresztą już prawie zawsze, samotny i nieszczęśliwy. Co działo się wtedy z Sebastianem…? Czy tak samo źle przeżywał to wszystko, czy w ogóle był gdzieś w pobliżu, czy też świeża klątwa rozdzieliła ich kompletnie i rozrzuciła w zupełnie różne strony świata…?

Był niemal pewny, że obaj cierpieli i odczuwali brak czegoś ważnego, jednak Sebastian nie mógł samoistnie obudzić się ponownie, więc w jedenastym świecie rola osoby, która miała otrzymać szansę na odzyskanie tego, co utraciła, przypadła nieświadomemu swojej roli Jimowi. Którego wciąż chroniła moc Strażnika i w zestawieniu z klątwą niewidzialności rzuconą na Sebastiana… obaj byli niewidoczni dla pamiętających _innych niż Mycroft_ – ale to była całkiem odrębna kwestia, którą, jak się domyślał, jeszcze kiedyś poruszą. Nikt ich nie dostrzegał, nikogo ze starszych nie obchodzili, a świeżo przebudzony Jim nie miał pojęcia, że kiedyś był tak ważnym dla społeczności pamiętających elementem tła. Obudził Ellę, został schwytany przez Mycrofta i zabił się w więzieniach służb specjalnych przekonany o swoim szaleństwie, jednocześnie nabierając przekonania, że od pamiętających należy trzymać się z daleka i nie mając pojęcia, że ze względu na to, kim był i co go chroniło, będzie to naprawdę łatwe. Ponieważ prawie w ogóle się z nimi nie kontaktował przez wszystkie życia, aż do teraz, historia Pierwszego Strażnika zdążyła stać się legendą, w którą nie wszyscy wierzyli, a część młodszych pamiętających w ogóle o niej nie słyszało.

Jim poczuł, jak Sebastian mocniej zaciska wokół niego ramiona i wtula twarz w jego szyję, a wówczas uchylił powieki, które zaciskał od paru minut i jakiś czas tkwił kompletnie nieruchomo, wpatrując się w jasne włosy, które łaskotały go w brodę i policzek. Przesunął dłoń na kark mężczyzny i nacisnął go nieco mocniej, a następnie przysunął usta do jego ucha i odezwał się szeptem, z jakichś przyczyn czując, że Sebastian zrozumie, dlaczego pyta akurat o to i że jego myśli szły tym samym torem.

– Myślisz, że spotkaliśmy się w dziesiątym lub jedenastym świecie?

– Prawdopodobnie byłem gdzieś w pobliżu – odparł mężczyzna równie cicho, tak, że ani Sherlock ani Wrzos raczej nie mogli rozpoznać słów. – Czuję, że byłem w pobliżu w każdym świecie odkąd się przebudziłeś. I myślę, że Mycroft coś o tym wie. I że tym razem nie będzie wykręcał się od odpowiedzi.

– Żałuję, że w dziewiątym świecie nie dostrzegłem, jaki byłeś dla mnie ważny, _Löwin_ – powiedział, a Sebastian zachichotał i wyglądało na to, że nie jest już skrępowany myślą o tym, że w którymś z wcieleń był kobietą.

– Zatrudnijmy jakiegoś rysownika, co? Opiszesz, jak tam wyglądałem, bo naprawdę chciałbym to zobaczyć.

– I co, poprosimy go o narysowanie również mojej żeńskiej wersji, a potem powiesimy obie nad łóżkiem u ciebie w sypialni? – spytał i obaj zaczęli się śmiać, wciąż nie wypuszczając się z objęć, chociaż czuli, że cały ten czas są obserwowani. Jim ponownie przymknął oczy, a potem ściszył głos do niemal niesłyszalnego szeptu. – Daj mi jeszcze chwilę. Potrzebuję…

– Wszystko sobie poukładać – dokończył za niego Sebastian, a Jim tylko skinął głową, wiedząc, że nie musi więcej wyjaśniać.

Löwin w dziewiątym świecie oraz Løvinne w ósmym, kolejny zwierzęcy pseudonim, który Sebastian otrzymał a potem zmienił na Fuchs, nieświadomy, że kiedyś tego rodzaju przydomki nadawał swoim dzieciom Lalkarz, który w tamtym świecie został uśpiony przez Wrzosa. Czy to wtedy klątwa zaczęła się kruszyć? Kiedy Wrzos to zrobił, przed lisim spiskiem, może dokładnie w momencie, kiedy Sebastian dostrzegł Jima po raz pierwszy i, ponownie jak Löwin, natychmiast poczuł do niego słabość…? I co robiła wówczas Wróżka? Może była gdzieś w pobliżu, może to ona użyła swojej magii ponownie, może wiedziała, że jej stwórca został zabity i postanowiła interweniować i zasklepić klątwę ponownie, sprawiając, że Jim popełnił samobójstwo ostatniej nocy przed spotkaniem Sebastiana? Wątpił, czy kiedykolwiek się tego dowie, ale wiedział też, że w tym momencie nie ma to już znaczenia. I tak naprawdę, gdyby spotkali Wróżkę i mieli szansę przesłuchać ją tak, jak zwykł przesłuchiwać wrogów, nie był pewny, czy w ogóle by o to zapytał, aby nie dobijać się myślą, że może gdyby nie ona, już świat sześciu płci byłby dla nich obu szczęśliwy, a on miałby szansę poznać i pokochać jedyną alfę, która potrafiła zburzyć porządek rzeczy i oddać omegom wolność.

W siódmym świecie nie miał w sieci żadnej osoby, która była blisko niego, ale… z drugiej strony, sporą część tamtego życia spędził na kontynencie, za to unikał jak ognia terenów Szkocji, z których Sebastian pochodził, gdy był alfą i gdzie mógł przebywać ponownie. Tym bardziej, że szkocka część jego sieci miała sporą autonomię, a on, budując tam wpływy na odległość, pozostawił kilka osób, które pilnowały jego biznesów… i teraz, gdy próbował przywołać w pamięci tamte czasy, był niemal pewny, że pośród szefów mafii, jakich tam powołał, mogła znajdować się jakaś wersja Sebastiana, o której Kesson i Rankin mogli coś wiedzieć i… akurat z nimi z chęcią spotkałby się ponownie, teraz, gdy nie było już żadnych słów, jakimi mogliby go zranić i nie było też żadnych powodów, aby wciąż się ich obawiał.

Jim nie wiedział, czy spotkali się osobiście chociaż raz w dwóch kolejnych światach, chociaż było jasne, że w piątym, gdy nazywał się Jillian, Sebastian o nim wiedział, poznał jego tożsamość, powiązał go z siecią a nawet miał skądś jego zdjęcie; miał też obsesję na jego punkcie – a ta popchnęła go do czynów, które zmieniły ich historię w romantyczną bajkę. Kolejna romantyczna bajka, taka jak te, których bohaterem był Fuchs oraz Pierwszy Strażnik i Jim ponownie zachichotał, gdy uświadomił sobie, że występował w roli tragicznej księżniczki, którą zakochany w niej rycerz postanowił pomścić, a nie mitycznym arcy-wrogiem, za jakiego miał się w poprzednim świecie.

W czwartym świecie wstecz miał właściwie stuprocentową pewność, że Sebastian był jednym z jego anonimowych i na zawsze wiernych szefów sieci, którzy do samego końca próbowali utrzymać w ryzach resztki jego rozbijanego na kawałki dzieła życia, podczas gdy on pogrążał się w letargu i depresji. Kolejne miejsce, gdzie chociaż się nie spotkali, coś mogłoby ich połączyć, gdyby nie klątwa, która odpychała Jima od Sebastiana i nie pozwalała mu zainteresować się jednym z nielicznych, a może jedynym człowiekiem, który w ogóle przejmował się jego losem.

Potem zaś był świat wiktoriański i szalony pułkownik Moran oraz kilka lat, gdy pracowali razem, podróżowali i w pewien sposób byli sobie bliscy, nawet jeśli nie miało to ani romantycznego ani seksualnego zabarwienia. Tyle że było to pierwsze miejsce, gdzie w ogóle się odnaleźli, mieli względnie normalną, bezpośrednią relację, w pewien sposób odzyskali to, co utracili i gdy wspominał to teraz, obiektywnie mógł powiedzieć, że był niemal szczęśliwy… czy był to pierwszy krok do złamania klątwy? Udało im się odnaleźć, więc dlaczego klątwa nie została złamana, dlaczego w pewnym momencie znów coś się rozpadło, a on stracił poczucie, że warto żyć i jak zwykle popełnił samobójstwo? Czy to znów interwencja Wróżki, która mniej-więcej w tamtym okresie trafiła do Magnussena, bo skoro dało się zatrzymać złamanie klątwy, to może to właśnie zrobiła… a może to ona sprawiła w jakiś sposób, że żaden z nich nie patrzył na drugiego jak na potencjalnego partnera i to dlatego do złamanie klątwy nie doszło…?

Jednak czy Sebastian faktycznie nie patrzył na niego w taki sposób? Przyszło im żyć w czasach, gdzie za relacje homoseksualne można było trafić do więzienia, a samo wyjawienie ich nie wchodziło w grę, bo w najlepszym wypadku można się było spodziewać pogardy i odrzucenia. Czy były żołnierz ze skłonnością do ataków szału, pochodzący z bogatej rodziny rządzonej konwenansami, byłby w stanie przyznać choćby przed samym sobą, że pociągali go mężczyźni? O ile pamiętał, tamten Moran nie spotykał się z kobietami i nigdy nie podjął z Jimem tematu związków i chociaż wiedział o jego skłonnościach homoseksualnych… gdyby nawet sam posiadał podobne, czy wykonałby jakikolwiek krok, narażając reputację ich obu? A nawet gdyby uznał, że jest gotowy podjąć ryzyko, mógłby uznać, że jego szef, odwiedzający po kryjomu miejsca schadzek, traktuje męskie prostytutki instrumentalnie i są dla niego tylko sposobem na ulżenie sobie, natomiast w ogóle nie sprawiał wrażenia osoby, która pragnęła związku, więc… sama sugestia, że wydaje się swojemu pracownikowi pociągający seksualnie czy wręcz romantycznie, mogłaby go oburzyć i rozwścieczyć. Do tego wszystkiego dochodził chłód i wycofanie ich obu, które było spora przeszkodą do zwierzeń, a Moran przez swoje _niemoralne_ według tamtego świata odczucia zamykałby się tym bardziej. To wszystko oraz fakt, że Jim, z powodu klątwy wciąż nie potrafił dostrzec w nim tego, kim mógłby się dla niego stać i na pewne jego aspekty był ślepy. Im dłużej o tym myślał, tym bardziej czuł, że to wszystko było możliwe, bo jak inaczej wytłumaczyć obsesyjne przywiązanie do niego Morana? Fakt, że trzymał się go, był mu tak wierny, zrobiłby dla niego wszystko i przy nim jednym był w stanie nad sobą panować i zachowywać się racjonalnie, podczas gdy przed poznaniem go był na drodze do szaleńczej autodestrukcji.

Tak naprawdę w świecie wiktoriańskim po raz pierwszy od rzucenia klątwy byli sobie bliscy – mimo że tylko na gruncie zawodowym i w niewielkim stopniu przyjacielskim – i gdy Jim myślał o poprzednich rzeczywistościach… teraz widział to zupełnie wyraźnie, chociaż do tej pory nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy: wcześniej obaj byli zupełnie niestabilni emocjonalnie i niezrównoważeni oraz niepełni, może właśnie dlatego, że nie potrafili się odnaleźć…? W świecie wiktoriańskim Jim wytrzymał dość długo, jak na niego, a fakt, że poznał Sebastiana, dał mu dodatkowe kilka lat przed decyzją o samobójstwie, zaś samemu Sebastianowi pozwolił się opanować i odnaleźć cel, którego poszukiwał przez całe swoje burzliwe życie zabijaki.

_Byli razem_ , chociaż zupełnie platonicznie i teraz wydawało się oczywiste, że to wtedy w klątwie nastąpiły jakieś zawirowania, bo Jim po raz pierwszy w ogóle dostrzegł Sebastiana w swoim otoczeniu i nawiązali bliższą, bezpośrednią relację i może samo to zaczęło powodować pęknięcia w zaklęciu, które nie pozwalało być im razem tak długo… co wyjaśniałoby, dlaczego w poprzednim świecie Wróżka podjęła drastyczne działania – bo kto jak kto, ale ona zapewne wyczuwała, gdy ktoś łamał jej zaklęcia. Oczywiście teraz już wiedział, że Sebastian wielokrotnie był gdzieś w pobliżu, jednak w poprzednich światach w ogóle nie był świadomy jego obecności – znów, wina tej cholernej klątwy i niewidzialności Sebastiana dla niego i pamiętających, choćby Rankina i Kessona, którzy niewiele byli w stanie o nim powiedzieć, a być może również wielu innych, którzy kiedyś spotkali lub widzieli go jako Mściciela, ale po prostu go nie zapamiętali i dlatego poszukiwania trwały tak długo, a wszelkie tropy szybko się urywały. Były tylko plotki i szczątkowe informacje z mnóstwem _chyba_ , _może_ oraz _nie jestem w stanie sobie przypomnieć_ i… przeklął w myślach, gdy uświadomił sobie, że skoro Strażnik miał być niewidzialny dla swojego kochanka _oraz_ pamiętających, to w momencie gdy Jim stał się jednym z nich, mógł jeszcze silniej, bo niejako podwójnie, być pod wpływem klątwy.

Nastąpił kolejny świat, kiedy naruszona najwyraźniej wiktoriańskim spotkaniem Jima i Sebastiana klątwa była znacznie słabsza i wystarczyło naprawdę niewiele, aby została złamana całkowicie. Zarówno Wrzos i Ćma jak Wróżka wyczuwali to, krążyli wokół Sebastiana, a wszyscy oni, ślepi na Jima chronionego mocą Strażnika, nie mieli pojęcia, że to on był Sroką i że po jego śmierci żadne ruchy związane z Pierwszą Klątwą niczego nie zmienią. Mimo to swoimi wojnami doprowadzili Sebastiana do ostateczności, a tym samym do rozchwiania równowagi atakami w podobno-magicznym Londynie, być może pokruszyli jakieś zaklęcia, być może równowagę zachwiało samo to, że dawny Strażnik znów wie o reinkarnacji – tak, jak wiedział w świecie sześciu płci, gdzie jako Fuchs po samobójstwie Jima doprowadził do rewolucji. Znów kierowała nim szaleńcza wściekłość, poczucie zmarnowanej okazji i tego, że są sobie przeznaczeni, a on _nie zdążył_ i postanowił zrobić wszystko, co sądził, że może by zmienić kpiący sobie z nich los. Usłyszał od Ćmy i Wrzosa, że robiąc magiczny kocioł w Londynie ma szanse złamać klątwę, która odebrała mu coś istotnego, więc to zrobił z całą pasją, na jakie było go stać, sądząc, że dzięki temu odzyska Jima w kolejnym świecie. Nie zależało mu na niczym innym, nie bał się śmierci, być może nawet na nią czekał. Właśnie w tamtym świecie, w przeciwieństwie do sytuacji z nieletnią omegą, która popełniła samobójstwo, Sebastian miał sporo czasu, by krążyć wokół niego i próbować się z nim skontaktować i spotkać, ale ślepy na wszystkich wokół mężczyzna, zafascynowany wyłącznie Sherlockiem, nie zwrócił na niego uwagi… wiedział jednak o jego istnieniu przez wiele lat i mieli ze sobą kontakt. Czy to też miało jakiś wpływ na to, że obecnie się spotkali i że wszystko ponownie doszło do punktu krytycznego…?

Wyglądało na to, że w poprzedniej rzeczywistości nawet Wrzos nie był stuprocentowo pewny, jakie były przyczyny i skutki magiczne ataków, jedno zaś było oczywiste: została naruszona równowaga, klątwa wygasała samoistnie od jakiegoś czasu lub na skutek jakichś działań a Jim i Sebastian w kolejnym, _obecnym_ świecie znaleźli się bliżej siebie niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Po wszystkich kataklizmach i przewrotach, do których doprowadzał Sebastian, gdy Jim umierał zanim zdołali się spotkać – jak było w świecie sześciu płci z Fuchsem, z Jillian i zakochanym w niej, szalonym żołnierzem – ich drogi w końcu były w stanie się skrzyżować i kiedy dostrzegli się nawzajem, _coś się zmieniło_.

Jim westchnął cicho i lekko wbił paznokcie w kark Sebastiana, który w odpowiedzi poruszył głową i lekko musnął wargami jego szyję, to samo miejsce, które naznaczyłby symbolem wiązania, gdyby spotkali się w świecie sześciu płci jako alfa i omega. Tym razem nie wywołało to u Jima fali lęku, lecz dziwne poczucie, że gdyby kiedyś ponownie urodził się w takiej rzeczywistości, czekałby na ten moment z wytęsknieniem; przez parę chwil pozwolił sobie na mgliste marzenia o tym, jak mogło wyglądać ich wspólne życie, gdyby w świecie sześciu płci Sebastianowi udało się go kupić i zabrać do siebie, ale odgonił te myśli, aby żal nie zdominował jego emocji. Skoncentrował się na czymś innym: na tym, że pomimo klątwy, ich więź przetrwała kolejne światy, że zawsze czuli się bez siebie niepełni i że gdy wreszcie na siebie trafili i miał go przy sobie, w końcu zrozumiał, jak to jest _odnaleźć to, co się utraciło_.

Tak właśnie było, od samego początku, odkąd w tej obecnej rzeczywistości Jim przełamał się i zbliżył do niego na gruncie prywatnym. Przełomowym momentem była jego próba samobójcza, którą Sebastianowi po raz pierwszy w ich wspólnej historii udało się powstrzymać. To wtedy zbliżyli się do siebie, Jim otworzył się przed nim, a Sebastian otwarcie przyznał, że coś nieracjonalnego zawsze pchało go do niego i po prostu czuł, że musi zrobić wszystko, by zacząć dla niego pracować. Zależało mu na nim zawsze, nawet gdy nie udało im się spotkać i gdy los rzucał im kłody pod nogi, ale teraz udało im się je ominąć, udało się pokonać opory, które hamowały ich obu przed bliskością; zbliżali się do siebie powoli, ale obaj czuli, że _to właśnie ta osoba_. Sebastian, który dotychczas tak często okazywał się szalony, przy Jimie był chłodny i wycofany, ale z całą pewnością stabilny emocjonalnie, Jim zaś dzięki niemu był w stanie po raz pierwszy od czasów Elli otworzyć się na sprawę reinkarnacji i być całkowicie szczerym oraz po raz pierwszy w świadomym życiu pozwolić sobie na głębsze uczucia.

To wszystko dowodziło, że dzieląca ich klątwa, która miała nie pozwolić im być szczęśliwymi, pękała i traciła na znaczeniu. Wróżka szalała i próbowała zniszczyć to wszystko, podżegając Lalkarza do wojny, która właśnie się rozpoczynała i która miała zasklepić klątwę i ponownie ich rozdzielić – a on po prostu nie mógł na to pozwolić i gdy dotarło do niego, co im grozi, jeśli nie wysłuchają Wrzosa i nie zastosują się do jego planów, jego spokój zaczął gasnąć, a na wierzch wyszły ponownie uczucia. Przegapił Sebastiana tyle razy i chociaż wcześniej po prostu miał żal związany z niewykorzystanymi okazjami, teraz emocje z tym związane stały się dobijające i jednocześnie powodowały wściekłość, że wszystko to stało się z powodu _kaprysu Lalkarza_ – który po prostu chciał zemścić się na Sebastianie. Mimo że ten był już tylko tłem, nie zagrażał mu i nie przeszkadzał mu w jego celach. Pragnienie zemsty na człowieku, który pozbawił go szczęścia na tak długo rozpaliło się w Jimie, ale potem zaczęło topnieć, zastąpione pewnego rodzaju litością: obecny Lalkarz, chociaż wciąż skrzywiony i manipulacyjny, nie pamiętał swojej przeszłości a wszystko, co o niej wiedział, pochodziło od Wróżki. Osoby, która była osobiście odpowiedzialna za klątwy i która od jakiegoś czasu działała, aby nie zostały one złamane, mimo że samego Lalkarza już nie obchodziły; mógłby związać się z Ellą, _mógłby się zmienić_ , gdyby nie ta stara, zaślepiona czarownica i akurat jej nie zamierzał żałować.

Zła, zaślepiona idiotka. Najbardziej posłuszna ze wszystkich marionetek, najmniej moralna, a przez swoją krótkowzroczność i złudne poczucie siły, tworząc klątwę posunęła się za daleko: nie mając wystarczających zdolności magicznych w trzynastym świecie, utkała zaklęcie, które ją przerosło i dała Sebastianowi niewidzialność, która obróciła się przeciwko niej. Nie była w stanie znaleźć osoby, która mogła złamać klątwę, tak samo jak cała reszta pamiętających, nie mogła go więc również _upilnować_. Sebastian stał się cieniem, który mógł niepostrzeżenie dostać się wszędzie, a dla pamiętających pozostał anonimowy i niemożliwy do zapamiętania, chcieli go ukarać samotnością i _ukarali_ i… teoretycznie, długi czas to działało: im bardziej Jim go przegapiał, tym silniejsza stawała się klątwa. Po prostu czuł podświadomie, że tak właśnie było. Im bardziej był samotny, im klątwa była silniejsza, tym bardziej czuli, że czegoś im brakuje – nie potrafili dożyć starości ani być szczęśliwi i… w pewnym momencie musiał nastąpić jakiś punkt krytyczny. Może w świecie sześciu płci, może przed światem wiktoriańskim, ich poczucie niespełnienia stało się tak nieznośne, że w końcu udało im się spotkać… może dlatego w poprzednim życiu Jim pomylił się i kogoś wyjątkowego próbował dostrzec w Sherlocku, a potem, kiedy zorientował się, że to nie jest jednak to, znów się poddał i popełnił samobójstwo z poczuciem zawodu i ogromnym żalem do całego świata.

W ciepłych objęciach Sebastiana uświadomił sobie, że nie tylko stracił okazję na bycie szczęśliwym wiele żyć temu, ale też na wsparcie w najgorszych dla niego momentach. Gdyby wcześniej złamali klątwę... Sebastian mógłby obejmować go w ten sam sposób za każdym razem, gdy zaburzenia popychały go do samobójstwa, gdy życie traciło dla niego sens, gdy był nieszczęśliwą Jillian, która nie potrafiła żyć w ciele kobiety, gdy zaczynał imprezować za bardzo i narażać się na niebezpieczeństwo, gdy jego gra z Sherlockiem przestała być zabawą a stała się początkiem końca. Wyobraził sobie, że alfa-Sebastian mógłby objąć go w ten sam sposób, gdy był młodą, przerażoną omegą idącą jak na ścięcie do swojego nowego właściciela. Wyobraził sobie jego alfa-wersję, jak uśmiecha się do niego w momencie zawarcia transakcji, ale jest jeszcze zdystansowany, natomiast gdy znajdują się na osobności, po prostu przyciąga go do siebie i mówi, że nie zamierza robić mu krzywdy, że będzie go chronił i gdy tylko go zobaczył, poczuł, że coś ich łączy... a Jim, może, może przypomniałby go sobie z którejś z jego poprzednich wersji, zaufałby mu, powiedziałby mu, kim jest, obudziłby go...

Prawdopodobnie w tamtej rzeczywistości i każdej innej, w której mogli się spotkać, a z powodu klątwy _nie spotkali_ , zbliżyliby się do siebie i byliby szczęśliwi. I w końcu doszłoby do momentu, kiedy potrafi się i pragnie wypowiedzieć słowa _kocham cię_. Jim zaś czuł, że gdyby wypowiedziałby je teraz, doznałby dejavu po czasach, gdy był jeszcze tłem, zaś Sebastian był Strażnikiem: bo wtedy, co teraz wiedział na pewno, wypowiadał je dziesiątki razy. A gdyby nie klątwy, miałby szansę wypowiedzieć je w poprzednich jedenastu rzeczywistościach jeszcze wielokrotnie. To jednak nie był ten moment – nie przy świadkach, nie w sytuacji, gdy wszystko wisiało na włosku. Obaj zasługiwali, aby po wszystkich tych straconych latach, wspólne, nowe _pierwsze razy_ były wyjątkowe i należały tylko do nich.

A żeby mieli na to szansę, musiał porzucić przeszłość i wrócić do rzeczywistości, wysłuchać Wrzosa i dowiedzieć się, jak mają sprawić, by to, co odzyskał, już nigdy nie zostało mu odebrane. Samoistni drugiej fali budzili się właśnie dla tego momentu i chociaż on obudzenie się uważał tak długo za przekleństwo, tym bardziej potrafił docenić, że w końcu udało mu się dotrzeć do Sebastiana. Wziął głęboki oddech i odgonił ostatnie wizje alternatywnych rzeczywistości – Fuchsa, z którym wspólnie doprowadzają do rewolucji, wyniosłej Löwin, z którą buduje sieć, pułkownika Morana, którego pyta wprost o zapatrywania seksualne a potem ciągnie do łóżka oraz Namurra, którego nie ignoruje i spotykają się, zanim gra z Sherlockiem w ogóle się zaczyna. Na wszystkie te marzenia przyjdzie jeszcze czas, ale teraz go nie mieli, a on i tak zbyt długo pogrążał się w emocjach i fantazjach.

– Od kiedy wiedziałeś? – odezwał się wreszcie, tym razem głośniej, tak, by zarówno Sherlock jak i Wrzos mogli go usłyszeć; zanim Sebastian odpowiedział, niechętnie wyswobodził się z jego objęć i odsunął na niewielką odległość, by móc patrzeć mu w oczy, gdy usłyszy odpowiedź.

– Ostateczne dowody dostałem, gdy byłem w Europie, ale… czułem to, odkąd powiedziałeś mi o Mścicielu i Fuchsie i w ogóle o reinkarnacji. Już wtedy ich w jakiś sposób powiązałem, bo byli podobni, chociaż ty tego nie dostrzegałeś… A po rozmowie z Rankinem czułem, że w tym musi być coś więcej, bo wiedziałem, że nie mógłbym być potworem za jakiego mnie miałeś w świecie sześciu płci. Moją pierwszą myślą było to, że gdyby ktoś mi cię odebrał, postąpiłbym dokładnie tak, jak Fuchs postąpił po utracie swojej omegi. Czułem, że nie utworzę z wami Drużyny, bo nie jestem prawdziwym tłem, zwłaszcza kiedy upewniłem się, że to ja byłem Fuchsem a nie tylko alfą, która cię kupiła. Zresztą... – zaśmiał się cicho. – Gdy jeszcze nie wiedziałem o reinkarnacji i po prostu szukałeś jakiegoś tajemniczego faceta, który był dla ciebie ważny, nie byłem zazdrosny, więc może podświadomie czułem, że nie mam powodów do zazdrości – zakończył i, chociaż pewnie jeszcze niedawno nie zdobyłby się na to w towarzystwie, przysunął się do Jima i w czułym, chociaż odrobinę sztywnym geście, przesunął palcami po jego włosach. – Ale i tak poczułem ulgę, gdy dowiedziałem się, że jakiś _inny, ważny facet_ nie istnieje.

– Nawet gdyby był ktoś inny, dla mnie nie miałoby to znaczenia – odparł Jim i zamilkł na moment, nie wiedząc, jak ubrać w słowa swoje uczucia, bo tej umiejętności, przy całym swoim geniuszu, nigdy nie posiadł. – Nie obchodzi mnie, że kiedyś się znaliśmy. Liczy się tylko to, że teraz _jesteś kim jesteś._  i kiedy byliśmy na tyle blisko uzyskania informacji, kim był Mściciel, byłem gotowy porzucić wszystko, bo ty byłeś ważniejszy. I pewnie w tej sytuacji złamalibyśmy klątwę nawet nie dowiadując się prawdy. Mam rację? – spytał, zwracając się do Wrzosa, chociaż tak naprawdę nie miał ochoty patrzeć w tym momencie na kogokolwiek innego niż Sebastian.

– Nie wiem. Gdyby Wróżka się w to nie wmieszała, to możliwe, ale nie jestem w stanie stwierdzić tego z całą pewnością – odparł; musiał czekać dość długo na to, aby Jim doszedł do siebie i zaczął rozmowę, ale, w przeciwieństwie do Sherlocka, nie wydawał się zniecierpliwiony. – Powiedz na głos, kim jesteś – poprosił, zerkając na Sebastiana. – Chcę być pewny, że zrobiliście _wszystko_ , co ułatwia złamanie klątwy. Niech wszystko znów się zatrząśnie, zanim ruszymy na spotkanie z Wróżką i Lalkarzem.

– Jestem Pierwszym Strażnikiem – powiedział mężczyzna z nutką rozbawienia w głosie, jakby nie do końca wierzył w to, że do odczynienia klątwy potrzeba jakichś specjalnych rytuałów.

– I kim jeszcze? – nacisnął Wrzos.

– Jestem Mścicielem, Namurrem, Löwin, Fuchsem i _Løvinne_ – oznajmił, a powietrze drgnęło, kiedy wypowiedział swoje prawdziwe imię pamiętającego. – Już? To wystarczy? – spytał, na co Wrzos skinął krótko głową, starając się nie okazywać rozdrażnienia, gdy w głosie Sebastiana znów dało się słyszeć lekką kpinę. – Nadal jednak chcę, abyś używał mojego imienia, a nie tamtego przydomku.

– Może być mi ciężko się powstrzymać, bo widzę w tobie Løvinne, więc gdy to zrobię, to nie ze złej woli tylko z przyzwyczajenia – powiedział, na co Sebastian obrócił oczami, ale nie skomentował jego słów.

– Więc, co teraz? – odezwał się Sherlock, by przerwać tę dziwną przepychankę. – Pierwsza Klątwa została złamana i jeśli coś się nie posypie, w kolejnym świecie nie będzie już po niej śladu. Czy z wszystkimi pozostałymi stało się to samo, skoro ta była tak ważna?

– Teraz wszystkie pozostałe wiszą na włosku tak, jak Pierwsza wisiała w poprzednim świecie oraz tutaj od dłuższego czasu. Jeśli pokonamy Wróżkę, pomożemy całej reszcie osób, które…

– A jeśli nie? – przerwał mu Jim, który przez moment zapragnął odejść stąd i ukryć się w bezpiecznym miejscu tak daleko Londynu, jak to tylko było możliwe i przeczekać ten świat, zostawiając problemy pamiętających im samym; teraz wiedział już przecież, kogo miał szukać w kolejnym życiu i tym razem nie przegapiłby Sebastiana, bez względu na to, jak bardzo byłby z powodu klątwy niewidzialny… czuł jednak, że nie będzie mieć takiej szansy i że musi wysłuchać Wrzosa do końca. Nawet jeśli to, co jeszcze miał usłyszeć, mogło mu się nie spodobać.

– Jeśli jej nie zniszczymy, to… tak naprawdę nie mamy pewności, co stanie się z resztą klątw, bo taka sytuacja nigdy dotąd nie miała miejsca. Może wszystkie się rozpadną, to najbardziej prawdopodobna i najbardziej optymistyczna opcja. A może Pierwszą Klątwą łączącą całą resztę stanie się ta, którą rzucono jako Drugą i w kolejnym świecie będziemy musieli wykryć, czym była i złamać ją z pomocą nowej Drużyny. Najgorsza opcja jaka przychodzi mi do głowy to taka, w której Wróżka, mimo że _was_ już nie dosięgnie, zacementuje na wieki wszystkie pozostałe klątwy i już nigdy nie będzie możliwe ich złamanie.

– Jak oceniasz szanse każdej z opcji? – spytał Sherlock.

– Tej optymistycznej daję jakieś pięćdziesiąt procent, a pozostałych nie potrafię oszacować. Mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiał błagać was o pomoc…?

– A czego od nas oczekujesz? – odezwał się Sebastian. – Zrobiliśmy to, co do nas należało. To ty i Ćma jesteście magiczni i macie szanse w starciu z Wróżką, więc…

– Ale to ty jesteś Strażnikiem, powołanym do chronienia tła oraz równowagi i masz na nie większy wpływ, niż wszyscy obecnie żyjący razem wzięci – przerwał mu mężczyzna.

– Więc co mam zrobić? Wystarczy, że ją zabiję, tak po prostu? Jeśli tylko o to chodzi, to tak naprawdę nie ma sensu dłużej tu siedzieć. Jestem snajperem i zabójstwa na zlecenie nie robią na mnie wrażenia. Wystarczy, żeby Jim powiedział słowo, a…

– Gdyby to było _och, takie proste_ , to załatwilibyśmy to wieki temu. Chyba nie sądzisz, że bawilibyśmy się w bajkową Drużynę, gdyby sama śmierć Wróżki miała cokolwiek załatwić. Tak naprawdę nawet samo jej uśpienie niczego by nie załatwiło, a wręcz mogłoby zacementować klątwy, więc takie opcje w ogóle nie wchodzą w grę – oznajmił, na co Sebastian skinął głową i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco. – W pierwszej kolejności musimy przekonać drugą obok ciebie najsilniej związaną z równowagą osobę, aby wzięła w tym wszystkim udział, bo bez niej nic się nie uda.

– Mojego brata? – spytał Sherlock. – Dlaczego mamy go przekonywać? Jest po naszej stronie. Początkowo nie chciał, żebym się w to wszystko mieszał i wiedział, że mogę utworzyć z Johnem i Jimem Drużynę, a wtedy jeszcze obawiał się, że jeśli zachwiejemy równowagę, możemy bardziej sobie zaszkodzić niż pomóc. Teraz jednak nas wspiera i…

– Ale musimy go tu ściągnąć, co może nie być łatwe – przerwał mu Wrzos.

– Więc wystarczy, że zadzwonię do niego i tu przyjedzie – powiedział, ale spojrzenie Wrzosa sprawiło, że widać było, że to nie jest takie proste. – O co znów chodzi?

– Nie może _tak po prostu_ opuścić Londynu. Jest Strażnikiem tego miasta, tak jak Sebastian był Strażnikiem tła. Bez pomocy po prostu nie jest w stanie wyjechać, a dopóki się tam znajduje, moce Wróżki go hamują i sprawiają, że jest dla nas kompletnie bezużyteczny.

– Więc pojedźmy po niego i… – zaczął Jim, ale na samą myśl, że miałby zjawić się w mieście, które tak fatalnie na niego działało, nie był w stanie dokończyć zdania. – Nie możemy tam wrócić, dopóki wszystko się nie skończy i dopóki Lalkarz i Wróżka tam siedzą, żaden z nas...

– Naprawdę sądzisz, że Wróżka siedzi w mieście, nad którym roztacza  swoją destrukcyjną magię? – spytał Wrzos, kręcąc głową. – Oczywiście są w pobliżu, ale nie w mieście.

– Dotarłeś do nich? – zdziwił się Sherlock. – Wiesz _dokładnie_ , gdzie są?

– Oczywiście – zaśmiał się. – Nie tylko Lalkarz ma szpiegów, którzy śledzą ważnych dla niego ludzi, tak jak Wróżka wyśledziła Jima w Danii – powiedział z błyskiem w oczach.

– Kto… – zaczął Jim i zająknął się. – Ktoś z jego kliniki – wydusił po chwili. – Ktoś, kto obserwował go od dłuższego czasu i donosił wam o jego planach. Kogo lubił, kto nie budził podejrzeń, kto umiał kłamać i… jest z tobą w jakiś sposób związany.

– Naprawdę lubię pracować z geniuszami – odparł Wrzos z szerokim uśmiechem. –Gdzie usłyszałeś o Falenie po raz pierwszy? Pamiętajcie, że w trzynastym świecie znana była jako Ćma, potem stała się niewidzialna i ani Lalkarz ani Wróżka nie mają pojęcia, jakiego nazwiska używa wśród tła.

– O boże… – zaczął Jim a potem wybuchnął śmiechem, uświadamiając sobie, że przegapił coś, co teraz wydawało się oczywiście. – Käthe Salzwedel… mówiąc o Ćmie użyła języka tła i udawała, że to nie jest ważne, aby nabrać podsłuchującego nas Lalkarza i aby nie wiedział, o kogo naprawdę chodzi. Wziąłem ją za szaloną, za nową, zaślepioną laleczkę i uznałem, że nie może pomóc mi w żaden sposób…

– Ależ w pewnym sensie jest nową laleczką – parsknął Wrzos. – Zakłamanym maleństwem, które potrafi manipulować nawet silnymi pamiętającymi, takimi jak ty czy Lalkarz. Jak myślisz, dlaczego jej się to udawało? Na kogo z pamiętających czary Wróżki prawie nie działają? O ile wiem, spotkaliście już jedną taką osobę.

– Kate… dziewczyna Irene – odparł Sherlock, kiedy z jego oczu również spadły klapki, a kolejne rzeczy zaczęły stawać się jasne. – A nie działa to na nią, bo była alfą w świecie sześciu płci i było to jej pierwsze świadome życie. Käthe też musiała nią tam być… – powiedział i zająknął się. – Ona pewnie nawet nie nazywa się _Käthe_.

– Daliśmy jej takie imię, abyście skojarzyli ją właśnie z Kate, ale, cóż… chyba byliśmy zbyt mało dosłowni, skoro nawet wy, geniusze, tego nie powiązaliście. Ale to nieistotne, skoro ostatecznie i tak tutaj trafiliście.

– Z czystej ciekawości, kim więc była w świecie sześciu płci? – spytał Sebastian.

– Dodatnią alfą, jednym z zarządców lokalnych w północnej części społeczności edynburskiej. Odkąd pojawiły się pierwsze doniesienia o zabijaniu alf, które traktowały omegi najgorzej, zmieniła stosunek do swoich niewolników. Kiedy się poznaliśmy, przyznała, że zrobiła to tylko dlatego, że bała się, że zostanie jak inne alfy zamordowana w okrutny sposób. Gdy jednak ze zwykłego tchórzostwa zaczęła traktować swoje omegi lepiej, a one stopniowo zaczęły się otwierać… nie było to dla nich aż tak trudne, bo chociaż była typową alfą, nigdy nie była tyranem… zobaczyła, że to ludzie tacy sami jak ona i że tkwi w nich ogromny, niewykorzystany potencjał. Nie zamierzam jednak jej wybielać. Nie była święta, czego przykładem jest choćby to, że długo miała opory przed zdjęciem ze swoich omeg władzy właścicielskiej. Mimo że dołączyła do lisiego spisku, nadal sypiała z większością swoich ujemnych omeg i nie kryła, że lubi wydawać polecenia, ale nie stosowała w stosunku do nich przemocy ani przymusu. Słuchała ich rad, szanowała i zawsze uwzględniała w swoich planach. Uczyła ich walki i samoobrony, bez żadnych oporów zdradzała im czułe punkty alf, pokazywała, jak mogą je omamić i jak najłatwiej je zabijać. Ufała im na tyle, że wysyłała ich nawet na odległe misje całkowicie samodzielnie i chociaż wiele alf biorących udział w spisku obawiało się zbrojenia swoich dawnych niewolników, ona dostarczała własnym broń i trucizny bez mrugnięcia okiem.

– Miała kontakt z Fuchsem? – spytał Jim nerwowo.

– Tylko korespondencyjny. Nigdy się nie spotkali, a ja poznałem ją osobiście dopiero gdy Fuchs już nie żył, a władzę w społeczności edynburskiej przejęła beta. To wtedy _Rosiczka_ , bo takie było jej prawdziwe imię alfy oraz pamiętającego, pojawiła się u nas z całą swoją świtą omeg i zapytała co dalej. W naszym regionie polityka się stabilizowała, a społeczeństwo tworzyło na nowo i zdecydowana większość alf biorących udział w spisku została tutaj, by pilnować, aby wszystko przebiegło zgodnie z zamierzeniami, ale nie Rosiczka. Chciała walczyć dalej i wkrótce wyjechała ze mną i Faleną do Europy, gdzie kontynuowaliśmy dzieło Fuchsa. Jej dawni niewolnicy, zarówno ujemne jak dodatnie omegi, tworzyły jedną z najlepszych jednostek bojowych jakie istniały i… i to już nie wiąże się z całą naszą historią – uciął, kiedy zorientował się, że za bardzo zapędził się w swoich opowieściach.

– I Ćma naprawdę ją obudziła? – spytał ze zdziwieniem Jim. – Czy to kolejne kłamstwo i nigdy nawet nie były _siostrami_? Przecież była twoją omegą, a nie jego i…

– Falena powiedziała wam przecież, że nasza relacja rzadko była seksualna. W świecie sześciu płci opiekowałem się nią jako alfa i… tyle. Kiedy Falena i Rosiczka się do siebie zbliżyli, nie zamierzałem interweniować i czegokolwiek im zabraniać, tym bardziej że wiedziałem, że pierwsze życie nas definiuje, a sojusznik taki jak Rosiczka może nam się później przydać. W to, że Falena ją obudzi, nigdy nie wątpiłem. Za to kłamstwa zawsze najlepiej budować na prawdzie i, _tak_ , w czwartym świecie wstecz naprawdę urodziły się jako siostry. Dużo łatwiej jest kłamać, gdy kłamstwa przeplata się z prawdą, a to, że Lalkarz i ty, Magpie, się na to nabraliście, to najlepszy dowód, że przebranie Rosiczki za szaloną lalkę poszła nam znakomicie.

– To może wyjaśniać, dlaczego Lalkarz nie ma nad nią władzy i dlaczego nie działają na nią czary, ale jak udało wam się sprawić, że Wróżka również niczego nie zauważyła, skoro jej magiczne moce pozwalają jej dostrzegać takie rzeczy? – spytał Jim.

– Bo postarałam się, aby Wróżka nie mogła jej dostrzec – oznajmiła Falena, która niespodziewanie stanęła w drzwiach, zupełnie jak wyrosła spod ziemi; Jim był gotów uwierzyć, że jej pojawienie się było w jakiś sposób _magiczne_ , bo z całą pewnością nie słyszał kroków. – John zaraz do nas dołączy, więc streszczajmy się. Lalkarz nie do końca ufa Wróżce i zdaje sobie sprawy z jej siły, wie też, jaka bywa zazdrosna, więc nigdy nie wpuszczał jej do swojej kliniki i nie pozwolił jej poznać żadnego z pacjentów. Ucinał również jej kontakty ze wszystkimi nowymi lalkami, aby nie sabotowała jego relacji, tak, jak miało to miejsce z Ellą. Przede wszystkim jednak, odkąd wysłaliśmy Käthe do Lalkarza jako szpiega, użyczałam jej swoich mocy ochronnych, aby mogła tam być moimi oczami. Osłabiało mnie to, ale teraz, odkąd Lalkarz opuścił klinikę, nie muszę jej już ukrywać, bo spełniła swoje zadanie, informując nas na bieżąco o jego działaniach a także przekazała nam, że się tam zjawiliście.

– Obecnie Käthe zbiera w naszym imieniu armię i tworzy z nią dzień po dniu bariery, które w razie naszej porażki uchronią ten świat przed globalnym kataklizmem a Londyn przed zmienieniem się w magiczną, czarną dziurę – podjął Wrzos. – Prawdopodobnie już jej nie spotkacie, bo ona ma swoje zadania a my swoje.

– Zanim przejdziemy dalej – zaczął Sebastian – jeszcze jedna rzecz. Skoro ją chroniliście, w jaki sposób w czasach wiktoriańskich trafiła w szpony Magnussena?

– To całkiem odrębna historia. Był niebezpieczny i wysłaliśmy ją na przeszpiegi, aby zorientowała się, co wyprawia i w miarę możliwości, jakie dawał tamten świat, donosiła nam o jego poczynaniach. Kiedy jednak pojmał Wróżkę… swoją drogą, jest całkiem możliwe, że celowo dała się złapać i podobnie jak Käthe nie przewidziała, że ten gad jest naprawdę silny psychicznie… wiedziałem, że muszę interweniować i sam się przekonać, co knuje. To tak w razie gdybyście zastanawiali się, jak zdołał złapać mnie, jednego ze starszych, w dodatku chronionego przez silnego Strażnika.

– Dlaczego ty tam pojechałeś, a nie Ćma? – zdziwił się Sherlock. – Skoro jest silniejsza…

– Miałam w świecie wiktoriańskim inne zadania, zupełnie niezwiązane z tą sprawą i po prostu nie byłam dostępna – odparła kobieta. – Może to był błąd, bo mi byłoby go łatwiej wyczuć. Znacie go, więc wiecie, co to za człowiek. Zimny, beznamiętny i tak pozbawiony ludzkich odruchów, że naprawdę trudno jest dotrzeć do jego wnętrza i motywów. Zwykli ludzie w końcu zdradzają swoje uczucia, ale on sprawił nam wszystkim sporo kłopotów.

– Był zbyt zdystansowany, by ulegać manipulacji, a moja emocjonalna magia nie działała przeciwko niemu w ogóle, co sprawiło, że władowałem się na minę i musiałem sfingować swoją śmierć, żeby się od niego uwolnić – podjął Wrzos i widać było, że wolałby skończyć ten temat.

– Czy w ogóle cokolwiek osiągnąłeś, gdy u niego byłeś? – spytał jednak Jim.

– Dowiedziałem się tylko tyle, że chce się obudzić, ale to akurat podejrzewałem od samego początku.

– Skoro czujesz tyle magicznych rzeczy, to jak to się stało, że _nie wyczułeś_ , że jego eksperymenty nie mają żadnego sensu, skoro przebudzenia dokonał lata wcześniej jego pamiętający brat? Jak mogłeś nie dostrzec, że Magnussen ma się obudzić tak czy inaczej?

– I tu jest pies pogrzebany. Moje moce nigdy nie pozwalały mi stwierdzić, że ktoś obudzi się w kolejnym świecie jako sztuczny. Zarówno Wróżce jak Falenie czasami udawało się to przewidzieć, ale ja…

– Tak naprawdę nie mieliśmy wystarczająco wiele okazji, by przetestować moje moce – przerwała mu Ćma.  – I całkiem możliwe, że wszystkie przypadki, gdzie któraś z nas to przewidziała, były zwykłym szczęściem, a nie naszą mocą. Czułyśmy, że ktoś wierzy i podejrzewałyśmy, że spełnia dodatkowy warunek. I tyle. Żadnej dodatkowej magii, która pozwoliłaby nam zobaczyć w kimś przyszłego pamiętającego.

– Dodatkowy warunek? – spytał Jim, zerkając na Sebastiana, który momentalnie się spiął; dostrzegł, że Wrzos i Ćma wymieniają spojrzenia, a jego głos stwardniał, gdy odezwał się ponownie. – Dowiemy się w końcu, co to jest?

– To coś, co każdy z nas musi odkryć samodzielnie – odparł Wrzos. – Wystarczy wam wiedzieć, że to czynnik, przez który masowe przebudzenie absolutnie nie jest możliwie, bo nawet gdyby wszyscy ludzie na świecie dowiedzieli się o reinkarnacji i w nią uwierzyli, obudziłoby się prawdopodobnie zaledwie kilka osób.

– Kolejna tajemnica? – spytał Sherlock, wpatrując się w Ćmę. – Dlaczego nie możemy się tego dowiedzieć? Zostanie złamane jakieś prawo? Gdyby wszyscy samoistni wiedzieli, o co chodzi, nie dochodziłoby do przypadkowych przebudzeń i…

– Nie w tym rzecz. Po prostu uważam, że każdy powinien poczuć i zrozumieć to samodzielnie – uciął Wrzos.

– Wróżka twierdziła, że tylko dzięki emocjom można go poznać i…

– I dlatego ani Lalkarz ani Książę go nie znają.

– A mimo to obudzili ileś osób, ja zaś obudziłem Ellę – powiedział Jim, próbując przypomnieć sobie jakiś szczegół ich relacji sprzed lat, ale nadal nie będąc w stanie zrozumieć, w czym rzecz. – Dlaczego sama wiara nie wystarcza? I dlaczego można budzić tło nie znając warunku? Jak w ogóle można wyczuć, że…

– Och, Magpie – westchnęła Ćma, obracając oczami. – Naprawdę chcesz psuć sobie niespodziankę?

– Nie chodzi o niego ale o mnie – odparł Sebastian, podnosząc się z miejsca; po chwili oparł dłoń o zagłówek fotela zajmowanego przez Wrzosa i spojrzał na niego z góry. – Podobno jako Fuchs rozumiałem reinkarnację i budzenie się. Znałem tam _warunek_ , prawda? I w poprzednim życiu również. Zabrakło mi jednak osoby, z którą mógłbym go spełnić, mimo że uwierzyłem w reinkarnację, a obydwoje z Janine dowiedzieliśmy się o niej również od samoistnych takich jak Ćma… prawdopodobnie rozmawiałem o tym również z samoistnym Mycroftem, gdy mnie uwięził. Ale teraz usłyszałem prawdę od Jima i chcę wiedzieć, co to dla mnie oznacza.

– Wciąż wątpisz – zauważył Wrzos, a gdy Sebastian zacisnął zęby, wyciągnął do niego rękę i lekko zacisnął palce na jego nadgarstku. – Dobrze, że wątpisz. Bo to oznacza, że walczysz z logiką, ale nie zdajesz się na emocje całkowicie, bo to wcale nie jest dobre, czego jestem najlepszym przykładem. Gdyby nie emocje, uporałbym się z problemem Lalkarza znacznie szybciej, a żadna klątwa nie zostałaby rzucona i oszczędziłbym wam wszystkich cierpień – przyznał i jakiś czas wpatrywał się Sebastianowi w oczy, zanim odezwał się ponownie. – Jesteś tu dla niego, a nie dla klątw i dawnych światów, które chciałbyś wymazać z naszej pamięci i żyć teraźniejszością, jednak zrobisz, co trzeba, mimo że uważasz to wciąż za szaleństwo.

– Nie potrafisz mnie przejrzeć – odparł Sebastian, prostując się. – Tak, jestem tu dla niego. Ale nie potrzebuję już z niczego go leczyć ani niczego wymazywać, jak sądziłem na początku.

– Nie jestem nieomylny – przyznał Wrzos spokojnie, a potem niespodziewanie zmienił temat. – Pojawienie się jakiegokolwiek pamiętającego istotnego dla tej sprawy na terenie, gdzie działają czary Wróżki nie wchodzi obecnie w grę. Od dawna mam na wszelki wypadek kilku kandydatów z tła, którzy mogą się tym zająć, ale nie będę musiał skorzystać żadnego z nich, prawda? – spytał, na co Jim otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, o czym mowa.

– To ja powinienem po niego pojechać – oznajmił Sebastian. – Magia tej wiedźmy na mnie nie działa, a skoro klątwa złamie się dopiero w kolejnym świecie, to wciąż jestem dla niej niewidzialny. Nie mamy czasu na zabawy z tłem i przekonywanie Mycrofta, że jest nam potrzebny tutaj, a nie tam. A poza tym… skoro w poprzednim świecie byłem Mścicielem, który wycelował swoją wściekłość w niego, zamiast w tę parę psycholi, to _odwrócenie tego_ i wsparcie go w ucieczce zapewne może nam pomóc. Dlatego ściągnę go tutaj, czy będzie tego chciał czy nie.

– Cieszę się, że nie muszę cię do tego namawiać – powiedział Wrzos uśmiechając się do Sebastiana z pewną ulgą. – Przypuszczam, że któraś z klątw, której szczegółów nie znam, w jakiś sposób musiała was poróżnić i jeśli to ty się u niego zjawisz i powiesz, co planujemy, naruszysz kolejne ciążące nad nami zaklęcie i tym samym jeszcze bardziej osłabisz Wróżkę, która i tak jest osłabiona przez całą tą magię, którą rozciąga wokół miasta. Czego potrzebujesz oprócz adresu Księcia?

– Samochodu, broni i Johna – oznajmił i zerknął ostrzegawczo na Sherlocka, który podobnie jak Jim chciał zaprotestować. – Zajmę się nim lepiej niż wy i nie będę potrzebował robić mu prania mózgu, bo doskonale wiem, jak rozmawiać z tłem, które na razie nie powinno dowiadywać się prawdy. Wrócę tu przed wieczorem, a wy… – rozejrzał się wokół i zawiesił wzrok na potłuczonej filiżance. – Porozmawiajcie sobie w waszym pamiętającym gronie, ustalcie, co dalej albo powspominajcie. Podejrzewam, że jest więcej historii do opowiedzenia, których ja nie muszę teraz poznawać.

– Ale… – zaczął Jim, czując, że pomysł pokonania Wróżki coraz mniej mu się podoba. – Skoro Wróżka pilnuje Londynu, to wyprawa tam może być odsłonięciem się i na pewno nie jest bezpieczna. Ty możesz być dla niej niewidzialny, ale Mycroft nie jest…! Nie chcę znów się rozdzielać i nie chcę, żebyś tam jechał i ryzykował – powiedział Jim, na co Sebastian westchnął cicho i pokręcił głową.

– Uwierz, wolałbym wyjechać na koniec świata i w spokoju dożyć z tobą starości. Czasem jednak dostajemy w życiu role, które trzeba odegrać, zanim zejdzie się ze sceny i zacznie przeżywać własną historię po swojemu. Zrobię co trzeba i do ciebie wrócę. Obiecuję – zakończył łagodniejszym tonem, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę przedpokoju; Jim usłyszał dźwięki rozmowy i głos Johna, lecz nie rozpoznał słów. Doktor zjawił się w salonie moment później, tylko po to, by poinformować Sherlocka, że jadą do Londynu, wstąpić do jego brata oraz dawnego mieszkania Faleny, z którego mają coś odebrać. Jim nie słuchał jego słów, gdy mężczyzna żegnał się z detektywem i skoncentrował się na Sebastianie, który wrócił do niego, ubrany już w kurtkę i trzymając w ręku kluczyki od samochodu; objął go mocno, starając się nie ulegać złym przeczuciom, a gdy Moran pocałował go krótko i ponownie zapewnił, że wróci wieczorem i że wszystko będzie w porządku, nie potrafił wydusić z siebie nawet słowa. Czuł koszmarne napięcie na samą myśl, że Sebastian znów ma zniknąć mu z oczu, on zaś ma zostać tutaj i spędzić bezczynne popołudnie w towarzystwie pary magicznych pamiętających oraz zaniepokojonego Sherlocka, który również nie był zadowolony, że _jego blondwłosy żołnierz_ ma wyjechać.

Kroki na korytarzu, odgłos zamknięcia drzwi a potem odpalanego silnika – zwyczajne odgłosy, które jednak sprawiały, że miał ochotę wybiec na zewnątrz i kazać Sebastianowi wracać i nigdzie się stąd nie ruszać, dopóki ktoś, ktokolwiek inny niż oni, upora się z Wróżką i Lalkarzem i będą ponownie bezpieczni, ale nie był w stanie tego zrobić. I wolał odepchnąć na bok myśli, że inna czarodziejka mogła w tym momencie być przyczyną, dla której nie potrafił zaprotestować głośniej, kiedy okazało się, że Sebastian i John mają stąd wyjechać.

– Jeśli chcecie o coś zapytać, to… – zaczęła Ćma, lecz Sherlock nie dał jej dokończyć.

– Ten wyjazd do Londynu też coś znaczy? To kolejny element bajki? _Strażnik i prawdziwe tło udaje się do jaskini smoka, by uratować Księcia?_

– Jesteśmy w tym momencie bajki, gdy w końcu trafiają się Rycerze, zdolni uratować pojmanych szlachciców ze szponów złej wiedźmy – odparła kobieta.

– Kim ja jestem w tej bajce? Jim, jak zakładam, odgrywa rolę złotego dziecka, które stanowi mityczny młot na czarownice i rozwiązanie zagadki, a wy jesteście dobrymi wróżkami, co? – rzucił detektyw sarkastycznie, na co kobieta nie odpowiedziała ani słowem; głos zabrał za to Jim, który podniósł się z miejsca kiedy tylko poczuł, że ponownie ma władzę w nogach.

– Skoro Mycroft jest potężnym Księciem, to ty pewnie Księżniczką, której przypadło w udziale opiekowanie się _złotym dzieckiem_. A złote dziecko nie ma chwilowo ochoty na rozmowę z dobrymi czarodziejkami, za to ma ochotę wyjść na zewnątrz i wypalić tylu papierosów, by zrobiło mu się niedobrze. I by przestało tęsknić za swoim rycerzem, który właśnie odjechał na białym koniu ratować książęta, zamiast go dopieszczać w sposób, który jasno pokazuje, że ta bajka została napisana dla nieco starszych dzieci.

***

 

 


	40. Cisza przed burzą

***

 

Pobladły Mycroft Holmes wpatrywał się w sufit, czując i dostrzegając każde drgnięcie powietrza i drobne rozszczepienia rzeczywistości, niewidoczne ani dla tła ani dla większości pamiętających. Odkąd zaklęcie Wróżki rzucone na Londyn przybrało na sile, doświadczał tego cały czas, ale w tym dniu odczucia były jeszcze silniejsze. Jakąś godzinę temu świat zatrząsł się tak mocno, że zawroty głowy, które w mniejszym lub większym stopniu dręczyły go od tygodni, sprawiły, że nie mógł ustać na nogach. Gdyby nie Anthea, cały czas tkwiąca obok niego i zatroskana jego stanem, nie pochwyciła go w porę, niechybnie zwaliłby się na podłogę. To ona pomogła mu przejść kilka kroków i się położyć, przeczekała cierpliwie jego atak, podała mu leki przeciwbólowe i wodę, a teraz siedziała na brzegu kanapy, z dłonią na jego rozpalonym czole i drugą zaciśniętą na rozedrganym nadgarstku. Najbardziej pomogło mu jednak to, że po prostu była obok, milcząc i pozwalając mu dojść do siebie; dopiero gdy uznała, że wygląda odrobinę lepiej, spytała, czego jeszcze potrzebuje.

– Wycisz telefony, pozamykaj wszystko i zasłoń okna – odparł, starając się mówić cicho, bo każdy głośniejszy odgłos brzmiał w jego głowie tak, jakby ktoś wykrzykiwał mu słowa do ucha przez megafon.

– Powinieneś udać się ze swoimi migrenami do lekarza, szefie – powiedziała spokojnie, ale z większym niż dotychczas naciskiem. – Zrobić rezonans i komplet badań. Wiesz tak samo dobrze jak ja, że te objawy mogą oznaczać coś znacznie poważniejszego.

– To tylko stres. W ostatnim czasie…

– Miałeś dużo pracy, wiem. Może zatem czas na urlop? Nie możesz się tak wykańczać. To…

– Daj mi dwie godziny. Odpocznę trochę, a potem i tak muszę sprawdzić maila i wykonać kilka telefonów. Na razie potrzebuję się wyciszyć – przerwał jej, a gdy kobieta niechętnie skinęła głową i podniosła się, wiedząc, że walka z nim nie ma sensu, spojrzał na nią przepraszająco a potem przymknął oczy. Mimo to, nawet gdy nic nie widział, wyczuwał, jakby ziemia drżała; zawroty głowy uspokoiły się, ale w zamian mdłości przybrały na sile. Jęknął i wyciągnął rękę, by zakryć ramieniem oczy, a przez następne pół godziny co chwilę brał głębokie oddechy i przełykał ślinę, by powstrzymać torsje. Z wdzięcznością przyjął filiżankę z ziołową herbatą, którą przyniosła Anthea, skradając się do pokoju cicho jak kot i tak samo cicho z niego wychodząc, doskonale rozpoznając, jak wrażliwy jest teraz na hałas.

Musiała jakiś czas temu zdjąć buty na obcasie, aby nie stukały i to sprawiło, że do jego złego stanu fizycznego doszła wszechogarniająca gorycz: wielokrotnie zbliżali się do siebie w poprzednich życiach, ale zwykle obojgu długo zajmowało, aby przełamać naturalny chłód i rezerwy na tyle, by bywać w swoich apartamentach i czuć się w nich jak u siebie w domu. Tutaj ich relacja dopiero zaczynała się zacieśniać i działo się to nawet wolniej niż zazwyczaj. Anthea była od niego siedemnaście lat młodsza – bardzo rzadko była między nimi aż tak duża różnica wieku – a gdy się poznali, on, znany polityk i młoda dziewczyna pracująca w siedzibie jego partii jako sekretarka, miała narzeczonego i planowała ślub. Tamta relacja się rozsypała, nadeszły i zakończyły się kolejne, ale od jakiegoś czasu była sama i coraz więcej czasu spędzała ze swoim szefem, którego od dwóch lat była główną asystentką i doradcą. Jeszcze ze sobą nie sypiali i nawet raz nie powiedzieli na głos, że mogliby się umawiać, ale byli sobie bliscy i gdyby nie to, co działo się w Londynie, całkiem możliwe, że Boże Narodzenie spędziliby razem, a na Sylwestra zjawili się w swoim towarzystwie na oficjalnym przyjęciu w Savoyu. Później wróciliby tutaj i wypili wspólnie jeszcze po dwa drinki, a potem…

Jego rozmyślania, które pozwoliły mu na moment zapomnieć o mdłościach, zostały przerwane, gdy Anthea cicho zastukała we framugę drzwi. Otworzył oczy i zerknął w jej stronę, zauważając na jej twarzy konsternację.

– Szefie, wiem, że nie powinnam ci przeszkadzać, ale… masz gości. Nie mam pojęcia, skąd wiedzieli gdzie mieszkasz i, jeśli mam być szczera, trochę mnie przestraszyli, tym bardziej że czuję, że to coś ważnego.

– Przedstawili się? – spytał, ostrożnie siadając na kanapie.

– Tak, ale nie wpuściłam ich do przedpokoju dopóki nie pokazali dokumentów. Sprawdziłam ich zanim tu przyszłam. To dwaj byli żołnierze, John Watson, który obecnie pracuje w Barts jako lekarz i, co mnie nieco uspokoiło, wynajmuje mieszkanie przy Baker Street od twojego brata. Drugi ma znacznie mniej chwalebną kartotekę; został zwolniony z wojska dyscyplinarnie i obecnie zajmuje się szemranymi interesami, jest też podejrzewany o współpracę z mafią, ale nie ma na to żadnych dowodów i…

– Sebastian Moran – przerwał jej Mycroft. – Powiedzieli, z czym przychodzą?

– Moran ma do ciebie sprawę. Wydaje mi się, że Watson przyjechał tu tylko dlatego, żebym ich wpuściła. Szefie, czy mam wezwać ochronę, zanim do nich wyjdziesz? A może wolisz, żebym ich wyprosiła, skoro tak źle się czujesz?

– Nie ma mowy. Skoro Løvinne się tu zjawia…

– Løvinne…? – przerwała mu, a błysk w jej oczach jednoznacznie świadczył o tym, że doświadczała właśnie dejavu.

– Moran. Znam go. I to prawdopodobnie ważne – odparł nerwowo. – Zajmij się Watsonem, a Morana zaprowadź do mojego prywatnego gabinetu.

– Oczywiście, szefie – powiedziała niechętnie, a następnie wycofała się. Mycroft westchnął ciężko, dopił zioła do końca i podniósł się z miejsca, a kierując się do drzwi, starał się cały czas opierać o meble i ściany, aby się nie przewrócić.

W przeciwieństwie do Anthei, nie miał aż tak złych przeczuć. Tym razem byli po tej samej stronie, wydarzyło się coś ważnego i wiedział, że tąpnięcie rzeczywistości, jakie miało miejsce wcześniej, nie było działaniami Wróżki, bo wówczas nie skończyłoby się na tym. Nie dziwiło go nawet, że zjawił się tu Løvinne, a nie jego brat czy Magpie: oni byli pamiętającymi i pojawienie się w mieście, którym władała Wróżka, mogło im poważnie zaszkodzić. Wysłali więc zaufanych ludzi i…

Strażnikowi nic nie groziło. Chciał rozmawiać. Wiedział o wszystkim, a obecność Johna… świadczyła jednoznacznie, że utworzyli Drużynę Strażnika, przełamali magiczne kręgi i… nie, nie chciał dawać sobie zbyt wiele nadziei. Może samo utworzenie Drużyny miało wpływ na jego stan oraz równowagę, może klątwa wcale nie została złamana i… oparł się dłonią o ścianę, kiedy nowa fala zawrotów głowy niemal ścięła go z nóg i musiał kilkanaście sekund pozostać w miejscu, zanim był w stanie ruszyć dalej. Jeszcze tylko kilkanaście metrów, kilka, jeszcze ostatni krok… lekko popchnął na wpół otwarte drzwi gabinetu i wsunął się do środka, cicho je za sobą zamykając.

Løvinne stojący plecami do niego przy oknie odwrócił się, a na jego poważnej twarzy pojawił się zdawkowy uśmiech. Mycroft spróbował go odwzajemnić, ale spodziewał się, że tylko wykrzywił usta – nigdy nie był dobry w szczerych uśmiechach, a każda, nawet pozytywna emocja, wyglądała u niego jak grymas, odkąd… od trzynastego świata, gdy on i jego Księżniczka zostali przeklęci.

– Usiądź, Løvinne – powiedział spokojnie, po czym osunął się na ulubiony fotel, drżącą ręką rozlał im do filiżanek przyszykowaną przez Antheę herbatę, po czym bezwiednie sięgnął po papierosy, chociaż w domu starał się nie palić. – Powiedz mi o wszystkim.

– Czy te same słowa wypowiedziałeś, gdy uwięziłeś mnie w poprzednim świecie?

– Wypowiadałem je wielokrotnie, ale zwykle milczałeś – odparł, próbując przejrzeć emocje Løvinne, ale mężczyzna, co zdarzało się tak rzadko, by dla niego bardzo trudny do odczytania. – Tylko w poprzednim świecie się otworzyłeś. I zapowiedziałeś, że gdy spotkamy się ponownie, masz nadzieję, że będziemy po tej samej stronie barykady.

– I jesteśmy – stwierdził, po czym również zapalił. – Co jesteś w stanie zrobić, żeby pokonać Wróżkę? – spytał po chwili, na co Mycroft zamarł.

Przypomniał sobie wszystkie momenty, kiedy musiał raz po raz na nowo zbliżać się do Anthei, gdy musiał ją okłamywać, gdy musiał jej szukać… ten, gdy wiele żyć temu dowiedział się, że ją stracił, jego strach i samotność oraz paraliżujące poczucie, że nic nie może zrobić. Wróciły dawne lęki, ale teraz stały już gdzieś z boku i wiedział, że w końcu musi się z nimi uporać, bez względu na cenę. Nawet jeśli miałby zostać uśpiony w trakcie łamania klątw, których nie dało się pokonać biernością, jaką okazywał w poprzednich światach… przede wszystkim stał na straży tego miasta i musiał je ochronić. Tym bardziej, że wiedział, czym skończyła się jego odmowa w poprzednim świecie; to niby wiedział od dawna, ale tak naprawdę inna rzecz sprawiła, że jego emocje odwróciły się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni: jego młodszy brat, którego przebudził, brał w tym wszystkim udział i chciał walczyć. I to mimo tego, że jego bezpośrednio żadna z klątw nie dotknęła, mimo że tak często był egoistą i nie interesowało go zmienianie świata na lepsze, lecz rozwiązywanie zagadek, które zwykle służyło tylko rozrywce. I on, w dodatku zmotywowany – ze wszystkich ludzi świata – przez Jima Moriarty’ego, podjął się zadania, które Mycrofta przerastało tyle czasu. Mógł osłaniać się tłumaczyć, że klątwy wiązały mu ręce, ale tym razem nie był samotny jak dotychczas i odmowa pomocy pamiętającym, którzy mieli odwagę na walkę z Wróżką i Lalkarzem, byłaby zmarnowaniem resztek potencjału, jakie wciąż posiadał.

Zacisnął drżącą dłoń w pięść, a palcami drugiej niemal zgniótł trzymanego papierosa i spojrzał siedzącemu naprzeciwko mężczyźnie w oczy, a kiedy się odezwał, w jego głosie była determinacja i brak jakichkolwiek wątpliwości.

– Wszystko. Nie ma takiej rzeczy, której bym nie zrobił. Nie teraz, gdy niszczy moje ukochane miasto i gdy może pozbawić mnie wszystkiego, co jest dla mnie cenne.

– Wrzos opowiedział nam o was – odparł Moran, na co Mycroft znieruchomiał, spodziewając się raczej usłyszenia o planach Wrzosa a nie… prywatnych sprawach, jakimi najwyraźniej podzielił się z Drużyną i Pierwszym Strażnikiem, którzy wreszcie go odnaleźli. – Wiem o Księżniczce. O klątwach, Wróżce i Lalkarzu, o tym, kim dla was byłem i co nam wszystkim zrobiła ta zaślepiona wariatka. Wiem o moim Magpie – zakończył ciszej. – I wiem, że jeśli popełnimy błąd, mogę znów go stracić, a nie zamierzam na to pozwolić.

– Złamaliście Pierwszą Klątwę…? – odważył się spytać.

– Na tyle, na ile się dało. Ale Wróżka wciąż może to zniszczyć, a Wrzos twierdzi, że bez ciebie nie poradzimy sobie z pokonaniem jej. Przyjechałem tu, by bezpiecznie cię do niego sprowadzić, bo stąd nic nie zrobimy.

– Nie mogę opuścić miasta i…

– Oczywiście, że możesz – przerwał mu. – Ze mną możesz wszystko, _Książę_ – powiedział z lekką kpiną w głosie. – Od tego są Strażnicy, od chronienia was wszystkich, od chronienia tła, równowagi i bezpieczeństwa. Zaręczam ci, że przy mnie włos ci z głowy nie spadnie.

– Nie chodzi o moje bezpieczeństwo – sarknął. – Skupiam na sobie tyle destrukcyjnej energii ile mogę, aby blokować moc Wróżki. Chcę wam pomóc i podejmę z nią bezpośrednią walkę, ale muszę być tutaj, żeby…

– Walczymy o to, aby złamać wszystkie klątwy, a jestem niemal pewny, że jeśli nie przestaniesz tego robić, to cię zabije i złamanie twojej nie będzie możliwe. Jesteś półżywy, wyglądasz jakbyś nie spał od kilku dni i miał poważną anemię, a dodatkowo od dłuższego czasu dręczą cię migreny. Nie masz w sobie nic z tego bezczelnego, zimnego dupka, który występuje w telewizji – zakończył i parsknął krótkim śmiechem. – Co akurat jest pozytywnym objawem.

– Przypomina mi się nasze pierwsze spotkanie – odparł Mycroft i tym razem jego przypominający grymas uśmiech był dokładnie tym, co chciał osiągnąć. – Nigdy za mną nie przepadałeś…

– Z wzajemnością.

– Skoro Wrzos opowiedział ci o Lustrze, powinieneś zrozumieć, dlaczego. Byłeś Pryzmatem, należałeś więc do najniebezpieczniejszych i najsilniejszych ludzi, jacy tam istnieli. W dodatku takich, którzy zwykle swoje moce wykorzystywali w zły sposób i…

– Czyli całkiem jak alfy w świecie sześciu płci – wtrącił Sebastian, lecz Mycroft puścił jego uwagę mimo uszu.

– Trudno było uwierzyć, że zjawiłeś się u nas i zaproponowałeś pomoc z dobrego serca – kontynuował. – Pryzmaty po postu takie nie były i gdybyś nie zdobył się wobec mnie na szczerość, nigdy nie dopuściłbym cię do naszej sprawy – oznajmił i uśmiechnął się, gdy Sebastian uniósł z zaskoczeniem brwi. – Tego Wrzos nie mógł wiedzieć. W końcu czymś cię zaskoczę.

– Przejdź do rzeczy. Co takiego ci powiedziałem?

– Wyznałeś, że gdy odnalazłeś nas swoimi mocami, zacząłeś się nami interesować i szukać informacji bo poczułeś, że to dzięki nam poznasz człowieka, z którym zwiążesz się w kolejnych światach i który jest jedyną osobą, jaka może dać ci szczęście. Sądziłeś, że to jeden z nas i tak naprawdę ja również dłuższy czas w to wierzyłem, ale… cóż. Obaj się myliliśmy, bo chodziło oczywiście o Magpie. Mimo to, uznałem, że twoje motywacje są na tyle wiarygodne, by móc ci zaufać, a tym samym, pomimo niechęci do ciebie jako człowieka, zgodziłem się na współpracę. Szczęśliwie obaj byliśmy na tyle racjonalni, by wiedzieć, że musimy pokonać wzajemną niechęć dla wyższych celów.

– Szkoda, że zabrakło nam jej we wszystkich kolejnych życiach – odparował Sebastian. – Wiedziałeś o mojej klątwie. Wiesz o wszystkich, prawda? Twoja kolekcja pamiętających zawiera mnóstwo informacji i w wielu kwestiach musisz wiedzieć nawet więcej niż Wrzos.

– A w innych on wie więcej, bo twierdzi, że bez patrzenia sercem można pozostać ślepym na najważniejsze – stwierdził i sięgnął ze zmęczeniem po filiżankę z herbatą. Nie miał siły się kłócić i chociaż ucieczka z Londynu w takim momencie napawała go lękiem przed łamaniem niezmiennych zasad, wiedział podświadomie, że mężczyzna ma rację oraz że jeśli taki właśnie jest plan, to musi się do niego dostosować.

– Powiedz mi, dlaczego nigdy nie pomogłeś mi i Jimowi się odnaleźć? – uciął Sebastian, najwyraźniej zamierzając porzucić przepychanki i porozmawiać o konkretach. – Śledziłeś go i jakimś sposobem wiedziałeś, że jest istotny, mimo że nikt nie mógł znać jego tożsamości, bo ukryłem go przed pamiętającymi…

– Nie przede mną – przerwał mu Mycroft, na co Sebastian zamarł. – Jako Pierwszy Strażnik nie znosiłeś mnie, ale potrafiłeś ze mną współpracować i mi ufałeś, zresztą, z wzajemnością. Gdy w kolejnym świecie porzuciłeś Lalkarza i zdołałeś wybaczyć nam, że wsadziliśmy cię na minę wysyłając cię do niego, na początku nie kontaktowałeś się z żadnym ze starszych oprócz mnie. To mi przekazałeś wszystko, czego dowiedziałeś się na jego temat, spotykaliśmy się regularnie i chociaż absolutnie nie nazwałbym tego przyjaźnią, szanowaliśmy się i gdy nasze ścieżki się przecinały, umieliśmy ze sobą współpracować w różnych sprawach – oznajmił i zamilkł na jakiś czas. Byłem jedynym pamiętającym, który znał Magpie i, uprzedzając pytanie, powiedziałeś mi o nim z własnej woli – wyznał, wiedząc, że nadszedł czas spowiedzi, na którą nie odważył się podczas żadnej rozmowy z Sebastianem, którego wielokrotnie spotykał w poprzednich wcieleniach.

– Co… – wydusił Sebastian. – Przedstawiłem was sobie? Wiedział, kim jesteś?

– Domyślał się, kim są pamiętający jeszcze zanim cię poznał, ale nie ufałeś mi aż tak, by powiedzieć, skąd się tego dowiedział – odparł. – Magpie w swojej historii, którą tak bacznie śledziłem od tamtej pory, miał tylko dwie drogi życia: albo wykorzystywał swój geniusz w kryminale albo w nauce i w przypadku świata, w którym się poznaliście, chodziło o to drugie. Był odrobinę szalonym profesorem nauk ścisłych, ale interesował się również religią, symboliką oraz próbami naukowego wyjaśnienia zjawisk nadprzyrodzonych. W jakiś sposób dotarł do ciebie. A ty w jakiś sposób, którego również mi nie zdradziłeś, zorientowałeś się, że ktoś się tobą interesuje, co akurat nie powinno dziwić żadnego z nas, bo byłeś przecież _strażnikiem tła_. Wasze spotkanie było tylko kwestią czasu i z półsłówek, jakie zdołałem wywnioskować, że to on był tym człowiekiem, którego wyczułeś jako swoje dopełnienie będąc Pryzmatem. I tak oto staje się logiczne, dlaczego do nas dołączyłeś: gdybyś nie zbliżył się do nas, nie poznał Lalkarza i nie został przez niego obudzony, mógłbyś nigdy go nie poznać. Od samego początku byliście istotni dla naszej społeczności. To dzięki waszej przyszłej więzi mogliśmy przejrzeć Lalkarza, ale też przez was nauczył się wykorzystywać zdolność usypiania, co najprawdopodobniej zapoczątkowało drugą falę. Byliście ofiarami jego pierwszej klątwy, co pociągnęło za sobą kolejne i rozbiło naszą społeczności. Nie zdawaliście sobie sprawy, jak wiele złych rzeczy wydarzyło się tylko dlatego, że _istniejecie_ … nie winię was, bo nie byliście świadomi, że byliście kamykiem który rozpoczął lawinę. Ale nawet jeśli byliście tego świadomi, po prostu wiedziałem, że nawet w sytuacji gdy obaj jesteście tłem, w dodatku przeklętym i rozdzielonym, muszę was pilnować.

– Pilnować? Skatowałeś Jima, gdy się przebudził, to nazywasz pilnowaniem? – wydusił Sebastian, kompletnie zszokowany tym wyznaniem.

– Bałem się, że może cię odnaleźć, złamać klątwę i rozbić równowagę tak całkowicie, że nasz świat się rozpadnie. Biorąc pod uwagę to, do czego doprowadziliście wcześniej, nie masz prawa mnie winić, że próbowałem interweniować i unieszkodliwić go, gdy został przebudzony. Wtedy nie miałem jeszcze zgromadzonej odpowiedniej wiedzy na temat klątw i wolałem utrzymywać równowagę, nawet jeśli wiele osób unieszczęśliwiała, bo obawiałem się, że bez tego może być jeszcze gorzej. Tym bardziej, że w świecie, w którym się obudził, obserwowałem was obu. Znów dla niego pracowałeś, szukałeś go i byłeś naprawdę blisko odnalezienia go, mimo że nie miał o tym pojęcia, gdy go schwytałem.

– Jak mogłeś wiedzieć o tym, co robiłem? Miałem być niewidzialny dla pamiętających…!

– Dla mnie nie byłeś _całkowicie_ niewidzialny, bo to ja mianowałem cię Pierwszym Strażnikiem – odparł krótko, uznając, że nie ma sensu zagłębiać się w szczegóły. – Jak wspomniałem, mogliśmy się nie lubić, ale szanowaliśmy się i zawsze byliśmy sobie bliscy, mimo że wszystko rozpadło się, kiedy zostałeś uśpiony i, oczywiście, gdy rzucono na nas klątwy. Ale zawsze obserwowałem was obu na ile byłem w stanie. Patrzyłem, kim się dla niego stawałeś, za każdym razem jedna z najważniejszych osób w jego sieci, zawsze były żołnierz, doskonały snajper, zawsze ktoś, kto po jego śmierci albo postanowił go pomścić albo przejmował część jego sieci, którą rozumiał lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny.

– I robiłeś wszystko, żebyśmy nie mogli się zbliżyć – wymamrotał Sebastian. – Ty wcale nie bałeś się masowego przebudzenia, ale tych przebudzeń, które mogły spowodować rewolucję. Wolałeś być nieszczęśliwy niż zaryzykować, że coś się zmieni w naszym świecie. Jako jedyny mogłeś nam pomóc, ale tego nie zrobiłeś, bo automatycznie uznałeś, że to nie może przynieść nic dobrego! Już wiem, czemu cię nie lubiłem. Jesteś tchórzem, który maskuje swoje lęki pozornym chłodem i budowaniem wokół siebie fortecy z władzy i pieniędzy. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego akurat ty byłeś dla pamiętających Księciem.

– Masz całkowitą rację odnośnie moich lęków. Nie zamierzam się bronić, ale mogę ci obiecać, że więcej nie popełnię dawnych błędów – powiedział, a gdy Sebastian uniósł brwi z lekkim powątpiewaniem, kontynuował. – Widzisz, w poprzednim świecie, gdzie zniszczyłeś moje miasto i nieświadomie rozbiłeś równowagę tak bardzo, że wydawała się nie być w stanie powrócić… po raz pierwszy rozważałem szczerze odnalezienie was obu w możliwie wczesnej młodości i zabicie, aby tamta historia się nie powtórzyła. Wierzyłem, że gdy obaj staniecie się z powrotem tłem, będę mógł kontrolować wasze ruchy bardziej skutecznie, bo miałbym przewagę nad wami obydwoma. Może wierzyłem, że jako tło Magpie wróci do swoich korzeni i znów będzie profesorem, a nie kryminalistą. Miałem wówczas setki pozytywnych scenariuszy, ale… wszystkie pozostały w mojej głowie, bo ostatecznie nie zdecydowałem się wcielić tego planu w życie.

– Co cię powstrzymało?

– To, że jestem _zachowawczym tchórzem_ – odparł z nutką ironii. – Tyle że tchórzliwy Książę czasem był obdarzany przydomkiem Moralisty, a zasady są dla mnie ważniejsze niż strach. Żadne motywy nie usprawiedliwiają mordowania nieświadomych swoich przewinień z poprzednich światów dzieci. Nigdy się na to nie zdobyłem, bez względu na to, ilu tragedii można by dzięki temu uniknąć.

– Czy czasem nie powstrzymało cię to, że kiedyś zamordowano inne dziecko, małą dziewczynkę, która, gdyby dorosła, przebudziłaby się i stała ci się bliska? – spytał, na co Mycroft zacisnął wargi, niezadowolony, że Wrzos wspomniał również o tym. – Od tamtej pory jest tłem i nie może się obudzić, nie usypiając ciebie. Straciłeś kogoś tak ważnego, a mimo to trwałeś przy swoich zasadach? Mogłeś zwrócić się do Wrzosa i Ćmy znacznie wcześniej, mogłeś pomóc Jimowi i wszystkim pozostałym pamiętającym. Skoro kiedyś staliśmy po tej samej stronie, mogłeś…

– Odnaleźć cię i złamać klątwę? Naprawdę sądzisz, że po tym, co zrobiła ze mną klątwa, byłem wciąż tym samym człowiekiem, co kiedyś? Może ja jestem tchórzem, ale ty jesteś tłem i bez względu na to, co usłyszałeś od Wrzosa, nie wiesz, jak wyglądały dawne światy. Kiedyś, gdy jeszcze byłem Księciem i miałem władzę oraz moce, które pozwalały mi strzec moich poddanych, interweniowałem w każdą istotną sprawę. Gdy zostałem przeklęty, cokolwiek bym zrobił, mogło się obrócić przeciwko mnie. Straciłem wszystkie dawne wpływy, a jedyny obowiązek, jaki mogłem wypełniać, to chronienie tej części świata, za którą jestem odpowiedzialny, przed rewolucjami mogącymi niszczyć ustalony porządek. Dlatego wycofałem się ze społeczności pamiętających, a ta beze mnie rozpadła się do końca. Od tamtej pory mogę jedynie pilnować równowagi i unieszkodliwiać osoby, które jej zagrażają, bo tylko to mi zostało.

– Równowagę zachwiały klątwy, więc ich złamanie mogłoby ją przywrócić, a nie niszczyć.  Jeśli cokolwiek niszczy równowagę, to właśnie klątwy tej zaślepionej wariatki. Zresztą, co ci po świecie, w którym jesteś samotny i nieszczęśliwy? 

– Naprawdę nie musisz mnie przekonywać, bo wiem, że w przeszłości popełniłem wiele błędów. Podjąłem decyzję, że wam pomogę, zanim jeszcze się tutaj pojawiłeś i skoro  faktycznie jestem potrzebny poza Londynem, to wyjadę. Zanim jednak się stąd ruszymy, musisz wiedzieć o jednym. W momencie, gdy przekroczę jego granice, nie będę już mógł blokować Wróżki, więc zacznie rosnąć w siłę i będziemy mieć niewiele czasu na przegrupowanie się i uderzenie, zanim oni to zrobią i to akurat musiałeś wiedzieć albo przynajmniej podejrzewać. Problem w tym, że nie tylko ja chronię to miasto, ale też ono w krytycznych momentach chroni _mnie_. Odchodząc stąd, odsłonię się przed Wróżką i stanę łatwym do namierzenia celem.

– Ile mamy czasu od wyjazdu stąd?

– Zorientuje się, że bariery chroniące Londyn słabną gdy zacznę oddalać się z centrum, a namierzyć będzie mnie mogła gdy tylko przekroczę granice miasta. Nie od razu, ale jeśli uruchomi odpowiednie rytuały dotyczące powiązania klątw i zacznie polowanie na osoby, które mogą jej w tym przeszkodzić, do wieczora wytropi mnie z dokładnością co do cala.

– Więc możemy jeszcze chwilę porozmawiać, skoro nic się nie wydarzy, dopóki nie opuścimy tego miejsca – zauważył Sebastian, a Mycroft przez chwilę pożałował, że mężczyzna nie jest tak głupi i mało spostrzegawczy jak większość ludzi. – Skoro śledziłeś mnie we wszystkich życiach, bo w przeciwieństwie do całej reszty pamiętających miałeś taką możliwość, chcę wiedzieć, co widziałeś. Oprócz oczywistości takich jak Mściciel czy Fuchs.

– Tak naprawdę żaden z nich nie był niczym wyjątkowym – odparł Mycroft, na co Moran uniósł brwi z pewnym zaskoczeniem. – Za każdym razem gdy Magpie się zabijał i gdy miałem możliwość obserwowania efektów, jakie to w tobie wywołało… mściłeś się na świecie za to, że go straciłeś, nawet gdy w ogóle go nie znałeś. Nie zawsze były to krucjaty jak lisi spisek i, żeby nie było, poznałem cię natychmiast, gdy zjawiłeś się w moim pałacu, by mnie zamordować. Czasem przejmowałeś jego sieć, chociaż wcześniej nie byłeś w niej aż tak ważny, bo potrafiłeś lepiej niż ktokolwiek na świecie rozgryźć, jak działała. Czasem rzucałeś się w wir walki, bo na świecie zawsze trwa jakaś wojna, gdzie potrzebni są szaleni żołnierze niedbający o swoje życie. Słyszałeś o Jillian i jej…

– Słyszałem. I jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie co tam robiłem bez twojej pomocy.

– Wtedy nawet ci się nie dziwiłem – kontynuował Mycroft, wracając wspomnieniami do tej rzeczywistości, gdzie trafił na żeńską wersję Magpie, który jako dwudziestoparolatka wyglądał wciąż jak drobna, śliczna licealistka. – Jillian mogła się podobać. A w tym jej niewinnym wyglądzie, który zgubił wielu jej wrogów, było coś tak hipnotyzującego, że mogłaby się tam stać panią świata. Irene Adler mogłaby się wiele od niej nauczyć. Przede wszystkim tego, że styl to coś więcej niż seksowne, modne ciuchy i intelekt, bo Jillian potrafiła samym spojrzeniem rzucać świat na kolana, nawet gdy była ubrana w dżinsy i wyciągnięty t-shirt. I nie chodzi tu o samą urodę, bo nie była aż tak zjawiskową pięknością, tylko po prostu bardzo ładna. Za _obiektywnie ładną_ buźką i niezłym ciałem krył się jednak geniusz, co tworzyło mieszankę wybuchową i to naprawdę szkoda, że Magpie nie potrafił tam zostać. Jeśli istniał jakiś świat gdzie moglibyśmy współpracować i razem dokonać wielkich, wartościowych rzeczy, to właśnie tamten.

– Teraz będziesz mieć szansę nadrobić zaległości – powiedział Sebastian i odwrócił wzrok, a Mycroft z rozbawieniem stwierdził, że ten dotychczas niezdradzający emocji mężczyzna jest poruszony tamtą historią; nie potrafił jednak ocenić, czy bardziej go ona fascynuje czy też przyprawia o zażenowanie. Wielu heteroseksualnych mężczyzn spośród pamiętających czuło się nieswojo, gdy orientowali się, że można się obudzić kobietą, że sami nią kiedyś byli albo też – to chyba uważali za nawet gorsze – że ich _kochanka_ kiedyś miała te same przymioty płciowe co oni. Jasne, Løvinne był prawdopodobnie zainteresowany obydwiema płciami, jednak nie oznaczało to, że nie czuł się dziwnie mając świadomość, że w jednym z żyć sam nią był; miał absolutną pewność, że o tym również wiedział i podejrzewał, że historia Jima-Jillian mogła przypomnieć mu o tamtej. Wszystko to były jednak tylko przypuszczenia i to dlatego postanowił pociągnąć ten temat, aby nabrać pewności.

– Chciałbyś mnie o coś zapytać? – rzucił więc i musiał parę chwil czekać na odpowiedź, a gdy ta nadeszła, okazała się zaskakująca, bo spodziewał się raczej pełnego skrępowania mamrotania.

– Jak właściwie ją poznałem? Jim w ogóle mnie nie pamięta, a poza tym ukrywał się w tamtym świecie i nikt z jego sieci nie znał jego tożsamości. Skąd wiedziałem, że słynny Moriarty to ona?

– Løvinne… – zaśmiał się Mycroft, kręcąc głową, że coś tak oczywistego nie przyszło mu do głowy. Ani reszcie geniuszy, bo podejrzewał, że Moriarty i jego brat również mieli okazję słyszeć tę historię. – Czy to nie oczywiste? Pracowałeś w jego sieci, to jasne, ale nie miałeś pojęcia, że śliczna dziewczyna, na którą kiedyś wpadłeś w klubie i nieudolnie próbowałeś podrywać, to twój szef. Ona za to nie miała pojęcia, że natrętny i trochę zawiany blondyn to jeden z jego snajperów. Śledziłeś ją i zdobyłeś jej adres, krążyłeś w tamtych okolicach i musiałeś temu poświęcać sporo czasu, bo Jillian pracowała prawie wyłącznie zdalnie i rzadko opuszczała swoje lokum. Kiedy byłeś już zdecydowany, żeby się z nią zapoznać w lepszych okolicznościach niż klubowy półmrok i hałas, poszedłeś do niej i…

– Znalazłem ją martwą – dokończył mężczyzna, na co Mycroft skinął głową. – Po raz kolejny się spóźniłem i postanowiłem wyjechać na samobójczą misję, żeby być w stanie zapomnieć. Domyślam się, co czułem. I chyba jednak nie chcę pytać o nic więcej.

– Nawet o to, jaki miałem udział w twojej decyzji, by jechać na wojnę?

– Mogę to sobie wyobrazić. Skoro nas obserwowałeś, mogłeś być w pobliżu. Udawać jakiegoś jej krewnego i udawać, że wierzysz, gdy mówiłem ci, że to moja dziewczyna. Widziałeś, w jak destrukcyjnym jestem stanie, więc abym nie stanowił zagrożenia i nie zrobił czegoś głupiego, zasugerowałeś mi wyjazd. Zostawmy to. Nie potrzebuję o tym teraz słuchać – oznajmił ostro. Mycroft nie skomentował jego słów i dał mu chwilę na dojście do siebie, cierpliwie czekając, aż mężczyzna ponownie się odezwie. – Zanim wyjedziemy, chcę wiedzieć jeszcze jedną rzecz – powiedział wreszcie Moran. – Wrzos może mieć wielkie plany i optymistyczne podejście, może wierzy, że wszystko pójdzie tak, jak chce, ale wolałbym usłyszeć od kogoś bardziej logicznego, jakie są zagrożenia. Wróżka jest znacznie silniejsza od Lalkarza i to ona jest największym zagrożeniem, zresztą… to ją Wrzos chce pokonać, zaś do Lalkarza, mimo wszystko, żywi sentymenty i chciałby go uratować. Wierzy też chyba, że albo on albo… – zająknął się, na co Mycroft wykrzywił usta.

– Albo Ella Thompson, tak, już o niej wiem. A dowiedziałem się całkiem niedawno.

– Wieści z Kanady…?

– Tak. Ale nie będziemy rozmawiać o tej osobie, bo nie bierze udziału w tej sprawie i ma inne tereny, którymi musi się zająć. Mówisz więc, że Wrzos chciałby uratować swojego dawnego pana przed karą – powiedział i zamyślił się, zaniepokojony tą informacją, ale jednocześnie czując, że powinien się tego spodziewać. – Marionetki. W pewnym sensie każdy przebudzony sztucznie jest marionetką swojego rodzica, ale większość budzących nigdy nie wykorzystuje swoich możliwości, bo nie ma takiej potrzeby. Lalkarz zawsze czuł się słaby i z powodu tej słabości miał kompleksy, otaczał się więc silnymi dziećmi i przywiązywał je do siebie, aby mieć wiernych obrońców i wielbicieli, którzy kochaliby go i swoimi uczuciami leczyli z kompleksów. Wrzos był pierwszym z nich, o czym zapewne już wiesz i akurat on… był silny i samodzielny oraz na tyle moralny, by zachować własne zdanie. Inne lalki nie miały ani tyle charakteru ani intelektu i stawały się lalkami z powodu potrzeby schronienia się pod skrzydłami swojego pana, nie czując wcale, że są od niego silniejsze.

– Mówisz to tak, jakby stawały się lalkami z powodu manipulacji… i niekoniecznie dobrowolnie.

– Bo właśnie tak było. Niektóre z czasem nabrały samodzielności i odeszły, ale te, które zostawały, czasem tkwiły u boku Lalkarza, bo nie potrafiły inaczej albo dlatego, że mimo swoich zalet i talentów, psychicznie były uległe, a on, świadomie bądź nie, wpływał na nie i programował je do służenia.

– Wróżka nie wydaje się być zmuszana do czegokolwiek siłą – zauważył Sebastian. – Uzależniła się od niego z własnej woli i wygląda na to, że jej obsesja jest jedyną rzeczą, która trzyma ją przy życiu, a relacja z Lalkarzem…

– Jedyną rzeczą, która daje jej cele i fałszywy rodzaj szczęścia.

– Ona nie jest szczęśliwa. Słucha go, bo inaczej nie potrafi, ale…

– Ale też nim manipuluje. I wygląda na to, że teraz, gdy jest obudzonym sztucznie i nie ma dawnych mocy, nie potrafi przejrzeć, że ona wpływa na niego tak samo jak on wpływa na nią. To naprawdę niezdrowa relacja. I gdybym tylko rozpoznał w Chloe Lennox Lalkarza, nigdy nie pozwoliłbym, aby spotkała się ze swoją dawną córką.

– Przyznasz się, po co w ogóle była ci klinika?

– Pewnie tego nie wiecie, ale zdecydowana większość osób, które się tam znalazły, to dawne marionetki Lalkarza, z których byłem w stanie wyciągnąć naprawdę sporo danych odnośnie klątw, poznałem też mnóstwo nazwisk, które pomogły mi w panowaniu nad rozbitą społecznością pamiętających. Tak naprawdę dopiero wtedy w pełni poznałem charakter własnej klątwy. I w ogóle wszystkich klątw, z których każda, poza podstawowymi założeniami, w mniejszym lub większym stopniu miała utrudniać przeklętym odnajdywanie ważnych, utraconych rzeczy oraz szukanie wsparcia. Miała nie pozwalać nam odszukiwać swoich bratnich duszy, miała kazać nam się błąkać, czasem jako tło, czasem jako ślepi pamiętający, którzy utracili swoje wpływy i moce. Wiesz…? Dziwnie się czuję mówiąc ci to wszystko ponownie – zaśmiał się, na co Sebastian zmarszczył brwi.

– Musiałeś… wypowiadać te same słowa poprzednim razem, gdy się spotkaliśmy.

– A ty patrzyłeś na mnie z szaloną wściekłością w oczach, bo gdy do mnie trafiłeś, chociaż byłeś sfrustrowany i zapewne mnie nienawidziłeś, wiedziałeś już, że to nie ja odebrałem ci Magpie. Ale w końcu uwierzyłeś w to wszystko. W każdą rzecz, jaka w normalnych okolicznościach powinna cię przebudzić.

– Ale się nie obudziłem.

– Pewnie to mityczny dodatkowy warunek, magia, klątwa albo jeszcze coś innego, o czym Wrzos powiedziałby, że należy otworzyć na to serce – mruknął Mycroft. – Tak czy inaczej, udało ci się zrozumieć, że kto inny jest wrogiem i że w tym świecie nic już nie osiągniesz. Powiedziałeś mi to niedługo przed tym, jak zdecydowałeś się odejść: że teraz już czujesz całym swoim jestestwem, kto jest prawdziwym wrogim i że więcej błędów nie popełnisz.

– Jak w ogóle zorientowałem się, że…

– Nie mam pojęcia. Nie powiedziałeś mi tego wtedy i wątpię, czy w czyimkolwiek umyśle ta wiedza przetrwała. Przypuszczam, że mogłeś trafić na Wróżkę lub Lalkarza, może w jakiś sposób się zdradzili, ale… nie mam pojęcia, co konkretnie się stało. Nie powiedziałeś mi, z kim się widywałeś i jak działałeś i tak naprawdę wyrwałem z ciebie tylko fragmenty twojej wiedzy na temat ataków – ale w momencie, gdy były już przeprowadzone, nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Rozumiałeś albo przynajmniej dopuszczałeś do wiadomości, że twoje uczynki mogły pogorszyć to, o co walczyłeś, a zachwianie równowagi niekoniecznie prowadzi do złamania klątw. I tyle. Nigdy nie lubiłeś zwierzeń i nigdy nie mówiłeś więcej niż uznałeś za konieczne – zakończył i westchnął, przymykając oczy; jeszcze raz pozwolił sobie na wspomnienia, tym razem dawniejsza, z Lustra, gdzie Moran był potężnym Pryzmatem, który zjawił się w tajnej bazie pamiętających, gdzie odszukał jego, Księcia, i w oszczędnych słowach powiedział, że chce z nimi pracować. Fizycznie wyglądał identycznie jak teraz: wysoki, umięśniony blondyn o chłodnych, przenikliwych oczach, który nie wykonywał żadnych zbędnych ruchów ani gestów, a jego mimika była tak samo zdawkowa jak sposób wypowiadania się. Tam był ubrany bardziej elegancko, a jego włosy były obcięte tak, jak w Lustrze dyktowała męska moda, ale… nawet pomimo tego, że tam emanowała z niego niezaprzeczalna, magiczna moc Pryzmatu, tutaj, jako _zwykłe tło_ , mimo jej braku wcale nie wydawał się słaby.

Pierwszy Strażnik, Pierwsza Klątwa, rewolucjonista, mściciel, szaleniec, przeklęty, pierwszy, pierwszy, _pierwszy_ … otrząsnął się, kiedy w jego udręczonej migreną głowie rozedrgało się to jedno słowo.

– Twoje ostatnie słowa, gdy sądziłem, że niczego już od ciebie nie usłyszę, pamiętam do tej pory – odezwał się ponownie, z trudem odzyskując przytomność umysłu. – _Wiem, że się pomyliłem, ale nie byłem jedyny. Gdybyś nie bał się wesprzeć Drużyny i walczyć po właściwej stronie, nie zobaczyłbym w tobie wroga, wygralibyśmy z tym, kto naprawdę nim jest, a tak – w kolejnym życiu będziemy musieli zaczynać od początku. Mam nadzieję, że żaden z nas nie popełni tam tych samych błędów._ Tej samej nocy przegryzłeś kapsułkę z arszenikiem, którą albo przemyciłeś i ukryłeś tak skutecznie, że żadna rewizja nic nie dała, albo ktoś ci ją dostarczył. Miałem zbyt wiele na głowie, aby zająć się wyśledzeniem tego, tym bardziej, że twoja śmierć była mi oraz całym służbom specjalnym na rękę.

– Uniknęliście publicznego procesu i mogliście sprzedać społeczeństwu taką bajkę, jaka brzmiała najlepiej.

– I służby specjalne zdołały z czasem wyjść z tego z twarzą.

– Ale ty nie – dopowiedział mężczyzna jakby czytając mu w myślach. – Współczułbym ci, gdyby nie to, że w dużej mierze sam byłeś sobie winien – dokończył, po czym zerknął w okno, na niebo, na którym gromadziły się chmury, sprawiając, że i tak krótkie, grudniowe popołudnie, miało zmienić się w mrok znacznie szybciej niż w słoneczne dni. – Chodźmy. Poproś swoją księżniczkę z tła, żeby zabrała Johna Watsona z miasta. Klątwa jest rozbita na ile było to możliwe, więc utrzymywanie Drużyny razem nie jest już potrzebne i nie ma sensu ich narażać.

– Gdzie jedziemy?

– Caterham.

– Więc każę im uciekać na północ – odparł krótko, po czym chwycił kartkę z notesu i zapisał na niej kilka słów, używając ustalonych kodów, tak, aby nie musieli prowadzić rozmowy z Moranem lub Johnem jako świadkiem. – Możemy ruszać – dodał po chwili, w tym samym momencie, gdy mężczyzna odkładał własną komórkę, prawdopodobnie informując Moriarty’ego, że wyjeżdżają, a rozmowa poszła zgodnie z planem.

Niedługo później byli już na dole i przez chwilę spierali się, samochodu którego z nich użyć, ale Mycroft skapitulował pierwszy. Ostatecznie Løvinne był żołnierzem, który w nieświadomej pamięci miał mnóstwo wojen. Należało zdać się na niego, jeśli twierdził, że jego wysłużony forester da sobie radę w każdych okolicznościach, a poza tym będzie mniej się rzucać w oczy niż któreś z luksusowych aut godnych słynnego polityka. Zmarszczył brwi na widok kociej sierści na przednim siedzeniu, ale postanowił tego nie komentować. Kiedy jednak znaleźli się na ulicy, mężczyzna sam podjął temat, dostrzegając, że Mycroft zaczyna obskubywać elegancki płaszcz.

– Nazwałem swoją kotkę Elster – oznajmił cicho i wbił wzrok w przednią szybę. – Nazwij mnie sentymentalnym głupcem, ale gdybym nie dowiedział się, że tak nazywałem kiedyś Jima, nie byłoby mnie tu. Kochałbym go mimo że uważałbym, że jest szalony, zabrałbym go na koniec świata i próbował zapewnić mu normalność. Tyle że przez to jedno słowo wiem, że dopóki ta wiedźma istnieje, nie mamy szans na normalność i liczę się z tym, że mogę umrzeć walcząc z nią, bo wierzę, że Jim znajdzie mnie w kolejnym świecie.

– Jakikolwiek plan ma Wrzos, na pewno nie zakłada on czyjejkolwiek śmierci – odparł twardo Mycroft.

Kiedy jednak dostrzegł, że chmury nad Londynem zbierają się nienaturalnie szybko w miarę jak zbliżają się do granic miasta, zaczął wątpić w swoje słowa.

 

***

 

Jim i Sherlock leżeli na dachu domu Wrzosa i Ćmy przeszło godzinę, milcząc i kontemplując wszystko, co usłyszeli, a następnie uzupełniając dane w swoich pałacach myśli. Każdy koncentrował się na rzeczach, które poruszyły go najbardziej, każdy też raz na jakiś czas koncentrował niespokojne myśli na Londynie, gdzie odjechali ich jasnowłosi ex-żołnierze. Nie musieli używać słów by okazać, że bali się, kiedy mężczyźni – teoretycznie niewrażliwi na zły urok miasta – odjechali i zostawili ich tutaj nie dając im czasu na rozmowę i zwykłe _pobycie razem_ przed czekającą ich walką. Dodatkowo, biorąc pod uwagę dawne niesnaski Mycrofta i Sebastiana, nie należało mieć wielkich nadziei, że wszystko pójdzie gładko, tym bardziej, że mężczyzna nie odpowiedział Sherlockowi, gdy ten wysłał mu wiadomość, że ma się spodziewać gościa i musi go wysłuchać. Poza wszystkim innym, była jeszcze kwestia Johna, który wciąż nic nie wiedział i który mógł usłyszeć coś, czego nie powinien, mimo iż Sherlock miał pewność, że poznanie jakiegokolwiek urywka prawdy od Sebastiana w żaden sposób mu nie zaszkodzi… gorzej, jeśli usłyszałby ją od Mycrofta, bo chociaż zadręczał się tą myślą wielokrotnie, wciąż nie potrafił określić, czy chciałby, aby jego przyjaciel i ukochany się obudził.

– Myślisz o tym, co by się stało, gdybyś obudził Johna – odezwał się niespodziewanie Jim, na co Sherlock skinął głową, starając się odsunąć na bok myśl, że Sebastian i John zapewne dotarli już do domu Mycrofta, a być może właśnie teraz odbywała się kolejna rozmowa _Pierwszego Strażnika i Księcia._

– Z jednej strony żałuję, że nie mogę tego zrobić, bo nie jestem samoistny, z drugiej cieszę się, że go tym nie obarczę przez przypadek a poza tym… dzięki temu, że jest tłem, nauczyłem się szanować życie i relację, jaką z nim mam. Pogodziłem się, że _z tym konkretnym Johnem_ nie będę mieć kontynuacji, że to moja jedyna szansa i że nawet jeśli spotkamy się ponownie, to dla niego będzie całkiem nowa historia.

– Nie boisz się kolejnego życia? – spytał. – Tego, że nie uda ci się go odnaleźć i będziesz cierpiał z powodu samotności bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej?

– Nie ma takiej opcji, abym go nie odnalazł – powiedział i uśmiechnął się. – Mam motywację, by się nie poddawać tak jak zrobiłem to tutaj. A poza tym będę mieć do dyspozycji ciebie i Mycrofta. Wierzę, że jakkolwiek skończy się nasze starcie z Lalkarzem i jego przeklętą czarodziejką, nasze relacje będą lepsze niż w którejkolwiek poprzedniej rzeczywistości, a wy znów będziecie mieć wpływy i wykorzystacie je, jeśli poproszę o pomoc.

– Zabawne, co? – parsknął Jim. – Kiedyś byliśmy wrogami, którzy rzucali się sobie do gardeł, mimo że jednocześnie sądziliśmy, że coś mogłoby się między nami wydarzyć. Mieliśmy naprawdę chorą relację, a teraz jesteśmy tak normalni, że nasze dawne ja byłyby zdegustowane widząc nas jako zwyczajnych ludzi, którzy zakochują się i tworzą związki. To zaledwie poprzednie życie, a ja mam wrażenie, że to wszystko działo się całe wieki temu.

– Zauważ, że jeszcze dwa miesiące temu nie sądziliśmy, że to wszystko może się tak potoczyć – odparł Sherlock. – Gdy się do mnie odezwałeś, byłem rozgoryczony i tak nieszczęśliwy, że nie chciałem nawet z tobą rozmawiać. A teraz pracujemy razem, rozwiązując magiczne zagadki i _walcząc ze smokami_. Ja mam Johna a ty odzyskałeś swoją bratnią duszę z…

– Bardzo dawnej przeszłości – zaśmiał się Jim, ale Sherlock dosłyszał w jego głosie napięcie; wspomnienie Sebastiana sprawiło, że mężczyzna znów zaczął się martwić, więc prawdopodobnie należało zmieniać temat, aby nie pogrążać się w depresyjnych myślach i być w stanie przetrwać oczekiwanie.

– Zastanawiasz się czasem, co by było, gdybyśmy jednak zbliżyli się do siebie poprzednim razem? – spytał więc, czym skutecznie przykuł uwagę Jima.

– Nie było szans, żeby się to udało. Między nami była tylko obsesja i rywalizacja, a ponadto byliśmy zbyt podobni, przy czym ty byłeś dobry a ja zły.

– Ale widzieliśmy świat tak samo.

– Tak, tyle że każdy z nas potrzebował na własność ludzkiego i zrównoważonego ex-żołnierza a nie drugiego szurniętego geniusza – powiedział Jim i, mimo że wciąż był podenerwowany, tym razem brzmiał też na nieco rozbawionego. – Wiesz, powinieneś powiedzieć mu prawdę, mimo że to go nie obudzi – dodał po chwili.

– Nie chcę ryzykować, że…

– Ja zaryzykowałem, bo prawda jest bardziej wartościowa od pięknych kłamstewek. Słyszysz te słowa z ust zakłamanego kryminalisty bawiącego się w aktorstwo w prawdziwym życiu, więc to naprawdę sporo znaczy – oznajmił i wyciągnął się wygodniej na dachu, przymykając oczy. – Gdy powiedziałem Sebastianowi, początkowo patrzył na mnie jak na wariata. Może wciąż tak patrzy. Może lubi wariatów. A może po prostu docenił, że otworzyłem się przed nim do samego końca.

– Mam nadzieję, że będziecie szczęśliwi – stwierdził Sherlock, nie wiedząc, jakie inne słowa były w tym momencie właściwe; ponieważ Jim nie odpowiedział, po chwili ponownie zabrał głos. – Dzięki niemu wciąż tu jesteś, a żywy dajesz mi więcej radości niż martwy – dodał, na co mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, ale wciąż milczał i nie otwierał oczu. – Wiesz, gdy się zabiłeś na dachu Barts, kawałek mnie też przestał żyć.

– Boże, Sherlock – parsknął Jim, odwracając głowę w jego stronę i wreszcie wpatrując się w jego twarz. – Johnowi też opowiadasz takie poezje?

– Nie, coś w tym rodzaju przeczytałem w poprzednim świecie w jego mailu. Nie mam nawet pojęcia, co to znaczy – wyznał i obaj parsknęli zduszonym śmiechem, którym próbowali stłumić nerwy.

– Naprawdę powinieneś mu powiedzieć – oznajmił Jim z większym przekonaniem niż wcześniej. – Nie masz pojęcia, jaką to potrafi przynieść ulgę. Na początku było trudno, ale potem sprawiło to, że obaj zaczęliśmy starać się bardziej. Dbał o mnie i martwił się. Po raz pierwszy ze wszystkich żyć, które pamiętam, mam kogoś, na kim mi zależy i kto się o mnie troszczy, wiedząc, jaki naprawdę jestem. I gdyby nawet nie był mścicielem, gdyby nasze śledztwo stanęło w martwym punkcie, nie brakowałoby mi absolutnie niczego.

– Teraz to ty opowiadasz poezje – zakpił Sherlock i zmarszczył brwi, kiedy z rzadkich chmur nad ich głowami kapnęła na niego kropla deszczu. – Wracamy do środka?

– Nie, to przelotne – odparł Jim i ponownie przymknął oczy. – Nie chcę rozmawiać z Wrzosem i Ćmą, bo mimo że robili to, co pewnie było słuszne, wciąż mam do nich żal, że trwało to aż tak długo. Pewnie przez wszystkie życia robili całe mnóstwo ważnych rzeczy, ale gdy przypomnę sobie, jak bardzo cierpiałem przez cały ten czas, nie potrafię ot tak pogodzić się z faktem, że… że może zrobili za mało dla złamania klątw. Racjonalnie wiem, że to nie jest prawda, ale odkąd stałem się emocjonalnym rozmemłaniem, coraz częściej zamiast logiki moimi myślami i poglądami kierują uczucia. Pewnie to też powinno mnie wkurzać i odrzucać, ale tak nie jest. Powiedziałbym wręcz, że gdy rządzi mną coś innego niż dotychczas, to urok nowości przeważa nad przekonaniem, że to takie ckliwe i trochę żałosne.

– Ze mną jest tak samo. No, oprócz tego, że u mnie w dużej mierze zaczęło się już w poprzednim świecie – przyznał Sherlock i tym razem zamilkli na dobre, a ponieważ po kilku nieśmiałych kroplach deszcz jednak ustał, postanowił zostać tu dłużej i wrócić do swojego pałacu myśli.

Nie liczył czasu, ale po tym, w jakim tempie niebo ciemniało, zmieniając grudniowe popołudnie w półmrok, uznał, że musieli tu leżeć jeszcze ponad godzinę; wypalili w tym czasie po trzy papierosy i tak naprawdę nadszedł moment, aby zacząć denerwować się bardziej i wyczekiwać sygnału od Sebastiana.

Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i zamierzał już powiedzieć Jimowi, że powinni jednak zejść na dół, tym bardziej, że robiło się coraz chłodniej, a niebo chmurzyło się i wyglądało na to, że deszcz może nadejść w każdej chwili i tym razem zmienić się w ulewę. Zanim jednak otworzył usta, jego wzrok skierował się na północ, w stronę Londynu; jego gardło ścisnęło się, kiedy dostrzegł, że chmury nagle zaczęły gromadzić się tam w sposób, który po prostu nie wyglądał naturalnie. Mogło się to zacząć dosłownie minutę-dwie temu, a niebo ciemniało, przybierając szarobrunatną, niepokojącą barwę.

– Jim… – wydusił i kiedy tylko wydał z siebie głos, poczuł, jak jego klatka piersiowa się zaciska, a gdy zerknął w bok, zobaczył, że mężczyzna również usiadł i z niepokojem wpatruje się w tym samym co on kierunku.

– Zbiera się na burzę – wychrypiał Jim i zakasłał, a jego twarz pobladła, gdy zorientował się, że tak jak Sherlock ma problemy z mówieniem.

Zanim zdołali powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej, usłyszeli z dołu trzask drzwi wejściowych, a moment później przed budynek wybiegła Ćma, która musiała się w międzyczasie przebrać, bo miała teraz na sobie powłóczysty, biały płaszcz złożony z kilku warstw różnych materiałów, trzepoczący na wzmagającym się wietrze i sprawiający że wyglądała jak zjawa. Kobieta rzuciła im krótkie spojrzenie i nie musiała się nawet odzywać, by zrozumieli, że muszą jak najszybciej zejść na dół.

Drabina prowadząca na dach znajdowała się po drugiej stronie budynku i gdy okrążyli go – zajęło im to więcej czasu niż powinno, bo wciąż mieli problemy ze złapaniem głębszego oddechu, a także z koordynacją ruchów – kobieta tkwiła na środku placu przed domem z rękami uniesionymi do góry, mamrocząc jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa. Wrzos stał w progu i, zobaczywszy Jima i Sherlocka, przywołał ich do siebie gestem, a gdy tylko stanęli przy nim pod niewielkim zadaszeniem, przyłożył palec do ust.

– Sebastian i Mycroft już jadą – powiedział przyciszonym tonem, na co obaj mężczyźni automatycznie sięgnęli do kieszeni po komórki, lecz Wrzos westchnął i pokręcił głową. – Wątpię, czy jeszcze działają.

– Więc skąd… – zaczął Sherlock i zerknął z niepokojem na Ćmę, wokół której pojawiły się drobne, półprzezroczyste i połyskujące perłowo cienie. – Jak mamy się z nimi kontaktować…?

– Wsłuchaj się, to zrozumiesz – odparł mężczyzna i gdy tylko wypowiedział te słowa, cienie wokół czarodziejki zaczęły stawać się bardziej materialne i przypominać strzępy białego tiulu; Sherlock spełnił jego polecenie i spróbował _słuchać_ , a pomiędzy słowami w obcym języku, jakie wypowiadała Ćma, zaczął wychwytywać szepty, które, początkowo niezrozumiałe, robiły się wyraźniejsze w miarę jak energia koncentrowała się wokół kobiety.

Głosy. Męskie i kobiece, należące do młodzieńców i starców, w większości mówiące po angielsku, z różnymi akcentami, ale czasem w innych językach europejskich, które zdołał rozpoznać w przeciwieństwie do mamrotania Ćmy. Wszystkie one wypowiadały te same zdania, zwykle z determinacją, ale czasem była w nich złość, radość, strach lub niepewność.

_Staję po waszej stronie. Oddaje się do dyspozycji Drużyny. Użyczam ci swojej mocy. Zniszcz Wróżkę. Rozbij klątwy w moim imieniu._

Kilka głosów wydawało się Sherlockowi znajomych, ale był pewny tylko tego, że w nakładających się na siebie słowach usłyszał chichot Madison Duncombe oraz ciepły głos Jaspera Hope’a. Czuł jednak w jakiś nadprzyrodzony sposób, że musieli być tam wszyscy pamiętający, z którymi się spotykali i którzy powiedzieli, że w razie potrzeby im pomogą; Jim musiał rozpoznać ich nawet więcej, bo w pewnym momencie westchnął zaskoczony i zacisnął palce na balustradzie okalającej częściowo zabudowany ganek.

– Rankin i Kesson… – wymamrotał. – Oxalis… ten artysta z Danii i…

– Wszyscy których spotkaliśmy w ostatnim czasie – dokończył Sherlock, na co Wrzos uśmiechnął się i skinął głową. – Jak ona…

– Cicho-sza – przerwał mu Wrzos szeptem, a moment później przywołujące czary Ćmy osiągnęły swoją pełną moc, powietrze wokół niej rozedrgało się w połyskujących strzępach, które wydawały się tym jaśniejsze, gdy niebo nad ich głowami ciemniało coraz bardziej. W pewnym momencie Sherlock zorientował się, że zaczął raz po raz wyszeptywać te same słowa, co wszyscy ściągnięci tu mentalnie przez Ćmę i poczuł, jak po wypowiedzeniu ich ulatuje z niego energia, aż do momentu, gdy był bliski omdlenia; zanim jeszcze zdążył przestraszyć się, że jego również dotknęło coś nadnaturalnego, wszystko się skończyło, a wrażenie, że oddaje komuś część swojej siły minęło, nie pozostawiając żadnych niepokojących, fizycznych objawów.

Jasność wokół Ćmy zgasła, a wirujące wokół niej strzępy zaczęły opadać na ziemię i rozpływać się w nicość. Wiatr ustał, a jej dziwny, biały płaszcz znieruchomiał i jakby poszarzał; kobieta zachwiała się, ale gdy Sherlock automatycznie zrobił krok, by do niej podbiec, Wrzos stanowczo chwycił go za nadgarstek i pokręcił głową.

– Nie przeszkadzaj – syknął ledwo słyszalnie, ale wydawało się, że słowa w jakiś sposób dotarły do oddalonej od nich kilkanaście metrów, chwiejącej się Ćmy. Odwróciła się w ich kierunku i zaczęła ostrożnie stąpać w ich stronę, zostawiając za sobą na ziemi perłową i blednącą z każdą chwilą smugę. Niosła ze sobą powiew chłodnego, rześkiego powietrza, dzięki któremu Sherlock mógł po raz pierwszy od kilku minut swobodnie odetchnąć. Jej twarz pobladła a włosy i ubranie były w nieładzie; mimo wyraźnego zmęczenia, wydawała się usatysfakcjonowana rezultatami, jednak odrobinę podenerwowana. Kiedy była już zaledwie metr od trójki mężczyzn, jej spojrzenie zamgliło się, a słowa, które wypowiedziała zupełnie nieswoim głosem, z całą pewnością nie były skierowane do nich.

– _Gdy w okno zastuka biała ćma, spodziewaj się nagłej śmierci_ – oznajmiła po francusku, a w tym samym momencie w głowie Sherlocka pojawił się urywek wizji ze śniadą, długowłosą kobietą, o której _wiedział_ , że była Wróżką, mimo że nigdy nie widział jej na oczy. Podbiegała do wielkiego okna w przynajmniej stuletniej, otoczonej parkiem rezydencji, krzyknęła coś z wściekłością, a następnie uderzyła pięściami w szybę, która momentalnie pękła i roztrysnęła się na tysiące lśniących kryształów. Wizja zniknęła tak szybko jak się pojawiła, a po wyrazie twarzy Jima Sherlock zorientował się, że też musiał jej doświadczyć.

Po tym trwającym ułamek sekundy przebłysku, Ćma zaczęła powoli wracać do swojej naturalnej wersji, jej spojrzenie ponownie było przytomne, a odcień skóry zdrowszy. Ku zaskoczeniu Sherlocka, biały płaszcz, który miała na sobie przed momentem, zmienił się w barwną bluzkę, w jakiej widział ją wcześniej, a cała jej nienaturalność i magiczność zniknęły.

– Sroka za to oprócz śmierci zwiastuje nieoczekiwanych, niepożądanych gości – powiedziała kobieta, na co Wrzos parsknął z nutką irytacji.

– A Wrzos to symbol nieszczęścia. Mam zaprosić do nas Oxalis, żeby _szczęście szczawika_ zniwelowało pecha? – spytał, obracając oczami, po czym skinął na obu mężczyzn, aby ruszyli za nim. – Chodźcie. Nie mamy czasu do stracenia na rozmowy o symbolach, w które wierzą czarodziejki.

– Mieliśmy czekać tu na mojego brata i ustalić z nim…

– Zmiana planów – oznajmił, przyspieszając kroku; w jego dłoni zmaterializowały się kluczyki od samochodu, a brama garażu otworzyła, mimo iż nie użył żadnego pilota. – Wróżka i Lalkarz ruszyli już z Shoreham i jeśli się nie pospieszymy, przetną Sebastianowi i Mycroftowi drogę. Kierujmy się na Bromley… 

– Granice miasta. Tam, gdzie nie sięgają jej destrukcyjne zaklęcia – dodała Ćma, po czym pospiesznie zajęła miejsce z tyłu nowego Range Rovera, zupełnie niepasującego do hipisowskiego stylu tej pary. – Chodź, Magpie. Znasz ten dziecięcy wierszyk o srokach? – spytała, a gdy Wrzos odpalił silnik, zaczęła szeptać słowa, które, chociaż wypowiedziane po angielsku, brzmiały jakby również były zaklęciem.

_Jedna to smutki, a dwie szczęścia w bród_

_Trzy niosą ożenek, cztery niosą grób_

_Pięć przybędzie w złotej, sześć w srebrnej monecie_

_Siedem cicho-sza! Zostawmy w sekrecie_

_Osiem prowadzi do nieba, dziewięć w piekła ognie_

_Dziesięć to zaś diabeł, we własnej osobie._

__– To twoje dwunaste świadome życie. Jak byś to dokończył, jeśli mielibyśmy zadedykować wierszyk Wróżce? – spytała Jima, a Sherlock dostrzegł w lusterku wstecznym, jak mężczyzna, z powodu nerwów i obaw, które narastały z każdą chwilą, zaciska zęby.

– _Jedenaście srok rozwaliło sobie ze smutku łeb, a dwanaście zamierza rozwalić pewną szurniętą czarownicę_ – rzucił ze złością, nie zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. – Wystarczy ci?

– Nie rymuje się – zauważyła Ćma z nutką zawodu. – Ale powinno wystarczyć.

– Co…

– _Wystarczy_ – uciął Wrzos, a jego zazwyczaj spokojny głos teraz zdradzał wyraźne podenerwowanie. – Do magii nie jest potrzebna poezja – dodał po chwili i nacisnął pedał gazu, mimo iż z kłębiących się nad nimi czarnych chmur zaczął siąpić deszcz, który z każdą chwilą przybierał na sile. – Jeśli macie bogów, do których chcielibyście się pomodlić, to macie na to ostatnie pół godziny. A jak w żadnych nie wierzycie, to starajcie się ufać, że wystarczą nam szczęście, inteligencja i moce, których użyczyli Ćmie wszyscy wspierający nas pamiętający.

– Czego w ogóle mamy się spodziewać? I co mamy robić? Po co wam tam jesteśmy, skoro to wy bawicie się magią, a my tylko patrzymy na was, nic nie rozumiejąc? – wyrzucił z siebie Sherlock, zdezorientowany i przestraszony faktem, że nagle wszystko się zaczęło, a oni tak naprawdę nie mieli pojęcia, do czego za chwilę ma dojść i nie mogli skontaktować się z Sebastianem i Mycroftem.

– Macie spodziewać się psychologiczno-magicznego starcia – odparła Ćma. – Staniemy na granicy przeklętego miasta, gdzie zachwianie równowagi jest najsilniejsze i gdzie jej wpływy zderzą się z moimi. Zostawcie mi i Wrzosowi panowanie nad tą wiedźmą, a wy zajmiecie się Lalkarzem, którego decyzje mogą okazać się kluczowe dla naprawienia wszystkiego, co zniszczyli w trzynastym świecie. Jestem pewna, że Pierwsza Klątwa zostanie złamana, jeśli tylko zginie Wróżka, ale cała reszta jest w waszych rękach. A po co tam jesteście? – rzuciła i zerknęła na Wrzosa, którego palce pobielały na kierownicy. – Bo z pewnych spraw nie da się już wyplątać. A Książę zawsze o tym wiedział i ponieważ nie jest rewolucjonistą, zajęło mu całe wieki by zdecydować się na rewolucję. _Dwanaście zamierza rozwalić pewną czarownicę  –_ powtórzyła po Jimie a potem ściszyła głos, zaś słowa, jakie wypowiedziała po paru chwilach, sprawiły, że Sherlocka przeszły ciarki. – _Co trzynaście przyniesie? Tego wciąż nie widzę._

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wierszyk Ćmy to luźne tłumaczenie dziecięcej, angielskiej rymowanki o ludowych wierzeniach dotyczących srok - miałam sporo zabawy z tłumaczeniem 'na rymowano', bo raczej nie jestem dobra w wierszowaniu ;D 
> 
> Rozdział znów zajął sporo czasu i nawet nie będę próbować się tłumaczyć, bo aż mi głupio... W majówkę, ponieważ będę na wyjeździe i w dodatku zaplanowane jest większe rodzinne spotkanie, pewnie z pisaniem zbyt wiele nie zrobię, ale chcę przynajmniej uporządkować resztę notatek i zrobić plan co po kolei ma się zadziać. No chyba że majówkowa pogoda będzie tak paskudna, że wymusi na mnie siedzenie przy komputerze większość czasu ;p


	41. Ostateczne starcie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przede wszystkim: przepraszam, że aktualizacja tyle zajęła. Trafiły się długie weekendy, zajęte weekendy, rodzinne święta i w dodatku zawirowania służbowe oraz organizacyjno-rodzinne (moja siostra za niecałe trzy miesiące bierze ślub, więc możecie się domyślać że jako świadkowa mam trochę… zabawy ;)), przez co nie miałam ani weny ani czasu – czyli dwóch rzeczy, które do pisania są niezbędne.  
> 

***

W miarę zbliżania się do granic Londynu, gdzie Ćma i Wrzos spodziewali się spotkać zarówno z Sebastianem i Mycroftem jak Lalkarzem i Wróżką, Jim czuł narastający niepokój. Już wcześniej był podenerwowany, ale teraz, kiedy widział nadciągające chmury, świat ciemniał coraz bardziej, a reflektory samochodu nie były w stanie przebić się przez żółtawą, nienaturalną mgłę, nie był już w stanie tego ukrywać. Gdyby mógł w jakiś namacalny sposób upewnić się, że Sebastianowi nic się nie stało, czułby się pewniej, ale jego komórka była całkowicie nieaktywna, zaś obaj magiczni pamiętający, którzy towarzyszyli jemu i Sherlockowi, zamiast wyjaśnić, co się działo, mamrotali raz po raz zaklęcia w niezrozumiałych językach i nie zwracali na nich uwagi. Potrzebował potwierdzenia, że wszystko będzie dobrze, choćby miały być to tylko słowa, które nic nie znaczą, jednak nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie prośby, aby ktoś zapewnił go, że dadzą sobie radę. Co jakiś czas przechwytywał w lusterku spojrzenie Sherlocka, ale ten był tak samo zestresowany i niepewny jak on i nie mógł mu pomóc, zresztą… Jim w jakiś sposób czuł, że nie powinien się odzywać, a nieznane moce ściskały mu gardło.

Rzadko bywał przerażony, ale im dłużej jechali, tym bardziej się bał. Świat wydawał się zupełnie obcy, a dziwna pogoda i nietypowa pustka na drodze jeszcze potęgowały niepokój. Stracił poczucie czasu i gdy raz po raz zerkał na zegarek na desce rozdzielczej samochodu, z trudem odczytywał godzinę i niemal natychmiast ją zapominał; w końcu jednak udało mu się odszyfrować, że zbliżała się druga po południu i przez chwilę próbował uspokoić się faktem, że znajdował się w jakimś konkretnym momencie czasoprzestrzeni… tyle że gdy po jakimś czasie zerknął na zegarek ponownie, ten, zamiast przesunąć się do przodu, cofnął się o cztery minuty. Rzadko miewał problemy z błędnikiem, ale teraz miał wrażenie, że jeśli za moment wszystko się nie unormuje, dostanie choroby lokomocyjnej, bo żołądek podszedł mu do gardła, kiedy dostrzegł, że zegarek samochodowy się cofa.

Pospiesznie odwrócił wzrok, ale patrzenie w okno było nawet gorsze, bo zamglony półmrok w zgniło żółtym odcieniu przywoływał na myśl scenografię z horroru; z tej scenki, gdzie główni bohaterowie zaledwie za moment mieli zostać zaatakowani przez odrażającego potwora, którego pierwszym udziałem w fabule jest urwanie głowy bohaterce granej przez najładniejszą z aktorek. W przypływie wisielczego humoru stwierdził, że w takim wypadku jako pierwsza powinna prawdopodobnie umrzeć Wróżka.

Ostatecznie resztę podróży, która dłużyła mu się niesamowicie, chociaż nie mogła trwać więcej niż pół godziny, spędził wpatrując się w swoje dłonie i kątem oka zerkając na mamroczącą Ćmę. Kobieta poruszała połyskującymi palcami, wyglądającymi jakby były spowite w strzępy białego tiulu, który fruwał wokół niej w trakcie wcześniejszych czarów przywołujących. Z każdą sekundą jego niepokój narastał i kiedy na skrzyżowaniu Baston Road z A232 – nie dostrzegł żadnego znaku, ale po prostu _wiedział_ , że to właśnie ta droga oraz granica Londynu – zobaczył dwie pary reflektorów samochodów zbliżających się z przeciwnych kierunków, poczuł, jak jego serce staje a potem przyspiesza i przechodzi w szaleńcze, niezdrowe tempo. Niemal dusił się z powodu nerwów, kiedy Wrzos zwolnił i zatrzymał się na zalesionym poboczu, niedaleko zamkniętej i wyglądającej na nieczynną _od całych_ _wieków_ restauracji z kuchnią indyjską.

– Chodź, moja dwunasta sroko – odezwała się Ćma, po raz pierwszy od momentu, gdy recytowała przerażający wierszyk, używając angielskiego. – Czas na walkę.

– Wciąż nie powiedzieliście nam, jaki jest plan – zdołał powiedzieć Jim, chociaż mówienie sprawiało mu trudność, tak, jakby zbyt długo nie używał gardła do artykułowania słów.

– Każde z nas zajmie się tym, co potrafi najlepiej i będzie doskonale wiedziało, co ma robić – odparł Wrzos, a gdy Jim zerknął w jego stronę, dostrzegł, że kluczyki zniknęły ze stacyjki, a mimo to fałszywy elektroniczny zegarek na tablicy rozdzielczej wciąż odmierzał czas do tyłu. – _Poprawka_. Złamanie Klątw to ich odwrócenie… cofnięcie się do samego początku – wyjaśnił mężczyzna, zauważając jego konsternację. – Nie zdziw się, gdy wszystko zacznie toczyć się w odwrotnej kolejności i gdy słońce cofnie się na wschód a brzask przywróci nas do nocy.

– Teraz nawet nie widzę słońca – wydusił Jim, a gardło ponownie mu się ścisnęło, kiedy pozostałe dwa samochody również się zatrzymały; po drugiej stronie ulicy stanął tuningowany jaguar pokryty opalizującym lakierem, który mienił się ciemną zielenią i bordo a w głowie Jima pojawiła się niechciana, przyprawiająca o drżenie myśl. Przyjechał ze wschodu… przybył ze wschodu… _I tak w końcu porwie nas Wschodni Wiatr, potężna siła, która niszczy wszystko na swojej drodze._ _Wyszukuje niegodnych i podrywa ich z Ziemi._ Spróbował się otrząsnąć i przeniósł spojrzenie na forestera Sebastiana, który stanął tuż za znakiem wjazdu na obszar Londynu, lecz im bardziej próbował skupić wzrok, tym bardziej obraz rozmazywał się za dziwnie połyskującą linią stanowiącej granicę miasta.

Kiedy pomiędzy skrzącymi, rozmazanymi punkcikami zobaczył, że drzwi subaru otwierają się i dostrzegł Sebastiana, który wychodzi na zewnątrz i rozgląda się z niepokojem, nie był w stanie powstrzymać emocji a jakikolwiek zdrowy rozsądek zawiódł. Zresztą… skoro Wrzos twierdził, że będzie wiedział, co ma robić, nie zamierzał walczyć z emocjami; chociaż usłyszał, jak Sherlock krzyczy, aby uważał, niemal wyskoczył z samochodu, a potem, ignorując wiatr szarpiący jego cienki płaszcz oraz przyprawiające o mdłości drżenie asfaltu pod jego stopami, przebiegł skrzyżowanie po przekątnej. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że gdy wyraźnie przemęczony Mycroft opuścił auto, skrząca granica stała się bardziej widoczna, jednak przekroczył ją bez sekundy zastanowienia i nie zatrzymał się, mimo iż cała jego skóra zaczęła mrowić w momencie, zetknięcia się z błyszczącymi punktami. Sekundę później nie miało to żadnego znaczenia, bo Sebastian wyciągał do niego ramiona a potem obejmował go i przyciskał do siebie z całej siły, wtulając twarz w jego włosy; po chwili obniżył głowę i musnął wargami jego skroń i kącik ust, a potem, ignorując fakt, że Jim bezgłośnie prosi o prawdziwy pocałunek, pochylił się jeszcze bardziej i mocno ugryzł go w szyję…

W miejsce, gdzie w świecie sześciu płci alfy pozostawiały znak wiązania, pokazujący, że ktoś należy tylko do nich, że to ta właściwa osoba, jedyna i najważniejsza, do której nikt inny nie miał praw i której inne alfy nie ośmieliłyby się dotknąć, nawet jeśli była _tylko omegą_. W jego dawnych koszmarach widział w wiązaniu klatkę całkowitego posłuszeństwa i uległości, ale teraz, kiedy znał już całą historię _Sroki i Lisa_ , wiedział doskonale, że ich wiązanie nie polegałoby na jakiejkolwiek władzy, ale na opiece i uczuciach, na bliskości aż po grób _i jeszcze dłużej_ , bo przecież wiązanie Rankina i Kessona przetrwało ich śmierć i kolejne rzeczywistości.

W jego umyśle na moment rozbłysło mgliste dejavu z czasów, których nie mógł pamiętać, a potem przebłyski ze świata sześciu płci i lisiego spisku, które znał tylko z opowieści. Przypomniał sobie cofający się zegarek i zapewnienie, że będzie wiedział, co ma robić… i wiedział, doskonale wiedział: nie był tutaj omegą a Sebastian nie był alfą, ale zegarek w samochodzie Wrzosa cofał się i dawał szansę naprawy błędów oraz przeżycia choćby w maleńkiej namiastce rzeczy, które powinny były wydarzyć się kiedyś i które mogłyby wieki temu złamać ich klątwę. Coś musiało się wydarzyć, a ślad po ugryzieniu był czymś więcej niż tylko malinką, bo kiedy Sebastian rozluźnił zęby, Jim usłyszał za sobą wściekły, piskliwy krzyk, po którym poczuł, jak granica miasta zaczyna drgać, a niegroźne wcześniej iskierki zaczynają błyskać jak małe pioruny.

– Sebastian… – wydusił, dostrzegając na twarzy mężczyzny strach, tak rzadko u niego widoczny.

– Później. Teraz mamy _smoki do pokonania_ – wyszeptał Sebastian, wpatrując się w punkt ponad jego ramieniem. Jego jasne oczy zwęziły się, a zęby i pięści zacisnęły z wściekłości; gdy Jim wyswobodził się z jego objęć i odwrócił, wciąż jednak przylegając do jego boku, w odległości kilkunastu metrów zobaczył Wróżkę.

Kobieta stała przed jaguarem ubrana w długą połyskującą suknię w takich samych barwach jak lakier samochodu i rozpływającą się po trawie tak, że przypominała wijące się, egzotyczne węże. Tak jak podczas ich pierwszego spotkania, jej głowa okryta była obszerną chustą, spod której wyfruwały włosy różnej struktury i barwy, wyglądające, jakby należały do różnych osób, zarówno młodych jak starych. Tym jednak razem jej twarz była inna: gdy widzieli się w Danii, próbowała zgrywać jego sojusznika i mimo iż wydawała mu się niepokojąca, nie budziła grozy. Teraz niczego nie udawała, była wściekła i niebezpieczna i ewidentnie zamierzała użyć swoich mocy przeciwko niemu – czego dowodem był fakt, że gdy tylko ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały, ruszyła przed siebie, skracając dzielący ich dystans tak płynnie i nienaturalnie, że wyglądała jakby płynęła a nie szła, mimo iż jej stopy w błyszczących pantoflach raz po raz błyskały między fałdami sukni i ewidentnie stawiała kroki. Wyciągnęła ręce, z jej gardła wydobył się niezrozumiały syk, a Jim instynktownie cofnął się, czując, jak ramię Sebastiana mocniej zaciska się wokół jego talii. Chociaż już wcześniej był niespokojny, teraz po raz pierwszy uderzyło go, jak bardzo nie chce tutaj być i że gdyby tylko mógł, _cofnąłby czas,_ ale nie do samego początku – czymkolwiek ten był – lecz zaledwie o kilka godzin. Nie pozwoliłby Sebastianowi jechać do Londynu, a po rozmowie z Wrzosem i Ćmą – zabrałby go na koniec świata, w dowolne miejsce, w którym nie byłoby magicznie cofających się zegarków, smoków i szalonych czarownic, które mogły zniszczyć wszystko, co było dla niego cenne.

 

***

 

Sherlock nie zastanawiał się dotąd, czego spodziewał się po osobie Wróżki, ale gdy zobaczył ją w długich szatach i z wściekle wykrzywioną twarzą, jego pierwszą myślą było, że powinna być raczej nazywana _Wiedźmą_. Widać było, że kobieta aż pali się do walki i rządzą nią silne emocje, nad którymi nie potrafi panować. Z jednej strony jej determinacja była niebezpieczna, ale z drugiej – szalona wściekłość mogła utrudnić jej skupienie i spowodować, że będzie ślepa na wszystko, co dzieje się wokół.

Jakiekolwiek zaklęcie Wróżka zamierzała rzucić na samym starcie, nie udało jej się to, bo gdy tylko jej palce zalśniły, Sherlock usłyszał wysoki okrzyk Ćmy – miał wrażenie, że ani razu nie cieszył się z usłyszenia czyjegoś głosu tak, jak w tym momencie. Maleńkie fragmenty białego tiulu momentalnie zmaterializowały się wokół dłoni Wróżki i chociaż rzuciła urok, to one przyjęły go na siebie i pochłonęły, spalając się na popiół. Jedyne, co poczuł Sherlock, to ostre smagnięcie tuż przy stopach. Serce podeszło mu do gardła, gdy dostrzegł na przyżółkłej trawie wypalone linie, skrzące się ciemną zielenią, ale powoli gasnące i nieszkodliwe.

– Sądzicie, że złamiecie moją klątwę?! – wrzasnęła Wróżka, ponownie unosząc ręce i odganiając ostatnie fragmenty tiulu, które krążyły wokół niej i wyglądały teraz jak drobne, przydymione ćmy. – Nigdy wam się to nie uda, nawet z pomocą Księcia i waszej białej czarodziejki! – Oznajmiła, ale zanim zdołała rozpocząć kolejne zaklęcie, zza jej pleców wyłonił się niewidoczny dotąd Lalkarz. O ile Wróżka wyglądała magicznie i niemal nierzeczywiście, on był zupełnie ludzki i dokładnie taki, jaki mógł być w gabinecie lekarskim, mimo iż nie miał na sobie kitla lecz krótki, beżowy płaszcz.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na Wróżkę z pewną pogardą, a kiedy nastąpił na fragment jej wijącej się magicznie sukni, cofnął nogę z obrzydzeniem i kolejne kroki wykonał ostrożnie stawiając stopy. Gdy znalazł się półtora metra od niej, rzucił jej rozeźlone spojrzenie, ale kobieta wydawała się nie zauważać, że jest poirytowany, a wręcz przeciwnie: jej twarz momentalnie złagodniała, zaś połyskujące węże całkowicie znieruchomiały na ziemi i wyglądały teraz jak zwyczajny, poszarpany materiał.

– Nie popisuj się, Till – powiedział Lalkarz a Sherlock uniósł brwi z zaskoczeniem, gdy Wróżka na dźwięk swojego męskiego imienia jakiego używała wśród tła przybrała jeszcze bardziej uległą postawę. – Przyszliśmy tu negocjować, a walka to ostateczność.

– Czego chcesz? – spytał nieruchomy dotąd Mycroft, robiąc krok na przód i stając tuż przed granicą miasta wyznaczoną przez świetliste punkciki. Sherlock nie mógł nie zauważyć, że jego brat wygląda na zmęczonego i chociaż wcześniej zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak źle atmosfera Londynu działa na pamiętających, teraz dotarło do niego, że Mycroft nie tylko był tam przez tak długi czas, ale też zużywał swoją energię na przeciwdziałanie klątwom Wróżki. Wyglądał, jakby postarzał się o kilka lat i chociaż dzieliło ich przynajmniej dwadzieścia stóp, doskonale dostrzegał, jak blado i niezdrowo wyglądał.

– Tego, czego chcę zawsze, gdy stajemy naprzeciwko siebie – oznajmił Lalkarz, po czym ruszył naprzód, minął Wróżkę i spokojnym krokiem zbliżył się do środka jezdni, tak, że od Mycrofta oraz Jima i Sebastiana nie dzieliło go więcej niż pięć stóp; Ćma również podeszła do środka skrzyżowania, a jej dłonie były odrobinę uniesione i połyskiwały perłowo, tak, jakby chciała pokazać, że jest gotowa bronić _Księcia_ zaklęciami jeśli tylko Lalkarz wykona jeden niewłaściwy ruch. Lalkarz parsknął z politowaniem, a potem spojrzał ponownie na Mycrofta i poprawił na nosie okulary; przez głowę Sherlocka przeszła dziwna myśl, że coś tak zwyczajnego jak wada wzroku wygląda aż nienaturalnie pomiędzy dwiema czarodziejkami, które moment temu walczyły ze sobą przy pomocy magii. – Chcę władzy oraz wolnej ręki, bym mógł robić to, na co mam ochotę. A także zapewnienia sobie bezpieczeństwa w tym i wszystkich kolejnych życiach. Moja propozycja jest taka: nie zniszczymy twojego kochanego miasta, mimo że gdy już cię w nim nie ma, moja laleczka może je rozbić w pył jednym ruchem palca i sprawić, że w żadnej przyszłej rzeczywistości Londyn nie będzie istniał, a związane z tą ziemią osoby z tła nigdy więcej się nie urodzą – oznajmił i uśmiechnął się złośliwie do Sebastiana i Jima, którzy nie odezwali się, ale popatrzyli na Lalkarza w ten sam sposób, w jaki doktor moment temu patrzył na Ćmę. – Żądam od ciebie wiecznej przysięgi, że wycofasz się i dasz mi należną mi przestrzeń, a w zamian ja nigdy więcej nie zbliżę się do twojego miasta.

– Należną ci przestrzeń? – parsknął Mycroft z politowaniem, a jego głos wydawał się nabrać mocy, której Sherlock nigdy wcześniej w nim nie słyszał. Nawet gdy jego brat okazywał swoją siłę i demonstrował władzę, nie mówił w ten sposób i dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że być może miał on w zanadrzu więcej magicznych zdolności niż ktokolwiek mógłby podejrzewać u tego chłodnego racjonalisty. – Chyba zapominasz, kim jesteś ty a kim ja.

– Raczej kim _byłeś_ , zanim moja dziewczynka wykastrowała cię z większości twoich mocy – odparł Lalkarz, nawet na moment nie pozbywając się ironicznego tonu. – Więc, jak będzie? Porozmawiamy na spokojnie jak para starszych i ustalimy, co dalej, czy zamierzasz się popisywać tak, jak nasze czarodziejki?

– Twoje żądania są absurdalne. Żadna magiczna przysięga nie zadziała tu _tak po prostu_ , bo nie żyjemy w magicznym świecie – odparł Mycroft oschle, ale przytyk wydawał się działać, bo brzmiał już bardziej zwyczajnie. – Jedyna możliwość by tak się stało, to doprowadzenie do stanu _nierównowagi krytycznej_ , a żeby do niej doszło, musiałbyś zrobić coś spektakularnego, na co nie zamierzam się zgadzać. Biorąc pod uwagę to, na czym skupiła się twoja marionetka, do całkowitego zniszczenia równowagi i stworzenia szczeliny poza czasem, gdzie magia osiąga swoją pełnię, musiałbyś zburzyć moje miasto, a wówczas stracisz swoją kartę przetargową – oznajmił, a Sherlock zauważył, że chociaż słowa te były dla niego, Jima i Sebastiana całkowitą nowością, nikt z pozostałych nie wydawał się nimi zaskoczony. Przez chwilę poczuł się jak dziecko, które nie rozumie jak działa świat, a podsłuchuje dorosłych. Nie była to miła myśl, bo nie znosił być ignorantem, a w tej sytuacji nie mógł nic zrobić, nie wiedział, co za chwilę może się stać i nie miał pojęcia, jak Wrzos mógł twierdzić, że obaj z Jimem będą wiedzieli. – Ponadto tak samo dobrze jak ja wiesz, że jeśli doszczętnie zniszczysz miejsce tak ważne dla pamiętających jak Londyn, ściągniesz na siebie gniew wszystkich, którzy nas wspierają a starsi będą cię ścigać do końca świata i na to żadna moja przysięga nie pomoże.

– Starsi? – roześmiał się Lalkarz zimno. – Starsi, ci starsi, którzy zawsze mnie bagatelizowali, odsuwali od swoich spraw a od kilkunastu żyć mają gdzieś naszą dawną społeczność? Głupawe małpki poukrywane w swoich złotych pałacykach, niezainteresowane niczym innym niż własne szczęście, które budują z dala od nas, od prawdziwych ludzi. Sprawy równowagi od dawna ich nie obchodzą i… cóż. Jakoś ich tu nie widzę – zakończył z szyderczym uśmieszkiem.

Na słowa Lalkarza Mycroft momentalnie się spiął, jednak zanim drobny mężczyzna zdążył napawać się czymś, co uznał za sukces, milcząca dotąd Ćma ruszyła przed siebie, gestem powstrzymując stojących za nią Sherlocka i Wrzosa, aby nie ruszali się z miejsca. Nie zaszczyciła Wróżki nawet jednym spojrzeniem, w zamian wpatrując się badawczo w Lalkarza, a wreszcie parsknęła perlistym śmiechem, który aż dźwięczał w uszach; w powietrzu wokół niej mignęły drobne strzępy tiulu, a potem rozsypały się i opadły na trawę i asfalt wyglądając jak sztuczny śnieg.

– Oczywiście że ich tu nie ma – powiedziała, zaś moment później jej głos zupełnie się zmienił, a Sherlock był całkowicie pewny, że słyszy Madison Duncombe. – Po co mają się narażać osobiście, skoro mogą po prostu być tutaj _we mnie_. – Rozłożyła ręce, a Sherlock dostrzegł, jak wokół niego i Wrzosa błyska wstęga białego dymu, na moment przesłoniła im widok a gdy tylko się rozwiał, odsłonił Ćmę, która wyglądała… inaczej, mimo że detektyw nie potrafił powiedzieć, co się w niej zmieniło. – Mam nadzieję że w swoim racjonalnym zaślepieniu i niechęci do magii nie zaczniesz udawać, że tego nie widzisz – zakończyła, tym razem męskim, poważnym głosem, który sprawił, że Lalkarz zrobił się blady jak ściana. Sherlock był pewien, że słyszy go po raz pierwszy w życiu, ale jednocześnie po prostu wiedział, że należy on do Edgara Greena, mężczyzny z Kanady, który cały czas przewijał się w opowieściach.

– Przyznaję, to robi wrażenie – oznajmił Lalkarz, odzyskując rezon. – Ale nie myśl, że jesteś jedyną czarodziejką, która od jakiegoś czasu testowała swoje moce i nauczyła się paru przydatnych, widowiskowych sztuczek.

– Od dawna nie nastąpił żaden magiczny świat – podjęła Wróżka, gdy Lalkarz drobnym gestem dłoni pokazał jej, że może się odezwać. – Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie marnowałam tego czasu.

– Nie wątpię – odparła Ćma chłodno, po raz pierwszy zwracając się do drugiej kobiety. – Chociaż jesteś zaślepionym psiakiem Lalkarza, gdy chciałaś mu zaimponować, zawsze potrafiłaś wykrzesać z siebie ambicje, których zwykle jesteś zupełnie pozbawiona – stwierdziła, a Sherlock zamrugał kilkakrotnie i niemal się uszczypnął. Ponownie usłyszał te głosy po raz pierwszy i ponownie wiedział, kto tym razem przemawiał ustami Ćmy: kobieta użyła głosu najpierw Kessona a potem Rankina, a gdy zerknęła ponad ramieniem na Wrzosa, rysy twarzy zamigotały, na moment stały się ostre i niemal nieludzkie, a gdy ponownie stała się sobą, wyglądała na kilka lat młodszą niż gdy spotkali się parę godzin temu. – Jeśli chcesz nam grozić i walczyć, miej świadomość, że nie tylko ty masz asy w rękawie, a ja nie pokazałam jeszcze wszystkiego, co potrafię.

– Wcale nie musimy walczyć – uciął Lalkarz ze złością i odwrócił wzrok od obu czarodziejek, po czym zbliżył się do Mycrofta, zachowując jednak bezpieczną odległość od połyskującej granicy Londynu. – Nie mam ochotę patrzyć jak nasze dziewczynki wyciągają różdżki i popisują się zaklęciami. Wciąż możemy negocjować tak, że żaden z nas nie ucierpi, bo jest inna opcja zburzenia równowagi i zawarcia przymierza niż zniszczenie twojego miasta lub robienie tutaj magicznego Armagedonu. Wcale nie zależy mi na rozbijaniu Londynu i dobrze wiesz, że to karta przetargowa, której użyję wyłącznie wtedy, gdy mnie do tego zmusisz.

– Zamieniam się w słuch – powiedział Mycroft zimno i z wyraźną rezerwą, podobnie jak Sherlock nie wierząc, że cokolwiek, co zaproponuje Lalkarz, może mu się spodobać.

– Poświęcisz Strażnika i Srokę – odparł mężczyzna, a Sherlock dostrzegł, że Sebastian mocniej przytula do siebie Jima i zaciska ze złością zęby. – Nie zależy ci na nich ani trochę. Nawet ich nie lubisz i od dawna sprawiali ci mnóstwo problemów. Są przeszkodą dla nas obu. Zasklepiając ich klątwę i cementując pozostałe, zrobimy pierwszy istotny krok, zatrzęsiemy rzeczywistością na tyle skutecznie, aby nasza magiczna przysięga miała…

– Mycroft, nie! – krzyknął natychmiast Sherlock, za co został obdarzony pogardliwym spojrzeniem Lalkarza, który jednak powstrzymał się przed warknięciem, aby nie wtrącał się w sprawy starszych, mimo że jego wzrok wyrażał to bardziej niż zrobiłyby to słowa.

– Zamierzasz popadać w żałosne sentymenty czy ochronisz swoje miasto? To tylko dwójka ludzi. Jeśli się dogadamy, to tę jedną, _twoją_ klątwę zdejmiemy i odzyskasz kogoś, na kim ci zależy. Ale potrzebuję zasklepienia całej reszty. Więc… jak będzie? Zrobiło się ciekawiej, gdy widzisz, że na układzie ze mną możesz coś zyskać, prawda? – spytał Lennox, spoglądając z powrotem na Mycrofta i kusząc go dziwnie słodkim głosem; jego urok mógł działać na jego lalki, ale starszy Holmes, jeśli miał jakieś wątpliwości, czy powinien z nim współpracować to w tym momencie musiał się ich pozbyć. I nie potrzebne tu było przekonywanie z czyjejkolwiek strony.

– Obrażasz mnie proponując coś takiego. Jeśli negocjacje mają polegać na tym, że kogoś poświęcam w celu zapewnienia spokoju komuś innemu, to nie mamy o czym rozmawiać. Nie złożę w ofierze swojego miasta a tym bardziej swoich poddanych, bez względu na to, jaką mam z nimi wspólną przeszłość – oznajmił pewnym tonem, w którym nie było nawet krzty wątpliwości czy postępuje właściwie ani wahania. – Swoją drogą, co niby możesz o niej wiedzieć, oprócz bajeczek, które przekazała ci Wróżka? Obawiam się, że znasz tylko skrawki historii i nie wygrasz ze mną, rzucając mi w twarz przeszłością której nie pamiętasz – zakpił, na co Lalkarz syknął wściekle, zaś stojąca za nim Wróżka, odczytując to jako pewien sygnał, krzyknęła krótko i wykonała ruch jakby rzucała jakimś niewielkim przedmiotem; rozżarzona kulka połyskująca zielenią zbliżała się w stronę Mycrofta, Jima i Sebastiana, ale zanim jeszcze dotarła do granicy Londynu, brat Sherlocka jako pierwszy wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, a wówczas połyskująca linia oddzielająca miasto wygięła się jak membrana, a ciśnięte zaklęcie odbiło się od niej. Skrzące wciąż odpryski opadły na ziemię i zaczęły się tlić, wydzielając obrzydliwy, duszący zapach ścinającego się białka, a po paru sekundach wypaliły się całkowicie i zniknęły, pozostawiając na trawie smolistą plamę.

Zanim Wróżka zdołała ponowić próbę ataku, Mycroft rozrzucił ręce na boki, a bariera między chronionym miastem, za granicą której stali Jim i Sebastian, wzmocniła się, zaś migające punkty znieruchomiały jakby zostały zamrożone. Kobieta, w której dłoni połyskiwała już kolejna kula, zmrużyła ze złością oczy i cisnęła zaklęcie w stronę Sherlocka i Wrzosa, wokół których błysnęło zaklęcie ochronne, jakie wcześniej założyła na nich Ćma. Tym jednak razem zanim rozbita kula spadła na ziemię, rozpostarła się kolejna wstęga, oplotła żarzący się pocisk i zgasiła go.

Kobieta zerknęła na Sherlocka i Wrzosa, którzy nie zostali nawet draśnięci i rzuciła wówczas Mycroftowi zaniepokojone spojrzenie, jakby pytając go, czy potrzebuje pomocy, jednak mężczyzna pokręcił głową. Nie dało się jednak nie zauważyć, że o ile Ćmy uruchomienie zaklęć ochronnych nie osłabiło, to to, co robił mężczyzna, musiało go wiele kosztować, bo stał na granicy miasta odrobinę chwiejnie, a palce jego rozłożonych ramion były rozczapierzone i drżały z wysiłku.

– Chcesz ginąć dla swoich ideałów, mimo że mógłbyś dostać to, czego pragniesz najbardziej, oddając w zamian ludzi, na których w ogóle ci nie zależy? – odezwał się Lalkarz, dostrzegając stan Mycrofta i najwyraźniej zamierzając mu dać ostatnią szansę na zmianę decyzji i poddanie się.

– Przyszedłem tu złamać klątwy, a nie je zasklepiać – powiedział mężczyzna, ciężko oddychając. – Możesz być pewny, że chciałbym wierzyć, że można dać ci szansę i cię oszczędzić. Wrzos być może wciąż w to wierzy, bo ma zbyt miękkie serce, by skreślić cię całkowicie, ale teraz widzę już, że porozumienie między nami nigdy nie będzie możliwe – dodał, unosząc wzrok na stojącego przy Sherlocku mężczyznę, który zaciskał wargi, ale nie odpowiedział ani słowem.

– Więc chcesz walczyć? – spytał ironicznie Lalkarz. – Walczyć…! Dobre sobie. Nigdy nie miałeś jakichś szczególnych magicznych zdolności, a jedyne, co jeszcze potrafisz, to się bronić, _Książę_ – zakończył z jawną kpiną. 

– W tym momencie moim zadaniem jest właśnie obrona tego, co dla mnie ważne, więc nie powiedziałbym, że to problem – odparował. – Znosiłem to, że twoja marionetka trzyma naszą społeczność w szachu stanowczo zbyt długo i nadszedł moment, kiedy nie zamierzam tego tolerować ani chwili dłużej. Po raz kolejny próbujecie zburzyć równowagę, zagrażacie Londynowi, skrzywdziliście wszystkich pamiętających którzy tam mieszkali a teraz próbujesz mnie szantażować. I albo udajesz albo faktycznie nie chcesz zauważyć, że tym razem nie przymknę na to oczu i zgromadziłem siły, by pokonać was raz na zawsze i naprawić wszystko, co robicie i co zacząłeś w trzynastym świecie wstecz. A czego nawet nie pamiętasz i to była dotąd jedyna rzecz, która mogłaby mnie powstrzymać, jednak twoja postawa każe mi pozbyć się oporów moralnych.

– Naprawdę uważasz, że masz szanse wygrać? Mam w ręku najpotężniejszą czarodziejkę tego świata, rozchwianą równowagę, która zawsze była moim sojusznikiem a waszym wrogiem oraz klątwy, które wpływają na najsilniejszych z was. Naprawdę wolałbym rozwiązać to podaniem sobie dłoni i będzie mi przykro, gdy będę musiał patrzyć jak wszyscy umieracie, ale zawsze przegrywasz gdy stajemy naprzeciwko siebie. 

– A ty zawsze przegrywasz ze mną, Craig – odezwał się Wrzos, a jego słowa sprawiły, że twarz Lalkarza skrzywiła się w nieprzyjemnym grymasie. – I przegrasz ponownie, bo _mnie_ nie potrafisz zabić, a ja tym razem nie stoję z boku, tylko po stronie Księcia. Mam Pierwszego Strażnika, mam chroniącą mnie czarodziejkę i moc starszych, a ty masz złudzenie, że Wróżka i jej zaklęcia niszczące Londyn wystarczą. Masz jeszcze szansę się wycofać i nie robić głupot.

– Wycofać się i narazić, że dorwiecie mnie gdy tylko się oddalę? – rzucił ze złością. – Nie jestem idiotą.

– Jesteś, skoro sądzisz, że masz z nami szanse. A nawet wygrywając i zabijając lub nawet usypiając nas wszystkich, co osiągniesz? Naprawdę pragniesz samotnej władzy w wyłącznym towarzystwie swojej kolejnej fanki, której w przeciwieństwie do mnie nawet nie lubisz? – spytał i bez najmniejszego wysiłku uchylił się, gdy Wróżka na oślep cisnęła w niego zaklęciem przypominającym błyskawicę. Ta otarła się o stojący dalej samochód, zostawiając głęboką rysę na lakierze.

– Wolałbym nie musieć z tobą walczyć, ale nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru – oznajmił Lalkarz po czym rzucił Wróżce rozeźlone spojrzenie, że zaatakowała kogoś bez jego rozkazu. – Jeśli zdecydujecie się walczyć, wszyscy zginiecie, bez względu na to, jak będzie mi z tego powodu przykro. A część z was uśnie, bo nie myślcie, że próżnowałem, gdy prowadziłem własne eksperymenty. Nie mówiąc o tym, że wasi bliscy z tła… – zerknął na obu braci Holmes a potem Sebastiana i uśmiechnął się paskudnie – w ogóle się nie urodzą – dokończył. Sherlock nie miał pojęcia, czy w tym momencie mówi prawdę czy blefuje, ale sama myśl, że ktoś mógłby pozbawić go Johna sprawiła, że zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

– Doskonale wiem, co robiłeś i, zaręczam ci, pracowałem nad odtrutkami, czyli robiłem to, co zawsze: szukałem sposób na naprawianie tego, co zniszczyłeś – odparł Wrzos niezrażonym tonem. – Byłem twoją lalką i znam cię lepiej niż ktokolwiek na świecie. I wiem, jakiemu rodzajowi lalek nigdy nie potrafiłeś się oprzeć i kogo należy wysłać do ciebie, by cię dla mnie śledził – wyznał, bacznie przyglądając się Lalkarzowi, który zacisnął zęby z wściekłości, a jego policzki pociemniały. – Och, widzę że szybko zrozumiałeś, kogo mam na myśli i że do tej pory nawet przez moment nie podejrzewałeś, że nie jest ci wierna. Mówiłem ci, że nigdy ze mną nie wygrywasz.

– Nie wygrywałem przed tym, jak zostałem uśpiony.

– Czerpałeś wiedzę o światach sprzed uśpienia od Wróżki. Jesteś pewien, że to wiarygodne źródło? – spytał, na co Lalkarz zmrużył ze złością oczy, ale nie odniósł się do jego słów. Być może zdał sobie w tym momencie sprawę, że istniało ryzyko, iż miał zaburzony obraz sytuacji, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać i akurat w tej kwestii Sherlock nie mógł mu się dziwić: gdyby sam popełnił błąd w rozeznaniu sytuacji na podstawie nieprawdziwych danych, nie umiałby się wycofać, skoro zaszedł tak daleko. Jeśli wcześniej detektyw miałby jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, że Wróżka przedstawiła swojemu twórcy zafałszowaną wersję historii i rozbuchała jego ego wmawiając mu, że oboje tworzą niezniszczalny tandem, to teraz się ich pozbył.

– Przeszłość nie ma znaczenia – odezwał się Lalkarz po chwili. – Teraz mam nowe życie i wszystko może…

– Uśpienie i budzenie, pamięć i zapomnienie, naprawdę sądzisz, że to cokolwiek znaczy? W środku zawsze jesteśmy tacy sami, a nasze życia to ciągła nieuświadomiona powtórka poprzednich – przerwał mu Wrzos, a w jego głosie pojawiło się coś, co zaniepokoiło Sherlocka, ale nie potrafił stwierdzić, dlaczego. Przypomniał sobie jednak cofający się zegarek w samochodzie, którym tu przyjechali, który zauważył ponownie jak Jim i po prostu poczuł, że _powtarzalność_ w połączeniu z _cofaniem się czasu_ była w jakiś sposób istotna.

– Mogę nie pamiętać, co nas łączyło, ale jednego jestem pewny: gdy byliśmy razem, musiałem nienawidzić tych twoich filozoficznych bredni. Till… – Lalkarz uniósł rękę, nie patrząc w stronę Wróżki, lecz nieprzerwanie wpatrując się we Wrzosa, który z rezygnacją pokręcił głową, zdając sobie sprawę, że pokojowe rozwiązanie sprawy nie wchodzi w grę. – Możesz zaczynać – dokończył. Wzdrygnął się z obrzydzenia, kiedy Wróżka rzuciła na niego zaklęcie ochronne, które podbarwiło ziemię wokół niego czerwonymi, połyskującymi pasmami, a które następnie uniosły się w powietrze i zawirowały wokół niego. Kiedy odwrócił się i wycofał na swoje poprzednie miejsce przy luksusowym samochodzie, stawiał kroki ostrożnie, tak, aby nie dotknąć materializacji otaczającego go zaklęcia.

Wrzos westchnął ciężko, a potem wrócił do Sherlocka i na parę chwil zapadła cisza, zupełnie jakby obie czarodziejki czekały na sygnał od swoich mentorów. Dłonie obu kobiet zalśniły od buzujących w nich zaklęć, jakie miały zostać rzucone, wokół Ćmy zawirowały tiulowe pasma, a u stóp Wróżki ponownie zmaterializowały się i zaczęły poruszać wężowe wstęgi. Mycroft oraz Wrzos wzmocnili ochronne bariery, a Sebastian przyciągnął do siebie Jima, zaciskając w dłoni pistolet, który musiał wyciągnąć kiedy Sherlock był skupiony na obserwowaniu słownej potyczki najsilniejszych spośród nich.

Pistolet, broń, której Sebastian i Jim prawdopodobnie zawsze ufali, a która teraz była boleśnie bezużyteczna, zaś obaj – podobnie zresztą jak Sherlock – byli słabi i kompletnie zdani na kogoś innego a także na moce, których nie posiadali i nie rozumieli. Detektyw czuł się niepotrzebny i nie znosił dobrze faktu, że tak na dobrą sprawę nie miał na nic wpływu i nie miał pojęcia, co może się wydarzyć, podczas gdy jego brat, Lalkarz i Wrzos – nieuczestniczący w walce, ale decydujący o jej przebiegu – wydawali się znać i doskonale rozumieć wszelkie możliwe scenariusze. Starał się pocieszać faktem, że John był daleko stąd i był bezpieczny, ale biorąc pod uwagę pogróżki Lalkarza, nie potrafił cieszyć się tą nadzieją.

Ćma, podobnie jak Wróżka, była gotowa do walki, ale z jej nienaturalnie bezbarwnej twarzy, która przypominała maskę oklejoną białym tiulem, niewiele dało się wyczytać, w przeciwieństwie do twarzy Wrzosa, który denerwował się i nie miał oporów, by ujawnić swoje emocje. Atmosferę, jaka zapanowała, można było oddać tylko jednym określeniem: cisza przed burzą. Wszyscy byli mniej lub bardziej spięci, pomijając Lalkarza, który wydawał się czerpać siłę ze strachu i nerwowego oczekiwania, bo uśmiechał się nieprzyjemnie, zsunął z nosa okulary i przetarł je rękawem, zanim ponownie je założył, a potem ledwo widocznie skinął głową. Nie zdążył nawet wyprostować się, a Wróżka rozrzuciła ręce na boki i uderzyła zaklęciami jednocześnie w kierunku Mycrofta oraz Ćmy, który jednocześnie odparli ataki, potem zaś nastąpiło kilka szybkich uderzeń z obu stron, jednak zanim Sherlock zaczął choćby próbować przetworzyć i zrozumieć to wszystko, poczuł, jak Wrzos chwyta go za rękaw i przyciąga do siebie.

– Każde zaklęcie rzucone przez Falenę lub przeze mnie, silne czy słabe, wzmacnia _odtrutkę_ – wyszeptał, chociaż przy hałasie, jakie powodowały zaklęcia, nie było ryzyka, że ktokolwiek poza Sherlockiem go usłyszy. – Widziałeś zegarek. Rozumiesz już, o co chodzi?

– Chcecie odwrócić klątwy… i ma to jakiś związek z czasem. I powtarzalnością…? – spytał niepewnie, nie chcąc zrobić z siebie głupca.

– Każda zła rzecz, jaka się wydarzyła, musi wydarzyć się w naszym zamkniętym kręgu ponownie. Odkąd Lalkarz przebudził się ponownie, pracowaliśmy nad stworzeniem rytuału cofającego czas, dokonaliśmy tego w poprzednim świecie, ale, jak wiesz, przez śmierć Sroki i pomyłkę zarówno naszą jak Strażnika nie mieliśmy szansy go przeprowadzić tak, jak stanie się to teraz.

– Jak to ma działać?

\- Za każdym razem, gdy któreś z osób stojących po naszej stronie wygeneruje magiczną energię, rytuał przyspiesza; początkowo zakładaliśmy, że tylko czary Faleny będą go wzmacniać, ale nasze plany się zmieniły i obecnie zaklęcia moje czy magia ochronna Mycrofta działają tak samo, więc… spodziewaj się czasowego kołowrotka, który wstrzymać go może tylko wyłączenie zegara. Testowaliśmy to wielokrotnie, ale na maksymalnie jednym życiu i nie jestem pewny, co się stanie, gdy odwrócimy historię i dotrzemy do czasów, gdzie któryś z nas był jeszcze tłem. Gdy znajdziemy się w życiu, w którym usłyszałeś o pamiętających, możesz stracić na chwilę wspomnienia i cofnąć się do tła, chociaż nie jest to pewne, ale nie zapomnisz niczego, co działo się odkąd zaczęliśmy cofać czas w drodze tutaj – wyrzucił z siebie, a Sherlock ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że mężczyzna nie porusza ustami i słyszał go tylko w swojej głowie. – Nie jesteś zbędny, ale możesz się taki wydawać Wróżce i Lalkarzowi i nie będą zwracać na ciebie uwagi. Kiedy wszystko przyspieszy, wsiądziesz do samochodu i zgasisz silnik samochodu gdy tylko dotrzemy do świata sześciu płci. To niesamowicie  ważne i o tym nie możesz zapomnieć ani się spóźnić.

– Dlaczego? – powiedział na głos.

– W najbardziej optymistycznej wersji, w świecie sześciu płci uśpimy Lalkarza, a Wróżkę dotkliwie zranimy i pozbawimy ją siły do walki. Optymistyczna opcja zakłada, że bez niego Wróżka będzie nikim i cofnięcie się do trzynastego świata wstecz, gdzie odwrócimy klątwy, będzie tylko formalnością. W opcji neutralnej osłabimy go i również podetniemy jej skrzydła, jednak nie uda nam się go zabić w tych mniej… – głos w głowie Sherlocka zamilkł – cokolwiek się stanie, pamiętaj, że jesteśmy odgrodzeni od reszty tej rzeczywistości, że z każdym życiem wstecz granica ta będzie silniejsza i niebawem ludzie wokół nie będą już czuli nas w ogóle, a jedyne, co dostrzegą, to kilka piorunów. W świecie sześciu płci, alfy miały władzę nad swoim terytorium i dlatego tak ważne jest, żebyśmy się tam zatrzymali i utworzyli całkowicie własną przestrzeń: nie możemy narażać reszty tej rzeczywistości. Nie możemy wypuścić naszego magicznego chaosu na zewnątrz.

– Co się stanie w najgorszej opcji? – spytał Sherlock, widząc, że Wrzosowi jest trudno o tym mówić.

– Będzie więcej ofiar niż zakładamy albo stracimy niewłaściwe osoby – odparł wreszcie, na co Sherlock znieruchomiał, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Cokolwiek się jednak stanie, dzięki temu, że uruchomisz zegar ponownie, któreś z nas będzie mogło jeszcze raz napędzić go zaklęciami i cofniemy się do trzynastego świata, w którym Wróżka była zaślepionym dzieciakiem, który na nieszczęście dla całego świata znał całkiem sporo magicznych sztuczek. Z całą wiedzą na temat klątw i działań jej i Lalkarza, będziemy mogli to wszystko powstrzymać. W końcu… w trzynastym świecie bez Lalkarza Wróżka byłaby nikim i klątwy nie zostałyby rzucone – odparł, mocniej zaciskając palce. – Może wydaje ci się, że najbezpieczniejszą opcją byłoby zatrzymać się dopiero w trzynastym świecie, ale przystanek w miejscu gdzie Lalkarz został uśpiony jest dla naszych planów zbyt istotny, by z niego zrezygnować. Po prostu musimy przejść przez świat sześciu płci, który jest i zawsze był istotny, a dla nas jest tym bardziej, bo utworzy ogromne dysproporcje sił między nami, a właśnie na tym nam zależy.

– Ćma była tam omegą… – wymamrotał Sherlock. – Tak jak Jim. Będą narażeni na atak i słabi i…

– Oboje byli tam pamiętającymi. Tylko Lalkarz nie był i tylko jemu może stać się prawdziwa krzywda – uciął Wrzos. – Był tam moją omegą, a Wróżka w żaden sposób go nie ochroni, nawet przed swoim własnym zaklęciem.

– Więc dopuszczasz możliwość, że coś im się stanie teraz? – spytał Sherlock z naciskiem, na co Wrzos puścił go i odsunął się o pół kroku.

– Pamiętaj że kiedyś byłem pryzmatem. Cofamy czas i odzyskujemy dawne moce z każdym kolejnym, magicznym światem i w świecie sześciu płci będę potrafił przyjąć energię, zwielokrotnić i rozproszyć po całym naszym ułamku rzeczywistości. Musimy osłabić Lalkarza. Zabić albo śmiertelnie zranić. Gdy to się stanie, wtedy _i tylko wtedy_ , musisz uruchomić zegar ponownie. Bez względu na to, co stanie się z wszystkimi pozostałymi osobami. To jest twoja rola. Nie myśl o niczym innym. Po prostu musisz to zrobić. Potem możesz dać się zabić, uciec stąd albo walczyć na ile potrafisz, ale tę jedną rzecz musisz zrobić.

– _Dlaczego ja?_

– Bo Książę, Strażnik i Sroka stoją za granicą Londynu, a ja będę zajęty moją omegą – odparł cicho. – Tak właśnie miało być. Do tego miała służyć Drużyna: prawdziwe tło, jako tło które mamy obowiązek chronić i zrobiliśmy to, odsyłając Johna w bezpieczne miejsce. Samoistny drugiej fali, osoba przebudzona dlatego, że coś utraciła, której celem istnienia jest to odzyskać. Oraz dziecko starszego… wiesz co robią dzieci? Słuchają dorosłych. I to twoja rola… _Shezza_ – zakończył, po czym uniósł wzrok, na pożółkłe, przydymione niebo przecinane raz po raz błyskawicami w odcieniach granatu i czerni.

Dopiero teraz Sherlock dostrzegł, że niebo nad nimi wyglądało jak w negatywie.

I ta jedna rzecz, wcale nie tak spektakularna jak ciskane raz po raz zaklęcia, sprawiła, że serce stanęło mu w gardle.

 

***

 

Jimowi dziwnie było oglądać walkę, jaka rozgrywała się przed jego oczami. Głównymi jej uczestniczkami były Ćma i Wróżka i gdyby nie czuł narastającego strachu i niepokoju, rozbawiłoby go, że w ich grupie, w której znajdowali się tak silni i posiadający zawsze sporą władzę mężczyźni, walczyły ze sobą dwie jedyne kobiety, a oni mogli się im tylko przyglądać. Próbował… racjonalizować to, co miał przed oczami i aby zająć czymś myśli, zrozumieć to zwykłymi zmysłami oraz dedukcją. A może robił to, aby odsunąć na bok narastający niepokój i złe przeczucia.

Zaklęcia Ćmy wydawały się być związane z powietrzem – wokół niej raz po raz wznosiły się połyskujące, białe wstęgi, układając się w magiczne kajdany, które niwelowały uroki Wróżki, zmuszały wiatr do szargania jej włosami i suknią, a kilkakrotnie niemal zwaliły ją z nóg nagłymi, ostrymi podmuchami. Ćma sprawiała, że trawa i drzewa wokół nich były poruszane nieustającym, silnym wiatrem, którego jednak nikt z obecnych poza Wróżką nie odczuwał. Wróżka z kolei, związana z ziemią i – jeśli poprawnie rozumiał to, jak jej suknia rozpływała się i wiła – naturą i wodą, rzucała raz po raz uroki, sycząc zaklęcia, które rozrywały asfalt pod jej stopami, powodowały drżenie podłoża i materializację dziwnych, napawających lękiem kształtów w odcieniach bordo i zieleni, które tiulowym ćmom było czasem trudno zneutralizować.

Ponieważ Jim niewiele rozumiał z tego, co się rozgrywało między dwoma czarodziejkami i czuł się tak, jakby oglądał niepokojący film fantasy w trójwymiarze, zaczął zwracać uwagę również na otoczenie. Pomiędzy brunatnymi chmurami na zamglonym, żółtawym niebie błyskały co jakiś czas promienie słońca w nienaturalnym, fioletowym odcieniu, które, tak jak zapowiedział Wrzos, _cofało się na wschód_. Walka nie trwała nawet kwadransa, gdy zaległy nocne ciemności, rozświetlane tylko bladożółtą poświatą niemającą swojego źródła, reflektorami samochodu Wrzosa, który wciąż pozostawał na chodzie oraz, oczywiście, zaklęciami, które raz po raz rozbłyskały wielobarwnymi smugami. Wszystko to wyglądało tak surrealistycznie, że musiał powstrzymywać się przed pocieraniem oczu z niedowierzaniem. Jedyną namacalną rzeczą, która utrzymywała jego zdrowe zmysły, była bliskość Sebastiana, który w pełnym napięcia milczeniu obserwował rozgrywającą się przed nimi walkę.

– Dlaczego Ćma nie atakuje? – szepnął w pewnym momencie obejmujący go mężczyzna, a Jim z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że jego barwa głosu odrobinę się zmieniła; nie był jednak w stanie stwierdzić, czy naprawdę brzmiał inaczej czy to zmysły płatały mu figle.

– Nie mam pojęcia – odparł równie cicho i cofnął się pół kroku, kiedy Wróżka cisnęła w ich stronę silnym zaklęciem, którego Ćma nie zdołała zablokować, zajęta niwelowaniem zaklętych, wężowatych istot jakie sunęły w jej stronę po ziemi. Była to kolejna próba uderzenia w Jima i Sebastiana, ale, tak jak poprzednie, zaklęcie zostało całkowicie pochłonięte przez utrzymywaną przez Mycrofta granicę miasta. Tym jednak razem czar musiał być silniejszy, bo starszy Holmes stracił równowagę, a Sebastian i Jim w ostatniej chwili doskoczyli do niego, by podtrzymać go i nie pozwolić mu osunąć się na ziemię.

– Wszystko w porządku… – wydusił mężczyzna, ciężko oddychając, a jego barwa głosu, podobnie jak Sebastiana, brzmiała inaczej niż dotychczas. – Cofnijcie się. Nie dotykajcie granicy – dodał zmęczonym, drżącym głosem, a gdy Jim pochwycił wzrokiem jego profil, dostrzegł, że Mycroft jest blady jak ściana, jego oczy są przekrwione i ewidentnie ledwo trzyma się na nogach. Zupełnie inaczej niż Wrzos, którego utrzymywanie bariery ochronnej wokół siebie i Sherlocka wydawało się nic nie kosztować, chociaż znacznie częściej był zmuszony niwelować zaklęcia Wróżki, stojąc bliżej Ćmy niż oni.

Walczące kobiety również stawały się coraz bardziej zmęczone, chociaż nawet zmęczenie wydawało się być u nich nieludzkie i magiczne. Na nienaturalnie pobladłej twarzy i dłoniach Ćmy pojawiały się drobne plamki i wybroczyny, jej skóra stała się napięta i tak cienka, że prześwitywały przez nią wszystkie naczynia krwionośne a wirujące wokół niej, półprzejrzyste pasma tiulu wydawały się coraz bardziej podarte. Wróżka co jakiś czas chwiała się na nogach, jej śniada cera nabrała szarawego odcienia i wyglądała jak oprószona popiołem, we włosach mieniących się różnymi odcieniami coraz więcej było siwych i szpakowatych pasm. Tak naprawdę nie dało się stwierdzić, czy którakolwiek z nich wygrywała, ale jednocześnie coraz bardziej widoczne było, że Ćma grała na czas i momentami celowo przeciągała walkę i przechodziła do defensywy, chociaż mogłaby zaatakować.

Dzień i noc były trudne do określenia z powodu gęstniejącej z każdą chwilą żółtej mgły, a Jim miał wrażenie, że z czasem dzieje się coś nietypowego. Z początku nie było to nic konkretnego, po prostu _czuł to po kościach_ , jednak z każdą minutą zmiany były bardziej wyraziste. Twarze osób wokół – oprócz Wróżki i Ćmy, które pochłonięte magią wyglądały tak nierzeczywiście, że nie dało się określić ich wieku – wydawały się młodnieć coraz bardziej, on sam również miał wrażenie, że zmienił się i teraz zdawał już sobie sprawę, że nie mylił się, gdy głosy Sebastiana i Mycrofta brzmiały inaczej. Gdy zerknął ponad ramieniem na Sebastiana, który stał najbliżej niego, nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości: mężczyzna nie wyglądał już na trzydziestokilkulatka, lecz dzieciaka w wieku maturalnym i gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, miał absolutną pewność, że on sam również odmłodniał.

 Od momentu, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z zachodzących zmian, te zaczęły postępować znaczniej szybciej i ani się obejrzał a wszystkie zgromadzone tu osoby dotarły do wieku, w którym zazwyczaj następuje przebudzenie. Mgła niespodziewanie zgęstniała tak bardzo, że nie widział co dzieje się dalej niż kilkanaście stóp od niego, dźwięki stały się przytłumione, a jemu coraz ciężej było oddychać. Niemal się dusił, gdy usłyszał, jak Lalkarz przekrzykuje huki zaklęć i każe Wróżce walczyć dalej i nie zwracać na nic uwagi, jego głos rozpłynął się jednak, a potem został zagłuszony przerażającym skrzekiem, od którego ciarki przeszły mu po plecach.

Nie potrafił opisać tego, co wydarzyło się moment później. Było tak, jakby znalazł się w kolejce górskiej, która sunie powoli pod górę, a potem niespodziewanie obraca się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i zaczyna zjeżdżać w dół w szalonym tempie. Zalała go fala przerażenia, po której nastąpiły mdłości i zawroty głowy tak silne, że tylko fakt, że Sebastian wciąż go przytulał, próbując uspokoić zarówno jego jak i samego siebie, wyszeptując raz po raz, że wszystko będzie dobrze, pozwolił mu nie oszaleć ze strachu. Jim nie był w stanie wydusić nawet słowa, czuł się, jakby umierał, jakby spadał, spadał, spadał…

A potem wszystko ustąpiło, wściekłe wirowanie się skończyło, a on i Sebastian zachwiali się i z trudem utrzymali na nogach. Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że od jakiegoś czasu zaciskał powieki i gdy odważył się je uchylić… otoczenie zmieniło się. Drzewa były rozmieszczone w odrobinę inny sposób niż wcześniej, wszyscy byli ponownie w normalnym wieku – a może nawet starsi niż zanim dziwne zaklęcie wpływające na czas się uruchomiło. Poszczególne osoby były ubrane podobnie jak przed zawirowaniem sprzed paru chwil, ale nie były to te _same_ rzeczy. Coś było nie tak i dopiero kiedy spojrzał na siebie, zrozumiał, o co chodziło i poczuł, jak robi mu się zimno.

Miał na sobie ten sam garnitur, w którym w poprzednim świecie popełnił samobójstwo na dachu Barts. Za to oniemiały Sebastian, wpatrujący się w niego jak w ducha, ubrany był w bury strój, jaki nosili więźniowie.

– Nie zwracaj na to uwagi! – usłyszał wściekły krzyk Lalkarza. – To tylko kolejna sztuczka, nie daj się nabrać! – dokończył, na co Wróżka z przerażającym piskiem cisnęła w stronę Ćmy, ubranej teraz w dopasowaną garsonkę, zwielokrotnione zaklęcie przypominające liczne dłonie wyposażone w szpony. Prawdopodobnie mogłoby być ono śmiertelne, gdyby skupiła się zamiast dać się ponieść emocjom i wycelowała lepiej, a tak udało jej się tylko wypalić szerokie pasmo trawy, które zaczęła tlić się cuchnącym, zielonkawym płomieniem.

– Co się dzieje…? – wymamrotał Sebastian, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie, naznaczone innymi niż zazwyczaj bliznami. Jim przełknął ślinę, a stojący obok Mycroft zerknął w ich stronę i zmrużył oczy z irytacją.

– Współpracujecie z Ćmą i Wrzosem i to wy powinniście to wiedzieć najlepiej – powiedział oschle, ale był jednak bardziej zmęczony niż opryskliwy, a jego głos brzmiał… _staro_. I widać było, że ma przynajmniej dziesięć lat więcej niż gdy tu przyjechał. – Nie powiedzieli wam, że to planują?

– Czas… – wydusił Jim, kiedy mgła, która zdążyła się rozpłynąć, zaczęła ponownie pojawiać się pomiędzy drzewami i na niebie, zaś pierwsze zmarszczki na twarzy Mycrofta zaczęły się wygładzać. – Zegarek w samochodzie Wrzosa się cofał. Musiał to planować, ale nie powiedział nam o tym ani słowa.

– Nie zdążył czy nie chciał wam powiedzieć? – spytał Mycroft i wzdrygnął się, kiedy zakola na jego czole zaczęły wypełniać się włosami, z początku siwymi, a potem rudawo-brązowymi.

– Jezu… – wydusił Sebastian. – Czy oni nam coś dali…?

– Chciałbym, żeby tak było – wymamrotał Jim, który, gdy zerknął na twarz Sebastiana, dostrzegł, jak znikają z niej głębokie blizny, a jego włosy zyskują zdrowszy, słoneczny odcień blondu, typowy dla dwudziestoparolatków.

– Więc to jest plan Ćmy…? – szepnął Mycroft, na którego twarzy zmiany były coraz bardziej widoczne, a gdy kończył swoją wypowiedź, wyglądał na nie więcej niż trzydzieści pięć lat. – Wróżka znalazła sposób by czerpać moc z dawnych wcieleń i to było dla mnie jasne od samego początku, za to Ćma postanowiła pójść dalej i cofnąć nas do któregoś ze światów, może takiego, gdzie będzie od niej silniejsza…

– Albo gdzie będzie możliwe odwrócenie klątwy – dokończył Sebastian i w jednej chwili cała ich trójka zrozumiała, do jakiego miejsca dążą.

– Świat sześciu płci… – wydusił Mycroft. – To pierwsze _magiczne_ miejsce do jakiego możemy się cofnąć.

– To tam Lalkarz został uśpiony i to tam… – podjął Sebastian.

– Wątpię, czy akurat o to chodzi. W naszej grupie są cztery alfy – przerwał mu półszeptem Jim, wpatrując się z lękiem w Mycrofta. – Alfy, które mogą wpływać na omegi. Zmusić je do wszystkiego, do każdej rzeczy, jaka jest możliwa. I skrzywdzić je nawet ich nie dotykając.

– Co nam to… – zaczął Mycroft, a potem zerknął najpierw na Wróżkę, a potem wyraźnie zestresowanego Lalkarza. – Nie chodzi o Wróżkę, ale _o niego_ – powiedział wreszcie, kompletnie zszokowany; niepokój oraz zaskoczenie sprawiły, że na moment się rozproszył i kiedy kolejne zaklęcie strzeliło w granicę miasta tuż przy jego głowie, szybko odwrócił się i jakiś czas koncentrował swoją magię ochronną, tak, że gdy zerknął na Jima ponownie, był jeszcze młodszy, a swoich rudawych włosach i drobnych piegach na bladych policzkach wyglądał jakby był dopiero w ogólniaku. – Był omegą w świecie, gdy został uśpiony i o tym wiedzieliście…! – syknął przyciszonym tonem, jakby bał się, że ktokolwiek mógłby ich usłyszeć, co było absurdalne, biorąc pod uwagę hałas jaki powodowały zaklęcia.

– Tajna broń. Wróżka nie ma o tym pojęcia – odparł szybko Sebastian.

– Lalkarz omegą…! To niewiarygodne, tym bardziej, że Wróżka była tam… – nie zdołał dokończyć, gdyż moment później mgła ponownie przesłoniła im widok, a cały kołowrotek związany z cofnięciem się do kolejnej rzeczywistości powtórzył się, jednak tym razem byli na to przygotowani i nie wywołał aż tak silnych odczuć. Chociaż widok wszystkich zgromadzonych osób w strojach i fryzurach z czasów wiktoriańskich był szokujący, Jim spodziewał się go, podobnie jak tego, że drzewa znów zmienią położenie, asfaltowe drogi zmienią się w ubite trakty jakie mogły się tu znajdować w dziewiętnastym wieku, zaś samochody, którymi tu przyjechali staną się dorożkami.

– Kim była Wróżka? – nacisnął Jim, gdy wszystko się ustabilizowała i nerwowym gestem rozluźnił uciskającą go w szyję, niewygodną koszulę, przelotnie zastanawiając się, jak mógł wytrzymać w takich ubraniach przez całe swoje życie w czasach wiktoriańskich.

– Pierwszą Alfą na terenie obecnej Francji – wyrzucił z siebie Mycroft, rozglądając się tak, jakby czekał, aż rzeczywistość znów zwiruje i cofną się jeszcze dalej. – Jeśli wrócimy do tamtych czasów, będę jedyną osobą, która będzie w stanie ją… – urwał, kiedy zaklęcia Ćmy i Wróżki przybrały na sile, a ich huk sprawił, że rozmowa nie była dłużej możliwa; Jim miał wrażenie, że obie kobiety stały się potężniejsze, tak, jakby…

– W czasach wiktoriańskich było więcej magii niż w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku – usłyszał głos Sebastiana tuż przy swoim uchu, ale nie zdołał się skupić na jego słowach, mgła jeszcze raz zgęstniała, świat znów się obrócił, a przez następne kilkanaście sekund zdołał tylko zarejestrować, że Sherlock ubrany jest w łachmany i jest narkomanem u kresu sił, zaś Wróżka jest Tillem, nie Talaithą.

Czwarty świat zaczął się i przeminął, a potem nadszedł piąty, w którym jedyne, co był w stanie zrobić, to z całej siły zacisnąć powieki i spróbować uciec myślami od swojego drobnego ciała dwudziestopięcioletniej Jillian. Wszystko trwało zaledwie kilkanaście sekund, w trakcie których zmienił się z kobiety w nastolatkę, a zanim mgła znów zaczęła gęstnieć, otworzył oczy, by dostrzec brudny wojskowy mundur Sebastiana, który ten musiał mieć na sobie w chwili śmierci, a także Sherlocka wsiadającego do samochodu i Wrzosa krzyczącego do niego coś, czego Jim nie dosłyszał.

Szósty świat mignął mu tylko na parę sekund sekundy białym kitlem Mycrofta, który z głośnym okrzykiem wzmacniał naderwane bariery miasta, a siódmy trwał tyle co mrugnięcie oczu. Przez jedną krótką chwilę Jim zdążył pomyśleć, że świat sześciu płci może również przeminąć tak szybko i nic mu nie grozi ze strony potężnej alfy, jaką była wówczas Wróżka, jednak ten zaczął się inaczej niż poprzednie. Po krótkim, jeszcze krótszym niż poprzednie kołowrotku, nie nastąpiło wrażenie spadania w wagoniku kolejki górskiej, lecz coś, co przypominało gwałtowne zanurzenie się w lodowatej wodzie. Potem zaś ziemia wokół całej ich grupy pękła z głośnym trzaskiem w rozległym kręgu, a powstała szczelina zaczęła wypełniać się żółtawym dymem, który stopniowo wznosił się w górę, odgradzając ich od reszty świata.

Sekundę później zaległa kompletna, przeszywająca cisza, a kiedy Jim odważył się rozejrzeć, pierwszym, co dostrzegł, był samochód, do którego wcześniej wsiadł Sherlock, a którego silnik był teraz wyłączony. Zanim zdołał w pełni pojąć, że mężczyzna z jakichś przyczyn musiał zatrzymać zegar, Ćma osunęła się na kolana jak połamana kukiełka, ubrana w białą, połyskującą sukienkę i ukryta za taflą lśniących loków w lawendowym odcieniu, jaki w świecie sześciu płci miały tylko –omegi. Zmiany, jakie dokonały się w każdym z nich były tak dezorientujące, że Wróżka nie zaczęła ponownie atakować, lecz zamarła, nie mając pojęcia, co zaszło i dlaczego wszystko ustało.

Jim przeniósł wzrok na Wrzosa, będącego teraz Ericą, wysoką –alfą o jasnych włosach, ubraną w przylegający, elegancki kostium typowy dla szlachcianek z tamtej rzeczywistości. Podbiegł do Ćmy i otoczył ją ramieniem, a następnie pomógł jej wstać i utrzymać się na nogach. Sherlock, kolejna –alfa, który wysiadł z samochodu, zostawiając otwarte drzwi był… prawdopodobnie właśnie taki, jakiego Jim powinien się spodziewać: wyniosły, blady i o ostrych rysach twarzy, przez które w zwykłych światach mógłby uchodzić zarówno za kobietę jak mężczyznę oraz sylwetką androginicznej, wyjątkowo wysokiej kobiety z małym biustem i brakiem wcięcia w talii.

 

Wróżka… a może raczej _Till_ , +alfa w niemal królewskich, bordowych szatach, ze śniadą cerą i obciętymi bardzo krótko, czarnych włosach, patrzyła na swoją przeciwniczkę z politowaniem, a jej dłonie znów błyszczały; o ile wcześniej była _tylko magiczna i niebezpieczna_ , teraz roztaczała wokół siebie aurę władzy, a rysy jej twarzy zdradzały skłonność do okrucieństwa i sadyzmu . Nie zwracała żadnej uwagi na Lalkarza, który kulił się na trawie ukryty za ich samochodem – ze swojego miejsca nie mogłaby go zresztą dostrzec nawet, gdyby się odwróciła. Twarz +omegi, będącej jednym z ich dwóch najgroźniejszych wrogów była niewidoczna, ale Jim widział, że to po prostu małe dziecko, jeszcze mniejsze niż on w tym momencie, przerażone i nierozumiejące zupełnie nic z tego, co się działo i…

Dopiero teraz do Jima dotarło, że skoro Lalkarz został zabity jako dziecko przed wiekiem przebudzenia, w tym świecie miał taki właśnie umysł: nieprzebudzony i nieświadomy niczego. Sherlock, który wtedy był jeszcze tłem a także Sebastian umarli jako dorośli ludzi i dlatego wydawali się po prostu alfami, a Lalkarz…

 _Sebastian_. Jim znieruchomiał i chociaż znał historię Fuchsa, w pierwszej chwili serce podeszło mu do gardła. Mężczyzna wciąż był przytulony do jego boku, ale teraz był proporcjonalnie większy od niego, przytłaczający go nawet bardziej niż w świecie, kiedy Jim miał ciało Jillian. Wziął głęboki oddech i spróbował wyciszyć swoją naturę omegi, która bała się alf i która nie widziała w nich potencjalnych obrońców, a katów. Hormony charakterystyczne dla jego płci walczyły z jego racjonalizmem i emocjami – wiedział, że Sebastian jest ostatnią osobą, która mogłaby go skrzywdzić, ale w świecie sześciu płci nie miał tej świadomości i to najwyraźniej wpływało na jego obecną reakcję.

Kiedy odrobinę się wyciszył – nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu to trwało, bo czas był tak niestały, że w żaden sposób nie potrafił ocenić, jak płynął – odważył się zerknąć w dół, na żylastą dłoń Sebastiana, większą i bardziej kanciastą niż za zazwyczaj, a potem na swoje bose stopy i tunikę, w którą ubrany był w chwili śmierci. Zadrżał z zimna, a wówczas poczuł, jak Sebastian łagodnie przekręca go w swoją stronę i przyciąga do siebie mocniej. Dopiero wtedy odważył się spojrzeć w górę, wciąż obawiając się, że poczuje strach i uległość związane z bliskością alfy, ale mężczyzna, pomimo zupełnie zmienionego wyglądu, nadal był sobą, człowiekiem, którego znał i pokochał, a nie alfą sprzed wielu światów, na którą nie dane mu było nawet spojrzeć.

Mężczyzna milczał, łagodnie uśmiechając się do Jima, najwyraźniej starając się go w ten sposób uspokoić, mimo że jego spojrzenie pozostało czujne. Zanim którykolwiek z nich zdołał się odezwać i wykorzystać fakt, że czas wydawał się stanąć w miejscu, całą uwagę skupiła na sobie Wróżka, która wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem i zaczęła stąpać w kierunku Ćmy i Wrzosa, wpatrując się w nich z góry. Sebastian drgnął, jakby chciał ruszyć w tamtym kierunku, lecz Mycroft powstrzymał go gestem dłoni i pokręcił głową.

– Sherlock i Wrzos to alfy. Dadzą sobie radę z Wróżką. To nie nasza bitwa – powiedział, opuszczając ręce. Błyszcząca granica miasta przyblakła, ale Jim czuł, że pęknięcie wokół nich w jakiś sposób oddzieliło ich od reszty świata, tak, że destrukcyjna magia nie mogła sięgnąć dalej. Zanim jednak zdążył się nad tym zastanowić, Till wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, wpatrując się w skuloną Ćmę obejmowaną przez Wrzosa.

– To był twój plan, idiotko? Wykorzystać całą swoją moc na zaklęcie, które nas odseparuje od innych? Chronienie świata za wszelką cenę? Cofnięcie się do rzeczywistości, w której byłaś najsłabsza ze wszystkich i w której nie masz ze mną szans, nawet jeśli twój przyjaciel zgrywa alfę broniącą ulubionej niewolnicy? – Roześmiała się ponownie i wyciągnęła przed siebie ręce, nie zwracając uwagi na nic, co działo się wokół niej, a najmniej na oddalonego od niej Lalkarza, który przyciskał dłonie do skroni i drżał tak bardzo, że przez jeden krótki moment Jim niemal mu współczuł. – Twój plan to dać się zabić?! – krzyknęła, a jej głos zmienił się, sprawiając, że ciarki przeszły Jimowi po plecach.

– Co ona robi…? – syknął Sebastian przyciszonym głosem, kiedy Ćma pisnęła i mocniej wtuliła się w ciało Wrzosa; ten objął ją i spokojnie patrzył na Wróżkę, której dłonie znów iskrzyły, a usta poruszały się miarowo, wypowiadając niezrozumiałe słowa zaklęcie.

– Nie wierzę, że to zaplanowali, to nie ma sensu…! – wyrzucił z siebie Mycroft, który, podobnie jak Jim, zaczął już rozumieć, co ma się wydarzyć.

– Ma sens, bo skoro cofamy się od śmierci do wieku przebudzenia, to Lalkarza cofnęła do świata, kiedy wieku przebudzenia w ogóle nie dożył – powiedział Jim cicho – To nie Ćma jest teraz najsłabsza, ale Lalkarz, który… – urwał i poczekał, aż Mycroft spojrzy w tamtym kierunku i zobaczy rozdygotane dziecko ubrane w szarą, nadpaloną tunikę. – Ćma musiała sądzić, że nie pokona Wróżki w zwykłej walce albo…

– Nie. Jest od niej silniejsza. Miała za to świadomość, że jakiekolwiek zabicie jej nie odwróci klątw i chociaż uratuje ten świat, w kolejnym znów będziemy musieli walczyć z Wróżką, która tylko się wzmocni i nabierze doświadczenia. Natomiast odwrócić je może pozbawienie jej filaru, który kazał jej klątwy rzucić i brał w tym udział – dokończył martwo Mycroft. – Marionetki przestają się ruszać, kiedy ich lalkarze tracą władzę w palcach. A ofiary czasem są konieczne. Gdybym wiedział, że Lalkarz był… – zająknął się, kiedy pierwsze zaklęcie uderzyło w Ćmę, która zawyła z bólu, ale po chwili ucichła, gdy moc została w jakiś sposób pochłonięta przez Wrzosa; mężczyzna poderwał głowę i spojrzał na Wróżkę wyzywająco, a potem jego sylwetka zalśniła w tym samym odcieniu bordo, w jakim była błyskawica ciśnięta przez atakującą ich alfę.

Jim miał wrażenie, że słyszy w głowie głos Wrzosa, wydobywający się jak z wnętrza studni; nie był pewien, czy dobrze rozpoznał słowa brzmiące jak _chroń go jak tylko możesz_. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, co miały znaczyć, dopóki bordowe ogniki nie zatańczyły wokół ciała Wrzosa i nie rozstrzeliły się wokół niego; jeden z nich ugodził w niego i chociaż Sebastian próbował go ochronić używając mocy alfy, jego serce na moment stanęło z powodu przeszywającego bólu i miał absolutną pewność, że Lalkarz doświadczył tego samego.

– Co ona robi?! – powtórzył Sebastian, nie próbując już być cicho, tak, aby oddalona od nich Wróżka nic nie słyszała. Rzucił Jimowi przerażone spojrzenie, zerknął na Lalkarza a potem wbił wzrok w grupkę, którą rozświetlało teraz pulsujące, niezdrowe światło budowanych przez Wróżkę zaklęć, które miały być ponownie rzucone.

– _Morduje omegę_ – wyszeptał Jim i kiedy jego klatka piersiowa ponownie zacisnęła się po ciosie, jaki otrzymała Ćma, po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł, że _boi się śmierci_ i że wcale nie chce umierać w momencie, kiedy nadszedł na to czas.

Być może Sebastian chronił go i zmniejszył odczuwany przez niego ból, być może ulżył mu chociaż na moment przez fakt, że związali się na tyle, na ile było to możliwe, ale zaklęcia Wróżki, w jakiś sposób potęgowane przez Wrzosa i tak godziły w niego raz po raz. Wiedział, dlaczego tak się działo, wiedział, jaki jest cel… był niemal pewny, na co liczyli Wrzos i Ćma gdy to zaplanowali. Lalkarz nie miał tu swojej alfy, nie miał nikogo kto by mu ulżył i próbował chronić… nie miał wsparcia nikogo bliskiego, bo Wróżka nie dostrzegała go tak, jak większość alf nie dostrzegała omeg. Jej wcześniejsze zaklęcie ochronne, jakim go obdarzyła, mogło coś dawać, ale gdy Jim uchylał powieki załzawionych oczu, widział, że Lalkarz zwija się na ziemi z bólu, nie będąc w stanie wydobyć z siebie nawet piśnięcia. Wróżka tymczasem nie patrzyła na nic wokół i zachłyśnięta swoją mocą i poczuciem, że Wrzos nie jest w stanie ochronić przed nią Ćmy, ciskała kolejne zaklęcia, nie zdając sobie, jaki naprawdę mają skutek.

– Nie… to nie może… – odezwał się Sebastian kiedy w pełni zrozumiał co się dzieje, licząc, że Jim zaprzeczy; gdy ten tylko zacisnął pięści w oczekiwaniu na kolejny cios, były żołnierz wyciągnął przed siebie broń i spróbował wystrzelić; kiedy jednak nacisnął spust, pistolet zaczął kruszyć się w jego palcach, aż rozpadł się na popiół. – Dlaczego…

– Alfa walczy z kimś innym. Nie możesz mieszać się w cudzy pojedynek – odparł Mycroft martwo.

– Walczy…? – syknął. – Wrzos w ogóle nie walczy! Nawet nie blokuje jej zaklęć! Dlaczego na to pozwalacie?! Taki był plan, pozwolić, aby ta wariatka…

– Zamknij się – warknął Mycroft ostrym tonem, a Jim aż się skulił, kiedy usłyszał, że ten używa swojej władzy alfy… a prawdopodobnie władzy, jaką miała Pierwsza Alfa, bo samo brzmienie jego głosu sprawiło, że Jim poczuł bolesne pulsowanie w skroniach, na tyle silne, że kolejne uderzenie wymierzone w Ćmę wydawało się przy tym tylko dyskomfortem. – Ochroniliśmy Londyn, będący kolebką naszego regionu i cały ten świat. Wróżka właśnie wiąże sobie pętle na szyi, bo za chwilę zostanie tu tylko ona i cztery alfy, a wszystko to w miejscu poza czasem, gdzie równowaga lub jej brak nie ma już żadnego znaczenia.

– Ona i cztery alfy?! – wybuchnął Sebastian, przyciskając do siebie Jima tak mocno, że ten aż jęknął. – Nie możemy… jak możesz po prostu na to patrzeć?! – syknął i gdyby nie to, że moment później Jim po kolejnym ciosie zachwiał się na nogach, byłby rzucił się w stronę Wróżki i wszystko popsuł, odwracając jej uwagę i uświadamiając jej, co się dzieje i kogo w tym momencie krzywdzi oprócz Ćmy

– _Powtórka_ – wydusił Jim. – Tyle że teraz wszystko _dzieje się od końca_ i dlatego wygląda inaczej. Znów jesteśmy w świecie sześciu płci, jedno z dzieci Lalkarza znów go zabija… potem cofniecie się jeszcze dalej, do samego początku, do miejsca, gdzie rzucono klątwy i gdzie można je odwrócić. Ćma znów zostanie unicestwiona przez Wróżkę… – zakrztusił się, kiedy jego klatka piersiowa skurczyła się po kolejnym ciosie – Tym razem Mycroft i Wrzos interweniują, podczas gdy wtedy stali z boku… a nas los znów rozdzieli, tyle że teraz wiesz już kim jestem, a nasza klątwa jest złamana. Poradzisz sobie. Obiecuję, że znajdę cię w kolejnym świecie – zakończył szeptem, wpatrując się w dłonie Wróżki, która szykowała się do ostatecznego ciosu.

Nie był w stanie powiedzieć na głos jeszcze jednej rzeczy, która stała się dla niego oczywista... Bez Ćmy, która najwyraźniej zamierzała się poświęcić, Wróżka nie byłaby w stanie rozpocząć rytuału rzucenia pierwszej klątwy, a bez Lalkarza nikt ich rzucenia by nie zlecił. Dwie omegi spośród trzech obecnych tutaj miały ogromny wpływ na to, co stało się w trzynastym świecie wstecz, jednak on sam był równie istotny, bo gdyby jego tam nie było, Lalkarzowi nie przyszłoby do głowy mścić się na i tak uśpionym Strażniku. Ćma zamierzała umrzeć i zabrać ze sobą Lalkarza, ale jeśli on by przy tym zginął, osiągnięcie celu byłoby prawdopodobnie jeszcze pewniejsze… nie wiedział, czy to planowali i wątpił, czy zgodziłby się tu zjawić, gdyby miał świadomość, co może się wydarzyć. Otępiony bólem, niemal wybuchnął histerycznym śmiechem, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że on, Jim Moriarty, przestępca i szaleniec, mógłby poświęcić się dla wyższego dobra.

Kiedy w Ćmę uderzyło potężne zaklęcie, które wyrwało z jej gardła kolejny krzyk bólu, fragment rzeczywistości, jaki wydzielili, rozświetlił się oślepiającym, wściekle zielonym światłem, a Jim poczuł, jak traci przytomność z powodu ogarniającej całe jego ciało słabości. Załzawionymi oczami wpatrywał się w ostateczny promień mocy, jaki uderzył w umierającą Ćmę, która padła na kolana. Serce przestało go słuchać, nogi również ugięły się pod nim, a kiedy spojrzał w dół, zobaczył, że jego żyły zaczynają otwierać się tak, jak miało to miejsce, kiedy zabijał się w komnatach generała Volera.

Kiedy Ćma krzyknęła po raz ostatni w tej rzeczywistości, zaklęcie przebiło się przez nią i przytulającego ją Wrzosa, a następnie rozdzieliło się na wielobarwną mieszankę, jakby przeszło przez pryzmat, potem zaś ugodziło we wszystkich wokół świetlistym blaskiem. Wiedział, że w tym samym momencie Lalkarz traci świadomość, a jego ciało zaczyna się tlić w tych samych płomieniach, które niegdyś strawiły altanę kwiatową. Usłyszał stłumiony krzyk Sebastiana i sapnięcie Mycrofta, ale miał pewną świadomość, że żadnemu z mężczyzn nie stało się nic poważnego… byli przecież alfami, silnymi alfami, które mogły wytrzymać znacznie więcej niż omega. Czuł, po prostu _wiedział_ , że obaj próbowali przyjąć na siebie zaklęcie i go ochronić, ale nie zdało się to na nic, bo ich moc, czym by nie była, nie znaczyła nic przy mocy jaką dawały Pryzmaty – i teraz było dla niego jasne, że Wrzos wykorzystał swoją dawną tożsamość, którą zdołał przywołać i…

Nie był w stanie połączyć myśli w całość, gdy zalała go kolejna fala słabości. Usłyszał rozpaczliwy wrzask Lalkarza, a zanim oczy zawiodły go, dostrzegł, że mężczyzna faktycznie płonie jak pochodnia i zwija się z bólu. Być może dopiero w tym momencie zwrócił na siebie uwagę Wróżki, być może jego ponowna śmierć kiedy był omegą coś znaczyła, być może _to właśnie było istotne_ , ale jego rozognione z bólu komórki nerwowe nie pozwalały mu już połączyć się w ani jedną sensowną myśl.

Bardziej poczuł niż zobaczył, że świat ponownie zaczął przyspieszać i przez ułamek sekundy liczył, że kolejne cofnięcie rzeczywistości uleczy go, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Nie widział już zupełnie nic, gdy nadszedł dziewiąty świat wstecz, w którym zabił się w Kopenhadze strzałem w głowę, a w którym Sebastian był Löwin – i _czuł to_ , czuł, jak obejmujące go ramiona stają się mniej umięśnione, a jego ciało zmienia się w męskiego w kobiece. Jego głowa pulsowała wściekłym bólem, przez który nie potrafił określić upływu czasu. Słyszał krzyki, słyszał niezrozumiałe już słowa Sebastiana, a ostatkiem świadomości poczuł kolejne tąpniecie rzeczywistości. Być może znaleźli się w dziesiątym świecie wstecz, być może cofnęli jeszcze dalej, ale nie potrafił już tego stwierdzić.

Wydawało mu się, że słyszy głos Sherlocka, ale potem słuch również zaczął zawodzić i wówczas przestał koncentrować się na czymkolwiek innym niż bliskość Sebastiana, który przytulał go do siebie, szepcząc w kółko te same wyrazy, których sensu Jim nie potrafił pojąć, chociaż wiedział, że zna każde z tych słów i że jego mózg powinien je przyswoić.

Śmierć, o ile nie strzelił sobie w głowę i nie była natychmiastowa, była odpływaniem, rozmywaniem się przypominającym moment, gdy tabletki nasenne zaczynają działać i tak było i tym razem. Czuł już tylko strach, bo nawet ból stał się przytłumiony i wydawał się coraz bardziej odległy. Był przerażony tym, że umiera i że nie jest to efekt samobójczej, własnej decyzji. Bał się, że po śmierci, w kolejnym świecie, nie zdoła go odnaleźć, że jednak nie złamią klątw, że wszystko pójdzie na marne a to, co miało się między nimi wydarzyć, jednak się nie stanie, bo coś pójdzie nie tak.

Umierał przerażony, pragnąc żyć jak nigdy wcześniej, ale po raz pierwszy nie umierał sam, znudzony, zawiedziony życiem i rozgoryczony bezsensem. Nie wierzył swoim wrażeniom zmysłowym, które były coraz mniej wyraźne, ale wydawało mu się, że czuje dłonie Sebastiana na swoich włosach, jego rozpaloną twarz przy swojej szyi, palce desperacko zaciskające się na jego ramieniu, jakby mężczyzna próbował zatrzymać go przy sobie.

Zwykle w ostatnich chwilach czuł chłód, który jednak wydawał się coraz bardziej odległy; teraz było mu ciepło i do ciepła zbliżał się coraz bardziej, w miarę jak jego pozostałe zmysły gasły całkowicie jeden po drugim. Nie miał pojęcia, czy faktycznie dostrzegł odległe światła reflektorów i poczuł tchnienie dziwnej mocy czy tylko mu się to wydawało, zresztą… nie miało to znaczenia, bo potem zaległa kompletna ciemność. Dźwięki stawały się coraz cichsze aż zniknęły całkowicie, zapach spalenizny, trawy i lasu nikły i ostatnim, czego doświadczył, zanim odszedł, był dotyk warg Sebastiana na swoim czole.

Zanim umarł, zdał sobie sprawę, że jednak wie, jakie słowa Sebastian wyszeptywał raz po raz, ale nie miało to już znaczenia, bo moment później wszystko zgasło a on kolejny raz rozpłynął się w nicości, nie czując już zupełnie nic.

_Kocham cię, ty świrze. Kocham cię. Kocham. Kocham._

***

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie bijcie za to, co zrobiłam Jimowi...! Obiecuję, że będzie happy end, a to, co się stało, planowałam od bardzo dawna i wszystko się ułoży. Naprawdę!:)
> 
> Został przed nami tylko epilog. Obiecuję z całego serca, że na niego nie będziecie musieli tyle czekać;) W niedzielę zamierzam przysiąść do niego z pełną mocą, bo na początku tygodnia znów mam zajęte wieczory, a jutro popołudnie upłynie mi na warszawskiej Paradzie Równości ;) Życzę wszystkim udane weekendu:)


	42. Przebudzenie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilog pierwotnie miał być króciutkim zakończeniem, składającym się z paru mikro-scenek i jednej nieco dłuższej – czyli jakieś 5-8 stron, które zamierzałam napisać w dwa popołudnia. Mikro-scenki jednak nie są mikro, a z ‘maksymalnie ośmiu stron’ zrobiło się… 33 ;) I to już koniec, wyczekiwany happy end, po roku pisania, ciężkim dla mnie roku z tym cholernym włamaniem, problemami zdrowotnymi, poważnymi zawirowaniami w pracy (zmiana właściciela firmy, zmiany kadrowe, starcia w dziale, nadgodziny i jeszcze nawracające plotki pt. ‘zwolnią nas wszystkich z dnia na dzień’) i zlotami emocjonalnymi, które czasem przelewałam na tekst, gdy było wyjątkowo źle. Ostatnie 2-3 rozdziały szły mi powoli, bo ani wena ani czas nie dopisywały, ale epilog… właściwie napisał się sam, dokładnie tak, jak ‘sam pisał się’ pierwszy rozdział tej opowieści. I jednocześnie… w trakcie tych właśnie ostatnich rozdziałów w moim życiu, pracy i zdrowiu wyprostowało się mnóstwo kwestii i wróciło do stanu idealnego – zupełnie jakby i u mnie Wrzos uruchomił magiczny zegarek cofający czas ;)
> 
> Zapraszam do epilogu i życzę miłego czytania:)

***

 

Mycroft wpatrywał się w pobladłą twarz śpiącego Sherlocka, zmartwiony stanem w jaki wprowadziło go przebudzenie. Jak zwykle troszczył się o niego bardziej niż rodzice, którzy tym razem nie byli co prawda ani snobami, ani parą pozornie opiekuńczych, ale niezbyt spostrzegawczych _dorosłych_ , jednak w zamian – obydwoje robili błyskotliwą karierę naukową, która była jedyną rzeczą, w jaką potrafili się naprawdę zaangażować. Nigdy nie mieli czasu dla żadnego z genialnych, ale wycofanych emocjonalnie i społecznie synów i zamiast rozmów z nimi woleli sympozja oraz spotkania towarzyskie z zaprzyjaźnionymi profesorami.

Siedem lat starszy od Sherlocka Mycroft naturalnie przyjął rolę czegoś pomiędzy rodzicem a bratem i chociaż ich relacje nie były perfekcyjne – w końcu nie były w żadnym świecie – wydawały się poprawne i dość ciepłe przez dzieciństwo i okres nastoletni młodszego z nich. Przez cały ten czas Mycroft oczekiwał na moment przebudzenia, spodziewał się go i był na niego przygotowany psychicznie, ale gdy szesnastoletni Sherlock zaczął mieć migreny, ataki dejavu i coraz częściej albo wybuchał histerycznie albo popadał w otępienie, jak zwykle martwił się o niego i po prostu nie mógł znieść faktu, że jego brat cierpi – chociaż sam przechodził przecież dokładnie przez to samo kilkadziesiąt razy. I nigdy nie miał nikogo, kto mógłby trzymać go za rękę, gdy do jego wymęczonego tygodniami urywków wspomnień i dejavu umysłu napływały falami wspomnienia.

Westchnął ciężko, odgarnął Sherlockowi zaniedbane, przydługie loki z czoła i na chwilę zatrzymał rękę, kiedy usłyszał z dołu odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Prawdopodobnie ktoś ze służby, bo nie mogli to być rodzice – wyjechali przecież na trzy tygodnie na sympozjum naukowe do Argentyny, udając, że nie widzą, że od miesiąca ich młodszy syn nie czuje się najlepiej. Mycroft nie próbował ich powstrzymywać, tym bardziej że, jeśli miałby być ze sobą szczery, cieszył się, że nie będą się kręcić w pobliżu, gdy dojdzie do przebudzenia Sherlocka.

Doszło do niego dwa dni temu a Mycroft wciąż czuł się zmęczony po wszystkich krzykach i histerycznych wyrzutach, czasem uzasadnionych, a czasem nie, jakich musiał wysłuchać. Na nic zdały się zapewnienia, że wszystko udało się naprawić, że oto nadeszła kolejna rzeczywistość, gdy są bezpieczni i mają szanse być szczęśliwi – po przebudzeniu nikt nie myślał racjonalnie, a Sherlock zniósł to ostatnie wyjątkowo źle. Wciąż słyszał jego krzyki o tym, jak jest teraz samotny, że nie ma Johna, że nawet nie wie, jak go szukać, że znalazł się w okropnych czasach i że nie przeżyje trzydziestu lat aby dotrwać do momentu, gdy Internet, telefony komórkowe i powszechny dostęp do informacji będą znów dostępne. Nienawidził późnych lat sześćdziesiątych, nienawidził swojego nowego życia i jak zwykle odgrażał się, że skończy ze sobą gdy tylko Mycroft spuści go z oczu.

Zanim atak histerii się skończył, pozostawiając go wyczerpanego i półprzytomnego, syknął rozpaczliwie, że żałuje, że podczas ostatecznego starcia, gdy moc Pryzmata została wykorzystana po raz drugi, zamiast uciekać, rzucił się na Mycrofta, powalił go na ziemię i przyjął całą falę destrukcyjnej energii na siebie.

_Sądziłem, że wszyscy się uratujemy, gdy ta wiedźma zginie! Sądziłem że wrócę do Johna, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że chociaż raz się na tobie nie zawiodę…! Umarłem dla ciebie, straciłem Johna i nie dostałem nic w zamian! Nienawidzę cię, rozumiesz?!_

Słowa Sherlocka bolały, ale Mycroft spodziewał się ich i wiedział też, że jego brat później będzie się ich wstydził i żałował, chociaż wątpił, że kiedykolwiek usłyszy od niego słowo _przepraszam_. Sherlock miał rację. Musieli poświęcić zbyt wiele, by wygrać, zbyt wiele osób musiało zginąć… ale zgodzili się na to, sądząc, że obudzą się w podobnych czasach co zwykle i będą mogli ponownie odnaleźć swoich bliskich bez większych problemów. Tymczasem los zakpił sobie z pamiętających i przeniósł wszystkich do innych czasów niż zazwyczaj. I on i Sherlock obaj urodzili się trzydzieści lat wcześniej niż zwykle, a świat, w jakim się znaleźli, nie dawał takich możliwości jak dwudziesty pierwszy wiek i obaj zdawali sobie sprawę, że znalezienie Johna, jeśli w ogóle możliwe, będzie znacznie trudniejsze niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Mycroft podnosił się już, by zostawić Sherlocka samego i dać mu czas na odpoczynek i uspokojenie się. Nie chciał też narzucać mu swojej obecności, gdy chłopak się obudzi, toteż kiedy ten niespodziewanie otworzył oczy i przytrzymał go za rękę, w pierwszej chwili wzdrygnął się, zupełnie zaskoczony.

– Zostań – powiedział cicho Sherlock, nie patrząc na niego, ale też nie puszczając jego dłoni. – Dziękuję że to wszystko zniosłeś. I przepraszam, że musiałeś znosić – dokończył, po czym zagryzł wargi i niepewnie uniósł wzrok. Mycroft westchnął i powoli usiadł na jego łóżku z powrotem, przyglądając mu się badawczo i niepewnie.

Nie spodziewał się takich słów, a na pewno nie tak szybko, jednak… zdawał sobie sprawę, że w poprzednim świecie Sherlock się zmienił, otworzył emocjonalnie, stał bardziej ludzki niż Mycroft przypuszczał, że jakikolwiek geniusz taki jak oni może być. Miłość i szczęśliwy związek zmieniały na lepsze i nie mógł powstrzymać się przed słabym uśmiechem; być może sam również by się zmienił, jednak w tym świecie nie dane mu było jeszcze się o tym przekonać.

– Miałeś prawo tak zareagować. Nasza walka nie potoczyła się tak, jak powinna i…

– Wygraliśmy. O to przecież chodziło – przerwał mu Sherlock, chociaż widać było, że wcale nie czuje, że się z tym zgadza, a jego słowa dyktowała logika a nie emocje.

– Tylko za jaką cenę – wydusił Mycroft. – Zbyt wiele z nas musiało zginąć. To niesprawiedliwe, że przeżyłem akurat ja, a wy wszyscy…

– Co się stało po mojej śmierci? – uciął chłopak i podciągnął się do pozycji siedzącej. Przetarł opuchnięte oczy i wbił wzrok w twarz Mycrofta. – Jak sobie poradziliście? Ktoś jeszcze przeżył, po tym jak Ćma i Jim… – zająknął się. – Jak zginęli razem z Lalkarzem…?

– Nie pamiętasz wszystkiego? – spytał ostrożnie, obawiając się, czy ta rozmowa, gdy Sherlock wciąż był wykończony przebudzeniem i w każdej chwili mógł zacząć histeryzować ponownie, była dobrym pomysłem.

– Ostatnie wspomnienia mam zamglone, wiem tylko, że zdołaliśmy cofnąć się do trzynastego świata, że Wrzos w jakiś sposób… wpłynął na mnie i kazał mi zniszczyć ten magiczny zegarek, a ostatnie, co pamiętam, to jak Sebastian dopada Wróżkę i… – jego głos załamał się ponownie. – A gdy energia zaczęła się kumulować,  podbiegłem do ciebie i popchnąłem cię na ziemię. Energia uderzyła mnie w plecy, gdy cię osłaniałem. Sebastian był przy tej wiedźmie więc… – urwał a potem zaśmiał się gorzko. – Biorąc pod uwagę to, jak Jim umierał, lepiej dla Sebastiana, jeśli też zginął.

– Zginął – potwierdził Mycroft. – Większość destrukcyjnej mocy Wróżki skupiała się właśnie na nim, bo wiedział, że to właśnie jedyny sposób, by ją pokonać na wieki – dokończył, a gdy przymknął oczy, jeszcze raz znalazł się w tamtym miejscu i czasie, gdzie odgrodzeni od reszty świata _walczyli o lepszą przyszłość_ dla siebie i wszystkich pozostałych pamiętających.

Pamiętał Pierwszego Strażnika, który szlochał nad ciałem Sroki, przytulając go do siebie z całych sił. Wrzosa, który w momencie gdy Ćma umarła a jej ciało zmieniło się w mnóstwo strzępów białego tiulu, podniósł się z miejsca i odepchnął oniemiałą Wróżkę, która zdała już sobie sprawę, że jej zaklęcie uderzyło również w ukochanego Lalkarza. Była tak oszołomiona tym, co zrobiła, że gdy Wrzos minął ją i uklęknął przy umierającym Lalkarzu, nie potrafiła nic zrobić, nie potrafiła odepchnąć go i domagać się należnej sobie pozycji.

Mycroft wciąż czuł się nieswojo, kiedy przypominał sobie, jak Lalkarz wyciągał w stronę Wrzosa rozedrgane, dotkliwie poparzone ręce, jak przytula się do niego i, drżąc przed zbliżającą się śmiercią, wyszeptuje jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa. Nie mógł słyszeć ich rozmowy, ale z samego układu ich ciał dało się zrozumieć, że Wrzos próbował go uspokoić i ulżyć mu w ostatnich chwilach. Wiedział, jak bliscy byli sobie kiedyś, ale nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć w pełni charakteru ich relacji… Wiedział też, że Wróżka była dla Lalkarza tylko nic nie znaczącym zastępstwem, że nigdy jej nie szanował i że gdyby mógł mieć kogoś, na kim naprawdę mu zależało, porzuciłby ją bez żadnych oporów.

O ile wcześniej kobieta mogła nie zdawać sobie z tego sprawy, to _ostateczne starcie_ uświadomiło jej, że żadne knowania nie sprawią, że Lalkarz zbliży się do niej emocjonalnie. Kiedy zrobiła parę kroków w stronę jego i Wrzosa, Lalkarz, w ostatniej chwili przed śmiercią, odrzucił ją w najbardziej dobitny sposób… i pewnie to właśnie sprawiło, że Wróżka, uznając, że nie ma już nic do stracenia, rozpoczęła rytuał magiczny, który, gdyby się nie powiódł, mógłby zmieść z powierzchni ziemi całą Wielką Brytanię. Magia ochronna Mycrofta nie wystarczała, żeby cokolwiek zrobić, Wrzos był zbyt słabym Pryzmatem, by ściągnąć na siebie tak wiele energii, zaś Sebastian nie wiedział jeszcze, że może wykorzystać swoją dawną moc…

– Wrzos i Ćma spodziewali się, że wszystko się tak potoczy – powiedział Sherlock, przerywając ciąg jego myśli. – Celowo doprowadzili do sytuacji, gdzie Wrzos stanie się Pryzmatem, aby Sebastian zrozumiał, że może zrobić to samo i że jego moc będzie wystarczająca, aby zniszczyć Wróżkę nawet w pełni jej siły – dokończył, na co Mycroft skinął głową.

Przed oczami ponownie stanęła mu twarz szalonego z rozpaczy Pierwszego Strażnika, kiedy kładł ciało Sroki na ziemi. Odepchnął Mycrofta, gdy ten spróbował się odezwać, a gdy stawiał kolejne kroki w stronę Wróżki, przygarbiony i drżący, kobieta nie spodziewała się, jak wielkie stanowi on zagrożenie. Cisnęła w niego mordercze zaklęcie bez zastanowienia, nawet się nie koncentrując i sądząc, że zabije go bez problemu, skoro _nie był magiczny_ , ale mężczyzna całkowicie pochłonął wiązkę energii i nawet nie drgnął. Kolejne czary kobieta rzuciła bardziej desperacko i zaczęła się cofać, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że nic nie może mu zrobić. Gdy dopadł jej, wyciągając ręce do jej szyi, spróbowała otoczyć się barierą ochronną, a potem zaczęła kumulować moc, czerpiąc ją wprost z ziemi; trawa wokół niej zaczęła gnić w coraz szerszym kręgu, otaczające ich drzewa zrzuciły liście a potem zaczęły usychać i zmieniać się w próchno i gdy w zamkniętym żółtą mgłą kręgu nie pozostała już żadna roślina, której życie mogłaby wyssać, dusząca się kobieta w ostatniej próbie walki i destrukcji rozstrzeliła całą zgromadzoną energię, zabijając Sherlocka i dotkliwie raniąc Wrzosa, zaś Sebastian… pochłaniał wszystko, co zdołał, jego ręce zaciśnięte na gardle Wróżki zaczęły żarzyć się nieludzkim blaskiem, a cała jego skóra wydawała się płonąć.

Mycroft musiał zacisnąć powieki, kiedy rytuał Wróżki i cała jej moc zostały zwielokrotnione przez Pryzmat, ale zamiast rozproszyć się, uderzyły w nią. Ilość skumulowanej a potem uwolnionej energii sprawiła, że rzeczywistość rozszczepiła się, a ziemia zadrżała i pękła pod stopami jej i Sebastiana. Rozpalona jasność zaczęła kurczyć się coraz bardziej i skupiać tylko na nich, a Mycroft w koszmarach wciąż słyszał czasem rozpaczliwy wrzask Wróżki przed momentem, w którym została unicestwiona. Kiedy otworzył oczy, w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej stała ona i Sebastian, pozostał tylko krąg wypalonej na popiół ziemi i tlące się poczerniałe szczątki ich obojga.

– Co się stało później? – zapytał cicho Sherlock. – Ja i Sebastian zginęliśmy, Wróżka…

– Została unicestwiona jako pamiętająca – odparł martwo Mycroft. – Jeśli jeszcze kiedykolwiek się urodzi, będzie z powrotem tłem, a Wrzos zapewnił mnie, że już nigdy nie będzie się dało jej obudzić. Osobiście o to zadbał, użyczając nieświadomemu tego Sebastianowi niektórych swoich mocy.

– Wrzos…? Jego zaklęcie również dosięgło, prawda?

– I jego nie miał kto obronić, tak jak ty obroniłeś mnie – przyznał Mycroft, nie będąc w stanie patrzeć mu w oczy. – Udało mu się skorzystać z mocy Pryzmatu, ale był znacznie słabszy niż Pierwszy Strażnik i cudem przeżył. Gdy przyjechała Anthea…

– Anthea tam była…?

– Po odstawieniu Johna w bezpieczne miejsce, natychmiast ruszyła za nami. Miałem w samochodzie GPS – zaśmiał się słabo. – Powiedziała, że _dobry pracownik wykonuje wszystkie polecenia szefa, a doskonały wie, których nie powinien wykonać_. Przyjechała do mnie z Ellą Thompson i Edgarem Greenem… – urwał, kiedy Sherlock spojrzał na niego bez zrozumienia. – Edgar wielokrotnie pojawiał się w tej sprawie, chociaż do tej pory nie osobiście. Wrzos zapewne powiedział ci albo dotarliście do tego z Moriartym, że wielu starszych miało swoich Strażników, którzy chronili ich tożsamość oraz miejsce pobytu. Moim był właśnie Edgar Green, mieszkający w Kanadzie i czuwający nad tą sprawą cały czas, mimo iż długi czas wmawiał mi, że zajmują go inne obowiązki. Tym _innym obowiązkiem_ był kontakt z Ellą Thompson, którą udało mu się odnaleźć i zrozumieć, jak ważna była dla Lalkarza.

– To i tak nic nie dało, bo Lalkarz już nie żył, kiedy się zjawili…

– Ale dołączyła do nas, gdy naprawialiśmy wszystko, co zostało zniszczone. Widziała jego zwłoki, a jego śmierć poruszyła ją na tyle, że mimo naszych… – odchrząknął – drobnych niesnasek z przeszłości, stanęła po mojej stronie i współpracowała ze mną tak blisko jak Wrzos. Dostała również istotne zadanie: znaleźć Lalkarza w kolejnym świecie i ochronić go przed szaleństwem. Od dawna byli sobie bliscy i wcale nie chciała go skreślać. Wrzos również nie chciał, ale on tylko litował się nad Lalkarzem, jednak obaj wiedzieli, że wydarzyło się między nimi zbyt wiele, by mogli być razem. Ella potrafiła jednak wybaczyć mu naprawdę i obiecała się nim zająć.

– Dlaczego to takie ważne?

– Może nie zwróciłeś na to uwagi, ale Lalkarz… w trakcie rytuału cofnięcia czasu wrócił do swojej wersji sprzed uśpienia – powiedział i zagryzł nerwowo wargi, kiedy niepokój dotyczący tej kwestii powrócił. – Odzyskał dawne wspomnienia przynajmniej w jakiejś części i to dlatego przestał wspierać Wróżkę, nie pozwolił jej się do siebie zbliżyć… zdał sobie sprawę, że gdy go odnalazła, zmanipulowała go i okłamała w wielu istotnych sprawach i uciął wszelkie więzy między nimi zanim jeszcze umarł, pozbawiając ją zdrowego rozsądku i jakiejkolwiek magicznej stabilności. Gdy się obudzi, prawdopodobnie będzie pamiętał wszystkie swoje życia w których był pamiętającym, możliwe również, że będzie pamiętał także świat sześciu płci, w którym Wrzos go zabił.

– Wrzos przyznał ci się do tego…?

– Po walce przez wiele tygodni leżał w prywatnej klinice i mieliśmy sporo czasu na rozmowy. Zrozumieliśmy, że czas zakopać topór wojenny i zacząć współpracować bez tajemnic, którymi każdy z nas się odgradzał. Nie zgadzamy się we wszystkim, ale w tych najistotniejszych kwestiach mamy takie samo zdanie: musimy chronić zarówno tło jak pamiętających, a niebezpieczne jednostki, takie jak Wróżka lub Lalkarz, albo nawracać albo likwidować. Polityka…! Zawsze jej nienawidził, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, jak bardzo jest czasem istotna.

– Wiesz, co dzieje się z nim teraz?

– Nie. Ale powiedział, że w kolejnym świecie zamierza zrobić sobie z Ćmą długie wakacje – oznajmił i przyjrzał się Sherlockowi, który ewidentnie chciał zapytać o coś jeszcze. – Jeśli chodzi o Johna…

– Mycroft, nie jestem jeszcze gotowy o nim słuchać – przerwał mu, a mężczyzna skinął głową. Zacisnął pięści, przypominając sobie obietnicę, jaką złożył w poprzednim świecie i której zamierzał dotrzymać, chociaż spodziewał się, że Sherlock i John będą musieli zacząć wszystko od nowa, bo nie było żadnych przesłanek by wierzyć, że doktor może się obudzić.

Nie chciał robić bratu złudnych nadziei, ale już od dawna, odkąd sam się przebudził, prowadził – trudniejsze niż gdyby znalazł się w innych czasach – poszukiwania pamiętających i osób z tła, które niegdyś znał. Kilka miesięcy temu udało mu się odnaleźć Ellę Thompson, która pracowała w londyńskim szpitalu jako psychiatra, wiedział również, co działo się z Irene Adler – ponownie wybrała karierę aktorki i jak zwykle była gwiazdą. Edgar Green, jako jego Strażnik, odnalazł Mycrofta, gdy ten był jeszcze nastolatkiem i utrzymywali stały kontakt… ale wciąż pozostał John Watson, którym opiekował się przez miesiące żałoby po śmierci Sherlocka; Wrzos i Ćma, Jim Moriarty i Sebastian Moran, Bill Wiggins…

Anthea. Bo jeśli złamali klątwę, jego Księżniczka miała szansę znów się obudzić. Uwierzyła we wszystkie jego słowa, była przy nim do końca życia, zestarzeli się razem i z pomocą Elli i Wrzosa byli dla młodych pamiętających wsparciem, którego osoby przebudzone po raz pierwszy tak często potrzebowały. Nie byli jednak _razem_ w ścisłym znaczeniu tego słowa – bo obowiązki _Księcia_ , które zaniedbywał lub wykonywał źle przez kilkanaście ostatnich żyć były ważniejsze niż miłość i własne szczęście.

Spojrzał ponownie na Sherlocka i uśmiechnął się, gdy ten słabym głosem poprosił o herbatę i leki przeciwbólowe; po paru minutach połknął dwie tabletki i objął chudymi palcami parujący kubek, a potem, zagryzając niepewnie wargi, zapytał, czy może mu opowiedzieć o dawnych światach, tych, gdzie istnieli wyłącznie starsi i gdy nikt nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek zaczną masowo budzić dzieci. Zanim Mycroft odpowiedział, słowa obietnicy, jaką w swoim umyśle złożył Johnowi, ponownie rozbrzmiały w jego głowie.

_W kolejnej rzeczywistości znajdę cię dla niego, doktorze._

***

 

Ella Thompson otworzyła zeszyt, który przeznaczyła dla Craiga Lennoxa i przejechała grzbietem dłoni po jego środku, aby nie zamykał się, gdy zacznie notować. Sprawdziła długopis na akapicie i przekręciła głowę, przyglądając się przestraszonemu nastolatkowi, którego szukała ostatnie dziesięć lat; okazało się jednak, że to on znalazł ją. Mycroft, z którym rozmawiała przez telefon pół godziny temu, zapewnił ją, że podjął już odpowiednie kroki by mogła zaopiekować się Craigiem i, znając jego talenty i wpływy, miała pewność, że przed upływem doby wszystkie formalności zostaną załatwione. Od czasu obudzenia się Sherlocka przed kilkoma tygodniami mężczyzna był nawet bardziej niż zwykle skory do współpracy, więc nie miała powodów, by wątpić, że dotrzyma słowa i nie zrobi siedzącemu przed nią dzieciakowi krzywdy.

_Sierota z domu dziecka, szesnaście lat, zaburzenia psychiczne, dwa pobyty w ośrodkach zamkniętych, próba samobójcza_. Nie wyglądało to dobrze, a raczej: każdy inny lekarz uznałby go za przypadek beznadziejny, który należy odizolować od społeczeństwa. Mieli w końcu późne lata sześćdziesiąte dwudziestego wieku, czasy, gdy realia _Lotu nad kukułczym gniazdem_ jeszcze nie przebrzmiały. Zrobiło jej się chłodno na myśl, że gdyby Craig nie trafił do publicznego szpitala z podciętymi żyłami, niebawem znalazłby się w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa a nie na kozetce. Rozejrzała się po ponurym gabinecie, prawdopodobnie najpaskudniejszym, jaki miała w życiu, ale nie zamierzała narzekać; jej sytuacja i tak była o niebo lepsza niż w czasach wiktoriańskich, gdzie czarnoskóra kobieta nie miała szans na nic więcej niż posada sprzątaczki. Gdyby nie miała nikogo bliskiego, byłoby jej ciężko, ale dzięki wpływom Mycrofta Holmesa skończyła studia, otrzymała posadę w Barts i wiodła życie na przyzwoitym poziomie.

Jednak ten gabinet…! Niemal wstydziła się go przed Craigiem, który wpatrywał się w nią przekrwionymi oczami i raz po raz nerwowo pocierał włosy i ramiona zabandażowanymi dłońmi.

– Wiesz, kim jesteś? – spytała najłagodniejszym tonem na jaki była w stanie się zdobyć, świadoma, że Craig musiał obudzić się stosunkowo niedawno, a ponieważ jego dzieciństwo w tej rzeczywistości było wyjątkowo bolesne, trudno było mu przejść nad swoją tożsamością do porządku dziennego. Tym bardziej że, jeśli Mycroft się nie mylił, jego przebudzenie mogło być niejako _podwójne_ , bo wróciły do niego wspomnienia zarówno z ostatnich żyć, jak i tych sprzed uśpienia.

– Świrem – odparł chłopak powoli, wciąż otępiały po dawce środków uspokajających, jakie mu zaserwowano przed przyprowadzeniem go do niej. – Jesteś tu żeby wysłać mnie do wariatkowa?

– Jestem tu, żeby ci pomóc – powiedziała, używając tych samych słów, jakie usłyszało od niej setki pacjentów w trakcie pierwszego spotkania z nią. – Gdy dojdziesz do siebie, wprowadzisz się do mnie i będziemy rozmawiać tak długo, aż zrozumiesz, że nic ci nie dolega, _Lalkarzu_ – dokończyła, na co Craig drgnął i spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. – Wszystko jest zaaranżowane, a odcinając się od Talaithy i pozbawiając ją wsparcia pokazałeś, że jesteś w stanie stanąć po właściwej stronie. Oboje mamy przyjaciół, którzy nam pomogą.

– Jesteś z jakiejś sekty, prawda? Dałaś mi coś? To wszystko mi się śni…? – wydusił Craig, na co Ella westchnęła i przekartkowała zeszyt, do miejsca, gdzie miała spisane wszystko, co usłyszała o ostatecznym starciu od Mycrofta i Heatha w poprzednim świecie.

– Będę opowiadać to, co wiem, a ty będziesz słuchał – oznajmiła, a potem na tyle cicho i spokojnie, na ile była w stanie, zaczęła przytaczać jego historię od momentu, gdy w szóstym życiu wstecz trafił do kliniki Mycrofta jako młoda lekarka Chloe i spotkał tam Talaithę.

Przez kolejny tydzień rozmawiała z Craigiem codziennie, starannie pilnując dawek leków, jakie mu podawała i opowiadając mu ich wspólną historię, uzupełnianą wszystkim, co wiedziała o jego życiu po ponownym przebudzeniu; o tym, jak nieustanie miotał się pomiędzy swoją magiczną córką, która próbowała go do siebie przywiązać, a własnymi planami i ludźmi, do których udało mu się zbliżyć. Kiedy mówiła o ich wspólnej relacji, zawsze patrzyła mu prosto w oczy i zazwyczaj musiała po tych najbardziej intymnych fragmentach kończyć spotkanie, bo Craig robił się zbyt niespokojny, by dalsze układanie mu wszystkiego w głowie miało sens i było bezpieczne.

Odmówiła Mycroftowi, gdy chciał zobaczyć się z Craigiem przed tym, jak chłopak miał u niej zamieszkać, oznajmiając, że potrzebuje wyciszenia, a nie dodatkowych twarzy i wrażeń; mężczyzna doskonale wiedział, jak wyglądają pierwsze tygodnie po trudnym przebudzeniu, więc nie naciskał zbyt mocno, chociaż zastrzegł, że gdy _Lalkarz dojdzie do siebie_ , chce odbyć z nim rozmowę. Na to była gotowa się zgodzić, ale nie podała konkretnej daty.

– Jest z nim źle. To pierwszy przypadek osoby przebudzonej ponownie, która odzyskała dawne wspomnienia na jaki trafiłam i musimy postępować z nim ostrożnie. Zajmij się swoim bratem i szukaj swojej Księżniczki. Craig Lennox to moja sprawa – oznajmiła, ucinając rozmowę tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

Odłożyła słuchawkę telefonu stojącego na biurku w gabinecie i uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka, który wpatrywał się w nią czujnie, jednak nie zapytał o nic. Prawie w ogóle się nie odzywał i nawet raz nie potwierdził, że jej wierzy, ale rozumiała to; ostatecznie nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy opiekowała się dzieciakiem, na którego spadły niechciane i czasem przerażające wspomnienia, więc wiedziała, że czasem dotarcie do takiej osoby trwało tygodnie a nawet miesiące.

Gdy tydzień później opowiadała mu o atakach w Londynie, poprzedzonych śmiercią słynnego detektywa i tym, jak ochronił ją przed nimi i zabrał na prowincję, Craig po raz pierwszy przytaknął jej, gdy zadała jakieś drobne i nieistotne pytanie.

Kolejnego dnia zaczął odpowiadać na te wymagające tylko zaprzeczenia lub potwierdzenia, po dwóch następnych – również na takie, gdzie musiał odpowiedzieć pełnym zdaniem. Wciąż odzywał się niewiele, a gdy zostawiała go samego w domu i wychodziła do szpitala, po powrocie z pracy zazwyczaj zastawała go bezmyślnie wpatrującego się w telewizor, jednak gdy zaczynali rozmawiać, stopniowo się otwierał i słuchał jej z uwagą i skupieniem.

Czasem wtrącał jakieś zdanie samodzielnie lub korygował ją, gdy pamiętał jakieś wydarzenie inaczej niż ona. Czasem zadawał pytania lub zmieniał tor rozmowy, gdy coś go zainteresowało, a w miarę jak docierali do ostatniej rzeczy, o której Ella zamierzała opowiedzieć, zanim posłucha jego wersji, ożywiał się coraz bardziej. Od ich pierwszego spotkania w tym świecie minął dokładnie miesiąc, kiedy dotarła do grudniowego popołudnia w 2012 roku, kiedy to przyjechał z Talaithą by walczyć z ludźmi, których miał za dawnych wrogów.

Miała mnóstwo czasu, by zrozumieć charakter magicznej walki i to, jak Wróżka i Falena zdołały przywołać tak wiele magii w zwyczajnym świecie – mimo że nigdy nie miała bezpośrednio do czynienia z nadprzyrodzonymi zjawiskami podobnymi do tych, do jakich tam doszło. Przekazała mu wszystko to, co wytłumaczył jej Heath, znacznie bardziej cierpliwy niż Mycroft: Talaitha powiązała się ze swoimi wszystkimi dotychczasowymi wcieleniami tak bardzo, że straciła poczucie rzeczywistości – nigdy nie była doskonałą czarodziejką i zawsze była skora do błędów; Falena czerpała energię ze wszystkich wspierających ją pamiętających, Heath sterował czasem, Mycroft – utworzył swoistą zamkniętą rzeczywistość, dzięki której odcięli się od całej reszty świata. To było jasne, podobnie jak przebieg walki i moment, gdy Falena została zabita zaklęciem mordującym omegi, a Jim i Craig – śmiertelnie zranieni rykoszetem.

Ella zatrzymała się, kiedy dotarła do momentu, gdy Wróżka zorientowała się, że zraniła swojego twórcę a także że odzyskał on wspomnienia z czasów sprzed uśpienia i badawczo przyjrzała się pobladłej twarzy Craiga.

– Chcesz kontynuować? Docieramy do spraw, które znasz tylko ty. Heath wyznał nam, że umierając wyszeptywałeś, że Wróżka cię okłamała. Co ci powiedziała? Domyślamy się tego, ale… – urwała, kiedy palce Craiga zacisnęły się na jego kolanach.

– Co się z nią stało? – spytał chłopak. – Co stało się z Wróżką? Zabiliście ją? Uśpiliście? – spytał, po raz pierwszy brzmiąc całkowicie przytomnie i po raz pierwszy okazując emocje. Bał się, ale ufał jej na tyle, że był w stanie pokazać jej swój strach i nie uciekać przed nim w otępienie, które dawały leki uspokajające.

– Została unicestwiona mocą Pryzmatu. Nie istnieje i nigdy nam nie zagrozi. Przyczyniłeś się do tego, odsuwając ją od siebie. Straciła zdrowy rozsądek, nie rozpoznała zagrożenia i w ostatnim momencie popełniła błąd. Wystarczyło, że wytknąłeś jej kłamstwo, a zrozumiała, że straciła cię na zawsze – oznajmiła i przyjrzała mu się uważnie, czując, że nadszedł moment zwierzeń. – Opowiedziała ci zmodyfikowaną na jej potrzebę wersję wydarzeń sprzed twojego uśpienia. Co to było?

– Czy to ważne?

– Jeśli mam doprowadzić twoją psychikę do porządku, muszę wiedzieć, z czym walczę. Więc?

– Wróżka powiedziała mi… – zaczął i przełknął ślinę, a potem parsknął szaleńczym śmiechem, szybko jednak uspokoił się. – Wmówiła mi, że jestem tym, kim zawsze pragnąłem być. Czy naprawdę potrzebujesz wiedzieć więcej? Zawsze pragnąłem władzy, posłuchu i tabunu posłusznych laleczek, pragnąłem sławy i sukcesów, pragnąłem być _kimś_ , a ona wmówiła mi, że faktycznie _byłem_. Że przewodziłem pamiętającym, że walczyłem z Księciem jak równy z równym i że wygrałem… bo ja i Wróżka pokonaliśmy jego i wszystkich pozostałych starszych klątwami, a zostałem uśpiony, bo miałem tak wiele władzy, że starsi złamali swoje zasady i postanowili mnie zabić. A to wszystko bzdury. W moim ostatnim świadomym życiu byłem nikim. _Nikim_. Byłem samotnym świrem, odeszli ode mnie wszyscy bliscy, a ja nie byłem żadnym władcą tylko kimś, kto… – jego głos załamał się – kto zniszczył społeczność pamiętających tylko dlatego, że rzeczą, której pragnął bardziej niż władzy, była przynależność do starszych, a oni nie chcieli mnie w swoim gronie. Byłem jak dziecko, które woli zniszczyć ukochaną zabawkę niż ją komuś oddać. Byłem żałosny, byłem nikim i siałem tylko destrukcję, a ona…

– Przedstawiła to wszystko zupełnie inaczej – dokończyła łagodnie Ella, widząc, że Craig zaczyna popadać w histerię. – Jednak po ponownym przebudzeniu _byłeś_ inny. Znałam cię. Byłeś idealistą i pragnąłeś robić rzeczy, które były słuszne i dobre. A gdy usłyszałeś od niej o swojej przeszłości…

– Sądziłem, że gdy obudzę się, przypomnę sobie to wszystko, bo ciężko było mi uwierzyć w to, co opowiadała – dopowiedział. – Chciałem poznać prawdę i dlatego zrobiłem, co kazała i dzięki temu Mycroft mnie obudził.

– Nie od razu uwierzyłeś. Byliśmy blisko przez kilka żyć i po prostu _wiem_ , że nie od razu jej uwierzyłeś.

– Bo karmiła mnie kłamstwami stopniowo – odparł martwo. – Kawałek po kawałku. Znajdowała nam lalki, budowała małe królestwo, a mi coraz wygodniej było jej wierzyć.

– Gdyby nie ona…

– Nie. Jestem jak najdalszy twierdzenia, że była winna całego zła, jakie się dokonało. Gdybym nie był tym, kim jestem, odsunąłbym ją od siebie, bo nie potrzebowałbym przeszłości, której i tak nie pamiętałem, aby czuć się dobrze. Rozbudziła moje najgorsze cechy, ale nie jest ani jej winą ani zasługą, że cechy te we mnie były. Nie idealizuj mnie, bo sparzysz się tak jak wszyscy inni – oznajmił i przymknął oczy. – Gdy Wrzos podszedł do mnie, kazał mi zaufać swoim uczuciom a nie tej zaborczej suce. Powiedział, że nigdy nie chciał, żebym cierpiał i podejrzewam, że chciał mnie uratować, chociaż obaj wiedzieliśmy, że aby pokonać Wróżkę, muszę umrzeć. To była jedyna możliwość, bym naprawił wszystko, co zepsułem.

– Kontrolowałeś ją i dlatego przegrała? Zawsze robiłeś to ze swoimi lalkami.

– Gdy teraz o tym myślę, nie wiem, czy to ja manipulowałem nią czy ona mną. Czy to ma jeszcze jakiekolwiek znaczenie? – spytał, po czym otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Ellę z uśmieszkiem, który doskonale znała i który zawsze lubiła, chociaż zwykle nie oznaczał nic dobrego. – Jestem przebudzony i zdrowy. Przestaniesz karmić mnie prochami na uspokojenie?

– Gdy poukładamy w twojej głowie całą przeszłość, zastanowię się nad _zmniejszeniem dawki_. Czas przejść do twojego uśpienia, a potem cofnąć się do…

– Gdy skończymy, co wtedy? _Zaczniemy od początku?_ – spytał, a Ella po samym tonie jego głosu zrozumiała, co ma na myśli.

– W tym świecie jestem od ciebie dwanaście lat starsza i dopóki nie skończymy terapii…

– Tak, tak, _sypianie z pacjentem jest niewskazane_ – powiedział kpiąco, na co Ella uśmiechnęła się, jednak nie skomentowała jego słów. – Jakbyś zapomniała, też byłem kiedyś lekarzem.

– Ja zawsze byłam lepszym niż ty – ucięła. – Obiecałam się tobą zająć i dopóki nie poskładamy cię w całość ze stosu rozsypanych puzzli, które teraz stanowisz, nie ma mowy o zajmowaniu się czymkolwiek innym niż terapia.

– Nie boisz się całości, w której znów będę pokręconym _starszym_ , buntownikiem który znalazł metodę budzenia i usypiania i który zmienił cały ten świat swoim rozbuchanym ego i krótkowzrocznością?

– Och, Craig – powiedziała, kręcąc głową. – Gdybym się bała, obiecałabym Mycroftowi, że gdy tylko cię odnajdę, zadzwonię do niego, aby wysłał tu dobrego snajpera. Wierzę w twój instynkt samozachowawczy.

– Jak nie spełnię oczekiwań, to po nich zadzwonisz? – spytał, na co Ella uniosła tylko brwi i sięgnęła po zeszyt, który w ciągu ostatniego dnia zapełniła notatkami niemal do końca i widziała, że najdalej za dwa dni będzie musiała kupić nowy.

Z drugiej strony… była gotowa wypełnić notatkami jeszcze kilka kolejnych, jeśli to miałoby sprawić, że odzyska człowieka, który zatracił się dwa życia temu w mrzonkach spowodowanych kłamstwami nieistniejącej już Wiedźmy i odrzucił wszystkie swoje pozytywne cechy, koncentrując się na tym, co było w nim najgorsze.

To, co było najlepsze, zamierzała wydobyć.

A z najgorszym…

Zerknęła na Craiga znad zeszytu i uśmiechnęła się, przypominając sobie ich dziwny związek, któremu daleko było do idealnego, ale który był najbardziej satysfakcjonującą relacją jaką kiedykolwiek zbudowała.

A z najgorszym wiedziała, że się upora albo _pogodzi_ , bo miała pełną świadomość, że gdyby _pogodziła się_ z tym dwa życia temu i nie zostawiła go na pastwę Wróżki i jej knowań, oszczędziłaby światu wielu cierpień. Nigdy nie powiedziała tego na głos, gdy rozmawiała z Mycroftem i Heathem, ale czuła, że jest winna tego, co musiało się wydarzyć, bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny. Teraz miała szansę naprawić swój błąd. I zamierzała to zrobić bez względu na wszystko.

 

***

 

John Watson stał na stacji kolejowej z niewielkim plecakiem i torbą podróżną, słuchając po raz kolejny wyrzutów i wątpliwości rodziców oraz dąsów siostry, która była umówiona na randkę i co chwilę zerkała na zegarek, zirytowana tym, że została zmuszona do przyjazdu tutaj i pożegnania się z nim. Pociąg dalekobieżny z Edynburga miał go dowieźć aż do centralnego Londynu, gdzie następnego dnia miał zameldować się w akademiku, a za tydzień – rozpocząć studia na wymarzonej medycynie, na którą dzięki staraniom i pilności przez całą szkołę średnią oraz fantastycznie zdanym egzaminom dostał się w pierwszej dziesiątce najlepszych. Nie czuł się geniuszem, ale z jakichś przyczyn… nauka przychodziła mu niesamowicie łatwo, jakby _wiedział to wszystko od dawn_ a i musiał tylko przypominać sobie informacje, które niegdyś były dla niego oczywiste i mógłby recytować je z pamięci w środku nocy.

– …a ja wciąż nie rozumiem, dlaczego zdecydowałeś się na studia w Londynie – powtórzyła po raz setny jego matka, lecz John westchnął tylko, nie zamierzając po raz kolejny podejmować bezsensownej dyskusji. – Dostałeś się również na uczelnię w Edynburgu, miałbyś do nas dużo bliżej, a tymczasem wyjeżdżasz setki mil stąd i…

– Dostał się na świetną, prestiżową uczelnię, pewnie najlepszą w kraju – prychnęła ironicznie Harriet, znudzona słuchaniem tych wyrzutów tak samo jak John. – Cóż za okazja. Nie może się zmarnować. Sama sobie wyobraź, jak wszystkie ciotki i sąsiadki będą wzdychać z zachwytu, gdy wróci tu z dyplomem…!

– Harriet! – syknął ojciec ich obojga, po czym zwrócił się do Johna. – Wiem, że to ogromna szansa i mam nadzieję, że nas nie zawiedziesz – powiedział, na co osiemnastoletni chłopak uśmiechnął się krzywo; doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że ich ojciec mówi tylko to, co należało mówić, podczas gdy wolałby go widzieć tutaj, na miejscu, zajmującego się czymś bardziej przyziemnym i prostszym. A ostatecznie – aby zaciągnął się do wojska, jak jego liczni kuzyni i wyjechał do Wietnamu, walczyć za sprawy, które w ogóle go nie obchodziły, ku chwale całego zachodniego świata i ojczyzny.

– Obiecuję, że was nie zawiodę – powiedział, tęsknie zerkając na tablicę, na której widniała informacja o piętnastominutowym opóźnieniu jego pociągu. Jego matka kontynuowała swoje pełne niezbyt szczerej troski biadolenie o tym, jak on, chłopak ze szkockiej prowincji, poradzi sobie w wielkim mieście, ale John już jej nie słuchał i tylko przytakiwał lub zaprzeczał w miejscach, gdzie wnioskując z tonu jej głosu uznał, że to najlepsze rozwiązanie.

Prawda była taka, że od dawna ciągnęło go właśnie do Londynu, chociaż nie potrafił wyjaśnić, dlaczego akurat do tego miasta – w którym po raz pierwszy zjawił się przed dwoma miesiącami, aby zdać egzaminy wstępne na uczelnię. Pamiętał, jak wówczas szwendał się całe popołudnie i wieczór po zatłoczonych, dusznych ulicach i przyglądał się twarzom mijanych ludzi, zupełnie jakby kogoś szukał. Wmawiał sobie, że po prostu zajmuje sobie czas przed nocnym pociągiem powrotnym, ale prawda była taka, że kierowały nim jakieś irracjonalne i niezrozumiałe dla niego samego przesłanki. Przeczucia, intuicja… cokolwiek to było, nie miało nic wspólnego z logiką. Wielokrotnie miał dejavu, gdy trafiał pod jakiś budynek i czuł, że kiedyś już go widział, że wyglądał trochę inaczej, ale że znał to miejsce. Bez problemu potrafił odnaleźć się w mieście, chociaż nawet nie wyciągnął zabranej ze sobą mapy, czuł się…

_Jakby był w domu_. A teraz czuł, jakby wracał w rodzinne strony, a nie opuszczał ich na wiele lat. Jakby wracał do miejsca, które niegdyś coś mu odebrało, a teraz miał szansę to odzyskać.

Kiedy pociąg wreszcie nadjechał, a pasażerowie zaczęli tłoczyć się przy wejściach, matka uściskała go, zalewając się łzami, a ojciec sztywno uścisnął mu dłoń, życząc mu powodzenia. John pożegnał się z nimi spokojnie, starając się nie okazywać zniecierpliwienia, a potem poderwał z ziemi torbę, robiąc to odrobinę zbyt gwałtownie i w efekcie potrącając mężczyznę, który przemierzał peron szybkim krokiem.

– Co ty wyprawiasz, baranie?! – usłyszał tuż za plecami, a gdy zerknął za siebie, zobaczył zjawiskowo przystojnego, bladego bruneta o niemal nienaturalnie idealnych rysach. Ku własnemu zaskoczeniu, poczuł do niego natychmiastową antypatię.

– Przepraszam pana – powiedział krótko, siląc się na uprzejmość, ale tamten wydawał się mieć ochotę zrobić mu awanturę; pewnie zresztą byłby ją zrobił, gdyby jakiś mężczyzna, trzymający się dwa kroki za tym furiatem, nie chwycił go za ramię i nie szarpnął do tyłu.

– Daj spokój, Neil – mruknął, po czym zerknął na Johna i znieruchomiał. Uśmiechnął się dziwnie, zupełnie jakby… znał go, albo po prostu kiedyś go widział i wiedział, kim był. Szarpnął towarzysza, po czym szepnął mu coś do ucha i zwrócił się do zaskoczonego całą sytuacją chłopaka.

– Przepraszam za mojego przyjaciela. Życzę udanego pobytu w Londynie – powiedział, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie, a przystojny brunet, chcąc nie chcąc, ruszył za nim. Uwadze Johna nie uszło, że szli odrobinę zbyt blisko siebie, bliżej, niż było to przyzwoite. Zganił się za takie myśli, a ponieważ pasażerów ubywało, a pociąg miał niebawem ruszyć, pospiesznie pomachał rodzicom i siostrze i podbiegł do najbliższego wejścia, mijając znudzonego konduktora o kanciastej twarzy, która wydała mu się w jakiś sposób znajoma.

Zanim wsiadł do pociągu, dostrzegł na jego klatce piersiowej identyfikator z nazwiskiem Anderson i zupełnie wbrew sobie zachichotał, chociaż nie było w tym przecież nic zabawnego.

Zajął miejsce w przedziale, umieścił bagaż na półce i jeszcze raz pomachał rodzicom przez okno, czekając, aż pociąg wreszcie ruszy. Wymienił uprzejmości z nieco starszą od jego rodziców drobną kobietą, do której od pierwszego wejrzenia poczuł nagłą, niczym nieuzasadnioną sympatię; do czasu odjazdu trajkotała wesoło przez okno z żegnającą ją parą a z rozmowy wywnioskował, że była to jej siostra z mężem.

– Też jedziesz do Londynu, chłopcze? – spytała radośnie, kiedy pociąg opuścił stację, a John wyciągał właśnie książkę i zabierał się za czytanie.

– Tak, proszę pani – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Wyjeżdżam na studia.

– Och, więc obydwoje spędzimy tam przynajmniej kilka najbliższych lat – roześmiała się, a John poczuł, że lubi ten śmiech i że chciałby słyszeć go częściej. – Dostałam tam w spadku po mężu kamienicę w centrum. Byłeś kiedyś w Regents Park? Wyobraź sobie, że będę mieszkać przy Baker Street, dosłownie rzut beretem stamtąd. Oczywiście gdy już uda mi się odrestaurować to miejsce, bo na razie to zupełna rudera i podejrzewam, że kilka pierwszych tygodni albo i miesięcy będę musiała spędzić w jakimś pensjonacie w okolicy, aby dopilnować ekipy remontowej.

– Akademik, w którym mam mieszkać, mieści się przy Warren Street, więc całkiem możliwe, że spotka mnie pani z książką w Regents Park, gdy będę próbował uciec przed hałasem i pouczyć się z dala od innych studentów – zażartował.

– Warren Street? Więc będziemy prawie sąsiadami – stwierdziła z rozbawieniem i wyciągnęła do niego rękę; raczej nietypowy gest dla bogato ubranej kobiety przed pięćdziesiątką w stosunku do dzieciaka w jego wieku. – Martha Hudson.

– John Watson – powiedział, ściskając jej drobne palce. Zerknął na otwartą książkę, mając absolutną pewność, że resztę podróży spędzi pogrążony w rozmowie, a nie w lekturze.

 

***

 

Mycroft spędzał w swoim biurze więcej czasu niż było to uzasadnione, ale zawsze był pracoholikiem i nie potrafił odpuścić, gdy bieżące sprawy nie były dopięte na ostatni guzik – nawet jeśli oznaczało to pozostawanie w siedzibie służb specjalnych do wieczora. Mimo młodego wieku, szybko awansował, w czym rzecz jasna pomogły mu wiedza i doświadczenie, których nabył w poprzednich światach; gdy przyszło mu realizować się zawodowo w późnych latach sześćdziesiątych, wykazanie się było nawet prostsze niż kiedykolwiek. Po raz pierwszy jednak trafił do departamentu technicznego, który w dobie Internetu byłby działem IT – z oczywistych przyczyn radził sobie ze wszystkimi nowinkami technologicznymi fantastycznie i przypuszczał, że nie minie rok, a zostanie dyrektorem, jednak już obecne stanowisko starszego kierownika zapewniało mu zarówno mnóstwo pracy jak możliwości, jeśli chodziło o dostęp do rozmaitych danych personalnych, na których tak bardzo mu zależało.

Przeniesiono go tutaj pół roku temu, niedługo po przebudzeniu się Sherlocka wczesną wiosną, a miesiące te minęły w zastraszająco szybkim tempie. Odnalazł w tym czasie wielu pamiętających, którzy byli dla niego istotni, z niektórymi skontaktował się, innych – tylko obserwował, na ile było to możliwe w obecnych czasach. Ella Thompson pomyślnie zajmowała się Lalkarzem i miał pewność, że dopóki była przy nim, nie stanowił zagrożenia. Odnalazł w poprawczaku Billa Wigginsa i wyciągnął go z tarapatów, w jakie chłopak oczywiście wpakował się rok po przebudzeniu i zaprowadził go do Sherlocka, chociaż nie był zachwycony tym, że jego młodszy brat miałby mieć za towarzystwo kogoś, kto mógł tu uchodzić za młodego recydywistę – sąsiedzi przyglądali się tej znajomości z potępieniem. Postanowił jednak ten jeden raz nie zastanawiać się, co ludzi pomyślą i pomógł im obu już tylko tym, że obaj byli niedawno przebudzonymi pamiętającymi i stanowili dla siebie emocjonalną kotwicę łączącą ich z poprzednimi światami.

Janine Hawkins pracowała jako sekretarka w jednym z ogólnokrajowych wydawnictw, Greg Lestrade zaczynał właśnie karierę w Scotland Yardzie, a Lady Smallwood mijał każdego dnia na korytarzach siedziby służb specjalnych. Irene Adler sama nawiązała z nim kontakt, zjawiając się w towarzystwie swojej rudowłosej przyjaciółki w jego apartamencie w centrum i proponując zakopanie topora wojennego i współpracę, Madison Duncombe wraz ze swoją wielobarwną jak zwykle świtą ujawnił się niedługo później, gdy zainteresował policję w Brighton zakrapianymi i głośnymi imprezami w podejrzanym towarzystwie. W stosunkowo krótkim czasie dotarł jeszcze do kilkunastu innych młodych pamiętających, którzy stanęli po stronie Ćmy w poprzednim świecie i nawet jeśli niegdyś podchodzili z rezerwą do spraw pamiętających, teraz poczuli rodzaj… przynależności do innych podobnych sobie osób. Co więcej, wielu starszych, z którymi nie miał kontaktu od kilkunastu żyć, również się ujawniło i chociaż nie złożyli konkretnych deklaracji, Mycroft czuł, że wszyscy oni chcieliby, aby dawne czasy wróciły, a ich społeczność została odbudowana.

Może i te czasy były trudniejsze ze względu na brak możliwości prostej i szybkiej komunikacji, ale to, paradoksalnie, skłoniło pamiętających do powolnego zawiązywania struktur, które nie istniały od wielu żyć. Relacje zacieśniały się, było w nich mniej podejrzliwości i nie dało się ukryć, że musiało to w jakiś sposób wiązać się ze złamaniem klątw, które przez tak długi czas utrudniały im wszystkim porozumienie. Wszystko szło ku dobremu, równowaga została odzyskana i Mycroft czułby się niemal szczęśliwy i spełniony, gdyby nie to, że kilku najważniejszych osób wciąż nie odnalazł, a patrzenie na szczęśliwych pamiętających wokół często sprawiało, że czuł się tym bardziej samotny.

Westchnął ciężko i potarł ze zmęczeniem oczy, po czym zerknął na zegarek. Była dopiero dziesiąta rano, ale czuł się wykończony i desperacko potrzebował kolejnej kawy. Poprzedniego dnia, po tygodniu pracy po czternaście godzin na dobę, usnął we własnym gabinecie nad raportami przygotowanymi przez departament administracyjny i obudził się w wyjątkowo niewygodnej pozycji na krześle, gdy o piątej rano gdy sprzątaczka odkurzała korytarz. Wciąż bolały go plecy, a jego kark i ramiona były zesztywniałe, czuł się okropnie we wczorajszym, wygniecionym garniturze – w biurze miał na zmianę tylko koszulę – a dodatkowo przy goleniu się w kiepskim świetle biurowej łazienki dwukrotnie się zaciął. Przedstawiał sobą fatalny obraz i obiecał sobie, że dziś wyjdzie z biura najpóźniej o osiemnastej i porządnie się wyśpi, zaś w weekend zrobi sobie wolne, bez względu na to, co by się nie działo. Ostatecznie był piątek, więc każdemu normalnemu człowiekowi odpoczynek po prostu się należał.

Na razie jednak… kawa. Aby nie tracić czasu w kuchni, zgarnął ze stołu korespondencję oznaczoną _do rąk własnych_ , którą godzinę temu przyniesiono mu z recepcji, po czym opuścił gabinet, zamknął go na klucz i ruszył korytarzem w znajomym kierunku, po drodze otwierając kolejne koperty i pobieżnie zapoznając się z zawartością. Jego uwagę przykuł list nadany w Stanach Zjednoczonych blisko miesiąc temu, cienki, ale dość sztywny, jakby znajdowała się w nim fotografia lub pocztówka. Nie zwalniając kroku rozerwał kopertę i wyciągnął z niej pojedyncze zdjęcie.

_Peace, Love and Happiness. Pozdrowienia z Woodstock, H &F, 1969_

Odwrócił fotografię drżącymi palcami i nie mógł powstrzymać się przed parsknięciem śmiechem, kiedy zobaczył Wrzosa i Ćmę, będącymi tu parą młodych i beztroskich hipisów, którzy wzięli udział w kultowym festiwalu, który w każdej rzeczywistości jaką znał zmieniał historię muzyki i stawał się symbolem epoki. Wpatrywał się w ich uśmiechnięte twarze, długie włosy i luźne stroje typowe dla dzieci kwiatów tej dekady i pogrążył się w myślach o tym, jak wielu pamiętających potrafiło korzystać z życia i dobrze się bawić w dowolnym miejscu i czasie, podczas gdy on jak zwykle na piedestale stawiał obowiązki i naprawianie świata.

Rozproszenie sprawiło, że wchodząc do kuchni nie zauważył, że ktoś w tym samym momencie opuszczał pomieszczenie. Moment później czyjaś gorąca kawa trysnęła na jego garnitur, listy rozsypały się po posadzce, błękitna filiżanka trzasnęła o kafelki i rozbiła się na dziesiątki części. Kobieta, z którą się zderzył, rzuciła się na podłogę, by uratować korespondencję przed zamoczeniem, gorączkowo przepraszając go za nieuwagę.

Ciemne włosy za ramiona zasłoniły jej twarz, ale Mycroft natychmiast rozpoznał tak znajomy głos, którego nie pomyliłby z żadnym innym i z powodu fali uczuć musiał podeprzeć się o ścianę, aby nie upaść.

– Strasznie pana przepraszam, pracuję tu dopiero trzeci dzień i nie miałam pojęcia, że… nic się panu nie… – Anthea urwała, podrywając głowę, a gdy zobaczyła nad sobą Mycrofta, momentalnie zamarła.

Rozpoznała go natychmiast. Patrzyła na niego zszokowana, a w jej chłodnych i zwykle beznamiętnych oczach pojawiły się emocje i setki wspomnień. Pamiętała go, _oczywiście_ , że go pamiętała. Każdą ich wspólną chwilę z poprzedniego świata, każdą rozmowę, gdy wyjaśniał jej kim jest bez lęku, że uderza w klątwę i że może go to uśpić, wszystkie lata, gdy pracowali razem i gdy wreszcie nie musiał niczego przed nią ukrywać… gdy znów byli razem, mimo że skupili się na pracy a nie bliskości, bo to było słuszne i właściwe, a obydwoje byli tak samo pracoholicznie i perfekcjonistycznie usposobieni, za mocno, by umieć myśleć o związkach, gdy było tyle do zrobienia…

– Mycroft… – wydusiła w końcu, podnosząc się i wciąż nie wierząc, że naprawdę go widzi. – Nie… nie miałam pojęcia, że tu pracujesz – dokończyła, na co mężczyzna zamrugał kilkakrotnie, zerknął na korytarz, z którego w każdej chwili mógł ktoś nadejść i zobaczyć ich stojących nad stosem zalanych kawą listów i wpatrujących się w siebie z niedowierzaniem. Spotkali się, w końcu będąc przebudzeni po wszystkich samotnych i niepełnych życiach, a ich pierwszy kontakt i pierwsze słowa dotyczyły… pracy. Oczywiście. Czego innego mogły dotyczyć w ich przypadku…?

Myśl była tak absurdalna, że chociaż było to tak bardzo nie w jego stylu, wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem – takim, jakiego prawdopodobnie nigdy nie słyszał w jego wykonaniu żaden z pracowników służb specjalnych. Szybko odzyskał zdrowy rozsądek, ale racjonalizm pokierował go inaczej, niż pokierowałby dawnego Mycrofta, który w zażenowaniu zacząłby wycierać poplamioną marynarkę i oznajmiłby sucho, że jego personalia były tajne i to logiczne, że nikt nie mógł wiedzieć, że tu pracuje. Potem powiedziałby, że musi się przebrać, umówiliby się na wspólny lunch albo – aby nie przenosić do biura prywatnych spraw – na obiad dopiero po pracy, a przez wszystkie godziny dzielące ich do randki pracowałby sumiennie, aby opuścić biuro z czystym sumieniem.

Teraz jego umysł wypełniły urywki myśli i wspomnień, które nie pozwoliły mu zachować się logicznie i właściwie. To, jak szczęśliwy był w poprzednim świecie jego brat z Johnem, jak Wrzos i Ćma bawili się w Ameryce na festiwalu dla zbuntowanych dzieciaków, Ella zbliżająca się do Lalkarza i lecząca go z cech, z których nie umiał uleczyć go żaden ze starszych przez dziesiątki żyć, Jim Moriarty i Sebastian Moran – Sroka i Lwica, para przestępców, których śmierć oglądał i którzy prawdopodobnie gdzieś w tym świecie próbowali odnaleźć się ponownie i którzy nie będą mieć żadnych rozterek moralnych, gdy faktycznie się odnajdą…

I on też nie zamierzał mieć. Zanim przestraszył się własnej śmiałości i bezpośredniości, zamknął drzwi, a potem, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że depcze po listach, które na pewno były ważne, zbliżył się do Anthei i przyciągnął ją do siebie. Zaskoczył ją tym – oczywiście, przecież każde z nich _było sobą_ , a emocjonalne reakcje były zupełnie niepodobne  do żadnego z nich. Tyle że kiedy on zdobył się na coś tak szalonego i niestosownego, jak jakikolwiek kontakt fizyczny i bliskość z innym pracownikiem służb specjalnych w tak nieodpowiednim do tego celu miejscu, Anthea również pozbyła się wątpliwości.

To ona pocałowała go pierwsza, niezrażona faktem, że z całą pewnością poplami swoją nieskazitelną garsonkę kawą wsiąkającą w jego marynarkę.

Cóż. Ostatecznie nie byłaby sobą, gdyby pierwszego dnia pracy nie przyniosła do biura zapasowego zestawu ubrań. A jemu i tak należało się wolne po wszystkich nadgodzinach jakie wyrobił w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy i mógł bez żadnych wyrzutów sumienia poinformować sekretarkę, że jedzie zająć się raportami w domu.

Będzie mieć mnóstwo czasu na posprzątanie apartamentu, w którym, obiektywnie rzecz biorąc, pewnie niewiele było do sprzątania oraz doprowadzenie się do porządku, zanim _Księżniczka_ stanie w jego drzwiach po skończonej pracy i nie będą musieli kraść pocałunków tak nielegalnie, jak robili to teraz.

– Nadal wolisz białe wino? – zapytał, kiedy odzyskali zdrowy rozsądek i oderwali się od siebie, w tym samym momencie spoglądając najpierw na drzwi a potem na zalane listy jak na dowód wspólnej zbrodni.

– Nadal. Ale na dzisiaj przygotuj czerwone. Będzie bardziej odpowiednie – odparła, puszczając do niego oko, po czym wyprostowała się i sięgnęła po ręczniki papierowe, zmoczyła je i zaczęła wycierać swój żakiet; kątem oka zerkała na Mycrofta, gdy zaczął robić to samo, wspólnie pozbierali listy i posprzątali podłogę, a gdy do pomieszczenia weszło dwóch innych pracowników, wyglądali tak zwyczajnie i obojętnie, jak należało i nie wzbudzili niczyich podejrzeń.

Kiedy spotkali się w apartamencie Mycrofta kilka godzin później, natychmiast porzucili pozory i całą tę zabawę w podchody i sugestywny flirt – ostatecznie żadne z nich nie było w tym najlepsze. I chociaż udanie się do sypialnie w ciągu pierwszych pięciu minut pierwszej randki było złamaniem wszelkich jego zasad dotyczących tego, co wypada a co nie, sięgnął po to, czego pragnął, nie pozwalając sobie na wahanie i wątpliwości, które w przeszłości tak często nie pozwalały mu na szczęście.

 

***

 

Sherlock spędzał z Billem mnóstwo czasu, nie zauważył nawet, kiedy zaczął go nazywać przyjacielem zarówno w myślach jak i rozmowach i miał wrażenie, że odnalezienie go przez Mycrofta było najlepszą rzeczą, jaka przytrafiła mu się w tym świecie od momentu przebudzenia. Miał kogoś, z kim mógł być całkowicie szczery, kto – w przeciwieństwie do ciągle pracującego brata – zawsze miał dla niego czas i kogo po prostu lubił. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że ich znajomość pomogła im obu wyjść z dołka psychicznego spowodowanego przebudzeniem i naprawdę ją cenił. Robili wspólne plany: studia, otwarcie praktyki detektywistycznej albo współpraca z policją, wynajęcie mieszkania gdzieś w centrum – wiedział, że Mycroft pomoże mu w tym finansowo – oraz dalsze poszukiwania osób z tła, które chciałby znów mieć przy sobie.

W ostatnim czasie przypadkiem poznali Molly Hooper, która niedawno przeprowadziła się do Londynu na studia i zamieszkała z ciotką w pobliżu rodzinnego domu Sherlocka; jakiś czas później wpadli na Sally Donovan, która postanowiła udać się na randkę z jakimś znudzonym, wyglądającym na palanta dwudziestolatkiem do Muzeum Zbrodni w tym samym czasie co oni. W Barts, gdzie Bill trafił po tym jak wdał się w uliczną bójkę, spotkali Mike’a Stamforda, pracującego tam jako młody chirurg, a w nowej restauracji włoskiej, gdzie Mycroft i Anthea zabrali ich obu na obiad kilka dni temu – dostrzegli dość młodego Angelo, który był pomocnikiem szefa kuchni.

Za każdym razem, gdy Sherlock wpadał na kogoś, kogo kiedyś znał, z jednej strony cieszył się, że Londyn, chociaż w innych czasach niż zwykle, wciąż był tym samem miastem z tymi samymi ludźmi, z drugiej – czuł uścisk w sercu, bo wciąż brakowało kilku najważniejszych osób. Nie słyszał nic ani o Jimie ani Sebastianie, Baker Street stało puste i nie było w nim śladu Pani Hudson… i oczywiście, nigdzie nie było Johna. I pomimo iż Mycroft i Anthea – którzy spotkali się w biurze przed niespełna miesiącem – prowadzili nieprzerwane poszukiwania, na razie były one bezowocne.

Korzystając z weekendu oraz tego, że tegoroczny październik rozpieszczał mieszkańców Londynu zaskakująco ładną pogodą, szwendali się z Billem po mieście od kilku godzin, nie zastanawiając się, dokąd konkretnie idą. Najpierw rozmawiali o tworzeniu pałacu myśli, co Sherlock uznał za umiejętność, którą Bill po prostu _musi_ posiąść i nie ustawał w próbach nauczenia go tej techniki; gdy obaj mieli dość, zgarnęli ze śmietnika plik brukowców i lokalnych dzienników z ostatniego tygodnia, które ktoś musiał wyrzucić podczas sprzątania i które zaczęli przeglądać w poszukiwaniu interesujących artykułów dotyczących przestępstw.

Zazwyczaj Sherlock starał się unikać okolic Baker Street, aby nie dobijać się widokiem ukochanego miejsca, które niszczało, niezamieszkane i puste; miesiące temu dowiedział się, że właściciel tego miejsca przepadł gdzieś w Stanach i były jakieś problemy dotyczące prawa własności, które uniemożliwiały miastu przejęcie budynku. Nad całą sprawą czuwała Anthea, która dwa tygodnie temu dowiedziała się, że ktoś zaczął remontować kamienicę po tym, jak nadeszły wieści o śmierci właściciela, ale nie udało jej się ustalić, kto ją odziedziczył i słyszała tylko plotki, że ma tam zamieszkać jakaś Szkotka. Odkąd usłyszał o tym wszystkim, tym bardziej nie miał ochoty udawać się w tamto miejsce, ale akurat dziś… nogi same prowadziły go do centrum i nie zauważył nawet, kiedy znaleźli się z Billem w Regents Park.

Przysiedli na ławce z papierosami, które Sherlock wykradł bratu z samochodu, a Bill przeglądał jakiś wyjątkowo szmatławy brukowiec i czytał na głos co zabawniejsze i bardziej absurdalne artykuły. Przymknął oczy, delektując się dymem i chłonąc atmosferę miejsca. Gdyby nie to, że było tu mniej samochodów niż w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku, kiedy tylko _słuchał_ miasta, czuł się zupełnie tak, jakby ponownie znalazł się w czasach, które znał najlepiej: gwar rozmów przechodniów, krzyki dzieci bawiących się przy szumiącej fontannie i skrzeki miejskiego ptactwa spacerującego po chodnikach.

Westchnął i uchylił powieki, nie chcąc się oszukiwać i pogrążać w melancholii. Świat znów stał się szary, stroje i fryzury ludzi wokół wyglądały głupio i niemodnie, a on siedział na niewygodnej ławce ubrany w płaszcz podobny do tego, jaki kiedyś uwielbiał, a który Mycroft kazał uszyć na zamówienie i sprezentował mu na urodziny. Zerknął na Billa, który nie miał najmniejszych problemów z obecną modą i wydawał się czuć całkiem dobrze w dzwonach w kratkę, przylegającym półgolfie i wełnianym pulowerze – każde z powyższych w innym kolorze wybranym z palety najpaskudniejszych jakie istnieją.

Niespodziewanie jego przyjaciel wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, a potem podał mu jedną z gazet i wskazał żenujący artykuł o jakiejś aktorce, o której Sherlock nigdy nie słyszał; zaczął przeglądać go, próbując zrozumieć, co rozbawiło jego przyjaciela, a wówczas ten trącił go w ramię i postukał palcem w dół gazety.

– Spójrz na podpis – parsknął, a gdy Sherlock zjechał wzrokiem na dół, wytrzeszczył oczy z niedowierzaniem i roześmiał się na cały głos.

_K.Riley, CAM_

– Nie wierzę… Tym się zajmuje? Pisaniem plotkarskich artykułów z tą wywłoką?

– Najwyraźniej w tym życiu naszemu magnatowi prasowemu się nie poszczęściło – powiedział złośliwie Bill. – Co myślisz o wyprawie do tego wydawnictwa? Wiesz, w nocy i po kryjomu, znaleźć jego biurko i…

– Pomyślę o tym – uciął i chichotał jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem złożył gazetę i cisnął ją do kosza na śmieci. – Zbierajmy się. Obiecałem Mycroftowi, że wpadniemy do niego i przyjrzymy się jednej sprawie.

– Coś ciekawego?

– Jakieś marne oszustwo i najwyżej szóstka, ale podobno wymaga sporo biegania, na co on jak zwykle nie ma ochoty.

– Też bym nie miał, gdybym w każdej wolnej chwili posuwał taką laleczkę jak Anthea – oznajmił Bill o ton zbyt głośno, bo jakieś przechodzące obok, stateczne małżeństwo, spojrzało na niego ze zgrozą, jakby wypowiedział jakieś odrażające bluźnierstwo. – Którędy wracamy? – spytał, zerkając w stronę, gdzie za parkiem znajdowało się Baker Street; była to najkrótsza droga, ale Sherlock nie był przekonany, czy aby na pewno chce tam iść…

I gdy już miał wybrać inną trasę, jakieś przeczucie, coś zupełnie nieracjonalnego i niepopartego żadnymi przesłankami, kazało mu zmienić zdanie.

– Chcę zobaczyć Baker Street – powiedział nieswoim głosem. – Tylko zerkniemy, co się dzieje i… po prostu mam ochotę tam pójść – dokończył, na co Bill wzruszył ramionami, a potem wsunął plik gazet pod pachę i podniósł się z miejsca, nie zamierzając zadręczać go zbędnymi pytaniami.

Ruszyli w znajomym kierunku nie odzywając się do siebie, a Sherlock czuł coraz większe napięcie, którego przyczyn nie potrafił zrozumieć. Z jakichś niezrozumiałych powodów denerwował się, a im bardziej zbliżali się do jego domu z poprzedniego i wielu wcześniejszych światów, tym uczucie niepokoju i dziwnego oczekiwania na coś ważnego stawały się silniejsze. Kiedy znaleźli się na ulicy, przyspieszył kroku i zaczął być coraz mniej uważny, tak, że co chwilę potrącał kogoś na chodniku, a Bill podążał za nim, pytając go raz po raz, co się dzieje i czy mu odbiło. Kiedy minęli skrzyżowanie i jego dawne lokum stało się widoczne, zobaczył przed nim poruszenie – przed budynkiem stała ciężarówka, wokół której kręcili się mężczyźni wnoszący do środka meble i pudła.

Podeszli z Billem jeszcze bliżej, tak, że słyszeli rozmowy ludzi zajmującymi się czyjąś przeprowadzką, ale nigdzie nie dało się dostrzec nowego lokatora bądź właściciela kamienicy. Był już gotów podejść do któregoś z nich i odegrać jakąś scenkę, kiedy okazało się, że nie jest to konieczne, by dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. Przez frontowe drzwi wybiegła kobieta; na ile zdołał się jej przyjrzeć, częściowo zasłoniętej przez wysoką komodę oraz stos pudeł, była drobna i ubrana w dopasowaną, śliwkową sukienkę.

– Chłopcy, uważajcie na moje kwiaty…! – krzyknęła rozbawionym, pozbawionym wyrzutu głosem; głosem, który Sherlock natychmiast rozpoznał, a gdy kobieta wyłoniła się zza samochodu i stosu mebli i spojrzała wprost na niego ciepłym, zatroskanym wzrokiem, poczuł, jak robi mu się słabo ze wzruszenia. Jego pałac myśli zaczął podsuwać mu setki pomysłów na to, jak osiemnastolatek mógłby zapoznać się z kobietą koło pięćdziesiątki, aby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń o dziwne intencje… w przyszłym roku zaczynali z Billem studia, mogliby wprowadzić się do któregoś z mieszkań, w końcu Mycroft postarałby się, aby usunąć dla niego ewentualnych innych lokatorów i…

Zanim plany zaczęły się krystalizować w konkretne zamiary, pani Hudson odwróciła się i przywołała kogoś z wnętrza mieszkania, a potem zaczęła rozmawiać z dwoma robotnikami, którzy wynosili właśnie spore, nowe biurko.

– To zanieście do mieszkania na piętrze, nie parterze. Tak samo tę komodę i, och… tamte orzechowe szafki – powiedziała, po czym odwróciła się do kogoś stojącego w drzwiach frontowych, ale całkowicie zasłoniętego przed wzrokiem Sherlocka. – John, pokaż panom, gdzie mają wstawić meble dla ciebie. I jeśli jeszcze raz powiesz, że zapłacisz mi za nie gdy uzbierasz pieniądze, naprawdę się obrażę. Gdy powiedziałam, że chcę, abyś zamieszkał tutaj i wyniósł się z tego obskurnego akademika, to było przyjacielskie zaproszenie. Nie chcę słyszeć o żadnych płatnościach za wyposażenie mieszkania, rozumiemy się? – powiedziała, grożąc mu palcem, ale nie przestając się uśmiechać.

Chwilę później ponad komodą, którą dwóch mężczyzn chwyciło i zaczęło wnosić do mieszkania, Sherlock dostrzegł jasne włosy, potem zaś zobaczył młodego, uśmiechniętego szeroko Johna, który stanął przed panią Hudson i mówił coś do niej przyciszonym głosem. Kobieta pokręciła głową i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, a Sherlock zdołał usłyszeć słowa _pomagać_ _przyszłemu doktorowi_. John zaśmiał się, a potem obrócił, by wejść z powrotem do środka i wówczas kątem oka dostrzegł wpatrującego się w niego Sherlocka.

Momentalnie znieruchomiał, a czas wydawał się stanąć w miejscu, gdy spojrzeli na siebie po raz pierwszy w tym świecie. W jednej chwili wszystko przestało mieć znaczenie, a Sherlock przypomniał sobie moment dwa życia temu, gdy zostali sobie przedstawieni przez Mike’a Stamforda i ten z poprzedniego, kiedy odnalazł go dzięki Jimowi… wszystkie wspólne chwile, te boleśnie krótkie tygodnie, gdy w końcu byli razem, wszystkie ich pocałunki, każdy wspólny poranek i wieczór, momenty, gdy John podchodził do niego i obejmował jego twarz dłońmi, gdy okazywał każdym swoim gestem jak bardzo go kocha…

Kilka tygodni szczęścia, które zostały brutalnie przerwane przez śmierć Sherlocka… cały poprzedni świat, kiedy nie zdążyli zrobić tylu rzeczy, których obaj pragnęli. Emocje i tęsknota sprawiły, że trudno było mu ustać na nogach i dopiero kiedy Bill chwycił go za łokieć, wrócił do rzeczywistości.

– Idź do niego. Nie trać czasu – szepnął jego przyjaciel i lekko popchnął Sherlocka do przodu. John rzucił parę słów w stronę pani Hudson, która skinęła głową i zniknęła w budynku a potem ruszył w ich stronę, nawet na moment nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

– Przepraszam, ale… – zaczął John, stając krok przed nim – czy my się znamy…? Mam wrażenie, że kiedyś się spotkaliśmy i… nie wiem, może jesteś tylko do kogoś podobny, jednak patrzyłeś na mnie i… – urwał, kiedy zorientował się, że zaczyna mówić coraz bardziej nieskładnie.

– Gdy cię zobaczyłem miałem identyczne wrażenie – odparł Sherlock, ale gdy usłyszał, że Bill odchrząknął, dodał coś jeszcze. – Tak naprawdę… jestem absolutnie pewny, że kiedyś się spotkaliśmy. W dawnej przeszłości.

– Bardzo dawnej przeszłości – stwierdził John i zaśmiał się nerwowo, jakby nie rozumiał, dlaczego akurat te słowa przyszły mu do głowy. Zmarszczył brwi, wyraźnie skołowany dejavu, które musiał w tym momencie czuć, a potem zachwiał się, jakby nagle dostał silnych zawrotów głowy.

Sherlock natychmiast doskoczył do niego i przytrzymał go, aby chłopak się nie przewrócił. John oddychał ciężko, zrobił się blady i drżał, zaciskając z całej siły powieki. Ile mogło to trwać…? Kilkanaście sekund, minutę…? Potem zaś, wciąż wyglądając, jakby był na granicy jakiegoś ataku, poderwał głowę i spojrzał wprost na przestraszoną twarz Sherlocka. W jego niebieskich oczach było coś, co zupełnie nie pasowało do niespełna dwudziestoletniego dzieciaka, jakiś dawno uśpiony ból, wspomnienia i mnóstwo emocji, których nie rozumiał, ale które… które po prostu musiały stawać się bardziej jasne z każdą chwilą, bo gdy odezwał się ponownie, jego głos, chociaż drżał, brzmiał pewnie i zupełnie inaczej niż przed paroma chwilami.

– Nazywasz się Sherlock Holmes i byłeś detektywem, a ja żołnierzem i lekarzem. Mieszkaliśmy tu jako dorośli ludzie, byłeś najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu a potem umarłeś i zostawiłeś mnie pod opieką swojego brata – wyrzucił z siebie, wpatrując się w niego desperacko, błagając go spojrzeniem, aby Sherlock nie odepchnął go i nie nazwał świrem. – Umarłeś a ja byłem w żałobie dłużej niż w ogóle cię znałem, bo byłeś dla mnie wszystkim. Dopiero wiele miesięcy po twojej śmierci doszedłem do siebie na tyle, by być w stanie funkcjonować ale jednocześnie miałem wrażenie, że mi odbija, bo coraz częściej czułem, że jeszcze kiedyś się zobaczymy i gdy byłem wreszcie w stanie przejrzeć i posprzątać twoje rzeczy… znalazłem w jednej z szafek rysunki. Z Jimem, z Sally i Gregiem, z tą aktorką Irene Adler i… i ze mną. I każdy z nich miał przynajmniej kilka lat. Ktoś narysował mnie dla ciebie zanim jeszcze się poznaliśmy. I wiedziałem, po prostu wiedziałem, że to coś znaczy chociaż nigdy… – jego głos załamał się, a Sherlock poczuł pragnienie, by zbliżyć się do niego i _po prostu go przytulić_ – chociaż nigdy nie chciałem dawać sobie nadziei i nigdy nie odważyłem się nikomu z tego zwierzyć. I jedyne, na co sobie pozwalałem, to przeżywaniu z tobą życia we własnej głowie. Tak właśnie było, po prostu _wiem_ , że to wszystko się wydarzyło, Londyn przyciągał mnie od dawna, jakby to właśnie było miejsce w którym powinienem być… i _przypomniałem sobie_ , dlaczego tak bardzo pragnąłem tu zamieszkać… gdy tylko cię zobaczyłem.

– John ty… – zaczął Sherlock i przełknął ślinę, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co się działo. – Ty naprawdę to pamiętasz – wydusił, jakby wypowiedzenie tych słów mogło nadać im realności. Nie pomogło, bo wciąż czuł się jakby znalazł się w jednym ze swoich pełnych tęsknoty snów, które były słodkie tylko dopóki trwały, a które po przebudzeniu stawały się koszmarem przez sam fakt, że nie były prawdą. Budzący się John, spokojny, szczęśliwy, akceptujący reinkarnację bez problemów… to było zbyt wspaniałe, by mogło nie być snem i gdyby nie to, że stał jak sparaliżowany, prawdopodobnie uszczypnąłby się w rękę, aby przekonać się, że to jednak rzeczywistość.

– I już wszystko rozumiem – wyszeptał John, niepewnie robiąc pół kroku w jego stronę; rozejrzał się wokół, ale tak naprawdę wydawał się nie dostrzegać niczego poza Sherlockiem. – To, co robiliście z Jimem, wszystkie twoje poszukiwania, nasz wyjazd do Faleny i… – ściszył głos jeszcze bardziej. – I to, co stało się później. Wreszcie wszystko jest jasne…!

– John, pozwolisz na… – Pani Hudson urwała, widząc rozgrywającą się przed nią emocjonalną scenkę, po czym położyła ręce na biodrach i wydęła usta. – Chłopcze…! Skoro spotkałeś dawnych kolegów, może zaproś ich do środka zamiast stać tu na środku ulicy? Wszystkie rzeczy są już wniesione i należy nam się przerwa na herbatę. Poza tym, może byś mnie przedstawił? – zakończyła, wymownie spoglądając na Sherlocka i Billa.

John uśmiechnął się i chociaż wciąż wydawał się skołowany tym, co zaszło, potrafił zdobyć się na to, by przedstawić pani Hudson Sherlocka i nawet nie mrugnąć, gdy ten wskazał na Billa i oznajmił, że to jego daleki kuzyn.

Kiedy kilkanaście minut później wspólnie z Billem pomagali przesuwać meble i porządkować oba mieszkania przy Baker Street, a potem zasiedli całą czwórką przy herbacie i cieście z cukierni na dole, mógł ponownie zamknąć oczy i udawać, że znów znajduje się w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku i wszystko jest jak dawniej, tyle że…

Otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się po znajomym wnętrzu i twarzach jednych z najbliższych mu ludzi.

Tyle że teraz nie musiał już niczego udawać i wracać do przeszłości, bo miał całkiem nowe życie do przeżycia. I wiedział z całą pewnością, że będzie szczęśliwy, że czekało go tutaj mnóstwo cudownych chwil, że zacznie się od rozmów z nagle i samoistnie przebudzonym Johnem – dziękował wszelkim nadprzyrodzonym mocom, że atak był tak krótki – a potem, jeśli dobrze pójdzie, będą mogli wspólnie odzyskiwać lata, których w poprzednim świecie nie dane im było spędzić razem.

Mieli mnóstwo do nadrobienia. I tym razem zamierzał wykorzystać każdą daną im od losu sekundę, tym bardziej, że wszelkie przeszkody zniknęły, a John był obok, był przebudzony, co chwilę spoglądał na niego z nadzieją i… i ewidentnie myślał dokładnie o tym samym.

 

***

 

Ostatnie tygodnie były najgorszymi w krótkim, ale koszmarnym życiu Jima. Nigdy nie był szczęśliwy ani dostosowany, nigdy nie potrafił się odnaleźć, był uważany za irytujące dziwadło, a on sam czuł się, jakby urodził się w złym miejscu i czasie, a los postanowił rzucić mu pod nogi wszelkie kłody, jakie mogą być rzucone sierocie pozbawionej kogokolwiek bliskiego. Dotychczas był przynajmniej zdrowy, zaś teraz zostało mu odebrane nawet to.

Nie wiedział, kiedy dokładnie wszystko się zaczęło. Miesiąc temu? Może nieco dawniej, bo pierwsze dziwne objawy, które początkowo zignorował, miał już pod koniec lata. Urywki obcych wspomnień, poczucie dejavu, wrażenie, że mijane miejsca i twarze ludzi wokół kiedyś już widział – w innym świecie i innych okolicznościach. Potem wizje zaczęły się krystalizować, a nieracjonalne przeczucia zmieniły się we flashbacki jakiegoś obcego życia. Czasem spoglądał w lustro i widział starszą wersję siebie: ponurego, budzącego niepokój mężczyznę w drogim i dziwacznie skrojonym garniturze. Czasem budził się i wydawało mu się, że leży w innym łóżku i patrzy na inny sufit, czasem w ciągu dnia wyglądał przez okno i musiał przecierać oczy, bo znajdował się za nim nie szary plac sierocińca, ale rozświetlone neonowymi światłami ulice, wypełnione dziwacznymi samochodami i ludźmi w absurdalnych strojach, jakich z całą pewnością nigdzie nie widział i jakich nie nosił nikt na świecie. Czasem słyszał w głowie urywki niezrozumiałych rozmów, huki wystrzałów, swój własny, histeryczny śmiech, krzyki ludzi… powtarzające się nazwisko Moriarty, którym zwracano się do niego ze strachem lub szacunkiem, a które słyszał pierwszy raz w życiu.

Kątem oka dostrzegał czasem obcych ludzi. Wysokiego bruneta o kręconych włosach ubranego w długi, elegancki płaszcz, bogato gestykulującego i nazywającego kogoś idiotą; szwendającego się za nim niewysokiego mężczyznę z jakichś przyczyn przypominającego żołnierza; sztywnego, siwiejącego dżentelmena z wiecznie skrzywioną ironicznie twarzą i parasolką w dłoni… starszego od niego mężczyznę, który z jakichś przyczyn zawsze pojawiał się na tle wrzosowiska oraz kobietę otuloną białym tiulem, wokół której fruwały półprzezroczyste ćmy. Parę mafiosów, z których jeden był zjawiskowo przystojnym brunetem o nienaturalnie jasnych oczach, w których cały czas gościło okrucieństwo i kpina. Zjawiskowo piękną, szczupłą kobietę w ostrym makijażu i białym, przylegającym kostiumie, za którą stała wysoka, rudowłosa ślicznotka. Niewysokiego doktora w okularach, trzymającego w dłoni szklankę z mocnym alkoholem i kręcącą się przy nim Cygankę, u której stóp wiły się zielono-bordowe węże. Ciemnoskórą, spokojną kobietę, która mówiła mu, aby położył się na kozetce i opowiedział wszystko jeszcze raz od samego początku.

Coraz liczniejsze, dziwaczne światy, które zmieniały się i powracały jakby ktoś zmiksował przypadkowe obrazy w kalejdoskopie. Czasy wiktoriańskie, gdzie zwracano się do niego _profesorze_ , miejsce gdzie ludzie wyglądali zupełnie inaczej i gdzie nie potrafił rozpoznać ich płci, w którym był przerażonym, nieletnim niewolnikiem. Kolejne miejsca, gdzie był dorosłym mężczyzną o przerażającym chichocie, bawiącym się w nocnych klubach, spotykającym z biznesmenami, nakładającym na włosy brylantynę i poprawiającym krawat przed lustrem. Kołowrotek, a może raczej kolejka górska, w której następowały po sobie śmierć i narodziny, a wszystko zapętlone i wypełnione jednostajnym hałasem, poczuciem niespełnienia i przeraźliwej samotności.

I _on_. Wysoki mężczyzna o jasnych włosach, którego twarz zawsze była ukryta w cieniu i w jakiś sposób niedostępna, a coś w jego wnętrzu krzyczało za każdym razem, gdy się zjawiał: _wszystko będzie dobrze, gdy go rozpoznasz_. Desperacko biegł do niego i krzyczał, aby ten się odwrócił, jednak mężczyzna znikał zawsze w ostatniej chwili, zanim Jim zdołał go dostrzec. W takich chwilach czuł wszechogarniającą rozpacz, że znów stracił coś ważnego, a jego głowę wypełniały myśli samobójcze tamtej wersji siebie i niejednokrotnie niemal czuł w palcach chłód pistoletu, który przysuwał do ust lub skroni…

A potem budził się zlany potem i roztrzęsiony, dokładnie w momencie, gdy broń wypalała.

Oszalał. To było jedyne wyjaśnienie. Z każdym dniem było gorzej, a ukrywanie swojego stanu przed znudzonymi, sztywnymi opiekunkami w sierocińcu było coraz trudniejsze. I dlatego zaczął uciekać i szwendać się po mieście całymi godzinami, chociaż po powrocie zawsze był dotkliwie karany. Nie zwracał na to uwagi – bo żadne krzyki nie były głośniejsze od wrzasków w jego głowie, a żadne ciosy nie bolały bardziej niż kula przebijająca się przez jego mózg i roztrzaskująca kości czaszki.

Pociągnął nosem i potarł oczy obiema dłońmi, próbując się nie rozpłakać, a potem otulił się mocniej zbyt cienką kurtką, próbując osłonić się przed wiatrem, który huczał mu w głowie i sprawiał, że nawracająca od kilku tygodni migrena stała się jeszcze bardziej dotkliwa. Po ciepłym październiku nadszedł paskudny, wietrzny listopad, który zdecydowanie nie sprzyjał spacerom, ale w jego dzisiejszym stanie, kiedy wizje wypełniały więcej czasu niż rzeczywistość, musiał uciec. Potrzebował ciszy, przynajmniej paru godzin spokoju i samotności… i tak właśnie zamierzał spędzić Dzień Pamięci. Na ulicy ani jedno ani drugie nie było możliwe i chociaż nie zdarzało mu się zagłębiać w te rejony miasta, a z powodu późno popołudniowej pory z trudem rozpoznawał okolicę i istniało ryzyko, że się zgubi, skręcił z George Street w Baker Street i przyspieszył kroku, kierując się w stronę Regents Park.

Kiedy znalazł się przy numerze 221B, coś w jego umyśle wydawało się otworzyć, znów nadpłynęły urywki wspomnień, których nie był w stanie zrozumieć… zerknął w jasne okno na parterze, gdzie dostrzegł kobietę wałkującą ciasto i kołyszącą się do jakiejś muzyki, a potem wyżej, na pierwsze piętro. Na parapecie siedziało dwóch młodych mężczyzn, którzy mogli mieć jakieś osiemnaście, może dwadzieścia lat; byli dość blisko siebie, na tyle, że można to było uznać za niestosowne i rozmawiali w sposób, który świadczył o tym, że faktycznie coś mogło być na rzeczy. Gdyby był przyzwoity i normalny, odwróciłby wzrok z zażenowaniem i obrzydzeniem, że coś podobnego miało miejsce, ale zamiast tego poczuł, że zazdrości im i że pragnąłby mieć odwagę i szczęście, by również był ktoś…

Urwał niebezpieczne myśli i ostatni raz zerknął na parę w oknie – wysokiego bruneta z kręconymi włosami i nieco niższego, ale chyba odrobinę starszego blondyna w brzydkim swetrze, niebezpiecznie przypominających parę, którą widywał w swoich urojeniach. Zagryzł wargi i odwrócił się na pięcie, po raz pierwszy czując, że cieszy się z zimnego wiatru, który studził jego rozpalone policzki. Szybko pokonał ostatnie kilkadziesiąt stóp i niedługo później znalazł się w pustoszejącym już parku – pogoda wyganiała ostatnich maruderów, którzy naiwnie sądzili, że spacer będzie dobrym pomysłem. Większość mijanych osób miało przypięty tradycyjny, sztuczny mak, a jakiś podstarzały mężczyzna spojrzał na jego kurtkę z czymś wyglądającym jak potępienie, gdy nie zobaczył na nim kwiatu.

_Ludzie w każdej rzeczywistości są tacy sami_.

Potknął się na nierównym chodniku, gdy obca myśl pojawiła się w jego głowie. Nie był w stanie wytrzymać nowych wizji, które napłynęły do jego umysłu – magiczna walka wyglądająca jakby pochodziła z jakiejś upiornej bajki, żółta mgła, sine niebo i powietrze rozświetlane raz po raz zaklęciami rzucanymi przez dwie czarodziejki. Strach, czyjeś niespokojne dłonie, usta na szyi, słabość, ból i umieranie. Zaczął biec przed siebie jak szalony, licząc na to, że wysiłek oczyści jego głowę chociaż na chwilę, że wreszcie przestanie słyszeć kakofonię obcych dźwięków i wszystkie te wrzaski… że gdy zamknie oczy, nie będzie znów stał przed lustrem i wpatrywał się w bladą twarz należącą do znudzonego, szalonego trzydziestolatka, że wszyscy ci obcy, nierzeczywiści ludzie znikną, że wróci wreszcie na ziemię.

Iskierki bólu zaczęły pojawiać się w jego płucach, a marna kondycja sprawiała, że z trudem stawiał kroki, jednak nie zatrzymywał się. Nie widział już ciemnej alejki Regents Park, ale jakieś inne miejsce, jasne, lśniące milionami kryształków, które oślepiały swoim blaskiem. Robiło mu się niedobrze, huk w uszach stał się obezwładniający, a nogi co chwilę go zawodziły. Potykał się o kostki chodnikowe, których już nie widział, dwukrotnie wpadł na kogoś, ale nie słyszał zirytowanych wyrzutów lecz śpiewny głos kobiety otoczonej ćmami.

_Biegnij. Biegnij. Biegnij. Już niedaleko._

_Jedna to smutki, a dwie szczęścia w bród…_

_Osiem prowadzi do nieba, dziewięć w piekła ognie…_

_Dwanaście zamierza rozwalić szurniętą czarownicę…_

_Co trzynaście przyniesie? Tego wciąż nie widzę…_

Powrót do rzeczywistości i ciemnego, rozległego parku, był bolesny i tak nagły, że Jim zachwiał się na nogach i zaczął osuwać na ziemię. Krzyki nie pochodziły już z obcych światów, ale z rzeczywistości, podobnie jak ból uderzenia. Kiedy jego umysł zaczął ponownie rejestrować prawdziwe bodźce, Jim zorientował się, że w swoim szaleńczym biegu opuścił parkową ścieżkę i znalazł się na ciemnej polanie, gdzie grupka ponurych i wyglądających na niebezpiecznych mężczyzn udała się na papierosa. Czuł od nich zapach taniego alkoholu, a ich słowa stopniowo stawały się zrozumiałe.

– Co tu robisz, cholerny gówniarzu?

– To jakiś bezdomny, nikt się o niego nie upomni. I chyba niedorozwinięty, tylko na niego popatrz.

– Może ma coś cennego?

– Zamknij się! Jak nas rozpozna, będziemy mieć problemy!

– Nie rozpozna, postaram się o to.

Ktoś wyrwał mu plecak i zaczął szarpać go za kurtkę, a moment później poczuł cios w dolną część brzucha i kolejny w nerki, który zwalił go na ziemię. Jęknął z bólu, kiedy ciosy zmieniły się w kopniaki i po raz pierwszy w życiu zapragnął, aby wizje wróciły i zabrały go stąd, jednak te – jak na złość, nie chciały wrócić i go uratować.

_Gdyby miał tutaj umrzeć, nikt się o niego nie upomni i nikt nie będzie za nim tęsknił._

_Gdyby miał zniknąć na zawsze, nie będzie żałował._

_Kolejne życie może być lepsze._

Poczuł uderzenie w tył głowy, po którym z trudem zachował przytomność i wydawało się, że wizje jednak wrócą i odsuną ból na bok; gdzieś z oddali usłyszał krzyk kogoś o znajomym głosie, a potem ciosy stały się jakby mniej wyczuwalne; wyglądało na to, że banda rzezimieszków, którzy go zaatakowali stracili zainteresowanie nim, chociaż wciąż słyszał ciosy i wrzaski. Załzawionymi oczami dostrzegł błysk noża, a potem usłyszał odgłos ciała uderzającego o ziemię i poczuł zapach krwi i strachu.

Nie miał siły się podnieść ani wykonać jakiegokolwiek ruchu, a panujący półmrok sprawiał, że nie miał pojęcia, co konkretnie się działo. W powietrzu co chwilę migała jakaś broń, ktoś zwalił się na niego aż Jim jęknął z bólu; poczuł uderzenie w głowę, po którym wszystko zawirowało, a zmęczenie zwyciężyło. W ostatniej przebłysku przytomności zacisnął palce na naderwanej rączce plecaka, który leżał tuż przy nim, ale nie był w stanie zrobić nic więcej.

Gdy przymknął oczy, nadeszła cisza.

 

***

 

Sebastian Moran był szaleńcem i nigdy w to nie wątpił. Zbuntowany i nieposkromiony już jako dziecko i coraz bardziej pokręcony oraz nieprzystosowany, gdy uderzyły w niego pierwsze nastoletnie hormony, zmieniając jego umysł w tykającą bombę zegarową i każąc mu pakować się we wszelkie kłopoty, w jakie może się wpakować dzieciak pod koniec podstawówki. Kolejne bójki a potem pobicia których był sprawcą, coraz częstsze ataki dzikiej furii, coraz częstsze momenty, gdy tylko na kogoś spojrzał, a czuł niemożliwą do zahamowania wściekłość i pragnienie, by krzywdzić, sprawiać ból…

_Zabijać_.

Trafił do poprawczaka mając trzynaście lat, ale miejsce to nie pomogło mu w żaden sposób; nauczyło go tylko kłamać i szukać zaczepki tak, aby nie mieć świadków. Uzależnił się od adrenaliny, nie miał w sobie żadnego racjonalizmu, nie potrafił spojrzeć w przyszłość dalej niż na kilka godzin do przodu. Nie dało się myśleć o przyszłości, gdy twój umysł zupełnie cię nie słuchał, gdy nie panowałeś nad swoimi odruchami, a jedno z pytań psychiatry – którego zwodził przez miesiące, zanim mężczyzna uznał, że jest normalny, tylko po prostu zdegenerowany do bólu – wciąż, nawet po tylu latach, tłukło się po jego głowie.

_Czy masz myśli, które nie są twoje?_

Może to właśnie była odpowiedź na to, kim był. Czasami czuł, że tak naprawdę nie żyje, że tkwi w nieposłusznym ciele tylko dlatego, że na coś czeka, że życie i śmierć nie miały żadnego znaczenia. Potrzebował walczyć, bo walka pozwalała odsunąć na bok dziwne wizje, a ból i strach były czymś wystarczająco wyraźnym, by móc skupić się tylko na nich i nie czuć nic więcej. Potrzebował walczyć tak bardzo, że gdy usłyszał o rekrutacji do szkoły wojskowej, nie wahał się ani chwili. Korzystając ze zdolności, które nie miał pojęcia jak nabył, zmanipulował dyrektora ośrodka poprawczego, by odesłał go z niewielką grupką nieco od niego starszych chłopaków na poligon. Miał szesnaście lat, był dla wszystkich tych doświadczonych wojskowych dzieciakiem do utemperowania, którego należało nauczyć posłuszeństwa i wypełniania rozkazów oraz ukierunkować jego agresję na tak potrzebną w armii wolę do walki.

To drugie im się udało, bo gdy jako osiemnastolatek leciał do Wietnamu z resztą młodzieńców ze szkoły wojskowej, niemal wierzył w wojnę, w jakiej miał walczyć; nikomu jednak nie udało się go _utemperować_ , a posłuszny był tylko wtedy, kiedy miał ochotę lub kiedy dowódcy byli w pobliżu. Kadetami oraz zwykłymi szeregowcami jakich spotkał po wyjściu z samolotu wojskowego manipulował jak pionkami. Nie musiał się nawet starać, wystarczyło że…

Wystarczyło że patrzył na nich tak, jak pewien drobny brunet z jego fałszywych wspomnień, wystarczyło, że wypowiadał zdania intonując je odpowiednio, wystarczyło że korzystał z umiejętności i wiedzy, które samoistnie znalazły się w jego umyśle.

Awansował już po pierwszej misji, po roku dowodził trzydziestoosobową jednostką i nie musiał się nawet wysilać, by do tego doszło.

_Młody geniusz, strateg doskonały, najlepszy snajper w całej jednostce… Szkoda, że czasem jest taki dziwny, że potrafi nie odzywać się do nikogo przez wiele godzin, szkoda że czasem wybucha wściekłością i zachowuje się jak szaleniec._

_Pewnie w końcu da się zabić, bo takim jak on nie jest pisana długa kariera. Oby nie doszło do jakiegoś skandalu. Wyślijmy go na nową misję z tych ekstremalnie ciężkich i długich, dla wszystkich będzie lepiej, jak znajdzie się z dala od bazy. W buszu i wśród wrogów radzi sobie lepiej niż przy swoich._

Nie miał żadnej wiedzy medycznej ani psychiatrycznej, ale którejś bezsennej nocy wypełnionej urojeniami, w jego głowie pojawiła się nazwa choroby, na którą musiał cierpieć. _Schizofrenia_. Omamy wzrokowe i słuchowe, poczucie oderwania od rzeczywistości i obcość, upośledzone zdolności oceny własnej osoby, rozszczepienie umysłu, zaburzenia pamięci i cała dalsza lista pełna słów, których nigdy nie słyszał, zupełnie jakby czytał nie do końca zrozumiałe hasło Wikipedii… _Wikipedii, na boga, co to jest Wikipedia…?!_

Jego stan pogorszył się na tyle, że dalsze udawanie i wypełnianie zadań żołnierza nie było możliwe, gdy skończył dziewiętnaście lat. Po wielu tygodniach koszmarnych i niczym nieuzasadnionych bólów głowy trafił na ciężką misję, gdzie zginęła połowa jego oddziału, a z której z trudem uszedł z życiem. Lekarze nie wiedzieli, co mu się stało, żadne środki medyczne nie pomagały, a po dobie spędzonej w szpitalu polowym z czterdziestostopniową gorączką zapadł w trwającą tydzień śpiączkę. Potem dowiedział się, że nie dawano mu żadnych szans, a gdy wreszcie obudził się i _tak po prostu wstał z łóżka_ , przestraszył tym zajmującą się nim sanitariuszkę tak bardzo, że kobieta straciła przytomność.

Dowództwo zamierzało wysłać go na rekonwalescencję, ale Sebastian bardziej skutecznie niż kiedykolwiek potrafił przekonać ich, że wszystko jest z nim w porządku i udowodnił to kilka dni później, gdy ich baza została zaatakowana przez wroga, a jego zdolności i intuicja pozwoliły zorganizować natychmiastową defensywę i wygrać potyczkę. Awansowano go, znów jeździł na misje, dobierał sobie żołnierzy według własnego uznania i odgrywał normalność, co nie było dla niego żadnym problemem bo przecież…

Bo przecież już to przeżył. W poprzednim życiu też brał udział w wojnie, zawsze, w każdej rzeczywistości toczyły się wojny i prawdopodobnie zawsze trafiała się jakaś, gdzie mógł walczyć, bo do tego był stworzony. Co z tego, że w jego pamięci świat wyglądał całkiem inaczej? Co z tego, że gdy zamykał oczy, pamiętał dwudziesty pierwszy wiek, który tutaj jeszcze nie nadszedł, że widział niesamowite technologie, kolorowe miasta, szybkie samochody i nowoczesną broń…? Wojna była zawsze taka sama, a on umiał walczyć.

Co z tego, że był świrem, który uroił sobie inną rzeczywistość, w której został zabity podczas walki z czarownicą o imieniu Talaitha w 2012 roku, że był tam jakimś mitycznym Strażnikiem, że brał udział w walce z ludźmi podlegającymi reinkarnacji, że… że był tam człowiek, który przez ostatnie lata nawiedzał go w snach i pokazywał, jak można nastraszyć wroga i jak udawać zdrowego psychicznie. Niewysoki brunet o czarnych i wiecznie podkrążonych oczach, ubrany w eleganckie garnitury, zamknięty w sobie, dziwaczny i wypełniony złością…

Oraz ciepły, przestraszony i czuły, gdy dotykali się i całowali, gdy po raz pierwszy trafili do łóżka oraz gdy umierał w jego ramionach, przerażony zbliżającą się śmiercią, podczas gdy Sebastian raz po raz szeptał, że go kocha. 

– _Lisi spisek_ – oznajmił, kiedy ocknął się na ważnym zebraniu dowództwa i został zapytany o długoterminową strategię, którą właśnie omawiano. – To będzie kryptonim tej misji. Mam tylko kilka uwag i liczę na to, że zostaną zaakceptowane w całości, bo bez tego całe wasze plany skazane są na porażkę.

– Słucham więc – powiedział oschle generał Voler, odrażający gad, którego Sebastian nie znosił od pierwszego wejrzenia, ale który, mimo iż był głupawym dupkiem, potrafił wyczuć w niespełna dwudziestoletnim kapitanie geniusza wojskowego, którego intuicji i wiedzy warto ufać, jeśli nie chce się skompromitować przed resztą dowódców. Sebastian uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie, a następnie zaczął mówić, nie zastanawiając się nad słowami i mając niemal całkowitą pewność, że kiedyś, w nieistniejącej przeszłości, już je wypowiadał.

_W bardzo dawnej przeszłości._ Tak nazywał poprzednie światy Ptaszek. Magpie. _Jim_.

– _Fuchs_ – zakończył swoją wypowiedź i przyjrzał się kolejnym, skupionym twarzom. – Chcę, żebyście tak nazywali mnie podczas akcji _lisi spisek_.

– Znudził ci się przydomek Strażnik? – spytał Louis Lemaire, odrobinę przemądrzały pułkownik z Francji, który przed zaciągnięciem się do wojska pracował kilka lat w policji. – A może obudziłeś się i uzmysłowiłeś sobie kim naprawdę jesteś? – powiedział, na co w namiocie sztabowym zapadła cisza, bo te słowa brzmiały dziwnie, a Sebastian po prostu _wiedział_ , że było w nich drugie dno.

– To tylko przydomek – odparł chłodno, nie będąc w stanie znieść spojrzenia człowieka, którego widział w swoich urojeniach jako szwajcarskiego policjanta, z którym spotkał się niedługo przed ostatecznym starciem i swoją śmiercią. – Przejdźmy do konkretów – dodał po chwili i przez resztę spotkania unikał wzroku Lemaire.

Spotkali się potem jeszcze tylko raz, gdy pułkownik został ciężko ranny i miał być odesłany do kraju, gdyż jego kariera wojskowa była skończona. Przez kolejne trzy lata, które Sebastian spędził w Wietnamie, wciąż pamiętał poważną twarz poturbowanego żołnierza i jego ostatnie słowa. _Jeśli uda ci się wrócić stąd inaczej niż w trumnie, jedź do Londynu. To tam znajdziesz to, co utraciłeś. Szukanie śmierci na froncie aby uciec przed tym, co masz w głowie, nie ma żadnego sensu._

Nie uwierzył Lemaire i długo zajęło mu, zanim posłuchał jego rady. Odmawiał za każdym razem, gdy proponowano mu urlop lub przepustkę, bo czuł, że nie ma gdzie wracać, ale los zadecydował za niego. We lecie roku sześćdziesiątego dziewiątego został – jak wielu jego podwładnych i dowódców – ciężko ranny, a kulejący żołnierz z niesprawnym lewym ramieniem, połamanymi żebrami i zwichrowaną psychiką nie nadawał się na front.

Wrócił do Edynburga na początku października, ale nigdy nie udał się w rodzinne strony na podgórskiej prowincji, nie mając najmniejszej ochoty oglądać swoich krewnych, z którymi nic go nie łączyło. Miesiąc spędził w hotelu, zapijając natrętne wspomnienia z poprzedniego życia. Byle zapomnieć, byle czas mijał szybciej, byle cały świat poszedł do diabła. Nie oglądał telewizji, nie słuchał radia i nie czytał gazet i byłby trwał w tym stanie jeszcze długie tygodnie, aż zapiłby się na śmierć, gdyby nie wieczór, kiedy wyjątkowo zszedł do hotelowej restauracji, zamiast raczyć się trunkami w samotności.

W czarno-białym telewizorze włączony był jakiś program informacyjny, a dziennikarka w okropnej fryzurze, przez którą przypominała pudla, mówiła o nowym albumie The Beatles. Sebastian znieruchomiał ze szklanką whisky uniesioną w górę i wbił wzrok w ekran, nie będąc w stanie odciąć się od informacji, po prostu… nie potrafiąc, gdy w szumie restauracyjnym usłyszał tytuł płyty.

_…Abbey Road. Po niezadowalających sesjach nagraniowych do albumu „_[ _Let It Be_](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Let_It_Be)” _, The Beatles zaproponowali producentowi George’owi Martinowi, że zbiorą się ponownie i nagrają płytę „jak za starych dobrych czasów”, nie bacząc na konflikty jakie narosły podczas nagrywania albumu „_[ _The Beatles_](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Beatles_\(album\))”, _Martin zgodził się, w efekcie czego powstała płyta „Abbey Road”. Tak oto otrzymaliśmy zbiór niesamowitych piosenek, z których każda ma potencjał by stać się klasykiem. Z łatwością można sobie wyobrazić, jak utwory takie jak Come Together Lennona czy Oh, Darling trafiają na szczyty list przebojów i…._

Sebastian zacisnął palce na szklance, czując, jak robi mu się duszno. Przypomniał mu się Jim, który wymieniał dokładnie te utwory, miał tę rozmowę w pamięci od blisko czterech lat, od pamiętnego ataku poprzedzonego tygodniami migren, który skończył się tygodniową śpiączką a potem doprowadził do…

_Przebudzenia_.

Widział świat z dwudziestego pierwszego wieku. Wiedział rzeczy, których nie miał prawa wiedzieć, znał strategie i słowa, których tutaj nikt nie używał. Od lat znał tytuły utworów, które, jak się właśnie okazało, dopiero zostały wydane. Wpatrywał się w ekran telewizora pobladły i drżący, czując, że dopiero teraz _przebudził się naprawdę_ , tylko dlatego, że dostał namacalny dowód na to, że jego urojenia nie były tylko urojeniami.

Kiedy na ekranie telewizora pojawiła się Irene Adler, Sebastian poderwał się z miejsca, wrócił do pokoju hotelowego, gorączkowo spakował swoje rzeczy a dwie godziny później stał na mroźnym dworcu kolejowym, gdzie kupił bilety na pociąg do Londynu – czekały go trzy przesiadki, ale nie zamierzał czekać na dogodniejsze połączenie, bo wiedział, że zwariowałby, gdyby miał spędzić tu choćby kilka godzin dłużej.

Spędził w podróży całą noc i poranek, a przez następne półtora tygodnia chodził po całym Londynie, słuchając nóg, które prowadziły go po ulicach, po których stąpał po raz pierwszy w tym życiu, ale które przemierzał prawdopodobnie we wszystkich poprzednich. Z każdym kolejnym dniem czuł większą frustrację, bo chociaż rozpoznawał te miejsca i niektórych ludzi na ulicach, nie miał pojęcia, gdzie ma szukać Jima Moriarty’ego i nie wiedział nawet, gdzie zacząć, chociaż miał absolutną pewność, że rozpozna go natychmiast, bo miał przed oczami każdy fragment jego twarzy.

Przyjęte wreszcie i zaakceptowane jako prawda urojenia ułożyły się samoistnie w całe poprzednie życie, którego nie mógł już traktować jako rysy na psychice, bo po prostu wiedział, że wszystko to naprawdę miało miejsce. Cała jego młodość i praca dla Jima Moriarty’ego, chociaż umiejscowione w innych czasach, nie były zresztą aż tak trudne do uwierzenia, gdy spacerował po Londynie, a tamta przeszłość nabierała namacalności, gdy oglądał znane miejsca w ich starszym wydaniu z lat sześćdziesiątych. Znacznie trudniej było z końcówką życia, ostatnimi dniami a właściwie godzinami – momentem, gdy dowiedział się od ludzi zwanych Wrzos oraz Ćma kim naprawdę był dla społeczności pamiętających i że złamanie klątwy, która odebrała jemu i Jimowi szansę na szczęście, przywróci światu równowagę.

Gdy usiadł na ławce w parku i przymknął oczy, zaciągając się dymem papierosowym, widział ponownie scenę magicznej walki, a raczej to, co nastąpiło po śmierci Jima. Jej samej nie zamierzał wspominać, bo za każdym razem, gdy próbował, jego klatka piersiowa ściskała się i wracało pragnienie, by udać się do pierwszego baru i pić w nim do nieprzytomności.

Pamiętał, że gdy Jim umierał w jego ramionach, Lalkarz… ten cholerny doktorek z przerośniętym ego… odzyskał wspomnienia utracone w świecie sześciu płci i zrozumiał, że popełnił ogromny błąd, kiedy pozwolił zmanipulować się swojej pamiętającej córce, przeklętej wiedźmie, która miała na jego punkcie obsesję; która po jego ponownym przebudzeniu, używając magii i przewagi jaką nad nim miała w zakresie wiedzy o świecie pamiętających, przedstawiła mu ich wspólną przeszłość w zakrzywionym zwierciadle, a kiedy w coś nie wierzył, wątpił lub nie chciał przyjąć tego do wiadomości, posiłkowała się magią, aby zatrzymać go przy sobie i oddalić go od jego dawnych bliskich. Chociaż w tamtym momencie Jim był najważniejszy, w uszach Sebastiana wciąż pobrzmiewały urywane krzyki Lalkarza, gdy ten zabronił Wróżce się do siebie zbliżać i gdy wolał umrzeć przytulany przez Wrzosa, który jako jedyny wciąż potrafił mu wybaczyć.

Na polu walki została tylko ich piątka, a rzeczywistość cofnęła się do trzynastego świata wstecz, do miejsca, gdzie wszystko się zaczęło i które było ich celem. Pamiętał, że cały jego zdrowy rozsądek umarł razem z Jimem, pamiętał jak wrzeszczał na Mycrofta, że pozwolił na to wszystko; potem moment, gdy odepchnął mężczyznę od siebie i ruszył bez wahania w stronę Wróżki, która nie miała już nic do stracenia i zamierzała umrzeć, pociągając ich wszystkich za sobą.

Znając siebie, mógł wypowiedzieć pod adresem Mycrofta i Wrzosa mnóstwo niesprawiedliwych, okrutnych słów. Prawie na pewno oskarżył ich, że poświęcili kogoś, by zyskać przewagę, że popełnili błąd i żeby nic już nie robili, bo on ze wszystkim sobie poradzi. Kolejną rzeczą, jaką pamiętał, ostatnią satysfakcjonującą, jakiej tam dokonał, było dopadnięcie rozżarzonej i wypełnionej destrukcyjną mocą Wróżki i chwycenie jej za gardło, mimo iż jej skóra paliła dłonie, a sama bliskość sprawiała, że Sebastianowi robiło się słabo. Nie zwracał już na to uwagi, bo tak samo jak ona, w tym świecie stracił wszystko na czym mu zależało, a życie nie miało dla niego żadnej wartości. Pragnął jednak zemsty, pragnął patrzeć, jak Wróżka umiera – nie od magii, ale z braku tlenu, zabita w prymitywny i pospolity sposób.

Być może popełniłby błąd i nie zrobił nic więcej, zaślepiony bólem i poczuciem bezsensu, gdyby Wrzos nie interweniował w jego myślach. Wróżka była już na granicy rozsadzenia całego fragmentu rzeczywistości, który stworzyli, kiedy usłyszał we wnętrzu głowy jego głos wykrzykujący raz po raz te same słowa.

_Jesteś Pryzmatem. Jesteś Pierwszym Strażnikiem. Nie zapominaj o swoich mocach. Zrób to, co ja zrobiłem. Jesteś Pryzmatem, Pryzmatem, Pryzmatem...!_

Zanim zdołał zrozumieć, co się dzieje, jego ciało wypełniła energia – wszystkich tych pamiętających, którzy ich wspierali, zupełnie jakby Wrzos użyczył mu jej, aby był zdolny przywołać swoje moce. Wpatrywał się z minimalnej odległości w siniejącą twarz Wróżki, a jego własne dłonie zaczęły po raz pierwszy lśnić magią; potem zaś jego usta poruszyły się, dokładnie w momencie, gdy kobieta spróbowała uwolnić całą zebraną magię destrukcji.

– Jestem Strażnikiem tła i pamiętających, a ty złamałaś zasady i mam prawo wydać na ciebie wyrok śmierci. Przeklinam cię. Odwracam mocą Pryzmatu wszystkie twoje klątwy i każę ci odejść.

_Jesteś nikim._

_Jesteś drzazgą, którą trzeba usunąć._

_Już nigdy się nie obudzisz._

_Już nigdy się nie urodzisz._

_Bądź przeklęta._

Gdy moc została uwolniona, nie zdołał pochłonąć jej całej i kątem oka dostrzegł, jak Sherlock rzuca się na starszego brata, by osłonić go przed morderczym zaklęciem; chwilę później nie widział już niczego poza swoimi dłońmi, które rozpaliły się do bieli i zaczęły, jak jakaś nienaturalna odwrotność pryzmatu, pochłaniać całą energię, koncentrować ją, a potem…

A potem cała ta energia została uwolniona. I chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że to wtedy musiał umrzeć, paląc zarówno Wróżkę jak siebie na popiół, nie mógł tego pamiętać. I naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co stało się później, jak potoczył się tamten świat i czy faktycznie wygrał… ciężko było wierzyć w wygraną, kiedy tkwił w listopadowy, paskudny wieczór na ławce, palił papierosy i z desperacją próbował wymyślić, gdzie powinien się udać. Gdzie miał szukać Jima w tym ogromnym mieście, które mógł znać, ale nie dawało mu to absolutnie nic, bo w żadnym z miejsc gdzie mieszkali lub pracowali nie było po nim nawet śladu.

Otworzył oczy, kiedy poczuł coś dziwnego, jakiś nieokreślony niepokój i tchnienie czyjegoś bólu lub strachu, odległe, ale tak silne, że momentalnie zrobił się czujny. Podniósł się z miejsca i rozejrzał, ale ta część parku była zupełnie pusta. Nie miał żadnych racjonalnych przesłanek, jednak intuicja kazała mu podnieść się z miejsca i ruszyć jedną ze ścieżek na południe; nie zauważył nawet, gdy zaczął przyspieszać, a stopy prowadziły go same, najpierw kolejnymi alejami, a potem – w poprzek dwóch trawników, ku zaroślom widocznym w oddali. Może było to tylko złudzenie, ale wydawało mu się, że słyszy, jak ktoś biegnie w tamtym kierunku z drugiej strony parku. Kroki nagle ustały, ale Sebastian, zamiast uspokoić się, poczuł jeszcze większy niepokój niż przed chwilą; obudził się w nim żołnierz i zamiast ruszyć wprost w tamto miejsce, podbiegł truchtem na bardziej zacienioną stronę i zaczął przesuwać się wzdłuż wysokiego, chociaż niezbyt gęstego żywopłotu. Jego prawa, nieuszkodzona dłoń automatycznie zacisnęła się na broni, ale po chwili wahania zamiast pistoletu chwycił nóż sprężynowy, który w razie starcia w prawie zupełnych ciemnościach sprawdzał się dużo lepiej.

Zbliżał się do miejsca jakiejś bójki coraz szybciej i zaczął rozróżniać słowa oprawców – które jasno świadczyły o tym, że dorwali jakiegoś nieostrożnego dzieciaka i nie mieli nic przeciwko skatowaniu go. Mogłoby go to nie obchodzić, ale coś pchało go w tamtym kierunku coraz silniej, a gdy usłyszał pierwszy, zbolały krzyk, zobaczył przed oczami wściekłą czerwień i ostatnie kilkadziesiąt stóp pokonał sprintem. Wybiegł na otoczoną krzewami polankę, gdzie pomimo panującego półmroku zobaczył czterech napastników kopiących leżącą na ziemi jakąś drobną, pojękującą z bólu postać i w jednej chwili obudził się w nim żołnierz używający na misjach przydomka _Fuchs_ … A może obudziła się w nim mordercza, szalona alfa z opowieści, które słyszał w swoich wspomnieniach, a którą zwano dokładnie tak samo.

Zaatakował pierwszego z napastników i bez chwili wahania poderżnął mu gardło. Drugi skończył identycznie i dopiero wówczas pozostałych dwóch mężczyzn zorientowało się, co się dzieje – albo też odległe światło latarń odbiło się od błyszczących białek lub noża Sebastiana. Mężczyzna poczuł od nich alkohol, co działało na jego korzyść, jednak mieli przewagę liczebną, a on wciąż nie zaleczył kontuzji, których nabawił się na wojnie.

Ból nie miał jednak żadnego znaczenia, kiedy wiatr poruszył gałęziami drzew, tak, że twarz pobitego chłopaka na moment stała się dla niego widoczna. W jego żyły uderzyła adrenalina i chociaż nóż został mu wytrącony z ręki, a potem zarobił mocny cios w kontuzjowaną i nadwyrężoną biegiem nogę, to jednak nie stracił zimnej krwi. Mocnym sierpowym uderzył jednego z mężczyzn w twarz, celując tak, by trafić w dół nosa i wiedząc, jak bardzo skuteczne jest takie uderzenie. Usłyszał odgłos łamanej kości, ale zanim zdążył poczuć z tego powodu satysfakcję, drugi z mężczyzn wyciągnął nóż i zamachnął się; głęboko rozciął lewe ramię Sebastiana i nie trafił w jego szyję tylko dlatego, że tego wieczoru wypił parę piw i nie był w najlepszej kondycji. Były żołnierz odskoczył w tył i zanim zajął się tamtym, postanowił uporać się z mężczyzną, któremu złamał nos i który zataczał się przy żywopłocie, na moment doskonale ujawniając swoje położenie.

Sebastian zareagował instynktownie, w jego ręce znalazł się pistolet, ułamek sekundy później wystrzelił, a napastnik osunął się na ziemię z przestrzeloną czaszką. Wystrzał sprawił, że ostatni z mężczyzn, który być może zamierzał uciekać, rzucił się na Sebastiana z nożem, jednak ten uchylił się i jednym, skutecznym ruchem podciął mu nogi, tak, że mężczyzna zwalił się na ziemię, ciężko sapiąc. Upadł w cieniu krzewów i był za mało widoczny, by ponownie strzelać i ryzykować, że ktoś, kto zignorował pierwszy strzał, zignoruje również drugi; przerzucił broń do lewej ręki a prawą wyciągnął zapasowy nóż. Kiedy bardziej wyczuł, niż zobaczył, że napastnik podnosi się z ziemi, zamachnął się i z całej siły uderzył go kolbą pistoletu w skroń, czym zupełnie go ogłuszył. Nie zamierzał jednak pozostawiać go przy życiu i dlatego moment później wbijał nóż wprost w jego szyję i rozdzierał jego tętnicę, nic sobie nie robiąc z tego, że krew trysnęła na jego kurtkę.

Nie tracił czasu. Nie mogli tu zostać ani chwili dłużej i musieli zniknąć z terenu parku niezauważeni. Dopadł nieprzytomnego Jima i sprawdził mu puls, a gdy zorientował się, że ten żyje i że tylko stracił przytomność, poderwał go w górę, spodziewając się, że będzie musiał nieść rannego młodego mężczyznę, tymczasem… okazało się, że ten był _znacznie_ młodszy niż Sebastian się spodziewał, a w jego ramionach znalazło się dzieciak z podstawówki, wychudzony i lekki jak piórko. Przytulił go do siebie i, wciąż jeszcze nie odzyskawszy spokojnego oddechu po przebytej walce, zaczął przekradać się przez zarośla w kierunku wschodniej granicy parku; stamtąd będzie musiał przebyć wyłącznie Robert Street, które było bardzo słabo oświetlone, co działało na jego korzyść, potem zaś dorwać taksówkę przy Hampstead Road.

Jim zaczął wybudzać się w jego ramionach, gdy znaleźli się przy ulicy, szczęśliwie niezauważeni przez nikogo, a los wydawał się im sprzyjać, bo wolna taksówka stała kilkadziesiąt stóp dalej, zupełnie jakby czekała specjalnie na nich. Podał mężczyźnie adres w pobliżu mieszczącego się niedaleko dworca kolejowego, a zanim odważył się ruszyć do pensjonatu, w którym się zatrzymał, jeszcze dwukrotnie zmienił taksówkę, wybierając ciemne i mało charakterystyczne miejsca, gdzie łatwo było oddalić się i zniknąć.

Przez cały ten czas, nie więcej niż dwadzieścia minut, które dzieliły go od momentu, gdy zamordował w parku czterech oprychów i uratował Jima, chłopiec był tuż przy nim, bezpieczny i – na ile zdołał się zorientować – przytomny, ale zbyt przerażony i zszokowany, by być w stanie się odezwać, gdy gorączkowo uciekali z pierwszego wspólnego miejsca zbrodni. W międzyczasie Sebastian ściągnął z ramion kurtkę poplamioną krwią zabitych mężczyzn i wcisnął ją do plecaka Jima, który ten miał ze sobą, licząc na to, że gdy dotrą na miejsce i będą musieli dostać się do jego pokoju, będzie wyglądał na tyle dobrze, by nie zwrócić niczyjej uwagi. Rana na ramieniu krwawiła, ale okazała się znacznie płytsza niż się spodziewał i prowizoryczne zaciśnięcie jej za pomocą szalika Jima na razie wystarczyło – dokładnym oczyszczeniem jej i zdezynfekowaniem spokojnie będzie mógł zająć się za pół godziny, gdy znajdą się w bezpiecznym miejscu.

Znalazłszy się przed pensjonatem, pospiesznie zapłacił taksówkarzowi – znacznie więcej, niż kosztowała podróż, aby zatkać usta mężczyźnie, który musiał zorientować się, że wiózł ofiary poważnej bójki – i wysiadł z samochodu, przytrzymując Jima, gdy ten ruszył za nim. Objął go ramieniem i w słabym świetle latarni przyjrzał się im obu; chłopak miał rozbitą brew i wargę, a poza tym kulał wyraźnie, jednak Sebastian, gdy wyprostował się i zacisnął zęby, by nie okazać, że właśnie odezwały się jego wojskowe kontuzje, trzymał się dobrze.

– Możesz iść? – spytał Jima, a gdy ten niepewnie skinął głową, powoli ruszyli w stronę ocienionego wejścia do pensjonatu. Minęli szczęśliwie pustą recepcję i niezbyt długi korytarz, a potem Sebastian przez chwilę gorączkowo szukał klucza, który, jak się okazało, tkwił w jego kurtce i w myślach podziękował wszystkim magicznym mocom za to, że nie wyrzucił jej do jakiegoś śmietnika.

Zapalił światło i starannie zamknął za sobą drzwi, a potem obrócił się i po raz pierwszy mógł przyjrzeć się Jimowi dokładniej. Oczywiście już wcześniej zorientował się, że jest od niego znacznie młodszy, że był właściwie dzieckiem i że kolejne lata ich znajomości będą… trudne, bo przecież musiał mieć dom i bliskich, którzy zaczną go szukać, jeśli nagle zniknie. Ponadto, Jim wpatrywał się w niego okrągłymi, przestraszonymi oczami i, na boga…! Co jeśli jeszcze się nie obudził i po prostu nie był w stanie zaprotestować, gdy rosły żołnierz z brzydkimi bliznami na twarzy zabił czterech ludzi, a potem zaciągnął go do hotelu, zamiast zapytać, gdzie mieszka i odstawić do domu.

– Jim… – zaczął, robiąc krok w jego stronę i natychmiast nieruchomiejąc. – Poznajesz mnie…? – spytał i parę długich chwil musiał czekać, aż chłopak powoli skinął głową. Potem rozejrzał się po paskudnym pokoju i ponownie skierował wzrok na Sebastiana, jakby próbował wydedukować jego wiek, sytuację życiową i przeszłość.

– Nawiedzałeś mnie w snach – powiedział cicho. – Ale nigdy nie pokazywałeś twarzy – dodał, na co serce Sebastiana zamarło, bo to mogło oznaczać, że Jim jeszcze się nie obudził, że cierpiał dopiero z powodu dejavu, ale nie miał pełnej świadomości, kim był. Zanim zwerbalizował swoje myśli, spojrzenie chłopaka zmieniło się, nabrało pewnej głębi, a na jego ustach pojawił się uśmieszek, zupełnie niepasujący do dziecięcych jeszcze rysów. – Podejrzewam, że obudziłem się jakieś pół godziny temu. Dokładnie w momencie, gdy straciłem przytomność, a ty mnie uratowałeś, _Seb_. Czyż to nie romantyczne? Obudzić się, będąc damą w opałach, którą ratuje jej wierny przez wszystkie rzeczywistości, ukochany rycerz? – spytał, a w jego głosie, mimo iż tak dziecinnym, był Jim, pamiętający, człowiek, który był dla niego najważniejszy w poprzednim świecie i wszystkich, które nastąpiły wcześniej, a które znał tylko z opowieści.

– To… cholera. To całe szczęście. Przez moment bałem się, że sądzisz, że jestem jakimś psycholem, który zabił czterech skurwysynów a potem cię porwał – wyrzucił z siebie, na co Jim wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem i, wciąż wyraźnie kulejąc, zbliżył się do niego. Uniósł głowę, by móc przyjrzeć się jego twarzy, po czym wyciągnął do niego obie dłonie i przesunął szczupłymi palcami po jego szorstkich policzkach.

– Gdyby porwał mnie taki facet, nie miałbym nic przeciwko nawet gdybym nie był jeszcze przebudzony – oznajmił, po czym przeniósł dłoń na jego kark i lekko nacisnął; Sebastian nie mógł nie zauważyć, że stawał przy tym na palcach i chociaż _widział, że to Jim_ , czuł się nieswojo, że podrywa go ktoś w ciele dziecka.

– Na litość, ile ty masz lat…?

– Jakieś trzysta dwadzieścia – odparł bez mrugnięcia, szczerząc się coraz bardziej i doskonale wiedząc, o co Sebastian pyta. – No. W tym świecie czternaście. Właściwie to trzynaście i pół.

– A wyglądasz na jeszcze mniej. Nie miałeś jeszcze mutacji i brzmisz jak przedszkolak – stwierdził nerwowo i przytrzymał go jednym ramieniem, gdy Jim, próbując wyciągnąć się jeszcze bardziej, uraził sobie nogę i syknął z bólu. Bez słowa podniósł go i posadził na łóżku, po czym przysiadł obok niego i westchnął, kiedy Jim przysunął się i oparł bokiem o jego klatkę piersiową. – Muszę opatrzyć cię i odstawić do domu – dodał cicho, chociaż sama myśl o rozstaniu sprawiała, że robiło mu się niedobrze.

– Nie mam domu – odparł Jim. – Nie mam nikogo. Sierota, której nikt nie chce i która nikogo nie obchodzi – oznajmił, po czym poderwał głowę i spojrzał mu w oczy. – Jesteś zasłużonym żołnierzem z furmanką pieniędzy z żołdu na koncie bankowym i rentą inwalidzką. Wróciłeś z Wietnamu ze stopniem pułkownika i stać cię na to, aby kupić dom na jakimś odludziu, gdzie zabierzesz mnie i poczekasz, aż dorosnę. Nikt się o mnie nie upomni. To nie są czasy, gdy wszystkie dane personalne są zabezpieczone na twardych dyskach, a wyrobienie dokumentów potwierdzających, że jestem Jimem Moriartym, kimś, kto tutaj nawet nie istniał, nie przysporzy nam żadnych problemów. Poczekamy, aż dorosnę i zbudujemy nową sieć, słuchając przebojów Bee Gees i Beatlesów.

– Tutaj udało im się wydać Abbey Road – powiedział Sebastian. – Półtora miesiąca temu. Widziałem to w telewizji. Tylko dlatego uwierzyłem, że nie jestem świrem i przyjechałem cię szukać.

– Zanim uciekniemy na jakiś wspólny koniec świata, musimy kupimy tę płytę – stwierdził Jim, udając powagę. – Ale na razie nigdzie nam się nie spieszy – dodał, po czym spróbował popchnąć Sebastiana na pościel, lecz ten bez żadnego wysiłku go powstrzymał.

– Wybacz, kotku, ale jeszcze nie pozbyłem się oporów przed całowaniem dziecka – powiedział pół-żartem. – Przynajmniej daj mi szansę się do ciebie przyzwyczaić. Naprawdę uwierzyć, że to wszystko prawda i że w końcu mam cię z powrotem, bo na razie… – zająknął się i pogładził Jima po policzku i pochylił się, by pocałować go w czoło, bo na to był w stanie się zdobyć. – Na razie wciąż boję się, że to tylko mi się śni. Mimo że teoretycznie złamaliśmy klątwy i… – urwał, nagle uświadamiając sobie, że wcale nie chcę mówić teraz o starciu z Wróżką, całym dotychczasowym życiu i przeszłości.

Chciał myśleć o tym, co ich czekało i na co w końcu będą mieć szansę. Wyjadą z Londynu, gdziekolwiek, gdzie Jim sobie zażyczy. Ukryją się na parę lat. Może wyślą kartkę do braci Holmes, aby dać im znać, że żyją i mają się dobrze, ale na razie… na razie to nie było ważne.

– Zostawmy klątwy – powiedział Jim, jakby czytał mu w myślach. – Na razie zadręczam się tylko tym, kiedy uznasz, że moje ciało jest wystarczająco dorosłe, by ze mną sypiać – powiedział flirtującym tonem, a Sebastian obrócił oczami.

– Wybacz, dzieciaku, ale na flirty z trzynastolatkiem też jeszcze nie jestem gotowy.

– Och. A na co jesteś? – spytał, przysuwając się do niego. – Powiesz mi chociaż, że mnie kochasz? Ja nie zdążyłem ci powiedzieć. Może moje dotychczasowe życie w tym świecie to kara za to, że nie zdążyłem – oznajmił i zanim Sebastian zdołał otworzyć usta, zacisnął palce na jego ramionach. – Kocham cię. Kochałem cię, chociaż nie miałem pojęcia, że to ty byłeś mścicielem. Gdybyś nie był, to niczego by nie zmieniło. Żałowałem, że pojechaliśmy z Wrzosem i Ćmą walczyć z tamtą parą szaleńców. Gdy umierałem, żałowałem każdej chwili, którą straciliśmy, a która mogłaby być nasza, gdybyśmy po prostu uciekli.

– Gdybyśmy uciekli, może nie złamalibyśmy klątw, a ja bym się nie obudził – powiedział Sebastian ostrożnie. Jim parę chwil przyglądał mu się czujnie, potem zaś spuścił wzrok i zaśmiał się cicho.

– Oczywiście, że byś się obudził. Teraz to dla mnie oczywiste. Wrzos miał rację: dodatkowy warunek trzeba poczuć, a nie zrozumieć – oznajmił, na co Sebastian zmarszczył brwi, ale… gdy przeanalizował wszystko, co się wydarzyło, nagle rzeczy stały się jasne i oczywiste.

Nie chodziło o wiarę. Być może wiara nie miała żadnego znaczenia, być może budziły się również osoby, które wcale nie wierzyły. Chodziło o coś zupełnie innego: o więź, którą miało się z samoistnym, który powiedział ci prawdę. W przypadku Lalkarza i jego marionetek, wszystkie one były od niego uzależnione; Bill obudził się, bo zbliżył się do Mycrofta emocjonalnie; Ella – bo weszła z Jimem w relację, która nie wyglądała jak relacja lekarz-pacjent; Lalkarz w wydaniu Chloe Lennox został obudzony przez Mycrofta, w którym był zakochany i na którego punkcie miał obsesję, nie mówiąc już o przebudzeniu samego Sherlocka czy też Irene Adler. Wszyscy ci geniusze pomijali przez cały ten czas emocjonalny czynnik, szukając czegoś konkretnego i namacalnego.

Za każdym razem gdy słuchali opowieści o sztucznych przebudzeniach, pojawiało się słowo klucz: więź. Zawsze byli blisko ze swoim pamiętającym rodzicem, bo tylko słowa naprawdę bliskiej osoby, bliskiej w dowolny sposób, potrafiły poruszać w umysłach tła potrzebę, by wrócić i pamiętać. Dlatego właśnie on sam nie obudził się przez wszystkie poprzednie życia, mimo iż wielokrotnie musiał wiedzieć coś o pamiętających – nigdy jednak nie dowiedział się tego od Jima, a ten był jedyną osobą, która mogła mu się stać wystarczająco bliska. Klątwa nie pozwalała im ani na spotkanie się ani na bliskość z kimkolwiek innym, ale… nie, miał nie myśleć o klątwach, to było coś, o czym porozmawiają, gdy zaczną wspólnie przyzwyczajać się do wspólnego życia, jakie przed sobą mieli.

– Co teraz? – spytał niespodziewanie Jim, przerywając ciąg jego myśli. – Pieprzony dodatkowy warunek. Pomyśleć, że to takie proste…! Ale też nieistotne. Wyjedziemy stąd, znajdziemy bezpieczne gniazdko i… co potem? Co gdy nacieszymy się sobą, zbudujemy kolejną sieć i znów staniemy na samym szczycie?

– Tak naprawdę… – zaczął Sebastian. – Jest coś innego, co chciałbym zrobić.

Wróciły urywki wspomnień o Lalkarzu, który w trakcie magicznego rytuału odzyskał wspomnienia sprzed uśpienia. Skoro w jego przypadku było to możliwe, może oni również mogli przywołać przeszłość, którą niegdyś dzielili, czasy, które przepadły dla nich obu, chociaż… może nie przepadły całkowicie, skoro nawet tło przeżywało dejavu, skoro każdy umysł miał potencjał, by zachować w sobie wspomnienia z poprzednich światów.

Jim spojrzał na niego, przekrzywiając głowę, a wrażenie, że czyta mu w myślach, było silniejsze niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, gdy uważał go po prostu za geniusza, który potrafi wydedukować wszystko ze sposobu, w jaki ktoś miał pogniecione mankiety lub zawiązany krawat. Co więcej, wydawało mu się, że im dłużej wpatruje się w jego wszystkowidzące oczy, zupełnie niepasujące do dziecka, tym bardziej czuł, że sam również potrafi czytać jego myśli.

_Poszukamy naszej przeszłości razem._

_Wszystko można naprawić._

_Wszystko można powtórzyć i przeżyć na nowo w lepszym wydaniu._

_Nie ma już klątw, które mogą nam przeszkodzić._

_Nie ma już nikogo, kto nas zatrzyma._

_Już nigdy nie będziemy samotni._

_Kocham cię bardziej niż jesteś to sobie w stanie wyobrazić._

_–_ Uwierz, moja wyobraźnia przestała mieć jakiekolwiek granice – powiedział Sebastian, a oczy Jima zalśniły z radością, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że jego emocje i myśli są dla niego jasne i że mityczne _rozumienie się bez słów_ stało się dla nich rzeczywistością po tym, jak _związali się_ , wykorzystując możliwości, jakie dały im magiczne zawirowania czasowe – wówczas nie zdawał sobie sprawy, co spowodowało ich ugryzienie przed walką, po którym ziemia wydawała się zatrząść, ale teraz miał już pewność, co zrobił i że to wtedy musiał przypieczętować złamanie klątwy. Dlatego godzinę temu czuł, dokąd ma iść, dlatego gdy tylko znalazł się odpowiednio blisko, docierał do niego strach Jima, dlatego dokładnie wiedział, co ma robić…

_Gdybyś wiedział dokładnie, co masz robić, pocałowałbyś mnie w usta a nie w czoło._

Sebastian parsknął śmiechem i przyciągnął do siebie Jima, po czym opadł z nim na pościel, wtulił twarz w jego szyję i przymknął oczy, łagodnie gładząc jego włosy palcami.

– Mamy na to całą wieczność. Ze wszystkim zdążymy – wyszeptał. Poczuł, jak Jim rozluźnia się w jego ramionach, niechętnie akceptując jego decyzję, a potem zaciska palce na jego ramieniu. – Co…?

– Próbuję uwierzyć, że naprawdę tu jesteś i że będziesz nadal, gdy otworzę oczy. Po prawie czternastu latach beznadziejnego życia i kilkunastu tych, które skończyły się i były równie beznadziejne… ciężko uwierzyć, że mogę obudzić się dokładnie w momencie, gdy wiem, że tym razem wszystko będzie inaczej. Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem ci że boję się starości? – spytał, a gdy Sebastian lekko skinął głową, Jim uśmiechnął się i przytulił się do niego mocniej.

_Już się nie boję._

 

***

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na zakończenie, najważniejsza rzecz: bardzo, BARDZO dziękuję wszystkim komentującym, którzy byli ze mną przez cały ten czas i wspierali mnie dobrym słowem i kudosami:) Bez Was nie miałabym ani weny ani samozaparcia, by dociągnąć do końca tę najdłużej z dotychczasowych pisaną historię. Dla autora fanfiction każdy odzew jest niezwykle cenny i chociaż piszę to pod każdym dłuższym tekstem, powtórzę jeszcze raz: komentarze naprawdę bardzo dużo dla mnie znaczą – chyba zresztą dla każdego autora – więc jeśli czytacie cokolwiek, co się Wam podoba, nie wahajcie się odzywać. Autorzy naprawdę na to czekają :) 
> 
> Najbardziej zaś dziękuję Tazkiel, która na bieżąco betowała ten tekst i wielokrotnie inspirowała mnie swoimi poradami lub prostowała mi wizje, gdy odpływałam za bardzo i szłam w niewłaściwym kierunku, który mógł rozwalić mi tę opowieść. Zwłaszcza w epilogu popełniłam sporo błędów fabularnych, które znalazła i pomogła naprawić przed publikacją, dzięki czemu mogłam go wrzucić na AO3 z poczuciem, że nie ma tu już nielogicznych niedoróbek.  
> Kudos for you :]  
> I już ostatnia rzecz. Korzystając z okazji, że Powtórka jest skończona: jeśli nie czytaliście spinoffa Tazkiel do świata sześciu płci, bardzo, bardzo do tego zachęcam:)  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10981794/chapters/24455196
> 
> A tutaj na szybko stworzona playlista z utworami wykorzystanymi w fiku:)  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLpa2pOrxRSWNlXgWPEZD07Z7Gy4HYjsJw

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Zmiana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981794) by [Tazkiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazkiel/pseuds/Tazkiel)




End file.
